Sous les Cendres
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Dans l'espoir de renforcer la cohésion magique internationale, les différents Ministères des Sports et Jeux Magiques décident d'organiser un Tournoi Mondial de Quidditch interscolaire. Mais l'apparition d'un adolescent pourrait bouleverser l'équilibre précaire des relations à Poudlard, et raviver de trop nombreux souvenirs...
1. Prologue

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Et me revoilà ! Avec la fic promise il y a déjà un long long long moment... -Pour information, vous aviez voté pour sur le blog, il y a bien deux ans. :-) Actuellement, j'ai 15 chapitres d'avance, et elle devrait en faire le double au final normalement... Pour commencer -pour l'été au moins- je posterai au rythme de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Quand j'aurai trouvé un bon rythme d'écriture, je reviendrai à un par semaine, comme habituellement.

Et avant de commencer, un grand merci à tous les lecteurs psychopathes qui me harcèlent pour avoir des infos sur ce que j'écris... Et à mes trop nombreuses relectrices toutes aussi dingues :P Clara, Hélène & Yagaëlle, merci, merci & merci :D

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira...

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Tomorrow is another day_

 _And you won't have to hide away_

 _You'll be a man, boy !_

 _But for now it's time to run, it's time to run !_

 **\- Run Boy Run – Woodkid -**

* * *

Il avait neuf ans.

Il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin du salon qui exhalait un mélange de sueur et de bière.

Il épiait avec une angoisse grandissante l'homme qui, assis dans son fauteuil raccommodé, se passionnait pour son match de baseball. Un marcel tâché de moutarde recouvrait sa bedaine, quelques poils sombres et disparates s'échappant du tissu étiré à son maximum.

Parfois, l'enfant jugeait que même la transpiration de l'homme avait l'odeur de l'alcool à force qu'il en ingurgite des litres à longueur de journée.

Soucieux à l'idée que le match tourne mal pour les Giants de San Francisco, l'enfant attendait le moment où son tuteur du moment perdrait patience, s'ennuierait ou aurait tout simplement envie de taper sur quelque chose ou de menacer quelqu'un.

Il se blottit dans le coin de la pièce où, en quelques semaines, il avait pris l'habitude de trouver refuge, et enfouit son visage entre ses paumes. Il en était venu à détester le baseball et refusait même d'entendre le bruit de la balle heurtant la batte. Il s'avérait qu'un crâne heurtant un mur produisait un son quasi identique, à moins que son imagination ne lui joue des tours.

Alors que la fin du match approchait, ainsi que celle de la réserve d'alcool de Gary, le garçon fila hors de sa cachette pour rejoindre la chambre que ce dernier lui avait attribuée à son arrivée. En trois ans, il avait connu bien pire. Là au moins, un lit l'attendait. Il se dissimula rapidement dessous et compta ses inspirations, paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'il adviendrait cette fois de lui si l'homme était à nouveau trop ivre.

Il ferma les yeux très fort en percevant le grincement du fauteuil soulagé du poids qu'il portait trop souvent. Puis encore plus fort lorsque les lourds pas de Gary se rapprochèrent de la porte, ce pendant que ce dernier braillait :

« Eh, gamin, où te caches-tu ? »

L'enfant se recroquevilla davantage et se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Son esprit se refusait pourtant à ignorer ce qui ne tarderait pas à lui tomber dessus, alors il ouvrit les yeux, juste un tout petit peu. Dehors, la lumière déclinait dangereusement. Une part de lui alors, éprouva un vif et curieux soulagement. Il attendait la nuit avec impatience, contrairement à la plupart des enfants de son âge.

La nuit ne lui faisait pas peur.

La nuit apportait avec elle monstres et démons, mais monstres et démons se protégeaient les uns les autres.

Et, chanceux, il savait pertinemment qu'il en faisait partie…

La nuit venait pour lui.

* * *

 _« Je t'aime plus. »_

 _« Tu surveilles Jem, d'accord mon cœur ? »_

 _« Maman a dit qu'on reste nous deux. – Je te surveille, promis. »_

 _« T'es vraiment trop nul, Jem. T'es vraiment trop nul, Jem. T'es vraiment trop nul… »_

 _« Je t'aime plus. »_

 _« Mia, où est ton frère ? »_

 _« Jem ?! Jeremy ? Est-ce que vous avez vu mon fils ? Il a quatre ans... Il est blond… Il a un ours en peluche… Il n'arrête pas de tousser… Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ? Jeremy ?! »_

 _« Je t'aime plus. »_

Le hurlement déchira le silence de la chambre d'hôtel, retentissant contre les immenses baies vitrées donnant sur la mer. Dans son lit, la fillette de dix ans se redressa tel un automate, la bouche ouverte sur un cri qui s'interrompit net dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Le corps tremblant, moite de sueur, elle essuya hâtivement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues en entendant les pas de son père dans le couloir de leur suite.

Il apparut rapidement sur le pas de la porte, l'air trop alerte pour une heure si tardive. La lumière de sa baguette magique éclaira les lieux et Amélia renifla, le corps toujours secoué de sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à étouffer.

Son père fut assis sur son lit en trop peu de temps pour le dire et passa tendrement une main glacée sur son front trempé. Il repoussa sa frange vers l'arrière alors qu'un énième hoquet la surprenait et il finit par la ramener contre son torse en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, ma puce ? »

Amélia hocha la tête en gardant résolument les dents serrées, refusant que le nom de son petit frère brise la quiétude de leur vie actuelle. Même s'il la hantait continuellement, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait poser plus de douleurs sur les épaules de son père. Il était suffisamment accablé pour qu'elle en rajoute encore.

« J'ai rêvé de Poudlard. »

Il la lâcha légèrement et esquissa un petit sourire, de ceux qu'il n'accordait désormais plus qu'à elle. Il caressa à nouveau ses cheveux qui –malgré leur couleur d'or semblable aux siens- avaient hérité de l'épaisseur de ceux de sa mère, puis s'enquit après une vague hésitation :

« Tu as rêvé que tu allais chez les Gryffondors et que tu devais passer sept interminables années dans la chaleur de leur tour ? »

Elle étouffa un rire et essuya à nouveau les larmes traîtresses qui avaient profité de son inattention pour filer. Puis elle secoua la tête et rétorqua avec affabilité :

« Non, j'ai cauchemardé. Je me retrouvais dans d'horribles sous-sols avec pleins de vils Serpentards ! »

Il porta ses mains à son cœur, comme pour prévenir d'une attaque, puis bascula légèrement en arrière avant qu'elle ne le retienne par le coude, riant cette fois plus franchement. Lorsqu'elle put à nouveau contempler les orbes d'acier de son père, elle put y lire de cette indicible fierté, de celle d'un père heureux d'avoir rendu le sourire après avoir vu des larmes.

Il la couva un instant du regard avant de l'aider à se réinstaller pour le reste de la nuit. Il la borda, puis se leva et replongea la pièce dans le noir. Elle ferma les yeux en se recroquevillant sous ses couvertures et pria silencieusement pour que ses cauchemars – _ses_ _souvenirs_ \- ne reviennent pas la hanter une énième fois.

« Mia ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, sentant la présence de son père toujours à ses côtés. Un petit « Oui ? » franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'angoissait soudainement. Avait-elle prié tout haut ? Elle avait perçu le tremblement de la voix de son père, et un seul sujet pouvait désormais le rendre si faible. Elle sentit les larmes revenir dès qu'il murmura :

« Jem me manque à moi aussi. »

* * *

Le Centre de Détention pour Mineurs de Sacramento n'avait rien d'une colonie de vacances. L'âge des jeunes incarcérés aurait pu coïncider ; mais l'uniforme ne ressemblait pas franchement à celui des scouts et les tatouages de gang ne collaient pas à l'image de la jeunesse Américaine plébiscitée par les magazines.

Neal Radburn n'aimait pas se promener dans le monde moldu, et encore moins dans ce genre d'endroits –quel que soit le monde, les prisons n'avaient rien d'accueillant. Il passa devant une cour grillagée d'où une bande de jeunes d'une quinzaine d'années lui firent quelques signes peu sympathiques, rapidement réprimés par les gardiens.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait accepté le poste de Directeur Adjoint de l'École de Magie de Salem, il se prenait à le regretter. La responsabilité d'apprendre à de jeunes Nés-Moldus qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs magiques amenait toujours des réactions très complexes –surtout chez les parents.

Cette fois, la situation était néanmoins bien différente et se retrouver aux portes d'une prison pour mini-détraqués ne lui plaisait clairement pas. S'il avait écouté la petite voix dans sa tête, il aurait tourné les talons et annoncé à son directeur que l'enfant n'avait pas voulu coopérer. Mettre la puissance d'une baguette magique entre les mains d'un délinquant juvénile… Merlin, il aurait été plus simple de lui coller une étiquette « Futur Mage Noir » sur le front.

« C'est ici, M'sieur. »

Le gardien lui désigna une porte surmontée d'une petite vitre par laquelle deux types baraqués surveilleraient la discussion. Comme si un môme de onze ans pouvait… Neal se rappela du dossier épais comme un dictionnaire qu'il avait eu le loisir de survoler quelques heures auparavant et se sentit ébranlé une fois de plus. Ce gosse n'était pas n'importe quel enfant de onze ans. C'était aussi un criminel.

La porte devant lui fut ouverte et il n'eut plus le loisir de reculer. Le battant fut refermé dans son dos si hâtivement qu'il se sentit aussitôt pris au piège. Il leva les yeux vers la petite table au milieu de la pièce et faillit dévoiler sa surprise, alors qu'il s'était promis de garder ses émotions pour lui.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il s'était imaginé une mini armoire à glace, avec le crâne rasé et une vraie tête à claques, un nez écrabouillé à force de se battre et peut-être même un piercing à l'oreille –du genre fait avec une aiguille non-stérilisée dans les toilettes d'un fast-food. Cette image avait été forgée par ses précédentes observations, et non par son imagination, puisqu'il n'en avait aucune.

Le garçon qu'il avait face à lui n'avait absolument rien du monstre décrit dans le dossier des services sociaux, ni dans celui des nombreux juges pour enfants qui s'étaient chargés de son cas. Il était grand pour ses onze ans, mais si maigre qu'il aurait été facile pour Neal de le glisser entre les grilles de la lucarne derrière lui. Ses cheveux blonds trop longs étaient noués en catogan sur sa nuque et l'un de ses yeux –d'une couleur argentée peu commune- était cerné par les stigmates d'un coup de poing.

« Bonjour. »

Et poli en plus de ça. Neal s'approcha en refoulant son envie de poser le bon millier de questions qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit à la vitesse de la lumière et s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face au garçon, lequel ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que l'enfant certifia, une nuance claire de curiosité dans la voix :

« Vous n'êtes pas Stanson.

\- Qui ?

\- Mon avocat. En général, il est le seul à pouvoir venir me voir. Je ne suis pas autorisé à recevoir des visiteurs. Enfin, ce n'est pas franchement comme si j'avais beaucoup d'amis dehors de toute façon… »

Neal ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il fallait vraiment se protéger d'un enfant de ce genre. Face aux adolescents qu'il avait vus à l'extérieur, celui-là n'aurait jamais aucune chance. A moins que la magie ne s'en mêle, ce qu'il devait précisément éviter. Il se racla finalement la gorge et appuya ses avant-bras sur la table avant se pencher en avant, espérant créer une atmosphère plus intimiste propice à ce qu'il avait à expliquer.

« Alors, Ty…

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, coupa rapidement le garçon, ses yeux lançant tout à coup des éclairs. Ce n'est même pas mon vrai nom. C'est juste celui qu'ils m'ont donné…

\- Ok, répondit simplement Neal, conciliant, avant de demander : Comment souhaites-tu que je t'appelle dans ce cas ? (Le garçon haussa les épaules.) Tes copains t'appellent comment ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas de copains.

\- Tu dois bien avoir un petit surnom.

\- En effet. Mais il est loin d'être amical. Alors, contentez-vous de dire « 9746023187-082013753 ». C'est le numéro de mon dossier aux affaires familiales. »

Neal resta silencieux. En partie parce qu'il n'arriverait jamais à répéter ce nombre aussi aisément et parce que rien ne le mettait plus mal à l'aise que l'idée qu'un enfant de onze ans n'ait pas la moindre identité en dehors d'une série de chiffres. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il n'avait pas des heures à perdre ainsi. Il avait déjà dû employer de grands efforts de persuasion –et un sortilège de confusion- pour parvenir à organiser cette rencontre.

« Alors, sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Vous êtes psy. Ou Stanton a décidé de refiler mon dossier à un autre et vous êtes là parce que vous avez écopé de mon cas. La chance ! railla-t-il avec un petit rictus d'une insolence folle. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne resterez pas longtemps, je suppose. Ils abandonnent tous. »

 _Ils m'abandonnent tous._ Le sous-entendu heurta Neal avec force et il essaya de chasser la compassion qu'il venait de ressentir : il n'allait pas s'attacher à tous les gamins un peu compliqués qui croisaient sa route tout de même !

« Je ne suis rien de tout ça. Je… Je crois que tu es différent.

\- Si vous êtes venu ici pour me dire que je suis un monstre, pas besoin de m'en persuader, je le sais. »

Neal serra les dents. Parfois, il aurait vraiment voulu que les enfants sorciers élevés dans le monde moldu soient surveillés dès leur plus jeune âge. Entendre de telles absurdités, l'emploi du terme « monstre » entre autres, pourrait ainsi être évité dans la plupart des cas.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, répliqua-t-il en tâchant de ne pas hausser la voix. Tu es un sorcier. »

L'enfant se figea l'espace d'une seconde, stupéfait, puis éclata de rire. L'émotion si vive, si enfantine, sur son visage le modifia totalement et Neal oublia tout : l'uniforme de prisonnier, les cheveux trop longs qui faisaient mauvais genre et l'œil au beurre noir. Peu importait ce que cet enfant était supposé avoir fait, Neal n'avait jamais été aussi convaincu de l'innocence de qui que ce soit. La certitude de devoir le sortir de cet environnement s'imposa alors et il se leva d'un bond. Le rire de l'enfant s'évanouit en voyant qu'il ne riait pas et –les yeux brillants- il bredouilla :

« Vous… Vous plaisantez, pas vrai ?

\- Une nouvelle vie t'attend là, dehors. A toi de voir si tu veux saisir cette chance ou croupir ici pour les sept années à venir, avant de rejoindre un centre pour adultes, puis de peut-être entrer dans la vie active à… Quoi ? Vingt-cinq ans ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Neal esquissa un sourire et l'enfant fronça les sourcils. Il croyait en la magie, Neal pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Il avait peut-être l'impression qu'on tentait de lui faire une mauvaise blague, mais il désirait aussi de tout son cœur que cela soit possible. Neal aurait voulu demander pourquoi, ce qu'il avait vu et fait pour en arriver là, mais les questions viendraient plus tard… Ils en auraient bien le temps. La rentrée n'était pas avant deux mois, mais Neal n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser moisir dans cette prison plus longtemps. Alors, avec un sourire, il conclut :

« Tu pourras te choisir un tout nouveau nom.

\- Un nouveau nom ? » répéta doucement le garçon.

Le bref espoir qui s'épanouit dans son regard d'argent fit à Neal l'effet d'un coup au cœur. Et, d'une voix plus assurée que jamais, avec la certitude absolue d'agir _exactement_ comme il le devait, il ajouta :

« Oui. Un nouveau nom pour une nouvelle vie. »

* * *

 **Note _** Et voilààààà ! (C'est carrément plus long que mes prologues habituels, non ? xD)(Bon, non, on me rappelle dans l'oreillette -Uhm- que celui de Schizophrenia était pas mal dans l'genre...)

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Que pensez-vous de ces petits personnages encore tous jeunes ? ; 2. Qu'imaginez-vous pour le pitch ? ; 3. Est-ce que vous avez des idées de questions que j'aurai pu poser, parce que là, j'en ai aucune vu que c'est qu'un prologue ? XD ; 4. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? :-)

 **Des bisous** -aux revieweurs ! Les Manchots, je leur offre mon pire regard Malefoyen en stock & attention, j'ai une poupée vaudou ! Mouhahaha !

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou tout le monde ! :D Et voilà, le chapitre 1 arrive, mais avant de vous laisser lire, je tenais à vous remercier tous de votre enthousiasme pour le prologue & de vos très nombreux reviews... Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je dois avouer qu'après la publication d'Un Air de Famille, je redoutais un peu de revenir, en fait... u_u' (Je suis une Psychoteuse Professionnelle.) J'espère que cette histoire ne vous décevra donc pas ! :)

J'espère avoir répondu à tous les reviews ! Mais pour ceux qui postent via l'application sur vos téléphones portables & non directement sur le site, je ne les reçois pas par mail... (Je les lis directement sur le site du coup en voyant le nombre de reviews augmenter.) du coup, si je vous ai zappé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans vos reviews suivants ! :-) (Vous avez même le droit de vous plaindre :P)

 _Pour les non-inscrits_ , n'hésitez pas à me préciser vos pseudos twitter dans le review ou à m'envoyez un mail pour dire "je suis mumuche, tu peux répondre à mes reviews sur cette adresse"... En attendant, **Maelys** : Je le craignais un peu aussi xD Et j'espère que tu tomberas sous leur charme dès aujourd'hui ! :D ; **Lily** : pas d'inquiétude, il suffit d'un petit message de temps en temps  & il n'y a aucune honte à avoir ! Tu as quitté le Monde des Méchants Manchots :P ; **C.C. fan de Tous** : Méchante ! c'est quoi cette frayeur de début de review ?! u_u' Faut pas m'faire ça, non mais ! Et merci ! ; **Petite-Plume** : j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! ; **Filk** : Merci ! :D Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle ne te déçoive pas ! Et à TOUS (toutes ?) Merci !

Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos petits héros déjà grandis... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 _You've spent a life time stuck in silence_

 _Afraid you'll say something wrong_

 _If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song ?_

 **\- Emili Sandé – Read all about it –**

* * *

« Wizarding Salem's Highschool, veuillez patienter… Hum hum. Je vous le passe immédiatement. Wizarding Salem's Highschool, bonjour… »

Ash observait les allées et venues de la secrétaire du bureau du Directeur, un sourire vaguement narquois posé sur les lèvres. Le Spellyphone était la pire invention du monde à ses yeux –probablement parce qu'il connaissait le téléphone moldu et il s'amusait toujours de voir comment les sorciers s'en contentaient. Le principe était simple : l'appareil était connecté à certains autres dans le monde. Celui de l'école de Salem était relié à ceux des autres écoles des États-Unis, mais c'était tout. Probablement parce que la plupart des sorciers préféraient vivre à l'âge de pierre et s'accommodaient des fientes de hiboux.

Assis là, à voir la petite bonne femme rondouillarde se dépêcher de répondre –la fonction de double-appel lui était bien entendue étrangère- il faillit la prendre en pitié. Avant de s'esclaffer lorsqu'elle se prit la tête entre les mains, désespérée. Mieux valait ne pas lui parler d'ordinateurs, d'internet haut-débit ou de smartphones. Elle ne s'en relèverait pas.

Soudain, la porte du bureau du Directeur adjoint s'entrouvrit et un élève de troisième année en sortit, avec l'air penaud de celui qui s'est fait remonter les bretelles par le grand Neal Radburn. Le jeune garçon se précipita hors du hall pour rejoindre sa salle de classe et Ash plissa les sourcils. Génial, Neal était de mauvaise humeur…

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa convocation, mais ne trouvait rien à y redire puisqu'elle lui faisait rater le cours du Professeur Somnifère –Alfred de son vrai nom. Ash tenta de se remémorer ses dernières frasques, mais ne distingua rien de bien méchant : quelques farces aux plus jeunes, une histoire de seau d'eau froide dans le lit de l'un de ses coéquipiers, une session de tripotage peut-être trop intense pour le public en compagnie de Maisie… Rien que Neal ne puisse sérieusement réprouver vu son passif. A moins que le Directeur Condor n'ait décidé de lui serrer la bride, le poussant ainsi à sévir.

Ash s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil et fut surpris de sentir quelqu'un s'installer à côté de lui. Il se retourna pour découvrir Ratz, batteur de son équipe, qui arborait son air de dur habituel, celui qui donnait constamment l'impression qu'il se fichait de tout le monde. Il était aidé par sa peau d'un noir si intense que même les tatouages de ses avant-bras paraissaient pâles à côté.

« T'as été convoqué, toi aussi ?

\- Suis pas là pour le plaisir, Ash, rétorqua ce dernier en tripotant sa baguette magique, le regard fixé sur la porte close du bureau de l'Adjoint Neal, espérant de toute évidence être reçu par lui au lieu de Condor.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai eu un D à ma dissertation de rattrapage sur les Vampires. Il va encore me servir un discours sur l'importance de l'obtention de mon diplôme cette année et blablabla… Je l'entends déjà d'ici avec ses grandes phrases et ses menaces surréalistes. Comme s'ils pouvaient _sérieusement_ me virer de l'équipe. Je suis irremplaçable. »

Ratz lui jeta un petit coup d'œil en biais, puis haussa les épaules comme s'il doutait qu'Ash mérite des excuses. Il avait été renvoyé, _lui_ , trois mois plus tôt, juste après le premier match de l'année contre l'école de Roswell à cause d'un accrochage avec le poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse. Il lui avait malencontreusement cassé le nez juste avant la partie, ce qui s'était soldé par son expulsion immédiate. Même Neal n'avait rien pu faire pour lui. En fait, Neal n'avait rien _voulu_ faire pour lui.

« Monsieur Lewis ? appela brusquement la secrétaire à l'attention de Ratz qui bougonna en entendant son nom. Le Directeur vous attend dans son bureau… »

Ratz se leva de mauvaise grâce et après un check, lui et Ash se séparèrent. La secrétaire adressa un petit sourire à ce dernier avant de lui souffler sur le ton de la confidence :

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, mon grand. Le Professeur Radburn va te recevoir dans une minute. »

Parfois, Ash prenait conscience que les adultes de l'école le traitaient différemment et il s'interrogeait sur les raisons de leur gentillesse. Il usait souvent de son charme pour arriver à ses fins, surtout avec les filles, mais qu'il s'agisse des professeurs lorsqu'il rendait du travail en retard, de l'infirmière s'il mimait d'être malade pour louper un devoir sur table ou de la bibliothécaire quand il rendait des livres en mauvais état, tous semblaient lui passer beaucoup de choses. Il outrepassait si souvent les règles de bonnes conduites que les punissions pleuvaient malgré tout, mais il avait constaté que certains de ses condisciples s'étaient fait renvoyer pour des délits moindres.

La porte du bureau de l'Adjoint Neal s'ouvrit enfin à nouveau et Ash se demanda pour la énième fois si ce dernier avait fidèlement gardé le secret sur l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé. Il préférait peut-être ne pas le savoir. Sans quoi finirait-il par lire de la pitié dans les yeux de tous ces gens, au lieu de l'affection qu'il espérait.

« Ash, à ton tour », pépia la secrétaire avant de lui adresser un petit clin d'œil complice.

Ash s'extirpa de son siège et rejoignit le bureau de Neal. Ce dernier était assis sur son énorme fauteuil ultra-moderne, comme à son habitude, et penché sur une pile de paperasse faramineuse. Il redressa la tête en entendant la porte se refermer et désigna la place libre en face de lui avant de griffonner quelque chose sur un parchemin. Une fois Ash installé, il leva les yeux et s'adossa nonchalamment au dos de son fauteuil. Il joignit ses mains sous son menton et Ash fut surpris par une envie de rire.

Neal ressemblait à un acteur de série B avec ses pattes trop longues et sa coupe à la Elvis Costello. Il était jeune pour un Directeur Adjoint, la trentaine à tout casser, et il semblait vouloir se rajeunir avec la ferveur d'une actrice de quarante ans en manque de contrats.

Malgré son style inimitable qui aurait paru ridicule sur quelqu'un d'autre, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour Ash. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été là au pire moment de sa vie. Ou peut-être parce qu'il l'avait sorti des embrouilles sans jamais rien lui demander en échange.

« Ash… commença brusquement Neal après une introspection en règle. Ta cravate est de traviole. Et les manches de ta chemise, tu les déplies, je ne suis pas ta petite-copine, je n'ai pas besoin d'admirer les muscles de tes avant-bras. »

Une réflexion de ce genre ne serait pas passée de la bouche d'un autre. Mais Neal avait tous les droits. Calmement, sans s'agacer, faire la grimace, ou lever les yeux au ciel, Ash arrangea sa tenue avant de se rasseoir correctement. Neal ébaucha un sourire mystérieux et en vint enfin au sujet qui amenait le garçon dans son bureau.

« Ta période de probation arrive à son terme. Stewart est le plus pitoyable remplaçant de l'univers et le Directeur Condor estime que tu mérites de reprendre ta place…

\- Il estime que je la mérite, ou les trois derniers matchs où on s'est fait humilier l'ont convaincu que mon petit écart ne valait pas toutes ces défaites ? railla Ash avant que Neal ne lui fasse signe de se taire.

\- Tu n'es pas là pour crâner. C'est une chance. Une chance qu'à mes yeux, tu ne mérites pas. Ton _petit écart_ , comme tu dis, aurait pu t'apporter moult d'ennuis si l'autre élève avait décidé d'en parler. Tu n'as pas les moyens de te permettre ce genre de crise d'adolescence, Ash. Clair ? Hoche la tête pour dire oui. »

Ash obéit soigneusement, irrité malgré tout. Neal lui passait beaucoup de choses : son attitude avec les filles, sa manie de répondre à certains professeurs, ses retards constants… La violence, non. Il ne savait pas exactement si Neal s'inquiétait qu'il puisse perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, ou simplement si lui-même avait eu à subir un tel comportement dans son enfance, mais il se mettait en colère à chaque fois qu'Ash se servait de ses poings. L'adolescent les enfonça donc dans ses poches pour maîtriser la crispation soudaine de ses muscles, en l'attente d'une approbation qui ne tarda pas.

« Bien. Tu récupères donc ton poste à dater d'aujourd'hui. Tu reprendras les entraînements tous les soirs avec tes coéquipiers jusqu'à retrouver ton niveau…

\- Qui dit que je l'ai perdu ? s'offusqua Ash en haussant les sourcils, lesquels disparurent presque dans les cheveux blonds qui tombaient négligemment sur son front.

\- Le seul sport que tu as pratiqué ces derniers mois n'est pas considéré comme tel, Ash. Tu as besoin de reprendre du poil de la bête. Sans compter que cela t'aidera peut-être un peu à te servir de ta rage plus sainement… »

Il le jaugea sévèrement et l'adolescent comprit qu'il avait entendu parler de la dernière altercation l'opposant à Hollywood. Ça n'avait été qu'un conflit rapidement réglé –par Fox évidemment, toujours là pour surveiller ses arrières- mais Neal n'appréciait pas qu'il utilise ses muscles, quelles qu'en soient les raisons.

« Je peux demander pourquoi maintenant ? » s'enquit l'adolescent au bout d'un court silence, conscient que Neal n'aurait jamais accepté de le réintégrer sans une raison valable malgré l'ordre du Directeur.

Neal hésita une seconde et gratta son menton, recouvert d'un filet de barbe drue, puis extirpa un parchemin de sous un amoncellement d'autres. Ash s'impressionnait constamment des talents d'organisateur de son mentor, lequel excellait dans l'art de trouver tout et n'importe quoi à condition que ce soit lui qui l'ait rangé.

« Les Directeurs des Sports et Jeux Magiques du monde entier ont eu une réunion exceptionnelle au début du mois de Novembre. As-tu déjà entendu parler du C.I.M.E ?

\- Le Championnat Interscolaire de Magie Élémentaire ? se renseigna Ash en fouinant dans sa mémoire. Ce concours tordu organisé aux Etats-Unis tous les dix ans jusqu'à ce que plusieurs élèves meurent pendant une épreuve ?

\- En vérité, ce tournoi n'était pas organisé qu'aux États-Unis, mais aussi en Europe, en Asie, dans le Pacifique, sous d'autres noms. Il a été annulé peu à peu au cours du siècle dernier, mais les organisateurs de ce genre d'évènements –telle que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch par exemple- ont cherché un nouveau moyen de provoquer des rencontres entre les différentes écoles de sorcellerie du monde.

\- Quel intérêt ? s'étonna Ash en fronçant les sourcils. Ça doit coûter un max et niveau organisation, je n'imagine même pas le boulot que ce serait…

\- Et bien, disons que les adultes aiment faire concourir les jeunes dans l'espoir de prouver que leur pays est le plus fort, le plus compétant, celui qui assure le mieux l'avenir des générations futures. En clair, c'est un combat à celui qui en a la plus grosse paire. (Ash éclata de rire.) Bref, les organisateurs et les Directeurs des Sports en ont parlé pendant tout le mois de Novembre, puis ont choisi de promouvoir un seul projet début janvier. Un Tournoi de Quidditch entre les écoles. Une Coupe du Monde Junior, si tu préfères. »

Ash resta bouche bée. Aux États-Unis, les jeunes avaient l'habitude des compétitions. Il existait huit écoles dans tout le pays, douze s'il comptait l'Amérique du Nord et l'Amérique du Sud, et ces établissements se disputaient des matchs tout au long de l'année scolaire pour une Coupe qui rapportait autant d'honneur que de gallions aux vainqueurs. L'équipe de Salem n'avait pas gagné depuis près de douze années, toujours battue par celle d'Hartford –ils avaient les moyens de s'offrir les meilleurs balais- ou de Roswell –des types plus gonflés que des catcheurs. Ash ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'ils pourraient retrouver leur gloire en battant des équipes du monde entier.

« Comment ça se passerait exactement ? s'enquit-il avec un intérêt grandissant.

\- Et bien, disons qu'ils sont encore en phase d'organisation. Ils ont un problème avec nous, puisque les filles et les garçons ne jouent pas ensemble et que les élèves plus âgés sont séparés des plus jeunes…

\- Attends ! Tu veux… (Neal lui fit les gros yeux avant de désigner leur environnement d'un doigt accusateur et Ash s'efforça à reprendre.) _Vous_ voulez dire que dans certaines écoles, les filles jouent au Quidditch avec les garçons, comme dans les équipes nationales ? Et que les Premières Années jouent avec les Dernières Années ? Qui a eu une idée aussi absurde ?!

\- Les Anglais, les Français, les Bulgares, les …

\- En clair, tout le monde, sauf nous.

\- Non, les pays d'Afrique, d'Amérique du Sud et de Russie en sont toujours au même point, sans compter que certaines écoles ne sont même pas mixtes. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils réfléchissent toujours au meilleur moyen de coordonner tout cela pour le moment. C'est encore à l'étape de projet, mais nous devrions en savoir plus d'ici quelques jours… Tu es partant ? »

Ash hocha lentement la tête. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais voyagé plus loin que Sacramento. Une telle opportunité ne se ratait pas. Qu'importe où il irait –même si un voyage sous le soleil ferait le plus grand bien à son teint blafard- il trépignait d'impatience. Il imagina ce qu'il se serait passé si son remplaçant avait été doué et se jura de ne plus cogner sur personne avant d'avoir visité un pays au moins.

Neal sembla s'amuser de son enthousiasme, mais finit par se lever, mettant fin à leur rendez-vous. Ash le suivit jusque dans le hall où la secrétaire faisait mine de ne pas écouter aux portes, mais Neal l'arrêta avant qu'il ait pu se sauver.

« Pour l'instant, c'est un projet plutôt secret, d'accord ? Alors, tu n'en parles à personne. Tu reviens dans l'équipe, un point c'est tout. Je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Bien sûr, Shériff ! répliqua Ash avec un sérieux rempli d'effronterie.

\- Je suis sérieux, Ash.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ok, soupira Neal en passant sa main sur son visage, éreinté par le caractère du jeune homme. Alors, file. Et en cours hein ! Je ne veux pas te voir traîner dans les couloirs. »

Ash lui fit une petite courbette avant de se sauver, non sans avoir adressé un clin d'œil à une secrétaire rougissante. Il fila à travers les couloirs de l'école de Salem, courant presque pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Il n'était pas nécessairement impatient de se remettre à écouter les discours d'historien de son professeur détesté, mais de rejoindre Foster Donahue –alias Fox- son meilleur ami et à nouveau coéquipier.

Il se glissa sur sa chaise après avoir expliqué la situation à l'enseignant qui reprit son cours comme s'il n'avait pas eu à subir d'interruption, puis sortit ses affaires le plus rapidement possible. Fox lui jeta un regard surpris, impatient de savoir de quelle punition il avait écopé et pourquoi, mais Ash ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Dès que le professeur eut le dos tourné, il se pencha vers son meilleur ami et chuchota :

« Devine qui va participer à une vraie Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? »

* * *

La bibliothèque était supposément l'endroit le plus silencieux de l'école, un lieu où régnait la culture et où les étudiants studieux pouvaient réfléchir sans être interrompus par –au choix- des idiots d'athlètes accros aux Souaffles, des pimbêches de Gryffondor sans cervelles ou des minauderies de Poufsouffles amoureux…

Hélas, Amélia Malefoy était de toute évidence la seule à s'en rendre compte.

Les autres élèves prenaient l'immense salle emplie de livres pour le lieu de rendez-vous parfait. Elle pouvait voir ce bellâtre de Gryffondor embrasser goulûment sa petite amie de Poufsouffle entre deux bibliothèques et trois Serdaigles analysaient avec une passion un peu trop débordante le dernier match Serdaigle-Serpentard.

Agacée, elle referma brutalement son Manuel de Runes. Le bruit attira quelques œillades curieuses, mais personne ne comprit à quel point elle rêvait de tous les égorger, un par un, pour ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir. Elle éloigna son parchemin d'elle et en saisit un autre. Les Runes demandaient bien trop de concentration pour ce jour-là. Les Métamorphoses, par contre, ne lui posaient aucun problème. Elle se mit doucement au travail, jetant des regards furieux par-dessous ses longs cils à chaque personne qui passait près d'elle.

Brusquement, la chaise en face de la sienne, laquelle était restée heureusement vide durant la dernière heure, se recula pour laisser passer une jolie jeune fille. Sienna Zabini, maquillée comme si elle s'apprêtait à sortir alors qu'elles allaient juste dîner dans la Grande Salle, lui accorda un immense sourire. Mia n'aurait pas été surprise de voir une petite étoile brillante étinceler, comme dans les publicités moldues pour du dentifrice que ses grands-parents adoraient, mais Sienna n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Tous les garçons dans un rayon de vingt mètres se retournèrent vers elle, attirés par son aura ou elle-ne-savait-quoi encore. Sienna avait ce pouvoir sur les hommes -en plus de certaines filles- et Mia ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à une lumière attirant les insectes pour les laisser mourir ensuite.

« Salut ! lâcha Sienna sans se départir de son sourire lorsque deux élèves –monstres d'hypocrisie- émirent des « _Chut_ » désapprobateurs.

\- Je bosse, Sin.

\- Tu bosses _tout le temps_. Tu as besoin d'une pause. Et j'ai de grandes nouvelles… Devine qui m'a demandé quelles sont tes fleurs préférées il y a quinze minutes ? »

Mia exhala un bref soupir en songeant qu'il s'agissait là de la pire devinette possible, tant elle était simple à résoudre. Nicholas Harper, son petit ami depuis cinq mois, une semaine, et quatre jours, s'apprêtait à fêter leurs fameux « Six mois en tant que couple ». Il en parlait tant qu'elle commençait à se sentir gênée. Premièrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de cadeaux pour lui alors qu'il semblait les collectionner pour elle –pendant les vacances de Noël, quelqu'un l'avait apparemment vu acheter quelque chose dans une bijouterie. Deuxièmement parce qu'elle se demandait si elle voulait vraiment sortir avec lui ou si elle l'avait juste fait pour qu'il arrête de la harceler.

Nicholas était amoureux d'elle depuis une éternité. Il lui avait offert un dessin d'eux vêtus comme pour un mariage alors qu'ils avaient à peine huit ans et s'était mis à la draguer avant son treizième anniversaire. Il projetait probablement déjà de l'épouser et de lui faire un enfant ou deux qu'elle élèverait à la maison pendant qu'il irait gagner des gallions.

Rien que d'y penser, elle en était malade.

Il était adorable, certes, et venait d'une famille convenable que son père tenait en estime –la preuve, il avait accepté que le jeune homme passe une soirée chez eux durant les vacances. Il avait aussi un physique plus qu'avantageux et de nombreuses jeunes filles de Serpentard auraient tué pour être à sa place. Mais…

« Mia ? l'interpella Sienna en constatant qu'elle s'était encore perdue dans ses pensées. Ce sont bien les Lys blancs, pas vrai ?

\- Euh… Oui. C'est bien ça, bafouilla-t-elle avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Dis, tu aurais une idée de ce que je pourrais lui offrir ? »

Sienna cogita une seconde avant de hausser les épaules. De toute évidence, elle estimait que les filles n'avaient pas à faire de cadeaux aux garçons, ou peut-être refusait-elle simplement que sa meilleure amie dépense de l'argent pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Mia reporta son attention à son parchemin et se remit à noter frénétiquement les étapes de la transformation d'un homme en animal. Sienna finit même par sortir ses devoirs et le silence pesa un instant sur elles, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de Gryffondors particulièrement bruyant envahisse les lieux.

Mia leva les yeux une seconde et faillit s'emporter en voyant qui menait la fameuse troupe des plus populaires : Julian Potter. _Évidemment_! Elle ressentit le besoin quasi irrépressible de lui faire avaler tout cru son insigne de Préfet, vu le peu de considération qu'il lui portait : comment un tel idiot pouvait-il être gratifié d'un honneur pareil ? A croire que la Directrice McGonagall devenait sénile. Ou peut-être que le nom Potter suffisait après tout…

Elle l'épia alors qu'il s'installait avec sa cour, laquelle rapprocha quelques tables comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés plus de cinq minutes. Comme toujours, deux filles étaient accrochées à lui, prêtes à satisfaire tous ses caprices, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait déjà profité de l'engouement dû à son nom, à son poste de joueur vedette de Gryffondor, ou tout simplement à son physique. Elle faillit se moquer d'elle-même : évidemment qu'il l'avait fait ! Pour quelle raison aurait-il bien pu y résister ?

Il dirigea instinctivement son attention sur elle, comme s'il avait perçu le poids de son regard sur sa nuque, et Mia baissa les yeux à nouveau pour ne pas croiser ceux du jeune homme. Bizarrement, elle se sentait toujours affamée en les voyant, comme s'ils attisaient un appétit qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à combler, même en s'empiffrant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon, soupira brusquement Sienna et Mia paniqua légèrement –si Sienna avait surpris son regard, jamais elle ne lâcherait l'affaire.

\- Qui ?

\- Potter. Si ce n'était pas un tel cliché de Gryffondor ambulant, je coucherais avec lui, juste pour voir. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, t'imagines ?

\- Non, rétorqua Mia en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté au garçon, lequel se faisait masser la nuque avec passion par une Septième Année toute excitée. C'est clair qu'il l'a déjà fait.

\- Je serai ravie de l'initier dans le cas contraire ! Et d'ailleurs, parlant d'initiation… Avec Nicholas ? »

Mia revint à Sienna qui la fixait, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres pleines. Regarder Sienna lui donnait toujours un coup au cœur, même après dix années d'une amitié indéfectible. Elle se demandait ce que ressentaient les autres filles, celles qui la jalousaient vraiment, parce que Sienna possédait une beauté si exotique et irréprochable qu'il était impossible de ne pas vouloir être à sa place.

Mia avait certes hérité du charisme hors-du-temps de son père, de ses cheveux blonds et de son teint d'albâtre, jamais marquée par un seul bouton ou par la moindre imperfection… Mais elle avait aussi piqué quelques caractéristiques à sa mère, comme ses lourdes boucles qui détestaient l'humidité, sa bouche légèrement trop grande et son corps pas suffisamment mince pour entrer dans les normes. Là où Sienna était perfection, Mia ne voyait que ses imperfections.

« Quoi, Nicholas ? finit-elle par articuler un peu trop sèchement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle considérait sa meilleure amie comme une rivale.

\- Et bien, ça pourrait être _ça_ le cadeau de vos six mois.

\- Quoi, _ça_?

\- Sois réaliste, Mia ! Il a tenu le choc pendant plus longtemps que la plupart des mecs. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de consommer votre union, comme disent les vieux ? »

Mia écarquilla les yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil alentour, redoutant que quiconque ait pu entendre Sienna –laquelle pouffa sans aucune discrétion. Sienna était si à l'aise avec son corps, aussi parfait que son visage, que Mia se sentit brusquement très gauche.

Nicholas et elle avaient parlé de ce moment à de nombreuses reprises, d'abord lorsqu'il avait voulu passer le cap après son dix-huitième anniversaire, en novembre, puis pendant les fêtes où ils avaient eu la maison du garçon pour eux tous seuls le temps d'un après-midi. Les deux fois, elle avait paniqué, avant de promettre qu'elle le préviendrait en se sentant prête.

Patient, il n'avait pas paru une seule fois en colère ou frustré par la situation. Elle se doutait pourtant que le cap essentiel des Six Mois ne pourrait pas être franchi sans qu'elle lui offre un peu plus d'elle-même. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer à cette pensée, et répliqua –comme si elle était sûre d'elle alors qu'elle en tremblait d'effroi :

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit temps. Ma virginité n'est pas un produit périssable, Sienna. Et elle va être conservée au frais encore un bon bout de temps. »

A condition qu'elle ait réellement le choix.

* * *

La Salle Commune des Seniors était remplie, comme toujours en fin de soirée, et la plupart des adolescents formaient de petits groupes bien distincts sans se soucier les uns des autres. Les écoles Américaines fonctionnaient bien différemment de celles d'autres pays –telles que Beauxbâtons ou Poudlard : il n'y avait pas de maisons pour différencier les étudiants. Ils étaient simplement répartis en deux groupes : les Juniors –de onze à quatorze ans- et les Seniors –de quinze à dix-huit.

Les dortoirs des plus jeunes se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, là où les professeurs organisaient des rondes toutes les nuits alors que ceux des plus âgés se situaient dans les étages. Filles et garçons étaient séparés, inévitablement. Ils partageaient simplement leur salle commune, dans laquelle ils pouvaient s'adonner à leurs besoins les plus élémentaires : parler Quidditch pour les garçons et parler des garçons pour les filles.

L'équipe de Quidditch de Salem –celle des Seniors du moins- était installée dans un coin de l'immense salle aux murs lambrissés. Ils venaient de rentrer de leur énième entraînement de la semaine, plus épuisés que jamais, les membres encore engourdis par le froid. Ash, assis confortablement près d'un chauffage bien moldu –comme la plupart des installations de cette école qui n'avait même pas un siècle- écoutait distraitement les bavardages de ses amis.

 _« Amis »_ était un bien grand mot : le seul dont il était réellement proche, Fox, jouait la plupart du temps à l'arbitre entre lui et les autres joueurs, conscient qu'ils passeraient leurs journées à s'entredéchirer dans le cas contraire. Il fallait admettre que rien ne les liait les uns aux autres, en dehors de leur passion commune pour le Quidditch. Ils venaient de milieux totalement différents, avaient des caractères totalement dissemblables et ne se supporteraient pas plus de vingt minutes sans parler de Souaffles ou de sport en général.

Hollywood –dont il espérait que ce soit le surnom- était le pire : il venait d'une famille bourgeoise de Spokane, portait des t-shirts qu'Ash n'aurait même pas pu s'offrir en vendant l'un de ses reins et regardait de haut tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Ash ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait eu envie de raser les cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur les épaules de ce crâneur invétéré.

Il n'avait pas davantage de points communs avec Brendon, lequel s'était vu affublé de l'affreux sobriquet de _Blondie_ suite à la découverte d'une collection impressionnante de shampoings visant à conserver « l'éclat de sa blondeur naturelle ». L'adolescent avait quinze ans et ils lui avaient tous mécaniquement attribué le rôle de souffre-douleur.

En trois ans passés dans l'équipe, Ash avait dû dire exactement trois mots à Smoke, le gardien qui paraissait si agile sur un balai mais totalement hors du coup dès qu'il en descendait. Ash était persuadé de l'avoir croisé dans l'un des foyers d'accueils de son enfance, mais garder le silence au sujet de Smoke était un art à exercer à moins de vouloir provoquer un drame.

Zeke, qui partageait son dortoir, avait hérité de la responsabilité de ses grands frères, étudiants avant lui, qui avaient marqué l'école de leurs fêtes prestigieuses et déjantées. Et il s'en accommodait à la perfection. Ash s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui, à moins que Zeke insiste sur le port de la cravate lors d'une de ses soirées.

Ratz était leur leader, toujours prêt à cogner pour rendre service –ou simplement pour s'amuser- et s'il feignait d'haïr de monde entier, il était d'une fidélité sans bornes envers ses coéquipiers. Parfois Ash se demandait même si le grand tatoué n'éprouvait pas un peu d'affection pour eux.

Ne restait plus que Fox, son meilleur ami depuis son entrée à Salem, le seul qui ne s'était pas moqué de son jean déchiré aux genoux et de sa maigreur alarmante. Il fallait avouer qu'avez sa tignasse cuivrée et ses bonnets même en été, il n'avait rien de franchement _cool_ lui non plus. Mais ils étaient proches, ou du moins, aussi proches qu'ils puissent l'être malgré le peu d'informations qu'Ash était capable d'offrir sur son passé.

« Je voudrais aller au Japon, s'exprima soudainement Hollywood, coupant ainsi la parole à Blondie qui se recoiffait consciencieusement. C'est l'un des seuls endroits au monde que je n'ai pas visité avec mes parents. Nous voyageons beaucoup, mais ils ne sont pas très friands des îles d'Asie. C'est l'un de mes seuls regrets. »

Ash ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix pour ne pas se ruer sur lui et le cogner. Vraisemblablement, Hollywood n'endurait aucun réel regret, de ceux qui poussent à se réveiller en sursaut, un cri aux bords des lèvres, le sang pulsant contre les tempes, la vue brouillée par les larmes autant que par les souvenirs.

Non, _Monsieur_ regrettait que ses parents richissimes aient oublié de l'emmener au Japon. _Dramatique !_

« Tant qu'il fait chaud, j'accepte d'aller n'importe où, répliqua Zeke en un rire. Et si les filles sont jolies et aiment faire la fête, ce sera du pur bonus. »

Il sembla à Ash qu'un petit sourire vint éclairer le visage de Smoke durant une nanoseconde : il aurait dû se trimbaler avec un appareil photo pour avoir une preuve. Alors que les autres se mettaient à lister tous les endroits où ils souhaitaient aller, Ash se rapprocha du chauffage, les doigts toujours frigorifiés.

Il sentit brusquement des mains se glisser autour de son torse et un corps brûlant tout en courbes se coller à son dos. Il esquissa un sourire lorsque les lèvres de Maisie vinrent titiller sa nuque, et finit par se retourner pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il plaquait ses mains contre ses hanches et soulevait légèrement son t-shirt pour la caresser à même la peau, lorsqu'il reçu un coussin violet et bleu en pleine tête. Le ricanement d'Hollywood retentit dans leur petit coin de paradis et Maisie se retourna pour le fusiller du regard alors qu'il s'écriait, suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention des autres élèves :

« Y'a des hôtels pour ça ! Oups, désolé Ash, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'aurais jamais de quoi payer une chambre… »

Ash fit un pas vers lui, mais le regard de Fox le figea sur place. Il put lire sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Fais pas le con » alors que Maisie prenait sa main dans la sienne pour l'éloigner. Le rire d'Hollywood siffla longtemps à ses oreilles, jusqu'à ce que sa petite-amie et lui atteignent un coin plus tranquille, dans une petite salle d'étude vide à cette heure.

Avec un sourire prometteur, Maisie grimpa sur une table, sa courte jupe remontant le long de ses cuisses singulièrement bronzées pour la saison. Ce petit bout de femme semblait sorti tout droit d'un magazine pour ado, avec ses cheveux d'un blond brillant, ses grands yeux bleus et ses gambettes musclées-mais-pas-trop. Une vraie publicité pour l'Amérique à elle toute seule, telle que les moldus la voyait à la télévision. Ash soupçonnait Maisie de le faire exprès : même les sorciers aux États-Unis suivaient les sorties des Blockbusters et l'actualité d'Hollywood. Ils vivaient le rêve américain, la magie en plus. Maisie en était la preuve absolue.

Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et agita ses jambes en un mouvement hypnotique qui poussa Ash à se rapprocher d'un pas. En couple pour la troisième fois en un an, leur relation se faisant et se défaisant comme seules peuvent le faire les liaisons sans importances, ils ne s'embarrassaient plus réellement de préliminaires, si tenter qu'ils aient pu le faire.

Elle avait beau être aussi superficielle que jolie, Ash l'aimait bien : avec elle, tout était si… _facile_. Il lui suffisait de se laisser mener et elle le conduisait toujours exactement là où il voulait aller. Lorsqu'elle encercla son cou de ses bras, il eut la sensation de flotter un instant, puis elle ramena sa bouche contre la sienne et son esprit ne put plus former une seule pensée cohérente. Elle savait y faire en matière de baisers et la langue qui taquinait paresseusement la sienne lui donna immédiatement envie d'elle.

Elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui et sauta de la table avant de se poster au milieu de la pièce, les lèvres roses, les yeux brillants. Elle leva les bras en l'air une seconde et il étouffa un rire, mi-moqueur, mi-intéressé. Elle lui fit signe de prendre place, et Ash s'installa confortablement sur une table avant d'agiter la main, l'air de dire : « Vas y, j'observe. »

Maisie se lança alors dans une chorégraphie ridiculement simple et définitivement trop sensuelle pour une écolière. Elle mima les pompons qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas à disposition, et il n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer s'agitant au bord du terrain, dans sa petite tenue de Cheerleaders excessivement moulante, pour l'encourager. Elle finit par un petit saut et il applaudit avec un enthousiasme exagéré –trop heureuse de recevoir son approbation, elle ne s'en aperçut pas le moins du monde. Il était si _facile_ de la faire sourire. Et si _facile_ d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

« Tu devrais faire ça juste avec tes sous-vêtements la prochaine fois, la taquina-t-il alors qu'elle revenait vers lui en sautillant d'allégresse. Tu gagnerais en souplesse, j'en suis persuadé…

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis _très_ –Elle l'embrassa une fois- _très_ –Puis une seconde- souple. »

Il l'attira entre ses jambes et renferma sa prise de ses mains sur ses hanches pour renforcer leur baiser. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres avant de se hisser sur ses genoux, l'air de rien, et entama une danse qui l'excita douloureusement. Il l'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle et –plantant son regard dans le sien- la défia :

« Prouve-le. »

* * *

Amélia se retrouva dans le hall à l'heure exacte où les Préfets se réunissaient pour organiser leurs rondes. Comme toujours, ils seraient six au total –elle, Préfète-en-Chef, et cinq autres Préfets tout court- et comme toujours, elle était la première arrivée. Elle resserra sa cape noire et argent autour d'elle en grelottant sous l'effet des courants d'air de cette fin du mois de Janvier et s'appuya nonchalamment au mur en espérant que quelqu'un la rejoigne rapidement.

Enfin, des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, signe qu'un élève d'une autre maison que Serpentard arrivait, et elle soupira en découvrant les épis noirs de Julian Potter. Il lui accorda un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir au pied des marches pour attendre leurs condisciples. Il croisa ses longues jambes au niveau des chevilles, les tendant devant lui et ramena les coudes en arrière, se positionnant parfaitement pour être admiré.

Lentement, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et éprouva le poids son regard sur elle. Sa peau s'enflamma et elle se morigéna : les garçons ne lui faisaient jamais cet effet là. Au début de l'adolescence, elle s'était jurée de ne jamais devenir comme toutes ces filles qui rougissaient et bafouillaient devant les membres du sexe opposé. Elle n'éprouvait jamais rien de tel en compagnie de Nicholas : elle le connaissait si bien de toute façon qu'elle ne s'embarrassait pas avec lui. Seul Julian Potter paraissait capable de faire naître une telle émotion en elle. Et cela la mettait dans une rage folle. De quel droit son corps se permettait-il de réagir sans son consentement ?

« Eh, Mia ! »

Elle leva les yeux et s'arrêta sur son sourire. Ce sourire, elle le connaissait par cœur à une époque, mais comme tout ce qui datait de l' _avant,_ il ne lui faisait plus ressentir la même chose.

Elle rejeta la pensée de Jem en subissant la bouffée de souffrance habituelle, celle qui lui broyait le cœur et lui brûlait les yeux. Elle préféra se concentrer sur Julian et son sourire, le même que lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, avec quelques dents en plus.

« Tu te souviens du château fort ? » interrogea-t-il.

Elle allait répondre à la négative lorsqu'une image s'imposa à son esprit. Elle avait six ans à peine et passait –comme toujours _avant_ \- son dimanche après-midi chez les Weasley. Elle ne les avait presque plus revus après... _Après le divorce_ , conclut-elle mentalement avant de reprendre le fil de ses souvenirs.

Elle se rappelait d'Harry et de Ron qui construisaient cette petite cabane à quelques dizaines de mètres du Terrier et de Julian et elle, les deux plus grands de la bande, qui avaient eu le droit de l'essayer en exclusivité. Le plafond était bas, mais suffisant puisqu'elle était encore toute petite. Elle s'était assise par terre et Julian l'avait imité, s'installant juste en face d'elle avec son sourire tout édenté de gamin casse-cou. Elle se souvint qu'il tombait exprès pour perdre ses dents plus vite et avoir des gallions sous son oreiller.

Il faisait sombre dans la cabane, parce que ses parrains n'avaient alors pas préparé d'emplacements pour les fenêtres, et elle avait du mal à distinguer ses traits. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu peur, et avait décidé d'appeler ça leur Château Fort, ce à quoi il avait répliqué qu'elle serait Princesse et lui Roi. Ils s'étaient chamaillés pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'un Roi pouvait donner des ordres à une Princesse, et Julian avait fini par abdiquer et accepter qu'elle soit Reine, à condition qu'ils ne se fassent aucun bisou. Le souvenir se transforma brusquement à l'apparition de Jem et elle claqua la porte à sa mémoire.

Elle hocha furieusement la tête et Julian plissa les sourcils, sans doute conscient de son trouble. Un instant, il sembla prêt à se lever, mais se résigna finalement à rester éloigné d'elle : ils n'étaient plus des enfants, n'étaient plus que de vagues connaissances, et il n'avait aucun droit de la réconforter sans qu'elle ne le demande au préalable. Alors, comme pour chasser le fantôme de leurs souvenirs, il expliqua précipitamment :

« Avec la neige qui est tombée cet hiver, et puisque personne n'y était plus allé depuis des années pour la consolider, elle a fini par s'écrouler à cause de l'humidité. J'y ai fait un tour et j'ai retrouvé quelques trucs qu'on avait abandonnés là-bas dans une boîte en tôle. Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être récupérer quelque chose… »

Il se leva alors et en observant une étrange distance de sécurité entre leurs corps, il lui tendit la main. Dans sa paume grande ouverte reposait une boîte rouge en forme de cœur. Mia se souvint immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et frôla l'objet du bout des doigts. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en saisir, qu'une voix prononça son prénom depuis le bout du couloir.

« Mia, bébé ! »

La main de Julian se referma immédiatement sur la boîte qu'il rangea dans la grande poche de sa cape à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de se reculer d'un pas. Nicholas Harper débarqua dans le hall, ses cheveux châtains fraîchement coiffés en arrière dégageant son visage aux traits masculins sans être durs. Il portait son uniforme et une cape d'un vert émeraude qui lui allait à la perfection, évidemment. Il s'approcha sans s'embarrasser de la présence de Julian et passa un bras par dessus les épaules de Mia avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Elle le repoussa avec tendresse, mais fermeté, peu amatrice des étreintes en public, et Nicholas se retourna vers Julian en plissant les yeux, l'air faussement menaçant.

« Alors Potter, on cherche à me voler ma petite-amie ?

\- Jamais, Harper, jamais, répondit Julian avec un sourire quelque peu forcé.

\- Tu n'en as jamais assez, paraît-il. On m'a raconté une histoire passionnante sur Eireen Finnigan, des vestiaires et… (Il lâcha un rire étranglé.) Une histoire de plumes ? »

Mia reporta son attention sur le sol, les joues flamboyantes. Elle aurait vraiment voulu qu'il évite d'aborder ce genre de sujet lorsqu'elle était dans les parages –elle avait bien assez à supporter en écoutant les histoires de Sienna. Julian parut aussi troublé qu'elle et secoua la tête avant de marmonner sur un ton qui se voulait affable :

« Certains ont beaucoup d'imagination.

\- Oh, allez Potter, tu ne vas me dire qu'elles inventent toutes ces choses à ton su- … »

Le coude de Mia s'enfonça dans son estomac, et Nicholas fit mine de se plier en deux sous la souffrance alors qu'elle n'avait pas frappé si fort. Elle chuchota –la voix plus féroce qu'elle ne le souhaitait au départ :

« Arrête, tu vois bien que tu l'embêtes. »

Nicholas se redressa avec un sourire et constata enfin que la discussion ne mettait pas franchement Julian à l'aise. Il s'excusa d'un bête mouvement de la main alors que les autres Préfets les abordaient, prêts pour leur ronde –quoi que moyennement motivés pour la plupart. Ils se répartirent rapidement en trois groupes et Mia regarda Julian disparaître en direction du sous-sol en compagnie d'une Cinquième Année aux joues roses.

Nicholas glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'attira rapidement vers les escaliers, prêt –et impatient- à coincer des Gryffondors insouciants. Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas visité un couloir que Nicholas s'arrêta et l'attira contre un mur. Elle sentit ses lèvres heurter les siennes avant même de comprendre pourquoi ils ne continuaient pas leur ronde. Lentement, il traça un parcours de baiser jusqu'à son cou, qu'il mordilla avec la ferme intention de la marquer. Elle le laissa faire avec l'impression de ne pas exactement être à sa place, de n'être qu'un objet entre ses bras… Elle essaya de se concentrer, mais la petite boîte rouge que lui avait tendue Julian l'obsédait.

Elle prit subitement conscience de la main de Nicholas qui remontait le long de sa cuisse et se crispa ostensiblement avant de le repousser, avec autant de force qu'il faillit tomber. Il se raccrocha heureusement à elle, les lèvres entrouvertes d'ébahissement et plissa le front. Sa mâchoire même se contracta et elle comprit qu'il était en colère cette fois.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? demanda-t-il d'un seul coup, la faisant sursauter.

\- On est au beau milieu d'un couloir, Nicholas.

\- Oui, et la dernière fois, tu as eu peur que mes parents rentrent plus tôt. Et la fois d'avant, c'était trop imprévu pour toi. Je n'allais pas te demander de te déshabiller, Mia. Pas ici, tu le sais. J'avais juste envie de… »

Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux –ruinant le maintien parfait de sa coupe- et elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, embarrassée. Il n'était pas en colère finalement, juste déçu, et peut-être un peu vexé. Il finit par secouer la tête et fit un pas dans sa direction, sans la brusquer. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire puis encercla son visage dans le creux de ses paumes pour la contraindre à affronter son regard.

« Je suis désolée, Mia. C'est juste dur parfois de… D'attendre. Avec tous les copains qui en parlent et toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur tout le monde. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche en plus, sourit-il avant d'ajouter : Tu es tellement belle. »

Il déposa un chaste baiser contre ses lèvres avant de chuchoter, si bas qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle chercha son souffle, alors qu'il plongeait un regard d'une honnêteté surprenante dans le sien, et pria pour qu'il ne devine pas la panique qui la submergeait à l'énonciation de ces petits mots.

 _« J't'aime plus… »_

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus entendre la voix dans sa tête et se reconcentra sur Nicholas. Elle fut heureusement dispensée du devoir de lui répondre, interrompue par l'apparition de deux silhouettes au bout du couloir. Nicholas la lâcha, l'air un peu penaud, alors que le Professeur McGonagall suspendait sa discussion avec un homme que Mia connaissait bien.

« Papa ! »

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se ruer dans ses bras, se fichant de sa directrice ou de son petit copain. Le parfum musqué de son père envahi brusquement ses narines et elle huma à en perdre haleine, se rassurant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Drago Malefoy déposa un tendre baiser au sommet de son crâne avant de s'arracher à son étreinte, gardant malgré tout ses mains sur ses épaules pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne trop.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de fureter dans les couloirs à une heure pareille, à moins qu'elle n'ait fait une énorme bêtise sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Une histoire du Ministère, _ma_ Mia, rien qui te concerne. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil à sa Directrice qui la poussait mentalement à ne pas poser d'autres questions, et croisa les doigts pour que sa curiosité soit apaisée rapidement.

Son père était devenu Directeur du Bureau des Sports et Jeux Magiques lorsqu'elle avait sept ans environ et se passionnait réellement pour son travail. Parfois, il venait encourager les équipes de Poudlard lors de certains matchs –soutenant publiquement Serpentard- mais il n'avait que rarement le temps de se prêter à ce genre d'activités. Il s'aperçut vite –il la connaissait par cœur- qu'elle cogitait et une ébauche de son parfait sourire en coin courba ses lèvres.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, _ma_ Mia. »

Cette promesse suffit à apaiser les millions de questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Elle avait peut-être hérité de nombre de traits de caractère de sa mère, mais elle n'était pas la fille de son père pour rien : il lui arrivait d'être une vraie petite fouine.

* * *

Plus d'une trentaine d'élèves avaient été convoqués dans la Salle de Réunion de l'école de Salem. Assis en un arc de cercle plus ou moins symétrique, les étudiants discutaient entre eux, leur curiosité montant en flèche à mesure des minutes qui passaient. L'équipe des Seniors était présente, ainsi que celle des Juniors tous assis aux premiers rangs. Venaient ensuite leurs remplaçants –une demie douzaine d'élèves qui n'avaient pas l'air à leur place. Les supportrices –appelées plus communément Cheerleaders- pépiaient en agitant leurs queues de cheval dans le fond.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit alors que le Directeur Condor, suivi de Neal et du Professeur de Vol entraient dans la pièce et se glissaient sur l'estrade dressée en vis-à-vis de leurs fauteuils. Le Directeur désigna à Neal le devant de la scène et celui-ci s'avança de quelques pas, avant de leur adresser un sourire. Ash entendit très clairement quelques filles se pâmer d'admiration et étouffa un fou rire dans une toux qui sonnait faux.

« Bonsoir à tous.

\- Bonsoir, Professeur Radburn ! répondirent les élèves en un chœur presque parfait –Ash ne desserra pas les dents par pur esprit de contradiction.

\- Vous avez tous été convoqués ce soir, parce que nous avons une nouvelle exceptionnelle à vous annoncer… »

Fox se trémoussa sur son siège, alors même qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait. Zeke lui tapota brièvement la tête pour lui suggérer de se calmer alors qu'Hollywood baillait, mimant l'ennuie. Seuls les Juniors s'impatientaient –Ash n'avait pas pris la peine de les tenir au courant puisqu'ils n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec ça… A moins qu'ils ne décident d'inclure quelques gamins à leur projet. Il sentit approcher une migraine et la repoussa avec hargne.

« Cette année, nous allons inaugurer une toute nouvelle tradition : un Tournois de Quidditch Interscolaire… (Les plus jeunes partagèrent quelques regards sans comprendre : ça, ils le faisaient déjà.) Mondial ! »

Il y eut un court silence, puis ils se mirent tous à parler d'un coup, à l'exception du premier rang puisqu'ils étaient déjà au courant. Neal fusilla Ash du regard en le remarquant et ce dernier dessina une auréole au-dessus de sa tête avant de sourire. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil en arrière où les plus jeunes parlaient à toute vitesse sans s'écouter alors que les Cheerleaders évoquaient les villes qu'elles voulaient absolument visiter. Neal les laissa s'époumoner quelques minutes avant de ramener le silence en portant ses doigts à sa bouche pour siffler.

« Ok tout le monde, on reste calme. Alors, vous vous doutez bien que vous ne pourrez pas tous y aller… (Quelques cris offensés enflèrent dans la salle, mais Neal les ignora.) Je vais donc vous expliquer le programme et je veux que vous gardiez tous le silence. Samedi soir prochain, le Ministère de la Magie apportera une coupe et un parchemin magique remplie des noms des différentes écoles d'un continent choisi à l'avance. Certaines écoles –la moitié- piocheront et seront donc les hôtes. L'autre moitié sera envoyée dans une autre école le temps du Tournoi. Nous faisons partie des Invités pour la Première Manche, c'est à dire qu'une autre école tirera notre nom. Suis-je assez clair pour l'instant ?

\- Et la prochaine fois, alors ? s'enquit une Deuxième Année maigrichon.

\- La prochaine fois, nous serons les Hôtes et les joueurs d'une autre équipe viendront jusqu'à nous. Compris ? (Quelques hochements de tête fendirent l'assistance.) Une manche dure un mois. Un mois durant lequel nous nous entraînerons et participerons à plusieurs matchs –dans l'école concernée évidemment, mais aussi dans celles proches géographiquement, sur le même continent donc. Si nous gagnons suffisamment de points –et de matchs bien entendu- nous pourrons atteindre la deuxième manche sans encombre. Autrement, nous serons éliminés.

\- Dès le départ ?! se récria Hollywood, apparemment furieux que le jeu puisse s'arrêter si vite.

\- Oui, dès le départ. Cela peut paraître dur, mais il ne reste que cinq mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Nous sommes une version test, si vous voulez. Il y a beaucoup trop d'écoles dans le monde et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps… Durant les quatre prochains mois, si vous parvenez à rester dans la course, vous jouerez contre des écoles des quatre autres continents. Au mois de Juin, les meilleures équipes sélectionnées se verront offrir une vraie coupe du monde.

\- Attendez, comme celle des vraies équipes nationales ? s'exclama une Cheerleaders avec une hystérie communicative puisque toutes ses amies se mirent à hurler.

\- Exactement. Ce mois ci, la moitié des écoles d'Amérique accueilleront des équipes d'Asie. Et l'autre moitié –dont nous faisons partie- ira en Europe. »

Quelques cris parcoururent la salle et Ash leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'une Cheerleaders hurlait « Paris ! Imaginez que nous allions en France ! Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! ». Il faillit se retourner pour lui expliquer que l'école Française était dans le Sud et pas à Paris, mais elle n'aurait probablement pas tenu compte de sa remarque. Neal attendit à nouveau que le calme se fasse alors que Fox se penchait pour parler à Ash.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les minus sont là à ton avis ?

\- Aucune idée, mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir… »

Neal siffla une nouvelle fois, mais il dut attendre que les plus jeunes reprennent leur souffle, trop impatients pour ne pas sautiller dans tous les sens. Il jeta un regard lourd de sens à un enfant un peu plus turbulent que les autres et ce dernier se tassa sur sa chaise en blêmissant.

« Ok, maintenant vient la partie moins sympa… Dans la plupart des écoles du monde, les étudiants jouent tous ensemble, qu'importent leur âge et leur sexe. Contrairement à d'autres écoles comme celle de Des Moines ou de Columbus, nous n'avons pas d'équipe féminine par manque de participations, et nous n'aurons pas le temps d'en former une cette année. Cependant, nous avons des joueurs de tous les âges…

\- Mais on ne joue pas ensemble, répliqua froidement Ratz qui comprenait apparemment où tout cela les mènerait.

\- Exactement. Et cela va changer. »

Ash écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers Fox, qui était aussi abasourdi que lui. Ils allaient devoir jouer avec des Juniors ? Smoke lui-même paraissait choqué –ce qui se dévoilait par une minuscule petite ride au milieu de son front. Les plus jeunes, eux, paraissaient plutôt satisfaits de pouvoir jouer dans l'équipe des grands.

« Attendez, ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas tous participer ? commenta Hollywood d'une voix assassine.

\- En effet, approuva Neal avec un rictus contrit. A la Première Manche du moins. Les joueurs de la Première Manche laisseront la place aux autres pour la Deuxième et ainsi de suite –à condition que vous parveniez à vous qualifier à chaque fois bien entendu.

\- Donc, si les joueurs de la Première Manche se plantent, on est foutu ? lança Zeke en mâchonnant furieusement son chewing-gum sous l'effet du stress.

\- Le Professeur Birdie ici présent va s'assurer que les plus… (Il tenta de se montrer accommodant, mais ne trouva aucun mot assez doux pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire.) aptes à faire de leur mieux partent pour la Première Manche.

\- Putain, ça craint », maugréa Fox en balançant sa tête en arrière.

Ash n'aurait pas pu dire mieux lui-même. Il n'était de retour à l'entraînement que depuis deux semaines, n'avait pas participé aux trois derniers matchs et ne pouvait donc rien prouver de ses capacités. Certes, le Professeur Birdie le voyait jouer depuis des années, mais il prévoyait déjà le moment où elle lui dirait : « Tu as encore besoin de t'exercer un peu, tu participeras plus tard… ». Il serra les poings sous l'envie de frapper dans quelque chose alors que Neal reprenait son discours en employant le ton le plus apaisant possible :

« Il faut que vous sachiez tous à quel point ceux qui resteront ici seront importants également : ils s'entraîneront pour prendre la suite et remplaceront les joueurs en cas de blessures ou d'invalidités quelconques. Vous n'êtes pas mis sur la touche, d'accord ?

\- Et les Cheerleaders, Professeur Radburn ? s'enquit une jeune fille depuis le fond de la salle.

\- Les Cheerleaders feront le déplacement pour les matchs exclusivement. Certaines écoles n'ont pas la possibilité d'accueillir autant d'étudiants et il a été estimé préférable de limiter au maximum le nombre d'élèves présents sur place pour de longues périodes. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? (Le silence lui répondit et il conclut :) Je laisse donc la place au Professeur Birdie… »

Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre le Directeur Condor qui scrutait les élèves en se voulant impressionnant. Il l'était sans doute pour certains, mais ce gros homme à l'allure débonnaire donnait toujours envie de rire à Ash. Le Professeur Birdie –une toute petite brunette qui avait été attrapeuse professionnelle avant une grave blessure- se plaça sur le devant de l'estrade avec un grand sourire.

« Très bien ! Bonsoir à tous. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous me rejoindrez afin de discuter de la suite avec Neal… (Elle s'empourpra violemment et corrigea alors que quelques rires étouffés retentissaient :) le Professeur Radburn. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour répartir convenablement les élèves et j'espère que cela vous conviendra à tous… »

Hollywood fit mine de tousser pour balancer un quasi imperceptible « Pauvre cruche ! » qui fit enfler un nouveau flot de haine viscérale dans la poitrine d'Ash. Birdie ne se laissa pas impressionner et sortit un parchemin de sa poche avant d'épeler :

« Gardien : Mickaël White. »

Smoke se leva avec une nonchalance crispante alors que Blondie répétait son vrai prénom avec circonspection –il ne l'avait apparemment jamais entendu. L'étudiant de Dernière Année alla se poster derrière Birdie et Ash fut persuadé de voir un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant.

« Attrapeur : Zeke Carter. »

Zeke se leva un hurlant un « C'est qui le meilleur ?! » retentissant qui fit pousser des cris d'encouragements aux Cheerleaders et rire quelques uns de ses coéquipiers. Le regard agacé de Neal arrêta ses singeries et il alla se poster près de Smoke en lui balançant un sourire –auquel ce dernier ne répondit pas, prévisible.

« Batteurs : Colton Moore… »

Un Troisième Année trapu se leva de son siège, les joues rouges et s'installa près des deux autres, l'air embarrassé d'être le plus jeune. Ash l'avait vu jouer à plusieurs reprises et compris aisément la tactique de Birdie : le garçon était peut-être encore jeune, mais il renvoyait sacrément bien les cognards.

« Et Devon Grant. »

Un Deuxième Année qu'Ash n'avait jamais vu auparavant de hissa sur la scène avec un petit sourire dédaigneux particulièrement agaçant. Ash aurait voulu le lui effacer d'une gifle et se promit de le faire dans les plus brefs délais s'ils venaient un jour à s'entraîner ensemble.

« Poursuiveurs… »

Ash tendit l'oreille, le corps tendu par l'angoisse alors qu'à ses côtés Fox se mettait à ronger la peau de ses lèvres.

« Foster Donahue. »

Fox resta figé une bonne dizaine de secondes avant qu'Ash ne lui envoie un coup de coude pour l'obliger à se lever. Il finit par le faire et étouffa un rire devant sa propre gaucherie avant de se précipiter vers la scène, l'air singulièrement fier de lui. Ash ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, vraiment heureux que son meilleur ami ait cette chance, bien qu'elle amoindrisse les siennes.

« Keegan Crowley. »

Un Troisième Année si maigrichon qu'Ash se demanda s'il existait des tenues à sa taille se leva en blêmissant. Il observa les élèves restants. Il y avait trois seniors et trois juniors sur l'estrade, et s'il se fiait à son jugement, Birdie choisirait un autre senior. Elle avait gardé parmi les juniors les plus âgés –en dehors de l'attrapeur qui n'avait pas plus de douze ans, ils étaient tous en Quatrième Année. Cela équilibrerait davantage la seconde équipe, laquelle pourrait compter sur l'expérience de joueurs comme Ratz et sur la passion brute des nouvelles recrues proches de passer dans l'équipe des grands.

Mais ils étaient encore deux Seniors au poste de Poursuiveur : Hollywood et lui. Hollywood était plus âgé, vouait une passion sans borne au sport, n'avait jamais eu de soucis de comportements –ou plutôt ne s'était jamais fait prendre- et passait son temps à travailler ses muscles. Sans compter qu'il avait probablement de bien meilleures notes.

Pour se remonter le moral, Ash se murmura mentalement qu'au moins, il n'aurait plus à jouer avec lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année et qu'ils seraient même séparés pendant quelques semaines. _Le pied_. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Fox qui s'impatientait alors que le Keegan Crowley rejoignait l'estrade : il serait aussi séparé de son meilleur ami. _Pas le pied_. Il serra les dents en entendant Hollywood s'esclaffer :

« Désolé, Ash. »

Pas désolé du tout, le bougre. Puis la petite voix fluette de Birdie retentit par-dessus le boucan qui commençait à enfler et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Ash. »

Oui, Ash.

 _Juste Ash_.

* * *

 **Note _** Tadaaa ! (Ok, y'avait aucun suspens à ce sujet, sans sa présence dans l'équipe, il n'y aurait tout simplement pas d'histoire ! :P)

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Un petit avis plus clair sur nos héros, maintenant qu'on les connait un peu mieux ? Qui préférez-vous pour le moment ? ; 2. Déjà des personnages détestés ? -parfois, ça vient vite ! :P ; 3. Qu'imaginez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ? ; 4. Qu'espérez-vous de la suite ? (Hermione pour certains, j'en suis sûre ! :P Je ne vous dirai même pas si on la voit au suivant... -en grande partie parce que j'ai un gros doute  & une grosse flemme d'aller vérifier xD) ; 5. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? :D

 **Des bisous** -aux revieweurs ! Pour les Manchots, je sors la poupée vaudou... Et le briquet ! (En vrai, j'ai pas de briquet, je suis pas crédible T_T)

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Salut à tous ! Et désolée pour mon grand retard... Il faut croire que la reprise m'a plongée dans une dépression telle que l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit était au dessus de mes forces. XD Mais bon, le rythme va s'imposer de lui-même  & je vais tranquillement rattraper mes bêtises ! :) **  
**

Quoi qu'il en soit, un immentissime merci à tous pour vos reviews, encore très nombreux sur le premier chapitre & bienvenu à tous ceux qui viennent de débarquer !

Petites réponses rapides aux reviews des non-inscrits : _Guest_ , tu n'es pas la seule à avoir apprécié Fox & Julian ! :P Et encore moins la seule à déjà détester Nicholas (vous m'inquiétez tous d'ailleurs xD il n'a rien fait de mal !) ... & qui te dit qu'Amélia va envoyer balader Nicholas d'abord ?! :P ; _Sylfidialei_ , Merciii ! :D J'espère que ça te plaira autant qu'un air de famille... Et en fait l'explication du surnom de Ash arrive dès la 1ère scène de ce chapitre, donc je te laisse la découvrir... _Meredith96_ , pour comment Jem est devenu Ash, il va falloir attendre un peu... Pour les raisons du divorce d'Hermione&Drago... ça me parait logique ! :P

Et si certains n'ont pas eu de réponses -je ne réexpliquerai pas que l'application & moi, on est pas copains xD- n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans vos prochains reviews & je vous répondrai par MP. Mais j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! :D

Et voilà donc le chapitre 2 qui n'a pas du tout de retard, non non non... (Pas taper.) avec l'apparition du Personnage Préféré De Moi. :P Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve tout en bas...

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _Think the clouds are clogging up my brain_

 _Like the weather drain_

 _Same as the tears on my face_

 _And I'm struck up in this storm eye_

 _I guess I'll be alright_

 **\- Bridgit Mendler – Hurricane –**

* * *

Ash ne s'était pas toujours appelé « Ash, juste Ash ». Il avait un prénom et un nom sur ses papiers d'identité. Un prénom et un nom qu'il haïssait du plus profond de chaque cellule de son corps, dont nombre de familles d'accueil gardaient de mauvais –très mauvais- souvenirs et qui avait fait sursauter quelques juges des affaires familiales pourtant habitués au pire.

Il avait un nom, donné par le premier centre qui l'avait recueilli alors qu'il avait à peine cinq ans et qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été un jour nommé par qui que ce soit.

Puis, Neal Radburn était entré dans sa vie et lui en avait offerte une toute neuve. Une où le mot « magie » n'était pas suivi de « Tu te fous de moi ? ». Une où le mot « bête » n'avait pas une si mauvaise connotation. Une où il avait eu le droit de se choisir un nouveau nom.

 _« Nouveau nom pour une nouvelle vie ! »_ avait promis Neal en le conduisant pour la première fois dans le monde magique.

Il avait pensé qu'il était comme un phénix renaissant de ses cendres. Phénix lui rappelait trop la ville de Phoenix –où il avait fait un passage éclair et désolant à huit ans. Alors il avait opté pour Ash – _cendres_.

Et voilà que la même personne qui lui avait offert une nouvelle identité lui demandait de reprendre l'ancienne. Neal l'avait convié à le rejoindre chez lui, à un kilomètre à peine du campus de Salem, et Ash avait cru qu'il recevrait quelques félicitations. Il n'avait cogné sur personne ces derniers jours. Et s'être qualifié face à Hollywood relevait du miracle à ses yeux. Malheureusement, Neal n'était pas un adepte des bonnes surprises.

Il lui avait offert un Coca Cola avec une tonne de glaçons –tel qu'il l'aimait- puis s'était installé dans son petit canapé cosy digne de figurer dans un magazine. Neal était si propre sur lui parfois qu'Ash s'en désolait un peu. Chaque objet était exactement à sa place et pas un grain de poussière n'aurait osé commettre le crime de se déposer sur la moindre surface brillante. Ash se rappelait avec nostalgie des quelques semaines qu'il avait passé dans cette maison, avant l'ouverture de l'école pour sa première rentrée. Il cacha son sourire dans son verre au souvenir du bazar qui y régnait alors, ce pendant que Neal expliquait enfin :

« Je suis actuellement en train de remplir les documents officiels vous permettant de rejoindre l'Europe dès l'annonce de votre pays d'accueil faite, et nous avons un petit souci, _toi et moi_. »

C'était l'une des manies les plus amusantes de Neal. Même si le problème ne concernait qu'Ash, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inclure, comme pour dire « Je suis toujours là, quoi qu'il se passe. ». Ash s'interrogeait de temps à autres : faisait-il cela pour le rassurer ou pour s'efforcer lui-même à ne pas le lâcher ?

« Quel genre de problème ?

\- Et bien… Ash n'est pas un nom.

\- Si, puisque c'est le mien, répliqua l'adolescent en s'enfonçant dans un étrange fauteuil en forme de poire.

\- Je ne peux pas mettre juste « Ash » sur ton dossier, expliqua Neal avec une condescendance irrépressible, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant buté. C'est impossible, tu n'es pas une star moldue dont le patronyme suffit. Ils vont se poser des questions et croire que tu as déjà pris la grosse tête.

\- Je m'en fiche, Neal. Pas question que tu écrives ce foutu nom sur un dossier et que là-bas, ils m'appellent comme ça, c'est clair ? J'aimerais mieux mourir. »

Il sentit ses doigts se crisper autour de son verre et tâcha de contrôler la fureur qui grimpait sournoisement en lui. Pendant les six dernières années, personne ne l'avait appelé par le nom noté sur ses papiers d'identité –les moldus tout du moins, puisqu'il n'en avait pas de sorciers. Lorsqu'il aurait dix-sept ans, il avait prévu de se choisir un nom complet. Ash-quelque chose. Il pourrait alors le porter tout le restant de sa vie et oublier les onze premières années de torture de son enfance –ou au moins depuis ses cinq ans, puisqu'il n'avait aucun souvenir antérieur à cette époque. Mais en attendant, il n'avait que seize ans et demi, et aucune intention de se faire appeler n'importe comment juste pour satisfaire quelques bureaucrates.

Neal le fixa longuement, comme s'il pouvait suivre le fil de ses pensées –parfois, Ash se surprenait à croire que ce soit le cas- puis finit par soupirer :

« Le nom au moins, Ash.

\- Non ! Ce sont des types des services publics qui me l'ont donné, pas question que je le porte en commençant à jouer hors des États-Unis. C'est le genre de truc qui pourrait me suivre si j'entamais une carrière un jour, est-ce que tu imagines ?! Il m'a porté la poisse ce nom, tu veux que je me brise la nuque en tombant de mon balai ?!

\- Ne sois pas si borné. Juste le nom, ce n'est rien, rétorqua Neal en secouant la tête, l'air à la fois agacé et presque amusé par la façon dont Ash obtenait toujours ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- Hanson, cracha Ash en réponse. Tu veux que j'utilise le nom Hanson ?

\- Quel est le problème ? Ash Hanson, c'est très bien.

\- J'ai regardé sur internet une fois, raconta Ash en se souvenant de ses balades à la bibliothèque municipale de Portland. C'est le nom d'un groupe de pop moldue des années quatre-vingt dix.

\- Et ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas le mot « _pop_ », Neal ? »

Les deux hommes se heurtèrent du regard un moment, puis un petit sourire vint marquer les lèvres de l'enseignant. Il fit craquer ses phalanges, tira un dossier qui reposait sur sa table basse et y nota rapidement quelque chose sous le regard intrigué d'Ash, lequel estima préférable de garder le silence.

« Alors ? finit-il par demander d'une toute petite voix.

\- Alors si ton dossier est refusé par la Délégation Magique de Quidditch, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

\- Promis…

\- Alors, c'est parti, _Ash, juste Ash_. »

* * *

La Grande Salle était prévue pour accueillir beaucoup plus d'élèves que cela, mais au beau milieu de ce dimanche après-midi, seule une trentaine d'étudiants avaient pris place sur des fauteuils. Installés confortablement depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils avaient engagé, pour la plupart, quelques conversations et Mia ne mit guère longtemps à comprendre qu'ils faisaient tous partie des équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard.

Nicholas était là, assis avec ses coéquipiers, son insigne de Préfet fièrement exposé sur son blaser gris. Il était Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard depuis le début de l'année scolaire et ne semblait toujours pas se repaitre de son succès. Mia savait pertinemment qu'il souhaitait entrer au Ministère de la Magie après l'obtention de ses Aspics et travailler au Bureau des Sports et Jeux Magiques, où il deviendrait un sous-fifre de son père. A le voir là, elle n'eut aucun doute quant à sa réussite.

De l'autre côté de la salle –très éloignée des Serpentards- l'équipe de Gryffondor était plongée dans une discussion passionnée au sujet d'un entraînement matinal. Mia put comprendre qu'il s'était soldé par une fracture pour un Troisième Année rougissant d'être le centre d'attention. Elle observa les membres qu'elle connaissait puis fixa son attention sur Julian, lequel parlait en faisant plein de grands gestes, provoquant les sourires de ses amis. L'équipe était plus éclectique que celle des Serpentards : trois filles et quatre garçons, allant de la Troisième Année à la Dernière là où les Serpentards n'avaient accueilli qu'une fille et où le plus jeune avait quatorze ans.

Elle observa longuement Julian en se demandant quand elle aurait l'occasion de le revoir en tête à tête. Depuis l'avant-veille, lors de leur rencontre dans le hall, il n'avait plus tenté de l'approcher, probablement trop occupé à s'entraîner ou à faire Merlin-Sait quelle bêtise.

Brusquement, elle réalisa que quelqu'un avait surpris son regard : Olivia Weasley, l'unique enfant de Charlie. Cette dernière avait les yeux fixés sur elle, probablement confuse quant à la façon de réagir à l'attention que Mia portait sur son cousin. Quand ils étaient petits, Olivia participait parfois à leurs jeux. Elle avait l'âge de… Mia serra les dents, brisant le cours de ses pensées avant qu'elles ne l'engloutissent. Elle était plus jeune, en Sixième Année désormais, et dégageait toujours une énergie folle. Enfant, elle avait toujours les genoux égratignés à force de tomber, et elle jouait continuellement à embêter…

Mia détourna le regard. Ces Potter et ces Weasley lui rappelaient trop de souvenirs, ceux de son enfance si heureuse, avant que tout ne parte en vrille. Elle se remémorait aisément tous ces après-midis au Terrier, avec les enfants de son âge et ses parents, encore heureux à l'époque. Ils s'embrassaient souvent, et parfois, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient malencontreusement dans la même pièce, Mia les imaginait en train de le refaire. Son père glissait sa main sur la taille de sa mère, l'attirait vers lui, un petit sourire -qu'avec le vocabulaire de ses dix-huit ans elle qualifierait de goguenard- sur les lèvres, et lui volait un baiser ou deux. Elle lui tapotait toujours la main, l'air de dire « Pas devant les enfants », mais son sourire et ses joues roses prouvaient à quel point ces petites attentions de son époux lui étaient agréables.

Mia sentit sa gorge se serrer et regretta que Sienna ne soit pas là pour la distraire de toutes ses pensées. Mécaniquement, elle releva la tête pour réaliser qu'Olivia l'examinait toujours. La petite sauvageonne au regard vert perçant n'avait pas réellement changé, même si désormais, ses cheveux étaient coiffés et que ses joues n'étaient plus constellées de tâches de confiture.

Mia lui envoya un petit sourire et Liv détourna enfin les yeux pour se fixer sur ses joueurs. De ce que la Serpentard en savait, la rouquine obtenu le poste de Capitaine, le volant presque à Julian, qui n'avait de toute façon pas assez de poigne pour ce genre d'emploi. Il suffisait de voir comment il prenait son travail de Préfet au sérieux…

Liv le méritait sans doute davantage et avait fait du très bon travail en formant son équipe, intégrant de nouveaux éléments à la place de quelques fainéants à la tête enflée qui se croyaient indispensables. Sans compter qu'elle était probablement la meilleure gardienne que Poudlard ait connue jusque là –Gryffondor n'avait pas perdu une seule coupe depuis son entrée dans l'équipe. Elle laissait passer si peu de Souaffles que le travail reposait presque entièrement sur les Attrapeurs adverses, lesquels devaient attraper le Vif d'Or très rapidement afin de ne pas laisser leur équipe se faire distancer. Mia avait même entendu une rumeur selon laquelle l'Équipe Nationale d'Irlande cherchait à la recruter pour qu'elle intègre leurs rangs dès la fin de ses études. Une vraie virtuose.

Liv aurait même pu être jolie, à condition de s'occuper davantage de sa crinière rousse au lieu de la serrer dans une queue de cheval basse digne de sa grand-mère ou de l'utiliser comme un rideau sur son visage. Et les pulls Weasley ne lui allaient pas franchement au teint –ils n'allaient à personne de toute façon.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'écartèrent enfin et elle chassa les Weasley et Potter de son esprit, se demandant brusquement les raisons de sa présence parmi les joueurs. Puisqu'elle était Préfète-en-Chef elle soupçonna que sa présence avait à voir avec ce rôle.

Le Professeur McGonagall entra en tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, suivie de près par les Directeurs de Maison : Horace Slughorn, Aurora Sinistra, Pomona Chourage et Hermione Granger. Sa mère était devenue Professeur de Poudlard à la mort du Professeur Filius Flitwick, peu de temps après le divorce, puis Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor dès que le Professeur McGonagall avait décidé de travailler un peu moins.

Parfois, Mia se demandait ce qu'il se serait produit si sa mère n'avait pas travaillé à Poudlard. Après le divorce, son père l'avait entraînée à travers le monde pour son travail et elle n'avait vu sa mère qu'une ou deux fois par an, effilochant peu à peu leurs liens… La retrouver en entrant à l'école avait été une sorte de miracle et elles avaient enfin pu rattraper le temps perdu. Elle s'apprêtait à lui adresser un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut trois hommes en arrière.

Deux Aurors d'abord, et elle comprit qui était le troisième sans avoir besoin de le voir. Son père ne se déplaçait jamais en visite officielle sans quelques hommes pour veiller à sa sécurité –pourtant guère compromise, mais il s'agissait d'une règle absolue depuis la mort d'un Directeur de Bureau quelques années plus tôt.

Comme toujours, voir ses parents à moins d'une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre provoqua en Mia une foule de sentiments contradictoires : la nostalgie d'abord, puis la peur que quelque chose les pousse à se comporter comme à l'époque d' _avant_ , puis l'espoir qu'ils réalisent enfin qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensembles.

De toute évidence, cette révélation n'était pas prévue au programme puisque ses parents ne s'adressèrent pas un regard alors que les adultes s'installaient face aux élèves. La veille, Mia avait reçu une lettre où son père lui avait promis que « la surprise » lui plairait… Puisqu'elle concernait les joueurs de Quidditch et l'obligeait à passer du temps proche des Gryffondors, elle en doutait de plus en plus sérieusement.

Le Professeur McGonagall appuyée sur sa canne, se plaça au plus proche d'eux, un sourire mystérieux posé sur son visage.

« Bonjour à tous, et pardonnez-nous d'interrompre votre dimanche de révision, (Quelques Serpentards et Gryffondors étouffèrent des rires moqueurs.) mais nous avons de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Monsieur Malefoy, ici présent, est –comme certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être- le Directeur du Bureau des Sports et Jeux Magiques. Il va donc vous expliquer ce qui vous attend cette année… »

Elle se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, tout en ayant l'air de rester prête à intervenir, et Drago s'approcha d'eux sans plus se soucier de ses gardes du corps. Mia ne le regarda pas, préférant se concentrer sur sa mère afin de deviner une quelconque émotion sur ses traits. Mais non, vivre au plus proche d'un Malefoy lui avait appris le flegme et elle parvenait à porter un masque cette fois encore, comme si elle et Drago n'avaient jamais été mariés, n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants, ne s'étaient pas aimés. Mia mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre et revint à son père qui les dévisageait avec un intérêt grandissant.

« Bonjour, commença-t-il une fois certain d'avoir toute leur attention –y comprit celle des Gryffondors qui n'y mettaient guère du leur. Cette année, les Départements des Sports et Jeux Magiques –quels que soient leurs noms- du monde entier ont décidé d'organiser un Tournoi. »

Quelques murmures se firent entendre, mais Drago n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il était pressé et n'avait pas l'intention de perdre du temps pour les laisser s'imprégner des informations.

« Un Tournoi de Quidditch, précisa-t-il en adressant un sourire à Nicholas, qu'il considérait déjà apparemment comme son gendre. Les équipes des écoles du monde entier participeront pour obtenir une coupe, exactement comme pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Cette année, nous lançons une version d'essai, et si cela fonctionne suffisamment bien et que vous acceptez tous de jouer le jeu, nous le referons. (Il sembla les menacer du regard, comme s'ils avaient sérieusement eu envie de refuser cette offre extraordinaire.) Le Tournoi de cette année se déroulera sur les cinq mois de l'année scolaire restant. Chaque mois, la moitié des écoles d'un continent ira sur un autre, pendant que l'autre moitié accueillera des équipes d'autres pays. Durant ce mois, l'équipe invitée aura à jouer contre l'équipe hôte, mais aussi contre quatre à cinq autres équipes restantes sur le continent…

\- Un match chaque week-end, alors ?! se récria une Serdaigle de 7ème Année. Vous vous rendez compte qu'on a les Aspics cette année ? Comment va-t-on pouvoir réviser si on doit participer à des matchs chaque week-end ?

\- Cela peut se régler aisément, Miss…

\- Carmichael.

\- Vous ne ferez pas tous partie de l'équipe de Poudlard.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria un Gryffondor en sautant de son siège. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Veuillez ne pas m'interrompre, articula Drago de sa voix la plus désagréable possible. Tout ça pour dire que ceux qui préfèrent réviser sont tout à fait autorisés à le faire, et ce sans que je n'y trouve rien à redire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce mois-ci, Poudlard fait partie des écoles hôtes, ce qui signifie que nous accueillerons une équipe. (Mia leva la main et un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Drago, à qui cela rappelait apparemment quelques souvenirs d'une certaine brune.) Oui, Mia ?

\- De quel continent cette équipe viendra-t-elle ?

\- D'Amérique. Du Nord et du Sud. Les équipes d'Europe en déplacement iront jusqu'en Océanie pour cette Première Manche. Il y a exactement dix écoles en Europe. Cinq d'entre elles seront éliminées lors de ce premier mois. (Quelques élèves émirent des protestations, rapidement étouffées sous le regard d'acier de Drago.) Je tenais à ce que ce soit clair. Il s'agit peut-être d'une version d'essai, mais nous nous attendons tous à ce que vous fassiez de votre mieux. »

Il les observa longuement en silence, puis un sourire légèrement crispant tordit ses lèvres. Mia comprit sans peine qu'il s'apprêtait à faire des vagues, probablement en expliquant pour quelle raison exactement tous les élèves ne participeraient pas –telle la jeune Carmichael qui aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Très bien, comme vous le savez, une équipe comporte sept joueurs. Hors, vous êtes vingt-huit. Après mille discussions en compagnie de votre directrice et de vos professeurs, nous avons décidé que faire jouer chaque équipe séparément était ridicule et risquerait de nous affaiblir. Pour l'équipe de Poudlard, nous ne voulons que les meilleurs… »

Mia ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Olivia, laquelle ne cillait même plus, apparemment angoissée alors qu'elle n'avait probablement aucune raison de l'être : elle était la meilleure gardienne, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Julian, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents, pas angoissé pour un sous alors qu'il y'avait d'autres très bons batteurs dans les équipes des autres maisons. Nicholas par exemple…

« Et comment allez-vous nous départager ? s'enquit une petite blonde de Poufsouffle, les joues rosies d'oser parler devant tout le monde.

\- Et bien, c'est plutôt simple en réalité… »

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit et Mia fronça les sourcils. Par tous les saints, qu'était-il encore allé inventer ? Elle se doutait bien que chaque école ne fonctionnait pas de la même façon que les autres et que les pays devaient s'arranger un peu comme ils le souhaitaient afin de former leurs équipes. Son père –avec les autres enseignants apparemment- avait donc pris une décision unique et personnelle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée que sa mère et Minerva aient participé à la discussion. Son père aurait été du genre à organiser un parcours du combattant pour voir quels joueurs survivaient… Il posa d'ailleurs brusquement ses yeux sur elle, et ce fut en la regardant qu'il prononça :

« Vous allez voter. »

* * *

« Tu ne peux pas _sérieusement_ penser à y aller ?! »

Le cri de protestation de Maisie retentit dans le couloir et Ash eut le mérite de paraître embarrassé. Il entendit Fox ricaner derrière lui, et dût se retenir de lui envoyer son livre d'Alchimie en pleine tête : en tant que meilleur ami, il se devait d'être un soutien. Il songea que le dire à haute voix serait une très mauvaise idée puisqu'il s'était fichu de Fox le matin même après avoir ajouté du sel à son jus d'orange. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de filles, les garçons devaient se soutenir ! Surtout dès lors qu'une petite-amie devenait… hystérique et envahissante.

« Ash, tu ne vas pas y aller, pas vrai ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais dire non, rétorqua-t-il en ramenant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

\- On va passer un mois loin l'un de l'autre et tu vas rencontrer de somptueuses Italiennes et tu m'oublieras ! »

Elle fit la moue, celle qu'il trouvait charmante à certains moments –quand elle avait peu de vêtements sur le dos- ou agaçante –quand elle l'employait pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Cette fois, il ne songeait même pas à la satisfaire néanmoins : partir en Europe était devenu son obsession, même si Hollywood tentait de le faire chuter de son balai pendant les entraînements et que sa copine le harcelait. Il n'y avait simplement pas moyen qu'il laisse tomber, n'en déplaise à ceux qui l'entouraient.

La veille, entre les murs de leur dortoir, Fox avait listé tous les endroits qu'il aurait voulu voir –la France, l'Italie, l'Espagne… Il avait rejeté le Royaume-Uni à cause du cliché « grisaille-pluie » et l'Allemagne parce qu'il avait lu quelque part que les Allemandes ne se rasaient pas. Pour la météo Anglaise, Ash compatissait. Pour l'histoire de poils, il avait quelques incertitudes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importait le pays à ses yeux. Il savait pertinemment que, comme à Salem, ils n'auraient pas le droit de sortir du Campus à moins d'avoir des autorisations spéciales. Et il y avait plus important que le tourisme : le Quidditch.

« Est-ce que je vais te manquer, au moins ? » bouda Maisie en attirant à nouveau son attention.

Ils étaient à quelques pas de la Salle d'Alchimie des 6èmes Années, et il s'obligea à s'arrêter pour laisser passer d'autres étudiants. Fox lui jeta un regard en coin vaguement coquin, comme s'il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, puis disparut avec les autres. Une fois le couloir vide, Ash poussa Maisie contre le mur pour l'embrasser : seule solution pour avoir un peu la paix avec elle. Lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, il était ardu de l'en extraire. Il taquina longuement sa langue de la sienne jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, interrompant leur étreinte.

Maisie esquissa un sourire contre sa bouche, puis il s'éloigna, espérant que la discussion était close. Il détestait les grands discours sur les sentiments et toutes ces choses, comme la plupart des garçons de son âge. Maisie, elle, adorait ça. Elle rêvait de grandes déclarations. Si elle en ressentait le besoin, la bécoter l'apaisait un peu –au moins durant un temps. Cette fois, cela ne suffit pas.

« Ash… Promets-moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas. » émit-elle d'un ton presque geignard.

Il serra les dents. Il appréciait d'avoir une petite copine la plupart du temps… Pas à ce moment précis, malheureusement. Il aurait pu ouvrir la bouche et déballer un petit discours entendu dans une comédie romantique –l'une de ses mères d'accueil en était fan à une époque, et ces souvenirs le hantaient encore. Malheureusement, il redoutait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui s'il le faisait.

Il appréciait beaucoup Maisie, mais ne l'aimait pas comme il aurait dû. Il n'avait jamais aimé quiconque de cette façon, pas même Hope, alors qu'elle comptait bien plus que Maisie. Elle n'était que sa petite copine d'école, et il escomptait bien trouver mieux un jour, lorsqu'il serait adulte. La réconforter en débitant un flot de mensonges lui paraissait à la fois vicieux et inutile –il avait mieux à faire de sa salive et de son temps.

Heureusement pour lui, le Professeur d'Alchimie passa sa tête par la porte, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, et les fusilla du regard :

« Miss Williams, Monsieur Ash, je suis persuadé que votre discussion, si on appelle ça ainsi, est absolument plus intéressante que le cours d'aujourd'hui, mais pourriez-vous la poursuivre à l'intérieur ? »

Maisie acquiesça avec circonspection, jeta un regard froid à son petit-ami puis se précipita dans la salle, l'air offensé. Ash passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et les ramena vers l'arrière avec une grimace. Il était assis à côté d'elle dans ce cours –il était si facile et discret de se frôler par « inadvertance » tout en préparant des potions magiques. Passer une heure avec elle risquait d'être à la fois embêtant et potentiellement dangereux –elle avait quelques tendances à la violence lorsqu'elle était mécontente, et les ingrédients de potions pouvaient lui causer bien du tort.

Le Professeur le fixa, attendant qu'il entre, et Ash finit par marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante :

« Je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Avez-vous une raison valable pour cela, Ash ? Êtes-vous souffrant, par exemple ? »

Le ton doucereux de l'enseignant finit de lui donner la migraine. Cette journée n'en finirait donc jamais ? Il avait déjà eu à subir deux heures d'examens de Charmes –il ne récolterait pas plus d'un Acceptable, à condition que l'enseignante se laisse avoir par le sourire enjôleur qu'il lui avait offert à la fin du cours, deux réflexions d'Hollywood, une discussion de petite-amie à petit-ami… Il avait franchement besoin d'une pause.

« J'ai mal au crâne, m'sieur. »

Le Professeur le regarda de haut en bas plusieurs fois avant de se résigner : « Tu es un cas désespéré, tant pis pour toi », sembla-t-il vouloir dire. Il le chassa d'un geste de la main, et l'adolescent ne se fit pas prier. Il parcourut quelques couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie avant de changer de trajectoire pour s'installer dehors.

L'air glacé du mois de Janvier gifla son visage alors qu'il s'installait sur un banc couvert de verglas. Il avait toujours aimé le froid, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. La neige lui manquait cette année et il espérait pouvoir en retrouver un peu en Europe –contrairement à ses coéquipiers, il s'était fait à l'idée que tout l'hémisphère Nord était en plein hiver.

Il se rappela soudainement qu'enfant, il adorait faire des bonhommes de neige et se demanda s'il aurait l'air stupide à essayer. Il leva les yeux vers le bâtiment principal –là où se tenaient tous les cours- et réalisa qu'il aurait bien trop de chance de se faire surprendre.

Lentement, il s'allongea le long du banc, et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Le soleil brillait trop fort pour la saison et il dut fermer les yeux. L'odeur du froid le ramena des années en arrière, lors de son tout premier Noël à l'école. Son premier noël tout court à bien des égards. Avant ses onze ans –et sa découverte du monde magique- il n'avait jamais réellement eu de cadeaux. La plupart des familles se débarrassaient de lui bien avant les fêtes de fin d'année et il se retrouvait toujours dans des foyers où avoir une part complète de cake tenait déjà du miracle.

Pour sa première année à Salem, Neal avait tenu à ce qu'il reste avec lui. Parfois, Ash se demandait s'il avait une famille, mais son professeur n'évoquait jamais personne. Il n'y avait qu'un tout petit sapin –un en plastique déjà décoré acheté dans un supermarché moldu- mais cela avait largement suffit. Il avait eu droit à un vrai repas de fête, préparé par les Elfes de Maison de l'école, et Neal lui avait fait un cadeau. Un livre sur le Quidditch.

A cette époque, il admirait déjà les joueurs plus âgés qui parcouraient le ciel avec une liberté qu'il leur enviait. Il s'était alors mis à s'entraîner pendant des heures pour voler plus vite, aller plus haut, et même faire quelques figures. Dans sa vie de moldu, il avait appris à faire du skate et cela lui permit rapidement de s'améliorer. Il était entré dans l'équipe Junior l'année suivante et Neal lui avait offert un vieux Nimbus 2001 d'occasion –il allait toujours un peu vers la gauche, mais il y tenait. Il ne s'était vu offrir un vrai balai tout neuf qu'à son quinzième anniversaire, un Astéroïde 07 pour lequel Neal, Fox et les autres joueurs s'étaient cotisés –il soupçonnait néanmoins que certains n'aient pas participé.

Il se surprit à rêver qu'un jour, il puisse rendre la pareille à Neal et lui offrir quelque chose de valable qu'il n'ait ni à voler ni à mendier –ou pire, à ensorceler.

La cloche retentit violemment et Ash prit conscience du temps qu'il avait passé plongé dans ses souvenirs : le présent était pourtant bien plus plaisant. La journée était enfin finie.

En se redressant, une pensée lui heurta l'esprit. _Entraînement à cinq heures de l'après-midi_! Génial. Il se frotta le visage pour s'éveiller un peu et se préparer à subir la torture ultime : l'entraînement de sa nouvelle équipe. Il avait beau détester Hollywood, sur un terrain, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Avec ces nouveaux joueurs bien plus jeunes, l'organisation laissait clairement à désirer. Les deux batteurs semblaient avoir quelques soucis pour envoyer les cognards dans la bonne direction et le nouveau Poursuiveur empiétait constamment sur son territoire et sur celui de Fox.

Il essaya de se calmer avant d'aller les rejoindre : après tout, ils n'avaient survécu qu'à une séance la veille, peut-être la prochaine serait-elle mieux…

Autrement, tous ses espoirs de pouvoir un jour gagner cette fichue coupe partiraient en fumée. En quittant son banc, il se promit qu'il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

* * *

Mia n'eut aucune information quant à son rôle dans cette histoire de Coupe du Monde Junior de Quidditch avant la fin de son premier cours du lundi matin. La veille, son père n'avait pas eu le temps de lui adresser la parole et s'était contenté d'un sourire avant de filer. Il avait aussi fait promettre aux joueurs de réfléchir très longuement à qui méritait le plus sa place dans l'équipe de Poudlard.

Alors que le Professeur McGonagall rendait les devoirs aux étudiants de Septième Année, Mia resta assise à sa place non sans remarquer le regard interrogateur de son petit-ami. Elle lui fit signe de l'attendre dehors et une fois tous les élèves disparus, elle se leva à son tour. Le Professeur McGonagall lui tendit son devoir –un Optimal s'exposait fièrement à côté de son nom- et lui demanda avec un sourire ce qu'elle désirait. Mia hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

« Hier, je n'ai pas réellement compris l'intérêt de ma présence dans la Grande Salle lors de l'annonce faite par mon père… Je me demandais en quoi cela me concernait exactement, Professeur.

\- Vous étiez là en tant que Préfète en Chef, Miss Malefoy. Cela me semblait pour le moins évident. »

Mia baissa les yeux en ayant la sensation d'être rabaissée : si cela était si évident, pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? Personne ne s'était intéressé à elle plus d'une dizaine de secondes et aucun adulte n'avait tenu à lui expliquer les raisons de sa présence. Elle appréciait le Quidditch, mais n'était pas une passionnée et même si elle était plutôt heureuse d'apprendre que des étudiants venant des quatre coins du monde entreraient dans sa vie, elle ne se sentait pas franchement concernée. Le Professeur McGonagall parut lire dans ses pensées, car elle esquissa un rictus sévère avant d'expliquer :

« Nous avons tous pensé –vos parents et moi en particuliers- que vous feriez une parfaite… Organisatrice. Les étudiants étrangers auront besoin d'un guide et il vaudrait mieux que celui-ci ait leur âge. Bien entendu, tous les Préfets seront mis à contribution afin de vous aider, puisque les élèves seront répartis dans les maisons afin de faciliter les choses au niveau des cours. Mais vous aurez pour devoir de les guider, au moins au début, de leur faire visiter et ils sauront venir vous trouver en cas de pépin. Nous resterons évidemment à disposition nous aussi, mais ce sont de jeunes gens et ils auront besoin de quelqu'un… comme vous.

\- Alors… Je devrais juste m'occuper d'eux ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'interrogeant sur l'intérêt de cette démarche : ils étaient dans une école, il n'y avait pas franchement grand chose à visiter.

\- Vous et les autres préfets.

\- Et Nicholas ? Enfin, Harper…

\- Puisqu'il fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, nous avons pensé qu'il était plus logique qu'il reste en dehors de cette part de l'organisation.

\- Peut-être ne sera-t-il pas pris dans l'équipe de Poudlard, répliqua Mia en un sourire.

\- Voyons, Miss Malefoy, nous savons tous que Monsieur Harper réussit toujours tout ce qu'il entreprend. »

Mia mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure : il lui semblait que le professeur venait de l'inclure dans toutes les choses réussies par Nicholas, comme si elle n'était qu'un échelon de plus sur l'échelle de perfection de sa vie. Elle s'efforça à sourire de nouveau, plus nerveusement, et demanda davantage de précision.

« Vous disiez que les joueurs seraient répartis ?

\- Pour les cours, du moins. Une aile libre de la Tour Sud est en train d'être aménagée afin d'accueillir l'équipe et le professeur qui les accompagnera mais ils devront suivre la classe afin de ne pas prendre de retard sur le programme. Par conséquent, ils auront besoin d'appartenir à une maison, eux aussi.

\- Le Choixpeau va donc être tiré de ses vacances au beau milieu de l'année ? plaisanta Mia en imaginant le vieux chapeau en pleine crise de nerfs.

\- Il s'en remettra vite, j'en suis persuadée. »

Mia acquiesça, puis rangea soigneusement son rouleau de parchemin dans son sac, prête à remercier le Professeur pour ses réponses et s'en aller. Mais celle-ci la coupa avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

« Il y a autre chose que vous devrez faire, en vérité.

\- Oui ?

\- Mercredi après-midi, les joueurs des quatre équipes devront se réunir dans la Grande Salle afin de voter. Vous serez tenue d'assister au vote et de les récolter. Il faudra vous assurer que les joueurs ne voteront pas pour leurs coéquipiers, autrement, nous ne nous en sortirons pas. Vous comptabilisez le tout et annoncerez les résultats, d'accord ? »

Mia hocha la tête lentement, avec un malaise grandissant. Ce serait à elle de dire qui ferait ou non partie de l'équipe et –même si elle ne serait responsable d'aucun choix- certains ne verraient probablement pas les choses ainsi. Elle allait avoir à subir un bon flot de regards noirs durant la fin de semaine, elle n'en doutait même plus. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas l'idée de refuser et d'expliquer qu'un adulte ferait davantage l'affaire.

Il n'était simplement pas dans son caractère de dire « non » -Nicholas aurait quelque chose à répliquer à ce sujet néanmoins. Elle aimait faire plaisir aux autres et il était de son devoir de Préfète de suivre les demandes de ses professeurs. Elle organiserait tout le séjour de l'équipe étrangère en s'employant à contenter tout le monde, il en allait de sa responsabilité. Alors, avec un sourire si commercial que son père aurait été fier de le voir, Mia lança d'une voix enthousiaste :

« Je suis impatiente de m'occuper de tout ça ! »

* * *

« Ces gamins sont des calamités ambulantes ! »

Fox s'écroula sur un banc du vestiaire, le visage rougi par l'effort et le froid. Il arracha son bonnet avec rage et l'essora, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers –ceux qu'il connaissait suffisamment du moins. Les trois juniors étaient encore à l'extérieur où le Professeur Birdie leur parlait. Ils espéraient tous secrètement qu'elle allait leur remonter les bretelles.

Dans un coin, Ash retira son t-shirt noir et étira ses muscles : il s'était pris plusieurs coups par la faute des deux batteurs incompétents. Il se souvenait pourtant d'eux comme d'assez bons joueurs et il les soupçonnait d'être très stressés. Par contre, il ne trouvait pas d'excuses au mini-poursuiveur-Crowley. Il n'avait définitivement aucun sens de l'orientation, à moins qu'il ne sache tout simplement pas distinguer sa droite de sa gauche.

Les trois joueurs juniors finirent par les rejoindre dans les vestiaires, l'air penaud, ce pendant que Zeke entamait une danse très particulière en sous-vêtements. Smoke lui adressa un regard désintéressé -prévisible- puis alla se changer un peu plus loin. Alors qu'ils commençaient tous à se déshabiller, l'un d'eux releva les yeux pour examiner Ash.

Ce dernier essuyait son torse recouvert de transpiration tout en espérant pouvoir vite se réchauffer : il aimait le froid, mais l'humidité l'énervait. Sentant un regard sur lui, il se retourna pour remarquer que Crowley l'observait, sourcils froncés.

« Un problème, minus ? » cracha-t-il violemment.

Le garçon secoua la tête avant d'enlever si vite son pantalon qu'il tomba au sol en s'emmêlant dans ses jambes. Zeke s'arrêta de danser au rythme d'une musique qu'il était le seul à entendre pour considérer le poursuiveur qui se débattait sous les rires de ses deux jeunes camarades. Fox haussa un sourcil railleur avant de partager un regard avec Ash : d'où sortait donc ce gamin incapable d'obéir à un ordre simple ou de retirer un jogging sans aide ?

Crowley réussit à se remettre debout et –les joues rouges de honte- récupérera ses vêtements secs pour s'habiller. Ash lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobé, réalisant brusquement ce qui l'embêtait tant chez ce garçon : à l'époque où il était arrivé à Salem, il avait exactement la même dégaine. Il n'avait aucun équilibre, se faisait toujours bousculer par les plus âgés –jusqu'à ce qu'il leur montre qu'il savait se défendre- et rougissait de tout et de rien. Il était devenu plus fort en grandissant, mais à onze ans, il ne valait guère mieux que le minus.

Avec un long soupir, il récupéra ses affaires et se rapprocha du gamin, lequel enfilait son sweat à capuche, les doigts tremblants légèrement sous l'angoisse. Il regretta de lui avoir crié dessus –sur le terrain puis quelques minutes auparavant- et vint s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche de lui. Avec sa serviette, il essora ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, puis fit à Crowley signe de s'approcher.

« Oui, m'sieur ? bredouilla naïvement l'enfant.

\- On est dans la même équipe, morveux. Et j'ai seulement quatre ans de plus que toi. Tu peux m'appeler Ash.

\- D'accord, m'… Ash.

\- Mash… répéta Ash avec un petit sourire. Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Euh… »

Il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite, se demandant apparemment si quelqu'un pourrait venir le secourir s'il prenait à Ash l'envie de lui taper dessus. Il comprit qu'il était seul : ses deux copains s'apprêtaient à sortir, ce pendant que Zeke se remettait à danser. Seul Fox le regardait, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur ses réactions en cas de bataille. Alors, la gorge nouée, il revint à Ash qui le fixait toujours. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu me mâtais comme ça, minus ? insista Ash sans le lâcher des yeux avant de ricaner : Tu te demandes quand t'auras des muscles pareils ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas si musclé que ça », répliqua le tout jeune homme sans réfléchir.

Fox éclata de rire et Ash –après une seconde de choc- le suivit. Crowley n'avait pas tort. Comparé à Smoke –qui semblait capable de soulever une voiture à la seule force de ses bras- il n'avait rien d'un athlète. Quand il était torse nu, chacun pouvait admirer sa musculature nettement dessinée, mais elle n'avait rien d'ostentatoire. Il n'avait simplement pas la physionomie requise pour postuler à l'élection de Mister America.

« Touché, finit-il par ricaner, ce qui donna apparemment un brusque sursaut de confiance à Crowley dont les mots filèrent d'entre ses lèvres avec une aisance étonnante :

\- Je regardais vos cicatrices. »

Le sourire d'Ash se figea jusqu'à disparaître totalement et Zeke s'arrêta de danser. Fox se redressa en enfilant son pull sec et fit signe à Crowley de dégager, sans même lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de faire. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, oubliant son balai appuyé contre son casier, Fox se rapprocha de son meilleur ami.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que ce dernier passa son t-shirt longues manches par dessus sa tête, dissimulant ainsi les nombreuses marques qui filaient sur son corps blême. Il y en avait des dizaines, sur son buste et sur ses bras, mais pire encore sur ses jambes. Ses coéquipiers avaient depuis longtemps appris à ne poser aucune question à leur sujet, mais de toute évidence, les nouveaux venus auraient besoin d'être informés afin d'éviter des bourdes. Lentement, Ash récupéra son Astéroïde 07 et son sac à dos à moitié vide avant de quitter le vestiaire.

Il se retrouva sur le terrain en moins de deux, son souffle dessinant de petits nuages blancs dans l'air. Il ferma les yeux un instant, le corps rapidement frigorifié, puis passa ses doigts le long de son poignet, là où –entre deux cicatrices- un petit tatouage s'exposait : son tout premier.

Il l'avait fait après sa troisième année, avec une fausse carte d'identité piquée à l'un des « cousins » de sa mère d'accueil. Le moldu n'avait pas posé la moindre question avant de glisser la pointe de l'aiguille sur sa peau, provoquant une douleur vive mais supportable.

Et le X était toujours là, presque trois ans plus tard, pour lui rappeler qu'avant d'être Ash, avant d'être Hanson « le gamin à problèmes du quartier », il avait dû être quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, quelqu'un dont il ne se rappelait pas.

Ses premiers souvenirs dataient de sa première famille d'accueil, les Robertson. Il avait six ans à peine et venait de passer près de huit mois –un flou total dans son cerveau- dans l'un de ces centres de réadaptations. A ce qu'il savait –ce qui était écrit dans le dossier qu'il avait chipé à l'assistante sociale un jour- il avait été retrouvé près d'un arrêt de bus, à Sacramento, pendant un été particulièrement chaud. Il n'avait ouvert la bouche que quelques semaines plus tard, mais les services sociaux s'étaient interrogés sur ses capacités intellectuelles. Une fois rassurés, ils l'avaient envoyé dans une première famille à Los Angeles, la seule où il aurait pu se plaire…

Mais il avait tout fichu par terre en quelques semaines. Les premières cicatrices venaient de là et lui rappelaient continuellement cet échec.

Le X était exposé sur son poignet parce qu'il voulait se souvenir. Avant Sacramento, il avait eu un autre nom.

Le X, c'était l'inconnu.

L'inconnu d'une équation qu'il espérait pouvoir résoudre un jour.

* * *

Olivia Weasley vouait un véritable culte au Quidditch. Depuis la plus tendre enfance, alors qu'elle observait les Dragons voler et les enviait. Alors qu'ils tournoyaient dans le ciel, seulement retenus par les barrières magiques dressées par ses parents, elle s'était éprise de cette liberté qu'ils lui évoquaient malgré eux.

Son père, Charlie, lui avait offert son premier balai –pas un à bascule pour bambins- à son cinquième anniversaire, un Vroomer ridiculement bancal. Parfois, il semblait à Olivia qu'elle n'en était jamais réellement descendue. Le modèle avait changé, ses envies et ses ambitions également, mais elle pas : elle était toujours cette enfant pour qui voler valait tous les bonheurs du monde.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle accordait tant de son énergie à devenir la meilleure. Après avoir testé le poste d'Attrapeuse, puis celui de Poursuiveuse, elle était venue tout naturellement à récupérer celui que son oncle Bill avait abandonné trente ans plus tôt. Gardien. Elle était douée pour ça, bien plus que nombre de joueurs des équipes nationales. Elle appréciait de devoir rester concentrée à chaque seconde, d'effectuer quelques figures pour attraper les souaffles qui volaient dans sa direction, et d'avoir toute une équipe qui comptait sur elle.

Et pourtant, installée dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, alors que les joueurs de Poufsouffle allaient voter, elle réalisa qu'elle avait la gorge sèche, le pouls fuyant et une boule au ventre. Tous les signes du stress qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru éprouver un jour. Ne pas être choisie en tant que gardienne la rendrait folle. De rage. Elle estimait –pourtant peu prétentieuse en général- que ce rôle lui revenait de droit.

Qui avait conduit Gryffondor à la victoire trois années de suite ? Qui avait obtenu le rôle de capitaine en dépit des élèves plus âgés encore présents dans l'équipe ? Qui ne laissait jamais les poursuiveurs adverses marquer plus de cinq buts par match –et encore, la plupart du temps, ils devaient la distraire pour y parvenir ?

Elle, Olivia Molly Weasley. Et personne d'autre.

Elle méritait le poste dans l'équipe de Poudlard. Il suffisait de voir ses statistiques pour en être convaincu.

Malgré tout, elle avait peur. Peur de devoir rester dans les gradins pour tout le reste de l'année alors qu'elle était faite pour vivre sur un balai. Peur de voir disparaître tous ses rêves de devenir quelqu'un un jour, quelqu'un d'important dans le monde du sport magique. Peur tout simplement.

Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Les Serpentard ne voteraient probablement pas pour elle –contrairement à elle, ils n'estimaient pas que le talent comptait plus que la maison- mais les autres le feraient.

« Liv ? Tu es en train de te ronger les ongles, ou je rêve ? »

Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir que son cousin Julian la regardait, apparemment abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. De toute évidence, il ne l'avait jamais vue s'affoler auparavant. Il avait pourtant tellement l'habitude de rassurer tout le monde que son instinct prit le dessus. Lentement, il posa sa main sur son genou et le pressa.

« Tout va bien se passer. Aucun gardien n'est aussi apprécié et talentueux que toi. Celui de Poufsouffle vient seulement d'entrer dans l'équipe, Carmichael ne veut pas réellement participer à cause des Aspics, et le Serpentard est bête comme ses pieds… Tu es presque une légende, ici, Liv. Alors à moins qu'Olivier Dubois n'entre dans cette salle, tu vas gagner ! »

Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier, la gorge toujours trop nouée pour parler. Le Quidditch était toute sa vie. Si elle échouait là, elle ne serait plus personne. Elle respira à fond, puis reporta son attention sur la table dressée pour l'occasion : quatre urnes de bois étaient disposées, les noms de quatre postes gravés sur le côté. Derrière le bureau de fortune, Amélia Malefoy s'assurait qu'aucun élève ne vote pour les joueurs de sa propre équipe. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous passés, elle jetait un coup d'œil aux petits parchemins roulés pour le vérifier, puis les donnait aux deux préfets qui les classaient et comptabilisaient.

Après le passage des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, les Serpentards se levèrent à leur tour. Un instant, Liv songea que Mia pourrait très bien laisser passer une irrégularité sans sourciller. Mia devait soutenir sa maison et vouloir en privilégier les joueurs. Puis Olivia rejeta cette pensée : Amélia Malefoy n'était pas Préfète en Chef pour rien.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander où était passée la Mia de son enfance, celle si hautaine et parfaitement Malefoy qui se montrait parfois résolument agaçante. A l'époque où elles jouaient ensemble, Mia adorait tout diriger, donnait des ordres même aux plus grands, et était si forte de caractère que même les adultes s'inquiétaient de sa maturité.

Certes, Mia avait toujours tout d'un leader parfait, mais semblait étonnamment faible en comparaison de l'enfant qu'elle avait été, comme une sorte de pâle copie de l'originale. Liv réalisa que Mia avait changé peu après la disparition de Jeremy et s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

Petite, en apprenant la vérité –que son père avait refusé d'édulcorer- elle avait été prise d'une peur panique. Des semaines durant, elle n'avait plus voulu quitter la maison, trop inquiète de pouvoir disparaître sans laisser de traces, comme Jem. Penser à lui provoquait toujours la même peur paranoïaque, même si elle était désormais capable de se défendre.

« C'est notre tour. », soupira Julian en se levant de son siège.

Liv le suivit à travers la salle en traînant les pieds. Elle espérait pouvoir lire dans les yeux de Mia une émotion quelconque qui apaiserait ses doutes. Si elle voyait de la pitié, elle quitterait la pièce sans attendre les résultats. Autrement, elle pourrait respirer à nouveau correctement. Elle croisa les doigts en commençant à faire la queue, et récupéra sept minuscules rouleaux de parchemin où elle nota consciencieusement son choix de composition d'équipe.

Si elle n'était pas choisie comme Gardienne, elle espérait que le poste revienne au Poufsouffle à ce poste, qui lui paraissait prometteur. Elle nota le nom de sa cousine Sam, cinquième année de Poufsouffle également- pour le poste d'Attrapeur, puis un Serpentard et deux Serdaigles comme Poursuiveurs possibles, avant de conclure par les deux batteurs de Serpentard également. Elle haïssait peut-être cette maison, mais savait reconnaître le talent de certains de ses membres. Évidemment, elle espérait que Julian soit pris dans l'équipe, tout comme d'autres Gryffondors, mais ne pouvait écrire leurs noms.

Elle leva les yeux en passant devant Mia et celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire –encore un- auquel elle eut du mal à répondre. Petites, elles étaient amies, ou du moins Liv suivait Mia en faisant ses quatre volontés en échange de son amitié : elle se remémorait facilement de toutes les fois où Jem et elle couraient dans tous les sens pour satisfaire la Princesse Amélia-Banana. Pourtant, après la disparition de Jem, Mia avait cessé de les rejoindre pour le week-end et avait simplement disparu de leur existence. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Lui sourire à présent, alors qu'elles n'avaient pas dû échanger plus de deux phrases en dix ans, lui paraissait étonnamment hypocrite ou même inconvenant. Pourtant, elle s'efforça à le faire pour avoir le droit de regarder Mia plus de quelques secondes : apparemment, cette dernière n'avait pas l'intention de laisser filtrer la moindre information puisque ses traits restèrent impassibles.

« Salut, Mia. »

La voix de Julian faillit faire sursauter Liv –et interrompit malheureusement son examen des iris de la jeune Malefoy. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin qui souriait à Mia comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ait vue de sa vie, et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire. Julian avait le béguin pour Mia depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait pas exactement du moment où cela avait commencé. Sans doute pendant leur cérémonie de mariage à côté du Château Fort, puisqu'il avait passé des heures à maugréer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'embrasser sur la bouche sous-prétexte qu'ils étaient mariés. Après lui avoir donné la bague en pâte à modeler rose fluo, il s'était pourtant retrouvé à insister pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, comme si la foudre lui était tombée dessus.

Liv ne savait pas si elle devait le plaindre –après douze ans, il aurait pu passer à autre chose- ou lui en coller une. Par Merlin, Mia sortait avec Nicholas Harper –l'un des garçons les plus mignons et intelligents de Poudlard. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire d'un Potter dont la meilleure note aux BUSES avait été un Efforts Exceptionnels –justement parce qu'il était exceptionnel qu'il arrive à un tel niveau ?

Elle faillit écarquiller les yeux en voyant Mia répondre plus que chaleureusement au sourire de Julian, lequel s'enorgueillit avec la fierté d'un Gryffondor bourré d'hormones.

« Salut, Julian, répondit finalement la blondinette en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Alors, j'ai de bonnes chances ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire plein d'humour.

\- Si tu poses la question, je vais devoir te retirer de la course, comme Carmichael et Parker.

\- Ils ont laissé tomber ?! s'écria Olivia sans se soucier de les interrompre.

\- Oui, ils passent les Aspics cette année et s'attendent à obtenir un emploi au Ministère dès la rentrée prochaine, alors le Quidditch passe après.

\- Je suis sûr d'être capable de mener tout cela de front, railla Julian en haussant les épaules, l'air si nonchalant qu'Olivia faillit lui enfoncer son coude dans le ventre afin de le voir faiblir un peu.

\- Comme c'est étonnant… »

Mia aurait pu paraître légèrement hautaine, ou même carrément moqueuse, mais il sembla à Olivia qu'elle s'amusait surtout du baratin de Julian. Sans doute savait-elle qu'il n'avait pas des notes excellentes et qu'il privilégiait le Quidditch. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas de lui en vouloir pour cela, ou même de le prendre pour un idiot.

« Je vais donner les résultats dans un petit quart d'heure, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir, lança-t-elle finalement alors que les autres Gryffondors s'éloignaient.

\- N'hésite pas à mentir et à ajouter nos noms ! »

Il plaisantait évidemment, mais Liv ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer que cela soit possible. Quoi que la tricherie puisse anéantir légèrement son amour-propre, mieux valait pour elle devenir la Gardienne de l'équipe en mentant que ne pas l'être du tout. En réalisant ce à quoi elle pensait, elle s'écœura elle-même.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner le dos à la table, elle réalisa que son cousin s'était un peu penché en avant. Il tendit la main à Mia, comme pour qu'elle la serre, ce qui paraissait un peu idiot dans cette situation. Mia parut aussi déroutée, mais finit par lever la sienne et ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rose. La poigne dura quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire avant que Julian ne l'interrompe pour s'éloigner. Liv resta en arrière un petit moment de plus, suffisamment pour découvrir que son cousin venait de déposer un morceau de papier dans la paume de la Préfète.

* * *

« _Dimanche après-midi, 16h à la cabane du garde-chasse. Fais-moi signe. – J. »_

Mia hésita une seconde avant de chercher Julian dans la salle. Il était assis sur une chaise –à l'envers bien entendu- et conversait passionnément avec une Poufsouffle souriante. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle se détourna. Le souffle court, elle replia le petit morceau de parchemin avant de l'enfoncer dans la poche de sa cape. Elle s'embarrasserait de ce genre de préoccupations plus tard, après avoir fini de compter les voix.

Il lui avait fallu deux tours –ceux de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle- pour comprendre que certains joueurs étaient plus appréciés que d'autres, mieux reconnus pour leur talent et simplement imbattables. N'étant pas réellement attirée par le Quidditch –malgré les efforts de son père pour l'intéresser à ce sujet- elle ne savait pas franchement qui méritait plus les postes que les autres… Et pourtant, elle ne fut pas particulièrement surprise de certains choix.

Lentement, elle déplia les rouleaux déposés par les Gryffondors, et les offrit aux deux Préfets qui la seconderaient pendant tout le séjour des étrangers. Elle aurait voulu un peu plus de soutiens, mais la plupart des Préfets faisaient aussi partie des équipes de Quidditch : s'il s'avérait qu'ils n'entraient pas dans celle de Poudlard, ils pourraient probablement l'aider davantage.

« On a fini, Mia, lança la voix fluette de la Préfète de 6ème Année de Poufsouffles.

\- Génial, merci. Vous pouvez aller chercher le Professeur McGonagall pendant que je me charge du reste. »

Elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux alors qu'ils se levaient pour rejoindre la Directrice. Elle s'était étonnée que les professeurs la laissent seule. Apparemment, ils la croyaient capable de gérer la situation… En jetant un coup d'œil à son petit-ami qui faisait le mariole avec ses coéquipiers et amis, elle ne put s'empêcher de redouter les résultats malgré tout. Les votes étaient plus serrés pour les Batteurs que pour les autres postes : ils étaient nombreux et –en dehors d'un ou deux nouveaux- aussi doués les uns que les autres.

Lentement, elle examina les petites piles formées de ci et de là, faisant fi des regards que portaient sur elle tous les joueurs de la salle. Ils étaient aussi impatients qu'angoissés et elle espérait vraiment qu'ils ne mettraient pas la responsabilité de leur réussite ou de leur échec sur ses épaules.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle avait la liste définitive de composition de l'équipe –très éclectique, ce qui la fit sourire bizarrement. La composition du duo de batteurs lui posait pourtant quelques problèmes, mais elle les rejeta alors que le Professeur McGonagall entrait dans la salle, suivie de peu par les quatre Directeurs de maison, apparemment prêts à consoler des élèves déçus.

« Alors, tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Hermione à sa fille avec un petit sourire, comme si elle savait tout des inquiétudes de Mia.

\- Tout roule. »

Elle se leva avec le parchemin sur lequel elle avait soigneusement noté les noms des sept joueurs, puis s'avança vers eux pendant que le Professeur McGonagall leur demandait à tous de s'asseoir. Puis, elle sourit à Mia, l'encourageant à se lancer. L'adolescente inspira profondément, et articula d'une voix haute et parfaitement intelligible.

« Les Poursuiveurs sont Alexander Corner (Elle entendit un cri de joie à sa gauche.), Gemma Higgs et Sunny Whitby. »

Les deux jeunes filles de Troisième Année -plus jeunes joueuses de la nouvelle équipe- partagèrent un sourire malgré leurs maisons différentes. Elles avaient été choisies pour leur rapidité, même Mia le savait. Les trois Poursuiveurs s'avancèrent vers le devant la salle et Mia évita de regarder les autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas vu leurs souhaits se réaliser.

Elle crut entendre renifler et reflua la culpabilité maladive qui montait en elle. Son cerveau savait peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais son cœur adorait la torturer, comme toujours… Elle revint à son parchemin, où deux noms qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir côte à côte s'exposaient.

« Les Batteurs sont… »

Nicholas lui jeta un sourire plein de charme depuis son siège, mais elle détourna les yeux pour contempler Julian qui trépignait sur place, avec la fougue qui le caractérisait bien. L'étrangeté de la situation ne la surprit qu'à peine, puisque sa vie semblait être un festival d'ironies la plupart du temps.

Elle sortait avec un garçon parfait… qu'elle n'appréciait pas autant qu'elle le devait. Elle avait des parents toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre sans doute… qui refusaient de se voir même pour son anniversaire. Elle avait refusé de jouer avec son petit frère une fois… Et n'avait jamais plus jamais eu l'occasion de le faire.

Elle chassa cette pensée avant que cette dernière ne l'étouffe, mais déjà une autre filtrait. La seule personne avec laquelle elle souhaitait parler de son frère… s'appelait Julian Potter. Il n'était ni son ami, ni son petit-ami, mais il possédait des souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'elle-même tentait constamment de refouler.

Elle entendit quelqu'un toussoter d'impatience dans son dos et balbutia très vite :

« Nicholas Harper et Julian Potter. »

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard par-dessus les autres élèves, puis se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les observer tous les deux, si différents malgré leurs ressemblances. Julian était plus petit, et –alors que Nicholas dégageait une impression de sécurité extrêmement rassurante- le fils Potter était un électron-libre, totalement hors de contrôle. Surprise, Mia réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pourtant pas hésité à lui confier tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient les Poursuiveurs, elle reprit le cours de son énumération, sans prêter attention aux murmures de déception qui couraient déjà.

« Au poste d'Attrapeur, Sam Weasley. »

Une rouquine de Cinquième Année à Poufsouffle se leva d'un bond, comme un ressort avant de filer vers Julian. Samantha -de son vrai prénom- était la fille de Ron et d'Hannah Abbott et Mia se souvenait de l'avoir entendue se plaindre à tous ceux qui l'appelaient ainsi. Sam, son diminutif, aurait aussi bien pu convenir à un garçon, mais elle avait un visage bien trop doux et des formes si féminines, qu'il aurait été ardu de se moquer d'elle à ce sujet.

Elle revint à son parchemin alors que Julian enlaçait Sam avec un petit sourire fier, et esquissa un rictus amusé en lisant le dernier nom qui s'exposait sous ses yeux. Elle avait été surprise –non par le choix des joueurs, mais par la fermeté des votes. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer tout haut en l'annonçant :

« Et le poste de Gardien revient –à l'unanimité des voix des autres équipes- à Olivia Weasley. »

Unanimité. Même les Serpentards n'avaient pas fait semblant cette fois –en vérité, il s'agissait du seul et unique nom de Gryffondor présent sur leurs parchemins. Olivia se redressa, l'air nonchalant, alors que même Mia comprenait qu'elle jubilait intérieurement. Les élèves restant assis à leurs sièges paraissaient tantôt résignés, tantôt parés à contester ces choix… Certains semblaient même au bord des larmes. Elle se détourna d'eux alors que les enseignants faisaient tout le contraire, prêts à apaiser les perdants, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'étrange équipe composée sous ses yeux.

Deux Gryffondors. Deux Serpentards. Deux Poufsouffles. Un Serdaigle. Âgés de treize à dix-huit ans. Trois garçons et quatre filles. Trois Weasley –enfin, deux Weasley et un Potter, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu leur nombre. Une fine équipe qui, elle l'espérait, parviendrait à combiner les talents de chacun.

Nicholas s'approcha brusquement d'elle et la souleva par la taille pour déposer un baiser sur sa bouche, si enthousiaste qu'il n'entendit pas la directrice lui hurler de cesser ce genre d'activités. Il finit pourtant par la relâcher et la taquina :

« Merci d'avoir truqué les résultats pour moi…

\- Oh, mais de rien, à ton service ! »

Il l'enlaça à nouveau et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Enfin, elle remarqua que Julian ne les avait pas quittés des yeux et la fixait, si intensément qu'elle se sentit rougir : même le contact de Nicholas ne pouvait la faire réagir ainsi. Comment s'y prenait-il ?! Il lui accorda un sourire légèrement tordu et elle réalisa qu'elle avait réellement besoin de le voir, seul à seule. Alors, lentement, elle lui sourit puis mima de ses lèvres quelques mots qu'il n'eut aucun mal à lire puisque son regard s'illumina.

« Ok pour dimanche. »

Julian hocha la tête une fois avant de se détourner pour parler à ses cousines aux sourires éclatants, et Mia se laissa aller contre Nicholas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui la poussait à accepter de rencontrer Julian dans un endroit si éloigné de tout… La raison devait être si stupide qu'elle préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Et pourtant –malgré les doutes que cela faisait naître en elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de réaliser qu'elle devrait compter les heures jusqu'au dimanche. Jamais fin de semaine n'avait paru aussi longue.

* * *

Le samedi soir arriva étonnamment vite –alors qu'Ash avait passé toute la semaine à craindre que ce moment se fasse attendre pour l'éternité. L'immense salle principale de la Wizarding Salem's School où se tenait les repas et les conférences obligatoires -comme l'inoubliable leçon d'éducation sexuelle offerte tous les ans par la Professeur de Charmes avec qui la plupart des garçons n'auraient pas refusé un cours pratique- était pleine à craquer. Cette fois, les raisons qui poussaient tous les étudiants –des Premières Années aux Dernières Années- et tous les professeurs à être présents étaient tout à fait différentes.

Ash, confortablement installé, les pieds calés sur le dos du fauteuil devant lui, énumérait les écoles de Magie d'Europe dont il avait entendu parler –très peu en vérité. Il ne connaissait certains noms que grâce à des joueurs de Quidditch célèbres y ayant étudié. Comme Durmstrang, où le grand Viktor Krum avait suivi des cours plus de vingt années auparavant ou Poudlard puisqu'Olivier Dubois y avait fait ses premières armes. Il savait également qu'il y avait plusieurs écoles en Russie, mais préférait croiser les doigts pour ne pas y aller : le climat le tuerait. Il aimait avoir froid, mais avait ses limites.

Un murmure enfla brusquement dans la salle et il leva les yeux alors que le Gouverneur Sorcier de l'Oregon arrivait dans la salle, flanqué de plusieurs Aurors et de deux hommes portant des robes sorcières probablement hors-de-prix. L'un d'eux tenait une coupe de verre et d'acier, et l'autre un immense parchemin d'un blanc étrangement lumineux. Les étudiants les suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils installent les deux objets. La coupe alla sur une table très haute plus semblable à un tabouret alors que le parchemin était déroulé et accroché au mur du fond. L'homme qui l'avait porté l'ensorcela et le papier s'élargit jusqu'à recouvrir pratiquement toute la surface du mur.

Ash mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il y était écrit les noms de toutes les écoles de sorciers du monde, séparés en deux colonnes –probablement les écoles qui recevaient et celles qui s'incrustaient, songea-t-il. Il fut stupéfait qu'il y en ait autant, même s'il ne parvenait pas à les compter d'où il était. En apprenant que la magie existait et que les sorciers pouvaient l'étudier dans des établissements spéciaux, il avait cru qu'une petite dizaine d'écoles emplissaient le monde. En grandissant, il avait comprit qu'il y en avait plus que ça et que la population sorcière était plus vaste qu'il le croyait… Mais à ce point !

Il se retourna pour observer les réactions de ses coéquipiers : il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'étonner. Même Smoke avait écarquillé les yeux –enfin, ils étaient ouverts, ce qui était déjà un effort incroyable pour lui.

Brusquement, quelqu'un lui tapota sur l'épaule et il se retourna pour faire face au sourire un peu contrarié de Maisie, laquelle avait passé toute la semaine à essayer de le convaincre de rester. Elle avait employé les délices de son corps comme une professionnelle et il était persuadé de s'être froissé un muscle –à moins que la douleur de sa hanche n'incombe au Mini-Poursuiveur, qui avait perdu le contrôle de son balai la veille et avait atterri sur lui, menaçant de le faire tomber à son tour. Il commençait vraiment à bouillir d'envie de quitter Salem, même si l'un de ses problèmes ne disparaîtrait pas, au moins, il n'aurait pu à subir Maisie.

« Tu peux encore changer d'avis, tu sais… bouda-t-elle en faisant –délibérément- trembler sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Maisie, laisse-tomber. Je partirai demain matin, que tu le veuilles ou non, alors arrête. »

Il fit volte-face, croisa le regard de Fox –éperdument moqueur- et croisa ses bras contre son torse en bougonnant. Le silence se fit brusquement et il se réinstalla plus correctement, impatient. Le Directeur de l'école laissa comme toujours la parole à Neal, et une fois encore, Ash se demanda à quoi il servait exactement puisque son bienfaiteur faisait tout le travail à sa place.

« Bienvenue à tous. Comme vous pouvez le voir, deux objets ont été installés. La coupe ne nous servira qu'à la prochaine manche, puisque ce mois ci, notre équipe partira défendre nos couleurs à l'autre bout du monde… »

Quelques hurlements et hourras parcoururent la salle et Fox se mit à sourire un peu bêtement. Ash se promit de lui mettre un bon coup sur la tête s'il commençait à crâner : ils n'avaient encore rien gagné, ils devaient se concentrer. Neal reprit son discours une fois les élèves calmés, et continua :

« Sur le parchemin que vous voyez là, tous les noms de toutes les écoles de Magie sont inscrits. Au cours de la prochaine demi-heure –selon les écoles- vous pourrez voir des lignes apparaître entre la colonne de gauche –les hôtes- et la colonne de droite –les invités, comme nous. Lorsqu'elle apparaîtra à côté de notre école (Il désigna le nom de Salem sur le parchemin.), nous saurons enfin où notre équipe sera envoyée… Je crois que c'est tout. Monsieur le Gouverneur voudrait désormais vous dire quelques mots. »

Ash perdit le fil au bout de trente secondes –le Gouverneur approchait dangereusement des cent soixante ans et avait du mal à s'exprimer correctement. De plus, le jeune homme était bien plus intéressé par les lignes rouges qui apparaissaient sur le parchemin au fur et à mesure. L'équipe de « Colombus (USA) » venait d'être reliée à celle de « Beauxbâtons (France) » et Ash commença à tapoter du pied contre le siège devant lui, ce qui poussa la personne assise à se retourner pour le fusiller du regard. Les yeux d'Ash étaient malheureusement bien plus impressionnants et l'étudiant revint vite à sa position normale après avoir balbutié un « non, non, ça va… ».

Subitement, une nouvelle ligne se traça avant de se figer sur Salem. Il plissa les yeux pour voir le nom écrit à l'autre extrémité alors que les élèves tendaient le cou et se levaient, n'écoutant plus du tout le Gouverneur qui blablatait toujours. Fox fut l'un des premiers à démêler tous ces fichus tracés rouges et une déception incoercible se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur son siège en maugréant :

« On aurait pu aller flirter avec des blondes Suédoises magnifiques. On aurait pu manger des glaces avec de somptueuses Italiennes plantureuses. On aurait pu danser le flamenco…

\- Tu danses maintenant ? ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre Zeke qui –trop petit- n'arrivait pas à voir par-dessus toutes les têtes alors que Neal s'approchait du devant de la scène pour le verdict.

\- Avec des Espagnoles ! conclut Fox, à la limite du désespoir. Et au lieu de ça, on va aller se perdre dans un pays où les gens boivent du thé ! Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont du Coca-Cola, ou des frites, ou… Attendez, attendez, vous croyez qu'ils parlent le même anglais que nous ? Ou qu'ils ont une sorte de version indigène ? »

Ash était au bord du fou-rire devant l'air dépité de son meilleur ami, et n'eut pas le courage de lui expliquer qu'il exagérait totalement. Avant qu'il puisse le rassurer, Neal lança un _Sonorus_ à sa gorge pour être entendu par tous et quémanda le silence plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir l'obtenir. Et même si Ash l'avait déjà compris sous la panique de Fox, il fut rassuré d'entendre le nom de l'endroit où ils iraient bientôt se perdre, un endroit si célèbre qu'il s'estimait plutôt chanceux. Neal esquissa un sourire, comme pour ménager un suspens déjà brisé par la rumeur, puis lança –provoquant des hurlements d'encouragements :

« Poudlard ! »

* * *

« Salem ? Y'en a qui ont survécu à la Chasse aux Sorcières ? »

La blague de Sienna tomba à plat puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas du Salem de l'histoire –ville du Massachussetts- mais de celui de l'Oregon, à l'autre bout du pays. Certains Serpentard se mirent à rire évidemment, et Mia réalisa qu'elle était la seule à avoir fait la différence à sa table. Le Professeur McGonagall se lança dans un discours sur l'importance de faire bon accueil à l'équipe qui arriverait le lendemain.

Mia sentit l'étau d'angoisse se serrer autour de son cœur, mais pas à cause de son nouvel « emploi » de guide-conseillère –une promotion qui ne l'empêcherait pas de réviser pour son examen de Potions du lundi après-midi. Non, le lendemain, elle devrait retrouver Julian. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, espérant le voir un peu angoissé au moins, mais il plaisantait avec ses amis sans se soucier de l'état de nerfs dans lequel ce rendez-vous secret la plongeait. « Ce n'est pas un rencard ! » se morigéna-t-elle.

« Prête, ma belle ? »

Mia sursauta presque en entendant la voix de Nicholas près de son oreille. Elle se tourna pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec lui et un ricanement nerveux lui échappa. Elle mit un peu de distance entre leurs corps avant de lui demander, poliment curieuse.

« Prête pour quoi ?

\- Pour m'encourager évidemment… Ton futur mari sera peut-être une grande star du Quidditch finalement ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de revenir à ses camarades si excités par l'arrivée de nouveaux dans l'école, et Mia se retourna vers Sienna qui souriait. De toute évidence, elle avait entendu la réflexion de Nicholas et ne la trouvait pas déplacée ou prétentieuse ou juste… Mia baissa les yeux vers son assiette, bouleversée. N'importe quelle fille avait été plus que ravie de cette situation. Elle la plongeait dans un état de panique folle. Et si elle n'avait pas envie de devenir Madame Nicholas Harper avant d'avoir appris à être Miss Amélia Malefoy ?

Sienna parut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle glissa rapidement sa main sur la table, jusqu'à saisir la sienne. Avec un grand sourire chaleureux –de ceux qui avaient brisé mille cœurs- elle s'exclama :

« Prête à accueillir quelques Yankees, _chérie_ ? »

L'accent faussement américain –emprunté à un ami de leurs pères respectifs- fit rire Mia, laquelle l'imita parfaitement pour répondre :

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une, _baby_! »

* * *

 **Note _** Promis, y'aura bientôt plus de suspens... :P Là, c'était encore un peu logique. (Quoi que j'aurai pu les faire se rencontrer qu'à la prochaine étape  & tout, mais ça m'aurait compliqué la vie pour la suite u_u') **  
**

**Petites questions _** 1\. Que pensez-vous de ces petits personnages, alors, maintenant que vous les découvrez un peu plus ? (J'ajoute donc pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné, que mon Personnage Préféré De Moi, c'est Olivia. Mais vous avez le droit de pas être d'accord. -et puis de toute façon, vous changerez tous d'avis, parce que c'est la Meilleure... -non je ne m'emballe pas du tout. XD) ; 2. Qui souhaitez-vous taper ? (Drago de ne pas avoir fait signe à Hermione ? Hermione de ne pas avoir fait signe à Drago ? La méchante que je suis de ne pas les avoir fait se faire un petit signe ? u_u') ; 3. Maintenant que vous savez qu'Ash n'a absolument aucun souvenir de son enfance, comment imaginez-vous la suite ? Et surtout ce qui l'attend au prochain chapitre ? -Ou plutôt ce qui attend tous les autres ? ; 4. Et le rencard qui n'en est pas un de Mia  & Julian ? ; 5. Et les rencontres inévitables entre Drago & Hermione vu qu'il va quand même gérer le côté Quidditch de Poudlard alors qu'elle y bosse ? XD ; 6. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?

 _Oh Oh Oh !_ Et j'ai bien envie de reprendre la petite coutume instaurée dans mes notes d'Un Air de Famille  & de vous faire un petit programme du chapitre suivant ... ça donnait lieu à des suppositions hilarantes de la part de certains xD Alors je tente !

 **Dans le prochain épisode** \- _(Ta-ta-ta tatataa tatata ta ta ta... -va savoir pourquoi c'est le rythme de StarWars qui est venu u_u')_ \- Une laisse, le poids d'années  & de drames cumulées, une manipulation serpentesque, une supplication, une poignée de main interminable, l'ADA, _Baston ! Baston !_ , une menace, une secte, des poux et une certitude. :P Allez-y, éclatez vous !

 **Des bisous** -aux revieweurs, constants ou ponctuels, mais pas aux Manchots que je boude toujours, parce que je sais qui vous êtes !

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Tadaaa ! :P Oui, oui, je sais que normalement je poste toutes les deux semaines, mais étant donné mon retard sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de rattraper mes bêtises ! :D Et puis... Vous avez été ultra réactifs sur le chapitre 2 alors... Cadeau ! :D (Le chapitre 4 arrivera dans deux semaines par contre. ^^)

Merci, merci & merci encore pour tous vos reviews d'ailleurs !

Petites réponses aux non-inscrits...

 _Polly_ , merci ! Et merci de ne pas trop me détester non plus xD (ça va venir) (J'espère juste que tu continueras à me vénérer aussi :P) ... Bon, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me détester tout de suite, même si il y a du Drago-Hermione dans ce chapitre ! Pour la découverte de Ash/Jem, évidemment, ça va venir petit à petit... J'espère que ça te plaira ! :D Et pauvre Nicholas mal aimé... XD Et finalement ça a été une semaine !

 _Lily :_ Nooon reste parmi les non-manchots ! :D Reste avec nous ! Merci merci merci pour ton long review ! :D (Totalement d'accord pour les rapports internationaux !) Ah Ah Ah, tu as raison pour énormément de choses, mais évidemment je ne peux pas te dire quoi ... On ne va pas casser le suspens ! Mais tu es vraiment sur la bonne piste, à l'exception de quelques détails ;-) Certaines choses d'ailleurs te seront confirmées dans ce chapitre ! Merci encore :-)

 _Meredith96_ : Merci ! Et oui je sais, je crains... Mais au final, ça vous aura permis d'avoir un chapitre 3 sans trop patienter :D Rencontre dans ce chapitre !

 _Lucietvlli_ : Merci ! :D Et contente que tu sois accro ! C'est fou ce que le prénom de Julian fait effet XD heureusement que je ne l'ai pas appelé Gérard hein ! Ton coeur va pouvoir palpiter très vite dans ce chapitre avec du Drago / Hermione ! Et merci encore :D

 _Marion_ : Bienvenue déjà !  & merci beaucoup pour ton review :D 1. Très bon choix des personnages ! Ce sont les meilleurs :P ; 2. ça va venir, ça va venir... ; 3. Un cahier ? Super référence oui ! :P Et évidement, je ne dis rien... ; 4. Nicholas n'est clairement pas apprécié... 5. Explosif, c'est le mot ! :P 6. Merci encore !

 _Guest_ : Merci beaucoup  & voilà la suite ! :D

 _Sniid_ : Aucun n'a eu une vie très facile, ça c'est sûr... J'espère que ce que j'ai prévu te plaira dans ce cas ! Et merci encore ;-)

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews ! Et je vous laisse à votre lecture... Qui j'espère vous plaira ! -ça bouge, ça bouge dans ce chapitre...

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said I'll never let you go_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 **\- Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars – Safe and sound -**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc à ton poignet ? »

Ash serra la lanière de son sac à dos avec plus de force, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté de cadeau de Maisie : une espèce de bracelet tissé jaune et gris. Selon elle, le parfait mélange d'eux : ses « somptueux cheveux d'or » à elle et ses « magnifiques yeux d'acier » à lui… Il avait préféré lui arracher le bijou des mains avant de l'entendre bavasser davantage, craignant qu'elle ne commence à imaginer les prénoms de leurs enfants. Enfants qu'il n'aurait jamais d'ailleurs. Ni avec elle, ni avec quiconque. Il se l'était promis.

« Juste un truc que Maisie m'a donné… »

Fox haussa un sourcil railleur et Ash attendit le couperet. Pourtant, son meilleur ami resta étonnamment silencieux alors qu'ils filaient vers le terrain de Quidditch, lieu symbolique de leur départ pour le Royaume-Uni. Ils devaient y prendre un portoloin moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard et évidemment, ils avaient failli être en retard.

La veille, trop enthousiasmés par leur départ imminent, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de préparer leurs affaires. Fox était toujours traumatisé par l'idée de partir dans un pays avec des « faux-américains » -Ash s'était promis de lui donner un cours d'Histoire, puis s'était dit que voir son ami accuser les Anglais d'être des traîtres envers les Etats-Unis d'Amérique pouvait valoir le coup d'œil. Il avait encore eu plus de mal à encaisser le choc lorsque Neal avait pris les joueurs de l'équipe à part pour leur apprendre qu'à Poudlard, l'uniforme était de vigueur et qu'ils seraient fournis en conséquence. Il avait aussi tenu à expliquer qu'ils devraient le porter constamment et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de prendre beaucoup de tenues personnelles. Fox avait jeté un coup d'œil nostalgique à son sweat-shirt, comme si ce dernier allait vraiment lui manquer et Ash avait failli éclater de rire.

Ash devait admettre que cette idée d'uniforme lui plaisait assez. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements à lui. L'école offrait une certaine somme de gallions par an aux élèves dans sa situation, mais cela couvrait tout juste ses affaires de cours. Les habits qu'il possédait étaient trop grands, la plupart d'entre eux car ayant appartenu à Fox qui, bien que plus maigrichon, adorait flotter dans ses jeans. Les autres lui avait été offerts par Neal, mais Ash n'aimait pas lui demander la charité. Les autres… Et bien les autres s'étaient mystérieusement retrouvés sur lui, sans antivols, à la sortie de magasins moldus.

Il avait fourré ses vêtements préférés dans un sac à dos qui peinait à supporter le poids d'un livre en général, et avait glissé quelques grimoires et affaires auxquels il tenait dans un autre. Alors que Fox se trimbalait avec une valise qui contenait sans doute son entière collection de sweats et de bonnets, lui voyageait léger.

Ils arrivèrent au terrain –où ils étaient évidemment les derniers à se pointer- et Neal leur adressa un regard sombre auquel Ash répondit par un rictus légèrement railleur. Neal était un maniaque des horaires. En fait, il était maniaque pour tout.

« Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se passer. Vos bagages vont être envoyés sur place par un sort, donc vous pouvez les déposer là… (Il désigna un coin de terrain près duquel quelques professeurs attendaient le départ.) N'oubliez pas d'y mettre vos balais également. Ensuite, dans exactement cinq minutes et douze secondes, nous prendrons ce balai qui nous servira de Portoloin. Nous serons accueillis sur place par un petit comité composé de quelques professeurs de Poudlard, des organisateurs de l'événement et de vos futurs adversaires –sur le terrain évidemment ! D'autres questions ?

\- Quand vous dites « nous » ? s'enquit Ash en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Vous –l'équipe- et moi. Il s'avère que vous avez besoin d'une sorte de chaperon sur place, quelqu'un qui veillera aux intérêts de l'école, organisera vos journées, et vous suivra lors des matchs en extérieur… Ce quelqu'un –après milles discussions avec les autres enseignants- ce sera moi. »

Ash ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Neal détestait partir : il aimait son appartement coquet et appréciait de pouvoir s'y retrouver tous les soirs, à distance raisonnable de ses élèves. Cette fois, il serait avec eux constamment et n'aurait aucun moyen de se ressourcer. Pourtant Ash était assez content de ce choix.

Alors que Neal se tournait en direction des professeurs pour discuter une dernière fois avant le départ, Zeke se pencha vers Ash et demanda –un sourire railleur aux coins des lèvres :

« C'est quoi ce truc à ton poignet ?

\- C'est sa laisse, ricana Fox sans laisser à Ash le temps d'en placer une.

\- C'est un bracelet, rétorqua ce dernier avant de préciser. Un cadeau de Maisie… Elle voulait absolument que j'ai un truc pour me rappeler d'elle quand je serais loin.

\- Dis plutôt qu'elle veut un moyen de s'assurer que tu le verras quand tu tripoteras une petite anglaise, histoire de culpabiliser…

\- Je ne vais tripoter personne.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle va se gêner, elle, pendant ton absence ? »

Ash leva les yeux vers Zeke qui le fixait sans plus sourire, l'air résolument sérieux. Il ne plaisantait pas, et Ash se demanda s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait : la réponse était si flagrante qu'il préféra la chasser et jeta un coup d'œil à son bracelet qui –semblait-il- avait tout à coup rapetissé. Il n'était pas franchement blessé. Maisie n'était pas le genre de filles auxquelles il fallait s'accrocher de toute façon, et ce n'était tout bonnement pas son genre, mais il se sentit tout de même un peu offensé, plus heurté dans son orgueil que dans son cœur.

Pourtant, il garda le bracelet. Il s'en débarrasserait en Angleterre, dès qu'il poserait le regard sur une fille assez jolie pour concurrencer la plastique parfaite de Maisie. Il ne culpabiliserait même pas…

Cette émotion –comme bien d'autres- lui était totalement étrangère.

* * *

Hermione Granger approchait de la quarantaine. Et quand elle observait le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir, elle sentait peser sur elle le poids de beaucoup de choses, et non uniquement des années. Évidemment, nombre de femmes avaient eu des vies bien plus dures que la sienne, mais elle n'avait pas été épargnée non plus. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les mêmes lourdes boucles brunes que dix années auparavant, pas encore marquées par une seule touche de blanc –heureusement !- et les attacha en un chignon sévère, se donnant encore quelques années de plus.

Avec un sourire, elle récupéra son écharpe rouge sur le dossier de sa chaise et encercla son cou, sans lâcher son reflet des yeux. Depuis quand avait-elle autant de mal à sourire ? Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser toutes pensées négatives de son esprit, pour n'y laisser que la lumière de sa vie : Mia.

Mille fois, elle avait cru perdre sa fille : le divorce les avait éloignées l'une de l'autre et Hermione avait redouté de ne jamais pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Et pourtant, chaque jour, elles se croisaient, dans les couloirs, dans sa salle de classe… Sans compter les samedis après-midi où Mia venait la rejoindre dans ses appartements de Professeur pour discuter et boire le thé.

Penser à Mia la conduisit irrémédiablement à Drago, lequel lui faisait toujours ressentir mille sentiments contradictoires, encore trop à vif malgré les années passées à l'ignorer. Et pour la sempiternelle fois, elle se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Un bruit dans l'entrée de son petit salon privé la tira de ses sombres pensées et elle quitta sa chambre en s'inquiétant : qui pouvait bien l'envahir ainsi sans se présenter ? La réponse lui parut plus qu'évidente dès qu'elle croisa le regard gris de son ex-mari, lequel –les mains enfoncés dans les poches de sa cape- paraissait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

« Salut, dit-il après un court silence.

\- Bonjour, Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'équipe de Salem ne devrait plus tarder…

\- Une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Tout est prêt pour les accueillir dans la Grande Salle. J'allais y'aller, puis j'ai cru plus… poli de venir te parler avant. »

La politesse était une nécessité entre eux : à défaut de se dévoiler une quelconque affection, ils ne s'envoyaient rien à la figure, c'était le mieux qu'ils puissent faire. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le questionna du regard, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir exactement, et Drago se racla la gorge avant d'ouvrir la bouche, son regard fuyant. Aucun mot ne dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses yeux se posèrent derrière elle et Hermione serra les dents en comprenant ce qui l'avait figé.

Drago s'avança vers elle et la dépassa, sans se soucier de la tension dans son corps, pour saisir un cadre disposé sur une commode. Il la souleva jusqu'à voir chaque détail de la photographie sorcière sur laquelle s'exposait leur famille. Leur famille entière et complète. Il n'avait jamais vu ce cliché, lequel datait de quelques semaines avant…

« Je l'ai fait développer longtemps après, expliqua-t-elle dans son dos. Je t'en ai fait faire un double, mais je… »

Elle se tut alors qu'il admirait la photo, l'air si placide qu'elle se demanda une seconde s'il éprouvait des sentiments humains avant de se souvenir qu'il les dissimulait ainsi. En effet, dans l'esprit de Drago, une tempête se déchainait.

Il fixa d'abord son attention sur Mia, la petite Mia qu'il n'avait jamais vue sourire ainsi depuis : elle était installée sur son dos, les bras noués autour de son cou pour ne pas glisser, les yeux à moitié clos parce qu'elle riait à en pleurer. Puis, son regard glissa sur Jem, dans les bras de sa mère : il souriait timidement, comme toujours, mais paraissait heureux, calé entre les corps des deux adultes.

Après quelques secondes à se rassasier du visage angélique de son fils, il s'observa : il encerclait les épaules d'Hermione de son bras et arborait un vrai sourire. Pas de ceux –factices- qu'il accordait aux gens du Bureau, ou même à la plupart de ses amis. Non, un vrai, l'un de ceux qui lui venaient si rarement, mais qu'Hermione parvenait à une époque à faire naître avec une déconcertante facilité.

Alors seulement, il la regarda elle, avec sa crinière brune lâchée et sa moue boudeuse –elle détestait qu'on la prenne en photo. Pourtant, l'éclat de ses yeux prouvait qu'elle se plaisait, là, avec son fils dans ses bras et son mari qui caressait nonchalamment son épaule. Elle ne regardait pas l'objectif. Elle le scrutait lui, avec une telle adoration qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en se souvenant de tout ce qui allait de paire avec la vie de couple – _leur_ vie de couple.

Les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés lui revinrent par saccade et il reposa si brutalement le cadre photo contre le meuble qu'il cru l'avoir cassé pendant une seconde. Il se tourna vers Hermione et réalisa qu'il voyait flou.

« Et merde… »

Il essuya ses yeux avec une violence presque inquiétante et Hermione tendit la main vers lui avant de se reprendre. _Contacts interdits_. La règle tacite s'était instaurée entre eux depuis des années maintenant et il avait dû mal à se souvenir pourquoi en cet instant. Elle était la seule femme –pour ne pas dire la seule personne- au monde à l'avoir déjà vu pleurer, de joie ou de peine, et la seule à être capable de s'approcher de lui dans ces cas là. Et la seule qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser s'approcher pour autant. La voix rendue rauque par l'émotion, ses sourcils formant une barre blonde au dessus de son regard orageux, il marmonna :

« Je voulais juste te dire que je serai plus souvent dans le coin durant les prochains mois. Rarement la semaine bien entendu, même si je viendrais probablement m'assurer que tout se déroule comme prévu de temps en temps. Mais j'assisterai à de nombreux matchs –parfois ici, parfois en extérieur- et il est possible que nous nous croisions à de nombreuses reprises… Je tenais juste à m'excuser d'envahir ainsi ton… espace. »

Hermione dût se mordiller la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer qu'il avait déjà envahi son espace bien plus intimement et ce à de multiples occasions, puis se souvint qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de jouer ainsi avec lui. Alors elle haussa simplement les épaules et répondit, la voix calme malgré l'inquiétude que provoquait toujours la présence de Drago dans le même lieu qu'elle :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est ton travail et je le comprends. Je ferais le mien également, et s'il nous arrive de nous croiser, nous… Continuerons comme nous l'avons toujours fait. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire las, en se rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas « toujours » agi aussi froidement, et elle précisa, plus crispée :

« Je veux dire, comme toujours depuis…

\- Nous nous dirons « Bonjour » et passerons notre chemin, Hermione. Tout va bien. Je te retrouve dans la Grande Salle ? »

Elle hocha la tête et après lui avoir accordé un petit sourire, il s'éloigna en direction de la sortie, espérant qu'il n'avait pas les yeux encore humides –autrement les deux Aurors chargés de sa surveillance se poseraient des questions. Pourtant, juste avant de franchir le seuil, il réalisa quelque chose et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Jolie écharpe. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et Hermione tendit la main vers le tissu qui lui tenait chaud –trop chaud désormais. Il le lui avait offert, lors d'un noël, des siècles plus tôt, après des années à lui offrir du vert. Il avait fini par céder et avait même admis que le rouge lui allait mieux. Elle décida de la retirer, afin de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tard, lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint leur chambre avec la dite-écharpe. Mais –alors qu'elle dénouait le vêtement- elle se reprit : peu importait les souvenirs qui s'y raccrochaient, elle l'aimait.

Sans doute autant qu'elle l'avait aimé, _lui_ …

* * *

Mia n'arrivait simplement pas à se calmer. La Grande Salle était parfaite, l'atmosphère intimiste, les joueurs de l'équipe de Poudlard chaleureux, et les adultes prêts à intervenir au moindre souci… Mais elle se sentait tout de même anxieuse. Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer si cela était dû à la pression qui reposait sur elle –elle avait compris qu'elle se devait d'être parfaite avec les joueurs Américains- ou à sa rencontre avec Julian, qui approchait dangereusement.

Plus que deux heures et dix-huit minutes, et elle se retrouverait seule en compagnie du Gryffondor et cette idée faisait naître en elle une émotion étrange qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas… Une sorte de peur teintée d'impatience qui nouait son bas-ventre en une pression étonnamment délicieuse.

Elle sursauta en sentant des mains se poser sur ses hanches et le nœud se défit de lui-même lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à Nicholas. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et elle prit conscience qu'il était de plus en plus tactile, autant en privé qu'en public, ce qui la mettait totalement mal à l'aise. Sa tension augmenta d'un cran lorsque son père entra dans la salle et elle s'éloigna légèrement de Nicholas. Le garçon suivit son regard, prit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira vers le Directeur du bureau des Sports et Jeux Magiques avec un sourire légèrement illuminé.

« Monsieur Malefoy, prononça-t-il en tendant la main vers le père de Mia, laquelle faillit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Nicholas, je crois t'avoir déjà dit de m'appeler Drago ! »

Le sourire éclatant de son père rendit Mia rougissante comme toujours. Drago adorait Nicholas, il le traitait presque comme son propre fils et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'il lui apprenne à lancer un sortilège de contraception ou l'aide à choisir une bague pour elle. Elle avait vraiment du mal à le comprendre parfois… Il était un père ! Ne pouvait-il pas agir comme Blaise, lequel fusillait du regard chaque garçon de quinze à vingt ans qui avait le malheur de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un sourire à Sienna ?

Sa mère entra dans la pièce, et Mia faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle était toujours embarrassée en étant seule avec les deux hommes : ils l'aimaient autant l'un que l'autre, mais il lui paraissait évident qu'ils n'auraient pas dû s'apprécier. Hermione les repéra aisément et se dirigea vers eux avec un rictus agacé.

Sa mère, au moins, avait des réactions normales face à Nicholas. Pour être clair, elle le détestait cordialement. Mia lui avait raconté tant de choses au sujet du garçon, allant jusqu'à évoquer certains événements dont son père ne saurait jamais rien –comme l'envie de Nicholas de passer à l'acte rapidement- qu'Hermione s'était surprise à le trouver exaspérant. La façade était parfaite, mais quelque chose clochait à l'intérieur selon elle. Pourtant, elle colla un sourire faux contre ses lèvres et lança, presque chaleureusement :

« Bonjour, Monsieur Harper.

\- Professeur Granger. »

Nicholas passa lentement son bras autour des épaules de Mia et la serra dans un geste de propriétaire qui donna à Hermione envie de le gifler. Drago faisait toujours ça à une époque, lorsqu'en effet, elle lui appartenait corps et âme. Mais Nicholas et Mia n'avaient que dix-huit ans, et elle trouvait cela à la fois prétentieux et pathétique de présumer qu'ils vivraient ensemble pour toujours. Mia pourrait trouver tellement mieux.

Drago et Nicholas échangèrent rapidement quelques mots, puis les deux adolescents se détournèrent pour retrouver leurs camarades. Hermione hésita une seconde à rejoindre le reste du corps enseignant, mais changea d'avis en repensant au comportement de Drago avec le petit-ami de leur fille.

« Tu sais que Mia ne l'aime pas autant qu'elle le devrait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il esquissa un sourire amusé en se tournant vers elle, et pendant une nanoseconde, elle eut la sensation de se retrouver face à l'ancien Drago, celui qui parvenait à lui faire passer n'importe quel message rien qu'avec les yeux. Il hocha la tête une fois et elle insista :

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec lui ? Mia pense que tu veux qu'ils se marient ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore, tu le savais ?

\- Hermione, soupira-t-il sans se départir de son sourire, plus moqueur cette fois. De quoi –selon toi- ai-je le plus peur concernant notre fille ?

\- Et bien… Qu'elle soit malheureuse ?

\- Je suis un père. Craindre qu'elle soit triste, c'est ton problème de mère. Moi, je suis un homme et un père. J'ai eu dix-huit ans et je sais comment les garçons fonctionnent à cet âge…

\- Et tu penses peut-être que Nicholas est différent ? rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur.

\- Non, il est exactement comme les autres. Mais tu as raison, Mia ne l'aime pas. Elle l'apprécie, mais cela ne suffit pas. Et notre fille est –à mon plus grand soulagement- comme toi sur de nombreux points, y compris l'amour et le sexe.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Que tant qu'elle sortira avec Nicholas, ma petite fille chérie restera aussi pure et chaste que le jour de sa naissance… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils un instant, puis comprit enfin où il voulait en venir. Elle dût se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire et il lui accorda son petit clin d'œil manipulateur si agréable à voir de nouveau. Puis, elle articula, comme si elle ne parvenait à croire à son manège :

« Tu l'apprécies simplement parce qu'avec lui, Mia ne risque pas de faire l'amour ?! Tu réalises à quel point c'est tordu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis un père, Hermione. Le père d'une somptueuse jeune fille de dix-huit ans. C'est mon boulot d'inventer mille stratagèmes tordus pour m'assurer qu'aucun homme ne la méritant pas la touche… Évidemment, j'espère qu'elle ne rencontrera pas l'amour de sa vie avant d'atteindre au moins trente ans, mais je me contenterais de quelques années enco… »

Il fut brusquement interrompu par un bruit, tel un bruissement du vent alors qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle se retourna pour voir apparaître le petit groupe d'Américains qui atterrirent au sol en un seul morceau. Elle se rapprocha légèrement, Drago sur les talons, alors que les nouveaux arrivés s'étiraient –utiliser un Portoloin pouvait parfois donner une sensation plutôt bizarre, comme le transplanage. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, le portoloin désormais inutile tomba au sol et les huit hommes présents se murent légèrement pour leur faire face.

Le sourire accueillant d'Hermione se figea instantanément en croisant un regard gris et elle sentit la paume de Drago se poser au creux de ses reins, puis son souffle contre son oreille :

« Je t'en prie, ne fais rien de stupide. Ne dis rien. Il lui ressemble, c'est tout… »

Sa supplique lui fit plus mal encore que l'apparition du jeune homme qui –à une dizaine de mètres à peine- ressemblait tant que Jem qu'elle avait envie de se précipiter vers lui. Il devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient si… Elle ferma les paupières, très fort, jusqu'à pouvoir contrôler les battements erratiques de son cœur et hocha la tête en une promesse silencieuse.

Non, ce n'était pas Jem. Juste un garçon tout à fait banal qui lui ressemblait un peu. Elle s'efforça à y croire avant d'ouvrir les yeux, ce pendant que la Directrice allait serrer la main de l'adulte accompagnant les adolescents, et elle sentit la douleur enfler dans sa poitrine. Elle avait vécu ça des dizaines de fois en douze ans. Elle ne pourrait plus survivre à la déception une fois de plus. Alors, elle tendit la main vers l'arrière et fut surprise de sentir celle de Drago la serrer rapidement. Il était là. Elle ne craquerait pas.

Pas cette fois.

Elle sentit des larmes lui brouiller la vue et comprit qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Elle n'était toujours pas suffisamment forte. Elle allait s'effondrer.

* * *

Mia était incapable de bouger. Et alors que Nicholas exerçait une petite pression entre ses omoplates, la poussant en avant, elle fut prise d'une envie de lui hurler dessus, de crier qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, se présenter, et se mettre à leur service pour le temps de leur séjour. Elle avait même préparé un petit discours, mais aucun mot ne pourrait sortir de ses lèvres puisqu'elle avait la sensation d'être au bord de l'évanouissement.

Elle se demandait si la situation pouvait devenir encore plus catastrophique lorsqu' _il_ leva les yeux vers elle.

 _Il_ ressemblait tant à Jem qu'elle dut se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser, lui dire qu'elle était désolée, lui faire promettre de ne plus jamais disparaître. Elle trembla si fort que même Nicholas le sentit et fronça les sourcils.

 _Il_ avait les yeux si gris qu'ils paraissaient coulés dans l'acier, exactement comme ceux de son père. _Il_ avait les cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. _Il_ avait cette bouche, laquelle formait continuellement un petit sourire mystérieux. _Il_ avait ce front volontaire et ce nez presque trop imposant puisque non Malefoyen sur des traits pourtant bien Malefoyens. _Il_ était parfait. Un Jem à l'âge adulte. Un Jem qui n'était pas Jem pourtant, elle le savait. Elle devait s'en persuader avant de craquer.

A de multiples reprises, elle avait cru voir son frère, et à chaque fois, elle avait trouvé à ces inconnus des ressembles si frappantes qu'elle se prenait à croire que son père ait pu mettre des dizaines de femmes enceintes sans l'en avertir.

Une fois encore, son esprit lui jouait un très mauvais tour. Elle devait juste s'efforcer à en sortir dans les plus brefs délais. Elle remarqua que sa mère quittait la pièce, suivie de près par son père, et fut tentée d'agir de la même façon, rapidement arrêtée par le Professeur McGonagall qui agita la main en sa direction, apparemment un peu déçue qu'elle n'ait pas accourue.

« Miss Malefoy, venez donc. »

Elle eut du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber, mais finit par parvenir au centre de la pièce où la directrice l'attendait, accompagnée des sept joueurs escomptés et d'un homme à l'allure très américanisée particulièrement séduisant.

« Je vous présente à tous, Amélia Malefoy, commença le Professeur McGonagall en s'apercevant bien que son élève préférée était pâle à faire peur. Elle sera votre guide dans Poudlard pour les semaines à venir. Si vous avez le moindre souci, elle est là pour vous écouter, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin de l'aide d'un adulte. Elle vous fera visiter Poudlard dans la journée ou lorsque cela vous conviendra, vous conduira à votre dortoir et vous expliquera le fonctionnement et les horaires des cours et des repas.

\- Moi, je la suis où elle veut, plaisanta un garçon asiatique avec un sourire amicale, poussant Mia à prendre sa remarque avec humour plutôt que de s'offusquer.

\- Très bien, messieurs, nous allons également vous présenter à l'équipe… »

Dès que la directrice se retourna pour rassembler les joueurs, Mia releva vraiment les yeux pour observer les sept jeunes hommes lui faisant face. En dehors de trois garçons âgés de douze ou treize ans, les autres avaient l'air d'en avoir entre seize et dix-huit, et elle fut étonnée de ne voir aucune fille. Peut-être était-ce une école non-mixte.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions qu'une main apparut face à elle, tendue par le garçon qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas toucher. Si elle acceptait cette poigne, elle aurait envie de pleurer. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle passerait pour une dingue. Elle supplia son canal lacrymal de ne pas la trahir et serra la main que le sosie de Jem lui tendait.

« Salut, je m'appelle Ash. »

* * *

Ash ne fut pas étonné de sentir la paume moite de la jeune fille trembler dans la sienne. Elle avait l'air si paniquée en s'approchant qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la prendre en pitié. Elle était jolie, quoi que probablement plus âgée que lui, mais si pâle qu'il s'inquiéta de la voir s'écrouler. Il réalisa qu'elle le fixait comme s'il risquait de s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée et tenta de récupérer sa main. Elle la serra plus fort, son regard plongé dans le sien, et il se rendit compte qu'elle était franchement bizarre. Heureusement, Fox apparut entre eux, et la dénommée Amélia s'empressa de relâcher sa poigne alors que son meilleur ami s'écriait :

« Eh, laisse-en un peu pour tout le monde ! (Il se tourna vers Mia et tendit sa paume levée vers le plafond, avant de lui faire un baisemain.) Mademoiselle, je suis plus que ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Zeke éclata de rire et Ash remarqua que Amélia rougissait ostensiblement. Il fut pris d'une furieuse envie de cogner Fox, agacé qu'il ose la mettre mal à l'aise, mais déjà les autres garçons s'avançaient pour se présenter, lui demandant de répéter son prénom –Keegan Crowley- et l'interrogeant sur son âge -Zeke évidemment intéressé.

Pourtant, tout le temps que durèrent les présentations, elle ne le lâcha pas du regard. Il aurait pu s'inquiéter qu'elle soit une sorte de folle dingue, le genre de fille à tomber amoureuse au premier regard, mais il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Elle l'observait comme pour comprendre un mystère, celui qu'il semblait représenter à ses yeux, tout en le jaugeant avec l'air de savoir pertinemment qui il était. Puisque lui-même n'en avait aucune idée la plupart du temps, il trouvait cela assez inquiétant.

Amélia finit par arrêter de le fixer et il en profita pour contempler la salle, se sentant enfin autorisé à le faire. Les plafonds étaient si hauts qu'il eut la sensation de ne pas pouvoir réellement en estimer la taille. Contrairement à son école, Poudlard était un endroit plein d'histoire –et pas juste comme celle « de la fille qui a accouché dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée à côté de la salle de Charmes ». Non, de _vraies_ histoires. Il fut surpris par son désir d'en savoir davantage et porta son attention aux immenses portes, par lesquelles une jeune fille rousse disparaissait discrètement. Il esquissa un sourire : il aurait bien aimé pouvoir prendre l'air lui aussi.

Malheureusement, il fut entrainé dans un bon millier de présentations, et ne retint même pas la moitié des prénoms des joueurs de l'équipe de Poudlard, excepté celui d'un garçon nommé Julian. Ce dernier le fixa avec la même intensité que Amélia et il s'imagina qu'ils avaient peut-être lancé un concours du « Regard le plus Flippant à destination d'Ash » dans le coin.

« Où est Miss Weasley ? s'enquit brusquement la Directrice au regard de chat en regardant tout autour d'elle.

\- Euh… Elle ne se sentait pas bien, répondit Julian avec un aplomb insuffisant à faire croire en son mensonge.

\- Monsieur Potter, la vérité.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle en avait assez de perdre son temps et qu'elle préférait aller vaquer à des occupations plus importantes que serrer la main de joueurs qu'elle laminera en beauté dans une semaine. »

La Directrice McGonagall blêmit et Ash éclata d'un rire rauque qui fit se tourner plusieurs têtes. Neal le fusilla du regard, l'obligeant à un peu plus courtoisie, mais il n'y pouvait rien : il crevait d'envie de dire la même chose que cette _Miss Weasley_. Une fois son fou-rire passé, il se pencha vers Julian, lequel sourit avec une ironie mordante, le défiant de critiquer sa coéquipière.

« Je serais prêt à me plier à ses quatre volontés si elle osait me redire ces mots en face.

\- Je lui transmettrai le message. Ash, c'est ça ? »

Ash hocha la tête et Neal secoua la sienne, apparemment désespéré. La directrice parut aussi agacée que lui et Ash faillit suggérer l'idée qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble et fondent un fan club des « Adultes désespérés par les Adolescents », l'ADA. Il était certain que cela fonctionnerait à merveille dans tous les établissements sorciers du monde.

McGonagall se pencha soudainement vers Amélia et lui posa une question, à laquelle cette dernière ne trouva apparemment pas de réponse, et elle finit par froncer les sourcils.

« Je vous aurai bien présenté le Directeur du Bureau des Sports et Jeux Magiques, mais celui-ci semble avoir disparu…

\- C'est une mode dans votre pays ?

\- Ash ! » gronda Neal en lui adressant un regard assassin.

La directrice lui jeta le même genre d'œillade alors que Fox faisait la grimace derrière elle et Ash réalisa que ces pauvres Anglais ne se remettraient jamais de leur passage.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis persuadée que vous avez besoin de vous installer un peu, reprit McGonagall comme si elle n'avait pas eu à subir une insolente interruption. Nous pourrions nous retrouver dans une heure dans mon bureau, afin de nous occuper de la répartition dont je vous ai parlée. Miss Malefoy va se charger de vous conduire à vos appartements puis à mon bureau. Vous aurez bien le temps de faire plus ample connaissance plus tard, au diner… Cela convient-il à tout le monde ? »

Neal fut le seul à acquiescer, mais cela parut suffire à la vieille femme. Amélia leur adressa à tous un sourire –toujours crispée néanmoins- et leur fit signe de la suivre. Après quelques pas dans un couloir, un garçon s'incrusta et lui saisit la main, alors que Neal demandait aux trois plus jeunes de bien vouloir cesser de tout toucher comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vus de murs auparavant.

Ash s'approcha légèrement de Amélia et du garçon qui –semblait-il- était son petit-ami et se surprit à ne pas apprécier la façon dont il lui parlait :

« Allez, Mia, on pourrait passer l'après-midi dans la Salle sur Demande, juste toi et moi. J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis… tu sais… ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir la semaine dernière… »

Focalisé sur l'emploi du surnom « Mia », qui lui allait bien mieux que le vieillot « Amélia » et qu'il se décida immédiatement à employer –au moins en pensées- il faillit manquer sa réponse.

« Je ne t'évite pas. Et tu n'es pas censé m'accompagner. Tu devrais retourner au dortoir, tu n'as pas fini ta dissertation de Potions.

\- Mia, bébé, cette semaine, je vais être constamment occupé par l'entrainement et les cours, je n'aurai pas de temps pour nous. S'il te plait…

\- J'ai déjà des projets pour cet après-midi. »

Ash ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle rougissait et comprit –non sans s'étonner qu'une telle fille puisse faire ce genre de choses- qu'elle allait lui mentir à la prochaine question. Cela ne manqua pas.

« Des projets ? Avec qui ?

\- Sienna. On doit… faire nos devoirs.

\- Sienna ne fait jamais ses devoirs avant le lundi matin et tu les as probablement tous finis depuis hier soir. Allez, Mia, je commence à ne plus pouvoir… »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et Ash faillit lui rentrer dedans, ce qui lui fit réaliser qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop rapproché pour que cela paraisse naturel. Mia lui adressa un regard interrogateur alors que le garçon –Harpy quelque chose- lui intimait silencieusement l'ordre de reculer. Il s'y refusa, parce qu'il devinait aisément la fin de sa phrase. « Attendre ». Ce type n'en pouvait plus d' _attendre_. Puisqu'il voulait l'emmener dans une salle où ils seraient juste tous les deux, Ash n'avait pas besoin d'être un géni pour saisir le sujet de son impatience.

Sans exactement comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait et pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'intervenir, il se tourna vers Mia, sans plus faire cas de son petit-copain rouge de colère désormais.

« Dis, de quelle répartition ta directrice parlait-elle tout à l'heure ? s'enquit-il en énonçant la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'on était en train de parler ?! répliqua le type –qu'il appréciait de moins en moins- si fort que Neal s'approcha d'un seul coup.

\- Désolé, je croyais qu'elle était là pour répondre à nos questions, pas pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des avances plutôt lourdes de son mec. »

Mia ouvrit grand la bouche et Ash se demanda ce qu'il venait de lui passer par la tête. Il venait d'agir comme un type jaloux, ou comme un grand frère protecteur, alors qu'il ne connaissait pas cette fille depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il se demanda s'il pouvait mettre ça sur le compte du voyage en Portoloin, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer. La poigne du garçon –dont il se souvint brusquement qu'il s'appelait Nicholas- le souleva de terre, et il atterrit contre le mur.

« De quoi tu te mêles ? gronda Nicholas en tirant sur le col de son t-shirt.

\- Nicholas ! Lâche-le ! » s'écria Mia en s'approchant pour les séparer.

Mais Neal était déjà là. Une certaine peur se lisait dans ses yeux, mais Ash savait qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée. Il ne craignait pas que son petit protégé soit blessé, mais que l'élève de Poudlard le soit. Et il avait raison de s'inquiéter. La rage d'être ainsi plaqué contre un mur retentit dans son corps tout entier, le faisant frémir d'une pulsion quasi-meurtrière. L'acier de ses iris se fonça légèrement et il contracta tout son corps, prêt à se défendre. Il imaginait déjà la façon dont son poing s'enfoncerait dans le visage propret de cet inconnu imprudent.

Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son désir à l'action que Nicholas fut tiré en arrière, par Zeke et Smoke. Ash faillit tomber, mais rebondit rapidement sur ses pieds, voyant toujours rouge. Neal lui coupa brusquement le passage et encercla son visage entre ses paumes, le forçant ainsi à fixer ses yeux.

« Chut. Tu te calmes.

\- Il…

\- Ash. Regarde-moi. »

Ash obéit, sa conscience lui soufflant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Neal, et ce dernier se mit à respirer très fort pour lui faire suivre le même rythme et apaiser ainsi les battements de son cœur. Il s'efforça à oublier la dureté des doigts de ce crétin de quasi-inconnu contre l'encolure de son t-shirt, la force qui l'avait cloué au mur, et l'impression détestable de manque de contrôle qui s'était abattue sur ses épaules avant qu'il ne se souvienne : il n'avait plus dix ans, il n'était plus incapable de se défendre… Il pouvait se battre, se protéger, attaquer le premier.

Cette constatation le rassura et il retrouva son souffle. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, chassant tout ce qui provoquait cette douleur assommante sur son estomac, puis les rouvrit une fois sûr que tout irait bien. Il hocha la tête une fois et Neal le lâcha, le soulagement étincelant dans ses yeux. Ash aurait voulu le remercier d'avoir été là, comme à plusieurs reprises au long des dernières années, mais contrairement à tant d'autres fois depuis le début de sa vie. Sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu'il dise un seul mot, alors il se contenta d'un petit sourire, que Neal lui rendit sans hésitation avant de se tourner vers Nicholas, lequel parut tout à coup bien moins sûr de lui.

« Écoute-moi bien, mon grand, ta directrice va être au courant de ce petit incident dans l'heure qui vient et je n'aimerais vraiment pas que ce se reproduise. Clair ? Parce que la prochaine fois, je ne serais peut-être pas là et je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau… Alors, maintenant, puisque tu n'as aucune raison d'être là, tu vas retourner vaquer à tes occupations.

\- Mais, il…

\- Dégage. »

Nicholas crispa sa mâchoire, chercha le regard de Mia –qui garda le sien résolument fixé sur le sol, puis tourna les talons en jurant. Ash le suivit des yeux, refoulant au plus profond de son être l'envie de le suivre pour lui éclater le nez. Fox se glissa dans son champ de vision et s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

« Déjà ? Franchement, Ash, tu n'aurais pas pu attendre au moins vingt-quatre heures avant de te faire remarquer ?! »

* * *

« C'est lui… C'est lui, Drago. C'est lui, j'en suis sûre… »

Hermione répéta inlassablement ces quelques mots, reprenant des dizaines de fois la même phrase en ajoutant son prénom, en précisant sa certitude, tentant lentement de le convaincre. Il réussit à l'entraîner jusque dans ses appartements de Professeur, et jeta un regard réfrigérant aux deux Aurors qui n'avaient pas hésité à le suivre, leur en interdisant l'accès.

Il prononça sèchement le mot de passe de l'entrée des lieux et poussa presque Hermione à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte sur eux, la tête si douloureuse qu'elle menaçait d'éclater. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre son laïus, mais il la déposa de force sur le canapé avant de s'agenouiller face à elle, plongeant ainsi son regard dans le sien.

« Stop, Hermione. Tu t'arrêtes. Tu respires à fond et tu arrêtes…

\- Drago…

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui, est-ce que c'est clair ? Notre fils est mort, Hermione. Il est probablement mort quelques jours tout au plus après sa disparition et se précipiter sur tous les garçons lui ressemblant ne va pas le ramener. »

Un sanglot éclata alors dans la poitrine de son ex-femme, laquelle se recroquevilla sur elle-même telle une coquille vide en pleine décomposition. Il serra les dents et inspira plusieurs fois pour chasser la colère mêlée de douleur que cet instant faisait naitre en lui. Combien de fois avait-il subi ce genre de scènes dans le passé ? Combien de fois avait-il dû la voir espérer avant de s'enfoncer encore plus dans une détresse dont il ne savait que faire ?

Il avait cessé de compter.

Il ne parvenait pas à gérer cette Hermione là, celle qui menaçait de s'écrouler, qui pleurait, qui paraissait à deux doigts d'une folie dévastatrice. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de l'examiner à nouveau : des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, son regard s'était éteint et son corps tremblait tant qu'elle semblait parcourue de spasmes. Il tendit la main vers elle, comme il n'avait pas hésité à le faire quelques minutes auparavant, et elle l'arrêta d'une voix cassante :

« Ne me touche pas. »

Il se figea, puis la colère l'obligea à se redresser pour parcourir les lieux, faisant mille pas sur le tapis, lui jetant parfois un coup d'œil. Elle n'arrêta pas de pleurer, et il ne réussit pas à chasser sa douleur une seconde de plus.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il ne pouvait simplement pas faire ça. Alors, sans la moindre hésitation, il revint se planter face à elle, et d'une voix aussi détachée que possible, il ordonna :

« Tu n'appelles pas Harry. Tu ne préviens aucun Auror, aucun membre de la Police Magique. Aucun Weasley, ou aucun je-ne-sais-qui. Les gens ont retrouvé leur vie, Hermione. Et ce n'est parce que tu n'es pas capable de le faire que tu dois oppresser ceux qui nous ont aidé dans le passé… »

Elle leva vers lui un regard si sombre qu'il faillit tomber à genoux, incapable d'en supporter davantage, et il lut une supplique dans ses yeux : « Crois-y avec moi encore une fois… ». Il crispa ses poings dans ses poches et conclut :

« Si tu recommences, je ne pourrai pas t'éviter Sainte-Mangouste cette fois. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta les lieux, le cœur au bord des lèvres d'avoir osé lui infliger cette dernière réplique. Il claqua la porte dans son dos et tâcha de contrôler son souffle. L'Auror Coote, le seul qui ait pu au cours de toutes ces années de surveillance, lui offrir une entière confiance, posa sa main sur son épaule avant de demander :

« On prévient l'Auror Potter ? »

Drago hésita une seconde. Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple de le laisser enquêter. Mais combien de fois l'avait-il fait, alors que lui-même fuyait son épouse ? Harry avait tenu le coup bien plus longtemps, avait mis près de deux ans à se résigner au pire et à classer l'affaire. Drago secoua la tête et frotta ses paumes contre son visage, priant pour ne pas s'effondrer avant d'avoir rejoint sa maison où il aurait tout le loisir d'éprouver ce qu'il voulait.

« Vous êtes sûr ? insista Coote. J'étais parmi les Aurors sur l'affaire à l'époque, Malefoy, et… Ce gosse lui ressemble.

\- Comme des centaines d'enfants à travers le monde, Ritchie.

\- Vous avez le droit d'y croire, vous savez ? »

Drago dégagea ses mains de son visage et eut un petit sourire. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Ritchie Coote, ancien Gryffondor plus que compétant, mais il se trompait lourdement.

« Non. Y croire amène une chute. L'espoir est une chose que je ne peux plus me permettre. »

* * *

Mia mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à se remettre de l'incident. Nicholas n'avait jamais été impulsif, ou violent, et voilà qu'il venait d'agir comme un idiot sous substances. Elle se demanda si cela avait avoir avec l'impatience dont il parlait, mais chassa rapidement cette idée qui aurait pu amener sa culpabilité : il avait été idiot, il devrait en assumer les conséquences, et ne pas pouvoir coucher avec elle n'était pas une excuse valable.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Ash qui –les mains enfoncées dans ses poches- paraissait toujours un peu ailleurs. Elle avait été étonnée de l'entendre un peu plus tôt, prendre presque sa défense –ou au moins celle de sa vertu- et ne put s'empêcher de songer que c'était le rôle d'un frère.

Sentant apparemment son regard sur lui, Ash lui décrocha un petit sourire un peu gêné, et elle comprit aisément ce qu'il éprouvait : lui-même n'avait pas franchement dû comprendre ce qui lui prenait, à moins d'être un de ces types qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de soutenir les demoiselles en détresse. Vu son style, elle avait quelques doutes. Il avait davantage l'air d'un gamin à problème que d'un preux chevalier en armure. Elle s'en voulu d'être aussi snob, mais était certaine d'avoir raison.

Elle atteignit les portes des Quartiers réservés aux invités et se tourna vers eux avec un sourire chaleureux. Ils interrompirent leurs nombreuses discussions pour l'écouter et elle réalisa qu'ils avaient tous l'air sympathiques –sauf peut-être le grand noir qui ne souriait pas du tout et lui fichait un peu la trouille de par sa mine assassine.

« Le tableau qui est derrière vous bloque l'entrée de vos appartements. Le mot de passe actuel est « Bièraubeurre », et il ne devrait pas changer ce mois ci. Suivez-moi… »

Elle énonça clairement le mot de passe au paysan travaillant sous un soleil de plomb représenté sur le tableau et le passage se dégagea. Elle les laissa passer devant elle avant de les suivre, et ne put se retenir d'admirer à nouveau les lieux. Elle avait pu les visiter le matin même, mais s'étonnait toujours qu'un endroit vétuste deux semaines auparavant ait pu être rénové aussi rapidement –et surtout qu'il soit déjà si chaleureux.

Les couleurs étaient vives, mais pas trop : des nuances de bleus et de jaunes qui ensoleillaient littéralement les lieux. Un canapé confortable était installé devant un feu de cheminée, des bibliothèques remplies de livre de cours attendaient d'être visitées et il y avait plusieurs tables et sièges pour qu'ils puissent travailler ou simplement bavarder.

Elle les laissa profiter des lieux quelques instants, puis se racla la gorge, attirant leur attention.

« Il y a quatre chambres. Cette porte (Elle désigna le seul battant de droite.) mène à la votre, Professeur Radburn. Il y a une salle de bain personnelle…

\- Totalement injuste, bougonna Ash avec un petit rictus en coin.

\- Les trois portes à gauche vous conduiront aux autres, et celle du fond à la salle de bain commune. Vous pouvez vous installer comme vous le souhaitez. Il y a plusieurs uniformes aux tailles demandées dans les armoires, mais si quelque chose ne convient pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire à moi ou à un autre Préfet.

\- Préfet ? répéta l'un des plus jeunes.

\- Nous portons un insigne, comme celle-ci, expliqua-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers l'objet qui marquait sa poitrine. Nous sommes là pour nous charger des étudiants, nous assurer qu'ils ne dépassent pas les règles, ce genre de choses… Mais nous sommes aussi là pour vous aider.

\- Merci, Miss Malefoy, dit simplement le Professeur Radburn en lui jetant un charmant sourire. Il ne nous reste qu'une demi-heure les garçons. Et je suis certain que Miss Malefoy voudrait nous faire visiter quelques lieux essentiels telle que la Bibliothèque…

\- Ou le terrain de Quidditch », répliqua un dénommé Rox –ou Fox ?- en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mia ne put s'empêcher de sourire et acquiesça avec un air totalement professionnel.

« Évidemment, avec plaisir. Mais vous devriez aller vous changer d'abord… (Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, elle insista.) Filez mettre vos uniformes ! »

Ils maugréèrent tous d'une même voix, mais un seul regard de leur professeur les poussa à réagir. Ils filèrent vers les portes, se bousculant un peu comme pour être sûr de choisir les meilleures, et Mia les regarda faire sans ciller.

Son regard se fixa plus longuement que nécessaire sur Ash, lequel parvint à rentrer dans la plus grande –elle le savait pour l'avoir visitée un peu plus tôt. Elle eut du mal à le lâcher des yeux et lorsqu'il disparut en claquant le battant, un pincement étrange tirailla son cœur.

Une litanie incessante tourbillonna alors dans son crâne, menaçant de lui faire perdre le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait, mais faisant enfler tous ses espoirs :

 _« Et si c'était lui ? »_

* * *

Ash ne parvenait simplement pas à lâcher les tableaux mouvant du regard, et lorsque cela se produisait, il finissait forcément par être attiré par autre chose : cet étrange chapeau rapiécé qu'il refuserait de mettre sur sa tête sans une inspection de l'hygiène, ces meubles somptueux datant d'une autre époque ou, pire encore, l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans le bureau de la directrice.

Évidemment, il ne faisait pas partie du mobilier, mais il lui parut étonnamment connu. Les Directeurs du Bureau des Sports et Jeux Magiques faisaient souvent des apparitions, mais Ash n'aurait jamais eu les moyens de le voir d'aussi près. Pourtant, il avait la certitude de l'avoir déjà vu. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que cette impression était simplement due à ses ressemblances avec cet inconnu.

Il détourna la tête pour revenir à ses amis, lesquels –installés confortablement sur des fauteuils, n'avaient aucun mal à ne pas s'imprégner des lieux. Il était de toute évidence le seul à trouver l'atmosphère de Poudlard incroyable, comme imprégnée de Magie, et se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir été envoyé là plutôt qu'à Salem –dont le plus vieil objet était une cheminée à bois de 1942.

« Les garçons… »

Neal attira brusquement leur attention et le Directeur du Bureau des Sports et Jeux Magiques s'avança vers eux. Ash ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il l'avait regardé plus longtemps que les autres et commençait à se poser des questions : les anglais avaient décidé de le mettre mal à l'aise ou ils étaient simplement bizarres, tous autant les uns que les autres ?

« Bonjour messieurs. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et –comme vous le savez tous- je fais partie des Organisateurs de l'événement pour tout le Royaume-Uni. Pendant que vous serez ici, vous aurez à suivre les règles de ce pays, et non du vôtre. Je vois que vous avez déjà revêtus vos uniformes : apprêtez-vous à ne pas les quitter avant la fin du mois. Pour les problèmes d'ordre personnels, Amélia Malefoy, ma fille, que vous avez rencontrée un peu plus tôt, est à votre disposition. Pour un problème scolaire, vous aurez à vous tourner vers les Professeurs. Mais pour ce qui concerne le Quidditch, vous devrez vous adressez à moi ou à l'un de mes assistants. Le Premier match se déroulera samedi et vous affronterez l'équipe de Poudlard. Je reviendrai vers vous à la fin de la semaine prochaine pour vous en dire davantage sur le déroulement des matchs en extérieur. Vous avez des questions ? (Quelques « non » lui firent écho et il sortit un parchemin de sa poche.) Très bien, je vais donc maintenant vérifier vos identités, lesquelles m'ont été fournies par votre Professeur ici présent. Levez la main en entendant votre nom… »

Ash n'écouta plus vraiment et fixa son attention sur un immense tableau, derrière le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Un vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune lui souriait, comme s'il détenait un secret qui le concernait. Il se morigéna. De toute évidence, il avait perdu la tête.

Fox lui donna brusquement un coup de coude et Ash revint au Directeur Malefoy, lequel fronça les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux sur son parchemin.

« Ash ? Juste Ash ? Vous n'avez pas de vrai prénom et de nom, j'imagine ? »

Et voilà, ce que Neal craignait allait se produire : ils le forceraient à choisir un nom à noter sur sa tenue de Quidditch, et il devrait se plier à leur volonté s'il voulait jouer. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il le propose directement, mais il refusa de laisser tomber sans se battre.

« C'est juste Ash, M'sieur.

\- Juste Ash, soupira Malefoy avec une lueur de désapprobation nette dans les yeux. Une raison particulière ?

\- Je n'aime pas mon nom.

\- Voilà qui doit absolument ravir vos parents qui se sont torturés l'esprit à la maternité… »

La mâchoire d'Ash se crispa si violemment qu'il eut peur de s'être cassé une dent. Ses poings se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes et il tenta de contrôler ses nerfs une fois de plus. Sa dernière crise datait de moins qu'une heure et son corps n'était simplement pas prêt à se défendre contre une nouvelle. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix : se ruer sur l'homme qui gérait les allées-et-venues des joueurs n'était pas une option valable, même si ce dernier avait osé parler de « ses parents »… Il n'avait aucune idée de leur identité, mais puisque son enfance avait été minable, il les haïssait. Entendre parler d'eux le mettait toujours dans des états incroyables, même s'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec le sujet de cette discussion.

Apparemment, Drago Malefoy parut lire quelque chose dans ses yeux, puisqu'il replia le parchemin sans dire un mot de plus avant d'aller vers le Professeur McGonagall. Fox posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ash, et toute la tension accumulée dans le corps de ce dernier s'apaisa légèrement. Il maudissait les effets secondaires… Il ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de retrouver son souffle, puis entendit la voix du Professeur McGonagall.

« Messieurs, il est l'heure de vous répartir dans les différentes maisons. Le Professeur Radburn m'a expliqué que vous ne fonctionnez pas ainsi dans votre école, je vais donc… »

Ash s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège en écoutant un discours digne d'une secte : des maisons ? Non, mais vraiment ? Avec un symbole, des couleurs et tout le délire ? Les Anglais étaient cinglés. Il n'y avait probablement pas de meilleurs moyens d'attiser la haine entre des adolescents qui se débrouillaient déjà très bien tout seuls.

A Salem, il y avait des clans aussi : les joueurs de Quidditch étaient entre eux, tout comme les Cheerleaders. Les intellos étaient d'un côté, et les rebelles de l'autre. Les solitaires –dont il aurait probablement fait partie sans la présence de Fox- voguaient d'un clan à un autre sans jamais s'accrocher. Ce fonctionnement causait déjà quelques incidents. Les rebelles se moquaient de tout le monde, les Cheerleaders se défoulaient sur les intellos…

Cette histoire de maison lui paraissait surréaliste : c'était comme si les adultes approuvaient leur comportement et les poussaient à s'entretuer. Quand elle évoqua les points, il comprit qu'il y avait eu un souci avec le Portoloin et qu'il avait atterrit dans la 4ème Dimension. Il était impossible qu'un tel fonctionnement perdure encore au vingt-et-unième siècle.

Le discours de la directrice s'acheva sur une explication du moyen de répartition et Ash faillit se frapper le front du plat de la main. Elle l'appela en premier –de toute évidence, elle non plus n'appréciait pas son surnom- et il secoua la tête violemment.

« Ash… grogna Neal, de plus en plus mortifié.

\- Un problème, jeune homme ? s'enquit la Directrice avec un sourire qui signifiait de toute évidence quelque chose comme : « Si tu réponds oui, tu vas faire un plongeon depuis la fenêtre. »

\- Et bien… Ce Choixpeau est aussi vieux que l'école, c'est bien ça ? (Elle hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.) Et depuis tout ce temps… Vous avez pensé à le nettoyer ?

\- C'est un objet magique. Le nettoyer serait totalement inutile.

\- Donc, pendant plus qu'un millénaire, une dizaine de milliers de gamins venant de Dieu-sait-Où ont posé ce truc sur leurs têtes pleines de germes et de microbes et peut-être même de poux ? »

Il entendit Fox s'esclaffer à ces côtés et cru même voir un sourire sur le visage de la directrice alors que Neal paraissait prêt à se terrer de honte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago Malefoy qui arborait un rictus en coin à la fois moqueur et appréciateur.

« Je peux vous jurer que le Choixpeau n'est porteur d'aucun germes, Monsieur… Ash. »

Son surnom eut du mal à franchir les lèvres de la Directrice, mais il s'efforça à la croire malgré tout. S'il commençait à perdre ses cheveux dans les prochains jours, il intenterait un procès à l'école, voilà tout. Il se leva pour se diriger vers le tabouret sur lequel était disposé le Choixpeau Magique. McGonagall s'en empara et le posa sur sa tête dès qu'Ash fut assis.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'objet énonce clairement un choix à voix haute, mais rapidement une voix s'infiltra dans son crâne. Il faillit sursauter, mais se retint juste à temps –il n'imaginait pas les moqueries de ses coéquipiers dans le cas contraire.

« _Serait-ce le retour de l'enfant prodigue ? Tant d'années, tant de temps perdu pour te retrouver à ta place exacte…_ »

Ash plissa le front. De quoi est-ce que ce vieux truc parlait-il ? Un chapeau à moitié sénile allait décider de ce qu'il ferait durant un mois, et cela l'inquiéta un peu.

« _Je ne suis pas sénile, jeune homme. Mais je vais en effet faire ce choix pour toi. Il serait si facile de t'envoyer à Serpentard, si prévisible… Si les choses avaient été différentes, peut-être aurais-tu atterri dans cette maison. Mais je peux lire tout ce que tu as traversé au long des années, je suis conscient des sacrifices que tu as dû faire et du courage qu'il t'a fallu pour arriver jusqu'ici. Tu as peur, aussi peur que ton père. Mais tu as acquis une force dont aucun n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence. Alors… »_

Son père ? Ash se demanda si le Choixpeau croyait que Neal était son père –il était le plus proche de cette description dans son cœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'informations sur ce qui lui semblait être une énigme, que le Choixpeau s'exclama –à voix haute cette fois :

« Gryffondor ! »

* * *

Drago faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Pendant le dernier quart d'heure, deux petites voix s'étaient amusées à le torturer. L'une cherchait à le pousser à soutenir Hermione, à croire qu'un miracle soit encore possible et à chercher tout ce qui reliait ce garçon à Jem, ou simplement à lui : sa façon de répondre aurait été digne d'un Serpentard, et l'arrogance dont il semblait faire preuve –en façade, il le savait- lui rappelait lui au même âge…

L'autre voix, celle de sa raison qui avait toujours gagné jusque là, refusait d'espérer encore, lui soufflait que cela n'attirerait qu'encore plus de souffrances, encore plus de douleurs. Il ne pouvait plus s'infliger ça ou même envenimer la situation avec Hermione.

Cette voix glapit de joie en comprenant qu'elle avait gagné : non, ce garçon n'était pas le sien. Son fils, son Jem enfant n'avait pas un poil de courage. Il fallait lui laisser la lumière du couloir allumée, vérifier si des monstres ne se cachaient pas dans son placard ou sous son lit… Et il avait rejoint ses parents dans leur lit tant de fois qu'Hermione avait fini par laisser leur porte ouverte pour lui faciliter les choses.

La petite joie positive se rebella et lui rappela que le Jem de quatre ans n'aurait pas davantage eu sa place à Serpentard. Il l'approuva sans en avoir conscience. En effet, Jem –contrairement à sa grande sœur- ne possédait ni les qualités, ni les défauts relatifs à cette maison. Il était doux et calme, parfois si invisible que Drago culpabilisait encore de ne jamais lui avoir prêté énormément d'attention. Il aimait son fils de tout son cœur, mais Jem n'avait pas besoin que quiconque s'occupe de lui. Il s'installait dans un coin, observait les adultes, s'amusait tout seul ou suppliait sa sœur de jouer avec lui… Drago ne ressentait pas le besoin de le surveiller : tout le contraire de Mia qui paraissait toujours sur le point de faire une bêtise.

La petite voix positive pris de la force et lui rappela que Mia avait changé en grandissant. Non, pas en grandissant. Elle avait changé le jour de la disparition de Jem, était devenue craintive, avait perdu de sa maturité, s'était retrouvée à avoir peur de tout… Elle avait arrêté les sottises pour devenir une sorte de cliché de l'enfant parfaite.

Drago se demandait parfois s'il aurait pu s'occuper d'elle tout seul autrement et la réponse était évidente. La Mia du temps de Jem était incontrôlable. Celle d'après était devenue malléable, façonnable au moindre désir de ses parents. Elle avait pris la place de Jem, s'était effacée… Alors Jem aurait très bien pu changer lui aussi.

Il tenta de chasser cette idée avant qu'elle ne s'installe trop profondément dans son esprit. Non, rien n'aurait pu pousser son petit Jem à devenir courageux, lui qui avait peur des grenouilles, sursautait au moindre éclair, cachait son visage dans le giron d'Hermione dès qu'il haussait la voix.

Les voix furent brusquement chassées par une autre. Celle d'un souvenir. Celle d'Hermione. Ils étaient allongés sur leur lit, le corps assoupi de Mia, âgée de deux ans à peine, entre leurs corps. Et Hermione le grondait, tel un enfant, parce qu'il refusait d'admettre avoir changé depuis le début de leur liaison. Il avait du mal à accepter d'avoir modifié quelques traits de son caractère pour être dans ses bras… Il comprenait maintenant à quel point il avait été stupide. Elle avait fait de lui un homme meilleur.

« _Le courage s'apprend, Drago. Certains hommes laissent lâches, puis la vie les force à dévoiler de nouvelles qualités. L'homme que tu étais il y a trois ans n'aurait pas eu le courage de me dire « Je t'aime ». L'homme que tu étais alors n'aurait même pas été capable de m'aimer. Mais il a appris à le faire, parce que c'était une nécessité. Face aux épreuves, nous pouvons nous tasser et attendre… Ou nous pouvons nous battre. La vie nous forge, Drago. Nous devenons ce que la vie nous oblige à devenir, rien de plus, rien de moins. »_

Il leva les yeux vers le jeune Ash qui se relevait pour laisser la place à d'autres, et décida d'écouter une seule voix : celle d'Hermione. Elle avait raison après tout. Qu'importe que ce gamin soit Jem ou non, il avait le devoir de s'en assurer. Pour lui. Pour Mia.

Mais avant tout pour Hermione.

* * *

Mia se mit à courir dès qu'elle eut franchi les grandes portes. Ses pas laissèrent des traces dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui colorait encore de blanc tout Poudlard, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle était en retard. Sa cape voltigeant autour de ses jambes, elle tenta de ne pas glisser, mais ses pensées étaient si embrouillées qu'il lui était ardu de se focaliser sur ses pieds.

Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter tout ce tourbillon d'idées qui débordait de son cerveau, risquant de le faire exploser.

« _Salut, je m'appelle Ash._ »

 _« Maman a dit qu'on reste nous deux. »_

 _« …trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des avances lourdes de son copain… »_

 _« …personne n'y était plus allé depuis des années pour la consolider, elle a fini par s'écrouler à cause de l'humidité… »_

 _« J't'aime plus. »_

Elle s'étala de tout son long en s'emmêlant les pieds dans sa cape. Le nez dans la poudreuse, elle sentit ses vêtements devenir humides et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse songer à les retenir. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans la neige et tenta de se soulever de la force de ses bras, mais tremblait tant –de froid et de peine- qu'elle ne parvint même pas à s'agenouiller.

Ash était Jem. Elle en avait la certitude. Comme elle savait que personne ne la croirait. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue, mais elle, si. Elle avait cru voir son frère des dizaines de fois, mais n'avait jamais eu de conviction absolue. Jusqu'à ce jour. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette évidence, mais se refusait à la rejeter. Ash était Jem.

« Mia ? »

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Julian qui s'était accroupi tout près d'elle, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle renifla, se sentant définitivement pitoyable, et il esquissa un sourire avant de s'approcher davantage.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle se retrouva sur ses pieds, les bras de Julian encerclant sa taille comme s'il savait qu'elle risquait de tomber s'il ne la soutenait pas. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et comprit qu'une personne au moins pourrait la croire. Ses parents refuseraient d'en parler, comme toujours, Nicholas soupirerait comme si elle était une enfant croyant encore au Père Noël et Sienna lui dirait de ne pas se faire d'illusions. Julian… Julian, lui, resterait auprès d'elle.

Il caressa sa joue et sa peau s'enflamma sous ses doigts. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il venait de chasser une larme. Il avait les sourcils si froncés qu'elle se mit à craindre qu'il ait des rides avant l'âge, ce qui l'aurait bien embêtée –il était trop séduisant pour vieillir prématurément à cause de l'angoisse.

Elle vacilla légèrement en y songeant, et Julian resserra sa prise autour de son corps. Puis, avant qu'elle puisse le remercier, il soupira. Elle sentit la chaleur de son souffle contre ses lèvres et fut surprise par une envie inédite : celle de se pencher pour récupérer cette chaleur à la source. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de suivre ou non cette pulsion.

« Tu penses que c'est Jem, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et comprit qu'il n'allait pas se moquer. Il n'allait pas dire qu'elle était folle d'espérer un tel miracle, ni lui expliquer que la déception ferait souffrir tout le monde à nouveau, ni même secouer la tête avec exaspération –comme son père pourrait le faire.

Non, il était là, tout près d'elle, et attendait une réponse honnête, avec laquelle il se débrouillerait quoi qu'il arrive. Et même si elle craignait qu'il ne la lâche lorsqu'elle répondrait, elle finit par le faire, sa voix vacillante comme une flamme poursuivie par le vent :

« Oui. Oui, je suis sûre que c'est lui. »

* * *

 **Note _** Et voilà. C'est parti pour le bordel xD **  
**

**Petites questions _** 1\. Qu'avez-vous pensé de nos petits héros dans ce chapitre ? Réactions de Mia, Ash -Gryffondor !- qui commence déjà à se demander si les Anglais ne seraient pas un peu tarés, Olivia qui se fait déjà remarquer et Julian tout trognon mignon ? :P ; 2. Avez-vous envie de taper Drago ? Que pensez-vous des micro révélations glissés de ci de là dans les scènes Drago Hermione sur leur passé ? ; 3. Comment imaginez-vous le rendez-vous qui n'en est pas un de Mia & Julian maintenant que la base de la discussion est posée ? ; 4. Comment va réagir Hermione face à Ash, parce que je vous rappelle qu'elle va l'avoir en classe du coup... ? XD (Je suis d'une cruauté avec cette pauvre Hermione !) Et Drago, que va-t-il faire ? ; 5. Et petit Ash... Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite de son aventure Poudlardienne ? ; 6. Et plus important... Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? :D

 **Dans le prochain épisode** \- Un fauteuil pour deux, un pot de chambre, une décapitation, une mission secrète, un décolleté, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , un petit mot, un interrogatoire peu discret, de l'angoisse, et une demande... _  
_

**Des bisous** (cherche une menace réaliste...)(N'en trouve aucune !) Bon, bah si vous ne reviewez pas, vous êtes des méchants, nah ! (Bou, ça fait peur.)

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou les gens ! :D Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Mais avant tout, un merci (imaginez plein de i à la fin de ce mot  & prononcez le un peu hystérique & tada !) à tous pour votre réactivité, tous vos gentils messages & vos encouragements ! Certains commentaires sont revenus plusieurs fois & m'ont poussé à repenser certains micro-éléments de mon histoire -ou d'accentuer certaines choses qui me semblaient sans importance face au craquage de certains pour un personnage en particulier... :-) La crise page-blanche s'acharne pour le moment, mais vous me mettez plein d'idées en tête... et vous la chassez au fur à mesure ! Bref, Merci ! :D

Et petites réponses aux non-inscrits avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet... :D (Et pour ceux qui envoient des reviews depuis l'application, pourriez vous le préciser dans vos reviews ? u_u' Je m'embrouille trop sinon & je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou non ensuite ! Excusez-moi d'ailleurs si j'ai oublié certains d'entre vous !)

 **dvoreuse de fic :** Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! :P Le béguin pour Julian, c'est normal... Mais Ash est le meilleur :P Faut juste apprendre à le gérer avec tous les petits soucis dans sa tête xD Et euh... ai-je déjà été gentille avec Hermione, franchement ?! Et Mia n'a aucune intention de perdre sa précieuse virginité avec quiconque pour le moment... Même si un certain Harper s'imagine à raisons le contraire... J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D

 **marion** : Merci ! Ash  & Drago sont très différents au fond, même si en apparence ils peuvent paraitre semblable (arrogants, très sûrs d'eux...) Mais Ash est comme Drago, il porte un p**** de masque. Pour dissimuler bien d'autres choses que notre Malefoy préféré ! :-) J'aime bien être violente avec mes personnages, sinon :P Et plan dans ce chapitre ! Et pour Drago, réponse dans ce chapitre ci également ! Merci encore ;-)

 **sniid** : Ash est tout meugnon, c'est normal ! :D (Je donne un sens étrange au mot "mignon", je sais...) Et pour Olivia, tu vas devoir attendre un petit peu avant de la connaitre davantage (même si elle a droit à sa scène dans ce chapitre !). Tu as bien de la chance, moi je m'énerve à l'écriture... Pour Harper, oui, c'est un peu fait exprès qu'il soit aussi... sympathique u_u' Et ne t'inquiète pas au sujet du Dramione, Lenteur est le maitre mot de cette histoire ! Et Merci merci  & merci ! :D

 **Adyie** : J'espère vraiment qu'elle sera aussi addictive pour toi que l'ont été mes précédentes histoires ! Et que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci :D

 **Annabelle** : Merci merci merci :P Olivia/Ash... Uhm... Patience ? xD Harper cadre plus dans le tableau de la Mia parfaite que Julian :P Patience encore, donc... J'espère quand même que les scènes Dramione ne t'ennuieront pas ! C'est essentiel à l'histoire, malgré tout ;-) Harry fait son apparition dans ce chapitre. Et pour Gin', pas tout de suite :-)

 **Meredith96** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! :D Pour l'humour, les personnages aident... en particulier Ash vu qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas le moins du monde du bordel dans lequel il vient de se fourrer xD Autres réactions de Ash face au monde Poudlardien dans ce chapitre !

 **Zabeth** : Merci beaucoup ! Il y aura plus de POV au fur  & à mesure... (Olivia par exemple, en aura pas mal) donc j'espère que ça te plaira encore plus :) Et pour Drago & Hermione, ils font tout le travail à ma place & se contentent de me compliquer la vie à l'écriture en ne faisant rien de ce que j'attends d'eux... J'espère que la suite (sans Dramione pour ce chapitre malheureusement, mais avec plein de POV) te plaira !

 **Marion43** : Merci :D J'espère que la suite -à commencer par ce petit chapitre- te plaira !

 **Lucietvlli** : Merci merci merci ! Ash a un petit côté qui n'appartient qu'à lui aussi, même si oui, il ressemble énormément à Drago  & Hermione :P Par rapport à Mia, son instinct le conduit droit dans les embrouilles ! J'adore torturer Hermione je crois... XD C'est mon passe-temps... Mais non, elle sait très bien à qui Drago appartient vraiment. (A moi, donc. xD) Neal ne se considère pas DU TOUT comme le père de Ash. Déjà, il est bien trop jeune (il n'a que la 30aine) & puis... il gère plus comme un grand frère à certains moments, avec les responsabilités qui lui sont forcément dues en prime... J'ai vraiment du mal à définir leur relation je crois, en grande partie parce que Neal a imposé des limites pas forcément nécessaires, qu'Ash a du mal à se lier, et qu'ils ont malgré tout beaucoup de choses en commun & qu'ils sont très proches... Mais Neal ne sera jamais un frein à une quelconque relation qu'Ash puisse avoir avec Hermione, Drago ou Mia ! :-) (Qui eut cru qu'une simple phrase de ta part puisse me faire pondre un tel pavé xD) Pour Nicholas, une aventure avec un balai le guette prochainement, t'inquiète ! Et tu veux pas voler Julian à Mia, non mais ?! (Ne réponds pas avant d'avoir lu ce chapitre :P) Chapitre suffisamment long, j'espère... Et qu'il te plaira aussi !

 **Aeryn** : Merci beaucoup ! Et pour tous ces commentaires positifs aussi ! Pour les personnages, ils se rendent attachants tous seuls ! (Comment passer pour schizophrène en deux secondes...) J'espère que cette suite te plaira :-)

 **Lily** : (Et c'est parti pour la longue réponse au long review :P) Alors, pour que je poste plus vite, je demande un million d'euros en petites coupures, un sosie de Drago plus beau que l'original qui comprend la phrase "sois beau  & tais toi", et un envoie de chocolat toutes les semaines (exclusivement des kinders et des m&ms)... Non ? Bon, alors deux semaines d'attente à chaque fois ! :P Rah, l'effet BadBoy... Et pour Olivia, c'est fou ce que je sens que les réactions à la fin de ce chapitre vont être violentes u_u' Hermione est une mère un peu tarée, mais elle n'a pas lu à Jem l'Histoire de Poudlard voyons xD il avait seulement 4 ans ! Il en était plutôt aux contes de Beddle encore à l'époque... (Et Mia devait lui raconter des histoires flippantes juste parce qu'elle était une grande soeur vicieuse !) Pour Hermione, c'est surtout que c'était elle qui s'occupait de Jem le jour de sa disparition, donc y'a la culpabilité en plus... Après, Drago & elle se sont séparés pour tout un tas de raisons liées à la disparition de Jem & là encore, tu en sauras plus au fur & à mesure... :-) Pour Mia, le réveil de la Petite-Mia est compliqué & c'est long, long, long... Pas de miracle, malheureusement ! Patience donc ! (Je crois que c'est comme ça que j'aurai dû appeler la fic en fait xD) & Harper ne voit pas les choses comme ça au niveau du sexe. C'est un peu le type qui a une liste de choses à faire dans un certain ordre à certaines dates pour entrer dans son planning parfait de vie parfaite... Et Mia est dans ce programme. Il estime juste qu'elle doit s'y plier par conséquent u_u' Et pour les réponses, mon adresse mail est sur ma page de profil... :P Si tu veux que je te répondes plus rapidement et plus en détail, ce serait peut-être plus pratique que tu envoies un mail juste pour dire "c'est Lily de fanfiction" comme ça je te répondrais au fur & à mesure à chaque review -parce que là, je viens juste de rajouter 1000 mots à la longueur déjà conséquente du chapitre xD Et donc, le chapitre posté le jour prévu ! :P Bonne lecture !

 **C.C. Fan de tous** : Merci beaucoup pour le review ! Et Mia n'a pas fini d'être chamboulée... xD (Ils sont tous partis pour des chamboulements interminables soit dit en passant...)

Et voilà ! Merci encore à tous ! :D Et bonne lecture ! (Julian&Mia, enfin !)

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

 _I feel so close to you right now_

 _It's a force field_

 _I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

 _Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall_

 _And there's no stopping us right now_

 _I feel so close to you right now_

 **\- Calvin Harris – Feel so close -**

* * *

Julian alluma un feu dans la vieille cheminée de pierre de la cabane du garde-chasse. Avec sa baguette, il renforça un peu la chaleur de la pièce poussiéreuse, puis se tourna vers la jeune fille frigorifiée qui lui faisait face. Ses lèvres étaient presque bleues et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il la conduise à l'infirmerie au lieu de jouer au chevalier servant.

Il débarrassa rapidement un fauteuil dans lequel personne ne s'était assis depuis des mois et constata que pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, il était heureux de l'absence momentanée d'Hagrid. Lorsque son père lui avait appris que le garde-chasse retournerait quelques temps avec Graup chez les Géants, il s'était pris à regretter la possibilité des samedis après-midi avec le demi-géant. Mais sans cela, il n'aurait jamais pu se retrouver ainsi avec Mia.

Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer puis proposa gentiment à la petite blonde de s'installer, avant de balbutier :

« Tu devrais te déshabiller. »

Mia haussa les sourcils en sa direction et il émit une sorte de ricanement embarrassé avant de préciser.

« Ta cape est trempée. Tu vas tomber malade en la gardant comme ça. Je vais la faire sécher d'un sortilège, mais mieux vaudrait que tu ne sois pas dedans à ce moment là, j'aurais peur que tu prennes feu. »

Mia acquiesça lentement et remonta ses doigts tremblants sur son cou, pour défaire le nœud qui maintenait sa cape. Il la laissa se débattre quelques secondes avant de s'approcher et d'un sourire, lui proposa de le faire à sa place. Elle retira ses mains pour laisser place aux siennes et il remarqua –non sans fierté- que ses joues reprenaient un peu de couleurs. Il s'attarda plus longtemps que nécessaire, puis lui retira lentement son vêtement avant de le déposer près du feu. Il la sécherait de sa baguette avant leur départ afin de la maintenir au chaud au maximum.

Il revint vers Mia qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il constata que sa chemise aussi était mouillée, laissant voir la forme de son soutien-gorge qu'il devina être rose pâle –ou peut-être beige. Il remarqua également que le froid avait provoqué une réaction naturelle et détourna les yeux en rougissant imperceptiblement. Il n'était pas là pour admirer ses seins, quel que soit leur pouvoir d'attraction.

Malheureusement, il était un garçon de dix-huit ans et il aurait besoin d'une sérieuse distraction pour s'empêcher de la contempler. Il retira rapidement sa cape, puis son pull –il la vit plisser les sourcils- puis le lui tendit.

« Tiens. Tu as l'air d'avoir froid. Mieux vaut que tu enfiles ça. »

Mia hésita une seconde avant de s'éloigner avec le pull et il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à ça. Il s'était dit qu'ils pourraient s'installer au coin du feu, évoquer quelques souvenirs d'enfance ensemble et peut-être se rapprocher, comme avant…

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé leurs vieilles affaires, ses souvenirs avaient pris le dessus sur le présent. Certes, il avait passé les deux dernières années à observer Mia dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle déjeunait, mais il savait aussi pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun : il était passionné par le Quidditch et elle par les cours il aimait être entouré alors qu'en dehors de Zabini et d'Harper, Mia n'avait pas franchement beaucoup d'amis…

En piochant dans ses souvenirs, il avait retrouvé l'ancienne Mia. Et il ne doutait pas qu'elle soit encore quelque part, derrière toute cette façade de perfection érigée pour combler le vide laissé par Jem. Il avait juste besoin de la retrouver.

Mia apparut de nouveau, et étendit sa chemise près de la cheminée. Savoir qu'elle portait son pull à même la peau fit naître un début d'excitation en lui et il posa sa cape sur ses genoux, gêné. Elle s'approcha de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le vêtement trop grand tombait sur son épaule nu –son soutien-gorge était bien rose, finalement. Il se poussa légèrement –le fauteuil d'Hagrid pouvait bien accueillir la largeur de deux personnes- et elle s'assit à ses côtés en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, embarrassée sans doute d'avoir pleuré.

Son rideau de cheveux blonds glissa devant son visage et –avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir- il le chassa pour le remettre derrière son épaule. Elle lui accorda un regard incertain et il se racla la gorge, définitivement mal à l'aise. Il essayait de se dire qu'elle était juste cette gamine qui courait toute nue dans son jardin, mais ils avaient alors trois ans et les choses étaient bien différentes désormais.

« Alors…

\- Tu… »

Ils s'interrompirent, et Julian lui fit un geste de la main, l'incitant à parler la première. Elle se tourna légèrement sur le fauteuil afin de lui faire face et il dut contrôler sa main, laquelle aurait voulu se poser sur le genou qui frôla sa cuisse lorsqu'elle replia ses jambes. Il réussit à se calmer alors qu'elle demandait :

« Tu as pris la boite ?

\- Oui, évidemment ! »

Il se pencha pour fouiner dans les immenses poches de sa cape et lui tendit le petit coffret rouge avec un sourire. Elle s'en saisit en tremblant toujours et il se demanda si le moment était vraiment bien choisi pour ce genre de choses. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de reculer et ouvrit la boite –laquelle fit un bruit étrange et douloureux, comme si s'ouvrir lui demandait un effort phénoménal.

A l'intérieur, trois petits morceaux de papiers reposaient, pliés douze ans plus tôt et jaunis par le temps passé. Mia leva les yeux vers lui et il comprit sa question avant même qu'elle ne la pose.

« J'ai récupéré le mien…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'était… personnel.

\- On avait six ans. Qu'as-tu pu écrire sur ce bout de papier qui soit si embarrassant que même des années plus tard, tu ne veuilles pas le montrer ? »

Il haussa les épaules et elle n'insista heureusement pas. A quel point aurait-il eu l'air stupide en lui dévoilant que –le jour où elle avait ordonné à Liv, Jem, et lui de noter leur vœu le plus cher- il avait noté son prénom à elle. Il se demandait vraiment à quoi il avait pensé à l'époque, puis s'était dit qu'à six ans, il ne réfléchissait pas franchement beaucoup.

Lentement, Mia extirpa les trois petits bouts de papiers pliés sur lesquels les prénoms Mia, Jem et Olive étaient notés. Il avait totalement oublié qu'Olivia était prénommée Olive à l'époque –jusqu'à ce que leur cousine de France explique ce qu'était une _olive_ en français… Mia hésita puis les déposa le long de sa jambe avant de s'enquérir :

« Crois-tu qu'on ait vraiment le droit de déplier celui d'Olivia ?

\- Je suppose, oui, acquiesça-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Mais toi, tu refuses de me montrer le tien. »

Il émit un petit rire bref, avant de secouer la tête. Pas question qu'il le lui dévoile. Elle pourrait trouver cela attendrissant bien sûr, ou alors très bizarre… Il ne souhaitait prendre aucun risque. Il tendit la main vers le papier de sa cousine et –après avoir consulté Mia du regard- le déplia. A l'époque, Olivia n'avait que quatre ans et demi et n'avait pas encore appris à écrire autre chose que son prénom. Elle avait donc fait un petit dessin et –après avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait- Julian éclata de rire. Mia lui prit le papier des mains et le pencha dans tous les sens avant de demander.

« C'est quoi ça ? Un pot de chambre ?

\- Non ! parvient-il à articuler entre deux rires. C'est… C'est la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

\- Hein ? Où ça ? » rétorqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Il se pencha vers elle et saisit son poignet avant de pointer le doigt sur les détails du dessin.

« Là, c'est la coupe. Et au milieu, c'est un balai. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle et comprit qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté : son regard était figé sur ses doigts, lesquels pesaient sur sa peau. Il s'éloigna d'un seul coup en balbutiant un « Désolé » et Mia parut enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Elle lui décrocha un petit sourire avant de replier le papier d'Olivia.

« Elle devrait réussir à réaliser son rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est douée.

\- Oui, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Et toi ? Ton rêve va-t-il se réaliser ? » le taquina-t-elle avec une curiosité maladive.

Il hésita une seconde en la fixant, remarquant que ses cheveux avaient bouclé davantage à cause de l'humidité, et qu'elle souriait plus franchement que d'ordinaire –il l'avait suffisamment connue pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un masque. Elle était si jolie qu'il faillit l'embrasser avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait un petit-ami et une histoire de famille compliquée à résoudre. Cependant, il finit par avouer, un sourire se posant naturellement sur ses lèvres :

« Très franchement, je l'espère. »

* * *

Mia aurait assurément voulu lui poser plus de questions au sujet de son vœu, mais Julian ne craquerait probablement pas, même si elle le suppliait. Elle se souvenait du sien et il était légèrement ridicule. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment honte de le lui exposer. Elle préféra donc garder le vœu de Jem pour la fin. Elle craignait ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir. Alors elle tendit son petit parchemin à Julian qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de lire à haute voix, surpris de toute évidence par la qualité de son écriture –sa mère lui avait appris à lire et à écrire très tôt.

« _Quand je serai grande, je serai Présidente de la Magie de tout le monde entier. J'épouserai un prince (Ou Julian s'il est d'accord) et je vivrai très très longtemps très très heureuse. »_

Julian releva les yeux vers elle et elle baissa les siens avant de marmonner :

« J'avais six ans…

\- Tu voulais m'épouser ?! s'esclaffa-t-il –la rougeur de ses joues démentant la nonchalance de sa voix.

\- Tu étais un second choix. Après un Prince.

\- J'étais Roi du Château Fort, je te rappelle ! »

Elle pouffa bêtement et se mordit la lèvre pour s'en empêcher alors qu'il se mettait à rire plus franchement. Il finit par se calmer alors que la peau de la jeune fille s'enflammait et conclut :

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il existe de Président du monde, non plus.

\- Cela viendra, rétorqua-t-elle avec assurance.

\- Waouh…

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un truc que la vraie Mia aurait pu dire. »

Mia resta muette quelques secondes, le temps de laisser à cette remarque l'occasion de parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau où elle fut longuement analysée. Puis, elle comprit exactement ce qu'il voulait dire et se tassa légèrement sur elle-même, comme pour s'éloigner de lui. Il posa rapidement sa main sur la sienne.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Non, tu as raison. C'est juste que… On change tous, pas vrai ? En grandissant, je veux dire.

\- Sauf que tu n'as pas changé en grandissant. »

Elle secoua la tête en sentant que son canal lacrymal menaçait de dénoncer encore un peu sa peine. Elle avait assez pleuré face à lui pour aujourd'hui –ou pour toujours. Elle était éperdument consciente de tout ce que la disparition de son frère avait provoqué en elle. Jem –malgré son silence et ses rhumes à répétition- était le fils parfait, celui que tous aimaient et trouvaient adorable. Elle, elle mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise avec ses réflexions d'adultes et son habitude à donner des ordres à tout bout de champ.

Elle avait toujours cru que la disparition de Jem était de son fait : il lui aurait suffit d'abandonner son dessin cinq minutes et jamais il n'aurait pu se faire enlever. Elle en était venue tout naturellement à tâcher d'expier sa faute en devenant l'enfant que ses parents voulaient… Miss Parfaite, avec ses bonnes notes comme sa mère, son parfait petit-ami si plaisant et apte à satisfaire toutes les attentes de son nom, sa meilleure amie cadrant tellement bien avec le décor de l'aristocratie sorcière…

Elle était consciente de tout ça. Pas besoin d'un psy pour le comprendre, même si son père l'avait poussée dans le cabinet de son parrain Théo plusieurs fois à l'époque.

Parfois, il lui semblait que la petite Mia tentait de reprendre une place, mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'en être capable.

« Écoute, pardonne-moi, soupira Julian en serrant sa main plus fort dans la sienne. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. On se connaît à peine toi et moi, maintenant…

\- On est marié, tu te souviens ? »

Il mit un instant à se rappeler de quoi elle parlait : leur mariage de Roi et de Reine du Château Fort, évidemment. Il comprit donc qu'elle préférait plaisanter, et n'insista pas. Il lâcha sa main et Mia mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Le contact de Julian la grisait. Il représentait à lui seul mille choses différentes : son enfance, et une sorte d'interdit qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir. Certes, son père n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle flirte avec un Potter, mais il ne serait pas furieux pour autant.

Non, c'était autre chose. En le fixant, elle finit par comprendre qu'il représentait tout ce qui l'agaçait chez les garçons en général : son addiction pour le Quidditch et son assurance avec les filles l'horripilaient. Bien sûr, il était plus que probable que toutes les rumeurs courant sur son compte soient fausses, mais elle n'y croyait pas trop.

Julian la tira de ses pensées en s'emparant du papier au nom de Jem. Il l'agita sous son nez et elle s'en saisit, la gorge brutalement si nouée qu'elle crut ne plus être capable de respirer. Le cœur battant, elle déplia le parchemin et son regard se figea.

« Alors ? » demanda Julian avec intérêt.

Mia lui déposa brutalement le papier sur la cuisse avant de se lever d'un bond, pour s'éloigner. Il resta interdit un instant puis observa le dessin fait par Jem douze ans plus tôt. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Mia… Une petite Mia dont la tête était séparée du corps. Il faillit rire, mais se retint puisque ce dessin l'avait mise dans un état impossible, puis alla à sa recherche.

Il se figea en la retrouvant dans le coin chambre d'Hagrid. Elle avait récupéré sa chemise près de la cheminée et venait juste d'enlever son pull pour la remettre. Il se retourna d'un seul coup, priant pour que l'image qui venait de se graver sur sa rétine disparaisse et se racla la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence.

« Laisse-moi…

\- Mia, il avait quatre ans ! s'emporta Julian en secouant la tête : il aurait franchement préféré avoir cette discussion face à face, même si l'idée de la voir à demi-nue l'angoissait.

\- Il voulait me voir morte !

\- Bien sûr que non… »

Il n'y tint plus et se retourna. Elle poussa un petit cri avant de ramener sa chemise contre sa poitrine, mais il s'efforça à ne pas descendre plus bas que son visage. Elle était si rougeoyante qu'il craignait que tous ces changements de température ne la rendent malade.

« Mia, est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où tu nous as demandé de noter ces vœux ?

\- Je devrais ? rétorqua-t-elle froidement en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu nous as forcés à le faire. Tu as débarqué avec cette boite trouvée dans les affaires de ta mère et un parchemin que tu as déchiré en quatre et tu nous as dit –avec cette voix si impressionnante qui nous obligeait à céder à tous tes caprices- d'écrire ce qu'on voulait le plus au monde. Jem a refusé. Il a dit qu'il était trop petit pour perdre bêtement un vœu, qu'il préférait y réfléchir très longtemps…

\- Et je lui ai dit que s'il ne le faisait pas, il n'aurait plus jamais le droit d'entrer dans la cabane, conclut-elle en retrouvant la mémoire.

\- Oui. C'était la pire chose que tu puisses faire. Il était petit et très en colère contre toi à ce moment là… »

Il fut surpris de voir des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux et regretta qu'elle soit à demi-nue : il ne pouvait clairement pas aller la prendre dans ses bras ainsi. Il s'avança pourtant d'un pas et elle bredouilla :

« J'étais affreuse avec lui…

\- En tant que grande sœur, c'était ton rôle. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai embêté les plus jeunes de ma famille… J'ai même cassé le poignet de Liv une fois. Je l'ai poussée dans les escaliers alors qu'on faisait la course. Et ça ne l'empêche pas de m'aimer. Les enfants font des choses stupides, surtout lorsqu'ils en ont de plus jeunes à torturer. »

Elle acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait été dure avec Jem, constamment. Bien sûr, ils avaient aussi eu de bons moments ensemble : elle adorait lui raconter des histoires –souvent pour lui faire peur, mais pas toujours- et elle lui donnait constamment la moitié de ses desserts au chocolat parce qu'il adorait ça. Mais la plupart du temps, elle le taquinait jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer. En vérité, elle faisait ça avec beaucoup d'enfants plus jeunes, et pas juste avec Jem.

Julian parut comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait car il fit un pas de plus. Elle se souvint brusquement qu'elle était à demi-nue, même si sa chemise la cachait bien, et qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme –sûrement sensible à sa vue puisqu'il était aussi rouge que son blason. Il vint pourtant au plus proche d'elle, sans la toucher, avant de murmurer :

« Tu donnais des ordres à tout le monde, Mia. Même à moi. Et tu sais quoi ? En dépit de tout ça, je t'adorais. Tu étais ma meilleure amie. Ce dessin ne signifie rien. C'est juste l'expression de la colère que Jem ressentait pour toi à ce moment là… Mais il t'adulait. Tu étais sa grande sœur et il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu comprends ? »

Elle hocha la tête, puis –repliant sa chemise sous son bras pour ne pas se retrouver nue- essuya une larme traitresse qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Julian lui lança un petit sourire, puis se retourna avant d'agiter la main en l'air, comme pour lui demander de faire vite. Elle ne se fit pas prier, mais –sans savoir pourquoi- elle ajouta le pull du jeune homme à sa tenue.

Il revint vers elle lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle était habillée, et il esquissa un sourire amusé en la voyant ainsi vêtue.

« Je pourrai te le rendre plus tard…

\- Tu peux le garder, approuva-t-il sans oser admettre que ce pull lui allait bien plus à elle qu'à lui, parce que c'était faux et qu'il aimait juste la voir dans ses vêtements. Je ne veux pas que tu aies froid… »

Mia s'empourpra à nouveau, consciente qu'elle était entièrement responsable de l'émotion dans la voix du garçon : cela lui procura un sentiment de bien-être étrange et elle fut tentée de se rapprocher à nouveau de lui, de se laisser enlacer comme dans le parc quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant.

Elle se souvint brusquement de ce qui l'avait conduite à s'écrouler et il parut lire dans ses pensées. Lentement, il remonta sa main jusqu'à sa joue puis –voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à fondre à nouveau- l'attira vers lui dans une étreinte étonnamment rassurante. Elle eut la sensation de ne jamais l'avoir vraiment quitté. Elle laissa retomber ses mains sur ses hanches du jeune homme et il se raidit contre elle avant de se laisser aller à son tour.

Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu agir ainsi avec Nicholas. Il se serait précipité sur sa bouche comme un affamé pour l'embrasser et taquiner sa langue de la sienne. Nicholas… Penser à lui fit remonter en elle un sentiment de culpabilité et elle s'éloigna légèrement de Julian, lequel paraissait au bord de l'apoplexie. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle devait rejoindre le château et retrouver sa vie, mais il l'en empêcha en posant une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait par rapport à ce Ash ?

\- Je… Aucune idée. Mes parents, ils… Si je parle de lui à ma mère, ça va confirmer l'impression qu'elle a –j'en suis sûre- eue. Les dernières fois, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé…

\- Je sais, mon père m'en a parlé. Et ton père ?

\- Il refusera de l'envisager…

\- Tu voudrais que je prévienne le mien ? proposa-t-il après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

\- Non ! Il va leur en parler et… Imagine que je me fasse des idées ? D'accord, il lui ressemble, mais…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, Mia ? »

Elle douta que lui dire la vérité soit bien accepté, à savoir que Ash ou quel que soit son nom ressemblait bien trop à Jem. Qu'elle éprouvait dans chaque fibre de son être la certitude que son frère était bien en vie, et qu'il s'était retrouvé face à elle aujourd'hui. Julian analysa aisément son silence.

« Ok, alors on va s'en occuper. Juste… Juste toi et moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien… Ash a juste un an de moins que nous, il est en sixième année et… Très franchement, je pense que se rapprocher de lui pourrait être une bonne base.

\- Si ma mère…

\- Je le ferai, riposta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu n'auras pas à l'approcher si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Ne t'inquiète pas, Mia… Je m'occupe de tout. »

* * *

Ash parcourait les couloirs avec la sensation d'être un personnage de livre, et non plus une vraie personne dans sa vraie vie. Jamais il n'avait vu de lieux aussi majestueux comportant une telle histoire. Il se serait cru dans un musée. Il toucha un mur une seconde, guère surpris de le trouver un peu humide. Il esquissa un sourire puis se remit à avancer en se demandant quels événements avaient pu se produire dans ces couloirs qu'il visitait. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu quelque part que la Grande Guerre s'était déroulée là, ou du moins sa toute dernière bataille, et que le château avait été fracassé à de nombreux endroits. Preuve que la magie faisait des miracles : aucune séquelle n'était visible.

Il se retrouva rapidement dans des endroits que Mia ne leur avait pas montrés, mais ne s'inquiéta pas outre-mesure. Il avait croisé quelques étudiants lors de sa balade et savait pertinemment que l'un d'eux l'aiderait à retrouver son chemin s'il se perdait –les filles semblaient les plus aptes à remplir ce rôle puisqu'elles l'avaient observé comme s'il était une plume-en-sucre.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher en entendant glousser et s'approcha un peu –prêt à surprendre un couple et à les mettre dans l'embarras, leur apprenant ainsi qu'il y avait des lieux plus intimes pour ce genre de choses. Malheureusement pour lui, le garçon et la fille coincés dans l'ombre ne se bécotaient pas encore. Le garçon avait posé sa main contre le mur et la fille se tenait entre son corps et le dit-mur, entortillant sensuellement une mèche brune autour de son doigt.

Ash n'eut pas mal à l'imaginer tripoter tout autre chose tant elle dégageait une assurance presque bestiale : il aimait ce genre de filles, elles étaient toujours prêtes à toutes les éventualités… Cela se confirma dès qu'elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, presque prédateur, et elle arrêta de jouer avec son compagnon.

Ash ne s'attarda pas et retourna à sa visite, conscient qu'il ne resterait pas seul très longtemps. Tout en marchant, il décrocha le bracelet fait par Maisie : cette inconnue lui avait semblé suffisamment belle pour détrôner sa Barbie attitrée. Il fourrait le tissu dans sa poche pile au moment où un « Eh ! » assourdissant résonna dans son dos. Il se tourna avec un sourire pour voir débarquer la jolie créature vue une minute plus tôt, confirmant alors une beauté qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir.

La jeune métisse avait de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés aux pointes, et les courbes les plus voluptueuses qu'il n'ait jamais vues. Elle devait faire quelques centimètres de moins que lui à peine : il n'aurait eu besoin que d'une seconde pour saisir ses lèvres formées en un sourire érotique entre ses dents. Cette fille aurait pu être actrice. Ou mannequin.

« Salut, lança-t-il après l'avoir contemplée –sachant qu'elle avait fait de même, davantage comme on jauge un cheval de course d'ailleurs.

\- Sienna, se présenta-t-elle en retour en tentant la main vers lui. Tu es l'un des joueurs de l'équipe de Salem, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Poursuiveur. Je m'appelle Ash. »

Ils se serrèrent la main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, et Ash faillit la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche dès qu'elle caressa le milieu de sa paume d'un geste expert. Une fille qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, aucun doute là-dessus… Ils se lâchèrent finalement et Sienna n'hésita pas une seconde : elle glissa son bras sous le sien et –avec une moue enjôleuse- proposa :

« Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

\- La Préfète-en-Chef l'a déjà fait, mais je suis persuadé que tu aurais d'autres coins à me… dévoiler. », répondit-il de ce ton plein de sous-entendus qui lui donna comme toujours la sensation d'être un pathétique acteur.

Elle mordilla sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure pour seule réponse avant de l'attirer vers une fenêtre pour lui montrer l'étendue du domaine. Puisqu'elle se pencha exagérément, la seule étendue qu'il admira fut celle de son décolleté, largement visible puisque le garçon avant lui avait déboutonné sa chemise. Il l'en remercia silencieusement et se promit de raconter cet instant à ses coéquipiers –les plus âgés- qui s'inquiétaient que les Anglaises soient coincées. De toute évidence, elles ne l'étaient pas toutes.

« Alors…

\- Oh mon dieu ! »

Elle se pencha d'un seul coup et il la rattrapa par la taille, en profitant pour glisser sa main le long de sa hanche. Elle était vraiment parfaite… Mais n'avait plus du tout l'air intéressée d'un seul coup. Il jura dans sa barbe avant de se pencher à son tour pour voir ce qui avait attiré ainsi son regard et interrompit leur séance de séduction.

Il ne mit guère longtemps à comprendre que l'une des deux silhouettes revenant vers le château appartenait à Mia. Et il finit par se douter que l'autre était celle du Batteur de Poudlard, le Potter. De toute évidence, cette vision choqua Sienna au plus au point puisqu'elle le bouscula d'un seul coup avant de se retourner, l'air furieuse.

« On peut remettre ça à plus tard ?

\- Et qu'est ce que « _ça_ » exactement ? répliqua-t-il en la pointant du doigt avant de se désigner lui.

\- Tu ne regretteras pas d'attendre… »

Ça, il voulait bien le croire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposa ses lèvres durant une nanoseconde sur ses lèvres, puis fila en courant presque. Il resta figé une seconde, puis passa sa main sur sa bouche.

Ok, les Anglaises n'étaient vraiment pas coincées… Il allait finalement bien s'amuser. Tant pis pour le froid, l'uniforme, les maisons sectaires et les gens aux regards bizarres, Poudlard lui plaisant davantage à chaque seconde.

* * *

Mia retrouva les quartiers des Serpentards avec l'impression de provenir d'une autre planète. La chaleur qui l'entourait ne devait rien aux sortilèges jetés sur sa cape par Julian, mais avait tout à voir avec lui. Elle s'était sentie si à l'aise entre ses bras qu'elle aurait pu rester dans la cabane d'Hagrid pendant des heures encore.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, aux portes du château, Julian lui avait promis de s'occuper d'Ash et de tenter d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Il estimait que des souvenirs d'enfance du jeune homme pourraient les aider à comprendre qui il était –ou plutôt qui il n'était pas. Ils s'étaient aussi donnés rendez-vous à la cabane le samedi suivant, avec une certaine impatience d'un côté comme de l'autre. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'enlace avant de partir, mais il s'était contenté de prendre sa main dans la sienne avant de la presser avec tendresse.

Elle s'enflamma en y songeant et se glissa dans son dortoir, heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à croiser Nicholas ou quiconque de leur classe jusque là. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle savait que ses yeux devaient encore être rouges de toutes ces larmes versées, et ne tenait pas à ce que quiconque lui pose la moindre question.

Elle n'eut pas la chance de rester seule plus de trois minutes que la porte du dortoir des filles de Dernière Année claqua violemment. Mia se redressa sur son lit et se retrouva face à Sienna, laquelle –mains sur les hanches- paraissait de très mauvaise humeur. Elle tenta de se souvenir de quelque chose qu'elle ait pu se reprocher, en vain.

« Salut, Sin, dit-elle calmement en espérant que sa meilleure amie ne se ruerait pas sur elle pour lui lacérer le visage à coups d'ongles.

\- Salut ?! Tu oses me dire salut ?! Je suis ta meilleure amie et je n'ai droit qu'à ça ? Pas de détails ? Pas d'explications ? Rien ?! »

Mia se figea. Ok, Sienna était tombée sur la tête à un moment de la journée, c'était la seule explication valable à cette soudaine crise de nerfs. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, Sienna laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, l'air totalement abattue.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je parle, pas vrai ?

\- Absolument aucune. Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Sienna s'assit sur son propre lit, le plus proche de celui de Mia évidemment, et –après avoir retiré ses chaussures- s'installa plus confortablement. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à la poitrine de Mia, laquelle mit une seconde à comprendre qu'elle n'en voulait pas à ses seins, mais au pull qui les recouvrait. Le pull de Julian, un vêtement qu'elle conserverait éternellement sans doute, juste en souvenir de cet après-midi. Sienna parut vexée de voir un sourire rêveur apparaître sur son visage, et elle bouda, la voix brusquement plus enfantine :

« Je te raconte toujours tout, moi… Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Mia s'inquiéta qu'elle puisse parler Ash –ou Jem, ou quel que soit son prénom- et qu'elle doive tout expliquer. Sienna en savait beaucoup plus sur elle que la plupart des gens… Mais elles n'évoquaient _jamais_ Jem. Mia évitait d'ailleurs ce sujet en général, puisque penser à son frère la rendait physiquement malade. Elle constata que le virus de la culpabilité s'était atténué, maintenant qu'elle avait la sensation de l'avoir retrouvé.

Son soulagement disparut dès qu'elle croisa le regard de Sienna. Si elle parlait d'Ash avec elle, Sienna préviendrait son père, lequel préviendrait Drago… Et leur plan pour s'assurer qu'Ash était Jem tomberait à l'eau. Pourtant, l'idée de mentir à sa meilleure amie l'inquiétait.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu couchais avec Julian Potter ? »

Mia releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Pourquoi elle… _Quoi_? Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre : Sienna avait dû les voir revenir de la cabane d'Hagrid, et puisqu'elle portait le pull de Julian, elle s'était faite des idées… Elle faillit éclater de rire, mais se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Je ne couche pas avec lui, voyons.

\- Tu étais avec lui, toute seule, dans la cabane du garde-chasse… Et tu portes ses vêtements ! l'accusa Sienna en pointant le pull du doigt.

\- Je suis tombée dans la neige. Il ne voulait pas que j'attrape froid, voilà tout. Il ne se passe rien… »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ça, c'était un mensonge. Il se passait quelque chose, au delà de cette histoire avec Ash. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, mais chaque contact avec Julian l'enflammait littéralement, jusqu'au creux de son ventre. Et même un peu plus bas si elle était tout à fait honnête. Alors, elle se corrigea, la voix plus tendue :

« Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble.

\- Tu me le jures ?

\- Je te le jure. »

Elle tendit le petit doigt en l'air, comme quand elles étaient petites, et Sienna y mêla le sien avant de s'empourprer légèrement. Elle se laissa retomber sur son matelas en poussant un « Ouf » de soulagement et Mia se retrouva surprise d'être froissée. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas eu le droit de s'amuser, _elle_? Sienna ne se privait pourtant pas.

Évidemment, les rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte –et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à favoriser- étaient fausses. Elle n'avait fait l'amour qu'avec trois garçons, dont deux en dehors de Poudlard. Elle n'avait rien de « la garce » que certains prétendaient avoir pu « se taper » dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais Sienna jouait de cette réputation. Mia ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'aurait pas pu profiter d'une telle opportunité de son côté.

« Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si j'avais couché avec lui, d'ailleurs ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Sienna se redressa légèrement et parut comprendre ce qui agaçait tant sa meilleure amie. Elle hésita donc un peu avant de répondre, le plus franchement possible.

« Et bien… Je crois que ça ne te ressemblerait pas de coucher avec un garçon dans un endroit de ce genre, surtout alors que tu as petit-copain adorable qui attend que tu le fasses avec lui depuis des mois. Tu n'es pas ce genre de fille, Mia. Et il n'y a aucun mal à cela.

\- Je le sais, mais… Toi, tu…

\- Mia ! s'écria Sienna en un rire. Moi, c'est moi. J'aime flirter et embrasser des garçons dans les couloirs juste par jeu. D'ailleurs, j'en ai rencontré un plus que craquant tout à l'heure… Quoi qu'il en soit, toutes ces choses m'amusent, parce que j'ai dix-sept ans et que je n'ai pas rencontré un garçon, ou un homme, qui soit capable de me rendre vraiment amoureuse. Mais, toi, tu as Nicholas. Et il est parfait. Vous formez un si beau couple que ç'en est énervant. Tu mérites de le faire avec un garçon qui t'aime, dans un endroit parfait avec un lit qui n'accueille pas généralement un demi-géant. C'est tout ce que ça veut dire. »

Mia resta muette quelques secondes. Elle aurait voulu avouer à Sienna que Nicholas ne lui faisait rien éprouver de sensationnel. Lorsqu'il la touchait, elle ne se sentait pas comme sur un nuage –impression provoquée par Julian exclusivement. Mais Sienna vouait à son couple une vraie passion, elle les érigeait presque en exemple. Alors elle préféra ne rien dire et garder son ressenti pour elle. Avec un sourire, elle s'enquit à la place :

« Alors, qui c'est ce garçon craquant que tu as rencontré aujourd'hui ? »

* * *

Ash ne retourna à son dortoir qu'après plusieurs heures à fureter dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et s'était fait surprendre par le coucher du soleil, lequel s'était reflété un instant sur la surface plane du lac avant de disparaître à l'horizon. Il était passé par le hall en retournant aux appartements de son équipe, mais n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se mêler aux autres, ou même de manger. Il se retrouva donc seul dans leur salle commune et se laissa tomber près du feu de cheminée, des milliers de pensées dans la tête.

Cet endroit était incroyable. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. En apprenant l'existence du monde magique, son imagination l'avait conduit à imaginer des châteaux et des tours… Puis il s'était retrouvé à Salem, avec ses murs blancs et ses vitres au double-vitrage si modernes. Bien sûr, dans les livres, il avait découvert que le monde magique recelait quelques réussites architecturales, des lieux renfermant des histoires particulières, mais c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait le voir de ses propres yeux. Il avait l'impression de découvrir le monde sorcier pour la deuxième fois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux bibliothèques et –à l'aide de sa baguette- récupéra un livre plus gros que les autres, intitulé « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Il le regarda quelques secondes, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, puis l'ouvrit avec un petit sourire. Sur la page de garde, il distingua quelques mots, ajoutés à l'encre bleue et tracés en une galante écriture féminine : « _Ce livre appartient à Hermione Granger._ »

Ce nom, il le connaissait –comme le monde sorcier tout entier. La fameuse tête pensante, amie de l'Élu, avait eu ce livre entre les mains, comme lui à l'instant. Il s'en retrouva bêtement impressionné et manipula l'ouvrage avec déférence. Il s'allongea confortablement sur le canapé et entama difficilement sa lecture, se retrouvant vite totalement absorbé par cette mine d'informations. Il n'entendit même pas la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, et sursauta violemment lorsque Neal posa une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'enquit le professeur avec la mine pleinement satisfaite d'un homme à l'estomac bien rempli. Nous nous demandions si tu n'avais pas déjà fui en compagnie d'une Anglaise.

\- Je me suis baladé, sourit Ash avant de regarder par dessus son épaule. Le repas était bon ? »

Neal se tapota le ventre en acquiesçant, puis se retourna vers l'équipe. Ash observa leurs cravates, colorées différemment les unes des autres et regretta qu'ils ne soient pas tous dans la même maison. Même si l'intérêt de ce voyage était aussi d'en apprendre plus sur d'autres gens et de connaître une culture différente, il aurait apprécié de pouvoir rester avec eux. Heureusement, Fox était à Gryffondor, tout comme lui. Les deux batteurs avaient été répartis à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, ce pendant que Smoke et Zeke rejoignaient Serpentard. Et Keegan Crowley, lequel ne lâchait apparemment plus Ash d'une semelle avait lui aussi rejoint la maison des lions… _Exaspérant_.

« Bon, les jeunes ! interpella Neal d'une voix tonitruante. Il est encore tôt, mais vous commencez les cours ici demain, et –vu l'ambiance- je doute que le niveau soit le même. Alors, mieux vaudrait que vous alliez vous coucher tôt ce soir.

\- Vous peut-être, Professeur Radburn, répliqua Zeke en riant. Mais nous sommes encore jeunes et vigoureux…

\- Et vous emploierez votre vigueur à étudier demain, Zeke. En attendant, je vous veux tous au lit dans une heure. Filez vous doucher, sortez vos uniformes pour demain, et dormez. Clair ? Si j'entends le moindre bruit cette nuit, je vous renvoie à Salem d'un coup d'pied aux fesses et vous serez remplacés avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire le mot « coupe »… »

Puisqu'il ne plaisantait pas, les garçons ne trainèrent pas et filèrent dans la salle de bain commune –Ash s'était assuré que les douches étaient bien séparées les unes des autres et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un endroit digne de vestiaires de sport. Il n'eut pas le temps de les rejoindre que Neal l'arrêta, de son ton qui n'attendait aucune réplique. Sentant venir un sermon au sujet de son comportement avec le copain de la Préfète, il se retourna, le livre toujours dans la main –il comptait bien le feuilleter encore un peu avant de dormir. Si Neal l'agaçait, il envisagerait de s'en servir comme d'une arme. Vu le poids du pavé, il risquait de faire des dégâts.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda finalement Neal lorsque tous les autres eurent disparus.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu as pris ta potion aujourd'hui ? »

Ash acquiesça distraitement, sans parvenir à donner une consistance à son mensonge, et Neal insista du regard, le forçant à coopérer.

« Je la prendrai avant de me coucher, d'accord ?

\- Très bien. Tu peux y aller… »

Ash acquiesça, mal à l'aise, et lui tourna le dos, prêt à se réfugier sous un jet d'eau glacé pour oublier la sensation de malaise qui s'infiltrait par tous les pores de sa peau à l'évocation du mot « potion ». Neal l'arrêta à nouveau, la voix plus tendre :

« Je suis là si tu as envie de parler. »

Ash hocha de nouveau la tête avant de fuir. Il avait parlé avec Neal, des centaines de milliers de fois lui semblait-il, mais plus il grandissait, plus ressasser certains sujets l'inquiétait. Il n'était plus cet enfant que Neal avait retrouvé et pris sous son aile. Il était presque un adulte, sa majorité approchant lentement mais sûrement… Il se devait d'être fort.

Il passa un long moment sous la douche avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec Fox. Ce dernier était déjà glissé sous les couvertures, son balai sur les genoux pour une session intense de nettoyage. Fox vouait à son Feufoley une passion presque intolérable et le caressait comme s'il s'agissait d'une femme –ou du moins, comme il aurait pu caresser une femme s'il en avait déjà connue au moins une. Mais Fox était aussi doué avec la gente féminine qu'avec les cours de Charmes : il aurait écopé d'un Piètre sans l'aide d'Ash.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur un matelas extraordinairement confortable et récupéra son livre, reprenant la lecture là où il l'avait arrêtée : Salazar Serpentard se battait alors avec les autres fondateurs de Poudlard. Il déchiffra difficilement le texte, mais conclut vite que ce Serpentard lui paraissait être un personnage bien agaçant. Il était plus que ravi de ne pas avoir atterri dans sa maison. Godric, par contre, lui plaisait beaucoup : il avait l'air légèrement arrogant et savait tout mieux que tout le monde, mais Ash était mal placé pour le critiquer à ce sujet.

« Eh… l'appela soudain Fox, l'interrompant pile au moment de la disparition soudaine de Salazar, quelques pages plus loin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas cet endroit flippant ? Je veux dire… Y'a des tas de courants d'air et on se croirait dans un film sur le milieu du XXème siècle avec ces uniformes.

\- C'est différent de Salem. Mais ça me plait. »

Fox haussa un sourcil et Ash ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa mine défaite. Fox et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais étaient étrangement différents sur certains points. Fox aimait tant le monde moldu avec ses bidules électroniques et ses émissions de télé stupides qu'il aurait pu y vivre sans soucis. Pour Ash, le monde moldu n'était qu'horreurs et mauvais souvenirs, et il appréciait de se retrouver dans un décor si différent de son quotidien.

Il chercha à remonter le moral à son meilleur ami et trouva immédiatement le sujet adéquat. Les filles. Ou plutôt l'une d'elles puisqu'en dehors de Mia et des petites joueuses de Poudlard –à l'exception de la surprenante et invisible Weasley- il n'en avait pas croisées tant que ça.

« J'ai rencontré une fille tout à l'heure dans le couloir… »

Cela ne manqua pas. Fox se redressa sur son lit, posa doucement son balai à ses côtés, puis fit bouger ses sourcils, l'air de dire « Et après ? ». Fox vivait parfois par procuration, et cela ne dérangeait pas Ash outre-mesure, puisque son meilleur ami n'avait pas franchement d'autres choix. A moins d'apprendre soudainement à être le copain et non pas le meilleur ami des demoiselles… Il employait toujours l'humour et non la séduction et les filles le trouvaient donc drôles, rien de plus. Ash savait que l'humour n'était pas la meilleure arme à utiliser s'il désirait conclure.

Il se lança dans une description parfaite de Sienna, allant jusqu'à exagérer légèrement la taille de sa poitrine –les yeux de Fox brillèrent d'intérêt- et ajoutant des détails qui l'auraient fait passer pour le pire des misogynes s'ils n'avaient pas été que tous les deux. A la fin de son discours, Fox était totalement amoureux… Pour au moins cinq minutes.

« Et elle est partie ! Mais elle a dit qu'on se reverrait très vite, et je suis persuadé que ça va se faire très rapidement moi aussi. Je le sens plutôt bien. Très bien même.

\- Je suis totalement jaloux.

\- Il doit y avoir d'autres filles de ce genre dans les couloirs, t'inquiètes.

\- Tu déconnes ? Je suis certain qu'elles sont toutes aussi coincées que notre guide ! »

Ash faillit éclater de rire. Il doutait que Mia soit si coincée que ça, si elle était du genre à fricoter avec Potter au lieu de flirter avec son petit-copain officiel. Pourtant, il avait bien du mal à le croire : elle n'avait simplement pas l'air de ce genre là. Évidemment, certaines filles jouaient bien la comédie, mais Mia lui avait semblé trop embarrassée lors de la discussion avec son amoureux. Ash doutait que les parties de jambes en l'air dans une cabane vétuste soient des choses qu'elle puisse faire.

Il allait néanmoins raconter à Fox ce qui l'avait interrompu avec Sienna, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Keegan Crowley apparut dans son pyjama bleu et blanc –Ash faillit éclater de rire en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une représentation du ciel avec des nuages. Même à huit ans, il n'aurait jamais porté ce genre de trucs… Alors à treize ?! Les joues de Keegan étaient rouges vives lorsqu'il demanda :

« Je peux prendre le troisième lit, s'il vous plait ?

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Fox en se réinstallant sous la couette. Tu devais partager ta chambre avec Batteur Un et Batteur Deux.

\- Colt et Devon ne veulent pas de moi avec eux. »

Fox adressa une œillade à Ash, l'air de dire « A toi de voir… » et Ash acquiesça avant de désigner le lit libre au fond de la pièce. Les lèvres de Keegan se fendirent en un petit sourire et il se précipita vers le matelas, ne leur laissant pas le temps de changer d'avis.

« Je crois qu'on parlera des filles plus tard… » bougonna Fox en tapotant son oreiller pour s'installer plus confortablement.

Ash haussa négligemment les épaules avant de s'allonger à son tour, le regard fixé sur Keegan qui se glissait sous ses couvertures en se recroquevillant le plus possible pour ne pas prendre de place. Malgré les trois courtes années qui les séparaient, il ne parvenait pas à voir Keegan autrement que comme un gamin. Un gamin qui le rendait dingue sur le terrain –on n'avait pas idée de vouloir jouer au Quidditch avec une telle incapacité à se concentrer ! ; l'avait rendu furieux dans les vestiaires –il devait franchement apprendre à la boucler et lui faisait ressentir de la pitié le reste du temps.

Et en l'observant plus longuement, il se souvint des raisons pour lesquelles Keegan l'agaçait tant : il avait l'impression de revoir l'ancien lui et voulait le secouer pour le pousser à grandir plus vite, à arrêter d'être ce morveux qui pleurait tout le temps…

S'il avait pu se retrouver face à un Ash de moins de neuf ans, il lui en aurait collé une. Sans la moindre hésitation.

* * *

Olivia n'était pas franchement ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne élève. Il lui arrivait souvent de se faire porter pâle pour aller s'entrainer –entre l'Histoire de la Magie et le Quidditch, elle avait des priorités bien arrêtées. Pourtant, il y avait une matière dans laquelle elle s'était largement améliorée depuis son entrée à Poudlard : la Discrétion. Elle pouvait filer au milieu d'un cours dès qu'un professeur avait le dos tourné et surtout faire passer des mots à n'importe qui, n'importe quand… C'était ce talent là qu'elle se préparait à exercer.

La veille au soir, dans leur salle commune, Julian était venu la rejoindre. Il avait eu l'air de planer un peu et elle s'était inquiétée de son état avant de comprendre que le prénom Mia flottait dans l'air. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il lui avait expliqué que l'un des Poursuiveurs de Salem s'était dit prêt à se plier à ses quatre volontés si elle osait lui dire en face qu'elle allait laminer son équipe.

Cela ne présentant aucune difficulté à ses yeux, elle était descendue dans la Grande Salle avec la ferme intention de former un esclave : elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour nettoyer ses vêtements de Quidditch avec autant d'amour que possible.

Elle perdit malheureusement toute envie de se chamailler avec le Poursuiveur en question dès que Julian le lui avait montré du doigt dans le hall. Il était en train d'y entrer avec ses coéquipiers et elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Julian, lequel surveillait apparemment sa réaction, eu l'air fier de son effet.

« Il ressemble tellement à…

\- Je sais, acquiesça-t-il avant de se remettre à avancer. Tu viens ? Je suis impatient de te voir le démolir en direct. »

Elle ne réussit pas à avancer. Elle refusa bêtement d'un dodelinement de la tête et prétexta un manque d'appétit soudain. Julian la fixa un instant avant de se résigner : lui faire entendre raison n'était pas dans ses cordes –ou dans celles de quiconque d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il eut disparu avec d'autres Gryffondors et amis, Olivia se rapprocha des grandes portes et chercha le sosie de Jem à leur table.

Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour le retrouver puisque Julian le saluait, une lueur inquisitrice dans les yeux. Liv resta dans l'ombre quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se retrouver face à ce type sans lui demander s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Elle n'hésita pas davantage, refusant de se dégonfler malgré tout, et sortit une plume et un parchemin de sa besace. Lentement, elle griffonna quelques mots avant de déchirer le papier puis de le plier. Elle rangea ses affaires, leva sa note et la fit voleter avec sa baguette. Elle l'envoya jusqu'à l'inconnu-voleur-de-visage et le laissa nonchalamment tomber dans la poche de sa veste.

Peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas le menacer d'aplatir son équipe le samedi suivant… Mais elle pouvait tout de même l'embêter un peu. Elle savait pertinemment qu'un joueur stressé ne valait rien, et elle comptait bien gagner le premier match de ce tournoi. Elle espérait pour lui qu'il ait les nerfs solides.

Fière d'elle, Liv se détourna pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Elle avait très sérieusement besoin de s'entrainer un peu, parce que mot ou pas, le visage de Jem tournait déjà derrière ses paupières dès qu'elle clignait des yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de penser à lui maintenant. Elle se devait de parler Quidditch, respirer Quidditch, vivre Quidditch, comme elle l'avait toujours fait… Mais déjà ses doigts tremblaient légèrement dans ses gants.

Elle n'avait jamais été une trouillarde. Habituellement, rien ne pouvait d'ailleurs lui faire peur. Elle avait été élevée au milieu des Dragons, entourée de cousins plus grands et brusques qu'elle… Non, elle n'avait jamais ressenti la peur. A moins de penser à Jem et ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

Elle chassa très vite le garçon de sa tête et pensa au Quidditch. Car si Jem était le seul sujet à pouvoir lui donner envie de se barricader pour l'éternité, le Quidditch, lui, était là pour s'assurer qu'elle continue à voler.

* * *

Ash entra dans la Grande Salle, Fox sur les talons, et put enfin admirer les lieux ainsi remplis par les élèves. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, et un flot de murmure enfla sur leur passage, mais Ash garda la tête haute et rendit leurs regards aux curieux. Il parvint même à retrouver la jolie Sienna à une table et lui adressa un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit sans la moindre hésitation. Il remarqua Mia à ses côtés et comprit que ces deux là –bien que totalement différentes- devaient être amies.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher d'elles que Fox l'attrapa par le coude et désigna une table d'un mouvement de la tête avant d'expliquer :

« Les élèves doivent s'asseoir par maison…

\- Mais bien entendu, répliqua Ash avec une ironie mordante. On a le droit de se parler quand même ou on perd des points si on se montre plus intelligents que des animaux bien dressés ? »

Fox le fixa une seconde sans rien dire, puis secoua la tête. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une dispute à une heure si matinale. Il l'attira donc vers la table des Gryffondors, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'asseoir que Julian apparut, suivi de sa cour.

« Vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous, tous les deux ? »

Fox acquiesça sans laisser à Ash le temps de répondre, et ils s'installèrent tous au milieu de l'immense table. Ash remarqua que Keegan se glissait non loin d'eux, mais fit mine de l'ignorer : il avait treize ans, il pouvait bien se faire des copains tout seul.

Julian fit rapidement les présentations, passant sur sa petite cousine –Samantha- qu'ils avaient rencontrée la veille puisqu'elle jouait au poste d'Attrapeuse avant de désigner quelques garçons et filles de Sixième et Septième Année : Dermott et Eireen Finnigan, Ménard Londubat et Fenius McMillan.

De toute évidence, les sorciers Anglais n'avaient jamais pensé donner des prénoms normaux à leurs enfants, au cas où ces derniers devraient passer inaperçus dans le monde moldu. Ash garda ses réflexions pour lui et s'évertua à être poli, en partie parce que Eireen Finnigan était mignonne et que Fox la contemplait comme un nouveau modèle de balai de course.

Il perdit rapidement le fil de la discussion lorsque les mets se mirent à apparaître d'un seul coup et réalisa qu'il mourait de faim. Il remplit son assiette à ras-bord, avant de dévorer tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main. Il se figea en remarquant que Julian le dévisageait et attendit une explication. Le fils Potter hésita une seconde avant de lancer, nonchalant, comme s'il avait pour habitude de jouer à l'Auror avec des quasi-inconnus.

« Alors, Ash, tu viens d'où exactement ?

\- De Salem. Comme nous tous…

\- Et tu as toujours grandi là-bas ?

\- J'ai pas mal voyagé en Oregon et dans l'état de Washington, mais oui, j'ai toujours été dans le coin… Et j'ai passé pas mal de temps en Californie et au Nevada quand j'étais gamin.

\- Waouh. T'as beaucoup bougé, apparemment. »

Ash s'arrêta de mâcher pour adresser un regard qu'il espérait clair : il n'allait pas confier toutes les misères de son enfance à un inconnu. Il ne comptait pas expliquer pourquoi quatre Etats n'avaient pas été fichus de s'occuper de son cas et se l'étaient refilés les uns aux autres en espérant qu'il finisse par se perdre dans le système. Julian parut saisir le message, parce qu'il ajouta, avec un sourire :

« Je n'ai jamais quitté le Royaume-Uni, moi. Sauf pour aller en France, une fois, voir mes cousines… D'ailleurs, vous les rencontrerez probablement, réalisa-t-il brusquement en englobant Fox d'un geste du bras. Louise et Audrey sont dans l'équipe de leur école, et vous aurez à les affronter je suppose. Vous verrez, elles sont féroces !

\- Autant que ta cousine Weasley ? s'enquit Ash avant que Samantha ne lève la tête, alertée par l'emploi de son nom. Enfin, ton autre cousine Weasley. La Gardienne ? Celle qui espère nous laminer ? »

Julian acquiesça en riant, et passa ses doigts dans ses épis –qui n'avaient pas franchement besoin d'être bousculés davantage. Ash n'avait pu s'empêcher de chercher la jeune fille des yeux, histoire de voir si elle était du genre à crâner, ou si elle avait franchement l'air capable de leur mettre une raclée. Évidemment, un match ne reposait pas uniquement sur le talent de la gardienne, mais cela comptait beaucoup malgré tout : il se demandait donc quelle carrure avait une aussi grande gueule. Il imaginait une sorte d'androgyne très masculin et pas attirant du tout, sans cou à cause de tous ses muscles… Mais il préférait vérifier.

« Elle n'avait pas très faim, expliqua Julian en haussant les épaules, et Ash sut qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité.

\- Ah, je vois… Elle avait peur de nous défier en face à face. »

Le rire de Julian éclata dans la salle alors que Samantha pouffait à son tour, suivi par la quasi-totalité des Gryffondors ayant entendu ce qu'Ash venait de dire. Il les regarda un à un en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu provoquer leur hilarité et Fox grimaça, agacé lui aussi de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Son fou-rire passé, Julian se pencha vers lui par-dessus la table, un sourire sardonique posé sur ses lèvres.

« Ash, mieux vaut que tu le saches tout de suite. Ma cousine n'a _jamais_ peur. »

* * *

Hermione avait du mal à respirer alors que le destin semblait décidé à s'acharner sur elle. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle était sagement assise à la table des Professeurs lorsqu'elle avait entendu le rire de Julian –si reconnaissable même parmi une foule. Elle avait dû se pencher légèrement pour l'apercevoir, et avait eu un coup au cœur en reconnaissant le garçon qui ressemblait tant à Jem à la table des Gryffondors.

Evidemment, en ce lundi matin, elle commençait par donner des cours aux Sixièmes Années des lions, et elle s'était empressée de vérifier auprès de sa directrice qui rejoindrait son cours en cette première heure. Le Professeur McGonagall n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de répondre : deux garçons…

Et bien entendu –puisque son karma avait apparemment quelques soucis de fonctionnement depuis une douzaine d'années- Hermione avait immédiatement compris qu'il s'agissait de _lui_ et de l'un de ses camarades.

Désormais assise dans sa salle de cours, elle priait pour retrouver son calme. En vain… Elle s'apprêtait à passer deux heures dans une pièce fermée avec le sosie de son fils disparu. Pas de doute, elle en viendrait à pleurer, hurler, ou pire, lui demander de l'appeler « Maman », juste pour voir. Elle frappa brusquement son bureau des deux mains en prenant une profonde inspiration et bloqua les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger. Elle devait se comporter normalement. Sans quoi Drago n'hésiterait pas à prévenir quelqu'un…

La porte s'ouvrit et elle fit un bond sur son siège avant de se reprendre et d'adresser un sourire au Serdaigle de Sixième Année qui venait d'entrer dans sa classe. Elle se leva, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et observa les étudiants qui s'installaient et sortaient leurs affaires, prêts à suivre son cours. Elle remarqua qu'Olivia s'asseyait tout au fond, contrairement à son habitude, mais décida de ne pas montrer sa perplexité : il arrivait souvent que la jeune fille décide sciemment de ne rien suivre du cours, et Hermione savait pertinemment qu'insister dans ces cas là était parfaitement inutile.

Finalement, un des étudiants de Salem entra dans la classe, un bonnet coloré enfoncé sur la tête, ses cheveux d'un blond cendré et secs s'en échappant par en dessous. Il portait bien l'uniforme, mais l'avait légèrement customisé : à la place du blazer habituel, il avait enfilé un sweat-shirt noir. Elle avait la gorge trop nouée pour le réprimander, et se contenta de le suivre des yeux alors qu'il s'asseyait à une table libre. Elle revint à la porte d'entrée et enfin, _il_ arriva.

Cette fois, elle put le voir de plus près et cela ne lui apporta que plus de douleur encore. Il avait les cheveux trop longs et si elle avait été sa mère, elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui raccourcir un peu cette tignasse qui lui donnait un mauvais genre. C'était sans doute voulu d'ailleurs : avec un visage aussi parfait que le sien, il devait probablement s'assurer du respect des autres en se donnant un certain style. Le style d'un délinquant de toute évidence. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il rejoignait son ami, et resta sans bouger un long moment, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer les ressemblances évidentes entre…

« Professeur, tout va bien ? »

Hermione sursauta légèrement et quelques élèves échangèrent des regards effarés ou même inquiets pour certains. Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire forcé et lança d'une voix trop enthousiaste qui parut totalement déplacée et ridicule :

« Alors ! Qui veut apprendre le Sortilège Aguamenti ?! »

* * *

Drago Malefoy était fier de sa réussite. Alors qu'il aurait dû être un paria, comme nombre d'anciens Mangemorts, il était devenu l'un des membres les plus éminent du monde magique. Certes, il avait dû tourner le dos à sa famille pour être pris au sérieux, mais plus rien ne les avait lié dès l'instant où il avait avoué être amoureux d'Hermione.

A l'époque, il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, et était employé par l'ancien Directeur du même service qu'il dirigeait désormais. Il avait le rôle de « secrétaire », mais était plutôt le pire sous-fifre qui puisse exister. Hermione aussi travaillait alors au Ministère et ils s'étaient croisés à de multiples reprises avant d'engager de bêtes discussions d'ascenseur, mimant de s'intéresser l'un à l'autre… Jusqu'à ce que ce soit vraiment le cas.

Il avait parfois l'impression que cette époque était très floue dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de l'avoir invitée à prendre un café un soir, parce qu'elle avait fondu en larmes dans l'ascenseur après s'être cassé un talon et qu'il avait trouvé cette raison de pleurer très limite –surtout pour elle. Elle lui avait raconté que son père était malade et il avait réellement compati puisque sa propre mère se mourait elle aussi.

Il se souvenait aussi de leur premier baiser alors qu'il avait insisté pour la raccompagner chez elle. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'embrasser, juste de lui faire la bise, mais ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes et il n'avait plus eu envie de les lâcher.

En un sens, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait.

Ils s'étaient fiancés trois mois plus tard. S'étaient mariés un an et demi après. Avaient eu Mia, puis une maison en Écosse, puis un chat, puis Jem… Il avait grimpé les échelons tout en construisant sa vie avec elle, une vie qui lui avait fait perdre sa famille et la plupart de ses amis, mais qui lui avait ouvert tout un monde, un monde étrangement coloré pour lui qui avait toujours vécu en noir et blanc.

Du jour où il l'avait embrassée, jusqu'au jour où tout avait basculé, il ne s'était déroulé que huit années. Les huit plus belles années de sa vie. Peu importait qu'ils aient du mal à joindre les deux bouts avec les traites de la maison et le seul salaire de Drago, puisqu'Hermione s'occupait alors des enfants. Peu importait qu'Harry ait pris près de trois ans avant d'adresser à nouveau la parole à sa meilleure amie après son mariage, ou que Ron ait un jour cassé le nez de Drago…

Plus rien n'avait d'importance quand ils étaient tous les deux. Ou plutôt tous les quatre.

Il se réveillait encore en cherchant le corps d'Hermione dans son lit avant de se souvenir que tout avait changé. Alors oui, il était particulièrement fier de sa réussite professionnelle, mais il n'aurait pas hésité à tout donner pour revenir à ces nuits et empêcher le drame qui avait brisé leurs vies.

Ce fut pour cette simple raison qu'il se retrouva devant les bureaux des Aurors alors qu'il avait tant d'autres choses à faire pour son travail. S'il existait une toute petite chance de retrouver cette vie là, il se devait de la saisir, même si tout son corps lui hurlait de tourner les talons et de ne pas risquer de souffrir encore.

Il n'hésita pas avant de frapper à la porte du bureau du Directeur, et une voix calme lui proposa d'entrer. Il obéit pour se retrouver rapidement face à Harry, lequel leva les yeux de ses parchemins avant de hausser les sourcils, surpris de le retrouver là.

Ils avaient pris le temps avant de commencer à s'apprécier tous les deux. Puis Jem avait disparu, ce qui les avait lié d'une façon qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu soupçonner : ils s'étaient angoissés pour Jem, avant de craindre le pire pour Hermione. Harry n'avait jamais pardonné à Drago d'avoir abandonné tout espoir et d'être parti avec Mia, laissant Hermione seule en arrière et il ne pouvait pas franchement lui en vouloir. Mais ce n'était pas Harry qui avait dû supporter une Hermione constamment au bord des larmes, une Hermione qui refusait que Mia sorte, même dans le jardin…

Cependant, c'était bien Harry qui avait promis d'être toujours là, quel que soit le mince espoir auquel ils souhaitaient se raccrocher. Et c'était dans ce seul et unique but que Drago désirait lui parler cette fois.

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Harry s'était levé pour l'accueillir une fois la surprise passée et les deux hommes se serrèrent la main sans aucune animosité. Cette fois, Drago douta de faire le bon choix : s'il se lançait là-dedans, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière… Et au bout de sa quête, une énième souffrance inimaginable l'attendrait peut-être.

Harry lui accorda un demi-sourire encourageant et Drago s'obligea à lui faire confiance. Il suffirait de ne pas en parler à Hermione, d'agir discrètement, et tout irait bien. Alors, après avoir délibéré avec les deux voix dans sa tête, il avoua :

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches sur quelqu'un pour moi. Quelqu'un qui pourrait être Jem… »

* * *

 **Note _** Merci Dragounichou de te bouger les fesses ! xD Tes sublimes fesses, tes... Uhm. Pardon. **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Alors, cette scène Mia Julian a-t-elle été à la hauteur de vos espérances ? N'est-il pas trop mignon le mini-Potter ? Et Mia, inconsciente de ce qu'elle provoque, ralala... ; 2. Uhm. Et euh. Donc... Sienna & Ash ? (Je sens les tomates arriver d'ici xD)(Mais rappelez-vous qu'Olivia est mon personnage préféré, hein ! :P) Et d'ailleurs, le petit mot d'Olivia, que dit-il à votre avis ? ; 3. Et Hermione va-t-elle réussir à avoir l'air normale ? xD (enfin aussi normale que peut l'être une Hermione angoissée...) ; 4. Que va donc faire Harry, que va-t-il découvrir au sujet de Ash, et va-t-il réussir à dégoter des preuves de son identité supposée ... ? Ou est-ce que son fils s'avérera un meilleur Auror que lui ? XD ; 5. J'ai glissé un micro indice sur Ash dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous le repérer ? ; 6. Et l'essentiel, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? :D

 **Dans le prochain épisode** \- Des stars moldues, un mono-sourcils, des pensées sexistes, du voyeurisme, une interminable partie de cache-cache, une proposition indécente, une Salle sur Demande bien employée  & organisée, La fleur de l'âge, des mots qui dépassent des pensées, un problème avec un grand D, une enquête... et Bouh ! :P _  
_

 **Des bisous**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Bonsoir à tous  & désolée pour le presque retard... J'ai passé l'après-midi à répondre aux reviews & ça a pris encore plus de temps que je croyais ! J'espère pouvoir le plus calmement cette fois, sans bug du site -qui s'amuse à me jouer des tours de temps en temps...- ni trop de distractions de ma part ! En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit message -et je tire la langue aux autres ! Et avant de vous laisser -enfin- à la lecture de ce chapitre tant attendu (enfin, j'espère) petites réponses aux non-inscrits... J'espère n'avoir oublié personne !

 **Chloe :** Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un review :D Et pour tous les compliments aussi (aaah mes chevilles !) Et pour le "Poste plus vite"... ça devrait bientôt se faire ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, si j'ai commencé à poster c'est que je suis sûre d'aller jusqu'au bout, même si je dois me taper la tête contre un mur pour ça xD

 **Marion43 :** Merci beaucoup pour ce review ! Quelques avancées essentielles dans ce chapitre qui -j'espère- te plaira aussi ! :D

 **Plopi :** Bienvenue  & merci beaucoup pour le review et tous ces mots gentils ! :D ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !

 **Guest :** Bienvenue ! Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et non, pas que du Dramione ! (ça fait un moment que je n'arrive plus à écrire QUE sur eux... xD les personnages secondaires, c'est mon dada !) Contente que ça te plaise autant en tout cas :D et merci encore !

 **Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D Et patience... Pour la potion, plus que quelques chapitres, mais ça approche... Et pour la véritable identité... c'est pour bientôt aussi -mais "moins bientôt" que la potion (moins bientôt... Il est l'heure d'aller au lit, je crois xD)

 **C. :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D Et oui, je n'arrête pas de chambouler tout ce beau monde... C'est ce qui est rigolo il faut dire ! Neal sait déjà ce qu'Ash a vécu -du moins, en partie- donc si "Ash raconte sa vie", il y a, ce ne sera pas avec Neal... D'ailleurs, tu as un petit bout de son enfance dès ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça satisfera ta curiosité au moins un peu :P Et pour les flash-back, c'est prévu... d'une manière ou d'une autre ;-) Merci encore !

Voilà voilà, merci encore à tous les revieweurs & commentateurs & bonne lecture ! :D (uhm... y'a des gens tous nus dans ce chapitre, alors s'il vous plait, les petits enfants, oust oust !)

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 _Burning the ground I break from the crownd_

 _I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

 _I smell like a sound, I'm lost and I'm found_

 _And I'm hungry like a wolf_

 **\- Duran Duran – Hungry like a Wolf -**

* * *

Hermione eut du mal à démarrer son cours, mais une fois cela fait, elle parvint à retrouver son rythme habituel et répondit tout naturellement aux questions de ses élèves pendant la partie théorique de sa leçon. Lorsque vint le moment de pratiquer le sortilège, tout se compliqua malheureusement : si elle avait pu éviter de prêter la moindre attention au sosie de son fils pendant une demi-heure, il lui était désormais bien plus complexe de l'ignorer.

Elle fit un tour étrange de la classe, commençant par les rangs du fond avant de s'attaquer au premier –là où les deux étudiants de Salem avaient dû s'asseoir, faute d'autres places. Elle s'arrêta longuement auprès d'Olivia, laquelle n'était pas du tout concentrée, et finit par lui soupirer qu'elle devrait longuement s'entrainer pour le cours suivant. La jeune fille acquiesça tel un robot avant de ramener sa tignasse rousse devant son visage, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione eut le plaisir de voir que certains élèves parvenaient à lancer le sortilège Aguamenti sans problème, et leur demanda rapidement d'essuyer les traces de leur sort avant de provoquer une inondation.

Finalement, elle ne put plus reculer. Trainant presque des pieds, elle se posta devant le bureau des deux garçons et leur accorda un sourire crispé en les voyant agiter nonchalamment leur baguette. Le garçon au bonnet et au sweat-shirt parvint à faire sortir un filet d'eau de sa baguette et elle le félicita, sans oser regarder son camarade, avant de lui demander son prénom. S'il devait participer à son cours durant tout un mois, elle se devait de le savoir.

« Foster, Madame.

\- Ici, on dit « Professeur », le reprit-elle avec un sourire conciliant.

\- Oh, désolé. Alors, je m'appelle Foster Donahue, Madame le Professeur. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Fox. »

Elle n'eut pas à cœur de le corriger ou de lui dire que les Professeurs de Poudlard n'appelaient pas leurs élèves par leurs prénoms. Elle lui accorda simplement un petit sourire avant de se lancer. S'armant de tout son courage, elle se tourna vers l'autre garçon, lequel avait formé une boule d'eau au-dessus de son parchemin, la faisant virevolter avec une nonchalance qui lui rappela inopportunément quelqu'un. Elle chassa Drago de son esprit avant de demander :

« Et comment vous appelez-vous ? »

S'il remarqua que sa voix venait de flancher, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il balança sa boule d'eau dans un vase à fleur qui trônait près d'une fenêtre avant de lever les yeux vers elle, un sourire arrogant posé sur son visage.

« Ash, Mademoiselle. »

Il avait jeté discrètement un regard à sa main et –ne voyant pas d'alliance- s'était permis de le faire remarquer. Hermione détestait d'être appelée « mademoiselle » à son âge, cela lui donnant la sensation d'être une vieille fille. Elle aurait presque préféré « ex-madame » ou « divorcée ». Cruel, mais plus vrai. Elle n'était plus une demoiselle depuis longtemps.

« Ash ? répéta-t-elle avec un court silence durant lequel elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Juste Ash ?

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Comme Cher ? Ou Prince ? »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ne comprenne pas les références moldues –datant en plus d'une époque où il n'était pas né- mais il émit un petit rire et elle sentit son cœur se fissurer davantage. Il avait un joli rire, très différent de celui du Jem enfant, mais avec une même tonalité, un peu étouffée. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser, mais Ash ressemblait tant à son fils perdu qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas superposer ces deux images.

« Oui, on peut dire ça.

\- Déjà un surnom pour le Quidditch ? C'est une marque déposée ? »

Là encore, il comprit et elle se demanda comment : il pouvait être un enfant de moldus, ou tout simplement avoir vécu dans leur monde. Elle l'imagina, avec deux parents bien à lui, qui lui ressembleraient, et se sentit nauséeuse. Par Merlin, elle ne tiendrait jamais tout un mois avec ce garçon dans sa classe si elle refusait d'envisager qu'il ait des parents. Elle chassa cette pensée alors qu'il répondait :

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup mon nom, alors j'ai décidé d'en porter un autre, un que j'ai choisi.

\- Oh… Voilà qui doit faire plaisir à vos parents qui se sont embêtés à le chercher. »

Il plissa les sourcils un instant et son regard devint tout à coup d'un gris orageux, exactement comme celui de Drago lorsqu'il retenait sa colère ou une quelconque émotion néfaste. Elle se mit stupidement à prier pour que cet enfant haïsse ses parents, comme si cela pouvait y changer quelque chose. Elle remarqua qu'il serrait sa baguette dans sa main, tant que ses phalanges blanchirent légèrement. A côté de lui, Foster se racla bruyamment la gorge et Ash mit dix bonnes secondes à sourire, posant sur son visage un masque parfait.

« Quelqu'un m'a fait la même remarque hier, Professeur. Et bien que vous soyez beaucoup plus jolie que lui, mon avis sur cette question n'a pas changé d'un iota. Je suis Ash. Juste Ash. Comme Cher, Prince ou Madonna. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son ton enjôleur. Il n'en avait même pas probablement conscience, il devait employer cette voix avec toutes les personnes du beau sexe, mais cela l'amusa malgré tout. Elle se détourna pourtant après l'avoir félicité pour son sortilège et recommença à faire le tour.

Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure de classe lorsque tous les élèves parvinrent à lancer le Sortilège Aguamenti –tous sauf Olivia qui s'était mise à gribouiller quelques notes sur son parchemin, le regard dans le vague. Hermione se promit de la convoquer à la fin du cours, puis décida de profiter du temps restant pour donner à ses étudiants l'un de ces petits devoirs qu'elle appréciait tant. La plupart des Serdaigles parurent ravis d'obtenir ainsi une chance d'augmenter leur moyenne –déjà excellente- alors que les Gryffondors bougonnaient.

Elle nota sans hésiter trois questions basiques sur les cours précédents et leur demanda d'écrire une dizaine de lignes à chacune avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Le silence dans la classe l'apaisa, comme toujours, et elle survola les élèves du regard, s'assurant qu'aucun ne tentait de tricher en copiant sur les voisins.

Elle en profita pour observer plus attentivement Ash, lequel était penché sur son parchemin, les sourcils froncés sous l'application qu'il mettait à écrire.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, certains avaient déjà terminé depuis quelques minutes. Elle les laissa ramasser leurs affaires et disparaître ce pendant que les retardataires finissaient l'exercice. Olivia fila sans même poser la moindre copie et Hermione serra les dents : si elle n'avait pas été la fille de Charlie Weasley, l'un de ses plus proches amis, Hermione n'aurait pas hésité à coller Olivia jusqu'à la fin du mois, et tant pis pour le Quidditch ! Mais puisqu'elle tenait autant à Charlie qu'à cette adolescente qu'elle avait vue grandir, elle choisit plutôt de la prendre à part dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion pour avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle.

Ash fut l'un des derniers à se lever et il ramassa ses affaires sans défroncer les sourcils, si bien qu'elle s'inquiéta qu'il ait trouvé le devoir trop difficile. Elle aurait peut-être dû leur demander ce qu'ils avaient étudié dans leur école avant de leur faire répondre à un questionnaire noté. Il balança son sac à dos sur son épaule et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, s'assurant que son ami l'attendait, avant de s'approcher d'elle pour lui tendre le devoir.

Hermione remarqua qu'il était plutôt grand pour son âge, et effroyablement mince pour un joueur de Quidditch, malgré des épaules qu'elle devinait solide. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges lorsqu'elle récupéra sa copie, mais il la salua malgré tout.

« A la prochaine fois, Professeur…

\- Granger, lui apprit-elle avec un soupçon d'espoir, comme s'il allait brusquement la reconnaître puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'à un mètre à peine l'un de l'autre. Professeur Granger.

\- Oh ! C'est vous ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil, habituée à ce que les gens la reconnaissent avant qu'elle leur apprenne son nom, mais l'adolescent secoua la tête avant d'expliquer sa réaction.

« Il y a des livres dans notre salle commune et j'ai récupéré un exemplaire de « L'Histoire de Poudlard », c'est le vôtre. Votre nom est écrit dessus.

\- Il doit dater de l'époque où j'étais étudiante ici. Je l'avais perdu lors de ma dernière année, quand j'ai dû revenir à la fin de la guerre pour passer mes Aspics.

\- Je pourrais vous le rapporter si vous…

\- Je m'en suis offert un autre depuis longtemps, répliqua-t-elle. N'hésite pas à le lire, il est passionnant. »

Il hocha promptement la tête, comme pour appuyer son accord, puis s'éloigna. Il la salua une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître dans le couloir et elle esquissa un sourire amusé. En deux heures seulement, l'adolescent lui avait dévoilé plusieurs facettes totalement différentes d'une personnalité de toute évidence complexe. Il avait parut arrogant au départ, puis bien plus timide lorsqu'il s'était approché pour rendre sa copie.

Hermione ne comprit les raisons de son malaise qu'en observant enfin le parchemin.

Et son sourire s'évanouit.

* * *

Ash et Fox durent courir pour rattraper les autres étudiants de leur année et ne pas se perdre. Ils retrouvèrent Ménard et Fenius, qui avaient légèrement ralenti le pas et ils marchèrent côte à côté jusqu'à la classe de Potions, un cours qu'Ash détestait tout particulièrement. Il faisait toujours quelque chose de travers, quel que soit son niveau de concentration.

Il s'installa en classe, tout au fond cette fois, et fut rejoint par Fox, Ménard et Fenius, qu'il espéra plus doués que lui. Autrement, Poudlard serait tout feu tout flamme avant la fin de la journée. Il soupira en s'installant sur son tabouret et, s'adossant au mur derrière lui, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant un bout de papier dans l'une d'elle. Il ne se rappelait pas d'y avoir déposé quoi que ce soit, en grande partie parce qu'il n'avait pour habitude de porter une cape : il estimait cela réservé aux supers-héros. Il extirpa le morceau de parchemin et le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux en se demandant comme il avait pu atterrir là, avant de le déplier.

Une écriture presque enfantine s'exposa sous ses yeux et il faillit rire en imaginant qu'une fille avait pu le mettre là, avec un lieu de rendez-vous ou quelque chose dans le genre. Son sourire s'effaça dès qu'il déchiffra la courte note :

« _Pas besoin d'être en face de toi pour que ce soit vrai : Poudlard va mettre une raclée à ton équipe… Et je serai aux premières loges pour admirer le spectacle. Je te laisserai peut-être marquer un point, si je suis de bonne humeur ! Mais juste un, n'espère pas davantage. Olivia Weasley. »_

Ash se figea sur son siège alors que le Professeur de Potions –un vieil homme moustachu ressemblant étrangement à un morse- saluait les étudiants. L'adolescent n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et relut le mot écrit de la main de la fameuse gardienne. Il essaya tant bien que mal de s'offusquer de cette manière de le ridiculiser, mais il savait pertinemment à quoi elle jouait : elle tentait de le déconcentrer, de lui faire peur, pour qu'ensuite, il perde tous ses moyens sur le terrain. Il trouva ses efforts plutôt amusants en fin de compte : il n'était pas du genre à craindre un échec, il en avait déjà subi suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se relèverait toujours.

« Eh ! »

Il tapota l'épaule de Ménard, lequel le tourna vers lui sans se préoccuper davantage du professeur. Cela arrangea Ash sur le moment, mais il s'inquiéta de devoir faire une potion avec des gens aussi peu compétents que lui en la matière.

« Olivia Weasley, elle est en quelle classe ? »

Ménard le regarda un instant, se demandant apparemment s'il devait vraiment répondre à cette question, mais déjà Fenius –avec beaucoup moins de scrupules- désigna une fille au deuxième rang. Ash se redressa légèrement sur son siège, mais il ne pouvait voir que son dos… Un dos qui ne ressemblait déjà pas franchement à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle n'avait ni des cheveux courts coiffés en brosse, ni une carrure masculine et déplaisante ou quoi que ce soit du genre. De longs cheveux roux pesaient jusqu'à ses omoplates et sa chemise remontait pour dévoiler un petit centimètre de peau recouverte de tâches de rousseurs.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux garçons et, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir ce genre d'informations dans l'immédiat, leur demanda :

« Elle a un mono-sourcil ?

\- Euh… non, balbutia Ménard en secouant la tête, ne comprenant pas du tout où Ash voulait en devenir.

\- Des dents fracassés par les cognards ?

\- Non plus.

\- Une verrue ? De la moustache ? Des poils dans les oreilles ? De l'acné purulent ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! » s'esclaffa Fenius alors que Ménard faisait à nouveau semblant d'écouter le professeur.

Ash hésita une seconde puis se retourna en avançant légèrement son tabouret. Il plissa les yeux pour deviner davantage de détails concernant la gardienne, laquelle semblait si sûre d'elle face à un garçon tel que lui qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que : 1. D'un thon ; 2. D'une psychopathe 3. D'une lesbienne. La possibilité numéro 3 lui paraissait presque alléchante comparée aux deux autres, même s'il estimait que cela atténuait ses chances de mettre l'ennemie dans son lit. Quoi qu'il se refuserait à coucher avec une fille laide ou avec une folle dingue –Maisie lui suffisait dans le genre.

Il prit conscience de la misogynie de ses pensées et se morigéna une seconde avant de se rasséréner : au fond, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, pas vrai ? Jusque-là, aucune fille n'avait paru aussi peu soucieuse de son avis. Cette Olivia devait donc forcément ne pas s'intéresser à lui, et aurait dû pour cela être sûre de n'avoir aucune chance, être folle, ou être attirée par les filles ! Voilà qui était rassurant quant à ses dons de séduction.

Il avança encore un peu son tabouret, jusqu'à ce que la table lui rentre dans le ventre, alors qu'Olivia saisissait brusquement ses cheveux. Elle leva les bras légèrement au dessus de sa tête, le temps de faire un chignon, et il admira la minceur de son cou –un vrai, pas du genre à être tout musclé et plein de veines comme chez les haltérophiles. Elle n'était définitivement pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginée. Il admira la méticulosité mise dans chacun de ses mouvements alors qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux et croisa les doigts pour qu'elle se retourne, au moins quelques secondes.

Il passa tout le cours à attendre. Puis finit par se résigner. Elle ne se retournerait pas… Mais il ferait désormais tout pour s'assurer de voir son visage.

* * *

Drago n'aurait pas dû être là, mais il n'y résista pas. Il avait organisé les séances d'entraînement avec le Professeur McGonagall et Madame Bibine afin que les deux équipes aient exactement le même temps à leur disposition. Il savait donc à quelle heure précisément l'équipe de Salem devait s'exercer, et après avoir combattu près de quarante-huit heures son envie de débarquer, il avait fini par craquer. Si quelqu'un lui posait la moindre question –comme l'Auror qui l'accompagnait cette fois semblait vouloir le faire- il avait déjà trouvé une réponse parfaite : il était là pour s'assurer du niveau de l'équipe invitée, comme tout bon organisateur devait de se tenir informé.

Pourtant, sa vraie raison était bien plus personnelle. Depuis la veille, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Harry, lequel lui avait promis d'apporter très vite des informations au sujet du jeune Ash. Il avait dit que cela ne prendrait pas longtemps, mais en ce mardi soir, Drago ne tenait déjà plus. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux nuits et son sang devait désormais avoir une saveur caféine –un vampire se serait régalé. Il aurait voulu aller revoir Harry, mais ce dernier s'agacerait d'être ainsi surveillé.

Il s'était donc résigné à apaiser son cerveau en observant Ash, lequel tourbillonnait sur son Astéroïde 07 en tâchant de se réchauffer. Lui-même mourait de froid dans les tribunes, et n'avait pourtant pas à subir la force du vent ou à supporter une tenue moins adaptée aux conditions météorologiques.

Il ne pouvait pas franchement voir l'adolescent de près, même s'il cherchait des raisons de s'approcher pour parler aux joueurs histoire de rassasier sa curiosité. Il se promit de ne pas agir bêtement ou d'attirer l'attention sur lui –Harry lui avait fait jurer d'être prudent à moins de vouloir introduire Hermione dans leur plan.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? l'appela soudain l'Auror d'une voix bourrue.

\- Oui ?

\- Il fait froid, nous devrions rentrer. Vous avez rendez-vous avec le Ministre dans moins d'une demi-heure. »

Drago acquiesça lentement, mais ne bougea pas. Il avait encore quelques minutes avant d'être en retard et escomptait bien les utiliser à bon escient. Il fixa intensément Ash, lequel venait de récupérer le souaffle et filait vers les anneaux pour marquer. Il fit mine de viser celui de gauche et dès que le gardien bougea, lança le souaffle à toute vitesse, atteignant tout juste celui du milieu. Ses coéquipiers le félicitèrent et il fit mine de se prosterner, ce qui ne donna rien de bon sur un balai. L'un de ses coéquipiers, celui qui portait toujours un bonnet à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, tenta de le bousculer avant d'être ramené à l'ordre par le gardien, lequel n'ouvrit pourtant même pas la bouche. De toute évidence, son regard noir suffisait.

Ils reprirent plus sérieusement l'entraînement et Drago éprouva une certaine fierté à voir Ash se débrouiller aussi bien. Il refoula très vite cette émotion. Il ne pouvait se la permettre sans une assurance quelconque. L'adolescent avait peut-être une parfaite petite famille qui l'attendait sagement à Salem, avec des parents aimants et quelques frères et sœurs… Drago n'avait pas le droit d'espérer et de réagir comme un père fier de son rejeton sous prétexte qu'un gamin ressemblant étrangement à son fils savait jouer au Quidditch.

Il se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers l'Auror qui parut étonné de le voir s'agiter tout à coup.

« Ok, on y va… »

Il essaya de ne pas se retourner en quittant l'estrade, mais n'y résista plus. Arrivé au bord du terrain, prêt à partir, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et scruta une dernière fois Ash qui feintait à nouveau, un sourire de vainqueur posé sur son visage. Drago chassa son impression, celle qui le poussait à croire qu'il aurait dû voir tout cela des milliers de fois et ne même plus s'en émerveiller.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il marcha à toute allure vers la sortie du domaine, l'Auror sur les talons se demandant probablement ce qui arrivait à son employeur. Drago réalisa alors brusquement qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'Hermione, mais que lui parvenait simplement à cacher la folie qui l'habitait avec davantage de talent. Il ne lui avait jamais été aussi utile de porter le nom Malefoy.

* * *

Après plusieurs jours, Ash réalisa qu'une certaine routine s'installait dans sa vie à Poudlard, comme elle l'avait fait à Salem. Il allait en cours en priant pour qu'aucun professeur ne lui demande d'écrire quoi que ce soit, s'entraînait en vociférant sur Keegan dès que ce dernier menaçait de lui voler dedans et cherchait désespérément à rencontrer Olivia. Il trouvait cela assez étrange de ne pouvoir échapper à certains élèves –tel que Keegan par exemple qui le suivait dès qu'ils n'étaient pas en cours- et d'être incapable de se retrouver en face à face avec d'autres.

Mais Olivia était douée, il n'en doutait même plus : elle s'arrangeait toujours pour s'asseoir devant lui ou derrière selon la situation de la porte d'entrée des classes, ne déjeunait jamais en même temps que lui et Fox, et dès qu'il tentait de la voir s'entraîner, les Gryffondors le chassaient –apparemment, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il vole leurs tactiques. Il aurait bien voulu leur expliquer que seule une de leurs joueuses l'intéressait, mais doutait que cette information leur plaise.

Il connaissait désormais par cœur les cheveux roux et épais d'Olivia Weasley, et aurait pu les reconnaître parmi une foule d'autres. Il avait aussi appris à distinguer son écriture, puisqu'elle passait son temps à lui envoyer des mots comme le premier, se plaisant apparemment à se moquer de lui. Ces détails ne lui suffisaient pas. Ils le frustraient plus qu'autre chose. Il décida donc d'employer les grands moyens dès le mercredi soir. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait de son entraînement puis irait directement manger dans la Grande Salle, alors il se posta dans les escaliers pour l'attendre. Elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter, que ce soit pour rejoindre son dortoir ou son futur repas.

Il avait conscience qu'il agissait un peu comme un fou, mais il voulait dire à cette fille qu'il ne se laisserait pas impressionner. D'accord, il l'était un peu : son assurance était phénoménale et il ne connaissait aucune fille comme elle mais il ne le montrerait pas. Jamais.

Il leva brusquement la tête, s'arrachant à son exercice de lecture –lequel s'avérait toujours plus ardu lorsqu'il songeait à autre chose en même temps- et fut surpris de se retrouver face à Sienna. Le sourire de la jeune fille se transforma en une moue charmeuse dès qu'elle le reconnut, et elle s'avança vers lui sans la moindre hésitation.

Ils s'étaient croisés à de nombreuses reprises durant les derniers jours, et cela n'avait fait qu'attiser son désir pour elle : Sienna était de ce genre de femmes qu'il imaginait devoir goûter avant d'être lassé. Elle lui avait souri à de multiples reprises, s'était même arrêté pour lui parler –Mia la fusillant du regard à chaque fois sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi- et ses sous-entendus s'étaient faits de plus en plus entendus justement. Il quitta ses marches pour s'approcher à son tour, et ils se retrouvèrent au pied de l'escalier.

« Salut, toi.

\- Salut », répondit-il simplement en l'admirant.

Il aurait pu passer des heures à le contempler, et –même s'il hésita pendant une seconde au moins- il décida de remettre son plan pour confronter Olivia à plus tard. Il avait encore deux journées devant lui pour réussir à se retrouver face à elle avant le match. Alors qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas de nouvelles occasions avec Sienna avant longtemps… Sans hésiter, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le désirait autant que lui, il s'enquit avec un sourire lourd de sens :

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu, là, maintenant ? »

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et se rapprocha ostensiblement. Il lui suffirait de baisser les yeux pour plonger dans son décolleté –n'avait-elle jamais froid ?- mais il résista à la tentation, préférant affronter son regard qui faisait mine de le jauger… Comme si elle n'avait pas pris sa décision depuis des jours déjà ! Elle posa légèrement sa main sur son torse, puis demanda, sa voix lui provoquant un bon millier de frissons :

« Et bien, ça dépend… Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? »

* * *

Mia était plongée jusqu'au cou dans son devoir de Runes, tâchant de traduire un texte interminable qui la faisait se sentir particulièrement stupide. A chaque fois qu'elle s'installait à la bibliothèque pour étudier cette matière, elle se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait choisie. N'aurait-elle pas pu se pencher sur les Animaux Magiques, ou aller fabuler en Divination comme n'importe quelle adolescente normale ? Elle imagina la tête de sa mère si elle l'entendait penser, et rejeta cette idée. Elle ne supporterait simplement pas de la décevoir.

Elle serra les dents et recommença à se torturer, cherchant à comprendre quelque chose. Mais son cerveau n'était tout simplement pas fait pour ça. Elle fit craquer ses phalanges et –redressant les yeux- remarqua que Julian la fixait depuis l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

Elle s'interrogea sur les raisons de sa présence, avant de constater qu'il portait toujours sa tenue de Quidditch. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, elle le soupçonna d'avoir un devoir à rendre en retard et d'être venu à la bibliothèque pour trouver une âme charitable pouvant l'aider. Malgré le bon nombre d'adolescentes de Serdaigle sans doute prêtes à vendre leur âme pour passer cinq minutes en la compagnie du Batteur-Potter, elle décida de se proposer.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui adresser un petit signe de la main. Elle vit le sourire de Julian s'affaisser au moment même où des mains se posaient sur ses épaules. Elle fit un bond sur son siège avant de se retourner, et croisa le regard vaguement amusé de Nicholas.

« Salut, bébé… »

Elle poussa un bref soupir de soulagement, se sentant tout particulièrement stupide d'avoir osé oublier que si Julian n'était plus sur le terrain, son petit-ami ne l'était plus non plus. Elle s'obligea à lui sourire, même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'une distraction supplémentaire, et il s'installa à sa table sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres en sentant son regard glisser le long de sa poitrine avant de remonter sur son visage, et dû concentrer toutes ses forces à ne pas le gifler –l'envie ne lui manquait pourtant pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, adressa un vague signe de la main à Julian, qui disparut rapidement entre deux rangées de bibliothèques, puis revint vers elle. Mia aurait vraiment apprécié de retrouver sa solitude finalement, même si cela signifiait devoir se torturer les méninges avec ces fichues runes.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a mercredi, dans moins de deux semaines ? »

Elle lâcha sa plume et chercha à se remémorer d'un événement particulier : les matchs étant le samedi, elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qui le faisait sourire comme ça. Après avoir hésité une seconde, elle secoua la tête et la mâchoire du garçon se crispa légèrement. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre grincer des dents.

« Notre anniversaire, bébé. Normalement, ce sont les filles qui s'intéressent à ce genre de choses… »

Une petite voix au fond d'elle essaya de s'exprimer, mais Mia garda la bouche résolument fermée. Pas question de lui dire que les filles dont il parlait comme d'une généralité étaient probablement plus amoureuses qu'elle, ou tout simplement que puisque cet anniversaire était un prétexte pour la voir toute nue, elle n'était pas franchement impatiente de le vivre. Au lieu de ça, elle se força à sourire sans dire un seul mot. Mieux valait s'assurer de ne pas prononcer la moindre bêtise.

Nicholas prit son silence pour une expression sincère de l'émotion qu'elle ressentait à cette idée, et il posa tendrement sa main sur la sienne avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle songea qu'il tentait de l'hypnotiser avant de se moquer d'elle-même : elle devait vraiment arrêter d'être aussi paranoïaque.

« J'ai tout prévu, pas d'inquiétude. Je t'ai préparé de très jolis cadeaux –dont un que tu pourras porter (Vu qu'il accentua sa réplique d'un clin d'œil, elle n'eut aucun doute sur le genre de choses qu'il escomptait la voir porter cette nuit-là.) et j'ai prévenu mes potes que la Salle sur Demande était réservée pour la nuit…

\- Classe, rétorqua-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que le mot avait réellement été énoncé à haute-voix.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il alors qu'elle rougissait.

\- C'est… classe. Je veux dire, c'est génial que tu ais tout organisé. Gentleman. »

Elle avait tant bafouillé qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait la planter là pour aller chercher la vrai Amélia Malefoy –celle avec un cerveau en état de marche. Il ne bougea pas, mais mit quelques secondes avant de trouver quelque chose à répondre. Il se racla la gorge et s'ébouriffa les cheveux –ou du moins, tenta de le faire, mais ils ne bougèrent pas à cause du gel.

« Bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as à t'inquiéter que d'être parfaite… Et puisque c'est toujours le cas, je crois que tu auras juste à me rejoindre. Ça marche ? »

Elle resta muette un instant. Alors voilà à quoi allait ressembler sa première relation physique : à un plan fraîchement organisé par un type qui n'attendait que cela. Elle s'était toujours naïvement imaginé que le sexe serait l'expression réelle de ses sentiments, qu'elle ne pourrait simplement plus se retenir, qu'elle aurait besoin de sentir l'autre contre elle, puis en elle… Elle s'était largement fourvoyée. Imaginer Nicholas, entièrement nu, face à elle, entièrement nue, la rendait plutôt malade d'angoisse que frétillante d'impatience.

Une image chassa soudainement celle-là et elle imagina Julian à la place de son petit-ami. Étrangement, son émoi fut tout à fait différent. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et Nicholas parut tout fier de lui, tellement fier d'ailleurs qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire : « Non, ce n'est pas toi, et ce ne sera jamais toi… ». Mais elle ne put le faire. Son père adorait Nicholas. Tout le monde adorait Nicholas. Ils formaient un couple parfaitement assorti. Et comme tout dans sa vie, Mia estimait que la perfection était son minimum à atteindre. Alors, même si ses mots lui lacérèrent la gorge, elle parvint à dire :

« Je suis impatience d'y être. »

* * *

Sienna conduisit Ash jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande –il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour la trouver, mais ils furent largement récompensés en y entrant. Elle l'obligea à fermer les yeux et à imaginer l'endroit parfait avant de le pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle ils découvrirent un lit si immense qu'ils auraient pu être trois fois plus nombreux sans s'y sentir trop serrés. Il resta ébahi quelques secondes avant de réaliser pour la millième fois au moins que la magie était la chose la plus formidable qui soit.

Il referma la porte dans son dos en observant les lieux : le lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, recouvert de confortables coussins et de draps dans lesquels il comptait bien se perdre. Les lumières naturellement tamisées les plongeaient dans une sorte d'atmosphère sous-marine toute de bleus et de dorés, comme si le soleil se reflétait sur la mer.

Il fixa finalement son attention sur Sienna, laquelle allait à reculons vers le lit tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, le laissant peu à peu admirer sa peau chocolatée. Il resta éloigné, le temps de contempler le ventre plat qu'elle lui dévoilait, puis s'approcha dès que la chemise tomba au sol. Il préférait se charger du reste tout seul.

Il la saisit lentement par la taille avant de glisser ses doigts le long de la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, laquelle s'écroula à ses pieds en un bruissement qu'il connaissait peu : Maisie et lui n'avaient jamais couché ensemble en prenant vraiment le temps de déshabiller. Et Hope… Tout avait été différent avec elle.

Il eut le souffle coupé un instant, chassa le passé de son esprit, et préféra s'émerveiller des courbes parfaites de Sienna avant de se mettre à l'embrasser.

Tout au long de leur recherche de la Salle sur Demande, ils avaient échangés quelques rapides baisers, plus pour s'appâter qu'autre chose. Cette fois, l'étreinte fut différente, et il sentit le plaisir enfler en lui. Il parvint à le repousser pour ne pas se faire absorber trop rapidement. Encore un effet secondaire de sa fichue potion : la colère n'était pas la seule émotion à se disproportionner… Le désir subissait le même problème. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas en finir trop vite.

Lentement, il quitta la bouche de la jeune fille pour descendre vers sa poitrine, qu'il débarrassa aisément d'un soutien-gorge bien encombrant. Elle bascula la tête en arrière dès qu'il la caressa plus intimement et n'y tint plus. Elle l'attira vers le lit en retirant rapidement ses chaussures. Il réalisa alors qu'il était encore bien trop vêtu et retira rapidement son pull, lequel fut rejoint par ses chaussures et son pantalon d'uniforme deux secondes plus tard.

Elle eut un petit rire en le voyant si empressé, rire qui s'évanouit dans sa gorge dès qu'elle distingua la ferveur de son trouble et l'état décharné de son corps. Des dizaines de cicatrices vieilles de plusieurs années marbraient sa peau pourtant déjà bien pâle. Il lui laissa le temps de se reprendre et de contempler le spectacle probablement effrayant qu'il lui offrait lui offrant l'occasion d'arrêter si cela la dégoûtait trop.

Elle tendit la main vers lui avec un petit sourire au bout d'un long silence et Ash ne se fit par prier. Son torse se posa sur la poitrine ronde de Sienna, et il se remit à l'embrasser, le corps tendu par l'effort qu'il devait faire pour garder le contrôle.

C'était si facile avec Maisie : un coup vite fait bien fait dans des salles vides, il remontait sa jupe et se glissait entre ses cuisses. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire l'aversion dans ses yeux à la vue de ses cicatrices puisqu'elle ne les voyait jamais. Mieux : il n'avait pas besoin d'exercer le moindre contrôle sur sa libido hyperactive, ni même de penser à autre chose pendant l'acte… Étonnamment pourtant, il trouva cette expérience plus que rafraichissante, comme s'il découvrait l'amour physique pour la première fois, alors même qu'avant Maisie, il avait connu la même chose.

Les ongles de Sienna qui crissaient contre son cuir chevelu faisaient naitre des frissons d'excitation tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et l'humidité qu'il sentait entre ses cuisses ouvertes le rendait à la fois impatient et serein. Il savait qu'elle ne reculerait pas, qu'elle le désirait autant que lui la voulait. Elle ondula légèrement du bassin et un grondement rauque lui échappa, presque trop animal. Elle rit contre ses lèvres avant de glisser ses mains le long de son corps, jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle joua un instant à le toucher, puis glissa ses doigts sur le tissu de son caleçon, le baissant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en débarrasse lui-même.

Elle taquina sa virilité alors qu'il lui retirait sa petite culotte et –sans cesser d'admirer son corps certes décharné mais pourtant bien plaisant à regarder- murmura un « Viens » sans équivoque.

Ash ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se plaça doucement entre ses cuisses ouvertes et n'eut qu'à se laisser pleinement accueillir. Elle l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser et il se fit malléable, lui laissant quelques secondes pour s'habituer à lui. Elle s'agita elle-même rapidement et il obéit à sa demande silencieuse, ses doigts jouant les virtuoses sur sa peau alors qu'elle s'enroulait autour de lui comme pour ne jamais le laisser partir.

Dès qu'elle bascula la tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement sorti du plus profond de sa gorge, il laissa son excitation prendre le dessus. Il plongea plus profondément entre ses cuisses, lui arrachant un couinement, et finit par s'écrouler sur elle, le corps moite de leur ébat.

Il l'écrasa un moment avant de parvenir à se pousser. Il tomba sur le dos et elle émit un soupir avant de s'éloigner légèrement. Il l'entendit murmurer un sortilège de protection, sa baguette magique pointée sur son bas-ventre, puis elle revint près de lui et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il esquissa un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, comme pour la remercier du plaisir qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Elle releva vers lui des yeux brillants encore d'excitation et bredouilla :

« Pas mal pour un gamin… »

Un rire secoua son torse puis il se rappela qu'elle avait un an de plus que lui, ce qui n'était franchement pas énorme. Il savait qu'elle voulait juste reprendre contenance après s'être ainsi laissée aller. Il enroula quelques mèches de cheveux noirs et fins entre ses doigts avant de murmurer :

« Les jeunes sont plus doués que tu ne le crois apparemment…

\- Hum hum. Je crois que c'est une question de vigueur. Tu sais « la fleur de l'âge » et toutes ces âneries…

\- Tu couches avec des seniors pour ne pas avoir l'habitude de la vigueur ? » répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle étouffa un rire avant de se redresser légèrement pour le regarder. Il comprit ce qu'elle allait lui demander avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Lentement, elle glissa son doigt contre son abdomen, là où la plus effroyable de ses cicatrices s'exposait : une balafre de trois millimètres d'épaisseur qui partait de l'emplacement de son cœur pour descendre jusqu'à sa hanche.

« D'où viennent-elles ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce avant d'ajouter : Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire… »

Il la regarda en silence pendant un long moment, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait ou non admettre. Quelque chose lui disait qu'une fille comme Sienna n'allait pas le plaindre ou le couver, ou même brusquement s'intéresser à lui pour plus que cet instant précieux –qui, il le savait, ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Elle n'était pas du genre à être attirée par les créatures blessées, à espérer qu'elle serait celle qui panserait les blessures de son âme ou tout ce genre d'idioties dignes de comédies romantiques. Elle n'était pas comme Maisie.

Il hésita néanmoins avant de se lancer, puis finit par avouer.

« Celle-là, je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment… C'était avant mes cinq ans et je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette époque. La plupart des autres m'ont été faites par mes parents d'accueil, ceux qui réalisaient que j'étais là… Je préférais franchement ceux qui se contentaient d'ignorer ma présence. »

Elle se redressa un peu plus, jusqu'à presque s'asseoir et il ramena quelques coussins dans son dos afin de se surélever. Elle ne parut pas gênée d'afficher ainsi sa nudité, mais lui ramena un drap contre sa virilité, estimant préférable de ne pas l'exposer ainsi –surtout si cette dernière, traîtresse, se mettait à exposer son émoi face à une jeune fille nue.

« Alors, ils te battaient ?

\- Rarement. Mais, certains ne contrôlaient plus vraiment leurs actes lorsqu'ils étaient… éméchés, pour dire ça poliment. Certaines familles étaient plus cools que d'autres, mais la plupart du temps, ça craignait assez. »

Elle plissa le front, comme si elle tentait d'imaginer son calvaire, mais il savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Sienna avait l'air d'une parfaite jeune fille de bonne famille, avec probablement des parents tendres et protecteurs prêts à tous les sacrifices pour son bonheur. A une époque, il détestait ce genre d'enfants… Avant qu'il comprenne que même ceux-là pouvaient subir le pire. Avant Hope.

Elle tergiversa une seconde avant de caresser son torse, frôlant plusieurs cicatrices du bout des doigts, jusqu'à une étrange au niveau de sa clavicule : un rond qui ressemblait à une brûlure.

« Cigarette ? émit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Cigare. Même les riches ont des problèmes à noyer… »

Elle déposa un bref baiser sur ce cercle rouge avant de remonter plus haut dans son introspection. Il n'avait aucune marque importante au visage, en dehors d'une minuscule cicatrice sur sa lèvre, et d'une autre près de son sourcil, rien de choquant à côté du reste. Il la suivit durant son introspection, puis finit par admettre en se rappelant de nombre de réactions, la dernière en date étant celle de Crowley :

« Parfois, ça fiche la trouille aux filles… Aux garçons aussi.

\- Moi, je trouve ça sexy. Ça te donne un air de… battant.

\- Je n'aurais pas autant de cicatrices si j'étais capable de me défendre, répliqua-t-il froidement, tâchant de contrôler la colère froide qui menaçait de le submerger lorsqu'il songeait à son passé.

\- Elles datent, ça se voit. Un enfant ne se défend pas contre des adultes, Ash. »

Elle déposa un bref baiser contre ses lèvres avant de se rallonger auprès de lui, classant ainsi le sujet, parce qu'elle pressentait qu'il n'avait plus envie d'en dire davantage. Elle remonta une jambe contre lui et sentit son érection sous le drap. Avec un petit ricanement caustique, elle lui apprit :

« On ne va pas recommencer tous les deux.

\- Je le sais.

\- Je me réserve pour l'homme parfait. »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et put voir son sourire. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Elle était au lit avec lui et osait admettre qu'elle attendait plus d'un homme ? Cette fille était définitivement bien singulière. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question au lieu de laisser courir :

« Les filles qui attendent le grand amour ne sont-elles pas censés _vraiment_ rester vierges ? »

Sienna s'allongea de tout son long sur lui et ramena un drap contre elle : maintenant qu'ils avaient fini, elle commençait apparemment à avoir un peu froid. Elle posa ses mains contre l'abdomen d'Ash, puis son menton sur elles, et plongea son regard dans le sien en mimant la réflexion. Alors que de toute évidence, elle avait l'air de s'être déjà penchée sur le sujet de l'amour, le vrai, et de sa différence avec l'amour physique, elle préférait lui exposer son point de vue sans hésiter pour se faire bien comprendre.

« Et bien, disons que j'espère qu'en… pratiquant parfois la chose, je serai suffisamment douée pour retenir l'homme de ma vie lorsqu'il se présentera.

\- Donc, t'y crois ? A l'amour Unique et toutes ces choses pour célibataires pas fichues de garder un homme ?

\- Eh ! s'offensa-t-elle en lui pinça la hanche, provoquant un glapissement de douleur de sa part. Ce n'est pas réservé aux célibataires, tu sais. Je crois juste qu'il y a quelqu'un sur cette Terre de parfait pour moi. Et en attendant, je m'exerce avec d'autres, parce que je ne peux pas l'attendre éternellement, tu vois ! »

Il hocha la tête, alors qu'il n'y comprenait rien du tout. Pour lui, l'amour n'était qu'une sorte de réaction chimique entre deux corps : un homme et une femme se rencontraient, se plaisaient physiquement ou mentalement –ou les deux, rarement- et lorsqu'était venu pour eux le temps de propager l'épidémie de l'humanité, se mariaient et se reproduisaient… C'était dans l'ordre des choses, un point c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien de romantique là-dedans, tout était physique et sociologique : les êtres humains estimaient devoir quelque chose à Darwin –ou à Dieu, selon leurs croyances.

Pas lui. Il pensait très sérieusement qu'il avait versé trop de larmes et de sang. Il ne croyait pas en l'amour –en l'amitié et l'affection peut-être, mais pas en l'amour- et s'était promis de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Il craindrait en tant que père, il n'en doutait même pas, et puisqu'il n'aurait jamais d'épouse, s'embarrasser d'un bâtard ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas briser les rêves romantiques de Sienna, alors il se contenta de demander :

« Comment sauras-tu que c'est lui lorsque tu le rencontreras ?

\- Je le saurai, c'est tout. »

Il aurait voulu acquérir un jour une telle conviction en l'être humain, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait déjà du mal à croire la plupart du temps que Neal ne l'abandonnerait pas comme une vieille chaussette, ou que Fox ne finirait pas par se trouver des amis plus sympas et normaux que lui… Alors l'amour d'une fille, d'une femme ? Il croyait davantage à l'existence des Leprechauns.

Sienna bougea légèrement contre lui et sa nudité provoqua une réaction physique banale qu'il ne put réfréner. Lentement, il glissa sa main le long du corps de la jeune fille, y provoquant des frissons et s'enquit –la voix rauque de désir :

« Est-ce que ça compte pour deux fois si elles se suivent d'une demi-heure à peine ? »

Elle se redressa avant de rire, puis hocha la tête, décidée à être sadique avec lui. Il aurait voulu la convaincre, mais respectait suffisamment son choix pour se taire. Alors il leva les yeux au ciel, tâcha de ne pas être offensé par son refus et –avec un immense sourire moqueur- s'exclama :

« Je savais bien que tu étais trop vieille pour contenter un jeune aussi vigoureux que moi ! »

* * *

Mia s'était confortablement installée sous ses couvertures, son livre de Métamorphoses ouvert aux pages qu'ils étudiaient pour les Aspics depuis quelques semaines déjà. Elle aurait dû être concentrée, mais deux sujets lui hantaient l'esprit, refusant de laisser la place à quelque chose d'aussi futile que la transformation d'un objet inanimé en être vivant.

Le premier lui faisait peur : Nicholas. Elle aurait vraiment voulu tomber dans les escaliers et récolter une commotion cérébrale afin de ne pas prendre le moindre risque de perdre sa virginité la semaine suivante. Plus que treize jours avant cet anniversaire maudit. Treize jours de torture de son esprit et d'angoisse latente.

Son deuxième problème tenait en l'absence de Sienna, dont le lit restait vide. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis le dernier cours de la journée et commençait à se demander dans quel mauvais plan sa meilleure amie avait bien pu se fourrer. Ou pire, qui avait bien pu se fourrer dans sa meilleure amie. Cette image la rendit presque malade et elle s'efforça à oublier Ash.

Lorsque Sienna lui avait appris que le sosie de Jem lui plaisait, Mia avait failli hurler. Au lieu de quoi elle avait répondu au « Il est tellement craquant ! », une réplique digne d'une collégienne moldue : « Il a genre douze ans et demi. ». D'accord, il en avait seize. Et d'accord, il était craquant –il l'aurait été plus à ses yeux sans toute cette impression d'avoir son frère disparu face à elle. Mais imaginer Sienna avec lui… Un frisson de dégoût grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle jeta son livre sur sa table de chevet.

Elle allait se mettre à prier Merlin pour que : a. Sienna ne couche jamais avec Ash, et b. Si le a. se produisait, qu'Ash ne soit pas Jem, mais juste son clone quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin. Les autres étudiantes de Serpentard grommelèrent quelques insultes depuis leurs lits, puisque la nouvelle arrivée était particulièrement bruyante pour une heure aussi tardive. Sienna pouffa sans s'en soucier avant de filer jusqu'à sa propre couche. Elle retira ses chaussures, puis ses vêtements particulièrement froissés avant de lever les yeux vers Mia.

« Sin ! Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? somma cette dernière avec une voix d'Auror très impressionnante.

\- Dans la Salle sur Demande. »

Elle se glissa sous la couette avec un petit sourire rêveur sur les lèvres et Mia serra les poings. Elle ne demandait pas grand chose pourtant : Sienna pouvait coucher avec la planète entière, mais pas avec Ash ! Et pas avec Julian non plus. Et si elle pouvait éviter Nicholas, histoire de ne pas compliquer la situation, cela l'arrangeait aussi. Mais surtout pas Ash.

« T'étais avec qui ? s'enquit-elle en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

\- Avec Ash, s'esclaffa Sienna en se redressant sur un coude. Tu sais quoi ? Il est vraiment adorable… Et gentil… Et… Waouh ! C'était un coup d'enfer ! »

Mia entendit une autre élève ricaner et elle sut que dès le lendemain, Ash serait la cible de nombre d'étudiantes surexcitées. Elle serra les dents avant de fusiller Sienna du regard.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Et depuis quand est-ce que tu trouves les garçons avec lesquels tu couches « adorables » ? (Une affreuse idée lui apparut soudain et elle hurla presque.) Dis-moi que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui !

\- Amoureuse ?! répéta Sienna comme si elle n'avait aucune idée du sens de ce mot avant de partir en un fou-rire. Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! Mia, on ne tombe amoureuse en faisant l'amour dans le monde réel, tu sais ça ? C'est juste qu'on a beaucoup discuté tous les deux et que je trouve qu'il est très gentil et intéressant. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses et…

\- Quel genre de choses ? » s'empressa de demander Mia avec curiosité.

Brusquement, elle réalisa que Sienna pourrait lui être très utile. Julian éprouvait quelques difficultés à faire parler Ash, alors que les confidences sur l'oreiller pouvaient leur en apprendre énormément. Elle croisa les doigts pour que Sienna lui offre une confession importante, quelque chose qui pourrait constituer une preuve suffisante à…

« Je ne peux rien dire. C'est plutôt personnel, tu comprends ? »

Mia écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Sa meilleure amie préférait gardait les secrets d'un quasi-inconnu au lieu de l'écouter ? Elle était si furieuse que pour la première fois de toute l'histoire de leur amitié, elle la détesta vraiment.

« Ok, parfait ! »

Elle se fourra sous la couette et sentit des larmes enfler derrière ses paupières. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir expliquer à Sienna tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais il lui semblait désormais que tout serait mille fois plus compliqué ainsi. Elle avait l'impression que la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir entièrement confiance était Julian, lequel dormait à l'autre bout du château et n'était pas capable de l'aider en cet instant précis.

Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en sentant le poids de Sienna à côté d'elle et comprit qu'elle était aussi en colère contre elle-même que contre sa meilleure amie. Elle lui cachait énormément de choses désormais, mais Sienna aurait dû comprendre, aurait dû suivre son avis lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas coucher avec Ash. Mais comme toujours, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

« Allez, Mia, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir te dire, mais ce ne sont pas mes secrets. Et tu le connais à peine… S'il te plait, ne m'en veut pas… »

La supplique renforça étrangement la déception de Mia. Combien de fois s'était-elle laissée manipuler par le regard larmoyant de sa meilleure amie ? Combien de fois avait-elle tenté –en vain- d'être suffisamment parfaite pour elle aussi ? Elle avait la sensation de faire des efforts pour tout le monde, de se battre jour après jour pour être la fille parfaite, l'amie parfaite, la copine parfaite, et que finalement, rien ne lui était jamais rendu. Alors, avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir, avant de réaliser qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire une atrocité, la voix à moitié étouffée par l'oreiller mais pas assez, elle décréta froidement :

« Va te faire foutre. De toute façon, c'est ce que tu fais le mieux ! »

* * *

Hermione mit trois jours avant de se décider à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait probablement pas : elle aurait mis beaucoup moins longtemps si le sujet de ses inquiétudes ne s'était pas appelé Ash. Si Drago apprenait qu'elle se tracassait pour cet étudiant et parlait de lui avec d'autres personnes, sans doute se retrouvait-elle dans une situation délicate, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait agi ainsi pour n'importe qui.

Avec un autre élève, elle serait allée voir le Professeur McGonagall afin de chercher une solution. Cette fois, elle se dirigea vers une personne qu'elle n'avait fait que croiser jusque-là : Neal Radburn.

Elle le retrouva dans la bibliothèque et hésita une dernière fois avant de se lancer. Elle reverrait Ash le lendemain pour le deuxième cours de la semaine, et elle ne pourrait pas se contenter d'ignorer le problème. Elle inspira à fond puis s'approcha du professeur. Il sentit apparemment sa présence, car il releva les yeux vers elle et –la reconnaissant- lui décrocha un sourire.

« Bonsoir, Professeur Granger, la salua-t-il poliment.

\- Bonsoir. Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

Il acquiesça et elle prit place en face de lui avant de sortir le devoir d'Ash, qu'elle brandit presque comme une accusation. Il resta ébahi une seconde, puis sembla mal à l'aise. Il saisit le parchemin et le parcourut des yeux, relevant chaque faute qu'elle avait entourée de rouge. Et elles étaient atrocement nombreuses. Il reposa finalement le papier sur la table et leva vers elle un regard bouleversé qui la fit immédiatement culpabiliser.

« J'aurais dû en parler au Professeur McGonagall… Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il en était encore à ce point-là.

\- Il fait des fautes dignes d'un enfant de huit ans, et certaines lettres sont très mal formées, lui apprit-elle comme s'il n'était pas capable de le voir tout seul. Il a pris plus de temps que les autres à faire ce devoir et m'a rendu une copie pour le moins… décevante. Le pire, c'est que je suis persuadée que ses réponses sont justes grâce à ce que j'en ai compris. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- Je le sais. Il est dyslexique, d'accord ? Et certaines... certaines potions qu'il prend n'arrangent pas la situation. Je suis vraiment désolé de la position dans laquelle cela vous met. A Salem, nous notons Ash uniquement à l'oral ou en pratique, dès que cela est possible. Pour son diplôme de Magie Elémentaire –ce que vous appelez BUSES, je crois ?- quelqu'un a écrit les réponses à sa place. Et cela se reproduira lorsqu'il passera son Diplôme de fin d'études. »

Elle resta bouche bée une seconde. Elle aurait sans doute dû se taire, mais la réplique fusa avant qu'elle puisse penser à ne pas s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie d'un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine.

« Vous pensez franchement que lui faciliter ainsi les choses soit la bonne solution ?!

\- Vous en voyez une autre, peut-être ? » cracha-t-il, brusquement beaucoup moins sympathique.

Il parut furieux, comme si la situation d'Ash le concernait intimement et elle s'interrogea : pourquoi prenait-il tant à cœur ce qui concernait cet étudiant ? Et s'il s'intéressait tant à lui, pourquoi n'avait-il pas décidé de vraiment résoudre son problème ou au lieu de l'ignorer ? Elle essaya de garder une voix calme, se doutant qu'hausser le ton ne ferait que provoquer une dispute inutile, et répondit :

« Il existe de nombreux moyens de soigner la dyslexie, figurez-vous ! Et même si cela aurait dû être pris beaucoup plus tôt, je suis certaine que… »

Neal se leva brusquement et sa chaise tomba derrière lui en un bruit sourd. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers leur table et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cet homme avait définitivement des problèmes pour tenir une conversation sans s'emporter. La mâchoire serrée, il rétorqua froidement :

« Je n'ai pas pu prendre le problème plus tôt, parce que je n'ai rencontré Ash qu'après son onzième anniversaire, alors vous pouvez garder vos leçons de morale pour vous…

\- Ce n'était pas une leçon de morale ! polémiqua-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Et je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas responsable. Il doit bien avoir des parents qui…

\- Oh oui ! s'esclaffa-t-il en un rire sans joie. Il en a même eus deux bonnes dizaines.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Ce gosse a été bringuebalé de foyer en foyer, d'accord ? Aucune famille ne s'est intéressée suffisamment à lui pour détecter ce problème, et lorsqu'il est arrivé dans ma vie, j'avais une école à faire tourner puisque le Directeur est à moitié sénile et que c'est à moi de tout gérer ! Alors voilà, je comprends parfaitement que pour une femme telle que vous, l'imperfection soit difficile à accepter, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'Ash à ce sujet. J'ai fait mon maximum, mais _ça_ c'est largement au-dessus de mes moyens. Je lui évite les ennuis, je le protège autant que je peux, mais je ne peux pas me charger de ça… »

Cette fois encore, elle ne réfléchit pas avant de parler. Apprendre que la situation de Ash était si catastrophique lui donna encore plus envie de s'occuper de lui, puisque personne –en dehors d'un homme débordé- n'était là pour le faire.

« Je peux le faire. »

Neal s'arrêta de ronchonner pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, l'air de ne pas croire en ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il attendit qu'elle annule sa proposition et s'excuse, mais la femme lui faisant face était déterminée. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Il s'en voulut un peu de lui avoir crié dessus, mais il se sentait parfois si coupable envers Ash. Il avait fait de son mieux, autant d'un point de vu financier, que scolaire, mais il avait eu d'autres choses plus importantes à gérer : son _problème_ , la violence qui en résultait par la faute d'une potion pourtant bien utile… La dyslexie passait bien après tout ça. Entendre cette inconnue critiquer sa façon d'agir l'avait mis en colère.

Mais en cet instant, il avait simplement envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la remercier d'oser faire une telle offre. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dégager une porte de sortie, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas au bout de deux minutes.

« Vous imaginez le boulot que ça va être ? Et en un mois, vous n'aurez probablement pas le temps de faire grand chose… Sans compter qu'Ash peut-être dramatiquement provocant parfois, et fainéant. Souvent. Il n'a pas un caractère facile…

\- Je me débrouillerai, annonça-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, un fin sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous en êtes certaine ? Parce que si je lui en parle… Il faut que vous soyez sûre de vous. »

Hermione eut presque envie de rire de ses hésitations. Elle ne reculerait pas devant la tâche à accomplir. Abandonner ne faisait tout simplement pas partie de ses habitudes. Elle récupéra le parchemin d'Ash et le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche avant de tourner les talons.

« Dites-lui d'être dans ma salle de classe dimanche, à dix heures du matin ! Qu'il ne soit pas en retard. »

* * *

Mia se faufila discrètement hors du château, profitant des nombreuses allées-et-venues des étudiants pour s'assurer que personne ne trouverait sa présence déplacée. En effet, en ce premier samedi de match, la foule était encore plus présente que d'ordinaire : Mia avait croisé son père et quelques dignitaires étrangers qui venaient fêter le commencement de cette nouvelle coutume dans l'une des écoles de magies les plus célèbres au monde. Heureusement, cela l'arrangeait bien puisqu'aucun élève ou adulte ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Elle remonta la capuche de sa cape et –à l'allure la plus lente possible- elle fila jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid, priant pour que personne ne l'arrête.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière avant d'entrer par la porte, qu'elle referma derrière elle en grelottant de froid. Elle prit conscience que Julian était là en voyant le feu de cheminée qui offrait à la pièce une température plus chaleureuse. Le garçon se leva rapidement du fauteuil qu'ils avaient partagé une semaine plus tôt et la salua en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Mia eut l'impression que ses lèvres lui brûlaient la peau, mais préféra garder cette information pour elle.

Elle se défit rapidement de sa cape et ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le fauteuil, lequel avait été rapproché de la cheminée pour qu'ils puissent se réchauffer. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, écoutant les bruits au dehors qui leur rappelaient difficilement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde, puis Mia finit par soupirer.

« Sin… Je veux dire, Sienna… Elle a couché avec lui…

\- J'en ai entendu parler, admit-il avec une grimace. Comme du fait que les deux serpents siamois se faisaient la guerre.

\- J'ai été méchante avec elle quand elle me l'a dit. Il lui a apparemment raconté des choses, et elle n'a pas voulu me les répéter. Je sais que c'était stupide, mais… »

Il se tourna vers elle pour lire la mesure de sa peine au fond de ses yeux. Il savait pertinemment à quel point sa relation avec Sienna était essentielle pour elle : contrairement à lui qui avait plusieurs amis, de nombreux cousins et cousines et quelques copains par ci par là dans chaque maison, elle n'avait que Sienna. Les deux adolescentes étaient inséparables depuis leur entrée à Poudlard et avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble. Julian avait donc eu un choc en apprenant qu'elles ne se parlaient plus. Il se doutait néanmoins qu'elles finiraient par se rabibocher. Il l'espérait.

« J'ai tenté d'avoir des informations sur Ash, mais ce type est plus aimable qu'un Détraqueur lorsqu'il s'agit d'évoquer son passé… A ce que j'ai compris, il est très proche du Professeur Radburn.

\- J'ai pu m'en rendre compte, acquiesça-t-elle, heureuse qu'il n'ait pas insisté par rapport à Sienna. Lorsque Ash s'est battu avec Nicholas, le Professeur a réagi d'une façon… étrange, comme s'il voulait avant tout le protéger de lui-même ou quelque chose dans ce style. Ils avaient l'air de se connaître, bien plus qu'un professeur et un élève.

\- Ce n'est pas son père en tout cas, ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout…

\- Adoptif, peut-être. Ça expliquerait qu'il ne veuille pas avoir de nom, histoire de ne pas donner l'impression d'être favorisé, tu vois ? »

Julian haussa les épaules, guère convaincu par cette hypothèse. Le Professeur Radburn était bien plus jeune que leurs parents, et à moins d'avoir adopté Ash à peine diplômé, il ne voyait pas franchement comment cela aurait pu se passer. Mia parut parvenir à la même conclusion, car elle secoua la tête avant de murmurer :

« Non, impossible.

\- Il peut simplement l'avoir pris sous son aile, comme le Professeur Dumbledore avec mon père à une époque…

\- Mais ton père était orphelin.

\- Peut-être qu'Ash l'est aussi. »

Ils parurent réfléchir à cette idée et tombèrent d'accord : cela était plus que probable et expliquerait bien les réactions d'Ash face aux discussions personnelles. Hélas, cela ne les aidait pas franchement dans leur enquête au sujet de Jem.

« Il faudrait trouver autre chose… Un signe distinctif de Jem par exemple.

\- Il avait une tâche de naissance sur la hanche. Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre exactement ? railla-t-elle sans réaliser qu'elle s'était ostensiblement rapprochée de lui. Tu ne vas pas l'espionner dans les vestiaires pendant qu'il se change, tout de même… »

Il ne dit mot durant une bonne minute, cherchant une solution valable qui ne ferait pas passer pour un pervers. Malheureusement, le contact de Mia ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Il aurait vraiment voulu la ramener sur ses genoux et l'embrasser. Pas un chaste baiser de bonjour comme un peu plus tôt, mais un vrai, l'un de ceux que les garçons n'offraient qu'à leur petite-amie, un qui lui donnerait la sensation d'avoir des ailes.

Il réalisa brusquement qu'il la contemplait depuis de longues minutes, l'air dément, et il secoua la tête pour rameuter ses neurones. Une idée lui vint brusquement, mais il sut qu'elle ne plairait pas beaucoup à Mia. Pourtant, ils se devaient de tenter le coup. Il savait pertinemment que Sienna représentait un danger dans leur plan : il suffirait qu'elle parle de Jem et d'Ash à son père pour que Drago Malefoy intervienne et leur demande d'arrêter de fouiner et de souhaiter déterrer des secrets. Néanmoins, ils devaient prendre ce risque, parce qu'à moins d'engager une fille qui puisse admirer Ash dans sa complète nudité, il y avait peu de chance d'en savoir davantage sur cette tâche de naissance. Alors, avec une grimace, il lança :

« Il faut que tu poses la question à Sienna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai dit qu'on ne se parlait plus ?

\- Tu devrais lui expliquer pour Ash, Jem, ou quel que soit son nom. Elle comprendra ta réaction, vous vous réconcilierez et puis c'est tout… »

Mia baissa les yeux, et il sut qu'il devrait davantage la travailler pour qu'elle cède. Il aurait voulu agir comme un petit-ami, déposer quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire en répétant inlassablement des « S'il te plait » jusqu'à ce qu'elle acquiesce, sans d'autres solutions. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre son vrai petit-ami sur le terrain et il ne pouvait se perdre dans ce genre de pensées. Il les chassa et insista :

« C'est ta meilleure amie, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, mais elle est… têtue et…

\- Et rien du tout. Vous êtes comme des sœurs toutes les deux. Et elle peut nous aider. Mia, si tu veux qu'on découvre la vérité, tu vas devoir faire quelques sacrifices. »

Elle le fusilla du regard et il comprit qu'il avait touché juste. Amélia Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur ! Avec sa fichue fierté à protéger, quel que soit l'enjeu. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix d'Hermione, soupirant pour la énième fois un « Et bien, ce n'est pas fille de son père pour rien… », comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Alors, avec un sérieux à toute épreuve alors qu'il était heureux d'enfin retrouver quelque chose de l'ancienne Mia chez la nouvelle plus sage, il lui posa un simple ultimatum :

« Mets ton foutu orgueil de côté, Mia. Autrement, on laisse tomber. »

* * *

Ash était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il ne savait pas si cela était dû au baiser extrêmement langoureux offert par Maisie qui –en bonne Cheerleader- était venue l'encourager avec toutes les filles de son groupe de Salem, au sourire railleur de Sienna lorsqu'elle était passée près d'eux pendant le dit-baiser ou tout simplement aux cris de la foule qui se pressait dans les tribunes.

Le match n'allait plus tarder à démarrer et il commençait vraiment à paniquer, alors qu'habituellement, il ne ressentait qu'une vague d'adrénaline avant d'entrer sur le terrain. Il fit craquer ses phalanges, puis contempla les autres joueurs de son équipe qui paraissaient aussi stressés que lui –au lieu de le rassurer, cela l'angoissa davantage. S'ils ne maintenaient pas un peu leurs nerfs, ils allaient se ridiculiser…

Il avait vu Julian Potter débarquer avec dix minutes de retard et un sourire nonchalant, l'air de dire « Oh, ce n'est qu'un match ». Cette indifférence était la seule solution. Ash savait très bien que s'il se laissait surprendre par ses émotions, il aurait les mains moites et se retrouverait incapable de garder un souaffle plus de cinq secondes.

Il chassa ses idées noires pour se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur alors qu'enfin, devant eux, les grandes portes sous les tribunes s'ouvraient, leur laissant l'accès au terrain. Smoke fut le premier à filer sur son balai et les autres suivirent en une vague. Fox se força à sourire à Ash avant de s'envoler. Leurs balais les guidèrent au milieu du terrain après les avoir laissés crâner auprès de la foule quelques secondes et ils furent rapidement tous réunis.

Instantanément, l'intérêt d'Ash se déporta sur tout autre chose que les sifflements de la foule, les slogans idiots des Cheerleaders de Salem, ou la voix puissante de l'arbitre… Il chercha à voir Olivia Weasley, laquelle était particulièrement douée pour se rendre invisible, mais pas suffisamment pour l'éviter sur le terrain. Après tout, il n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver juste face à elle et à lui envoyer un souaffle pour l'assommer. Son dernier message était arrivé le matin même et il l'avait fait éclater de rire. Il était toujours dans la poche de son pantalon de Quidditch et il avait bien l'intention de le conserver.

 _« Bouh_! »

Juste un mot, tellement gamin, tellement immature, que cela l'avait étrangement rassuré : elle plaisantait vraiment, ces mots n'étaient pas des menaces ou une façon de réellement l'intimider, mais juste de savoir ce qu'il valait. Et il était prêt à le lui montrer.

Il finit par la trouver parmi les autres joueurs et réalisa qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien et il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

Elle n'avait ni moustache, ni grain de beauté mal placé, ni verrue, ni mono-sourcil… Elle n'était pas aussi parfaite que Maisie avec son physique à la Marylin Monroe ou Sienna qui lui avait donné l'impression de faire un voyage exotique. Mais elle était définitivement plus jolie que ce qu'il avait imaginé durant toute la semaine. Elle avait la peau étonnamment bronzée pour la saison et des milliers de tâches de rousseur –il fut pris d'une furieuse envie de vérifier si elle en avait _vraiment_ partout. Ses yeux étaient verts clairs et luisaient d'un éclat que seul le plaisir pouvait faire naître : il comprit qu'elle était vraiment impatiente de jouer. Il profita d'enfin pouvoir voir autre chose que son dos pour admirer le reste de son corps et se demanda comment elle parvenait à être aussi mignonne dans une tenue aussi laide.

Le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match retentit alors, l'extirpant de ses songes, et il rattrapa in extremis le souaffle lancé par l'arbitre. Un joueur de Poudlard le lui arracha facilement des mains et il se fila mentalement une claque, s'obligeant à se concentrer un peu au lieu de penser aux trois filles qui tournaient dans sa vie : l'immanquable Maisie dont la présence l'agaçait, la mystérieuse Sienna avec qui il se serait bien vu devenir ami, et Olivia.

Un cognard le frôla et Julian lui tira la langue depuis son balai –un Meteor 2016 surpuissant- comme pour lui dire qu'il était franchement trop facile à atteindre. Ash finit pourtant par réussir à rentrer dans le jeu, au bout d'une longue minute et récupéra le souaffle d'entre les mains d'une Poursuiveuse plus jeune. Il n'hésita pas et fila vers les cercles de but. Et vers Olivia.

Elle était mince, mais semblait pourtant recouvrir les trois anneaux, et il s'obligea à ralentir avant de lui rentrer dedans, cherchant une possible feinte alors que ses deux coéquipiers poursuiveurs arrivaient trop lentement derrière lui pour le soutenir. Il inspira à fond avant de faire mine de lancer le souaffle…

Olivia ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Elle ne bougerait qu'en voyant la balle approcher. Il serra les dents et lança la balle avec toute la force dont il était capable en direction du but duquel elle était la plus éloignée. Elle n'eut qu'à plonger pour le rattraper et l'envoya en souriant de toutes ses dents vers l'un des Poursuiveurs de son équipe. Puis, en fixant Ash avec une arrogance phénoménale, elle s'esclaffa effrontément :

« Alors, prêt à se faire aplatir par une fille ? »

* * *

 **Note _** Euh... Prêt, je ne sais pas... Mais est-ce qu'il a vraiment le choix, le pauvre chéri ? xD **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Qui est fier d'Hermione ? :D elle a géré, non ? Bon, ok, elle s'investit plus qu'elle ne devrait, mais y'en a un autre qui fait pareil... Drago, ingérable ! Que pensez-vous de leurs réactions pour le moment ? ; 2. Qu'avez-vous pensé que Sienna & de Ash ? (Dites-vous que tout cela a un but ^^) Et de la révélation au sujet de Ash & de ses problèmes scolaires ? ; 3. Olivia est-elle trop sûre d'elle ou va-t-elle bel & bien dégommer l'équipe de Salem à elle toute seule ? D'ailleurs, des prognostiques sur les résultats du match (dont vous aurez la fracassante suite au prochain chapitre..) ? ; 4. Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Mia ? Un peu dure ? Ou normale vue la situation ? ; 5. Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? (Vous pouvez vous aider de mes super indices xD) ; 6. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? :D

 **Dans le prochain épisode** \- Un flash. Une chute. Un miracle. Un ultimatum. Des mensonges. Une hystérique. Des rêves. Des aveux. Du déjà-bu. Un gros lourd. De la peur. Une révélation. (Et autant le dire tout de suite, le prochain chapitre... risque de vous faire hurler !) _  
_

 **Des bisous**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Et oui ! :D Posté en avance, héhé ! Ne suis-je pas très très gentille ? (Non, ça va les chevilles, oui oui...) Je me lance dans le rythme du "Un chapitre par semaine" à partir de maintenant : bonne façon de me booster  & j'espère que les manchots m'en remercieront :P (On peut toujours rêver que des bras leur poussent, non ?) Et puis, j'ai écrit un chapitre ce week-end & là je suis en vacances pour quelques jours avec un programme d'Écriture Intensive ! Du coup, j'espère bien avancer... Et avoir un autre rythme de post me poussera à me bouger un peu les fesses !

Quoi qu'il en soit, un gargantuesque merci à tous pour vos reviews, MP, encouragements de toutes sortes ! A tous les non-inscrits... Voilà vos réponses !

 **C.C. Fan de tous -** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D Tu auras droit à du Ash se dévoile plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas ! On en apprendra davantage sur son passé d'ici peu ! Et puis, j'espère qu'il y aura assez d'émotion pour toi quand ce sera le cas ! :D Et t'inquiète, aucun soucis, tu peux me harceler ! xD Merci encore !

 **Emiliefe95** \- Merci beaucoup ! :D Et du coup, j'avais bien répondu à ton MP, pas vrai ? :P

 **Chlo** \- Merci beaucoup ! :D T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude de me taper la tête, c'est normal ! Le match  & son résultat dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira, malgré le manque de descriptions... Pour Mia, elle a tellement l'habitude de garder ce qu'elle éprouve pour elle que même sa meilleure amie ne sait jamais rien de ce qu'elle ressent... u_u' Bref ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre ! :D

 **Marion43** \- Merci beaucoup ! Oulà... J'espère que tu es prête à hurler à la fin de ce chapitre ci alors xD Parce qu'elle est bien plus frustrante que celle du précédent ! Il y a une leçon dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ce passage se plaira :D Mia/Nicholas, ce n'est pas pour maintenant xD Courage !

 **Lily** \- Merci beaucoup pour ton très long review ! :P Je vais répondre au mieux mais peut-être pas trop blablater non plus xD Mais... Mais... j'adore les enfants ! Je n'y peux rien si mes héros sont généralement jeunes  & que du coup, ils subissent plein de choses (ça n'aurait aucun intérêt sans un peu de suspens & d'actions & de drama). Uhm... vu ce qu'on apprend à la fin du chapitre sur Ash je crois que tu vas confirmer que je suis un monstre par contre T_T Et... Je posterai plus vite à partir de maintenant ! Donc déjà, c'est bien, non ? :D (Et j'ai pas fini d'écrire, si je postais tout, après tu devrais attendre que je finisse d'écrire pour la suite... ce serait encore plus frustrant !)... 1. Ahahah, tu as presque tout faux ! (On voit un peu plus Drago là ! Il a une scène à lui !) 2. Oh ! Tiens... j'avais pensé à Fox pour Sienna je crois au tout début de l'écriture xD et depuis j'avais totalement zappé... Du coup, non, je lui ai prévu quelqu'un d'autre (qui n'est pas encore apparu)... 3. Tu sais, le Quidditch compte énormément pour Ash aussi ! Pour Olivia c'est une obsession, pour Ash c'est... une sortie de secours ^^ ; Pas de 4 ? ; 5. ça va s'arranger oui ! (Preuve que je ne suis pas si méchante si ?) Merci encore ;-)

 **Meredith96** \- Merci à toi ! :P J'assume mon sadisme ! (Tiens le coup, ou tu vas finir par me détester xD) Et un cours dans ce chapitre, un ! :D

 **Evie Nope** \- Merci beaucoup pour ton review ;-) Et pour tous tes compliments ! J'espère que cette fiction te plaira autant que les autres que tu as lues de moi ! Merci Merci Merci ! Et ralala, les anciennes fanfictions forcément... Bourrées de fautes  & d'incohérences ! J'en ai un peu honte -ou beaucoup, selon les histoires xD

 **Zabeth -** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D Plusieurs mini explosions à prévoir au fur  & à mesure ! :D Pour l'explosion de force nucléaire, patience... Et du coup, t'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps pour la suite ! :P A une heure près...

Merci encore à tous & bonne lecture ! (Ne m'en voulez pas, ne m'en voulez pas, ne m'en voulez pas...)

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

 _Life's like a road that you travel on_

 _When there's one day here and the next day gone_

 _Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

 _Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

 **\- Rascall Flatts – Life is a highway -**

* * *

 _« Alors, prêt à se faire aplatir par une fille ? »_

Cette phrase résonna brusquement en lui et Ash eut la sensation que quelqu'un s'était amusé à vider le contenu de son cerveau par terre. Comme pour un puzzle, il devait reconstituer une image, celle qui le poussait à cette étrange impression de déjà-vu. La voix d'Olivia Weasley enfla dans son esprit jusqu'à y prendre toute la place et rapidement une autre se superposa à la sienne.

 _« Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire battre par une fille, Je'my ? »_

Il n'eut pas l'impression de basculer ou même de vaciller, mais une main empoigna violemment le devant de sa tenue de Quidditch. La main appartenait à Olivia qui le regardait, les yeux saisis par l'horreur.

Tout se remit en place et il comprit que son Astéroïde 07 lui avait glissé des mains pour s'écraser au sol et que lui s'apprêtait à faire de même, alors que des cris parcouraient le stade de Quidditch, en écho à sa propre frayeur. Il ne perdit pas son sang-froid plus de quelques secondes –durant lesquelles Olivia eut la gentillesse de ne pas le lâcher. Il empoigna le manche du Stratosfer de la jeune fille et parvint à se soulever jusqu'à lui, espérant qu'il pourrait tenir sous deux poids.

Il retrouva le sol une demi-minute plus tard et tomba sur ses pieds en inspirant profondément. Il aurait vraiment voulu comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, mais déjà des voix heurtaient ses tympans, avec toutes les mêmes questions : « Que s'est-il passé ? ». Il fut mal à l'aise un instant, à l'idée d'avoir faillir s'évanouir en plein match, mais le regard d'Olivia l'empêcha de répondre et elle lança d'une voix puissante afin que tous puissent entendre.

« Je crois que son balai a eu un léger problème, Madame Bibine. Peut-être devriez-vous aller chercher l'un de ceux de rechange prévu à cet effet par le Ministère ? »

Le Professeur n'hésita pas une seconde avant de disparaître alors que dans les tribunes, les gens essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait, si le match allait ou non reprendre et dans quelles conditions. Fox tapota l'épaule de son ami avec un sourire, puis remonta sur son Feufoley pour s'envoler à nouveau, comme la plupart des joueurs qui le regardaient, des questions pleins les yeux. Seule Olivia resta au sol avec lui, alors qu'il aurait suffit qu'elle vole près des cercles de but pour donner un sérieux avantage à son équipe : le temps qu'Ash se hisse sur son balai de remplacement, ils auraient le temps de profiter de leur supériorité numérique.

« Pourquoi tu as menti ? demanda-t-il en la fixant plus longtemps que ce que permettait la courtoisie.

\- Si j'avais parlé de ton… étourdissement, (Il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'un mot pouvait être énoncé avec un tel mépris) nous aurions dû attendre le feu vert d'un Guérisseur pour reprendre le match. Et puisque je tiens à jouer maintenant et pas de nuit, il me paraît plutôt essentiel de faire croire que tout va bien chez toi.

\- Peut-être que je prendrais trop de risques en recommençant à jouer… »

Elle haussa un sourcil railleur qui acheva de le convaincre : cette fille –sous ses expressions presque sauvages- était très jolie. Pas autant que Maisie ou que Sienna sans doute. Pas même autant que Hope. Mais elle avait un charme fou, une beauté farouche. Il faillit tendre la main vers elle, mais un piaillement le stoppa dans son geste. Un petit rire secoua Olivia et elle désigna ce qui venait dans son dos, totalement moqueuse. Il sut qu'il s'agissait de Maisie avant même de la voir.

« Chéri ! Tout va bien ? »

Il aurait vraiment voulu l'étrangler en cet instant précis, mais estima qu'il y aurait trop de témoins, alors il se contenta de mettre le plus de hargne possible dans sa voix :

« Oui, tout va bien, mais tu n'as rien à faire sur le terrain. Retourne sur le côté avec les autres Cheerleaders, Maisie.

\- Mais …

\- Maintenant ! »

Elle fit la moue et il sut que cette fois, il n'aurait pas envie de l'embrasser pour effacer cette mimique. Elle tourna les talons en boudant et Ash –mal à l'aise- revint vers Olivia qui avait observé la scène sans ciller : l'éclat railleur dans ses yeux était tel qu'il fut soulagé qu'elle se taise. Pas besoin qu'elle se moque de lui… Il le faisait très bien tout seul, dans sa tête.

« Alors, c'est ta petite copine ? s'enquit-elle, comme si c'était la pire insulte qu'elle puisse énoncer.

\- Apparemment…

\- Hum… Charmante. »

Il ne put retenir un rire : elle n'avait pas l'air de croire une seconde en son compliment. Olivia secoua la tête comme pour le chasser avant de se hisser à califourchon sur son Stratosfer, clôturant ainsi la discussion. Il l'admira inconsciemment, abasourdi par l'effet qu'elle lui faisait –alors qu'il y avait plus sexy qu'une fille en tenue informe de Quidditch !- et ressentit le besoin express de prendre place sur son balai auprès d'elle.

Il recula d'un pas pour se retenir, alors que le Professeur Bibine revenait avec un balai flambant neuf : de toute évidence, le Ministère Anglais avait les moyens, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un Zéphyr, le dernier modèle en vogue en France. Il coûtait une petite fortune !

Olivia l'attendit, ne profitant pas de la faiblesse momentanée de l'équipe de Salem, et Ash lui accorda un sourire de remerciement puis s'installa à son tour. Avant de décoller, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire, comme pour reprendre le jeu là où ils l'avaient laissé :

« Prête à laisser ton assurance en tes talents se faire piétiner ? »

L'éclat du rire de la jeune fille sembla recouvrir tout le bruit de la foule, à moins que ce ne soit que les oreilles d'Ash qui réagissent ainsi. Elle donna un coup de pied au sol pour décoller et il s'empressa de faire de même. Et malgré le vent glacé qui siffla immédiatement à ses oreilles, il put l'entendre crier :

« Jamais ! »

* * *

« Des cours de quoi ?! »

La voix d'Ash retentit dans la salle commune de leur petite équipe. _Petite. Minuscule. Minable_. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'ils s'étaient si lamentablement rétamés. D'accord, Zeke avait attrapé le vif d'Or – _in extremis_ \- mais ils avaient tout de même perdu. Avec vingt points de retard. Cette fichue rouquine les avait totalement ridiculisés en rattrapant tous leurs souaffles… Tous sauf deux. Fox avait réussi à la surprendre une première fois, avec l'énergie du désespoir, aidé par les batteurs, pas si inutiles en fin de compte. Puis Ash et lui avaient dû s'y mettre à deux pour y arriver, mais ils étaient parvenus à marquer un dernier malheureux point, par il-ne-savait quel miracle. Car _miracle_ était bien le mot. Sans Zeke, ils auraient été totalement pathétiques.

En rentrant à leur salle commune, cinq minutes auparavant, Ash n'aurait jamais imaginé que la journée puisse devenir encore plus horrible. Mais ses coéquipiers avaient eu le droit d'aller déprimer dans leurs lits alors que lui s'était vu convoqué par Neal, lequel lui avait annoncé la nouvelle avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Autant dire que douceur ou non, Ash était au bord de l'implosion.

« Des cours de soutien, pour ta dyslexie, répéta Neal pour la énième fois en essayant de ne pas céder au regard suppliant du jeune homme.

\- Il n'est pas du tout question que je perde mon temps avec ça ! Je suis là pour le Quidditch, pas pour suivre les cours d'une prof qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que de tenter de sauver le petit débile de la bande !

\- Tu n'es pas débile.

\- Peu importe. Je suis très bien comme je suis. Pas question de m'infliger ça. »

Il se leva du fauteuil sans réfléchir et fila vers la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Fox devait l'attendre en répétant toujours –comme depuis la fin du match- « J'en reviens pas qu'on soit aussi nuls » sur un ton des plus dépressifs. Tout valait mieux que cette maudite discussion. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que celle-ci claqua brusquement.

« Tu reviens t'asseoir, Ash. Maintenant. »

Il comprit que Neal avait refermé la porte d'un sortilège et se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux brillants de colère. Il savait que ses émotions deviendraient de plus en plus instables dans les prochains jours et que Neal avait très mal choisi son moment… Il avait voulu attendre la fin du match pour ne pas lui ajouter un stress supplémentaire et le déconcentrer. Comme si cela aurait vraiment pu changer quelque chose. Il avait de toute façon passé tout le match à se demander d'où lui venait la sensation de déjà-vu ressentie avec Olivia, rien n'aurait pu se passer plus mal.

« Le Professeur Granger ne t'offre pas ce cours par pitié, d'accord ? soupira Neal avec une certaine lassitude qui fit culpabiliser Ash un instant. Elle fait ça parce qu'elle a vu ton devoir et qu'elle sait pertinemment que tu pourrais faire beaucoup mieux avec un peu d'aide… Crois-moi, Ash, ce n'est pas le genre de femmes à vouloir perdre ses dimanches juste par altruisme. Elle veut t'aider parce qu'elle peut le faire, point.

\- Mais je ne veux pas de son aide !

\- Ce n'est pas une option, Ash ! »

La voix de Neal s'était ostensiblement durcie et l'adolescent le fusilla du regard, refusant de se laisser impressionner. Il avait le choix, et il avait choisi de ne pas suivre ce fichu cours. Il devait s'entrainer, beaucoup, tous les jours, pour enfin parvenir à un niveau plus correct et ne pas se ridiculiser au prochain match si possible. Alors il croisa ses bras sur son torse, l'air déterminé et rétorqua froidement, détachant chaque syllabe comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré :

« Je n'irai pas à ce cours. »

Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Neal et Ash plissa le front : qu'avait-il dit de drôle exactement ? Son professeur se leva et vint se poster face à lui, lui empruntant sa posture et baissant légèrement la tête pour que leurs regards soient à la même hauteur.

« Tu iras à ce cours, Ash.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ?

\- Si, évidemment. Tu as le choix. Tu peux te lever demain et rejoindre le Professeur Granger qui –avec un peu de chance pour elle et de bonne volonté de ta part- pourra t'apprendre quelque chose…

\- Ou sinon ? »

Le sourire de Neal se renforça et Ash comprit avant qu'il ne parle qu'il avait perdu. Le deuxième choix ne lui plairait pas, il n'avait aucun doute.

« Ou sinon, tu prends le portoloin qui part dans quinze minutes et tu rentres à Salem avec les Cheerleaders. Je suis sûr qu'Hollywood sera ravi de prendre ta place dans ce tournoi. »

La mâchoire d'Ash se crispa violemment et ses poings le démangèrent sous la violente envie de frapper dans quelque chose –ou en plein sur le nez de Neal. Ce dernier le remarqua, mais ne recula pas d'un pouce : il ne se laisserait jamais impressionner par Ash, il s'en était fait une règle de survie. Pourtant, ce chantage lui paraissait plus que correct. Ash avait tendance à oublier que le Quidditch était un privilège, et qu'il se devait de faire des efforts pour avoir le droit de jouer.

« Alors ? s'enquit-il après un court silence.

\- Alors il est à quelle heure ce foutu cours ? »

Neal esquissa un sourire avant de lui donner les indications du professeur Granger et Ash le remercia avec une ironie mordante avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il claqua la porte pour faire bonne figure et retrouva un Keegan en larmes sur son lit et un Fox dans un état pire encore puisqu'il frottait le manche de son balai comme s'il souhaitait l'arracher.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas comme ça que t'astiques le manche, Fox. Sinon, je te plains ! »

Son meilleur ami le fusilla du regard alors que Keegan reniflait bruyamment –même son reniflement avait l'air d'une question, mais Ash n'avait aucune intention de lui expliquer l'expression qu'il venait d'utiliser. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et remarqua soudainement la chouette grise qui était posé sur une étagère et le fixait. Le volatile s'approcha de lui dès qu'il fut installé et Ash s'étonna : tous les sorciers qu'il connaissait ou presque vivaient tout près. Pourtant, il détacha le petit rouleau de parchemin attaché à la patte de l'oiseau, puis le laissa s'échapper par la fenêtre grande ouverte avant de lire :

 _Salle sur demande, ce soir. Stp. Sienna._

* * *

Harry n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation et s'était précipité à Poudlard dès qu'il avait eu une raison valable de le faire : un match de Quidditch valait forcément la peine, surtout lorsque son fils jouait. Le Professeur McGonagall n'avait rien trouvé à y redire. De toute façon, en ce jour, une bonne trentaine de personnes n'ayant pas à être au château s'y étaient installés pour célébrer le Premier Match de la coupe –le premier en même temps qu'une vingtaine d'autres à travers le monde.

Maintenant que le match était fini, il recherchait la seule personne avec laquelle il désirait s'entretenir avant de fuir : Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier avait été assis à ses côtés, trépignant sur place en lui jetant des coups d'œil acérés, l'air à la fois anxieux et impatient. Mais il avait été emporté par des collègues dès la fin du match et avait disparu de la tribune officielle.

Avec un soupir, Harry se cala dans l'immense parc, un peu en retrait de la foule d'adolescents festifs qui retournaient vers les portes, prêts à se remémorer chaque seconde de cette victoire. Les joueurs de Salem avaient filé sans même passer par les vestiaires et ne restaient plus que ceux que Poudlard, lesquels quittèrent les lieux quelques minutes plus tard, les joues rouges d'excitation. Son fils fut le premier à l'apercevoir et –avec un immense sourire- se précipita vers lui.

Julian n'avait jamais été du genre à s'embarrasser des étreintes familiales en public –contrairement à sa petite sœur de treize ans à qui ses parents filaient « trop la honte ! ». Harry put donc l'enlacer et lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant que l'adolescent ne le repousse en riant.

« Alors, bon match, pas vrai ? s'enquit le jeune homme en sautillant sur place, toujours comme une pile électrique par la faute de l'adrénaline.

\- Excellent. Tu as été génial, mon grand ! Ce cognard en direction du gardien pile quand il allait intercepter un Souaffle, c'était vraiment bien. »

Julian fit une petite révérence en riant avant de le fixer, réalisant soudain qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de discussions… Pour la bonne raison qu'Harry ne venait que très rarement aux matchs –si tous les parents se mettaient à vouloir voir leurs rejetons, Poudlard serait envahi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? s'enquit-il finalement avec méfiance. Maman va bien, hein ?

\- Oui, oui, ta mère va bien, pas d'inquiétudes. J'avais juste envie de venir te voir jouer et je dois m'entretenir avec Drago pour une affaire.

\- Une affaire ? Avec le père de Mia ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry se morigéna mentalement : il devait vraiment être attentif et éviter de porter les soupçons sur Drago et lui. Si Hermione avait vent de sa présence en ces lieux, elle comprendrait immédiatement de quoi il retournait et… Et bien, elle redeviendrait la Hermione de dix années auparavant, celle qui accumulait les crises de larmes et semblait toujours à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie. Il se refusait à l'envisager. Sa meilleure amie allait mieux –que Drago y croit ou non- et il ne la ferait pas replonger.

« Une vieille histoire de Mangemorts dont la libération approche, mentit-il finalement avec une aisance qu'incitait son emploi. Il en connaissait certains et j'avais besoin de ses conseils…

\- Et… tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça au Ministère par exemple ?

\- Je préfère être en terrain neutre. »

Julian paraissait circonspect, et Harry chercha une distraction, n'importe laquelle pouvait l'aider en cet instant plus que déplaisant. Il la trouva rapidement en posant son regard sur ses nièces : Samantha, la fille de Ron, extatique, et Olivia qui paraissait particulièrement furieuse. Vu qu'elle avait rattrapé presque tous les Souaffles qui s'approchaient de ses buts, il s'inquiéta de son état.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Olivia ?

\- Elle pense qu'elle a loupé son match. »

Harry haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Poudlard avait gagné 190 à 170, l'Attrapeur de Salem ayant évité l'humiliation en attrapant rapidement le Vif d'Or. Liv avait raté un premier souaffle parce qu'elle avait été désarçonnée par deux cognards envoyés sur elle en même temps –Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer la dextérité de sa nièce qui n'avait pas chuté, mais juste glissé avant de se rattraper –trop tard. Puis un second : deux Poursuiveurs s'étaient avancés de front vers elle en se passant le souaffle durant une bonne minute avant que le sosie de Jem ne fasse un lancé absolument exceptionnel qui était passé à un cheveu des doigts tendus de Liv.

Même les gardiens professionnels n'arrivaient pas toujours à de tels résultats. Il fit donc signe à l'adolescente, prêt à lui remonter le moral, et elle s'avança en traînant les pieds, ses cheveux roux voletant autour d'elle tels des tentacules. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard noir, elle le salut d'une voix d'outre-tombe au moment même où Drago Malefoy apparaissait, l'air exténué par les discussions mondaines. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux adolescents avant de lancer avec enthousiasme :

« Magnifique match, vous deux. Olivia, tu as été incroyable. Je comprends mieux la légende du « Olivia Weasley ne laisse passer aucun souaffle ! »… Tu es impressionnante. »

Harry faillit éclater de rire lorsque Drago recula d'un pas : Olivia venait de lui adresser un regard si assassin que même les dragons de ses parents auraient probablement eu envie de prendre la fuite. Puis, la voix frémissante de colère, elle répliqua :

« Deux. J'en ai laissé passer deux ! Est-ce que vous imaginez ?! Deux fichus souaffles lancés par un imbécile même pas fichu de tenir sur un balai et son acolyte au bonnet !

\- Liv, calme-toi, coupa Julian en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as déjà laissé passer plus de souaffles… »

Apparemment, cette intervention ne plut pas du tout à la jeune fille qui offrit une deuxième œillade meurtrière avant de tourner les talons en murmurant mille gros mots à la seconde. Julian poussa un soupir, salua rapidement Drago et Harry puis la suivit, apparemment désireux de la calmer avant qu'elle tue quelqu'un. Une fois que la petite bande de joueurs fut éloignée, Drago reporta son attention sur Harry, l'air abasourdi, mais déridé.

« Vous avez déjà pensé à amener cette gamine chez un psychomage ?

\- Drago… soupira Harry en s'efforçant de paraître indigné alors qu'il avait lui aussi envie de rire.

\- Non, parce que je croyais que Mia battait tous les records en matière d'auto-flagellation lorsqu'elle n'était pas la meilleure en quelque chose, mais Liv vient de me pousser à revoir cet ordre… Elle est toujours comme ça ?

\- Souvent.

\- Waouh… »

Du regard, il suivit des yeux l'adolescente qui disparaissait dans le château, escortée par ses coéquipiers, et secoua la tête avec un petit rictus. Les femmes Weasley étaient toujours un peu farfelues et trop passionnées –voir parfois totalement hystériques. Il se souvenait très bien d'avoir assisté à une dispute entre Harry et Ginny et d'avoir eu vraiment peur de la rouquine. Molly était du même gabarit. Et apparemment, la génération suivante ressemblait beaucoup aux deux femmes, ce qui –vu leur nombre- devrait probablement inquiéter toute la population masculine du pays.

Il revint vers Harry après un court silence et oublia la petite Olive devenue grande et ses excentricités pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir durant toute la semaine. Il avait fini par s'assommer de potions pour tenir le coup et même ses employés arboraient des mines inquiètes en le croisant –probablement parce qu'il avait viré un stagiaire pour la bonne raison qu'il n'aimait pas sa coupe de cheveux. Le manque de sommeil et le stress ne faisaient pas bon ménage chez lui, ils avaient tendance à faire revenir le mauvais Drago qui sommeillait toujours en lui.

Et seules les réponses d'Harry pouvaient désormais le sauver de la folie. Il l'interrogea du regard et Harry –après avoir observé les alentours- le prit par le bras pour l'attirer vers la forêt interdite. Drago ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'ils n'y entraient pas.

« Alors ? s'empressa-t-il de dire alors qu'Harry jetait un coup d'œil vers le château, comme si Hermione allait apparaître pour leur sauter dessus et les ruer de coups pour les punir de leurs cachoteries.

\- Je n'ai pas pu obtenir son dossier sorcier, admit finalement Harry. Il est scellé parce qu'Ash est mineur. Mais j'ai réussi, grâce à quelques contacts à retrouver sa trace dans le monde moldu…

\- Dans le monde… _moldu_? »

Drago se sentit stupide de répéter ces quelques mots, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon avait bien pu faire dans le monde moldu exactement ? Harry esquissa un sourire las avant de murmurer :

« Il n'a pas eu une vie facile et… J'aurais vraiment préféré avoir une histoire plus sympa à te raconter.

\- Vas-y. Arrête de tourner autour du chaudron.

\- Ash s'appelle en réalité Tyler Hanson. Il a été retrouvé près d'un abribus quand il avait environ cinq ans et ne parlait pas à l'époque. Les services sociaux –qui servent dans le monde moldu à gérer les cas familiaux compliqués- se sont inquiétés en pensant qu'il était diminué mentalement. Quand ils ont été rassurés sur ce point, ils l'ont envoyé dans un premier foyer…

\- Et ?

\- La femme est tombée enceinte et ils n'ont plus voulu de lui, apparemment parce qu'il avait un comportement étrange.

\- La magie, évidemment, grimaça Drago en réalisant qu'Ash –qu'il soit son fils ou non- lui faisait de la peine.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il y a juste la magie, en vérité. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est passé dans près d'une dizaine de familles en quatre ans et a pratiquement vécu dans des centres entre tout ça. Et plus le temps passait, plus les familles étaient… très en dessous de ce qu'on peut appeler des gens sympathiques. Il a vécu pas mal de choses, a été battu sans nul doute, et… »

Il se tut brutalement, hésitant à raconter la suite. L'air de pitié mêlé de colère qui s'était peint sur le visage de Drago était déjà suffisant et il s'apprêtait pourtant à l'enfoncer davantage. L'homme lui adressa un petit geste de la main qui signifiait sans doute « Allez, continue, j'encaisse. » et Harry finit par raconter la suite.

« Quand il avait neuf ans, il est tombé dans une famille plus horrible que les autres. Il faut que tu saches que d'après ce que j'ai compris, les services sociaux moldus font vraiment de leur mieux, mais qu'ils ont trop d'enfants à placer et que…

\- Continue, Harry, je ne vais pas aller faire sauter tous les moldus de la planète d'un sort.

\- Il a atterri chez un couple, un alcoolique notoire et une toxico qui est partie quelques jours après son arrivée là-bas. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre famille prête à l'accueillir, ils l'ont laissé chez cet homme qui était apparemment très violent même en étant sobre.

\- Et ?

\- Et cet homme a été retrouvé mort, un matin. Apparemment, le chien de la maison l'avait attaqué, mais… Ash avait du sang partout sur lui, comme s'il s'était acharné sur le corps ensuite. Puisqu'il avait déjà eu des antécédents de violence et d'incidents anormaux dans plusieurs familles… Il a été envoyé dans un centre de correctionnelle. C'est une sorte de prison pour mineurs. En général, les enfants ont onze ans au minimum, mais le cas d'Ash était particulier et… »

Drago s'appuya contre un arbre en serrant les poings. Dans le monde sorcier, les choses étaient différentes. Les orphelins étaient pour la plupart placés dans leur famille proche restante, ou chez des couples, car il y en avait, qui ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants… Il avait aussi entendu parler de certains moldus ayant fait naître des Sang-de-bourbe qui acceptaient de s'occuper d'autres enfants sorciers quand ils n'avaient plus de famille. Les centres, la violence… Toutes ces choses ne faisaient pas partie de son quotidien.

Il imagina soudain ce que ce gamin avait dû vivre et s'étonna qu'il ait finalement bien tourné. Certes, il avait une coupe de cheveux atroce et un surnom ridicule –qui aurait pu le blâmer à ce sujet ?- mais il jouait au Quidditch, n'avait pas encore séché de cours à ce qu'il sache et n'avait pas l'air d'être devenu dingue.

« Donc… Il a été amené à Salem et suit les cours là-bas depuis. Mais l'été, comment fait-il, pour les vacances ?

\- Selon les services sociaux moldus, Tyler Hanson a été envoyé dans une école psychiatrique spécialisée, ricana Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette école ferme malheureusement pendant les vacances et il retourne dans des foyers…

\- Pourquoi personne n'a voulu s'occuper de lui ? Je veux dire… Il doit bien avoir une famille de sorciers dans l'Oregon qui soit prête à accueillir un adolescent de seize ans deux mois par an, non ?! »

Cette fois, Drago parut réellement furieux et Harry n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. Il s'était posé exactement les mêmes questions. Un enfant sorcier n'aurait pas dû avoir à subir tout cela sans une intervention du Ministère de la Magie. Lui-même avait été un cas particulier, mais il aurait pu vivre ailleurs que chez les Dursley sans toute cette histoire avec Lord Voldemort. Ash aurait dû avoir cette chance…

Mais quelque chose clochait de toute évidence avec ce garçon. Drago aussi parut le comprendre et fronça les sourcils. Oui, il leur manquait une information, une information que le monde moldu ignorait, une information qu'ils auraient à portée de main s'ils s'y mettaient à deux. Un célèbre Auror et un Directeur de Bureau. Ils avaient toutes les chances de leur côté. Drago parut plus déterminé que jamais lorsqu'il lança :

« Alors, comment fait-on pour récupérer son dossier sorcier ? »

* * *

Hermione se sentit un peu idiote de paniquer, mais ne put réfréner son appréhension malgré tout. Durant les deux cours de Sortilèges de la semaine, elle avait eu du mal à détacher son regard de celui d'Ash, l'observant tant et si bien que l'adolescent avait probablement dû s'en apercevoir. Cette fois, elle se retrouverait seule avec lui et cette idée lui faisait peur. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de proposer à Neal Radburn d'aider Ash ? Sa générosité la mettrait dans de beaux draps si quelqu'un l'apprenait. Et par _quelqu'un_ , elle pensait à Drago.

Avec un soupir, elle ramena ses quelques parchemins devant elle et tripota sa plume, impatiente malgré tout. La veille, elle n'avait pas osé aller voir le match de Quidditch, trop inquiète à l'idée qu'Ash se blesse et que son hystérie se remarque. Elle tapota nerveusement du pied sous la table en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge et faillit se mettre en colère : il était en retard de deux minutes. Déjà deux longues minutes de torture.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée alors qu'elle se demandait s'il lui ferait perdre son temps et l'adolescent apparut avec un sourire embarrassé. Toute colère s'évanouit alors qu'il se dressait auprès d'elle et la saluait poliment. Hermione résista difficilement à lui faire remarquer qu'il ne portait pas l'uniforme réglementaire –un jean et un sweat-shirt ne passaient pas inaperçus dans ces lieux- et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard, Professeur, j'étais… J'ai passé une mauvaise journée hier, s'excusa-t-il avant d'hausser les épaules. Et une très mauvaise nuit ensuite. Quoi qu'il en soit, désolé.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Alors, nous allons…

\- Attendez. Avant toute chose, sachez que je trouve cette idée totalement stupide. »

Hermione releva brusquement les yeux de son parchemin et faillit lui envoyer un sortilège en plein visage : il paraissait si résolument arrogant… Et ce trait de caractère l'insupportait tant il lui rappelait son ex-mari. Elle avait passé la journée de la veille à étudier un livre moldu sur la dyslexie pour trouver un moyen de l'aider et lui trouvait cette idée « totalement stupide ». Alors elle répliqua, tout sourire disparu :

« Et bien, ce n'est pas mon avis.

\- J'ai seize ans, professeur.

\- Oui. Et alors ? Ta vie n'est pas finie que je sache.

\- Non, certes, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir écrivain, ou bureaucrate ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre… Je veux devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel !

\- Comme la moitié des adolescents sorciers du monde, Ash. Et tu sais quoi ? La plupart d'entre eux n'y arriveront pas et devront savoir se servir d'une plume pour gagner leur croute. »

Le sourire affable du jeune homme lui fit soudain défaut et elle regretta soudainement d'avoir été si dure. Il avait bien le droit d'avoir des rêves après tout. A son âge, elle souhaitait travailler au Ministère : obtenir un poste important, faire bouger les choses... Elle avait été sur la bonne voie avant de tomber enceinte de Mia, mais c'était la disparition de son fils qui avait brisé définitivement ses rêves d'avenir. Bien que les siens aient été plus réalistes, elle n'avait pas le droit de le démolir ainsi.

La mâchoire d'Ash se crispa férocement et elle imagina un instant qu'il puisse lui sauter dessus par-dessus le bureau. La violence qui se dégageait de lui était bouillante, inévitable, et elle recula légèrement sur son siège. Il détourna brusquement les yeux et secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, avant de soupirer :

« Alors, vous avez vu le match d'hier, en avez conclu que j'étais nul, et vous pensez que je n'y arriverais jamais, c'est ça ? Parce que… Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal hier, et je…

\- Je n'ai pas vu le match, l'interrompit-elle avec une moue amusée. Et je n'ai pas dit que tu n'y arriverais pas. Il faut juste que tu te ménages une porte de sortie… Devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel, c'est un excellent rêve, mais il te faudra travailler dur pour y arriver.

\- Je sais. Et c'est ce que je fais.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas destiner un peu de ton temps pour t'assurer que tu arriveras à lire correctement le contrat qu'une grande équipe te fera signer dans quelques années ? »

Il redressa la tête et un bref sourire éclaira son visage. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque avant d'acquiescer et Hermione lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel une dizaine de mots avait été écrits et Ash les regarda un instant avant de relever la tête.

« Je… Merci. »

* * *

Mia faisait les cent pas dans son dortoir en ce dimanche matin infernal, passant et repassant devant la porte close de la salle de bain commune en se rongeant consciencieusement les ongles. Elle avait passé la soirée de la veille à attendre que Sienna rentre, mais cette dernière avait apparemment préféré se geler les fesses dehors au lieu de venir partager une pièce avec elle. Elle était rentrée à l'aube, sans que Mia ne l'entende et prenait désormais la douche la plus longue de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, sans doute dans le seul but de l'éviter.

Mia s'arrêta brusquement en tendant l'oreille, percevant le bruit de la poignée de la porte, et elle se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur son lit, dans une posture pas naturelle du tout. Enfant, elle était une menteuse hors-pair. Désormais, elle éprouvait quelques difficultés, sauf quand cela servait les intérêts du masque de perfection qu'elle s'imposait tout à fait consciemment.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir pour laisser passer une Sienna aux joues rouges et aux yeux gonflés. Elle n'avait apparemment pas dormi de la nuit et Mia culpabilisa immédiatement. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu se disputer –ou plutôt cracher une insulte- au visage de sa meilleure amie avec autant d'aisance.

« Ah… T'es encore là. » grimaça Sienna en la découvrant, pas ravie du tout.

Elle resserra sa serviette de bain autour de sa poitrine avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Mia se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse, mais Sienna ne se départit pas de son regard noir. Elle allait apparemment devoir faire mieux que ça. Elle inspira profondément avant de chuchoter :

« Écoute, je suis vraiment…

\- J'ai passé la nuit avec lui, coupa Sienna avec un rictus mauvais qui la fit brutalement ressembler à son père, Blaise.

\- Tu… Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Ash et moi avons passé notre nuit ensemble, tous les deux, dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Mais… Et ton histoire du « jamais deux fois sauf quand ce sera le bon » ? bredouilla Mia, plus choquée que jamais, non pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'Ash, mais juste parce que sa meilleure amie tenait vraiment à cette règle d'habitude.

\- Oh, Mia, arrête. Je suis une vraie salope, tu le sais bien. Pourquoi m'imposer la moindre règle, hein ? »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva pour prendre quelques vêtements et laissa tomber la serviette au sol avant d'en enfiler quelques-uns, sous le regard atterré de Mia. La jeune Malefoy la contempla soigneusement, se souciant peu de sa nudité, et mit deux bonnes minutes à comprendre que Sienna venait de lui mentir.

« Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, déclara-t-elle en quittant son lit pour faire face à sa meilleure amie.

\- Ah oui ? Je croyais que j'étais juste bonne à ça, pourtant ! cracha Sienna avec hargne.

\- Je ne le pensais pas et tu le sais très bien, Sin…

\- Non, je n'en sais rien. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne me dis jamais rien !

\- C'est faux ! riposta Mia en écarquillant les yeux, effarée que Sienna ose dire une chose pareille alors qu'elles avaient toujours tout partagé.

\- C'est vrai, Mia ! Soyons franches, tu ne me racontes jamais rien sur Nicholas, tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi tu avais dû aller te balader dans la cabane du demi-géant avec Potter, et tu ne m'as pas dit les raisons qui te poussaient à refuser que je couche avec Ash –ce qui ne te concerne pas du tout ! Je passe tout mon temps à te raconter tout ce que je pense, ressens, vis et toi, Mia, tu te contentes de me dire le superficiel ! On est amies depuis onze ans toi et moi, et j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches ! Alors, j'en ai assez, d'accord ?! Va donc te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te donner l'illusion d'avoir des relations normales avec les gens, parce que j'en ai assez de remplir le rôle de figurante dans ta vie ! »

Sur ses mots, Sienna tourna les talons en saisissant sa cape au passage et fila vers la porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que Mia se dressa sur son chemin. Sienna faillit la repousser pour passer, puis remarqua avec stupéfaction que les yeux de sa meilleure amie s'étaient remplis de larmes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. Du moins, pas depuis qu'elles n'étaient plus juste des petites filles, et elle ne sut pas comment réagir. Heureusement, Mia ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de le faire.

« Je n'aime pas Nicholas.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je ne l'aime pas. Il est gentil et adorable et je suis certaine qu'il ferait un mari incroyable, mais… Il n'est pas ce que je veux. Il est parfaitement parfait, mais je ne l'aime pas. Pas comme je le devrais. Et je sais que j'ai dix-huit ans et que dans notre monde, il n'est pas rare de rencontrer son futur époux à l'école, mais je ne pense pas que Nicholas soit le bon.

\- Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec lui dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que tout le monde l'adore ! Et que tu adores l'idée de notre couple, que mon père serait prêt à l'accepter dans notre famille sans hésiter, que… (Elle s'arrêta pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avant de conclure :) C'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi. »

Sienna se figea, sans savoir quoi dire tant elle n'en revenait pas d'entendre une telle absurdité sortir de la bouche d'une fille aussi intelligente. Apparemment, elle s'était fourvoyée en pensant que Mia avait hérité du cerveau de sa mère. Il lui apparaissait clairement que Mia était la fille la stupide de toute l'histoire du monde. Tranquillement, elle leva la main vers le visage de sa meilleure amie et chassa doucement ses larmes avant de répondre :

« Ce que tout le monde attend de toi, c'est que tu sois heureuse, andouille !

\- Vraiment ? riposta Mia avec un petit rire sans joie. Alors, si je décidais d'abandonner les Runes parce que je n'y comprends rien la plupart du temps, tu crois que ça n'embêterait pas ma mère ? Et si j'avoue à mon père que plus tard, je n'ai pas envie de travailler au Ministère et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je veux faire de ma vie, il réagira bien ? Et Nicholas, si je le plaquais, tu penses qu'il l'accepterait juste comme ça ? Je… Les gens m'aiment parce que je suis Préfète en Chef, bonne élève, promise à un brillant avenir avec un brillant garçon. Ils n'aimeraient probablement pas autant…

\- Quoi ? La vraie Mia ? »

Mia baissa les yeux, les joues rougissantes de cette confession et Sienna se demanda à quoi ressemblerait sa propre vie sans son incroyable confiance en elle. Elle avait pris l'habitude de décevoir sa mère –laquelle trouvait qu'elle ne faisait pas suffisamment d'efforts pour coller avec le cliché de la jeune fille aristocrate- et son père –qui, bien qu'il l'aime de tout son cœur, aurait voulu avoir un fils.

Pour Mia, la situation était différente, et elle ne se rendait apparemment pas compte que ses parents l'aimeraient quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importait les Runes, les cours et les garçons… Hermione et Drago avaient perdu un enfant et ne perdraient pas le deuxième, même si Mia se transformait en psychopathe et tuait tout Poudlard à coups d'Avada.

« Je suis sûre que tout le monde t'aimerait toujours, Mia. Tu crois franchement que les gens tiennent à toi parce que tu es une tête, que tu es maniaque et que tu sors avec Nicholas ? Non, les gens t'aiment en dépit de ça ! Ils détestent ton côté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ils détestent que tu organises tout constamment ! Et les filles te tueraient pour avoir Nicholas à ta place. »

Un petit rire grelottant franchit les lèvres de Mia et Sienna n'y tint plus. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de sa meilleure amie et la laissa un instant sangloter sur son épaule tout en lui caressant les cheveux. D'ordinaire, c'était elle la plus faible, celle qui avait besoin de se faire consoler de temps en temps… Mia n'avait jamais craqué et pour la première fois en onze années d'amitié, Sienna réalisa qu'elle avait pourtant eu toutes les raisons de le faire.

Mia finit par se calmer et se dégagea de son étreinte en reniflant. Elles devaient former un beau couple comme ça avec leurs yeux rouges et bouffis. Elles parurent y penser en même temps car elles se mirent à rire, un peu nerveusement, puis d'une façon presque hystérique qui les fit rire encore plus. Mia parvint néanmoins à demander, entre deux gloussements :

« T'as pas à nouveau couché avec Ash, pas vrai ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, s'esclaffa Sienna en roulant des yeux dans ses orbites, comme si cette idée était totalement farfelue. J'avais juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un et… Il s'avère que tu es ma seule vraie amie. Il est vraiment gentil, malgré ses airs de petit prétentieux. Il a passé la nuit à m'écouter pleurnicher, alors qu'il était clair qu'il espérait autre chose. Alors… Si il te plait… Si tu craques pour lui, je…

\- Eurk ! Non !

\- Alors… Alors quoi ? »

Mia sembla hésiter une seconde et Sienna croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en essayant de se donner un air impressionnant –voir menaçant. Elles s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, puis Mia chuchota, si bas que Sienna eut du mal à l'entendre.

« Je crois que c'est Jeremy.

\- Tu… Tu quoi ?!

\- Je pense qu'Ash est mon frère. »

* * *

Ash mit du temps à se remettre d'avoir osé dire « Merci » à Hermione Granger alors qu'il était venu pour être désagréable et lui faire laisser tomber son fichu projet d'aide au pauvre petit orphelin qu'il était. Pourtant, une fois qu'elle eut posé le parchemin devant lui, avec un petit sourire amical mais pas condescendant, il se laissa faire. Elle n'agissait pas ainsi par pitié. Elle était juste un professeur un peu trop investi qui voulait aider un élève.

Il se plongea dans les exercices qu'elle lui donnait à chaque fois qu'il en finissait un nouveau et lui fit recommencer ceux qui lui posaient problème. La lecture lui demandait du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais avec une bonne dose de concentration –et une migraine pour récompense- il s'en sortait généralement. L'écriture par contre lui paraissait être une mission impossible la plupart du temps, en grande partie parce qu'il avait du mal à former des mots sans échanger des lettres. Et les fautes s'accumulaient par dizaine même pour de courts textes.

Pourtant, le Professeur Granger ne perdit pas patience. Au bout d'une heure, il demanda grâce. Il avait la sensation qu'elle s'était amusée à lui enfoncer des aiguilles dans le cerveau. Et il commençait à perdre son calme, ce qui ne lui était pas du tout conseillé à l'approche du Jour J. Il fit craquer ses phalanges et bascula en arrière sur sa chaise pour étirer sa nuque avant de soupirer.

« On fait une pause… S'il vous plait.

\- Cinq minutes », accepta-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de lui demander de se rasseoir correctement, inquiète à l'idée qu'il puisse tomber.

Elle lui servit un verre du jus pomme-citrouille qu'elle conservait toujours dans son sac et Ash huma un instant le parfum qui se dégageait de la boisson avant d'en avaler une gorgée. Le goût sur sa langue éveilla ses souvenirs gustatifs et il se demanda quand il aurait pu boire quelque chose du même genre. Pas chez les moldus en tout cas. Elle surprit son expression et s'amusa :

« Tu n'aimes pas ça, peut-être ? C'est fait-maison pourtant…

\- Par vous ? s'enquit-il en portant à nouveau son verre à sa bouche, intrigué.

\- Ciel, non ! Je ne saurais pas faire ce genre de choses. La mère d'un ami me le fait.

\- C'est excellent. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà bu. »

Il avala rapidement tout le contenu de son verre, assoiffé et le lui tendit, prêt à la supplier pour en avoir un peu plus. Il réalisa alors qu'elle s'était figée et que sa peau, colorée quelques secondes plus tôt était devenue aussi blême que la sienne. Il se leva d'un bond, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle s'évanouisse et se fasse mal, mais l'enseignante refusa la main qu'il lui tendait et secoua la tête avant de murmurer.

« Excuses-moi…

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Je peux…

\- Non, non, tout va bien, mentit-elle avant de s'asseoir à nouveau et de lui resservir un verre. Tu m'as rappelé quelqu'un un instant, voilà tout… »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais l'humidité des yeux de son professeur lui interdit de poser davantage de questions. Il n'aimait pas faire pleurer les gens –sauf Hollywood peut-être, ou Blondie, ou… Il s'arrêta en réalisant qu'il adorait faire verser quelques larmes à ceux qui le méritaient. Mais Hermione Granger n'était pas de ceux-là. Il chercha à la distraire de sa peine en énonçant la première absurdité qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« J'ai avancé dans l'Histoire de Poudlard !

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire, reprenant doucement contenance avant de le resservir.

\- Oui. Je trouve ça très intéressant. Salem n'a pas une telle histoire, c'est un bâtiment récent avec une histoire récente. Poudlard… Vivre ici, c'est comme d'entrer au Moyen-Age en quelque sorte et je dois admettre que cette idée me plait assez. Les gars de mon équipe… Ils se plaignent de l'humidité, du feu à la place de l'électricité et de toutes ces choses un peu désuètes. Moi, je trouve ça plutôt… Plutôt cool !

\- Cool, hein ? »

Il eut un petit rire pour se moquer de l'emploi de cette expression bien moldue, puis savoura sa boisson sans lâcher l'enseignante des yeux, angoissé par l'état dans lequel elle s'était mise un peu plus tôt. Elle baissa les siens un instant avant de l'interroger, avec une brève appréhension dans la voix :

« Le Professeur Radburn m'a parlé de ton enfance. Enfin, il ne m'a pas donné de détails, ne t'inquiètes pas, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant serrer les doigts autour de son verre. Mais il m'a expliqué que tu n'avais pas eu une enfance banale et que ton problème avec l'écriture n'avait pas pu être détecté à temps… C'est bien cela ?

\- Ouais... Disons que… Les services sociaux ont autre chose à faire. Pour eux, l'important c'est qu'on mange. L'école passe après. Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des problèmes, hein ! Je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Je le sais.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Parce que mon test…

\- Les réponses que j'ai réussies à comprendre étaient bonnes. Je pense qu'en t'interrogeant oralement, comme le font tes professeurs à Salem, tu n'aurais eu aucun problème avec ce devoir. Je ne crois pas que tu sois sot, Ash. Très franchement, je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec toi si c'était le cas.

\- Alors… Vous ne faites pas ça par pitié ? »

Elle le regarda longuement avant de secouer la tête. Et il la crut. Sans la moindre hésitation. Il lui semblait que cette femme n'était pas une menteuse, il en était même persuadé. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ses raisons que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une tornade rousse qui s'écria :

« Je sais, je sais, je devais te le rendre hier dernier délai, mais je… »

Olivia se figea en reconnaissant Ash. La porte derrière elle se referma toute seule et l'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, comme pour se demander à quel moment elle était arrivée là. Et surtout pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Hermione lui décrocha un petit sourire et Olivia hésita une seconde avant d'avancer, les joues rouges de sa course dans les couloirs. Elle tendit le parchemin de son devoir qu'elle aurait dû rendre une semaine auparavant –elle avait eu un délai, qu'elle avait à nouveau dépassé, mais espérait qu'Hermione n'en tiendrait pas compte.

« Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle dès que l'enseignante saisit le papier en haussant un sourcil railleur. Mais il y avait le Quidditch, hier, alors…

\- Le Quidditch est passé en premier, comme toujours avec toi. »

Olivia entendit Ash se racler la gorge pour dissimuler un rire et se tourna vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'il se moque d'elle : certes, ses notes n'étaient pas excellentes, mais elle avait d'autres priorités. La veille, elle avait laissé son équipe marquer deux fois. Là, elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Un problème ?

\- Non, aucun, répondit tranquillement Ash sans se départir de son petit sourire moqueur. Je comprends… Le Quidditch ou l'école, il faut choisir.

\- Ah oui ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un rictus mauvais qui lui donna encore plus envie de rire. Alors, puisque tu es nul en Quidditch, et suffisamment nul en classe pour devoir suivre des cours de rattrapages le dimanche… Explique-moi, t'as choisi quoi exactement ? »

Hermione intervint à temps pour empêcher Ash de répliquer, consciente que les deux adolescents risquaient de s'étriper dans le cas contraire. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia et, avec une fermeté impressionnante, la dirigea vers la porte.

« Merci beaucoup pour ton devoir, Olivia. Je m'en occuperai dans la journée et tu auras ta note à la première heure demain matin… »

Elle lui claqua presque la porte au nez et entendit la jeune fille tourner des talons dans le couloir avant de s'éloigner. Elle revint finalement à nouveau vers Ash qui –sous sa nonchalance de façade- paraissait troublé, et demanda avec un petit sourire :

« L'histoire d'échange de culture dans le cadre d'un sport, c'était du pipeau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Ash revint d'un seul coup et il hocha la tête en ricanant. Elle se demanda alors qu'il s'était inquiété qu'Olivia parle de ces cours à quelqu'un, ou tout simplement que la jeune fille le croit idiot. Elle n'aurait probablement aucune réponse, même en lui posant la question, alors elle chassa ses préoccupations de son esprit pour proposer :

« Alors, on s'y remet ? »

* * *

Olivia se mit à courir en faisant des petits bonds tous les cinq mètres, espérant ainsi chasser le froid qui l'engourdissait depuis le début de son échauffement. Comme toujours, elle profitait du terrain vide pour faire un peu de sport, toute seule. Et même si le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, qu'elle avait des tonnes de devoirs à faire et qu'elle était passablement de mauvaise humeur depuis le match, elle s'empêcha de sombrer et de rompre ses habitudes de travail.

Elle s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale douloureuse depuis son entraînement de la veille et leva les yeux vers le ciel. D'une couleur grisâtre déprimante, la voute céleste était couverte par les nuages, qui se dégagèrent un instant pour laisser voir un petit coin de lune. Elle serait pleine cette nuit-là, et Olivia ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer un instant avant de se remettre à s'agiter.

Un bruit dans son dos la fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour apercevoir une mince silhouette près des gradins. Elle plissa les yeux pour le voir dans l'ombre, et comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

Ash.

Le matin-même, en plein cours de Sortilèges, il s'était retourné vers elle lorsqu'Hermione lui avait rendu son devoir –un Acceptable- et lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Comme s'ils étaient intimes… Alors que leur seule intimité tenait à un mensonge proféré sur le terrain même où elle se tenait. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce garçon la rendait dingue.

Une petite voix vicieuse profita de son inattention pour rétorquer « _Evidemment que tu sais_! » et elle n'avait pas tort. Elle lui en voulait de ressembler autant à Jem sans être lui. Et elle lui en voulait encore plus d'être ce type légèrement arrogant qui avait marqué un but et avait aidé son coéquipier à en marquer un autre alors qu'elle était entre lui et les anneaux de Quidditch.

« Salut ! » lança-t-il en s'avançant un peu, l'air d'être le maître du monde malgré sa défaite du week-end précédent.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se fichant éperdument d'être impolie et se remit à s'entraîner. Il se rapprocha pourtant sans se soucier ou non de l'embêter et vint finalement se poster juste en face d'elle alors qu'elle se mettait à sautiller sur place. Un immense sourire vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres fines et elle s'arrêta, l'air le plus menaçant possible.

« Quoi ? cracha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je trouve juste ces petits sauts particulièrement mignons. Surtout dans cette tenue. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers son vieux jogging jaune fluo qui devait particulièrement jurer avec ses cheveux et se sentit brusquement très risible. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue du garçon, composé d'un jean, d'un sweat à capuche anthracite et d'une veste en cuir qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu la 1ère Guerre Mondiale Moldue. De vieux vêtements, ayant été sans doute portés par d'autres avant lui, mais qui lui donnaient l'air… étrangement parfait. Elle s'empourpra en y songeant et –croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine- rétorqua froidement :

« Je me moque de ton avis.

\- Il me semblait que c'était plutôt clair, en effet, railla-t-il avec une certaine mauvaise humeur qui l'étonna. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi y-a-t-il autant d'animosité dans l'air ? On ne se connaît pas. Tu m'as envoyé des petits mots charmants pendant toute une semaine, faisant monter mon désir… Et maintenant tu me rejettes. Tu me brises le cœur, tu sais ? »

Il fit mine de porter ses mains à sa poitrine et elle resta bouche bée devant tant de prétention. Ce garçon n'avait vraiment honte de rien. Il était incroyable –et pas dans le bon sens du terme, plutôt comme une verrue mal placée ou une bombe atomique surprise.

« Et toi, tu me brises autre chose ! cracha-t-elle virulemment avant de tourner les talons, prête à abandonner son entraînement pour ne plus avoir à lui faire face.

\- Waouh ! Quelle vulgarité pour une si jolie fille ! Je me disais bien que tu cachais quelque chose… J'aurais davantage pensé à une quelconque difformité, mais les défauts de ton âme sont bien pires ! »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher pour constater qu'il la suivait, un sourire interrogateur aux lèvres et elle se sentit totalement débile. Ce garçon ne lui avait absolument rien fait. Il n'était en rien responsable de la peur panique qu'il faisait naître en elle : il n'était pas Jem, il se contentait de lui ressembler. En un sens, c'était plus horrible encore. Elle serra les dents avant de secouer la tête, essayant de chasser les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait par sa faute.

« Excuses-moi. Je ne suis juste pas du genre à faire ami-ami avec un adversaire.

\- On a déjà joué l'un contre l'autre et cela ne se produira plus avant qu'on soit en finale…

\- Qui te dit que tu y seras ?

\- Qui te dit que _tu_ y seras ?! répéta-t-il en insistant sur le « tu » comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas plus infaillible que lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne sommes plus des adversaires. Et j'aimerais beaucoup… te connaître.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, apparemment surpris qu'elle pose même la question, puis laissa ses yeux parcourir la surface de son corps. Elle eut presque l'impression qu'il la touchait vraiment et se recula d'un pas. Avec une maladresse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle glissa et il la rattrapa sans hésiter par les hanches avant de la remettre sur ses pieds. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant et elle le fusilla du regard avant de déclarer sans sourire :

« Si tu ne dégages pas tes mains de ma taille immédiatement, je te les coupe !

\- Et où veux-tu donc que je les mette ?

\- Dans ton… »

Il la fit taire en posant une main sur sa bouche et elle ne put résister à la tentation. Elle enfonça profondément des dents dans la chair de sa paume et il poussa un juron avant de se dégager. Un éclat de fureur anima ses traits et elle faillit avoir peur de lui… Sauf qu'elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle esquissa un sourire, fière de son effet, et Ash ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Petit monstre… »

Elle lui tourna le dos sans attendre, refusant d'entendre encore un mot qui puisse sortir de cette bouche. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il jouait, mais n'avait aucune intention de se laisser manipuler de la sorte. Les garçons ne s'intéressaient pas à elle d'habitude, et qu'un étranger sorti de Merlin-sait-où débarque en lui sortant des répliques de drague stupides ne lui inspirait pas la moindre confiance. La voix d'Ash l'arrêta après une vingtaine de mètres, alors même qu'elle atteignait les bordures du terrain.

« Tu veux t'entraîner ? »

Elle se figea. S'entraîner ? Avec lui ? Elle hésita une seconde avant de lui faire face à nouveau, et même à cette distance, elle pouvait voir son sourire fier. Il allait la rendre dingue.

« Pourquoi faire ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais une gardienne imbattable, c'est tout.

\- Et ?

\- Et ça doit t'agacer d'avoir laissé passer un souaffle d'un type comme moi, alors que j'étais encore sous le choc de ma presque chute, non ? la taquina-t-il, mimant d'y penser seulement à cet instant alors qu'elle était sûre qu'il avait préparé son coup.

\- C'était un accident. Ça ne se reproduira plus ! s'évertua-t-elle à répondre, presque malgré elle, furieuse de tomber dans un piège aussi grossier.

\- Ah oui ? Alors… Pourquoi ne pas le prouver ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel où la lune n'avait pas encore tout à fait chassé le soleil. Ils avaient à peine une demi-heure de jour devant eux, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'attendre. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes, toi ?

\- Et bien, si je réussis à te vaincre, ça fera de moi une sorte de super poursuiveur, pas vrai ? Et si tu gagnes… Peut-être que tu cesseras de me regarder comme si j'avais tué ton hamster !

\- Alors… Si je gagne, tu voudras qu'on se parle ?

\- Oui. Ce serait sympa.

\- Pourquoi ? Et… ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une friandise. Je veux une vraie raison.

\- Comme une… ? »

Il éclata de rire et se rapprocha d'elle avant de lui tendre la main, très sérieux.

« Et si on recommençait depuis le début ? Je m'appelle Ash. »

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit était plus naturel, plus humain que tous ceux qu'il lui avait envoyé jusque là. Elle n'y résista pas. Elle plaça lentement sa main au creux de la sienne qu'elle trouva étonnamment chaude, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Un frisson presque désagréable monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle s'interrogea : était-ce du désir ou de la peur ? Sans doute un mélange des deux parce qu'il ne paraissait dans son état normal et qu'il était malgré tout incroyablement attirant. Ou du moins l'aurait-il été si elle avait accepté d'y penser.

« Olivia.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, Olivia. Et… impatient de te montrer ce dont je suis capable. »

Elle émit un petit rire, puis lâcha sa main pour se diriger vers son balai. Elle grimpa dessus et, prête à lui prouver qu'elle était encore plus forte d'ordinaire que durant le match qui les avait opposés, elle se prêta au jeu de la première rencontre… Réitérant naturellement sa question, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une répétition avant le grand final.

« Prêt à te faire rétamer par une fille ?

\- Jamais. »

* * *

Neal n'était habituellement pas un homme stressé. Dans sa jeunesse, il pouvait prendre de nombreux risques et encore à trente-et-un an il lui arrivait de provoquer un peu sa chance. Mais s'il y avait bien un sujet avec lequel il ne prenait pas le moindre risque, c'était bien Ash. Et surtout pas les nuits comme celle-là.

Après une demi-heure à se ronger les sangs alors que le soleil se couchait, il s'était évertué à réfléchir : il lui fallait un plan. Ash savait pertinemment qu'il devrait être rentré avant la nuit, mais il avait encore la fougue de l'adolescence et s'estimait invincible. Il ne l'était malheureusement pas.

Neal observa disparaître les dernières lueurs de jour et quitta la salle où ses étudiants faisaient leurs devoirs –ou semblant dans le cas de Smoke et Zeke, plongés dans une partie de morpions sorciers. Il leur ordonna de ne pas bouger, avant de filer vers le Bureau de la Directrice McGonagall, espérant qu'elle y soit toujours. Il articula le mot de passe puis fila vers les escaliers, mais s'arrêta devant la porte, ne souhaitant pas se montrer impoli. Il frappa et attendit d'être invité.

Le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas seule. Une tasse de thé à la main, elle discutait avec une Hermione Granger aux yeux un peu rouges et Neal se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise : il n'y avait rien de plus troublant pour lui que de distinguer des larmes. Pourtant, l'enseignante ne parut pas embarrassée. Elle s'efforça à lui offrir un courageux sourire alors que la directrice se levait pour l'accueillir et Neal se souvint brusquement des raisons de sa présence. Il se devait d'être rapide. Et même s'il avait promis à Ash de garder le secret… Cette fois il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment le château et le domaine était si vaste qu'il ne pourrait le retrouver seul.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, Professeur Radburn ? s'enquit la directrice en remarquant soudain qu'il était essoufflé.

\- J'ai… perdu Ash.

\- Il a seize ans, et la nuit vient à peine de tomber, rappela Hermione en haussant un sourcil étonné. Vous le retrouverez sans nul doute dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du diner.

\- Non. Il faut que je le retrouve maintenant. Pourriez-vous m'aider ? »

Hermione et le Professeur McGonagall échangèrent un regard, l'air de se demander ce qu'il lui prenait d'un seul coup, mais Neal n'avait pas le temps de répondre à leurs questions. Ils devaient accélérer le mouvement, car mêmes si les risques n'étaient pas avérés, ils étaient suffisants. Il leur murmura un « S'il vous plait » qui acheva de convaincre les deux femmes.

« Souhaitez-vous que nous prévenions d'autres professeurs ?

\- Non, non… Mieux vaut éviter de… Non. »

Il chassa leur proposition d'un geste de la main, avant de se précipiter vers l'extérieur, les deux enseignantes sur les talons. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le hall, espérant pouvoir trouver de là quelques indications, et demandèrent à plusieurs élèves s'ils n'avaient pas croisé l'adolescent. La plupart sortaient à peine de leur salle commune ou de la bibliothèque et n'avaient aucune information à leur offrir.

« Aurait-il une petite amie ? s'enquit la directrice après quelques minutes.

\- Oui. Aux Etats-Unis, précisa Neal après un court silence.

\- Et il n'aurait pas pu… Parce qu'il y a la Salle sur Demande, ce fléau ! Je doute qu'il soit dans une salle de classe à cette heure de la journée, et personne ne l'a vu à la bibliothèque.

\- Le terrain de Quidditch ?! proposa Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil par les grandes portes, consciente qu'il faisait un froid de loup. Le temps de s'y prête peut-être pas…

\- Ash aime le froid. »

Neal avait les yeux tirés désormais, et chaque crispation de sa mâchoire ou de ses poings indiquait à quel point il était effrayé. Hermione n'eut pas le cœur à lui demander ce qui le tracassait tant : il était bien trop tôt pour penser qu'Ash ait pu faire une fugue ou quitter le château. Il ne courait donc aucun danger…

Pourtant, le professeur de Salem –qui ne portait même pas de cape pour contrer le froid- se précipita vers l'extérieur et Hermione le suivit sans y penser. Cet homme prenait les intérêts de Ash à cœur –peut-être même un peu trop- et elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour comprendre qu'il avait ses raisons et les lui expliquerait plus tard.

La directrice n'hésita pas longtemps à les suivre et leur fit apparaître des capes qu'ils enfilèrent tout en avançant vers le terrain. Ils ne mirent qu'une dizaine de minutes à y parvenir et entendirent rapidement un cri féminin.

Neal accéléra le pas, les traits figés dans une impression de terreur absolue et Hermione se laissa contaminer par sa peur. Pourtant, un éclat de rire suivi le cri dès qu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain et ils durent lever les yeux vers le ciel pour apercevoir Ash. Et Olivia. C'était elle qui riait alors qu'Ash passait ses mains dans ses cheveux trop longs, l'air désespéré.

« J'abandonne !

\- Eh ! T'en as marqué un… Et dans le noir, tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal, se moqua Olivia en s'approchant de lui. Mieux que de jour en tout cas. La preuve, tu n'es pas tombé cette fois… »

Il lui lança le souaffle en pleine tête et elle rattrapa facilement avant de rire à nouveau. Ce rire se noya dans sa gorge dès qu'elle entendit un hurlement de rage depuis le sol.

« Ash ! Tu descends ! Tout de suite ! »

L'adolescent baissa les yeux vers le terrain, sourcils froncés, et se stupéfia littéralement en reconnaissant Neal, la directrice et son enseignante préférée –et de loin. Olivia lui jeta un regard surpris, mais il l'ignora, se refusant à lui offrir la moindre explication. Il fila vers les adultes, et elle le suivit de près, se posant presque en même temps que lui. Elle faillit sursauter quand le Professeur Radburn arracha le balai des mains de Ash, les yeux étincelants de fureur.

« Est-ce que tu as vu l'heure ?! »

Liv étouffa son fou-rire. L'heure ? Il était si tôt qu'elle aurait normalement dû s'exercer encore un peu. Elle lançait des souaffles grâce à un sortilège et essayait de les rattraper malgré la noirceur du ciel… Et puis, ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Ash réplique, se moque de l'inquiétude –pourtant véritable, bien qu'incompréhensible- du professeur, mais il n'en fit rien. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, comme s'il réalisait brusquement que la nuit était tombée, puis baissa les yeux vers le sol. La lune était dissimulée derrière les nuages, et seuls les baguettes magiques des enseignants –braqués au sol pour ne pas les rendre aveugles- diffusait un peu de lumière.

« Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas…

\- Réfléchi ? Viens, on rentre. »

Neal le saisit par le bras sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, et Olivia faillit lui demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez eux. Le regard d'Hermione l'en empêcha. Le petit groupe avança vers le château dans un silence de plomb et Liv regretta ces quelques minutes où –sur son balai- elle avait eu la sensation de s'être trouvé un ami. Ash était doué. Il lui avait donné du fil à retordre et l'avait forcée à effectuer quelques pirouettes pour arrêter ses souaffles. Elle se promit d'être plus gentille avec lui le lendemain, et d'en profiter pour l'interroger sur ce qu'il se passait entre lui et son professeur cinglé.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall illuminé, et le Professeur McGonagall renvoya Liv dans son dortoir, l'empêchant de songer à protester d'un seul regard noir. L'adolescente jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ash et s'étonna de le voir aussi pâle. Il avait l'air presque malade. Il lui accorda pourtant un petit sourire et elle quitta les lieux, mille questions en tête.

Hermione, elle, ne s'empêcha pas de poser les siennes. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent juste tous les quatre, elle se retourna vers Neal, lequel tenait toujours Ash. Elle réalisa avec stupeur que ce n'était plus pour le trainer : il le soutenait.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta le Professeur McGonagall en s'approchant de l'adolescent dont le front était désormais recouvert d'une couche de sueur.

\- Il… »

Neal hésita un instant, mais une crampe désarçonna brutalement Ash, lequel faillit s'écrouler au sol. Un grondement de douleur grimpa dans son torse et franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Hermione fut près de lui en une seconde et passa son bras par dessous son épaule libre, aidant ainsi Neal à le maintenir sur ses pieds.

« Il se transforme, articula finalement Neal en un souffle douloureux qui fit naître un frisson de compassion le long de l'échine d'Hermione.

\- Il se quoi ?! s'écria la directrice avant de s'approcher. Comment ça, il se transforme ?! »

Hermione baissa les yeux vers Ash, réalisant soudainement qu'ils n'étaient plus couleur argent, mais couleur or et que ses iris s'étaient étonnamment étendus. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées dans sa vie, elle faillit lâcher l'adolescent en comprenant, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha : le fait qu'il ressemble tant à son fils. Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il ait été capable de prendre une petite place dans son cœur en si peu de temps. Ou –et elle comprit alors qu'elle était comme Harry et ne supportait pas la moindre injustice- qu'il avait besoin de toute l'aide du monde.

Elle prit conscience que sa directrice attendait toujours une réponse, réponse que Neal semblait incapable de formuler alors qu'Ash était secoué de petits spasmes, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler. Elle le fit à sa place.

« En loup-garou. Il se transforme en loup-garou. »

* * *

 **Note _** ... * s'enfuit en courant * **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Alors, ce micro-flash de Ash ? (Et le déjà-bu en plus !) Pensez-vous qu'il va se rappeler de tout un jour ? ; 2. Aviez-vous imaginé cette grande révélation ? (Explications au prochain chapitre !) Et comment va réagir Hermione à cette information ? ; 3. Olivia devrait-elle voir un psychomage pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas un peu trop folle de Quidditch ? Pensez-vous qu'elle & Ash vont s'entendre du coup maintenant ? ; 4. Mia & Sienna, réconciliées ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^^ ; 5. Pensez-vous qu'Harry & Drago vont comprendre quel est le secret de Ash... Et comment réagira Drago en l'apprenant selon vous ? ; 6. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? :-)

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ De la douleur, une potion bien pratique, un oubli, une histoire pas très rigolote, un nouveau secret, un duo de choc, une rencontre matinale, une potentielle circoncision, de la tendresse, une promesse, une punition, un guignol et une proposition indécente. Oh. Et une décision. _  
_

 **Des bisous**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou à tous ! :D J'avais pensé poster samedi à la base, mais j'ai réussi à me bouger les fesses... Voilà donc ce chapitre spécial Lycanthropie qui j'espère vous plaira ! :D **  
**

Je me suis enfin remise réellement à l'écriture -en mode robot... en mode "mince j'ai oublié de manger"... en mode "dès que je quitte l'ordi juste pour trente secondes, les mots continuent à défiler dans ma tête et du coup je dois courir" xD Tout ça pour dire que j'avance doucement vers la fin... & que le rythme restera bien calé sur un chapitre par semaine -posté entre le mercredi soir & le samedi matin :-) (Je ne peux pas être vraiment plus précise, c'est selon le boulot en fait...)

Petites réponses aux non-inscrits pour commencer... Et merci à tous pour toutes vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre ! Rien de mieux qu'une telle révélation de fin de chapitre pour motiver ! :P Merci merci !

 **Guest** : Merciiii ! :D Ton review m'a fait énormément plaisir... En fait, j'ai dû relire ta deuxième partie de review 30 fois, tellement j'étais contente que t'ai capté le principal ("que le suspense ne tienne pas à deviner si Ash  & Jeremy ne font qu'un mais plutot à la prise de conscience de cette double identité" ^^)... Donc un énorme merci pour ton review ! J'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire ;-) **  
**

 **Marion43** : Merci beaucoup ! :D Mouhahaha, mais les fins de chapitres comme ça sont les meilleures ! Encore plus de Ash/Hermione dans ce chapitre :-) Et tu verras à quel point cette grand révélation les rapprochera justement... Pour la réaction de Drago, un peu de patience ! Et la suite maintenant ! :P

 **Nanette45 :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! :D Et pour tous ces compliments ! Et oui, heureusement qu'elles se sont réconciliées, c'est essentiel pour la suite ! **  
**

**Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Mouhaha pauvre Ash xD (Par rapport à Olivia) mais pour le reste... Non mais promis, là, plus de grandes révélations atroces ! Enfin, il y a son passé encore qui manque de détails & tout ça... Mais... rien de plus ! J'arrête là les horreurs ! **  
**

 **Marine :** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et bienvenue à toi sur cette histoire ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire -autant que mes autres fictions que tu as aimées du coup ! Contente que ça t'ai surprise ! (J'avais peur que ce soit un peu prévisible vu les micros infos que j'ai mises dans ces derniers chapitres...) Pour la suite... Patience ! **  
**

**Lily :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! :D Bravo d'avoir deviné ! Tu es l'une des seules ;-) 1. XD Déjà-bu c'est pour la boisson de Molly ! :P ce n'était pas une faute de frappe ! 2. Il faut dire qu'Hermione a 13 ans soutenait son prof adulte loup garou... alors Hermione maintenant, avec un pauvre adolescent qu'elle pense être son fils... en toute logique... :P Explications de la potion dans ce chapitre ! 3. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Joue au Quidditch ! xD Le début de la fin pour Liv ? Juste un garçon ? :P il en faudrait plus pour la dé-obsessionnéliser (ce mot ne veut rien dire xD)... 4. Des détails Sienna dans ce chapitre ! :D 5. Pour Drago, ai confiance ! Il a grandi, vieilli, subi plein de choses... ^^ Et pour Harry, réponse dans ce chapitre ! ... Et mais euh non ! xD J'ai repris l'écriture du coup je peux enfin poster à une allure normale :D Et je ne suis pas méchante avec les enfants non non non ! Et je te réponds évidemment ! Mais j'ai tendance à beaucoup blablater sur les réponses en général, ce que je ne peux pas trop me permettre ici -ça serait un peu bordélique sur le post... ^^ Mais merci énormément ! :D ça me motive toujours les reviews ! :D

Bonne lecture à tous & merci encore à touuuus pour vos reviews, MP & toutes sortes d'encouragements...

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

 _I am hiding from some beast_

 _But the beast was always here_

 _Watching without eyes_

 _Because the beast is just my fear_

 **\- The Bravery - Believe -**

* * *

Ash n'avait plus vécu cela depuis des mois. Il oubliait toujours à quel point la souffrance était intolérable, à quel point sa peine le désarçonnait, à quel point il avait envie de hurler et de pleurer.

De mourir.

Il enfonça profondément ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ses larmes se mêlant à sa sueur contre ses joues.

Il haïssait cette douleur. Mais il détestait encore davantage ce qu'il se savait capable de faire subir aux gens qui l'entouraient. Et parmi l'étau féroce de ses pensées, il parvenait à entendre des voix. Inquiètes ou furieuses. Puis une autre, plus douce, si compatissante que son cœur se serra.

Un hurlement griffa sa gorge et il eut la sensation de se jeter en avant, rapidement arrêté par une poigne puissante. Neal. Des liens magiques encerclèrent ses poignets et il bascula sur une surface moelleuse. Il sut qu'il se débattait en sentant les cordes qui l'enserraient entailler sa chair.

Il hurla plus fort.

Encore et encore…

Jusqu'à sombrer.

* * *

« Il ne va pas réellement se transformer cette nuit… »

La voix de Neal sortit Hermione de sa contemplation du corps décharné de l'adolescent : il avait inconsciemment arraché la moitié de son pull et son jean s'était éraflé aux genoux lorsqu'il avait chuté dans les escaliers. Désormais allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie –heureusement vide- il se débattait contre des monstres imaginaires, seulement retenu par des barrières magiques dressées pour qu'il ne puisse pas fuir ou faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

La porte de la grande pièce blanche s'ouvrit brusquement et le Professeur McGonagall apparut, l'infirmière sur les talons. Cette dernière paraissait surprise de se trouver là, et le fut encore davantage en apercevant Ash qui se tortillait comme un beau diable sur son lit.

L'instinct de Pomfresh la fit accourir jusqu'à l'adolescent, mais Neal la retint violemment avant de la repousser, se dressant naturellement entre Ash et les autres. A l'exception d'Hermione qui veillait à ce que son nouveau protégé ne se fasse pas mal. Il s'était déjà mordu jusqu'au sang et avait griffé son torse, comme pour s'arracher la peau. Elle estimait qu'il s'agissait là de blessures suffisantes.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ?! s'écria Pompom en plissant le front. On croirait qu'il est…

\- Possédé ? conclut Neal avec un sourire. C'est presque ça.

\- Pourquoi ne se transforme-t-il pas ? »

McGonagall s'était approchée, une nouvelle ride formée sur une peau déjà âgée. De toute évidence, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le corps d'Ash se arqua violemment et Neal parut inquiet. Un coup d'œil à sa montre le rassura, ce qu'Hermione eut du mal à comprendre. La nuit commençait à peine, il pouvait encore très bien se transformer…

« Sa potion l'en empêche, expliqua finalement Neal sans lâcher Ash des yeux. Mais les effets sont relativement instables…

\- Ce n'est pas le tue-loup, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, le tue-loup n'a eu aucun effet sur lui. Sans doute a-t-il été transformé trop jeune, ou est-il trop influencé par le loup après tant d'années sans savoir qu'il vivait en lui… La seule fois où je lui ai fait boire cette potion, il est devenu comme fou. Plus que la normale en tout cas.

\- Vous auriez dû nous en parler ! se récria farouchement la directrice. Vous avez fait entrer un loup-garou dans mon école sans m'en informer. Nous avons risqué un drame ce soir, vous rendez-vous compte ?!

\- D'ordinaire, il ne réagit pas ainsi, s'excusa Neal en frottant ses poings contre ses yeux, l'air particulièrement dépité. Il a dû oublier de la prendre une fois ou deux ces derniers temps… »

Il parut en vouloir à Ash, ce qu'Hermione comprit aisément. Les loups-garous étaient des créatures dangereuses, et la pleine lune ne devait pas être prise à la légère. Elle songea à ce qu'il se serait produit s'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé à temps et se refusa à imaginer le corps sans vie de Liv, enfouie sous une épaisse couche de neige le lendemain matin. Un frisson grimpa le long de ses bras et elle chassa ces morbides images de sa tête avant de paniquer.

Soudain, la main de Neal passa près d'elle et elle prit conscience que le corps d'Ash semblait subitement libéré de toute tension. Un fin sourire ourla les lèvres de Neal, lequel repoussa tendrement les cheveux blonds et humides qui tombaient sur le front de son étudiant. Elle se souvint alors de ce dont ils avaient parlé dans la bibliothèque. Il avait évoqué une potion qui n'arrangeait pas la dyslexie d'Ash. Fronçant les sourcils, elle releva la tête vers Neal et s'enquit :

« Quelle est cette potion exactement ? Et comment fonctionne-t-elle ? »

Neal ne répondit pas immédiatement. Lentement, il interrompit le sortilège qui empêchait Ash de s'agiter, puis fit apparaître quelques couvertures qu'il disposa pour que l'adolescent soit plus confortablement installé. Il arracha les lambeaux de son sweat-shirt et Hermione détourna les yeux en voyant les dizaines de cicatrices qui marbraient le torse du jeune homme. Elle se força à le regarder dès qu'il fut recouvert par les draps épais et constata avec effarement que ses lèvres étaient bleues.

« Il aura du mal à réguler sa température cette nuit, expliqua Neal en suivant son regard. Je vais rester avec lui…

\- Pas tant que vous ne nous aurez pas éclairées sur cette situation, Professeur Radburn, s'impatienta le Professeur McGonagall alors que Pomfresh se rapprochait de son nouveau patient. Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher cette information ? »

Neal sembla las un instant, et il rapprocha une chaise pour s'asseoir avant de fermer les yeux, comme pour rassembler ses pensées.

« Habituellement, il ne souffre même pas. Il est juste un peu plus lunatique –sans mauvais jeux de mots- que d'ordinaire, mais il contrôle parfaitement le loup. Il doit juste éviter de sortir, pour ne pas se retrouver à la lumière de la lune. Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de vous prévenir, Professeur McGonagall, parce que j'estimais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque…

\- De toute évidence, vous vous êtes lourdement trompé.

\- Et je m'en excuse. »

L'éclat de sincérité dans ses yeux acheva de faire oublier son indignation à la Directrice, laquelle s'était juste sentie trahie. Sans compter qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la sécurité de ses élèves. Néanmoins, elle avait déjà eu à contrôler une situation identique à l'époque de Remus Lupin, et savait que les loups garous pouvaient être gardés en sureté. Avec un soupir, elle tira une chaise pour elle aussi alors qu'Hermione restait auprès de Pomfresh, s'attendant à devoir l'aider en cas de problèmes.

« Très bien, expliquez-nous.

\- Vous expliquer, professeur ? répéta Neal avec un haussement de sourcils presque comique.

\- Cette histoire de potion instable. J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux garder cet adolescent ici sans risques. »

Neal jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione, laquelle attendait elle aussi des explications et eut l'impression d'être dans une impasse. Ash lui en voudrait probablement d'oser avouer ses secrets, mais il faisait partie de cette histoire lui aussi, une partie non négligeable.

« D'accord, souffla-t-il après un long silence. Ash est… Il a vécu parmi les moldus durant son enfance. Je ne sais pas s'il est Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé ou Né-Moldu, mais il n'a jamais connu ses parents. Je n'ai pas non plus la moindre idée de comment il a pu être transformé… Je sais juste qu'il l'est depuis tout petit parce qu'il a eu de nombreux problèmes dans ses familles d'accueil. Des problèmes qui l'ont conduit dans une sorte de prison pour mineurs… »

McGonagall écarquilla les yeux alors que Pomfresh levait les siens, l'air si choquée que Neal cru un instant qu'elle penserait qu'Ash était un criminel. Mais non, les trois femmes avaient parfaitement compris la situation. Ash n'avait jamais voulu blesser quiconque, du moins pas intentionnellement, mais la bête en lui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à torturer ses tortionnaires à chaque pleine lune.

« Je l'ai retrouvé là-bas quand il avait onze ans, et j'ai compris qu'il était parfaitement innocent, avoua Neal en baissant les yeux vers ses mains qui tremblotaient. Ou du moins, qu'il n'avait fait que subir les réactions de ses pouvoirs, mais qu'il n'avait jamais voulu blesser qui que ce soit consciemment. Je devais juste le prévenir pour la magie, mais je n'ai pas pu le laisser là-bas plus longtemps… J'ai dû utiliser certains sortilèges de manipulation dont je ne suis pas fier pour le sortir de cet endroit, mais j'ai fini par y arriver et je l'ai ramené chez moi. »

Il sentit le regard d'Hermione sur lui et un faible sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il lut l'admiration dans ses yeux. Elle-même aurait eu peur d'agir ainsi, de se rapprocher d'un élève sans l'assurance qu'il ne soit pas dangereux, parce qu'alors Neal n'avait aucune certitude, quoi qu'il en dise.

« Vous aviez compris qu'il était un lycanthrope ? demanda-t-elle pour le pousser à continuer son récit.

\- Non. Au départ, j'ai juste pensé qu'il parvenait à contrôler les animaux… Les enfants sorciers ont quelques dons qui disparaissent avec le temps, ou du moins qui nécessitent une baguette magique lorsqu'ils grandissent. Toutes les histoires, toutes ces atrocités qu'il avait commises étaient mises sur le compte d'animaux. Des chiens la plupart du temps. Ceux de la prison par exemple, ou ceux des voisins lorsqu'il passait de famille en famille… Les moldus ne cherchaient pas plus loin évidemment, pensant simplement qu'il poussait les animaux à attaquer tous ces gens. J'ai cru la même chose pendant un moment. J'ai vu toutes ces cicatrices sur son corps et j'ai compris qu'il avait juste voulu se défendre de familles abusives. »

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et Hermione n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il saisissait personnellement ce qu'avait subi Ash, qu'il se sentait trop proche de lui pour ne pas avoir vécu une situation similaire. Mais Neal reprit le cours de son explication après avoir relevé la tête, et elle ne put lui poser la moindre question personnelle.

« Puis, la pleine lune a pointé le bout de son nez… Et j'ai compris. Un loup-garou, même jeune, est particulièrement violent. Il n'était heureusement pas aussi fort qu'un adulte, ce qui m'a permis de l'enfermer. Je lui ai lancé de nombreux sortilèges puis l'ai bloqué dans mon sous-sol qu'il a totalement détruit au long de la nuit… J'ai dû lui expliquer ce qu'il était alors, et j'ai chargé un collègue de préparer la potion tue-loup pour la pleine lune suivante.

\- Mais cela n'a pas marché, conclut McGonagall en une moue désolée.

\- Non. Il s'est transformé, comme s'il était parfaitement immunisé. Je m'en suis sorti de justesse, il n'a pas eu le temps de me mordre avant que je l'enferme à nouveau. Mais il arraché une petite part de moi cette nuit là… »

Neal défit soigneusement ses boutons de manchette et remonta le tissu contre son bras. Hermione retint un haut-le-cœur en voyant apparaître le creux de son avant-bras : trois longues balafres dues à des griffes avaient détaché d'énormes morceaux de peau. Elle imagina sans peine à quel point il avait dû souffrir alors qu'il continuait son histoire –ou plutôt la leur, avec Ash.

« Je n'ai pas pu me guérir à temps, trop préoccupé par l'idée qu'il puisse s'échapper. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à me faire soigner, le Guérisseur de Salem n'a pas pu faire repousser ma chair, qui avait déjà commencé à cicatriser grâce aux pitoyables sortilèges que je m'étais moi-même lancés en attendant le lever du soleil… Après ça, j'ai passé des semaines à chercher une solution. Je savais qu'Ash n'aurait pas le droit d'entrer à l'école s'il ne parvenait pas à annihiler le loup. Un vieil ami à moi était fabriquant de potions, il aimait faire des tests, inventer de nouvelles choses, et il a accepté de chercher une idée pour remplacer le tue-loup. Il l'appelle le Tue-Presque-le-Loup, car elle n'est pas encore parfaitement au point.

\- En six ans, il n'a rien pu faire ? s'étonna Pomfresh qui suivait l'histoire avec intérêt elle aussi.

\- Il s'est fait engagé par une grande compagnie de potions et ils s'occupent de cas plus importants selon eux… Les loups-garous moldus ne peuvent pas prendre de potions magiques évidemment, et celles-ci sont donc réservées aux sorciers. Savez-vous combien de loups-garous sorciers il y a aux Etats-Unis ? Trente-huit. Ils ne veulent pas perdre du temps et des gallions pour trente-huit personnes, surtout lorsque la plupart se contentent du tue-loup. Mon ami s'occupe de ce cas sur son temps libre, mais il n'en a pas beaucoup, alors… »

Il haussa finalement les épaules, résigné, et Hermione se mit à cogiter. Elle connaissait de nombreuses personnes au Ministère de la Magie. En tant qu'héroïne de guerre, elle avait eu le loisir de lier des amitiés dans tous les bureaux, de côtoyer des personnes incroyablement différentes et de rencontrer plusieurs créateurs de Potions. Elle était persuadée qu'elle pourrait leur demander de l'aide pour ce cas. Certains étaient vraiment passionnés par leur travail et n'hésiteraient pas à se lancer dans un projet d'une telle envergure. Elle n'osa pourtant pas donner trop d'espoirs à Neal, lequel avait sans doute été déjà déçu à de nombreuses reprises, mais posa néanmoins une question qui la tourmentait depuis quelques minutes déjà :

« Quel est donc le problème avec cette potion ? Comment fonctionne-t-elle ? Ou plutôt… En quoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas ? »

Neal fit la grimace, puis chercha à leur expliquer la situation le plus simplement possible. Vu la complexité du cas d'Ash et tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à subir ensemble, il ne put raconter que la vérité, essayant de résumer les effets secondaires de la potion du mieux possible.

« Le but de cette potion n'est pas de faire disparaître entièrement le loup. Ce serait impossible, de nombreux sorciers se sont penchés en vain sur le sujet au cours des derniers siècles… Mon ami a donc pensé qu'au lieu d'enfermer le loup, il fallait le libérer.

\- Sur demande ?! s'exclama Hermione en imaginant que les loups puissent soudain prendre le pas sur l'homme dès que ceux là en auraient envie, comme dans les téléfilms moldus.

\- Non, pas de cette façon. Très bien, alors… Le loup-garou est une bête, qui reste tassée dans l'homme jusqu'à la pleine lune, vous êtes d'accord ? Le loup est un animal, bourré d'intentions sauvages, d'émotions néfastes, de haines, d'instincts meurtriers. La potion permet de ne pas concentrer tout cela sur une seule nuit par mois.

\- Alors, au lieu d'être vraiment un loup-garou une fois par mois…

\- Il l'est plus ou moins tout le temps. La potion contrôle la part animale qui est en lui. Disons qu'au lieu d'être à cent pour cent une nuit de temps en temps, il est à… cinq ou dix pour cent constamment.

\- C'est une… plutôt bonne idée, admit Hermione avec circonspection.

\- On dirait que ça vous surprend. »

Elle se contenta de sourire. En effet, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à cette possibilité. La plupart des gens ayant réfléchi au problème des loups-garous souhaitaient simplement supprimer la part animale, sans jamais y parvenir. Cette idée d'étalage n'était finalement pas mauvaise… Sauf qu'elle ne fonctionnait de toute évidence pas très bien.

« Mais la potion ne marche pas, rétorqua la directrice qui avait apparemment suivi le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Pas à cent pour cent, avoua Neal avec tristesse. Mais Ash n'a pas complété entièrement une transformation en loup-garou depuis près de deux ans. La plupart du temps, il souffre à peine. Personne ne soupçonne même la vérité à son sujet… Seuls quelques proches sont au courant, ainsi que le personnel de Salem. Je m'arrange pour être toujours avec lui. S'il est dans le monde moldu à ce moment là, comme pendant les vacances d'été, je le garde chez moi. Lorsqu'il est à l'école, j'essaie de m'assurer au maximum que tout va bien.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé cette fois ?

\- Il doit prendre cette potion tous les jours, en petites quantités… De toute évidence, avec ce qu'il se passe, le Quidditch et ce tournoi, il a probablement dû oublier plusieurs fois son traitement. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, parfois intentionnellement. »

Un silence pesa à cette annonce, et le Professeur McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Ash, toujours endormi –ou plutôt assommé- comme pour juger de ses capacités mentales : quel fou voudrait se transformer en loup-garou ? Hermione, elle, comprit parfaitement ce que Neal taisait. Mais elle ne put s'assurer de ce qu'elle soupçonnait que des bruits de pas résonnèrent près de la porte et que quelqu'un frappa. Pomfresh se redressa alors que Minerva se levait totalement.

« Drago Malefoy, sans doute… Je lui ai dit de venir pour…

\- Vous l'avez prévenu ?! s'écria Neal en sautant de son siège. Ne lui dites rien ! Autrement, il se retrouvera forcé de renvoyer Ash à Salem.

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

\- Il devra en parler. Pensez-vous vraiment que les parents accepteront que leurs enfants jouent contre un loup-garou dans ce tournoi ?! »

Minerva se tourna légèrement vers Hermione, laquelle acquiesça lentement. Neal avait raison. Les gens craignaient les loups-garous, même lorsque ces derniers étaient sous leur forme humaine. Drago n'arriverait jamais à faire fit de la pression du public si l'affaire s'ébruitait. Sa directrice poussa un soupir avant de se résigner.

« Je suppose que je pourrais mentir…

\- Merci, professeur. Merci infiniment. »

Minerva tapota distraitement l'épaule de Neal avec une compassion teintée de sympathie et disparut, suivi par Pomfresh qui mentirait sans doute elle aussi, tenue au secret médical qui allait de pair avec son travail. Hermione n'eut aucun mal à réaliser qu'elle n'était pas la seule à apprécier cet étranger de plus en plus chaque jour. Neal n'était pas forcément agréable au premier abord, et il pouvait se montrer colérique… Mais il agissait toujours dans le seul but d'aider Ash. Et Hermione le respectait pour cela. Elle remarqua alors qu'il la fixait et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, espérant pouvoir le soutenir un peu avec Ash.

« Vous restez ? demanda-t-il finalement, apparemment surpris.

\- Oui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée… J'ai déjà fait ça tout seul des dizaines de fois. »

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir au chevet d'Ash, dont les lèvres avaient repris leur couleur rosée. Neal ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, et elle se sentit obligée d'insister, d'expliquer les raisons qui la poussaient à rester. Et étonnamment, à sa plus grande surprise, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Jem.

« Je crois que nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour l'aider. »

* * *

Sienna détestait les réveils matinaux. Pour elle, cela faisait partie des choses insupportables, inutiles, ou déprimantes, tels que les cours de Vol, les Farces et Attrapes, la coupe au bol, le rouge à lèvres orange, les insectes, le chocolat noir… Et des milliers d'autres trucs qui lui donnaient envie de lever les yeux au ciel ou de ronchonner.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Se lever tôt était la seule solution si Mia et elle voulaient avoir un peu de temps pour parler avec Julian avant que les autres se réveillent. Dans la nuit noire, elles quittèrent leur dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, s'étant contentées d'enfiler des robes de sorcier par-dessus leur pyjama. Elles avaient accessoirisé leurs tenues d'énormes bottes fourrées afin de ne pas perdre leurs orteils dans l'aventure.

Une fois dehors, elles ne purent pourtant s'empêcher de grelotter et Sienna jura –en direction de la neige apparemment, qui se fichait totalement de ses protestations et comptait bien rester dans le coin encore un moment. Leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent profondément dans l'épaisse poudreuse et elles mirent un moment à atteindre la cabane du garde-chasse, dans laquelle un bon feu de cheminée les attendaient.

Julian Potter était déjà là, installé dans un profond fauteuil suffisamment large pour deux ou trois personnes. Il leva les yeux vers la porte en l'entendant grincer, et son immense sourire chaleureux se tassa dès qu'il aperçut Sienna, laquelle fit une petite révérence moqueuse avant de s'écrier :

« Potter ! Comment vas-tu de si bon matin ? »

Le regard de Julian passa à Mia –qui refermait soigneusement la porte- à Sienna plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne se mette debout pour leur libérer la place. La brunette se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de lui abandonner avant de retirer sa robe de sorcière, l'air de rien alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette en dessous.

« Sin ! s'offusqua Mia en s'empourprant, embarrassée d'avoir une pareille amie.

\- Quoi ? C'est un grand garçon, il a déjà vu pire… Et il faut trop chaud avec ce feu, expliqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Julian qui la dévisageait étrangement. Remets-toi, Potter, t'as déjà vu la louve !

\- Je… J'ai quoi ?

\- Pour une fille, les moldus disent « voir le loup ». C'est Ash qui me l'a appris ! J'ai transposé ça au féminin, c'est tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, je meurs de faim ! Y'a rien à grignoter dans cette cabane ? »

Julian hésita une seconde avant de prendre Mia par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le coin cuisine. Sienna les suivit du regard, amusée de constater à quel point ces deux là étaient proches. Peut-être ne s'en rendaient-ils pas compte, mais ils semblaient autant attirés l'un que l'autre, et Sienna ne put qu'imaginer la réaction de son parrain Drago s'il apprenait la nouvelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? siffla Julian entre ses dents sans pour autant empêcher la concernée de l'entendre.

\- Je lui ai expliqué pour Ash, et tu as dit toi-même qu'elle pourrait nous aider. Alors… Je lui ai proposé de venir, voilà tout. Elle ne dira rien à personne !

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

\- Elle me l'a promis, Julian. Et Sienna est ma meilleure amie, d'accord ? Elle tiendra sa langue, je peux te l'assurer, alors je t'en pris, cesse de jouer au Gryffondor buté ! »

Sienna ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et Julian lui adressa un regard noir avant de soupirer, comme pour extraire son dépit. Elle avait bien compris ce qui l'embêtait tant. Cette histoire était un moyen parfait de passer du temps seul avec Mia et voilà qu'elle débarquait. Elle se promit de les laisser parfois en tête à tête, puisqu'elle escomptait bien que sa meilleure amie trouve le Grand Amour au lieu de se contenter de Nicholas.

Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait bien tenté d'expliquer à Mia que rester avec Nicholas juste parce que les gens appréciaient leur couple était stupide, mais sa meilleure amie n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle était de toute évidence résolue à rester malheureuse et Sienna ne supportait pas cette idée. Elle réalisa alors que Julian pourrait être un précieux allié dans sa quête du « Rendons Mia satisfaite ».

« Alors ? lança brusquement le Gryffondor en s'avançant vers elle, interrompant ses pensées sans même s'excuser. Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur Ash ? Tu lui as parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Et je l'ai vu tout nu, ce qui aide généralement à savoir certaines choses sur les gens. »

Les joues de Julian se teintèrent légèrement de rose et Sienna faillit rire. De toute évidence, les rumeurs étaient infondées. Ce garçon était bien trop timoré pour simuler cette expression : si parler sexe l'embarrassait, pratiquer ne devait pas être l'une de ses habitudes. Génial… Ils ne lui facilitaient pas les choses tous les deux avec leur inutile virginité !

Elle prit soudain conscience qu'ils attendaient ses explications, des informations quelconques, et elle réalisa qu'elle serait incapable de leur en donner réellement. Ash lui avait fait confiance, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Et toute la nuit de samedi, il lui avait caressé les cheveux en la laissant se plaindre de Mia, épancher tous ses sentiments et ce sans se moquer. Il avait été là alors qu'aucun garçon ne l'aurait habituellement fait. A ses yeux, peu importait qu'il soit Jeremy Théodore Malefoy ou non, peu importait aussi que ce qu'elle savait puisse ou non aider Mia et Julian… Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le trahir.

« Je ne vous répéterai pas ce qu'il m'a confié, déclara-t-elle sans ciller.

\- Mais l'autre soir, tu… commença Mia alors que Julian levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Et je vais vous aider. Mais pas en vous racontant ce qu'il m'a avoué parce qu'on était nus tous les deux. Ce serait injuste. Et… Je n'ai pas envie de le trahir.

\- T'es certaine de ne pas être amoureuse de lui, hein ? ronchonna Mia avec un froncement de sourcils que Julian parut trouver adorable puisqu'il sourit bêtement.

\- Certaine, Mia. Promis. Que ce soit ou non ton frère –et j'espère presque qu'il ne l'est pas, autrement ce sera dégoûtant !- je ne craque pas pour lui. C'est juste que… Avant-hier, je lui ai raconté des choses et je n'aimerais pas qu'il les répète. Je me sentirais mal de le trahir. »

Julian et Mia échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord avant de revenir vers elle. Apparemment, c'était au tour de Julian de prendre le contrôle des opérations –ou plutôt de l'interrogatoire- car il se posta face à elle en une position de dominant plutôt cocasse avant de commenter :

« On comprend. Mais nous aurions quand même une question… Ce n'est pas personnel ! coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour riposter. Ce n'est pas au sujet de ce qu'il t'a dit, mais au sujet de ce que tu as vu.

\- Vous voulez savoir s'il est circoncis ou un truc du genre ?

\- Sienna ! hurla Mia en rougissant tant et si bien qu'elle parut prête à s'enflammer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es… Non, ce n'est pas ça ! bredouilla Julian avec une grimace de dégoût –ou de souffrance à une peine bien masculine. On voudrait savoir si tu as remarqué une marque de naissance ou quelque chose dans ce style ? »

Sienna plissa le front et essaya de se rappeler du corps nu d'Ash. Elle n'avait aucun souci à le faire, mais il avait tant de cicatrices effrayantes qu'elle s'était concentrée là-dessus. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour se concentrer, le tapotement du pied de Julian contre le sol l'agaçant prodigieusement. Elle avait repéré un grain de beauté sur son cou –elle l'avait même embrassé pile dessus pendant leur étreinte. Elle le cita et Mia murmura un « Je ne m'en souviens plus » dépité. Mais les grains de beauté pouvaient apparaître pendant la croissance, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Sienna fouilla plus profondément dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait caressé de nombreuses parties du corps d'Ash cette nuit-là, et arrivait parfaitement à le reconstituer mentalement. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux en se souvenant d'un détail et articula lentement, priant pour que ça ait de l'importance.

« Il a une tâche rose sur la hanche droite. Grande comme ça. »

Elle fit un cercle avec son pouce et son majeur et put voir le visage de Mia blêmir considérablement. La main de Julian se posa sur les reins de la jeune fille, comme s'il s'inquiétait à l'idée qu'elle s'écroule et il acquiesça en direction de Sienna, comme pour confirmer que c'était bien ce qu'ils cherchaient… Alors, Sienna fit la seule chose dont elle était capable en cet instant précis : elle détendit l'atmosphère.

« Par le gland de Merlin ! Quelle horreur ! J'ai couché avec ton petit frère ?! »

* * *

Ash ouvrit difficilement les yeux dès que les premiers rayons sur soleil vinrent caresser sa peau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup pleuré, tant ses paupières étaient collées l'une à l'autre, mais il finit par parvenir à voir l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il devina qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmerie, et qu'il n'y était jamais encore venu. Les lits autour du sien étaient vides, mais il remarqua soudain la présence d'un autre être humain dans la pièce : Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière semblait s'être assoupie, recroquevillée sur son fauteuil, les jambes serrées en une position qu'il estima peu confortable. Il se demanda ce qu'elle fichait là, à son chevet, puis en conclut que Neal avait raconté toute la vérité. Cette enseignante était bien du genre à se prendre d'affection pour un adolescent loup-garou, il n'en doutait pas. Il essaya de se redresser un peu sur le lit, mais une douleur dans son dos lui fit pousser un petit grognement : il avait dû se cogner à un moment ou à un autre de cette folle nuit. Son agitation éveilla brusquement Hermione, laquelle se redressa sur sa chaise en lui adressant un grand sourire, le visage tiré de fatigue.

« Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-elle avec tendresse.

\- Je… Je crois que ça va, Professeur. »

Il se sentit tout à coup très embarrassé d'être ainsi, à demi-nu devant une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans compter que généralement, lorsque les gens apprenaient ce qu'il était, ils avaient peur. Ils ne lui souriaient pas gentiment, prêts à le soutenir comme s'il était tout à fait normal. Et pourtant, Hermione Granger le regardait ainsi, exactement comme Neal –sauf s'il était en colère, ce qui serait probablement le cas cette fois.

« Vous êtes restée là toute la nuit ? interrogea-t-il, soucieux. Vous n'étiez pas…

\- Je le sais, mais j'en avais envie. Et je me suis dis que tu ne retournerais pas en cours ce matin et qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien. Le Professeur Radburn est parti chercher une nouvelle réserve de Potions et ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Génial… bougonna Ash en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ses oreilles. Il était furax, pas vrai ?

\- Il n'était pas ravi.

\- Il était furax. »

Elle esquissa un petit rictus compatissant avant de se lever pour aller prendre une pile de vêtements que Neal avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Elle les tendit à Ash avant de lui proposer :

« Tu devrais aller te nettoyer dans la pièce d'à-côté. Et changer de vêtements. Tu as pratiquement tout déchiré durant ta… quasi-transformation. Sans compter qu'avec tous les changements de température, une bonne douche te fera du bien. »

Il hocha la tête avant de tenter de se redresser, mais la souffrance était telle qu'il ne parvint qu'à se positionner assis. Se mettre debout sur ses jambes lui paraissait mission impossible. Il s'empourpra légèrement sous le regard de son professeur, agacé de se montrer aussi faible. Elle connaissait déjà ses difficultés scolaires. Elle finirait par le prendre pour un minable s'il continuait ainsi. Il fit l'effort insurmontable d'appuyer ses pieds contre le sol…

Et s'écroula.

Hermione fut auprès de lui en quelques secondes et l'aida à se hisser sur ses jambes, ignorant sciemment les yeux brillants de larmes –douleur et humiliation mélangées- de l'adolescent. Elle l'aida à se rasseoir avant de disparaître dans la petite salle de bain de l'infirmerie. Elle remplit une petite bassine de porcelaine et s'empara d'un gant avant de venir s'installer près d'Ash.

« Je m'occupe de ton dos et je te laisse faire le reste, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça lentement et grimaça quand elle passa le gant humide et glacé contre sa colonne vertébrale. Elle exerça ensuite avec plus de douceur, s'attardant inconsciemment sur de vieilles cicatrices, et Ash se laissa aller.

Il prit brusquement conscience d'une douloureuse réalité : jamais personne n'avait pris soin de lui ainsi.

Neal, évidemment, l'avait aidé et soutenu, mais il était un homme… Et les hommes nettoyaient rarement le dos des autres, à moins d'êtres parents ou amants. Son mentor –Ash le voyait ainsi- avait rapidement imposé quelques barrières physiques, refusant au maximum les contacts ou les câlins. Neal n'avait jamais voulu être un père, et même s'il s'occupait souvent d'Ash comme s'il était le sien, il avait toujours veillé à ne pas franchir certaines limites.

Hermione Granger ne s'embarrassait pas de ces limites. Elle glissa finalement le gant le long de sa nuque et il réalisa qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Elle parut s'en rendre compte, car elle repassa le gant dans l'eau et recommença à le cajoler, percevant apparemment que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Quand il parut évident qu'elle ne pouvait plus nettoyer son dos sans que cela paraisse suspect, elle s'occupa de son visage, prétextant qu'il ne pourrait voir ce qu'il faisait sans miroir. Elle ne regarda pas ses yeux rouges, ne fit aucune remarque sur le tremblotement de sa lèvre inférieure et tâcha de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras comme elle aurait pu le faire avec Mia.

Finalement, elle lui déposa le gant dans la main, comprenant qu'elle était en train de perdre de vue son objectif, d'oublier qu'Ash n'était pas Jem, de faire exactement ce que Drago lui avait interdit de faire.

Il lui adressa un « Merci » étranglé avant de nettoyer son torse sur lequel s'exposait quelques nouvelles traces rouges qui disparaitraient rapidement. Hermione resta auprès de lui, en silence, et il eut la sensation qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui : ils étaient liés, sans qu'il ne comprenne exactement pourquoi.

Elle le laissa se changer et en profita pour ranger le gant et la bassine. Il était déjà habillé quand elle revint dans la salle principale, un confortable jogging moldu lui servant apparemment de tenue d'intérieur.

« Vous n'êtes pas forcée de rester, vous savez, marmonna-t-il avec une gêne grandissante. Je veux dire… Vous devez avoir des cours à donner et…

\- Pas ce matin. Le Professeur Radburn prendra le relai à son retour, ne t'inquiètes pas… Sauf si tu as besoin d'être seul. (Il secoua vivement la tête et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.) Très bien, alors, qu'as-tu envie de faire ? »

Il observa les lieux un instant. De toute évidence, il ne trouverait aucun jeu dans le coin. Il reporta donc son attention sur l'enseignante qui le fixait, pleine d'incertitudes et d'émotions si vives qu'il aurait pu les nommer une à une. Et –alors qu'il haïssait l'impression d'être un cobaye d'ordinaire- il lui proposa avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant :

« Vous pourriez me poser toutes les questions qui vous brûlent les lèvres…

\- C'était si évident ? rougit-elle, souhaitant par dessus tout ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras.

\- Assez, oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude. Et je serais ravi de pouvoir aider si c'est possible… Je ne répondrai pas aux questions trop personnelles, ou qui me fichent la honte, c'est tout. »

Elle acquiesça sagement, puis après s'être assurée qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, lui laissant le temps de retirer sa proposition, elle réfléchit à ses questions prioritaires –autrement, ils y auraient passé la journée. Puis, elle se lança, la gorge nouée.

« Le Professeur Radburn nous a dit que la potion que tu prends fait de toi une sorte de loup à part entière. Mais je suppose qu'il y a donc des effets secondaires…

\- Pas mal, oui, acquiesça-t-il avec une grimace.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de…

\- Si, ça va ! Disons que j'ai souvent du mal à contrôler ce que je ressens. Je ne risque pas de me transformer en Hulk, mais… (Il se figea brusquement et précisa :) Hulk est un personnage de…

\- Je suis fille de moldus, je connais.

\- Génial ! Alors, ce n'est pas comme si je cognais tout et tout le monde dès la première contrariété, mais certaines choses me font perdre la tête parfois. Le petit-ami de Mia Malefoy, par exemple.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? s'inquiéta Hermione en imaginant immédiatement le pire, elle qui n'avait rien entendu de l'affrontement entre les deux adolescents dix jours auparavant.

\- J'ai été un peu stupide. Il discutait avec elle et je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont il la traitait. Je suis intervenu, peut-être en me moquant un peu de lui, je l'admets, et il a essayé de me frapper. J'ai… J'ai été pas mal cogné quand j'étais petit, Neal a dû vous le dire. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux plus laisser m'arriver désormais. Aujourd'hui, je peux me défendre, et quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je ne m'en empêche pas. Le problème, c'est que je suis finalement un peu plus fort que la moyenne dans ces moments-là, alors je pourrais faire vraiment mal… Plus que je le souhaite véritablement. Vous comprenez ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en essayant de comprendre comment un adolescent –avec les émotions si primaires que cet état comportait- pouvait contrôler une part surnaturelle de colère en plus. Elle s'imaginait sans peine à quel point cela devait être dur. Elle lui décrocha un petit sourire, et il se relança.

« Et puis, elle me pose quelques problèmes de concentration. Je deviens hyperactif après l'avoir prise, ce qui n'aide pas franchement cette histoire de dyslexie. »

Elle se redressa brusquement pour prendre un dossier qu'elle était allée prendre dans son bureau le matin même, avant que Neal ne s'en aille, et lança avec un enthousiasme un peu trop débordant :

« Je t'ai apporté d'autres exercices. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait profiter de ton temps libre pour t'aider à t'améliorer. »

Ash resta bouche bée un instant, puis éclata brusquement de rire, ce qui lui causa quelques douleurs aux côtes. Il secoua la tête sous le regard éberlué d'Hermione qui avait été plutôt fière de pouvoir lui offrir d'autres cours en dehors du dimanche. Inquiet de l'avoir vexée, il déballa à toute vitesse les raisons de son refus :

« Après une pareille nuit, Professeur, je doute même d'être capable d'écrire mon prénom… »

Elle ne put dissimuler une moue déçue, et elle reposa le dossier là où elle l'avait pris, espérant qu'ils pourraient reprendre dès qu'il se sentirait mieux. Puis, elle comprit qu'elle aurait ainsi tout le temps de lui poser davantage de questions et croisa les doigts pour que Neal ne débarque pas dans l'immédiat. Elle se cala plus confortablement dans son siège sous le sourire de son élève, et reprit calmement :

« Tant pis… J'ai encore beaucoup de questions.

\- Allez-y. »

* * *

Ash venait à peine de s'assoupir, encore éreinté par son interminable nuit –et par l'interrogatoire en règle que lui avait fait subir son professeur- lorsque Neal apparut dans l'infirmerie. Le regard de Pompom l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse éveiller son élève pour lui faire la morale –il avait même préparé un petit discours- et il se résigna à attendre en silence. L'infirmière lui annonça du bout des lèvres qu'Hermione avait quitté les lieux depuis une heure environ, puis lui suggéra de revenir plus tard car Ash avait réellement besoin de repos.

Neal préféra attendre. Il resta longtemps assis sans bouger, se contentant de fixer le visage aux traits vieillis de son élève, lequel paraissait toujours prendre quelques années après ces interminables nuits. Et même s'il lui en voulait énormément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être affligé par ce qu'avait dû subir l'adolescent.

Finalement, refusant de laisser s'apaiser sa colère, il se concentra sur ce qui entourait le lit et finit par poser les yeux sur un dossier qu'il saisit. Il le feuilleta et comprit qu'il s'agissait des exercices dont Hermione Granger lui avait parlé. Il était impressionné par le travail qu'elle avait abattu en si peu de temps, conscient qu'elle s'était efforcée de trouver des exercices du niveau de Ash pour l'aider sans le décourager. Cette femme lui plaisait de plus en plus. Pas vraiment en tant que femme d'ailleurs, mais en tant qu'enseignante. Elle semblait aussi résolue que lui à rendre la génération suivante meilleure, par tous les moyens, quitte à dépasser les limites du politiquement correct.

Il faillit sursauter en voyant Ash ouvrit les yeux. Leur gris était délavé, comme si les larmes de douleur qu'il avait versées la veille les avaient privés de leur teinte naturelle. Les mots du discours de Neal se perdirent dans les tréfonds de sa gorge et il se retrouva incapable d'articuler ce qu'il avait prévu. Au lieu de ça, se sentant tout à fait pathétique, il ordonna :

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

\- Désolé, bredouilla Ash d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil et l'épuisement. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas intentionnel… »

La grimace de Neal prouva qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde et une ride d'inquiétude barra le front lisse de l'adolescent. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'imaginait son mentor. Il lui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de cesser de prendre la potion, parfois parce qu'il voulait réussir un devoir sans que son attention ne s'éparpille après seulement quelques minutes, ou parce qu'au début de sa relation avec Maisie, il ne parvenait jamais à se retenir suffisamment pour lui offrir à elle aussi du plaisir… Et –à de trop nombreuses reprises- il avait stoppé son traitement à cause du Quidditch.

Il était certes plus fort grâce à la potion, puisqu'elle le rendait un peu loup tout le temps, mais il avait aussi de plus grandes difficultés à viser ou simplement à contrôler ses nerfs sur le terrain. Combien de joueurs l'avaient taquiné avant de se recevoir des coups parce qu'il manquait de fair-play sous l'effet de la potion ? Presque une dizaine.

La plupart du temps, il parvenait à reprendre sa potion tous les jours pendant au moins une semaine avant la pleine lune, et sa transformation ne se produisait ainsi pas. Mais il n'avait pas hésité, parfois, à prendre trop de risques juste pour un match.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès cette fois, Neal. Je te le jure… J'ai juste été… J'ai pensé à autre chose ces derniers temps. »

Il ne mentait pas. Il avait oublié sa potion trois soirs depuis son arrivée à Poudlard : lors de ses deux moments avec Sienna, et parce qu'il était trop plongé dans l'Histoire de Poudlard un autre. Il n'avait en aucun cas prévu de risquer une transformation, malgré l'importance du Quidditch pour lui.

La dernière fois où il s'était entièrement transformé, il avait pratiquement tué un élève de Première Année qui se faisait bizuter par des Juniors plus âgés en traînant tout seul dans la cour… La déception brute qui luisait dans les yeux de Neal lui était restée en travers de la gorge, ainsi que le souvenir de l'enfant qui avait dû rentrer chez lui, traumatisé par les événements. Il s'était depuis juré de ne plus jouer à l'imbécile, du moins pas juste avant les pleines lunes.

Neal le fixa longuement et Ash pria pour qu'il accepte de le croire. Perdre le respect de son professeur l'achèverait davantage que toutes les transformations du monde. Finalement, Neal soupira et passa sa main contre son visage, comme pour effacer toutes les émotions qui s'y dessinaient toujours.

« Ok… Je te crois. Mais c'est la dernière fois, Ash. Si tu me refais un coup pareil, je t'enferme dans une cage à chaque pleine lune jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, clair ?!

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq, »

Neal roula des yeux dans ses orbites devant cet humour moldu exaspérant pour un sorcier –il n'en revenait pas qu'Ash continue à employer des expressions ou parler de certaines choses comme s'il était toujours ce gamin inconscient du pouvoir sommeillant en lui. Il aurait parfois souhaité qu'Ash oublie totalement ce passé d'horreurs… Mais il lui rappelait constamment que c'était impossible, et cela faisait monter en lui un sentiment de culpabilité profondément agaçant.

Finalement, après avoir laissé le silence peser, autant pour se calmer que pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait dire, Neal se racla la gorge. Ash parut immédiatement comprendre que la suite de la discussion ne lui plairait pas le moins du monde, et plissa le front, l'air tourmenté.

« J'ai parlé à l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, ce matin, et elle m'a expliqué qu'il serait préférable que tu restes ici demain également…

\- Ok. Tant que je suis prêt pour le match, après-demain... »

Il se tue brusquement en voyant le rictus d'excuse de Neal et se redressa d'un bond sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il allait rater le match de Quidditch ?! Certes, après ce genre de nuit, il préférait se reposer trois jours, voir quatre, mais la situation était totalement différente cette fois ci. Il ne manquerait pas qu'un cours ou deux, mais l'un des matchs les plus importants de toute sa vie. Ou du moins, de toute sa vie pour le moment. Il secoua virulemment la tête avant de cracher :

« J'irai au match !

\- Ash, sois réaliste…

\- Tu me punis, c'est ça ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Neal, offensé qu'il puisse même le croire capable d'agir ainsi. Tu t'es fait mal à plusieurs endroits…

\- Rien qu'une potion ne soit pas capable de guérir, rétorqua froidement Ash, son regard d'acier transperçant Neal comme une lame.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, Ash. Te rends-tu compte de l'état dans lequel tu étais hier soir ? Si tu avais été de mauvaise humeur à ce moment là, je suis persuadé que tu aurais complété ta transformation. Ton corps a besoin de récupérer de la pression que tu lui as faite subir. Nous avons déjà expliqué à Drago Malefoy que tu étais malade et avais besoin de repos et il a totalement compris la situa…

\- Alors, t'as pris cette décision sans m'en parler ? »

Ash paraissait plus furieux que jamais et Neal s'en voulut un peu de lui causer tant de tracas à ce moment précis, alors qu'il avait avant tout besoin de calme. Les doigts que l'adolescent avait profondément enfoncés dans le matelas prouvaient qu'il était tout, sauf détendu. Neal comprit qu'il était au bord d'une crise de nerfs dont il avait le secret et oublia toute prudence. Sa main se posa sur la sienne et Ash sauta d'un lit. Tenant assez peu sur ses jambes, il recula jusqu'au lit suivant pour s'y appuyer sans lâcher son professeur des yeux.

« T'as déjà tout prévu, c'est ça ?

\- C'est juste un match, Ash, soupira Neal, espérant l'apaiser avant qu'il ne casse quelque chose. La semaine prochaine, tu reprendras ton poste et…

\- Qui prend ma place ?

\- Hollywood, mais… »

Ash lui tourna le dos si vite que Neal n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'adolescent fila vers les portes, les poings serrés et l'homme analysa ce geste comme un refus d'entendre raison… Alors qu'Ash savait simplement qu'il lui ferait du mal en restant auprès de lui. Il n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de franchir le seuil –ses jambes ne l'auraient de toute façon pas soutenues bien longtemps- que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione Granger souriante. Il se stupéfia et les battements de son cœur ralentirent d'un seul coup, s'apaisant grâce à la seule présence de cette femme inconnue jusqu'à une semaine plus tôt.

« Ash, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant s'en aller.

Il hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec et Hermione leva les yeux vers Neal qui paraissait fatigué –de se battre sans doute. Elle s'efforça à conserver son sourire avant de s'approcher de l'adolescent pour le prendre par le coude et l'attirer vers le lit qu'il venait de quitter. Il se laissa manipuler sans rechigner et regretta presque qu'elle s'éloigne de lui lorsqu'il fut installé. Neal poussa un bref soupir de soulagement en le voyant s'en remettre à sa raison, mais la mâchoire crispée du jeune homme lui fit réaliser que rien n'était résolu.

« Ash…

\- Va-t'en. »

Neal jeta un petit coup d'œil à une Hermione mal à l'aise, puis tourna les talons, exaspéré. Ash ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre que ses actes avaient des conséquences, autant sur lui que sur les autres ? Serait-il, lui, homme dans la fleur de l'âge, toujours obligé de s'assurer que tout tourne rond, se faisant des cheveux blancs à chaque pleine lune ? Il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour contempler Ash, l'une des seules personnes au monde dont il était réellement proche. Ash n'avait jamais été comme un fils, plutôt comme un petit frère, un garçon qu'il se devait de gérer constamment afin qu'il atteigne sa majorité sans plus tuer personne…

Mais pour la première fois, un autre adulte paraissait près à prendre le relai, et Neal fut soulagé de voir qu'Hermione Granger réussissait à amadouer Ash. Soulagé et un peu jaloux. Il esquissa un sourire pourtant en passant la porte. Ash avait toujours besoin de lui… Mais lui n'était plus seul pour le protéger de lui-même.

Au moins pour trois courtes semaines.

* * *

Ash quitta l'infirmerie avec l'impression d'avoir fait une chute d'un million de kilomètres au moins. Il avait pourtant dit à Pomfresh qu'il se sentait en parfaite santé, mais son corps accusait toujours le coup, très difficilement. Menteur jusqu'au bout, il avait assuré à l'infirmière qu'il rejoignait la salle commune de son équipe… Mais il refusait de se retrouver face à Neal pour le moment.

Le matin même, Fox était venu le voir en hurlant à l'injustice : Hollywood était arrivé pour l'entraînement. L'adolescent avait alors proposé à Ash de boycotter le match contre Beauxbâtons, mais ce dernier lui avait expliqué que Neal ne s'embarrasserait pas et le renverrait à Salem d'un coup de pied aux fesses s'il osait faire une chose pareille. Fox s'était donc résigné à jouer avec Hollywood, mais le peu d'entrain qu'il y mettait avait rassuré Ash : il ne serait pas oublié pour la suite.

Pourtant, il se retrouva instinctivement à avancer vers le terrain de Quidditch pour observer l'échauffement. Il savait que le froid ne ferait pas de bien à ses muscles endoloris, mais s'en fichait éperdument : il avait besoin de se faire une idée des chances qu'avait son équipe.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva au bord du terrain, ses coéquipiers descendaient déjà de leurs balais, laissant la place à l'équipe de Poudlard qui s'entraînait pour leur prochain match –contre une équipe canadienne. Il s'approcha néanmoins et faillit sursauter lorsque Julian Potter apparut auprès de lui.

« Salut ! Tu te sens bien ? Fox nous a prévenu que tu étais malade…

\- Je vais mieux, mentit Ash, prêt à donner cette réponse à tous ceux qui demanderaient de ses nouvelles. J'ai juste besoin de repos.

\- Alors, tu ne participeras pas au match contre Beauxbâtons, conclut Julian avec une grimace, comprenant parfaitement à quel point ce devait être dur pour lui. Et ce guignol te remplace… »

Ash ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi Julian paraissait de si mauvaise humeur. Hollywood exaspérait énormément de monde –en particulier les garçons- mais de là à se faire un ennemi en cinq minutes de présence… Puis, il chercha son coéquipier détesté du regard et tomba sur une scène qui lui chamboula étonnamment l'estomac.

Hollywood discutait avec deux filles, les deux Weasley : Samantha et Olivia. Et il les draguait de toute évidence. Sam était rouge vive –ce qui ne lui allait pas franchement vu ta tignasse rousse- et Olivia semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Ash se remémora sans peine la façon dont elle avait accueilli ses maigres tentatives de séduction et faillit éclater de rire : Hollywood n'en sortirait pas vivant. Lui avait tenté de la faire rire en agissant un peu bêtement, mais son condisciple ne serait probablement aussi délicat…

Pourtant, le cœur d'Ash se serra violemment dès qu'Hollywood posa une main sur l'épaule d'Olivia. Laquelle ne la repoussa pas. Julian trépigna à ses côtés et Ash comprit que le garçon était sans doute extrêmement protecteur envers ses cousines et devait se retenir d'intervenir –les deux jeunes filles n'apprécieraient probablement pas. Mais lui s'en fichait. Olivia pourrait lui en vouloir autant qu'elle voudrait, tout valait mieux que de voir l'immonde paluche d'Hollywood se poser sur elle.

Ash avança lentement, même s'il aurait préféré courir, et le discours de son coéquipier s'évanouit brusquement dans sa gorge, comme la plupart des conversations autour d'eux. Les joueurs de Salem savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils se retrouvent au même endroit –sauf pour le Quidditch, mais puisqu'ils étaient au sol, cette règle ne fonctionnait pas. Ceux de Poudlard parurent saisir que l'atmosphère s'était refroidie.

« Ash ! s'exclama Hollywood comme si c'était une surprise. Je parlais justement de toi avec ces charmantes demoiselles. Je leur expliquais à quel point tes problèmes d'estomac te faisaient pleurer la nuit dans ton lit…

\- Je n'ai _aucun_ problème d'estomac, répliqua froidement Ash sans perdre son calme, en grande partie parce que Fox et Zeke s'étaient rapprochés, prêts à intervenir.

\- Oh, ça l'embarrasse… »

Hollywood fit une petite grimace, l'air de dire que c'était si dégoûtant qu'Ash avait toutes les raisons d'être embarrassé et ce dernier eut brusquement très envie de le mordre avant d'annoncer sa lycanthropie, histoire de provoquer une crise de panique. Mais Hollywood ne valait pas toute cette peine. Il s'apprêtait à lui répliquer une insulte bien sentie lorsqu'Olivia rétorqua :

« C'est sûr que niveau embarras, avec un prénom et un physique comme le tien, tu dois en baver.

\- Pardon, chérie ?

\- Je ne suis pas ta chérie. »

Hollywood planta vivement son regard dans celui d'Olivia, qui ne cilla même pas, et Ash se sentit brusquement rempli d'un flot de fierté irrépressible. Cette fille était incroyable. Probablement cinglée lorsqu'il s'agissait du Quidditch, totalement flippante dès qu'il lui fallait agir comme une fille… Mais incroyable malgré tout.

Hollywood finit par éclater de rire et son regard passa d'Ash à Olivia plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter sur le garçon, lequel sut exactement ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? Comme c'est touchant… (Il revint vers Olivia et sur un ton de conspirateur, lui apprit :) Tu devrais faire attention, ma jolie, il est fauché comme les blés. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il achetait ses vêtements d' _occasion_ … Un mignon petit lot comme toi pourrait trouver mieux. »

Olivia serra violemment le poing et Ash se demanda si se faire traiter de « mignon petit lot » lui déplaisait à ce point. Il se promit de ne pas tenter de l'appeler ainsi. Jamais. Même si elle l'était.

« Comme toi, par exemple ? Désolée, mais les crétins imbus de leur petite personne ne m'intéressent pas. Toute petite personne d'ailleurs », ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers le bas de son pantalon d'entraînement trop moulant, ce qui fit rire Fox et toussoter Zeke.

Hollywood eut le mérite de rougir légèrement, puis –comprenant qu'il n'allait pas réussir à démonter Liv, ou à la mettre de son côté- revint à Ash qui avait suivi la scène avec intérêt. Olivia n'avait pas une seule fois démentit les allégations de son ennemi à leur sujet. Il s'interrogea naïvement : était-ce parce que cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça ou juste parce qu'elle préférait envoyer Hollywood balader ? Le regard amusé qu'elle lui décrocha le fit pencher pour la seconde option : cette fille était un roc, elle ne s'abaisserait probablement pas à le côtoyer en dehors d'un terrain.

« C'est une plutôt bonne nouvelle que tu ais trouvé de quoi t'occuper, Ash, murmura Hollywood d'une voix trop compatissante –et par conséquent alarmante. Je veux dire, avec Maisie… Tu sais, elle adore s'amuser et j'aurais trouvé ça triste que tu n'en profites pas de ton côté.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Elle fait ce truc incroyable… Enfin, tu dois connaître. Elle est tellement… _souple_. »

Il se moquait de Maisie et de ses grands écarts : il n'en profiterait certes plus, mais tant pis. Sienna l'égalait mille fois, Olivia valait sans doute mieux que tous les grands écarts du monde, et des milliers d'autres filles méritaient sûrement qu'il s'y intéresse. Il ne ressentit pas la moindre jalousie à son sujet… Seul le dégoût le désarçonna. Il avait couché avec une fille qui avait intimement côtoyé Hollywood. Le type qu'il détestait le plus au monde dans sa nouvelle vie –ses nombreux pères des foyers le battaient malgré tout.

Ce fut cette répulsion, face à cette atroce idée qu'Hollywood et lui aient partagé plus que le Quidditch, qui le poussa à réagir comme le pire crétin du monde.

Cette aversion, sa fatigue, et la potion qu'il avait bue une demi-heure plus tôt, juste avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Il serra le poing et –suivant un arc de cercle parfait- l'envoya au visage d'Hollywood.

Puis cogna encore.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne, par Merlin ?! »

Le cri de Neal Radburn explosa dans l'infirmerie, heurtant les oreilles des élèves présents, ceux dont les visages tuméfiés prouvaient qu'ils avaient participé à la bataille. Une bataille causée par le garçon qui se faisait désormais hurler dessus par un homme très en colère. Ash laissa Hermione Granger essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez, alors que Pomfresh s'occupait d'Hollywood.

D'autres garçons avaient tenté de séparer les deux adolescents : Fox s'était interposé, s'était pris un coup d'Hollywood, lequel avait été assommé par Zeke qui s'était du coup récupéré un poing d'Ash ne lui étant pas du tout destiné… Et finalement Ash n'y avait plus rien compris. Il avait vu beaucoup de gens se frapper sans qu'il n'en connaisse réellement la raison, comme poussés par l'ambiance de violence dont il était responsable.

Il avait totalement perdu la tête en cognant Hollywood, mais maintenant que ce dernier jurait dans sa barbe inexistante, subissant une douleur certaine, il se retrouvait à être plutôt apaisé. Hollywood et lui avaient participé à de nombreuses bagarres… Mais Ash ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant. Certes, tout était de la faute de la potion, mais peu importait : il avait attaqué le premier. Il était fier.

Neal pas, apparemment. Il bouillonnait de rage, mais devait la contenir afin de ne pas laisser échapper quelques informations confidentielles. Il piétinait donc sur place pendant que Fox, Zeke et Julian –qui s'était retrouvé pris à partie, tout comme le copain de Mia- se faisaient guérir, espérant qu'ils s'en iraient vite.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que les garçons qui s'étaient pris quelques coups et Olivia Weasley était assise sagement sur un lit, à quelques pas d'Ash qui avait du mal à la quitter des yeux. Elle venait de passer dans son esprit de sauvageonne accro au Quidditch à intimidante jeune fille passionné de sensations fortes. Il aurait eu du mal à l'admettre publiquement, mais elle lui avait évité un très mauvais coup de la part d'Hollywood. Alors que le jeune brun s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une droite, elle l'avait retenu par sa tignasse avant de lui donner un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou, le faisant tomber impitoyablement. Ash n'arrivait simplement pas à croire qu'une fille de son gabarit ait été capable d'une telle force.

Hélas, ce coup lui avait été rendu d'un mouvement du coude et elle s'était retrouvée avec le nez en sang, ce qui avait provoqué la fin immédiate de leur petite guerre. Depuis, Ash ne parvenait simplement pas à la quitter des yeux. Dès qu'Hermione s'éloigna de lui pour prendre une potion de Guérison, il se tourna légèrement vers Olivia qui souriait –narquoise- en écoutant Hollywood hurler à la mort.

« Eh ! Merci.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, son sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus hilarant que la souffrance de son coéquipier.

\- Pour le coup que tu lui as fichu. Et… Pour ce qu'il s'est passé avant aussi.

\- Pas de soucis. Il m'agaçait avant que tu débarques de toute façon. Il regardait ma cousine comme s'il était capable de l'emmener dans les vestiaires pour la… _culbuter_. J'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux et tu m'as donné l'occasion d'agir.

\- Alors peut-être est-ce à toi de me remercier. En privé… », proposa-t-il d'une voix brusquement plus charmante.

Olivia le fixa comme s'il était totalement idiot avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il faillit s'auto flageller. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point stupide ? Il avait pourtant bien compris qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des midinettes à séduire aisément. Et elle n'avait assurément pas autant d'expérience que Sienna. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne connaissait pas d'autres façons de faire. Il n'avait simplement jamais été ami avec une fille… Et il n'était même pas sûr de ne désirer que cela de la part d'Olivia, son amitié, tout en étant assurément conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais rien de plus. Il s'apprêtait donc à s'excuser, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je pourrais te remercier.

\- Quoi ? bégaya-t-il soudain, choqué qu'elle accepte sa proposition et se demandant si elle sous-entendait la même chose que lui.

\- Toi et moi, dimanche après-midi, dans le hall à seize heures. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva pour aller voir son cousin qui maintenait son poignet, probablement fracturé, en attendant d'être remis en état. Ash resta figé, presque déçu que ce soit aussi facile. Peut-être avait-il rêvé cet instant, car il lui paraissait impossible qu'Olivia Weasley, laquelle avait eu envie de l'étriper quelques jours plus tôt vienne d'accepter sa proposition de relation plus intime. Pour se rassurer, il se tourna vers Fox qui –les yeux écarquillés par la surprise- avait suivi la conversation. Ash marmonna :

« Elle vient bien de…

\- Ouais, approuva son meilleur ami, bouche bée.

\- Genre, pour de vrai ?

\- Ouais. »

Ash se retourna vers Olivia, et la contempla une seconde. Elle était jolie, malgré sa paupière qui commençait à gonfler et sa tenue de Quidditch toute boueuse. Mais il était totalement désorienté par cette réaction plus que surréaliste. Elle lui avait paru si sûre d'elle, si différente des autres filles, qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle le soit jusqu'au bout. Qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui, juste comme ça, le rendait totalement malade.

Il réalisa au bout de quelques secondes que la raison de son amertume était simple : il regrettait qu'elle soit si facile à avoir parce que cela signifiait qu'un autre l'avait eue avant lui. Il se sentit si bête, si macho, qu'il cessa de la regarder pour sourire à Fox, endossant sans difficultés le rôle du garçon qui avait gagné le gros lot. Pourtant, il fut incapable de faire une réflexion stupidement virile, et articula simplement :

« J'y crois pas…

\- Moi non plus, Ash. Moi, non plus. »

* * *

Assis dans son bureau, Harry Potter contemplait le dossier que l'un des Aurors qu'il avait sous ses ordres venait de lui apporter. Le tampon « Confidentiel » ne l'arrêta pas, même s'il craignait de plus en plus d'apprendre la vérité sur Ash, sur Tyler Hanson, sur le potentiel Jeremy Théodore Malefoy…

Car il la soupçonnait déjà.

Pourtant, il s'efforça à ouvrir le dossier pour lire ce qui s'y exposait. Le mot « loup-garou » lui sauta aux yeux, mais il n'éprouva aucune surprise. Seul un animal aurait pu provoquer les blessures –mortelles- sur les corps des pères et mères des foyers par lesquels Ash était passé.

Il avait compris la vérité depuis quelques jours. Mais se sentait incapable de l'annoncer à Drago.

Ce dernier abandonnerait probablement toutes recherches s'il l'apprenait. Car, bien qu'il ait changé, Drago restait un Malefoy.

Et un Malefoy ne supporterait jamais d'avoir pour fils un loup-garou.

* * *

 **Note _** ... Mais c'est QUOI ce manque flagrant de confiance en Drago, sérieusement ? Méchant Harry ! **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Que pensez-vous de toutes ces histoires de loup-garou ? Envie de taper Ash pour avoir oublié sa potion ? ; 2. Et cette relation Ash / Hermione ? :D Qui avance, qui avance... (et si elle était _juste_ sa prof, ce serait ultra tordu xD) ; 3. Tadaaa un indice de plus pour Ash = Jem ! Qu'avez vous pensé de la scène Julian Sienna Mia  & des remarques super bizarres de Sienna ? XD ; 4. Est-ce que Hollywood monte dans votre Top des personnages à tuer ou Nicholas est toujours numéro 1 ? ; 5. Qui pense qu'Ash vient de comprendre la réponse d'Olivia totalement de travers ? *Lève la main très haut* ; 6. Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? :D

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ "Overdose !", un coup de coude, du soulagement, une question trop intime, une dispute, une olive, des références moldues, un grand frère imprévu, des clichés, une prise de conscience, un Mobilicorpus, des fraises, des blessés ! _  
_

**Des bisous**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Coucouuuuu ! :D Et tadaaaa ! Voici le chapitre tant attendu (Parce que non, vous ne le savez pas encore, MAIS vous attendiez énormément ce chapitre. xD) **  
**

Avant la lecture : Merci, merci, merci et... Attendez, c'est quoi le mot ? MERCI ! :D Vous avez une fois de plus été particulièrement extra-géniaux-généreux-gevouszème :P Et la motivation ne me lâchant pas, je devrais avoir écrit le mot de la fin d'ici une dizaine de jours alors... Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements !

Petites réponses aux non-inscrits...

 **Zabeth :** Merci beaucoup de ton review ! Contente que la surprise Loup-Garou te plaise ! :D Et oui, Ash se fait des films le pauvre garçon s'il s'imagine que ça va être aussi facile... Et il va vite s'en rendre compte ! **  
**

 **Lily :** Merciiiiii ! En fait, le petit trio d'enquêteurs attends d'autres preuves... Mais on se rapproche du Grand Moment. On en est vraiment très très proche ! :D 1. Va y, éclate toi sur les jeux de mots de loup-garou ! :P & t'as raison, c'est pas facile à suivre comme régime.. ; 2. Exactement ! :D Tu es la seule à y avoir pensé... Et oui, ça ne va pas être simple. Pour Drago, je crois qu'elle a vraiment la trouille de passer encore pour une folle u_u' (quand tu penses qu'il enquête de son côté, t'as envie d'les taper...) ; 3. Bientôt Bientôt, Promis ! :D ; 4. XD C'est un surnom Hollywood ! C'est vrai que Nicholas reste numéro 1... Mais Hollywood vient juste après ! ; 5. Non, Olivia a autant d'expérience d'une gamine de 6 ans xD Du coup, tu peux lever la main encore plus haut... & Réponse maintenant ! ; 6. Merciiii ! :D Exactement, il faudrait juste qu'ils communiquent tous un peu... Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'ils y soient forcés par quelqu'un de plus intelligent qu'eux alors... xD (Mais bientôt, très très bientôt !) ; Pour tes idées, évidemment, je te laisse découvrir... Mai t'as quand même bien deviné ! (Genre super bien deviné pour certains trucs improbables d'ailleurs oO') Et Oui mode zombie troooooop productif ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, on avance déjà pas mal :P **  
**

 **Vera :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! :D & Voilà la suite ! **  
**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup de ton long review ! :D & oui, Harry est une andouille, il faut l'admettre ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Drago leur fera comprendre à les vies à ces hypocrites xD 1. Pour le "comment Ash est devenu loup-garou" la réponse n'est pas pour tout de suite puisque personne ne le sait... il va donc falloir attendre que Ash se souvienne... Vu son allure, on est mal xD ; 2. Ouiiii ! vive Hermione ! (et oui, venant de... McGo par exemple, ç'aurait été un peu tordu xD) ; 3. Mouhahaha elle va continuer à te faire rire Sienna ! ; 4. Pour Mia, c'est vraiment compliqué dans sa petite tête... et pour Nicholas, on en reparle bientôt :P Pour Hollywood, par contre, tu as tout à fait raison ! ; 5. AhAhAh ! Ash a l'habitude des filles comme Maisie, il n'est pas psychologique prêt à subir une Oliva... Et évidemment je ne répondrais pas à cette question ! ; 6. Merciiiii ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! (Mais pour Dramione, un petit peu de patience !) **  
**

 **Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et oui, je me tiens au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, promis ! :D Et oui, faut que Ash arrête de croire que toutes les filles sont des Maisie xD & Drago, réponse plus tard ! **  
**

 **Ticoucou :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Et je ne peux pas poster plus vite ! :P Enfin, je pourrai mais ce serait moins rigolo... & oui Ash est une version un peu différente du loup-garou qu'on connait, contente que ça te plaise ! :D **  
**

Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

 _Heart beat_

 _Increasing heart beat_

 _You know that_

 _This Town ain't big enough for both of us_

 _And it ain't me who's gonna leave_

 **\- Sparks – This town ain't big enough for both of us -**

* * *

Olivia ne s'entraînait que très rarement avec d'autres élèves, en dehors des sessions organisées par son équipe, bien entendu. Mais elle estimait qu'en tant que future professionnelle du Quidditch, elle se devait de travailler davantage et donc de profiter de son temps libre –souvent créé sur le temps qu'elle aurait dû consacrer à ses devoirs- pour le faire.

Malheureusement pour elle, deux jours auparavant, sa bouche avait pris le contrôle et s'était débrouillée pour inviter un quasi-inconnu à sa séance de travail. Et même si elle le regrettait –elle doutait qu'Ash puisse suivre le rythme- elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de revenir sur sa proposition.

Ainsi, elle se retrouvait au beau milieu du hall, à jeter de petits coups d'œil furieux à sa montre. Il était en retard. De douze –non, treize !- secondes. Elle lui ferait payer chaque minute d'attente, c'était décidé. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le chiffre « un » qu'Ash dévala les escaliers en courant, menaçant de se rompre la nuque. Il sauta les dernières marches et glissa devant elle avec un immense sourire. De toute évidence, il se sentait mieux…

Elle avait écouté le récit de la victoire de Salem sur Beauxbâtons la veille –Fox était un vrai génie lorsqu'il s'agissait de raconter des histoires. Mais tout du long, elle avait fixé Ash qui tripotait la nourriture dans son assiette avec un dégoût évident. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer ce qui le tourmentait, puisqu'elle avait été malade l'année précédente et avait dû céder sa place à une autre gardienne pour un match. Elle avait eu envie de cogner sur tout le monde pendant des jours. Mais maintenant le match passé, Ash avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur.

« Alors, où va-t-on ? » s'enquit-il avec un immense sourire, les yeux pétillants de… elle-ne-savait quoi.

Elle lui adressa un rictus qu'elle espérait mystérieux avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse connaître la Salle sur Demande, même si de nombreux couples y passaient du temps. Elle n'imaginait pas franchement Ash avec des filles en vérité. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu avec la blondinette qui devait être Maisie, sa petite-copine, elle avait ressenti une émotion étrange au creux de l'estomac, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à battre ses organes. Rien de bien agréable, et elle avait décidé de ne plus s'appesantir sur le sujet « Ash & les filles ».

Ils finirent par trouver la salle, en un silence qu'Olivia trouva si pesant qu'elle se demanda brusquement ce qui leur arrivait. Le matin même au petit-déjeuner, ils s'étaient lancés dans une interminable discussion sur le Quidditch, jusqu'à ce que Fox les interrompe en hurlant « Overdose ! », ce qui avait poussé les autres à se moquer d'eux. Même si Julian avait admis du bout des lèvres qu'il était content que sa cousine puisse enfin souler quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Elle s'était bêtement imaginé qu'Ash avait apprécié cette joute verbale, mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée finalement… Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui paraissait soudain très mal à l'aise et elle se mit à tourner devant le mur de la Salle sur Demande sans plus se soucier de lui.

Lorsque les portes apparurent, Ash n'eut même pas l'air déconcerté et Olivia préféra penser qu'il y avait le même genre de salle à Salem, et non qu'il connaissait celle-ci. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et Ash garda résolument les yeux baissés au sol, ce qu'elle trouva plutôt louche. Il était si impatient en la rejoignant… Pourquoi avait-il désormais l'air d'un gamin sur le point de recevoir une punition ?

Elle voulait lui montrer tout son équipement, certaine qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel puisque seules de grandes équipes avaient des moyens financiers suffisants pour s'en offrir. Au cours des deux dernières années, elle avait étoffé sa collection en feuilletant des magazines, découvrant les nouvelles avancées à la fois magiques et technologiques qui permettaient aux joueurs professionnels de travailler. Désormais, sa salle d'entraînement n'avait rien à envier à celles des plus grandes équipes du monde.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui désigna un petit coin dans la salle où de nombreuses tenues destinées à améliorer la qualité de leurs mouvements, ou étant simplement plus aéro-quelque-chose… Il ne la regarda même pas et le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentua. En désespoir de cause, elle poussa un soupir avant de marmonner :

« Tu peux aller te changer dans le coin là-bas… Et je t'attends ici pour qu'on commence. »

Elle s'avança alors vers les magazines qui trainaient là. Elle n'aurait pu les avoir autrement puisque son père refusait catégoriquement de –selon ses propres termes- « nourrir son addiction pour le Quidditch ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de les atteindre que deux mains brûlantes se posèrent sur sa taille. Malgré les couches de vêtements qui séparaient ces paumes de sa chair, Olivia eut soudainement l'impression d'être proche de la combustion.

Elle ne parvint simplement pas à bouger ou à dire quoi que ce soit, consciente que le contact d'Ash était trop intime. Aucun garçon extérieur à sa famille ne l'avait jamais touchée en vérité, et cela lui sembla bizarre, gênant et en même temps incroyablement merveilleux, comme si elle découvrait à nouveau le vol pour la première fois.

Une main remonta le long de son bras, glissa sous sa lourde chevelure, et la repoussa pour dénuder sa nuque. Un frisson insidieux grimpa le long de son dos et ses orteils se crispèrent pour une raison inconnue dans ses chaussures. Elle trembla sans s'en rendre compte et ses paupières s'abaissèrent, la plongeant dans le noir.

Puis, brusquement, elle sursauta. Les lèvres d'Ash venaient de se poser sur sa peau, sans rien pour la protéger et la prise de conscience violente qui s'en suivit la fit s'arracher de ce nuage sur lequel elle avait eu la sensation de flotter. Elle plia le coude et l'envoya en arrière avant de se retourner. Le visage d'Ash ne dévoilait que surprise et elle ne réfléchit pas avant de le pousser, voulant l'avoir le plus loin possible d'elle. Il recula de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à se retrouver acculé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! hurla-t-elle dès que sa voix sembla prête à fonctionner.

\- Tu… balbutia-t-il en portant sa main à son ventre, là où il avait reçu son coup, pour le moins curieux. Tu as dit que tu… me remercierais. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, et faillit se mettre à lui crier dessus –avec un bon lot d'insultes évidemment- lorsqu'elle se souvint du moment où elle l'avait invité. Il avait vainement pris sa voix de séducteur et, même s'il lui avait fallu quelques minutes, elle avait fini par lui répondre. Sauf qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout – _du tout, du tout, du tout_ \- à le remercier d'une telle manière. Il devait être cinglé pour y avoir même songé.

Elle ne remercierait jamais personne de cette façon. Se servir de son corps pour autre chose que le Quidditch ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit… Jusque-là en tout cas, et elle eut une furieuse envie de lui faire regretter ces dernières minutes. Elle se plaisait à être insensible, à ce que les garçons ne s'intéressent pas à elle –par peur pour la plupart d'entre eux- et voilà qu'il débarquait et faisait naître ce qui ressemblait à du désir en elle. Elle le lui ferait payer.

« De toute évidence, murmura-t-il en retrouvant son sourire, la panique de ses traits disparaissant peu à peu, Je me suis totalement trompé. C'était juste un énorme quiproquo. Je suis désolé, Olivia…

\- Je n'avais aucune intention de te remercier ainsi, insista-t-elle, refusant qu'il puisse la croire aussi frivole, aussi libre de son corps aussi.

\- Je sais, et je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir pu le croire, même une minute. Waouh… Si tu savais à quel point ça me soulage. »

Olivia se stupéfia à cette dernière phrase. Ainsi, c'était l'idée de flirter avec elle qui l'avait à ce point tourmenté ? Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire, il était _soulagé_?! Le nœud de convoitise qui avait enflé dans son ventre disparut instantanément sous le coup de sa fureur et elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir frappé plus fort un peu plus tôt.

Elle était parfaitement consciente de ne pas arriver à la cheville de Sienna Zabini, d'Eireen Finnigan ou même d'Amélia Malefoy qui dégageait un charme désuet, lequel envoûtait les garçons comme Julian. Mais était-elle à ce point hideuse pour que la possibilité de la voir nue le traumatise ? Elle sentit des larmes enfler derrière ses paupières et lui tourna le dos en essayant de se calmer, avant de déclarer :

« Et bien, ravie d'avoir pu t'éviter une telle peine. »

Elle l'entendit s'avancer dans son dos et inspira profondément, priant pour avoir le temps d'effacer toute trace de désarroi de son visage. Ash posa sa main sur son épaule –son traître de corps réagit en envoyant des petits courants électriques à tous ses nerfs jusqu'à ce point de contact- et l'obligea à se retourner.

Il avait à nouveau froncé ses sourcils, mais Olivia lui décrocha un magnifique sourire, l'air de dire « Tout est oublié, tout va bien ». Il y crut sans se douter une seule seconde que d'autres que lui avaient la capacité d'apposer sur leur visage un masque dès lors que leurs émotions étaient trop fortes. Il répondit sans hésiter à son sourire avant de lancer avec un enthousiasme débordant :

« Alors, que fait-on dans ce cas ? »

Elle faillit lui dire qu'elle était fatiguée et souhaitait retrouver sa chambre –ou une douche où elle puisse fondre en larmes de cette nouvelle humiliation. Mais Olivia n'avait jamais été du genre à fuir, peu importait la peine ressentie. Alors, elle s'efforça de conserver son masque et répondit –un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

« Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aider à devenir un joueur moins pitoyable… Alors, au boulot ! »

* * *

Mia se devait d'admettre qu'elle avait mis sa mère de côté depuis quelques semaines. Les raisons de ce soudain manque d'intérêt étaient trop nombreuses pour être énumérées, mais deux sujets se débattaient pour la première place : Ash et Nicholas.

L'arrivée de l'Américain dans leur monde lui avait causé une certaine douleur –et maintenant que s'accumulaient les indices poussant à croire qu'Ash était bel et bien Jem, elle doutait de pouvoir garder le silence auprès de sa mère. Malheureusement, Julian et Sienna s'étaient ligués contre elle : selon eux, ils devaient faire une liste de preuves longue comme un bras avant d'aller retrouver les adultes, afin de leur interdire de piétiner leurs maigres indices actuels avec leur maudite réalité.

Pour Nicholas, les raisons étaient plus personnelles. Jamais Mia n'avait caché quoi que ce soit à sa mère, laquelle était toujours de bons conseils, et elle redoutait de ne pouvoir tenir sa langue au sujet du mercredi qui approchait. Très dangereusement.

Pourtant, en ce dimanche après-midi, elle n'y tint plus. Ses devoirs étaient faits, Sienna plongée dans un livre –une passion étrange l'habitait dès que l'auteur Flora del Arotica sortait un nouveau roman, et Nicholas –qu'elle préférait de toute façon éviter- passait du temps avec son équipe de Serpentard, dont il s'était éloigné ces derniers temps par la faute du Tournoi.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle se retrouva devant la porte des appartements de sa mère et –au lieu de murmurer le mot de passe- frappa. Sa mère apparut quelques minutes plus tard, ses boucles brunes retenues en un chignon qui lui rappelait étrangement son enfance : sa mère sortait toujours de la salle de bain ainsi coiffée, les joues vermeille, le sourire aux lèvres. Désormais, le sourire s'était effacé, et les joues devenues pâles.

« Mia ! s'étonna-t-elle en découvrant sa fille, ce qui fit naitre une certaine culpabilité en celle-ci. Entre… »

Elle se déplaça du passage et Mia se glissa dans les appartements de sa mère, son regard se posant naturellement sur une photographie : celle de leur famille telle qu'elle était autrefois. Si Ash était réellement Jem, peut-être auraient-ils l'occasion d'en reprendre… Elle chassa très vite ce rêve, conscient que ses parents auraient malgré tout de grandes difficultés à se pardonner l'un l'autre.

« Comment vas-tu, princesse ? »

 _Princesse Mia. Mia banana. Ma Mia. Mamamia…_ Elle avait eu mille surnoms durant son enfance, et ses parents semblaient parfois oublier qu'elle avait dix-huit ans, qu'elle était une adulte aux yeux de la loi. Etrangement, cela ne la scandalisait pas. Alors que toute sa vie se laissait malmener, seuls ses parents restaient les mêmes, et être traitée comme une enfant ne lui déplaisait pas foncièrement.

Elle répondit donc doucement que tout allait bien –mensonge éhonté- avant de s'asseoir. Sa mère lui apporta une tasse de thé et Mia se mit tout naturellement à exposer ses dernières notes, comme elle le faisait toujours. Voir la fierté s'allumer dans les yeux de sa mère lui permettait d'échapper un peu à son habituelle culpabilité, laquelle vivait près de son cœur sans jamais lui donner l'occasion de fuir.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme eut la sensation que le nom de Ash flottait tout autour d'elle, comme une plume ballottée par le vent qu'aucune d'elle ne se décidait à saisir. Et alors même qu'elle commençait à chercher un moyen d'aborder le sujet avec discrétion, sa mère engagea le deuxième sujet de discussion qu'elle aurait voulu réellement éviter.

« Et comment ça va avec Nicholas ? Il doit être heureux des résultats des matchs jusque-là, non ?

\- Euh… Sans doute, répondit bêtement Mia en prenant brusquement conscience qu'elle ne s'était pas du tout intéressée au Quidditch, alors même que Poudlard avait gagné les deux matchs.

\- Sans doute ? Vous n'en avez pas parlé ? »

En effet, cela avait de quoi être étonnant puisque Nicholas avait ce seul sujet à la bouche depuis deux semaines, mais Mia l'avait plutôt évité ces derniers temps. Il lui semblait qu'avec elle, il ne parlait que de leur anniversaire, oubliant le Quidditch et l'école en général… Et puisque cela provoquait chez elle une appréhension phénoménale, le fuir était la seule solution. Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer dans quel état elle serait dès qu'ils retrouveraient dans la Salle sur Demande tous les deux. Et brusquement, sans qu'elle l'ait prévu, une question s'extirpa d'entre ses lèvres :

« Tu avais quel âge quand tu as fait l'amour la première fois ? »

La tasse que portait Hermione à sa bouche se figea et un long silence s'imposa d'office. Les joues de Mia s'enflammèrent alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, laissant à sa mère tout le loisir de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de prévoir –ou plutôt ce que Nicholas prévoyait pour eux deux. Hermione finit par poser sa tasse, tremblant soudain trop pour la maintenir, et –sourcils froncés- parut sur le point de contrattaquer avec une autre question. Mais finalement, elle capitula :

« Vingt ans.

\- Si vieux que ça ?! s'écria Mia sans pouvoir se retenir, ce qui lui sembla immédiatement idiot puisqu'à dix-huit, elle-même ne se sentait pas prête du tout.

\- Si vieux que ça ! s'esclaffa sa mère en réponse.

\- C'était… Avec papa alors ? (Hermione hocha la tête, un petit sourire rêveur ourlant soudainement ses lèvres.) Mais Ron et toi, vous êtes bien sortis ensemble non ? Pendant longtemps… »

Hermione mit quelques secondes à revenir sur Terre, chassant l'étrange souvenir qui s'était imposé à son esprit, l'impression du corps fin de Drago contre le sien alors qu'il la déshabillait en la contemplant. Puis elle réalisa que Mia s'étonnait et expliqua :

« Pendant huit mois après la guerre. Mais la situation était complexe. Pas entre nous, mais pour le reste du monde. Nous étions plus occupés à traquer les Mangemorts restants, à reconstruire ce qui devait l'être… Et puis, j'ai repris les cours pendant six mois, le temps de passer mes Aspics avec l'aide du Professeur McGonagall alors que Ron suivait l'entraînement d'Auror. Nous étions loin l'un de l'autre la plupart du temps. Et pour être parfaitement honnête… (Elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avant d'avouer :) Ron et moi étions proches, vraiment très proches, mais pas de cette façon là. J'aimais qu'il m'embrasse, j'aimais être dans ses bras, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment envie d'aller plus loin. Il me rassurait. Sa présence m'apaisait, mais ne provoquait aucun trouble en moi… Contrairement à celle de ton père. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Si tu savais à quel point, osa marmonner Mia en réponse avant de rougir de plus belle en secouant la tête. Désolée. Je… Je ferai mieux d'y aller. »

Elle reposa violemment sa propre tasse contre la table basse, mais n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'Hermione l'attrapa par le poignet et l'obligea d'un regard à se rasseoir. Mia se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, dont elle s'était à peine relevée, et se cala dedans, s'éloignant au maximum de sa mère, laquelle soupira profondément.

« Amélia, (Et Mia comprit immédiatement qu'elle aurait droit à un sermon en bonne et due forme.) tu as seulement dix-huit ans, et même si je sais que votre époque est différente de la nôtre, je doute vraiment que tu sois obligée de faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas vraiment envie…

\- Peut-être que j'en ai envie ! rétorqua-t-elle avec nonchalance, imitant son père à la perfection.

\- Oh oui, ça se voit que tu meurs d'impatience, railla Hermione qui avait elle aussi beaucoup appris dans les bras de Drago et employait désormais l'ironie avec une aisance déconcertante. Mia, le sexe est…

\- Je sais, maman ! C'est une chose importante et intime que je dois vivre avec un homme que j'aimerai plus que tout au monde, ça va, j'ai compris ! Mais… Nicholas et moi sortons ensemble depuis six mois, maintenant, et il est normal de…

\- Normal ?! »

Le cri d'Hermione retentit brusquement dans la pièce et Mia releva les yeux, réalisant immédiatement à quel point l'emploi de ce terme avait choqué sa mère. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Après tout, Nicholas avait toutes les raisons de s'impatienter. Personne n'attendait aussi longtemps habituellement, et elle pouvait se sentir chanceuse qu'il n'ait pas organisé cette soirée plus tôt. Pourtant, l'air fâché de sa mère la poussa à penser qu'elle se fourvoyait totalement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de balbutier en maigre défense :

« Papa n'a pas l'air de trouver cette idée choquante, lui…

\- Ton père s'attend à ce que tu sois plus maligne, Mia.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire exactement ?

\- C'est censé vouloir dire que ton père t'estime assez intelligente pour ne pas exactement faire ce que les autres attendent constamment de toi. Parce que tu es sa fille, et que tu es la mienne, et qu'il te croit capable de défier les autres comme nous avons dû le faire.

\- Mais pendant les dernières vacances, il…

\- Ma chérie, ton père est Drago Malefoy, sourit Hermione après un court silence. Il est maître de la manipulation et saisit les gens sans aucune peine. Il savait que tu ne franchirais pas le pas avec Nicholas. Parce qu'il sait que tu ne l'aimes pas. Et que… Tu es aussi bien ma fille que la sienne, et qu'il a dû subir une longue attente avant de pouvoir m'avoir toute à lui. »

Mia resta bouche bée en comprenant que son père s'était totalement moqué d'elle. Après avoir vécu tant d'années seule avec lui, elle s'était cru protégée de ses manipulations constantes, mais s'était totalement trompée. Il avait accepté sa relation avec Nicholas dans le seul intérêt de pouvoir toujours tout contrôler et ne pas se laisser surprendre par la sexualité potentielle de sa fille…

Elle aurait voulu l'avoir en face d'elle pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus sa Mia banana, ou sa Mamamia, ou quoi que ce soit de ce style. Elle était Amélia. Et Amélia pouvait le surprendre. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva d'un bond avant d'annoncer, la voix vibrante de colère :

« Je suis une grande fille et si j'ai envie de coucher avec Nicholas, ce n'est pas l'absence supposée d'amour ou je ne sais quoi encore qui m'en empêchera ! Je ne suis pas toi !

\- Je le sais, Mia… tenta de la raisonner Hermione en se levant à son tour pour la rejoindre.

\- Non ! Tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'en sais rien parce que je t'ai à peine vue deux minutes pendant cinq années de ma vie. Tu ne me connais pas, et papa non plus. Vous… Vous voyez juste ce que vous avez envie de voir ! Je ne suis pas juste une bonne élève sérieuse et calme, d'accord ?! Je… Je peux être ce que je veux ! »

Hermione cessa de s'approcher, son regard ordinairement éteint s'enflammant d'un seul coup. Mia eut l'impression d'être allée trop loin, mais sa mère se contenta d'acquiescer avant de rétorquer, condescendante :

« Évidemment. Mais qu'as-tu envie d'être exactement ?

\- Je… »

Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Elle avait été le vrai-elle pendant six ans. Puis plus rien d'autre que « l'enfant qui reste » pendant quelques temps. Finalement, elle était devenue exactement ce que les autres voulaient qu'elle soit. Et à un moment, durant toutes ces années, elle avait perdu quelque chose…

Une identité sans doute.

Elle sut qu'elle allait pleurer et qu'elle n'arriverait pas à arrêter ses larmes, alors elle tourna le dos à sa mère et se précipita vers la porte sans lui laisser le temps de la rattraper. Elle ne pleurait plus devant ses parents depuis longtemps… Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cela se produire maintenant.

* * *

Ash commençait à éprouver quelques difficultés à respirer. Sa tenue de sport –une invention sorcière qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant- lui coupait la circulation. Sans compter que les mouvements d'Olivia à quelques pas de lui provoquaient un afflux de sang dans une certaine partie de son corps, ce que le vêtement ne permettait pas du tout. A bout de nerfs, il se laissa glisser au sol, constatant avec dépit qu'elle était bien plus endurante que lui : cette fille était inépuisable.

Sans faire de bruit, il l'admira, laissant les battements de son cœur reprendre leur rythme dans sa poitrine. Elle avait couvert sa brassière de sport magique –laquelle attirait la transpiration et la faisait disparaître- d'un débardeur. Il se doutait qu'elle ne le faisait pas en général, mais qu'elle était pudique à cause de lui. Malheureusement, ses mouvements faisaient remonter le tissu contre son ventre et il surprit –avec ébahissement- l'éclat argenté d'un bijou à son nombril.

« Olive ? »

Elle arrêta brusquement de s'agiter pour tourner vers lui un visage consterné. Le surnom lui était venu naturellement, presque d'instinct, mais il le regrettait désormais. Elle le regarda un instant, avec l'air de se demander ce qu'il fichait par terre au lieu de s'entraîner, puis –de mauvaise grâce- consentit à lui répondre :

« C'est Olivia. Ou Liv. Pas Olive.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Certaines de mes cousines –que tu aurais pu rencontrer lors du match d'hier si tu n'avais pas été souffrant- sont françaises. Et en français, une _olive_ , c'est ce truc noir qu'on met sur les pizzas. C'est juste dégoûtant, alors pas ce surnom, s'il te plait.

\- Dommage, murmura-t-il en un souffle. Je trouvais ça mignon… Ok, je vais trouver autre chose.

\- Ne te sens surtout pas obligé ! railla-t-elle en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, dénudant une fois de plus son ventre plat.

\- Là d'où je viens, les surnoms sont obligatoires… Smoke, par exemple, a toujours l'air défoncé. Fox ressemble à un Fox terrier, tu sais, ces petits chiens un peu fous…

\- Et Ash, ça vient d'où ? »

Il la contempla une seconde, l'air de se demander s'il pouvait lui expliquer. Elle se moquerait probablement de lui, de son stupide espoir de laisser un affreux passé derrière lui… Sans compter qu'il lui faudrait expliquer ce passé et qu'il refusait de dévoiler ses faiblesses face à une fille aussi forte. Alors, il haussa les épaules avant de répliquer :

« Je pourrais te le dire, mais ensuite je devrai te tuer… »

Elle n'avait jamais vécu dans le monde moldu et ne parut pas saisir son trait d'humour, puisqu'elle plissa le front, comme s'il était sérieux. Finalement, Ash ne put s'empêcher de rire et changea brusquement de sujet :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te définit exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui fait de toi la personne que tu es ? Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux ?

\- Le Quidditch, répondit-elle sans hésiter avant d'ajouter : Je ne laisse pas passer les souaffles. Enfin… Évidemment, cela m'arrive, je ne suis pas infaillible, et j'ai conscience que face à des joueurs professionnels, je me ferais probablement dévorer toute crue. Mais, à Poudlard, j'ai la réputation de ne laisser passer aucun souaffle.

\- Et comment accomplis-tu ce miracle ? s'enquit-il avec autant d'humour que de vraie curiosité.

\- Je leur dis « Vous ne passerez pas » et ils obéissent ! » répondit-elle avec un ricanement, déridée elle aussi.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui permettait d'être aussi douée sur un balai, mais savait qu'il lui avait fallu autant d'entrainement que de talent inné pour arriver aussi loin et obtenir une telle réputation. Ash parut réfléchir un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira et elle s'inquiéta : de quel genre d'affreux surnom se retrouverait-elle affublée ?

« Gandalf !

\- Gan-quoi ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. D'où ça sort, ça ?

\- Tu as déjà vu un film, Olivia ? (Elle secoua la tête et il parut désolé pour elle.) C'est juste… La magie existe, mais pas uniquement de la façon dont tu la connais. Il y a aussi la magie du cinéma. Et Gandalf est un personnage de film, celui d'un livre aussi. Et à un moment, il hurle « You shall not pass ! » qui est devenu une réplique culte et… Quoi ?

\- J'ai juste énormément de mal à comprendre comment on peut s'intéresser à quelque chose d'aussi… superficiel. »

Il éclata de rire avant de se lever –difficilement à cause de son maudit vêtement- et il vint se poster face à elle.

« Un jour, je t'emmènerai voir un film. Tu changeras d'avis.

\- Je ne crois pas, non…

\- Tu es toujours aussi butée ? grimaça-t-il en comprenant qu'elle disait probablement vrai, ou qu'elle n'admettrait jamais pouvoir s'intéresser à autre chose qu'au Quidditch. Je te jure que tu apprécieras. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. »

Il estima préférable de sourire afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une expression –mieux valait éviter de lui donner l'opportunité de lui trancher réellement un membre. Elle haussa les épaules, mais parut intriguée malgré tout, et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir la conduire jusqu'à un cinéma dans l'immédiat. Puis, il se souvint qu'il avait voulu lui poser une question avant de délirer sur un potentiel surnom.

« C'est un piercing à ton nombril ? »

Elle s'empourpra d'un seul coup avant d'acquiescer et il ne put s'empêcher d'en profiter pour la taquiner :

« Et ça, ce n'est pas superficiel, peut-être, Mademoiselle Gandalf ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais souleva son t-shirt sans qu'il ait besoin de le demander. Contrairement à Maisie qui aurait profité de ce genre de choses pour l'appâter, Olivia sembla juste vouloir lui montrer son bijou –un simple arc de cercle en argent. Il faillit le toucher, mais se retint juste à temps, finalement heureux que son bas soit si serré –autrement, même Olivia aurait pu se rendre compte de son état.

Lorsqu'elle rabaissa son vêtement, il regretta ardemment de ne pouvoir admirer le reste de son corps, et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir.

D'ordinaire, il préférait les filles plus voluptueuses, avec des courbes là où il fallait, et de l'assurance à revendre. Olivia, elle, ne ressemblait ni à Maisie, ni à Sienna. Et encore moins à Hope. Que ce soit au niveau du caractère ou du physique d'ailleurs. Elle était certes à l'aise avec son corps, mais le considérait juste comme une machine bien huilée qu'elle ne préservait que dans un seul but : être la meilleure gardienne possible. Et chaque muscle, chaque membre de son être n'existait que pour cela, ne connaissant –et ne se destinant- pas à autre chose, et encore moins au plaisir. Et pourtant, malgré son absence déroutante de formes, il la trouvait si désirable qu'il s'en sentit embarrassé.

Il croisa son regard, et se reprit très vite : pas question de lui dévoiler quoi que ce soit, au risque de se faire bousculer à nouveau. Elle finit par se détourner de lui pour repartir à l'entraînement et il l'entendit lancer, pleine d'humour :

« Finalement, je préfère Olive ! »

* * *

Ash pesait au moins dix tonnes. Ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait en traînant des pieds pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il avait encore des devoirs à faire et espérait que Neal puisse l'aider à les écrire –malgré sa mauvaise humeur, son mentor était toujours prêt à l'épauler au moins pour les cours. Il avait aussi quelques exercices donnés par Hermione Granger à faire, mais devrait –pour ceux là au moins- se débrouiller tout seul. Il le lui avait promis le matin même. Il aurait préféré pouvoir s'écrouler dans son lit et somnoler un peu, mais n'en aurait pas l'occasion, à moins de vouloir être traité de crétin par le corps enseignant de Poudlard.

Il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers menant à la salle commune lorsqu'il entendit un son étouffé, tel un sanglot, non loin de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna les talons et, tout en tâchant d'être le plus discret possible, il s'aventura dans un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais exploré jusque là. Il aperçut la silhouette d'une jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même au pied des marches menant probablement à l'une des nombreuses tours, et il hésita un instant.

Si elle était là, loin de tout, ce n'était probablement pas pour être embêtée par un inconnu. Mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à s'éloigner sans se soucier d'une fille en larmes. Cette dernière leva un peu la tête et l'éclat blond de ses cheveux fit mourir toutes ses appréhensions. Il reconnut Amélia Malefoy et fit quelques pas en sa direction, ne se souciant plus d'être silencieux. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Elle essuya ses larmes à la hâte et il émit un petit « Salut ! » auquel elle répondit par un simple reniflement.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur à côté d'elle et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Vu l'état dans lequel Mia était, elle devait pleurer depuis un bon moment, et il eut très envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Conscient qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas suffisamment, il garda le silence, lui laissant le temps de parler si elle en ressentait le besoin. Mais les mots qui franchirent les lèvres de la jeune fille l'étonnèrent.

« Sienna dit que tu as été adorable avec elle… »

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour la contempler et s'émerveilla de la trouver aussi belle malgré ses larmes, comme une poupée de porcelaine plus forte qu'il n'y semblait. Lentement, il hocha la tête et elle lui offrit un petit sourire avant de murmurer :

« Elle dit aussi que vous avez couché ensemble. (Il hocha de nouveau la tête, fronçant les sourcils malgré lui en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.) Pourquoi ? Enfin… Je veux dire… Pourquoi as-tu couché avec elle ? »

Il resta stupéfait face à cette étrange question, puis se demanda pourquoi ça l'intéressait tant. Brusquement, une idée lui apparut et il marmonna, embarrassé :

« Je suis désolé si j'ai pu… Enfin, si elle te plait ou…

\- Quoi ?

\- Sienna. Elle te plait ?

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, sourit finalement Mia en chassant ses nouvelles larmes.

\- Oh. Mais tu n'as pas envie de… (Mia parut soudain comprendre et secoua brusquement la tête.) Désolé, j'ai cru… Vu que toi et ton copain, vous… enfin… je crois que vous… »

Il abattu violemment son crâne contre le mur derrière lui et elle éclata d'un rire chevrotant, qui le fit ricaner à son tour, embarrassé. Il était venu la voir pour être un réconfort et au lieu de cela, il lui demandait si elle était lesbienne et secrètement amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, tout en admettant savoir qu'elle ne couchait pas avec son petit-ami. Pas de doute, il n'était pas le soutien dont elle avait besoin.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sienna, non, s'esclaffa finalement Mia, avant d'ajouter rapidement : Et je ne craque pas pour toi, avant que tu poses la question.

\- Heureusement ! s'écria-t-il sans savoir pourquoi cette idée l'épouvantait à ce point. Je ne veux pas que tu… Tu es très jolie, mais…

\- J'ai compris, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Un court silence pesa alors entre eux, plein de non-dits et de soupçons qu'Ash ne saisit pas pleinement. Les autres garçons de son équipe –Zeke et Fox du moins- trouvaient Mia charmante et se précipitaient constamment vers elle au moindre bobo. Lui ne se sentait pas le moins du monde attiré par elle, malgré sa beauté bien différente de celles qu'il connaissait. Il n'arrivait pas franchement à comprendre pourquoi, mais préféra s'en moquer dès qu'elle reposa sa question :

« Pourquoi as-tu couché avec Sienna ?

\- Et bien… Parce qu'elle est belle. Et amusante. Elle est plus que ce qu'elle paraît être aux premiers abords, ajouta-t-il un instant plus tard. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a autant plu.

\- Mais plus maintenant ? insista Mia en plissant les sourcils.

\- Non… Plus maintenant. Enfin, si elle me le proposait, je serais probablement incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, mais autrement, il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de recommencer. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- C'est toujours comme ça, alors, après ? s'enquit-elle sans répondre à sa question. Une fois que le garçon a eu ce qu'il voulait, il passe à autre chose ? »

Il fut surpris de l'assaut de fureur qui enflamma son corps tout entier. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le loup, ou avec la potion… Non, il allait juste tuer Nicholas Harper. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que ce bellâtre avait pu profiter de Mia et la laisser ensuite pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans un couloir sombre. Il allait le retrouver et lui arracher consciencieusement ce dont il avait dû se servir pour…

« C'est une question hypothétique, compléta-t-elle comme si elle s'était aperçue qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. Je… Je ne l'ai pas fait. Jamais.

\- Alors évite de coucher avec ton copain. »

Elle parut choquée qu'il ose lui donner un conseil aussi franc et il faillit partir en courant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ces derniers temps ? Il aurait voulu embrasser Liv à pleine bouche, mais avait pris peur dès qu'il avait cru en avoir la possibilité –sans compter qu'il avait totalement pris ses rêves pour une réalité. Il avait avoué à une quasi inconnue du nom de Sienna qu'il se sentait parfois pris au piège de son passé après l'une de leurs nuits de discussions –devenues habituelles sans qu'il ne sache trop comment. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à donner des conseils sur sa vie sexuelle –ou plutôt sur son absence- à une fille qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine, mais dont l'idée qu'elle puisse _le_ faire le rendait fou de rage… Pas de doute, il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Excuses-moi ! l'enjoignit-il très vite avant qu'elle puisse répondre –ou se moquer de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, ça ne me concerne même pas… On ne se connaît pas. Je ne devrais pas te dire ce genre de choses, ou même les penser alors… Tu devrais en parler à Sienna, elle sera de bon conseil, j'en suis sûr ! »

Il se leva alors d'un bond, mais n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas avant que la main de Mia ne se pose sur son épaule. La lumière était plus vive à quelques pas de l'escalier menant à sa salle commune et il put voir ses yeux gonflés et son nez rouge, ainsi que l'impatience fébrile et avide qui se lisait aisément sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Non, dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu penses.

\- Je ne voudrais pas…

\- Je te le demande. »

Il hésita une seconde, puis comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'en aller sans qu'il n'avoue ce qu'il avait pensé de Nicholas, d'elle, et de l'idée qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit d'intime ensemble. Il rassembla donc ses pensées, ce pendant qu'elle le suppliait du regard, et il finit par annoncer :

« Il avait l'air impatient, trop impatient, lorsqu'il t'a parlé de l'idée de se retrouver « seul à seule » avec toi.

\- On sort ensemble depuis six mois, l'excusa-t-elle avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, embarrassée d'admettre être une telle prude.

\- Et alors ?! Six mois, ce n'est rien quand on aime, rétorqua-t-il alors même qu'il ne savait rien de l'amour, et n'avait jamais eu à patienter aussi longtemps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. S'il était vraiment amoureux de toi, il ne s'impatienterait pas, te laisserait tout le temps qu'il te faut, ne chercherait à te pousser à coucher avec lui sous prétexte que ça fait six mois que vous sortez ensemble. D'accord, c'est long six mois, mais si j'étais amoureux un jour… je pourrais attendre. Ce serait dur, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais si c'est ta première fois, il devrait être apte à comprendre à quel point c'est important, et à quel point ça pourrait foutre votre relation en l'air en se passant mal. »

Elle fronça brusquement les sourcils et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine innocente qu'elle arbora soudainement. Et même si elle était plus âgée que lui, il faillit la serrer contre son torse pour protéger encore un peu cette candeur et s'assurer que personne ne s'amuse à la lui arracher.

« Oui, ça peut mal se passer, expliqua-t-il sans répondre à son envie totalement illogique. Le sexe, ça peut être hyper nul. Douloureux. Bizarre. Ennuyeux. Je sais que tes copines doivent probablement t'en parler comme d'une chose toujours magnifique, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Alors, très franchement, en avoir envie –surtout la première fois- ça aide. C'est déjà assez étrange comme ça pour en rajouter sans le vouloir vraiment… »

Elle resta silencieuse, mais il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu –et surtout écouté avec attention. Une petite ride de réflexion prit ses marques entre ses sourcils et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau, espérant de tout son cœur que cela soit suffisant pour la pousser à refuser d'agir bêtement. Lentement, il prit sa main dans la sienne et Mia sursauta presque à ce contact avant de lui renvoyer un sourire, un peu moins timide que précédemment.

« Merci, Ash. »

Il haussa les épaules, l'air nonchalant, mais se mit à prier très fort pour que ce « Merci » signifie bien qu'elle allait renoncer à son projet. Autrement, l'envie de tuer Nicholas Harper reviendrait en force, et personne ne pourrait le retenir. Il haïssait cette perte de contrôle –surtout qu'il ne la comprenait pas puisqu'il n'était pas le moins du monde concerné- mais l'accepta sans rechigner. Si le Serpentard faisait du mal à Mia, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Absolument rien.

* * *

La Salle sur Demande était parfaite, et malgré l'angoisse qui lui étreignait l'estomac, Mia ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les lieux. Nicholas s'était surpassé, lui proposant ainsi un tableau parfait et intimiste digne des plus grands romans d'amour, exposant là les plus basiques de clichés romantiques… Mais s'ils étaient devenus clichés, c'était après tout parce qu'ils fonctionnaient ! Elle observa les roses rouges qui trônaient dans un vase, les draps de satins et les bougies, et oublia un instant sa panique pour profiter de tous les efforts de son petit ami.

Ce dernier s'était fait beau, et lui parut bien séduisant dans son pantalon et sa chemise d'un blanc lumineux, ses cheveux soigneusement rejetés en arrière luisant eux aussi. Il lui souriait, particulièrement fier de lui, et lui fit signe de s'approcher jusqu'au lit.

Les raisons la poussant à être dans ce semblant de chambre lui revinrent comme un boomerang et sa gorge se noua en conséquence. Elle avait été incapable de respirer de toute la journée. Durant son cours de Sortilèges, sa mère –consciente que c'était le Grand Jour- l'avait fixée avec inquiétude, comme si le sexe risquait de la tuer. Sienna même s'était mise à la regarder comme si elle s'apprêtait à se jeter dans une maison en flamme…

Mais c'était le regard de Julian, qui pourtant n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se préparait –à moins que la rumeur se soit propagée jusqu'aux Gryffondors- qui l'avait mise dans tous ses états. Il lui avait adressé un petit sourire en coin durant le diner et elle n'arrivait simplement pas à l'oublier.

Et il y avait Ash-ou-Jem aussi, qui l'observait depuis le dimanche de leur discussion comme pour déterminer si elle avait ou non sauté le pas. Il jetait aussi de petits coups d'œil furieux à Nicholas, qui n'y avait pas prêté la moindre attention.

Il semblait donc à Mia que tous, même ceux qui n'auraient pas dû, se sentaient plus concernés par cette nuit qu'elle. Elle se contentait d'évoluer, volubile, parmi les autres sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, se laissant bêtement porter par les réactions de ses amis et de sa famille… S'attendant à ce que quelqu'un l'arrête à temps.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi… »

La voix de Nicholas retentit comme un coup de sifflet à ses oreilles et elle faillit se mettre à courir vers la sortie. Elle aurait vendu son âme pour que son père débarque et l'emmène ailleurs, comme cette fois où –à huit ans- elle avait voulu grimper en haut du plus grand toboggan de la piscine d'un hôtel, celui réservé aux grands. Il était arrivé, l'avait arrachée au maître nageur qui s'apprêtait à lui demander de prendre place dans le tube et l'avait ramenée sur la terre ferme en lui ordonnant de ne plus jamais faire une bêtise pareille parce qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça.

Mais personne ne viendrait.

Elle se força à sourire et se dirigea vers Nicholas qui lui tendit une petite boite ovale. Elle pria pour que celle-ci ne contienne pas une bague, même si les intentions du jeune homme avaient toujours été claires. Elle l'ouvrit, les doigts tremblants, et réussit à retenir le soupir de soulagement qui lui vint tout naturellement lorsqu'elle découvrir un pendentif. Marqué d'un N. Elle faillit lui demander s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de collier destiné à prévenir les garçons qu'elle appartenait déjà à un mâle, elle, pauvre femelle, mais se tut juste à temps.

« Merci, il est magnifique… »

Nicholas esquissa un sourire avant de la prendre par la main pour la ramener contre le lit. Elle oublia momentanément de respirer alors que la voix de Ash-ou-Jem retentissait dans ses oreilles. Ses conseils. Puis les remarques de sa mère. Puis celles de Sienna. Elle aurait voulu tous les chasser et agir en adulte, prendre ses responsabilités et enfin réagir normalement, mais elle ne parvint qu'à les faire hurler plus fort dans sa tête.

La bouche de Nicholas se retrouva contre la sienne et la boite du bijoutier tomba sur la confortable moquette. Elle ne pensa même pas à la rattraper alors que ses dents de son petit ami s'heurtait soudainement à ses lèvres. Elle faillit sursauter lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt, puis davantage encore lorsqu'il souleva le tissu afin de le lui retirer, cessant un instant de l'embrasser pour le passer par dessus sa tête.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il se lançait dans un concours de rapidité alors qu'il enlevait ses propres vêtements, gardant heureusement son caleçon. Elle détourna les yeux, incapable de le voir, refusant simplement de comprendre qu'elle n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir reculer. Il lui susurra un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille, mais se fichait apparemment d'avoir une réponse puisque sa jupe se retrouva par terre avec le reste.

Les martellements sourds de son cœur battaient contre ses tempes, l'abrutissant peu à peu alors que Nicholas caressait ses hanches. Elle eut brusquement la sensation que quelque chose se brisait en elle dès qu'il posa sa paume à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et se redressa d'un bond en murmurant un petit « non ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Nicholas en s'asseyant sur le lit, l'air interloqué –et toujours passablement excité.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas. »

Il la fixa en silence, s'attendant apparemment à ce qu'elle se mette à rire ou autre chose dans le même style, mais elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle ne pouvait –ne _voulait_ \- pas le faire. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui en réalité. Elle n'escomptait simplement pas perdre sa virginité dans une telle situation, au milieu de la Salle sur Demande qui avait accueilli tant de couples depuis quelques années, avec un garçon qui –elle le savait- n'était pas l'homme de sa vie.

Evidemment, elle était conscience qu'à dix-huit ans, elle avait peu de chances de rencontrer l'âme-sœur, mais soupçonnait qu'il fallait au moins qu'elle le croit un peu pour le faire… Tant pis si les histoires d'adolescents n'étaient pas faites pour durer. L'important, c'était d'y croire au moment propice. Et elle n'y croyait pas du tout. Elle n'éprouvait simplement aucun désir entre ses bras et avait conscience que cela ne fonctionnerait même pas.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était en sous-vêtements et récupéra son t-shirt qu'elle enfila prestement pour dissimuler les rondeurs de ses seins. Nicholas parut brusquement réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'elle était bien en train de le rejeter et la colère se peignit sur ses traits.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas prête, c'est tout.

\- Par Merlin, Mia, on est ensemble depuis des mois et tu as dix-huit ans, pas quatorze. Evidemment que tu es prête. Je le suis, moi. Allez, reviens te mettre au lit, je saurais te mettre en condition… »

 _En condition_? Comme si elle était une machine dont quelques réglages devaient être refaits avant de lancer une manœuvre importante. Elle secoua la tête et il se redressa avant de s'approcher d'elle. Mia recula inconsciemment et il pinça les lèvres, comme vexé qu'elle puisse le craindre alors que l'expression de son visage dévoilait une indicible fureur.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant, Mia… On est fait pour être ensemble, toi et moi. Ce n'est qu'une avancée de plus, un petit pas dans notre relation future.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, Nicholas, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix soudain plus forte à mesure qu'il tentait de la convaincre.

\- A cause de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ? J'ai organisé tout ça ! (Il engloba la salle d'un geste brusque.) Et je t'ai offert ce collier… Comment peux-tu te refuser à moi après tout ça ?!

\- Peut-être que ça n'a simplement rien à voir avec ce que tu as fait, ou avec toi…

\- Avec quoi cela aurait-il à voir dans cette pièce alors ?! Il n'y a que moi, là, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! »

Il la traitait désormais avec condescendance, sans réaliser qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur le vrai problème. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, amère quant à tout ce temps qu'elle venait de perdre… Et comprenant qu'elle aurait pu perdre bien davantage.

« Non. Il n'y a pas que toi, Nicholas. Je suis là moi aussi. »

Il s'arrêta de maugréer à voix basse pour la regarder et ce qu'il remarqua ne lui plut apparemment pas. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, ne rougit même pas une seule seconde et releva même le menton, comme pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était bien présente dans cette pièce, contrairement à son impression des dernières minutes.

Elle n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à cet instant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue. Elle n'était que la fille Malefoy, la fille de son potentiel futur employeur, l'une des marches les plus hautes, le tremplin le plus commode… Elle n'avait jamais été une personne à ses yeux, puisqu'elle-même avait fini par oublier qu'elle en était une. L'entendre dire à haute voix qu'elle n'existait pas, ou plutôt qu'il oublie aussi aisément sa présence, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là, à juste subir, alors qu'elle pouvait agir. Cette fois au moins, elle ne décevrait personne. Sauf lui.

« Je sais que t'es là, bébé… »

Il secoua la tête, comme si elle venait de dire une stupidité, et se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, l'acculant au mur. Lentement, il saisit son visage entre ses paumes et elle se détourna, refusant qu'il l'embrasse. Sa poigne se renforça d'un seul coup et Mia ne put retenir le petit gémissement plaintif qui lui échappa dès que ses pouces s'enfoncèrent dans ses pommettes.

Les lèvres de Nicholas s'écrasèrent ardemment sur les siennes et elle n'y tint plus : ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la langue du garçon. Ce dernier recula en hurlant et Mia se précipita vers sa jupe, qu'elle enfila hâtivement avant de filer vers la porte. Elle ne l'atteignit pas que Nicholas apparut devant elle, lui bloquant le passage, les yeux noirs de colère.

« Arrête ça, Mia. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, bébé, tu le sais, pas vrai ?

\- Alors laisse-moi sortir, ordonna-t-elle sans flancher.

\- On doit d'abord en parler.

\- Désolée. Écouter tes monologues ne m'intéresse plus. Laisse-moi m'en aller, Nicholas. »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, apparemment aussi buté que bien des hommes de sa connaissance ces derniers temps. Il esquissa un rire sans joie avant de la fusiller du regard.

« Toi et moi, on sort ensemble, tu ne peux pas…

\- Plus maintenant, coupa-t-elle en haussant les épaules. On en a fini, toi et moi.

\- C'est à moi de le décider, ça, Mia. Tu ne peux m'allumer et t'enfuir ensuite… »

Elle n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir allumé en aucune façon durant les six derniers mois, mais garda la bouche close. De toute manière, il ne l'écoutait pas, et elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec lui. Elle n'avait simplement plus envie de s'épuiser avec des gens qui ne valaient pas la peine. Des dizaines de choses plus importantes attendaient qu'elle s'intéresse à elles : cette histoire avec Jem par exemple, à laquelle elle décida de se consacrer entièrement. Dès qu'elle pourrait enfin quitter les lieux.

Elle inspira à fond, prête à sortir sa baguette pour stupéfier le garçon et partir en courant –elle le libérerait le lendemain en compagnie de Sienna dans le pire des cas, mais déjà il serrait les poings, de plus en plus enragé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre ses moyens ainsi, et elle se demanda s'il réalisait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas ou si c'était juste de perdre son meilleur ticket d'entrée pour le Ministère qui le rendait fou.

« T'es une vraie salope, Mia… »

Ces mots mirent longtemps à franchir les barrières de son crâne pour prendre place dans son cerveau et Mia resta stupéfié devant l'emploi de ce terme. Elle n'avait pas toujours conscience de qui elle était, ce qu'elle était… Heureuse ou abattue ? Bonne élève ou parfaite usurpatrice ? Passionnée ou malléable ? Vivante ou Morte-Vivante ? Mais elle était sûr d'une chose, au moins une : elle n'était pas _ça_.

Sa baguette se retrouva dans sa main en trop peu de temps pour le dire et l'expression glorieuse de Nicholas se transforma pour ne devenir que peur panique. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de saisir sa baguette qu'elle agita la sienne. Nicholas fit alors le plus magnifique vol plané de l'Histoire, rebondit à même le sol en se heurtant férocement le visage et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air sur le lit, hurlant et vociférant.

Elle ne se retourna même pas pour voir s'il allait bien ou s'il s'était cassé quelque chose et partit en courant, traversant couloir sur couloir avec la sensation inouïe d'être libre pour la première fois. Depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Jamais _Mobilicorpus_ n'avait été aussi sagement employé.

* * *

Julian avait hérité de l'appétit des Weasley, sans doute parce que sa grand-mère Molly l'avait empiffré dès la naissance. Assis pour le petit-déjeuner, il dévorait donc avec une passion inquiétante tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de ses amis. Il suivait une seule conversation –ou plutôt dispute- avec intérêt : Olivia et Ash se chamaillaient au sujet d'un fait très important, à savoir qui de Wronski ou de Plumpton avait réellement révolutionné le Quidditch.

Il leva finalement les yeux de son assiette, une fois rassasié pour jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards en entendant des exclamations de surprise. Il comprit instantanément ce qui les avait provoquées : Nicholas Harper venait de s'installer, le nez couvert d'un bandage visant probablement à retenir une pommade de guérison, ses deux yeux cernés de noir à cause d'une fracture… Il avait dû se prendre un sacré coup pour finir dans cet état !

Julian ne put s'empêcher d'observer la réaction de Mia, laquelle ne s'intéressa pas du tout à l'arrivée de Nicholas, ni même à son état. Il remarqua malgré tout qu'un petit sourire s'était posé sur ses lèvres et une idée ahurissante enflamma brusquement son corps : se pouvait-il qu'elle –la nouvelle Mia si douce- soit responsable de la blessure d'Harper ?

Il chassa cette pensée absurde pour revenir à sa table, où la discussion Liv-Ash faisait rire tout le monde. Ils auraient presque pu en venir aux poings tant ils étaient passionnés. Finalement Fox lança une fraise sur son meilleur ami et ce dernier sursauta presque, comme reprenant conscience du monde autour qui tournait toujours.

« Quoi ?! rugit-il en direction de Fox qui pianotait soigneusement le rebord de la table.

\- Si vous continuez à vous chamailler comme un vieux couple, je te fais bouffer cette fraise de force, vieux ! Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire taire, je n'hésiterais même pas une seule seconde à te tuer…

\- Le tuer ? Avec une fraise ? ricana Olivia qui n'appréciait pas franchement d'avoir été interrompue.

\- Je suis mortellement allergique, expliqua Ash en un haussement d'épaule avant de se retourner vers Fox. Si tu essaies de me tuer, tu devras encore supporter Hollywood au prochain match… »

Fox grimaça avant de leur faire signe de reprendre leur dispute –ou plutôt leur spectacle puisque la quasi totalité des élèves autour les observait. Julian n'en faisait plus partie.

Un souvenir venait de le désarçonner, un souvenir qu'il avait jusque-là totalement occulté parce qu'il ne l'estimait pas important, mais qui l'avait marqué à l'époque.

Les _fraises_ …

Il devait avoir cinq ans, et comme tous les week-ends, Mia et Jem étaient présents au Terrier, Molly profitant de la présence de tous ses enfants et petits-enfants –et des Malefoy- pour cuisiner suffisamment pour nourrir un régiment. Il se rappelait très bien des crises de sa mère lorsqu'ils rentraient à la maison le soir, avec des dizaines de plats à réchauffer pour la semaine. Il pouvait encore l'entendre crier et voir son père éclater de rire avant de l'embrasser pour la faire taire –seul moyen valable, à l'époque et aujourd'hui encore.

Jem ne mangeait jamais rien de rouge. Il n'aimait pas cela, et même si tous tentaient de le raisonner, il secouait la tête en répétant inlassablement des « non, non, non » dès qu'il fallait avaler de la viande saignante, des pommes –sauf si elles étaient épluchées- ou des tomates… Il avait un comportement limite obsessionnel et Julian se rappelait très bien que cela agaçait grandement Drago, alors qu'Hermione gardait parfaitement son calme dans ce genre de situations. Jem était différent, agissait parfois bizarrement, mais elle le comprenait, elle se disait qu'un enfant a droit à des lubies. Drago ne pensait pas comme ça.

Julian se souvint de cet étrange week-end où Hermione était absente, pour il-ne-savait-quelle-raison, ce pendant que Drago restait avec eux. Il avait même aidé Molly à mettre le couvert, et tout le monde s'était moqué de lui, racontant alors qu'Hermione avait bien éduqué son petit serpent –sous-entendu qu'il ne comprenait que maintenant. Quand était venu le moment du dessert, Molly avait réalisé que ses énormes tartes aux fraises ne plairaient pas à Jem, et avait filé à l'intérieur pour chercher un petit quelque chose rien que pour lui.

Drago avait perdu patience cette fois et avait coupé un morceau de tarte qu'il avait porté à la bouche de Jem, lequel avait violemment secoué la tête. Son père avait fini par lui ordonner de cesser de se comporter comme un bébé –Julian se rappelait très bien d'avoir entendu Mia pouffer à cette remarque- et avait forcé Jem à desserrer les lèvres.

Le morceau de tarte aux fraises avait fini par être ingérée et Drago en avait servi une part entière à Jem avant de s'occuper des autres. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux minutes à Jem pour devenir aussi rouge que ce qu'il venait d'avaler, son visage gonflant tant et si bien qu'Olivia s'était mise à pleurer, horrifiée. Drago était resté figé, incapable de réagir alors que son oncle Charlie se précipitait à l'intérieur pour demander à sa mère une potion, un sortilège, ou n'importe quoi pouvant endiguer l'allergie de Jem.

Julian se rappela d'avoir été mis de côté avec les autres enfants, pendant que Jem commençait à s'étouffer, malgré la présence de Ginny qui tentait de l'aider à respirer. Julian ne souvint aussi que jamais Mia n'avait été aussi pâle, et que jamais elle ne s'était moquée de Jem par rapport à cela, alors même qu'elle employait chacune de ses faiblesses en général.

Hermione était revenue avant que Mamie Molly n'ait le temps de sortir de la maison avec une potion, et elle n'avait pas hésité. Elle faisait partie de ces mères qui apprenaient tous les sortilèges du monde avant la naissance de leur bébé, se préparant à toutes les possibles blessures, à toutes les éventualités même les plus improbables. Jem avait pris une grande inspiration quelques secondes plus tard avant de se réfugier dans les bras d'Hermione en pleurant à gros sanglots.

Julian s'était dit qu'elle étranglerait Drago, mais après avoir attendu le résumé des faits, elle s'était contentée de lui demander si –la prochaine fois- il pourrait tenter de comprendre avant de jouer les brutes. Drago n'avait pas hésité longtemps à s'excuser et s'était emparé de Jem pour le réconforter à son tour, lui bredouillant des « Désolé, Jem, je suis vraiment désolé… » plus honnêtes que jamais.

Personne n'avait plus tenté de forcer Jem à manger du rouge, et il avait fini par dévorer de lui-même des tomates, comme si la magie en lui avait déclaré que seules les fraises lui feraient du mal et qu'il pouvait tenter le reste.

 _Les fraises…_

Et un indice de plus ! Julian réalisa soudainement qu'Ash l'examinait curieusement et comprit qu'il l'avait observé tout au long de son cheminement de pensées. Ash allait finir par le prendre pour un dingue s'il continuait… Il releva donc la tête et croisa le regard de Sienna, laquelle fit un petit mouvement du menton en direction de la sortie.

Cette fille avait beau être cinglée –seul mot valable pour expliquer sa capacité à dévoiler son corps sans la moindre pudeur et de parler de « circoncision » comme de la météo- il l'aimait bien. Elle avait ce petit sourire vaguement amusé et attendri quand elle le regardait avec Mia, et il se demandait si elle savait à quel point il craquait pour sa meilleure amie. Sans nul doute… Il avait parfois la sensation que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Il s'excusa donc rapidement auprès de ses amis avant de filer vers la sortie. Sienna quitta la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement hors de vue, derrière les escaliers. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, et il réalisa brusquement que Mia ne sortirait pas. Il aurait voulu demander des explications sur ce qui s'était produit entre Nicholas et Mia, mais lança rapidement :

« Il est allergique aux fraises.

\- Euh… De quoi on parle, là, exactement ? s'étonna Sienna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ash, il est mortellement allergique aux fraises, exactement comme Jem l'était.

\- Aïe…

\- C'est censé être une bonne nouvelle, Sienna. Nous avons un indice de plus !

\- Oui, mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il est de plus en plus probable que j'ai bel et bien couché avec le petit frère de Mia. Et ça, c'est glauque. Genre… Vraiment ! Imagine un instant que ton meilleur ami...

\- Dermott, avoua-t-il en un sourire.

\- Finnigan ?! Sérieusement… (Elle secoua la tête comme si elle trouvait cela aberrant avant de reprendre.) Bref ! Imagine qu'il couche avec ta petite sœur. Ce serait bizarre, non ?

\- Étant donné que Margo a treize ans, ce serait même plutôt illégal. »

Elle chassa cette préoccupation –apparemment secondaire- d'un vaste mouvement de la main avant de s'adosser au mur, faussement abattue. Il voyait très bien qu'elle rayonnait, exactement comme Mia lorsqu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle. Au fur et mesure que les indices s'ajoutaient –physique, tâche de naissance, allergie…- ils se rapprochaient du jour où ils pourraient enfin aller voir des adultes et leur dire d'arrêter de se voiler la face. Et ils espéraient tous que ce moment arrive très vite, Ash devant quitter l'école à la fin du mois.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu n'aies pas posé la question… »

Julian fronça les sourcils en entendant Sienna, mais comprit aisément de quoi elle parlait. Mia et Nicholas. Il craignait simplement la réponse, car il la soupçonnait. Ils n'étaient probablement plus ensemble, ce qui signifiait qu'il aurait une chance… Mais quelle chance ?! Il n'avait jamais tenté de séduire une fille de toute sa vie, et contempler Mia de loin était peut-être aisé, mais la draguer le serait beaucoup moins. Il redoutait cette nouvelle liberté. Mais il devait savoir.

« Ils ont rompu ?

\- Et oui ! Alors, heureux ?! »

Elle se fichait de lui, un peu, mais il s'en moquait. Beaucoup. Mia était célibataire. Il se sentit sourire bêtement et le rire de Sienna retentit tout autour de lui. Elle savait clairement qu'il craquait pour Mia, aucun doute là-dessus, mais il espérait qu'elle n'irait pas le raconter à la principale concernée.

Une idée le ramena soudain au présent et –effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait faire de la réponse- il s'enquit :

« Et pourquoi est-il amoché, Harper ? »

La grimace Sienna fut suffisante à ce qu'il comprenne, mais pourtant, elle lui expliqua, répétant mot pour mot ce que Mia lui avait raconté en rentrant prématurément dans leur salle commune la veille. Et Julian l'écouta. Attentivement. Il n'eut pas la sensation d'avoir serré les poings avant que Sienna disparaisse, le laissant là avec sa fichu colère, un poison qu'il se retrouvait incapable de gérer. Nicholas Harper n'allait pas s'en sortir avec un simple nez cassé…

Oh non, il méritait bien pire.

* * *

« Alors, rien de nouveau ? »

Harry secoua la tête en se sentant déloyal de mentir ainsi à Drago. Mais ce dernier, bien que plein de qualités, ne supporterait pas certaines informations. Il les avait donc éludées, heureux que l'ex mari de sa meilleure amie ne demande pas à voir le dossier qu'il avait gardé auprès de lui, dissimulé parmi les affaires classées.

Drago poussa un soupir en s'installant derrière son bureau, un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu à la main. Harry s'inquiétait un peu pour lui : même un Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de dormir durant aussi longtemps sans perdre la tête. Les frasques du Directeur avait déjà fait le tour des autres services, et l'Auror savait pertinemment que tous les employés renvoyés ne le méritaient pas… -Il leur avait d'ailleurs sagement recommandé d'attendre quelques semaines avant de chercher un nouveau travail. Dès que Drago serait calmé, il les réengagerait.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, admit brutalement le blond en se prenant la tête entre les mains. J'ai assisté à tous les entraînements de ce gamin. Et je suis là, dans ce bureau aujourd'hui, à me saouler, juste pour m'assurer que je ne serai pas tenté d'aller observer le match contre Durmstrang ! Est-ce que tu réalises que je suis censé voir des tas de matchs pour ce tournoi et qu'au lieu de ça, je ne souhaite assister qu'à ceux d'un gosse que je ne connais même pas…

\- Tu ne fais de mal à personne en allant le voir, Drago, le rassura affectueusement Harry.

\- Si. Je m'en fais à moi. »

Il secoua la tête avant de s'enfoncer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et Harry réalisa brusquement qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Peu importait qu'Hermione ait extériorisé toute sa souffrance, en faisant un fardeau que tous avaient eu à porter à un moment ou à un autre… Drago aussi avait souffert, même s'il l'avait gardé pour lui. Harry n'avait pas pensé une seconde que cette enquête puisse le mettre dans un tel état, lui si fort et flegmatique, quelles que soient les épreuves.

« On devrait en parler à Hermione, Drago, s'entendit-il prononcer après un silence. Elle pourrait nous aider. Elle le côtoie pour les cours et…

\- Non. Si elle…

\- Elle va mieux, d'accord ? Et elle est plus forte que ce que tu crois. Elle peut encaisser le choc, tu dois juste lui faire confiance. Tu dois cesser de la surprotéger. Elle n'est plus la Hermione d'il y a dix ans, celle qui devenait folle devant chaque garçonnet blond…

\- Six ans.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sa dernière crise date d'il y a six ans. Et en voyant Ash, elle a failli perdre la tête à nouveau. Tu ne l'a pas vue comme je l'ai vue, Harry… Je ne pourrai pas la protéger cette fois. Et dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, en plus ? Est-ce que tu imagines un peu la réaction de McGonagall ?! Si Hermione se fait renvoyer, elle ne verra plus Mia et…

\- La faute à qui, tu te rappelles ?! »

Cette fois, il n'avait pas tenu. Harry s'était promis de ne jamais juger des actions de Drago, mais toutes les souffrances encaissées par Hermione douze années auparavant lui revinrent à l'esprit. Drago n'était pas responsable de la cause, certes, mais de tous les effets. Le divorce, la perte de Mia, la solitude… Il l'avait laissée se noyer. Et Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Drago n'avait pas l'intention de le lui expliquer de toute évidence, puisqu'il lui décrocha un regard noir.

« On n'en parle pas à Hermione. »

Harry s'apprêtait à riposter, à exposer les arguments auxquels il s'était raccroché tout au long de la matinée, mais la porte du bureau de Drago s'ouvrit brusquement dans son dos. Un Auror entra, et Harry s'inquiéta : qu'un Auror se permette d'interrompre une discussion entre deux directeurs de bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper annonçait des problèmes. De gros problèmes.

« Que se passe-t-il, Coote ? s'enquirent Drago et Harry d'une même voix.

\- Il y a un… souci au match de Poudlard contre Casper. »

Drago se leva d'un mouvement sec, ravi d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper au lieu de boire afin de s'obliger à rester éloigné de Durmstrang. Il saisit sa cape dans laquelle il s'emballa prestement tout en demandant des explications à l'Auror qui marmonna :

« Une bagarre, Monsieur. Une… grosse bagarre.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? s'inquiéta Harry en imaginant que son fils ait pu être blessé, ou même l'une de ses nièces.

\- Il y a deux blessés. Mais rien de grave, ils seront remis sur pieds très vite… Je suppose.

\- Vous supposez ? répéta Drago en haussant un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Harry. On reprendra cette discussion plus tard, mais rien à Hermione en attendant, je t'en prie. »

Harry hocha la tête, mais Coote arrêta Drago avant qu'il ne sorte et –tout particulièrement embarrassé- proposa :

« L'Auror Potter devrait venir avec nous, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? »

Ritchie Coote s'excusa du regard auprès de son patron avant de répondre à l'homme qu'il protégeait depuis des années :

« C'est Julian Potter qui a déclenché la bagarre… »

* * *

 **Note _** OUP'S ! xD **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. L'entraînement d'Olivia  & Ash vous a-t-il plu ? Olivia cédera-t-elle à ses hormones ? Ash devrait-il prendre des cours pour communiquer avec le sexe opposé ? (Non, tu ne peux pas surnommer une fille Gandalf et espérer te la faire ensuite u_u' Pauvre garçon...) Bref, Olivash ? :P ; 2. Et LE moment tant attendu ! :D Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène entre Nicholas & Mia ? Enfin, elle se bouge ! ENFIN ! ; 3. Et la scène entre Mia & Ash ? Là encore, c'est quelque chose que nombre d'entre vous attendait... Et à l'exception de son sous-entendu sur sa sexualité, Ash s'en sort pas mal, non ? xD ; 4. Uhm... et... Julian ? XD Aurait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, perdu la tête ?! :P ; 5. Comment va se dérouler l'arrivée de Drago & Harry à Pouldard après ça ? Et le match avec deux joueurs en moins ? ; 6. Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? :D

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Un héritage insupportable, des menaces, un rire nerveux, des mensonges (oui, oui, ENCORE !), de l'immaturité, de l'admiration, des larmes, du mépris, des vérités (oui, oui, ENFIN !), des preuves, de l'inceste, un sentiment de trahison, une émasculation, une compréhension totale, des confessions, et... Un aveu. _  
_

 **Des bisous**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou à tous ! :D Toujours en temps & en heure -n'est-ce pas miraculeux ?! Mais bon, je dois bien vous remercier de vos encouragements & de vos nombreux avis ... Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me motive ! :D Merci Merci ! (Et à tous les manchots, sachez que je vous maudits sur 10 générations en recevant vos mails d'alert & co :P Mais j'dis ça j'dis rien...)

 **Meredith96 -** Merci beaucoup ! :D Et oui, il l'a bien mérité Nicholas... Il a bien besoin de quelques mauvais coups en plus, remarque. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! **  
**

 **Lily -** Merci ! :D Mais oui t'es trop un devin ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas toujours deviner comme ça, tu casses tout le suspens xD Et mon esprit est tordu aussi, que je te rassure... Et aurais-tu oublié de revenir ? :P (Et oui je vois le bout ! Je devrais avoir fini ce week-end youhou ! :D) **  
**

 **Maelys -** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Uhm... Et non, je ne suis pas Netflix ! (Même si je les aime, je n'aurai pas tenu des semaines d'attente pour Stranger Things xD) 1. Je pense qu'Olivia préfère faire comme Hermione, elle évite de penser à Jem quand elle est avec Ash xD c'est plus sûr ! 2. AhAhAh, t'inquiète, Ash va gérer cette situation ! Il est très doué pour ça, cogner les gens après tout ! il faut bien que ce soit utile... (Et Hermione... elle avait autre chose à voir :P) 3. BEURK ! Mais pourquoi vous vous acharnez tous à me mettre des images dégueulasses dans la tête ?! 4. Des bisous sur les orteils ? je crois qu'elle préfèrerait des bisous ailleurs... :P 5. Bah c'est Harry en même temps... On est tous d'accord que sans Hermione&Co il serait mort 150 fois au moins ? xD 6. Hermione gère quand même très bien la situation... Etre fort, ce n'est pas que foncer dans le tas. Dans son cas le courage c'est justement de rester calme & ne pas exploser xD C'est déjà miraculeux... Alors, avec épilogue/prologue, on arrivera à 31 (donc 29 chapitres) du coup... euh... à un chapitre par semaine... on en a encore pour un moment xD Ensuite, ce sera ma dernière vraie fic. Je posterai peut-être des OS de temps en temps & autres petites choses, mais c'est ma dernière vraie fic... J'essaie de passer à autre chose ! Si mes chapitres étaient plus long, tu dormirais dessus j'suis sûre ! :P Malheureusement, Trump est donc président des Etats-Unis, donc prépare ta baguette magique pour Avada possible ! & Ash est fait pour être un GRAND frère :P Merci encore ! :D **  
**

 **Feltson15 -** Merci beaucoup ! Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un review ;-) Un petit message de temps en temps suffit à motiver les auteurs, & ça ne prend que quelques secondes, donc... Motivée ! (Que ce soit sur mes fics ou sur celles des autres ! ^^) Merci merci & merci encore pour tous tes compliments en tout cas ! & à très bientôt j'espère pour d'autres messages ;) **  
**

 **Marion 43 -** Merciii ! :D Et oui, enfin ! il faut qu'ils se bougent un peu les fesses tous ces personnages ! Y'a du boulot encore quand même, mais ils avancent ! Mais s'ils sont doués ! ... Doués à leur manière, voilà tout ! xD J'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira autant ! **  
**

 **Zabeth -** Merci beaucoup :D Ah ah tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça va partir en cacahouètes :P Pour Drago & Hermione, je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion, en grande partie parce qu'ils se fuient l'un l'autre -lui pour éviter de se trahir, elle parce que bon... leur dernière discussion s'est plutôt mal finie xD Mais tu les verras déjà ensemble un peu dans ce chapitre ! (Et bien plus à partir du suivant :D) alors j'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci encore ! **  
**

 **Ticoucou -** Merci & Mouhahaha ! aucun commentaire ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir ! (Oui, j'aime frustrer les lecteurs & j'assume !) En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à être millionnaire ! :P (Bon, tu le serais, tu ferais autre chose de ton argent je pense XD) Et je poste déjà vite dis donc ! (Je ne m'en sortirai pas en allant plus vite ^^)

Et voilà ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne -sinon, n'hésitez pas à vous plaindre ! :D Merci encore à tous & bonne lecture de ce chapitre qui marque un autre tournant de l'histoire... ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I'm titanium_

 **\- David Guetta feat Sia – Titanium -**

* * *

Julian Potter n'était pas un garçon violent, et s'il l'avait été, son poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch aurait suffi à le débarrasser de ses plus viles pulsions. Malheureusement, il était aussi le garçon le plus surprotecteur de tout l'univers. Il avait hérité cette qualité –ou ce défaut, selon le point de vue- de son père, lequel aurait pu tuer pour protéger sa famille, sans la moindre hésitation. Lui veillait sur sa sœur et les plus jeunes de ses cousins et cousines, mais n'avait jamais songé qu'il puisse aussi défendre d'autres personnes…

Sauf Amélia Malefoy.

Elle avait été sa meilleure amie lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, la personne la plus proche de lui à une époque, et cela avait laissé des marques indélébiles.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la jalousie, cela n'avait rien de romantique ou de passionnel. Il n'avait simplement pas supporté qu'un garçon –quel qu'il soit- ait pu oser lui faire du mal, même sans aller très loin. Et surtout pas qu'il s'en vante par la suite.

Durant les deux interminables journées qui avaient précédées le match, il avait réfréné son envie de faire regretter à Nicholas Harper d'avoir été aussi brutal avec Mia. Même à leur dernier entraînement, il s'était montré juste plus froid que d'ordinaire. Mais alors qu'ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires, tous angoissés par le match qui les attendait –en grande partie à cause d'Olivia qui avait appris par Ash que l'équipe de Casper était très douée- Nicholas avait dépassé des limites.

Julian avait bien entendu quelques rumeurs au sujet du fameux mercredi soir, mais s'était dit qu'elles se tasseraient une fois la vraie version exprimée. Sauf que ni Sienna, ni Mia, n'avait tenté de rétablir la vérité. Tous les étudiants croyaient bel et bien que Mia avait cédé à Nicholas, mais l'adolescente s'en fichait éperdument. Le matin même, alors qu'ils discutaient du cas « Ash-Ou-Jem », Julian lui avait proposé gentiment de faire taire les ragots, ce à quoi elle avait courageusement répondu :

« Oh, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent… »

Tant pis si les élèves croyaient qu'elle s'était montrée suffisamment enflammée pour blesser son amant. Tant pis si tous s'imaginaient encore qu'elle était avec Nicholas et qu'ils passaient leur temps libre à faire l'amour… Tant pis pour tout.

Et si Mia pouvait l'accepter, Julian devait lui aussi s'en accommoder. Même si cela lui demandait un effort presque insurmontable. Effort devenu simplement ingérable dès que Nicholas s'était mis à plaisanter au sujet de Mia en se changeant dans les vestiaires. Olivia lui avait ordonné de la boucler au bout de quelques secondes, mais le mal était fait.

Julian voyait rouge en s'installant sur son balai. Il voyait toujours rouge en s'envolant pour faire un tour de terrain. Et sa vision était devenue écarlate dès que Nicholas avait envoyé un baiser à Mia dans la foule –la jeune Malefoy n'avait par réagi, mais Sienna avait redressé le majeur en signe de protestation.

Il avait suffi de cinq courtes minutes de match pour qu'il perdre le contrôle. Sa batte avait heurté avec une force incommensurable un cognard, lequel avait rebondi dans le dos de Nicholas. La foule s'était tue un instant, surprise par ce geste totalement illogique, et les batteurs de Casper s'étaient fichus de lui.

« Eh bah, Potter, tu ne sais pas différencier les équipes maintenant ? C'est papa qui doit être fier ! »

Cette petite blague lui avait fait perdre son attention et il n'avait pas vu le cognard revenir vers lui, et s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Il avait basculé, mais s'était rattrapé juste à temps pour ne pas se faire trop mal. Seuls ses genoux heurtant la pelouse humide avaient soufferts de cette petite chute. Et Nicholas s'était retrouvé en face de lui une seconde plus tard, vociférant au sujet de son « coup de traître », comme s'il ne comprenait pas que cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs maisons.

Et Julian n'avait plus réfléchi. Nicholas était à sa portée, juste là, attendant tout juste –semblait-il- de se faire cogner. Il n'avait pas hésité. Son poing s'était serré et il l'avait envoyé dans la mâchoire du Serpentard, lequel avait basculé en arrière avant de riposter. Les coups de sifflet de l'arbitre, les cris du public, les mains qui tentaient de les séparer… Rien n'y avait fait.

Et désormais allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, Julian se sentait totalement stupide.

Totalement stupide, mais considérablement heureux. Parce que Nicholas Harper était dans un état pire que le sien, un état qu'il avait parfaitement mérité.

* * *

Harry et Drago arrivèrent en courant presque sur les lieux, et découvrirent avec stupéfaction que l'équipe de Poudlard était en train de se faire humilier publiquement. Elle avait été amputée de deux joueurs : les deux batteurs et même Olivia, d'habitude d'un naturel imperturbable n'arrivait plus à défendre correctement ses buts. Harry partagea avec Drago un regard anxieux, se demandant si les deux batteurs, dont son imbécile de fils, avaient été renvoyés du terrain à cause de leur incartade ou parce qu'ils étaient trop blessés.

« Papa ! »

La petite voix fluette parvint à passer au dessus des rugissements de la foule et Harry leva les yeux pour voir sa fille, tout en bas des tribunes, se faufilant par dessous les bras des plus grands. Il la récupéra sans difficultés avant de la poser au sol et Margo fronça son nez couvert de taches de rousseurs avant d'expliquer :

« Ils sont à l'infirmerie…

\- Ton frère va bien ? »

La toute jeune fille haussa les épaules avec une grimace, comme si elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais se doutait que le constat devait être alarmant. Harry déposa un baiser sur son front avant de faire signe à Drago d'y aller, et Margo tenta de les suivre, un peu inquiète pour son frère malgré tout. Harry l'en empêcha et promit de venir lui donner des nouvelles dès que possible.

Ils atteignirent l'infirmerie au pas de course et accélérèrent encore en entendant un hurlement de douleur, lequel retentit depuis le bout du couloir. Ils entrèrent sans se soucier de frapper et le spectacle les désarçonna un instant. Pomfresh était pratiquement assise au-dessus de Nicholas et lui remettait le bras en place, probablement afin de le guérir ensuite et de ressouder ses os sans qu'ils soient disposés d'une étrange façon.

A l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, Hermione se chargeait de Julian, sous le regard noir de la Directrice McGonagall, laquelle attendait probablement qu'il soit soigné pour ensuite lui faire la morale. Harry grimaça avant de se diriger vers son fils, ce pendant que Drago s'approchait de Nicholas. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, l'adolescent parut requinqué et lança d'une voix glaciale :

« Je vais porter plainte, Monsieur Malefoy ! Ce type mérite de…

\- Monsieur Harper, s'écria Pompom qui s'acharnait toujours sur ses os. Veuillez vous calmer le temps que je remette vos os en place. Le procès attendra…

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Drago avec une curiosité mêlé d'appréhension, redoutant que les blessures du jeune homme ne lui permettent en effet de porter plainte, même si ce qu'il se passait sur un terrain de Quidditch était censé y rester.

\- Une épaule démise, un poignet fracturé, le nez cassé –mais cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui et cet idiot n'avait pas pris la peine de venir me voir. Il a aussi de nombreuses contusions dues au manche de son balai…

\- Pardon ?

\- Monsieur Potter l'a cassé avant de s'en servir pour lui taper dessus. »

Drago ne put retenir un petit ricanement, mais finit par le dissimuler sagement dans un raclement de gorge. Il n'y pouvait cependant rien si son inconscient lui offrit de voir cette scène comme s'il y était, et si cela pouvait porter à sourire… Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'imaginer Julian Potter frappant Nicholas Harper avec un balai. En lui sautant dessus à pieds joints. Et en riant comme un méchant de dessin animé qu'affectionnait tant Mia à une époque. Il chassa très vite cette image avant d'être pris d'un fou-rire.

Il observa Pomfresh guérir l'adolescent, puis –dès qu'elle s'en alla pour s'occuper de son deuxième patient- se rapprocha de Nicholas avec un sourire amical.

« Alors… Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

\- Cet enfoiré m'a lancé un cognard dans le dos, alors j'ai riposté. On a fini par être au sol et il s'est mis à me taper dessus, comme ça, sans aucune raison. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Et ça n'aurait rien à voir avec le nez cassé antérieurement à ce match ? songea Drago à voix haute, essayant de comprendre comment Julian –pas du tout du genre à se battre- avait pu en arriver là.

\- Je suis juste tombé, Monsieur. Alors, non. »

Drago n'eut aucun mal à saisir ce mensonge. Nicholas avait cligné des yeux un peu trop rapidement, comme toujours lorsqu'il dissimulait quelque chose. Le don de l'ancien Serpentard à remarquer ce genre de détails l'avait toujours beaucoup aidé, mais cette fois, il ne comprit pas du tout pourquoi l'adolescent mentait. Si Julian l'avait frappé auparavant, il aurait eu tout intérêt à le dire. Fronçant les sourcils, il adressa un bref « Je reviens dans deux minutes » à Nicholas avant d'aller voir l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier était dans un bien meilleur état et un petit sourire guilleret flottait même sur ses lèvres, malgré les bougonnements de son père à ses côtés. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, laquelle baissa les yeux en s'empourprant et il s'angoissa immédiatement : que voulait-elle donc lui cacher ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce mystère que Pomfresh décréta Julian en état de quitter les lieux. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'Harry l'aplatit violemment contre l'oreiller, faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise à Hermione et écarquiller les yeux de Minerva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, Julian ?! rugit Harry alors que le sourire de Julian s'évanouissait. Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ? Est-ce que tu imagines ce que tout le monde va penser de toi après ce match ? Il y a des journalistes aujourd'hui, et ils vont tous…

\- Tu t'es battu en Cinquième Année, papa, contre Monsieur Malefoy même, rappela le jeune homme en jetant une œillade au concerné. Et tout le monde te traite toujours en héros.

\- Alors quoi ? Harper a insulté maman ? Ou moi ? Ou Margo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ses blessures exactement ? Parce que ça a intérêt à être suffisant ! Autrement, tournoi ou non, je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne joues plus au Quidditch cette année. Et je suis persuadé que le Professeur McGonagall sera plus que ravie de me soutenir dans cette décision. »

Julian ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, puis la referma brusquement avant d'hausser les épaules, comme s'il s'en fichait. Drago plissa encore davantage le front avant de se tourner vers Hermione, laquelle paraissait aussi étonnée que lui. Julian adorait le Quidditch –pas autant que sa barge de cousine gardienne, mais tout le même suffisamment pour ne pas avoir envie d'être écarté d'un tournoi si important, d'une chance unique.

Quel secret pouvait-il donc garder aussi jalousement pour ne pas oser défendre son poste ? Drago réalisa à l'instant même où il y pensait qu'Hermione venait de résoudre l'énigme : ses yeux étincelèrent tout à coup, formant un nœud de désir incompréhensible dans son bas-ventre. Autrefois, ses yeux brillaient exactement de la même façon lorsqu'elle voulait faire l'amour… Il détourna les siens avant de perdre le peu de sens moral qui lui restait, et Harry se pencha vers son fils, l'air furieux.

« Et cet été, tu seras privé de sortie.

\- J'ai dix-huit, papa, rappela Julian, la mâchoire serrée. Je n'avais aucune raison de me battre, d'accord ? L'existence même de Nicholas Harper à ce moment précis m'ennuyait, alors j'ai décidé de me débarrasser de lui. Appelle ça une crise, un coup de sang ou comme tu veux, mais n'essaie pas de trouver un sens à tout ça… J'ai juste perdu la tête. »

Harry parut sur le point de se lancer dans une liste de menaces surréalistes pour lui arracher la vérité, bien conscient que son fils lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Hermione le poussa d'un coup de hanches –éveillant encore un peu les désirs qu'elle seule pouvait faire naître depuis vingt ans en Drago- avant d'adresser un petit sourire à Julian. L'adolescent parut exaspéré, comme s'il se doutait que sa marraine était bien capable de le faire craquer rien qu'avec son sourire.

Pourtant, Hermione ne joua pas la carte de la féminité, de l'amour quasi-maternel ou tout simplement de l'enseignante intransigeante. Non, elle fut aussi impassible qu'un Auror en plein interrogatoire lorsqu'elle demanda :

« C'est à cause de Mia ? »

Julian détourna les yeux en soupirant et Drago ne put s'empêcher de balbutier un « Quoi ? » en même temps qu'Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient raté exactement ? Mia et Julian n'étaient plus proches depuis des années, Drago ayant éloigné la fillette qu'elle était alors de tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec Hermione ou les souvenirs de Jem. Alors quel rapport pouvait-il bien y avoir entre les deux adolescents désormais ? Et pourquoi Julian aurait-il donc frappé Nicholas ?

Une idée vint brusquement à l'esprit de Drago et il sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'une petite voix hurlait un « Non ! » retentissant dans son cerveau. Julian et Mia ? _Oh non… Oh non non non…_ Nicholas Harper, c'était une chose, et Mia n'aurait jamais rien perdu de plus que du temps avec lui. Mais s'il s'avérait qu'elle sortait, flirtait ou quoi que ce soit avec Julian, Drago deviendrait fou, car il n'avait aucun doute : Mia n'aurait aucun mal à tomber amoureuse et donc à faire toutes ces choses horribles que les adolescents faisaient entre eux. Ses mains formèrent des poings sans qu'il le réalise et Harry le fustigea du regard avant de demander à son fils –espérant ainsi calmer son ancien ennemi :

« Julian, Mia et toi ne sortez pas ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non…

\- Alors, pourquoi as-tu frappé Nicholas, dans ce cas ? Parce que tu… voudrais sortir Mia ?

\- Papa, je n'ai pas agi par jalousie, d'accord ?! »

Il ne mentait pas vraiment, mais Drago put sentir que lui-même doutait de la véracité de ses propos, comme s'il s'interrogeait également sur les raisons de son geste. Hermione, elle, parut plus proche de la vérité qu'eux tous puisqu'elle questionna, tout en douceur :

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec mercredi soir ?

\- Attends, coupa Drago sans laisser à Julian l'occasion de répondre. Que s'est-il passé mercredi soir exactement ?!

\- Rien ! Enfin… J'espère. »

Ils se penchèrent alors tous les deux vers Julian qui croisa ses bras contre son torse avant de secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas son secret, pas son histoire, et même s'il venait de s'en mêler avec la ferme intention de faire entendre son avis –à force de coups, mais tant pis- il n'avait pas l'intention de raconter la soirée de Mia. Il n'était même pas censé être au courant dans les détails d'ailleurs… Sienna aurait vraiment mieux fait de ne rien lui dire.

Drago le fixa, comme s'il suivait le cheminement de ses pensées et brusquement, comprit. Le nez cassé, mais pas par Julian… Evidemment qu'un garçon comme Nicholas n'admettrait jamais de s'être fait frapper par une fille. Mais si sa fille avait cogné ou ensorcelé son petit-ami –enfin, _ex_ -petit-ami au vu des événements actuels- elle devait avoir eu une très bonne raison. Une excellente raison. Une raison comme…

Il se tourna violemment vers Nicholas qui avait apparemment suivi la discussion et voyait désormais sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il n'eut même pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait et s'approcha du lit du patient à toute vitesse, les poings serrés, la gorge nouée.

Gamin ou non, Nicholas Harper allait…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le lit qu'une solide poigne le fit décoller du sol. Il sentit le souffle d'Harry contre son oreille et n'essaya même pas de se débattre. Sans sa baguette à portée de main, il n'avait absolument aucune chance contre le Directeur des Aurors. Il entendit le rire d'Harry, qui s'amusait de toute évidence de son manque de réaction, puis sa voix –totalement moqueuse qui lui donna à nouveau envie de détester cet homme, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes :

« Eh, t'es un adulte, tu te souviens ? »

* * *

Mia se retrouva devant les portes de l'infirmerie après avoir longuement hésité face à la tournure des événements. Mais la bagarre pendant le match l'avait totalement tourneboulée et Sienna s'était lassée de l'entendre gigoter et bougonner. Sans compter que la défaite de Poudlard était désormais totalement prévisible et que tous attendaient simplement qu'un des attrapeurs –à ce niveau, n'importe lequel conviendrait- mette un terme à cette torture. Sienna avait donc entraîné Mia qui regardait les portes comme si elles risquaient de l'attaquer.

« Allez, Mia, tu ne vas pas passer trois heures sans bouger, tout de même. On entre, tu t'assures que Julian va bien et on repart. Et si Nicholas te jette ne serait-ce qu'un regard, je l'électrocute… J'ai appris un sortilège pour ça. Trop cool. Tu seras ravie de me voir le tester.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Julian tout seul ici… Enfin, je veux dire… Il a fait ça pour moi, pas vrai ? bafouilla-t-elle finalement en rougissant.

\- Oui. Le romantisme héroïque de nos fameux Gryffondors… Je trouverais ça presque craquant. Si je n'étais pas une jeune fille indépendante du vingt-et-unième siècle. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si la réaction de Julian l'avait affligée, alors que Mia l'avait parfaitement entendue pousser un soupir d'admiration éperdue dès que le Gryffondor avait cogné le Serpentard. Qu'elle fasse très bien semblant d'être blasée n'était plus à démontrer, mais Mia la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était une incorrigible romantique malgré tout.

Pas décidée à expliquer à Sienna pour quelles raisons l'acte de Julian était totalement stupide, elle revint vers la porte, qu'elle poussa après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Elle se figea alors sur le seuil, choquée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Son parrain, Harry Potter, maintenait son père dans une ferme étreinte, apparemment pour l'empêcher d'atteindre un Nicholas pâle comme la mort. De l'autre côté de la pièce, la Directrice de Poudlard avait l'air assommée –ou las, ou désespérée, ou autre chose dans le genre- alors que Pomfresh suivait la scène avec un sourcil relevé, comme si elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Sa mère, elle, avait l'air totalement outrée –sans doute par son père, car lui seul était capable de la mettre dans un tel état- et Julian semblait désolé d'avoir provoqué toute cette situation surréaliste.

Il le parut encore davantage en la voyant entrer dans la pièce, et tous se tournèrent vers elle, comme surpris qu'autour d'eux, le monde ait continué de tourner. Mia entendit Sienna ricaner dans son dos et elle ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de reprendre contenance. Elle avait dû passer dans une autre dimension ou être en pleine hallucination. Apparemment pas, puisque même Sienna voyait ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Et –Mia n'eut aucun mal à imaginer son sourire moqueur- elle s'esclaffa :

« Voilà qui est bien plus intéressant qu'un match de Quidditch… »

Mia ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'avança vers Julian. Elle passa près de son père qui lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant, mais n'y fit pas attention le moins du monde et préféra se poster auprès de l'imbécile qui s'était décidé à protéger sa vertu –une constante dans sa vie actuelle puisqu'Ash et son père semblaient s'être donné le même but.

« C'était débile, articula-t-elle distinctement en arrivant auprès de lui.

\- Oui, je sais, sourit finalement Julian avec un nonchalant haussement d'épaules. Ils sont tous d'accord avec toi ici…

\- Je sais me défendre toute seule.

\- Hum… ça, Harper est au courant ! »

Il lui décrocha alors un petit clin d'œil amusé, comme complice, et Mia ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle était fière d'avoir pu se protéger contre Nicholas, lequel avait simplement perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs trois jours auparavant. Elle avait l'impression de s'être un peu découverte depuis ce moment, comme si agir avec violence avait permis à la Mia de son enfance de légèrement reprendre le contrôle. Sauf que la Mia de son enfance n'aurait jamais perdu six mois avec Nicholas Harper, à moins qu'il puisse lui apporter quelque chose d'utile.

Sans réfléchir, elle se baissa au dessus de Julian et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de murmurer un bref « merci ». Elle eut la surprise –une bien plaisante surprise- de le voir rougir légèrement à son contact, et elle réalisa que là encore, l'ancienne Mia venait d'agir. Sa main appuyée sur le matelas fut bientôt recouverte par celle de Julian, lequel serra ses doigts dans les siens sans la lâcher des yeux.

Mia ne tarda pas à sentir de nombreux regards sur sa nuque et s'éloigna brusquement en empruntant pour ses joues la couleur de Gryffondor. Elle reporta son attention sur son père, sans se démonter, et l'interrogea du regard quant à ton étrange position. Harry le lâcha doucement et Drago –en un soupir- déclara :

« Tu n'auras plus jamais de petits-amis. Pas avant tes cent-dix ans, au moins.

\- Merci, papa, mais je suis persuadée que c'est à moi de faire ce choix. Et maintenant que j'ai vu Julian, je vais regagner ma salle commune… Et toi tu ferais bien de retourner au travail !

\- Mais je travaille ! s'écria Drago, comme offensé qu'elle puisse lui répondre ainsi. Ces deux garçons se sont battus pour toi et j'exige de savoir pour quelle raison…

\- Ils ne se sont pas battus _pour moi_. Ils… »

Elle secoua la tête, ne sachant quoi dire pour expliquer le comportement de Julian sans pour autant accuser Nicholas. Elle lui en voulait énormément, mais n'était pas du genre à se venger. Et dénoncer la drôle d'expérience qu'elle avait vécue trois nuits plus tôt enverrait directement son ex petit-ami dans la tombe, ou du moins, bousillerait son avenir pourtant glorieux. Alors elle haussa les épaules, refusant d'ouvrir la bouche alors que derrière elle, Sienna fronçait les sourcils, l'air de lui demander pourquoi elle n'avouait pas tout.

« C'est réglé, papa, il n'y a rien à en dire de plus…

\- Je crois que si, au contraire, rétorqua froidement Harry en s'approchant d'elle, plus Auror que jamais. Monsieur Harper pourrait porter plainte contre Julian et…

\- Il ne le fera pas. Pas vrai, Nicholas ? »

Elle se pencha légèrement pour apercevoir le garçon et ce dernier dodelina virulemment de la tête. Il était assez malin pour comprendre ce qu'il risquait : jamais Drago n'accepterait de le laisser travailler dans son département après l'obtention de ses Aspics s'il la poussait à admettre la vérité, ce qu'elle ferait sans hésiter si cela devait aider à la cause de Julian. Elle espérait que les adultes laisseraient ainsi tomber cette histoire, mais c'était trop demander, de toute évidence, puisque la Directrice ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Très bien. Monsieur Potter, Miss Malefoy, dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

\- Mais, professeur…

\- Non. Pompom, je vous laisse vous charger de Monsieur Harper. Veillez à ce qu'il se repose. Les autres, suivez moi… »

Elle ne leur laissait de toute évidence pas le choix, et Sienna se raccrocha à Mia, comme espérant que la directrice les prendrait pour des siamoises et ne les séparerait pas. Minerva parut saisir qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus –plus que le Quidditch, plus que la bagarre, plus qu'une histoire d'amours adolescents ayant mal tourné- et se tut en passant auprès des deux jeunes filles. Et les adultes même la suivirent, conscients qu'ils n'avaient plus franchement leur mot à dire. Face à certaines personnes, ils ne valaient guère mieux que des enfants en bas-âge.

Julian se rapprocha très rapidement des filles, lesquelles ne s'étaient pas lâchées et –sourcils froncés- osa formuler à voix haute l'inquiétude qui les tourmentait déjà :

« Et si on en vient à parler de Ash ? »

* * *

Olivia se mit à courir dès qu'elle parvint aux portes de Poudlard, fuyant ses coéquipiers furieux et déçus, ainsi que tout le public qui jusque là, l'avait toujours cru infaillible. Elle n'eut conscience des larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux qu'en sentant les gouttes salées contre ses lèvres, et parcourut de nombreux couloirs sans vraiment avoir conscience d'où elle allait.

Elle était soulagée que tous soient encore en train de débriefer le match dans la cour ou dans le hall, et qu'aucun ne puisse voir dans quel état elle se trouvait. Finalement, elle se laissa glisser dans un coin, se tassant au pied d'un escalier, et ramena ses genoux contre elle avant de pleurer pour de vrai, de gros sanglots secouant sa poitrine alors qu'elle se rejouait le match.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nulle. _Jamais_. De toute sa vie.

Ses larmes se tarirent au bout d'un long moment, mais elle ne se releva pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de rejoindre les membres de son équipe, ou même d'aller frapper sur Julian et Harper pour leur faire regretter leurs bêtises. Elle avait juste envie d'être seule. Ou de parler à quelqu'un qui comprendrait. Quelqu'un comme…

Elle émit un petit rire étouffé en réalisant qu'elle pensait à Ash, lequel se contenterait de la draguer lourdement sans vraiment y croire, puisque, comme tous les garçons, il ne s'intéressait pas à elle de cette façon. Elle essuya son nez dans sa manche, regrettant de ne pas avoir de mouchoirs, et imagina un instant la tête horrible qu'elle devait avoir.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire apparaître de sa baguette de quoi se redonner une apparence humaine lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Elle se recroquevilla davantage afin de ne pas se faire entendre, et alla jusqu'à poser sa paume tout contre sa bouche afin d'atténuer le bruit de sa respiration. Elle faillit se tourner vers les voix qui se firent brusquement plus fortes dès qu'elle reconnut celle d'Ash.

« Non, Maisie ! Je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière déjà, toi et moi, c'est fini…

\- Ash, chéri, rétorqua la dénommée Maisie avec l'air de s'adresser à un gamin buté. Hollywood et moi, ce n'était pas important, ça ne comptait pas, pas le moins du monde. Je me sentais juste un peu seule et… (Olivia entendit parfaitement le faux-sanglot émit par la jeune fille et ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux dans ses orbites.) J'imaginais ce que toi, tu devais faire, avec toutes ces Européennes… Maintenant que j'en ai vues certaines, je sais pertinemment que je n'ai rien à craindre, mais…

\- J'ai couché avec une fille, ici. »

Un silence pesa un instant, alors qu'Olivia s'interrogeait : mentait-il ? Et si non, avec qui pouvait-il bien avoir fait l'amour alors qu'il était là depuis moins de trois semaines ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans les bras de Sienna Zabini, si belle et lumineuse, mais sa vision s'effrita dès que Maisie hurla :

« Tu as osé ?!

\- Tu as osé aussi, je te rappelle, répliqua froidement Ash et Olivia faillit rire. Soyons réalistes, Maisie, je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aimes pas non plus. On a pris beaucoup de bon temps, toi et moi, et je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde. Malheureusement, les choses ont changé… Tu as couché avec Hollywood, Maisie. _Hollywood_! Je ne pourrai plus jamais te toucher après ça.

\- Et la garce avec qui tu…

\- Ce n'est pas une garce. C'est une fille aussi belle qu'adorable, avec qui j'ai passé une nuit géniale. Ça s'arrête là. Alors cesse de t'humilier devant l'équipe… Toi et moi, c'est fini. Terminé. Tu devrais retourner au Portoloin avant d'être coincée ici ad vitam aeternam. »

Olivia l'entendit reprendre le cours de sa marche, s'approchant dangereusement de sa cachette, mais rapidement un bruit étouffé se fit entendre et elle plissa le front en percevant le bruissement haché d'une respiration. Ne pouvant réfréner sa curiosité, elle se mut légèrement, et pencha la tête pour observer le couloir.

Ash était plaqué contre un mur, la jeune blondinette qu'elle avait déjà aperçue au premier match, deux semaines auparavant, l'embrassant langoureusement. Il ne la touchait même pas, se contentant de subir le baiser, et Olivia se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Maisie, quoi que probablement idiote comme tout, était belle. Un pur cliché de l'Amérique telle qu'Olivia l'avait toujours imaginée. Comment pouvait-il ne pas réagir à son contact ?

Maisie parut réaliser qu'il n'était pas partant pour faire quoi que ce soit et le lâcha avec un grondement rageur. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Olivia s'en voulut d'en être ravie, l'assaut de jalousie ayant piqué son cœur ne s'évanouissant pourtant même pas.

« Quand tu reviendras à Salem, tu me reviendras aussi, finit par cracher la petite blonde.

\- Maisie…

\- Non ! Ne dis rien que tu puisses regretter. Toi et moi, on est fait pour être ensemble, Ash. Que tu le veuilles, ou non. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et quitta le couloir, laissant Ash reprendre son souffle contre le mur. Olivia hésita un instant à signaler sa présence, mais n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Ash tourna la tête vers elle et un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres.

« Alors, petite voyeuse, le spectacle t'a plu ? »

* * *

Le bureau du Professeur McGonagall resta longtemps plongé dans le silence après qu'Amélia eut répétée soigneusement ses aventures du mercredi soir. Sa directrice l'avait fixée longuement avant d'obtenir des explications, mais Mia avait craqué pour une seule raison : Harry était furieux contre Julian, lequel n'était responsable que de son côté Chevalier Servant, hérité de son père justement.

Mia ne s'inquiéta pas outre-mesure des conséquences qu'elle-même risquait. Bien qu'ayant employé la magie contre un étudiant, le blessant par la même occasion, elle connaissait suffisamment Minerva pour être certaine que cette dernière ne la punirait pas de s'être simplement défendue.

Finalement, ce fut au tour de Julian d'expliquer les raisons l'ayant poussé à agir comme il l'avait fait, mais rapidement un blanc dans l'histoire n'échappa pas à Harry. Auror, il avait l'habitude de tisser ses enquêtes d'un bout à l'autre et remarquait évidemment le moindre fil manquant.

« Et qui t'a parlé de cette histoire exactement ? demanda-t-il à son fils dès que ce dernier eut conclu son récit.

\- Euh… Des rumeurs.

\- Ce gamin ment aussi mal que son père, intervint Drago avec un sourire presque conciliant, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un défaut qu'il appréciait. Qui te l'a dit, Julian ? »

Sienna finit par lever la main comme si elle était en classe et Mia la fusilla du regard, comprenant que les adultes se poseraient encore plus de questions.

« Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez les mêmes cercles, énonça Harry en une grimace. Pourquoi avez-vous discuté ?

\- On a le droit de se parler, Monsieur Potter, rétorqua Sienna avec une moue taquine. Votre fils et moi… Nous sommes très proches. »

Elle passa alors sensuellement le bout de ses doigts sur l'avant-bras nu de Julian, lequel se tortilla de malaise sur son siège. Ok, là, elle allait vraiment trop loin. Son père en parlerait à sa mère, laquelle lui enverrait une beuglante dès le lendemain matin, et tout Poudlard penserait que Sienna et lui fricotaient. Il supplia Mia de le sortir de là, d'une seule œillade désespérée, et cette dernière poussa un bref soupir.

« Sienna et moi sommes amies, et Julian est mon ami également, donc…

\- Depuis quand ? s'esclaffa Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, les enfants, ça devient ridicule. Vous deux (Il désigna Sienna et Mia.) vous êtes amies. Mais vous deux (Il pointa Julian puis Mia du doigt.) vous vous êtes perdus de vue depuis des années…

\- On s'est retrouvé apparemment, s'exprima Julian qui s'était éloigné de Sienna comme si elle risquait de l'attaquer. On a eu envie de reprendre contact après tout ce temps et… Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! Punissez-moi, qu'on en finisse. »

La directrice poussa un long soupir avant de joindre ses mains sous son menton, sans lâcher les trois adolescents des yeux. Elle les fixa un à un, s'arrangeant pour les mettre le plus mal à l'aise possible, puis finit par décréter :

« Vous nous cachez quelque chose. Et j'exige de savoir de quoi il s'agit… »

Julian tourna la tête à gauche, là où Mia s'était recroquevillée sur son siège, consciente qu'ils étaient fichus. Ils ne quitteraient pas ce bureau sans une explication valable, et même si la Directrice s'imaginait probablement tout autre chose –quoi, ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée- eux n'avaient pas d'autres réponses à offrir que la vérité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sienna qui hocha la tête, lui donnant ainsi la permission de parler, et il se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer :

« On a recommencé à se parler à cause de Ash.

\- Ash ? répéta Minerva sans comprendre alors que Drago étouffait un juron. Le jeune homme qui… »

Elle se tourna une seconde vers Hermione qui se cramponnait au meuble derrière elle. L'enseignante avait passé les trois dernières semaines à discuter avec sa directrice à chaque occasion, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne perdrait pas les pédales –ou que Minerva la comprendrait si elle le faisait. Elle lui avait expliqué en long et en large à quel point Ash lui rappelait son fils, pourquoi elle s'accrochait ainsi à sa présence tout en étant consciente qu'elle aurait le cœur brisé lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui. Et voilà qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas été seule à penser ainsi.

« Mia, ma puce…

\- Non ! s'écria cette dernière en se levant d'un bond, la fusillant du regarda avant de faire de même avec son père. Arrêtez, d'accord ?! Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, mais on a des preuves et… Ecoutez-nous avant de dire qu'on est dingue, ou simplement stupides. S'il vous plait. »

Harry adressa à Drago un regard interrogateur, mais l'ancien Serpentard paraissait mortifié. Pendant les trois dernières semaines, il s'était inquiété à l'idée que son ex-femme s'obsède au sujet d'Ash, se mette à le suivre ou à s'intéresser à lui d'un peu trop près… Et voilà qu'il réalisait que pas une seule seconde, il n'avait pensé à sa fille. Parfois, il oubliait que cette dernière aussi se souvenait de Jem, qu'elle aussi avait perdu un membre de sa famille, qu'elle aussi avait pu reconnaître son frère derrière le visage d'un étranger. Il finit par hocher la tête, sans même regarder Hermione, effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait découvrir sur ses traits.

Julian prit rapidement la parole, comme s'il craignait que les adultes ne changent d'avis et ne leur interdise de s'exprimer.

« Ok, alors pour commencer, le plus évident : c'est le clone de Jeremy. Non, mais sérieusement, vous l'avez bien regardé ? De près, je veux dire. Ce type est le sosie de Jem, avec juste douze années de plus. Ensuite, si on continue sur le physique, il y a la tâche de naissance de Jem, celle sur sa hanche… Ash l'a aussi. »

Hermione parut sur le point de vaciller, et Minerva la poussa à s'asseoir d'un simple mouvement de la main. La brunette ne songea même pas à refuser, et se laissa tomber sur un siège, le cœur battant. Harry, sourcils froncés, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Vous l'avez vue ?

\- Je suppose que vous ne me croiriez pas si je disais simplement qu'il adore en parler…

\- Non.

\- Alors oui, on l'a vue, acquiesça Julian avant d'ajouter : Enfin, pas moi personnellement, mais…

\- Qui alors ? »

Sienna releva à nouveau la main en s'empourprant légèrement et Drago laissa échapper un petit ricanement, avant de poser une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse :

« Tu as été aussi _très proche_ de lui ?

\- Non ! s'offusqua Sienna en secouant la tête, comme si elle n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle chose, elle, modèle d'innocence.

\- Sienna, insista Drago en la fixant, légèrement moqueur.

\- Oui, ok, d'accord. J'ai un peu couché avec lui. Ou beaucoup. Enfin… Mais c'était juste une fois. Et c'était avant de comprendre que c'était presque de l'inceste ! (Drago haussa un sourcil sans comprendre et elle ajouta :) Mia est presque ma sœur, d'un point de vue… psychologique. Alors techniquement, si Ash est Jem –ce dont je ne doute pas- j'ai couché avec mon frère. Mon frère psychologique ! »

Harry dissimula un sourire derrière sa main avant de pencher vers Drago, lui soufflant avec une ironie dont le blond fut presque fier –il avait mis du temps à inculquer le concept aux Gryffondors :

« Et après, c'est _ma_ nièce qui doit consulter ?

\- Sienna est juste ma filleule, je n'ai rien à voir avec elle. »

Julian suivit leur interlude avec un petit rictus, puis décida de jouer sa dernière carte, comprenant –sans vraiment savoir pourquoi- que les deux hommes au moins les croyaient. Sa marraine, elle, paraissait bien trop vulnérable tout à coup, et incapable de la moindre réaction. Mais il s'efforça de les convaincre.

« Et vous vous souvenez de l'allergie de Jem aux fraises ? Et bien, Ash y est allergique aussi.

\- Ce ne sont probablement que des coïncidences. »

La voix d'Hermione sembla sortir d'outre-tombe et tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Sa peau était devenue blême, si bien qu'elle semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Drago se retrouva agenouillé à ses côtés en une seconde à peine et Harry se précipita à son tour, anxieux également. Julian grimaça, honteux de n'avoir pas présenté les informations différemment, mais Mia le rassura d'un sourire : il n'y avait pas de bonnes façons d'annoncer ce genre de choses…

« Hermione… »

Cette dernière releva les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui de Drago, lequel la fixait avec l'intention évidente de la ramener sur terre. Et brusquement, elle prit conscience d'une chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant : il n'était pas choqué, pas le moins du monde. Trois semaines auparavant, il l'avait presque menacée d'internement si elle osait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'Ash était leur fils perdu. Elle avait dû taire tout ce qu'elle pensait au sujet de l'adolescent, refuser l'accès de son cerveau à ses nombreux rêves et souvenirs. Et voilà qu'il la regardait comme s'il avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait, comme si lui-même avait fini par croire en ce qu'elle avait deviné dès que son regard s'était posé sur Ash.

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui la contemplait également, une ride soucieuse barrant son front, un air coupable sur ses traits fatigués. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble, Drago et lui. Ensemble, tous les deux, et se parlaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas passés des mois sans le faire, comme s'ils étaient complices de…

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes se bousculèrent derrière ses paupières. Elle perdait pied. Elle devenait probablement paranoïaque, oui, c'était forcément cela. Jamais Harry n'aurait pu lui cacher quelque chose. Jamais Drago, l'homme qui l'avait si sincèrement aimée, n'aurait pu la laisser se torturer l'esprit durant trois interminables semaines. Jamais ils n'auraient pu. Sauf qu'ils l'avaient fait. Elle le voyait dans leurs yeux, dans leur anxiété et leur culpabilité. Alors les mots se formèrent sur sa langue, empoisonnés par le chagrin, et elle souffla :

« Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez pu me faire ça… »

* * *

Ash avait perçu la présence d'Olivia dès qu'il s'était retrouvé à quelques mètres d'elle. Cette capacité à ressentir –ou _sentir_ \- les autres faisait partie des rares dons offerts par le loup qui, exacerbés par la potion, lui simplifiaient la vie. Mais il aurait parfois voulu qu'il lui permette également de saisir les subtilités de leur état.

Olivia avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, preuve qu'elle avait pleuré, et il s'inquiéta instantanément. Cela devenait apparemment une habitude pour lui de croiser des demoiselles en pleurs au détour des couloirs, mais que ce soit Olivia le choquait bien davantage. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle était aussi solide qu'un roc, n'aurait jamais pu la croire capable de verser la moindre larme, et voilà qu'il la découvrait ainsi, si tragiquement délicate qu'il eut la sensation de tomber de son balai une deuxième fois.

Elle baissa timidement les yeux avant de lancer –d'une voix trop tremblante malgré la menace :

« Si tu racontes à quelqu'un que tu m'as vue pleurer, je t'étrangle…

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit, _Olive_. Mais merci d'avoir prévenu. »

Il s'installa à côté d'elle dans les escaliers et lui adressa un petit sourire à la fois rassurant et interrogateur. Elle le fuit, refusant d'avouer qu'elle avait perdu ce maudit match et pourquoi, préférant parler de tout autre chose.

« Alors, tu as rompu avec ta petite amie… A cause du garçon de la semaine dernière ? (Il hocha la tête sans la lâcher des yeux et elle insista.) Pourquoi ça t'embête tant que ça si tu as fait la même chose de ton côté ?

\- Je crois que ce n'était pas la première fois pour elle…

\- Et tu es embarrassé de ne pas être capable de contenter une femme, donc tu as préféré rompre pour paraître garder le contrôle de la situation ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux sous le coup du véritable uppercut oral qu'elle venait de lui envoyer. N'avait-elle aucune notion –même vague- de la psychologie masculine ? Elle parut se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et balbutia nerveusement :

« Excuse-moi, c'était… méchant.

\- Tu viens de m'émasculer psychologiquement, mais je m'en remettrai… ricana-t-il, légèrement embarrassé malgré tout. Et non, j'espère être capable de –comment l'as-tu formulé déjà ? ah oui !- satisfaire une femme. Maisie fait partie des personnes qui en veulent toujours plus et… Je n'étais sûrement pas à la hauteur.

\- Ou peut-être est-ce elle qui ne l'est pas… »

Il lui sourit, pensant qu'elle tentait simplement de se rattraper suite à sa précédente remarque, mais elle parut honnête. D'ailleurs, comprenant ce qu'il imaginait, elle s'efforça à s'expliquer :

« Cette fille, excuse-moi de te le dire, m'avait l'air totalement insipide. Vraiment. Quelle fille peut avoir envie de s'agiter devant une foule en dansant d'une manière aussi ridicule, sans même être payée pour ça ? Quelle fille peut aller coucher avec un type aussi naze que ce Hollywood pour ensuite se pavaner devant toi comme si de rien n'était ? Elle était risible tout à l'heure… Et toi, tu es resté ferme. Tu sais ce que tu veux et tu le prends, au lieu de minauder et faire mine de pleurer pour récupérer quelque chose que tu as perdu par ta faute. Tu vaux mieux qu'elle. »

Il resta figé une seconde, puis –sans réfléchir une seule seconde de plus- saisit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses paumes. Il ne prit pas garde à ses yeux écarquillés de surprise, ni au tambourinement de son propre cœur qui savait pertinemment à quel point l'erreur qu'il commettait était grave, et posa tendrement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il la sentit frémir tout contre lui, mais n'en eut cure. Il passa lentement sa langue contre ses lèvres closes, puis eut la sensation étrange de chuter à nouveau dès qu'elle lui céda obligeamment le passage. Il resta doux, comme conscient de l'inédit de ce mouvement pour elle, caressant sa langue de la sienne en essayant de contrôler le loup qui –en lui- ronronnait de plaisir, tel un chaton.

Il s'éloigna finalement pour reprendre sa respiration et réalisa qu'Olivia avait fermé les yeux pendant ce baiser, comme pour en profiter davantage. Il dut caresser sa mâchoire du bout des doigts pour qu'elle les ouvre, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle murmura :

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais ce que je veux et je le prends… »

Elle rompit alors brusquement le contact avant de se redresser d'un bond, s'éloignant de lui comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie très contagieuse –ce qui était plus ou moins le cas, sauf qu'elle n'était pas du tout au courant. Elle se plaqua contre le mur du couloir, résolument sous le choc, et il regretta tout à coup d'avoir osé l'embrasser. Mais ses mots, cette confiance qu'elle avait paru placer en lui, l'avaient rendu fou.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il en se levant à son tour. Désolé, j'aurais dû… J'en ai juste eu envie et je… J'ai cru que ça t'avait plu. »

Elle s'empourpra violemment et il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Ce baiser avait été parfait, sans doute le plus délicieux qu'il ait jamais donné, même s'il sentait le fauve dans sa tenue de Quidditch et qu'elle avait le nez tout rouge. Il se rapprocha d'elle et eut le déplaisir de la voir se tasser sur le mur.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas envie que je le refasse ?

\- Je… Je ne veux pas de ça, c'est tout. D'accord ? On peut être ami tous les deux, mais je… Je ne suis pas douée pour ça.

\- As-tu au moins déjà essayé ?

\- Tu seras parti dans deux semaines, rappela-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Je dois rester concentrée sur le Quidditch, ce que je ne pourrais pas faire si tu fais _ça_ tout le temps. Et puis… Le Quidditch est plus…

\- Important, acheva-t-il en hochant la tête. J'ai compris, _Olive_. »

Il déposa alors un chaste baiser sur son front, mais il leur sembla à tous les deux qu'ils s'enflammaient malgré tout. Il recula finalement, et enfonça ses poings dans ses poches, redoutant d'avoir mis fin à ce début de relation qui lui plaisait tant. Il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à se chamailler avec quelqu'un, et il lui semblait qu'elle réussirait à améliorer ses talents au Quidditch s'ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Il avait besoin d'elle.

« Alors, puisque nous sommes _amis_ …

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous l'étions, juste que nous ferions mieux de l'être, polémiqua-t-elle en souriant à nouveau, refusant d'être fâchée contre lui, pour une raison qui lui échappait.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots. Puisque nous sommes amis, il me semble plutôt évident que tu me parles.

\- Que je te parle ?

\- Oui. »

Elle se renfrogna en comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir. Il souhaitait savoir pourquoi elle pleurait avant son arrivée dans ce couloir, et elle n'avait pas franchement envie de lui avouer à quel point son fanatisme pour le Quidditch allait loin. Pourtant, il parut si franchement intéressé par ses stupides états d'âme qu'elle finit par murmurer du bout des lèvres :

« Casper a gagné le match… 430 à 160. »

Il resta bouche bée face à cette énorme différence de points, puis se reprit en croisant son regard noir. Il comprenait bien mieux pourquoi elle s'était mise dans un tel état. Si Casper avait attrapé le Vif d'Or –et il espérait bien que ce soit le cas- cela signifiait quand même qu'elle avait laissé passer vingt-huit souaffles. Elle s'était énervée pour deux malheureux buts… Elle devait être à deux doigts du suicide pour ces vingt-huit là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, comme un médecin annonçant la mort d'un patient à la famille.

\- Julian et Nicholas Harper se sont battus. Harper n'était plus en état de jouer et Julian s'est fait renvoyer du terrain par l'arbitre. Du coup, on a joué sans batteurs…

\- Mais et toi ?! Je veux dire… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de conclure sa phrase pour qu'elle comprenne et il observa avec une panique incroyable les yeux verts de l'adolescente qui se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. Elle détourna la tête, refusant de faiblir devant lui, et finit par bredouiller :

« J'ai paniqué. J'ai compris à quel point ce serait dur de jouer à cinq et les poursuiveurs ont profité de ma faiblesse pour marquer… Le temps que je me reprenne, le match était déjà fini. »

Ash saisit alors que les émotions d'Olivia n'étaient celles qu'il croyait : elle n'était ni triste, ni humiliée… Elle était en colère, furieuse contre elle-même, contre son impuissance momentanée qui lui avait fait perdre son don. Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, et glissa ses doigts sous son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder en face malgré la distance qui les séparait encore.

« Ce n'est pas grave, _Olive_ , ça arrive à tout le monde…

\- Mais pas à moi ! cria-t-elle en se dégageant.

\- Tu n'es pas infaillible. Tu as vu ton cousin se battre, ton équipe perdre deux joueurs essentiels… Tu as réagi comme n'importe qui à ta place.

\- Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! »

Elle sembla prendre conscience de la prétention qu'elle dévoilait de cette manière et chassa furieusement les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues rouges. Il fit quelques pas en sa direction, un sourire conciliant aux lèvres, et chuchota pour l'apaiser, comme si elle était un animal enragé difficile à approcher :

« Tu es la gardienne la plus douée que j'ai vue de ma vie, Olivia, mais tu peux aussi avoir droit de…

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! »

Il s'arrêta et elle s'imagina un instant qu'il puisse perdre patience. Elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle agissait comme une folle dingue, une fille digne d'être enfermée dans un asile. Il aurait dû tourner les talons et la laisser se dépêtrer toute seule avec ses émotions étouffantes. Mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il lui accorda un énième sourire affable, puis ordonna :

« Alors explique-moi. »

* * *

La porte du bureau du Professeur McGonagall claqua si fort que toutes les personnalités des tableaux se mirent à riposter, à hurler à l'insolence, et à interpeler la directrice qui les fit taire de son regard de chat. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur les deux hommes qui avaient observé la disparition d'Hermione sans savoir comment réagir, avant de tourner vers les trois adolescents stupéfiés.

« Miss Zabini, Monsieur Potter, veuillez nous laisser, je vous prie.

\- Mais… » commença Julian avant de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette affaire.

Il adressa un dernier sourire empli de courage à Mia avant de sortir, suivi de près par Sienna qui parut furieuse d'être ainsi mise à l'écart. Le silence pesa un instant sur les lieux, puis Mia se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil qui lui avait été désigné un peu plus tôt. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle tourna vers son père un regard brouillé d'interrogations, et elle finit par en énoncer une seule à haute voix :

« Pourquoi maman s'est-elle mise en colère ? C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est vraiment Jem… »

Elle ne conclut pas sa phrase. Si Ash était réellement Jem, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Dix ans plus tôt, elle aurait pu espérer que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle aurait retrouvé la chambre de son enfance, leur famille se serait reconstruite d'un seul coup, ses parents se seraient pardonnés… Tout aurait été magiquement parfait.

Mais douze longues années avaient passé. Ses parents avaient commis des erreurs. Elle-même avait tant changé qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas pu redevenir la même. Leur maison… Et bien, elle n'y avait pas mis un pied depuis des années, même si sa mère y vivait encore durant les vacances. Peut-être que sa chambre avait été transformée en un laboratoire de potion ou un atelier de poterie. Ou plutôt en bibliothèque, parce qu'imaginer sa mère faire de la poterie était totalement surréaliste.

Rien ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant, mais retrouver Jeremy après toutes ces années était déjà bien assez miraculeux. Elle ne comprenait pas que sa mère ne veuille pas le voir…

« Je lui ai dis que je ne m'opposerais pas à son internement cette fois si elle recommençait à agir comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. »

La voix de son père la tira de ses rêves et elle mit quelques interminables secondes avant de comprendre. _Il avait fait quoi_?! Harry parut sur le point de se précipiter sur son père pour le ruer de coups, mais se contenta de rugir :

« T'es un grand malade ! Par Merlin, Drago, elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça ! Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter en la menaçant…

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai eu raison de le faire. Autrement, elle aurait passé du temps avec Je… Avec Ash et…

\- Elle l'a fait, coupa soudain Minerva, qui était jusque-là restée silencieuse. Hermione a passé énormément de temps avec ce jeune homme durant ces trois dernières semaines, Monsieur Malefoy. Et elle a très bien retenu votre leçon, puisqu'elle n'a jamais dépassé la moindre limite imposée par les conventions sociales. Peut-être devriez-vous apprendre à lui faire confiance. »

Drago se figea en entendant la directrice le traiter avec autant de mépris. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas comprendre à quel point cette situation était risquée ? Etait-il le seul à se souvenir d'Hermione, douze ans auparavant, qui tentait d'arracher chaque garçon blond de l'âge de Jem à leurs mères comme si cela pouvait le lui rendre ? _Lui faire confiance_ … Il aurait pu l'aimer à nouveau, il avait d'ailleurs parfaitement conscience de l'amour qu'il lui portait encore. Mais lui faire confiance allait simplement au-delà de ses forces.

« Maman a failli être internée ? »

Il faillit sursauter en entendant la voix de sa fille et reporta son attention sur elle. Brusquement, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il n'avait jamais évoqué ce sujet avec elle. Elle était si jeune à l'époque, et subissait déjà tant de choses, qu'il n'avait pas osé lui en parler. Puis, sans trop savoir comment, il avait décidé que ce sujet se devait d'être enterré, ne pensant pas qu'il reviendrait sur le devant de la scène après tout ce temps.

« Mia…

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?!

\- Tu étais petite et…

\- C'est toi qui as voulu l'enfermer ? hurla-t-elle alors d'une voix de plus en plus aigue.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai dû me battre pour qu'elle ne le soit pas, Mia. Et…

\- Et il y a trois semaines, tu lui as balancé ça en plein visage ?! Juste parce qu'elle pensait qu'Ash puisse être Jem ?!

\- Mia, ma puce… Tu ne comprends pas…

\- Ce que je comprends c'est qu'au lieu d'être sympa avec elle et de lui expliquer comme à une personne sensée ce qu'il était possible ou impossible de faire, tu as préféré la menacer d'internement ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui sans ciller et Drago revit soudain la petite Mia derrière ce visage plein de colère. Il l'avait aperçue à de multiples reprises lorsqu'il ne voulait pas lui acheter tel ou tel jouet, accepter qu'elle se couche plus tard ou mange un bonbon après une certaine heure. Sauf que cette fois, la rage était différente, plus vive et bien plus méritée.

« Maman est un être humain, papa ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu la traiter comme une folle… Elle ne l'est pas, d'accord ?! Elle était juste triste il y a douze ans, et elle l'est toujours maintenant. Et très franchement, tu n'aides pas. »

Mia n'attendit pas sa réponse, ou même ses excuses. Elle ne souhaitait pas les entendre. La porte claqua à nouveau, provoquant le raffut habituel parmi les tableaux alors que Drago se laissait tomber sur un fauteuil, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il sentit le regard d'Harry sur lui et expira :

« Vas-y, traite-moi de tous les noms toi aussi.

\- Je crois que ta fille a exprimé ce que je ressens suffisamment bien, ainsi que Minerva. Et puis, contrairement à Hermione qui l'a oublié et Mia qui ne l'a jamais connu, je me souviens très bien du pauvre type que tu as été. Je ne suis donc même pas surpris.

\- Ca ne me soulage pas vraiment, sourit Drago en relevant la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas le but. »

Le silence pesa un moment sur eux, puis le Professeur McGonagall se leva pour parler aux tableaux, sans se soucier d'obtenir l'accord de quiconque. Ils avaient passés trop de temps désormais à parler au lieu d'agir, à espérer des réponses au lieu de les demander. Et s'ils n'avaient pas le courage de le faire, elle s'en chargerait.

« Messieurs, pouvez-vous trouver Neal Radburn, je vous prie… »

Certains disparurent de leurs cadres pour en visiter d'autres dans le château, puis revinrent bredouille, jusqu'à ce que le portrait de Dumbledore se fende d'un large sourire.

« Troisième couloir de l'aile Est, Minerva. Je lui ai demandé de vous rejoindre… »

Elle le remercia d'un sourire, puis se tourna vers Harry et Drago qui la fixaient, stupéfaits. Elle leur rendit leur regard en s'installant à nouveau à son bureau alors que les deux hommes paraissaient attendre une explication. Elle finit par soupirer, exaspérée.

« Vous avez de toute évidence cherché des informations sur Ash, n'est-ce pas ? (Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et elle continua sans sourire :) Et vous n'avez évidemment pas songé une seule seconde que quelqu'un pourrait répondre à vos questions, je présume ?

\- Nous ne voulions alerter personne, Minerva, expliqua Harry avec une certaine arrogance, voulant démontrer par là qu'il était Auror et qu'elle n'avait pas à lui apprendre à se servir de sa tête.

\- Le Professeur Radburn n'est pas stupide. Et Hermione m'a expliqué à quel point il tenait à Ash. Il pourrait être un solide allié…

\- Un allié, professeur ? répéta Drago sans comprendre.

\- Cet enfant a été élevé dans des conditions difficiles et pense probablement qu'il n'a aucune famille prête à prendre soin de lui. Que comptiez-vous faire exactement ? Aller le voir un beau matin pour lui dire « Bonjour, nous sommes peut-être tes parents, pourrions-nous nous en assurer maintenant ? » ? »

Voyant leurs mines défaites, elle comprit que c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Ils n'avaient pas pensé une seule seconde à s'assurer de l'identité d'Ash, d'en être sûr à deux-cent pour cent avant de lui offrir un espoir qu'ils avaient toujours le risque de briser. Mais ils avaient Neal Radburn en secours, lequel pourrait leur obtenir d'autres informations sans doute et les aiderait à annoncer la nouvelle à Ash dans le cas où leur idée s'avérait être la bonne.

« C'est un adolescent, messieurs. Il a des sentiments.

\- Mais si cet enfant est vraiment Jem…

\- Alors vous pensez qu'il va vous sauter dans les bras en s'écriant « Papa, comme tu m'as manqué » ? (La mâchoire de Drago se crispa, mais elle continua :) Ce garçon n'a apparemment aucun souvenir de vous et s'il est bel et bien Jeremy, ce que j'espère autant que vous, il faudra agir avec prudence. Il est… Il aura besoin de se faire à la situation. Laissez du temps au temps, Monsieur Malefoy. Et cessez de vous comporter comme un imbécile avec votre femme par la même occasion. »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de riposter, ou de répliquer bêtement qu'Hermione n'était plus sa femme. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et Neal apparut, apparemment inquiet. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier, parut extrêmement surpris de croiser le regard de l'Elu, et finit par froncer les sourcils.

« Où est Ash ?

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Le tableau m'a demandé de venir ici à cause d'un problème avec Ash… Que se passe-t-il ? »

La directrice jeta un regard assassin à son défunt prédécesseur qui eut l'honneur de paraître embarrassé –malgré son sourire fier. De toute évidence, il avait voulu s'assurer qu'ils ne changent pas d'avis avant l'arrivée de l'Américain. Minerva se leva et fit rapidement les présentations entre Neal et Harry avant d'ordonner d'un coup d'œil à Drago de se lancer cette fois ci. Ce dernier hésita une seconde, s'assit, puis proposa aux deux hommes de faire de même, ce qui inquiéta davantage encore Neal.

« Excusez-nous de vous avoir dérangé, commença Drago avant de sourire de ce parfait rictus professionnel qui agaçait tant Harry. Le match s'est-il bien passé ?

\- Salem a vaincu Durmstrang de justesse, sourit Neal avant de répliquer : Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ce qui m'amène.

\- Non, en effet. Nous souhaitions vous posez quelques questions au sujet de votre élève, Ash… »

Neal parut brusquement dépité, comme si le poids du monde venait de s'écrouler sur ses épaules. Il dissimula un instant son visage entre ses paumes, avant de reprendre contenance et de prendre un ton d'excuse –quoi que bien las- pour répondre :

« Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ?

\- Euh… Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Monsieur Malefoy, vraiment, exprima-t-il à toute vitesse, ne laissant à personne le temps de l'interrompre. J'aurais dû vous prévenir à l'avance que son comportement pouvait laisser à désirer, qu'il agit souvent sans réfléchir… D'accord, ça n'excuse absolument rien, mais il a eu une enfance plutôt difficile, comme le sait le Professeur McGonagall. (Cette dernière croisa les doigts pour qu'il n'énonce pas le petit problème de poils d'Ash.) Il cherche souvent des moyens d'exprimer sa frustration et ce en agissant d'une manière totalement stupide. J'avais espéré que l'air Anglais l'empêcherait de faire des bêtises, sans compter qu'il semblait plutôt heureux d'être là et que le Professeur Granger l'a beaucoup aidé ces dernières semaines. Je m'étais apparemment emballé pour rien…

\- Professeur Rad…

\- Il ne souhaite pas attirer l'attention ! Mais cela arrive souvent malgré tout. Alors, qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ? Il s'est battu ? S'est exhibé avec une fille –parce que c'est aussi arrivé très souvent…

\- Non ! s'écria Drago, ravi de pouvoir enfin en placer une. En fait, nous voulions juste en savoir davantage à son sujet. Mais merci de nous avoir prévenu qu'il a pour habitude de… Comment dites-vous ? … « s'exhiber avec des filles » ? »

Neal s'empourpra légèrement en réalisant qu'il s'était totalement fourvoyé, mais Drago chassa ses excuses d'un geste de la main avant même qu'il puisse les prononcer. Il remarqua alors que l'homme lui faisant face paraissait sérieusement intrigué par sa présence, comme s'il détenait les réponses aux plus grands mystères de l'univers. Il plissa le front, soudain plus angoissé encore. Si Drago Malefoy apprenait la vérité au sujet de la lycanthropie d'Ash et que ce dernier était renvoyé à Salem, il ne s'en remettrait pas… La gorge nouée par l'appréhension, il demanda :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ash ? Pourquoi vous intéresse-t-il ? »

Drago chercha du courage dans les yeux d'Harry, lequel lui sourit avec une certaine affection bien rassurante. Le Professeur McGonagall sembla le jauger davantage, comme si elle doutait qu'il soit capable de faire preuve d'un trait de caractère de la maison de lions. Il ne sut pas franchement ce qui lui permit de formuler une réponse. Le soutien d'Harry ou le mépris de McGonagall qui le poussait ainsi à se montrer meilleur que son nom ? Mais il parvint à le faire malgré tout, malgré la peur qui lui vrillait l'estomac, malgré ses doutes encore bien présents, malgré les risques de voir ses espoirs s'envoler en fumée à la première occasion. Il n'hésita même pas.

« Je pense que Ash est peut-être mon fils. »

* * *

 **Note _** Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il l'a ENFIN dit ! ENFIN ! C'est un miraaaacle ! xD **  
**

**Petites questions _** 1\. Content(e)s que Julian ait éclaté Nicholas ? Imaginez vous aussi la scène digne d'un cartoons ? XD ; 2. A quel point avez-vous envie de botter les fesses de certains personnages (ou de l'auteure qui est supposée les contrôler ?) d'avoir mis tant de temps avant d'enfin se retrouver et de communiquer ? ; 3. Avez-vous envie de faire un câlin à Olivia après cette lamentable défaite ? Et Maisie, elle vous avait manqué ? XD Et ce micro-bisou, alors ? (faudrait expliquer aux personnages de fanfictions qu'on ne dit pas non à un Malefoy quand on a un cerveau ! u_u') ; 4. Quel personnage avez-vous préféré pour ce chapitre, réactions à l'appuie ? (Sienna sait dérider les moments dramatiques, y'a pas de doutes xD -rassurés au sujet de l'inceste, je suppose ?) ; 5. Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? Réaction de Neal ? Conversation Olivia-Ash ? Discussion Hermione-Drago peut-être ? ; 6. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? :D **  
**

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Des souvenirs, une photo, de l'émotion, une conversation toute personnelle, des dragons, une planche de salut, une interruption, de la drogue, du sang, un "désolé", des réponses, un compliment surprenant, une prière, un "merci", une chevauchée, un rêve, la Dragoncelle, et... Et. _  
_

**Des bisous**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Tadaaa ! Encore dans les temps, et même un brin en avance (c'était quasi miraculeux là, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver...) ! Je suis fière de moi ! (Oui, je m'envoie des fleurs toute seule, mais vous savez tous à quel point je ne suis pas douée pour respecter les délais ! xD)...

Sinon, dans la liste des bonnes nouvelles du jour... J'ai finiiiiii ! :D J'ai mis le mot de la fin à l'épilogue il y a quelques jours, et j'attaque une grosse relecture de tous les derniers chapitres, écrits un peu en mode robot donc, je n'imagine pas le nombre de mots qui ont disparu entre ma tête & le clavier xD Bref, j'ai finiii ! :D

Merci à tous en tout cas pour tous vos reviews & co ! Petites réponses aux non-inscrits...

 **Ely :** Merci pour tes reviews :P Mais ça me gêne paaaas ! C'est juste qu'Olivia&Ash sont les meilleurs, NAH ! Drago est désespérant, avoue... (Pour ça qu'on l'aime xD) La priorité d'Olivia restera toujours le Quidditch ! Mais... Elle pourra peut-être avoir d'autres priorités dans sa vie un jour xD **  
**

 **Maelys :** Merciiiii pour le review :D ça va, ça n'a pas été trop une torture ? Oui, Vive Julian ! après, on va être francs, il ne s'en rend peut-être pas trop compte, mais... voilà... on va admettre que c'est un tout petit peu de la jalousie xD Et oui, sans Minerva, on aurait pas avancé avant 10 ans ! xD Rooooh... Pauvre Olivia pas soutenue ! Il faudrait qu'elle atténue un tout petit peu sa folie, mais on l'aime comme ça, non ? Et oui, Hermione mérite une médaille ! Vraiment ! Elle tient bien le coup après tout ça... Pour Neal réaction direct au début du chapitre & tu pourrais être surprise (agréablement je l'espère !) & pour Ash... aussi. (Peut-être moins agréablement xD) & Olivia&Ash, patience ! :P Merci encore & bonne lecture ! **  
**

 **Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D Les deux réactions que tu attends sont dans ce chapitre ! :D J'espère que ça te plaira ! Alors, pour la suite d'Ellarosa c'est prévu (je ne compte juste pas ça comme une nouvelle fic xD) ainsi que quelques OS... Mais sinon, comme vraie fanfiction, c'est bel & bien ma dernière ;) J'aimerais passer un peu à autre chose... Après, qui sait je reviendrais peut-être, mais je me laisse une petite année de non-fanfictions déjà histoire d'avancer :-) Et tu es encore bien occupée avec Sous les Cendres jusqu'au printemps ! :D **  
**

 **Marion43 :** Merci beaucoup :D Et oui, enfin Nicholas je pense qu'il mérite encore pire... :P T'inquiète, Olivia n'est pas rancunière ! Et puis c'était qu'un tout petit bisou, non ? & de l'action "Dramione" dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :P **  
**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ce long review ! :D (Oui, vive les bisous !) Pour Julian, je te comprends tout à fait ! :P (Même si bon, mon chéri d'amour à moi, c'est Ash xD Mais c'est mon héro, alors c'est logique...) Alors pour toi aussi les Gryffondors sont des tue l'amour ? xD Mais je n'arrive pas à les gérer, je te jure... Je leur dis gauche, ils vont à droite... Je n'ai aucun pouvoir ! Uhm, Harry a toujours été prétentieux, je trouve xD (Moins que son père, mais quand même...) Pour Olivia, oui, elle va devoir s'y habituer, elle ne pourra pas toujours gagner... Espérons qu'Ash lui apprenne à perdre ! Euh... Ash va finir par se re battre, je tiens à te prévenir, là encore je n'y peux rien, il peut pas s'en empêcher & je ne peux pas le contrôler... Et oui, vive Oliviash ! (Faut que je trouve un nom de pairing, celui ci est trop moche !) Héhéhé, Sienna me tue ! Elle est dramatiquement marrante ! Pour Drago/Hermione & réaction de Neal c'est dans ce chapitre & j'espère que ça te plaira / te surprendra un peu ! Ainsi que celle de Ash... Youhou ! Et méchante ! Si t'aime pas mes chapitres juste parce que tu dois attendre, on est fichu ! :P BREEEF bonne lecture ! **  
**

 **Ticoucou :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :P Pauvre Drago, il en a vécu pas mal & il gère la situation comme il peut ;-) (En faisant des conneries & tout, mais bon... C'est Drago, faut pas trop lui en demander !) Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira ! ;-) **  
**

 **Marine :** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et oui, premier baiser tout court dans le cas de Liv donc elle est sûrement encore traumatisée à l'heure qu'il est xD Pour Julian &Mia, patience, ça arrive, ça arrive ! :P Vive Mia ! Ses parents n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! et la discussion, c'est maintenant !

Et voilàààà ! J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne ;-) Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews & encouragements ! & Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

 _I'm not ready to let go_

 _Cause then I'd never know_

 _What I could missing_

 _But I'm missing way too much_

 _So when do I give up what I've been wishing for ?_

 **\- Jason Walker – Down -**

* * *

Neal écouta l'histoire de Drago jusqu'au bout, se remémorant peu à peu l'avoir déjà entendue. A l'époque de l'enlèvement, il passait des vacances en France et il avait suivi l'affaire dans les journaux. Il se rappelait de la photographie de la Une, celle d'un garçonnet aux joues rondes et aux cheveux aussi blonds que le soleil. Mais tout était flou dans son esprit. Il ne parvenait pas à lier cette image nébuleuse au visage d'Ash, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« C'est… impossible, finit-il par murmurer. Ash n'a aucun souvenir de vous…

\- Ash n'a aucun souvenir tout court, apparemment, rétorqua Harry qui s'était tu jusque-là.

\- Comment vous… Vous avez lu son dossier ?! Le sorcier ?! »

Harry hocha la tête, soudain nerveux. Drago ne pourrait être maintenu hors de cette histoire de lycanthropie éternellement, mais il redoutait le moment où il lui apprendrait la vérité. Il priait pour que ce moment n'approche pas dans l'immédiat et partagea avec Neal un sourire circonspect, qui fut immédiatement compris.

Neal chassa donc cette préoccupation. Il y en avait de plus accaparantes. Il contempla Drago, cherchant à découvrir quelques similitudes entre Ash et cet homme, ce Malefoy dont les journaux avaient dit tant de mal à l'époque de la guerre, où il n'était lui-même qu'un enfant. Et il en découvrit, plusieurs. Des dizaines même. La forme de son visage, anguleux, la couleur de ses iris d'un acier surprenant et rare, la blondeur de sa chevelure, la finesse et l'élégance de ces traits.

Brusquement, Drago se leva et sortit son portefeuille de sa poche. Les doigts tremblants, il en extirpa un morceau de papier froissé qu'il tendit à Neal, lequel le saisit sans la moindre hésitation. Il le déplia soigneusement et remarqua avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille photo. Une photo de famille. Pas le genre de portrait exposé dans un cadre, non, une photo intime débordante d'amour où un couple reposait sur un lit, deux enfants aux immenses sourires blottis entre eux. La photo avait été sans doute été prise par le père puisque son bras semblait tendu pour tenir l'appareil.

Neal fixa son attention sur le petit bout de chou de trois ans à peine qui tétait son pouce, à moitié enfoui sous des corps plus grands que lui, et il ne put faire autrement que de remarquer à quel point il rappelait Ash. Tout en étant totalement différent de lui. L'enfant, contrairement à l'adolescent, avait l'air éperdument heureux. Rien n'assombrissait son regard. Et pourtant… Il releva les yeux vers Drago qui le dévisageait, si triste que Neal se sentit irrémédiablement touché par cet homme, lequel avait de toute évidence perdu beaucoup plus qu'un enfant.

« Il… Il ressemble beaucoup à Ash.

\- Et nous avons d'autres indices, lui apprit Harry en remarquant que Drago était trop ému pour parler. Une tâche de naissance, une allergie, sans compter qu'il n'a aucun souvenir d'avant ses cinq ans… D'accord, ça laisse un blanc de près de neuf mois à combler entre sa disparition et le jour où les moldus ont alerté les services sociaux, mais toute l'histoire est plausible. »

Neal acquiesça avant de rendre la photographie à Drago, lequel la rangea avec quelques difficultés puisque ses doigts tremblaient. Le blond se laissa retomber sur son siège et essuya –l'air de rien- ses yeux, comme pour chasser des larmes qui n'avaient pourtant pas encore coulées.

« Alors, que fait-on maintenant ? s'enquit Neal d'une voix sombre. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Je comprends parfaitement que la situation vous dépasse autant que moi, mais je connais Ash… Je veux dire… Jeremy ? Enfin, quel que soit son prénom, je le connais et il lui faudra bien plus qu'une photo pour croire cela possible.

\- Nous avions fourni un échantillon de son sang au Ministère de la Magie à l'époque, soupira Drago en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Jem était chez un Guérisseur à ce moment là et il lui avait fait une prise de sang… Il suffirait de comparer l'échantillon avec un nouveau. Harry ?

\- Oui, on peut faire ça, mais il va falloir lui demander son sang. Et… il va vouloir savoir pourquoi. »

Aucune réponse ne leur vint, puis le Professeur McGonagall –après les avoir observés un à un- trouva une raison valable, une raison qui expliquait leur présence à tous en ces lieux. Avec un petit sourire, elle déclara :

« J'ai une idée. »

* * *

Le vent fouettait leur visage depuis le haut de la tour d'Astronomie, mais ils n'en avaient cure, conscients que là au moins, personne ne viendrait les embêter. Olivia avait presque perdu patience, risquant ainsi de ne plus se confier, dès que des bruits de pas s'étaient fait entendre au bout du couloir –de leur couloir. Ash l'avait entrainée au sommet de marches sans se soucier vraiment d'où ils allaient atterrir, mais un frisson s'était amusé de lui lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé l'air libre.

Olivia n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant se pencher en avant pour estimer à quelle hauteur ils étaient. Il avait blêmi très légèrement, puis s'était assis au sol avant de l'inciter à faire de même. Mais malgré leur position, le vent glacé de cette fin d'hiver s'engouffrait sous leurs vêtements, les poussant à se serrer l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Ash lance un sort censé les réchauffer. Ils restèrent légèrement collés, leurs jambes croisées aux chevilles, puis l'adolescent tenta de reprendre le fil de leur discussion malgré ses lèvres gelées.

« Alors, pourquoi le Quidditch est-il si important ?

\- Pourquoi le Quidditch est-il si important ? »

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas répété cette question pour dire qu'elle y réfléchissait, mais pour la lui renvoyer. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, remarqua son petit sourire en coin, et se résigna à avouer la vérité. Une vérité qu'il n'avait jamais admise à voix haute.

« C'est la seule chose pour laquelle je suis vraiment doué. »

Elle resta silencieuse et il lui jeta un coup d'œil, voyant ainsi qu'elle avait plissé le front, apparemment peu convaincue. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre riposter qu'il devait avoir des tas d'autres talents, et préféra la couper avant qu'elle ne se lance –à moitié pour le rassurer lui et à moitié pour s'en assurer elle :

« Je sais ce que je vaux, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie. Je suis moyennement intelligent, ou du moins, je pourrais l'être davantage si…

\- Si quoi ? insista-t-elle avec une réelle curiosité.

\- J'ai quelques problèmes, au niveau scolaire. C'est pour les régler que le Professeur Granger me donne des cours le dimanche. Mais je doute qu'elle y parvienne réellement… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas un excellent élève. Je ne suis pas non plus le garçon le plus beau du monde, ou le plus drôle du monde. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué dans mes relations avec les gens…

\- Tu te trompes. »

Il aurait réellement voulu la croire, mais les faits le prouvaient : il n'avait jamais tissé de vrais liens. Seul Neal connaissait l'entière vérité à son sujet, l'acceptant tel qu'il était, mais là encore, il y avait toujours ce fossé infranchissable entre eux. Neal était son professeur, et il ne pouvait réellement le considérer comme un ami, comme une famille, même si lui seul se rapprochait de cette appellation.

Fox était son meilleur ami, mais ne savait rien du loup. Maisie avait été sa petite-amie, mais ne l'avait jamais vu torse-nu parce qu'il refusait de lui faire peur –ou plutôt craignait-il de lire la panique dans ses yeux. Tous les autres… Tous les autres s'embrouillaient dans son esprit.

Quelques personnes l'avaient marqué évidemment. Cet assistant social amusant qui lui tapotait toujours l'épaule en disant « T'as du courage mon p'tit, un sacré courage ». Cette jolie flic d'Olympia qui lui avait offert la moitié de son sandwich alors que tous les autres le traitaient comme un monstre de foire. Jemina, l'adolescente avec laquelle il avait passé trois été avant que sa famille n'accueille d'autres enfants, et qui ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait.

Et il y'avait eu Hope, que son prénom porteur de tant d'espoir n'avait pu sauver. Et Sofia, qui aurait pu avoir plus de chance que lui si le système avait été mieux fait. Et Cabel, le seul ami qu'il avait conservé toutes ces années, le seul qui l'ait connu avant qu'il ne devienne Ash et après.

Mais ces gens ne comptaient pas ou ne comptaient plus. Plus après tout ce qui s'était passé. Ils l'avaient transformé, chacun à leur façon, positivement toujours, offrant courage ou amitié momentanée… Mais ils s'étaient contentés de parcourir sa vie, telles des étoiles filantes. Il s'était retrouvé incapable de les garder, de les revoir, de les aimer vraiment. S'accrocher ne faisait pas partie de son caractère, tout simplement. Il avait compris bien avant tout le monde que personne ne restait. Ils le quittaient tous. Ou il les quittait.

« Tu es doué avec moi, chuchota soudain Olivia, l'interrompant dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

\- Oui, mais tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. Je repars dans deux semaines. Il n'y… aucun risque. »

Il haussa les épaules, chassant ses mots comme s'ils n'importaient déjà plus. Et pourtant… Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les gens avec lesquels il avait pris la peine de parler depuis son arrivée en Angleterre comptaient déjà beaucoup à ses yeux. Olivia évidemment, mais aussi la rafraichissante Sienna, la douce Mia, et même Julian qui le faisait rire à chaque repas. Et Hermione Granger. Il souffrirait de devoir les quitter, même s'il les connaissait à peine.

« Peu importe, souffla-t-il finalement, refusant de se laisser transporter par la nostalgie –il n'avait jamais rien regretté, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Je suis doué pour le Quidditch, et c'est un sentiment grisant d'être réellement… passionné par quelque chose, tu vois ?

\- Je vois, acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire, comme si elle comprenait exactement ce qu'il éprouvait.

\- Et toi, alors ? »

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, puis se lança, avec la même difficulté que si elle s'apprêtait à sauter du haut d'un immeuble.

« Mes parents et moi, nous ne sommes pas très… proches. (Il parut choqué, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question.) Je les aime et ils m'aiment, mais on n'a jamais vraiment passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils sont littéralement obsédés par leurs dragons. Ils s'en occupent, et quand ils n'en ont plus besoin, ils en parlent… Quand j'étais petite, je passais presque tout mon temps chez mes grands-parents paternels parce qu'à la maison, tout était dangereux et… enflammé ! conclut-elle avec un petit ricanement. Du coup, c'est devenu…

\- Tu as voulu voler comme les dragons. »

Elle acquiesça alors que ses joues se teintaient d'une délicieuse couleur vermeille. Il aurait voulu y déposer quelques baisers, et s'efforça de contrôler son désir avant qu'il ne le submerge. Il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses –officiellement pour les réchauffer, officieusement pour ne pas se mettre à la toucher- et attendit qu'elle reprenne.

« Je sais que c'était idiot. Mes parents n'aiment pas les dragons parce qu'ils volent… Mais j'étais toute petite et j'ai cru que ce serait un bon moyen d'attirer leur attention. Ça n'a pas marché, pas vraiment. Mais je suis tombée amoureuse de la sensation de vol, puis du Quidditch… Et c'est resté.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils tiennent plus à toi qu'aux dragons.

\- Je le sais, s'esclaffa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Mais quand j'avais quatre ans, je n'arrivais pas nécessairement à comprendre pourquoi ils ne passaient pas tout leur temps avec moi et préféraient s'occuper de ces affreuses créatures qui tournoyaient dans notre jardin. Maintenant, je sais. Et… je n'aurai jamais d'enfants !

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il en songeant que les Weasley étaient censés se reproduire à ce qu'il en avait compris et qu'elle ne pourrait s'opposer à cette loi fondamentale.

\- Parce que je n'aimerai jamais rien autant que j'aime le Quidditch. »

Il se surprit à sourire. Lui non plus n'aurait jamais d'enfants, mais pour des raisons totalement différentes : comment pourrait-il offrir sa malédiction à un bébé ? Comment pourrait-il consciemment devenir père vu les exemples auquel il avait eu à se confronter ? Non, jamais. Le Quidditch était pour Olivia une vraie passion. Pour lui, il s'agissait simplement d'une planche de salut à un avenir probablement aussi déplorable que son passé. Mais malgré tout, ils se ressemblaient plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Il sursauta presque en sentant la soudaine poigne d'Olivia sur lui et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle souleva sa main, découvrant ainsi son tatouage, celui que personne ne remarquait jamais.

« Superficiel ? chuchota-t-elle, sa voix se laissant porter par le vent jusqu'à lui.

\- Nécessaire, rétorqua-t-il en un souffle, conscient qu'une telle réponse lui vaudrait mille questions.

\- J'ai le droit de demander ce qu'il signifie, ce qu'il veut dire ? »

Il resta silencieux un instant alors qu'Olivia caressait ses veines saillantes du bout des doigts, sans même s'en rendre réellement compte. Il se sentit apaisé par le mouvement tendre et envoûtant de son pouce contre ses cicatrices, puis contre son tatouage, mais n'eut pas la force de s'exprimer. Il ne l'avait simplement jamais fait. Avec personne. Comment pourrait-il avouer à cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine que le X le définissait entièrement ?

Et pourtant, elle le contemplait avec une telle foi qu'il s'en sentit désarçonné. Une petite voix lui souffla quelques remarques qui prirent un écho retentissant dans tout son corps : s'il ne faisait pas confiance, comment pourrait-il se lier à qui que ce soit ? Il n'oserait jamais admettre qu'un loup sommeillait en lui, ou qu'il avait pris plus de coups dans son enfance que la plupart des boxeurs dans toute leur vie, s'était fait humilier des dizaines de fois dans une cour de prison…

A bien des égards, son identité –son manque d'identité- n'était pas son plus grand secret. C'était le pire, celui qui le hantait constamment depuis ses premiers souvenirs, celui qui le tenait éveillait et faisait planer en lui un sentiment frustrant d'impuissance. Mais il pouvait le faire. Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler, tout en priant pour qu'elle ne se moque pas, ne le prenne pas en pitié ou quoi que ce soit…

Il avala difficilement sa salive, puis ouvrit la bouche, mais une autre voix s'exprima avant la sienne.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! »

Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour découvrir un étudiant de troisième année de Gryffondor aux joues rosies par le froid –et probablement par sa course dans les couloirs. Il parut tout gêné de les découvrir, comme s'il les avait surpris dans une situation compromettante, mais finit par faire passer le message pour lequel il était là :

« Le Professeur McGonagall veut te voir dans son bureau, Ash. »

* * *

Ash toqua à la porte deux fois, les doigts vibrant d'angoisse. Même s'il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible dernièrement –sauf peut-être coucher avec Sienna, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi ça concernait la directrice- il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui risquait de lui arriver dans ce bureau. D'ordinaire, il se faisait convoquer pour des problèmes de comportement, ou après s'être fait surprendre dans une fâcheuse posture avec Maisie. Il savait donc très bien pourquoi il risquait d'être puni. Ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qui l'amenait s'avérait drôlement plus stressant.

La voix du Professeur McGonagall lui parvint finalement depuis l'intérieur, et il pénétra dans le bureau, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il songea un instant à Olivia, qu'il avait lâchement abandonnée en haut de la tour, et se promit d'aller la retrouver –où qu'elle soit- dès la fin de l'entrevue.

Les battements de son cœur devinrent volubiles lorsque son attention se posa sur Drago Malefoy et il se douta de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Le Directeur du Bureau des Sports et Jeux Magiques avait appris la vérité au sujet de sa lycanthropie. Il allait être renvoyé à Salem. Il ne finirait jamais ce tournoi. Ne verrait plus jamais Olivia, Sienna, Julian ou Mia… Cette idée lui fit l'effet d'un uppercut et il sentit toute couleur quitter son visage. Il parvint à se raccrocher au sourire amical de Neal –qui paraissait lui aussi un peu blême- alors que la voix de la directrice lui parvenait.

« Vous pouvez fermer la porte derrière vous, Ash. Merci. »

Il obéit et s'avança au milieu de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que la vieille dame au regard de chat lui propose un siège. Il s'assit sans songer à prendre la fuite –alors que tout son corps le désirait ardemment- et laissa le silence tomber sur lui, l'enveloppant d'un cocon de menaces et de non-dits.

« Alors… commença-t-il en plissant le front, jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas dont il devinait le nom : Harry Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Un Auror et un bureaucrate… Voilà qui ne faisait pas bon ménage dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas là pour lui, mais pour cette histoire de bagarre entre Julian et le copain –ou ex copain vu l'œil au beurre noir qu'il arborait- de Mia. Ou peut-être qu'ils savaient ce qu'il était et qu'ils l'enverraient de force jusqu'à son école. Ou…

« Le Directeur Malefoy, commença Neal avec un doute léger mais perceptible, A entendu parler de ta bagarre avec Monsieur Harper il y a quelques semaines.

\- C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus, rappela Ash en plissant le front.

\- En effet, et aujourd'hui, ce même garçon s'est battu avec l'un de tes nouveaux amis. Sans compter cette histoire avec Hollywood le week-end dernier. Poudlard n'avait jamais eu à subir une telle vague de violence…

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir », admit le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil à l'Auror Potter qui paraissait très intrigué par sa petite personne.

Neal resta muet, ne sachant apparemment pas comment s'y prendre, et Harry Potter finit par se rapprocher, quittant sa posture menaçante pour venir se poster face à Ash, rompant ainsi le contact entre lui et son élève.

« Nous voulons juste en venir au fait que depuis ton arrivé, il y a eu plusieurs bagarres et que tu y as toujours été mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

\- Prends-tu de la drogue, Ash ? »

L'adolescent se stupéfia, puis explosa de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Quel cliché il aurait fait ! Le pauvre petit orphelin tabassé pendant l'enfance qui plongeait finalement dans les plaisirs artificiels. Jamais il n'avait été attiré par ces choses là. Il avait pris une cuite une fois, à quinze ans, et sa gorge se souvenait encore de s'être crispée à de multiples reprises alors qu'il passait des heures à vomir. Il avait fumé une fois aussi, mais n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'odeur que le tabac posait sur ses doigts et dans ses cheveux. La drogue ne l'attirait simplement pas : il avait vu un homme faire une overdose une fois, alors qu'il vivait dans un quartier pourri de Portland et ne rêvait pas franchement de finir de cette façon.

Il réalisa entre deux éclats de rire que les adultes le jaugeaient, sans même sourire, et il se calma brusquement avant de se redresser, posant sur Neal un regard furieux.

« Vous plaisantez, là, pas vrai ?! Je n'ai jamais rien pris de tel et tu le sais !

\- Nous nous devons de vérifier, Ash, je suis désolé. Mais ton comportement pourrait être celui d'un garçon sous stéroïdes, comme chez les moldus. Le Directeur Malefoy souhaite juste s'assurer que tu ne triches pas –ni ne mets ta vie et celle des autres en danger.

\- Donc, vous pensez que… je prends de la drogue, mais qu'en plus j'en refile à des abrutis comme Harper ? »

Neal lui ordonna de se calmer d'un seul regard et Ash prit soudain conscience d'une chose : Neal le protégeait tout simplement. Il était dépendant d'une drogue en vérité : sa fichue potion, qui décuplait ses forces et le rendait si agressif. Mais jamais il ne l'avait donnée à ses coéquipiers ou à quiconque d'autre. Il ne trichait pas parce qu'il le souhaitait, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix, et la potion qui avait des effets positifs sur son corps en avaient de moins bons sur son cerveau. Il n'était pas sérieusement avantagé. Mais Drago Malefoy ne savait rien de tout ça, et mieux valait qu'il le taise.

« Ok, gronda-t-il avec humeur. Vous voulez que je pisse dans un gobelet ou…

\- Ton sang suffira, Ash, l'interrompit Neal en le fustigeant d'une œillade, apparemment agacé par sa soudaine vulgarité.

\- Et vous allez faire passer ce test à d'autres joueurs ?

\- Evidemment, approuva l'Auror sans se démonter. Messieurs Harper et Potter en priorité, ainsi que les autres joueurs de Salem.

\- Waouh. Vous réalisez tous que celui de Smoke va sortir positif, n'est-ce pas ? »

Neal blêmit brutalement alors que Drago se redressait sur son siège, l'air à fois irrité et surpris, comme s'il n'avait pas du tout prévu le tour que prenait cette conversation. Ash s'amusa d'avoir pu briser cette façade si soigneusement étudiée, puis s'interrogea sur le véritable but de la manœuvre. Il avait la sensation dérangeante qu'ils lui cachaient tous quelque chose, en grande partie parce que Neal ne le regardait pas dans les yeux plus de quelques secondes d'affilées.

« Smoke n'est pas un drogué, Ash.

\- Il plane, répliqua le jeune homme en souriant, railleur au possible.

\- Il est juste d'un naturel calme.

\- Tu trouves ça naturel, toi ?! Il ne parle presque jamais, ne s'énerve pas, ne plaisante pas, ne réagit pas… Très franchement, j'ai déjà vu des morts plus vivants que lui ! »

Neal le fusilla du regard et Ash fut ravi d'être encore capable d'agacer son mentor, lequel résistait difficilement à son désir apparent de lui botter l'arrière-train. Il estima finalement préférable de se taire et haussa les épaules, comme pour dire « Ok, débrouillez-vous » et Drago Malefoy parut rasséréné. Il fit un mouvement du menton en direction du fameux Elu, célébrité parmi les célébrités, et ce dernier s'agenouilla au niveau d'Ash.

« Remonte ta manche, mon garçon. »

Ash jeta un regard en coin à Neal, lequel lui donna son assentiment d'un simplement hochement de tête. Cela n'empêcha pas au jeune homme d'hésiter. Il portait constamment des t-shirts manches longues, sauf dans le monde moldu où les gens posaient moins de questions puisqu'il avait de toute façon –selon certains- le physique banal d'un délinquant. Mais les sorciers l'interrogeaient toujours, et il craignait leurs commentaires.

Lentement, il fit glisser la manche de son pull le long de son bras, jusqu'au coude, et détourna les yeux. Il perçut un mouvement du côté de Drago Malefoy, entendit le son saccadé d'une respiration choquée derrière le bureau de la directrice, et un gros mot dans la bouche de l'Auror.

Certaines cicatrices, les plus vieilles, dataient d'une époque dont il ne se souvenait pas et formaient des marques de liens, comme s'il avait été attaché durant des heures et des heures et que sa peau en gardait des séquelles. D'autres provenaient de ses premières pleines lunes, et des nombreuses fenêtres qu'il avait brisées pour s'échapper des maisons où il était alors enfermé : les moldus l'avaient toujours amené chez le docteur, mais peu importait, la médecine ne provoquait pas de miracle dans ce monde sans magie.

Les plus récentes étaient à mettre sur le compte du loup. Il n'avait pas tout dit à Hermione Granger lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé « Quelles émotions deviennent plus vives ? ». Il avait cité la colère, sans hésiter. Puis le désir, et il se souvenait d'avoir rougi. Il n'avait pas parlé de la détresse. Habituellement, il ne ressentait pas les sentiments comme la peine avec une vraie force, le loup les engourdissant. Mais parfois, colère et tristesse se mêlaient et le cocktail explosif lui avait fait perdre le contrôle une fois. Il n'avait jamais voulu mourir, mais le loup l'avait supposé et Neal était arrivé juste à temps pour le soigner alors qu'une flaque de sang se formait tout autour de lui.

Il s'était fait le tatouage, _son_ tatouage, quelques semaines plus tard, et s'était promis de ne plus jamais penser à son enfance et à son absence de souvenirs lorsque la pleine lune approchait. Autrement, il en mourrait, il le savait.

« Hum… ça va picoter un peu. »

Le célèbre Harry Potter avait mis du temps à reprendre le cours de ses pensées et Ash tourna vers lui un sourire nonchalant, comme pour se moquer de ce qu'il avait ressenti face à ces trop nombreuses cicatrices. Narquois, il rétorqua :

« Je suis persuadé que j'ai déjà vécu bien pire. »

L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête avant de placer sa baguette au creux de son coude. La directrice de Poudlard fit apparaître une petite fiole que l'Auror plaça juste sous le bout de bois avant d'entailler sa peau. La magie conduisit le liquide rougeoyant jusqu'à l'objet de verre sans en laisser échapper une seule goutte et Ash se surpris qu'il en prenne aussi peu avant de se souvenir que les sorciers devaient employer d'autres moyens pour tester le sang.

« Vous allez prendre combien de temps ? Je pourrai jouer samedi prochain, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, évidemment. Nous ferons tester ton sang dans les prochains jours, ne t'inquiète pas pour le Quidditch, assura Harry Potter avec un sourire amical. Tu peux baisser ta manche. »

Ash obéit avant de se tourner vers Neal, lequel paraissait totalement abasourdi, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu du sang auparavant. Puis il s'efforça à sourire, mais Ash ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago Malefoy qui le fixait comme s'il était un fantôme, puis à l'Auror et à McGonagall qui avaient l'air de se poser des tas de questions. Et il n'y tint plus.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? »

Les quatre adultes parurent se reprendre tout à coup et Minerva arriva même à sourire, l'air de dire « Évidemment ! » sans trop y croire elle-même. Elle finit par lui annoncer qu'il pouvait sortir –annonce qui parut ne pas plaire au Directeur de Bureau- et Ash ne tarda pas à se lever, ravi de pouvoir enfin fuir cette atmosphère confinée et déplaisante. Il avait juste envie de retrouver Olivia et de s'éloigner le plus possible de ces gens qui paraissaient tous sur le point de perdre la tête.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de franchir le seuil que Drago Malefoy l'arrêta. Il se retourna en entendant son prénom et l'homme parut hésiter une seconde. Les autres n'avaient pas trop l'air de savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire –situation qui les mettait apparemment tous dans l'embarras.

« Le Professeur Granger est souffrant. Mieux vaudrait repousser vos cours à la semaine prochaine. »

* * *

Drago resta longuement devant la porte, conscient qu'il avait toutes les raisons de tourner les talons et qu'il valait probablement mieux. Malheureusement, Hermione Granger –qu'il appelait toujours Malefoy dans son esprit- lui avait inculqué une certaine forme de ce trait de caractère qui lui était inconnu à l'adolescence : le courage. Debout devant cette fichue porte qui le séparait d'elle, il était pourtant conscient qu'il manquait toujours de bravoure. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour fuir, ou pour avoir supplié Harry de l'accompagner…

Mais il était seul. Et il dut s'efforcer à frapper. Le silence fut sa seule réponse et il se résigna à murmurer le mot de passe, espérant qu'Hermione ne l'accueillerait pas en lui balançant quelque chose au visage. Il se remémora alors l'une de leurs dernières disputes, douze ans plus tôt : elle lui avait envoyé un verre plein de ce jus épais que préparait Molly, tâchant sa chemise de travail par la même occasion… Ils avaient fini à moitié nus sur la table de la cuisine. Ils se réconciliaient toujours de cette façon. Il réalisa à quel point ça lui manquait.

Le salon était vide face à lui et il dut se charger de toute la force possible pour rejoindre ce qu'il devinait être la chambre. La porte étant entrebâillée, il n'eut qu'à légèrement la pousser et il regretta qu'elle grince, dévoilant ainsi sa présence.

Hermione se redressa lentement sur son lit avant d'émettre un petit son à la fois ricanement et protestation. Finalement, elle se laissa retomber sur les couvertures en reniflant et il faillit se détourner. Combien de fois l'avait-il vue pleurer ? Des centaines sans doute, surtout après la disparition de Jem. Et pour la première fois, il était entièrement responsable. Il avait fait des choix et ces choix la rendaient triste.

Il glissa doucement ses pieds hors de ses chaussures avant de s'approcher, s'asseyant auprès d'elle sur son lit tout en se demandant si ce geste était correct. Probablement pas… Le divorce était officiel depuis déjà dix très longues années, mais ils n'avaient pas été sur le même lit depuis plus de onze ans. Pourtant, il ne se sentit pas maladroit, ou pas à sa place. Non, il appuya son coude sur le matelas, s'allongeant presque à ses côtés et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle eut un petit sursaut et se retourna pour lui adresser un regard assassin dont la maitrise fut amoindrie par les larmes.

Drago hésita une seconde avant de glisser son pouce sous les poches de ses cernes, essuyant les gouttelettes qui s'y accumulaient.

« Je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi ? articula-t-elle simplement, ne s'attirant qu'un froncement de sourcil d'incompréhension totale. De quoi es-tu désolé, Drago ? »

Il resta silencieux, se demandant ce qu'elle attendait réellement de lui, et Hermione repoussa sa main avant de quitter le lit. Flageolant sur ses jambes, elle s'éloigna, s'étreignant dans ses propres bras comme si elle risquait de se perdre elle-même. Il s'interrogea alors : à quel moment Hermione avait-elle cessé d'être son Hermione, sa lionne fougueuse, battante jusqu'au bout ? Il lui semblait que la disparition de Jem l'avait rendue plus solide encore même si elle s'effritait, elle gardait espoir… Non, c'était son départ à lui qui l'avait irrémédiablement brisée.

Elle parut en arriver à la même constatation que lui, ou peut-être l'avait-elle faite des années auparavant car elle ne fut pas le moindre du monde surprise.

« Tu es désolé d'être partie, il y a onze ans ? D'avoir pris Mia avec toi ? De m'avoir empêchée de la voir à la moitié de ses anniversaires ?

\- Hermione, tenta-t-il de l'arrêter.

\- Ou tu es désolé de me croire suffisamment stupide ou folle pour me précipiter sur ce gosse et lui faire peur ?!

\- Tu l'as fait avant ! »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et elle ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée qu'il ait pu lui cracher cela en plein visage. Comme si elle aurait pu oublier… Elle lui tourna résolument le dos, espérant reprendre suffisamment le contrôle de ses nerfs et lui hurler dessus comme il le méritait, mais il se rapprocha d'elle. Le grincement du lit lui fit fermer les yeux et elle sentit de nouvelles larmes glisser le long de ses cils dès qu'il posa ses mains sur elle.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça. J'ai juste… J'ai cru bien faire, d'accord ? Et je pense toujours avoir fait de mon mieux face à la situation.

\- Le mieux pour qui ?! répliqua-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Le mieux pour Mia. »

Elle se tut, incapable d'émettre la moindre protestation, car même s'il avait mal agi, il avait probablement eu raison de le faire à une époque. La disparition de Jem l'avait transformée en une mère obsessionnelle, apeurée par tout et tout le monde, si protectrice qu'elle en devenait étouffante. Que serait devenue Mia auprès d'elle ? Elle avait déjà tant changé…

Drago caressa doucement sa joue et elle oublia tout, focalisant toute ton attention sur ce simple mouvement qui l'apaisait ostensiblement, comme _avant_. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, son corps tout entier se refusait à ne pas vibrer pour lui, trahissant son cerveau déchainé et son cœur brisé.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient résoudre leurs problèmes comme par magie, juste parce que Jeremy était de nouveau dans leur vie. Elle était trop épuisée, excitée, et frustrée –tout cela à la fois- pour réellement se chamailler avec lui, pour mettre les choses à plat et souffrir de tout ce qu'il aurait à lui dire. Elle avait commis des erreurs elle aussi, et Drago ne la laisserait pas jouer les victimes. Elle n'était simplement pas prête à tout encaisser. Pas maintenant… Pas comme ça.

Elle finit par poser sa main par-dessus la sienne pour l'arrêter et s'enquit :

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Harry a pris un échantillon du sang d'Ash, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace. Nous aurons les résultats de la comparaison mardi au plus tard…

\- C'est Jem, Drago. Nous le savons aussi bien que l'autre. Alors que va-t-il se passer ? Ensuite ? »

Il poussa un soupir avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit, redoutant cette question autant que toutes les réponses à lui offrir. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ce garçon avait eu une vie misérable, une enfance abîmée par le monde moldu, et le Professeur McGonagall l'avait forcé à remettre en question tout ce qu'il avait naïvement espéré jusqu'alors... Ils ne reformeraient pas une famille sous-prétexte de la réapparition de Jeremy.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-il par admettre, la voix brisée par l'émotion. Je… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Hermione fut assise auprès de lui quelques secondes plus tard et il comprit qu'elle tentait de le soutenir. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu la croire faible. Elle restait Hermione, sa somptueuse Hermione franche et décidée qui menait tout son petit monde à la baguette.

« Et si… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en plissant les sourcils, comme si elle peinait à trouver ses mots. Et si nous tentions juste d'en parler pour commencer. Avec le Professeur Radburn aussi, et Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que… Ce n'est pas fini, Drago. Nous aurons besoin de Neal Radburn pour communiquer avec Ash, Jem, ou… Tu réalises ? Je ne sais même pas comment je dois l'appeler ! C'est mon fils et je suis incapable de lui choisir un prénom par défaut. (Elle chassa une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, puis se reprit.) Nous aurons besoin de ce soutien, de ce lien entre lui et nous.

\- Mais Harry ? » l'interrogea-t-il, ne parvenant pas à suivre son raisonnement.

Le regard d'Hermione se fit soudain plus éclatant et il n'eut aucun mal à saisir quelle émotion l'illuminait : la rage. Une rage animale et bouillante qui menaçait de la noyer. Il avait eu tort de la croire vulnérable, elle n'avait jamais cessé de se battre –contre elle sûrement, contre cette folie qui la guettait, mais aussi contre le reste du monde.

« Jeremy est peut-être de retour, mais nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi il n'a pas été avec nous tout ce temps…

\- Et maintenant qu'il est là… continua Drago en comprenant enfin.

\- Maintenant, nous pourrons peut-être obtenir des réponses. »

* * *

Ash parcourut les couloirs, à la recherche d'Olivia qui restait introuvable. Il aurait simplement pu attendre de la retrouver à la table des Gryffondors, mais s'impatientait. A peine deux heures plus tôt, il avait failli lui avouer l'un de ses plus douloureux secrets, et ne pas l'avoir fait le tourmentait désormais. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant aux Quartiers des Gryffondors, espérant croiser un étudiant qui puisse peut-être lui expliquer où Olivia passait sa fin de journée. Mais la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard, déprimés par la défaite de leur équipe, se terraient dans leur salle commune.

En soupirant, il se résigna : retourner dans son propre dortoir et faire la fête avec ses coéquipiers lui semblait être la seule chose à faire.

Il retrouva Fox écroulé sur le canapé, Smoke et Zeke prévoyant apparemment une super soirée, à la recherche d'un lieu particulier où ils puissent inviter du monde. En réalité, Smoke se contentait d'hocher la tête à intervalles réguliers, mais cela équivalait presque à des bonds de joie pour lui. Les trois plus jeunes de l'équipe trainaient dans un coin de la pièce, Keegan toujours à deux bons mètres des autres.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Ash se dirigea vers le minus et lui accorda un petit sourire complice. Durant le match, le Junior s'était plus que bien débrouillé pour une fois. Il n'avait cogné personne accidentellement, ne s'était pas mis à voler dans le mauvais sens et n'avait même pas essayé de marquer contre sa propre équipe. Un vrai miracle !

« Tu t'en es bien sorti, aujourd'hui. »

Le silence le heurta soudain, comparé au bazar ambiant et habituel, et il fronça les sourcils en réalisant que tous s'étaient interrompus. De toute évidence, il venait de décontenancer tout le monde, sans trop savoir comment. Il avait pour habitude de féliciter les joueurs lorsque ces derniers le méritaient. Il leur donnait des tapes viriles dans le dos et ils n'en parlaient plus… Et voilà qu'ils le fixaient tous comme s'il était avare de compliments en général. Il haussa les épaules pour dissiper le malaise, puis prit la fuite en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Fox et le minus.

Il ne fut pas seul plus d'une seconde que son meilleur ami le rejoignait, l'air presque inquiet pour lui. Ash se laissa retomber sur son lit et Fox s'adossa aux baldaquins du sien, sourcils plissés.

« Quoi ?! s'impatienta Ash.

\- T'as fait un compliment au mioche…

\- Oui, et ?

\- Je pensais qu'il faudrait te menacer de te priver d'un membre pour que t'acceptes de dire qu'il est capable de faire quelque chose de bien au Quidditch.

\- Apparemment, tu m'as sous-estimé. »

Il saisit son exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard qui ne le quittait plus depuis son arrivée dans l'école. Entre les entraînements, ses rendez-vous avec Olivia, ses nuits de discussions avec Sienna, les cours et ses leçons particulières avec Hermione Granger, il n'avait presque pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir à nouveau. Tout à coup, il prit conscience qu'il aurait sa matinée de libre le lendemain, et cette constatation –au lieu de le rassurer- le peina plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Il avait pris l'habitude de rester auprès de l'enseignante de Sortilèges, de lui rendre des exercices qu'elle corrigeait en le félicitant toujours, même s'il stagnait. Les dimanches étaient plus importants encore, puisqu'en deux courtes séances, il avait eu la sensation de faire de réels progrès, sans nul doute parce qu'elle l'obligeait à se concentrer, refusant toutes ses pitoyables excuses de garçon habitué à ne rien faire.

D'ordinaire, de tels ordres ne fonctionnaient guère, mais avec le Professeur Granger, tout était plus facile. Elle l'apaisait comme personne auparavant. Il ferma les yeux avant de sentir pointer une migraine. Il se détestait –et son cœur en particulier- d'oser s'accrocher ainsi à quelqu'un qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais après ces deux futures semaines. Il le faisait à une époque, avant de comprendre qu'aucune famille ne voudrait jamais de lui sur le long terme, et il en avait bien trop souffert alors pour prendre de nouveau un tel risque.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Fox était debout à ses côtés et –bras croisés sur son torse- le fixait comme s'il avait été changé en vampire au cours des dernières heures. Il songea soudain à Olivia et se demanda si elle ne l'avait en effet pas vampirisé. Il chassa cette pensée avant de rire bêtement et Fox soupira.

« T'as changé, mec.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna ce dernier en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Depuis quelques jours, t'as juste l'air…

\- L'air quoi ? »

Il fut pris d'une furieuse envie de cogner dans quelque chose, sans bien comprendre d'où lui venait ce désir soudain. Pile au moment où il le sentit poindre, il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien ressenti de tel depuis des jours –lorsque Mia lui avait confié à mi-voix les projets de son abruti de petit copain. Alors que d'ordinaire, il devait se battre continuellement contre les pulsions du loup, Poudlard semblait avoir eu la capacité de restreindre sa colère, sa rancœur et ce vide étrange dans sa poitrine. Fox confirma ce qu'il pensait en une seule phrase :

« T'es plus calme. »

* * *

La neige avait désormais totalement fondu, laissant place à un simulacre de printemps rendu peu convainquant par la faute du froid et de l'humidité. Mais le feu de cheminée ne fut cette fois pas utile pour le petit trio ayant –une fois de plus- trouvé refuge au cœur de la cabane du garde-chasse même si Mia restait enveloppée dans sa cape, plus frileuse que jamais.

« Alors, nous aurons les résultats mardi au plus tard, conclut Sienna. Comme si le voir écrit noir sur blanc allait changer quoi que ce soit… Je me demande vraiment pourquoi on doit attendre !

\- Peut-être parce qu'il ne sera pas simple de lui apprendre la vérité et qu'il vaut mieux être sûr avant de le faire, persifla Julian en une grimace, conscient qu'il parlait comme son père. Très franchement, ça va être suffisamment dur pour les parents de Mia de parler avec Ash.

\- Avoir un papier prouvant que c'est la vérité ne rendra pas la discussion plus facile ! »

Mia esquissa un sourire. Il lui semblait depuis quelques jours, à chaque fois que le sujet « Ash » revenait sur le tapis, que Sienna s'inquiétait. Non pas d'avoir couché avec son « frère psychologique » comme elle s'en plaignait, mais de ce qu'il adviendrait du jeune homme lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité. Mia comprenait parfaitement ses angoisses, puisqu'elle les éprouvait également.

Comment Ash accepterait-il une telle situation ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer toutes ces années… Avait-il pensé que ses parents aient pu l'abandonner parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui ? Croyait-il être un Sang-de-Bourbe dont les parents avaient craint la magie ? Pensait-il que ses parents étaient morts ? Il y avait tant de possibilités, mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser tout seul qu'il avait été enlevé puis abandonné… A moins d'être sacrément tordu.

Julian ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon qu'elles. Il estimait qu'Ash serait forcément heureux d'avoir enfin une famille. En un sens, il n'avait pas tort, mais accepter d'être le fils de quelqu'un après avoir été l'enfant de personne n'était probablement pas aussi aisé que cela. Surtout lorsque le nom du père était tristement célèbre, que la mère professeur avait failli être internée suite à sa disparition et que la grande sœur devait se retenir de lui sauter dans les bras à chaque occasion… Une famille de gens brisés, mais une famille quand même.

« Vous pensez qu'il voudra partir malgré tout ? demanda Mia sans réaliser qu'elle venait d'énoncer l'une de ses plus grandes peurs du moment à haute voix.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Julian en s'avançant vers elle. Peu importe qu'il ait ou non du mal à s'y faire, il voudra rester et apprendre à vous connaître…

\- Ou alors il fuira parce qu'il aura la trouille », répliqua Sienna sans sourciller.

Le regard noir de Julian faillit lui faire ravaler sa réflexion, mais elle était parfaitement consciente qu'Ash risquait de réagir ainsi. Elle avait passé une nuit dans ses bras, entièrement nue, puis six autres habillée… Et elle savait qu'elle ne s'était jamais autant dévoilée que lorsqu'elle portait encore ses vêtements. Ash ne parlait pas énormément de lui, mais elle analysait aisément ses silences et avait appris beaucoup finalement. Elle savait que cette histoire de non-identité le troublait plus qu'il n'osait l'admettre. Et découvrir soudain qu'il avait des parents –même s'il l'avait toujours désiré ardemment- ferait basculer tout son univers.

A sa place, elle aurait fui. Elle aussi eu peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu apprendre, d'être déçue aussi parce que son imaginaire aurait probablement créé un idéal –et qu'Hermione et Drago étaient franchement imparfaits. Elle serait partie en courant. Mais contrairement à elle, Ash –ou Jeremy…- était un Gryffondor. Il se devait donc d'être courageux, n'est-ce pas ? A moins qu'il ait usé tout son stock de bravoure en subissant tant d'horreurs durant l'enfance.

Sienna jeta un coup d'œil à Mia qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, et pria Merlin pour la toute première fois de sa vie :

« _Faites qu'il reste… »_

* * *

Olivia suivit le premier cours de la journée du lundi avec la sensation déplaisante que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle avait passé tout le dimanche sous la couette dans son dortoir, fuyant les autres étudiants afin de ne pas entendre leurs remarques. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait été nullissime au Quidditch le samedi précédent, et ne tenait franchement à en entendre parler davantage. Julian avait bien tenté de lui expliquer que tout le monde comprenait parfaitement la situation –c'était à lui que tous en voulaient- mais Olivia se sentait toujours coupable.

Elle fixa son attention sur Ash, s'attachant à la vision de sa nuque pour penser à autre chose. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour songer à leur baiser et elle se haïssait de ne pas être capable de penser à autre chose. Comme le Quidditch. Le Quidditch. Ou le Quidditch.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement rêvé d'autre chose que de sport durant les seize premières années de sa vie. Evidemment, elle exagérait. A une époque, elle ne pensait qu'à boire son biberon ou apprendre à marcher… Mais elle venait de passer dix ans à avoir un seul mot en tête : « Quidditch » et voilà qu'un quasi inconnu débarquait et mettait son nom à la place.

Elle n'était pas du tout obsédée par l'idée d'être embrassée à nouveau –même si l'instant avait été plus qu'agréable, elle n'avait pas apprécié d'être ainsi détournée de ses objectifs. Elle songeait simplement qu'elle aurait aimé passer davantage de temps avec lui, tout en se trouvant stupide de l'espérer puisqu'il finirait par partir.

Olivia n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Ses coéquipiers, ses cousins et cousines étaient suffisamment nombreux pour remplir ces rôles. Elle pouvait se confier à eux, et ils avaient des points communs, des passions identiques…

Ash était la première personne au monde à prendre une place dans son esprit sans raison particulière. Evidemment, il y avait leur folie pour le Quidditch qui les reliait, mais elle sentait aussi tout autre chose. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé en larmes, il n'avait pas cherché à la distraire –comme Julian l'aurait fait- mais à comprendre, à l'aider, à lui parler réellement.

Et il lui semblait qu'il aurait voulu lui parler lui aussi. Un réel échange. Elle se sentit sourire en imaginant qu'elle pourrait peut-être apprendre la vérité sur ce tatouage, et sur les nombreuses cicatrices qui marbraient sa peau. Elle n'avait fait que les entrapercevoir, mais désormais intriguée, elle espérait qu'il puisse combler sa curiosité.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours, elle mit quelques secondes à sortir de sa torpeur. Elle abandonna l'examen minutieux de la nuque d'Ash et sortit de la classe à sa suite. Elle l'arrêta dans le couloir, interrompant un bâillement sonore de la part de Fox et le visage d'Ash s'illumina en la voyant.

« Eh ! Je t'ai cherchée partout hier et j'ai fini par m'entraîner tout seul…

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle avant d'ajouter : On pourrait faire ça ce soir, après les cours et l'entraînement de mon équipe ? Vers dix-neuf heures, peut-être… »

Il hocha la tête à s'en rompre la nuque, son enthousiasme débordant tant et si bien qu'il finit par l'atteindre et la faire sourire. Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux de la terre et elle lui ordonna de la boucler avant d'oser admettre cette déroutante vérité à voix haute. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Ash passa un bras par dessus ses épaules et lui décrocha un clin d'œil avant de se remettre en route vers leur prochain cours. Fox étouffa un fou-rire en la voyant se raidir et Olivia bougonna :

« A quoi tu joues ?

\- On est ami. Les amis se touchent tout le temps… »

Elle lui décrocha un regard noir avant de lui enfoncer son coude dans le ventre, suffisamment fort pour l'obliger à la lâcher, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il éclata de rire puis s'éloigna, sans se soucier une seconde de la douleur qu'elle lui avait causée. Fox secoua la tête, dépité, puis calqua le mouvement de Ash : Olivia ne le repoussa pas.

« Tu sais, _Bolivia_ , commença le jeune homme au bonnet, sa voix prenant des accents railleurs inimitables alors qu'il lui inventait un énième surnom ridicule après des _Olipop_ et autres _Vivi_. Il ne faut pas faire attention à Ash… Il n'est pas doué avec les filles ! Alors que moi… »

Olivia les écouta se chamailler sans vraiment les entendre, passant de l'un à l'autre comme si elle observait deux poursuiveurs se passant un souaffle. Elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un comme ça dans sa vie, une personne avec qui elle pourrait jouer à se taquiner pendant des années… Elle se remémora aisément les disputes au sujet du Quidditch qu'Ash et elle avaient faites subir aux Gryffondors et se résigna à accepter qu'il endosse ce rôle. Même pour seulement deux semaines.

Elle se rappela alors à quel point il l'avait aidée deux jours auparavant et comprit qu'il pourrait être plus que ça. Deux semaines d'amitié valaient mieux que rien. Et s'ils pouvaient s'aider l'un l'autre à améliorer leur jeu au Quidditch, cela lui offrait une raison plus que valable de le côtoyer.

« Ash ?

\- Oui ? »

Il interrompit sa petite joute verbale avec Fox pour lui sourire et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. _Une amitié, une amitié…_ chantonna une doucereuse petite voix. Oui, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle n'était simplement pas prête pour le reste.

« Merci. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour qu'il comprenne. Il avait été là lors de sa crise de larmes et avait réussi à la comprendre, sans se moquer –Julian n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à la traiter de cinglée, ne comprenant simplement pas pourquoi elle accordait une telle importance à un simple jeu, malgré sa propre passion moins dévorante.

« Je t'en prie. »

* * *

Sienna s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le matelas après avoir tapoté les oreillers, leur donnant la forme parfaite et Ash ne put s'empêcher de rire : elle avait l'une princesse ainsi installée, enveloppée par des coussins moelleux et des draps de satin. Si elle avait été nue, il l'aurait comparée à une héroïne des contes des milles-et-une nuits.

Mais ils ne se déshabillaient plus désormais. Il n'aurait même pas pu dire que cela lui manquait vraiment. Il n'était pas contre quelques séances de bécotages ou plus avec elle, évidemment, mais n'en ressentait pas réellement le besoin. Le loup devenait fou lorsqu'elle le frôlait et il devait se contrôler, mais rien n'égalait à la présence d'Olivia près de lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras le matin même, répondant à un besoin primaire et ridicule, il avait senti ses muscles se tendre de désir à l'idée d'imaginer un tout autre contact.

« A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit Sienna en lui souriant, des questions plein les yeux.

\- A Olivia, admit-il sans même rougir.

\- Weasley ? (Il hocha la tête et elle fronça les sourcils.) Elle te plaît ?

\- Non… Elle m'intrigue. »

Sienna émit un petit rire avant de tapoter le matelas auprès d'elle et il ne se fit pas prier. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi souvent allongé auprès d'une femme –Maisie et lui avaient l'habitude des tables de classe, pas des lits et Hope… Et bien, les banquettes arrière de voitures avaient suffi. Il ramena ses bras vers l'arrière, glissant ses mains sous sa tête et son regard se riva au plafond recouvert des peintures semblant dater d'une autre époque. Sienna avait imaginé la pièce en entier et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que les dessins représentaient certains de ses rêves : un garçon au visage masqué, inconnu, Mia, un homme qu'il devina être son père…

« Elle est obsédée par le Quidditch, annonça franchement Sienna au bout d'un moment. Tu n'arriveras à rien avec elle… Je doute qu'elle puisse être à califourchon sur autre chose qu'un balai. »

Cette plaisanterie, certes graveleuse, fit naître mille images plus sensuelles que les autres dans l'esprit d'Ash, lequel s'obligea à fermer les yeux un instant pour reprendre le contrôle de la bête. Sienna pouffa auprès de lui et il faillit sursauter en sentant la main de la belle sur une partie de son anatomie, laquelle devenait suffisamment imposante sans avoir besoin d'aide en plus. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle faisait ça dans le seul but de vérifier quelque chose, mais il la repoussa. Trop violemment.

Elle glissa par terre, lâchant un petit cri lorsqu'elle se cogna la tête au sol et Ash se releva d'un bond, conscient qu'il aurait pu lui faire mal. Mais si le loup en lui avait été trop excité par la situation, il aurait pu faire bien pire.

« Désolé ! » s'écria-t-il en rejoignant Sienna, laquelle se massait le front en bougonna.

Elle secoua finalement la tête, comme pour chasser les petits oiseaux imaginaires qu'elle aurait pu voir –il s'efforça à oublier cette vision de dessin animé. Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa hisser sur le lit en grommelant des insanités.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta Ash en jetant un coup d'œil à son front légèrement rosi par l'impact. Je peux te conduire à l'infirmerie…

\- Non, ça va, ça va… J'ai déjà survécu à bien pire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Je voulais juste… D'ailleurs, elle te plaît la Weasley ! »

Elle semblait juste réaliser ce qu'elle avait senti sous sa paume quelques instants plus tôt et il s'exaspéra : il aurait dû la pousser plus fort. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait ainsi oublié totalement ce qu'elle avait fait naître en lui en parlant d'Olivia à califourchon sur quoi que ce soit. Sienna l'éclaboussa de son rire, et il enfouit son visage dans les nombreux coussins.

« Excuses-moi Ash, mais tu devrais te trouver un autre sujet de fantasme, gloussa Sienna qui se moquait éperdument de son malaise. Cette fille n'a aucune libido. Elle aime le Quidditch et rien que le Quidditch. Si elle avait le choix entre te sauver toi et sauver son balai d'une maison en flammes, elle choisirait le balai. »

Ash espérait ne jamais avoir à s'assurer cette hypothèse. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis sentit les mains de Sienna qui caressaient ses épaules. Elle était ainsi faite, tactile même sans être séductrice. Son contact l'apaisa au lieu de l'exciter et il finit par oublier Olivia. Cela valait bien mieux pour sa santé mentale.

Finalement, il se replaça sur le dos et éluda la discussion qui aurait dû s'imposer. Pas question de parler d'Olivia pendant des heures, au risque de faire ressusciter son érection indocile. Sienna parut le comprendre et –tout en se rallongeant auprès de lui- tenta autre chose.

« Tu as déjà pensé à tes parents ? »

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle prenait un risque. Lui poser des questions directes ne donnait que très rarement des résultats, sans compter qu'il aurait pu se demander à quoi rimait ce soudain intérêt. Mais s'il eut des soupçons, il n'en montra rien. Il mordilla nerveusement l'intérieur de ses joues avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Parfois…

\- Tu crois qu'il leur est arrivé quoi ? s'enquit-elle en se posant sur le ventre, ses coudes lui servant d'appui afin qu'elle puisse observer réellement Ash et lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il taisait.

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont morts. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi à cause de… »

Il secoua la tête et marmonna un gros mot avant de reprendre un « Non, rien, oublie » qui la rendit bien soupçonneuse. Il lui semblait parfois qu'Ash lui cachait des choses, de très nombreuses choses, mais certains secrets paraissaient plus imposants que d'autres. Ce « Non, rien » voulait tout dire et elle aurait aimé être capable de le comprendre.

« A cause de quoi ? insista-t-elle en se promettant d'abandonner si le regard du garçon virait à l'orage.

\- Je ne suis pas franchement le gamin parfait, tu vois… Peut-être qu'ils ont compris que j'étais un paquet de problèmes à moi tout seul et qu'ils n'ont pas voulu s'embarrasser.

\- Ash, commença-t-elle, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot de plus.

\- Je sais, je sais, je vaux sûrement plus que ce que je crois, blablabla, mais… Le fait est que je n'ai rien du premier de la classe, tu vois ? Et très franchement, je ne me serais pas embarrassé de moi-même si j'avais eu le choix. »

Elle s'apprêtait à riposter, mais déjà Ash se relevait et s'éloignait d'elle. Elle comprit donc que la discussion était close et n'osa pas le forcer à continuer. Elle ne voulait pas le braquer, surtout maintenant alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à découvrir une vérité complexe. Peut-être serait-il soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas été rejeté par la faute de défauts imaginaires, mais tout simplement aimé et perdu.

« Olivia ne va pas tarder à arriver, tu devrais y'aller… soupira-t-il.

\- Vous vous entraînez ici ? (Il hocha distraitement la tête en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.) Pourquoi pas sur le terrain tout simplement ?

\- Il y a du matériel dans cette salle si nous le demandons.

\- Ash ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que tu l'as apparemment déjà entendu mille fois, mais tu vaux mieux que ce que tu crois. »

Il esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers elle, tout trouble disparu. Il avait cette étonnante faculté de passer de l'agacement à la joie, une sorte de don lunatique qui la fascinait étrangement. A croire qu'il avait des tas d'émotions en lui et ne savait pas toujours comment les contrôler ou les dissimuler.

« Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je ne couche pas avec des nuls. »

* * *

Drago avait enfin réussi à s'endormir, l'épuisement ayant fini par vaincre l'angoisse, la panique, le stress de savoir sans être sûr. Nu sous ses draps, il rêvait pour la première fois depuis longtemps mais il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'un rêve, juste d'un souvenir. Il était dans la même position exactement, écroulé sur le ventre, ses bras repliés sous son oreiller, son souffle apaisé laissant échapper un doux ronflement.

Des lèvres se posèrent à la base de sa nuque et un frisson d'anticipation grimpa sournoisement sur son échine. Des mains qu'il connaissait bien caressaient sensuellement ses hanches, parcourant son corps pour l'éveiller peu à peu… Encore engourdi de sommeil, il se laissait alors tomber dans la délectation d'une étreinte, encore un peu perdu dans ses rêves.

« _Drago_ … »

Le caresse de son propre nom contre son oreille faisait naitre un gémissement d'entre les siennes, alors qu' _elle_ saisissait son lobe entre ses dents. Sensuelle, elle jouait de ses mains comme une virtuose, le conduisant peu à peu à une excitation qui –malgré l'habitude- le rendait toujours fou. Fou de plaisir, fou d'envie… Il n'était jamais rassasié. _Jamais_. Et il lui semblait alors que jamais il ne pourrait l'être.

« _Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai promis de te donner un fils, pas vrai ?_ »

Elle taquina son lobe, et il n'y tint plus. Un sursaut d'adrénaline l'aida à repousser son épouse pour mieux la ramener contre lui dès qu'il bascula sur le dos. Il l'embrassa alors à pleine bouche, prenant le contrôle, apaisant la part du mâle en lui qui l'obligeait toujours à tout gérer dans cette situation. Il lui laissait si peu souvent la barre… Elle gémit contre sa bouche et il comprit que cela ne la gênait en aucune façon.

« _Drago…_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- C'est un garçon…_ »

Il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien une seconde avant de le poser sur son ventre. Rapidement, ses mains l'y rejoignirent et il perdit le contrôle. _Un garçon_ … Il l'embrassa plus violemment, comme pour la marquer et elle le laissa faire, plongeant dans leur étreinte sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il susurra son nom alors qu'elle prenait les commandes, le temps d'une seconde, s'empalant d'elle-même sur…

« Drago ?! »

La voix n'était pas celle d'Hermione. Drago sursauta sur son lit, son bras voltigeant vers la voix inconnue qui paraissait bien nébuleuse parmi ses rêves, et son poing se crispa juste avant d'heurter quelque chose.

« Merlin ! » hurla la voix dont l'intonation parut soudain reconnue à Drago.

Il saisit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et illumina sa chambre pour apercevoir Harry Potter, debout près de son lit, sa paire de lunettes totalement de traviole sur son nez. L'auror le fusilla du regard, mais Drago n'y prêta pas la moindre attention : il était plus de minuit… Il n'allait pas s'excuser d'avoir réagi violemment à l'appel de son nom au beau milieu de la nuit, tout de même !

Il allait expliquer son raisonnement au brun qui se massait le nez lorsqu'il réalisa l'heure qu'il était. Mardi était là, enfin, et si Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre à une telle heure… Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui portait toujours sa tenue d'Auror, revenant apparemment à peine du travail. Ce dernier comprit sa question sans même qu'il ait besoin de la poser.

« Les résultats sont positifs. C'est lui. »

* * *

Ash haïssait le cours de Botanique. Peu importait que le Professeur Londubat tente de rendre les leçons passionnantes, il n'y arrivait jamais : parce que les plantes –sorcières ou moldus- étaient totalement rasoirs, quelles que soient les formes qu'il leur donnait. Il tira la langue à Fox par-dessus les Géraniums Dentus et ce dernier se mit à faire le clown, mimant il ne savait quoi –probablement sexuel, puisque des garçons de leur année se mirent à rire.

Olivia pinça le coude d'Ash pour le ramener à leur travail et il s'efforça à se concentrer : il avait insisté pour être avec elle la semaine précédente, et lui avait promis de faire de son mieux. Malheureusement, elle lui donnait du fil à retordre puisqu'elle lui adressait à peine la parole depuis le début du cours.

Il attendit que le Professeur Londubat s'intéresse à d'autres élèves avant de se pencher vers elle pour murmurer :

« Je t'ai attendue hier soir…

\- L'entraînement s'est fini plus tard que prévu, déclara-t-elle froidement, une nette désapprobation pesant dans sa voix.

\- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue dîner avec nous ?

\- Je n'avais pas faim. »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais dû faire mine de s'intéresser à sa plante lorsque l'enseignant passa derrière lui. La veille, il s'était retrouvé comme un imbécile à attendre Olivia juste devant le mur dissimulant l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Résigné, il avait finalement rejoint la Grande Salle en espérant l'y trouver, mais là encore, elle était restée absente.

Il savait qu'elle lui mentait sur la durée de l'entraînement. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et ils avaient apparemment fini plus tôt –Julian le lui avait expliqué tout en avalant l'équivalent de son poids en poulet. Il attendit que le professeur s'éloigne à nouveau avant de la regarder.

« Tu as un problème ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux sous la rudesse de son ton. De toute évidence, elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi. Il agissait souvent comme un crétin, mais il ne lui semblait pas avoir quelque chose à se reprocher en ce qui la concernait. Il s'apprêtait à insister lorsque la porte de la serre s'ouvrit, laissant passer Amélia Malefoy dont le regard s'arrêta immédiatement sur lui. Elle parut comme troublée de le trouver là, mais –fronçant les sourcils- dissimula bien vite la moindre émotion.

« Un problème, Miss Malefoy ? s'enquit Londubat en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Le Professeur Granger voudrait voir Ash, si possible… »

Fox lança à son meilleur ami un regard suspicieux, l'air de dire « T'as fait une bêtise sans m'en avertir avant ?! » et Ash haussa les épaules pour seule réponse. Le professeur de botaniques lui fit signe avant de lui demander de prendre ses affaires, puisque le cours était bientôt fini. A regret, l'adolescent rassembla son parchemin, ses gants et sa plume, jeta un coup d'œil à Olivia qui ne le regardait toujours pas et suivit Mia.

Ils arrivaient dans le hall lorsqu'Ash ouvrit enfin la bouche, l'esprit resté dans la serre réalisant enfin qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers les salles de classe.

« Où va-t-on ?

\- Dans les appartements des professeurs, chuchota Mia, dont la voix flancha légèrement. Du Professeur Granger…

\- Ok… Et tu sais pourquoi ? (Elle haussa les épaules et il gronda un gros mot avant de s'arrêter.) C'est la journée du « Torturons tous Ash » ou quoi ?!

\- Pardon ?

\- D'abord Olivia, puis toi…

\- Quel est le problème avec Olivia ? »

Elle paraissait sincèrement étonnée et il chassa sa question d'une main. Les deux filles n'avaient rien en commun, il n'avait aucune raison de leur en vouloir ni à l'une ni à l'autre. Il avait probablement fait une bêtise avec sa rouquine, sans même le réaliser, et Mia n'était qu'un messager –même s'il ne savait pas franchement ce qu'elle fichait là au lieu d'être en cours.

« Désolé, Mia. Je passe juste une mauvaise journée… »

Elle mordilla allégrement sa lèvre inférieure avant de lui jeter un petit sourire compatissant. Ce sourire, plus que tout autre chose, acheva de l'angoisser. Etre convoqué au beau milieu d'un cours n'était déjà pas une excellente nouvelle en soi d'ordinaire –à moins que quelqu'un veuille le féliciter d'avoir eu autre chose qu'un Piètre à son dernier devoir de Potion- mais l'expression de Mia lui faisait peur.

Il songea immédiatement à Neal, la seule personne à laquelle il tenait réellement –Fox allait bien, puisqu'il était en classe. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Neal… Il refusa d'y penser alors que Mia le conduisait dans de nombreux couloirs qu'il n'avait jamais visités auparavant. Peut-être avaient-ils eu les résultats de cette étrange prise de sang. Il n'avait rien pris d'autre que sa potion, mais peut-être…

Il estima préférable d'arrêter de se tourmenter en imaginant le pire, alors que le Professeur Granger souhaitait probablement lui parler de tout autre chose. Quoi, il ne le savait pas, mais il n'avait commis aucun délit, ni brisé aucune règle… Il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher !

Son cœur cessa pourtant de battre lorsqu'il arriva dans un salon, sans même le réaliser. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Mia prononcer le mot de passe permettant d'accéder aux appartements de son professeur de Sortilèges.

Ok, peut-être qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter en fin de compte.

Hermione Granger était bien présente, et il lui sembla qu'elle avait pleuré. Drago Malefoy, à ses côtés, était blanc comme un linge –il était déjà pâle d'ordinaire, mais là, il ressemblait carrément à un mort-vivant. Harry Potter était là également, l'air sérieux comme s'il s'apprêtait à assister à un enterrement. Et –Ash s'en retrouva soulagé- Neal était assis, le visage plongé entre ses mains. Il se redressa dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer et Ash fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine défaite qu'il arborait.

« Bonjour, Ash, lança Harry pour briser le silence.

\- Bonjour…

\- Tu peux t'asseoir. »

Ash secoua la tête. Il était très bien debout. Devoir s'asseoir donnait aux gens le droit d'annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit de ce genre pour le moment. Il resta bien campé sur ses pieds, et Mia passa près de lui pour se poster près de son père. Pour la première fois, Ash remarqua à quel point elle ressemblait aussi au Professeur Granger et réalisa soudain qu'il avait déjà entendu parler du couple… Il avait osé parler de Nicholas Harper à Hermione Granger, sans comprendre qu'elle était plus que concernée. _Et mince_ …

Il se gratta nerveusement le menton avant de faire quelques pas, l'air de rien.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Nous avons eu les résultats de ta prise de sang, Ash. »

L'adolescent plissa le front en les dévisageant tour à tour. Ils l'observaient comme s'il était un mort sorti d'outre-tombe. L'angoisse le désarçonna brutalement, et il leur tourna le dos pour se focaliser sur autre chose. Et s'il était malade… Être un loup-garou lui offrait un meilleur système immunitaire, à ce qu'il en savait, mais il n'était pas imbattable malgré tout. S'efforçant à le prendre avec humour, il s'esclaffa :

« Pas la Dragoncelle, s'il vous plait. J'ai vu des photos des gens atteints, et il n'y a rien de plus laid au monde…

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna naturellement Neal. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Vous me regardez tous comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir, alors…

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir. »

Neal avait de toute évidence tenté de le rassurer, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il détourna les yeux en soupirant, et son mentor le réinvita à s'asseoir. Il n'était vraiment pas rassuré. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui dire, mais avait peur. Une peur viscérale et irrépressible qui l'étouffait peu à peu sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Et elle n'avait rien à voir avec le loup… Même s'il avait pris sa potion à peine une heure auparavant. Il s'éloigna des fauteuils disposés au centre de la pièce, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que Drago Malefoy lui parlait enfin.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, Ash. Vraiment. Ce que nous avons à te dire n'est pas… facile. On doit… »

Ash n'entendait déjà plus. La voix du Directeur s'était évanouie brutalement, comme si Ash venait de mettre plusieurs kilomètres entre eux.

Son regard s'était posé sur une photographie, disposée là sur un meuble, entre plusieurs clichés. Il pouvait voir Mia –preuve que le Professeur Granger était bel et bien sa mère, même s'il n'avait pas du tout pensé que ce puisse être le cas auparavant- sur plusieurs d'entre elles…

Mais ce n'était pas celles-ci qu'il regardait. Au milieu du meuble trônait un cadre. Sur la photographie, une famille posait. Un père –Drago Malefoy une mère –Hermione Granger une fillette -Mia et un garçonnet.

 _Moi._

La voix avait retenti dans sa tête avant qu'il ne puisse la faire taire mais il ne pouvait qu'affronter cette étrange vérité. Il connaissait ce visage gamin, c'était le sien, celui qu'il avait affronté dans le miroir, couvert de bleus, la première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux près de cet arrêt de bus, face aux vitrines des grands magasins moldus…

Sauf que l'enfant souriait sur cette photo. Ses joues étaient pleines, preuve qu'il mangeait à sa faim. Les manches courtes de son t-shirt laissaient voir une peau lisse, vierge de toute cicatrices.

Ce gosse était heureux. Sans doute plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sauf que cet enfant…

Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et vacilla étrangement. Il avait l'impression d'être totalement ivre, que quelqu'un s'était amusé à renverser le contenu de son cerveau au sol, exactement comme la première fois qu'il avait vu Olivia.

 _« Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire battre par une fille Je'my ? »_

Je'my…

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais alors que la voix de Neal résonnait dans son dos. Il ne parvint pas à la comprendre, comme s'il parlait une langue étrangère, mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance puisque Neal ne lui parlait pas. Il perçut la réponse d'Hermione Granger et trembla à nouveau. Il allait s'évanouir, comme lorsque le loup le faisait souffrir avant une transformation.

Il laissa le loup prendre le contrôle. Il était plus fort. Il saurait le protéger. Peu importe que ces gens aient les réponses aux questions qui menaçaient de faire exploser son crâne. Il avait juste besoin de partir, tout de suite.

« Ash… »

Le soupir de Neal sonna le départ. Il repoussa violemment la main rassurante de son mentor, fit volte-face, et fonça. Il n'eut pas la sensation de courir, mais sentit la poigne de Neal qui tentait de le retenir, menaçant de lui briser le poignet. Le loup savait se défendre. Son poing se crispa sans qu'il le souhaite vraiment et la douleur l'abrutit un instant avant qu'il ne parvienne à se dégager. Il entendu jurer. Puis des voix crier son prénom.

Mais il n'était déjà plus là. Il se mit à courir plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru, quittant la pièce, s'éloignant le plus possible de cette photo dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et de tout ce qu'ils avaient à lui apprendre.

Il devait juste courir. Après des années à vouloir obtenir des réponses, à rêver d'apprendre la vérité, il n'avait désormais qu'envie de la fuir. Il savait qu'elle devait être affreuse. Car jamais ce gamin au sourire sûr, si bien entouré, n'aurait pu devenir ce qu'il était sans un drame.

Et les drames… Il en avait suffisamment subis jusque-là.

 _Il devait juste courir._

* * *

 **Note _** _Aoutch_. **  
**

**Petites questions _** 1\. A quel point Neal est génial ? (Sans lui, Ash n'aurait même pas relevé sa manche, on va l'dire xD) ; 2. Avez-vous hurlé "noooon" à l'interruption des aveux d'Ash & Olivia ? & qu'avez-vous pensé de leur discussion en général ? ; 3. Uhm... Drago et Hermione ? (Oui, ceci est une question, et je suis sûre que vous me comprenez très bien ! xD) ; 4. Pensez-vous que Sienna a raison par rapport à Ash & Olivia ? :P ; 5. Et... La fin donc... Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à la réaction de Ash ? Et jusqu'où va-t-il fuir ? ; 6. Qu'imaginez vous pour le prochain chapitre ? Et est-ce que celui ci vous a plu ? :D (J'attends les tomates pour la fin xD) ; 7. Qui a vu Les Animaux Fantastiques & qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (Ceci était la question Hors-Sujet de la semaine ! :P) **  
**

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Des larmes, une partie de cache-cache, un "quoi ?!", une dernière révélation, des différences, un trouble, le X, une longue histoire, de la peur, de la rancoeur, de l'hypocrisie, des souvenirs, de la jalousie, un passé trop dévorant, une promesse, une douche  & un comité d'accueil. _  
_

 **Des bisous**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Tadaaaaa ! Me voilà donc, en temps et en... euh... encore plus tôt que l'heure ! Mais c'est parce que aujourd'hui, je suis VIEILLE ! Bon, en vrai, je suis plus vieille d'un jour par rapport à hier, mais c'est LE jour où je passe de 25 à 26, où je dis adieu à tous les avantages... TOUT ! où... AH ! UNE RIDE ! xD BWEF, tout ça pour dire que c'est mon anniversaire ! Et que pour éviter de passer la journée à déprimer en comptant mes cheveux blancs -enfin, en les cherchant déjà xD- je préfèrerai pouvoir lire des reviews :P Ou alors je vais juste chercher mes cheveux en rafraichissant la page de mes mails désespérément xD ça, ça dépend de vous :P

 **Marine :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D Pour la frustration aussi xD et oui, des rapprochements, enfin, il était temps ! Pour les détails de l'histoire de Ash jusque là, malheureusement, il ne leur fait pas encore suffisamment confiance pour que ça arrive tout de suite... Ils ont encore beaucoup de choses à vivre avant ça ! :P Mais ça viendra ! **  
**

 **Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je ne crois pas que je puisse totalement arrêté d'écrire, en fait... :P (Je me mettrais surement à tuer des gens à un moment... XD) & j'assume totalement le sadisme... Tu risques encore de me le reprocher dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs. :P **  
**

 **Marion43 :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! 1. T'inquiète, Neal a l'habitude de recevoir de mauvais coups de la part de Ash xD Il ne lui en voudra pas pour ça ! ; 2.4. Oui pour Olivia :P & oui, ils sont loooooongs à la détente ! u_u' Désespérant ! ; 3. Enfin ! ; 5.6 : Ash est toujours humain à la fin du chapitre précédent, donc ça révèle juste à Drago qu'il est un peu violent sur les bords :P Mais pour ce chapitre... Oui, il va s'y passer plein de choses ! :P **  
**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Avant tout, j'ai cherché le pseudo que tu m'as donné... Mais soit il est mal orthographié, soit tu es un fantôme-post-suicide-par-ma-faute :P Bref, je suis obligée de te répondre là, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Essaie de m'envoyer un MP quand tu seras sur ton ordi, ou alors un tweet, un mail... y'a un tas de moyens de me contacter & je saurais pour les prochaines fois ! ^^ Neal sait Parfaitement à quel point je l'aime & qu'il est génial, je te rassure ! :P Je le lui dis dès qu'il apparait qu'il gère trop & qu'il est trop gentil ! 3 Oliviash (mais c'est moche, oui oui xD), zeeen ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre (non mais ma vraie phrase à moi, c'est "la vie est injuste" alors... je ne dirais rien xD). Pour les enfants, elle n'a que 16 ans après tout... & pour le reste, mais noooon elle n'a pas besoin d'un psy, promis ! (Et tu as visé juste !) ; Dramione 3 Laisse leur le temps, quand même dit ! :D (ça va, j'ai les mêmes obsessions, rajoute le chocolat & les picolini -c'est dramatique ce truc ! :P) ; Pour Sienna, mais oui, ça lui arrive d'avoir tort, je te jure ! Un petit pas pour Olivia oui :P Et la fin... Ah ah ah ! on dirait moi à la fin d'un bouquin quand je sais que c'est une saga xD Et c'est le fils de Drago après tout, il est un peu lâche sur les bords :P Promis, il n'aura pas le temps de te faire attraper froid ! xD Uhm... tu as visé plutôt juste en fait, donc j'espère que t'es encore en vie, ce serait bête de mourir pour si peu ! :P surtout que le chapitre est là alors... (Les animaux fantastiques = amour amour amour) Et si tu m'envoies des couteaux je pourrais plus poster, snif ! envoie moi du chocolat & des Drago plutôt :P **  
**

 **Ticoucou :** Merciii ! :P Mouahaha, hyperventilation calmée ? Exactement & là, la peur surpasse évidemment l'envie de comprendre... :( Et tu vas me détester encore... :P **  
**

Merci encore énormément à tous -j'espère encore n'avoir oublié personne...- & bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

 _I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

 _With a broken heart that's still beating_

 _In the pain is there is healing_

 _In your name I find meaming_

 _So I'm holdin'on, I'm holding'on, I'm holdin'on_

 _I'm barely holdin'on to you_

 **\- Lifehouse – Broken -**

* * *

Ash parcourut les couloirs sans trop savoir où il allait, montant et descendant des centaines de marches sans avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont ses jambes le portaient encore. Il faillit tomber en arrivant dans le hall, mais se retint de justesse à la main courante de l'escalier. Il remarqua soudain que les élèves de son cours de Botanique étaient en train d'entrer par la grande porte, discourant tapageusement sans se soucier de lui.

Il tourna les talons, mais fut arrêté par l'appel de Fox qui l'avait malheureusement remarqué. Ash n'y prêta pas attention et remonta à la volée pour rejoindre le premier étage. Rapidement, il entendit l'écho d'autres pas que les siens à sa suite, mais continua à courir, refusant de se laisser interroger par son meilleur ami.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

 _« En fait, je suis bien le fils de quelqu'un. Celui de la prof que tu trouves canon et du type que tu trouves flippant. Ah, et la fille sur laquelle tu baves depuis trois semaines, c'est ma sœur ! Mais oui, tout roule, pourquoi ça n'irait pas après tout ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, pas vrai ? »_

Pas vraiment.

Il s'était habitué à cette idée selon laquelle personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Ainsi, il n'avait rien raté. Il était juste un poids pour tout le monde et se débrouiller seul était sa seule planche de salut…

Mais s'il avait eu tort ? Si des gens l'avaient aimé, choyé ? Puis perdu ?

« Ash ! »

La voix qui l'interpella n'était pas celle de Fox et il s'arrêta sous le choc. Olivia. Elle arriva près de lui et sa main saisit la sienne, douce mais ferme, pour l'obliger à se retourner. Elle semblait inquiète, comme si toutes ses pensées pouvaient se lire sur son visage et qu'elle…

« Tu savais, articula-t-il finalement.

\- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu savais et c'est pour ça que tu m'évites… Tu…

\- Savoir quoi, Ash ? »

Elle paraissait réellement interdite et ses yeux brillaient d'incompréhension, alors il resta muet. Peut-être avait-elle une autre raison de le fuir, finalement. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui apprendre la vérité à moins d'y être forcé. Que se passerait-il entre eux, alors ? Commencerait-elle à l'appeler Je'my ? Et les autres ? Et s'il préférait être Ash lui ? _Ash, juste Ash…_

« Tu pleures, murmura-t-elle soudain en portant la main à son visage.

\- Non.

\- Si, tu pleures. »

Elle effaça ses larmes du bout des doigts et il réalisa qu'elle disait vrai. Les larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux sans qu'il le remarque et –intarissables- coulaient sur ses joues. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Il lui sembla que toutes les larmes qu'il avait refoulées jusque-là avaient décidé de se venger et de le noyer.

Mais Olivia était là pour les en empêcher. Elle lui parut si affectée, si émue par cette étrange situation, qu'il se laissa aller contre elle. Il l'avait soutenue quelques jours plus tôt sans savoir qu'ils échangeraient leurs rôles à un moment donné mais l'idée de faiblir devant elle lui fit presque mal. Sauf qu'Olivia n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle n'était pas juste une vague connaissance, plus maintenant. Elle n'allait pas se moquer.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et les remonta pour caresser son dos alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son épaule. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'elle soit grande. Avec Sienna, il aurait presque dû se plier en deux. Mais Olivia lui convenait parfaitement et il finit par enfouir son visage dans son cou, avec la sensation surprenante que tout reprenait enfin sa place. Y comprit lui.

Elle ramena finalement ses cheveux en arrière en chuchotant son prénom et il renifla avant de se dégager. Comme lui, elle venait d'entendre des pas et, comme lui, elle comprenait qu'il valait mieux être discret, au moins pour protéger sa fierté.

Elle saisit sa main et l'entraîna dans une alcôve. Il resta collé à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle ne le repoussa pas, conscient qu'il avait simplement besoin de ce contact, même si ses larmes s'étaient taries.

Des voix retentirent, toutes proches d'eux, et Olivia plaqua sa paume contre la bouche du jeune homme, interrompant ainsi sa respiration trop bruyante. Puis, elle tendit l'oreille et attendit que les gens s'éloignent enfin pour qu'elle puisse interroger Ash sur les raisons de son état. Elle n'eut finalement pas à le faire. La voix de son Oncle Harry se fit entendre, pressante, inquiète.

« Il ne va pas faire de bêtises, pas vrai ?

\- Il n'est pas suicidaire, si c'est que vous demandez, rétorqua une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle du Professeur de Salem.

\- Les marques sur ses poignets...

\- Il n'est pas suicidaire ! Il aura juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter cette vérité, et je doute que le laisser se cacher soit une solution dans le cas présent. Il a besoin de parler de… tout ça. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à ranger cette maudite photo ! Je croyais qu'elle était censée être intelligente…

\- Elle vient d'apprendre que son fils qu'elle croyait perdu à jamais est dans sa classe depuis trois semaines. Peut-être pourriez-vous lui laisser l'opportunité d'être un peu stupide. »

Les bruits de pas et les voix s'éloignèrent alors qu'Olivia sentait son cœur battre trop vite tout à coup. Il s'emballa comme un balai cassé alors que les larmes d'Ash atteignaient sa main toujours plaquée sur son visage. Elle ne le lâcha pas, trop surprise pour penser à le faire, et leva vers lui un regard plein de questions… Qu'elle résuma en une seule.

« _Jem_? »

Il cligna des yeux et elle recula brusquement, menaçant de tomber dès qu'elle se heurta au mur. Il la rattrapa in-extremis et elle loua silencieusement ses réflexes. La gorge nouée, elle comprit qu'il était aussi surpris qu'elle.

Sauf que contrairement à lui, elle aurait très bien pu deviner la vérité. Elle l'avait reconnu la première fois, puis avait chassé la possibilité qu'il puisse être Jem dans un recoin de son esprit, refusant d'oser même l'espérer. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été si sotte…

« Olivia, chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres en la rapprochant de lui. Je… Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas… On pourrait… »

Il avait tellement de mal à s'exprimer qu'elle saisit immédiatement le problème. Il avait besoin d'espace, de temps… Et curieusement, elle aussi. Elle reprit sa main dans la sienne et lui accorda un petit sourire.

Peu importait qu'Harry et tous les professeurs de l'école partent à sa recherche –ou finalement à la sienne puisqu'elle avait bien l'intention de ne pas le quitter. L'important, c'était _lui_. Ash, Jem, elle n'avait aucune idée du nom qu'elle devait désormais lui offrir. Mais elle resterait avec lui, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Alors elle mêla ses doigts aux siens, et susurra :

« Viens, suis-moi… »

* * *

Fox s'écroula à la table des Gryffondors en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme et Julian lâcha sa fourchette en fronçant les sourcils. Fox n'était pas franchement du genre à se plaindre. Il arrivait toujours dans la Grande Salle avec un immense sourire nigaud et racontait des anecdotes sur tous les professeurs –il était aussi un grand professionnel des imitations. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière en remarquant que l'américain était tout seul. Tout seul sans Ash et Olivia qui traînaient constamment avec lui, puisqu'ils suivaient les mêmes cours.

« Ils sont partis, bougonna Fox en une grimace.

\- Comment ça, « partis » ?

\- Ash s'est fait convoqué pendant le cours de Botanique de la dernière heure et quand je l'ai recroisé, y'a quinze minutes, il m'a fui… Olivia lui a couru après. Et je n'ai pas réussi à les retrouver. Le Professeur Radburn le cherche aussi, avec un type qui doit être ton père, je suppose, mais… »

Julian ne lui laissa pas le temps de conclure sa phrase et se leva d'un bond, abandonnant son repas –alors que normalement, rien ne comptait plus pour lui que la nourriture. Il fit un petit geste à Sienna qui paraissait bien seule sans Mia, et la jeune métisse lui renvoya un immense sourire avant de se lever à son tour. Il l'attendit dans le hall et lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots.

« J'en étais sûre ! s'écria Sienna alors qu'ils dévalaient les marches menant aux Quartiers des Professeurs en courant. Mia a été appelée en première heure, et elle n'est pas revenue en cours ensuite… J'étais certaine que ça concernait Ash.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait fui…

\- Et moi je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez pu croire qu'il ne fuirait pas. »

Julian la fusilla du regard avant de s'arrêter devant la porte des appartements d'Hermione, priant pour que les Malefoy, Harry et les autres soient bien là –Sienna ne tenait pas franchement à parcourir tout le château en courant. Julian ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, il se contenta de frapper et rapidement, son père apparut. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, l'homme poussa simplement un soupir de déception. De toute évidence, il s'était attendu à voir réapparaitre Ash…

« Ce n'est pas lui, annonça-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous les deux ? »

Julian ne répondit pas et se glissa sous le bras de son père pour entrer dans la pièce, suivi de peu par Sienna qui fut rapidement retenue par Harry. Elle lui décrocha un regard noir, mais l'Auror ne desserra pas sa poigne. Mia leur adressa un petit sourire triste depuis l'autre bout de la pièce : elle s'était recroquevillée sur un canapé, Drago ayant passé un bras autour de ses épaules comme pour la réconforter.

Julian mit quelques secondes à voir qu'en plus du Professeur Radburn et d'Hermione, la directrice était là également, apparemment tourmentée par toutes ces péripéties. Puisqu'il était dans sa classe de Métamorphose trente minutes auparavant, elle venait apparemment juste d'arriver, et posa sur un lui un regard sombre.

« Monsieur Potter, Miss Zabini, nous n'avons pas besoin que d'autres étudiants manquent à l'appel au prochain cours, alors veuillez…

\- Ash est avec Olivia, coupa Sienna sans prêter la moindre attention à sa directrice, plus grossière que Julian n'aurait jamais osé l'être.

\- Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent d'une même voix Harry, Drago et Neal.

Julian jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui, prostrée, n'avait pas l'air capable de réagir à la moindre information. Ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, elle n'avait jamais paru aussi faible, et –suivant son regard- le père de l'adolescent alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Il la ramena contre son torse avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose et Julian se lança :

« Fox –le copain d'Ash- l'a croisé en allant à la Grande Salle, mais il n'a pas voulu s'arrêter. Apparemment Olivia l'a suivi, mais…

\- Pourquoi ce crétin ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? rumina Neal en pensant que Fox les avait sûrement fait rater Ash de peu.

\- Ash est son meilleur ami. Il n'a sûrement pas voulu le trahir. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Olivia n'est pas revenue manger, on peut donc en conclure qu'ils sont ensemble… »

Harry soupira de soulagement, alors que Drago recommençait enfin à respirer. Apparemment, ils étaient tous plutôt ravis que le garçon ne soit pas tout seul. Sans doute escomptaient-ils qu'Olivia se chargerait de lui apprendre toute la vérité, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, et qu'elle le ferait bien. Julian ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec eux.

Olivia pouvait paraître brute de décoffrage, et beaucoup la prenaient pour une sportive « tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête », mais elle serait douce avec lui. Elle avait été pratiquement élevée par Molly, après tout, et cette dernière lui avait inculqué quelques règles fondamentales en matière de contacts humains. Ash pourrait l'écouter, et peut-être se calmer…

« Il faut qu'on les retrouve ! s'exclama Neal. Où peuvent-ils être ? »

Il fixa les trois adolescents, tour à tour, et Mia haussa les épaules. Julian fit de même, mais Sienna croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton, preuve qu'elle savait pertinemment où ils se trouvaient, tout en doutant de devoir l'admettre. Le regard suppliant de Drago suffit à faire fondre ses appréhensions –à moins que ce soit la menace pesant sur le visage de McGonagall.

« Ils se retrouvent souvent dans la Salle sur Demande…

\- Attends, ils _quoi_?! s'étonna Julian. Non, Liv… Elle me l'aurait…

\- J'ai dit qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, pas qu'ils couchaient ensemble, ricana Sienna en levant les yeux au ciel. Je crois qu'ils s'entraînent ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Et puis, sois réaliste, Julian, ta cousine finira seule entourée de balais et de trophées… (Le regard assassin de l'adolescent la fit taire.) Ils sont probablement là-bas.

\- Alors nous ne pourrons rien faire, marmonna Harry, frustré d'être si impuissant. S'ils ont ordonné à la salle de les protéger et de ne laisser entrer personne, il sera impossible d'intervenir… Nous allons devoir attendre. »

L'idée ne parut pas plaire à Neal Radburn. L'homme se redressa d'un bond et secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« Nous devons aller la chercher. L'état dans lequel il est parti est plus que préoccupant… Il n'avait jamais été violent envers moi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire à elle, s'il laissait le loup prendre le contrôle. Ce qui est largement possible vu la situation ! »

Un lourd silence pesa brusquement alors qu'un seul mot semblait se répéter à l'infini dans les esprits. Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux, comme pour ne pas voir ce qui se jouait devant lui alors qu'Hermione levait vers Drago un regard plein d'appréhensions. Les trois adolescents échangèrent des rictus maladroits, se demandant de quoi Neal parlait exactement, ce pendant que ce dernier réalisait l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre –la grimace du Professeur McGonagall lui prouvant qu'il avait fait une belle bourde.

Puis, la voix de Drago brisa le silence. Son regard passa d'Hermione, qui rougissait, à Harry qui trépignait sous l'envie de fuir, et il articula :

« Attendez… quel loup ? »

* * *

Olivia n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à ce qu'elle voulait faire de la Salle sur Demande et cette dernière repris sa décoration habituelle, celle de leur entraînement. Cependant, l'esprit d'Ash –probablement plus fort que ce sien en cet instant- avait remplacé la Machine à envoyer des Souaffles par un gigantesque canapé confortable.

Elle le conduisit jusque-là et ils s'installèrent, s'enfonçant dans les nombreux coussins moelleux. Le silence ne fut troublé que par les battements d'ailes du Vif d'Or que personne n'attrapait jamais et Olivia n'eut pas la moindre envie de le briser.

Désormais seule avec lui, elle ne sut que dire ou faire. Que savait-il ? Pourquoi fuyait-il ? Autant de questions qu'elle rêvait de lui poser, sans pour autant en être capable. Elle sentit qu'il posait son regard sur elle, mais s'acharna à l'éviter.

 _Jem_ était là. Tout près d'elle. Et elle ne parvenait pas à concilier ces deux visages, celui de l'enfant et celui de l'adolescent. Ash était si différent de Jem, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussi à comprendre vraiment qu'ils étaient la même personne.

Jem était un enfant peureux. Peur du vide. Peur du noir. Peur de la foule. Peur des aliments rouge. Peur des chiens. Peur des voix trop fortes et des disputes. Il pleurait souvent. S'enrhumait tout le temps. Ne lâchait jamais Hermione plus de deux minutes…

Ash n'avait pas l'air d'éprouver la moindre peur. Il volait sans se soucier de la hauteur. S'octroyait de toute évidence des sessions « câlins » avec une fille plus que sexy, et était toujours entouré de plein de monde. Dévorait tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux, peu importait la couleur… Il lui avait paru si fort ces dernières semaines qu'elle ne pouvait croire qu'il ait été un jour un trouillard invétéré.

« _Olive_? »

Elle se crispa un instant. Malgré sa demande, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler Olive, exactement comme Jem le faisait, et désormais, cela devenait troublant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, bien forcée d'affronter son regard à un moment ou à un autre et faillit le serrer contre sa poitrine pour effacer la ride qui marquait son front. Il paraissait si faible, tout à coup, si vulnérable… Lentement, Ash prit sa main, et remonta doucement la manche de son pull.

Elle observa le tatouage qu'il lui dévoilait, puis les cicatrices autour, et lui offrit un regard interrogateur, incapable d'ouvrir les lèvres pour parler réellement. Sa gorge était si nouée qu'elle espéra qu'il comprenne malgré tout ce qu'elle attendait. Il lui lança un frêle sourire, puis murmura, si bas qu'elle fut soulagée d'être entourée par le silence.

« Le X me représente, _moi_. Tu sais, comme dans les équations mathématiques qu'on apprend à l'école moldue, où le X désigne l'inconnu ? Quand je l'ai fait, je voulais juste… me rappeler que je n'étais pas Ash, ni Tyler Hanson, mais qu'avant tout ça, il y avait cet inconnu, avec toutes ces questions, tous ces mystères. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y a derrière ce X et je… »

Il s'interrompit et elle espéra qu'il reprendrait le cours de sa phrase, mais il en sembla inapte. Il secoua la tête avant de basculer en arrière, s'appuyant sur le dos du canapé comme s'il ne pouvait plus se porter tout seul. Elle glissa ses doigts le long du X, puis comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Peu importait la peur qu'il ressentait en cet instant, la curiosité qu'il avait eue toute sa vie au sujet de son enfance n'était pas apaisée. Elle se demanda ce qu'il savait, et –précautionneuse- préféra raconter toute l'histoire, de bout en bout, celle qu'on lui avait racontée, les détails qu'elle avait devinés, et ceux qu'elle avait appris plus tard en grandissant. Elle se racla la gorge et espéra avoir la force d'apaiser ses peurs, puisqu'en réapparaissant, il avait fait taire l'unique sienne.

« Jeremy… Tu… bafouilla-t-elle avant de choisir d'employer la troisième personne, comprenant qu'il n'était pas plus prêt qu'elle à concilier Jem et Ash. Il avait environ quatre ans et demi lorsqu'il a disparu. Il était malade –comme souvent- et sa mère l'a emmené chez le Pédiamage. Un guérisseur s'est chargé de l'ausculter, puis sa mère l'a laissé avec sa grande sœur dans la salle d'attente le temps de remplir quelques papiers. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, Mia était toute seule… Personne ne l'a vu disparaître, personne n'a pu dire si quelqu'un était venu le prendre ou... »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, mais Ash avait fermé les yeux, comme pour se laisser imprégner par ces informations qu'il devait avoir bien du mal à digérer puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir le moindre souvenir de cette vie. Elle inspira profondément, puis reprit :

« Les Sorciers d'Élite de la Police Magique ont été prévenus, puis les Aurors. Même si c'était bien au-delà de leur domaine, puisque le père de Jem travaillait au Ministère et que sa mère était proche de certains Aurors, ils ont décidé de mettre le maximum de chance de leur côté. Les recherches ont duré des semaines, d'abord pour retrouver Jem vivant, puis pour retrouver son corps… Il n'y a jamais eu le moindre suspect, le moindre indice. Les journaux en ont parlé pendant des mois, mais personne n'a jamais pu donner la moindre information. Finalement, l'affaire a été classée et tout le monde a perdu espoir…

\- Ensuite ? émit Ash sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Que s'est-il passé… pour les autres ? »

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle. « _Les autres_ » … Ce terme désignait sa famille, et à moins qu'il n'inclut également les Weasley et les Potter –sa famille plus éloignée, mais bien présente à cette époque- elle raconta ce qu'elle savait :

« Sa mère a eu énormément de mal à s'en remettre. Je ne l'ai pratiquement plus revue à cette période. Son père a demandé le divorce un an après la disparition de Jem il a obtenu la garde de leur fille et s'est mis à voyager pour son travail… Ils ont divorcés il y a dix ans maintenant. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui les a séparés. Je sais qu'Hermione a été très fragilisée, qu'ils se disputaient apparemment beaucoup… Mais je n'ai pas de réponse exacte à te donner.

\- Et toi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et il finit par baisser les yeux vers elle. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres et elle faillit tendre les mains vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, ce sourire était bien là, quoi que faible, et se mut lorsqu'Ash ajouta :

« Qui était-il pour toi ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette question, non pas parce qu'il parlait de Jem comme d'un lointain inconnu, mais parce que ses souvenirs de Jem portaient toujours à l'amusement. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de grimacer et raconta :

« C'était… mon meilleur ami, je crois. Enfin, il y a toujours eu beaucoup d'enfants dans ma vie, puisque notre famille est plus que nombreuse, mais Mia et Jem étaient les seuls à ne pas vraiment faire partie intégrante des Weasley, tu vois ? J'étais l'une des rares filles –la plus grande en tout cas, les autres sont venues après. Mia était du genre à donner des ordres et, secrètement, je la haïssais !

\- Mia était comme ça ? s'étonna-t-il, sans comprendre comme une petite peste dictatrice avait pu devenir la Mia qu'il connaissait.

\- Un vrai tyran ! Avec Jem, on se cachait d'elle, parfois. On se glissait dans la maison de ma grand-mère Molly avec des bonbons et on se mettait sous des lits. Avec mes cousins, je devais toujours jouer à la plus grande, prouver ma valeur… Avec Jem, je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça. On restait allongés côte à côte dans la poussière et on faisait des listes.

\- Des listes ?

\- Oui. Tu sais… « Tous les métiers qu'on voudra faire quand on sera grand » « Les dix meilleurs moyens de tuer Amélia Malefoy » « Les trois meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch » « Les plus bêtes des cousins Weasley dans l'ordre décroissant »… On pouvait y passer des heures. »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à ce souvenir et se détourna. C'était sa vie à lui qui était chamboulée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui serait advenus d'eux s'ils avaient pu grandir ensemble. Seraient-ils les meilleurs amis du monde, ou au contraire, auraient-ils fini par ne plus se supporter ? Auraient-ils pu être davantage, finalement ? Aurait-elle été différente ? Et lui… A quel point cette histoire l'avait donc changé ? A quoi aurait ressemblé le Jeremy Malefoy ayant grandi protégé et choyé par des parents aimants ?

Ash glissa ses doigts sous son menton et l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il la fixa intensément, comme pour lire dans ses pensées, et elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il n'en était probablement pas capable puisqu'il paraissait perdu.

« Il te manque ? finit-il par demander, réellement curieux de savoir quelle place cet enfant, ce _lui_ -absent, avait eue dans sa vie et à quel point sa disparition l'avait chamboulée.

\- Non. Il m'a manqué, mais j'ai surtout eu peur pour lui, avant toute chose… J'étais une enfant. J'ai vite oublié, admit-elle, ne voulant pas lui cacher la vérité, sans pour autant vouloir avouer que son apparition avait fait remonter bien des souvenirs.

\- Mais pas les autres… »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une confirmation, mais elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là et ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

« Non. Les adultes n'oublient jamais. »

Hermione et Drago n'avaient jamais oublié, et même s'ils l'avaient ardemment désiré, rien n'aurait pu effacer leur fils de leur esprit. Elle posa son pouce au centre de son tatouage et, sans pouvoir la retenir derrière la barrière de ses lèvres, énonça une question :

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière le X ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers son tatouage à demi-dissimulé et parut réfléchir, comme si ses sentiments étaient trop embrouillés pour qu'il puisse réellement en choisir un seul et l'exprimer à haute voix. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit, et jamais il ne ressembla autant à Jem à ses yeux qu'au moment précis où il lui confia :

« Ça fait peur. »

* * *

« Quel loup ? »

Drago dû répéter cette question à de multiples reprises, son regard fixé à celui de son ex-femme qui, malgré toutes ses qualités, se retrouvait brusquement muette. Il prêta attention à sa fille, puis aux deux autres adolescents et comprit qu'il était le seul _adulte_ présent à ne rien comprendre de cette histoire. Il avait été mis au bagne sans aucune logique valable, laissé dans l'ignorance pour des raisons qu'il ne saisissait pas. Et même s'il se doutait parfaitement de ce que signifiait la remarque du Professeur Radburn, il voulait entendre la vérité. Alors il reposa sa question, plus précisément encore :

« C'est un loup-garou ? »

Neal sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Le regard sombre, il s'avança vers Drago, lequel sentit Mia trembler tout contre lui. Le Professeur acquiesça lentement, puis murmura :

« Oui. Ash est un loup-garou.

\- Et… Vous le saviez tous ? »

Il ne s'adressait pas à Neal, bien entendu, puisque ce dernier connaissait Ash depuis des années et l'avait probablement aidé et soutenu. Non, il voulait savoir depuis quand Harry et Hermione lui cachaient la vérité. Harry qui, puisqu'il avait lu le dossier sorcier d'Ash, était inéluctablement au courant et Hermione, laquelle fuyait son regard, prouvant ainsi sa culpabilité.

Drago n'y tint plus. Il repoussa Mia fermement, mais sans lui causer le moindre mal et quitta son fauteuil, refusant de rester là, sans rien faire, alors qu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de le mettre de côté.

« Et aucun de vous n'a pensé à me le dire, je suppose ? C'est vrai… Pourquoi ça me concernerait ?! Je ne suis que celui sur qui les problèmes retomberont si Ash fait du mal à quelqu'un.

\- Il ne fera de mal à personne, promit Neal d'une voix sourde.

\- Vous venez pourtant te dire le contraire ! hurla Drago en représailles, et Hermione sursauta sous l'effet de la brutalité de sa voix. Et puis, même… Pourquoi aucun de vous n'a pensé que cela pourrait m'intéresser durant ces derniers jours, hein ?

\- Drago, soupira Harry en se redressant à son tour. Nous savons tous comment tu réagis… face à ce genre de situation. »

Drago se figea et, éberlué, lâcha un petit rire plein d'ironie. La colère bouillonnait en lui, prête à exploser à la prochaine sollicitation, et il estima préférable de ne pas la laisser s'exprimer. Pas ainsi en tout cas. Pas devant Mia. Alors, il réemprunta à l'adolescent qu'il avait été ses accents trainants et railleurs et, tout en tournant les talons pour aller se réfugier ailleurs le temps de se calmer, conclut :

« C'est vrai… Vous me connaissez tellement bien ! »

La porte de la chambre claqua, heurtant le silence de mort qui s'était installé peu à peu, avant de l'imposer de nouveau. Il ne dura pas longtemps, comme un calme avant une tempête. Mais celle-ci ne débarqua pas d'où ils s'y étaient tous attendus.

Mia resta flegmatique quelques secondes, le regard fixé sur la porte de la chambre de sa mère, où son père venait de disparaître pour la protéger de sa fureur. Puis, enfin, elle se retourna vers sa mère et son parrain. Ses pensées se précipitèrent jusqu'à sa bouche, impatientes de sortir et de briser leur maudit confort, tous les secrets qu'ils partageaient et elle s'écria :

« Quand allez-vous donc apprendre à vous faire confiance ?! A _lui_ faire confiance ?!

\- Mia, soupira sa mère, mais l'adolescente ne se laissa pas prendre par le désespoir de sa voix, refusant de se taire juste parce que sa mère n'était pas capable d'encaisser davantage.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit, hein ? Vous imaginiez quoi ? Qu'il n'aimerait plus Jem en apprenant la vérité ? Qu'il le traiterait comme un paria sous prétexte qu'il est un loup-garou ? »

En les contemplant tour à tour, elle constata avec fureur que c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient cru et elle en resta muette de stupéfaction. Elle ne pouvait comprendre que deux personnes s'étant tant aimées soient capables d'avoir une aussi piètre opinion l'un de l'autre.

Son père croyait sa mère vulnérable, empotée, incapable de dissimuler ses sentiments : une faible femme sans défense. Mais elle savait que sa mère était forte. Hermione s'était battue contre ses démons, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre à la disparition de Jem. Enfant, cela avait été la plus grande peur de Mia lorsque son père l'avait emmenée avec lui durant ses voyages. Elle ne craignait pas de manquer à sa mère juste que cette dernière lâche définitivement prise sans plus rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Et sa mère, soi-disant si intègre, si intelligente, semblait avoir oublié que son père n'était plus l'adolescent qu'il avait –elle le savait pertinemment- été. Il avait changé, s'était opposé au cliché du Malefoy imposé par sa condition, la pureté de son sang, son héritage maudit et pourtant, la femme qui l'avait tant aidé à devenir l'homme qu'il était désormais, le croyait raciste.

« Mia, chuchota Hermione en regrettant apparemment que cette discussion se déroule en public. Nous n'avons pas pensé qu'il puisse renier Jem –enfin, Ash- pour ce qu'il est mais ton père a toujours eu un léger problème avec la différence.

\- Oui, maman, répondit Mia dont le calme semblait pire que toutes les menaces. Comme il en a eus avec les Sang-de-Bourbe. Et au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendue compte… Il t'a épousée, toi !

\- Mia !

\- Quoi ?! Très franchement, tous les deux, vous me dégoûtez… »

Hermione parut s'être pris un uppercut, et Harry quitta son canapé, se dressant entre la mère et la fille avant que cela ne tourne au drame. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'adolescente et –plantant son regard dans le sien- déclara :

« Vous feriez mieux de retourner en cours.

\- Oui. On a tellement à apprendre avant de vous ressembler.

\- Amélia, stop. », soupira Harry, lassé de cette crise.

Mia serra les dents, avant de se détourner. Elle attrapa la main de Sienna, puis celle de Julian, et les entraina vers la porte sans plus se soucier de ce qu'il adviendrait des adultes présents. Elle n'en pouvait plus de les voir se chamailler constamment, se cacher des vérités sous-couvert d'un passé peu glorieux. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement oublier ou résoudre leurs problèmes ?

Sienna serra ses doigts plus fort alors qu'ils atteignaient le couloir et, d'une petite voix, lui demanda si ça allait. Elle faillit répondre « Oui » par habitude, puis « Non » par conviction mais une toute autre réponse franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre… »

* * *

Derrière le X, il y avait Jeremy Théodore Malefoy. Né le 23 Avril 2004. Fils de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Frère d'Amélia Nérissa Malefoy. Filleul de Théodore Nott et Ginevra Weasley. Petit-fils aimé d'un charmant couple de moldus portants les noms de Robert et Elisabeth Granger ignoré par un vieillard veuf du nom de Lucius Malefoy.

Ce Jem avait eu une chambre. Avec des petits dragons dessinés sur le mur. Et des peluches sur son lit. Des livres aussi, des tas, parce que sa sœur apprenant à lire adorait lui raconter des histoires avant qu'il s'endorme. Et un petit balai qui volait à tout juste un mètre, mais dont il ne se servait jamais, parce qu'il avait le vertige, Jem. Dans le jardin, il y avait une balançoire, sur laquelle il s'installait l'été et un bac à sable où sa sœur s'amusait à enterrer ses jouets.

Jem était un fils à maman, et il traînait toujours un vieil ours en peluche avec lui. Il prenait tout le temps la main de son père lorsqu'il marchait et le vénérait comme seul un enfant peut le faire. Il se laissait mener par le bout du nez par sa sœur, mais cette dernière le protégeait du reste du monde dès qu'il le fallait… Elle était la seule à avoir le droit de le taquiner.

Olivia lui confia ces petits bouts de souvenirs comme des miettes de pain menant à la découverte de ce qu'il avait été. Et plus elle parlait, plus il regrettait de ne se rappeler de rien de tout ça. Ni des dragons, ni de la balançoire, ni du papa à qui il tenait la main, ni de la maman qui lui offrait des câlins, ni de la grande sœur qui remplissait très bien son rôle de tortionnaire intime.

Et ces réponses menaient à d'autres questions. Pourquoi il ne se rappelait de rien, par exemple ? D'accord, il était encore tout petit lorsqu'il avait été forcé d'abandonner cette vie, mais il aurait tout de même se remémorer certains détails… Et rien, rien ne lui revenait.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait y réfléchir, il voyait bien que quelques indices s'étaient dressés sur son chemin depuis son arrivé à Poudlard. Évidemment, le premier qui lui vint fut sa glorieuse rencontre avec Olivia et ce souvenir qui s'était rappelé à lui. Mais il y avait eu ces sensations de déjà-vu : Harry Potter en tenue d'Auror, la boisson préparée par une amie de famille qu'Hermione Granger lui avait fait goûter…

Sauf que tout cela ne signifiait rien malgré tout. Il était toujours dans le flou, et même si le X trouvait peu à peu un sens, cela n'était pas suffisant. Son impuissance à se rappeler frustra Ash plus que jamais. Il avait cette famille au bout des doigts, ces réponses… Et pourtant, il se sentait encore plus seul, encore plus inquiet qu'avant d'apprendre la vérité.

Olivia apaisait un peu la sensation de vide dans sa poitrine, le remplissant d'informations d'apparence insignifiantes mais qui, à ses yeux, valaient tout. Il l'écoutait attentivement, se rassasiant, espérant découvrir dans un souvenir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, mais rien ne vint, et la voix de la jeune fille finit par s'évanouir en un soupir.

« Je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autre, Ash… »

Il était soulagé qu'elle l'appelle toujours ainsi, et non « Jem ». Il n'était pas capable d'entendre ce prénom. Pas encore. Il n'avait simplement pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé en faire, d'ailleurs. Et si le Professeur Granger – sa _mère_ , même s'il avait du mal à y croire- se mettait à l'appeler « Jem »… Ou « Fiston ». Il perdrait la tête, à ne pas en douter.

« Ash, tout va bien ? s'enquit Olivia en posant sa main sur la sienne avant de s'empourprer. Désolée, c'était une question totalement stupide.

\- Totalement stupide, acquiesça-t-il avant de l'excuser en un sourire. Et… aucune idée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été posé dans le tambour d'une machine à laver.

\- Dans… quoi ?

\- Un truc moldu. »

Il lui sourit davantage et elle grimaça, comme pour dire « Pardon, je n'y connais rien ». Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle manquait en ignorant ainsi tout du monde moldu. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas su grand chose de plus sans toute cette histoire… Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, refusant d'imaginer mille « Et si ». « Et si je n'avais pas été enlevé… » « Et s'ils m'avaient retrouvé… ». Tout cela ne rimait à rien, et il ne voulait pas se lancer là-dedans. Il perdrait l'esprit à force de le torturer.

Il reporta son attention sur Olivia et constata qu'il était heureux de partager ça avec elle, plus qu'avec quiconque d'autres. Il n'aurait jamais tenu sans craquer si ses _parents_ , ces gens qu'il connaissait à peine, lui avaient raconté son histoire. Ils se seraient attendus à certaines choses et il les aurait déçus à ne pas en douter, alors qu'Olivia se contentait de le soutenir.

Il se remémora brusquement qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle l'avait boudé et n'y tint plus. Pas question de se tourmenter encore pendant des heures. Il ne découvrirait rien de plus, pas de sa bouche à elle en tout cas. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le monde extérieur. Alors il changea de sujet, conscient qu'il agissait ainsi par lâcheté.

« Pourquoi tu m'en voulais ce matin ? »

Olivia ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ses joues prenant cette teinte vermeille qu'il trouvait si craquante sur elle. Elle paraissait d'ordinaire si forte, si déterminée et passionnée, qu'être capable de provoquer cet embarras l'emplissait de satisfaction. Il faillit les caresser, en tester la chaleur, mais se retint. Qu'il ne soit pas Ash, juste Ash, n'y changeait probablement rien : elle s'intéressait plus au Quidditch qu'aux garçons et il se devait de respecter son désir. Elle finit par bougonner, embarrassée :

« Tu trouveras ça stupide…

\- Je doute que tu sois franchement capable de stupidité, toi, mais passons, la taquina-t-il avant de ricaner : Allez, dis-moi.

\- Je suis arrivée plus tôt que prévu hier, et j'ai vu… Sienna Zabini sortir de la Salle sur Demande avec toi.

\- Et alors ? »

Elle releva la tête vers lui et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi elle était soudain si perturbée. Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué qu'elle puisse éprouver ce genre d'émotions, elle si… solide. Finalement, doutant de ne pas être en train d'halluciner ou de se monter la tête, il exprima sa pensée :

« Tu es _jalouse_?

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle en s'éloignant brusquement de lui. C'est juste… ça m'a mise mal à l'aise, d'accord ? Je sais que c'était idiot et puéril, mais j'ai trouvé ça dégoûtant d'imaginer que tu puisses… coucher avec cette fille comme ça, puis t'entraîner avec moi ensuite.

\- Euh… J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre, admit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais, si ça t'intéresse, je n'ai pas couché avec Sienna. Enfin, si, une fois, la semaine où j'ai débarqué. Depuis, on est juste amis.

\- Oh…

\- Tu te sens mieux ? »

Elle s'empourpra plus encore, puis quitta le canapé, comme si être proche de lui la rendait cinglée. Finalement, elle se dirigea vers les machines d'échauffement et il la regarda faire sans sourciller. De toute évidence, elle n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti par sa faute et –qu'elle l'admette ou non- il s'agissait bel et bien de jalousie.

Ash aurait pu l'asticoter, mais se refusa à être aussi balourd. Il n'avait éprouvé cette sensation en particulier, même s'il lui était arrivé d'être envieux, et se doutait que cela devait être étouffant et désagréable. Ainsi, il se refusa à l'embêter à ce sujet.

Au lieu de ça, il alla récupérer quelques vêtements et –derrière un paravent qu'elle avait fait apparaître dès leur premier entraînement- il se changea, enfila cette horrible tenue qui moulait désagréablement son corps.

Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, Olivia parut stupéfaite de le voir ainsi vêtu, puis comprit qu'il lui ressemblait encore plus que ce qu'elle imaginait. A chaque fois qu'une émotion la désarçonnait, elle rejoignait le terrain ou la Salle sur Demande pour se défouler. De toute évidence, il partageait ce même besoin. Avec un sourire, il lui lança les vêtements qu'elle portait d'ordinaire et déclara, débordant d'un enthousiasme parfaitement simulé :

« On rattrape notre entraînement d'hier ? »

* * *

Drago observait la vision féérique offerte par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione, amusé de découvrir qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine Poudlard finalement. Les sous-sols de Serpentard ne disposaient qu'aucun panorama malheureusement et même s'il avait découvert de nombreux passages secrets et connaissaient les cachots comme sa poche, l'extérieur du château lui était totalement étranger.

Il se prenait parfois à regretter tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Pas en tant que Serpentard –il aimait toujours autant sa maison- mais en tant que Malefoy. Il s'était tellement embourbé dans ce que ses parents attendaient de lui qu'il avait oublié l'essentiel : ses propres désirs, ses propres ambitions… Il avait fallu attendre la fin de la guerre pour qu'enfin, il se surprenne à penser par lui-même. Et ses retrouvailles avec Hermione, le début de leur relation, l'avaient finalement libéré entièrement.

Vingt ans. Vingt interminables années où il n'avait pas été capable de dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui. Vingt années qui avaient laissé des marques indélébiles, en lui, mais aussi dans l'esprit des autres.

Hermione avait paru oublier tous ses défauts à une époque. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait en premier, et cela avait suffit à ce qu'elle lui accorde sa confiance. Il s'était bêtement mis à espérer que cela ne changerait jamais…

Apparemment, Hermione le revoyait à nouveau comme ce petit con de Serpentard, arrogant, violent, fils à papa et lâche. Et cela, plus que leur silence et leurs cachotteries à Harry et elle, l'affecta étrangement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans son dos et il apposa sur son visage un masque de glace qui ne reflétait aucune émotion, refusant de montrer à quel point leur réaction l'avait blessé. Il entendit les pas légers d'Hermione sur le parquet, connaissant par cœur ce son puisqu'il l'avait entendu mille fois à une époque, alors qu'elle s'approchait de leur lit conjugal.

Elle s'assit sur le sien, celui dans lequel il n'avait jamais eu sa place, et il l'entendit soupirer, comme pour se dégonfler avant de reprendre du courage. Il ne lui facilita pas la tâche, lui tournant délibérément le dos, mais Hermione n'était pas lâche, _elle_ , elle ne choisissait jamais la facilité.

« Drago… Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Je sais que j'aurais dû trouver un moment pour te l'annoncer, mais sache que ce n'était au départ pas intentionnel. Ou du moins, pas de la façon dont tu le penses. Ash a failli se transformer il y a deux semaines. On te l'a caché, parce qu'en tant que Directeur du Bureau des Sports et Jeux Magiques, tu aurais pu penser qu'il était trop dangereux de le garder ici…

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais renvoyé, répliqua Drago froidement.

\- Parce que tu pensais déjà qu'il était notre fils. Chose que tu ne m'as pas dite… »

Il voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Un mensonge pour un mensonge, semblait-elle sous-entendre, mais il se refusa à tomber dans le panneau. L'omission d'Hermione et d'Harry aurait pu lui faire perdre son emploi, ou sa réputation. Ils lui avaient caché une information essentielle à son travail, non pas pour le protéger, mais parce qu'ils ne l'estimaient pas digne de confiance. Alors que lui avait simplement voulu ne pas perdre Hermione à nouveau, en la voyant sombrer.

Il inspira profondément et se retourna pour la contempler. La gorge nouée par l'appréhension, conscient qu'il savait déjà pertinemment ce qu'elle pensait, il demanda :

« Et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé samedi, lorsque je suis venue te voir ? Ou ce matin, quand Harry et moi t'avons annoncé la nouvelle ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle sans le regarder.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? rétorqua Drago en se plantant devant elle, ses bras résolument croisés contre son torse lui donnant l'air d'un professeur grondant un élève inattentif.

\- Drago…

\- Quoi ? C'est trop dur à entendre, peut-être ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas dans cette situation surréaliste. Pas avec ces gens dehors qui peuvent nous entendre… »

Il chassa sa dernière préoccupation en claquant la porte d'un sortilège avant d'insonoriser la pièce. Elle baissa les yeux, consciente qu'elle n'échapperait cette fois pas à une sérieuse discussion. Il piétina un instant le tapis avant de se camper à nouveau devant elle, et Hermione garda la tête baissée, observant les chaussures au prix inconsidéré de Drago. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il commençait à peine à grimper les échelons et s'achetait des vêtements « indignes de son rang », comme il se plaisait à le répéter. De toute évidence, le Drago qu'elle avait aimé s'était bel et bien transformé en celui qu'elle avait haï.

« Tu ne m'as rien dit parce que le jour où le divorce a été prononcé, je suis redevenu pour toi le Drago Malefoy de douze ans qui te traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe, ou celui de dix-sept qui était dans le mauvais camp pendant la guerre.

\- Bien sûr que non ! démentit-elle avec force, mais il ne l'écouta pas.

\- Tu as pensé, exactement comme ton abruti de meilleur ami, que je refuserais d'être le père d'un loup-garou, que j'agirais inconsidérément, que je le traiterais différemment… Par Merlin, Hermione, je t'ai épousée.

\- Oui, moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe ?!

\- Oui, toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, acquiesça-t-il, lui faisant lever un regard noir vers lui. Née-moldue, si tu préfères. J'ai été élevé dans le seul but de détester les gens descendants des Moldus, comme toi, Hermione, et je me suis marié avec toi. Je t'ai aimée, je t'ai fait l'amour, et je t'ai fait deux magnifiques enfants… »

Il vit des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux, et il s'agenouilla devant elle près du lit, refusant de lui faire risquer un torticolis. Il passa ses doigts sous son menton et lui accorda un sourire triste, épuisé par cette journée. Il ne faisait même pas encore nuit, et il avait l'impression que jamais elle ne se terminerait.

« Alors, dis-moi… Comment as-tu pu sérieusement croire que je cesserais d'aimer notre fils à cause d'une telle chose ?

\- Parce qu'il est différent, chuchota-t-elle en un soupir. Je suis née comme je suis, Drago. Je ne transforme pas en une affreuse créature à chaque pleine lune. Tu sais parfaitement que sa situation n'a rien de comparable à la mienne… Les sorciers détestent les loups-garous. Ils jaseront, et tu ne supportes pas ce genre de choses.

\- Je les ferai taire.

\- Mais tu…

\- C'est mon fils, Hermione. Je ne dis pas que je suis ravi de cette situation. Qui le serait ? Mais nous l'avons retrouvé, après des années et des années… Il pourrait être revenu transformé en goule que ça n'aurait pas la moindre importance à mes yeux ! »

Le sourire qui illumina les traits de son ex-femme transforma son cerveau en une mare de gelée. Il avait oublié à quel point son sourire le rendait fou. Elle le regarda comme si elle le revoyait à nouveau pour la toute première fois depuis des siècles et il se sentit pousser des ailes. Comme toujours, il risquait une chute douloureuse dès qu'elle douterait à nouveau de lui, comme il douterait à nouveau d'elle. Il lui parut que cette situation était irrémédiable. Ils n'étaient plus capables de se faire confiance, cela était au-dessus de leur force à chacun.

Mais pourtant, il se promit d'arranger au moins un peu la situation. Commencer par cesser les cachoteries et les mensonges semblait être plutôt bon départ. Alors il planta son regard dans le sien, exactement comme quand il avait juré de l'aimer « dans le bonheur, comme dans le malheur » jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Il avait rompu cette promesse, mais tiendrait celle qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

« Nous devons arrêter de nous cacher l'un de l'autre. On peut… se détester, se maudire, avoir envie de s'étriper l'un l'autre à chaque occasion mais nous devons cesser de nous mentir. Nous sommes ensemble, Hermione, dans cette histoire. Avec Ash, ou Jem, ou je ne sais comment il voudra qu'on l'appelle, nous devons affronter chaque étape côte à côte… Alors, je te jure de ne plus jamais te cacher quoi que ce soit, même si j'ai la sensation que c'est pour ton bien. »

Elle resta coite une seconde, puis posa sa main par-dessus la sienne et, dans un sourire, conclut leur pacte :

« Et je te le promets aussi. »

* * *

Ash ne sentait plus ses muscles. Ses poumons menaçaient d'exploser sous la pression et il s'obligea à tousser un bon coup avant de ravaler une bouffée d'air. Il se tint le ventre un instant, abasourdi par la violence de son point de côté. Il jeta un coup d'œil alarmé à Olivia qui s'entrainait à récupérer les Souaffles qui volaient vers elle, n'en ratant presque aucun malgré la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux et son pouls qu'il pouvait voir battre grâce à une veine palpitante sur son cou.

Finalement, il saisit une serviette de bain qui venait juste d'apparaître puisqu'il en avait absolument besoin et épongea sa sueur qui dégoulinait sur son visage et dans son cou. Il avait réussi à faire taire son cerveau pendant les trois dernières heures, mais se retrouvait désormais incapable d'échapper à ses pensées. Cela dut se lire sur son visage, puisqu'Olivia abandonna son balai et s'avança vers lui, les joues rouges vives.

« Eh bah, alors, flemmard !? Déjà fini de t'entraîner ?

\- Je ne sens plus mon corps…

\- Si tu souffrais vraiment, tu le sentirais. Au boulot !

\- Pas moyen. J'ai besoin d'un break. Et je commence à mourir de faim. On ne peut pas faire apparaître de nourriture dans cette pièce, je suppose ? (Elle secoua la tête avec une moue navrée.) Alors, je présume qu'il va falloir finir par sortir.

\- Cela paraît plutôt judicieux, en effet… »

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si elle n'y pouvait rien, puis s'éloigna légèrement de lui pour aller se changer derrière le paravent. Il l'arrêta avant qu'elle puisse disparaître, et –sa voix flanchant légèrement- lui posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis des heures.

« Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? Entre nous, je veux dire… Est-ce que tu me vois, différemment ? »

Elle fit volte-face pour l'observer et, après un moment d'hésitation, acquiesça. Il baissa les yeux, presque agacé qu'elle n'ait pas préféré lui mentir, mais finit par l'entendre pouffer. Il la fusilla du regard, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de drôle à cette situation, mais déjà elle ajoutait.

« Avant, je te voyais comme un gros nul incapable de jouer convenablement au Quidditch. Maintenant, je te vois comme un gros nul incapable de jouer convenablement au Quidditch, et que j'ai vu tout nu après avoir été poussé dans un étang par sa grande sœur… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, répliqua d'une voix trop séductrice pour qu'elle le prenne au sérieux :

« Nous avons tous bien grandi depuis. Vraiment, tous ! »

Elle suivit son regard, qui passa de ses seins à elle à sa braguette à lui, et roula des yeux dans ses orbites, heureuse d'être déjà rouge vive, sans quoi elle aurait pu s'empourprer de ses sous-entendus.

« Obsédé, finit-elle par articuler.

\- C'est toi qui as les idées mal placées, _Olive_! »

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se glisser derrière le paravent, se dissimulant à son regard. Il observa sans en avoir vraiment conscience le jeu de lumière qui lui permettait toujours d'admirer l'innocent strip-tease qu'elle lui offrait malgré elle. Il ne pouvait voir que sa silhouette, mais cela suffisait à faire grimper en lui un désir sournois et irrépressible.

Il n'eut pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il espérait, oubliant que –dans l'endroit où il se trouvait- les rêves pouvaient parfois devenir réalité. Ainsi, quand il songea que ce paravent était bien embarrassant et qu'il aurait vraiment voulu qu'il disparaisse… L'objet lui obéit.

Ash écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Olivia poussait un cri. Elle portait encore sa brassière de sport magique et un boxer, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi nue. Le regard noir qu'elle lui décrocha l'obligea à se retourner, lui offrant un peu d'intimité, mais trop tard ! Il n'arriverait pas à effacer cette image de son esprit : ces jambes interminables au galbe divin, ce ventre plat, cette poitrine menue mais ferme…

« Espèce d'imbécile ! »

Il mordit en plein dans sa lèvre pour ne pas rire –mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque avec elle, elle était bien capable de lui en coller une s'il se prenait à exprimer son amusement. Il entendit le bruissement de ses vêtements qu'elle enfilait et se retourna lorsqu'elle ronchonna un énième gros mot. Sa jupe d'écolière et sa chemise n'effacèrent malheureusement pas les souvenirs d'Ash et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

« Excuses-moi, supplia-t-il malgré tout, penaud. J'ai juste… »

Il la vit rougir davantage –alors qu'il n'imaginait pas ça possible- et, tout en suivant son regard, comprit qu'il était le garçon le plus pitoyable de l'histoire du monde. Son fichu caleçon de sport moulait parfaitement l'érection qui s'était tendue sans le consulter, offrant à l'adolescente une vision un peu trop détaillée de son intimité. Il n'avait jamais tant maudit la potion qui le rendait si sensible à toute chose, à un âge où il était déjà supposé être constamment empli de pulsions et de désirs incontrôlables. Elle se racla timidement la gorge alors qu'il bafouillait :

« Désolé, désolé… »

Et il se fit à nouveau surprendre. Il aurait préféré qu'un lit apparaisse, comme il l'avait souhaité au départ, mais ce fut ce dont il avait réellement besoin qui s'invita dans la Salle sur Demande. _Une bonne douche froide_ …

Il n'eut pas le temps de regretter son envie qu'une trombe d'eau glacée tomba depuis le plafond infini, le trempant jusqu'aux os. Il resta bouche bée, frigorifié alors qu'Olivia éclatait de rire, un rire presque hystérique, mais moqueur. Et il n'y tint plus. Un sourire vil de Serpentard naquit sur ses lèvres et l'adolescente, comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, balbutia un « Oh non, oh non, non, non… »

Son cinquième « non » fut assourdi par le jet d'eau qui lui tomba en plein sur la tête et un deuxième cri franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, un cri aiguë qui fit rire Ash à son tour. Sans hésiter, il se rapprocha d'elle alors que des trombes d'eau s'écoulaient sur eux, rendant le sol glissant, trempant tous leurs vêtements.

Ses cheveux blonds dégoûtaient sur son front lorsqu'il se retrouva face à elle. La tignasse rousse avait pris une teinte plus auburn par la faute de l'humidité, mais il ne la trouva pas moins flamboyante pour autant. Leur douche devint plus chaude dès qu'il le souhaita –suffisamment fort pour être entendu par la salle, et il repoussa les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux avant de soupirer, sans pouvoir se retenir :

« Jem… Tu l'embrassais ?

\- Pas sur la bouche.

\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate…

\- Maintenant, il le sait, corrigea-t-elle en grelottant, sa chemise collant à sa poitrine nue comme une seconde peau.

\- Il… Je… J'aimerais m'en assurer. »

Elle baissa les yeux un instant, ses joues reprenant leur délicieuse teinte si appétissante, et il sentit son désir enfler à nouveau en lui. Aucune douche glacée ne pourrait l'arrêter cette fois ci. Elle acquiesça tout doucement, comme si elle doutait de bien faire, mais il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de changer d'avis.

Ses lèvres étaient humides et gelées, mais sa langue trouva rapidement le chemin vers la chaleur de sa bouche, s'enroulant autour de la sienne. Il sentit qu'elle passait ses bras autour de lui, et se laissa aller à leur étreinte. Il eut conscience qu'elle tremblait contre lui, tout comme il sut que ses seins à elle pointaient contre son torse et que la partie basse de son anatomie s'en enthousiasmait un peu trop.

Une idée dérangeante vint brusquement interrompre son excitation. Embrassait-elle Ash ou Jem ? Lors de leur dernier baiser, elle s'était laissée faire sans réellement s'impliquer. Et cette fois… Il la repoussa d'un seul coup, et elle faillit glisser, se rattrapant de justesse à ses avant-bras. Les lèvres rouges, elle le contempla sans comprendre ce brusque refus et il s'éloigna légèrement.

« Je meurs de faim.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air…

\- Ca va. J'ai juste… J'ai juste besoin de manger quelque chose. »

Elle acquiesça, sourcils froncés, et l'eau s'arrêta de couler. Ash sortit négligemment sa baguette de sa poche et d'un sortilège, sécha ses vêtements roulés en boule sur le sol. Il fit réapparaitre le paravent, priant pour qu'elle ne lui fasse pas une mauvaise blague, et elle le regarda s'éclipser derrière, apparemment frustrée.

Il enfila rapidement sa tenue d'école, la gorge nouée par cette impression soudaine d'être scié en deux. Devrait-il désormais toujours s'assurer que les gens lui parlaient bien à lui, et non à Jem ? Une petite voix lui rappela qu'il était Jem, mais il préféra ne pas y songer. Ce Jem, il ne le connaissait pas. Comment pouvait-il être lui-même, tout en étant cet inconnu ? Il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à mêler ces deux personnalités qui paraissaient trop distinctes pour être juxtaposées.

Lorsqu'il revint de l'autre côté du paravent, Olivia avait déjà remis sa cape sèche par-dessus ses vêtements, secs eux aussi. Mais comme lui, elle portait encore ses cheveux mouillés, et l'idée d'enrouler ses mèches autour de ses doigts avant de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés le tenta un peu trop. Il s'y refusa.

Olivia avait souhaité être uniquement l'ami d'Ash. Elle ne pouvait pas décider d'être le petit-ami de Jem.

Même si Ash en mourait d'envie et que –il en était persuadé- Jem aurait définitivement pu le vouloir aussi.

* * *

Olivia ouvrit grand les yeux en sortant de la Salle sur Demande. Un comité d'accueil les attendait juste devant les portes, composé de son Oncle Harry –qui lui adressa un regard courroucé d'Hermione et Drago, angoissés du Professeur Radburn, faussement nonchalant et de son nouveau pire cauchemar. Le Professeur McGonagall ne lui laissa pas le temps de songer à fuir en courant qu'elle fit un pas vers elle.

Ash la heurta brusquement, n'ayant pas vu qu'elle n'avançait plus, et lâcha son sac dans lequel il farfouillait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il blêmit ostensiblement, et la main d'Olivia chercha instinctivement la sienne, non pas pour se rassurer, mais pour le soutenir. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de faire davantage.

« Miss Weasley, vous viendrez dans mon bureau à la Première heure, demain matin. Et je tiens à vous dire que même votre parrain, Monsieur Potter ici présent, n'aura jamais eu autant d'heures de retenues que vous…

\- Mais…

\- Vous avez séché les cours de l'après-midi. Sans comptez que vos coéquipiers ont dû s'entrainer sans vous…

\- Mais…

\- Je peux accepter énormément de choses, Miss Weasley, mais pas que vous abandonniez vos camarades pour vous enfermer dans une salle vide avec un garçon. Garçon, qui, je vous l'assure, récoltera lui aussi d'une punition exemplaire. Maintenant, retournez à votre dortoir.

\- Mais, Professeur…

\- Ce sera tout, Miss Weasley. »

Olivia adressa un regard paniqué à Ash, lequel serra plus fort ses doigts, lui exprimant ainsi sa volonté de la voir rester. La rouquine ne bougea donc pas d'un cil et haussa le menton. La directrice jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry qui souriait, presque égayé par la capacité qu'avaient tous les Weasley de se confronter à l'autorité quand la situation l'exigeait.

« Miss Weasley, je crois que vous ne faites pas partie de cette famille…

\- Malgré tout mon respect, Professeur, vous non plus.

\- Et c'est bien pour cela que je vais vous accompagner moi-même jusqu'à votre dortoir, railla l'enseignante en s'approchant davantage. Nous aurons ainsi tout le temps nécessaire pour discuter du travail que vous aurez à faire durant votre retenue ! »

Olivia comprit alors qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance. Son oncle Harry, même s'il la soutenait habituellement, n'accepterait pas davantage qu'elle s'immisce dans cette conversation. Elle adressa à Ash une moue désolée, et il desserra l'étreinte de ses doigts, acceptant de la voir partir, même si cela le plongeait dans une panique folle.

Le Professeur McGonagall sourit gentiment au jeune homme avant de prendre Olivia par l'épaule, la poussant finalement vers l'autre bout du couloir. Ash suivit les deux silhouettes du regard, gagnant un peu de temps avant de devoir s'obliger à affronter ceux qui restaient.

Finalement, il n'eut plus le choix. Le cœur serré, il se tourna vers les quatre adultes qui le jaugeaient, amicaux mais pourtant aussi stressés que lui. Il aurait voulu fuir, une fois de plus, mais cette fois, personne ne lui en laisserait l'opportunité. Il n'avait qu'à l'accepter, et à subir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui.

Il réalisa alors que la découverte de son identité n'était pas la chose la plus compliquée à assimiler. Les conséquences, elles, l'étaient bien davantage… Et même s'il avait attendu cet instant tout au long de son existence, la peur lui vrilla l'estomac, et il décida que malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là, tous les abus, tous les drames, toutes les peurs et toutes les injustices, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce jour.

Et que rien, jamais, ne lui avait fait aussi peur.

* * *

 **Note _** Sois un Gryffondor, nom de Diou ! xD (Ou pas. Fuis. C'est plus sûr.) **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Qu'avez-vous pensé des scènes entre Ash & Olivia ? -elles sont nombreuses, alors tout un tas de petites questions en plus... L'histoire ? La jalousie ? L'entrainement (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne xD) La douche ? Le bisou ? Tout le reste ? ; 2. Et les adultes, comment gèrent-ils la situation, selon vous ? Et Mia, serait-elle en pleine crise d'adolescence ? XD ; 3. Et Drago & Hermione ? Enfin une légère avancée... Ou du moins une promesse qui pourrait faire du bien à toute cette situation ! Et la réaction de Drago ? ; 4. Maintenant que vous savez tout des détails connus de la disparition de Jem, avez-vous des idées potentielles de ce qui a bien pu se passer ? (Sachant qu'en fait, il n'y aucun indice xD) ; 5. Comment imaginez vous la discussion qui va suivre ? (Et que vous me détestez sans doute de ne pas avoir mise dans ce chapitre XD) & les jours d'après ensuite... ? ; 6. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? ^^ **  
**

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ un hamburger, un sentiment de trahison, du sarcasme, la vérité, des certitudes, des confessions, un regrettable aveux, des fluides, un doigt d'honneur, le rôle d'un grand frère en résumé, un soupçon de gay, de la culpabilité, une flaque, une occupation très sympathique, un désastre, une distraction, un danger, de l'aide, une discussion de filles, une annonce, un Psychomage et de l'espoir. :-) _  
_

 **Des bisous... Des reviews ? *fais des yeux d'Agnès dans Moi Moche & Méchant*  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Bonsoir à tous ! :-) Désolée pour le petit retard cette semaine -enfin, j'avais dit que je posterais entre le mercredi & le samedi à la base donc je suis techniquement dans les temps xD Mais je vous avais habitués aux Mercredis je crois dernièrement... Post-rhume-anniversaire-tralala-de-la-vie-de-grande-qui-craint, mais le voilà enfin ce chapitre ! J'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas trop déprimés...

Merci à TOUS pour tous vos messages d'encouragements & d'anniversaire en tout cas ! Vous avez été super réactifs au dernier chapitre & ça fait plaisir, malgré les toujours trop nombreux manchots... (qui me dépriment toujours autant soit dit en passant. xD) Et petites réponses aux non-inscrits... Une fois encore, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! :-) (Et n'hésitez pas à me gronder si c'est le cas !)

 **Filk :** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu -à l'écriture, ça avait aussi été un de mes préférés, si je me souviens bien... (Et d'accord avec toi pour Mia/Julian en fait ^^ *s'attire les foudres du reste des lecteurs*) & les adultes, ils me font tellement lever les yeux au ciel qu'un jour je vais rester bloquée... Du Ash / Parents dans ce chapitre qui, j'espère, te plaira ! Merci encore ! (Et pour les cheveux, j'ai un doute... Pour ça que je les arrache dès qu'y en a un :P) **  
**

 **Lilou :** Merci beaucoup ! :D et pour Le-Personnage-Dont-Tu-Parles, tu en entendras parler dans le prochain chapitre ! :-)

 **Lily :** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et oui, tu avais disparu, méchante ! :P 1. Exactement, le problème d'Olivia&Ash (parce qu'il faut bien qu'il y ait des problèmes évidemment) est principalement intérieur... Pas de personnes pour les séparer, ni quoi que ce soit d'autres, juste eux, avec leur passé, leurs envies, leurs rêves, qui ne collent pas forcément & peuvent les troubler un peu trop... Et non, Hermione n'a pas laissé ses enfants seuls n'importe où :P Franchement, c'était vraiment la faute à pas de chance... (et entre cette fic & Un Air de Famille, si j'ai un jour des enfants, je serais extrêmement paranoïaque & étouffante xD) ; 2. Que je te rassure, je te comprends TELLEMENT ! (Pour Ron, on en entendra parler plus tard, mais il n'avait pas réellement sa place dans cette partie de l'histoire...) Ils jouent tous des rôles de grande personne qui ne leur réussit pas franchement, sont tous totalement flippés -d'où leurs réactions... Bref, promis, ça va un peu évoluer ^^ (même s'ils n'atteindront jamais la cheville d'Olivia ! :P) ; 3. AhAhAh, non, pas de réconciliation sur l'oreiller xD Un jour peut être ? ; 4. Et euh... Euh... Désolée, non xD j'aurais vraiment voulu te dire que tu avais raison, hein ! Mais non... PAS DU TOUT ! après franchement, y'a aucun moyen de deviner je pense... enfin, si tu pourrais deviner qui, mais pas comment & pourquoi ^^ C'est un peu compliqué en fait. ; 5. Mais tellement... u_u' dans sa tête, c'est pas très net à ce garçon & toute cette histoire ne va pas arranger les choses ! ; 6. Et tout ça... ce n'est clairement pas pour tout d'suite. Il n'a pas fini d'être un ado bougon & ingérable xD (Et je ne commenterais pas la crème anti-ride, mais JE BOUDE XD)(Et j'aurais 6 ans dans ma tête pour TOUJOURS ! -j'me suis achetée une peluche & des dessins animés aujourd'hui, la preuve ! :P) Merci encore ! **  
**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! :D J'aime bien vous frustrer, tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant... & oui, Olivia était clairement la mieux placée pour gérer cette situation sans le braquer ! Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, ça serait bien moins passé je crois... Pour le Dramione, tellement désespérants ! Mais oui, ça s'arrange... Il faut juste du temps après tant d'années de rancoeur & de regrets. Et Mia... Le masque se fissure ! **  
**

 **Maelys :** Merci beaucoup :D euuuuh, et ce serait bizarre :P (Et pour le coup, je suis en retard, avoir 26 ans ne me réussit pas xD) 1. Contente que ça te plaise ! :D Et non, leur relation a tous les deux ne peut pas être... "clichée" en grande partie parce qu'Olivia ne se laisserait pas faire ! :P JAMAIS. C'est un adolescent, faut jamais trop leur en demander à ces petits :P ; 2. Pour Mia... C'est surtout un sursaut de rébellion causée par les événements qui se précipitent en fait ;-) Elle ne redevient pas vraiment elle même... (Et oui, très coupable malheureusement.) ; 3. Mouhahaha ! (au prochain chapitre, y'a ma scène préférée concernant le Dramione ! -je me focalise sur des scènes sans importances, je suis étrange...) ; 4. Non, pas tout de suite du tout, du tout... et non, Greyback n'a pas enlevé Ash :-) ; 5. Il va rester à Poudlard, tu penses ? :P Merci encore ! **  
**

 **Marine :** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et trop contente pour Ash-Olivia ! (Je les aime tellement que j'aime qu'on les aime -trop de aime dans cette phrase, mais c'est l'effet que me font ces deux personnages xD) & Drago est prêt à tout désormais pour retrouver un semblant de famille dans sa vie je crois... pour son potentiel couple avec Hermione, patience ! Et pour Julian & Mia... Mes lèvres sont scellées :P (*glousse bêtement devant son écran* xD) **  
**

 **Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup pour tout ! :D Pas beaucoup d'Olivia/Ash dans ce chapitre, mais plein d'autres choses, promis ! Mais pour le reste, c'est dans ce chapitre ! **  
**

 **Ticoucou :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D Et évidemment, t'as dit que j'étais régulière & PAF ! :P Tu es responsable en fait ! ... Non ? Ok, j'assume ! Promis je reprends le rythme dès la semaine prochaine ! ^^ **  
**

 **Zabeth :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D **  
**

 **Nanette45 :** Merci beaucoup ! Et fin de l'impatience -tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps ! :D

Merci encore à tous pour vos messages de toutes sortes & bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

 _Dream_

 _Send me a sign_

 _Turn back the clock_

 _Give me some time_

 _I need to break out_

 _And make me a new name_

 _Let's open our eyes_

 _To the brand new day_

 _It's a brand new day_

 **\- Ryan Star – Brand new day -**

* * *

Le tic-tac de l'horloge l'engourdissait peu à peu. La journée –interminable- menaçait de ne jamais finir. Ash léchait consciencieusement ses doigts couverts du gras de son hamburger –lequel lui avait été apporté par un elfe de maison peu sympathique tout en gagnant du temps. Il espérait ainsi que les adultes présents, qui l'avaient regardé dévorer son repas en silence, se lasseraient et reporteraient cette discussion au lendemain. Ou à jamais.

Malheureusement, il n'eut rapidement plus aucun moyen de retarder l'inévitable et laissa tomber sa serviette roulée en boule sur la table basse de sa salle commune. Ses coéquipiers étaient déjà dans leurs chambres, ne dormant probablement pas encore, mais discutant entre eux –de Quidditch ou de filles. Il aurait vraiment adoré être avec eux, en cet instant plus que jamais.

« Ash… »

La voix d'Hermione Granger était douce, onctueuse comme du chocolat. Il l'avait appréciée pour ça dès le début, mais désormais, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser qu'elle s'était intéressée à lui pour une bonne raison : il lui avait rappelé son fils dès le départ. L'affection qu'elle lui portait n'avait plus de sens à ses yeux. Il s'était senti important pour elle, lui avait offert sa confiance… Et pendant tout ce temps, elle s'était sans doute demandé : « C'est Jem ou non ? ». Si la réponse avait été négative, elle aurait probablement cessé de lui offrir ces cours qui avaient pris une importance fondamentale pour lui. Quel naïf il faisait d'avoir cru compter réellement !

« Je sais que la situation est… difficile, articula-t-elle difficilement et Ash ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux en sentant que la voix s'effritait, comme troublée par des sanglots retenus. Et sache qu'elle n'est pas plus aisée pour nous.

\- Si vous le dites », coupa Ash avec sarcasme, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Neal, lequel était apparemment juste là pour le surveiller un peu.

Il se sentait trahi de ce côté aussi d'ailleurs. Comment est-ce Neal avait pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas expliqué la situation au lieu de le mettre devant ces gens, sans lui laisser le temps de se préparer psychologiquement ? Il rendit donc son regard à Neal, plus froid encore, et l'homme –après un soupir- quitta son fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur la table basse, l'air de rien même s'il créait une sorte de barrière entre Ash et les trois autres.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit, d'accord ? commença l'homme qui n'avait apparemment pas perdu sa capacité à lire dans les pensées de son élève. Mais c'est une histoire de famille, et je… Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'être sympa ? Ils ne vont pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, Ash. Ils veulent juste… te parler. »

Ash resta muet, un long moment, et il sentit la tension croitre dans la pièce. Il n'avait jamais eu un tel pouvoir entre les mains. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, c'était lui qui avait le contrôle : s'il voulait fuir, ils ne pourraient pas le retenir. Et c'est ce que tout son corps lui hurlait de faire. Pourtant, il resta assis, puis cligna des yeux pour dire « Oui » et Neal lui jeta un petit sourire. Son mentor, son ami, la seule famille qu'il ait eue jusqu'ici, posa affectueusement sa main sur la sienne par-dessus son genou et la serra avant de se lever pour se rasseoir dans son siège attitré.

Ash remarqua immédiatement l'expression de Drago, lequel –mâchoire serrée- paraissait étonnamment… contrarié. Comme jaloux. Ash faillit sourire, mais refusa ensuite de se moquer de cette expression plus que logique. Hermione n'avait rien à craindre, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre figure maternelle dans la vie, même si les personnes qui avaient le plus compté étaient étrangement des femmes. La place du père par contre, était déjà prise en quelque sorte, même si Neal était plus un guide qu'autre chose.

Finalement, Ash se renfonça dans son canapé et croisa ses bras sur son torse avant de sourire à Drago, puis à Hermione. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Harry et, sans pouvoir se retenir, demanda :

« Pourquoi vous êtes là, vous, exactement ? »

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de mettre autant de hargne que cela dans sa voix, mais puisque l'Auror écarquilla les yeux, il en devina que son ton était plus qu'incorrect. Mais il n'y pouvait plus rien. Un flot d'émotions indistinctes le ballotait, comme s'il était en pleine mer avec pour seul protection une bouée minuscule. Il regrettait tant d'avoir pris sa potion ce jour-là. Sans elle, ses pensées auraient été plus distinctes, plus aisées à contrôler… Au lieu de ça, il étouffait.

« Je suis là parce que j'ai toujours été proche de ta famille, Ash, expliqua Harry sans se vexer –ou alors il le dissimula très bien. J'étais également l'Auror chargé de l'enquête au sujet de… Olivia t'a tout expliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Jem a disparu, tout le monde l'a cherché, ces deux là (Il agita un majeur accusateur en direction de Drago et Hermione) ont divorcés, il a eu la garde de Mia, ils ne se parlaient plus avant que j'arrive… J'ai tout juste ?

\- Euh… Oui. Bref, je m'occupais du cas de ta disparition. Et je pense pouvoir faire rouvrir le dossier désormais. Et…

\- Attendez ! »

Ash fronça les sourcils. Il avait compris. Ces gens-là voulaient toujours obtenir des réponses, sauf qu'il n'en avait absolument aucune à leur offrir. Ses premiers souvenirs dataient de l'arrêt de bus pas de sa probable captivité, ou de son enfance.

« Je ne me rappelle de rien, vous vous en rendez compte ?

\- Évidemment, Ash. Mais nous pensons aussi que tes souvenirs peuvent avoir été bloqués à l'aide d'un sortilège ou… Tu n'as eu aucune sensation de déjà-vu depuis ton arrivée en Angleterre ? En voyant Hermione ou Drago, ou même Mia ?

\- Non, mentit Ash en secouant la tête.

\- Tu mens. »

La voix de Drago claqua l'air et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, dont celui fermé d'Hermione qui estimait qu'il aurait pu garder sa capacité à déduire des mensonges des gens pour plus tard. Mais Drago n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de faciliter la tâche à quiconque. _Plus de mensonges, que la vérité_ , il se l'était juré… Et malheureusement pour l'adolescent, il faisait aussi partie du lot. Père et fils s'affrontèrent du regard. Acier contre acier. Et finalement, Ash baissa les yeux avant de murmurer :

« Pendant le premier match, je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle de mon balai. J'ai eu l'impression… qu'on… m'étirait le cerveau ou un truc comme ça.

\- Et ça s'est produit à cause de quoi ? demanda Harry en faisant taire les autres du regard, prenant sciemment la place d'enquêteur dans leur petit groupe. Il y a eu un événement déclencheur ?

\- Oui, Olivia.

\- Olivia ? »

Drago avait bêtement répété ce prénom, se demandant comment –par Merlin- une gamine que Jem voyait de temps en temps seulement avait pu prendre autant d'importance. Et pourquoi s'était-il souvenu d'elle et pas d'eux, ses propres parents. Ash parut saisir ses doutes –assortis à sa déception- car il ajouta rapidement :

« Pas son visage, ni rien. Elle s'est moqué de moi et m'a demandé si j'étais prêt à me faire battre par une fille. Apparemment un truc qu'elle avait dit à Jem… Il y a eu comme un écho. Comme si sa voix de maintenant se mêlait à sa voix de petite fille. C'était… Perturbant. Et puis, y'a eu le jus de fruits que le Professeur Granger m'a fait goûter et que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir déjà bu. Et vous, Monsieur Potter.

\- Moi ?

\- Votre tenue d'Auror… Ce n'est pas la même aux États-Unis et pourtant j'ai eu la sensation de l'avoir déjà vue, conclut-il avant de reprendre, la gorge serrée : Je suppose que ce que j'ai ressenti pour Mia s'inclut aussi dans les potentiels « marques » de Jem. J'ai eu l'impression de devoir la protéger dès le départ. En particulier de cet abruti d'Harper. Et… »

Son regard se posa un instant sur Hermione, mais il secoua la tête finalement en marmonnant un bref « Non, c'est tout. ». Drago s'apprêtait à insister, mais Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne et lui promit d'un sourire qu'elle lui expliquerait la suite plus tard. Elle savait pertinemment ce que Ash avait à l'esprit.

Le lendemain de sa quasi-transformation, lorsqu'elle avait nettoyé son dos et son visage, elle avait bien vu à quel point ce contact le troublait. Il avait dû la percevoir comme une mère en cet instant, tout comme elle s'était sentie extraordinairement proche de lui. Mais elle comprenait aussi qu'Ash n'ait pas envie d'expliquer cela en public et lui accorda un sourire, auquel il répondit avant de se renfrogner. De toute évidence, il avait décidé de jouer à l'autruche, et elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir pour cela.

« Je pense, reprit Harry après avoir noté ces quelques détails dans son calepin magique, Que l'affaire devrait pouvoir reprendre. Je m'en chargerai. Et avec ton aide, Ash, on pourra trouver qui a fait ça.

\- Quel intérêt ? Je veux dire… Je ne m'en souviens pas et je ne connais aucun sortilège qui puisse aider à contrer un Oubliette, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout plus de dix ans après. Je serais probablement incapable de vous aider.

\- Nous trouverons un moyen, promit Harry avant de se lever. Quoi qu'il en soit… Tu avais raison, je n'ai rien à faire là. Je repasserai dès que possible et nous discuterons un peu, toi et moi. Si tu le veux bien, évidemment… »

Ash haussa distraitement les épaules et l'homme –après avoir salué ses amis et Neal- disparut en claquant la porte. La tension qui crispait ses muscles fit penser à Ash qu'il n'était pas si à l'aise qu'il semblait vouloir le faire croire. Il était suffisamment perspicace pour se douter qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de trouver le coupable après tant d'années. Ils se berçaient tous de faux-espoirs qu'Ash avait bien l'intention de briser : pas question de servir de cobaye, surtout s'il devait se souvenir de choses affreuses. Il avait bien assez d'images de son passé dont il aurait voulu se débarrasser dans la tête. Il refuserait d'en ajouter de nouvelles.

Il reporta son attention sur ses nouveaux « parents », même s'il ne les considérait pas du tout comme tels, et prit conscience de la façon dont ils le regardaient. Il avait la sensation étrange que –pour la première fois- des gens attendaient quelque chose de lui. Quelque chose qu'il, il le savait, n'était pas à même de leur offrir. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et se lança :

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas du tout ce que vous pensez.

\- Pardon ? bredouilla Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant apparemment pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Je… Je suis vraiment content pour vous que vous sachiez enfin que votre fils est vivant et tout ça mais… C'gamin, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas votre fils et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'être. »

Un court silence pesa sur cette affirmation et Ash se sentit fier. Fier d'avoir dit cela sans flancher alors qu'il doutait tant, fier que même Drago Malefoy ne se soit pas rendu compte de la crainte perçant dans ces mots. Mais l'homme avait l'air trop occupé à bouillir sur place pour avoir conscience de quoi que ce soit.

« Évidemment que tu es notre fils. Tu es Jem !

\- Drago », soupira Hermione en mêlant ses doigts aux siens, lui ordonnant ainsi de se taire.

Ash sentit ses lèvres se tordre en un sourire, presque malgré lui. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas de place dans cette famille, il était heureux de voir ces deux mains là, liées l'une à l'autre, même s'il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi.

Il laissa son sourire retomber de lui-même lorsque Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Cette femme… Il n'avait pas compris jusqu'alors à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il avait cru possible de se reposer sur elle, un peu comme avec Neal, mais d'une manière tout à fait inédite. Et maintenant, cela lui était interdit. S'ils suivaient ensemble ces fichus cours, elle espérerait qu'il redevienne Jem. Mais il ne s'en sentait simplement pas capable. Il n'arriverait jamais à ressembler au gosse de la photo, pas juste parce qu'il avait grandi, mais aussi parce que ce gamin n'avait pas vécu la plus minuscule des horreurs… Alors qu'Ash en avait subi par dizaines.

La voix d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées, alors qu'il prenait consciente de tout ce qu'il avait raté. Quelle vie aurait-il eu sans cet enlèvement ? Aurait-il été un adolescent heureux, premier de la classe, entouré d'amis et d'une petite-amie –il ne voyait qu'Olivia dans ce rôle ? Ou aurait-il malgré tout été l'énorme déception qu'il semblait représenter ?

Il eut du mal à reprendre le fil des mots d'Hermione, mais y parvint à grands renforts d'inspirations.

« … te demandons rien. Tu comprends ? »

Il hocha la tête, pour faire semblant, mais elle parut comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été avec elle et répéta :

« Nous savons pertinemment que tu as changé. Tu as vécu certaines choses…

\- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu.

\- Alors peut-être pourrais-tu nous l'expliquer ? Ash, nous ne te demandons pas de… devenir Jem. Ce serait impossible et nous en sommes parfaitement conscients. Tu étais un garçonnet de quatre ans et demi lorsque tu as disparu. Te retrouver est déjà largement suffisant. »

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi il était en colère, mais la haine monta en lui, enflant jusqu'à lui arracher un frisson. Puis, son cerveau l'alerta et il tâcha de contrôler son émotion. Pour cela, il devait l'analyser, suivre le cheminement de pensées qui l'y avait conduit, trop vite pour qu'il le comprenne tout à fait.

Mais il y arriva finalement. Il était furieux qu'elle soit si sûre. Sûre d'elle. Sûre de l'homme à ses côtés –qui semblait plutôt prêt à trainer Ash par la peau des fesses jusqu'à leur maison d'avant pour lui marteler le cerveau de « Tu es Jem » pendant des heures. Et sûre de lui, alors qu'il ne méritait pas du tout sa confiance.

Au lieu de le calmer, cette constatation fit monter encore plus de rage en lui et il ne put se réfréner. Sa voix, tranchante, brisa le silence.

« Je ne suis pas le fils prodigue que vous attendez, d'accord ? Je suis un loup-garou dyslexique incapable d'avoir des relations normales avec des êtres humains normaux…

\- Nous nous moquons de ça, Ash.

\- Et bien, vous ne devriez pas ! Je… Je suis un petit con, la plupart du temps. Je me bats souvent…

\- A cause du loup, tenta de l'arrêter Neal.

\- J'ai couché avec une fille dont je ne me souviens même pas le nom une fois…

\- Une seule fois ?! railla Drago Malefoy avec un détestable sourire en coin qui n'en fut que plus agaçant pour Ash puisqu'il possédait exactement le même. Tu as de la chance, en dehors de ta mère, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai fait et avec qui.

\- J'ai déjà été saoul, et j'ai déjà fumé !

\- Tu as seize ans, encore heureux, s'esclaffa Drago Malefoy à nouveau, faisant se demander comment ce type avait pu épouser la sage Hermione Granger –laquelle paraissait partagée entre l'hilarité et la consternation.

\- Je…

\- Oui ? »

Le sourire resplendissant de moquerie de Drago fit taire Ash, lequel ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela leur soit égal. Après tout, ils avaient Mia comme fille. Une fille idéale, excellente élève, Préfète-en-Chef, sociable et belle… Une fille absolument parfaite que tous les parents auraient voulue avoir. Comment pouvait-il l'accepter, _lui_ , en comparaison ?

Il se redressa d'un bond et le sourire de l'homme qui lui ressemblait tant s'effaça.

« Je… Je ne peux pas être ce que vous attendez de moi, d'accord ?!

\- Nous n'attendons rien de toi, Ash, répliqua lentement Hermione, comme pour lui laisser le temps de se faire à ces mots. Nous savons que tu n'es plus un enfant d'à peine cinq ans et nous…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! »

Son cri retentit dans la salle toute entière et Neal se leva pour s'assurer que les coéquipiers de l'adolescent ne viendraient pas jouer les curieux. Il n'arriverait jamais à les arrêter à temps de toute façon, et Ash était impatient de pouvoir jouer de cette distraction. Il filerait dans sa chambre et se faufilerait sous sa couette jusqu'à la fin de temps –ou au moins jusqu'au lendemain, ce qui, dans la situation actuelle, lui suffirait.

Il se releva sans attendre, récupéra son sac à dos qui trainait par terre et fila vers la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit pile à ce moment-là, comme par miracle. Fox apparut, l'air tout ensommeillé, et écarquilla les yeux avant de brailler :

« T'étais passé où ?! »

Ash tenta de passer, mais Neal l'arrêta avant de le fusiller du regard. Il ordonna rapidement à Fox de fermer la porte, mais ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas l'intention d'abandonner son meilleur ami.

« Hey, Professeur Radburn. Y'a un problème ?

\- Absolument aucun, Fox. Maintenant tu rentres et tu vas te coucher.

\- Mais Ash…

\- Ash te rejoint dans une minute. »

Fox resta figé quelques secondes, puis Ash cligna des yeux deux fois, tel un code pour dire « Vas y, tu peux me laisser… » et l'adolescent finit par obéir. Sachant pertinemment que ses étudiants devaient être en train d'écouter aux portes, Neal lança un sortilège d'insonorisation à la pièce avant de forcer Ash à se rasseoir. Le jeune homme ne lâcha pas son sac à dos, prouvant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester là, à les écouter pendant des heures.

Hermione le comprit sans le moindre doute et, après avoir souri à Drago qui hocha la tête, elle répondit à la question que leur fils –qu'il le veuille ou non, il l'était, au moins par le sang- avait posée.

« Nous ne te demandons pas de devenir Jem, de lui ressembler, d'agir comme lui. Nous voulons tout simplement passer un peu de temps avec toi, savoir qui tu es, ce que tu aimes, à quoi a ressemblé ta vie… Nous n'allons pas chercher à te changer, à te transformer en quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, sois en sûr.

\- Je reste Ash, rétorqua le jeune homme. Juste Ash.

\- Nous ne t'appellerons pas Jem, si cela te dérange, soupira Drago à qui cette proposition semblait arracher le cœur. Nous avons juste envie de… d'apprendre à te connaître. Rien de plus. »

Ash serra les dents, refusant d'exprimer à haute-voix ce qui le tourmentait tant. Et s'ils n'aimaient pas ce qu'ils apprenaient ? Et s'ils réalisaient qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un idiot amateur de Quidditch, incapable d'écrire des mots compliqués sans y réfléchir pendant cinq minutes, de lire trop longtemps sans se coltiner une migraine d'enfer ou de contrôler ses émotions la plupart du temps ?

Il avait été lâché, abandonné comme une vieille chaussette des dizaines de fois dans sa vie. Depuis presque six ans, il connaissait une certaine stabilité entre les cours et Neal. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ça, entrer à nouveau dans ce cercle sans fin qui lui donnait l'espoir d'une famille avant de l'éjecter violemment parce qu'il était trop imparfait.

Qu'il soit leur fils biologique ou non n'y changeait rien. Hermione Granger était une femme intelligente qui avait tout ce qu'elle voulait ; Drago Malefoy un homme ambitieux à qui tout réussissait depuis toujours… Que feraient-ils d'un gamin loup-garou et incapable ?

Il avait très envie de leur dire d'aller se faire voir, qu'il resterait comme prévu jusqu'à la fin de la Première Manche du Tournoi, mais que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il doive passer du temps avec eux. Il voulait leur expliquer que les cours particuliers, c'était fini et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec un seul d'entre eux.

Mais –pour la première fois depuis très longtemps- ce fut son cœur, pourtant morcelé depuis des années, qui prit le contrôle sur son cerveau surprotecteur et son corps autonome. Et son cœur, même brisé, espérait toujours un peu, naïf qu'il était. La voix tendue, il murmura :

« Je suppose que vous allez mieux, Professeur ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous étiez malade ce week-end, donc on n'a pas fait cours…

\- Oh. Oui, je vais mieux. », acquiesça Hermione sans comprendre.

Ash jeta un coup d'œil à Neal qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Cette fois, s'il chutait après avoir espéré, quelqu'un serait là pour le rattraper. Neal ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Alors Ash se lança, avec la sensation effrayante de sauter d'un avion sans parachute.

« Peut-être que demain soir, après les cours, je pourrais venir dans votre salle de classe pour rattraper la leçon de dimanche. Et… Je présume que ça paraitrait normal que Monsieur Malefoy, vu son boulot, soit là à mon entraînement de jeudi soir et qu'il ait envie de me parler après… Je veux dire… ça n'étonnerait personne, pas vrai ? »

* * *

Fox était intarissable, au plus grand désespoir d'Ash qui aurait voulu faire passer sa migraine avant la fin de l'année. Son meilleur ami l'aidait néanmoins à ne pas penser, ce qui lui était salutaire. Mais puisqu'ils approchaient dangereusement de la Grande Salle et donc du sujet de déblatérations de Fox, il estima préférable de s'arrêter pour couper :

« On s'est juste embrassé. N'en fais pas toute une histoire. Et s'il te plait… N'en parle pas !

\- Pourquoi ? s'écria Fox, tout penaud d'avoir à retenir pour lui une telle information.

\- Parce que c'était… personnel. »

En vérité, il n'avait avoué qu'Olivia et lui s'étaient embrassés que pour distraire Fox de la présence d'Hermione et Drago dans leur salle commune à une heure tardive. Il ne comptait expliquer à personne qu'il était le fils perdu puis retrouvé d'un des couples de sorciers les plus célèbres du monde –entre l'héroïne de guerre et le directeur d'un des bureaux du ministère, il était plutôt bien servi. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'une famille se retrouvait avec deux des parents les plus cool qui soit… Et il aurait très franchement préféré s'abstenir.

« Bien sûr que c'était personnel ! s'esclaffa Fox avant de lui offrir une violente tape dans le dos, l'air tout fier. T'as échangé ta salive avec une fille… Y'a rien plus personnel que ça. A moins de partager vos… fluides.

\- Fox ? Tais-toi. »

Il n'avait pas l'intention de parler « fluides » avec Fox, lequel pouvait être étonnamment intarissable sur le sujet pour un puceau endurci –sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et se mordit douloureusement l'intérieur de la joue, se demandant qui était au courant de son petit secret. Et il ne parlait pas là de ses baisers avec Olivia.

Mia évidemment et donc probablement Sienna… Et sa jolie rouquine bien entendu, qui avait peut-être partagé sa découverte avec Julian, ou sa petite cousine. Il espérait bien que non, autrement tout Poudlard aurait eu vent de la réalité avant la fin de la semaine.

Il revint vers Fox qui fronçait ostensiblement les sourcils depuis la veille, probablement conscient qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, et articula :

« Ok, tu ne parles d'Olivia et moi à personne. Je… Je ne crois pas que ça mènera à quelque chose de concret, d'accord ? Alors, n'en fais pas toute une histoire. Je ne voudrais pas l'embêter, tu vois ?

\- Depuis quand est-ce que ça te dérange que tout le monde sache que t'as embrassé une fille ? Quand tu as bécoté Leslie, l'an dernier, alors que tu sortais déjà avec Maisie, tu l'as presque crié sur tous les toits…

\- C'était différent.

\- En quoi ?

\- Elle. Elle est différente. »

La réponse avait fusé sans qu'il ne parvienne à la retenir et il vit Fox ouvrit les yeux grand comme des soucoupes, l'air totalement abasourdi. Lui-même l'était un peu –y songer était déjà suffisamment alarmant pour qu'il se mette en plus à déblatérer au sujet d'Olivia en public. Même si ce public était son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami apparemment traumatisé.

« Par le gland de Merlin ! cria finalement ce dernier, poussant quelques élèves dans la Grande Salle à tourner la tête vers eux.

\- Je… Fais comme si j'avais rien dit, d'accord ? »

Fox hocha la tête lentement avant d'écarquiller les yeux encore davantage. Ash se retourna pour voir ce qui l'intéressait tant et eut la surprise de voir apparaître un petit groupe particulièrement éclectique : Mia, Sienna, Olivia et Julian qui parlaient à toute vitesse sans regarder autour d'eux. Olivia fut la première à le voir, et un sourire fendit ses lèvres, obligeant les trois autres à se taire. Ash comprit instantanément qu'ils parlaient de lui.

Olivia s'approcha sans hésiter et Ash remarqua que Sienna prenait la main de sa meilleure amie, comme pour lui offrir le courage dont elle semblait manquer. Julian lui adressa un petit sourire et Ash se mit à maudire cette famille incapable de garder des secrets.

« Salut.

\- Salut, Olivia, répondit Fox sans laisser à Ash le temps de répondre. Salut.

\- Euh… Bonjour, Fox.

\- Bonjour, répéta l'adolescent sans se rendre compte qu'il l'observait comme si elle était une sorte de mystérieuse créature venue d'ailleurs.

\- Tu vas la saluer encore longtemps ? s'agaça Ash.

\- Non. Bon… »

Ash lui enfonça violemment son coude dans l'estomac et Fox se plia en deux sous le choc, avant de toussoter, à la recherche d'un peu d'air. Les trois autres s'approchèrent, troublés, avant de voir que Ash souriait légèrement.

« Désolé, bougonna Fox avant de se redresser, massant son ventre à deux mains comme pour s'assurer que tous ses organes étaient toujours à leur place.

\- Tu peux aller nous chercher des places ? s'enquit Ash sans prêter attention à la moue espiègle d'Olivia.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. »

Le regard de Fox passa d'Ash à Olivia plusieurs fois, puis il hocha lentement de la tête, l'air d'assimiler une information essentielle. Ash aurait voulu avoir le temps de le faire taire –quitte à employer la violence une fois de plus- mais Fox lança, avec un sourire :

« Oh… Je vois.

\- Tu vois quoi exactement ? s'enquit Olivia qui avait parfaitement compris la situation.

\- Rien, il ne voit rien ! s'emporta Ash, de plus en plus embarrassé. Fox, s'il te plait…

\- Ok, j'y vais. A plus, Olivia ! »

Il assortit son adieu d'un petit clin d'œil qui donna à son meilleur ami une furieuse envie de le lui arracher, puis s'éloigna en direction des portes, sans cesser de se retourner pour faire des petits signes à la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'Ash lève un doigt en sa direction. Fox fila alors sans demander son reste vers la table des Gryffondors, et Ash se retourna vers le petit groupe qui le fixait, interloqué.

« C'était quoi, ça ? s'enquit Julian avec un froncement de sourcils méfiant.

\- Rien. Fox est juste… »

Il croisa le regard d'Olivia qui lui ordonna silencieusement de ne pas mentir. Et il haussa les épaules, l'air nonchalant alors que cette situation le plongeait dans une gêne grandissante –gêne qui s'alourdirait sans doute si Julian, en mode « cousin protecteur » lui en collait une.

« Désolé, _Olive_. C'est juste… Je n'avais pas franchement envie de lui parler de « vous-savez-quoi » et du coup, j'ai dû trouver une distraction.

\- Une distraction en rapport avec Olivia ? sourit Sienna, railleuse comme seuls pouvaient l'être les Serpentard.

\- On s'est embrassé, on n'en parle plus ! coupa Olivia avant que les autres ne lancent un concours d'hypothèses embarrassantes.

\- Vous vous êtes _quoi_?! »

Apparemment, Julian n'était pas franchement d'accord pour la partie « On n'en parle plus »… Pas plus que pour celle du baiser, d'ailleurs, mais ça, Ash s'y était attendu. Olivia fusilla son cousin du regard, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de donner davantage de détails, puis revint à Ash qui ne se débarrassait pas de son sourire en sa présence.

« On pensait faire un petit tour dans le parc… Tu veux venir ? »

Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que ce n'était guère dans leurs habitudes et qu'elle voulait juste lui permettre de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Mia. La jeune blondinette, sa _sœur_ , n'avait pas desserré les lèvres et il lui semblait qu'elle était très mal à l'aise. Etonnamment, lui ne l'était pas. Alors que l'existence de ses parents lui semblait totalement surréaliste, il s'était immédiatement senti proche de Mia, et n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer dans le rôle de sœur –même s'il se voyait davantage comme un _grand_ frère protecteur, mais c'était probablement dû à son sexe et à son histoire passée.

Il lui accorda un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit avec un soulagement perceptible, puis hocha la tête. Il ne mourrait pas de faim avant le déjeuner, et même si Fox risquait de lui en vouloir, il préférait cela que de lui confier sa toute nouvelle situation.

Dehors, la neige avait fondu depuis quelques jours déjà et le printemps s'installait doucement, si bien qu'ils n'eurent même pas un frisson en entamant leur petite balade. Alignés ainsi, Ash eut la sensation qu'ils allaient tous se faire exécuter et finit par briser l'ordre de leur petite troupe alors que Julian bougonnait quelque chose à propos de baisers.

De toute évidence, et comme Ash l'avait soupçonné, il était le premier à embrasser Olivia et cela le remplit d'un désir fou. Il se mit à songer qu'il puisse être le premier en tout et se gifla mentalement. Leur premier baiser datait qu'à peine une semaine plus tôt et voilà qu'il comptait déjà coucher avec elle… Si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, elle lui aurait tranché la tête d'un sortilège, il n'en doutait même pas. Mais mince, il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille sans expérience !

Il sentit brusquement un bras glisser sous le sien et reconnut Sienna –autant grâce à sa chaleur qu'au naturel déconcertant avec lequel elle l'enserrait. Il jeta un coup par-dessus son épaule pour voir Olivia s'empourprer de colère et sa convoitise enfla davantage. Il avait tout d'un animal parfois… Mais doutait que cela ait à voir avec son petit problème de poils.

« Alors, Weasley hein ? chuchota Sienna afin de ne pas se faire entendre des autres.

\- Aucun commentaire.

\- Mais c'est que tu rougis, pardi ! Tu n'as même pas pris un peu de couleurs en me voyant entièrement nue et voilà que tu vires écrevisse…

\- Sienna, s'il te plait. »

Il la fixa un instant et elle finit par comprendre qu'il ne plaisanterait pas à ce sujet. Un éclat d'intérêt luit dans ses yeux, mais elle garda ses questions pour plus tard, refusant de le mettre dans l'embarras… Elle n'était pas là pour ça, mais pour soutenir Mia qui ne savait pas trop comment Ash réagirait à sa présence.

« Tu sais… murmura-t-elle finalement avant d'hésiter. Mia est super.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Alors même si…

\- Je n'ai pas aucune intention de l'envoyer balader si c'est ce qui t'embête. »

Il ne mentait pas. Elle pouvait le lire sur l'expression de son visage. Il était parfaitement sincère et, comme pour le prouver, il se tourna pour faire face aux trois autres qui avançaient, tels des petits soldats.

« On pourrait sécher les cours, histoire de passer davantage de temps ensemble…

\- Sé-quoi ?! s'écria Mia en écarquillant les yeux, comme si elle n'avait entendu parler d'une telle idée. Mais… Mais non ! Et puis vous avez déjà eu suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, hier, si je ne m'abuse. »

Son petit ton supérieur amusa grandement Ash, qui se demanda tout à coup s'il avait le même –lorsqu'il parlait Quidditch par exemple. Puis, il chercha à se souvenir de qui venait ce caractère : l'arrogance Serpentesque ou le côté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui avait rendu leur mère célèbre ? Il pencha pour Hermione Granger, puisque Drago Malefoy n'avait probablement eu aucun problème avec l'idée de manquer la classe à l'époque de son adolescence.

Olivia intervint en hochant la tête avec une petite grimace agacée et il en conclut qu'elle était d'accord avec Mia… Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison à cela : la punition pour son manquement aux cours de la veille devait être exemplaire ! Il se promit de l'interroger à ce sujet plus tard, avant d'acquiescer en direction de sa toute nouvelle sœur.

« Ok, ok, je présentais juste une solution valable puisque nous ne sommes pas franchement dans la même classe…

\- Après les cours peut-être ? proposa timidement Mia.

\- Je vois déjà ta mère.

\- Vraiment ? »

Elle parut si étonnée qu'Ash eut un sourire. De toute évidence, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il les boude durant des heures –voir des jours- et ne fasse pas le moindre effort. Et même s'il savait qu'il aurait dû agir ainsi, son fichu cœur en avait décidé autrement, rallongeant son angoisse de quelques dizaines de kilos –lesquels pesaient sur ses épaules.

« Après alors ?

\- Après… »

Ash jeta un coup d'œil à Olivia. Habituellement, après l'entraînement de l'équipe de Poudlard, ils se rejoignaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait estimé que son cours avec le Professeur Granger durerait à peu de choses près le temps de l'entraînement et qu'il pourrait retrouver la rouquine comme prévu. Mais il doutait d'en avoir envie cette fois ci. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que leur baiser signifiait, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas rembarré ensuite –comme la première fois. Néanmoins, lui l'avait repoussée et il aurait voulu avoir une discussion avec elle avant que cela ne se reproduise. Une conversation qui commencerait par quelque chose comme : « C'est Jem ou moi que tu as embrassé ? ». Il se sentit devenir schizophrène et chassa cette question avant de bredouiller :

« Oui… Après ce serait parfait. »

Il ne regarda pas Olivia, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait lire sur son visage. Si elle se montrait déçue, il deviendrait dingue, annulerait sa proposition à Mia et rêverait d'un lit avant d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Si –au contraire- elle paraissait l'accepter, il aurait l'impression de faire une chute du haut d'un immeuble de quinze étages. Puisqu'aucune de ces opportunités ne l'emballait, il s'efforça à fixer son attention sur Mia qui le considérait comme s'il venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle extraordinaire.

Puis, alors qu'elle souriait, il se mit à penser que c'était le cas… Il n'était peut-être pas le fils que ses vrais parents attendaient mais il pourrait être un frère plutôt sympa. Il suffirait de taper sur les garçons qui l'embêtaient et de la consoler lorsqu'elle serait triste. En clair, deux choses qu'il avait déjà faites.

Et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à refaire.

* * *

Ash réalisa brusquement quelque chose alors qu'il décortiquait sa troisième cuisse de poulet en dix minutes surveillé par un Fox suspicieux et une Olivia muette –ce qui était assez rare pour être remarquable. En observant Julian, il se souvint de toutes les questions que le Gryffondor lui avait posées –une bonne cinquantaine depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il coupa brusquement la parole au jeune Potter, qui dévorait consciencieusement tout aliment qui avait le malheur de croiser sa route tout en discutant avec sa cousine Sam.

« Julian ?

\- Ouep ? releva le garçon en avalant une bouchée de pommes de terre.

\- Toutes les questions bizarres que tu me posais, c'était pour… _ça_? (Julian hésita une seconde puis hocha la tête avec une grimace contrite.) Merlin, merci ! J'avais fini par croire que tu étais gay et que tu me faisais du gringue.

\- Pardon ?! hurla Julian alors que ses cousines et ses amis se mettaient à ricaner.

\- Tu m'as demandé si j'avais des marques quelconques sur le corps, je te rappelle. On aurait cru à une sorte d'invitation à te laisser me déshabiller pour que tu puisses vérifier ça par toi-même. C'était particulièrement tordu ! »

Julian s'empourpra légèrement, puis haussa les épaules, l'air de rien, apparemment pas gêné d'avoir été à ce point peu subtil. Ash se demanda longuement pourquoi Julian s'était autant intéressé à la question avant de comprendre que si Olivia avait connu Jem, Julian également. Etaient-ils amis alors ? Ou était-il plus proche de Mia, se contentant de taquiner les plus jeunes ? De nouvelles questions naquirent dans son esprit, entortillant ses pensées, et il comprit que toute cette histoire risquait de le rendre fou.

Ne pas savoir avait été le pire drame de sa vie, mais il s'était toujours dit qu'il avait peut-être de la chance, qu'il évitait ainsi de se souvenir de choses affreuses, de violences et de sévices… Maintenant qu'il savait que les quatre premières années de sa vie avaient été belles, l'absence de souvenirs le faisait physiquement souffrir.

Les histoires que les gens lui conteraient ne seraient pas suffisantes. Les photos ne combleraient pas sa curiosité.

Il devait se rappeler. Il _voulait_ se rappeler.

* * *

Gryffondor et Serpentard partageaient leur cours de Potions depuis la nuit des temps, comme si les professeurs espéraient voir quelques explosions, mais pour ce jour, Julian fut plutôt heureux de cette coutume. Il demanda à une Serpentard de se pousser pour rejoindre une autre table et pu ainsi s'installer auprès de Mia et Sienna, se fichant éperdument des huées derrière lui –provenant autant de sa maison que de celle des filles. Il sentit le regard de Nicholas Harper lui vriller le dos, mais l'ignora délibérément.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours et donc la fin de la journée, il se sentit étrangement angoissé, comme pour partager l'affolement de Mia. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva à lui prendre la main, là, au bout milieu d'un couloir noir de monde. Le geste, qu'il avait escompté amical, voulant lui transmettre un peu de son courage, fit rougir la jeune fille et éloigner Sienna –qui estimait apparemment qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité.

Ils laissèrent ainsi passer quelques groupes d'élèves avant de se glisser dans l'une des nombreuses alcôves de Poudlard. Julian ne lâcha pas la main de Mia, heureux de la sentir si proche et de pouvoir compter les battements de son pouls qui s'accélérait peu à peu. Elle resta muette un long moment, puis sa voix trancha le silence.

« Tu ne devrais pas aller t'entraîner…

\- Je peux être en retard. Je connais bien la capitaine et… Je voulais être sûr que tu vas bien. (Elle hocha distraitement la tête, sans le regarder, et il comprit qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité.) Tu sais, ce serait normal d'être totalement paniquée vu la situation.

\- Je ne suis pas paniquée. J'ai juste…

\- Oui ? insista-t-il en mêlant ses doigts aux siens, insufflant une intimité à ce mouvement sans même en avoir conscience.

\- J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille.

\- Pourquoi t'en voudrait-il ?

\- C'est de ma faute s'il a disparu », avoua-t-elle en un souffle.

Il resta impassible, cherchant à comprendre de quoi elle parlait exactement. Mia avait six ans lorsque Jem s'était évaporé dans la nature… Alors à moins d'être une sacrée sociopathe, il y'avait peu de chance qu'elle ait pu orchestrer un enlèvement. Voyant qu'il ne savait pas du tout comme analyser son affirmation, elle chuchota :

« J'étais censée le surveiller et je… Il m'embêtait alors je l'ai envoyé jouer plus loin pour ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes et…

\- Mia ! coupa-t-il en posant sa main libre tout contre sa joue, chassant la première larme qui était parvenue à s'échapper de ses yeux. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Mais…

\- Non. T'étais petite, ton frère était un vrai pleurnichard, tu as perdu patience, point. Ça ne te rend pas coupable pour autant. Tout ça, c'est de la faute du fou qui l'a kidnappé pas de toi.

\- Mais j'aurais dû…

\- Tu avais six ans, Mia. »

Il avait insufflé tant de force, tant d'assurance dans cette dernière phrase qu'elle en resta coite. Et s'il avait raison, après tout ? Et si –contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé pendant douze ans- elle n'était pas responsable ? Elle s'obligea à ne pas y croire. C'était trop facile. Jem avait disparu alors qu'elle devait le surveiller, et parce qu'elle n'était alors qu'une gamine trop égoïste, ils avaient perdu douze ans de leur vie et leur famille avait été brisée. Elle était responsable. Au moins un peu. Si elle avait jeté quelques coups d'œil à Jem au lieu de colorier… Tout aurait été différent.

Le contact de la paume de Julian sur sa joue lorsqu'il la caressa délicatement la ramena à la dure réalité, l'enveloppant à nouveau dans ce confort habituel de culpabilité qu'elle connaissait si bien. Plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme, elle réfléchit à un moyen de le convaincre qu'elle était bel et bien responsable, quoi qu'il en dise. Tous les mots qu'elle imaginait s'évanouirent dans sa gorge d'un seul coup.

Julian la regardait différemment, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur très particulière. Elle la reconnut pour l'avoir déjà aperçue chez Nicholas et lui donna immédiatement un nom : désir. Elle sentit ses genoux flancher, mais la main de Julian dans la sienne lui offrit une chose à laquelle se raccrocher… comme il le faisait depuis des semaines.

Elle s'était demandée s'il avait agi ainsi en l'honneur de leur amitié d'enfant, ou juste par bonté d'âme, mais se doutait désormais qu'il le faisait pour une toute autre raison. Sa question lui donna l'impression d'être totalement idiote, mais elle la posa quand même, comme si tous ses neurones avaient décidé de la rendre ridicule.

« Tu me trouves jolie ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par cette question, puis un petit rire secoua son torse, qu'elle trouvait étrangement attirant tout à coup. Elle aurait voulu passer ses mains dessus, ou mieux dessous son t-shirt et sentir la forme de ses…

« Bien sûr.

\- Depuis quand ? émit-elle d'une toute petite voix en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Depuis quand tu es jolie ? Depuis toujours, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne…

\- Non. Depuis quand me trouves-tu jolie ?

\- Hum… (Il sourit plus largement, la teinte rose envahissant ses joues prouvant qu'il n'était pas aussi nonchalant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.) Depuis toujours, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. »

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et essaya de le contrôler. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il saute pour se ruer sur Julian, tout de même… Puis elle prit conscience que c'était elle qui agirait ainsi, et qu'elle devait absolument s'éloigner avant de se rendre encore plus minable. Après tout, il n'avait pas ajouté qu'il la trouvait « belle » ou « magnifique », juste jolie. _Joli_ était un adjectif employé pour tout un tas de choses, et ressemblait plus à « mignonne ». Qu'il la trouve jolie ne signifiait pas qu'il souhaite l'embrasser, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pas vrai ?

Elle lut pourtant dans son regard qu'il en avait bel et bien envie et constata que le petit espace déjà restreint rapetissait de minutes en minutes. Puis elle se rappela que c'était tout à fait impossible, mais son souffle se pressa tout de même, comme si elle courait un marathon. Elle leva les yeux vers Julian, dont la pomme d'Adam venait de descendre puis de remonter presque douloureusement et comprit qu'il allait l'embrasser. Là, maintenant.

Et aussi sûrement qu'elle se doutait qu'elle devait l'en empêcher –ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment- elle se laissa faire.

Julian garda les yeux ouverts en approchant son visage du sien, comme pour jauger de sa réaction, s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se faire rejeter. Elle sentit que sa paume devenait moite et pria pour qu'il ne soit pas dégoûté par un peu de transpiration, puisqu'elle s'apprêtait à se transformer en une flaque.

Elle le vit sourire légèrement, puis fermer les yeux, et elle fit de même, consciente que rien, désormais, ne pourrait plus les arrêter. Les lèvres de Julian frôlèrent les siennes et ce simple effleurement la rendit plus folle que tous les baisers langoureux de Nicholas auparavant. Ainsi, lorsqu'enfin, la bouche de Julian se posa réellement sur la sienne, elle eut la sensation d'être sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Son cœur battit plus fort, si fort qu'elle eut peur qu'il l'entende. Que ce soit ou non le cas, il n'eut pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, même si elle risquait l'infarctus.

Elle arrêta de penser dès que la main de Julian glissa sous sa masse de cheveux pour presser davantage son visage contre le sien. Alors, elle perdit conscience de la réalité pour s'évanouir dans ce baiser. Sa langue glissa le long des lèvres du Gryffondor, qui n'hésita pas à lui céder le passage et renforça leur étreinte.

Leurs mains se lâchèrent pour mieux parcourir le corps de l'autre et Mia oublia l'endroit où elle se trouvait et où ils risquaient à tout instant de se faire prendre. Elle plaqua ses paumes contre les hanches du jeune homme et les ramena contre les siennes, lui tirant un grondement presque animal qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais entendu de sa vie.

Elle eut la sensation d'être embrassée pour la toute première fois. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait jamais autant tremblé entre les mains d'un garçon, lequel venait de passer ses doigts sur ses reins dans une étourdissante caresse. Elle haleta contre ses lèvres tandis que le froid glaçant du mur s'infiltrait par-dessous sa chemise alors qu'il l'y adossait.

Elle devenait folle, plus aucun doute là-dessus. Et même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait que leur baiser devenait bien trop intime pour être partagé dans un couloir –sans compter qu'il s'agissait du tout premier- elle n'eut pas à cœur de tout arrêter. Elle sentit sa poitrine s'alourdir, pressée là contre le corps brûlant de Julian, et prit conscience que jamais elle n'avait éprouvé une telle chose. Le regard de Julian faisait déjà habituellement naitre en elle un flot d'émotions incalculable… Son contact l'achevait simplement.

Elle gémit brutalement lorsqu'il mordilla sa lèvre et rendit leur baiser plus sauvage encore. L'interruption n'en fut que plus violente… Et surtout particulièrement frustrante. Un raclement de gorge posé les fit tout à coup sursauter, et Julian s'arracha à elle d'un seul coup. La première chose que Mia remarqua fut la rougeur du visage du jeune homme et de ses lèvres plus particulièrement. Puis, elle constata qu'il avait l'air d'exulter, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Le raclement de gorge –un second- la ramena à la réalité et elle se tourna pour affronter…

« Sin ?!

\- Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez, prétexta cette dernière avec un immense sourire railleur qui fit craindre le pire à Mia. Je vois que j'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter… Vous m'aviez l'air d'avoir trouvé une occupation plus que sympathique.

\- Je…

\- Potter, ton entraînement va commencer dans deux minutes. »

Julian jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, constata qu'elle avait raison, mais ne bougea pas. Il refusait d'abandonner Mia à l'interrogatoire de sa meilleure amie alors que tout était de sa faute à lui. Et puis, vu le désir qui tendait son pantalon, il craignait de se faire remarquer en sortant de la pénombre. Il pensa à des choses horribles –ou peu excitantes- comme des champignons, de la morve ou son arrière-grande-tante… Mais rien n'y fit. Il était simplement trop excité pour se calmer.

« Potter ? Je ne vais pas la manger, ne t'inquiète pas… » railla Sienna en partageant un regard complice avec Mia, l'air de dire « Ou peut-être que si. ».

Julian eut très envie de lui répondre qu'en vérité, le souci était bien plus embarrassant et qu'il ne tenait pas à lui fournir une arme de plus pour se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pas question. Sienna le fixa longuement, puis parut saisir le problème puisqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas de son corps. Il attendit l'éclat de rire, les plaisanteries graveleuses et tout ce qui s'en suivrait… Mais rien ne vint.

Surpris, il remarqua qu'elle souriait, plus compatissante qu'autre chose, puis l'entendit dire :

« Mia, dis au revoir ! Et sans la langue, je vous en supplie…»

Mia rit doucement à côté de lui, puis posa un baiser léger comme un plume sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner. La main de Sienna s'empara de la sienne et les deux filles disparurent dans le couloir, le laissant seul avec lui-même –et son mini lui-même. Il aurait dû être gêné, mal à l'aise ou simplement furieux d'avoir été interrompu, mais seule comptait la chaleur de la bouche de Mia qu'il avait sentie contre la sienne. Il bascula en arrière alors qu'un immense sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Aucun doute, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie… Jusqu'au prochain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et comprit que ce jour risquait aussi d'être le dernier s'il ne se pressait pas un peu. Olivia ne plaisantait pas avec les horaires.

* * *

Olivia en voulait à la Terre entière ce soir-là, suffisamment pour que ses coéquipiers soient rendus plus agressifs, comme contaminés par son émotion, et que l'échauffement du soir tourne au désastre. Après l'entraînement qu'elle avait manqué la veille, il aurait pourtant fallu qu'ils soient tous concentrés, mais Julian était arrivé en retard, et Nicholas Harper et lui se plaisaient à se renvoyer les cognards avec une certaine hargne.

Elle aurait sans doute dû les rappeler à l'ordre, mais préférait se focaliser sur les souaffles qui filaient vers elle, si vites les uns à la suite des autres qu'elle ne pouvait relâcher sa surveillance. Pourtant, ses gestes étaient mécaniques, instinctifs. Elle se penchait, filait sur son balai, tendait un bras ou un pied, une tête même à l'occasion… Elle agissait comme elle le faisait toujours, le cœur battant si fort contre ses tempes qu'elle n'entendait rien d'autre que les « boum boum boum » seulement entrecoupés de sa respiration profonde.

Finalement, elle devina une sorte de logique dans la façon dont les souaffles fonçaient sur elle, un rythme lancinant, et elle abandonna sa concentration. Et pensa à tout ce qui ne tournait plus rond dans sa vie depuis quelques semaines, depuis le début de cette fichue coupe et l'arrivée d'Ash… De Jem.

Elle sentit presque la caresse de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et regretta de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de lui parler. Néanmoins, elle était suffisamment en colère contre lui pour ne pas s'en plaindre réellement.

Au fond, elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il choisisse de passer du temps en famille –si tenter qu'il le voit réellement ainsi. Et la punition du Professeur McGonagall l'aurait empêchée de poursuivre leurs petits entraînements dans la Salle sur Demande trois soirs par semaine de toute façon…

L'enseignante, injuste, lui avait ordonné de passer deux heures trois fois par semaine dans la bibliothèque, où elle serait surveillée par un Professeur chargé de corriger ses devoirs et de s'assurer qu'elle les faisait bel et bien. Elle était forcée d' _étudier_. Le discours de la Directrice sur l'importance des études l'avait presque fait rire. Sans l'insistance de ses parents, elle aurait quitté Poudlard après l'obtention de ses BUSES, et serait déjà dans une équipe… Qu'elle perde autant de temps juste pour quelques dissertations de Potions et autres questionnaires de Sortilège la rendait folle.

Presque autant que l'abandon d'Ash, qui avait accepté de passer du temps avec Mia sans se soucier de ce qu'elle voulait, _elle_. Ils n'avaient même pas pu parler du baiser, et ce silence, plus que tout le reste, la poussait à s'angoisser.

Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas aimé. Peut-être le regrettait-il. Peut-être…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se mortifier davantage. Brisant ses pensées aussi nettement que violemment, un souaffle la surprit en fonçant en direction de son visage, si vite qu'elle n'eut pas pas l'occasion de tendre les bras pour le repousser… Ou se protéger.

La balle heurta son nez et elle sentit sa nuque partir en arrière alors que ses coéquipiers juraient. Elle murmura un gros mot à son tour alors que Samantha volait vers elle en prononçant mille « dragons ! », et rouvrit les yeux –qu'elle avait fermés sous le choc. Passant ses mains sur son visage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle saignait, et ravala courageusement les larmes qui menaçaient de surgir.

Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait un mauvais coup. Cela faisait même partie du jeu. Ce n'était pas vraiment la douleur, à laquelle elle s'était habituée, qui la faisait souffrir mais la violence du choc, et l'humiliation de s'être ainsi faite surprendre.

« On arrête pour ce soir, déclara froidement Julian en se dressant à côté d'elle, les mains tendues comme pour la récupérer en cas de chute.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle aussi brutalement en secouant la tête –sa nuque craqua, et elle s'efforça à dissimuler sa peine. On a besoin de s'entraîner ! Et de rattraper notre retard d'hier…

\- La faute à qui, railla Nicholas avant de redresser le menton. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons séché le dernier entraînement… Ni nous qui sommes à moitié présents pour celui-ci !

\- Ferme-la, Harper ! gronda Samantha en se redressant sur son balai, l'air mauvais.

\- Quoi ? Je dis juste la vérité ! On a perdu le dernier match, et on perdra le suivant si on n'est pas absolument concentrés. Et notre chère capitaine a l'air d'être tout, sauf concentrée ! Je croyais que tu étais réputée pour ne jamais laisser passer un seul souaffle, _Capitaine_.

\- C'est vrai, ça, intervint Gemma Higgs, poursuiveuse de Serpentard. Si tu ne peux pas tout gérer, Olivia, Nicholas peut devenir capitaine de cette équipe à ta place ! Avec lui, tout se passait bien dans notre équipe à Serpentard… On devrait voter ! Qui veut que Nicholas devienne notre capitaine ?! »

Elle et le principal concerné furent les seuls à lever la main, et Julian ricana sèchement avant de reprendre le contrôle. Olivia tremblait tant de fureur contenue sur son balai –autant que de l'effort qu'elle s'acharnait à faire pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait mal- qu'il s'efforça d'accélérer les choses.

« On arrête pour ce soir. Entraînement demain matin à l'aube, avant les cours. Et on rallongera celui de demain soir. Ça convient à tout le monde ? (Seul le silence lui répondit, et il s'empressa de soupirer.) Écoutez, on est tous découragés par la défaite de samedi, et on a tous besoin d'un break… Et Higgs, Olivia arrête tous les Souaffles quand ils ne lui arrivent pas tous dessus en même temps. Médite un peu là-dessus avant le prochain entraînement ! »

L'adolescente s'empourpra sous le reproche bien mérité, et Julian leur fit signe à tous de dégager. Après un dernier regard noir, Nicholas fut le premier à obéir, suivi de peu par sa mini-Serpentard et les autres à l'exception de ses deux petites cousines. En les voyant disparaître, Samantha se précipita sur Olivia, baguette en main, pour soigner sa blessure. L'expérience lui permit de la guérir en quelques sortilèges efficaces, et Olivia essuya finalement le sang qui avait dégouliné jusqu'à son menton, lui donnant l'allure d'une créature barbare.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Liv, bredouilla finalement Samantha avant de grimacer : Tu avais l'air de trouver ça tellement facile que j'ai dit à Gemma de compliquer un peu l'entraînement…

\- Tu as eu raison de le faire, l'excusa Olivia en se redressant courageusement sur son balai. Je n'étais pas concentrée.

\- On l'a bien remarqué… Nicholas est un crétin, certes, mais sur ce coup-là, il avait raison. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? »

Olivia se contenta d'hausser les épaules, alors qu'une petite voix moqueuse ricanait « _Elle a embrassé Jem, sur la bouche ! Oh les amoureux !_ ». Elle la corrigea mentalement d'un « J'ai embrassé Ash ! », et la petite voix se tut. Elle avait embrassé _Ash_. Pas Jem.

Elle y avait énormément réfléchi la veille, alors que le sommeil la fuyait. Elle avait eu beau aimer Jem de toute sa ferveur de fillette de quatre ans, une version adulte de l'enfant qu'il avait été n'aurait jamais pu l'embrasser ainsi. Et elle-même ne se serait sans doute jamais laissée embrasser par lui.

Peut-être était-ce ridicule d'envisager les choses ainsi, mais elle soupçonnait que Jem, sans tout ce qui lui était arrivé et l'avait transformé en Ash n'aurait pas été capable de la transporter aussi aisément. Sans doute se seraient-ils rapprochés à l'adolescence, évidemment. Ils étaient si proche durant l'enfance, après tout, qu'ils auraient probablement fini par partager leurs premiers émois… Mais lorsqu'elle s'était imaginée la scène, elle n'avait vu qu'un Jem, pâle copie de Ash, déposer un bref baiser sur sa bouche avant de virer cramoisie et de reculer, craintif.

Ash, contrairement à tous les autres, contrairement à Jem, n'avait pas eu peur de l'embrasser, n'avait pas eu peur d'elle tout simplement. Contrairement aux garçons qui l'entouraient, il ne la voyait pas juste comme cette fana de Quidditch pour laquelle seul le sport comptait réellement. Il ne la trouvait pas cinglée d'être aussi obsédée par son balai… Il la comprenait.

Jem, lui, n'aurait jamais compris.

Jem, lui, n'aurait jamais pu lui faire oublier le Quidditch, même pas l'espace d'une seconde. Il n'aurait pas pu la détourner de son but, ni troubler ses pensées au point de lui faire rater un entraînement. Jem n'aurait pas représenté le moindre danger.

Ash... Et bien, c'était lui qu'elle avait embrassé. Lui qui lui avait fait tout oublier. Lui qui la détournait de son but. Lui qui la troublait tant et si bien qu'elle ne voyait même plus les Souaffles lui foncer dessus.

Ash, lui, était un danger.

Un danger qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas –aussi stupide soit-elle- la moindre envie de fuir.

* * *

Ash arriva devant les portes la salle de classe en courant, totalement en retard. Il avait dû courir après Olivia à la fin de leur dernier cours de la journée et lui demander si tout allait bien. Le « Oui » glacial avait ressemblé à s'y méprendre à un « Non » ou à un « Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis » et il avait passé dix interminables minutes à lui tirer les vers du nez. Au fond, il avait immédiatement su qu'elle lui en voulait de passer la soirée avec le Professeur Granger, puis Mia, mais voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

Sa sauvage rouquine ne lui avait évidemment pas fait ce plaisir et avait fini par prétexter être dans sa « mauvaise période du mois », insistant évidemment sur ce fait qui –puisqu'il était un garçon- avait tendance à le faire fuir en courant. S'il gérait d'ordinaire plutôt bien la plupart des discussions que les garçons de son âge trouvaient embarrassantes, celle-ci faisait exception…

Même après avoir couru, il se sentait toujours aussi bête de ne pas avoir réussi à faire avouer la vérité à Olivia, laquelle devait être particulièrement fière d'elle à n'en pas douter. Ses pérégrinations sentimentales s'échappèrent de son cerveau dès qu'il réalisa qu'Hermione n'était pas seule. Il colla son oreille au battant de la porte en percevant une voix masculine, et comprit presque immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que Théo pourrait très bien l'aider à se souvenir ! Et s'il se souvient, en plus de nous aider à attraper l'enfoiré qui…

\- Drago, coupa-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

\- Désolé, désolé… »

Ash s'amusa de découvrir qu'Hermione ne supportait pas les gros mots et que Drago la connaissait suffisamment bien pour s'excuser d'en prononcer devant elle. Il y eut un court silence que l'homme finit par briser d'un soupir. Ash entrouvrit légèrement la porte pour observer la scène, priant pour ne pas se faire prendre. Hermione était assise à son bureau, presque invisible derrière ses piles de copies à corriger Drago Malefoy, lui, faisait les cent pas devant elle, bras croisés contre son torse.

« Cela l'aiderait aussi à se souvenir de nous, murmura-t-il finalement, la voix vibrante d'une sincère émotion.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais il se souviendra également de ce qu'il a subi avec la personne qui l'a séquestré pendant des mois… Drago, il a été transformé à cette époque ! Sans compter que j'ai vu les photos de son dossier, celles que les Services Sociaux Moldus ont prises de lui lorsqu'il a été retrouvé. Et je sais que tu les as vues également. Il était effroyablement maigre et… »

Elle parut ravaler un sanglot et Ash faillit se précipiter à l'intérieur pour lui montrer à quel point il allait bien désormais. Mais déjà Drago se rapprochait d'elle. Il posa une main rassurante contre son épaule et Hermione fut capable de conclure.

« Il avait ces marques de liens sur les poignets. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il a vécu et je ne peux pas lui faire revivre ça. Je ne _veux_ pas le faire. »

Drago parut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais Ash ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il poussa brusquement la porte et les deux adultes –ses _parents_ \- tournèrent la tête vers lui d'un même mouvement, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, et annonça franchement :

« Moi, je veux le faire. »

* * *

Sienna obligea les autres filles de leur dortoir à disparaître très rapidement et son talent naturel –qui consistait à faire faire tout et n'importe quoi à tout le monde- lui permit d'être obéie. Mia regretta de voir ses condisciples sortir du dortoir, mais ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle retira ses chaussures avant de s'adosser à ses oreillers et attendit que Sienna claque la porte derrière les autres. Puis, la métisse tourna vers elle un regard sournois et se précipita en quelques bonds ridicules. Elle atterrit finalement sur le lit, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et hurla presque :

« Est-ce que j'ai bien vu ce que je crois avoir vu ?

\- Oui, admit Mia avec une décontraction parfaitement feinte –elle n'était pas une Malefoy pour rien.

\- Potter… Waouh. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, un Gryffondor te mettrait le feu, je n'y aurais pas cru.

\- Il ne m'a pas…

\- Tu as eu chaud ? Les joues rouges ?

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Des crampes bizarrement agréables au bas-ventre ? »

Mia s'empourpra violemment. Toute sa vie, elle s'était crue totalement insensible à ce genre de préoccupations qui –à ses yeux- étaient loin d'être fondamentales. D'accord, elle comprenait que les gens puissent prendre du plaisir à s'embrasser et roucouler, mais ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi tout le monde en faisait un tel plat. Maintenant qu'elle avait ressenti ce qu'ils éprouvaient et ce dont tant de romans à l'eau de rose parlaient, elle comprenait bien plus tout le tapage que le monde faisait de l'amour.

Elle-même aurait voulu se précipiter sur le terrain et ramener Julian à l'intérieur –de force s'il le fallait. Ils pourraient alors reprendre leur baiser là où il s'était arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait des crampes à la mâchoire. Elle sentit grimper en elle un désir avide d'être comblé et s'empara d'un oreiller qu'elle plaqua contre elle, ressentant l'absurde besoin d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

« Alors… commença Sienna avec un petit sourire impatient. Raconte-moi tout. »

Et même si Mia mourait d'envie de garder ça pour elle, elle s'efforça à tout dire à Sienna. De ce qu'il s'était passé avant le baiser à ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant. Après tout, elle avait promis de ne plus rien cacher à sa meilleure amie, estimant qu'elle devait donner autant qu'elle recevait et Sienna pourrait être de bon conseil, elle qui avait bien plus d'expérience. Elle termina son récit sur l'interruption atroce de Sienna et cette dernière eut le bon goût de paraître désolée.

« Mais je t'ai sauvée d'une affreuse perte de virginité dans un coin sombre. Il y a plus romantique tout de même…

\- Je n'allais pas coucher avec lui dans un couloir, andouille ! ricana Mia en essayant de ne pas en douter. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on se serait arrêté avant. C'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassait et…

\- Et tu as eu plus envie de lui pendant ces quelques minutes que de Nicholas pendant toute votre relation, conclut Sienna en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Sois réaliste, tu dois te parer à toutes éventualités désormais. »

Mia rougit encore davantage en imaginant qu'elle puisse réellement coucher avec Julian. Non que l'envie ne soit pas là, mais cette idée lui paraissait étrange et surréaliste puisque le sexe n'était pas franchement sa première préoccupation habituellement. Et elle avait rompu avec Nicholas justement parce qu'il la pressait et qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête et voilà qu'une semaine plus tard, elle imaginait pouvoir passer dans les bras de Julian Potter –et y rester si possible. Elle était folle. Quelqu'un l'avait ensorcelée, pas de doute là-dessus !

Une petite voix se moqua d'elle dans sa tête, s'esclaffant qu'elle avait été ensorcelée sans aucune magie par un garçon très mignon soutenu par des hormones en folie. Elle haïssait ces fichus hormones. Elle mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure en songeant à ce qu'il se passerait si elle embrassait à nouveau Julian. Mieux valait qu'ils se retrouvent dans un endroit plus intime…

Elle chassa cette pensée en réalisant que Julian n'était peut-être même pas sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il s'agissait juste d'un baiser ou allait-il changer d'avis ? Il avait sans nul doute eu des petites-amies auparavant, même s'il avait été discret à ce sujet, et son manque d'expérience était si flagrant qu'il n'aurait probablement pas envie de s'embarrasser d'elle. L'angoisse étreignit soudain son cœur et –la voix tremblante- elle balbutia :

« Et s'il ne voulait pas de moi ? »

Sienna resta bouche bée une seconde, puis un rire hystérique sortit de ses lèvres, éclatant rapidement dans toute la pièce alors qu'elle s'étouffait presque sous le regard atterré d'une Mia stupéfaite. Et, entre deux éclats de rire, la jeune femme parvint à articuler, très difficilement :

« Oh crois-moi, Mia, il te veut _vraiment_! »

* * *

Olivia retira sa tenue de Quidditch en frissonnant. Les vestiaires étaient chauffés, mais entre la fatigue et le choc, elle se sentait épuisée, son corps lui rappelant dignement qu'elle était humaine et avait par conséquent besoin de repos.

Elle fit signe à Samantha lorsque cette dernière quitta les lieux, l'air un peu las elle aussi, et Olivia s'en voulut d'avoir été si distante depuis l'arrivée de Ash dans leurs vies. Et plus encore d'avoir à ce point manqué à son devoir de Capitaine, de Gardienne et de cousine.

Heureusement, tous ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir. Julian, assis sur un banc à quelques pas d'elle, attendait qu'elle ait fini de se rhabiller, le regard fixé sur ses pieds. Elle s'empressa donc d'enfiler sa cape de sorcière, pressée de quitter les lieux pour pouvoir rejoindre son dortoir. Elle ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche et d'une nuit de sommeil, sans interruptions ni insomnies.

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? demanda soudain Julian en relevant la tête alors qu'elle glissait ses pieds dans ses bottes.

\- T'inquiéter ? Pour quoi ?

\- Pour toi.

\- Julian, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me prends un Souaffle en pleine tête ! Je suis solide, tu me connais ! D'ailleurs, je te dois mes plus belles blessures, tu te souviens ? (Elle s'amusa de le voir sourire, et s'empressa de lui rappeler quelques-unes de leurs pires disputes.) Qui m'a fait tomber dans les escaliers quand j'avais cinq ans, provoquant mon évanouissement et une crise de panique de Mamie Molly ? Et qui m'a poussée du haut de la cabane du Terrier en prétextant que je n'avais pas le droit d'y entrer, me faisant récolter une jolie bosse et une brève perte de mémoire ? Et qui m'a envoyé un cognard dans le ventre pendant un échauffement alors que je n'étais même pas encore sur le terrain ?!

\- Je plaide coupable. Mais pour ce dernier point, je continue à penser que tu n'avais rien à faire là ! Tu ne faisais même pas partie de l'équipe ! »

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'elle se remémorait la scène. Elle n'était alors qu'en première année, et bien que tous lui aient dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas entrer dans l'équipe avant au moins un an, elle passait tous les entraînements debout dans les gradins, dans l'espoir qu'un joueur se blesse et qu'ils aient soudain besoin d'elle. Malheureusement, Julian –qui venait tout juste d'être sélectionné comme batteur- avait quelques difficultés à viser juste… Ou du moins était-ce la version officielle de l'histoire. Elle le soupçonnait un peu d'en avoir eu assez de la voir là, s'accrochant à lui et lui faisant honte à toujours commenter toutes les actions des autres joueurs comme pour sous-entendre qu'elle aurait fait mieux qu'eux.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiétais, en fait, soupira finalement Julian en se redressant.

\- Je t'en supplie, ne viens pas me faire la leçon sur mes notes ! Venant de toi, ce serait totalement hypocrite… »

Il secoua la tête en rassemblant ses affaires, et ils quittèrent les vestiaires, leur souffle formant des volutes blancs devant leurs bouches entrouvertes. Julian resta silencieux, un petit moment, puis –comme s'il avait dû peser le pour et le contre avant de se lancer- il craqua :

« C'est au sujet de Ash.

\- Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? s'esclaffa-t-elle sèchement avant de lui faire les gros yeux. Julian, non ! Je peux comprendre que tu pourchasses tous les types qui s'approchent à moins de dix mètres de Sam. Elle a beau s'en défendre, elle a une capacité hors-norme à craquer pour des gros nuls ! Et je peux aussi accepter que tu vires ultra-protecteur quand tu vois ta petite sœur faire de l'œil aux garçons, parce qu'à son âge, elle devrait se trouver d'autres occupations… Mais on parle de moi, là !

\- Justement. Tu n'as absolument aucune expérience des garçons et…

\- Merlin… Ne finis pas cette phrase ! En fait, changeons de sujet tout de suite avant que je me sente obligée de te rappeler le désastre qu'est ta vie amoureuse !

\- Je n'ai aucune vie amoureuse, répliqua-t-il en s'empourpra légèrement au souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé un peu plus tôt.

\- Justement », railla Olivia en souriant, très fière de sa réplique.

Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos et se remit à marcher en direction du château, espérant sincèrement qu'il n'insisterait pas. Évidemment, étant Julian Potter, fils d'Harry Potter, il la pourchassa presque avant de reprendre comme si elle n'avait pas réussi à lui rabattre le caquet un peu plus tôt.

« Liv, je n'essaie pas de te dire quoi faire, d'accord ? Je veux juste m'assurer que tu sais dans quoi tu te lances. Ash, enfin… Jem, a une vie un peu compliquée au cas où tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte. Et j'ai beau le trouver super sympa et adorer vous entendre vous chamailler pendant les repas, je préfèrerais être absolument sûr que tu réalises à quel point tout ça pourrait vite tourner au drame.

\- On s'est juste embrassé, Julian, murmura-t-elle finalement, autant pour le rassurer que pour se rappeler qu'aux yeux de Ash, leur baiser ne signifiait probablement rien. Une fois. Ce n'est pas si important, d'accord ? Et actuellement, ma priorité c'est le Quidditch. Et ça le sera jusqu'à ce que je remporte un jour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, en portant un maillot aux couleurs de l'Écosse, d'accord ? Alors, cesse de t'inquiéter.

\- Tu as l'esprit ailleurs, l'accusa-t-il en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

\- Plus maintenant ! »

C'était une promesse. Autant destinée à son cousin qu'à elle-même. Peu importait ce qu'il se passerait avec Ash, elle devait se focaliser sur le Quidditch, sans quoi elle s'en voudrait éternellement de ne pas avoir fait de son mieux, et de s'être laissée distraire pour une stupide amourette qui ne mènerait probablement à rien. Sa vie, c'était le Quidditch. Ash, lui, n'était qu'une très plaisante distraction.

« Et il a énormément de choses à régler, poursuivit Julian, en faisant fi de sa promesse. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose sous-prétexte qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer ses problèmes… Entre le Quidditch, qui a l'air de le rendre aussi dingue que toi, toute cette histoire avec Jem… Sans parler de ce truc de loup-garou qui franchement me… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en la voyant froncer les sourcils et prit conscience de son erreur alors qu'elle le fixait, le souffle soudain plus court. Il avait stupidement cru qu'après tout ce temps passés l'un avec l'autre, Ash aurait fini par lui confier l'un de ses secrets… Il avait eu tort. Et maintenant, il se sentait comme le plus imbécile des crétins.

« Ash est un loup-garou ?

\- Non !

\- Julian, tu viens juste de dire…

\- J'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil narquois alors que cette idée s'incrustait dans son esprit où les mots « Ash » et « loup-garou » tournaient en boucle. Ash était un loup-garou. Tous ses souvenirs de classe lui revinrent par saccade, ces photos d'homme se transformant en animal, les descriptions de la douleur que les créatures éprouvaient à chaque pleine lune…

Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine à l'idée de cette souffrance qu'il devait ressentir une fois par mois, de tout ce que cela devait représenter pour lui. Le mépris, les ragots, la haine. Dans le futur, des équipes pourraient refuser de l'engager sous ce prétexte. Même s'il décidait de choisir un autre travail, le monde sorcier ajouterait des barrières à ses envies, bloquerait ses rêves, briserait ses idées. Personne n'écoutait un Loup-Garou. Personne ne _voulait_ d'un loup-garou.

Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché ce secret, dans ce cas ?

Tous les silences, tous les sous-entendus qu'il avait faits jusque-là, tout ce qu'elle avait compris à demi-mots lors de leurs conversations… La réaction de Neal lors de la dernière pleine lune, la chaleur brûlante qui s'échappait du corps de Ash, sa soudaine maladie qui l'avait empêché de jouer…

Tout prenait sens tout à coup.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû avoir peur. L'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui aurait dû l'horrifier. Mais elle se surprit à déclarer sans le moindre doute :

« Je m'en fiche.

\- Qu-Quoi ?

\- Qu'Ash soit un loup-garou, je m'en fiche. »

Julian l'observa comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être aurait-elle dû décider de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec Ash, ou se mettre à craindre de subir des racontars, ou pire : une morsure qui puisse la contaminer.

Mais elle avait été élevée parmi des dragons. Elle avait grandi sur un balai. Et plus important encore, la peur ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

A deux exceptions près.

Ou plutôt à une seule.

Car peut-être n'y avait-il aucune différence en fin de compte… Elle avait eu peur pour Jem pendant plus de dix ans. Et désormais, à défaut d'avoir peur de Ash, elle avait peur _pour_ lui.

* * *

Le cours pour vaincre sa dyslexie –ou du moins, l'estomper un peu- passa à la trappe pour Ash. Il se retrouva assis devant le bureau d'Hermione, tout près de Drago dont la jambe touchait presque la sienne. Après l'avoir longuement fixé, l'air de se demander de qui il avait hérité sa curiosité maladive, les deux adultes avaient décidé de discuter plus sérieusement. Tant qu'ils ne tentaient pas de lui faire exprimer ses sentiments face à cette situation, cela ne dérangeait pas Ash outre-mesure.

« Théodore Nott, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, expliqua Drago avec un calme déroutant, Est un Psychomage de talent. Il vit en Grèce actuellement, mais il viendrait sans hésiter pour parler avec toi… Je ne sais pas exactement comment fonctionne l'Oubliette, je dois l'avouer, mais il y a peut-être un moyen de réparer les dommages. En vérité, nous n'avons même pas la certitude que c'est bien cela qui a causé ton amnésie. Peut-être pourra-t-il t'aider à retrouver tes souvenirs, même si ne nous sommes sûrs de rien. Cela vaudrait la peine d'essayer.

\- Mais ne t'y sens surtout pas obligé ! »

La voix d'Hermione passa au-dessus de celle de Drago et elle lança à Ash un sourire compatissant. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater que ces deux là étaient totalement opposés dans leur façon d'appréhender les choses –surtout en ce qui le concernait.

Là où Drago semblait prêt à foncer dans le tas, à abattre tout et tout le monde pour retrouver une vie qui –Ash le savait- était perdue depuis longtemps. Il avait de toute évidence l'intention de faire tout son possible pour qu'il redevienne Jem, mais là aussi, Ash doutait que ce fut possible.

Hermione, elle, avait apparemment envie de faire attention à lui avant tout, de lui laisser tout le temps d'adaptation possible sans le bousculer dans telle ou telle direction. Elle refusait simplement de lui faire du mal et avait endossé le rôle de « Maman ours » protectrice.

Il appréciait leur fonctionnement à l'un comme à l'autre, heureux que quelqu'un tienne à ses intérêts, mais satisfait aussi de voir qu'il tenait son caractère un peu brut d'une personne bien réelle. Mais cette fois, il savait pertinemment quelle direction prendre, et tout ça sans réellement vouloir faire plaisir à l'un ou à l'autre.

« Je veux savoir. Je veux au moins tenter d'apprendre la vérité…

\- Tu réalises qu'il te faudra pour ça revivre des choses probablement compliquées, pas vrai ?

\- Allons, Hermione, s'il dit qu'il veut le faire ! s'emporta Drago en adressant un regard agacé à l'adresse de son ex-femme.

\- Il ne doit pas s'y sentir forcé, voilà ce que je veux dire !

\- Mais je ne le force pas à… »

Ash n'écoutait plus. Il avait besoin d'apaiser ce vide béant dans sa poitrine qui –au lieu de rapetisser en apprenant qu'il s'appelait en vérité Jeremy Malefoy- s'était élargi considérablement. Maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion d'obtenir des réponses, il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser passer, peu importait à quel point ça ferait mal, peu importait les moyens qu'il devrait employer pour y parvenir… Il devait savoir. Et –même s'il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois- il réussit à hausser suffisamment la voix pour se faire entendre.

« Je veux le faire ! »

* * *

 **Note _** T'es... sûr ? Genre... vraiment ? Genre... t'as pas assez de trucs nuls dans la tête pour en rajouter ? Non ? Ok. u_u' Génial, t'es devenu un Gryffondor  & tu me rappelles pourquoi j'aime pas les Gryffondors ! #Tête-Brûlées **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première discussion familiale ? C'est un peu l'angoisse un... Vive le malaise ! Et vive l'adolescence qui en ajoute u_u' & qui a voulu un peu taper Drago pendant cette discussion pour mettre à ce point les pieds dans le plat ? ; 2. Fox ? (XD Oui, son prénom suffit...) et les autres, Julian-gay & co ? Bref, les adolescents jouent les ado dans ce chapitre... ça vous a plu ? ; 3. Et plus précisément... Mia & Julian ? (J'entends des enfin !) Qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier baiser un peu brusque & de ces raisons ? -culpabilité de Mia en partie. ; 4. Olivia serait-elle déjà en train de se laisser déconcentrer par Ash ? ; 5. Êtes-vous impatients de revoir Théodore ? (Enfin, de le voir dans cette fic & de le revoir en général xD) & Pensez-vous qu'Ash puisse retrouver ses souvenirs -en partie ou totalement ? ; 6. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? **  
**

**Dans le prochain épisode** _ Un garçon surbooké, une crise d'adolescence sur le long terme, un dîner, une demande surprenante, une bonne décision, une crise d'angoisse, un voyage dans le temps, des souvenirs perturbants, du courage, des histoires, des ressemblances évidentes, une chambre d'enfant, un objet rempli de promesses, une énigme, des pieds dans le plat, une faiblesse, un clash, une marque de confiance et une crème brûlée. _  
_

 _\- Le prochain chapitre arrivera jeudi ou vendredi prochain... Et le suivant le mercredi. Je pars en vacances le 15 & je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster / répondre aux reviews depuis là-bas... -pas vraiment d'accès à internet. Mais promis, je ferai au mieux & j'essaierai de poster aussitôt que possible ! :-)_

 **Des bisous / des Reviews.  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou ! Oulalala, pas de retard, miraculeux, je n'y croyais plus ! xD (Ok, on est proche de vendredi, mais on est quand même toujours jeudi ! nah !) Merci énormément à tous pour les reviews :D J'espère une fois de plus n'avoir oublié personne... **  
**

 **Maelys -** Merci beaucoup ! :P Tu t'es endormie ?! HONTE SUR TOI ! :P 1. Drago & Hermione n'ont jamais réagi de la même façon par rapport à tout ça... Forcément, là, la différence s'instaure une fois de plus ! Pour le nom de Jem, évidemment, je ne peux pas te répondre. Mais tellement ! Tous les Malefoy décédés vont venir le hanter ! :P Et Ash... il est en pleine crise existentielle ! ; 2. Fox c'est TROP ça ! xD Le cliché de l'américain ! Et... il ne finira avec aucun personnage actuel ^^ ; 3. Réaction de Drago au Julian-Mia, bientôt ! :P ; 4. Nooooon ! Dis pas ça ! Pauvre Olivia ! elle qui croit avoir encore une chance de toujours aimer le Quidditch plus que tout le reste ! :P ; 5. Théo, pas tout de suite, mais bientôt ! :D ; Et pour la famille... Patience ! et pour Olivia, disons clairement qu'elle n'a aucune idée claire de ce qu'elle éprouve ! ^^ (En gros, ça ne lui va pas d'avoir des sentiments... ça vire à l'obsession trop vite.) **  
**

 **Meredith96 -** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Ah ah ah, désolée pour l'attente du coup ! Et non, quand je commence à poster, je finis ! ^^ Pas d'angoisse, je peux parfois être lente, mais je n'abandonne pas... Et pour les couples... il faut être patient, voyons :P Et ce chapitre ne va pas trop contenter ton envie d'Olivia-Ash, désolée... Mais bientôt, promis ! **  
**

 **Haunting-HTD -** Merci beaucoup ! & ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu laisses de temps en temps une petit preuve de ton passage (j'ai tendance à croire que les gens ne lisent plus quand ils ont reviewé / ne reviewent plus.), c'est vraiment gentil ! Oh, une non-fan de Mia/Julian ? :P Théo n'arrive pas tout de suite, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Et Ash... il a tellement subi, c'est normal qu'il te fasse de la peine... Merci encore ! **  
**

 **Marine -** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et je ne peux pas poster tout d'un coup, quand même ! :P et pour Ash... Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais oui, ça ne va pas être simple du tout ! (en même temps, toute sa vie ne peut pas l'être à ce garçon xD) Ah ah ah, Ash a encore du boulot avant de faire céder Liv ! :D Et pas vraiment de couples dans ce chapitre... plus familial ! J'espère qu'il te plaira malgré tout ! ^^ **  
**

Merci encore à tous & bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

 _And I can't fall asleep without a little help_

 _It takes a while to settle down_

 _My shivered bones_

 _Until the panic sets_

 _It takes an ocean not to break_

 **\- Birdy – Terrible Love -**

* * *

Ash eut la sensation de passer la semaine dans une espèce de spirale infernale. Jamais il n'avait été aussi demandé de sa vie et il s'était endormi en cours deux fois –d'Histoire de la Magie, ce qui était pour le moins compréhensible. Il se réveillait si tôt le matin et se couchait si tard le soir qu'il avait constamment la sensation d'être sur le point de s'écrouler, et même ses bâillements sonores n'attendrissaient plus personne.

Le matin, il rejoignait Olivia –laquelle avait fini, pour une raison qu'il ignorait- par cesser de lui en vouloir. Ils passaient près d'une heure à s'entraîner et il était parvenu plusieurs fois à marquer des buts contre la jeune fille, laquelle le prenait plutôt bien, mais pas au point de le féliciter d'un baiser. En vérité, il avait l'impression qu'elle s'arrangeait pour éviter tout contact, comme si elle redoutait ce qui risquait de se produire. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de faire disparaître le paravent puisqu'elle ne se changeait plus avec lui. Il le regrettait autant qu'il appréciait cette attention : il n'aurait pas tenu à ses résolutions sans cela.

Il prenait le petit-déjeuner avec les Gryffondor, évidemment, et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas surprendre les petits coups d'œil furtifs que décrochait Julian à Mia. Ils ne lui facilitaient franchement pas la tâche, mais tentaient d'être discrets –il doutait que ce soit par sa faute d'ailleurs, personne n'avait franchement remarqué que ces deux là convolaient.

Il s'acharnait ensuite à ne pas dormir pendant ses cours du matin et à manger convenablement, s'attachant difficilement à Fox qui s'éloignait de lui sans qu'Ash parvienne à comprendre d'où cela venait. Fuyait-il inconsciemment son meilleur ami ou ce dernier comprenait-il que leur éloignement était inéluctable pour ces derniers jours passés en Angleterre ?

Après les cours, il rejoignait le Terrain de Quidditch un soir sur deux et jouait avec son équipe avant de retrouver Drago Malefoy, lequel suivait ces entraînements avec un entrain presque comique. Il s'était rendu compte en une heure à peine que l'homme essayait d'être amical sans être paternel, et Ash appréciait cet effort –tout en sachant pertinemment que ce dernier avait été motivé par Hermione Granger.

Il passait les soirées avec cette dernière lorsqu'il ne s'entraînait pas. Elle l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, ne corrigeant ses erreurs que lorsqu'elles étaient causées par sa dyslexie. Il avait appris néanmoins à deviner lorsqu'il se trompait puisqu'elle pinçait les lèvres avec la ferme intention de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Il rayait ses réponses avant de les réécrire en réfléchissant davantage et elle le regardait en s'exclamant : « Comment as-tu su ?! ». Il ne lui avait pas encore appris la vérité, craignant qu'elle ne contienne sa mimique.

Après ces heures de travail, qui lui permettaient habituellement d'apprendre à connaître davantage Hermione, il s'installait à la bibliothèque avec Mia, laquelle était bien trop studieuse pour cesser d'étudier sous-prétexte de la réapparition miraculeuse de son frère. Lorsqu'il lui demandait comment elle s'y prenait pour prendre autant de retard sur ses devoirs alors qu'elle était toujours fourrée là, elle haussait les épaules et rougissait vivement. Il avait donc compris qu'un haussement d'épaules de Mia était à traduire par « Julian, voilà ce qui m'empêche de travailler comme d'habitude. ».

Il ne ressentait pas ce besoin absurde de la protéger, comme ça avait été le cas avec Nicholas Harper, et laissait donc couler sans s'en mêler. Il avait la vague impression qu'ils en étaient encore à l'étape du flirt, et ne voulait pas franchement jouer le rôle du frère obsédé –surtout pas quand, en comparaison, il se retrouvait incapable de penser à Hermione et Drago comme à ses parents.

Sienna l'aidait beaucoup à ce sujet. Lorsqu'il savait que ses pensées le tortureraient toute la nuit, il s'arrangeait pour que la Serpentard le rejoigne dans la Salle sur Demande, dans laquelle il se sentait bien mieux. Ils discutaient durant des heures, abordant des tas de sujets jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à réellement parler de ce qui le préoccupait.

En ce jeudi soir, ses préoccupations étaient bien différentes cependant et Sienna, allongée près de lui avec pour seule tenue une chemise trop grande pour elle, n'arrivait pas à l'aider. Non pas qu'elle en soit incapable… Il ne pouvait simplement pas parler.

Deux jours plus tard se déroulerait leur dernier match. Ils en avaient gagné et perdu deux, et une nouvelle défaite les ferait sortir du Tournoi. L'équipe de Poudlard, avec leurs trois victoires sur quatre était déjà assurée de poursuivre vers la deuxième manche et saurait bientôt où elle se rendrait –quelque part en Asie. Pour son équipe à lui, les choses étaient plus complexes. Mais quelle que soit l'importance du Quidditch à ses yeux, ce n'était pas ça qui l'accablait vraiment.

Dimanche, en début d'après-midi, il devrait prendre un Portoloin qui le ramènerait à Salem. Et même s'il sentait que tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il choisisse de rester à Poudlard au moins quelques temps, il n'arrivait pas lui-même à se faire à cette idée plus que farfelue. Personne n'en avait parlé, personne ne l'avait pressé, mais tous semblaient déjà certains qu'il ferait ce choix.

Et –même lui se l'avouait- cette certitude lui faisait peur.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

La voix ensommeillée de Sienna l'extirpa heureusement de ses pensées avant qu'il ne parvienne à les former réellement et il fut soulagé d'avoir à parler. Il se retourna un peu, s'appuyant sur son coude, sa paume soutenant sa tête trop lourde et mentit :

« A rien de particulier… Au match de samedi.

\- La chose qui a le moins de raisons de t'inquiéter, en sommes, se moqua Sienna qui n'était pas suffisamment somnolente pour tomber dans son piège.

\- Le Quidditch est important.

\- Ta famille aussi. »

Il n'eut pas à cœur de se défendre en répliquant « Ce n'est pas ma famille », même s'il avait ces mots sur le bout de la langue. Il ne tenait pas à passer pour un bête adolescent en crise. Au fond, il parvenait parfois à se faire à l'existence de ces gens dans sa vie. Mia était attachante et il admirait secrètement sa force de caractère qui, même dissimulée sous des couches de vernis de perfection, impressionnait les gens qui la côtoyaient.

Il appréciait également beaucoup Hermione qui avait tout d'une mère. Douce, elle croyait en lui et l'encourageait. La veille, elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue, rompant leur accord tacite de refus de contacts. Il n'avait pas pu la repousser, trop abasourdi par cette envie de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine, comme un enfant, et de se laisser envelopper dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Avec Drago Malefoy, les choses étaient… Totalement différentes.

Ils parlaient Quidditch, tout le temps, et avaient des discussions pour le moins passionnantes. Lorsque l'homme lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait son travail, Ash s'était surpris à rêver de pouvoir faire pareil lorsqu'il serait trop vieux pour jouer –dans très longtemps par conséquent, puisque les joueurs de Quidditch n'étaient pas retraités prématurément, comme les sportifs moldus.

Cependant, ils n'abordaient jamais des sujets différents, plus importants ou intimes. Ash avait bien tenté de parler d'Hermione, juste pour voir exactement où ils en étaient, mais Drago s'était refermé comme une huitre, refusant d'aborder ce sujet en particulier. Il avait la sensation qu'un mur de non-dits les séparait l'un de l'autre, là où les nouvelles femmes de sa vie n'hésitaient pas à tout abattre entre eux.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Hein ? bégaya bêtement le jeune homme avant de froncer les sourcils. Ah, oui, évidemment. Je suis juste… Je pensais au dernier match. Si nous perdons, ce sera fini pour nous.

\- Ash ? (Il tourna la tête pour la regarder et faillit grimacer en voyant sa mine sérieuse.) Tout va bien se passer demain soir. »

La boule de nerfs qu'il avait jusque là réussi à tenir loin de lui bloqua soudain sa respiration et il se laissa tomber sur le dos, le souffle court. _Demain soir…_ Ces mots sonnaient étrangement à son esprit, comme une sorte de menace pesant très lourd au dessus de sa tête, risquant de l'écrabouiller.

Il n'avait jamais passé de temps avec les trois Malefoy –il incluait évidemment « l'ex-Malefoy » dans le lot. Mais, le lendemain soir, il se devrait de subir ce qu'Hermione avait appelé « juste un petit repas tous les quatre ». Elle avait dû se battre pour que le Professeur McGonagall accepte cette idée, et Ash n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il préférait se faire ébouillanter.

Il appréciait de passer quelques heures par semaines avec eux, mais séparément. Qu'ils se retrouvent tous les quatre dans la même pièce lui fichait une trouille bleue. Jamais il n'y survivrait. Surtout qu'Hermione avait décidé de lui montrer la maison de son enfance, celle dans laquelle elle vivait tous les étés, espérant ainsi éveiller ses souvenirs.

Théodore Nott, l'ami de Drago, était très occupé, mais avait promis de venir le plus tôt possible. Ash avait eu envie de suggérer qu'ils pourraient aussi bien se voir aux États-Unis, mais s'était retenu, ne voulant blesser personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Psychomage avait apparemment expliqué dans une lettre que multiplier l'évocation de souvenirs et lui montrer des photos aiderait peut-être si l'amnésie était due au traumatisme et non à l'Oubliette.

Ash savait pertinemment qu'il les décevrait. Son cerveau était déjà réfractaire à la simple compréhension des mots : « Les Malefoy sont ta famille » alors se remémorer de l'époque où ils l'étaient vraiment tiendrait du miracle.

« Ash… »

Il tourna la tête pour affronter le regard de Sienna et constata qu'elle avait été bien silencieuse tout au long de la soirée. Habituellement, ils discutaient aussi bien d'elle que de lui, mais ce soir là, ils s'étaient contentés d'un lourd silence. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les joues légèrement roses et paniqua : qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir inventer encore ?

« Je… Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais tu crois qu'on pourrait le refaire ? » s'enquit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ash mit une bonne minute à comprendre de quoi elle parlait, « le » signifiait de toute évidence « sexe ». Et il lui fallut une autre minute avant de réaliser ce que cela voulait dire. Un « Oh non » retentissant explosa dans son cerveau et il resta pantelant, comme si ses neurones venaient de faire la course.

Sienna jurait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle ne couchait jamais avec la même personne deux fois d'affilée et voilà qu'elle lui proposait de « le refaire ». Si elle s'imaginait qu'il était l'amour de sa vie, elle devait avoir pris un sacré coup sur la tête, du genre à faire perdre toute notion d'intelligence.

Évidemment, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et il n'aurait pas hésité à en profiter en temps normal, quitte à la jeter le lendemain… Mais Sienna n'était pas qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Elle était maligne et romantique, tenait le rôle de meilleure amie auprès de sa –il eut du mal à le penser- _sœur_ ; et l'écoutait attentivement se plaindre de tout un tas de choses depuis des semaines.

A bien y songer, Sienna aurait été parfaite pour lui en temps normal. Une vraie fille, pétillante et malicieuse, sensuelle en diable. Sauf que l'adolescente tenait plus du fantasme que de la réalité à ses yeux, même s'il avait déjà goûté à sa merveilleuse réalité. Elle ne coucherait avec un homme deux fois que pour lui passer la corde au cou ensuite, et il n'était pas de cette trempe-là. Pas qu'il ne se trouve pas suffisamment bien pour elle, ou elle pour lui… Il savait simplement cela très injuste pour elle puisqu'il pensait déjà à une autre.

Olivia.

Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Peu importait combien ce désir le pesait, l'étouffait, le torturait, il ne s'apaisait pas. Mais Olivia ne disait jamais ce qu'elle désirait le concernant, lui-même devenant muet en sa présence. Bien sûr, ils se chamaillaient au sujet du Quidditch, mais ils n'avaient plus évoqué leurs baisers. Alors qu'il aurait vendu son âme aux Détraqueurs pour une nouvelle étreinte, une qu'elle lui offrirait à lui et à lui seul, et non au souvenir de Jeremy Malefoy. Cette envie le rendait littéralement fou en sa présence, surtout lorsqu'il réalisait qu'ils ne se reverraient bientôt plus…

Il constata au bout d'un moment que Sienna ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, en l'attente d'une réponse. Il aurait vraiment voulu être capable d'agir comme un imbécile. Cela lui aurait permis d'oublier Olivia le temps d'une heure ou d'une nuit mais il briserait ainsi la fierté de Sienna et Mia lui en voudrait à mort. Alors, avec le plus de douceur possible, il répondit simplement :

« C'est impossible, Sienna… »

* * *

Hermione Granger n'était pas du genre à stresser lorsqu'elle recevait du monde. Cette fois, elle n'y coupa pas. Elle avait quitté Poudlard dès la fin du dernier cours du vendredi, espérant ainsi avoir tout le temps d'organiser le repas comme il le fallait. Elle aurait adoré que sa mère soit là, prête à l'aider à ne pas rater le dîner au lieu de juste fournir les petits fours, mais Drago avait insisté : « Juste nous quatre, Hermione. On évite les grands-parents et les autres, sinon on sera envahis de Weasley et de Potter… »

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Harry avait prévenu sa famille –la leur en quelque sorte- du retour de Jeremy parmi eux, et depuis, tous sans exception rêvaient de le rencontrer. Molly particulièrement qui s'était occupée de Jem pendant des jours et des jours, le couvant comme s'il s'agissait de son propre petit-fils. Hermione aurait aimé leur faire plaisir, mais Ash n'était pas encore prêt. Elle doutait même qu'il le soit pour un dîner à quatre, mais là encore, Drago avait insisté.

Ash devait partir moins de quarante-huit heures plus tard et il s'agissait là de leur toute dernière chance de passer du temps en famille. Drago espérait toujours que l'adolescent décide de rester un peu. Après tout, il ne jouerait pas au Quidditch durant le mois de Mars, puisque l'équipe de Salem avait été scindée en deux. Il n'avait aucune obligation en dehors des cours, qu'il pouvait très bien suivre à Poudlard.

Malgré tout, Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il ne souhaitait pas rester. La preuve en était que le sujet n'avait pas été abordé une seule fois. Ils évitaient tous d'évoquer ce dimanche qui approchait, menaçant, parce que tous savaient ce qu'il s'y produirait. Hermione doutait d'être capable de subir une nouvelle perte. Évidemment, elle saurait où il vivait et pourrait peut-être le voir s'il le désirait, mais…

Elle sentit un sanglot monter dans sa poitrine et plaqua sa paume contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de se faire entendre. Drago, Mia et Ash ne tarderaient plus, et s'ils la trouvaient là, en pleurs dans sa cuisine, ils la croiraient dingue.

Un bruit se fit d'ailleurs entendre au salon et elle se recomposa un masque de circonstance, s'efforçant à sourire alors qu'elle avait juste envie d'hurler et de taper dans quelque chose. Si Ash s'en allait, elle n'y survivrait pas. Cette constatation la heurta de plein fouet dès qu'elle pénétra dans le salon où Drago, suivi de Mia et de Ash, venait d'apparaître.

Elle accorda un sourire au jeune homme qui observait les lieux sans dire mot, puis à Mia qui fixait son frère avec l'intention évidente de lui demander si cela lui rappelait quelque chose puis elle croisa le regard de Drago et comprit, sans avoir besoin de l'entendre, ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il lui suffisait de regarder autour d'elle pour comprendre.

Rien n'avait changé. Voilà ce qui troubla Drago tant et si bien qu'il dut se raccrocher à la cheminée derrière lui. La chaine stéréo dans un coin avait été remplacée par un modèle plus récent, et la télévision –objet qu'elle l'avait forcé à regarder certains soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il y prenne goût- également, mais tout le reste était parfaitement identique au jour où il était parti.

Les meubles n'avaient pas bougé, et jusqu'au moindre bibelot, tout était parfaitement à sa place. Même les photos n'avaient pas été remplacées. Elles exposaient toujours les mêmes visages souriants des Weasley, des Potter… Et de leur famille. Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de s'amuser à le projeter dans le passé et se demanda comment Hermione pouvait tenir le coup ainsi.

Lors du divorce –et alors qu'il voulait vendre tout ce qui rappelait leur famille- elle l'avait imploré de conserver la maison. Elle n'aurait jamais eu suffisamment d'argent pour le faire, même si ses parents et Harry avaient l'intention de l'aider et Drago avait essayé d'en profiter. Il aurait adoré détruire chaque objet, chaque mur, qui rappelait un passé désormais révolu. Mais il n'en avait pas eu la force. Son avocat avait failli s'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'il avait déclaré « Elle peut garder la maison », sans même demander un gallion.

Et c'était à son tour de trouver cette situation totalement surréaliste. Il lui avait offert sa part sans songer qu'elle en ferait un musée. Un musée à l'ode de leur famille, à leurs souvenirs… Souvenirs qui se rappelaient désormais à lui avec plus de force encore. Il dut fermer les yeux un instant et entendit la voix d'Hermione qui les accueillait chaleureusement –un peu trop même. Il sentit son parfum et s'efforça à les rouvrir, pour finir par croiser son regard.

Elle s'était arrêtée à un petit pas de lui et lui sourit, apparemment consciente du trouble qui l'habitait. Mia, elle, semblait ne s'être rendue compte de rien, même si elle n'avait pas mis les pieds là depuis des années. Et Ash… Il inspectait les lieux sans avoir l'air de reconnaître quoi que ce soit. Il sentit ses espoirs fondre comme neige au soleil, mais se raccrocha à Hermione, réalisant avec stupeur que si elle avait été la plus faible entre eux durant douze ans, les choses s'étaient remises à leur place.

Lorsqu'ils étaient encore mariés, elle prenait toutes les décisions ou presque et régissait leur petit univers avec une force détonante. Il lui sembla alors que le retour de Jem signait également un retour à la normalité : Hermione était à nouveau plus forte, ou faisait simplement mieux semblant, alors que lui se retrouvait incapable d'agir correctement.

« Tu viens ? »

Hermione prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, conscient que ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus et conduisit leur petit groupe jusqu'au milieu du salon, les invitant à s'asseoir. Elle disparut ensuite dans la cuisine et Drago l'y suivit sans hésiter, ne prêtant pas attention à la question de Mia qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il apparut dans son dos alors qu'elle faisait revenir des morceaux de bacon dans une poêle. Elle cuisinait probablement ce fameux plat à base de pâtes qu'elle faisait chauffer au four ensuite, un petit truc qu'elle affectionnait déjà à l'époque et qui avait alors fait prendre quelques kilos à Drago –il en aurait pris davantage sans le soutien indéfectible d'Hermione qui tenait à ce qu'il se mette toujours au-dessus d'elle lorsqu'ils…

« _Chut_! » hurla son neurone valide à celui perverti avant que Drago n'ait le temps de revoir ces images qui le hanteraient toujours un peu. Ou beaucoup dans certaines situations. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et inspira profondément. Mauvaise idée puisque le parfum d'Hermione –toujours le même citronné- s'infiltra dans ses narines, lui provoquant un frisson d'anticipation vaine.

Elle se retourna brusquement et poussa un petit cri avant de poser la main sur son cœur.

« Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer…

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres avant de demander : Comment… Comment est-ce que tu fais pour vivre ici ?

\- Drago », marmonna-t-elle, prête à défendre son point de vue.

Non, elle n'était pas folle à lier et vivre dans le passé était la seule solution lui ayant permis de vivre tout simplement. Ou plutôt de survivre. Elle s'apprêtait à l'expliquer, mais Drago posa soudain sa main contre sa joue, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Puis, les sourcils plissés dans cette expression sérieuse qu'elle affectionnait tant, il s'enquit avec –lui sembla-t-il- un brin d'admiration :

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour affronter tout… _ça_? »

Il agita sa main libre, ne désignant rien de particulier, mais elle comprit malgré tout. Ils n'avaient jamais vécu la situation de la même façon et tous les Psychomages qui l'avaient suivie durant des années s'étaient accordés à expliquer que pères et mères ne réagissaient pas de la même façon face à ce genre de drames.

Les hommes se remettaient plus vite, oubliant souvent leur tristesse –pourtant réelle- pour être en colère à la place. Une sorte de façon de garder le contrôle d'une situation incontrôlable. Les femmes, elles, étaient incapables d'oublier ou de passer à autre chose. Elles subissaient tout simplement et avancer dans la vie leur paraissait impossible la plupart du temps.

Mais bien évidemment, il ne s'agissait là que de statistiques, d'une moyenne, de la « normalité »… Drago et elle faisaient partie de cette normalité, elle en était consciente, et –sans hésiter- lui offrit la seule réponse qu'elle possédait, la seule chose dont elle avait toujours persuadée :

« Affronter les choses est parfois plus facile que de les fuir, Drago. »

* * *

Ash resta un moment absorbé par les photos s'exposant sous ses yeux. Dès que Drago avait disparu dans la cuisine, il s'était levé et mis à regarder ces dizaines de clichés qui dataient tous d'au moins douze ans. A croire que depuis, plus personne n'avait voulu se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. A croire que –il se sentit brusquement très triste- rien n'avait valu la peine d'être mis sous cadre.

Il considéra d'abord des vieux clichés d'enfance et d'adolescence où ses deux parents ne faisaient apparemment pas du tout partie du même monde –il en avait évidemment entendu parler, de la fameuse rivalité « Serpentard-Gryffondor », mais aussi « Potter&Cie-Malefoy ». Il sourit en voyant la Hermione Granger minuscule serrée entre ceux qui devaient être ses parents puis tiqua en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune photo des Malefoy au complet.

« Notre grand-mère, Madame Malefoy, lança Mia qui le suivait des yeux, Est morte peu de temps avant que papa et maman se mettent en couple… Monsieur Malefoy l'a renié ensuite.

\- Renié ?! s'écria Ash en écarquillant les yeux avec l'impression d'entrer dans un monde inconnu aux mœurs désuètes. Pourquoi ?

\- Une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Amie de Potter en plus ? Il n'a simplement pas accepté.

\- Et après le divorce ?

\- Papa n'a jamais voulu le revoir. Il a toujours dit qu'ils s'étaient détestés bien avant finalement, et que cette histoire avait fini de briser tous leurs liens. Quand on était petit, il répétait tout le temps que c'était nous sa famille, et pas ce « vieux têtu acariâtre dans son manoir »… »

Elle eut un petit rire, comme se souvenant d'autres choses encore, et Ash reprit le cours de son observation. Il s'amusa de découvrir le fameux Trio d'Or à l'adolescence, et se demanda s'il rencontrerait un jour Ronald Weasley, dont il ne savait absolument rien. Il y avait aussi quelques clichés de Drago avec des amis de Poudlard, mais il n'en connaissait aucun –même s'il reconnut Blaise Zabini, dont Sienna avait hérité la peau café.

Finalement, vinrent d'autres photographies, celle du couple avant l'arrivée de leurs enfants. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, jeunes et souriants comme si tout leur réussissait. Ils s'étaient mariés pendant l'été, comme le prouvait la robe légère d'Hermione et la chemise blanche toute simple de Drago. Elle le regardait avec une telle adoration dans les yeux qu'Ash faillit rougir. Il aurait aimé qu'une femme l'admire ainsi un jour. Il saisit le cadre et le montra à Mia avec un froncement de sourcils juste après avoir constaté qu'ils s'étaient mariés en plein air.

« Pas d'église ?

\- Papa n'est pas croyant, expliqua-t-elle avant d'hausser les épaules. Ils se sont mariés dans le jardin de nos grands-parents, les parents de maman. Elle portait des tongs, c'est papa qui me l'a dit, et ils n'avaient suffisamment d'argent pour s'offrir des alliances en or à l'époque, alors ce sont papi et mamie qui ont payés… Papa les a remboursés avec son premier salaire important.

\- Ils étaient pauvres ? s'étonna Ash en reposant le cadre pour jeter un coup d'œil à d'autres clichés.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, ils étaient fauchés, mais s'en sortaient… Je leur ai un peu compliqué les choses en pointant le bout de mon nez, évidemment. Ils ne l'ont jamais admis, mais je suis sûrement le plus gros accident qu'ils aient eu de leur vie ! (Il lui adressa un regard atterré et elle ajouta, tout sourire :) Toi, tu étais voulu. Papa venait juste d'obtenir un meilleur poste à l'époque, ils construisaient la maison tous les week-ends et en attendant, on vivait au Terrier. J'étais bébé, alors Molly –la grand-mère de Julian et Olivia- s'occupait de moi pendant que papa et maman travaillaient. Je crois qu'ils… Ils ne devaient plus beaucoup dormir à l'époque.

\- Trop occupés à me concevoir ? sourit Ash avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Trop occupés à travailler, idiot ! Quand le rez-de-chaussée a été fini, on est venu ici et quelques mois plus tard, tu étais là. Papa me racontait ça tout le temps quand j'étais petite. Tu sais, genre… Grand discours sur la capacité à construire nos rêves en se battant un peu. Ils voulaient cette maison, avec nous dedans, alors ils l'ont eue. »

Ash ne put s'empêcher de sourire, relativement impressionné qu'ils aient réussi aussi vite. D'après ses calculs, il ne devait pas s'être passé plus de quatre ans entre leur mariage et sa naissance à lui. Quatre années pour réussir, cela tenait presque du miracle, surtout après-guerre.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'approche des clichés les plus récents, ceux où il existait déjà : Hermione, enceinte, posant devant la maison, les yeux cernés mais brillants de bonheur. Drago serrant son petit corps à la maternité, le regard légèrement humide… Il y'avait même une photo où –âgé de quelques mois- il était posé en travers des jambes de sa sœur et il s'étonna de constater à quel point ils se ressemblaient alors tous les deux. En lui jetant un regard, il remarqua que c'était en partie toujours le cas.

Elle était presque aussi grande que lui, mais avec une carrure plus arrondie –celle de leur mère- alors qu'il était aussi maigre que leur père. Cependant, ils possédaient des cheveux de la même couleur, et partageaient le même nez, ainsi qu'une forme de visage identique, légèrement anguleuse comme celle leur père. Et la même bouche, volée à leur mère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? s'enquit-elle soudain en se levant.

\- Je pensais juste que… Toi et moi, on se ressemble.

\- Évidemment, s'esclaffa-t-elle comme sidérée qu'il ne s'en rendre compte qu'aussi tardivement. Le charme des Malefoy avec la douceur des Granger… C'est ce que papa disait quand on était petits. Il répétait tout le temps qu'on ferait des ravages. »

Ash étouffa un rire : Drago avait totalement raison, même si Mia était plus timide, lui avait bien profité de son charisme pour son âge. Il revint vers les photographies et le nœud dans sa gorge, lequel avait disparu depuis de longues minutes, réapparut soudain.

Sur les photos, il était petit, tout maigrichon, vêtu comme un fils-à-papa et toujours bien coiffé. Le genre de gamin qu'il avait envie de cogner habituellement, par jalousie. Et il en avait été un. Il aurait pu le rester d'ailleurs, sans cet enlèvement incompréhensible qui l'avait fait passer du mauvais côté de la barrière. Il avait été ce gosse choyé et heureux et n'en avait aucun souvenir, le regrettant davantage à chaque seconde. S'il s'en était souvenu, peut-être que ces longues nuits dans les centres, en l'attente d'une famille qui veuille bien de lui, auraient été moins longues, moins effrayantes… Mais il n'avait toujours connu que le noir, incapable de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait la lumière.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il éprouva le besoin urgent de se retrouver seul, au moins le temps de retrouver le masque de façade qui plaisait tant à tout le monde.

« Tu pourrais m'indiquer les toilettes ?

\- Il y'en a au rez-de-chaussée, mais tu vas devoir passer par la cuisine, alors… Mieux vaut que tu montes. Première porte à gauche après l'escalier. »

Il la remercia d'un sourire avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva face à un couloir illuminé où d'autres photos encore s'exposaient. Il allait s'approcher de la porte désignée par Mia lorsqu'il remarqua le prénom de la jeune fille sur l'une des portes closes. Écrit avec des petites lettres en bois multicolores dont chacune était cernée par un animal, il renfermait probablement l'entrée de sa chambre d'enfant, et il se retrouva surpris qu'Hermione n'ait jamais pris la peine de la débarrasser, puisqu'elle ne vivait plus ici.

Puis, aussi brutalement que cette idée lui était venue, une autre le surprit. Si la chambre de Mia n'avait pas été déménagée, aurait-il été possible que celle de Jem ne l'ait jamais été non plus ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas de l'escalier puis, rassuré quant à sa solitude, s'aventura dans le couloir. Une porte était entrouverte et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : la chambre d'Hermione, ou plutôt celle qui avait accueilli un couple un jour et l'attendait encore de toute évidence.

Il avança encore un peu et se figea. Exactement comme sur la porte de Mia, un signe distinctif permettait de la remarquer : un petit tableau noir sur lequel le prénom « Jem » avait été écrit en lettres-bâtons, probablement par lui d'ailleurs. Il y'avait quatre petits personnages mal dessiné, mais reconnaissables : une Hermione avec plein de cheveux et un triangle en guise de robe, un Drago très très grand par rapport aux autres une Mia barrée d'une croix –il devait être en colère contre elle à l'époque du dessin- et lui, avec une bouche comme une banane. Il esquissa un sourire avant de poser sa main sur la poignée, à la fois curieux et mort de trouille.

Finalement, après avoir inspiré une profonde bouffée d'air frais, il poussa la porte et chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons. La lumière illumina la chambre et Ash écarquilla les yeux. Il ne se souvint de rien –il ne l'espérait même pas- mais sut d'instinct que rien n'avait jamais été bougé. Jamais.

Les yeux soudain humides, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il s'avança au milieu de la pièce et parcourut les lieux du regard. Un lit d'enfant avec des draps bleus propres un bureau d'écolier au-dessus duquel il y avait plein de dessins –ou plutôt gribouillis une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres et d'albums… Des dizaines de jouets s'exposaient dans tous les coins, preuve –si besoin était- qu'il avait été particulièrement gâté.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour admirer le jardin. Un vrai havre de paix. Cette maison était parfaite. Ni trop vaste, ni trop exiguë. Une parfaite maison de famille. Il ne manquait qu'un chien ou un chat et des enfants courant partout. Elle ne méritait pas d'être ainsi abandonnée la plupart du temps.

En un soupir, il s'approcha du petit lit, espérant retrouver sa place rien qu'en s'y installant. Avec un peu de chance, il reviendrait au dernier matin qu'il y avait passé. Avec un peu de chance, il se retrouvait à cet instant précis où il pourrait –rien qu'en disant « Maman, je veux qu'on reste à la maison »- empêcher la dégringolade de son existence.

Il essaya de ne rien bouger –Hermione s'en rendrait sûrement compte dans le cas contraire- puis s'allongea, laissant ses jambes en dehors du lit puisqu'il n'y serait de toute façon pas entré en entier. Il riva son regard au plafond, cherchant à trouver un souvenir, n'importe lequel, mais rien ne vint. Découragé, il s'apprêtait à se redresser lorsqu'il sentit un objet sous l'oreiller. Intrigué, il passa sa main dessous avant d'en sortir une lampe de poche. Il se demandait ce qu'elle fichait là lorsqu'une voix lui apporta la réponse.

« Tu avais peur du noir. »

Ash se redressa d'un bond sur le matelas pour voir qu'Hermione était sur le seuil, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il crut un instant qu'elle était en colère qu'il ait ainsi osé troubler l'intimité de cette chambre mortuaire –il ne pouvait la désigner autrement- puis remarqua à quel point elle semblait chagrinée. Peut-être n'entrait-elle pas souvent là… Et il venait de la forcer inconsciemment à le faire. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

« Tu venais tout le temps dans notre lit. Tu te glissais entre nous sur la pointe des pieds et on faisait semblant de dormir, parce qu'on savait qu'autrement, si nous parlions, Mia se réveillerait. Elle a toujours eu le sommeil léger. Et qu'elle se moquerait de toi. Ton père t'a offert cette lampe de poche pour ton quatrième anniversaire. Il prétextait que c'était pour toi, mais c'était surtout pour lui. Il avait envie de retrouver notre… intimité.

\- Je peux le comprendre, admit-il en une grimace, embarrassé d'avoir été si trouillard.

\- Tu t'en servais tout le temps. Elle était rechargée par magie. Ton père s'en occupait chaque dimanche soir et il disait « C'est partie pour une autre semaine lumineuse ! », imita-t-elle avant de rire. Il prenait cette voix trainante et insupportable juste pour te faire sourire. Et je… »

Elle s'interrompit soudain avant de poser sa main contre ses lèvres, comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise. Il comprit ce qu'elle craignait avant même qu'elle explique et s'excuse, et l'arrêta en se levant complètement, s'éloignant du lit de son enfance sans réaliser qu'il avait toujours la lampe dans la main.

« Vous pouvez dire que Drago est mon père, vous savez ? Je… Je ne me sens pas prêt à vous appeler « Papa » ou « Maman » ou même à dire à haute voix que vous êtes mes parents. C'est déjà suffisamment bizarre dans ma tête, avoua-t-il en une grimace avant de se reprendre : Quoi qu'il en soit, je comprends parfaitement que vous le fassiez. Ça ne m'embête pas lorsque nous sommes… juste nous. »

Elle poussa un bref soupir soulagé avant de tendre la main vers lui. Il glissa la sienne dans sa paume, s'amusant de voir qu'il était vraiment plus grand qu'elle. Elle lui décrocha un sourire avant de demander, presque nerveusement :

« Tu ne te souviens de rien, pas vrai ? (Il secoua la tête et elle parut sur le point de pleurer.) Ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être… peut-être plus tard. Tu viens ? On va prendre l'apéritif pendant que le repas cuit. »

Il acquiesça, puis –sans y songer- fourra la lampe dans sa poche comme si elle recelait tous les secrets de l'univers. Comme pour se rappeler qu'il avait eu peur du noir avant d'y vivre constamment, mais qu'auparavant, quelqu'un s'était chargé de rallumer la lumière dès qu'il en avait eu besoin.

* * *

 _« Affronter les choses est parfois plus facile que de les fuir, Drago. »_

Drago n'y comprenait rien. Vraiment rien. Hermione aurait parlé chinois qu'il se serait mieux débrouillé, mais comme toujours quand elle parlait en énigme, il se retrouvait là, bras ballants, à chercher une explication. Lorsqu'ils étaient mari et femme, il finissait par la supplier de lui traduire ce qu'elle voulait dire –sans quoi il perdait peu à peu l'esprit sous son sourire qu'il qualifiait alors de démoniaque.

Il se souvint du jour où elle avait voulu, d'une manière sibylline lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait se marier. Ils étaient au lit, et elle laissait ses mains parcourir chaque muscle composant son corps, caressant la moindre surface de peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un résultat pour le moins plaisant. Elle avait alors quitté le lit sans apaiser le feu qu'elle avait elle-même attisé avant de déclarer que « L'amour dans le péché n'a plus la même saveur ces derniers temps, non ? ». Puisqu'elle n'était croyante qu'à Pâques et à Noël –plus pour le chocolat que pour autre chose d'ailleurs- il n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire. Son second cerveau s'était agité avant le premier pour l'aider à analyser ce qui lui permettrait de prendre à nouveau un peu de plaisir, et Drago n'avait pas hésité plus de trois minutes –dont deux en songeant à son père.

« Encore un peu de lasagnes, Drago ? »

Il sursauta presque et lâcha son couteau qui tomba sous la table alors que Mia étouffait un rire. Elle aussi trouvait la situation étrange pourtant et comme lui, avait eu l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé en entendant cette question. « Tu veux un peu plus de sauce, mon chéri ? » « Un verre de plus, Dray ? »… Mais Drago se remémora d'une autre question, bien plus intime, qui bourdonna à ses oreilles et fit grimper un affolant désir : « Tu en veux encore, Drago ? ». Encore plus d'elle, toujours, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il sentit que ses joues étaient rouges lorsqu'il rattrapa son couteau pour le déposer sur la table. Il refusa avec courtoisie sa proposition tandis qu'Ash –qui en était à sa deuxième assiette- en acceptait une troisième, faisant apparemment très plaisir à la cuisinière. Même Mia accepta « Juste un peu », davantage pour prolonger encore ce repas qui lui donnait la sensation que tout se remettait en place.

Drago la comprenait aisément, mais après avoir dévoré une dizaine de petits fours –il avait reconnu l'intervention de la mère d'Hermione dans cette partie du repas d'ailleurs- et une assiette pleine, il était déjà au bord de l'implosion. En dehors des repas d'officiels auquel il était continuellement convié –à son plus grand désespoir- il mangeait généralement sur le pouce, juste suffisamment pour tenir debout. Il n'avait pas mangé à table, dans l'intimité d'une maison depuis des années entières. Même pas lorsque Mia rentrait à leur appartement durant l'été, et cette constatation le fit culpabiliser.

Culpabiliser l'amena à comprendre brutalement le message subliminal caché derrière les mots d'Hermione. Fuir était une réaction de lâche, mais les confrontations étaient inévitables. Fuir ramenait toujours à tout un tas d'émotions et de situations incontrôlables alors qu'affronter les choses les rendaient plus réelles. A la disparition de Jem, et il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer, il avait fui. Autant Hermione que cette maison d'ailleurs. Et, pendant un temps, il avait même failli fuir Mia, redoutant de la perdre elle aussi à un moment ou à un autre.

Mais depuis que Jem était de retour, il se sentait coupable. Évidemment, il avait ressenti la même chose douze années auparavant. « Et si je les avais accompagnés chez le guérisseur », « Et si j'avais veillé à ce qu'il mette son écharpe le week-end précédent pour éviter qu'il tombe malade », « Et si… ». Il avait finalement décidé que les « Et si » n'y changeraient rien. Ce qui était fait était fait.

Sa nouvelle culpabilité serait plus dure à éliminer. Il lui avait fallu six mois pour se résigner. Un an pour accepter que les Aurors abandonnent les recherches. Un an et demi pour faire classer le dossier. Là où Hermione n'avait jamais abandonné, affrontant la situation sans hésiter même si cela la brisait, il avait fui… Fui leur couple, fui le souvenir de leur fils, fui leur maison.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si –en continuant à chercher, en refusant que le dossier soit classé- il aurait pu retrouver Jem plus tôt. Alors qu'Hermione n'avait aucune raison de regretter la façon dont elle avait agi à l'époque, lui aurait dû en rougir.

Il leva les yeux de manière à croiser son regard et elle lui adressa un petit rictus avant d'articuler silencieusement : « Bravo ! », définitivement moqueuse. Il se sentit sourire et se détourna pour remarquer que Mia le dévisageait, éclatante, et il s'en voulut instantanément. Il ne pouvait se rapprocher d'Hermione, pas en donnant de faux espoirs à Mia qui –malgré son âge- s'attendait toujours à ce que ses parents reforment un couple un jour.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur la table où Ash dévorait toujours goulument son repas et s'amusa de le voir manger autant. Elle l'avait déjà surveillé lorsqu'il déjeunait et savait pertinemment pourquoi il se retrouvait soudain avec un appétit d'ogre : pour faire plaisir à leur mère, sans doute, mais aussi –et surtout- parce qu'il pouvait ainsi rester muet. Après tout, leurs parents leur avaient appris à grand renfort de froncement de sourcils désapprobateurs et de moues désespérées qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine. Il avait peut-être oublié leur existence, mais ce genre de règles devait être incrusté dans son cerveau, pas de doute.

Elle comprenait qu'il veuille à ce point être silencieux, mais cela l'énervait également. La petite Mia trépignait d'impatience, voulant savoir ce qui les attendait… Mais la sage et adulte Mia la réfrénait. Encore un moment au moins. Juste quelques minutes.

Alors qu'il posait –enfin !- ses couverts, apparemment conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus rien avaler, elle lança, l'air de rien.

« Peut-être pourrait-on faire ça toutes les semaines, non ? »

Le regard noir de son père ne l'arrêta pas. Elle savait qu'il voulait exactement la même chose qu'elle : des réponses, une façon d'entrevoir l'avenir qui se profitait devant eux. Sa mère, elle, avait l'air plus navrée qu'autre chose et avant même qu'Ash puisse répondre, répliqua :

« Nous avons déjà eu du mal à convaincre le Professeur McGonagall pour cette fois, Amélia. Je doute qu'elle accepte…

\- On pourrait faire ça dans tes appartements de Poudlard, alors. Les Elfes de Maison nous apporteraient à diner.

\- Je ne voudrais pas leur donner davantage de travail », rétorqua Hermione d'un ton glacial.

Ash suivit leur joute verbale sans savoir que dire. Il se doutait de ce qu'attendait Mia, et qu'Hermione tentait de le protéger encore un peu mais il ne savait comment se dépêtrer de cette situation. Il leva les yeux vers Drago qui le fixait de l'autre côté de la table ronde, et comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autres qu'avouer la vérité. Celle-ci sortit, brute, de sa bouche, sans qu'il puisse trouver un moyen d'adoucir sa déclaration :

« Je m'en vais dimanche. »

Il avait observé l'homme lui faisant face et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque celui-ci ferma les yeux, comme pour se calmer, alors que les voix des deux femmes se brisaient tout à coup. Ash eut du mal à rester assis. Il aurait voulu filer comme un lâche, mais n'en avait plus la possibilité. Et d'ailleurs, c'était bien le problème.

Il n'était pas habitué aux liens, à la famille, à l'obligation de rendre des comptes aux gens autour de lui. Cela ne lui conviendrait pas. Il avait toujours été seul et malgré ses amis –Neal et Fox étaient désormais les seuls qui comptent vraiment- il n'aurait jamais aucun mal à s'en aller si la situation devenait plus compliquée… Avec une famille, les choses étaient plus confuses, plus intimes, et il avait peur. Une peur brute et irrépressible que même une longue psychanalyse ne ferait disparaître.

« Je… »

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione qui le fixait et faillit changer d'avis et s'excuser en découvrant les larmes dans ses yeux. Mais combien de temps tiendrait-il en Angleterre ? Olivia le rendait fou, il appréciait déjà beaucoup trop Sienna, se rapprochait toujours de Julian et de son petit groupe d'amis, se surprenait à s'assurer qu'aucun garçon n'approche trop la fille de Ron… Et il y avait Mia, celle qui éveillait en lui un instinct protecteur trop important, Hermione qui le rendait si vulnérable et Drago qu'il mourait d'envie de provoquer à cause d'une stupide pulsion d'adolescent bougon.

Ces gens brisaient peu à peu ses barrières, prenaient trop d'importances, et le rendraient fragile. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était la faiblesse.

Il avait toujours pensé que Neal l'abandonnerait qu'à leur sortie d'école, Fox et lui s'éloigneraient… Et il l'acceptait sans problème puisqu'il s'agissait là de la récurrence habituelle de sa vie : les gens partaient, le décevaient, ou il les décevaient et il se retrouvait seul, regrettant d'avoir espéré que cette fois, ce soit différent. Il ne pourrait ériger des barrières avec ces gens, ils s'étaient glissés tout près de lui. Abandonner la partie en premier était son dernier recours.

« Tu as bien réfléchi ? s'enquit Hermione, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Oui, mentit-il, conscient qu'il avait avant tout suivi l'avis de son cœur déjà bien trop fêlé. Je… J'ai envie de retrouver mon école et mes amis. Et y'a le Quidditch…

\- Tu ne joueras pas le mois prochain, rappela Drago, la voix si atone qu'Ash aurait pu croire qu'il s'en fichait, si ses traits tendus n'avaient pas prouvé le contraire.

\- Mes coéquipiers le feront. Je veux être présent pour les encourager.

\- Mais… Et nous ? »

Ash eut du mal à regarder Mia en face, en grande partie parce qu'elle était la seule à paraître –non pas triste- mais furieuse. Elle semblait prête à se ruer sur lui pour lui donner un mauvais coup, telle une sauvageonne et il se surprit à craindre la réaction d'Olivia –elle ne se contenterait pas d'avoir envie de le tuer, elle le ferait, sans hésiter. Mais pour l'instant, il devait d'abord se charger de Mia qui tremblait presque.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses nous faire ça ! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

\- Mia, soupira Hermione en tâchant de contrôler son canal lacrymal. Ash fait ce qu'il veut. Il…

\- Il s'appelle Jem ! »

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le disait à haute voix, comme ça, et Ash eut l'impression de recevoir un uppercut. Le silence pesa un instant avant que Mia ne reprenne, les yeux brillants autant de larmes que de rage.

« Tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu viens juste de revenir ! Si tu t'en vas, on va tous… On ne s'en remettra pas, d'accord ? Si tu t'en vas, ça veut dire que tu t'en fiches, et que t'es… le pire égoïste de toute la planète ! »

Ash aurait encaissé, puis se serait excusé de leur faire du mal, mais cette attaque le fit sortir de ses gonds. Il se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise au passage et entendit Hermione pousser un petit cri, rapidement apaisée par la main de Drago qui se posa sur la sienne.

« Égoïste ?! répéta Ash avec rancœur. Oui, je le suis. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour survivre. Parce que pendant que toi, tu bronzais sur des plages avec ton papa, moi j'évitais de me faire taper dessus par tous les miens ! T'as peut-être eu une famille parfaite, mais pas moi, d'accord ?! Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme, juste un foutu instinct de protection. Désolé que tu ne sois pas apte à comprendre ça, en bonne petite fille à papa !

\- Parfaite ? s'écria Mia en se levant à son tour, laissant à la Petite-Mia le contrôle de sa voix. J'ai passé mon enfance ballottée de chambre d'hôtel en chambre d'hôtel sans jamais voir ma mère et en voyant à peine mon père qui se plongeait dans le travail et tu penses que cette famille est parfaite ?! Je suis désolé que ta vie ait été aussi dure, _Jem_ , mais y n'empêche que tu as une chance de tout reconstruire et que tu la laisses filer !

\- Stop ! »

Le cri de Drago les arrêta alors qu'Ash s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de le juger. Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête en direction de l'homme qui les observait, apparemment lassé de tous ces cris, et ils prirent conscience de la disparition d'Hermione. La porte d'une chambre claqua au loin et Mia baissa les yeux alors que des larmes s'échappaient enfin. Ash s'appuya à la table pour ne pas flancher avant de chuchoter :

« Je suis désolé. Je… Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. »

Mia ouvrit la bouche, mais son père l'arrêta d'un « Non » catégorique. Puis, le visage fermé dans une expression de rage pure, il se détourna, récupéra sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise et déclara sans une nuance de doute, leur refusant ainsi le droit de protester :

« Je vous ramène à Poudlard. »

* * *

Drago n'eut pas à insister. Il laissa Mia s'éloigner dans un couloir, les épaules baissées, le regard humide, puis se tourna vers Ash qui attendait de se faire morigéner de toute évidence. Il n'avait pourtant aucune intention de se disputer avec l'adolescent. La soirée avait été suffisamment éprouvante comme ça. Il avait envie de convaincre Ash de changer d'avis, mais se doutait que c'était impossible.

Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs dans un silence presque apaisant après tous ces cris, mais Ash finit par le briser. Ses poings profondément enfoncés dans ses poches, il paraissait ardu pour lui de maitriser ses émotions. Cela rappela amèrement l'existence du loup à Drago, lequel préférait généralement l'oublier. Ils auraient pu faire face à un drame par la faute de cette histoire –et de son désir de ne pas y penser- mais le choix final appartiendrait toujours à Ash.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir foutu cette soirée en l'air.

\- Sans vouloir prendre ta défense, je crois que c'est Mia qui a ouvert les hostilités. Mais tu aurais pu mieux te contrôler, en effet…

\- Certaines remarques sont plus complexes à accepter. Mais je regrette de m'être emporté. Vous… Vous allez revoir le Professeur Granger ? (Drago acquiesça sans hésiter puisqu'il en avait l'intention depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison.) Vous pourrez lui dire que je m'excuse ? »

Drago hocha la tête de nouveau, tout en songeant qu'Hermione n'était probablement pas en colère, mais simplement triste. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que des excuses n'y changeraient absolument rien. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti lui-même lorsque les deux adolescents s'étaient mis à crier, et n'eut aucun mal à imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hermione.

Il n'avait pas été furieux, en effet, sauf au départ d'Hermione parce qu'il ne supportait simplement pas qu'elle subisse ce genre d'émotions. Non, il avait été vaguement agacé sans doute que sa fille soit incapable de tenir sa langue encore un peu, au moins le temps de la soirée mais surtout, il s'en était voulu. Était-ce donc le propre des parents de culpabiliser constamment ?

Lorsque Mia était enfant, il n'avait pensé qu'à la protéger d'Hermione, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas que cette femme obsessionnelle qui voyait son fils partout, mais aussi –et surtout- la mère que sa fille avait toujours connue. Il les avait éloignées l'une de l'autre, sans songer un instant que Mia pourrait en souffrir.

Il avait foutu en l'air la vie de ses deux enfants –l'un car il ne l'avait pas cherché suffisamment, l'autre parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, pensant que son jeune âge l'empêchait d'avoir une opinion. Évidemment, sur le coup, il avait pensé avoir fait de son mieux… Mais la dernière heure prouvait le contraire.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

La voix d'Ash le tira de son auto-flagellation, et il acquiesça sans hésiter. Après tout, il s'était promis que le temps des mensonges était révolu et estimait préférable de ne rien éluder non plus. Ash parut gêné un instant et Drago s'inquiéta : ses interrogations étaient-elles à ce point embarrassantes ?

« Pourquoi avez-vous divorcés, le Professeur Granger et vous ? (Drago resta silencieux et Ash se méprit sur son silence.) Je veux dire… Je sais que les couples qui subissent ce genre de drames - la perte d'un enfant en est un des pires-, ne tiennent pas le coup. Mais vous me semblez encore… »

Ash ne conclut pas sa phrase, mais Drago comprit sans difficultés ce que le jeune homme voulait dire. « Amoureux » sans doute, ou un autre synonyme. Il avait fui Hermione pendant longtemps à cause de ça. Il savait que leur couple était mort et enterré, puisqu'Hermione estimait que la base d'une relation saine était la confiance et qu'ils ne s'en portaient aucune l'un à l'autre. Il l'avait détestée à l'époque du divorce, autant qu'il l'aimait sans doute, mais sa haine et sa rancœur avaient disparu pour laisser place à des regrets…

Il l'avait évitée, espérant que ses sentiments s'évanouiraient totalement, mais il n'y pouvait rien : dès qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle, il redevenait le jeune homme de vingt-et-un an dont l'amour virait à l'obsession. Il la revoyait nue, étendue sur leurs draps ou l'embrassant le matin en le maintenant par la ceinture de son pantalon avant qu'il ne parte travaille ou… Il oubliait l'année affreuse qui avait suivi la disparition de Jeremy, et ne pensait plus qu'aux bonnes choses qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Les quelques années qu'il avait passées dans ses bras avaient été les plus belles de toute sa vie.

Alors, oui, il semblait toujours amoureux, parce qu'il l'était. Mais Hermione et lui ne pourraient jamais redevenir ce qu'ils avaient été après tous ces drames, toutes ces erreurs, toute l'amertume qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

Il remarqua qu'Ash et lui étaient arrivés près des quartiers du jeune homme et qu'il n'avait toujours rien répondu. Prenant son courage à bras le corps, il expliqua :

« Elle et moi n'avons pas du tout réagi de la même manière à ta disparition. Et cela nous a éloignés. Nous passons plus de temps ensemble, actuellement, parce que tu es là mais… Les choses sont différentes. Nous sommes différents.

\- Peut-être est-ce une bonne chose, répliqua Ash en fronçant les sourcils. Que vous ayez changé, je veux dire… Vous êtes plus adultes que vous l'étiez à l'époque, et ce serait stupide de passer à côté d'une seconde chance, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- La seconde chance, c'est avec toi que nous l'avons, Ash. Pas pour nous. »

Ash le fixa longuement, comme prêt à répliquer, mais se résigna d'un haussement d'épaules. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas envie de tenter le coup, il ne pouvait pas les y forcer, même s'il trouvait cela stupide. Il savait qu'il était déjà dur d'accorder sa confiance –et plus encore son amour- à une autre personne… Mais il se doutait que l'accorder une seconde fois était presque impossible, qu'il fallait vraiment le vouloir et qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour les pousser dans cette direction.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir autant envie de les voir ensemble et s'efforça à se souvenir qu'il partait deux jours plus tard. Alors, Drago et Hermione n'auraient plus d'importance. Il devait penser à autre chose avant de regretter sa décision. Le Quidditch fut sa première idée et il l'exposa avec un ton un peu trop enthousiaste qui surprit grandement Drago :

« Vous viendrez voir le match de demain ?

\- Bien sûr, finit-il par répondre. Je devrais probablement faire une apparition à celui de Poudlard, mais je vous suivrai jusqu'en Italie toi et ton équipe. C'est un match important. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Peut-être… Peut-être que nous nous reverrons pendant les Matchs de la Finale. »

Il posa alors une main sur l'épaule d'Ash, lequel se sentit tout à coup tout petit. Il lui serra l'épaule, l'air de dire « Je suis là, je te soutiens, j'ai confiance en toi », puis lui adressa un simple sourire, avant de s'éloigner, laissant Ash face aux escaliers menant à ses appartements. L'adolescent resta figé un instant, puis, le cœur au bord des lèvres, osa murmurer tout bas pour que personne ne l'entende :

« Je l'espère… »

* * *

Hermione s'était installée sur son lit après avoir retiré ses chaussures et, recroquevillée, elle tâchait de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres qui tremblotaient. Elle aurait voulu retrouver la Hermione Granger adolescente, celle qui encaissait toujours sans craquer, mais il était finalement impossible qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle avait été. Elle pouvait être forte dans son travail, dans ses amitiés… Mais son rôle de mère lui apportait des émotions bien trop puissantes pour qu'elle puisse seule les apaiser.

Elle entendit la porte grincer et leva les yeux vers elle, consciente que Drago se trouvait derrière. Lui seule pouvait ainsi apparaître sans s'annoncer, comme s'il était toujours chez lui –son nom étant d'ailleurs toujours sur l'acte de propriété, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de débarrasser le plancher. Et pire que tout, elle n'en éprouvait pas l'envie. Il apparut, un petit sourire complice posé sur ses lèvres fines, et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer comme toujours en sa présence.

« Je peux entrer ? s'enquit-il poliment.

\- Fais comme chez toi.

\- Hum… ça ne devrait pas être difficile. »

Il observa les lieux en murmurant ces quelques mots et elle s'empourpra. La chambre –comme toutes les pièces de la maison- n'avait pas changé. Dans le placard, il restait même quelques vêtements qu'il n'avait pas emportés. Elle rougit encore davantage en songeant qu'il rirait d'elle s'il apprenait –par un quelconque coup du sort- qu'il lui arrivait de se glisser dans ses chemises, pour sentir son parfum. Il la prendrait pour une folle.

Lentement, il s'approcha du lit et elle s'y assit plus dignement. Ses larmes n'avaient pas coulé, mais ses yeux étaient rouges tant elle les avait frottés et elle se sentit maladroite face à lui, qui avait si bien tenu le coup. Elle cru qu'il s'installerait sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse, mais il s'assit au pied de son lit, _leur_ lit.

« Ash m'a demandé de te dire qu'il s'excusait.

\- Il n'y est pour rien. C'est nous qui… »

Elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, se refusant à admettre à quel point ils s'étaient plantés, et il conclut à sa place, à moitié dans un rire :

« Oui. On a été des parents pitoyables !

\- Mais on a fait de notre mieux, je crois. Enfin… J'aurai dû me battre davantage pour Mia, te forcer à me laisser la voir, et…

\- Tu étais déjà sur une autre bataille, Hermione. Celle à laquelle je n'ai pas participé. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse souffrir de ton absence, preuve que je suis un père minable.

\- Tu l'as fait pour la protéger de mon état à ce moment là et… »

Elle s'arrêta en comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de faire et un rire la parcourut tout à coup. Drago ne mit à très longtemps à la suivre, constatant sans difficultés à quel point ils étaient ridicules tous les deux, à s'excuser l'un l'autre comme pour prouver lequel d'entre eux avait été le plus coupable dans cette histoire.

« Et si on disait, parvint-elle à articuler finalement, Qu'on a été aussi pathétique l'un que l'autre ?

\- Oui. Ça me paraît plutôt bien. Une égalité en nullité parentale. »

Elle pouffa en mettant sa main tout contre sa bouche, et il se rapprocha un peu, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le même sourire auquel –des années plus tôt- elle n'aurait jamais pu résister. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, comme brutalement conscient de la précarité de leur position et Hermione se sentit frémir. Même après toutes ses années, il avait toujours la même capacité à faire naître du désir en elle dans les pires moments. Elle détourna finalement les yeux, refusant de tomber du mauvais côté de la fine barrière qui les séparait et bougonna :

« On n'a même pas pu manger le dessert…

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ? s'enquit-il avec intérêt.

\- Crème brûlée. (Il resta silencieux et elle ajouta, malgré elle.) Ton dessert préféré, oui, je sais…

\- Et… Elle est où cette crème brûlée ? »

Elle n'avait même pas fini de dire le mot « frigidaire » qu'il avait disparu. Elle resta stupéfaite quelques secondes, puis se laissa retomber sur le lit, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Drago revint, deux plats et deux petites cuillères dans les mains, et s'installa à côté d'elle, se calant à la place qui avait été la sienne pendant de belles mais trop courtes années. Il lui tendit une crème brûlée en s'adossant à l'oreiller libre puis planta sa cuillère dans son petit ramequin, avant de porter la bouchée à ses lèvres. Le grognement de plaisir presque animal qu'il émit provoqua une délicieuse sensation au creux de son bas-ventre et elle s'empressa de prendre une bouchée à son tour.

« Ça rappelle des souvenirs, pas vrai ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Parce qu'en effet, le gémissement de plaisir qu'il avait tiré de sa dégustation lui avait rappelé quelques unes de leurs… _dégustations_. Il surprit son regard et ajouta rapidement :

« Nous deux en train de dévorer un dessert au lit, je veux dire…

\- Oh. Oui, évidemment, oui, ça me rappelait… exactement ça. »

Il lui décrocha un petit sourire amusé, comme s'il avait parfaitement compris ce à quoi qu'elle songeait et elle se mit à dévorer son dessert en espérant qu'il partirait très vite ensuite. Elle ne répondrait plus de rien autrement. Il finit sa crème brûlée, raclant bien le fond du plat comme s'il n'en avait pas eu suffisamment, puis s'enquit :

« Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire…

\- Tu peux t'en aller. Ça va. Merci d'être passé… »

Il acquiesça, récupéra son ramequin –elle était persuadée qu'elle retrouverait la vaisselle faite le lendemain matin- mais ne se leva pas. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis –après s'être battu avec lui-même- déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle hoqueta presque alors qu'il se redressait, quittant le lit pour rejoindre sa vie, celle dont elle ne faisait plus partie.

« Drago ? »

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et elle se débattit des milles pensées qui traversaient son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle aurait voulu lui dire « Merci » à nouveau, ou simplement « Je t'aime » parce qu'elle le pensait vraiment en cet instant précis mais finalement, les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres transmirent d'eux-mêmes son message :

« Tu peux prendre les autres crèmes brûlées avant de partir. »

* * *

 **Note _** *cœur de l'auteure qui se brise en 1000 morceaux pour une histoire de crème brûlée* XD **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Non, mais Sienna, que t'est-il passé par la tête ?! xD (Comment peut-elle croire qu'Ash serait bien pour elle ? Ralala... elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! u_u') ; 2. Que pensez-vous du démarrage de ces relations aussi confuses que perturbantes pour tous ? ; 3. Avez-vous apprécié ce petit retour dans l'existence des Malefoy avant, avec ces photos, cette histoire de lampe & tout le reste ? :-) Et le fait qu'Hermione n'ait jamais rien bougé, pas trop stressant ? ; 4. Aviez-vous senti venir la décision de Ash ? Et pourquoi réagit-il ainsi à votre avis ? Et qui a eu un peu envie de claquer Mia à ce passage ? *Lève la main très haut* xD ; 5. Et... Drago & Hermione ? (seul "couple" présent dans ce chapitre, mais promis on verra un peu plus les "jeunes" au suivant ! Beaucoup même xD) ; 6. Est-ce que ce chapitre purement familial vous a plu ? :D **  
**

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Une étreinte, de l'exaltation, une petite chance, une complicité inévitable, de la franchise, un élastique qui claque, un égoïsme nécessaire, une dispute publique, des gloussements intempestifs, un discours d'encouragement, une démonstration de trop, une pelote de nerfs, une affaire qui tourne mal, des menaces, du respect, un monstre, une filature, un aveu, un embrasement, un juron, le prix d'une erreur et une histoire de kilt. _(Et, je dois l'avouer, l'un de mes chapitres préférés, tout simplement...)  
_

 **Des bisous contre des Reviews :P  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà donc, à quelques heures de prendre l'avion & de me faire une cure de soleil -non, non, je ne crâne pas du tout, héhéhé ! :P J'espère avoir le temps d'écrire un peu pendant mes vacances... et pouvoir vous offrir quelques écrits en plus dès l'année prochaine ! :D

En attendant, _Sous les Cendres_ ! Voilà voilà ! Merci à tous pour vos nombreux reviews ! Et petites réponses aux non-inscrits...

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et désolée (ou pas xD) de t'avoir fait abandonner tes révisions ! (Non, en vrai je suis fière, mouhahaha !) Pour Sienna, elle est juste un peu désespérée avec toutes ces histoires d'amour autour d'elle ! elle veut la sienne ! :P J'espère te faire ab... euh, je veux dire... J'espère ne pas te faire encore lâcher tes cours pour la lecture de ce chapitre :P

 **Sabou :** Merci beaucoup :D Et pour Drago, dis donc ! Hermione aussi pourrait se bouger les fesses hein ! Ils doivent autant l'un que l'autre réagir, sinon on y sera encore dans 110 ans, et même si ce sont des sorciers & qu'ils vivent vieux, ça ferait vraiment une trop longue histoire... :P

 **Eloise :** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et Merci merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise autant ! Bon, quand même, si je faisais des chapitres plus longs, tu finirais par t'endormir dessus, tu sais ? :P Merci !

 **Julie B :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D et ne lis SURTOUT PAS toutes mes fics, surtout par les anciennes ! ! Tu risques de faire des cauchemars sur certaines... (A cause de leur nullité.) Merci beaucoup pour Un air de famille ! (Je vois de quelle saga tu parles... mais j'évite de m'y lancer xD Je souffre d'une maladie qui s'appelle "Quand je me lance dans une saga, je ne fais plus que ça jusqu'à avoir fini quitte à délaisser tout le reste" :P) Pour Echo, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu ! ça prend juste un peu de temps, mais ce sera écrit  & posté... Merci aussi pour Sous les Cendres ! Pour Mia, oui, tu as raison, il faut bien qu'elle laisse tomber le masque, mais là... elle n'arrange rien :-) Merci encore !

 **Feltson15 :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Et je ne suis pas fière du tout de t'avoir mis les larmes aux yeux, non non, du tout, ce serait cruel... Bon, ok, j'avoue ! u_u' En espérant te faire voyager encore dans les prochains chapitres... ^^

 **Zabeth :** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et oui, un peu d'adultes de temps en temps... -au final j'ai l'impression de faire avancer une relation par chapitre xD Pour les sentiments, tout le mérite revient à mes personnages qui font leur vie dans ma tête sans se consulter :P Et du Julian-Mia dans ce chapitre !

 **Marine :** Merci beaucoup :D J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, je dois dire... j'aime parler de leur passé où tout allait bien, même si c'est triste d'y penser en même temps ! Pour Ash... les choses avancent dans ce chapitre ! (Et en même temps, il est têtu ce garçon !) J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D ah ah, je dois avouer que c'est ma scène préférée aussi ! j'aime les voir ensemble tous les deux, et autant sur la même longueur d'onde, même si c'est pour culpabiliser d'avoir été un peu nuls xD et pour Ash... réponse... euh... Pas dans ce chapitre en fait ! Ne m'en veux pas ! :P

 **Romane :** Merci beaucoup :D et ne t'inquiète pas, une fois lancée, c'est déjà bien d'avoir reviewé ! ^^ Merci merci pour tous ces beaux compliments ! :D J'espère que tu n'as pas lu toutes mes fics et que tu ne me suis pas depuis le début ! Autrement, je plains tes pauvres yeux  & ton pauvre cerveau d'avoir dû subir toutes mes bêtises d'ado xD Et merci pour la petite larme qui, oui, me fait plaisir... (Vu que je pleurniche comme un bébé quand j'écris, j'aime savoir que je ne suis pas la seule ! :P) En espérant que cette suite te plaise autant...

Voilà voilà ! J'espère une fois de plus n'avoir oublié personne... -mais j'ai un petit cerveau de Dory, ne m'en voulez pas trop si c'est le cas...

Bonne lecture à tous ! :D

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

 _So don't you stop, being a man_

 _Just take a little look from our side when you can_

 _Sow a little tenderness_

 _No matter if you cry_

 _Give me a reason to love you_

 _Give me a reason to be a woman_

 **\- Portishead – Glory Box -**

* * *

Mia ouvrit les yeux avant même que son réveil ne l'oblige à le faire. Elle sentit le poids lourd du bras de Sienna en travers de son estomac et la soirée de la veille lui revint comme un boomerang. Elle était rentrée, assourdie par les reproches d'une petite voix dans sa tête, et Sienna s'était précipitée vers elle pour la consoler, alertée par son sixième sens de meilleure amie. Elles s'étaient retrouvées dans le même lit et avaient fini par s'endormir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et comprit qu'elle était en retard. Non pas que sept heures soit une heure correcte pour se lever un samedi matin, mais elle était attendue. Elle repoussa doucement le bras de Sienna, qui bascula sur le côté en ronflant, puis s'extirpa du lit. Elle fila à la salle de bain pour s'assurer qu'elle avait une tête convenable et poussa un soupir. Entre ses yeux cernés et gonflés et ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, « convenable » n'était probablement pas le terme adéquat.

De quelques sortilèges, elle se rendit plus présentable, puis enfila des vêtements propres avant de sortir. Les couloirs vides ne lui faisaient plus peur depuis longtemps, elle en avait pris l'habitude pendant ses rondes, mais ce matin-là, elle eut du mal à les parcourir. Non pas que la pénombre lui apporte soudain des cauchemars… Non, elle était naturellement angoissée. Dans à peine plus de vingt-quatre heures, Jem s'en irait. Définitivement. Et elle ne supportait pas cette idée.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait dû tenir sa langue la veille, mais préférait savoir ce qui l'attendait. Maintenant qu'Ash avait piétiné ses espoirs, elle ne se sentait pourtant guère mieux.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas derrière elle alors qu'elle traversait le hall. Et elle hurla en sentant des mains se poser sur sa taille. Son cri fut rapidement étouffé par une paume s'aplatissant sur ses lèvres et elle se débattit quelques instants, jusqu'à percevoir un soupir contre son oreille.

« Une vraie lionne, en fait… »

Julian. Elle lui enfonça son coude dans le ventre pour se venger, et il la lâcha. Elle se retourna avec la ferme intention de lui expliquer ce qu'elle pensait de ses manières –il n'avait pas idée de surgir ainsi et de la faire mourir de peur- mais n'en eut pas le temps. La bouche de Julian se retrouva plaquée contre la sienne, et elle oublia sa leçon de moral.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il la souleva presque du sol pour renforcer leur étreinte. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient que ça depuis leur premier baiser : s'embrasser, encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir les lèvres brûlantes et la mâchoire douloureuse. Mais tant pis pour la peine, l'exaltation qu'elle éprouvait à chacune de leur étreinte la rendait… Vivante. Plus que jamais.

Elle se doutait que garder leur relation secrète aidait à cette impression d'intimité, mais s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps, au moins entre ses bras. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas exposer leur couple aux yeux des autres avant d'être sûrs que ça vaille la peine.

Son père deviendrait dingue : voir sa fille avec un garçon était déjà assez compliqué apparemment, alors avec Julian qui, contrairement à Nicholas, avait toutes les chances de pouvoir se glisser dans son lit, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Sans compter Nicholas évidemment, qui –bien qu'il ait été plutôt sage jusque-là- pourrait se venger de son humiliation sur le terrain. Ainsi, seule Sienna était au courant… Et quelques autres soupçonnaient la vérité, comme Ash, Olivia et quelques Weasley.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Julian l'attira vers l'escalier sans cesser de l'embrasser, avant de la conduire dans un coin sombre, là où personne ne pourrait les surprendre. Elle passait presque tout son temps dans ce genre d'endroits depuis une semaine, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle voulait bien continuer –le plus longtemps possible.

Julian abandonna ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser le long de sa mâchoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il glissa contre son cou, là où une veine palpitait au rythme erratique des battements de son cœur. Il mordilla légèrement sa peau, ce pendant que ses mains –de vraies aventurières, celles-ci !- partaient à la découverte de son corps. Elle frémit tout contre lui en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, redoutant de laisser échapper une nouvelle preuve du plaisir qu'il lui apportait alors qu'il enflammait sa peau toute entière.

Julian la lâcha si brutalement qu'elle serait tombée s'il n'avait pas eu certains réflexes, et elle lui jeta un regard noir, espérant l'inciter à reprendre où il s'était arrêté. Apparemment, il n'en avait pas l'intention car il enfonça ses poings crispés dans ses poches dès qu'elle eut retrouvée son équilibre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il d'un ton penaud.

\- De quoi ?

\- De te sauter dessus comme ça, à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression de me comporter comme un animal… Ma mère me tuerait si elle me voyait. »

Elle crut un instant qu'il plaisantait, mais comprit –au bout d'interminables secondes de surprise- qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle s'offense, alors que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d'être dans ses bras.

« J'adore que tu me sautes dessus, gros bêta !

\- Vraiment ? Tu… Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, ce matin. (Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur et il reprit.) Je devais te dire bonjour puis te demander comme s'est passé ta soirée d'hier, puis ensuite –peut-être- t'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres avant que nous allions chacun de notre côté dans la Grande Salle.

\- Oh… minauda-t-elle en se rapprochant, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur son torse. Et bien, tu m'as dit bonjour… Bonjour. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement, et le sentit se détendre ostensiblement. Cela l'amusait de constater les différences entre La Mia de Nicholas et La Mia de Julian. Celle de Nicholas n'aurait jamais apprécié de se faire embrasser de la sorte dès le réveil, ni d'être pelotée dans un coin sombre… Alors que celle de Julian ne se levait que pour cela le matin. Elle réalisa soudain les raisons de sa déprime passagère et sa crispation n'échappa pas à Julian, lequel interrompit leur baiser en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'air inquiet, comme toujours, et demanda –la voix plus tendre que jamais :

« Ça s'est mal passé ? »

Elle hocha la tête avant de tout déballer. Le repas, son espoir naïf de voir ses parents ensemble comme avant et sa dispute avec Ash. Il resta silencieux, se contentant d'hocher la tête ou d'essuyer les larmes qui lui échappaient, et attendit qu'elle ait fini.

« Et… Maintenant il va s'en aller, conclut-elle en un sanglot. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il puisse faire ça et que personne ne l'en empêche. C'est Jem ! Je suis sûre que mes parents auraient le droit de le forcer à rester là. Il suffirait d'expliquer la situation à un juge, et Jem est mineur, il n'aurait pas le choix !

\- Tu as vraiment envie qu'il soit forcé à rester ? s'enquit Julian d'une voix douce.

\- Non… Je veux juste…

\- Tu veux qu'il reste. »

Elle hocha la tête en ravalant un sanglot et il posa un baiser sur son front. Puis il décida de la rassurer, sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Il se doutait bien qu'Ash était têtu et qu'il ne se laisserait pas manipuler ou fléchir juste parce que des gens le lui demandaient. Alors seulement, il se remémora l'existence d'une personne bien plus têtue encore, et murmura :

« Tu sais, il y a toujours une petite chance qu'il change d'avis.

\- Vraiment ? Laquelle ? »

Julian hésita une seconde, priant pour ne pas être en train de lui offrir de faux-espoirs, sans quoi elle serait encore plus triste en voyant Ash s'en aller le lendemain. Et il ne serait même pas là pour la consoler puisqu'il s'en irait également quelques heures plus tard… Mais non, il sentait –au plus profond de lui-même- que cette chance n'était pas vaine, alors il déclara :

« Olivia. »

* * *

Olivia aurait sérieusement préféré rester au lit en ce samedi matin infernal. Elle avait été réveillé par les piaillements impatients de ses condisciples –qui étaient à elles seules la preuve qu'être une fille de seize ans ramollissait le cerveau et Olivia avait fui leur hystérie. Même s'il était presque onze heures, elle avait une notion très intense de l'idée de « grasse matinée ». Ensuite, elle n'avait plus eu de shampoing et ses cheveux avaient décidé de vivre leur vie sans la consulter. Puis, sa cousine Margo avait décidé de faire des paris sur le match –le tout dernier. Même s'ils étaient qualifiés de toute façon, puisqu'ils avaient gagnés trois matchs sur les quatre pour l'instant, elle tenait à se démener cette fois encore. Comme toujours…

Elle quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors, espérant ainsi échapper à l'enthousiasme débordant de sa maison pour le match qui commencerait quelques heures plus tard. Toute cette allégresse lui fichait toujours un peu la trouille, comme si le fait que les gens comptent sur elle n'était qu'un poids supplémentaire et non une preuve de confiance.

« Eh bah dis donc. C'est ce qu'on appelle être plongé dans ses pensées ! »

Elle sursauta en entendant cette voix dans son dos et se retourna pour affronter le regard d'Ash qui, adossé au mur juste devant la porte des Gryffondors, semblait l'attendre. Et elle ne s'était même pas aperçue de sa présence. Avec une grimace maladroite, elle s'approcha de lui et répliqua :

« Je suis entrée dans la phase de préparation d'avant-match. Je refuse donc toute distraction.

\- Oserais-tu me traiter de distraction ?! fit-il mine de s'offenser.

\- Tu es superficiel je te rappelle ! »

Elle lui tira la langue pour appuyer sa remarque et un éclat de désir défila dans les orbes d'acier du jeune homme. Elle baissa les yeux pour éviter de s'enflammer, comme toujours lorsqu'il semblait prêt à lui faire l'un de ses fameux sous-entendu, et il s'avança vers elle, sourcils froncés.

« Nos chères Cheerleaders ne vont pas tarder à arriver… Tu voudrais bien me soutenir moralement en m'aidant à les éviter ?

\- Quel est le plan ? s'enquit-elle en reprenant sa route, Ash se plaçant d'instinct tout près d'elle.

\- Salle sur Demande ?

\- Je meurs de faim… Je dois prendre des forces pour le match. »

Il grimaça, apparemment agacé de ses préoccupations humaines. Lui avait l'estomac trop noué depuis la veille, et se refusait à avaler quoi que ce soit. Sans quoi il serait malade sur son balai –chose à éviter puisque le match de cette journée constituait la dernière chance de qualification de son équipe. Olivia parut ressentir son trouble, car elle lui jeta un petit sourire, celui –compatissant- qu'elle n'accordait qu'à lui. Puis, son regard s'éclaira, comme toujours lorsqu'elle avait une idée et elle lui fit un petit signe avant d'avancer plus vite.

« Je sais où on va aller ! »

Il la suivit sans dire un mot, dévoré par la curiosité, mais se refusant à la formuler, et après une dizaine de minutes à courir dans les couloirs, ils parvinrent à un tableau représentant un panier de fruits. Il lui accorda un coup d'œil de biais, l'air de lui demander si _voir_ des aliments suffisait à la nourrir. Avec un petit ricanement un peu fier, elle chatouilla le tableau –il craignit un instant pour sa santé mentale- jusqu'à faire pouffer une poire, laquelle laissa découvrir un énième passage secret.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, émerveillé par tous les mystères dont débordait cette école. Il savait pertinemment que ça lui manquerait –même se perdre recelait un certain plaisir, au fond, car il découvrait toujours des endroits particuliers. Elle le poussa à avancer et il se retrouva rapidement plongé dans l'effervescence d'une cuisine.

La pièce était remplie de petites créatures –des elfes de maison- qui se chargeaient de nourrir toute l'école matin, midi et soir apparemment. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel bazar organisé et en fut impressionné. Il sentit Olivia près de lui et sut qu'elle devait sourire, avec cet air digne qui lui donnait toujours envie de l'effacer d'un baiser.

« On déjeune ici ! annonça-t-elle soudain en s'avança vers les Elfes, dont certains s'approchèrent d'elle, prêt à se soumettre à tous ses caprices.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, mais je vais…

\- Tu vas manger !

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Tu dois avoir le ventre plein pour jouer, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

\- Tu te prends pour ma mère ?

\- Ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'en avoir une ! »

Il se figea, stupéfait qu'elle ait osé dire une telle chose, mais Olivia ne se rendit compte de rien, trop attirée par la nourriture par tonnes qui s'exposait devant ses yeux. Il la suivit du regard, la gorge nouée, essayant de reprendre contenance. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser, mais se sentait vexé qu'elle fasse si peu attention à ses sentiments.

Pourtant, Liv était ainsi –et c'était en grande partie pour cela qu'elle lui plaisant tant. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait, et ne prêtait pas franchement garde aux dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer. Elle était franche, honnête, parfois trop, mais –avec tous les gens qui prenaient des gants avec lui- ses réactions lui faisaient du bien.

Il mit cette fois plus de temps que d'ordinaire à s'en remettre. Il avait besoin d'une mère… Sa remarque servait-elle juste à se moquer de lui, ou le pensait-elle vraiment ? Enfant, il aurait tout donné pour l'amour d'une maman mais il était presque un adulte désormais. Il n'avait plus besoin de personne. C'était trop tard, tout simplement.

« Ash ? »

Elle lui désigna une table et il s'y installa sans piper mot. Un elfe de maison posa une assiette remplie à ras-bord devant lui et il sentit son estomac se révulser à l'idée même d'avaler quelque chose. Olivia, elle, se mit à engouffrer la nourriture avec un appétit d'ogre –celui qu'elle réservait aux samedis matins. Puis, elle plissa le front en remarquant qu'il ne mangeait rien et s'enquit après avoir avalé une bouchée :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le repas d'hier a été… mouvementé. Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Mouvementé ? répéta-t-elle en lâchant ses couverts, une ride d'inquiétude barrant soudain sa peau constellée de ces taches de rousseur qu'il rêvait d'embrasser une à une, tout en trouvant cette idée particulièrement tordue.

\- Oui, je… »

Il resta muet, incapable de le lui dire. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé une seule fois, de ce fameux dimanche qui approchait et risquait de les éloigner définitivement. Qu'aurait-elle dit en apprenant qu'il voulait la fuir elle, sûrement encore plus que les autres ? Sans doute se serait-elle offusquée ou –plus crédible- elle lui aurait envoyé un souaffle en pleine tête en le traitant d'imbécile.

En vérité, il pensait franchement qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait rester. Elle n'avait pas posé la moindre question à ce sujet et faisait souvent des remarques sur « Quand tu rencontreras mon Oncle Ron » ou « Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié le Terrier ! ». Il s'en voulut de briser l'ambiance de la dernière journée qu'ils auraient pu passer l'un avec l'autre. Car s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était bien qu'elle allait le détester.

« Je leur ai annoncé que je ne restais pas. »

Olivia se stupéfia littéralement, si bien qu'il faillit la taquiner en lui ordonnant de respirer. Mais l'instant n'était pas à l'humour, à moins de vouloir perdre un membre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et s'il avait osé, il aurait été fier d'avoir réussi à la rendre muette. Sauf qu'elle retrouva l'usage de la parole, trop rapidement pour lui laisser le temps d'en rire.

« Pourquoi leur as-tu dit ça ?

\- Parce que c'est vrai. Je m'en vais, demain.

\- Mais… Tu vas où ?

\- A Salem. Chez moi.

\- C'est ici chez toi. »

Il secoua la tête avant de s'adosser à son siège, croisant ses bras contre son torse en une maigre tentative de protection. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle hurle et lui en veuille à mort, et non pas à sa peine qui –visible sur ses traits- faisait enfler en lui une culpabilité douloureuse.

« Non. Chez moi… Écoute, je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi. Mais, je suis inscrit à Salem et je compte bien y rester jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Peut-être qu'on pourra se revoir, mais en attendant…

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?! »

La fureur s'installa tout à coup, autant dans sa voix que sur son visage qui se teinta d'un rose délicieux. Ash fut presque rassuré. Il pouvait encaisser la colère, il connaissait cette émotion comme une amie proche.

« Écoute, _Olive_ , je suis désolé, mais ma vie est là-bas.

\- Quelle vie ? Ta famille est là.

\- Une famille dont je n'ai aucun souvenir, rappela-t-il avec amertume.

\- Alors, cherche ces souvenirs au lieu de fuir ! hurla-t-elle en se levant de son tabouret, se plaçant devant lui en une posture légèrement flippante –poings posés sur ses hanches, jambes écartés comme une boxeuse sur un ring. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller. Tes parents sont là, Mia est là, et… _Je_ suis là. »

Il faillit lui répliquer qu'elle partirait le lendemain, tout comme lui, même si c'était pour une destination différente mais estima préférable de se taire. Elle voulait qu'il reste, en partie pour elle, et cela le troubla suffisamment pour qu'il oublie toutes les raisons qu'il avait de partir. Elle parut le sentir, car elle s'avança et posa ses deux mains à plat sur ses genoux, le suppliant du regard.

Il fut surpris par le brusque sursaut de colère qui explosa en lui, comme un élastique qui craque et lui rebondirait en pleine face. Il ferma les yeux pour déterminer ce qui l'avait troublé à ce point, mettant au point la technique de Neal : « Tu réfléchis à ce qui t'énerve et tu vois ce que tu peux faire pour arranger les choses. »… Et il comprit. Elle était en train de se servir de ce qu'elle savait qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il bondit de son siège et s'éloigna d'elle autant que possible, furieux contre elle –qui utilisait ses sentiments sans même les partager- et lui –qui lui offrait là une occasion facile de lui faire du mal. Il s'était toujours arrangé pour que personne ne se serve de ses points faibles, parce qu'il évitait d'avoir des points faibles. Ne s'attacher à personne lui était particulièrement utile, c'était la protection ultime… Et en un seul petit mois, il avait abaissé ses défenses, suffisamment du moins pour que les gens puissent le blesser.

Il recula d'un pas et secoua la tête lorsqu'elle murmura son prénom et s'avança vers la porte, voulant la faire disparaître de sa vue. Il avait mal, juste _là_ , au niveau du cœur, et refusait d'analyser cette douleur.

« Reste ! »

Le cri d'Olivia retentit par-dessus le tintamarre des elfes de maison en plein travail, mais Ash ne se retourna pas. Il resta figé face à la porte, les muscles crispés par une acrimonie qui –l'espérait-il- ne ferait pas trop de dégâts et murmura :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il aurait voulu l'entendre dire quelque chose comme : « Tu me manqueras si tu t'en vas » quelque chose qui le pousserait à croire qu'elle n'était pas en train d'employer ses sentiments pour le manipuler. Mais non, elle ne parla pas d'elle ou même d'eux se contentant d'exposer une vérité qu'il connaissait. Une vérité qui ne changeait rien.

« Parce que même si tu ne te souviens pas d'eux, eux se souviennent de toi. Et tu… tu vas leur briser le cœur si tu t'en vas. »

Ash n'attendit pas d'avantage, refusant de se laisser avoir par la culpabilité que tous se plaisaient à lui faire éprouver. Et s'il n'avait pas envie d'agir pour faire plaisir à tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Peu importait qu'il partage leur ADN ou quelques petits défauts avec eux ils n'étaient rien pour lui. Absolument rien. Il n'écouta pas Olivia qui le suppliait de l'attendre, ne prêta pas attention aux bruits de la cuisine qui s'évanouirent à mesure qu'il s'éloignait…

Il n'écoutait que le loup qui –enragé- lui donnait envie de cogner dans les murs, de se faire du mal, d'en faire à tous les autres. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'Olivia, pas plus que de Mia, ou de ces gens qui étaient apparemment ses parents.

Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire pour se protéger lui.

* * *

Comme toujours à cette heure du samedi depuis le début du Tournoi, les deux équipes se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, certains pour accueillir leurs Cheerleaders qui venaient de débarquer et d'autres pour se motiver un peu avant le début des matchs. Drago était là, donnant des conseils aux joueurs de Poudlard qui ne risquaient pourtant plus rien, l'air un peu trop fier d'eux.

« Où est Miss Weasley ? s'enquit-il au bout d'un moment après avoir salué toute l'équipe.

\- Probablement avec Ash, répondit Julian en un haussement d'épaule, le regard fixé sur Mia à l'autre bout de la pièce qui discutait avec Fox et Smoke. Il n'est pas arrivé non plus…

\- Si, il est là ! »

Harper pointa le doigt en direction des portes qui venaient de laisser passer Ash, lequel fut directement harcelé par Neal qui s'avança vers lui pour le houspiller sur son retard. Le jeune homme paraissait suffisamment furibond pour que son professeur cesse de l'engueuler après quelques instants. Drago n'hésita pas à les rejoindre et obligea Hermione à rester éloignée afin de ne pas braquer l'adolescent.

Ash paraissait relativement agacé, autant de loin que de près, et sa mâchoire se crispait comme s'il préférait serrer les dents pour contenir un flot d'insanités. Drago s'apprêtait à l'interroger sur l'absence d'Olivia, inquiet malgré lui pour la jeune fille, mais cette dernière apparut à son tour et se dirigea vers Ash d'une démarche brutale, prête apparemment à lui arracher les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! hurla-t-elle soudain sans remarquer que son cri avait attiré tous les regards sur elle.

\- Olivia, arrête, répliqua simplement Ash entre ses dents serrées. Je n'ai juste vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, alors… Je n'en sais rien, trouve toi une autre occupation. Et loin de moi si possible. »

Il bouscula Neal d'un coup d'épaule pour se dégager avant de filer vers les joueurs de son équipe, qui reculèrent presque tous d'un pas, comme impressionnés par la brûlante colère qui se dégageait de lui. Olivia parut prête à le suivre, mais Drago l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'en empêcher. En voyant les yeux légèrement humides de l'adolescente, il comprit le problème : elle était blessée.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'Olivia et Ash partageaient, mais leur complicité sautait aux yeux. Le ciment de leur relation d'autrefois avait été leur jeune âge et un certain ressentiment envers une Mia despotique. Désormais, ils avaient bien plus en commun. Leur passion commune pour le Quidditch, qui semblait aussi dévorante pour Olivia que nécessaire à la survie de Ash les unissait au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu soupçonner.

« Il t'a dit qu'il partait ? »

Olivia acquiesça doucement alors que Neal sursautait presque, apparemment pas au courant de cette histoire. Tous avaient pensé qu'Ash profiterait de ne pas jouer au Quidditch durant le mois suivant pour apprendre à connaître un peu plus sa famille. Sans compter que Théodore Nott devait les rejoindre pour commencer à travailler sur la récupération de ses souvenirs.

« Il rentre à Salem ? interrogea Neal d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui. Il nous l'a annoncé hier, admit Drago sans parvenir à cacher la déception de sa voix.

\- Je… Je suis vraiment désolé. Je peux essayer de lui parler, de le raisonner ou…

\- De lui coller un bon coup de pied là où je pense ! s'exclama Olivia, suffisamment fort pour qu'Ash l'entende.

\- Je doute que ce soit la solution, rétorqua Drago en la lâchant. S'il te plait, Olivia, ne tente rien. C'est sa décision et –aussi dure soit-elle- nous devons l'accepter. C'est son choix. »

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils avant de lui décrocher le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait à disposition. Finalement, comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec lui, elle se dégagea de son emprise pour rejoindre son équipe. Elle devait se reprendre, et très vite, autrement son rôle ne serait pas de rattraper des souaffles, mais d'éviter simplement de tomber de son balai. Elle tremblait tant de fureur qu'elle se serait retrouvée bien incapable de monter dessus à cet instant précis.

Julian l'accueillit d'une étreinte solide qui lui rappela son oncle Harry et elle se laissa aller une seconde avant de retrouver le masque de dureté qu'elle portait d'ordinaire. Ses joueurs devaient avoir confiance. Autrement, elle perdrait aussi leur respect. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer par ses émotions et se refusait à le faire juste à cause d'un garçon trop peureux et têtu.

Elle se focalisa donc sur la seule chose qui avait toujours compté : le Quidditch et espéra que cela suffirait à la calmer.

Malheureusement pour elle, son cerveau se plut à la torturer dès qu'il analysa le gloussement d'une jolie blonde comme celui de Maisie. Une Maisie pendue au bras d'Ash telle une mariée devant l'autel.

Peut-être que se calmer ne faisait simplement pas partie de ses options du jour.

* * *

Maisie avait vraiment mal choisi son moment pour tenter d'attirer Ash dans ses filets –pour la sempiternelle fois. Lorsqu'il sentit le parfum trop sucré de la jeune fille titiller ses narines, la violence en lui se tendit à nouveau, le rendant proche de l'implosion. Elle passa son bras autour du sien, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à son oreille :

« On pourrait se trouver un coin tranquille, toi et moi. J'aimerais pouvoir t'encourager… personnellement.

\- Non, merci, cracha-t-il en tentant de contrôler la raideur de son corps.

\- Je ne porte pas de petite culotte, tu sais. Ça prendra juste deux minutes. On sera revenu avant que…

\- Non, merci. »

Il arracha son bras du sien et Maisie faillit s'écrouler au sol sans son appui, heureusement retenue par Fox qui se trouvait suffisamment près pour intervenir. L'adolescente plissa les yeux tout en pinçant ses lèvres, de toute évidence lassée de toute cette histoire. A ses yeux, Ash était à elle, et le fait qu'il ne le comprenne pas tout seul la mettait dans une rage folle. Rapidement, elle enfonça ses ongles dans l'avant-bras du jeune homme, parvenant presque par sa force à les faire traverser le tissu de son t-shirt qui –comme toujours- avait de longues manches.

« Arrête de jouer à l'enfant. Tu rentres demain et on sera à nouveau ensemble, toi et moi.

\- Maisie, rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant enfin face, baissant la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Toi et moi, on ne sera jamais plus ensemble. Même si tu étais le dernier espoir de m'envoyer en l'air sur cette planète. Je ne veux plus de toi. Compris ?

\- Tu changeras d'avis. On en parlera à la fin du match. »

Elle lui tapota la joue comme à un enfant un peu simplet avant de filer rejoindre ses copines qui piaillaient du côté de l'équipe de Poudlard. Ash croisa le regard d'Olivia sur lui et détourna le sien, refusant de se laisser attendrir. Serrant les poings, il tacha d'évacuer sa colère comme il pouvait, mais fut rapidement alerté par l'énonciation de son nom.

Zeke discutait avec les deux batteurs qui hochaient la tête, attentifs, et Ash tendit l'oreille pour comprendre en quoi la conversation le concernait.

« A la fin du match, quand je serai sur le point d'attraper le vif d'Or, je vous ferai un signe. Et vous, vous lui enverrez un cognard en pleine tête !

-Mais… Et si on lui fait mal ?

\- Rien ne pourra être plus douloureux qu'une altercation avec Maisie. »

Ash esquissa un sourire, amusé que Zeke comprenne aussi bien la situation. En effet, Maisie ne laisserait pas tomber avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait, à savoir lui pour cette fois. Et il se doutait parfaitement que se refuser à elle ne faisait qu'attiser sa convoitise. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer coucher avec elle une fois de plus. Jamais.

Il avait connu un plaisir plus réel dans les bras de Sienna, profitant de l'assurance qu'elle ne le jugerait pas et n'observerait pas ses cicatrices avec dégoût. Et mieux, il avait ressenti un désir pur et sauvage à chaque occasion lorsqu'il avait ne serait-ce que frôlé Olivia. Il avait pu savourer l'idée de l'avoir à lui tout seul, profité de ses trop rares baisers… Comment pourrait-il désormais se contenter du minable frisson qui le saisissait naturellement lorsqu'il voyait Maisie toute nue ?

Un raclement de gorge le tira de ses réflexions et il se redressa pour voir Drago au centre de la salle. Les joueurs et quelques professeurs présents –ainsi que Mia qui fixait intensément son _frère_ \- se tournèrent vers lui et il leur accorda un sourire, le faux très vendeur qu'il avait l'habitude d'exposer lorsqu'il travaillait.

« Bonjour à tous ! Dans une heure, les derniers matchs de cette première manche vont se dérouler. Les situations de vos deux équipes sont totalement différentes, mais je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance ! Peut-être aurez-vous l'occasion de vous ré affronter en finale…

\- Et cette fois, on vous démolira ! ricana Zeke en direction des joueurs de Poudlard.

\- Dans tes rêves, peut-être, rétorqua Harper sans humour alors que Julian étouffait un rire.

\- Messieurs, s'il vous plait, les rappela Drago à l'ordre. Quoi qu'il se passe durant ces matchs, il y aura une petite soirée organisée en votre honneur après le diner. L'équipe de Poudlard saura alors dans quelle école de Sorcellerie d'Asie elle logera le mois prochain… »

Les étudiants de Poudlard échangèrent quelques coups d'œil angoissés, sachant pertinemment que selon les régions d'Asie où ils seraient envoyés, leur rythme de vie pourrait être tout à fait différent. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais dépassé les frontières Européennes et s'interrogeaient. Le sourire rassurant de Drago attira leur attention sur le présent alors qu'il concluait :

« Et j'espère que vous nous aurons deux victoires à fêter. »

* * *

Le match de l'équipe de Salem s'éternisait, tant et si bien que la soirée « en leur honneur » commença sans eux. Assise à l'une des petites tables intimistes installées dans la Grande Salle pour l'occasion, Olivia tâchait de ne pas sombrer dans son verre de jus de citrouille –parce que c'était physiquement impossible et qu'elle n'acceptait pas de déprimer suffisamment pour le faire métaphoriquement.

Rapidement, la chaise à ses côtés fut tirée et Amélia Malefoy trouva place à ses côtés, la surprenant sans qu'elle puisse le cacher. La jeune blonde lui adressa un sourire avant d'avaler un peu de sa boisson puis, comme si cela lui demandait un effort considérable, la félicita :

« Bravo pour le match. Il paraît que vous les avez battus à plate couture.

\- Cinq cent dix à trente. Ils étaient assez nuls, en fait… Ils avaient déjà perdu tous leurs matchs, répondit Olivia en haussant les épaules, avant de remarquer : Tu n'es pas venue ?

\- Non, je… Je n'étais pas d'humeur. »

Olivia mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres pour retenir les questions qui menaçaient de s'en échapper. Elle aurait voulu jouer la curieuse, mais se doutait que les raisons des états d'âme de Mia étaient les mêmes que les siennes : Ash, Ash et toujours Ash –mêlé à une pointe de Jem, tout de même. Et si elle se mettait à parler d'Ash à Mia, et bien… Elle s'estimerait totalement fichue.

Le sujet « Ash » était devenu son ultime tabou. Elle aurait préféré avoir à nouveau la discussion sur « ce que les garçons attendent des filles » avec ses parents –comme l'été précédent- que de devoir parler d'Ash à quiconque. Elle ressentait toujours une douce chaleur –assorti à un bon flot de violence- en pensant à lui et savait pertinemment que ses sentiments se liraient sur son visage.

« Tu lui as parlé tout à l'heure, pas vrai ? s'enquit soudain Mia d'une petite voix.

\- Pardon ? répondit simplement Olivia en espérant qu'elle voulait parler de Julian ou de n'importe qui sauf…

\- A Ash. »

 _Évidemment_! Olivia se contenta d'hocher la tête. Heureusement pour elle, se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit le matin même fit revenir sa colère en force. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était passé par la tête d'Ash lors de leur discussion dans la cuisine. Certes, elle avait essayé de lui trouver une motivation valable pour le pousser à rester, mais n'importe quelle fille normale en aurait fait autant… Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir les raisons de l'état dans lequel il s'était mis.

Elle se rappela soudain de la façon dont elle s'était collée à lui et sa peau s'enflamma si violemment qu'elle craignit de prendre feu. Elle vit Mia froncer les sourcils et comprit qu'elle était fichue.

« Il… Il te plait ? »

Olivia secoua la tête avec la véhémence d'une folle, mais Mia ne se laissa pas prendre. Un petit sourire en coin particulièrement Malefoyen tordit sa bouche alors que Julian apparaissait derrière elle.

« Qui plait à Olivia ?

\- Personne ! » s'emporta la rouquine avant de se redresser d'un bond, espérant pouvoir fuir cette salle avant d'exploser.

Julian ne tenta même pas de la rattraper. Ayant lu le mensonge sur son visage, il lui avait fallu une seconde de plus pour comprendre de qui les deux jeunes filles parlaient : Ash. En réalité, en dehors de leurs amis –présents depuis l'enfance- Olivia n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon. Et au vu des réactions des membres de la gente féminine de Poudlard, il pouvait conclure qu'Ash était suffisamment beau pour avoir séduit l'implacable Olivia. Il s'installa face à Mia sans se soucier des regards qui se posaient sur eux, lourds d'interrogations.

« A quoi tu joues ? siffla Mia entre ses dents alors qu'il posait sa main sur la sienne par-dessus la table.

\- Tu te souviens quand on disait qu'il valait mieux garder notre relation secrète pour l'instant, le temps d'être sûrs de ce que nous voulions… (Elle opina et il poursuivit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.) Je suis sûr. Et puisque nous allons devoir perdre au moins une heure dans cette salle –et que je m'en vais demain- j'espérais que nous pourrions nous… dévoiler au monde. Enfin, au moins aux équipes et à… tes parents –à mon plus grand malheur, ton père est d'ailleurs déjà en train de me fixer.

\- Julian, je…

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

La voix dans leur dos les fit sursauter tous les deux et ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Nicholas Harper qui les jaugeait, sourcils froncés, la mine sévère. Mia sentit le danger arriver avant même que Julian se lève, conscient lui aussi qu'Harper était prêt à en découdre alors qu'il n'avait plus –et n'avait jamais eu- le moindre droit sur elle.

« Je comprends mieux la bagarre maintenant, Potter, lança Harper d'une voix glaciale qui laissait présager le pire. T'étais jaloux que j'essaie de la prendre en premier…

\- Attends, ricana Julian sans aucun humour alors que quelques curieux s'approchaient. Tu n'as pas vraiment osé dire « la prendre », pas vrai ?

\- Un problème avec ça ? Oh… Je vois… Elle te résiste à toi aussi ! Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je parie qu'une fois lancée, c'est une vraie petite sal… »

Le mot n'eut pas l'occasion de franchir ses lèvres qu'il se fit tirer par le col et retourner. Nicholas s'était presque attendu à faire face à Drago Malefoy –de toute façon, il avait déjà perdu toutes ses chances d'être apprécié du fameux Directeur depuis sa tentative dans la Salle sur Demande, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais non, Drago Malefoy était encore à quelques pas et n'avait pas entendu sa remarque. Il se retrouva pourtant face à un regard d'acier qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de l'adulte et ricana, sans comprendre :

« C'est quoi ton problème, Ash ? »

* * *

La journée avait été rude. Entre sa dispute avec Olivia –qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête- et l'affreuse nuit qu'il avait passée auparavant, sans compter l'insupportable Maisie qui le suivait comme un bon toutou, Ash n'en pouvait simplement plus. Les nerfs en pelotes, il avait déjà eu du mal à ne pas fracasser les visages parfaits des italiens et italiennes de l'équipe de Fuoco Fatuo. Les joueurs l'avaient heureusement évité, comme conscients qu'ils risquaient de se heurter à un mur et Salem avait gagné –à peu de choses près.

Cette victoire aurait pu apaiser l'amertume qui montait dans sa gorge depuis le matin même, mais il se sentait toujours aussi mal, torturé par des émotions qu'il ne parvenait même plus à démêler. Il avait une dose de rage, mais aussi une sorte de rancœur qu'il ne comprenait pas, ainsi qu'une déception plus grande encore.

Il avait voulu rejoindre le dortoir le plus vite possible, mais Neal le lui avait interdit. Apparemment, son absence à la petite soirée serait perçue comme un affront et il refusait que les professeurs de Poudlard croient ses élèves impolis. Il avait été obligé d'enfiler une chemise propre dans les vestiaires Italiens, mais comprit qu'elle serait rapidement tâchée de sang en avançant vers le petit groupe rassemblé au centre de la pièce, observant quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas alors que les professeurs s'approchaient, inquiets.

 _Salope._ Cet abruti allait traiter sa sœur de _salope_.

En temps normal, il n'aurait déjà pas pu conserver son calme. Ce jour là, ce fut mission impossible. Ses doigts se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le col du pull d'Harper, et la voix de l'abruti s'étrangla dans sa gorge dès qu'il le tira en arrière. Une lueur d'amusement étincela dans les iris du jeune homme dès qu'il remarqua qui lui faisait face, et Ash faillit lui demander ce qu'il trouvait drôle. Face à Julian, il y aurait eu une vraie bagarre, une où Nicholas aurait peut-être eu une chance… Face à lui, par contre, le propret aristocrate risquait bien plus que quelques bleus.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Ash ? »

Durant un millième de seconde, cette question chercha une réponse dans son esprit. En effet, quel était son problème exactement ? Dans moins de douze heures, il serait à l'autre bout du monde et il n'aurait que faire d'Harper, Julian et…

Non, Mia resterait dans sa tête, quels que soient les kilomètres qui les séparaient. Cette constatation le paniqua et sa poigne se relâcha suffisamment pour que Nicholas s'éloigne d'un pas. Son sourire d'abruti s'étira davantage et il ricana :

« Oh, je vois… Encore un petit copain. Et après, ça te gêne qu'on la traite de… »

Le poing d'Ash s'enfonça si violemment dans son ventre qu'il se plia en deux en lâchant un grondement rauque, alors qu'une voix dans la salle hurlait. Il entendit les pas des professeurs se rapprocher davantage, mais Ash n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Nicholas fut soulevé par le col et balancé sur la table. Des bruits de verre brisés retentirent autour de lui et une douleur violente traversa son épaule alors qu'Ash se penchait au-dessus de son visage. Son regard ne reflétait aucune émotion et Nicholas eut peur, vraiment peur pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

« Tu sais quoi, espèce de petit con, y'a pire que les petits copains jaloux. Y'a les frères protecteurs. Et pour Mia, c'est exactement ce que je suis. Alors la prochaine fois qu'il te prendra l'envie de faire le mariole ou de la traiter de quoi-que-ce-soit, ou même de la regarder… Abstiens-toi. L'océan qui nous sépare toi et moi ne suffira pas à te protéger. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair, ou je dois me montrer plus… explicite ? »

Harper secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et il sentit le bout pointu d'une baguette magique contre sa gorge. Il cessa de bouger alors que la voix de Neal retentissait enfin.

« Ash. Tu le lâches. Maintenant. »

Ash esquissa un petit sourire qui fit trembler Nicholas, lequel avait soudain l'impression de s'être fait pipi dessus, et il annonça, avec enthousiasme :

« C'est bien, je suis content qu'on se soit compris toi et moi. »

Sur ces mots, il le souleva un peu avant de le lâcher d'un seul coup et le verre qui s'était brisé près de l'épaule de Nicholas s'enfonça davantage dans sa chair, lui faisant pousser un petit gémissement chétif.

Ash leva enfin les yeux et croisa le regard presque respectueux de Julian –qui avait eu envie d'agir exactement pareil… avec probablement un peu moins de classe puis Mia qui avait l'air à la fois effrayée et heureuse qu'il l'ait défendue. Finalement, il remarqua Olivia qui était figée dans une expression qu'il ne parvint pas à analyser, et une main s'enfonça dans son cou et l'obligea à se retourner.

Neal paraissait à bout de nerfs et Ash s'évertua à fuir son regard. Sauf qu'il croisa celui, déçu, d'Hermione et celui, noir de frustration, de Drago puis ceux éberlués de tous les autres… Fox le fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et il comprit –avec quelques minutes de retard- ce qui provoquait leur étonnement.

Il venait d'admettre publiquement être le frère de Mia.

Sous le coup de la colère, il n'avait pas réfléchi, comme d'habitude, et s'était dévoilé comme il avait toujours tenté de ne pas le faire. Il avait espéré que personne, jamais, n'apprendrait la vérité qu'il reprendrait le cours de sa vie à Salem et qu'il pourrait mettre toute cette histoire avec Jem derrière lui. Il venait de tout faire rater.

« Ash, dans le dortoir, immédiatement. Je te rejoins dès que possible. »

La voix de Neal tremblait de colère, de déception, mais aussi de lassitude, comme s'il avait cette fois dépassé une limite invisible sans s'en apercevoir. Ash acquiesça lentement et la poigne de Neal sur son cou s'évanouit, provoquant en lui une sorte de manque qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'analyser. La violence… Neal ne supportait pas la violence et il venait de se comporter comme la pire des brutes.

Il fit quelques pas et remarqua que tous s'éloignaient de lui, comme s'il était porteur d'une sorte de maladie contagieuse. Toute sa vie, il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction, à cause du loup-garou qui sommeillait en lui. Mais, en se dirigeant vers la porte de la Grande Salle, il constata que cette fois, tout était de sa faute.

Ni le loup, ni la potion, n'avait pris le moindre contrôle. C'était lui, Ash, qui avait décidé d'agir ainsi. Il s'était transformé en monstre pendant quelques minutes, sans avoir besoin de l'aide de la créature qu'il était à moitié.

Mais alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle, il réalisa que sa réaction n'avait pas non plus tout à fait été la sienne.

Elle appartenait aussi à Jem.

* * *

Olivia n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle se faufila derrière la foule qui se pressait auprès de Nicholas Harper pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien –ce n'était clairement pas le cas- et fila à la suite d'Ash en priant pour que personne ne l'arrête. Heureusement, ils furent bien trop absorbés par les hurlements de sa « victime » pour prêter attention à elle.

Elle respira à nouveau correctement en sortant de la Grande Salle et suivit Ash dans les escaliers, silencieusement pour qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés des autres avant de discuter. Finalement, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un couloir, elle appela son prénom. Ash se figea une seconde avant de se retourner et plissa le front avec une désapprobation particulièrement agaçante, comme s'il était un adulte face à une gosse en train de commettre une bêtise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix telle qu'elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein ventre.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Olivia ?

\- Juste… »

Elle se tut un instant et réalisa qu'il était trop furieux pour se laisser fléchir ou écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Pourtant, têtue, elle ne baissa pas les bras. Elle s'avança vers lui et il recula d'un pas, refusant apparemment de ne pas instaurer une distance de sécurité entre eux. Elle inspira à fond et lança :

« J'étais inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

\- Pas la peine. Retourne auprès des autres. »

Il fit volte face et reprit sa route d'un pas plus pressé. Figée, Olivia mit quelques secondes avant de décider à le suivre. Le plus discrètement possible, elle parcourut les mêmes couloirs que lui, gardant toujours un train de retard pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'apercevoir. Finalement, elle parvint à l'escalier qui permettait d'accepter aux quartiers de l'équipe invitée, et elle fut surprise de ne pas l'y trouver. Il n'avait tout de même pas pu disparaître –ni monter les marches aussi vite, elle l'aurait entendu, elles grinçaient comme pour hurler leur douleur à chaque fois qu'on y posait un pied.

Son cri franchit ses lèvres dès que les mains d'Ash se posèrent dans son dos et elle comprit enfin qu'il avait toujours su qu'elle le suivait. D'une poigne presque féroce, il la saisit par le coude et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Elle eut l'impression qu'il l'aurait tirée par les cheveux si elle avait trainé. Il murmura rapidement un mot de passe et le passage s'ouvrit devant elle. Ash, sans aucune douceur, la poussa à l'intérieur avant d'entrer à son tour, son regard d'acier la clouant sur place.

Elle réalisa alors que Nicholas avait eu toutes les raisons de sangloter quelques minutes plus tôt : face à un tel regard, même elle n'en menait pas large. Elle recula d'un pas et se cogna à un canapé, brusquement consciente qu'elle était seule avec un garçon résolument en colère qui venait d'en menacer un autre.

« Par Merlin, Olivia… ronchonna-t-il soudain avant de pousser un soupir presque douloureux. Qu'est-ce que… Tu… Ce matin, ça ne t'a pas suffit ?

\- Par-pardon ? bredouilla-t-elle en haïssant les trémolos qui faisaient trembler sa voix –tout comme son corps.

\- Ça ne t'a pas suffit de te servir de ce que j'ai le malheur de ressentir pour toi afin de me faire rester, non ? Mia m'a joué le rôle de la petite sœur affligée. J'ai eu droit à des regards de déception dont je me serais bien passé de la part de mes charmants géniteurs… Mais que toi, tu… Je ne te croyais pas si… »

Il ne parut pas trouver de mot suffisamment fort pour être à la hauteur de la rancœur qu'il éprouvait. Mais Olivia n'en avait cure. Il venait d'admettre qu'elle lui plaisait, qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose qui lui donnait suffisamment de pouvoir pour qu'elle puisse le blesser –non pas qu'elle en soit fière, mais cela prouvait que ce qu'elle ressentait était réciproque.

« Je te plais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible alors qu'Ash –les mains dissimulant son visage- tâchait de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

\- Évidemment, répondit-il comme si cela coulait de source.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? »

Elle se sentit totalement idiote de poser cette question et –apparemment- il la trouvait idiote lui aussi. Il dégagea son visage de ses paumes et lui lança un regard inquisiteur comme s'il s'interrogeait sur ses facultés mentales, et elle s'empressa d'ajouter, s'abaissant un peu plus à un niveau de ridicule jamais atteint auparavant :

« Ce que je veux dire… C'est que tu sais… Sienna… et Maisie… Elles sont toutes les deux… Et moi, je suis… Moi. Tu n'as même plus essayé de m'embrasser, et tu… Et moi… Je ne suis pas… Je suis une grande perche sans poitrine et… j'ai des taches de rousseur partout… et… je… Pourquoi je te plairais ? »

Un sourire se forma tout naturellement sur les lèvres d'Ash et elle oublia totalement le doute qu'elle avait ressentie en sa présence quelques minutes plus tôt. Il redevint _son_ Ash, celui qui faisait une pitoyable danse de la victoire dans la Salle sur Demande quand il marquait un but, avec lequel elle pouvait se disputer pendant trente-huit minutes sur l'intérêt d'un Hochequeue…

Il fit un pas vers elle et elle oublia momentanément de respirer sous son regard. Il posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et elle sut que sa peau venait de se colorer comme son blason, la rendant plus pathétique encore. Mais dans ses yeux, elle ne lu ni moquerie, ni amusement d'aucune sorte. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi sérieux, ni plus déterminé.

« C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas besoin de me plier en deux pour embrasser une fille. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point mes cervicales craquent sur ta taille… Et j'adore tes taches de rousseur, j'ai constamment envie de les compter. Ce qui est… hyper tordu, je l'admets. Surtout qu'il faudrait que je puisse toutes les voir et que pour ça, tu devrais être… entièrement nue. (Elle eut le plaisir de le voir rosir très légèrement.) Tant qu'à la taille de ton soutien-gorge, très franchement, tant que j'ai de quoi remplir un minimum mes paumes, je ne me plaindrai pas. Je pourrais tenter le coup, peut-être, voir si leur taille me… »

Il fit mine d'approcher ses mains de sa poitrine et elle étouffa un rire alors qu'il secouait la tête, amusé par ses propres sottises. Finalement, il cessa de sourire, ses yeux pétillants de désir et elle haussa les épaules avant de le taquiner :

« Tu peux tenter le coup. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu remplisses tes… »

Ses mots s'évanouirent sur le bout de sa langue dès qu'il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Un grognement de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge, suivi de peu par un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il lui mordilla les lèvres. Il ne toucha pas sa poitrine –et elle l'en remercia mentalement. Ses mains trouvèrent place sur ses reins, filant par dessous ton t-shirt comme pour déjà commencer à compter ses tâches de son.

Refusant de rester à la traine, elle glissa ses mains le long de la nuque du jeune homme, entrouvrant les lèvres pour lui céder le passage, qu'il se fit un plaisir d'envahir. Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva assise sur le dos du canapé, les hanches d'Ash plaquées entre ses cuisses ouvertes, mais n'en ressentit aucune gêne.

Ce qu'elle avait éprouvé à chacun de leurs baisers parut être multiplié par des millions alors qu'elle tremblait entre ses bras. Il passa brusquement ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait guère plus qu'un livre de poche. Consciente qu'il la conduisait à sa chambre, elle n'éprouva qu'un bref instant de panique qu'il ressentit sans peine puisqu'il cessa de l'embrasser pour murmurer, trop proche de ses lèvres pour qu'elle soit capable de raisonner :

« J'arrêterai dès que tu me le demanderas. Je voudrais juste éviter que quiconque nous trouve dans la salle commune dans une position compromettante. Fox se moquerait de nous jusqu'à la fin des temps… »

Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied dans leur dos, mais elle oublia sa peur. Elle ne voulait simplement plus qu'il arrache ses lèvres des siennes. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, reprenant leur baiser là où il l'avait arrêté. Le souffle court, elle se laissa sombrer dans leur étreinte, profitant d'être dans ses bras sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa bouche sur sa bouche, ses mains contre ses hanches, sa jambe entre ses siennes. Elle gémit lorsqu'il abandonna ses lèvres pour se pencher sur son cou, il déposant quelques baisers, mordillant parfois sa peau comme pour la dévorer.

Lorsque sa paume se posa sur l'un de ses seins, elle sursauta presque puis –rouvrant les yeux- croisa son regard plein d'humour. D'un sourire, il la rassura, ajoutant tout de même à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas :

« Regarde… Et j'ai de grandes mains pourtant. »

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que sa main se referma sur sa poitrine. Un gémissement désordonné sortit des tréfonds de sa gorge et il se remit à embrasser sa peau, l'enflammant tant et si bien qu'elle eut l'impression de n'être qu'une flamme immense prête à embraser les draps.

Inconsciente, elle glissa ses doigts sous sa chemise, l'obligeant à la retirer sous son désir soudain de sentir sa peau tout contre la sienne. Il ne fit pas prier, abandonnant un instant ses baisers le temps de déboutonner le vêtement. Ses doigts se figèrent, comme s'il prenait conscience de quelque chose et elle se redressa légèrement afin de l'aider, tremblotante et fiévreuse.

Elle cessa de respirer en voyant les cicatrices qui marquaient sa chair pâle. Il posa ses mains par-dessus les siennes, les joues désormais rouges d'autre chose que de désir et demanda, tout bas :

« Tu préfères que je la garde ? »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et secoua la tête en défaisant les derniers boutons, avant de repousser le tissu. Il resta sans bouger, lui laissant le temps d'observer sa peau, et frémit lorsqu'elle glissa sa main le long d'une balafre près de son cœur. Puis, sans la moindre hésitation, elle passa ses doigts dans les passants de son jean et l'obligea à se rallonger près d'elle. Stupéfié par la douceur presque sacrée avec laquelle elle toucha ses vieilles blessures, il mit du temps à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais le frôlement de la poitrine encore trop couverte d'Olivia le tira de ses pensées. Taquin, il souleva légèrement son t-shirt avant de murmurer :

« Je veux qu'on soit à égalité. »

Il fut presque surpris de la voir acquiescer, mais l'excitation qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux lui suffit. Il se promit de ne pas trop profiter de l'état dans lequel elle gisait et qui risquait de lui faire perdre la tête, ne voulant pas qu'elle le regrette, mais ne put résister à l'envie d'admirer encore une fois son ventre plat. Un grondement d'approbation qui lui donna l'air d'un homme des cavernes retentit dans la chambre dès qu'il put enfin voir sa poitrine, encore dissimulé dans un soutien-gorge blanc et sage.

Elle frissonna légèrement –pas de froid- alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur sa clavicule, l'engourdissant encore davantage. Puis, d'une voix tremblotante, il murmura :

« Et de une… Et de deux… Et de trois… »

Elle faillit éclater de rire en comprenant qu'il comptait ses tâches de rousseurs, mais rapidement, son rire s'évanouit. Ash se redressa sans bruit en entendant une porte claquer, puis une voix.

« Ash, sors de là avant que je vienne te chercher. »

Olivia put lire le « Et merde ! » sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait d'un bond. Le souffle heurté, le ventre tendu de frustration, elle s'assit sur le lit. Il s'éloigna un peu, puis revint vers elle, le regard assombri de désir et planta un baiser presque brutal sur sa bouche, lui arrachant un hoquet de stupeur.

« Ne bouge pas, lui fit-il promettre. Et ne fais aucun bruit. Je reviens le plus vite possible, d'accord ? et… Oh, Merlin, reste exactement dans cette position. Et ne remets pas ton t-shirt. »

Il paraissait aussi frustré qu'elle, ce qui lui arracha un sourire, mais il s'efforça à s'éloigner, conscient qu'il devait la protéger. Il lui accorda un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte et elle se retrouva seule, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtés. Elle se rallongea, posant sa tête sur son oreiller… Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme elle s'était toujours promis de ne jamais le faire, conscience qu'elle ressemblait à une bête adolescente amoureuse.

 _« Et merde. »_

Elle n'aurait pas dit mieux elle-même !

* * *

Ash referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui tout en enfilant sa chemise, l'air de rien, refusant d'affronter les regards de Neal –et de Drago, Hermione et la directrice- sans avoir repris le contrôle de son corps. Sa colère s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, remplacée par un désir si hardent qu'il mourait d'envie d'envoyer balader les adultes pour rejoindre Olivia sur son lit. Elle était parfaite. Il ne voyait pas comment le dire autrement : elle était sublime, là, à demi-nue, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme affolant alors qu'il…

« Ash ? »

Ash ferma les yeux une seconde, profita de la vision de rêve qu'il avait eue le malheur de découvrir si tard, puis redressa la tête. Neal fronça les sourcils en voyant ses joues rosies, mais Ash ne se démonta pas. Il reboutonna sa chemise –se trompant totalement dans l'ordre des boutons, mais s'en fichant comme d'un pet de rat- et fit quelques pas en direction du petit groupe d'adultes installés dans la salle commune.

Le Professeur McGonagall était assise juste là où Liv avait été quelques minutes auparavant et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rêveur. La directrice n'avait de toute évidence aucune envie de s'amuser, comme le démontrait ses lèvres pincées en une expression d'agacement total.

« Si vous étiez étudiant ici, vous seriez renvoyé sur le champ, monsieur Malefoy !

\- C'est Ash, juste Ash, répliqua froidement l'adolescent en croisant ses bras sur son torse, retrouvant sa colère comme une vieille amie. Et je peux m'estimer heureux de ne pas être élève à Poudlard dans ce cas, je suppose…

\- Ash ! »

La voix d'Hermione claqua l'air et il faillit sursauter : elle n'avait jamais haussé le ton avec lui, gardant toujours cette image parfaite de mère qui lui allait si bien. La fureur fut chassée d'un seul coup, et remplacé par un sentiment mille fois plus complexe à assimiler : la honte. Elle-même parut choquée de sa réaction, mais Drago posa une main sur la sienne avant de déclarer :

« J'ai dû lui promettre un poste de secrétaire au Bureau des Sports et Jeux Magiques pour l'année prochaine. Autrement, il était bien parti pour prévenir son père, qui se serait fait un plaisir de te faire un procès… Puis-je savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête exactement ? »

Ash resta muet, proprement stupéfait de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des louanges, évidemment, mais il avait pensé que seul Neal crierait, comme toujours. Drago et Hermione avaient jusque-là tenu les rôles de nouvelles figures parentales, mais bienveillantes… Ils venaient de dépasser une limite à laquelle Ash n'avait pas songé une seule seconde, et il se retrouva incapable de réagir. Neal, comprenant ce qu'il éprouvait, reprit le court de la conversation :

« Était-ce le loup ? »

Ash secoua la tête et la directrice poussa un petit soupir dépité. Elle rêvait de toute évidence de le renvoyer, et l'exprima dès que le silence devint trop lourd.

« Nicholas Harper a été gravement blessé à l'épaule et ne pourra probablement pas jouer au prochain match. Le verre a coupé un tendon apparemment, et même si Pompom va pouvoir le rafistoler très rapidement, il était dans un état… Par Merlin, jeune homme, vous l'avez menacé !

\- Désolé, bougonna Ash en baissant les yeux, se mettant tout naturellement à compter les points rouges sur le tapis.

\- Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'emporta Neal avant de le saisir par l'épaule, comme pour le secouer. Je sais que tu as passé une semaine plutôt lourde en révélations, sans compter que le départ de demain ne doit pas…

\- Je vais bien.

\- Apparemment pas. Je t'ai déjà vu perdre le contrôle à cause de la potion, Ash. Et là, ce n'était pas ça. Tu contrôlais parfaitement tout. Et c'est ça qui m'a fait peur. Alors, s'il te plait, dis moi ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête quand tu as balancé ce gosse contre cette maudite table. »

Ash haussa les épaules, comme s'il s'en fichait, et Neal poussa un grognement rageur avant de s'éloigner de lui, comme dégoûté de sa propre présence. Ash ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de se calmer, de rejeter toutes les émotions négatives qui lui tombaient dessus. Tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant lorsqu'une main douce caressa sa joue et il rouvrit les yeux pour s'efforcer d'affronter le regard un peu triste de sa… d'Hermione. Il crut qu'elle allait lui demander la vérité, à nouveau, mais elle se contenta de lui lancer un petit sourire, l'air de dire : « Allez, déballe tout, et je te protégerai. ». Alors, il murmura :

« Il allait insulter Mia, juste parce qu'elle parlait à Julian apparemment et… ça m'a rendu dingue, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni pourquoi le loup n'a pas profité de ce moment là pour attiser ma colère, mais… C'était moi, d'accord, juste moi.

\- Et à cause de ton dérapage, cracha la voix de Neal qui faisait les cent pas, Tout le monde est au courant. Les journaux en parleront dès lundi matin, et tu… Par Merlin, Ash, il va falloir que je parle de ça au Directeur Condor ! Il va vouloir te renvoyer. Et… C'est le bordel. Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas pu…

\- Ouais, Neal ! Je n'ai pas pu, ok ?! Et je suis désolé, mais… En fait, non ! répliqua-t-il comme pour lui-même avant de s'éloigner un peu. Je ne suis pas désolé. Vous voulez tous que je redevienne Jem ? Et bah, voilà ! Lui, il n'aurait jamais laissé sa sœur se faire insulter. Alors, moi non plus. Et tant pis si ça vous déplait… Tant qu'à Condor, sérieusement Neal, ce type ne fait rien sans te demander son avis. Et les journaux ? Quoi ? Ils vont me harceler pour une histoire vieille de dix ans, me suivre jusqu'à Salem ? Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un en a encore quelque chose à foutre de tout ça ?! Non.

\- On parle du fils d'Hermione Granger, intervint Minerva avec un sourire las, sans relever ses trop nombreux jurons. Les journaux s'empareront forcément de l'information, mais je vais tenter d'enrailler le phénomène auprès de mes élèves… Je vous conseille de faire de même auprès des vôtres, Professeur Radburn. C'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire désormais. »

Drago acquiesça sagement, conscient qu'elle avait raison, mais que les élèves ne tiendrait jamais leur langue –surtout pas Nicholas Harper à moins qu'il puisse lui offrir un autre pot-de-vin. Neal se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en poussant un profond soupir, et Hermione posa un baiser sur la joue d'Ash avant de se tourner vers les autres.

« Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, nous devons surtout nous assurer qu'Ash n'aura pas de… »

Elle fut brusquement interrompue par un bruit sourd. Ash ferma douloureusement les yeux en grimaçant. Cela provenait de la chambre… Sa chambre… Celle où Olivia l'attendait. Il entrouvrit les paupières, priant pour que les quatre adultes présents pensent à coup de vent ou autre chose dans le style.

Drago Malefoy lui souriait, légèrement railleur, l'air de dire « Franchement, t'as bien choisi ton moment… » alors que la directrice McGonagall paraissait au bord de l'apoplexie. Hermione semblait partagée entre l'envie de rire et celle de le réprimander. Et Neal… Et bien, Neal agit comme il le faisait toujours.

Il se leva avec raideur et se dirigea vers la porte. Ash, toujours prompt à protéger la pudeur de sa il-ne-savait-quoi, se dressa d'un bond, bloquant le passage. Neal le fusilla du regard, puis essaya de le pousser, mais les pieds bloqués au sol, Ash ne cilla même pas.

« Laisse-moi passer, Ash.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Comment ça _non_? répéta Neal en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, je ne te laisserai pas passer…

\- Ash, même si je dois te lancer les pires sortilèges du monde, tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'entrer dans cette chambre. Je croyais avoir été clair quand on est arrivé : pas de filles !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est une fille ?

\- Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas gay.

\- Peut-être que je le suis devenu. Tu sais, l'air frais du Royaume-Uni, le charme brut des Highlanders… Sans parler du kilt, qui peut provoquer quelques confusions, admets-le ! »

Drago éclata de rire et ni Hermione, ni McGonagall ne furent capables de le gronder suffisamment pour qu'il cesse d'encourager Ash dans sa petite phase de rébellion. Neal, lui, n'avait pas envie de rire. Il saisit Ash par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux, menaçant.

« Tu bouges de là, Ash. Tout de suite. »

Ash n'eut rien à faire. La porte dans son dos s'ouvrit et il bascula en arrière, retenu par les mains de Neal, puis par la paume d'Olivia qui se posa au bas de ses reins et l'enflamma aussi sûrement qu'une brûlure au cinquième degrés. Il faillit se retourner pour lui demander à quoi elle jouait, mais c'était inutile : Neal aurait bien fini par entrer…

Et au moins –constata-t-il en se retournant- elle avait pu remettre son t-shirt. Et effacer toutes traces de désir sur ses traits rosies par l'embarras. Il entendit la directrice hoqueter de stupéfaction, Hermione soupirer et Drago bougonner : « Un Potter déjà, et maintenant une Weasley, maudits gamins ! »… Mais il n'écouta que la voix d'Olivia, laquelle s'efforça à lui sourire en plaisantant :

« On est parti pour un cours d'éducation sexuelle, toi et moi, non ? »

* * *

 **Note _** Ouais... Vous êtes MAL ! xD **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Cette petite scène Julian/Mia vous a plu ? :D Et pensez-vous, comme Julian que... 2. Olivia peut pousser Ash à reconsidérer son choix, à votre avis ? Et auquel cas, s'y prend t-elle bien ? ^^ ; 3. Maisie & Nicholas vous ont manqué, n'est-ce pas ? Avouez ! :P Non ? ... Bref, qui est content d'avoir vu Maisie se faire rembarrer ? et... Nicholas se faire euh... Aoutch ? :P ; 4. Olivia & Ash, Olivia & Ash, Olivia & Ash ?! XD (Oui, c'est une question !) Est-ce que cette petite scène vous a plu ? Attendez, est-ce qu'Olivia n'aurait pas pensé au Quidditch pendant plus de 5 secondes ?! ; 5. Qu'envisagez-vous pour la suite de cette scène ? Ash & Olivia vont-ils avoir des problèmes ? et Ash plus en particulier ? Et Ash va-t-il partir demain ? ^^ ; 6. Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? :D **  
**

**Dans le prochain épisode** _ Un brin de désespoir paternel, un pilori, un sentiment d'échec  & de perte, un emboitement parfait, un manque d'oxygène, un "Je t'aime", des cuisses de poulet, un endroit interdit, un sujet au poil, de la colère, un portoloin, un psychomage, une meute, des conditions, et un nouveau crédo. _  
_

 _Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne peux rien vous promettre... Je n'aurai pas réellement accès à internet, du coup ça dépendra d'un tas de choses. J'essaierai de répondre à vos reviews aussi rapidement que possible... Et j'espère pouvoir trouver un moyen de poster le prochain chapitre ! Dans le cas où ce serait impossible, je devrais poster le 2 janvier ! BREF, je fais au mieux, promis ! Et si je ne peux pas poster d'ici là... Bonnes vacances & fêtes à tous ! :D _

**Des bisous contre des Reviews :P  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Bonjour à tous ! :D Et bonne année, toussatoussa ! Désolée pour le retard, le retour a été plus épuisant que je ne le croyais... et nettement plus glacé aussi. xD Du coup, j'ai été prise d'une flemme aigüe ! (Puis, après plus de 2 semaines loin de la Grande Ville et de ses cinés&Shopping, de retrouver ma petite vie aussi xD) **  
**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews & messages en tout cas ! Et pour votre enthousiasme après le dernier chapitre... Aux non-inscrits, voilà vos petites réponses ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne :-)

 **Nepha Malefoy -** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! (Je n'ai pas pu te répondre en M.P., tu as bloqué les messages privés...) Moi aussi je préfère Olivia&Ash en fait, je dois l'avouer :P Et pour Olivia dominant Ash... tu as entièrement raison. Enfin, Ash n'est pas forcément du genre à se laisser faire non plus, mais Olivia est plus forte que lui d'un point de vue caractère :-) (Il faut dire qu'elle a une vie plus simple & qu'elle sait qui elle est, ça aide.) Et pour Ash qui reste... Réponse maintenant !

 **Marine -** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et euh... euh... toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ? (qu'est ce que cette phrase est nulle xD) Et oui, ils sont cute ces petits ! Ash 3 Et pour qu'il reste ou non... C'est le suspens ! (Réponse dans ce chapitre xD) Olivia&Ash, non, ils ne font pas semblant du tout ! quand ils y vont, ils sont à fond ! Et je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, c'est l'un de mes préférés aussi :D **  
**

 **Romane -** Merci beaucoup ! :D Bon, Inexistence & Résistance, déjà, c'était passable -faudrait juste la corriger une bonne fois pour toute... Pour Sous les Cendres, Merci ! :D (Pour le bouquin, j'y pense j'y pense :P) Que je te rassure, quand j'écris ce genre de trucs, ça me donne aussi envie d'être en couple... (et puis en fait non xD) même si un Ash plus âgé pourrait me convaincre :P Il est parfait ce petit avec Liv ! Pour s'il reste ou non, réponse dans ce chapitre... (Et j'ai plus mangé de rougail & de samoussas que de fruits en fait, mouhahaha) **  
**

**Meredith96 -** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et le chapitre 14 est dans mon top 3 (et mon préférè jusque là, les autres attendent encore un peu !) Bon du coup, le post a pris plus de temps... :) **  
**

 **Marion43 -** Merci beaucoup ! :D Et ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu passes donner ton avis de temps en temps... Et oui, ça avance enfin entre Ash&Olivia ! Pour le départ de ce premier, réponse dans ce chapitre ! Mia&Julian, trop mignons ! :P Pour Drago&Hermione, tu auras une scène entre eux dans ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira ! Merci encore ! **  
**

 **Alexiane -** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D Et bienvenue dans l'univers des non-manchots :P Et merci pour tous ces compliments ! :D Pour Ash&Olivia, je te comprends tellement, je les adore ! Et à bientôt pour la 2ème review de ta vie alors ! :P **  
**

**Asha** \- Merci beaucouuuup ! :D Et bienvenue ! (Et je suis très fière que tu ai négligé tes cours, mouhahaha !) Attends tu préfères Julian à Ash ? Quelle honte :P J'ai déjà les têtes des persos sur mon ordi, il faudrait que je pense à poster un article sur le blog avec :-) Promis, j'essaie de le faire bientôt. (Mais pour Ash c'est Boyd Holdbrook -quand il était plus jeune évidemment xD) Bref, Merci Merci ! :D

Merci encore à tous...

Et Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

 _I'm coming home, to breathe again, to start again_

 _I'm coming home from all the places I have been_

 _With nothing but a voice within_

 _That calls me…_

 _Calls me home._

 **\- Shannon Labrie – Calls me home -**

* * *

Drago avait du mal à y croire. Lui qui s'était surpris à espérer qu'Ash flirte définitivement avec Sienna -qui certes, avait une tendance à coucher avec n'importe qui, mais n'en restait pas moins une petite parfaite sang-pur… Et voilà qu'après l'abominable révélation de sa fille qui sortait avec Potter, il se devait d'admirer le couple formé par son fils et la plus Weasley des Weasley ! C'en était trop. Il se devait de…

Hermione lui pinça violemment le coude et il se crispa. Le message était clair : elle avait lu dans ses pensées son envie d'intervenir, et n'escomptait pas le laisser faire ! Il lui en voulut, l'espace de quelques secondes. Après tout, il restait un Malefoy, peu importait ce qu'en avait dit son père. Alors pourquoi ses enfants le mettaient-il dans une telle situation ?

« Miss Weasley ! s'écria vivement le Professeur McGonagall, faisant bondir la plupart des personnes présentes, qui s'étaient peu à peu perdues dans le silence presque apaisant. Que faisiez-vous dans cette chambre, exactement ?! »

Olivia échangea avec Ash un petit sourire embarrassé, et le jeune homme prit la situation en main, avec une assurance que Drago savait due à une certaine habitude. Pas de doute, ce gamin était bel et bien son fils.

« Elle voulait simplement s'assurer que j'allais bien, Professeur.

\- Et te faire du bien au cas où ce n'était pas le cas ? bougonna Neal avec un regard noir, auquel Ash répondit par un regard plus assassin encore. On avait dit…

\- Pas de filles dans les chambres, oui, je sais ! Mais…

\- Pas de « mais ». C'est la seule règle que je vous demande à tous de respecter, Ash. Et il n'est pas du tout question que je… »

Olivia leva brusquement la main pour l'interrompre et Neal parut proche de la suffocation, apparemment traumatisé qu'elle ose l'arrêter ainsi. L'adolescente parut réaliser l'insolence de son geste, et dissimula ses bras derrière son dos avec une grimace qu'Ash trouva particulièrement hilarante.

« Excusez-nous, professeur, murmura-t-elle finalement. On ne pensait pas à mal. Je vais… y aller. »

Ash hocha doucement la tête, plus frustré que jamais même s'il savait que c'était la seule solution dans le cas présent. Il aurait rêvé ignorer les adultes, prendre Olivia par la main et la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre où ils auraient pu s'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir mal aux zygomatiques… Mais il devait la laisser partir. Il adressa à Neal un regard presque suppliant et ce dernier poussa un soupir avant d'hocher la tête, presque malgré lui.

Les deux adolescents filèrent jusqu'à la porte, qu'Ash ouvrit très lentement, le temps de se rassasier de la vision d'Olivia qui avait toujours les joues roses de plaisir. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers les adultes qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux et marmonna à voix basse, pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :

« Je suppose que te faire la belle cette nuit n'est pas une option envisageable…

\- Même pas en rêve. Je vais être exposé au pilori jusqu'au petit-déjeuner.

\- Dommage, soupira-t-elle d'entre ses lèvres qu'il avait tellement envie d'embrasser que ç'en était douloureux.

\- Ouais. Dommage. »

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, prêt à céder à sa pulsion, mais le glapissement furieux de Neal à quelques mètres l'arrêta. Il crispa la mâchoire et elle émit un petit rire qui le rendit plus fou encore. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, aussi vif que l'éclair pour ne pas avoir le temps de se faire arrêter par Neal. Elle s'empourpra très légèrement avant de franchir le seuil, presque à reculons, et il mit une bonne minute à refermer la porte derrière elle, définitivement frustré. Il s'adossa au battant en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis bougonna :

« Ok. Maintenant, vous pouvez crier. »

* * *

Hermione retira sa robe de sorcière qu'elle plia doucement au bord de son lavabo avant de déboutonner la chemise qu'elle portait juste en dessous. Elle eut l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer correctement dès qu'elle fut débarrassée des multiples couches de vêtements qui la protégeaient du froid et de l'humidité du château. Néanmoins, une impression de saleté repoussante pesait encore sur son corps tout entier.

Ash…

Ash lui avait fait peur dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'était sentie idiote de ne pas être capable de réagir plus vite, de protéger un Nicholas Harper qui mettrait du temps à s'en remettre, de soutenir sa fille avant qu'elle fréquente un tel imbécile aussi. Comme toujours, la culpabilité enserra son cœur.

Le pire de tout ça était ce sentiment désagréable d'échec qu'elle éprouvait continuellement depuis quelques jours. Elle avait échoué douze ans plus tôt à garder Jem près d'elle. Elle échouait désormais à lui donner envie de rester. Il partirait dans moins d'une douzaine d'heures, et elle ne pouvait absolument rien y faire.

Un sanglot enfla dans sa gorge et elle se raccrocha au lavabo pour ne pas s'écrouler. Refusant de céder la place à la mélancolie, elle chercha un peu du courage des Gryffondors qui lui faisait tant défaut depuis la disparition de son fils –la toute première. Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Drago à l'époque, juste avant de partir, une valise à la main, leur fille accrochée à l'autre :

 _« Je t'ai perdue toi aussi… »_

Elle n'avait jamais autant compris qu'en ce jour à quel point il avait raison. Douloureusement raison. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser contre la baignoire sur pieds, le cœur battant à rompre ses cotes, et elle posa son front contre ses genoux nus. Elle aurait pu se faire couler un bain et se nettoyer de toutes ces peurs qui enflaient en elle telles des bulles de savons incassables mais elle se retrouva là, incapable d'agir. Comme toujours.

Quand avait-elle perdu à ce point le contrôle de son existence exactement ?

Elle se remémora d'un seul coup ce qu'avait dit Drago quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, juste avant de l'abandonner dans cette étouffante solitude : « Peut-être va-t-il changer d'avis… ».

Mais Ash avait jusqu'au lendemain, et la seule personne pour laquelle il aurait pu décider de rester partait également… Olivia aurait pu le faire changer d'avis, bien entendu, mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle embarquerait par Portoloin avec le reste de son équipe, disparaissant dans les terres d'Asie pour un mois entier.

Mia n'était pas une raison suffisante pour lui de rester, malgré l'effet dévastateur des sentiments fraternels éprouvés par l'adolescent. Drago n'était pas une raison suffisante, bien qu'il agisse désormais comme un père alors qu'elle lui avait interdit de le faire.

Et, plus que tout, _elle_ n'était pas une raison suffisante.

Elle avait perdu son fils une fois. Et pressentait que ce serait encore le cas…

* * *

Amélia avait l'impression –sans doute stupide et romantique- que son corps était fait pour être collé à celui de Julian. Ils s'emboitaient avec une telle perfection qu'elle se demandait constamment ce qu'elle ressentirait dans le cas où ils _s'emboiteraient_ pour de vrai, justement. Peut-être était-ce cette question qui l'avait trahie, peut-être qu'elle se lisait bien trop sur son visage pour que les autres ne la voient pas…

Ou peut-être que Nicholas Harper était simplement un abruti doublé d'un insolent et qu'il méritait bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle n'avait jamais cru que la violence puisse être une fin en soi. Elle estimait qu'il ne fallait jamais l'employer à moins d'y être absolument obligé. En ordre général, elle pensait même qu'il valait mieux se faire cogner que cogner… Et être une sorcière l'aidait à prendre des mesures, la dispensant de se servir de ses poings. Rien de mieux qu'un bon sortilège pour régler tous les soucis du monde !

Sauf celui-ci : désormais, tout le monde savait que Julian et elle sortaient ensemble. Et malheureusement, dans ce « tout le monde », elle pouvait inclure ses parents et professeurs. Tout Poudlard serait mis au courant avant le petit-déjeuner du lendemain, et l'affreuse journée qui l'attendait déjà à la base deviendrait plus épouvantable encore.

Elle craignait ce maudit dimanche : Ash devait s'en aller et Julian également. Elle se retrouverait seule avec Sienna contre le reste du monde. Sa mère lui offrirait mille conseils au sujet de sa relation avec Julian, tout en essuyant les larmes qui ne manqueraient pas de couler de ses yeux son père se contenterait de bougonner tout en jouant à l'homme pur et dur qui n'était pas du tout blessé… Et Mia, une fois de plus, se retrouverait entre eux deux sans trop savoir quoi dire ou faire.

La chaleur des lèvres de Julian contre sa nuque la tira de ses tristes réflexions et elle leva la tête, croisant son regard un peu embrumé par la fatigue. Ils s'étaient promis de passer leur dernière nuit ensemble, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était d'humeur câline.

Julian s'était perdu dans ses excuses, regrettant de s'être montré si expressif en public alors qu'ils s'étaient promis d'en discuter avant. Mais il n'avait apparemment pas su résister, refusant de passer des heures à l'ignorer alors qu'il pouvait la toucher au moins un peu. Il lui adressa un énième sourire penaud visant à se faire pardonner et elle n'y tint plus : elle l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement, puis plus férocement, jusqu'à l'entendre gémir contre sa bouche.

« Tu es… susurra-t-il en reprenant son souffle quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Oui ?

\- Magnifique.

\- C'est le manque d'oxygène qui te fait parler comme ça, s'esclaffa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser encore, tout doucement.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Ton cerveau n'est plus irrigué… »

Il écarquilla les yeux une seconde avant d'éclater de rire, sans pouvoir se retenir, et elle plissa le front avant de comprendre sa réaction. En effet, ce n'était pas franchement son cerveau qui était le plus irrigué pour le moment, elle pouvait le sentir contre sa hanche. Ses joues s'enflammèrent d'un seul coup et Julian déposa un baiser presque trop chaste sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de bredouiller de vagues excuses.

« Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi ce soir, lui rappela-t-elle avec une étrange assurance, comme si elle tentait davantage de se convaincre elle-même.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Il était si sérieux qu'elle en eut des sueurs froides. Il lui semblait parfois qu'elle seule perdait le contrôle alors qu'il restait si… solennel en toute circonstance. Avec Nicholas, elle avait au moins la certitude qu'il voulait plus que des baisers, mais Julian demeurait maitre de la situation, quoi que son corps puisse faire pour exprimer ses envies.

Doucement, il caressa ses joues roses et elle baissa les yeux en mordillant ses lèvres, comme embarrassée d'oser imaginer qu'il ne la désirait pas. Mais après l'impatience de Nicholas, la tendresse de Julian était complexe à appréhender, comme si elle se trouvait dans une autre dimension où les règles étaient si différentes qu'elle devait tout réapprendre.

« Mia ? (Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit, l'air un peu gêné.) On s'est embrassé pour la première fois il y a dix jours.

\- Oui, je sais. Désolée, c'était juste… Laisse tomber. C'est l'habitude. Nicholas était toujours en train de me tanner à ce sujet et…

\- Je ne suis pas Nicholas. Et je pars demain.

\- Et alors ? »

Elle s'inquiéta soudain de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Elle s'était naïvement imaginée qu'ils échangeraient des lettres, qu'elle pourrait potentiellement convaincre son père de l'amener voir un match en Asie un week-end… Mais brusquement, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas pris ses rêves pour une réalité. Peut-être n'avait-elle été qu'un bête interlude, qui se conclurait dès le départ de Julian le lendemain, et…

« Quand on couchera ensemble, toi et moi, il faudra que je sois disponible pendant plus de quelques heures… »

Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire railleur et il secoua la tête en marmonnant des injures, preuve qu'il s'était particulièrement mal exprimé.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Ce serait hyper prétentieux de ma part. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… J'avais le béguin pour toi quand j'étais petit. Tu t'es transformée en mon principal fantasme de ces dernières années. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre ça juste parce que je pars demain pour un mois et qu'on ne se verra plus pendant quelques temps, tu vois ? Quand on le fera, j'espère qu'on pourra passer des heures ensemble dans l'intimité de la Salle sur Demande ou de la cabane d'Hagrid s'il le faut, ou de n'importe où ailleurs… J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de le faire plein de fois, jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait. Malheureusement, cette nuit ne nous offre pas beaucoup de temps… »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, comme pour le remercier d'être si différent de son ex petit-ami et Julian approfondit leur baiser avec une étrange familiarité. Il leur semblait parfois à tous les deux qu'ils flirtaient depuis bien plus longtemps qu'une semaine… Comme si leur relation avait commencé des années auparavant, seulement interrompue par un drôle d'interlude dû à la disparition de Jem et à la séparation de leurs familles.

« J'aurais pu frapper Nicholas tout à l'heure, marmonna-t-il en se crispant ostensiblement. Si Ash n'était pas intervenu, je…

\- Mais il l'a fait, coupa Mia en un sourire, nerveuse comme jamais.

\- Tu as l'air triste que ce soit le cas. »

Elle chercha ses mots, consciente que les raisons de son trouble n'étaient pas forcément évidentes et qu'elle se tourmentait pour rien. Elle en aurait voulu à Julian de cogner Nicholas –elle estimait qu'une bataille la reléguerait au rang d'objet pour lequel deux hommes se donnaient quelques coups et elle se refusait d'être considérée comme tel. Et malgré ça… elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à en vouloir à Ash, alors qu'il s'était comporté comme un imbécile –et qu'il lui avait fait, malgré lui, un peu peur.

Non, la réaction d'Ash, au lieu de la mettre en colère ou de la vexer l'emplissait d'un sentiment de joie risible qui la rendait mélancolique malgré tout. Julian posa ses doigts sous son menton pour la forcer à affronter son regard, et Mia n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'exprimer ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Tant pis si c'était stupide. Tant pis si elle rêvait. Tant pis pour tout, pour l'espoir qu'Ash avait fait naître en elle, et pour tout ce qu'il briserait. Tant pis.

« Je suis heureuse.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Vraiment. Ash… Il a agi comme un frère. »

* * *

Fox n'était pas franchement adepte du mutisme. Dans les situations de crise, il avait même tendance à parler encore plus que d'ordinaire, comme si le silence pouvait l'aspirer tout entier et compliquer les choses.

Cette fois, pourtant, il demeura muet. Assis sur son lit, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il écouta attentivement le récit de son meilleur ami sans dévoiler la moindre émotion. Aucun hochement de tête, ni aucun murmure ne vint troubler le discours d'Ash, qui se rendit alors compte d'à quel point son histoire semblait insensée.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Fox resta figé et Ash se demanda si son ami le croyait dingue désormais –il préparait peut-être mentalement un plan visant à l'enfermer dans un asile pour les années à venir… Mais finalement, Fox esquissa un sourire, l'air abasourdi mais presque ému.

« Alors… t'as une famille maintenant !

\- Euh… Ouais, si on veut, maugréa Ash en haussant les épaules, se réinstallant sur son lit avec une nonchalance quelque peu exaspérante vu la situation.

\- Comment ça « si on veut » ? Ash, t'as des parents ! C'est totalement surréaliste. Est-ce que tu réalises que maintenant, tu n'es plus obligé de t'appeler Ash, juste Ash. Tu peux redevenir ce gamin avec…

\- Non ! »

Le cri de l'adolescent se répercuta contre les murs de la petite chambre et Keegan –qui avait jusque là fait mine de dormir dans son lit- se redressa légèrement, anxieux. Ash le fusilla du regard et le jeune garçon rabattit la couverture au-dessus de sa tête, l'air penaud. Fox fronça les sourcils, interrogeant ainsi silencieusement son ami, lui demandant des explications quant à sa soudaine crise incompréhensible. Ash resta silencieux un instant, puis soupira :

« Je ne suis plus ce gamin.

\- D'un point de vue psychologique, peut-être pas, admit Fox avec un hochement de tête conciliant. Mais pour ça, tu peux très bien t'arranger. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas du genre à avoir des contacts avec les gens et des sentiments pour eux, mais… ces gens t'aimeront quoi qu'il arrive. C'est tout l'intérêt d'une famille d'ailleurs. Ils sont là pour toi, alors laisse-les t'aimer.

\- Jusqu'à quand ?

\- Jusqu'à quand quoi ? répéta bêtement Fox en se redressant légèrement, agacé d'être regardé de haut.

\- Jusqu'à quand m'aimeront-ils, Fox ? Et après ça, il se passera quoi, pour moi ? »

Fox mit du temps à comprendre ce qui troublait tant Ash, ce qui faisait naitre en lui une peur suffisante pour qu'il fuit une dernière chance de bonheur. Il poussa un bref soupir sans savoir exactement quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas franchement faire de promesses à Ash. Même si Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger lui paraissaient plutôt fiables –et pas du genre à changer d'avis une fois une décision prise- il ne les connaissait pas suffisamment pour dire : « T'inquiètes, ils t'aimeront éternellement. ». Alors, comme toujours, il tenta une parade.

« Je t'aime toujours, moi. Alors que tu m'as piqué la dernière cuisse de poulet y'a deux jours…

\- Oui, et je me suis excusé un nombre incalculable de fois, rappela Ash en levant les yeux au ciel. Et… Attends, tu viens de me dire que tu m' _aimes_ ?! »

Fox haussa les épaules, s'empourprant pourtant un tout petit peu, puis soupira :

« Ouais, je sais que ce n'est pas un truc qu'on peut se dire entre potes, mais… T'es mon meilleur ami, donc je présume que ça me donne le droit de te dire que je t'aime. Alors, je t'aime.

\- Je…

\- Pas l'habitude de répondre hein ? ricana Fox avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, moqueur au possible.

\- Tu ne… »

Fox leva la main et la signification fut plus que claire : « La ferme ! ». Alors Ash resta muet, mille questions tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Avait-il jamais pensé qu'il aimait Fox, ou même Neal ? Probablement pas. Et pourtant… Oui, il les aimait. Il appréciait les autres joueurs de son équipe –sauf Hollywood. Il appréciait quelques professeurs de Salem. Mais il aimait Fox et Neal. Le dire lui paraissait pourtant une sorte de suicide psychologique, comme si ouvrir la bouche pour énoncer ces petits mots risquait lui faire perdre sa santé mentale. Alors il ne dit rien. Fox le fit à sa place.

« Soyons francs, Ash, t'es le type le plus… bizarrement asocial que je connaisse. Ok, t'es toujours entouré de plein de monde, et les gens t'adorent, mais t'es jamais vraiment là. Tu ne t'impliques pas, jamais, dans rien du tout –sauf le Quidditch évidemment. Peut-être que ces gens t'offrent une opportunité de changer ça. Alors putain, saisis-la !

\- Ils ne me connaissent pas.

\- Laisse-les te connaître. Entièrement. Pas qu'à moitié.

\- Hein ? émit bêtement Ash en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre ce discours nébuleux.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ce n'était pas pour cacher tes secrets que tu t'enfermais dans ta bulle mais que c'était tes secrets qui formaient cette bulle…

\- Ok, là, je ne te suis plus.

\- Les gens ne vont pas tous fuir en te connaissant pour de vrai. »

La mâchoire d'Ash se crispa d'un seul coup alors que Fox le fixait, l'air de dire « Alors, surpris ? » mais le jeune homme éprouva quelques doutes. Fox était-il réellement en train d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il savait _toute_ la vérité à son sujet ?

« Tu parles de quels secrets, exactement ? »

Fox n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pendant un long moment et Ash se laissa retomber sur le matelas, sous le choc. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait cru avoir protégé le secret de sa lycanthropie et voilà que son meilleur ami admettait à demi-mots qu'il était au courant. Mais depuis quand ? Et comment ? Et pourquoi était-il toujours là, surtout ? Fox posa une main rassurante sur son épaule avant d'aller rejoindre son lit. Mais, juste avant d'éteindre la lumière, il murmura :

« Je t'aime, voleur de cuisses de poulets, ou non, loup-garou ou non… Alors pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas à ces gens l'opportunité de faire la même chose ? »

* * *

Olivia s'éveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube, l'esprit si vif qu'il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait pas réellement dormi. Elle bondit hors de son lit, attrapa sa robe de sorcière qu'elle enfila par dessus son pyjama et quitta le dortoir des filles de Sixième Année en courant presque. En sortant des quartiers des Gryffondors, elle eut la surprise de s'heurter à un mur. Un mur humain.

 _Ash_.

Il était là, les yeux cernés de noir et légèrement rougis, comme s'il avait passé la nuit à travailler et boire des litres de café. Extrêmement séduisant malgré tout. Un frisson de désir se glissa sournoisement entre ses cuisses et ses joues s'enflammèrent alors qu'il lui souriait, charmeur au possible.

« Salut, lança-t-il finalement alors que le portrait de la Grosse Dame se refermait.

\- Salut. J'allais te rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande. Je suis en retard ?

\- Non, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors… Je me suis posé là en espérant que tu te réveillerais tôt. Et… te voilà ! A exactement (Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'esclaffa :) 6h04. »

Il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules et l'attira dans le couloir. Sans trop savoir d'où ces gestes lui venaient, Olivia cala son visage dans le creux de son cou, en profitant pour humer l'odeur fraiche de sa peau. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi euphorique de toute sa vie –enfin, sauf sur un balai bien entendu. Qu'un être humain soit capable de la mettre dans un tel état lui semblait à la fois extraordinaire et… extraordinairement flippant !

« Tu veux vraiment t'entraîner ou on peut faire autre chose ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qu'elle aurait pu décrire comme « séductrice » si elle avait déjà eu l'expérience de ce mot.

\- Autre chose, ça me va très bien », avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres tout en espérant que cette autre chose lui permettrait d'embrasser Ash encore et encore.

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et Olivia s'inquiéta d'avoir pensé à haute-voix. Apparemment pas, même si Ash lui sourit, l'air entendu, comme s'il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle éprouvait. Peut-être était-ce dû à une sorte de réaction hormonale ou qu'il avait le superpouvoir de détecter quelles filles avaient envie de lui faire des bisous –ou plus. Elle faillit rire en y songeant, mais déjà Ash la conduisait vers l'extérieur du château.

Le froid la gifla et elle regretta de ne pas avoir enfilé d'autres vêtements. Son pyjama, constitué d'un t-shirt et d'un short quelle que soit la saison ne lui permettraient pas de rester au chaud –sa robe de sorcière seule ne pouvait la protéger. Ash parut se rendre compte qu'elle avait froid et se débarrassa de son pull pour le lui tendre. Elle le refusa d'un signe de tête : il lui faudrait enlever sa robe pour l'enfiler et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer en pyjama devant le garçon.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la cabane du garde-chasse, Olivia plissa le front. Elle savait qu'Hagrid n'était pas présent, mais s'infiltrer ainsi dans son intimité lui paraissait plutôt mal-élevé. Elle avait bien interdit à ses parents d'entrer dans sa chambre pendant l'année scolaire après tout…

Ses inquiétudes fondirent comme neige au soleil lorsqu'Ash dépassa la cabane, pour ressurgir à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la forêt. Elle faillit grimacer, mais fit mine d'être brave alors que cet endroit lui fichait une trouille monstre depuis des années : elle aimait les étendus d'herbe et l'infinité du ciel ou de la mer. Les bâtiments la rendaient souvent claustrophobe –elle remerciait les créateurs de Poudlard d'avoir tout vu en grand. La forêt… Et bien, elle songeait que ses arbres serrés l'empêcheraient de respirer et qu'elle se retrouverait incapable de s'échapper. Elle se perdrait et personne –jamais- ne pourrait…

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Euh… On…

\- Je me suis baladé là cette nuit. J'ai trouvé un endroit sympa. »

Elle faillit hausser un sourcil interrogateur, mais le sourire plein de tendresse que lui envoya Ash la fit céder, annihilant ses inhibitions. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne pour la conduire, et Olivia se raisonna : tant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas, tout irait bien. Elle fixa son attention sur leurs doigts mêlés, consciente qu'elle était un peu folle de s'éloigner ainsi avec un garçon dans la Forêt Interdite. Son instinct ne lui lançait aucune alerte pourtant, et elle n'éprouvait aucune crainte avec Ash. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle en était persuadée. Qui qu'il soit. _Quoi_ qu'il soit.

« Tadam ! »

Elle releva les yeux en remarquant qu'elle avait cessé de chuter toutes les deux secondes depuis une bonne minute et resta bouche bée. Une clairière, comme celle de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule, là où sa grand-mère l'amenait pique-niquer lorsqu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, s'exposait sous ses yeux. Elle adressa un sourire resplendissant à Ash, lequel lâcha son sac à dos pour en extirper un immense tissu. Elle reconnu sans difficulté un drap, comme ceux de son propre lit, et éclata de rire :

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de faire quitter le matériel de l'école de l'enceinte du château, pas vrai ?

\- Qui va remarquer la disparition d'un drap ? rétorqua-t-il en étendant le tissu par terre pour qu'ils puissent s'installer sans se salir.

\- Les Elfes de Maison sont très compétents ici.

\- J'ai pris au moins dix kilos depuis mon arrivée, alors je le sais… »

Il tapota son ventre, totalement plat évidemment, et elle roula des yeux dans ses orbites. Il s'allongea au sol avant de lui faire signe et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle se retrouva à ses côtés, le cœur menaçant déjà d'imploser alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore touchée. Inspirant à fond, elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit –lequel se risquait à lui envoyer des tas d'images plus sensuelles que les autres auxquels ses hormones répondaient.

« Alors… Que s'est-il passé hier soir, après mon départ ?

\- Longue histoire, bougonna-t-il, apparemment pas impatient de la lui raconter. En résumé, Neal a crisé, McGonagall aussi, Hermione et Drago ont tenté de ne pas trop jouer les parents… en vain !

\- Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Tu sais, par rapport à Harper…

\- Neal va en discuter avec le directeur de Salem qui prendra une décision me concernant.

\- Tu pourrais être renvoyé, pas vrai ? »

Il hocha la tête en silence. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour déterminer ce qu'il éprouvait à cette idée, mais Ash avait apposé sur son visage un masque digne des Malefoy, si bien qu'elle ne put que soupçonner ses sentiments. Il devait être furieux contre les adultes, mais aussi contre lui-même d'avoir ainsi réagi face à Nicholas. Il lui avait fait peur un instant… Pourtant, elle comprenait parfaitement les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à cogner sur le Serpentard. Lorsqu'Hollywood, son abruti de remplaçant, avait dragué sa petite cousine, elle avait failli sortir les griffes.

« Enfin, soupira-t-il brusquement, Je pourrais toujours intégrer une petite équipe de Quidditch si j'étais viré… »

Elle faillit lui dire que la question ne se posait même pas : jamais il se serait pris dans la moindre équipe s'il se faisait renvoyer de l'école pour violence. Mais elle résista : après tout, la question ne se posait pas encore, puisqu'il allait rester… N'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et un fin sourire vint orner les lèvres qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser, de mordiller, de… Elle rougit si violemment qu'elle eut peur de prendre feu pendant un court instant, avant de se rappeler que c'était physiquement impossible.

« Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant tant d'elle qu'Olivia cessa de respirer avant de secouer la tête. C'est que je me fichais totalement de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter. J'aurais accepté n'importe quelle punition juste pour pouvoir… »

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase, lui prouvant d'un geste ce qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir faire la veille. Ses lèvres se posèrent par dessus les siennes, douces et glacées, prêtes à les réchauffer. Olivia n'hésita même pas : ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches du jeune homme, qu'elle attira vers elle d'un coup, lui faisant pousser un grognement presque animal alors qu'il renforçait leur baiser.

Elle gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et il profita de cette distraction pour s'y infiltrer, tel un espion curieux. Le froid du sol encore givré sous elle s'évanouit pour laisser place à une chaleur bouillante. Émanant de leurs deux corps, elle les laissa à bout de souffle, avides d'une étreinte qui se fit tout naturellement plus sensuelle. Olivia sentit les doigts engourdis d'Ash se faufiler sous sa robe pour frôler ses jambes à demi-nues, mais elle ne s'en offusqua même pas, trop étonnée qu'elle était de se sentir si bien.

Elle avait l'impression étrange de voler au-dessus de son corps tout en étant parfaitement consciente de tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle glapit presque lorsque la main d'Ash se posa sur ses fesses par-dessus son short, et sa jambe s'enroula d'instinct à la taille du jeune homme, lequel ne tarda pas à cesser de l'embrasser pour contrôler ses émotions.

Un regard noir d'Olivia plus tard, il s'éloigna légèrement, sans pour autant la lâcher, instaurant une distance de deux centimètres de sécurité entre leurs bustes. Olivia haletait presque, désireuse de reprendre le cours de leur étreinte et d'en profiter pleinement jusqu'au… Elle stoppa cette pensée avant qu'elle ne s'infiltre en elle : ok, elle avait perdu l'esprit. Elle n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt que trouvaient les jeunes de son âge dans les amourettes ou le sexe, et voilà qu'elle plongeait avec délectation dans les deux. Elle aurait pu se gifler.

« On va trop vite, bougonna-t-elle simplement, comme pour le convaincre alors qu'il paraissait déjà ailleurs.

\- Julian te l'a dit ?

\- M'a dit quoi ? »

Elle ne voyait pas franchement ce que son cousin venait faire dans cette discussion… Ni même pourquoi ils devaient discuter ! Ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre –pour ne pas dire l'un sur l'autre- et pouvaient s'embrasser pendant encore au moins deux heures avant que quelqu'un ne s'inquiète de leur absence, alors pourquoi –par Merlin !- éprouvait-il la soudaine envie de communiquer ?

« Que je suis un loup-garou. »

Elle sursauta presque puis –comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de nier- hocha la tête. Une fois, puis une seconde pour être sûr qu'il l'avait vue. La distance entre eux s'élargit un instant, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Avec la force de la gardienne de Quidditch qui sommeillait continuellement en elle, Olivia le rapprocha d'un seul coup, l'emprisonnant entre ses cuisses sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir dans cette position.

« Je m'en fiche », murmura-t-elle avec une foi inébranlable.

Elle l'avait déjà dit à Julian, lequel avait bougonné quelque chose à propos d'un instinct suicidaire avant d'hausser les épaules. Mais elle avait senti la bête bien avant de sentir l'homme en Ash. Elle n'avait été surprise qu'un millième de seconde avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait que faire de l'animal qui pouvait lui faire du mal… Il lui apparaissait désormais clairement que l'homme pouvait lui faire bien pire. Il tenait son cœur dans le creux de sa main, capable de le briser à la première remarque. Peu importait son corps dans ce cas.

« Tu ne devrais pas, murmura-t-il, si bas qu'elle crut avoir rêvé.

\- Tu ne me feras pas de mal. Sauf si j'agresse Mia, peut-être…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, en effet. Frapper les femmes ne fait pas partie des mes pulsions.

\- Alors… »

Il parut embarrassé une seconde, puis sa main glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui faisant oublier toute pensée cohérente. Il eut un petit rire suffisant lorsqu'elle émit un léger soupir de plaisir, et chuchota :

« Ce que tu éprouves, là, tout de suite… Multiplie le par dix et tu auras une idée de ce que je peux ressentir quand tu me touches. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés sous l'effet de sa caresse, et, croisant son regard, comprit qu'il disait la vérité. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, ou une niaiserie dans le style : elle doutait que ce soit de son genre. Il parlait du loup, et elle comprit que –d'une manière ou d'une autre- sa lycanthropie le rendait ultra sensible. Il parut percevoir son trouble –ou peut-être était-il capable de lire dans ses yeux les mille questions qu'il y avait dans sa tête- car il expliqua :

« La potion que je prends. C'est elle qui cause… tout ça.

\- Tu as frappé Nicholas à cause de ta potion, hier soir ? s'enquit-elle en comprenant brusquement certaines des réactions d'Ash.

\- Non, là, c'était moi. Juste moi. Mais il n'y a pas que la violence qui se retrouve plus forte. Il y a aussi… »

Il la regarda et elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite de ses confessions. Elle déposa un léger baiser –si chaste qu'il lui parut minable- sur les lèvres et le sentit se raidir. D'accord… Vraiment _très_ sensible ! Elle fit la moue, résistant difficilement à l'envie de demander plus d'informations, mais n'en eut pas besoin. Il expliqua lui-même :

« En général, je me contente de faire ça à la va-vite… Pas de préliminaires, pas de câlins, rien. Avec Maisie, c'était comme ça.

\- Et avec Sienna ? interrogea-t-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser percevoir sa jalousie –en vain puisqu'il s'esclaffa, un peu moqueur.

\- C'était différent, mais… ça a été purement physique, tu vois ? (Elle haussa un sourcil, lui intimant par là qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience, exclusivement physique ou non, et il baissa les yeux.) Toi, tu me rends fou sans même me toucher. Alors… Il vaut mieux qu'on fasse des pauses quand on s'embrasse. Sinon, on ira trop loin pour que je puisse m'arrêter. Et si, pendant ces pauses, tu pouvais éviter de tortiller du bassin comme ça, tu me serais d'un grand secours. »

Elle cessa immédiatement de s'agiter –un mouvement qui lui était venu tout naturellement- et lui adressa une grimace d'excuse qu'il effaça d'un baiser. Lentement, elle laissa retomber sa jambe, et se contenta de rester collée contre lui, sans bouger. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'étreignit un instant avant de chuchoter un bref :

« Je crois que ça va me manquer…

\- Moi ?

\- Tout. »

Elle se crispa si violemment qu'il le sentit et ferma les yeux pour ne pas admettre qu'il venait de briser la quiétude de l'instant. Elle le repoussa très légèrement, refusant de se mettre en colère sans certitude, et répliqua, la voix si inflexible qu'il faillit l'embrasser pour effacer cette étonnante intonation :

« Tu t'en vas quand même ?

\- Tu pars aujourd'hui pour l'Asie, rappela-t-il en essayant de conserver un ton égal alors qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui en veuille. On sera loin l'un de l'autre, que je parte ou non…

\- Je le sais ça ! Mais… Hier, tu t'es battu pour Mia, et maintenant tu la laisses ! Tu tiens à elle, alors pourquoi t'en aller ?!

\- Laisse tomber. »

Il l'embrassa doucement, persuadé qu'elle se laisserait avoir –elle était si sensible à ses caresses, après tout. Mais Olivia restait Olivia. Elle avait peut-être autant envie de lui que de voler sur un balai, mais pas au point de perdre tout discernement. Elle le repoussa si brusquement qu'il sentit le drap se déchirer sous lui, entrainé par son poids. Elle se leva d'un bond, sans se soucier du tissu –les Elfes le répareraient en quelques millièmes de secondes. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle le jaugea de toute sa hauteur avant de déclarer :

« Oui. Je laisse tomber ! »

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle s'échappa. Elle n'eut conscience de sa bêtise qu'en réalisant qu'elle s'était perdue. Le souffle court, elle leva les yeux et ne put même pas voir le ciel : sa vision lui était cachée par l'épais feuillage des arbres, et elle faillit paniquer. Au lieu de ça, elle revint sur ses pas, mais n'eut pas besoin d'en faire beaucoup.

Ash était là, à l'observer, le regard si sombre qu'elle crut un instant qu'il aurait pu se transformer un animal avant de se rassurer : non, potion ou non, il n'allait pas devenir un loup à deux semaines de la prochaine pleine lune. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot.

« Ramène-moi au château. En silence. »

* * *

« Tu es sûr ? »

La voix de Fox tira Ash de sa contemplation des murs de la Grande Salle. Autour de lui, ses équipiers disaient au revoir aux membres de l'équipe de Poudlard, certains plus difficilement que d'autres. Lui-même aurait dû aller voir Julian –dont la main était enserrée par celle de Mia- mais il se refusait à faire des adieux. Son cœur menaçait déjà d'exploser : pas question de lui donner une raison de plus de perdre la boule.

« Ouais. Je suis sûr. »

Fox secoua la tête, l'air dépité, puis s'éloigna en direction d'Olivia qui s'était adossée à un mur, loin, très loin des autres. Elle l'avait ignoré durant leur retour au château, puis fusillé du regard au petit-déjeuner, et il était aussi furieux que triste que cela se finisse comme ça entre eux. Il avait naïvement pensé qu'il pourrait la revoir plus tard… mais elle n'en aurait probablement plus envie désormais.

Fox serra la jeune fille contre lui et Ash sentit un pic de jalousie s'enfoncer profondément dans sa poitrine, alors même qu'il savait que son meilleur ami n'agirait jamais contre lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et si d'autres hommes… Non. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Les garçons avaient peur d'Olivia pour la plupart. Elle était trop forte, trop libre, trop… Il l'admira un instant avant de prendre son balai qui trainait près de lui.

Il aperçut le sourire d'Hermione à son égard. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle lui avait fait promettre de lui écrire ou de venir le voir s'il en avait envie un jour. Son « N'hésite pas » avait été synonyme de « Reste, je t'en supplie » mais il l'avait ignoré avec autant de fougue qu'il négligeait Drago. L'homme ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard depuis son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Ash savait qu'ils n'échangeraient pas un seul « au revoir ». Son père biologique –son seul père en vérité- avait l'air aussi doué que lui pour les adieux.

Et Mia… Elle avait pleuré, il pouvait le voir. Elle avait posé un baiser sur sa joue avait dit « Merci pour hier » puis s'était éloignée avec Julian, retenant à grand peine ses larmes. Il se détestait de leur infliger ça, mais son instinct de conservation lui avait évité bien des déboires : il se devait de lui faire confiance.

« Ok, les jeunes ! lança brusquement la voix tonitruante de Neal. On se rassemble autour du portoloin s'il vous plait. Prenez vos sacs à dos. Laissez vos balais et vos bagages plus gros dans le coin, le Professeur McGonagall les ensorcellera pour qu'ils nous suivent… Le départ est prévu pour dans trois minutes, alors ne trainez pas ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

Il adressa un rapide clin d'œil à Ash, comme pour le pousser à changer d'avis avant qu'il soit trop tard, mais le jeune homme ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Il s'approcha du Portoloin –un parchemin- sans mimer le moindre intérêt pour les autres autour de lui, alors qu'Olivia n'était qu'à quelques pas.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir sans le faire culpabiliser, puisqu'elle lui adressa un énième regard assassin. Julian vint naturellement se poster à ses côtés, l'air de vouloir l'empêcher de faire ou dire une bêtise, mais cela ne suffit pas. La voix bouillante de colère et de rancœur d'Olivia claqua l'air, interrompant la plupart des discussions, brisant l'ambiance bonne enfant de cette fin de matinée.

« En fait, commença-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, Je ne peux même pas comprendre comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide. Tu es tellement _lui_! T'es toujours ce pauvre Jem'y que les grands adoraient torturer, qui pleurait et chouinait et avait peur de tout et de tout le monde… Tu es toujours _exactement_ le même.

\- Liv, arrête ! interrompit Julian en s'excusant du regard auprès d'Ash, lequel serra le parchemin plus fort alors que Fox se dressait à ses côtés.

\- Non ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis, comme prise d'une soudaine illumination, entama une petite chanson dont l'air lui rappela douloureusement quelque chose sans qu'il parvienne à savoir quoi.

« _Jem'y Jem'y, pourquoi es-tu si affaibli ? Petit avorton, tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison. T'es si gringalet que même un bébé pourrait t'foutre une raclée !_ »

Ash lâcha son balai qui s'écroula dans un bruit sourd. Si certains n'avaient jusque-là pas prêté attention à eux, leur semblant d'intimité provoqué par la présence de Fox et Julian pour les retenir s'évanouit d'un seul coup. Fox n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, ni Julian de le stopper. Il se retrouva près d'Olivia en quelques pas, la bloquant contre le mur avec une violence qui l'étonna lui-même. Il ne comprit même pas vraiment pourquoi il était furieux, comme si cette maudite chanson avait éveillé en lui quelque chose… Quelque chose qui faisait mal, si mal, qu'il en était tout engourdi. Si elle eut peur, elle ne le montra pas, et cela l'énerva plus encore.

« La ferme. Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi, ok ? Alors arrête.

\- J'en sais suffisamment pour être persuadée que tu pars juste parce que t'as la trouille, répliqua-t-elle avec une foi désarmante, sans le lâcher des yeux, prête à tout pour lui faire prendre conscience d'une chose qu'il se refuserait à admettre tout haut.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. »

C'était un mensonge, et même lui se rendit compte d'à quel point sa voix avait faibli, preuve même qu'il n'y croyait pas. Les paumes d'Olivia se posèrent sur son torse, non pas pour le repousser, mais pour établir un contact qui lui laissa une sensation douce-amère dans la gorge.

« Bien sûr que si, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Et je trouve ça pathétique. Par Merlin, as-tu vraiment aussi peu d'estime de toi ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien compris. On dirait que ça t'arrangerait d'être juste un gamin abandonné par une mère adolescente ou un couple de drogués ! A croire que tu as l'impression de ne pas mériter tout ça, que tu n'es pas assez bien pour avoir une vraie famille… Alors que c'est tout ce dont tu aurais jamais dû rêver !

\- Je ne suis pas… tenta-t-il de se faire entendre.

\- Mais par le gland de Merlin, Ash ! Regarde-les ! »

Elle pointa les Malefoy du doigt, sans se soucier d'être impolie, ou même de se mêler de ce qui ne regardait personne d'autre qu'eux. Elle se fichait des autres étudiants, autant ceux de Salem que de Poudlard qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait. Elle se fichait de tout casser si c'était pour mieux reconstruire. Elle se fichait de tout si elle réussissait ainsi à le faire rester.

« Ta mère a failli être internée, ton père s'est conduit comme un enfoiré et ta sœur est devenue une Miss-Perfection juste pour combler le vide de ton absence. Vous êtes tous aussi foutus les uns que les autres ! Tu as juste des cicatrices pour le prouver. »

L'impression d'être mis à nu, provoqué par le sans-faute de l'analyse d'Olivia finit de le persuader d'une chose : il ne pouvait pas rester, pas sans risquer de souffrir, encore et encore. Elle avait raison : il avait des cicatrices, mais celles invisibles étaient les plus complexes à oublier. Pas question de laisser quiconque lui en faire de nouvelles, aussi tentant que ce soit.

Il recula et elle n'essaya même pas de le retenir. Il récupéra son balai, refusant de croiser les regards des gens autour de lui, puis s'empara du bout du parchemin que tenait désormais Neal qui murmura doucement :

« Tu as encore quinze secondes pour changer d'avis… »

Ash secoua la tête alors que les corps de ses équipiers se serraient autour de lui, dans un silence de plomb presque assourdissant. Il ferma les yeux en entendant la voix d'Olivia qui l'interpelait à nouveau :

« Pour info, j'en sais probablement plus sur toi que toi, Ash, Jem, ou qui-que-tu-sois. Le X est là pour ça, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas d'affronter le problème au lieu de te cacher derrière un foutu symbole pour une fois ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, laissant les dernières secondes s'écouler, impatient à l'idée de disparaître de Poudlard et de retourner à Salem. Salem, la ville où –à défaut d'un foyer- il avait découvert une réelle impression de sécurité. Il aurait toujours Fox. Il aurait toujours Neal. Mais s'il les perdait, la souffrance disparaitrait rapidement sans doute, comme avec tous les autres… Et jamais elle n'atteindrait celle qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ce qu'il laissait derrière lui cette fois-ci.

Et alors que le Portoloin l'emportait, lui permettant enfin d'échapper à la voix d'Olivia et à tout ce qu'elle faisait naître en lui, il ferma les yeux. Le soulagement qui s'abattit sur ses épaules le rendit presque malade.

Elle avait raison. Il avait peur.

Il avait toujours eu peur. Il avait eu peur en étant Jem. Il avait peur en étant Ash. Preuve que –peu importait son nom- il était lâche.

* * *

Hermione se pelotonna contre le torse de Drago, se fichant éperdument de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser, plus particulièrement quand le seul _autre_ en question était Harry. Elle avait besoin d'un contact physique et Drago avait toujours été très doué pour lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait. Il passa tendrement ses doigts le long de son épaule en une caresse envoûtante qui ne parvint pourtant pas à lui faire oublier sa peine, et elle sentit un nouveau sanglot enfler dans sa poitrine. Son ex-mari parut le discerner puisqu'il murmura un « Chut, ça va aller » moyennement convaincu.

Elle entendit Harry qui se raclait la gorge et releva légèrement les yeux pour le voir. Il se dandinait, passant d'un pied à un autre, apparemment très mal à l'aise, et elle renifla avant d'essuyer ses yeux. Drago fit apparaître un mouchoir et le lui offrit, aussi galant qu'autrefois –à l'époque où il l'était pour la mettre dans son lit.

« Ok, commença Harry en cessant de s'agiter, l'air brusquement plus résolu. Vous savez que vous pouvez simplement contacter le Ministre Américain, n'est-ce pas ? Drago et moi, nous sommes parfaitement capables de tirer quelques ficelles grâces à nos connaissances et Ash sera revenu parmi nous avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf »…

\- Contre son grès ? Est-ce vraiment la seule solution que tu nous proposes ?

\- C'est la seule que nous ayons, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas juste… le laisser à nouveau disparaître dans la nature !

\- Nous savons où il est, rappela Drago. Désormais, nous avons au moins une chance de le contacter dès que nous en éprouverons le besoin… C'est plutôt pas mal, non ? Nous ne pouvons pas le forcer à revenir. Ça ne résoudrait rien. Peut-être qu'à la fin du Tournoi… J' _espère_ qu'à la fin du Tournoi, il aura changé d'avis. »

Hermione hocha courageusement la tête avant de se détacher de Drago, le cœur encore un peu plus brisé après cette effroyable matinée. Drago éprouva un pincement désagréable dans la poitrine en la voyant s'échapper et dut contrôler ses muscles pour ne pas se trahir. Pas question de replonger ainsi dans ses travers. Il n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle, le cachant simplement un peu mieux. La soutenir reviendrait à se plomber davantage. Il se surprit à sourire en s'imaginant auprès d'elle, pour qu'ils puissent mieux couler ensemble… Ç'aurait été risible.

Harry finit par se diriger vers la porte, apparemment agacé et Drago n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. En tant que Gryffondor, Potter se sentait obligé d'agir, de foncer dans le tas… _Les étudiants de cette maison n'avaient franchement aucun tact_ , se dit-il avant de se souvenir qu'Hermione, elle, comprenait parfaitement la peine éprouvée par leur fils.

« Très bien, bougonna finalement Harry. Je vais rentrer dans ce cas.

\- Tu ne restes pas pour le départ de l'équipe pour la Chine ? s'étonna Hermione en plissant les sourcils.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Mettre Julian dans l'embarras en versant une larme ou deux n'est pas dans mes projets du jour, loin de là. Vous… Vous pouvez m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Il embrassa rapidement la joue d'Hermione avant de disparaître en trainant les pieds et, une fois la porte refermée, embourba la pièce dans un abominable silence. Hermione se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre et Drago n'eut aucune difficulté à saisir les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'éloignait de lui : elle s'était remise à pleurer.

Il fut tenter de se lever pour la rejoindre. Autrefois, il aurait déposé un nuage de baisers au creux de sa nuque, embrasant sa chair avant de la dévêtir entièrement pour apaiser le feu. Cette fois, il resta assis, comme un imbécile malheureux, et tapota nerveusement du pied contre le sol pour se défaire de son excitation.

« Drago ?

\- Hum Hum ? »

Mal à l'aise, il croisa les jambes, priant pour qu'elle ne revienne pas près de lui et ne découvre pas quel monstre il était. Ash lui manquait déjà péniblement, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son corps d'avoir la même réaction habituelle que provoquaient les contacts avec Hermione. Si elle se remettait à pleurer sur son épaule, il serait fichu.

Elle se retourna légèrement, un petit sourire aux lèvres et murmura :

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que rien ne me ferait jamais plus de mal que la disparition de Jeremy ? (Il hocha la tête, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.) Je m'étais trompée. C'est encore pire de savoir qu'il… Il ne nous aime pas, il se fiche de nous désormais, et je… »

Elle eut un petit hoquet et plaqua sa paume contre sa bouche, comme pour ne pas laisser échapper des mots qu'il entendait pourtant. Il ressentait exactement la même chose qu'elle et préféra abandonner la partie : tant pis si elle réalisait dans quel état il était, elle avait trop besoin de lui pour qu'il se montre lâche.

Alors, il finit par la rejoindre et elle se colla tout naturellement contre lui. Une idée fila dans son esprit : c'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie… Il déposa un baiser contre ses cheveux, puis soupira :

« Tu aurais préféré qu'il ne réapparaisse pas.

\- Je suis affreuse, pas vrai ? sanglota-t-elle contre son torse avant de lever des yeux humides de larmes pour affronter son regard.

\- Non, je… je ressens la même chose que toi.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour que je me sente moins coupable, pas vrai ? Parce que…

\- Non, vraiment. Il n'avait pas décidé de disparaître il y a douze ans. Cette fois, il a fait un choix et ce choix… Ce choix me tue. »

Elle esquissa un sourire un peu las avant de replonger dans son étreinte avec une spontanéité envoûtante. Le silence se fit à nouveau, moins lourd maintenant qu'ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, et Drago se sentit se tendre à nouveau. Il aurait voulu la repousser, mais elle se serrait contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour de lui comme une armure. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, priant pour que…

« Eh bien… Tu es loin d'être mort. »

Ce ricanement un peu moqueur le fit s'esclaffer à son tour alors qu'elle relevait légèrement la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il grimaça d'excuse avant d'essayer de s'éloigner, mais Hermione ne le laissa pas faire. Il oublia momentanément de respirer puis, en la voyant froncer les sourcils, comme en pleine réflexion, soupira tout bas :

« C'est une mauvaise idée. On est triste, tous les deux et…

\- C'est censé être moi le cerveau, rappela-t-elle en se redressant davantage, franchissant quelques centimètres de plus vers le chemin qui conduisait ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes. Et… je dis que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois apte à…

\- Drago ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tais-toi. »

Il n'y tint plus. Tendu, conscient qu'ils agissaient comme les deux pires abrutis ayant foulé cette Terre, il se pencha doucement. Sa bouche frôla celle d'Hermione et il aspira son souffle, prêt à l'embrasser pour la toute première fois depuis onze ans, six mois et douze jours.

La porte dans son dos claqua brusquement et Hermione fit un bond, s'éloignant de lui si violemment qu'il décida de tuer celui qui venait d'entrer –peu importait de qui il s'agissait. Elle écarquilla les yeux et il se retourna pour affronter un sourire qu'il connaissait par cœur et le regard bleu nuit de son meilleur ami.

« Théo ? » haleta-t-il, à la fois à cause de la surprise et de l'excitation qu'il ne parvenait pas à réfréner par la faute du parfum d'Hermione qui flottait toujours autour de lui.

Théodore Nott esquissa un vague sourire, adressa un hochement de tête effroyablement moqueur à Hermione puis plissa les sourcils, comme s'il devait résoudre une équation particulièrement complexe. Et alors que Drago priait pour que son ami ne lui demande aucune information sur ce qu'il venait d'interrompre, ce dernier lança :

« Alors, il paraît que vous avez fait fuir mon patient ? »

* * *

Sa chambre de Salem n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et –pendant un court instant- Ash éprouva une étonnante sensation, une sorte de manque absurde, un vide qui manqua de l'aspirer tout entier. Puis, le monde retrouva sa place exacte et il eut l'impression d'être à l'endroit où il se devait d'être. Ses draps étaient faits et sentaient bon il huma leur parfum en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Fermant les yeux, il plongea dans une torpeur accueillante.

Il mourait d'envie de s'endormir et de se raccrocher à cette idée qu'il pouvait tout oublier : Mia, ses parents, Olivia… Il pouvait s'abrutir dans le parfum de sa housse de couette, penser que tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant les dernières semaines n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il pouvait redevenir ce gamin qui ne savait pas qui il était et qui –au fond- était peut-être bien plus heureux comme ça.

Il s'allongea finalement sur le dos, accordant sa pleine attention au plafond blanc et inhospitalier. Un flash de Poudlard lui apparut brusquement, avec ses poutres apparentes, ses pierres glaciales, son odeur de vieux… Il se surprit à sourire avant de se morigéner. Il ne devait plus penser à tout ça.

Ses souvenirs de Poudlard étaient désormais entachés par une douleur sourde qui le transperçait de part en part en niveau de la poitrine. Si Neal avait été présent, il aurait pu lui donner un nom. Mais au fond de lui, Ash savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait : la culpabilité.

Olivia avait paru si pleine d'espoir, jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde. Il lui avait fait du mal, il s'en rendait compte à présent mais en bon égoïste qu'il était, il regrettait surtout de ne plus pouvoir vivre quoi que ce soit avec elle.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant s'abrutir suffisamment pour trouver le sommeil, mais rien n'y fit. Les bruits de la salle commune lui parvenaient et il aurait pu rejoindre le reste de son équipe pour crâner un peu. Il s'en sentit incapable.

Sa mâchoire se crispa ostensiblement alors que la douleur se renforçait et il se rassit d'un bond sur le matelas, brusquement à court de souffle. Il posa sa main sur son buste et sentit les pulsations de son cœur qui s'emballait comme jamais.

« Trop jeune pour faire une crise cardiaque… » se rassura-t-il à voix basse tout en cherchant un moyen de se calmer.

Mais la voix d'Olivia s'imposa à son esprit d'un seul coup : « _Tu fais ça parce que tu as peur. Tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur. Et si tu t'en vas, tu auras raison…_ ». Il crispa les poings alors que sa vision s'embrumait d'un seul coup et il se rua sur son sac à dos qu'il avait jeté au sol en entrant. _Sa potion._ Il ne l'avait pas prise aujourd'hui et il eut l'impression qu'elle pourrait l'aider, ou tout du moins l'occuper suffisamment pour qu'il se détende.

Sa main partit à tâtons, fouinant parmi les effets personnels qu'il avait balancés pêle-mêle dans le sac et finit par se poser sur un objet en forme de barre, comme le goulot de sa bouteille. Il l'extirpa difficilement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ce dont il venait de s'emparer.

Il tomba à genoux, le cœur battant encore plus furieusement, tout en observant la fichue lampe de poche qu'il avait fini par oublier durant les quarante-huit dernières heures. Cette fichue lampe de poche qu'il avait récupérée chez les Malefoy quelques jours auparavant, un objet maudit qui avait appartenu à un gamin plus maudit encore…

 _Lui_.

« _Tu avais peur du noir._ »

La voix d'Hermione retentit à son oreille, si proche qu'Ash se retourna, s'attendant presque à la trouver là avec son sourire si… maternel. Il comprit en sentant une humidité salée contre ses lèvres que sa vision s'était embrumée par la faute des larmes qui coulaient désormais sans vergogne sur ses joues.

Il les chassa brutalement sans lâcher la lampe des yeux et finit par l'allumer, avant de l'éteindre. Une fois. Puis une autre. Et une nouvelle voix lui souffla quelques mots :

« _Et on est parti pour une autre semaine lumineuse !_ »

Il sursauta presque, conscient que c'était la voix de Drago qu'il avait entendue. La sienne et non celle d'Hermione qui l'avait imité. Il se _souvenait_. Il crispa sa poigne contre la lampe et la balança d'un seul coup. L'objet rebondit contre le mur, y laissant une marque alors qu'Ash serrait les poings, ressentant pour la première fois depuis des jours le loup qui se débattait en lui, menaçant de le rendre fou.

Il avait eu la sensation que le loup était parti et il avait bêtement abaissé ses défenses, mais voilà que la créature de ses cauchemars resurgissait, prête à le contrôler de nouveau. Ash se releva, espérant ainsi être apte à se défendre, alors même que le combat se déroulait en lui.

« _Les loups se déplacent en meutes, Ash… Les loups solitaires sont les plus dangereux. Ils sont incontrôlables._ »

Neal.

Ash sursauta lorsque la lampe roula, jusqu'à heurter ses pieds nus, comme pour dire « Et ouais, je suis toujours là ! » et il se pencha pour la rattraper, agacé que Neal ait eu raison, une fois de plus. Son loup s'était calmé à Poudlard parce que –pour la première fois de sa vie- il s'était senti à sa place quelque part. Une place qu'il ne méritait sans doute pas, mais qu'il se devait d'accepter.

Les battements de son cœur ralentirent à mesure qu'il s'imposait cette nouvelle contrainte qui n'en était pas franchement une et Ash essuya ses larmes dans son t-shirt. Puis, doucement, il appuya à nouveau sur le petit bouton juste au bas de la lampe, priant pour qu'elle marche encore.

Un cercle de lumière jaunâtre illumina le plafond et Ash se surprit à sourire à l'objet, presque reconnaissant que quelque chose au moins fonctionne encore. Enfant, Jem avait eu peur du noir et des monstres que la pénombre dissimulait. Et son père lui avait appris à rallumer la lumière, chassant ainsi créatures et mauvais rêves…

Ash se fichait de ne pas être tout à fait Jem tout comme il se moquait d'être devenu lui-même l'un des monstres de cauchemar de l'enfant. Il savait tout simplement qu'à l'autre bout du monde, des gens étaient encore là, prêts à rallumer la lumière pour lui. Alors, la lampe toujours dans la main, il saisit la lanière de son sac à dos qu'il hissa sur son épaule et s'exclama dans sa solitude de cette chambre qui n'avait jamais vraiment été la sienne :

« Et c'est parti pour une semaine lumineuse ! »

* * *

Olivia bouillonnait encore de fureur en grignotant sa cuisse de poulet, la gorge serrée par les torrents d'émotions que l'absence d'Ash déversaient sur elle. Face à elle, Julian paraissait tout aussi désespéré, à la seule différence qu'il l'était à l'idée d'abandonner Mia à un moment aussi mal choisi. Elle pouvait le comprendre, même si elle n'attendait plus que son départ pour l'Asie, espérant ainsi oublier Ash…

Un frisson grimpa le long de son échine alors que les souvenirs de leurs quelques minutes volées dans l'intimité du dortoir du jeune homme la veille lui revenait. Il lui avait fait éprouver des sentiments incroyables, si étonnant de nouveauté qu'elle en avait oublié de respirer, lui semblait-il. Elle avait fondu sous ses doigts, s'était surprise à gémir sous ses caresses. Sans l'interruption des adultes –et le reste de soirée maudite qui s'en était suivie- elle aurait pu aller loin. Très loin.

Trop loin.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'elle n'éprouverait peut-être plus jamais ça. Aucun garçon auparavant n'avait eu envie de la toucher comme Ash l'avait touchée. Peut-être n'y en aurait plus jamais d'autres après.

Alors que cette idée se frayait un chemin dans son esprit, elle s'efforça à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente chose. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un garçon –ou même d'un homme- dans sa vie. Elle avait le Quidditch, un sport qui la faisait vibrer, enflammait son corps entier dès qu'elle prenait un bain de foule, faisait grimper en elle un sentiment d'euphorie inatteignable dès qu'elle retenait un souaffle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'Ash.

Il n'avait été qu'une stupide distraction à son premier but : un jour voir son visage sur les cartes des Chocogrenouille, comme la plus jeune gardienne ayant gagné à Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ash l'avait détournée de ses objectifs et elle se promit que jamais plus elle ne laisserait cela arriver.

Jamais.

« Par le gland de Merlin ! »

La voix de son cousin la tira de ses bonnes résolutions et elle suivit son regard, lequel s'était focalisé sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elle eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher d'un seul coup.

Ash.

Il était là, un petit sourire à la fois penaud et arrogant posé sur les lèvres qu'elle avait si chaleureusement embrassées la veille. Il serrait la lanière de son sac à dos comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, alors que de nombreux visages se tournaient vers lui. La plupart des étudiants ne comprenait pas franchement les raisons de sa présence, puisque tout le reste de son équipe était partie.

Mais Liv comprenait. Comme Julian, Mia, Sienna et quelques rares privilégiés. Et les résolutions de la jeune Weasley fondirent comme neige au soleil. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un pas, se fichant éperdument qu'il soit affamé, et se leva, lâchant sa nourriture pour se précipiter vers lui. Elle ne prêta pas attention à Julian, qui se levait en même temps qu'elle, ou même à Mia et Sienna qui agissaient de la même façon. Elle saisit Ash par le bras et le tira vers l'extérieur.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Sa bouche se posa avec un appétit démesuré sur la sienne et elle eut le plaisir de le sentir sourire. Elle entendit le bruit lourd de son sac qui tombait au sol, abandonné là alors qu'il décidait de l'encercler de ses bras et elle plongea avec tendresse dans leur étreinte.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient observés –et que Julian se moquerait de sa réaction typiquement Weasley jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mais peu lui importait en cet instant précis : elle voulait Ash, tout contre elle. Il se détacha un instant, juste pour reprendre son souffle, et murmura :

« J'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais…

\- Je t'en veux. T'es le garçon le plus con que je connaisse. Le plus…

\- Chut. Contente-toi de m'embrasser… »

Elle ne put retenir son rire lorsqu'il posa un baiser sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, mais ils furent rapidement interrompus par un raclement de gorge embarrassé, puis par un « Eurk » prononcé à la mode Zabini –avec humour et moquerie à la fois. Ash s'arracha à son étreinte sans la lâcher des yeux avant de se tourner vers le petit trio de Septième Année qui composait –lui semblait-il- le reste de sa nouvelle famille.

« Ne vous embrassez plus jamais comme ça devant moi, bougonna Julian avec une grimace de dégoût seulement à moitié feinte. Ou je devrai en référer à une autorité supérieure…

\- Dieu ? s'étonna Ash en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, Mamie Molly !

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! intervint Olivia en s'avançant vers son cousin, légèrement menaçante. Je ne survivrai pas à un énième discours sur le sexe, illustré avec des légumes du jardin... »

Ash écarquilla les yeux, essayant apparemment d'imaginer le dit-discours, mais Olivia secoua la tête, refusant par ce simple mouvement de lui en dire plus. Les explications de Molly à ce sujet avait de quoi rendre abstinent n'importe qui –y comprit un Malefoy dans la fleur de l'âge. Ash finit par hausser les épaules, puis leva les yeux vers Mia qui paraissait à fois heureuse et circonspecte, comme s'il risquait de s'en aller d'un coup. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir néanmoins, pas après sa scène du matin même.

« Alors… commença Sienna sans se préoccuper de mettre ou non les pieds dans le plat. Tu es revenu juste pour fourrer ta langue dans la gorge d'Olivia ?

\- Non. Même si c'est un bonus non négligeable. Je… Je crois que je vais rester. »

Le silence se fit à cette déclaration, mais l'inquiétude de Mia ne parut pas prête à disparaître, et la culpabilité d'Ash enfla comme un ballon. Il l'avait déçue, et il se devrait désormais d'en assumer les conséquences, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse à nouveau lui faire confiance. Il aurait probablement un long chemin à parcourir, mais il se sentait prêt. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Des voix retentirent d'un seul coup dans son dos, là où l'escalier menant au premier étage se situait, et il eut le plaisir de les reconnaître sans aucune difficulté : enfin, deux d'entre elles. Sur trois, il s'agissait d'un score plutôt passable. Ash détacha son attention de sa sœur pour se tourner vers les marches, espérant que Drago était encore assez jeune pour avoir de bons réflexes et rattraper Hermione au cas où…

Cela ne manqua pas. Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, Hermione rata une marche. Deux mains la ramenèrent sur ses pieds : celle de Drago à gauche, et celle d'un homme qu'Ash n'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais qui le fixait désormais avec une surprise évidente.

Une fois sûr qu'Hermione tenait debout, l'inconnu la lâcha pour dévaler les dernières marches et se planter devant Ash, lequel résista –très difficilement- à son envie de reculer. Ce type là avait sérieusement l'air… allumé. Un peu comme le créateur de sa potion, le genre « intello adepte des méthodes controversées et prêt à tout pour arriver à un résultat ».

« Tu n'as pas du tout changé, articula finalement l'inconnu en fronçant les sourcils, avant de se pencher légèrement pour sourire à Mia : Et voici ma petite princesse ! »

Ash entendit Mia rire, puis la vit parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparait pour plonger dans l'étreinte de l'inconnu, qui embrassa tendrement son front avec un immense sourire lorsqu'elle murmura « Oncle Théo ! ». Théo… Le Théodore Nott, le psychomage surpuissant qui voulait l'étudier. Un ami de la famille, donc. Ash se détendit ostensiblement : ok, personne ne laisserait à ce type l'occasion d'ouvrir son cerveau pour l'étudier, même s'il en mourait apparemment d'envie.

« Ash ? Qu'est-ce que tu… commença Hermione en s'approchant, toujours maintenue par un Drago stupéfait.

\- Je… J'ai trouvé ça dans mon sac. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, il brandit la lampe qu'il avait gardée dans la poche de son pull tout au long de la dernière heure et Drago haussa un sourcil alors qu'Hermione souriait, ne voyant apparemment pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tu es venu juste pour nous la rendre ? grommela finalement Drago sans comprendre. Et d'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu…

\- Je l'ai volée. Non… empruntée. Enfin… techniquement, elle est à moi, pas vrai ? Alors, c'était juste une sorte de récupération de biens. Et euh… Ok, je… »

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux sans savoir quoi dire. Les doigts d'Olivia se mêlèrent aux siens, comme pour lui offrir un peu de courage, et il entendit Théodore Nott siffler avant de s'écrier –sans que personne ne prenne la peine de lui répondre :

« Non, sérieux, Mini-Liv et Baby-Jem'y ? »

La poigne d'Olivia se fit plus féroce et Ash lui emprunta un peu de sa force, conscient qu'il en avait bien besoin. Alors qu'il avait été si sûr de lui dans l'enceinte de son dortoir de Salem, il se retrouvait désormais totalement démuni. Prendre conscience qu'il attendait plus, qu'il voulait plus, était une chose… Le dire à voix-haute en était une autre.

Il se souvenait encore de ces familles dans lesquelles il avait vécues, les rares où la maman lui préparait le petit déjeuner et où le papa lui apprenait à rattraper une balle de baseball avec un vieux gant… Il s'était surpris à espérer être adopté par ces gens sans jamais obtenir le moindre amour. Se mettre à nu face à Drago et Hermione lui parut alors être une épreuve insurmontable. Il savait pertinemment que ses craintes étaient stupides. Cette famille l'aimait déjà, quoi qu'il puisse leur en coûter. Ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de tout ficher par terre cette fois.

« J'ai décidé de rester. Du moins, pour ce mois ci. Après, y'aura le Quidditch, mais pour les prochaines semaines… Je suis libre comme l'air, donc…

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? s'enquit Drago, à la fois pour s'assurer que l'adolescent n'agissait pas contre son gré, mais aussi pour se rassurer, conscient qu'il ne survivrait pas à une énième fuite.

\- Oui. Oui, je suis sûr. »

Il sentit les regards qui se posaient sur lui, et regretta de ne pas être resté le matin même. Il aurait pu s'éviter cette situation, celle où il devait leur prouver sa bonne foi alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était embrasser Olivia à en perdre haleine, puisqu'elle ne tarderait pas à partir pour le Tournoi. Il avait envie de profiter de leurs derniers instants ensemble avant qu'il ne se retrouve plongé dans l'arène des Malefoy. Mais il n'avait plus le choix désormais. Il avait fait un immense pas en revenant à Poudlard. Il lui en restait un petit à faire pour atteindre ces gens qui l'aimaient considérablement malgré tout ce qu'il était.

« J'ai toujours voulu des réponses, alors… Je crois qu'il est temps que je pose les bonnes questions. »

* * *

Le Professeur McGonagall jaugeait Ash avec tout le dédain dont elle pouvait être capable, comme pour bien lui faire comprendre que se faire accepter à Poudlard pour un mois de plus ne serait pas une mince affaire. Il devrait se tenir à carreaux, _ça_ , il l'avait bien compris. La directrice ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça, elle le surveillerait tel un faucon examinant sa proie.

Et –assis devant son bureau- il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'affronter du regard, refusant de se laisser impressionner. La vieille femme finit par se tourner vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, presque trop petite pour les accueillir : Hermione et Drago, le fameux Théodore Nott, Mia, Julian, Sienna et… Olivia.

La regarder le fit frémir de désir alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà, savourant leurs derniers instants ensemble avant qu'elle ne parte à l'autre bout du monde par Portoloin. Sauf que pour ça, il devait d'abord se débarrasser de la corvée « McGonagall » et la convaincre qu'il saurait se montrer adorable… -chose que même un imbécile ne croirait pas. Pourtant, il lui sembla que l'enseignante ne pouvait pas refuser, puisqu'elle se tourna vers Hermione et Drago avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme :

« Je présume que vous ne me laissez pas le choix…

\- Évidemment que si ! tenta de murmurer Hermione, diplomate alors que Drago secouait la tête, l'air presque menaçant.

\- Non, gronda-t-il simplement avant de former avec ses lèvres un sourire de psychopathe.

\- Très bien… Monsieur… Ash, vous pouvez rester. »

Quelques soupirs de soulagement et ricanements d'impatience parcoururent leur petit groupe mais alors qu'Ash mimait de se lever, McGonagall l'arrêta d'un seul coup, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

« A certaines conditions.

\- Évidemment, bougonna Ash d'une voix trainante qui rappelait presque désagréablement Drago.

\- Si vous amochez encore un étudiant, je m'arrangerais pour que vous ne puissiez plus être accepté dans une seule école. (Ash hocha soigneusement la tête avant de lui faire signe de continuer, impatient de pouvoir retourner à ses baisers avec Olivia.) Pas de bagarres, pas de disputes, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire…

\- Euh… Et pour mon petit… problème de poils ?

\- Nous nous organiserons pour cette nuit là, n'ayez crainte, sourit plus gentiment la directrice alors que Théo jetait un coup d'œil interrogateur à Drago, apparemment pas au courant pour sa lycanthropie. Si je vous surprends à sécher un seul cours, c'est la porte. Je veux que vous soyez un étudiant exemplaire, est-ce clair ? Vous pourrez recommencer à suivre vos leçons particulières avec Miss Granger, ici présente. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien. (Ash acquiesça de nouveau en jetant un petit sourire à Hermione, qui parut soulagée de le voir réagir ainsi.) Ensuite, puisque cette règle est apparemment complexe à assimiler pour vous, je vous la répète ici : pas de filles dans les dortoirs.

\- Attendez, quelle fille ? intervint brusquement Julian avant qu'Olivia ne lui enfonce son coude dans le ventre en lui intimant de la boucler s'il ne voulait pas finir dans la « Tarte Mystère de Mamie Molly ».

\- Pas de filles, conclut Ash en haussant les épaules : la seule qui l'intéressait désormais s'en irait, cette règle ne serait donc pas difficile à suivre. Sauf…

\- Je ne fais pas d'exceptions, jeune homme.

\- Mia ?

\- Oh… Oui, Mia est acceptée, évidemment. Mais pas Miss Zabini, vu votre passé commun. »

Sienna étouffa un fou-rire en répétant « passé commun », définitivement amusée par la tournure de cette discussion. Ash leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha la tête malgré tout, un peu surpris que sa nuit avec Sienna puisse être considéré comme un « passé » alors qu'il le voyait davantage comme une « expérience très plaisante ». Puis, il comprit ce que l'enseignante sous-entendait et s'écria :

« Attendez, je peux rester dans les quartiers des invités, alors ?

\- Je pense que ce serait en effet préférable. Vous aurez besoin d'être seul à la pleine lune sans compter qu'il vous faudra un peu d'intimité pour… certaines choses. Je suppose que Monsieur Nott n'est pas revenu sur le sol Anglais pour le plaisir, alors j'ai comme l'impression qu'un endroit isolé vous siéra davantage que les dortoirs des Gryffondors. Mais au moindre dérapage…

\- Compris, Professeur. Promis, je ne vous décevrai pas… Enfin, je vais tenter le coup. Ne pas décevoir est mon nouveau crédo !

\- C'était quoi l'ancien ? ricana Sienna avec une grimace moqueuse.

\- Ne pas casser la gueule à un abruti fini. J'ai échoué hier soir, mais promis, je respecterai mon nouveau crédo ! »

Le Professeur McGonagall poussa un nouveau soupir démoralisé et Ash compatit presque : elle avait bien raison de craindre le pire après tout. Peu importait les efforts qu'il pouvait faire, habituellement, les ennuis le suivaient où qu'il aille…

Il espérait naïvement que son séjour serait différent lorsque Drago lui adressa un sourire plein d'humour, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. »

* * *

 **Note _** Youhouuuu ! **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Qui a envie de faire des câlins à Hermione & Drago après ce chapitre ? (Franchement, un jour faudra que j'écrive une fic où ils ont des enfants avec qui tout s'passe bien, tout le temps xD) ; 2. Olivia vous a-t-elle plu dans ce chapitre ? (Ok elle est... rancunière & un brin violente, mais bon, c'est Olivia quoi xD) ; 3. Qui c'est qui aime Fox ? :D (*Lève la main très haut*) ; 4. Qui est content de voir Théo débarquer ? :D (*Lève la main encore plus haut*) ; 5. Et qu'avez-vous pensé de la décision finale de Ash ? :-) ; 6. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? ^^ **  
**

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ _Des conneries, un manque de confiance, un besoin de solitude, une chouette, des tapis-volants, de l'agacement, du romantisme dégoulinant, du retard, un télescopage, des anecdotes, du répulsif, la Mémoire, des opinions toujours différents, des fautes, un test, le secret médical et une soirée.  
_

\- Le prochain chapitre sera posté de nouveau au rythme normal, donc mercredi ou jeudi prochain :)

 **Des bisous contre des Reviews :P  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou ! Et sans retard cette fois, n'est-ce pas miraculeux ? :P

Merci à tous pour vos reviews & nombreux encouragements ! _-néanmoins, pour informations, les "j'ai failli ne pas reviewer pour te punir de ton retard" & autres dans le même ton que je reçois de temps en temps me donnent envie d'avoir encore plus de retard... Mais j'dis ça comme ça, hein =P_ Petites réponses aux non-inscrits avant de se lancer : **  
**

 **Marine :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D Ah ah ah, c'est ce qu'on appelle un ascenseur émotionnel xD Contente que tu l'aies ressenti comme ça :D Drago &Hermione, il faut juste être patient ET prier pour qu'on arrête de les interrompre. Je ne promets rien ! Et Drago est toujours dépité -on le comprend, non ?

 **Romane :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Et c'était le but -que vous me détestiez, ah ah ! Théo, je pense que tu oscilleras entre amour  & envie de le frapper... (selon le POV du personnage concerné :P) Merci Merci ! :D (Et ne me parle pas de samoussas, je suis en manque, ça y'est... J'en veux encoooore !)

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ;-) Et oui, c'était le chapitre des bonnes nouvelles, il faut dire ! Pour Théo à l'oeuvre... Tu es bien la seule à avoir hâte xD (Enfin, disons qu'un certain personnage est étrangement moins motivé !)

 **Ikranaya :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Et patieeeence ! Si je postai tout d'un coup, ça serait drôlement moins intéressant ! (Et trop long à lire aussi, il faut l'avouer.)

 **Brenda-Mushu :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Et il faut me faire confiance, voyons ! Ok, j'aime torturer mes personnages, mais seulement quand c'est nécessaire xD (Enfin...) Et normalement, pas de dépression prévue au programme ! :-)

 **Miss-Nyxie :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! :D Et n'hésites pas à te manifester de temps en temps :P Pour les couples... Ils ont encore tous un tas de choses à vivre -et à surmonter- avant d'arriver à la fin -qu'elle soit joyeuse ou non ! Et le timing de Théo était parfait, voyons ! Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Merci encore ;-)

Et voilà ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Là encore, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si j'ai oublié de vous répondre... -entre les non-inscrits, ceux dont je ne reçois pas les messages (la faute de l'application !)... il peut m'arriver de m'embrouiller un peu.

Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre que... et bien... que je n'aime pas, autant vous le dire de suite. Il marque la crise page-blanche de plus d'un an que j'avais faite avant de me remettre à écrire & finir cette histoire, du coup, j'avais ramé dessus... Et je pense que ça se sent. BREF, ne fuyez pas en courant, ça ira mieux ensuite ! =P

Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 16**

* * *

 _I can tell there's something goin' on_

 _Hours seem to disappear_

 _Everyone is leaving, I'm still with you_

 **\- Peter Bjorn & John – Young Folks -**

* * *

Allongé sur le canapé de la salle commune lui appartenant à lui et à lui seul, Ash tenta de rassembler tout le courage dont il était capable pour affronter ce que Théodore Nott lui demandait. Assis juste en face de lui, tel un psychologue moldu, l'homme l'observait avec un demi-sourire qu'Ash avait appris à reconnaître.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, quatre jours plus tôt, il s'était retrouvé face à ce rictus une bonne dizaine de fois. Théodore Nott souriait beaucoup, dissimulant derrière cette façade amicale une curiosité maladive pour ce que contenait le cerveau de son nouveau patient. Ash n'aurait apprécié que très moyennement cette façon qu'avait l'homme de le voir comme un cobaye s'il n'avait pas été aussi réellement gentil.

Contrairement à ses _parents_ ; Théodore n'essayait pas d'éveiller ses souvenirs en parlant de Jem. Non Théodore Nott essayait de gratter la surface, ses premiers souvenirs, l'écho de ses premières pensées. Il estimait qu'il devait revenir à ce jour où il avait ouvert les yeux pour se retrouver devant un arrêt de bus parmi les moldus, que les détails qui lui reviendraient de cette journée contiendraient peut-être des informations…

Ash pouvait se souvenir de chaque seconde de son existence depuis la première prise de _sa_ potion. Cette dernière affutait son esprit d'une façon considérable, lui interdisant la notion même d'oubli. Mais auparavant… Il s'était tant efforcé d'enfouir ses souvenirs que les faire remonter à la surface s'avérait bien complexe. Il ne souhaitait pas se rappeler d'ailleurs. Il se souvenait de la peur. Mais c'était tout. Et il ne voulait pas davantage revivre cette journée que se faire ébouillanter.

Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Il faudrait que tu te concentres davantage, annonça Théodore en tapotant nonchalamment du doigt sur le bras du fauteuil. Pense à l'océan, à la brise marine, à…

\- C'est le genre de conneries que vous racontez à vos patients d'habitude ?

\- Tu dois te détendre.

\- En pensant aux requins, aux microbes qu'on trouve dans la mer et aux cris hyper agaçants des mouettes ? railla Ash, ravi de pouvoir prolonger cette pause. Pourquoi pas à une forêt plutôt ? Des ours menaçants, l'idée qu'un seul petit sort peu mettre le feu et annihiler toute vie…

\- Pense à Olivia. »

Ash serra les dents. Il essaya de chasser l'idée alléchante que venait de lui offrir son cher _parrain_ , avant de se sentir tout sauf détendu. Malheureusement pour lui, la seule énonciation du prénom de la jeune fille avait suffi à lui mettre mille images en tête. Le dimanche précédent, juste avant qu'elle parte pour l'Asie en Portoloin, ils avaient passé une bonne heure à s'embrasser, en oubliant presque de respirer. Il se souvint de la main fraiche qu'elle avait posée sur son cœur, à même sa peau, de la caresse de ses doigts contre ses hanches et…

Il se leva d'un bond, surprenant le sourire éperdument moqueur de Théodore qui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de provoquer. Il le fusilla du regard avant de cracher :

« Vous avez tout gagné ! Je ne suis pas calme. Pas du tout !

\- Une bonne douche froide devrait régler ce problème… »

Ash serra les poings, conscient que Théo n'attendait que ça : qu'il craque. Il soupçonnait l'adulte de tester ses limites, tel un enfant curieux. Il savait pertinemment à quel point son flegme l'agaçait. Peut-être escomptait-il que les barrières s'effondreraient sous l'assaut de la colère. Peut-être même celles du loup… Mais Ash avait le contrôle depuis trop longtemps. Un ancien Serpentard qui avait apparemment changé ses couches –et s'en vantait- ne parviendrait jamais à les détruire.

« La séance est finie, déclara-t-il de sa voix la plus glaciale.

\- Apparemment. Et elle a été aussi inutile que les deux précédentes, soupira Théodore en se levant à son tour, son sourire s'affaissant peu à peu. Tu vas finir par devoir me laisser rentrer, Ash. Tu dois te souvenir et me laisser…

\- Entrer dans mon crâne, oui, je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas en me mettant en colère que vous y parviendrez.

\- La deuxième option prendrait des semaines. Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance, m'offrir le contrôle… Je pourrai alors voir ce qui ne va pas chez toi. »

Ash détourna les yeux en soupirant. Il savait tout ça. En trois jours seulement, il avait entendu ce discours mille fois au moins. De la part de Théodore, comme des deux adultes qui jouaient au papa et à la maman avec lui. Mais s'il voulait bien apprendre la vérité sur son passé, la façon d'y parvenir lui paraissait trop complexe.

Il avait été seul toute sa vie –ou du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il s'en souvenait. Comment pourrait-il accepter qu'un quasi-inconnu s'infiltre dans ses pensées et analyse ses souvenirs ? Il secoua la tête à cette idée. Peu importait qu'il soit consentant ou non, qu'il accepte ou non, il n'offrirait pas son cerveau en pâture aux fauves sans se battre encore un peu. Et même s'il ne pouvait rien promettre, même s'il était persuadé que les barrières de son esprit ne laisseraient personne s'y faufiler, il finit par murmurer :

« Plus tard. »

* * *

Devoir se passer de Quidditch était une chose étrange. Son corps tout entier crépitait d'une sorte de frustration qu'il savait dû au manque d'activités physiques. Depuis quelques semaines, il s'entraînait matin, midi et soir, et n'avoir soudain plus rien à faire provoquait en lui une carence qu'il savait ne pouvoir combler qu'en se bougeant un peu.

Malheureusement, comme tous les jours depuis son retour et son emménagement provisoire à Poudlard, il était occupé. Lorsqu'il n'était pas harcelé par Théodore, c'était Hermione Granger qui l'interrogeait, le poussant à faire ses devoirs alors même qu'il mourait d'envie de faire tout autre chose… Et si ce n'était pas elle, c'était Mia, qui s'incrustait dans sa tour personnelle.

Il se plaisait à leur compagnie, mais ce soir-là, il aurait offert son âme à un diable quelconque pour un peu de solitude. Et une séance d'entraînement dans la Salle sur Demande, où il aurait pu profiter des installations d'Olivia. Sans elle, les choses seraient sans nul doute différentes, mais il était tenté malgré tout.

Malheureusement, il était invité dans les quartiers des professeurs, et plus particulièrement dans les appartements d'Hermione. Drago serait également présent, puisqu'il faisait des allers-retours à Poudlard quasiment tous les jours pour le voir, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes et Théodore le serait probablement, pratiquant le harcèlement à un niveau que même Maisie n'aurait pu atteindre. Mia, avec un peu de chance, pourrait distraire le psychomage de son interrogatoire.

Avec un soupir, il s'arracha à sa lecture de l'Histoire de Poudlard, sur laquelle il s'était penché en espérant échapper un peu à toutes les idées qui virevoltaient dans son crâne… Mais c'était tout à fait vain.

Il ne regrettait étonnamment pas d'avoir changé d'avis et de s'être installé à Poudlard. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de tous ses doutes, et l'insistance de Théodore à fouiller dans sa mémoire ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait à paniquer continuellement au sujet de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir si ses souvenirs lui revenaient un jour… Et pire encore, à ce que toute sa nouvelle famille penserait de ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête.

Il avait fait des bêtises. Il avait commis des erreurs. Il avait même, à l'occasion, perpétré quelques crimes bénins.

Et il y avait aussi tout le reste. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, subi, tout à ce à quoi il avait dû survivre.

Il n'était pas sûr que le secret médical existe dans le monde sorcier. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, et que Théodore Nott racontait tout ce qu'il avait vu, tout ce que les autres lui avaient fait, à Drago, à Hermione ou même à Mia… Il n'osait même pas l'imaginer.

Il préférait que son cerveau reste hermétique aux sortilèges du psychomage. Il aurait préféré qu'ils oublient tous qu'il pouvait y avoir des informations et une solution à son amnésie, cachés là, derrière tous ces souvenirs.

Il aurait préféré pouvoir l'oublier, lui-même.

Il reposa le livre en un soupir, puis se redressa après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'énorme horloge qui égrenait les minutes, à quelques mètres du canapé. S'il ne voulait pas être en retard, il devait se dépêcher. Il fila vers sa chambre, aussi rapidement qu'il en était capable malgré son manque cuisant de motivation, puis se déshabilla rapidement. Jetant son uniforme par terre, où il alla rejoindre un bazar sans nom, il enfila un vieux jean et un t-shirt plus abimé encore, qu'il avait récupérés durant son bref passage à Salem.

Peu soucieux de faire bonne impression, il ne jeta même pas un regard au miroir accroché près de la commode. En vérité, il s'impatientait même un peu de leurs réactions, malgré la preuve d'immaturité que cela était de vouloir les choquer et leur rappeler d'où il venait. Qui il était.

Il entendit un léger son, comme un cliquetis tout à coup, et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte en se demandant si un membre de la famille Malefoy n'avait pas craint qu'il reste caché là, et décidé de venir le chercher.

Mais le bruit, comme il le devina quelques secondes plus tard, avait été provoqué par une énorme chouette au plumage d'un noir d'encre. Elle cognait contre la vitre, avec un air mauvais, et il s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir. Elle essaya de le pincer, apparemment agacée d'avoir dû l'attendre, et il arracha la lettre accrochée à sa patte en grognant. L'animal s'empressa de s'envoler de nouveau, et disparut dans la nuit qui l'avala, le laissant là, le courrier dans la main.

Il plissa les yeux en observant le parchemin nettement roulé et considéra l'écriture brouillonne qui avait noté son nom. Il voyait une petite rature, juste à côté du « Ash », un début de « J » griffonné à la hâte. Il reconnut la façon dont le _s_ était formé, penché d'une telle façon qu'il semblait prêt à tomber de la feuille et il sentit ses épaules se dénouer.

Olivia.

Depuis son départ, cinq jours auparavant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Auparavant, Maisie disparaissait de ses pensées dès qu'elle quittait sa vue. Il songeait évidemment à Sienna, mais juste parce qu'elle était toujours fourrée avec Mia et qu'il s'était habitué à sa présence. Et, pour éviter de se sentir mal, il évitait de se souvenir de Hope.

Olivia, elle, ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Il avait dû s'empêcher de lui écrire une lettre jusque-là, craignant que cela ne semble un peu pathétique… Sans compter que lui dévoiler son écriture, bourrée de fautes, lui paraissait le comble du ridicule. Il était heureux qu'elle ait cédé avant lui, et n'ait pas à se soucier de ce genre de préoccupations.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait mieux fait de rejoindre les Malefoy et qu'ils s'impatienteraient autant qu'ils s'angoisseraient de ne pas le voir arriver à l'heure prévue. Mais il ne parvint pas à attendre plus de quelques secondes. Impatient, il déchira le sceau d'un rouge brillant et se laissa retomber sur son lit, un sourire irrépressible collé sur ses lèvres.

Il eut d'abord quelques difficultés à déchiffrer ses pattes de mouche. Elle avait écrit en tout petit, comme craignant de ne pas avoir assez de place sur le parchemin pourtant imposant, et certaines lignes se chevauchaient presque… Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, son cerveau lui fit le plaisir de se focaliser au lieu de s'éparpiller, et il parvint –à force de concentration- à lire chaque lettre qu'elle avait tracée.

 _Ash,_

 _Tu penseras sans doute que t'écrire est un peu ridicule étant donné qu'on s'est quittés i peine quelques jours, mais j'ai tellement d'idées dans la tête que je n'ai pas pu résister plus longtemps. J'aurais pu les partager avec Julian, mais il passe son temps à envoyer des lettres à Mia, et à fusiller les élèves de Quánlí du regard… Apparemment, Samantha a la côte avec les Asiatiques. Ils sont obsédés par ses cheveux roux ! (Pour une raison que je préfère ignorer, ils ne se soucient aucunement des miens.) J'aurais aussi pu les partager avec Sam, justement… Mais elle est obnubilée par toutes ces attentions._

 _Me voilà donc obligée de me rabattre sur toi ! (Avec plaisir, ok, je l'admets !)_

 _Cette école est assez étrange. Tout d'abord, elle est non-mixte. Il m'a fallu plus d'une heure pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai cru un moment que seule l'équipe était constituée de garçons, puis j'ai fini par réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucune fille nulle part ! Du coup, Sam, Mini-Serpentarde, Mini-Serdaigle et moi sommes relégués dans une sorte de maisonnette qui nous est exclusivement réservée… Ils appellent ça « un bungalow », et c'est ce qui constitue la plupart des bâtiments de l'école._

 _Si cela n'avait pas suffi à me faire comprendre que je suis mal tombée, le discours tenu par le capitaine de l'équipe aurait achevé de me convaincre. Il s'avère, au cas où (comme moi) tu n'étais pas au courant, que le Quidditch n'est pas un sport très populaire ici… Dans certaines parties d'Asie, ils préfèrent se déplacer –tiens-toi bien- en TAPIS VOLANTS ! J'ai été prise d'un fou-rire quand il me l'a dit. Puis j'ai fini par réaliser que ce n'était pas une blague… Des tapis volants, tu te rends compte ?!_

 _Puis, il a ajouté qu'ils avaient donc dû former une équipe à la dernière minute afin de participer au Tournoi. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que cela veut dire ?!_

 _Je suis sur le point de perdre un mois de ma vie à jouer contre des équipes super nulles…_

 _Et en plus de ça, je me retrouve obligée de porter une robe. Si tu ne vois pas encore le lien entre ces deux événements, laisse-moi te l'expliquer…_

 _Les Ministères d'Asie ont eu la glorieuse idée d'organiser une soirée, samedi prochain, au cours de laquelle toutes les équipes en compétition se rencontreront. Une soirée dansante, bien évidemment, où je devrais donc porter une robe (la dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé, je devais avoir 6 ans… je l'ai déchirée au bout d'un quart d'heures. Volontairement !)(Il s'avère que porter une robe & grimper à califourchon sur un balai ne sont pas deux activités compatibles.)… _

_Dois-je continuer ? Ou tu es convaincu ?_

 _Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ajouterais que la nourriture est infecte, que les cours sont donnés en chinois (et que le sortilège visant à tout traduire est loin d'être efficace… A moins qu'il faille ajouter des testicules de licorne au philtre de confusion, ce dont je doute…) et qu'on n'a droit de s'entraîner qu'une heure par jour ! Ri-di-cu-le !_

 _Pour finir sur une note positive, je dirais néanmoins que le remplaçant de Nicholas est plutôt doué et que l'absence de ce crétin a détendu l'ambiance de l'équipe… Je te remercie donc de l'avoir blessé ! Recommence dès que tu verras qu'il se sent mieux !_

 _Réponds-moi au plus vite, avec si possible quelques conseils de survie en Terre Inconnue._

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, et que le Psychomage Nott ne t'a pas encore ouvert le crâne comme tu le craignais…_

 _Olive._

Ash sentit un nouveau sourire poindre sur ses lèvres en remarquant un gribouillis juste avant la signature. En plissant les yeux, il glissa le parchemin sous la lumière vive de sa lampe de chevet et essaya de déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait écrit puis raturé. Son sourire se renforça lorsqu'il distingua le mot « embrasse ». _Je t'embrasse_ , voilà ce qu'elle avait écrit !

Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle rayé avec tant de fougue ?

Il se promit de glisser un « affectueusement » ou un « je t'embrasse langoureusement » à la fin de sa réponse, juste pour avoir une réaction. Avec agacement, il réalisa alors que toute la lettre, à l'exception de ce qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité qu'il lise, aurait pu être destiné à un simple ami… Certes, ses déblatérations l'avaient fait rire. Il l'imaginait très bien, exaspérée, ronchonnant à propos de toutes ces choses face à des chinois désespérés et inquiets de la découvrir aussi passionnée. S'ils n'avaient jamais joué jusque-là, ils risquaient d'avoir de belles surprises avec Olivia !

Néanmoins, le fait qu'elle n'ait rien glissé sur le fait qu'il lui manque, ou qu'elle pense à lui, fit enfler une douloureuse colère dans sa poitrine. Il tâcha de se consoler en se remémorant la fougue avec laquelle elle l'avait embrassé avant de partir, puis abandonna la partie.

Peut-être qu'il ne lui manquait pas… Peut-être qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui… Peut-être que…

Puis, il baissa les yeux sur le parchemin de nouveau. Et sur ce « _Olive_ » tracé plus délicatement que le reste. Alors, sa colère s'apaisa d'elle-même. Parce que personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça à part lui. Et que peut-être que cela suffisait à prouver qu'elle pensait toujours à lui.

* * *

« _…_

 _Je t'embrasse –au creux juste à côté de ta clavicule, comme tu aimes…_

 _Julian._ »

Mia se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas haleter de plaisir, mais entendit un petit « Oh ! » expiré et quasi-gémissant juste à côté de son oreille. Tout en tâchant de ne pas éclater de rire, elle tourna légèrement la tête et adressa le regard le plus noir de son répertoire à Sienna qui, comme toujours, avait lu par-dessus son épaule.

« Quoi ?! s'écria cette dernière en prenant un air innocent.

\- Arrête de faire ça, c'est privé !

\- Dégoulinant de romantisme ? Oui. Privé ? Non. Pas pour ta meilleure amie en manque d'affection qui se retrouve obligée de vivre par procuration. »

Mia secoua la tête en s'esclaffant, avant de replier le parchemin qu'elle glissa –comme tous les autres- dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Julian n'était partie que cinq jours auparavant, mais elle avait déjà autant de lettres à lire et relire encore. Elle lui en avait écrit également, et était impatiente de pouvoir recommencer. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa plume, qui lui semblait ne pas avoir lâchée depuis le départ de son petit-ami, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« Euh… Mia ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as vu l'heure ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qui ornait son poignet et écarquilla les yeux en poussant un juron. D'un seul bond, elle abandonna son lit et s'empara de sa cape qu'elle balança sur ses épaules. Elle adressa un vague au revoir à une Sienna amusée, et fila en courant à travers la pièce. Sans trop se soucier de qui elle bousculait, elle se précipita à travers la salle commune de Serpentard, et cavala dans les couloirs menant aux quartiers des professeurs.

Elle ne réalisa qu'elle courait trop rapidement qu'un peu trop tard. Allant aussi vite qu'elle, une énergumène vêtue à la moldue lui rentra dedans. Le choc fut si violent qu'elle bascula en arrière, alors que l'autre impatient s'étalait de tout son long sur le sol en poussant des jurons encore plus moldus que sa tenue.

« Ash ?! s'écria-t-elle en reconnaissant ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il se hissait sur ses coudes en grimaçant.

\- Mia ?! »

Ils partagèrent le même regard horrifié. Non pas à cause de leur télescopage, mais par la faute de ce qu'il signifiait. S'ils étaient tous les deux dans ce fichu couloir, cela voulait dire qu'aucun d'eux n'était présent au fameux repas familial de la semaine.

« Et moi qui comptais sur toi pour être à l'heure, grommela Ash en se levant avant de l'aider à retrouver l'équilibre à son tour.

\- Et moi qui comptais sur toi pour les distraire, répliqua-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Vraiment, j'espérais que ta présence leur ferait oublier mon retard…

\- A quel point est-ce qu'on est mal ? »

Elle tendit le poignet vers lui et prouva par son rictus de désespoir à quel point la situation était catastrophique. Plus d'une demi-heure. Leurs parents devaient être morts d'angoisse. Ash n'hésita pas plus longtemps, saisit sa main dans la sienne, et la tira avant de se remettre à courir en direction des quartiers personnels des enseignants, mi grimaçant, mi riant.

Il ne se figea qu'arrivé sur le seuil et lui jeta un coup d'œil si complice qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer ses doigts dans les siens comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien là, et que tout allait bien. Que tout _irait_ bien. Il le fallait.

« Ensemble ? » murmura-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Et leurs mains jointes cognèrent sur le battant pour signaler leur présence, prêts à se faire gronder comme deux enfants qu'ils n'étaient plus depuis longtemps.

Ensemble.

* * *

Le silence qui pesait sur le repas ne disparut pas immédiatement. La faute en revenait en grande partie à Drago, qui avait du mal à croire qu'Ash et Mia puissent avoir eu du retard sans une excuse valable. Hermione, elle, avait paru plus conciliante. En les voyant débarquer, les joues rouges d'embarras, elle avait simplement demandé à sa fille « Encore une lettre de Julian, je présume ? ». Mia s'était contenté d'acquiescer rapidement, son attention toute entière fixée sur son père qui grommelait. Ce dernier avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Ash, qui avait baragouiné un « Olivia » avant de filer s'asseoir à table.

Théodore Nott, lui, paraissait s'amuser de la tension régnant dans la pièce. Ils savaient tous qu'elle n'était pas dû qu'au retard des deux adolescents, mais tout simplement à l'absence de sujet de conversations qui puisse se dérouler sans encombre. Alors, en souriant, il s'acharna à rendre la situation moins étrange en souriant à Drago, dont le regard avait viré à l'orage :

« Allons, Dray ! On a tous été jeunes et amoureux, tu t'en souviens ? (En l'absence de réactions, il ajouta rapidement, avec une grimace.) Enfin, pas tous. Moi, j'ai été jeune et marié, ce qui n'a absolument rien à voir…

\- Vous êtes marié ? s'étonna Ash en abandonnant sa cuisse de poulet, apparemment incapable de l'imaginer en couple.

\- J'étais.

\- Et il a un fils, précisa Mia en esquissant un sourire. Galaad a trois ans de plus que moi. Quand on était petit et qu'il venait passer quelques jours à la maison, tu le suivais comme son ombre et ça me rendait folle de rage… »

Ash esquissa un sourire, tout en maugréant mentalement sur cette habitude qu'avaient les sorciers anglais d'offrir à leurs enfants des noms improbables. Apparemment, Mia et lui avaient échappé au pire, tout comme les Weasley qu'il connaissait. Devoir porter un prénom comme Lancelot ou Bohort –pour rester dans le thème des légendes Arthuriennes- ne l'aurait clairement pas incité à vouloir se rappeler de quoi que ce soit.

Voyant qu'ils attendaient tous une réaction de sa part, il s'empressa de demander à Mia pourquoi cela l'énervait tant.

« Eh bien, il s'avère qu'en temps normal, tu me suivais _moi_. Que tu le préfères à moi éveillait ma jalousie, je suppose.

\- Ajoutons que quand tu la suivais, elle s'en plaignait », rappela Drago avant d'éclater de rire.

Tout naturellement, sa main se posa sur celle d'Hermione par-dessus la table, et Ash sentit ses lèvres se mouvoir irrépressiblement, à cette vision. Il entendit Mia reprendre bruyamment sa respiration, alors que Drago se lançait gaiement :

« Hermione, tu te rappelles de cet été où Mia s'est mise en tête de _dresser_ Jem ?

\- Oh, Merlin, soupira Hermione avant de pouffer à ce souvenir.

\- De le _dresser_? » répéta Mia, sourcils froncés.

Ash éprouva un vif soulagement à la découvrir aussi pantoise. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir refoulé quelques souvenirs de son enfance, et il était heureux de voir que –au moins pour quelques secondes- lui et Mia seraient aussi perdus l'un que l'autre.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard complice, comme pour décider de qui raconterait le mieux ce petit moment de leur passé commun, et Drago finit par lui faire signe, presque gracieusement. Hermione ne se fit pas prier, et –un sourire accroché aux lèvres- s'empressa de conter :

« Jem devait avoir trois ans, et toi, Mia, tu en avais quatre. Il avait commencé à te suivre constamment, s'accrochait à toi dès que je n'étais plus dans les parages et pleurait quand tu essayais de le chasser… A l'époque, Harry venait juste d'offrir un chiot à Julian, et il essayait tant bien que mal de l'élever, et tu as soudain décidé que si un chien pouvait être dressé, ton petit frère pouvait l'être aussi. »

Ash ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de sourire, quand bien même cette histoire lui semblait à mille lieux de le concerner. Il n'avait pas été un tel enfant. Ou du moins, il ne l'avait pas été _après_. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer aussi dépendant des autres, et aussi –il devait l'admettre- casse-pied.

« Évidemment, tu t'es contentée de copier Harry. Tu as tout essayé. Tu arrosais Jem dès qu'il était à moins d'un mètre de toi, et tu tentais de lui donner des ordres nets, d'une voix ferme… On a eu beau t'expliquer que cela ne fonctionnait pas ainsi, tu n'en démordais pas.

\- Et c'est là, sourit Drago, Que tu as employé le moyen qui te semblait le plus efficace. Tu t'es couverte de répulsif. Des pieds à la tête. »

Mia poussa un petit gémissement d'embarras avant de se couvrir le visage de ses deux mains quand ils se mirent tous à rire. Même Ash ne put retenir le fou-rire qui s'échappait de sa gorge, alors que son esprit se plaisait à imaginer une petite Mia de quatre ans exaspérée, prête à tout pour échapper à son pot-de-colle de petit-frère. D'une voix hachée, il parvint à demander :

« Et ça a marché ?

\- Bien sûr ! ricana Drago en secouant la tête, comme désespéré au souvenir de la scène. C'était une potion préparée par Molly. Mia sentait si mauvais que ta mère et moi avons joué à pile ou face pour décider de qui allait lui faire prendre son bain… »

Ash ne releva même pas le « ta mère », même si son sourire s'évanouit quelque peu alors que ces mots l'obligeaient à se rappeler que cette histoire parlait aussi de lui. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le cœur de transformer cette atmosphère légère pour la rendre explosive, et il préféra profiter des sourires qu'il voyait sur tous les visages autour de lui. Étrangement, les voir heureux faisait naître en lui une satisfaction telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue, apaisant la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine.

Puis, il croisa le regard investigateur du psychomage, lequel –même assis là à les écouter parler- ne semblait pas prêt à oublier son travail le temps d'une soirée. Il l'analysait, sans aucun doute, notant mentalement chacune de ses réactions pour en débattre ensuite, plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux.

Il aurait pu lui adresser une œillade menaçante, mais il resta silencieux et décida tout simplement de ne plus dévoiler aucune émotion du reste de la soirée, buté. Sa résolution ne tint pas plus de quelques minutes, alors que Mia se mettait à parler à son tour, ressassant mille souvenirs qui n'évoquaient rien à sa mémoire.

Mais qui trouvaient échos dans tout le reste de son corps.

* * *

Ce soir-là, ils tinrent jusqu'au dessert sans qu'aucun drame ne se soit profilé à l'horizon. Détendu, Ash grignotait du bout des lèvres un dessert bourré de chocolat tout en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir garder la forme s'il mangeait autant et ne pratiquait plus aucun sport. S'il continuait ainsi, son balai craquerait sous son poids la prochaine fois qu'il monterait dessus.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Drago lui accorda un petit sourire amusé avant de proposer, plein d'espoirs :

« Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à t'entraîner à l'occasion ? »

Ash hésita une petite seconde, conscient que même si cela lui fournirait l'activité physique dont il avait besoin, autant par habitude qu'à cause du loup et de sa potion, cette offre le priverait une fois de plus de toute potentielle solitude. Pourtant, il se retrouva à acquiescer, ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir à l'homme qui tâchait aussi délicatement que possible de trouver une place dans sa vie. Après tout, il étudiait avec Hermione et –d'une certaine façon- avait déjà créé un lien avec elle. Avec Drago, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées…

« Te voilà surbooké ! s'écria Théodore en sirotant son verre de vin. Des cours avec ta mère, des révisions avec ta sœur, des entraînements avec ton père, et nos entretiens à toi et moi…

\- Si tu as besoin de faire une pause, intervint Hermione en souriant, un regard menaçant fixé sur Théo, N'hésites surtout pas à nous le dire ! »

Ash haussa négligemment les épaules, et se focalisa sur son dessert. Évidemment, il n'allait pas leur confier qu'il se sentait proche de l'explosion et rêvait d'une journée toute entière avec juste son exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard et son balai. Et Olivia. Elle était la seule de sa nouvelle vie à ne pas éveiller de sentiments contradictoires en lui, et son absence lui pesait.

Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, Drago se pencha par-dessus la table pour demander au psychomage qui le fixait l'air de rien :

« En parlant de vos séances, comment ça se passe ? »

Ash adressa alors un regard assassin à Théodore, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas lui mettre leurs échecs sur le dos. Il avait peut-être sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, mais ce n'était pas lui, le psychomage réputé, la faute ne pouvait donc pas entièrement lui incomber. Un bref sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme avant qu'il n'expliquer :

« C'est un peu compliqué pour le moment. Ma méthode requiert une certaine confiance entre le patient et moi, et pour l'instant, Ash est… prudent.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement employer une pensine ? s'enquit Hermione en reposant sa cuillère, l'appétit apparemment coupé par le sujet de la discussion. Ash mettrait ses souvenirs dedans, et tu pourrais ainsi les visiter autant que tu le souhaiterais jusqu'à comprendre ce qui bloque sa mémoire… Non ? »

L'attention de Ash était désormais complète. Si quelque chose pouvait permettre au psychomage de faire son travail sans lui donner l'impression de violer son cerveau, il était pour à cent pour cent. Même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était une pensine, et qu'il n'allait certainement pas les interroger –puisqu'il semblait être le seul à ne pas connaître cet objet. Il supposait que, comme son nom l'indiquait, il s'agisse d'une bassine de pensées, et peu lui importait de savoir comment cela fonctionnait.

L'espoir ténu d'échapper ainsi à une invasion mentale s'évanouit dès que Théodore secoua la tête. L'homme garda le silence quelques secondes, comme pour rassembler ses idées afin de leur expliquer clairement la situation.

« Pour faire simple, la mémoire est une chose sophistiquée qu'une pensine ne permet pas d'exploiter dans son intégralité. Un souvenir se forme en deux étapes certaines. On voit quelque chose, on le vit, et cette image est envoyée à notre mémoire… Puis, au fil du temps, cette image se consolide. Mais évidemment, plus le temps passe, plus le souvenir est flou. Après tout, personne ne se souvient de ce qu'il a mangé il y a six mois, pas vrai ? Notre cerveau exploserait s'il devait contenir chaque détail de toute notre existence et le conserver éternellement d'une façon claire.

\- Et donc, la pensine ? intervint Drago pour le ramener au sujet qui les préoccupait.

\- La pensine est un objet merveilleux, mais inutile en ce qui nous concerne. Lorsqu'on extirpe un souvenir de notre mémoire pour le placer dans une pensine, le souvenir est limité par la conscience qu'on en a, par ce qu'on se souvient avoir vu et éprouvé. Les millions de détails que notre cerveau engrange inconsciemment est effacé et oublié…

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, admit Mia d'une petite voix, et Ash fut soulagé de réaliser qu'il n'était pas le seul.

\- Prenons l'exemple de cette soirée. Demain, vous vous souviendrez de tout. Du menu à la conversation dans son intégralité si vous vous concentrez un peu. La semaine prochaine ? Vous aurez oublié la plupart de ce que vous avez mangé. Dans un mois ? Seuls quelques sujets de la discussion vous reviendront. Et dans des années, vous vous rappellerez juste d'avoir passé un bon moment en bonne compagnie ! »

Ash comprit alors parfaitement où il voulait en venir, et il se renfonça dans son siège, soudain inquiet de la tournure que prenait la discussion. Et, la voix trop froide pour dissimuler la peur que faisait naître en lui sa prise de conscience, il demanda :

« Votre sort, lui, ne se limitera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous verrez tout ce que j'ai pu voir, vivre, sentir… Sans aucune barrière, pas même les miennes. Vous verrez tous les détails comme si je venais juste de vivre les événements.

\- Exactement ! s'enthousiasma Théodore Nott avec un immense sourire fier. Je me baladerais littéralement dans tes souvenirs, et je verrais des choses que tu as toi-même oublié, ou que ton subconscient a préféré dissimuler pour X raisons… Des détails que tu n'as même pas conscience d'avoir engrangés te reviendront sans doute, et peut-être –avec un peu de chance- que cela débloquera ta mémoire ! »

Ash n'écoutait déjà plus. Il ne prêta pas attention aux questions de Drago et Hermione à Théo, ni aux détails que celui-ci leur offrait sans la moindre hésitation ou aux exclamations exaltés de Mia qui trouvait cela « absolument extraordinaire ».

Il se retrouva là, figé, à se répéter en boucle ce que le psychomage venait d'annoncer, sans même se préoccuper de ce que cela provoquait chez lui.

Il était d'accord pour énormément de choses, mais pour cet éveil de sa mémoire, celle qu'il avait lui-même refoulée ? Non, jamais. Son cerveau avait fait un travail formidable au long des dernières années, lui permettant de faire une croix sur bon nombre de souvenirs dont il n'avait clairement pas besoin pour avancer dans la vie. Il refusait de les réveiller.

S'il devait se rappeler un jour de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant de se faire enlever, il aurait déjà assez à faire pour s'en relever. Il ne s'imaginait pas que tout irait bien sous-prétexte qu'il se souviendrait avoir été Jeremy Malefoy un jour. Il savait pertinemment que cela le bouleverserait irrémédiablement, et qu'il devrait apprendre à vivre avec. Et même si cela lui faisait peur, il se savait capable d'y survivre parce qu'il avait besoin de ses souvenirs, il avait besoin de se rappeler de ce passé rempli de joies et d'amour.

Mais s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que ses souvenirs de Tyler Hanson avaient été enterrés pour la plupart avec d'excellentes raisons. Et qu'eux, il n'avait aucune envie de les faire renaître.

Il aurait voulu le leur dire, leur avouer que cela ne fonctionnerait jamais, qu'il ne voulait simplement pas faire _ça_. Pas comme ça. Il était prêt à tout, mais certainement pas à revivre chaque souvenir douloureux qu'il avait si soigneusement dissimulé jusque-là… Et encore moins à les partager avec un inconnu auquel il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance.

Pourtant, il resta muet, figé sur son siège, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes.

Parce qu'ils n'auraient pas compris. Comment ces gens, dont le seul drame dans la vie avait été de le perdre, aurait pu comprendre tout ce qu'il avait vécu après, et pourquoi il ne voulait pas le ranimer ? Aucun d'eux n'aurait été capable d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, aucun d'eux n'était capable d'imaginer tout ce par quoi il été passé…

Et alors qu'il subissait le retour trop vivace de nombre de pensées refoulées, il se demanda si lui-même en était capable.

Si lui-même voulait se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit entre l'Avant et l'Après, et si sa mémoire perdue valait tous ses sacrifices.

* * *

Assis sur le bord du canapé du salon d'Hermione, Drago tentait de ne pas sourire. Ou plutôt de ne pas éclater de rire. Il observait ses allées-et-venues alors qu'elle débarrassait la table, sous-prétexte de vouloir donner un peu moins de travail aux elfes de maison qui –à Poudlard, du moins- étaient pourtant payés pour ça. Il ne se souvenait pas du nombre exact de fois où le sujet « Elfes de maison » était venu sur le tapis durant leur mariage, mais il se rappelait très précisément de l'engouement qu'elle portait à leur défense… Et de l'amusement que cela avait toujours provoqué en lui.

Autrefois, sans doute aurait-il pris la peine de la taquiner, de la titiller jusqu'à voir ses joues s'empourprer et sa voix monter étrangement dans les aigües. Autrefois, il aurait adoré la mettre en rogne pour le seul plaisir de provoquer sa passion… Laquelle n'aurait pas manqué de se déporter sur lui, finalement.

Ce soir-là, bien des années ayant passé et annihilé toute possibilité de rapprochement, il resta tout simplement assis. Mais il ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Il était conscient, de chaque fibre de son être –et du sien- qu'il aurait pu tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et que cela aurait fonctionné. Comme avant.

Et il savait, bien plus encore, avec une acuité renouvelée, que cela aurait été une énorme erreur, bien plus grosse que toutes celles qu'il avait faites jusque-là. Il en avait envie, certes et il ne doutait pas qu'elle également… Mais cela n'aurait rien donné de bon. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Pas alors que leur univers tout entier semblait avoir dévié de son axe et qu'ils s'acharnaient à ramasser les morceaux tombés lors de la dérive.

« Hermione ? »

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui avec un petit sourire un peu crispé, et il comprit que –comme lui- elle avait senti un imperceptible changement chez leur… Ash. Elle pouvait bien s'agiter pour tenter de fuir les idées qui lui passaient par la tête, alors que lui-même préférait rester figé pour s'y consacrer pleinement, mais ils subissaient exactement la même chose à l'instant.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a paru aussi étrange qu'à moi ? demanda-t-il simplement alors qu'elle entortillait la manche de son pull autour de ses doigts. A la fin, je veux dire… »

Au début, tout s'était bien passé. Ils avaient peut-être dépassé des limites impénétrables en évoquant le passé, mais Drago ne pensait pas que le problème puisse venir de là. Ash avait eu l'air de s'amuser des anecdotes d'enfance, à défaut de s'en souvenir. Il s'était même esclaffé à de multiples reprises, et ils avaient tous reconnu la tonalité des rires de Jem dans les siens. Puis…

« L'explication de Théodore, soupira Hermione en abandonnant les assiettes sales en une pile nette, laissant aux Elfes de Maison du château le soin de les ramener en cuisine. C'est cela qui l'a… éloigné, tout à coup. »

Elle avait raison, comme toujours, et il poussa un bref soupir en se remémorant les explications de Théodore. Au fond, il comprenait parfaitement ce qui dérangeait Ash. Lui-même n'aurait guère apprécié que quiconque –et encore moins un inconnu- fouille dans sa tête et déterre des souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps, les analyse, et les rende de nouveau vivaces dans son esprit… Il n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler de ses erreurs d'adolescent, ou de celles –plus impardonnables- faites à l'âge adulte, après la disparition de son fils. Il ne doutait pas qu'Ash, malgré son jeune âge, était bien plus torturé que lui par le passé, et que l'affronter devait lui faire peur.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu décider qu'ils pouvaient bien se passer de cette étude approfondie des souvenirs de Ash, que le pousser à subir tout cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire… Malheureusement, cela l'était.

« On pourrait laisser tomber, murmura soudain Hermione en s'asseyant près de lui, gardant une distance qu'il savait intentionnelle entre leurs corps. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre inutilement…

\- Qu'il se souvienne de nous serait donc inutile à tes yeux ? rétorqua-t-il froidement, sans pouvoir dissimuler l'effet que provoquait en lui cette remarque.

\- Évidemment que non, tu le sais bien ! Mais… Ne pourrions-nous pas tout simplement profiter du temps qu'il va passer ici, et apprendre à le connaître tout simplement ? Et qu'il apprenne à nous connaître, lui aussi ? Peut-être que cela débloquerait ses souvenirs. Et qu'ainsi, il…

\- Non, Hermione. Il le veut aussi. Il souhaite avoir des réponses, autant que nous ! Le moyen ne lui plait peut-être pas, mais je suis sûr que Théo parviendra à le convaincre. Nous ne devons… Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, consciente qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui opposer. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui expliquer exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée qu'Ash subisse une nouvelle horreur. Elle savait pertinemment que sa vie en avait été remplie jusque-là, et elle aurait aimé que cette nouvelle existence lui soit plus favorable, et dénuée de tout drame inutile. Mais Drago avait raison, rien de tout cela n'était inutile : ils devaient le faire, c'était la seule solution à moins d'attendre un miracle quelconque.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que cela créé un nouveau fossé entre Ash et eux. Entre _Jem_ et eux. Qu'il les estime responsables de ce que Théodore lui ferait subir, et qu'il leur en veuille par la suite… Elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Elle avait besoin, plus que tout autre chose, qu'il les _aime_. Pas forcément comme un enfant aime ses parents, pas aussi vite, pas aussi prématurément, mais au moins qu'ils comptent pour lui autant qu'il comptait pour eux. Qu'il soit conscient, du plus profond de son être, qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, comme il faisait confiance à Neal Radburn. Qu'il sache à quel point son bonheur avait de l'importance à leurs yeux.

Le but que poursuivait Théodore –et eux, évidemment- et les moyens qu'il employait ne prouvaient rien de tout cela, malheureusement.

« Je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous déteste, c'est tout, admit-elle tout bas. Ni que cela le pousse à ne pas nous faire confiance…

\- Il ne nous fait pas confiance de toute façon, grimaça Drago, défaitiste.

\- C'est trop tôt… »

Bien trop tôt. Et pourtant, avant qu'il apprenne la vérité au sujet de ses origines, Hermione avait senti qu'un lien se créait entre eux, véritablement. Lien qui s'étiolait désormais, pour mieux se renforcer à chacune de leur rencontre, avant de s'étioler encore… Ash semblait être un adepte des replis. Dès qu'ils faisaient un pas en avant, il en faisait irrémédiablement deux en arrière.

Leur faire confiance demandait apparemment un trop gros effort pour lui. Un effort insurmontable pour cet enfant qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, et qui craignait sans doute qu'ils ne l'abandonnent eux-aussi, si leur quête de ses souvenirs de Jem n'aboutissait pas.

Alors, elle prit conscience qu'elle s'était trompée en disant qu'il était trop tôt pour Ash. Et Drago, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, ou avait tout simplement poursuivi les mêmes idées qu'elle, le confirma une seconde plus tard en chuchotant :

« Ou peut-être que c'est trop tard… »

* * *

Le sommeil le fuyait. Même avec sa rapidité de loup, il lui aurait probablement été impossible de le rattraper. Son cerveau, lui, cogitait à une telle allure qu'il ne parvenait même plus à s'accrocher à une pensée pour la considérer dans son intégralité.

Il pensait à la petite Mia qui empestait pour échapper à son petit frère, un garçon qu'il n'était pas –et ne serait sans doute jamais- vraiment. Et à Drago et Hermione, à leurs mains liées au-dessus de la table, à leurs sourires plein de nostalgie alors qu'ils évoquaient un passé révolu depuis si longtemps…

Et il se remémorait chaque mot employé par Théodore Nott. Il tâchait de ne pas laisser des souvenirs, ceux qu'il préférait éviter, envahir son esprit mais il n'y pouvait rien… Il pensait à tous ces gens qui avaient parcouru sa vie, pour quelques minutes décisives parfois ou pour des mois. Il pensait aux adieux, aux disparitions, aux morts. Il pensait à la peur qu'il avait tant éprouvée qu'elle ne signifiait plus rien à la culpabilité à la rage… Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti avant de s'appeler Ash, et parfois après.

Et ses souvenirs traversaient son esprit avec la vélocité des étoiles filantes, irrépressibles, éveillant en lui des émotions qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir chasser définitivement.

Il se tourna dans son lit pour la énième fois.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour voir un visage ami en cet instant ? Fox aurait pu le distraire de ses plaisanteries, Neal l'aurait rassuré en moins de deux… Et Olivia, elle, aurait pu lui faire tout oublier. Elle aurait ri, elle l'aurait consolé, et pour finir, elle l'aurait entraîné dans un échauffement si épuisant que chaque membre de son corps aurait demandé grâce. Ou, mieux encore, dans une étreinte qu'il imaginait aisément malgré les rares instants passés ensemble.

En un soupir, il se redressa sur le matelas et ralluma la lampe de chevet d'un simple sortilège. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux une seconde, le temps de se réhabituer à la lumière trop vive après cette interminable heure à se tourner et se retourner à la recherche du sommeil.

Puis, il s'empara de la lettre d'Olivia qu'il avait précieusement conservée près de lui, comme sachant d'instinct qu'il en aurait besoin. Il la lut une première fois, puis une seconde, son corps s'apaisant graduellement à mesure que les mots s'incrustaient dans son esprit. Et l'espace de quelques dizaines de minutes, ce fut comme si elle était près de lui.

Conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, il finit par abandonner son lit pour rejoindre la salle commune de sa tour, où il dégota stylos moldus et parchemins dans sa besace de cours. Il s'avachit alors sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse –il s'imagina Neal le rabrouant, mais l'ignora, souriant tout à coup de cette solitude qui lui permettait d'agir comme il le souhaitait. Et enfin, sans plus y réfléchir, il focalisa toute son attention sur ce qu'il devait coucher sur le papier, sur cette distraction bienvenue à tout ce qu'il tentait de fuir.

« _Olive,_

 _J'ai pensé à t'écrire, moi aussi… Tu as plus de courage que moi. Et plus de tenue que Julian et Mia. (Ils en sont à combien de lettres par jour, tu crois ?) Je suis désolé d'admettre que je n'ai aucun conseil de « survie en terre inconnue » pour toi. Après tout, en dehors d'une gardienne barge et de la découverte d'une famille pas très nette non plus, je n'ai pas eu à subir grand chose…_

 _Contrairement à toi ! A côté, mon séjour paraît presque trop cool. (Surtout pour la nourriture !)_

 _Alors, tu as essayé le vol en tapis volant ? Tu serais peut-être surprise. Est-ce qu'ils ont des jeux comme le Quidditch version tapis là-bas ? Si ma carrière comme Poursuiveur foire, je pourrai toujours me reconvertir… J'aurai sûrement plus de chance en Quodpot, remarque ! Enfin, renseigne-toi, on ne sait jamais._

 _Et ne te laisse pas avoir ! Ils essaient peut-être de te faire croire qu'ils sont nuls pour te rendre trop confiante. C'est une technique de base. (S'ils sont vraiment nuls, dis-toi que tu pourras toujours prendre des points d'avance en vue de la manche finale.)_

 _Pour l'ouvreur de crâne… »_

Il s'interrompit tout à coup, la simplicité avec laquelle les mots –certes emplis de fautes- avaient recouvert le papier s'atténuant d'un seul coup. Il aurait pu lui mentir, lui dire que tout se passait bien et qu'il se rapprochait simplement de sa _famille_. Qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée, parce qu'au-delà de toute cette histoire de mémoire, ç'avait été le cas.

Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Fox avait eu raison, quelques jours auparavant. Il devait laisser aux autres l'occasion de tout connaître de lui, et de l'accepter ainsi. Ou de le repousser.

Il avait bien conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'un test, qu'il était sans doute trop tôt pour lui faire subir mais il voulait qu'Olivia sache la vérité, contrairement à tous les autres. Pas les détails, non. Surtout pas. Et pas tout, non plus, parce qu'il n'avait pas plus envie de lui parler de Hope ou de certaines familles d'accueil de son enfance que de se faire dépecer vivant.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait pitié de lui.

Il voulait juste… Qu'elle le comprenne, peut-être. Qu'elle sache ce qu'il avait vécu et qu'elle puisse, si elle le souhaitait, s'éloigner de lui. Il voulait prendre le risque, tout en priant pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à le traiter différemment.

Mais elle avait vu ses cicatrices, il lui avait parlé de son tatouage, elle devait bien se douter qu'il n'avait pas eu l'enfance parfaite qu'il aurait vécue en restant un Malefoy… Et il devait savoir si cela pouvait la faire fuir.

Après tout, si elle, Olivia Weasley, la fille qui n'avait peur de rien –selon les dires de bien trop de gens pour qu'il l'ignore- se mettait à le craindre… Personne d'autre ne le supporterait. Ni Théo, ni cette _famille_ qui désirait si ardemment qu'il en fasse partie. Personne.

Alors, sans plus réfléchir, il posa de nouveau la pointe de son stylo sur le parchemin, et y coucha tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé ce soir-là. Et tout ce que cela faisait remonter en lui de craintes et de souffrances.

Refusant de se censurer comme il semblait le faire avec tous les autres gens qui gravitaient autour de lui, il griffonna finalement, les doigts tremblant, serrés, autour du stylo :

 _« P.S. : Et je t'embrasse, moi aussi… »_

* * *

Nerveux, Ash tentait de se concentrer sur la voix de Théodore qui tâchait de lui expliquer pour la énième fois ce qu'il devait faire. Non-content de déjà se préparer à entrer dans son crâne comme s'il était tout à fait normal de s'y infiltrer, le psychomage s'attendait à ce qu'il lui cède gracieusement le passage sans réfléchir.

Mais Ash ne parvenait ni à se détendre, ni à « ouvrir son esprit », comme disait Théo. Il pensait au hibou qui, au moment même où il tentait de se défendre contre une infiltration mentale, envoyait ses pensées à l'autre bout du monde. Il s'imaginait la réaction d'Olivia lorsqu'elle lirait sa lettre, son sourire qui s'effacerait lorsqu'elle tomberait sur certains de ses mots, et le dégoût qui marquerait ses traits.

 _Non_.

Pas le dégoût. Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer arborant une moue telle que celle qu'il avait surpris sur son visage lorsqu'elle parlait à Hollywood quelques semaines auparavant.

De la pitié, peut-être. De la compassion.

Non plus.

Il serra les poings en essayant de chasser cette préoccupation-là de son esprit. Il savait très bien que la lettre n'était sûrement même pas encore entre ses mains. Et que le premier match du mois devait se dérouler, puis qu'elle irait à cette fichue soirée où d'autres garçons pourraient la voir en robe, et… Il se demanda s'il survivrait à l'attente de sa réponse, et ce qu'il ferait si elle ne répondait pas.

« Par les boules du Dragon, Ash ! »

La voix furieuse de Théodore le tira de ses pensées et il abandonna la position allongée censée l'apaiser pour se mettre à marcher. Rester sans bouger ne lui ressemblait de toute façon pas, et il n'était pas doué pour se détendre. Faire les cent pas paraissait alors une excellente idée.

« Est-ce que ça t'aide de piétiner comme ça ? persifla Théo en le voyant serrer et desserrer les poings. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es encore plus nerveux que lors de nos séances précédentes… Et je pensais alors que tu avais déjà atteint tes limites. »

Ash se contenta de le fusiller du regard tout en continuant à fouler le tapis de la salle commune, exaspéré de ne pas réussir à se calmer alors même que cela fournissait une arme au psychomage curieux.

Il regrettait presque désormais d'avoir envoyé cette fichue lettre. Au moins, jusqu'alors, il lui suffisait de songer à Olivia pour être distrait de toutes les émotions négatives qu'il éprouvait… Désormais, même penser à la jeune fille ne lui permettait plus d'être apaisée. Bien au contraire.

« Si tu préfères, on peut se contenter de discuter pour aujourd'hui, proposa Théodore en tapotant du bout des doigts le bras de son fauteuil, signe qu'il s'impatientait d'agir. Si apprendre à me connaître peut t'aider à me faire confiance, et par conséquent à me laisser…

\- Est-ce que vous le direz aux Malefoy ? »

Ash se planta devant le psychomage en prononçant ces mots, lesquels, à défaut de lui faire oublier Olivia, l'obligeaient à se focaliser sur une autre de ses craintes. Voyant que Théodore paraissait perplexe, il ajouta pour précision :

« Ce que vous verrez dans mes souvenirs, est-ce que vous en parlerez aux Malefoy ? »

Théo ouvrit la bouche, comme prêt à répondre, puis quelque chose –Ash ne tenait pas à savoir quoi- l'en empêcha à la dernière seconde. Ses doigts virevoltèrent plus furieusement sur le fauteuil, comme pour suivre la rapidité de ses pensées, et Ash s'obligea à ne pas le presser, conscient que l'adulte tâchait de lui offrir la réponse la plus honnête qui soit. Une réponse qui, il en était persuadé, ne pourrait le satisfaire. Seul un « Non » clair et précis en aurait été capable.

« Assieds-toi, lui demanda finalement l'homme avec un petit sourire, et Ash s'obligea à lui obéir, le corps tendu. Tu sais pourquoi on fait ça, pas vrai ? (Ash hocha la tête.) Alors, oui, il est possible que je doive parfois leur expliquer certaines choses si cela me paraît important… Imaginons une seconde un petit miracle : je suis dans l'un de tes souvenirs et je vois quelqu'un de notre connaissance, quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire là, quelqu'un qui par conséquent aurait quelque chose à cacher… Il faudra bien que je partage cette information avec tes… avec Drago et Hermione. Et avec Potter puisqu'il est en charge de l'affaire.

\- Vous pensez que c'est possible ?

\- En toute sincérité, non. Ce serait presque trop facile ! Celui ou ceux qui t'ont enlevé, transformé, puis fait disparaître dans le monde moldu n'auraient probablement pas commis une telle erreur… Ils ont fait un bon travail, après tout. Tu aurais pu ne jamais être retrouvé.

\- Ils auraient mieux réussi en me tuant, répliqua Ash sans sourire, cette idée lui ayant mille fois traversé l'esprit.

\- Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Heureusement. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Si je parviens à la limite de tes souvenirs et que je comprends ce qui cloche. Si je réussis alors à débloquer tout ce que tu as refoulé, ou à comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait… Si c'est un moyen de protection que tu as toi-même employé, ou que quelqu'un en est responsable… Tout cela, je devrais le dire à tes parents. »

Cette fois, il ne se corrigea pas, et Ash ne releva pas. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Théodore, mais cela ne le rassurait pas outre-mesure. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. Et, comme conscient de son trouble, l'homme s'empressa d'ajouter, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais le reste, ce qui a fait de toi ce que tu es maintenant… Tout cela t'appartient, à toi et rien qu'à toi. Je ne parlerai jamais de ce que j'ai vu dans tes souvenirs, ni avec toi, ni avec quiconque. A moins que tu le souhaites, à moins que tu veuilles en discuter ou que tu me demandes de raconter certaines choses aux autres. Dans le cas contraire, estime que tout ce qu'il se passera dans cette pièce est classé sous le secret médical.

\- Alors, ça existe chez les sorciers aussi ? »

Cette fois, Théodore éclata de rire en secouant la tête, puis avec un clin d'œil que Ash trouva étonnamment rassurant, il répliqua :

« Non… Mais les moldus ont parfois de sacrées bonnes idées, tu ne trouves pas ? »

* * *

Hermione était occupée à corriger des copies lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de ses appartements. Elle bondit presque hors de son fauteuil, espérant qu'il s'agisse d'Ash –lequel appréciait de temps à autres de lui rendre une petite visite surprise- ou de Mia. Drago, lui, n'aurait même pas pris la peine de frapper, comme toujours, et il était de toute façon en Asie pour la journée, afin d'assister à des matches quelconques auxquels elle ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser, puisque son fils ne jouait pas.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, déçue, en ouvrant la porte, et l'homme qui lui faisait face esquissa un petit sourire amusé avant de se disculper :

« Désolé de vous décevoir, mais j'apporte ce que vous m'aviez demandé…

\- Excusez-moi, Professeur Radburn, grimaça Hermione en lui faisant signe d'entrer. J'espérais juste qu'il s'agisse de Ash… Mais je suis ravie de vous voir ! »

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, comme s'il doutait de la véracité de ses propos, mais le sourire d'Hermione parut le convaincre. Elle lui proposa rapidement à boire et ils s'installèrent dans la pièce principale. Sur la table basse, Neal disposa rapidement quelques dossiers, le regard de l'enseignante posée sur lui, et après un court silence, il lui tendit une pile de documents.

« Voilà tout ce que possède mon ami au sujet de Ash. Toutes les études sur la potion, toutes ses avancées… Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'a pas travaillé dessus depuis un moment, mais il estime probable qu'elle puisse être améliorée, tout en redoutant que personne ne veuille se pencher sur le sujet à l'heure actuelle. Les gens sont plus intéressés par les potions de colorations de cheveux, ou autres produits visant à modifier le physique…

\- J'ai déjà discuté avec un ami. Vous le connaissez d'ailleurs. Le Professeur Londubat a des contacts dans plusieurs laboratoires de potions réputés, et il pense pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de travailler là-dessus. »

Elle feuilletait nonchalamment les documents, sans rien comprendre au charabia qui s'y exposait. La potion était complexe, et les précisions du sorcier l'ayant fabriquée ne seraient pas de trop pour celui qui prendrait le relai. Du moins, espérait-elle qu'il accepterait… Ash ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie normale avec sa potion actuelle, et elle croisait les doigts pour qu'un jour, les sorciers parviennent à développer quelque chose de mieux, quelque chose qui rendrait sa lycanthropie anecdotique au lieu d'envahir chaque seconde de son existence.

« J'ai aussi apporté son dossier scolaire pour le Professeur McGonagall, afin qu'elle puisse le compléter au cours du mois, mais elle n'était pas à son bureau, expliqua Neal en poussant vers elle un autre dossier.

\- Elle s'est rendue en Chine pour le premier match de Poudlard là-bas, mais je le lui donnerai de votre part. »

Elle forma une pile nette sur la table basse, et décrocha un sourire à Neal pour le remercier de s'être déplacé. Puis, un silence qui n'avait rien de pesant s'installa alors qu'ils sirotaient leur thé –dans lequel l'Américain avait versé trois tonnes de sucre comme pour en atténuer le goût. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, chacun de leur côté, tous à fait conscients, l'un comme l'autre, que leur sujet d'inquiétude était le même, sans pour autant qu'un seul d'entre eux n'ose l'aborder effrontément.

Pourtant, à mesure que s'égrenaient les secondes, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était en compagnie du seul homme qui pouvait se vanter de connaître Ash mieux que quiconque, le seul qui soit capable, sans doute, de le comprendre réellement. Alors, sans plus attendre, elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse, et se pencha légèrement vers lui avec un petit sourire :

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? A propos de Ash…

\- Bien sûr », acquiesça-t-il sans la moindre hésitation, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela.

Elle avait tant d'interrogations au sujet de l'adolescent, tant de choses qu'elle souhaitait savoir tout en redoutant d'en avoir ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée, tant de sujets d'angoisses et de peurs insurmontables, tant de doutes aussi. Et pourtant, au-delà de tout ce qu'elle désirait connaître de son passé, c'était un questionnement bien plus simple qui envahissait ses pensées depuis des jours.

« Comment… Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'il vous fasse confiance à ce point ? »

Neal s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il n'y avait jamais réfléchi en ces termes, et il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire :

« Je crois juste que je suis arrivé dans sa vie au moment où il en avait le plus besoin, et que je l'ai sorti d'une situation atroce pour le conduire à une existence dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêvé jusque-là. La confiance… Et bien, c'est venu avec. Parce que j'étais là quand il avait besoin de moi, et qu'il sait que je serai toujours là quand il me le demandera.

\- Je serai là, aussi, chuchota Hermione en baissant les yeux. Je _veux_ être là, mais… Il ne me parle pas vraiment.

\- Ash ne parle pas. Pas même à moi. Pour lui, ce qui compte, ce sont les actes. Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il vienne se plaindre ou confesser je-ne-sais-quel drame de son enfance, ou même qu'il évoque ses sentiments d'une quelconque façon… Il ne le fait que trop rarement. En vérité, je le connais depuis six ans et ça n'a dû arriver qu'une fois ou deux, et parce qu'il y était forcé par les événements. Ash ne vous fera pas confiance sous-prétexte de vos discours. Il vous fera confiance si vous lui prouvez, jour après jour, que vous serez là à ses côtés, peu importe ce qu'il fait. Et croyez-moi, c'est parfois un fardeau lourd à porter… »

Il eut un petit sourire las, et elle se demanda un instant tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour Ash, tout ce qu'il avait perdu, tout ce qu'il cachait encore. Puis, elle réalisa que Neal Radburn ressemblait étrangement à son fils, et que lui non plus ne lui accorderait pas réellement sa confiance à moins qu'elle prouve la mériter. Comme avec Ash, elle devrait avancer à pas de Boursouf si elle voulait un jour obtenir des confidences… Et elle était prête à attendre.

« Est-ce que je pourrais lui parler ?

\- Bien sûr, approuva Hermione en se levant. Il loge dans les appartements où vous avez séjourné. Je vous accompagne ! »

Avec l'excuse d'y conduire Neal, elle se sentit presque autorisée à y aller, et ils parcoururent les couloirs menant à la tour en discutant de choses et d'autres. Elle apprit qu'il n'était pas un grand fan de Quidditch et qu'en l'absence de Ash dans l'équipe de Salem, il s'était autorisé à manquer le match.

Alors qu'ils approchaient des quartiers d'Ash, Hermione ne put pourtant s'empêcher de l'arrêter. Même si elle s'était promis d'attendre un peu avant d'aborder le sujet –et surtout, que Drago serait présent- il lui semblait tout à coup évident qu'elle devait en discuter avec Neal avant tout. Et que lui, peut-être, saurait annoncer la nouvelle à Ash sans trop le brusquer. S'il se braquait, jamais il n'accepterait de participer à tout ceci.

« Est-ce que… J'ai quelque chose à demander à Ash.

\- Très bien, sourit simplement Neal, en plissant le front, apparemment intrigué. De quoi s'agit-il ? Et… Aurait-il le droit de refuser ? »

Hermione hocha rapidement la tête, tout en se demandant si cela n'était pas un mensonge. Il avait le droit de dire non, bien entendu, mais ils se devraient de tout faire pour le convaincre, idée qui ne lui plaisait pas davantage qu'à quiconque. Elle redoutait de le forcer à faire quelque chose qui l'embarrasse ou lui fasse peur. Mais ni Drago, ni elle, n'avait pu repousser davantage ce moment.

« Est-ce si grave que cela ? s'enquit Neal, brusquement inquiet.

\- Pas grave… Mais ça risque de ne pas lui plaire. Est-ce que vous accepteriez que je lui pose la question en votre présence afin que vous puissiez calmer le jeu s'il prenait mal la chose ?

\- Si vous me dites de quoi on parle, je pourrais l'envisager…

\- Et bien… On a essayé de faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas prêt, et qu'il fallait attendre davantage, sans compter qu'il a déjà du mal à…

\- Professeur Granger ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- D'une soirée familiale, admit-elle très vite, comme pour ne pas donner le moindre poids à ces mots.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait, répliqua Neal sans voir où était le problème. Plusieurs fois, même, si je ne m'abuse… »

Hermione secoua la tête, et après avoir pris une brusque inspiration, déclara gravement :

« Toute la famille. Et cela inclut d'autres gens. Mes parents, pour commencer. Et… Les Potter et les Weasley, et quelques amis proches, et… La famille, donc, dans son intégralité. »

Neal resta figé une seconde, les yeux écarquillés dans ce qui semblait être de la stupeur pure. Puis, il lâcha un petit ricanement sombre avant d'articuler sèchement :

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Il n'est pas prêt pour ça ! Il a déjà du mal à passer du temps avec vous ! C'est… C'est tout le contraire de ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'il vous accorde sa confiance, vous vous en rendez compte ?!

\- Ces gens l'aimaient, Professeur Radburn. Ils ont besoin de s'assurer qu'il va bien. »

Neal secoua la tête en riant une fois de plus, mais son rire, comme la tension de son corps, prouvaient sans peine qu'il ne trouvait rien de drôle à cette situation. Et soudain, la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser à Ash lui parut bien plus lourde de sens qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé jusqu'alors.

La réaction de Neal prouvait bel et bien qu'Ash risquait de très mal réagir, et elle eut la sensation d'avoir fait plusieurs pas en arrière avec le professeur, comme avec son étudiant la veille. Et lorsqu'il finit par murmurer « Je le ferai », elle éprouva un vif soulagement. Lequel s'évanouit peu à peu, pour ne plus laisser qu'une douleur sourde à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Je le ferai. Pour lui, pas pour vous. Mais quand vous lui demanderez ce qu'il pense de cette idée, essayez de vous souvenir de ce qu'il ressent… Ces gens aimaient _Jem_ , Professeur Granger. Ash n'est pas Jem, pas encore, peut-être jamais, et il le sait. »

Et lui tournant le dos, prêt à affronter Ash bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, il murmura, si bas qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre et que, lorsqu'elle le fit, chaque mot la heurta avec la violence d'un coup en plein cœur.

« Et non, il ne va pas bien. »

* * *

 **Note _** ... Voilà qui est dit. **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Que pensez-vous de ce début de psychothérapie, et des moyens que Théo semble vouloir employer pour gérer l'amnésie de Ash ? Pensez-vous qu'Ash va finir par céder ? Par se souvenir ? ; 2. Est-ce que la lettre d'Olivia vous a plu ? :P (Toutes les infos sur le Quidditch en Asie sont canoniques & proviennent du Quidditch à travers les âges ^^) Est-ce qu'ils vont réussir à se comprendre à l'écrit autant que quand ils sont vraiment ensemble ? Et comment croyez-vous qu'Olivia va réagir à sa lettre ? ; 3. Les petites scènes familiales vous ont-elles plu ? :D (Mia était atroce hein xD) ; 4. Croyez-vous, comme Drago & Hermione, qu'il soit trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu ? ; 5. Et comment Ash va-t-il réagir à l'annonce de la soirée, selon vous ? ; 6. Et comme toujours, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? :-) **  
**

**Dans le prochain épisode** _ Des larmes de rage, une rencontre, un psychopathe, la Mafia, un enfer sur terre, des histoires de langues, de la douleur, un entraînement marquant, des pulsions de rebellions, des efforts, des lieux hantés, une frustration supposée, un frère, un acceptable, une dispute et une solution.

 **Des bisous ! _ Des reviews ?  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Avec du retard, voilà enfin le chapitre !

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ! ^^ Petites réponses aux non-inscrits...

 **Maddie -** Merci beaucoup ! :D Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! Pour Drago, je compatis tellement xD On va le voir de plus en plus... Comme Neal qui, j'espère, te plaira encore davantage quand tu en sauras plus sur lui !

 **Marine -** Merci ! :D Mouhahaha, pour les baisers, patience ! Théo, oui ! *_* Pour le passé de Ash, patience encore... Petits moments cute très bientôt :D **  
**

 **Alexiane -** Merci beaucoup ! :D Ah ah ah, je ne peux pas te spoiler, évidemment, mais... penses-tu vraiment que je puisse me passer d'Olivia très longtemps ? XD Et la Mafia... dis-toi que mes "dans le prochain chapitre" sont souvent totalement improbables ! :P

 **Lily -** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! Et bienvenue de nouveau ! Ash... Il a 16 ans après tout, c'est l'âge auquel tu es une girouette xD 1. Théo... Disons que ce serait la méthode la plus efficace et la plus rapide surtout ! Mais clairement pas la plus conseillée vu le sujet qu'elle concerne & la situation actuelle... (Et tes solutions font peur. :P) ; 2. Tu as bien raison... Malheureusement ! ; 3. PTDR nooooon ! J'étais carrément plus sage que Mia, moi... Et j'ai un grand frère, c'était donc moi la victime ! (Mais il n'est jamais allé jusqu'à m'envoyer du répulsif ouf !)... Et plein de Mia-ash dans ce chapitre ! ; 4. Tu as tout à fait raison, là encore ! :P Oui & non... Il faut juste du temps. ; 5. Uhm... On en reparle bientôt ! :P ; 6. Merci, Merci, Merci ! :D

 **Meredith96 -** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 17**

* * *

 _Pain is losing hope, Where there's no way out and nobody's home_

 _Pain is just a part of me, Feeling helpless inside_

 _It's everything that I believe when I got nowhere to hide_

 _Can't stop the emptiness Even if I try…_

 **\- Alex Hepburn – Pain is -**

* * *

 _« Et je t'embrasse, moi aussi… »_

Olivia parvint à lire ces mots, au-delà des larmes qui troublaient sa vue et s'accumulaient devant ses yeux. Elle parvint à les chasser en battant des cils à toute vitesse, ses doigts refusant de s'arracher au parchemin qu'ils tenaient, crispés. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, et revint à ces quelques lignes, embourbées de fautes dignes d'un enfant de six ans, qu'elle était malheureusement parvenue à déchiffrer. Oh Merlin, elle aurait tant aimé ne pas en avoir été capable.

La gorge nouée, les doigts tremblants de plus en plus comme au diapason de ses jambes qui flageolaient, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit inconfortable qui était le sien depuis six jours. Elle réussit difficilement à arracher ses mains au parchemin qu'elle déposa soigneusement à côté d'elle, nauséeuse.

« Zut, Liv ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'asseoir ! rouspéta sa cousine en réapparaissant soudain, un sourire nonchalant sur les lèvres. Tu vas froisser ta robe et on… Est-ce que ça va ? »

Olivia secoua la tête, plus pour éloigner les mauvaises pensées qui envahissaient peu à peu son esprit que pour répondre à cette question. Jamais elle n'admettrait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais elle ne pourrait donner la moindre explication au sujet de ce qu'il se passait dans son crâne depuis d'interminables minutes. Depuis que le mot « abus » avait surgi sous ses yeux, suivi de peu par d'autres qui n'avaient jamais révélé un sens aussi sombre jusqu'alors.

 _Brûlure_. _Ceinture_. _Coup_.

Elle s'obligea à inspirer pour ne pas céder à ses haut-le-cœur. Et plus encore à l'afflux soudain de haine qui lui brûlait le corps tout entier à mesure que des images d'un petit garçon solitaire qui subissait coup sur coup, violence sur violence, menace sur menace, surgissaient peu à peu dans son esprit.

Tous ces gens…

Elle comprenait soudain l'importance qu'un sortilège tel que l'Avada pouvait avoir. En cet instant, si tous ceux qui avaient osé lever la main sur Ash avaient été face à elle, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à l'employer.

« Olivia ? » bredouilla Sam d'une voix craintive.

Elle se demanda une seconde si ses envies de vengeance soudaine se lisaient dans ses yeux puisque sa cousine recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle leva la tête. Elle chassa ses larmes d'un geste rageur, dégoûtée par sa propre réaction. Ash avait eu suffisamment de cran pour lui exposer quelques bribes de son passé, et elle se retrouvait là, à pleurnicher comme un bébé.

Elle était ridicule. Elle était faible.

 _Il_ la rendait faible.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher Julian ? »

Olivia s'empressa de secouer la tête. Si son cousin la trouvait dans cet état, il demanderait des explications qu'elle n'était clairement pas en droit de lui fournir. S'efforçant de faire bonne figure, elle rattrapa le parchemin qu'elle roula soigneusement avant de le glisser sous son oreiller, et déposa un sourire factice sur ses lèvres.

« Tout va bien. On devrait y aller ! »

Sam fronça les sourcils, mais d'un regard, Olivia lui fit passer un message clair : « N'insiste pas. ». Sa petite cousine fit la moue avant de se diriger vers elle pour aplanir les plis invisibles de sa robe, et Olivia se demanda comment elle avait bien pouvoir survivre à cette soirée.

Elle aurait vendu son âme aux Détracqueurs pour pouvoir rester dans sa chambre à lire et relire la lettre d'Ash jusqu'à la connaître par cœur et trouver une réponse, une seule, qui puisse suffire à exprimer tout ce qu'elle éprouvait. Il n'accepterait pas le moindre éloge, elle le savait, bien qu'il paraisse évident à ses yeux qu'il méritait bien d'être applaudi pour avoir survécu à tant de choses sans se transformer un tueur en série. Il ne supporterait pas davantage sa compassion.

Merlin, qu'était-elle donc censée lui dire ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ?

Elle imagina une seconde ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il lui avait raconté tout cela en face. Sans doute aurait-elle injurié durant des heures toutes ces familles d'accueil pathétiques. Et peut-être aurait-elle exprimé son agacement face aux réactions des adultes supposés le protéger alors. Et, oui, sans doute aurait-elle fini par l'embrasser pour effacer les pensées qui les engloutissaient.

Mais là…

Aucun mot ne suffirait. Absolument aucun.

Et l'espace d'un instant, elle songea lâchement qu'elle pourrait simplement ne pas lui répondre.

* * *

« Demain soir, même heure ? »

Ash acquiesça distraitement à la proposition de Théodore, lequel réunissait ses affaires dans une sacoche de cuir sans doute plus vieille que lui. Malgré l'inutilité de cette séance, il se sentait épuisé… Les barrières mentales qu'il s'imposait lui causaient probablement plus de mal que s'il avait cédé aux demandes du psychomage qui s'enquit soudainement :

« Est-ce que tu ferais des exercices visant à te détendre si je te le demandais ?

\- Même pas en rêve », admit Ash sans sourire, avant de grimacer en entendant frapper à la porte.

Il aurait apprécié quelques minutes de calme au moins avant de devoir discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il s'agisse de Mia, de Sienna ou de l'un des adultes qui tentait par tous les moyens de s'approcher de lui, il n'était clairement pas en état de faire la conversation… Ou même d'hocher la tête s'il devait être tout à fait honnête.

« Tu es fatigué, constata Théo avec un soupir tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je te laisse et je te débarrasse de tes invités aussi vite que possible !

\- Merci. »

Étonnamment, le mot ne lui écorcha pas les lèvres autant qu'il l'avait imaginé et un rictus amusé se posa sur les lèvres de l'homme qui ouvrait déjà la porte en grand, prêt à jouer les videurs. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Hermione entrait dans la pièce, un sourire un peu crispé courbant sa bouche. Ash sentit son corps se tendre, presque instinctivement, un mauvais pressentiment s'emparant de lui… Puis il se détendit d'un seul coup en voyant qui suivait son professeur –et mère, quoi qu'il en dise.

« Neal ! »

Il résista difficilement à l'étrange sensation qui le poussait à se précipiter vers le seul adulte auquel il faisait entièrement confiance, et se contenta de lui sourire. Peut-être un peu trop. Neal fronça les sourcils en le fixant, l'air de se demander ce qui lui prenait tout à coup, et Ash se sentit stupide d'être à ce point soulagé de revoir un visage ami.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se diriger vers l'enseignant que le psychomage se penchait vers Neal, son regard brillant d'un éclat de curiosité un peu inquiétant. Apparemment, Ash n'était pas le seul spécimen dont il aurait aimé ouvrir le crâne, et l'adolescent se demanda si cela devait le rassurer ou le paniquer.

« Alors voilà donc le fameux Neal ! s'écria Théodore d'une voix rieuse. Père remplaçant, professeur adoré, et tout ça, tout ça…

\- Je n'ai jamais... commença Neal en reculant d'un pas, une expression vaguement troublé passant sur ses traits. Je ne suis pas…

\- Neal n'a jamais été le remplaçant de qui que ce soit, intervint Ash en s'approchant pour faire les présentations. Neal, c'est Théodore Nott, le psychopathe qui rêve de découvrir tous mes vilains secrets.

\- Le psychomage qui espère lui faire retrouver la mémoire, corrigea Théo avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais bon, chacun voit les choses de son point de vue… Je suis vraiment enchanté de vous rencontrer, Neal. On m'a dit un tas de choses sur vous. »

Théodore tendit la main vers Neal qui eut un mouvement de recul incompréhensible avant de réagir et de la serrer dans la sienne. Ash n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il était le seul à déceler la claire désapprobation teintée d'animosité qui se dégageait des deux hommes qu'Hermione se glissa à ses côtés.

« Comment cela s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme d'habitude, soupira Théo en lâchant enfin la main de Neal. Mais nous avons rendez-vous demain, alors je ne désespère pas… Essaie de régler tes soucis d'ici là, Ash. Quelle que soit la chose qui te trouble, je suis sûr que ça ne vaut pas la peine ! »

Ash le fusilla du regard, agacé par ce commentaire. Olivia valait la peine. Ou du moins, l'espérait-il. Et à cause de cette petite remarque sibylline, le psychomage venait de faire naître une expression angoissée sur le visage d'Hermione, ainsi qu'un air inquiet sur celui de Neal.

« A demain, Monsieur le Psycho. »

Il siffla « pathe » entre ses dents, et eut la désagréable surprise de voir Théo sourire. Puis, l'homme déposa un bref baiser sur la joue d'Hermione en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille, sûrement un « Tout va bien se passer » mensonger avant de se tourner vers Neal.

« A très bientôt, j'espère !

\- Monsieur Nott », se contenta de répliquer Neal sans se dérider.

La porte se referma derrière le dos du psychomage quelques secondes plus tard, et le silence s'imposa tout à coup, si lourd qu'Ash se demanda instantanément ce que cette soirée allait encore lui faire subir. Hermione s'empressa de se diriger vers le coin salon et fit apparaître du thé, en un cliché d'Anglaise auquel Ash ne parvenait pas à se faire. Il était presque certain qu'admettre détester ce breuvage lui coûterait quelques séances de plus avec Théodore, alors il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, suivi de peu par Neal qui lui décrocha enfin un vrai sourire.

« Comment vas-tu ? Les cours, ça se passe bien ? »

La question aurait paru étrange aux yeux de la plupart des gens, mais Ash le remercia d'un regard : il n'en pouvait plus des questions au sujet des Malefoy, de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il éprouvait, et de la psychothérapie invasive. Alors il se mit à déblatérer sur des sujets sans importances, et malgré le poids qui lui vrillait la poitrine, il parvint à faire rire Neal une fois ou deux, et à tirer un sourire à une Hermione apparemment stressée. Puis, il n'y tint plus, et s'enquit d'une voix qu'il espérait nonchalante :

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Le Professeur Granger voulait récupérer les dossiers de ta potion pour les transmettre à ses amis du milieu… Et je devais aussi apporter ton dossier scolaire à la directrice. J'ai voulu en profiter pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi.

\- Ça va. »

Si son mensonge était visible, Neal n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à une Hermione qui trépignait, et annonça d'un ton si apaisant qu'Ash en conclut instinctivement qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite :

« Le Profe… Enfin, ta…

\- Appelez-moi Hermione, intervint cette dernière en se redressant courageusement avant de se tourner vers lui. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, Ash. Et j'ai pensé que la présence de Neal pourrait…

\- Aider à faire passer la pilule ? conclut Ash en la voyant buter sur les mots. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Ou… qu'est-ce que je vais devoir encore faire ? »

Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qui serait pire. Admettre l'un de nombreux péchés de sa courte existence ? Ou ouvrir son cerveau à toute une bande de psychomages et aurors curieux ?

« Drago et moi, nous aimerions que tu passes le prochain week-end à la maison… Enfin, je veux dire, à la maison où nous vivions quand tu… Quand Jem était petit. »

Ash haussa un sourcil. C'était tout ? Ils voulaient un week-end ? L'espace d'un instant, l'idée l'enthousiasma presque. Il avait beau ne pas être pressé de découvrir les éléments manquants de son passé, en particulier ceux qui avaient précédé son éveil sans souvenirs, il était curieux de passer du temps dans la maison qu'il n'avait fait que visiter quelques temps auparavant. Il avait envie de fouiner, il devait l'admettre. De découvrir la chambre de Mia, de regarder les dessins d'enfant de Jem –ses dessins- de plus près et d'entendre d'autres anecdotes…

Mais où était donc le piège ? C'était trop facile, bien trop facile.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ? l'interrogea-t-il, la gorge nouée.

\- En fait… Le samedi soir, quelques amis viendraient nous rendre visite. (Neal toussota, lâchant le mot « euphémisme » et obligeant de fait Hermione à avouer :) La famille.

\- La famille ? Ça sonne un peu mafia dit comme ça… »

Hermione lâcha un petit ricanement angoissé, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, et Ash comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu dire exactement avant même qu'elle ne prononce la moindre explication.

« La rumeur de ton retour s'est évidemment propagée. J'ai discuté avec mes parents, et les Weasley… Les Weasley savent toujours tout, en fait ! Drago a parlé à Blaise –Zabini, le père de Sienna. C'est son meilleur ami, depuis toujours, il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher. Et… Le fait est que tous ces gens…

\- Ils veulent voir Jem.

\- Ils veulent te voir, toi, corrigea-t-elle avec un petit sourire las. Je sais très bien à quel point c'est dur…

\- Vraiment ? »

Elle cilla si rapidement qu'il en conclut qu'elle tâchait de refouler ses larmes, et il se morigéna : ne pouvait-il pas contrôler son ton, au moins ? Il détourna les yeux, refusant de découvrir la désapprobation mêlée de compassion du visage de Neal. Il aurait voulu pousser quelques jurons bien senti, mais se contenta de grommeler des mots sans sens.

La famille… La famille de Jem, peut-être. Les Granger, les Weasley, les Potter et les Zabini. Tous ces gens, il ne les connaissait pas. Et pire, ils ne le connaissaient pas. Sans doute s'attendraient-ils à une sorte de miracle, un Jem version adolescent. Ils voudraient lui rappeler tout un tas de choses, accumuleraient les souvenirs dans l'espoir d'éveiller quelque chose en lui… Et il les décevrait.

Il vivrait ce qu'il subissait constamment avec les Malefoy. Multiplié par dix. Voir cent, s'il en croyait les rumeurs au sujet des Weasley et de leur faculté à se reproduire.

En clair, il se préparait à vivre une soirée en plein purgatoire.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il haït tant elle semblait perdue.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle douloureusement. Je crois… Je crois que tout le monde comprendrait que la situation est compliquée et que…

\- Ils seraient tous déçus, traduisit-il sans lever les yeux. Vous y compris. »

Seul le silence lui répondit, et il s'obligea à être courageux. Suffisamment en tout cas pour croiser son regard et constater qu'elle avait l'air aussi terrorisée que lui. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, constata-t-il en la fixant. Il voulait qu'elle cesse de le regarder comme s'il pouvait disparaître en un nuage de fumée. Il voulait…

Il voulait que toute cette situation devienne _normale_.

Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment y parvenir.

« Je ne serais pas déçue, mon… Ash. »

Elle s'empourpra un peu, et il se demanda comment elle avait failli l'appeler. Mon chéri ? Mon cœur ? Mon petit… Mon petit quoi ?

Jem l'aurait su, lui. Il crispa la mâchoire. Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas être plus simple, tout simplement ? A défaut de normalité, il voulait juste au moins cesser de marcher sur des œufs de dragon à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« J'expliquerai à tout le monde que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça. Drago… Drago risque d'insister, mais je tenterai de…

\- Non. J'accepte. »

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Neal qui lui souriait, l'air de l'encourager à suivre ce qu'il supposait être son instinct – à moins qu'il ne soit devenu masochiste et apprécie de souffrir encore davantage de cette situation surréaliste.

« Je suppose que ça pourrait être sympa, dit-il sans sourire, conscient que le mot « sympa » était peut-être exagéré. Enfin, si ça devient trop dur, je pourrais toujours me cacher quelque part en attendant que l'orage passe, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! »

Elle paraissait si enthousiaste qu'il sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Au moins parvenait-il à répondre aux attentes d'une personne. C'était déjà plus que ce qu'il avait escompté jusque-là. Et s'il se sentait perdre la tête, et bien… Il avait appris à se terrer bien des années auparavant, à fuir les dangers et à patienter des heures s'il le fallait pour que le calme revienne. Il pourrait bien le refaire. Et il ne serait pas seul.

Il aurait voulu qu'Olivia soit présente. Merlin, il allait probablement rencontrer son père… Il n'avait jamais rencontré le père de Maisie ! Il avait connu celui de Hope, par contre. Il aurait vendu son âme pour ne jamais l'avoir fait. Et il rencontrerait celui de Sienna, apparemment.

Cette soirée allait être une version très personnelle de son enfer sur Terre.

Il allait juste y entraîner la seule personne au monde sur laquelle il était absolument sûr de pouvoir compter… La seule qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné et ne le lâcherait sans doute pas ce soir-là.

« Est-ce que Neal peut venir ? »

* * *

Mia éclata de rire, si naturellement que malgré l'angoisse qui lui vrillait l'estomac depuis des jours, Ash sentit poindre un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il releva la tête, abandonnant son devoir incompréhensible d'Histoire de la Magie et contempla les deux jeunes filles qui lui faisaient face. Assises côte à côte, Sienna et Mia discutaient au lieu d'étudier, ce qu'elles étaient pourtant censées faire.

Elles avaient envahi sa tour dans ce seul but, avec une bonne dizaine de parchemins et de livres sous le bras. Elles étaient restées sérieuses environ dix minutes, avant que Sienna ne se mette à taquiner Mia qui éprouvait quelques difficultés de concentration.

« Sérieusement, je n'aurai jamais cru que Miss-Perfection serait aussi tête en l'air juste à cause d'un garçon ! insista Sienna en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière –mouvement qui, malgré lui, l'envouta totalement.

\- Je ne suis pas tête en l'air ! Je suis juste… distraite, admit Mia d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Et Ash l'est aussi ! Pourquoi tu ne te moques pas de lui ?! »

Le concerné poussa un petit grondement agacé, pas particulièrement ravi que l'attention de Sienna qui n'avait pas atterri dans la maison des Serpents pour rien, se focalise sur lui. Il lui adressa un regard sombre, espérant lui faire passer le message : il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire taquiner par qui que ce soit, quel que soit le sujet. Et après cinquante-quatre heures interminables sans recevoir une seule lettre d'Olivia, il n'avait surtout par l'intention de parler d' _elle_.

Apparemment, le message ne passa pas. Ou alors Sienna s'en fichait, puisqu'elle posa nonchalamment son menton en creux de sa paume en plongeant son regard dans le sien comme pour découvrir les nombreux secrets de son âme.

« Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles de ta petite-amie ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie, répliqua-t-il froidement, sans pour autant parvenir tout à fait à éliminer le doute de sa voix, ainsi que le mince espoir qu'il avait de se tromper.

\- Tu as passé les dernières heures avant qu'elle disparaisse à fourrer ta langue dans sa gorge.

\- Et alors ? J'ai fourré ma langue dans la tienne et je n'ai jamais été ton petit-ami. »

Son ton avait sans doute été plus cruel qu'il ne le souhaitait puisque Mia lui envoya son pied en plein tibia par-dessous la table. Il ferma les yeux, juste une seconde, le temps de se recomposer le masque d'assurance qui s'effritait un peu plus à chaque seconde, puis s'obligea à sourire.

« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Elle doit probablement être très occupée par le Quidditch. »

L'excuse lui paraissait pathétique, même à lui, et Sienna et Mia échangèrent un regard qui l'enfonça encore davantage. Merlin… Voilà qu'il se transformait en Maisie ! A attendre des nouvelles qui ne venaient pas en lui inventant des excuses ridicules tout en s'inquiétant du sens à donner à son silence.

Il entendit presque le rire de Fox à son oreille, et réalisa qu'il aurait bien eu besoin de son meilleur en cet instant précis. Fox aurait pu le distraire. Ou insulter Olivia, ce qui aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire. Lui, en tout cas, ne l'aurait pas regardé comme le faisaient les filles en cet instant précis, avec cet air de pitié effroyable qui le poussait à se remettre encore plus en question.

« C'est sûr, qu'elle est occupée ! acquiesça Sienna sans ciller. Elle est obsédée par le Quidditch, après tout, alors elle doit passer son temps à s'entrainer et tous ces trucs de… de… d'entrainements !

\- Oui ! approuva Mia en acquiesçant, un sourire figé aux lèvres. A chacune de ses lettres, Julian me raconte à quel point ils travaillent dur et… (Elle se tut, puis s'empressa d'ajouter :) Pas qu'il y en ait tant que ça ! Des lettres, je veux dire. Il… n'a pas beaucoup de temps, lui non plus. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pensaient-elles sérieusement l'aider en se voilant ainsi la face ? Il avait commis une erreur. Une belle erreur irrattrapable. Olivia avait reçu sa lettre, l'avait de toute évidence lue et désormais… Elle ne répondrait sans doute plus jamais. Il en était fini des entraînements dans la Salle sur Demande et des baisers langoureux. Et Merlin ! Il ne saurait jamais combien de tâches de rousseurs elle avait très exactement. La déception qui lui vrilla l'estomac lui souleva presque le cœur.

Ce qu'il avait précisément voulu éviter toute sa vie était en train de lui tomber dessus. Ces gens, tous, prenaient de la place dans sa tête –et dans un organe qu'il préférait ne pas nommer- et il leur offrait sur un plateau d'argent la possibilité de lui causer du tort. De lui faire du mal.

Il se demanda un instant s'il avait volontairement saboté le début de sa relation avec Olivia, avant de se morigéner : peu importait ! C'était elle qui perdait quelque chose, pas lui. Elle n'était même pas si jolie que ça, après tout. Et pas très nette dans sa tête dès que cela concernait le Quidditch. Et Merlin, elle était incapable d'agir comme le faisait les filles en général… Elle n'avait rien, absolument rien, de ce qu'il attendait habituellement de ses petites-amies et…

« Ash. Il y a une chouette à la fenêtre », lui indiqua tout à coup Sienna en pointant un index par-dessus son épaule.

Et comme la mauviette qu'Olivia Weasley était apparemment en train de faire de lui, il se précipita vers la dite-fenêtre comme s'il avait un Mage Noir aux trousses. Le volatile entra sans se faire prier et il s'empressa de détacher le rouleau de parchemin accroché à sa patte, si vite que l'animal lui donna quelques coups de bec, sûrement pour le rappeler à la douceur. Ash l'ignora, tout comme il ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux œillades qui transperçaient sa nuque.

Il se contenta de dérouler le parchemin, et esquissa un frêle sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Olivia. Sourire qui s'écroula une seconde plus tard.

« _Ash,_

 _Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te répondre plus vite, mais c'est un peu la folie ici… L'entraînement me prend tout mon temps. Et ramener Julian sur le terrain en l'arrachant à sa plume encore plus !_

 _Un garçon d'ici m'a proposé une séance de vol sur tapis, et je devrais pouvoir te dire ce que ça vaut dans quelques jours. Et qu'est-ce le Quodpot exactement ?_

 _La soirée de samedi a été interminable. J'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirai jamais. Quelle perte de temps ! J'ai au moins pu rencontrer les joueurs des autres équipes et les jauger un peu. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être sensationnels, mais la discussion a été intéressante._

 _Au Japon, les équipes ont une coutume : ils brûlent les balais de l'équipe perdante à la fin du match… Julian a expliqué qu'en Angleterre, on était plus économes avec les objets auxquels on tient, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation ! Après tout, ils ne gagneront jamais ! Leurs statistiques prouvent leur niveau de nullité ! Mais évidemment, cela a stressé tout le monde, d'où l'entraînement à rallonge qu'on doit tenir secret puisqu'on n'est pas censé être sur le terrain plus d'une heure par jour…_

 _Merlin, je suis juste tellement pressée de rentrer !_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien de ton côté._

 _Olivia. »_

Il resta figé quelques secondes, son regard vrillé au « Olivia » tracé là. Comment avait-elle pu passer du « Olive » au « Olivia » ? Et c'était qui ce « garçon » qui voulait lui apprendre à voler en tapis ? Et… Et… Il sentit ses dents crisser alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire, abasourdi par la douleur brûlante qui lui transperçait le corps.

Elle n'avait rien dit.

 _Rien_.

Il avait passé d'interminables minutes à lui confesser à l'écrit des choses qu'il n'avait jamais avouées à personne, et elle s'était contentée de l'ignorer. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait face à une lettre encore plus impersonnelle que la précédente, une lettre sans émotions, sans rien auquel il puisse se raccrocher, sans même une réaction à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Ash ? Est-ce tout va bien ? »

Il sentit la main de Mia se poser sur son épaule et il la dégagea d'un mouvement brusque qui provoqua un instinct de recul chez les deux Serpentards. Sans répondre, il froissa le parchemin qu'il balança par terre, dans un bref espoir que cela calme les émotions qui le tiraillaient.

Puis il croisa le regard terni d'angoisse de Mia, et celui plus conciliant de Sienna qui paraissait comprendre ce qu'il était en train de subir et pour la énième fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il se demanda ce qu'il fichait là, avec ces gens. Si même Olivia, la forte et sans peur Gryffondor, n'était pas capable d'assumer son passé, comment Mia le pourrait-elle ? Et Drago et Hermione ?

« Je vais m'entraîner, grommela-t-il simplement en reculant d'un pas, son instinct le poussant pour la sempiternelle fois à fuir. J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin de m'entraîner.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air en état de tenir sur un balai. »

La remarque de Sienna l'obligea à considérer le tremblement intempestif de ses mains et les tambourinements erratique de son cœur, mais il chassa ses préoccupations d'un haussement d'épaules avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il réapparut une seconde plus tard, armé de son balai et d'une veste, il ne leur jeta pas un regard, conscient de ce qu'il aurait lu dans les leurs.

De la pitié, de la compassion, et tout un tas d'émotions face auxquelles il n'avait jamais pu réagir correctement.

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes lorsque Drago arriva sur le Terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Dans la pénombre, il eut quelques difficultés à repérer l'adolescent qui virevoltait, mais lorsque cela fut fait, il n'eut aucun mal à déterminer de l'émotion qui le troublait. Il observa le souaffle voler furieusement vers un gardien imaginaire, puis se glisser dans l'un des cercles de but. Suivi par un autre. Et un autre encore.

Un bref sourire courba les lèvres de Drago lorsqu'il réalisa que même Olivia Weasley n'aurait pas pu rattraper ces souaffles là. Personne, sans doute, n'aurait pris le risque de se trouver entre le jeune poursuiveur et les buts.

Un énième souaffle fila et rebondit contre l'un des anneaux qui tremblota, sous la puissance du choc, et Drago perçut un grondement de répit malgré la distance, suivi d'un juron bien moldu qu'il n'avait jusque-là entendu que de la bouche de son ex-beau-père.

Il poussa un bref soupir en se demandant ce qu'il fichait là, finalement. Lorsque le petit parchemin enfumé de sa fille avait quitté la cheminée de son bureau, une demi-heure auparavant, et qu'il avait lu le « Je crois qu'Ash est sur le point de péter les plombs », il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il s'était juste précipité, conscient que l'adolescent se trouverait forcément là, sur ce terrain, malgré le mauvais temps et le froid.

Il le regretta presque, un instant. De toute évidence, Ash voulait être seul, sans quoi il aurait pu trouver bien des garçons prêts à jouer avec lui. Et s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il était sans doute la dernière personne au monde qu'Ash avait envie de voir.

Un nouveau souaffle heurta les buts et un nouveau gros mot fusa dans l'air. Bon, peut-être l'avant dernière personne, finalement. Une certaine rouquine semblait occuper la première place de ce classement.

Alors, il inspira profondément dans l'espoir de se donner un peu de courage. Agitant sa baguette, il fit apparaître l'un des nombreux balais de remplacement présents dans les vestiaires et grimpa dessus avant de s'envoler, prêt à se confronter à la colère bouillante qui se dégageait du garçon.

Dans une autre vie, sans doute aurait-il su exactement quoi dire. Dans celle-ci, il se contenta d'un petit sourire lorsque Ash tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux si sombres qu'il se demanda quelle part du loup-garou qui sommeillait en lui était éveillé en cet instant précis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

\- Tu avais accepté de t'entraîner avec moi, rappela Drago sans se démonter –il avait inventé la notion même de « regard noir » après tout.

\- Pas maintenant. Et puis… Vous étiez quoi déjà, à votre époque ? »

Sans prêter attention au mépris perçant dans la voix d'Ash, il répondit soigneusement qu'il avait été Attrapeur, ce à quoi son fils –il ne lui avait jamais tant semblé Malefoy qu'en ce moment- répliqua qu'un ricanement caustique.

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai… Il paraît que vous étiez nul.

\- Je n'étais pas aussi doué à ce poste que tu l'es au tien, admit froidement Drago comme s'il s'en fichait, alors que cela avait bien compté pour lui à son âge. J'ai toujours été davantage doué derrière un bureau que sur un balai. Néanmoins, t'entrainer à lancer un souaffle sans gardien est tout à fait inutile, tu ne crois pas ? D'accord, il fait presque nuit, il pleut, et cela complique un peu les choses, mais…

\- Vous voulez être gardien ? »

La voix de Ash vibrait de ce que Drago supposa être de la surprise mêlée d'un amusement certain. Et tout comme l'adolescent semblait l'être, il était persuadé de se ridiculiser. Etonnamment, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste passer quelques minutes avec lui sans que cela tourne au pugilat, sans un malaise grandissant, et surtout –peut-être, par miracle- réussir à lui faire oublier ce qui semblait tant le troubler.

« Tu as peur qu'un vieillard tel que moi, qui n'est pas monté sur un balai depuis des siècles, parvienne à contrer tes souaffles ? »

Preuve qu'Ash était bel et bien un Malefoy, la réplique le piqua au vif et il s'empressa de tomber dans le piège. Sans sourire, Drago vola jusqu'aux buts et emprunta une posture qui le faisait sans doute paraître idiot, mais qu'il avait vu arborée par tous les gardiens du monde.

Il était prêt à encaisser.

Et il avait eu raison, quelques minutes auparavant, en songeant que personne n'aurait voulu être à cette place ce soir-là. Ash n'atténua pas la force de ses lancés par égard pour lui, ni ne cessa d'envoyer souaffle sur souaffle pour éviter de le mettre dans une posture dangereuse… Il sembla même à Drago qu'il accélérait, qu'il devenait plus fort, plus précis, plus rapide, et qu'il le faisait tout à fait sciemment, comme pour le blesser.

Mais Drago encaissa, rattrapa même quelques souaffles, sans se soucier de la brûlure de ses paumes –les gardiens ne portaient pas de gants pour rien, apparemment- ou de la douleur que certains coups lui faisaient ressentir.

Et quand la puissance des lancés ralentit d'elle-même, quelques dizaines de minutes interminables plus tard, alors que le souffle heurté de Ash lui parvenait malgré la distance, il était presque sûr d'avoir réussi quelque chose.

Pas à devenir un père, soudainement. Ni même un ami, ou un confident. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il devrait subir pour en arriver là.

Mais il surprit le léger sourire de Ash, un rictus teinté de respect et d'apaisement, et il en conclut qu'il avait au moins pu le libérer un peu son fardeau.

* * *

Hermione ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des paumes de Drago. Elles étaient aussi rouges que le blason de sa maison, couvertes d'écorchures et tellement à vif qu'elle n'osait même pas songer à ce qu'il avait bien dû faire pour en arriver là. Elle lui décrocha une œillade agacée, et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le sens du rictus qu'il lui décrocha en retour « En quoi ça te concerne ? ». En rien.

« Je connais un sortilège qui…

\- Dans quelques heures, il n'y paraitra plus, lui promit-il sans se soucier de l'interrompre. Et je connais une certaine femme qui ne cessait de répéter à une époque que la magie n'était pas la réponse à tout ! »

Elle retint les réflexions qui lui montaient aux lèvres, exaspérée. Certes, elle avait toujours dit ça, mais uniquement face aux enfants qui, au moindre bobo, se précipitaient vers elle en l'attente d'une formule magique. Elle estimait que certaines blessures étaient méritées et qu'avoir mal quelques minutes valait tous les discours grandiloquents du monde. Si elle n'avait pas agi ainsi, Mia n'aurait jamais cessé de dévaler la rampe d'escalier sur les fesses, et Jem aurait continué à jouer avec les « ciseaux de grands » au lieu des siens.

Drago, lui, était un adulte. La plupart du temps, du moins. Et il n'avait pas besoin de souffrir pour apprendre à mettre des gants la prochaine fois qu'il ferait… Merlin-savait-quoi !

Elle s'apprêtait à le lui expliquer, quitte à employer sa voix d'enseignante, lorsque Ash réapparut, quittant la salle de bain de sa tour, les cheveux encore trempés de sa douche. Un instant, elle essaya de le voir à travers les yeux des inconnus que seraient encore ses parents et les Weasley pour lui, et elle regretta de songer qu'il n'allait pas faire bonne impression. Elle imaginait déjà le regard désapprobateur de son père qui ne cessait de rouspéter sur « la jeunesse décadente, vilenie de notre société ».

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? murmura doucement Mia en se redressant sur le fauteuil qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis des heures.

\- Ouais, ça va, bougonna Ash en s'empourprant très légèrement, comme embarrassé par la sollicitude dont il ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire. Ecoutez, c'est… gentil à vous, de vous inquiéter et tout ça, mais… Je vais juste aller me coucher et…

\- Tu n'as rien mangé ! interrompit Hermione d'une voix forte. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose ! »

Ash esquissa un petit sourire en sa direction avant de hausser les épaules, ce qu'elle prit –sans doute à tort- pour un signe d'acceptation. Elle s'empressa de convoquer un elfe de maison et, à grand renfort de « s'il vous plait » et « merci » qui tirèrent des soupirs à Drago, lui demanda de ramener de quoi dîner.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil libre, poussant consciemment Ash à s'installer auprès de Drago –refusant ainsi de le faire elle-même- et l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés et elle l'observa plus longuement encore, s'efforçant d'oublier ce que penserait sa famille –de sang comme de cœur- du jeune homme.

Il avait les traits tirés et son regard fuyant lui donnait l'allure d'un fou. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir discuter avec Neal Radburn, lui demander si cela était un effet de la potion ou si Ash avait d'autres démons à combattre, des démons qu'elle pouvait peut-être faire fuir… Au lieu de ça, elle se demanda s'il se nourrissait suffisamment –elle le voyait rarement dans la Grande Salle, maintenant qu'elle y songeait- et s'il portait toujours des manches longues pour cacher ses cicatrices parce qu'il en avait honte, ou pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Elle se posait toutes ses questions, sans oser les formuler à haute voix, et elle s'interrogea malgré elle : pourrait-elle le faire un jour, ou ce malaise perdurerait éternellement ?

« Nous partirons demain dans la soirée, déclara soudain Drago en se tournant vers Ash, un bref sourire éclairant son visage. Enfin, votre… Hermione et vous. Je serai déjà à la mai… sur place. »

Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule à être mal à l'aise. A chaque conversation, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de multiplier les lapsus. Et à chaque fois, elle se promettait de faire mieux la fois suivante. Ash, lui qui ne relevait jamais, ne put apparemment pas s'empêcher de remarquer cette fois ci :

« On devrait peut-être arrêter de se reprendre toutes les deux minutes, non ? Dites… Dites les choses comme elles vous viennent, je ne me transformerai pas en Hulk pour autant. Ou en loup-garou non plus, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

\- Qui est Hulk ? s'enquit Mia en souriant.

\- Un personnage de comics. De bande-dessiné avec des super-héros, précisa-t-il en voyant son air perdu, avant d'ajouter une fois de plus pour l'éclairer : un livre avec des images et des bulles pour les dialogues, avec des gens en costumes qui sauvent le monde ? Bref, laisse tomber ! »

Un court silence embarrassé pesa un instant, avant que la nourriture apparaisse comme par enchantement. Ash se précipita sur une assiette avant de se servir, sans se soucier de la politesse. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant Drago ouvrir la bouche pour lui inculquer les bonnes manières avant de la refermer aussi sec sans dire un mot. Non, le malaise n'était clairement pas prêt de s'effacer. Pas ce soir-là, en tout cas. Voyant apparemment qu'ils se fichaient des règles, Mia en profita pour se servir à son tour, un petit sourire aux lèvres et se mit à manger sans attendre.

« Les invités commenceront à débarquer en fin d'après-midi samedi, déclara finalement Drago en remplissant une assiette qu'il lui tendit –au moins, l'un d'eux avait encore une éducation. Par petits groupes, histoire qu'on ne se sente pas acculés...

\- Que je ne me sente pas acculé, vous voulez dire, intervint Ash, la bouche pleine.

\- Oui. Que tu ne te sentes pas acculé. Enfin, si… Si quelque chose ne va pas, si tu sens que c'est trop, j'ai prévenu tout le monde que je n'hésiterai pas à employer un sortilège pour les faire déguerpir au plus vite. Ça te va ? »

Ash haussa nonchalamment les épaules pour toute réponse, et Drago esquissa un sourire, apparemment amusé par le masque de « je m'en fiche, je gère » de l'adolescent qui était trop occupé à avaler son poids en poulet frit pour s'en soucier.

« Néanmoins… ajouta Drago avec un court silence qui lui permit d'avaler rapidement un morceau minuscule de pomme de terre. Je crois qu'on devrait avoir une discussion dès maintenant au sujet de cette soirée. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de l'interroger du regard, et Drago lui décrocha un sourire qui ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage. Mia même cessa de manger pour dévisager son père, ayant sans nul doute reconnu son ton de « j'ai pris une décision, tu vas devoir faire avec, que ça te plaise ou non ».

« Ash, pourrais-tu arrêter de t'empiffrer, juste une minute ? »

Ash enfonça rapidement un bout de poulet dans sa bouche, par pur désir de rébellion, avant d'obéir, le regard sombre. Quels qu'aient pu être les efforts de Drago un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Ash n'avait clairement pas l'intention de faciliter les choses entre eux, et Drago même parut le sentir, puis qu'il carra les épaules avant d'annoncer, prêt à subir des représailles :

« Cette soirée est importante, Ash. Pour nous. Pour notre famille, en général. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne nous considères pas encore de cette façon, mais ces gens… Ces gens aimaient Jeremy, ils l'ont pleuré autant que nous, et il leur a manqué. Harry a dû expliquer un certain nombre de choses à ton sujet aux Weasley. Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère a décidé de partager avec ses parents, mais je suppose qu'ils savent que tu n'as pas eu l'enfance chérie que tu aurais dû avoir avec nous… (Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et Hermione hocha rapidement la tête.) Quoi qu'il en soit, et même si je veux que tu saches qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a honte de ce que tu es, de ce que tu as vécu, ou quoi que ce soit… Je pense, j'espère, que tu comprendras que tu…

\- Je vais devoir bien m'habiller et faire l'effort de me coiffer, conclut Ash avec un rictus mi-grimace, mi-sourire.

\- Et bien…

\- Pas la peine de tourner autour du chaudron, j'ai compris. Vous voulez que je fasse bonne impression, et j'ai la dégaine d'un… Et bien, d'un _moi_. Pas de soucis. J'ai l'habitude, je faisais ça tout le temps.

\- Pardon ? Comment ça, tu… faisais ça ? »

Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer avant même qu'Ash ne réponde, les yeux fixés sur son assiette débordante de victuailles.

« Ouais, quand… Quand une famille acceptait de me rencontrer, ou que des parents potentiels débarquaient dans les foyers pour faire leur shopping, il fallait bien s'habiller et se coiffer avec les moyens du bord. Vous voyez, pour être… choisi ? Alors, j'ai compris. J'ai accepté de participer à cette soirée, alors autant le faire bien ! »

Il conclut sa petite tirade sans les regarder avant de se remettre à manger, et Hermione détourna le regard. Dans son esprit, l'image d'un petit garçon débordant d'affection surgit tout à coup, avec ses cheveux trop longs, son corps trop maigre, et ses vêtements élimés. Ce petit garçon qui devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour que des adultes acceptent de s'occuper de lui, comme d'un chien perdu dans un chenil, avant de se débarrasser de lui aussi sec dès qu'il ne conviendrait plus. Elle battit des cils pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de surgir à l'idée de tout ce que _son_ petit garçon avait subi, et entendit Drago se racler nerveusement la gorge, apparemment aussi troublé qu'elle.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu pourrais débarquer en pyjama, tu sais ?

\- Soirée à thème ? sourit Ash sans prendre conscience de l'ambiance soudain pesante. Pyjama party ! Ce serait sympa !

\- Les Granger sont un peu coincés ! répliqua Drago en ricanant.

\- Hé ! Mes parents ne sont pas… »

Elle ne put conclure sa phrase que Mia l'interrompit en pouffant à son tour, et Hermione se tourna vers Drago en le remerciant d'une œillade. Peut-être maltraitait-il l'image de ses parents –qui n'étaient pas coincés, juste Anglais- mais il avait réussi à leur faire oublier à tous le sujet de leur conversation…

Au moins pour ce moment.

* * *

Mia oscillait entre une furieuse envie de rire, et celle –plus extravagante encore- de pleurer. Son regard dément passait du lit à baldaquin aux peluches sur l'étagère, avant de se poser sur mille et un objets qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir. La fois précédente, lorsqu'elle avait remis les pieds dans la maison de son enfance pour la première fois depuis bien des années, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de rejoindre l'étage. Ce qu'elle avait constaté au rez-de-chaussée –cette absence étourdissant d'évolution- avait suffi à lui peser sur le cœur.

Cette fois… Et bien, elle n'avait pas tout à fait le choix. Elle allait dormir dans cette chambre de nouveau. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler de sa dernière nuit dans ce lit, mais les souvenirs de cette époque étaient flous. Elle se souvenait des sanglots bruyants de sa mère qu'elle entendait à travers la cloison pourtant épaisse, et des chuchotements suivis de haussements de ton menaçants de son père. Toutes les nuits se ressemblaient alors. La dernière nuit avant que son père ne lui ordonne de mettre ses affaires dans son sac à dos avaient dû ressembler à toutes les précédentes…

Son dernier souvenir clair et précis datait d' _avant_. La veille de la disparition de Jem. De ça, elle se souvenait. Elle se souviendrait toujours. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, pas avant de passer une nouvelle nuit dans ce lit trop petit, dans cette chambre encombrée de souvenirs d'une fillette qu'elle n'était plus.

Elle abandonna son sac, préparé quelques heures auparavant pour le week-end, et referma vivement la porte derrière elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle dormir sur le canapé du rez-de-chaussée finalement… Autrement, elle ne fermerait pas l'œil, hantée.

Elle passa devant la chambre de Jem, où elle avait abandonné Ash quelques minutes auparavant et passa la tête par la porte entrouverte. Elle s'attendait à le trouver dans la même posture désagréable qu'elle, celle de n'importe quelle personne normale dans un mausolée à sa propre gloire perdue, mais Ash était assis au pied du lit. Malgré ses sourcils froncés, il avait l'air presque à l'aise, et il lui décrocha un petit sourire en croisant son regard.

« Tu as eu peur de déranger ton fantôme ? demanda-t-il tout bas, preuve qu'il avait constaté l'ambiance effrayante de la maison.

\- Oui… Je crois que Mini-Mia me filerait un bon coup de pied aux fesses si j'osais m'approcher de sa maison de poupées. Rien ne te revient, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas plus aujourd'hui que la dernière fois. »

Elle essaya de cacher sa déception, mais n'y parvint guère puisqu'il lui décrocha un autre sourire, plus circonspect cette fois. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si elle chercherait toujours à retrouver Jem auprès de Ash, ou si un jour, elle abandonnerait. S'il deviendrait complétement son frère, malgré tout, _lui_ , et non pas Jeremy.

S'il se souvenait, sans doute… Autrement, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de leur semblant tordu de famille.

« Tu t'imagines passer deux nuits dans ce lit ? demanda-t-elle en chassant cette pensée angoissante.

\- J'ai déjà dormi dans de pires endroits. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer, très légèrement, presque inconsciemment. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'il faisait une réflexion de ce genre. Son petit discours de la veille sur les efforts qu'il devait faire pour être accepté avait troublé ses parents autant qu'elle. Et cette remarque…

Depuis son arrivé dans leur vie, Ash avait été plus aimable qu'une porte de prison dès que cela concernait son passé. Il disait certes qu'il n'était pas parfait et qu'il avait vécu des tas de choses, mais aucune réelle information ne filtrait. Et voilà qu'en un court laps de temps, il envoyait des petites piques pleines de ressentiments sans qu'elle ait eu l'impression de les mériter.

Merlin, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'Olivia avait bien pu lui faire pour arriver à le blesser autant. Elle avait bien envoyé une lettre à Julian la veille, mais alors qu'il s'était toujours arrangé pour lui répondre en quelques heures, cette fois, elle n'affrontait que son silence. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ces Weasley ?

« On descend ? proposa-t-elle finalement, préférant ne pas s'attarder dans la chambre interdite plus longtemps. J'ai un petit creux… Et puis, mieux vaut ne pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps !

\- Tu crains qu'ils se sautent dessus ? s'esclaffa Ash en se levant, abandonnant ses affaires sur le sol.

\- Pour s'arracher la tête, oui. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ils ont tendance à se dire des choses pas très sympas avant de se mettre à se disputer… Remarque, ce n'est pas arrivé depuis un moment, réalisa-t-elle tout à coup en quittant la chambre.

\- Peut-être qu'ils devraient coucher ensemble, tout simplement. Ils m'ont l'air plus frustrés qu'autre chose. »

Mia se stupéfia littéralement et se tourna vers lui d'un bond, la mâchoire décrochée, sous le choc. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-il réellement fait une remarque sexuelle sur leurs…

« Tu parles de nos parents ! s'écria-t-elle, au bord du fou-rire cette fois.

\- Oui, et ils ont dû coucher ensemble au moins deux fois, tu sais ? Par le gland de Merlin, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Avoue qu'ils ont l'air plutôt… tu sais…

\- Si tu dis « frustré », je te jette un sort !

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont eu des relations, après ? demanda-t-il, plus sérieusement cette fois, malgré le petit sourire qui lui collait aux lèvres.

\- Papa ? Non… Enfin, je suppose qu'il a dû, tu sais…

\- Payer des professionnelles ?

\- Non ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez toi ?! »

Cette fois, elle remarqua l'éclat de malice dans ses yeux gris, et Ash ne tint pas deux secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Elle essaya de prendre un air sévère, mais échoua lamentablement avant de lui donner un coup à l'estomac en représailles. Il tira sur une mèche de ses cheveux, et elle se remémora les mille disputes qui s'étaient finies ainsi entre Jem et elle, bien des années auparavant. A l'époque, il finissait par pleurnicher dans les bras de leur mère. Ash, lui, se contenta de pouffer encore, alors qu'elle le traitait d'imbécile, et elle en conclut qu'elle avait eu tort un peu plus tôt.

Ash était déjà son frère. Il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait Jem… Mais il était son frère, quand même.

* * *

Ash se demandait comment il pouvait être encore capable de respirer malgré l'étau qui lui enserrait le buste tout entier. Son cœur lui paraissait engourdi, ses poumons ne répondaient qu'à moitié, et tout son sang semblait migrer vers son cerveau qui cogitait à une allure effroyable. Malgré tout ça, il parvenait à sourire, et même à faire des blagues –aussi nulles que celles de Fox, mais quand même… Et il tenait le coup, même si chaque minute lui paraissait interminable longue.

Pourtant, tout se passait bien, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Drago n'avait pas encore insisté pour lui couper les cheveux, Hermione n'avait pas demandé à lui offrir de nouveaux vêtements, et Mia semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui dans cette maison –bien que leurs raisons différent.

« Et toi, Mia ? » demanda tout à coup Drago, au grand soulagement d'Ash.

Après plus d'une demi-heure à discuter sérieusement de ses problèmes de dyslexie, il était content de voir l'attention se porter sur autre chose. Et Mia, avec son statut de Préfète et ses bonnes notes, serait certainement plus à l'aise avec le sujet « école » que lui. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille se mit à tripoter son dessert du bout de sa fourchette, et haussa les épaules.

« Rien de neuf…

\- Tu n'as pas eu de notes, récemment ? insista son père en repoussant son assiette vide.

\- Quelques-unes. Des Optimal pour la plupart… »

Ash la fixa plus intensément. Elle se dandinait. Elle cachait quelque chose. Et elle n'était apparemment pas douée pour ça. Il devait admettre que le regard curieux de Drago n'aurait pu laisser personne indifférent. Hermione même semblait inquiète désormais, et Mia lâcha soudainement, si bas qu'ils eurent tous du mal à l'entendre :

« J'ai eu un Acceptable à mon dernier devoir de Runes… »

Ash esquissa un petit sourire. Acceptable ? Et bien, c'était… Acceptable, n'est-ce pas ? L'espace d'une nanoseconde, il l'avait imaginée, brandissant un parchemin orné d'un « Troll » -il n'aimait pas franchement les coutumes de Poudlard, mais ces intitulés de notation étaient à mourir de rire. Puis il croisa le regard vaguement déçu d'Hermione et celui clairement contrarié de Drago, et en conclut qu'il était le seul à trouver ça satisfaisant.

Il eut quelques difficultés à ne pas le prendre mal. Après tout, lorsqu'il avait eu un Piètre à son dernier devoir d'Histoire de la Magie –qu'il avait dû subir à l'écrit, avec toutes les erreurs que cela incluait- Hermione l'avait félicité et encouragé. Que Mia soit sur le point de subir des remontrances pour une note supérieure lui paraissait être le comble de l'hypocrisie.

« Mia, soupira Drago après avoir déterminé d'un seul coup d'œil avec Hermione qu'il était apparemment en charge de cette situation. Tu es à quelques mois des ASPICS, ma Mia, ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser aller… Je sais très bien que ces dernières semaines ont été difficiles et intenses à tout point de vue, mais c'est la dernière ligne droite. Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller.

\- C'est juste un « Acceptable », papa, tenta-t-elle de se défendre, d'une si petite voix qu'Ash serra les doigts, d'instinct, prêt à la défendre. Et… ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Si c'est Julian qui te distrait…

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il n'est même plus là, en ce moment. Et… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. C'était juste une mauvaise note. »

Elle leur décrocha alors un sourire éblouissant et si rassurant qu'il faillit lui-même se laisser prendre, alors même qu'il voyait son menton trembloter. Elle se pencha rapidement vers son assiette pour avaler les derniers morceaux de gâteau qui y trainaient, écrabouillés sous sa soudaine crise de panique, et le silence s'imposa à table, pour la toute première fois depuis le début du diner.

Ash abandonna sa contemplation de Mia pour regarder Hermione, laquelle paraissait désormais plus troublée que déçue. Finalement, il focalisa son attention sur Drago, qui tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur le coin de la table sans cesser d'observer sa fille. Ce fut les sourcils si froncés qu'il venait probablement de se créer de nouvelles rides qu'il interrompit le silence :

« Est-ce que tu as envoyé tes demandes de stage pour cet été au Ministère, comme je te l'avais conseillé ?

\- Drago… »

Le soupir d'Hermione passa inaperçu sous le bruit de la fourchette que Mia fit nerveusement tomber dans son assiette désormais vide. Elle s'essuya la bouche, si lentement qu'il n'échappa à personne qu'elle tentait juste de gagner du temps, et Drago ferma les yeux en pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Ash pouvait presque entendre ses pensées : il comptait jusqu'à dix, il en était persuadé… Le temps de se calmer, ou de ne pas dire des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite, sans doute.

« Mia, je t'ai expliqué pendant les vacances de Noël à quel point obtenir un stage était compliqué, malgré d'excellentes notes et un comportement exemplaire. Les places au Ministère sont extrêmement limitées, sans compter le nombre d'étudiants étrangers qui tentent leur chance dans les pays anglo-saxons… Je refuse de te pistonner, je te l'ai dit également. Tu es assez intelligente pour y parvenir toute seule, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que malgré le nom de ta mère, les gens se focaliseront avant tout sur le nom « Malefoy », et que ce nom peut être un frein pour ton avenir. Tu dois envoyer…

\- Je sais, papa, chuchota Mia, le regard fixé sur son assiette.

\- Tu le sais, ok. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu encore rien fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement ? »

Ash jeta un bref regard désespéré en direction d'Hermione, en priant pour obtenir une réaction quelconque, mais cette dernière attendait apparemment quelque chose de Mia. Quelque chose que l'adolescente semblait incapable de lui offrir. Stupéfait, Ash suivit des yeux une larme qui glissa le long de la joue de Mia avant de disparaître lorsqu'elle l'essuya nerveusement, et il fusilla Drago du regard. Ce dernier ne remarqua rien, toute son attention fixée sur sa fille.

« Mia, je ne veux pas que tu pleures… soupira-t-il après un court silence avant de poser sa main par-dessus la sienne sur la table. Je veux juste que tu me dises ce que tu comptes faire, d'accord ? Parce qu'entrer au Ministère sans avoir fait de stage au préalable est pratiquement impossible, et que…

\- Jeneveuxpasentrerauministère.

\- Quoi ? »

Mia renifla tout à coup et releva la tête. Malgré ses yeux remplis de larmes, elle fixa son père avec toute la détermination dont elle était capable. Ash observa ses lèvres qui tremblotaient, tant et si bien qu'il faillit ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait quand elle détacha chaque syllabe :

« Je ne veux pas entrer au Ministère, papa. »

Le silence s'imposa si brusquement qu'Ash en vint à regretter les maisons des foyers bruyantes par lesquelles il était passé pendant son enfance. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Drago tape du poing sur la table et se mette à crier, parce que c'était comme ça que les hommes –les pères- qu'il avait connu réagissaient aux changements de plans.

Il avait juste oublié que Drago n'était pas de ceux-là pendant son petit discours à Mia. Il fut donc surpris de voir l'homme reculer simplement sa chaise et s'y appuyer plus confortablement, une ride d'incertitude barrant son front alors qu'il dévisageait sa fille.

« D'accord. Alors, quel est ton plan B ?

\- Mon… Mon plan B ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Mia ? Je sais désormais ce que tu ne veux _pas_ faire, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Mia se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et Drago secoua la tête, apparemment à deux doigts de se mettre en colère… Ou de s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, _ça_ , Mia.

\- Je n'en sais rien, d'accord !? répliqua Mia d'une voix plus forte cette fois. Je… Je n'y ai pas réfléchi !

\- Tu passes tes ASPICS dans quelques mois, et tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu feras _après_?! Merlin, Mia, tu réalises que…

\- Oui ! Oui, papa, je réalise très bien ! »

La voix de Mia monta dans les aigues pour se briser en un cri et Hermione se redressa d'un coup sur sa chaise avant de déclarer d'une voix censée être apaisante, mais qui arrivait un peu trop tard :

« La discussion est close pour ce soir, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Evidemment que c'est le moment ! gronda Drago, apparemment exaspéré. Notre fille ne va pas gâcher sa vie sous un quelconque prétexte !

\- Je ne gâche pas ma vie !

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux en faire !

\- Tu savais ce que tu voulais faire, toi, à mon âge ?! Non ! Tu m'as toujours dit que tu avais trouvé ta voie sur le tard, en réalisant que tu voulais être un homme suffisamment bien pour que maman t'aime ! Alors lâche-moi avec ça ! »

La chaise de Mia bascula lorsqu'elle se leva d'un seul bond et elle quitta la salle à manger en claquant la porte si fort que l'un des cadres accrochés là tomba d'un seul pour se briser par terre. Ash resta figé une seconde avant de se tourner vers les deux adultes aussi abasourdis que lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, là ? souffla Drago, avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux en tournant la tête vers une Hermione stupéfaite. Est-ce que… Est-ce notre fille vient de me crier dessus ? »

Ash les regarda tour à tour, surpris de déceler une sorte de soulagement détonnant sur leurs traits. Merlin, si c'était à cela que ressemblait une banale soirée familiale, il n'était clairement pas prêt à vivre en famille un jour… Et encore moins à en créer une à lui.

« Je… Je vais aller voir si elle va bien, murmura-t-il en se levant à son tour, se sentant de trop tout à coup. Et euh… Au cas où on devrait avoir cette discussion dans le futur, je ne tiens pas à travailler au Ministère moi non plus. Et je cris plus fort que Mia ! »

Il disparut sans leur laisser le temps de réagir et s'enfuit à l'étage. Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers la porte où les lettres « Mia » étaient tracées, et toqua légèrement, inquiet presque malgré lui. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comme réagir face à une Mia furieuse –il avait pu la consoler lorsqu'elle était en larmes, mais la colère… C'était autre chose.

« C'est moi, murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter bêtement : Ash.

\- Tu peux entrer… »

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte, redoutant qu'elle ne change d'avis, et la retrouva écroulée de traviole sur son lit de petite fille. Il se souvint tout à coup d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Mia était comme Alice, perdue dans une pièce devenue trop petite pour elle.

Il referma la porte dans son dos et s'écroula à côté d'elle, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Il voulait juste… Il voulait juste qu'elle sache qu'il était là pour elle, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de la façon dont il était supposé réagir dans ce genre de situation.

« C'était affreux, pas vrai ? l'entendit-il demander, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller qu'elle pressait à moitié contre son visage.

\- C'était plutôt cool, genre ado en pleine crise et tout ça… Tu pourrais te faire faire un piercing ou un tatouage et te mettre à hurler sur des chansons satanistes. »

Elle releva brusquement la tête et il fut fier de la voir sourire. Lentement, il la tira vers le haut du lit et ils s'installèrent plus convenablement. Leurs pieds dépassaient, leurs corps étant bien trop grands pour ce lit d'enfant, et Mia se laissa aller contre lui sans qu'il n'y trouve rien à redire. Les contacts avec les adultes l'embarrassaient peut-être… Avec Mia, il laissait simplement son instinct le guider.

« Tu sais ce que tu veux faire, toi, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix qui le poussa à passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Ouep ! Poursuiveur dans une équipe européenne –ce sont les meilleurs en Quidditch. Et quand je serais trop vieux pour jouer, je crois que je deviendrais entraîneur ou un truc comme ça… Et toi ? Pas même une vague idée ? Ou c'est juste que tu as eu la trouille d'affronter la réaction de Monsieur le Directeur de Bureau ?

\- Il n'est pas comme ça ! Enfin… Il veut juste que tout se passe pour le mieux. Et non, à chaque fois que je crois savoir… Ensuite je ne suis plus sûre. Surtout ces derniers temps, admit-elle avec une petite grimace.

\- A cause de moi ?

\- Non… A cause de moi. »

Elle se redressa légèrement et il l'interrogea du regard, conscient qu'il s'en fallait de peur pour qu'elle admette ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Pourtant, le silence se prolongea sans qu'il sache comment le briser, sans qu'il soit sûr de même devoir le faire. Et lorsqu'enfin, elle prit la parole, ce fut pour prononcer des mots qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre :

« J'étais différente quand j'étais petite.

\- Olivia… Olivia me l'a dit, admit-il, la gorge nouée.

\- Je crois que la Mia de cinq ans aurait adoré bosser au Ministère avec son papa chéri, et grimper les échelons jusqu'au sommet. Et je crois que celle de huit ans aurait voulu devenir Professeur juste pour travailler à Poudlard et voir sa maman. Et… Celle de maintenant ne sait juste pas trop ce qu'elle veut. Si elle doit obéir à la Mia d'avant, ou à la Mia de maintenant, et… Quelle Mia elle veut être, quelle Mia les autres voudraient qu'elle soit, quelle Mia… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Il acquiesça sans même y réfléchir. Parce qu'il savait _exactement_ ce qu'elle ressentait. Et maintenant qu'il avait acquiescé, il ne pouvait plus vraiment revenir en arrière alors…

« Je… Je crois que quand je me suis réveillée sans aucun souvenir, j'étais encore un peu comme Jem. Un petit garçon mort de trouille. Avant. Avant les familles d'accueil et tous ces trucs de loup-garou, et… Enfin, toutes ces choses. Quand Neal m'a trouvé, je n'étais déjà plus Jem depuis longtemps. J'étais devenu Tyler, un gosse un peu paumé prêt à cogner pour se défendre et franchement désespéré… Mais Neal est arrivé, et je suis devenu Ash. Le truc, c'est que je ne peux pas vraiment effacer les autres, tu vois ? Ni le petit garçon qui ne connaissait même pas son nom, ni celui qui se mettait en quatre pour plaire aux autres avant de capter que ça ne servait à rien, ni le loup non plus. Je crois… Je crois qu'un jour, je devrais décider, me débarrasser des uns et des autres et… être juste une seule personne. Comme toi. Tu devras être une seule Mia. La Mia que tu veux être et pas celle que les autres s'attendent à ce que tu sois.

\- Mais comment on est censé faire ça ? »

Il éclata de rire en décelant de l'espoir dans la voix de sa sœur. Sa _sœur_ , se répéta-t-il en espérant que son cerveau se rebellerait à cette idée. En vain. Il n'avait aucune réponse à lui offrir, malgré tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était même incapable de trouver une solution pour lui-même… Alors pour elle ?

« J'en ai foutrement aucune idée, Mia… »

Elle se laissa retomber contre lui et il la serra spontanément contre lui en s'essayant à la réconforter, malgré tout. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal, peut-être qu'il pourrait être un frère sympa à défaut d'être un fils dont les Malefoy puissent être fier.

Il ferma les yeux sur cette pensée, le corps soudain plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis l'apparition de la chouette venue de l'autre bout du monde pour lui briser ce qu'il n'avait pas eu réellement conscience de confier à Olivia.

Il avait eu raison quelques heures auparavant : il avait dormi dans des endroits bien pires que celui-là, dans de bien plus affreuses situations et en bien moins bonne compagnie… Et lorsque Mia soupira une solution qui paraissait bien plus valable que les autres, il se mit à songer qu'il n'avait probablement pas été plus sûr d'être à la bonne place de toute son existence qu'avant ce jour-là.

« Peut-être qu'on est juste censé trouver un juste milieu entre tous nos « nous » … »

* * *

 **Note _** ... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Qui veut faire un câlin à Olivia ? Qui veut lui en coller une ? Qui est partagé entre ces deux envies ? XD ; 2. Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Ash à l'annonce de la fameuse soirée ? ; 3. Ash a-t-il réagi trop vivement à la lettre d'Olivia ? ^^ Qui plaint Drago d'avoir eu à subir un tel assaut de violence ? XD ; 4. Aimez-vous l'évolution de la relation Ash-Mia ? (Et Ash qui dit des conneries sur leurs parents ? XD) ; 5. Qui veut taper Drago pour avoir abordé ce sujet là, tout d'suite, pas du tout au bon moment ? (Je lève bien haut la main !) ; 6. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? ^^ **  
**

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Un énième voyage dans le temps, des cadeaux, des bidules trop moldus, un Merci, des cheveux, des tensions, des étreintes non-désirées, du TROP, des rencontres, une lâcheuse !, une histoire, une surprise, de l'orgueil, huit minutes et quatorze secondes, une atroce journée, de la jalousie, le point de mire, un Scroutt-à-Pétard, une conversation essentielle, une première fois, un nouveau venu, une fortune, une relation père-fils bien compliquée, un clash, une lourde réalité et des supplications.

 **Des bisous ! _ Des reviews ?  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Bonjour, bonjour ! Encore un chapitre posté avec un sacré retard... Mais j'ai du mal à trouver le temps en ce moment ^.^ Je vous laisse donc avec vos réponses, en espérant n'avoir oublié personne & je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture -d'un chapitre encore que j'apprécie moyennement pour X raisons xD

 **Marine :** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Oui, ça fait du bien de voir enfin cette ptite famille plus proche, même s'il reste des tensions & qu'ils ont encore bien du boulot... Et Olivia, il est possible qu'elle fasse encore mieux que ça ! Merci encore !

 **Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup ! Et exactement, ces chapitres sont une vraie transition vers la prochaine étape qui ne sera pas nécessairement plus simple que la précédente pour les personnages... Et pour Olivia, explications dans ce chapitre :D **  
**

 **Garfield :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! ;-) 1. Exactement, par lettre c'est quand même bien compliqué d'exprimer ce genre de choses... 2. Ash fait de gros efforts déjà ! Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui en demander davantage. 3. Ash est trop sensible en fait xD Il ne comprend pas Olivia pour le coup, ils ne peuvent pas communiquer aussi bien qu'en vrai u_u' y'a encore du boulot concernant leur relation ! 4. Je parlais des souaffles ;-) 5. Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est essentiel qu'il parvienne à se sentir réellement proche d'un membre de sa famille, enfin ! 6. Merciii :D **  
**

 **Romane :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Ah ah, t'avais du retard ! Explications pour Olivia dans ce chapitre, mais oui, elle a fait de la peine à Ash... T_T Heureusement qu'il avait sa famille dans ce chapitre pour un peu le faire aller mieux :-) **  
**

 **Julie B. :** Merci beaucoup ! Mais la pauvre ! Franchement, ce n'est pas de l'insensibilité ;-) Tu comprendras mieux dans ce chapitre... MAIS TELLEMENT ! il faut qu'on les pousse dans les bras l'un de l'autre ces petits Drago&Hermione ! Merci encore ! **  
**

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 18**

* * *

 _Under the glow of the very bright lights_

 _I turn my face towards the warn night sky_

 _And I'm not afraid of a thousand eyes_

 _When they're above five hundred smiles_

 **\- Sia – Opportunity -**

* * *

En claquant la porte d'entrée, Drago eut la sensation déroutante d'avoir voyagé dans le temps. Peut-être était-ce dû au « Je suis rentré ! » qui s'échappa naturellement de sa bouche, ou simplement au décor, immuable, de la maison où il avait vécu les plus belles années de sa vie. Ou peut-être à ce parfum de vanille et de chocolat qui flottait dans l'air, et à tous les souvenirs que cela éveillait en lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se figea sur le seuil, une fois que les mots eurent quitté ses lèvres, et il attendit là, avec l'espoir naïf de voir deux enfants dévaler les escaliers en criant « Papa ! », et Hermione apparaître depuis une autre pièce, avec un grand sourire plein de promesses… Il tint une dizaine de secondes avant de se morigéner et –des paquets plein les bras- il traversa l'entrée pour se précipiter vers les pièces d'où il sentait provenir des parfums de cuisine.

Il retrouva Hermione dans le salon. Elle disposait, sa baguette s'agitant dans tous les sens, mille plats remplis de petites choses à grignoter qu'elle avait probablement dû passer la journée à préparer, pendant que lui s'occupait de tout autre chose. Il regretta momentanément de ne pas avoir été présent, ne serait que pour assister au spectacle qu'elle jouait à elle toute seule dès qu'elle était en cuisine –elle n'avait rien d'un cordon bleu, et entamait les recettes comme pour créer des potions.

« Salut… », lança-t-il finalement en l'entendant pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Elle se retourna d'un bond pour lui faire face, apparemment surprise de le trouver là. Sans doute avait-elle été trop absorbée par l'organisation de la soirée qu'ils craignaient autant l'un que l'autre pour l'entendre envahir la maison. Il eut le plaisir de la voir expirer, comme soulagée de le voir apparaître, et le bref sourire qui éclaira ses traits confirma sa première impression : elle était heureuse de le voir.

« Où sont les enfants ? s'enquit-il en s'approchant pour lui tendre le sac rempli de bouteilles qu'il avait ramené de son shopping.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle avant de lui répondre : Mia est plongée dans ses devoirs, elle n'a pas desserré les lèvres de la journée… Et Ash m'a aidé à tout préparer.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer. J'ai essayé de l'inciter à travailler, lui aussi, mais il avait la tête ailleurs et… ça ne donne jamais rien de bon avec lui. Du coup, il s'est installé dans la cuisine et a joué au commis ! Il a fini par monter prendre une douche en attendant que tu lui apportes ses vêtements. Dis-moi que tu n'as rien acheté de trop… trop… »

Drago résista difficilement à son envie de caresser sa joue pour la rassurer, et secoua simplement la tête avec un rictus malicieux. Cependant, il ne lui montra pas ce que contenaient les sacs prévus pour Ash et Mia, refusant de jouer de sa suspicion. Il se contenta de lui en tendre un plus petit que les autres, en se sentant malgré lui embarrassé par l'expression de stupeur sur ses traits.

« C'est juste… Une babiole de rien du tout.

\- Pour moi, bégaya-t-elle en récupérant le paquet. Merci. Tu… Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

Il aurait pu croire à une formule de politesse absurde, de celles que les gens prononçaient tout naturellement, sans même y penser. Mais il lut dans son regard que ça n'en était rien : elle pensait sérieusement qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui faire le moindre cadeau. Il comprenait aisément pourquoi : ils refusaient l'un comme l'autre de compliquer une situation déjà tendue, d'infliger un embrouillamini de plus à Ash et Mia, en agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, comme si leur relation pouvait fonctionner. Aussi tentant que ce soit…

Mais en passant devant la vitrine après avoir acheté des vêtements à leurs enfants, il n'avait pas pu résister. C'était sans doute aussi idiot que naïf, aussi malsain que douloureux, mais il avait souhaité, juste l'espace d'une seconde suffisante à lui faire sortir sa bourse, que tout puisse se passer exactement comme les choses auraient dû être toutes ces années.

« J'ai acheté une robe pour Mia, annonça-t-il en détournant les yeux alors qu'elle déballait soigneusement la boîte sortie du sac. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente lésée ou…

\- Qu'elle s'imagine que votre petite dispute d'hier puisse avoir des conséquences sur ton amour pour elle, conclut Hermione avec un petit sourire las. Tu faisais ça, avant. Tu… Tu offres toujours des cadeaux pour t'excuser.

\- Et c'est mal ?

\- Pas vraiment… Je me demande juste si celui-ci (Elle lui montra la boite en carton encore close.) est sincère ou si tu attends quelque chose de moi.

\- Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, Hermione. »

Elle dut sentir qu'il ne mentait pas, car elle sourit, plus sincèrement cette fois, avant de s'asseoir pour ouvrir le carton. Elle en sortit un foulard écarlate qui glissa entre ses doigts avant qu'elle ne le rattrape in extrémis, les joues rosies.

« Un foulard, hein…

\- Comme au bon vieux temps, admit-il en un soupir. Je… S'il ne te plait pas…

\- Il est parfait. Ils le sont toujours. »

Elle ne le regarda pas une seule fois en prononçant ses mots, et il en conclut qu'elle devait ravaler courageusement ses émotions. Il lui offrait toujours des écharpes et des foulards de toutes sortes, à l'époque de leur mariage –ils n'avaient clairement pas les mêmes goûts en matière de vêtements et de bijoux, et il était ainsi sûr de ne pas se tromper et elle avait toujours froid, malgré son sang chaud. Il regretta un instant de lui avoir ainsi rappelé leur passé, puis se refusa de culpabiliser : il avait voulu lui faire plaisir, et il était presque certain d'avoir visé juste.

« Je vais aller voir les enfants…

\- D'accord.

\- Je redescends pour t'aider aussi vite que possible, promit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas s'approcher pour relever son visage de force afin de déceler ses sentiments.

\- D'accord.

\- Hermione… »

Il l'observa relever la main vers sa joue pour essuyer une larme qui l'avait trahi en s'échappant de ses yeux, et il se refusa à tourner les talons sans rien dire, à ignorer le trouble certain qui l'avait envahi à ce souvenir de leur vie à deux. Et les mots qui quittèrent ses lèvres furent bien plus significatifs que son cadeau :

« Aucun foulard au monde ne pourrait t'obliger à me pardonner… Mais je te les offrirai tous, s'il le fallait. »

Il quitta la pièce sans attendre sa réponse qui –il le savait- aurait été si raisonnable qu'il aurait voulu la faire taire sans se préoccuper du reste. A défaut de parvenir à récupérer sa confiance, il se serait contenté de son corps, et ç'aurait été la chose la plus idiote à faire. Il s'obligea à oublier Hermione qui pleurait, et se décida à faire ce qui était juste, ce qui comptait vraiment. Ash.

Gravissant les marches en quelques grands pas, il alla directement frapper à la porte de la chambre de Jem. Il aurait une discussion avec sa fille plus tard : il espérait bien que son cadeau pousserait la jeune fille à l'excuser plus aisément. Hermione avait raison, finalement, il essayait d'acheter son pardon… Et peut-être tentait-il d'acheter l'affection d'Ash. Il refusait de l'envisager davantage, et entra rapidement dans la pièce dès qu'il perçut le « Entrez » d'invitation.

Il s'était attendu à retrouver l'adolescent en train de fureter dans la pièce, ou peut-être même en train de faire ses devoirs, par miracle. Au lieu de ça, il découvrit Ash, assit par terre, à côté du lit trop petit pour lui, penchée sur une petite boite en plastique fluo qui laissait échapper des « bip » très agaçants et particulièrement… Moldus.

« Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ash appuya sur le bidule coloré qui laissa échapper un son extravagant, avant de lever les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire de bienvenu qui n'aurait même pas convaincu un Weasley. Drago étant un Malefoy, habitué à lire les expressions des gens –généralement pour s'en servir contre eux- n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour constater que l'adolescent était mort d'angoisse.

« Je jouais avec… commença Ash avant de lâcher un petit ricanement. C'est un jeu moldu. Une console, tu sais ? Elle est super vieille. Elle m'a coûté trois dollars dans un troc, et j'ai un seul jeu, mais elle fonctionne… Tu veux essayer ? »

Drago était prêt à tout pour créer des liens avec Ash, y compris à subir une averse et à se recevoir des souaffles envoyés avec rage. Mais toucher à une machine moldue bruyante était au-dessus de ses forces. Ash dû lire dans son regard sa réponse puisqu'il laissa tomber l'objet par terre sans plus s'en soucier avant de se lever.

« Laisse tomber…

\- Peut-être une autre fois ? s'engagea Drago avec une grimace. Tu as d'autres trucs de ce type avec toi ?

\- J'ai un vieux smartphone, mais Neal me le confisque à chaque rentrée. Il me le rend juste avant que je reparte pour le monde moldu… Il dit que c'est pour que je « _distingue clairement ma vie à l'école et ma vie en tant que Tyler Hanson_ ». Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour démontrer de l'absurdité de cette règle, et Drago éprouva un bref sentiment de joie : apparemment, Neal avait aussi quelques défauts… Ash, malgré l'affection évidente qu'il éprouvait pour l'enseignant, ne le vénérait pas pour autant. Pas comme Jem l'avait vénéré lui, à une époque.

« Bref, j'ai réalisé que ma Gameboy –c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, pour info…- ne marchait pas une fois dans Poudlard. J'ai cru qu'elle était foutue, mais elle fonctionne ici, alors je suppose qu'il y a des sortilèges sur l'école qui brouille les objets moldus ? Mon portable ne m'aurait pas été d'une grande utilité apparemment.

\- J'en suis resté à l'apprentissage de la télécommande de la télévision, admit Drago avant de lui tendre un sac, impatient d'échapper à cette discussion bien trop moldue qui lui rappelait malgré lui l'enfance compliqué de l'adolescent. C'est pour toi. »

Quelques secondes, il resta là, son bras dressé tenant le paquet en direction de son fils qui le fixait comme s'il lui offrait un serpent à sonnettes. Puis, tout doucement, Ash récupéra le sac, l'air si embarrassé que Drago faillit lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, avant de comprendre tout seul. Sans doute n'avait-il eu que rarement l'occasion de se voir offrir quoi que ce soit… Il se doutait bien que Neal, ou les quelques amis qu'Ash avaient à Salem avaient dû lui donner des cadeaux au long des années, mais il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de les recevoir.

« Merci, prononça-t-il en un sifflement si rapide que Drago n'y aurait rien compris s'il n'avait pas attendu ce mot-là.

\- C'est pour ce soir… J'espère que ça t'ira. Tu as plus ou moins la même carrure que moi à ton âge… Quelques muscles en plus, je dois l'avouer. »

Ash ne le regardait même plus, le regard fixé sur le paquet qu'il se retenait apparemment de déballer avec une grande difficulté. Drago se demanda s'il s'agissait juste de curiosité, ou si l'adolescent craignait d'être déçu ou de se voir affublé d'une tenue atroce.

« Tu peux l'ouvrir », proposa-t-il obligeamment.

Ash n'attendit pas que Drago réitère son offre et s'empressa de poser le sac sur le lit défait avant de glisser ses mains dedans. Le cœur serré à l'idée de devoir refuser ce cadeau –après tout, Drago Malefoy était probablement du genre à acheter des robes de sorcier et Ash refusait de porter un vêtement qu'il estimait réservé aux femmes- il compta jusqu'à dix avant d'en sortir les vêtements.

Il eut la surprise de sentir une matière qu'il connaissait par cœur sous ses doigts… Et lorsqu'il découvrir un jean fraichement plié, il crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Un jean ? Drago Malefoy lui avait acheté un jean ?

Il avait imaginé une robe de sorcier –dans le pire des cas- ou un pantalon droit et noir de costume de ceux que –dans son monde- les gens portaient exclusivement pour quelques occasions importantes telles que les mariages, les enterrements et les procès. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait avec un vêtement qu'il aurait pu choisir lui-même. S'il avait eu trois cent dollars à dépenser dans un pantalon, évidemment, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas. Le jean était de marque, c'était certain, mais au moins, il se sentirait lui-même en l'enfilant.

Lorsqu'il sortit la chemise grise claire du fond du sac, il éprouva un bref pincement de déception –tant qu'à faire, il aurait préféré un sweat-shirt- avant de sourire. Il n'avait jamais eu de chemise à lui. Il en avait partagé avec quelques garçons à l'époque où il vivait dans des foyers et qu'il devait rencontrer des parents potentiels, et il en avait chipée une dans le carton d'objets trouvés d'une école. Celle-ci… Et bien, elle n'avait jamais appartenu à personne d'autre, et il n'aurait pas à la prêter à qui que ce soit à moins d'en avoir vraiment envie.

Il se sentait un peu stupide à se cramponner ainsi à de simples vêtements comme s'il s'agissait des plus incroyables présents du monde, mais il ne pouvait se contenir. Alors il balbutia un nouveau « Merci » qui sonna à ses oreilles comme étant encore plus ridicule que le premier, puis releva fièrement le menton, refusant de se laisser troubler davantage.

« Je te laisse te préparer, lança Drago d'une voix étrangement plus tendre que d'ordinaire. Tu as encore une bonne heure devant toi… Je vais aller donner ses affaires à Mia. A tout à l'heure ! »

Ash entendit la porte se refermer derrière son dos et expira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas eu à subir de remarque sur ses cheveux, et ses nouveaux vêtements lui plaisaient bien plus que ce qu'il avait escompté. Peut-être que cette soirée ne serait pas si effrayante que cela finalement…

Pourtant, une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'il observa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain attenante aux chambres de Mia et Jem, il ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui le perturbait tant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de rencontrer tous ces inconnus qui croiraient le connaître. Ni de dire une quelconque bêtise devant le père de Sienna, ou pire celui d'Olivia. Il ne craignait qu'à peine de voir surgir un souvenir, subitement, conscient que cela pourrait bien l'aider à plaider sa cause auprès de Théodore Nott.

Non, ce qui le troublait dans ce reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, c'était sa ressemblance soudaine avec la photo de Jeremy Malefoy qui trônait dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas ses joues rebondies d'enfant, ou même l'air heureux qu'il arborait fièrement à quatre ans. Mais avec ces vêtements neufs et ces quelques kilos en plus dues aux repas de Poudlard comme à l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait suivi avec Olivia, il ressemblait presque à ce qu'aurait dû devenir Jem.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité, cette idée ne lui fit pas particulièrement peur.

Alors il abaissa soigneusement les manches de sa chemise pour ne laisser apparaître aucune de ses cicatrices, et il décida de faire de son mieux… En priant pour que cela suffise. Puis, sans se laisser l'occasion de changer d'avis, il quitta la salle de bain pour frapper à la porte de Mia, et sans commenter sa jolie robe ou sa coiffure plus soignée que d'ordinaire, il lui demanda doucement :

« Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ? »

* * *

Ash descendait à peine les escaliers, Mia sur les talons, que la sonnette d'entrée résonna dans toute la maison qui trembla presque de surprise sur ses fondations. Ou du moins était-ce l'impression de ses quatre habitants du week-end qui –bien que conscient que les invités n'allaient pas tarder- eurent l'air étonnés que le temps ait si vite passé.

Hermione se précipita la première vers la porte, les traits si tirés de fatigue que Drago, derrière elle, garda les mains discrètement prêtes à la réceptionner en cas d'évanouissement. Puis, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, il jeta un discret coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer que Mia et Ash ne tarderaient pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que résonnait le tout premier « Bonsoir ! » trop enthousiaste de la soirée, lequel fut suivi d'un « Oh, ma chérie » pétri d'angoisse toute maternelle.

Drago n'eut pas l'occasion de s'attarder sur l'apparence de son fils –Ash n'avait jamais tant ressemblé à Jem- qu'il dût saluer les dernières personnes qu'il avait envie d'accueillir ce soir-là. L'antipathie devait être réciproque, puisque Monsieur et Madame Granger se raidirent dès qu'il s'efforça à sourire en leur direction, son regard demeurant malgré tout glacial.

« Drago, vous _ici_! »

Il entendit très distinctement Hermione soupirer, excédée, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton railleur de son ancien beau-père, lequel ne lui avait clairement pas pardonné tout ce qu'il avait fait vivre à sa « fille adorée » une décennie auparavant.

« Ravi de vous revoir, Robert, mentit-il néanmoins avec un rictus douloureux. Elisabeth… »

Son ex-belle-mère plissa des yeux menaçants en sa direction. Il eut la sensation étrange d'être de retour à leur première rencontre, laquelle se serait terminée en un bain de sang sans la présence de médiatrice d'une Hermione folle amoureuse. Et follement déterminée à ce que tout se passe bien… C'était apparemment toujours le cas, puisqu'elle se dressa entre eux sans hésiter, les joues rosies de colère.

« Papa, maman, j'ai été claire. La situation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça, pour que vous vous permettiez de ressasser de vieilles rancunes. Drago et moi, nous allons très bien, d'accord ? Nous sommes tous passés à autre chose, alors je vous en prie… Faites un effort. »

Drago faillit la tirer par le bras pour lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par « aller très bien » parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'aller bien du tout depuis quelque temps. Quant à « passer à autre chose », il doutait encore d'en être capable un jour. Il s'efforça pourtant à ne rien laisser voir de son trouble, et attendit une réflexion désagréable de l'un des Granger. Celle-ci ne vint pas.

Mia, sans doute pressée de désamorcer une situation compliquée, s'empressa de descendre les dernières marches et se glissa entre eux en souriant de toutes ses dents. Drago se demanda un instant s'ils allaient tous devoir jouer à la comédie du bonheur toute la soirée, et se tourna vers Ash qui –s'il avait un peu de jugeote- devait déjà avoir disparu. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Figé sur place, l'adolescent, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son jean, lui adressa un petit sourire nerveux, mais complice. Au moins, lui ne faisait pas semblant d'aller bien. Il en semblait même tout à fait incapable. Et lorsque des hoquets de stupeur retentirent du côté des Granger, troublé même par un sanglot ravalé, il vit distinctement Ash avoir un mouvement de recul qu'il canalisa en carrant les épaules, le regard fuyant.

Instantanément, Drago culpabilisa de lui faire subir une telle épreuve. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu attendre encore, ou peut-être remettre cette rencontre à jamais. Mais lorsqu'il observa les réactions des parents d'Hermione, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre une telle décision. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir perdu Jem. Tous les gens qui les envahiraient ce soir-là l'avaient perdu, aussi, l'avaient cherché –certains bien plus longtemps que lui-même, s'il devait être honnête… Et tous s'impatientaient de le retrouver. C'était peut-être une épreuve, pour Ash plus que pour quiconque, mais ils se devaient de l'affronter.

* * *

 _Respire. Respire. Respire. Respire. Respire. Res…_

Ash avala difficilement sa salive et manqua de s'étouffer. _Ne pas respirer et avaler en même temps_. S'il avait cru avoir subi les regards les plus étranges qui soit en débarquant à Poudlard quelques semaines auparavant –ou étaient-ce des siècles- il était désormais certain de pouvoir affronter pire. Et même en sachant pourquoi ils le fixaient ainsi, le vieux couple de moldus n'en était pas moins particulièrement effrayant.

Il vit Hermione sourire en le regardant, et ce petit rictus apaisa modérément les battements erratiques de son cœur avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi elle le contemplait ainsi, avec une émotion perceptible dans les yeux. Nerveux, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'étonna de nouveau de les trouver aussi courts. Merlin, il avait peut-être un peu exagéré… Il était presque sûr que prendre une décision importante tout en étant à ce point sous tension était toujours une mauvaise idée.

Il pouvait presque entendre Olivia se moquer de lui à cette pensée. _Ash, ce sont des cheveux, ils repousseront_. Mais il aurait bien eu besoin de sa tignasse pour cacher un peu ses yeux ce soir-là, et observer sans être vu.

Rien, pas même les cheveux les plus longs du monde n'aurait néanmoins pu le préparer à ce qui suivit. Il avait à peine atteint le palier, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres, qu'il se sentit brutalement tiré dans une étreinte de fer, étonnante pour si petite et vieille dame.

Les yeux écarquillés, il vit Hermione grimacer un « Désolée ! » alors que Mia cachait son visage entre ses mains et que Drago paraissait tout à coup furieux. Sans doute avaient-ils donné des consignes. Et apparemment… Certains n'avaient aucune intention de les respecter.

Il résista difficilement à son envie d'échapper à ce câlin non-désiré, si étouffant qu'il en oublia de respirer, et s'obligea à rester figé. Il la sentit trembler contre lui, sa… Sa grand-mère, et essaya de se détendre. Il s'était promis de faire des efforts, après tout. Et il n'allait pas repousser violemment une dame âgée simplement heureuse de le retrouver. De retrouver Jem, plus précisément.

Alors, aussi difficile que cela fut, il inspira profondément et se laissa étreindre, jusqu'à lui rendre son câlin en fermant les yeux suffisamment fort pour échapper à tout ce qui l'entourait. Et il se répéta « Détends-toi, détends-toi » jusqu'à être interrompu par une voix douce :

« _Mon petit prince…_ »

Il sut immédiatement qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Comme quelques semaines plus tôt, il se sentit vaciller sur ses jambes, et ses pensées lui parurent transformées en un méli-mélo indescriptible. Il entendait les gens parler autour de lui, mais seul l'écho de ce « _petit prince_ » tendre lui parvenait au-delà du reste.

Et, inconscient de ce qui se jouait autour de lui, des mouvements d'Elisabeth Granger qui s'éloignait et du discours de Drago au sujet de ce câlin surprise, il se demanda pourquoi son cerveau avait choisi cet instant précis pour se rappeler.

Et pourquoi il se rappelait de ça, d'Olivia, d'une boisson sans importance… et pas du reste.

* * *

Ils étaient trop nombreux. Trop curieux. Trop étouffants. Trop tactiles. Trop. Trop. Trop tout. Il souriait autant que possible, serrait des mains, subissait des câlins qui parfois, éveillaient quelque chose en lui sans pour autant provoquer le moindre souvenir, ce qui le décevait et le rassurait tout à la fois.

Il tâchait de se souvenir de tous les noms, de toutes les histoires. Il avait compris que les Weasley n'étaient pas tous présents, pour différentes raisons qui lui échappaient. Celui qui vivait en France avait des problèmes avec sa fille aînée à cause d'un garçon métamorphe –s'il avait bien compris la situation. Celui qui possédait une chaîne de boutiques spécialisée en Farces et d'Attrapes avait apparemment eu un empêchement à cause de l'une de ses usines de fabrication. Un autre travaillait trop, occupé à un poste important à Washington où il gérait « la communication internationale entre les différents ministères sorciers du monde » tout en étant « très proche du président » -selon une Molly Weasley très fière.

Sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi, Drago et le père de Samantha, le fameux Ronald Weasley, avaient paru se détester cordialement. Il se promit d'interroger Mia à ce sujet plus tard. Ginny Potter avait paru comprendre d'instinct son besoin d'éviter les contacts physiques avec des inconnus et s'était contentée de lui faire la bise, entrant directement dans le clan de ceux qu'il appréciait. Quelques membres du corps enseignant de Poudlard, comme Neville Londubat ou la directrice McGonagall étaient également là, le poussant à se comporter aussi bien que possible.

Et personne n'avait fait la moindre remarque au sujet de ses cheveux, ce dont il était particulièrement reconnaissant.

Il en était à espérer que tous les invités soient présents et que ni Blaise Zabini, ni Théodore Nott et encore moins Charlie Weasley n'apparaissent quand la sonnette résonna de nouveau. Il pria pour que le père de Sienna ait eu un problème au Ministère, que Théo se soit fait attaqué par un patient fou ou que les parents d'Olivia aient été dévorés par un dragon… En vain.

Une nouvelle tête rousse apparut quelques secondes plus tard, juste derrière une Hermione souriante. Elle s'était détendue au cours des minutes passées, et il espérait ne pas provoquer quoi que ce soit pouvant l'inquiéter. La présence de Charlie Weasley et de sa femme le poussait néanmoins à penser qu'il allait faire ou dire une bêtise… Nécessairement !

Le couple s'approcha de lui, comme tous les autres avant eux, et il se sentit le point de mire de nombreux regards, en particulier celui –rieur- de Mia qui discutait avec Molly. Il s'efforça de paraître encore plus présentable qu'auparavant. Qu'Olivia ne veuille plus de lui avait beau être clair dans son esprit, il refusait de faire mauvaise impression aux parents de cette fille là.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre d'où provenait le caractère fougueux d'Olive. Si son père semblait aussi détendu que viril, sa mère, elle, avait tout l'air de sortir d'une bataille à mains nues avec un dragon. Une bataille qu'elle aurait, bien entendu, remportée haut la main. Et lorsqu'elle lui sourit, ses magnifiques yeux verts scintillant de curiosité, il oublia momentanément pourquoi il était en colère contre Olivia.

« Ash, ravie de te rencontrer ! »

C'était la première à l'appeler directement par son prénom, ou du moins, par celui qu'il s'était choisi, et il décida de la classer dans le groupe de ceux qu'il appréciait sans plus tarder. Charlie parut plus en retrait en lui serrant la main, et Ash s'imagina un instant qu'Olivia ait pu leur parler de lui, ou de ses soucis… Ce n'est qu'en voyant Charlie sourire tristement qu'il comprit que l'adulte avait simplement fait comme sa famille avant lui : il avait cherché Jem derrière ses traits, et il l'avait trouvé.

Puis, il se souvint de ce qu'Olivia lui avait raconté à leur sujet à tous les deux. Qu'ils s'occupaient des dragons au lieu d'elle, quand elle était petite qu'ils lui avaient toujours préféré leurs créatures. Non, elle n'aurait jamais pu leur parler de lui, ou leur confier quoi que ce soit. Et peut-être n'avait-il pas le droit de les apprécier, finalement. Peut-être que ce qu'ils pensaient de lui n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance, non plus.

Mais Charlie lui tendait déjà la main et lorsqu'il la serra, Ash se rappela de la fêlure indissociable de la voix d'Olivia lorsqu'elle évoquait sa famille. Elle les aimait, quoi qu'ils aient pu faire ou ne pas faire durant son enfance. Et même si son silence lui donnait des envies de meurtres, il voulait qu'ils l'apprécient…

Il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur ce que ce désir prouvait de son propre caractère ou de ses sentiments présumés, et il accepta une sorte d'étreinte bizarrement masculine de la part de Charlie avant que la mère d'Olivia ne dépose un bref baiser sur sa joue. Elle ressemblait tant à sa fille, malgré sa chevelure brune, qu'il s'en sentit frustré malgré lui, alors qu'Hermione jouait le jeu de l'hôtesse une fois de plus.

« Ash, voici Charlie qui comme tu as dû le déduire de ses cheveux, est un Weasley. Et sa femme. Eleonora.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Nora, précisa cette dernière avec une petite grimace. Mes parents ont un peu exagéré la longueur de mon prénom.

\- Les parents d'Olivia, ajouta Hermione en lui souriant, un brin il-ne-savait-quoi-mais-qui-l'agaça. Ash a joué contre Olivia, et maintenant ils sont… Amis. »

La brève hésitation qu'elle imposa entre ces deux derniers mots troubla les expressions avenantes de Charlie et Nora. Ils échangèrent un regard, et –alors qu'Ash s'attendait à y déceler de l'agacement quant à l'idée qu'une énergumène telle que lui batifole avec leur fille- ils lâchèrent un petit rire identique. Apparemment incrédules, ils revinrent vers lui alors qu'Hermione se trouvait soudain une occupation ailleurs –sans doute pour fuir le désastre annoncé. _Lâcheuse_.

« Donc, toi et Livie, vous…

\- On rien du tout, s'empressa de conclure Ash avec une grimace. On s'entraîne ensemble, c'est tout. »

Il n'avait aucune envie de leur expliquer qu'un entraînement s'était conclu par une douche glacée, qu'il avait goûté l'eau sur les lèves d'Olivia, ou qu'il avait commencé à compter ses tâches de rousseur jusqu'à hauteur de sa poitrine haut-perchée. Il crut percevoir comme un éclat de compréhension dans le regard de Nora, laquelle semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées alors que Charlie paraissait bien déçu.

« Vous vous entraînez ? Moi qui pensais que… Olivia est si…

\- Si _quoi_? »

Il ne put contenir le grondement protecteur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, aussi furieusement qu'il l'était lui. Si ses parents se mettaient à déblatérer sur son obsession pour le Quidditch, à proclamer que c'était malsain ou qu'elle avait besoin de trouver d'autres centres d'intérêt, il n'hésiterait pas à leur coller leur hypocrisie en plein visage. Peut-être s'était-il mentalement autorisé à critiquer Olivia, mais ses parents…

« Sa vie toute entière tourne autour du Quidditch, annonça Nora, ce à quoi Ash serra les poings avant que Charlie intervienne à son tour :

\- Ce que nous comprenons tout à fait. Nous sommes bien placés pour savoir ce que cela fait d'aimer quelque chose à ce point, et Livie est tellement douée… Depuis toujours… Quand elle était petite, raconta-t-il avec un sourire étonnamment nostalgique et fier, Elle utilisait une de nos machines servant à lancer de la nourriture aux Dragons, pour s'entraîner. Elle mettait tout ce qu'elle trouvait de rond ou d'ovale dedans, se plaçait à quelques mètres, et passait des heures à rattraper tout ce qui lui fonçait dessus… Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où elle revenue le nez en sang, les mains aussi rouges que son blason ! Parfois, elle utilisait une vieille batte, mais elle était moins douée comme batteuse que comme Gardienne. Et, Nora, tu te souviens de…

\- Tout ça n'intéresse probablement pas Jem… Ash ! l'interrompit son épouse avec un regard d'excuse en direction de l'adolescent, autant pour le petit discours de Charlie que pour le lapsus révélateur.

\- Bien sûr que si ! »

Peut-être eut-il l'air un peu trop empressée à l'idée d'entendre encore des histoires au sujet d'une petite _Livie_ ultra-passionnée, car un sourire entendu traversa momentanément les lèvres de Nora. Charlie, n'ayant besoin que de cela pour embrayer :

« Elle avait beau être définitivement faite pour le poste de Gardienne, elle voulait tout tenter. Nous vivons dans un coin reculé du Pays de Galles, la plupart de nos voisins sont des éleveurs de Dragons eux aussi, et ils n'ont pas énormément de distractions… Ils avaient réussi à former deux équipes de Quidditch amateurs. La plupart des joueurs avaient plus de trente ans, mais Livie… Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, alors elle a réussi à se faire accepter et à jouer à plusieurs postes durant ces années là-bas. On doit avoir des photos d'elle, quelque part ! Tu devrais voir cette petite peste, dressée sur la pointe de ses pieds, qui arrive à peine aux bustes des autres joueurs… Et qui leur met la pâtée quand même ! »

Ash s'abandonna en un rire. Il l'imaginait très bien, et voilà qu'elle recommençait à lui manquer. Il était presque impatient que ce mois se termine finalement. Il pourrait retourner à Salem pour le Tournoi, et éviter ainsi d'affronter le regard plein de pitié ou –pire- de peur d'Olivia.

S'il avait toujours tâché d'ignorer le regard des autres, ou de s'en soucier aussi peu que possible, quelque chose lui disait qu'agir ainsi serait impossible en compagnie de cette fille en particulier. Et que le loup lui-même n'apprécierait pas d'être ainsi rejeté. Sans doute finirait-il par lui arracher la jugulaire à coups de mâchoires, et reviendrait-il à la case départ. Une prison. Sorcière, celle-ci. Une petite voix lui suggéra qu'il avait trop d'imagination, et que jamais il ne ferait de mal à Olivia sciemment. Mais il préférait cette option à l'autre, plus évidente : qu'elle lui fasse du mal à lui.

« Ce que Charlie essayait de t'expliquer, sourit Nora en le dévisageant comme s'il avait tout compris de son manège, de ses pensées, et de ce qu'elles suggéraient, Avant de se mettre à ressasser ses souvenirs comme un vieil homme…

\- Eh !

\- C'est que nous avons beau comprendre sa passion, nous nous inquiétons un peu pour elle, parfois. Ç'aurait été assez amusant de découvrir qu'elle a un petit-ami, qu'elle s'intéresse à autre chose pour une fois… Et encore plus si ce petit-ami, c'est toi !

\- Pourquoi ? »

Sourcils froncés, Ash se démena à tenter de comprendre cette petite phrase. En quelques secondes à peine, il avait déjà trouvé mille raisons à l'amusement potentiel qu'était censé provoquer sa relation encore plus potentielle avec Olivia. Etait-ce parce qu'elle et Jem avaient été amis ? Peut-être avait-elle même un béguin d'enfant pour lui à l'époque ? Non, elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'être ce genre de fillette… Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il soit compliqué, qu'il ait eu une enfance tordue, ou qu'il soit précisément le genre de type dont les filles comme Olivia ne s'embarrassaient généralement pas ? A moins qu'il s'agisse simplement d'une remarque à la Sienna, qui pensait qu'Olivia n'était pas assez jolie pour lui, ce qui le mettait franchement en rage ?

Il en était là de ses troubles pensées quand Nora ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui répondre. Elle n'eut le temps de dire que quelques mots qui ne répondaient aucunement à sa question que la porte du salon s'ouvrit de nouveau, lui coupant définitivement le souffle.

Drago était là, et Ash prit conscience qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment… Depuis qu'il avait proclamé, étonnamment fort vu le peu d'importance de l'information, qu'il allait chercher des glaçons.

Il revenait sans glaçons.

Accompagné des deux dernières personnes qu'Ash s'était attendu à voir. Il entendit Mia lâcher un petit couinement de surprise, et l'observa abandonner une Molly Weasley pas vexée le moins du monde, pour se précipiter dans les bras de Julian qui l'accueillit d'une étreinte un peu trop câline pour le public.

Il ne les regarda qu'une seconde à peine, sans attendre qu'ils se fassent rabrouer par un Drago tout à coup moins souriant. Il avait bien d'autres problèmes. Un autre problème, pour être précis.

Olivia se tenait là, sur le seuil, une petite moue mi-railleuse –Julian et Mia se faisaient gronder comme des gamins- mi-heureuse –elle avait l'air contente d'être là, malgré tout. Elle abandonna à son tour du regard son cousin, pour jauger la pièce du regard, avant d'être happée par l'étreinte d'un quelconque Weasley dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom.

Figé, il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle embrassait les membres de sa famille, un petit rictus un peu triste sur les lèvres. Il remarqua ses yeux rougis et s'inquiéta instinctivement pour elle : qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la féroce Olivia Weasley _pleure_? Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : Poudlard avait perdu le match. Et au-delà de l'absence de réconfort qu'il avait dû subir dans sa lettre, il se souvint de la coutume japonaise qu'elle avait choisi d'honorer. S'ils avaient perdu… Elle avait dû faire brûler son balai. Et si elle avait dû voir son balai s'embraser, elle devait être à deux doigts de craquer.

Il perçut son regard sur lui, finalement, lorsqu'elle parvint à le repérer, et vit son sourire s'élargir. Ses yeux rouges s'illuminèrent de quelque chose qu'il perçut comme de l'affection, et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Et si elle faisait juste mine d'ignorer tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué ?

Il crispa la mâchoire, incapable de lui renvoyer son sourire, le corps tendu à se rompre. Son instinct lui conseillait de tourner les talons, et de négliger sa présence comme elle se fichait de ses confessions. D'agir comme un gamin mécontent et boudeur qu'il se refusait d'être encore, à quelques mois de l'âge adulte.

Pourtant, il ne put se diriger vers elle, et se contenta de rester là, sans bouger, à se demander _pourquoi_ il avait fallu qu'il s'intéresse à cette fille, et pourquoi il ne parvenait à se moquer d'elle comme il avait pu le faire avec Maisie. Pourquoi tout en elle revêtait finalement tant d'importances.

« Quoi qu'elle t'ait fait, soupira une voix déterminée à ses côtés, Je suis certaine qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal… Livie a de nombreux défauts, mais la cruauté n'en fait pas partie. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil surpris en direction de Nora qui lui offrit un dernier sourire avant d'aller embrasser sa fille et il se demanda si sa rancœur était si lisible.

Sans doute, puisqu'Olivia ne s'approcha pas de lui, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Espérant qu'il finisse par se décider à le faire.

* * *

Olivia tint huit minutes et quatorze secondes très exactement. Trois d'entre elles furent nécessaires aux retrouvailles avec sa famille, qui –bien qu'elle ait passé les fêtes de Noël avec eux- la traitaient comme si elle revenait d'un long voyage. Une de plus appartint à ses parents qui semblaient curieux de lui parler, ce qu'elle trouvait déjà douteux en général, mais plus encore par la faute des œillades qu'ils lançaient à Ash.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, il paraissait figé dans le marbre. Et si elle avait eu du mal à décider s'il lui avait manqué ou non durant ces deux semaines de séparation, le bref sentiment d'apaisement qu'elle éprouva à le découvrir là, renfrogné, suffit à la convaincre. Il lui avait manqué, définitivement. Elle eut du mal à ne pas le reluquer, tâchant de découvrir ce qu'il y avait de changé en lui : ses vêtements trop neufs, sans doute, et ses cheveux étonnamment courts qui modifiaient irrémédiablement son apparence. Sa nouvelle coupe lui donnait un air trop propret un peu déplaisant. Trop Jem, pas assez Ash, à son humble avis.

Mais c'était son regard qui l'ébranla vraiment. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il l'observait, il sembla à la fois indiscret, troublé, plein de doutes et d'envies qu'elle avait du mal à définir. Cette fois, il la fixait comme s'il rêvait de lui arracher la tête et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, tout à la fois.

Merlin, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour que cette journée soit aussi catastrophique ?

Le matin même, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux sur ce nouveau samedi, elle avait été pleine d'enthousiasme et d'impatience. L'invitation de Drago, qui leur avait proposé une petite escapade en Angleterre pour « soutenir Ash », était tombée à pic. Elle commençait vraiment à se demander si elle n'avait pas commis une petite erreur en lui envoyant sa dernière lettre et si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas lui répondre du tout au lieu d'ignorer uniquement son histoire. Et elle avait le mal du pays. Même Nicholas Harper commençait à lui manquer sur le terrain, preuve que la situation était grave. Elle avait donc été impatiente toute la journée, et si motivée par sa future victoire contre l'équipe Japonaise qu'elle avait volé sur un petit nuage toute la matinée.

Tous ses beaux projets s'étaient écroulés en voyant débarquer les joueurs de l'équipe adverse et leurs balais flambants neufs –les derniers modèles à la mode, si puissants et rapides qu'elle estimait presque que les posséder égalait un dopage.

Puis, elle avait croisé le regard d'un des poursuiveurs, un gamin de quatorze ans à peine qu'elle avait reconnu en une seconde. Il avait fait la couverture du Quidditch Magazine quelques mois auparavant, son visage recouvert d'un bandeau fluorescent signalant « Attention, prodige ! ». Un petit éclair, minuscule et fin, avec un sourire un peu trop fier et une force de lancé du tonnerre.

Elle avait compris que rien ne se déroulerait selon ses plans dès les premières minutes de jeu. Et même si elle avait réussi à parer nombre des souaffles envoyés par le jeune poursuiveur, il n'en avait pas moins mené la partie avec un talent considérable qu'elle s'était immédiatement mise à jalouser. Sam avait attrapé le Vif d'Or une heure plus tard, sous les hurlements de la foule déchaînée, mais le mal était fait.

Elle préférait ne même pas songer à ce qui avait suivi après le match, sans quoi risquait-elle de s'asseoir et de pleurer. Elle avait pourtant quelque chose d'essentiel à régler avant cela.

Ash.

Elle était prête à le rejoindre, puisqu'il ne semblait pas impatient de la revoir, et peut-être même à agir d'une façon stupide et trop midinette pour ne pas la faire mourir de honte. Mais à la cinquième minute, l'âtre du salon des Malefoy déversa quelques volutes de fumée avant de voir apparaître Blaise Zabini, suivi de peu par une Sienna qui –malgré le voyage par réseau de cheminée- était aussi sublime que d'ordinaire.

Elle suivit la Serpentard des yeux alors que celle-ci faisait ce qu'elle aurait dû faire dès le départ. Tirant son père par le bras, la jeune fille fit les présentations entre Blaise et Ash. A la sixième minute, Sienna s'appuyait doucement contre le garçon en rigolant à quelque chose qu'avait dit Blaise, et Olivia sentit sa gorge se nouer.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle s'imagina le pire. Peut-être que le silence d'Ash n'avait rien à voir avec sa dernière lettre. Peut-être que deux petites semaines avaient suffi au garçon pour… Passer à autre chose, semblait un peu présomptueux, laissant sous-entendre qu'ils avaient été « quelque chose » justement. Voilà pourquoi elle ne s'était jamais intéressée au garçon : il y avait le Quidditch évidemment, qui lui prenait trop de temps pour qu'elle ose en perdre pour des sottises. Mais c'était cela, avant tout, cet étrange sentiment d'engourdissement qui s'emparait d'elle tout à coup, et la rendait faible, affolée et impatiente à la fois.

« Et moi qui pensais rendre service, murmura soudain Drago à ses côtés, l'obligeant à reconsidérer le monde qui continuait à tourner autour d'elle. Qu'il serait heureux de voir des visages amis… »

Olivia lui décrocha un petit sourire sans trop savoir pourquoi, et sans prêter attention aux regards sur elle, décida de cesser de tergiverser. Peut-être devait-elle appliquer à sa vie de tous les jours –ou plutôt à sa relation potentielle avec Ash- ses règles qu'elle s'efforçait de suivre au Quidditch.

 _Tu fonces. Tu agis. Et tant pis si ça fait mal, que tu te reçois un mauvais coup ou que tu tombes. Tu te relèves. Tu fonces. Tu agis. Et tu encaisses._

Il lui fallut un temps infini pour traverser la pièce, ou du moins cela lui sembla interminable. Elle sentit ses lèvres se courber, malgré elle, lorsqu'Ash s'éloigna nonchalamment de Sienna, rompant le contact qu'il n'avait pas amorcé. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il l'aperçut et se crispa, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un mauvais coup. Comme si…

« Olivia ! s'écria Sienna si joyeusement qu'elle se demanda s'il y avait une autre Olivia dans la pièce, parce qu'elle n'avait clairement rien fait pour que la Serpentard l'apprécie et l'accueille ainsi. C'est super que tu sois là ! Tu as vu, Ash ? Olivia est là ! »

Ash baissa sur elle un regard meurtrier et Olivia s'étonna de ne pas voir Sienna se ratatiner. La jeune métisse se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents avant de tirer son père un peu plus loin, non sans lui décrocher un clin d'œil qui la laissa pantoise. Elle avait clairement loupé quelque chose pendant ces deux semaines. Ou plusieurs si elle en croyait la mine peu amène de Ash à son égard.

« Tes cheveux vont me manquer… », déclara-t-elle en espérant le faire sourire.

Il passa nerveusement sa main dedans avec une petite grimace malheureuse, et elle se demanda pourquoi il les avait coupés et s'il en avait eu réellement envie ou si c'était juste un moyen de se rendre encore plus Jem qu'il ne l'était. Elle regretta soudain d'avoir à passer encore deux semaines à l'autre bout du monde, deux semaines loin de lui, deux semaines sans savoir ce qu'il ressentait et sans pouvoir s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas faire Merlin-savait-quoi de stupide.

« C'est si affreux que ça ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu trop fière pour être honnête.

\- Non, pas affreux. Différent. Un peu moins…

\- Délinquant juvénile, selon Drago.

\- Un peu moins toi. » conclut-elle tristement.

Il releva les yeux et affronta réellement son regard pour la première fois. Elle remarqua que ses yeux gris étaient plus sombres que d'ordinaire, mais refusa de s'attarder sur les autres changements qu'elle décelait en lui. Et sur ce qu'ils signifiaient.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'échapper un peu, toi et moi, pour discuter en privé ? proposa-t-elle finalement. Tout le monde nous regarde… Et tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'une pause ! »

Il haussa négligemment les épaules et elle s'inquiéta de le découvrir aussi atone, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec elle. Les autres, eux, devaient subir le Ash je-m'en-foutiste qui se donnait des airs d'ado martyr avec tout ce que cela comportait d'yeux levés au ciel, d'haussements d'épaules et de commentaires désagréables. Elle, non. Elle avait droit à l'enthousiaste joueur de Quidditch, au clown toujours prêt à sortir une remarque bêbête, et aux œillades enflammées qui suivaient des baisers plus brûlants encore.

Elle aurait pu le laisser là, parce qu'elle n'avait clairement pas envie de perdre son temps à lui tirer quelques mots pour comprendre ce qui l'avait perturbé à ce point. Du moins, n'aurait-elle dû pas en avoir envie… Pourtant, sa main se glissa tout naturellement dans la sienne et elle le tira à l'extérieur sans se soucier des autres, consciente qu'elle aurait bien des comptes à rendre plus tard.

Elle songea un instant à monter à l'étage et à s'installer dans la chambre de Jem, mais elle redoutait ce qu'elle éprouverait à voir Ash dans ces lieux, et aux souvenirs que cela ferait remonter en elle. Alors elle l'entraîna vers la véranda fermée et s'installa sur un fauteuil glacée en l'attirant vers elle.

Ressembler à Sienna ou à Maisie lui aurait bien servi à cet instant. Elle aurait pu se contenter de poser sa bouche sur la sienne et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de la contempler comme si elle s'était servi de son balai préféré pour balayer une cheminée. Mais elle était Olivia Weasley, et elle ne voulait pas dénaturer leurs baisers pour obtenir une réaction de lui… Et, toute à fait consciente que les gens avant elle avaient dû oublier de lui parler et d'essayer de le comprendre vraiment, elle avait bien l'intention d'aller au fond des choses.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle sobrement, prête à encaisser sa réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'elle la concerne ou non.

\- A ton avis ? rétorqua-t-il avant de ricaner amèrement. Ok, vas-y, dis-le qu'on en finisse. »

Olivia resta muette, stupéfié par la haine qui se dégageait de la voix du garçon, et par le choc que cela lui causa. Qu'était-elle censée faire exactement ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle pour lui en vouloir à ce point ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et elle ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun mot en sorte, plus perdue que jamais.

La voyant figée, Ash se leva d'un bond avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Il donna un coup de pied dans une plinthe en bois qui geignit sous le choc, et prononça des jurons qu'elle n'avait jamais entendus jusqu'alors, puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il se cala en face d'elle, la mâchoire serrée.

« Tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ? Ok !

\- Ash, je ne sais pas de…

\- Non, non, laisse-tomber, je vais te faciliter les choses. Écoute, Ash, commença-t-il d'une voix soudain si calme qu'elle frissonna, Ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi. Je ne suis pas prête, actuellement, à porter ton fardeau avec toi, à gérer l'état émotionnel qui est le tien et à te soutenir dans ta vie quotidienne. Tu serais tellement mieux chez une autre… Non… avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui comprenait et saurait t'aider à entamer ce nouveau chapitre de ta vie. Je tiens énormément à toi, mais tout ça, c'est trop, tu comprends ? J'espère très sincèrement, que tu comprendras qu'on ne peut… Que _je_ ne peux pas te garder. Non, pas te garder. Te… Te… Continuer. Ouais, continuer, c'est ça. Est-ce que j'ai bien cerné ce que tu voulais me dire en privé, Olivia ? »

Il eut le plaisir de la voir de décomposer, et un bref et vif sentiment de soulagement s'empara de lui. Il l'avait fait. Il avait entendu ce discours tant de fois, ou son autre version, celle du « Je ne veux plus voir cet enfant ! C'est un monstre ! », qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à le réinterpréter à la façon qui convenait le mieux à la situation.

Il espérait l'avoir blessée, autant que l'absence de réaction à sa lettre l'avait fait pour lui. Il espérait presque la voir pleurer, ou en tout cas, déceler un réel trouble sur son visage. Il observa ses sourcils qui se fronçaient, et la rougeur vive qui colorait tout à coup ses joues, et se sentit un peu mieux. Il avait repris le contrôle. Il l'avait faite souffrir avant qu'elle…

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par le bruit du siège d'Olivia qui bascula violemment en arrière lorsqu'elle se leva d'un bond. Il ne vit pas le coup venir, mais faillit s'étaler au sol sous la puissance des mains tendues de la jeune fille qui le repoussèrent férocement.

« Espèce de Scroutt-à-Pétard ! s'écria-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu… Tu… Tu m'en veux pour cette fichue lettre ?!

\- Jackpot, admit-il en se redressant, refusant de laisser apercevoir le moindre micro-espoir quant à la suite de cette discussion qui menaçait clairement de lui échapper.

\- Et je suppose que tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que je puisse simplement vouloir avoir cette discussion en face à face, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu n'as pas imaginé que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que je préférais attendre au lieu de te servir des banalités dans une lettre sans pouvoir réellement en discuter ensuite ?! Ou, je ne sais pas moi, que parler de ça par courrier, devoir attendre ta réponse sans être sûre d'avoir employé les bons mots, sans être certaine que tu aies bien réagi… Tu n'as pas pensé, même pas un instant, qu'on pourrait tout mal interpréter avec ces satanées lettres et que je préférais avoir cette conversation en vrai ?!

\- Je...

\- Non, évidemment. Tu as tout de suite pensé que j'étais comme tous ces gens, c'est ça ? Espèce de… de…

\- Scroutt-à-Pétard, tu l'as déjà dit. »

Il sentit un irrépressible sourire tordre ses lèvres alors qu'elle le poussait encore. Elle était forte, il regrettait presque de l'avoir oublié maintenant qu'elle le fixait avec l'envie évidente de le gronder comme un enfant. Il vit ses épaules s'affaisser, et l'observa fermer les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir, un peu plus humides qu'auparavant.

« Tu es… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu, d'accord ? Mais ton… Drago m'avait dit qu'on allait te faire une surprise ! Je savais que j'allais venir, qu'on allait pouvoir discuter toi et moi, vraiment, et je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

\- J'ai cru… J'ai cru que ça t'avait fait peur. »

Elle secoua la tête et fit un nouveau pas vers lui, et pour la première fois depuis leur tout premier baiser, ce fut elle qui amorça le contact entre eux. Tout doucement, elle s'appuya contre lui, et il accepta son étreinte en ayant la sensation qu'un poids de dix tonnes venait de lui être retirée de la poitrine.

« J'ai été furieuse. Contre eux. Si tu me donnais leurs noms, je n'hésiterai pas à…

\- Hé, ça va… C'était il y a longtemps, tout ça. C'est gentil de vouloir me défendre, mais c'est enterré, j'ai oublié.

\- Vraiment ? »

Elle dégagea son visage de son cou, où elle venait de le caler, et il s'empressa de serrer ses bras plus fort autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Elle se contenta pourtant d'hausser un sourcil railleur, sans essayer de se dégager, puis ajouta, narquoise :

« Alors ton petit discours n'avait rien à voir avec eux ?

\- Olive…

\- Ash. »

Jamais personne n'avait prononcé son nom de cette façon, et il ferma les yeux avant de caler son front contre le sien, le souffle court. Elle était pire que Théo, pire que tous les autres. Elle entrait dans sa tête, sans demander la permission, et l'obligeait à parler. Il aurait dû lui en vouloir, il _devait_ lui en vouloir. Au lieu de ça, il murmura, si bas qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre :

« J'ai cru que tu avais abandonné, comme tout le monde. Que tu avais vu à quel point je suis… fracassé. Que ça t'avait fichu la trouille. Et que comme n'importe quelle personne normale, tu avais décidé de laisser tomber tout simplement.

\- Tu n'es pas fracassé, commenta-t-elle naturellement avant de sourire. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Ash. Je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'il y a là-dedans, en tout cas. »

Elle tapota sa tempe du bout de l'index et il esquissa un faible sourire à son tour, avant de polémiquer :

« Peut-être que tu devrais. »

Olivia éclata de rire en secouant la tête, et il resserra davantage son étreinte avec une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, redoutant cependant de le faire. Merlin, il n'avait jamais été aussi empoté avec une fille, et il fallait que ça tombe sur la seule de toutes celles qu'il avait fréquentées qui n'avait aucune expérience…

« Je n'ai peur de rien, tu te souviens ? » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Il acquiesça, et cette fois ne retint pas les mots qui couraient sur ses lèvres depuis de trop douloureuses minutes, des mots qui lui donnèrent l'impression de se tenir nu devant elle même tout habillé. Il crut chuter, un instant, mais parvint à les prononcer malgré tout. Parce qu'ils comptaient plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre.

« Tu m'as manquée. »

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, auquel il ne put s'empêcher de répondre avant de rire. Elle l'interrogea du regard quant à sa soudaine hilarité et en un soupir, il avoua :

« C'est juste que… C'est la première fois que je dis ça à quelqu'un. »

Et qu'il le ressentait. Mais ça, pas question de l'admettre. Neal et Fox ne lui manquaient jamais vraiment –il était toujours persuadé de les retrouver très vite et que rien n'aurait changé entre eux. Et si l'école lui manquait parfois, c'était davantage parce que sa vie hors de ses murs l'horrifiait que parce qu'il aimait y vivre au quotidien. Le Quidditch aurait pu lui manquer s'il n'avait pas été aussi enthousiasmé par le skate-board qu'il pratiquait assidûment dès qu'il abandonnait son balai pour l'été.

Mais ce manque certain qu'il avait ressenti pendant deux semaines… Non, c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Et lorsqu'il vit le sourire d'Olivia se renforcer, il se dit qu'avoir admis cela à voix haute était peut-être plus important encore que tout ce qu'il lui avait confié à l'écrit.

Comme consciente de l'importance que revêtait ce moment pour eux deux, et apparemment certaine qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire trois pas en arrière en représailles de cette avancée, Olivia désamorça la situation d'une boutade. Dont il préféra ignorer le sérieux, au fond.

« Je suis contente d'être ta première en quelque chose. »

* * *

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent les autres, non sans s'être embrassés une fois –et une seule, parce qu'Olivia redoutait que leurs activités se lisent sur leur visage et que sa famille en fasse des montagnes- tous les invités avaient fini par arriver. Ash expira d'agacement en découvrant que Théodore Nott était là, en pleine discussion avec Blaise Zabini –qui lui avait paru un peu survolté- et Drago qui souriait étrangement.

Et Neal était présent également. Soulagé par sa présence, Ash s'avança vers lui sans lâcher la main d'Olivia qui tentait pourtant de ne pas se faire remarquer, en vain –Molly Weasley fixait leurs doigts mêlés, les yeux écarquillés, et Charlie exultait indubitablement.

Sans se soucier de leurs regards, Ash atteignait presque le coin dans lequel Neal s'était installé, en pleine discussion avec Hermione et le Professeur Londubat, lorsque le chemin lui fut barré par Mia. Il haussa un sourcil curieux alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à leurs mains jointes, et s'empressa de lui demander si tout allait bien –pour être poli et rejoindre Neal au plus vite.

« Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un… »

Ash se demandait quand ce festival de rencontres interminable se conclurait enfin, mais n'osa pas formuler la moindre objection à haute-voix. Il se contenta d'un micro sourire que Mia prit pour une invitation, et vit s'approcher Julian, Sienna et un inconnu.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre son nom pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du fameux Galaad Nott, qu'il avait suivi comme un petit toutou pendant les premières années de sa vie. _Jem_ , se corrigea-t-il en pressentant une migraine, _Jem l'a suivi_.

Le jeune homme était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, mais Ash le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Carré, bien plus musclé que lui, Galaad avait une carrure de batteur, et le physique… D'un bureaucrate, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Sans doute était-ce dû à sa tenue sévère, à ses cheveux bien coiffés ou simplement à l'air sérieux qu'il arborait, mais Ash n'eut pas le moindre doute : ce type-là avait un job important… et le savait.

« Bonjour, dit-il tout bêtement en serrant la main que Galaad lui tendait, craignant qu'un souvenir ne transperce l'étau fragile de ses pensées, et soupirant de soulagement en comprenant que ce ne serait pas le cas.

\- C'est… Dingue, répondit étrangement le jeune homme avant de secouer la tête, incrédule. Je ne pensais vraiment pas… J'étais prêt à… Quand mon père m'a annoncé le retour du fils prodigue, j'ai cru que tout le monde s'était fait avoir par une espèce d'usurpateur d'identité prêt à mettre la main sur la fortune des Malefoy ! Et te voilà, _Jem_ , sans aucun doute possible ! »

Le silence se fit, si intense qu'Ash en resta coi. Olivia fusilla le nouveau venu du regard, apparemment déterminée à lui arracher les yeux à la première opportunité. Sienna, elle, paraissait aussi choquée que troublée –une petite voix lui suggéra que ce n'était pas tant par le discours prononcé que par celui qui l'avait fait. Julian secouait la tête, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, et Mia ouvrait la bouche, apparemment prête à répliquer.

Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion et éclata d'un rire irrépressible. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé en Angleterre, quelqu'un avait émis une hypothèse qui –si les rôles avaient été inversé- lui aurait immédiatement traversé l'esprit, et il ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter, faisant naître un sourire aux lèvres du fils de Théo :

« Parce qu'il y a une fortune sur laquelle je peux mettre la main ?!

\- Merlin, personne ne t'a prévenu ? Ton père est aussi riche que… Et bien… Que le mien. Aristocratie sorcières, sombres secrets, cachots humides remplis de montagne d'or, et tout ce qui va avec t'appartiennent désormais. Bon, tu devras subir quelques ragots, avoir au moins quelques vices sur lesquels les gentils sorciers puissent commérer, mais…

\- Papa n'a plus aucun lien avec les Malefoy, répliqua froidement Mia en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il en a le nom. Et le coffre, plus ou moins, sourit simplement Galaad avant de revenir à Ash. Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'appelle Jem, paraît-il ? Pourquoi ? »

C'était le premier à poser directement la question, et Ash ne s'offensa pas le moins du monde, alors que la main d'Olivia se crispait autour de la sienne. S'il l'avait laissée mener la conversation, Galaad se serait retrouvé par terre en moins de deux.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être lui. Ce serait un peu compliqué de se faire appeler par un prénom qui n'est pas vraiment le mien, du moins… Que je ne considère pas comme le mien. »

Galaad acquiesça, l'air sérieux, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Ash, puis il se tourna vers Olivia et son air sérieux s'évanouit pour être remplacé par une réjouissance certaine.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas tout à fait Jem, mais tu as définitivement ses goûts en matière de filles… Tu as drôlement grandi, Liv, mais pas changé d'un pouce. Ça doit bien faire dix ans, non ? Et vous vous tenez toujours la main ! Vous vous bécotez toujours dans des cabanes, aussi ? »

Les joues d'Olivia s'enflammèrent, mais Julian ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et préféra intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère :

« Ça, c'était Mia et moi. Olivia et Jem ne… Jem pensait encore que les filles étaient d'affreuses créatures répugnantes à l'époque. Et Liv n'arrêtait pas de le traiter de bébé !

\- Charmante, commenta Ash à l'oreille d'Olivia, avant de déposer un bref baiser sur sa joue à défaut de pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres.

\- Elle ne le traite plus de bébé, apparemment, s'esclaffa Galaad avant de les regarder tour à tour. Donc… Liv et Jem. Enfin, Ash. Mia et Julian. (Il se tourna vers Sienna qui battit des cils si vite qu'Ash se demanda si elle avait une poussière dans l'œil.) Il ne reste que toi et moi, Sin. Les deux outsiders de l'époque, ceux qui n'étaient jamais invités chez les Weasley… Enfin réunis ! »

Ash s'attendait à ce que Sienna réplique d'une boutade, mais les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent légèrement avant qu'elle ne lâche un petit gloussement qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Mia, qui paraissait aussi choquée que lui par ce manque de réaction, et par ce rire pas Sienniesque du tout. Il n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de découvrir si Sienna allait se reprendre et rejeter ses cheveux en arrière, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'un garçon faisait mine de la séduire. Une voix glaciale retentit tout près d'eux, coupant court à toute tentative de séduction de la part d'un Galaad pourtant peu sérieux.

« Ta fiancée n'apprécierait probablement pas cette petite réunion, Galaad. »

Le sourire du jeune homme disparut aussi vite que tout éclat dans son regard, et il se détourna de Sienna pour jeter un regard réfrigérant à son père. Théo ne se laissa pas démonter un instant, et Ash se demanda comme le psychomage avenant qui adorait le taquiner avait pu se transformer aussi aisément en adulte austère. Père et fils s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que Galaad ne capitule et fasse un pas en arrière. Puis, sans que quiconque ait pu prévenir de sa remarque, le jeune homme répliqua, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres :

« Peut-être qu'on se ressemble plus que je ne l'espérais, _Théo_. Tu sais, tel père, tel fils ? Sans aucun respect pour les sacrements du mariage, ni l'un, ni l'autre ? »

Toute couleur déserta le visage de Théo qui fit un pas en avant, rapidement interrompu par la venue de Drago et Blaise qui apparurent ses côtés, si soudainement qu'Ash en conclut qu'ils avaient suivi la discussion de loin. Sans doute n'était-il pas le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se jouer, mais Drago décrocha un petit sourire conciliant en direction de Galaad qui haussa simplement des épaules.

« Ça a été un plaisir de m'assurer que tu n'étais pas un menteur, Ash, mais je vais devoir m'en aller. Bonne soirée à tous… »

Il déposa un bref baiser sur la joue de Mia qui lui chuchota quelques mots de réconfort à l'oreille, les salua tous d'un vague geste de la main, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée sans un regard en direction de son père.

Ash le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, avant d'interroger Mia d'une grimace. Cette dernière lui promit d'un sourire de tout lui expliquer plus tard, et il s'en contenta. Pour le moment. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sienna qui n'avait pas quitté l'âtre du regard, et se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter de la lueur étrange de son regard, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper davantage.

Un ricanement rauque brisa le silence de leur petit groupe, et Théo tourna les talons en se dirigeant vers le meuble qui supportait les boissons et les nombreux apéritifs.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. Ou de trois. »

Ash ne le quitta plus des yeux. Ni quand Julian se mit à raconter quelques anecdotes bien choisies sur la Chine pour les dérider, ni quand Sienna disparut dans une pièce attenante, ni quand Olivia lui susurra un « Tout va bien ? » à l'oreille.

Il scruta Théo, qui ne s'en tenait pas à trois verres, et se demanda comment un homme qui avait si clairement de gros problèmes à résoudre pouvait bien l'aider à gérer les siens.

* * *

Tout allait bien. Comme _avant_. Les Weasley parlaient trop fort, Théo buvait un peu trop, Blaise avait fait mine de l'embêter juste pour voir comment réagirait Drago… Comme _avant_. Ses enfants étaient en plein conciliabule, avec Olivia et Julian. Encore une fois, comme _avant_.

Pourtant, rien n'était vraiment comme avant pour Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir son fils pour lui faire un câlin impromptu, ni demander à Mia de faire attention à son petit frère, et encore moins aller se caler contre le torse de Drago et se laisser embrasser.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se contenter de ce semblant de sa normalité, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas tout à fait. Il manquait tant encore, malgré le retour miraculeux de Jem –non, de Ash- parmi eux qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pointer le doigt sur ces différences.

Elle observait les allées-et-venues des invités, discutait avec chacun, essayait de parler cordialement à Ron qui semblait toujours rancunier, se mêlait à toutes les conversations. Elle faisait très bien semblant, comme Drago le lui avait inculqué bien des années auparavant.

Elle lui sourit, presque mécaniquement, quand elle le surprit à l'observer, et elle lut le « Est-ce que ça va ? » inquiet sur ses lèvres avant d'acquiescer. Au fond, ça allait bien mieux qu'elle n'avait osé l'espérer auparavant. Ash avait été courtois, bien qu'un peu absent depuis l'arrivée d'Olivia, et tous semblaient heureux d'avoir pu le rencontrer. Et ils étaient tous réunis, sous le même toit. _Enfin_.

Elle reporta son attention sur le seul homme qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison auparavant, et fronça les sourcils en découvrant que Théo se tenait à ses côtés. Neal paraissait nerveux, ce qu'elle mit sur le compte de l'attitude un peu trop rentre-dedans du psychomage déjà ivre. Drago lui avait pourtant promis que les mauvaises habitudes de Théodore appartenaient au passé, mais elle était prête à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, après la venue de Galaad.

Doutant de devoir, ou non, aller tirer Neal Radburn des griffes d'un Théo fouineur, elle les surveilla du coin de l'œil tout en discutant avec Molly. Apparemment, l'Américain était sur le point de passer de l'embarras à la colère, l'expression de son visage se troublant d'une rage viscérale, et elle s'empressa de faire quelques pas en leur direction en s'excusant. Elle n'avait pas parcouru deux mètres qu'elle remarqua que sa mère faisait de même. Elle accéléra le pas, et traversa la pièce aussi rapidement que le lui permettait les talons hauts qu'elle n'avait pas portés depuis une bonne décennie, mais n'arriva pas à temps pour la faire taire.

« Comment osez-vous ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux, comme pour échapper au désastre qui se profilait et qu'elle avait pressenti toute la soirée. Puis, s'obligeant à être aussi courageuse que son blason l'obligeait à être, elle les rouvrit et lut l'incertitude dans le regard de Neal.

« Excusez-moi ? bredouilla-t-il simplement en se relevant. Qu'est-ce que je…

\- Ma fille m'a tout raconté à votre sujet, Monsieur. Elle a l'air de croire que vous avez aidé Jeremy à s'en sortir toutes ces années, mais…

\- Maman ! siffla Hermione entre ses dents avant de se tourner vers Neal, désolée : Ne l'écoutez pas, elle…

\- Vous auriez pu nous le ramener ! cria Elisabeth alors que son mari s'approchait, l'air abasourdi. Vous auriez pu… Un enfant sorcier, dans un monde moldu, cela aurait dû vous inquiéter ! Vous auriez dû le signaler à votre Ministère, ou faire… quelque chose ! Il aurait pu être nous tout ce temps ! Vous ne l'avez pas aidé, vous…

\- Arrêtez. »

La voix de Ash résonna dans la pièce où un silence de plomb s'était peu à peu imposé. Hermione se tourna vers lui, déjà prête à s'excuser de la part de sa mère qui semblait à deux doigts de craquer mais Neal s'empressa d'intervenir, un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire :

« Ce n'est rien, Ash, ça va.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, répliqua froidement l'adolescent en se tournant vers Elisabeth qui –blottie dans les bras de son époux- ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer. Vous… Sans Neal, je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Ash, tenta de le couper Neal, apparemment plus inquiet à l'idée que le garçon blesse sa toute nouvelle famille que des accusations de cette dernière.

\- J'aurais fini poignardé à mort dans une cour de prison, ou les moldus auraient réalisé ce que je suis et m'auraient découpé en mille morceaux pour comprendre, ou... Ou alors je serais toujours enfermé entre quatre murs, et j'aurais perdu la boule à force de solitude et de privations. Je serais peut-être sorti avant ma majorité et j'aurais eu une vie minable dans un environnement minable sans jamais avoir la moindre idée de qui je suis. Sans même parler de toute cette foutue histoire d'enlèvement.

\- Il aurait dû… bredouilla Elisabeth, rapidement coupée dans son élan par Ash, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu évoquer autant d'éléments de son passé jusque-là.

\- Il aurait dû quoi ? J'ai passé les cinq dernières années de ma vie à penser que j'étais un Né-Moldu abandonné par ses parents à cause de la magie, ou que mes parents m'avaient laissé tomber après que je me sois fait mordre ! Neal n'avait absolument aucune raison de penser autre chose, d'imaginer… ce foutu bordel ! cria-t-il en les désignant tous. Vous croyez vraiment que je suis le seul gamin sorcier à avoir passé une enfance pourrie dans le monde moldu ?! Sérieusement ?! J'ai passé un été entier il y a deux ans avec une gamine incapable de contrôler les pouvoirs qui commençaient à s'éveiller en elle… Elle doit avoir huit ans maintenant, et elle va devoir vivre encore trois ans dans ce monde qui ne lui convient pas. Et je suis presque certain d'avoir croisé un de mes coéquipiers de Salem dans un foyer y'a des années. Je ne suis pas le seul, d'accord ? J'étais juste… Je _suis_ juste un gamin parmi tant d'autres qui a eu une vie de dingue, et Neal n'aurait jamais pu deviner que quiconque voulait de moi, d'accord ?! Alors, vous devriez le remercier au lieu de l'accuser ! Parce que… Il a été avec moi quand personne d'autre ne l'était. »

Hermione ne le lâcha pas des yeux, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras tant il semblait à bout de nerfs. Elle ne le fit pas, mais observa Olivia se placer tout près de lui et glisser sa main dans la sienne comme pour lui offrir de quoi s'accrocher. Il la remercia d'un léger sourire, sans quitter sa grand-mère des yeux, et Neal soupira, tâchant tant bien que mal d'atténuer les dégâts :

« Ash, ça va… Les gens ont parfois besoin de quelqu'un pour porter le chapeau afin de se sentir mieux, d'accord ? Il n'y a aucun souci. Je comprends. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire rassurant en direction d'Elisabeth qui fondit soudain en larmes, sans grande surprise.

« On va rentrer, soupira son époux avec un regard d'excuse à Ash. Je suis désolé, elle… C'était une journée éprouvante pour tout le monde. J'espère que nous nous reverrons très vite, Ash. »

Hermione alla rapidement embrasser sa mère, lui promettant de l'appeler dès le lendemain, et Drago les reconduisit à la porte, alors que d'autres en profitaient pour prendre congés à leur tour. Son père avait eu raison : la journée avait été longue, et ils l'avaient tous vécu sous tension. La plupart des invités le comprirent sans peine, et la fête –qui se terminait sur une note douce-amère- pris rapidement fin.

Les professeurs rentrèrent à Poudlard, trainant une Sienna mécontente de quitter les lieux derrière eux, Théo lança gaiement un « On s'occupe de tout ce qui te trotte là-dedans lundi, Jemy ! » à un Ash épuisé, avant d'enlacer tout le monde pour dire au revoir, étreignant même un Neal mal à l'aise qui s'enfuit à son tour aussi rapidement que possible.

Elle suivit des yeux Drago lorsqu'il raccompagna –sans que ce soit le moins du monde nécessaire- Neal à la cheminée, puis dit au revoir aux derniers invités. Ne restèrent bientôt plus que ses enfants, Olivia et Julian. Et Drago qui poussa un profond soupir avant de rire, un rire un peu fou qui la fit sourire à son tour.

« Et bien, on a tous survécu… Je vais boire un dernier verre histoire de fêter ça ! Et je vous ramène en Chine, vous deux ! »

Olivia et Julian échangèrent un rapide regard avant d'entamer une discussion à voix basse avec les deux autres, et Hermione se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil libre, les pieds en bouillies, comme son crâne. Elle aurait vendu son âme pour un massage ou un bain. Ou mieux, un massage dans un bain. Mais elle avait encore à ranger toute la maison, ce qui lui prendrait un petit moment même avec l'aide de la magie.

Et lorsque que, quelques minutes plus tard, Mia et Ash s'approchèrent d'elle, des sourires identiques aux lèvres, elle sut d'instinct qu'elle ne pourrait rien leur refuser. Ils avaient l'air aussi épuisés qu'elle, mais tout aussi enthousiastes que seuls peuvent l'être les gens de leur âge, quelques soient les épreuves et elle était prête à tout pour que cela ne leur passe jamais. Quitte à aller leur décrocher la lune s'ils le lui demandaient.

« Est-ce qu'Olivia et Julian peuvent rester cette nuit ?

\- S'il te plait, ajouta Ash avec un petit sourire qui lui rappela tant Jem qu'Hermione sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

\- S'il te plait, maman », fit Mia avec ce même sourire.

Elle ne pouvait rien leur refuser. Mais en songeant au débat que cela entraînerait avec Drago, elle regretta presque qu'ils ne lui aient pas plutôt demandé à la lune.

* * *

 **Note _** Tu peux l'faire, Mione ! Pousse donc ton ex-mari à accepter que ta fille dorme sous le même toit que son copain xD **  
**

**Petites questions _** 1\. Drago s'y prend t-il bien pour se réconcilier avec tout ce beau monde ? (J'avais tellement envie d'lui faire un câlin de réconfort...) ; 2. Qu'avez-vous pensé des réactions des autres face à Ash ? Et pensez-vous qu'un jour, ils pourront eux même accepter qu'Ash & Jem sont malgré tout bien différents ? Et de la rencontre Ash-Parentsd'Olivia ? ; 3. Les cheveux de Ash vont-ils vous manquer ? (XD Ils me manquent déjà !) ; 4. Qu'avez-vous pensé des retrouvailles d'Olivia&Ash ? Avez-vous pardonné à la miss ? ; 5. Pensez-vous que Drago va accepter que ses enfants dorment sous le même toit que leurs chéris ? :P ; 6. Et ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? ^^ **  
**

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Des cachoteries, du rouge à lèvres, un "plop", une révélation, des métaphores sportives, du feu, un prodige, un aménagement, des références moldues -encore !, une discussion essentielle, des regrets, de la jalousie, des ex, une Histoire, des crachats, une avancée, des gros sous, un cadeau, un livre, des envies, du café avalé d'traviole, un contact, la Perfection, et une Une.

 _Tout ça dans l'un de mes chapitres préférés également... ^^ Qui sera posté plus rapidement !_

 **Des bisous !  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou à tous ! Cette fois, le chapitre est arrivé plus vite... grâce aux petites vacances qui m'ont permise de m'poser et de prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews au fur & à mesure au lieu d'à la dernière minute ^.^ Je ne promets pas que le suivant arrivera aussi rapidement, mais je ferai mon possible... (Quoi que... vous faire mariner à la fin de ce chapitre... mouhahahaha !) **  
**

Merci à tous pour vos petits messages ! _encore une fois, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans les réponses & n'hésitez pas à me taper dans le cas contraire xD (Virtuellement hein ! u_u')

 **Wen -** Merci beaucoup pour ton review sur le prologue & si tu es arrivée jusque là & que tu n'as pas abandonné, bienvenue sur cette fic ;-)

 **Romane -** Merci beaucoup ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant qu'à moi du coup ! Et oui, je n'allais pas les laisser "séparés" plus longtemps quand même -ils n'auraient pas tenu & moi non plus xD Et Drago est toujours choupinet, non ?

 **Sabou -** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! ... Si tu savais à quel point j'ai ris en lisant ton message -sa première phrase sur le massage... Tu comprendras dans ce chapitre pourquoi ! :P J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Marine -** Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, Ash se lâche enfin ! :D Pour Drago... réponse dès maintenant ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser Liv loin (sans compter qu'Ash était dans un état...) plus longtemps :D Pour le baiser... Qui sait ? :P

 **Meredith96 -** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est entièrement écrite & sera donc entièrement postée ;-) Et oui, on saura comment s'est passé le match d'Olivia contre le japon dans ce chapitre ! :P Pour l'histoire de Théo par contre, tu vas devoir attendre encore un petit peu !

 **Alexiane -** Merciii ! :P Et oui, c'est une critique TRES constructive xD Je comprends tout à fait tout ce que tu veux dire par là ! 1. Carrément ! Faut dire que ce Drago a vécu plus de choses que dans UADF  & qu'il est plus mature en bien des sens :-) ; 2. Pas faux... Quoi qu'un miracle est possible ! Et attends, Olivia a forcément des parents cools ! Tu sais de qui on parle là ? :P ; 3. Merci ! à moi aussi ! :P ; 4. Ah ah, la même ! ; 5. Uhm... Il le mérite déjà en fait (cf. Sienna-Ash) & il le méritera encore... ne serait ce que pour certaines scènes futures... ; 6. Merci :D

Voilà voilà... Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre en espérant que vous vous plaisiez autant à le lire que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! :)

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

 _And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

 _And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

 _There are many things that I would like_

 _To say to you_

 _But I don't know how_

 _Because maybe_

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me ?_

 _And after all_

 _You're my wonderwall_

 **\- Oasis – Wonderwall -**

* * *

Mia songea brièvement qu'elle aurait dû culpabiliser. Elle aurait dû penser à sa mère qui avait réussi à convaincre son père de repousser le départ de Julian et d'Olivia de quelques heures. Ou à son père justement qui avait déjà profité de ses fonctions de directeur de bureau pour les ramener en Angleterre. Elle aurait dû penser à la promesse qu'elle leur avait faite : les garçons dans la chambre de Jem, Olivia avec elle dans la sienne.

Au lieu de ça, dès qu'elle fut certaine qu'ils s'étaient endormis –son père sur le canapé du salon, sa mère dans son propre lit- elle se pencha rapidement par-dessus le matelas. Olivia, allongée par terre sur un matelas gonflable, lui décrocha un grand sourire avant de se lever en pointant son index sur ses lèvres, en un symbole international du « Chut ». Mia hocha la tête, et observa Olivia qui –sur la pointe des pieds- se dirigeait vers la porte close de la chambre.

Elles retinrent leur souffle en l'ouvrant, priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas, et Olivia leva le pouce en signe de victoire avant de se faufiler dans le couloir. Elle referma la porte et disparut. Mia attendit une seconde à peine avant de se redresser et, aussi discrètement que possible, elle quitta son lit pour rejoindre la coiffeuse miniature qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Il y avait bien un siège installé juste en face, mais il était à taille d'enfant, et elle craignit qu'il ne cède sous son poids.

Tout en se sentant tout à fait ridicule, elle recoiffa soigneusement ses cheveux, dégota un vieux rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait probablement volé à sa mère plus d'une décennie auparavant, et en mit un peu, avant de le regretter et de l'essuyer.

Merlin, pourquoi paniquait-elle ainsi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit avec sa mère à quelques portes et son père en bas… N'est-ce pas ?

Elle déboutonna négligemment le haut de sa chemise de nuit, regrettant tout à coup d'avoir apporté ce seul pyjama au lieu de quelque chose d'un peu plus joli. Avec un peu de chance, il se concentrerait sur son décolleté et non sur ce qui le couvrait à moitié.

Trépignant sur place, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte de la chambre, à la fois impatiente et terrifiée de la voir s'ouvrir. Sous tension, elle bondit sur place en entendant un « plop » à quelques pas derrière elle, et faillit pousser un hurlement en sentant une présence dans son dos. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette magique que deux mains se posèrent sur elle. Une contre sa taille, l'autre pour assourdir son cri.

« Nerveuse, Mia ? suggéra la voix reconnaissable entre mille de Julian avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser dans son cou.

\- Humphf ! » répliqua-t-elle, muselée par sa paume.

Il éclata d'un rire étouffé avant de la lâcher pour la reprendre dans ses bras aussitôt qu'il lui fit face. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que sa bouche se retrouva bien occupée à autre chose. Il l'embrassait comme pour la dévorer, et elle ne songea même pas à s'en plaindre. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha à lui, prête à ne plus jamais le laisser filer. Entre deux baisers, elle parvint néanmoins à formuler son objection à la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite :

« Tu aurais pu passer par la porte !

\- C'était moins drôle… Je voulais te surprendre, haleta-t-il contre ses lèvres avant d'y plaquer un nouveau bisou quasi-platonique. Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Elle renforça leur étreinte, avant de lui indiquer le matelas d'un simple sourire embarrassé. S'y installer leur demanda quelques contorsions : déjà trop petit pour elle, le lit faisait figure de jouet pour Julian qui se cogna à de multiples reprises avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Tu as l'air épuisé, commenta-t-elle tout bas en passant la pulpe de ses doigts le long de ses cernes.

\- Il doit être un peu plus de sept heures du matin en Chine, lui apprit-il en fermant les yeux. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis presque vingt-quatre heures, et la journée a été… Longue. Interminable serait plus juste.

\- Et bien merci !

\- Avant de te revoir, évidemment. Là, c'est devenu encore plus dur… Ne pas pouvoir te toucher et t'embrasser a été presque plus insurmontable que de voir brûler mon balai. »

Elle se redressa d'un bond sur le matelas, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il rentrouvrit les siens et tenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules, ce à quoi il échoua lamentablement parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de place pour bouger sans la cogner, et parce qu'il adorait son Meteor 2016.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que les organisateurs vous aient laissé faire ça ! s'écria-t-elle aussi doucement que possible. Il n'y a donc aucun adulte dans ce fichu pays ?!

\- Ton père est arrivé après. Et le type de la délégation japonaise a blablaté je ne sais quoi à propos d'honneur et de promesse, ou alors de tradition et de respect… J'étais trop occupé à consoler Liv pour l'écouter. J'ai cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes, ou un truc du genre. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un tel état. »

Mia songea méchamment qu'Olivia était responsable de cette situation et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas la plaindre, et s'empêcha de formuler ses réflexions à haute voix. Ce ne fut apparemment pas nécessaire à Julian pour qu'il comprenne son expression, puisqu'il esquissa un sourire indulgent avant de murmurer :

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Olivia est aussi douée ?

\- Parce qu'elle s'entraîne comme une dingue, suggéra Mia en étant tout à fait consciente qu'il allait lui trouver une explication à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé.

\- Et bien, ça aide, oui… Mais c'est surtout qu'elle y croit. Elle entre sur le terrain en étant sûre de gagner. Elle se lance devant les souaffles en étant sûre de les rattraper. Et la plupart du temps, ça fonctionne !

\- Et parfois, elle se plante et cela conduit vos balais dans les flammes…

\- On est tous furieux contre elle, et elle-même doit s'auto flageller depuis des heures… Je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler d'Olivia, non plus. Ni de ces foutus balais et de la dispute que je vais bientôt avoir mon père concernant l'achat d'un nouveau modèle parce que je refuse de voler sur un vieux balai d'occasion, et…

\- Pas de Quidditch ! »

Il grimaça, penaud, avant de se pencher vers elle pour se faire pardonner d'un baiser. Refusant de perdre davantage de temps en discussions –qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir dans leurs lettres, après tout- Mia s'empressa de renforcer leur étreinte, allant jusqu'à s'allonger sur lui, calant chaque partie de son corps contre chaque partie du sien.

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et –contrariée qu'il s'amuse de sa fougue- le mordilla légèrement avant de redresser. Assise à califourchon au niveau des hanches, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'un membre de son corps au moins prenait la situation très au sérieux. Instinctivement, elle bougea doucement contre lui et il ferma les yeux avec une grimace avant de ronchonner :

« Ça, c'est traître, Mia.

\- Pas du tout… Ce serait traître si je le faisais juste pour plaisanter. Ça l'est bien moins si…

\- Ne le dit pas, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Mais….

\- Mia, on ne va pas coucher ensemble ce soir. Et tu entends cette petite voix dans ta tête qui essaie de te rappeler que tes parents nous ont fait confiance et qu'on est déjà en train de dépasser des limites ? Cette petite voix qui te suggère de ne pas profiter de la situation pour faire quelque chose qu'on regrettera dans quelques heures ?

\- Tu regretterais ? bredouilla-t-elle, un brin vexée.

\- D'avoir perdu ma virginité dans un lit minuscule, en devant faire ultra-attention de ne pas faire le moindre bruit pouvant alerter tes parents et en m'angoissant à l'idée que ce soit le cas ? Oui, je regretterais ! »

Mia se stupéfia littéralement au-dessus de lui, et d'un mouvement brusque, bascula sur le côté, imposant soudain une distance entre leurs corps. Étonné, Julian se tourna vers elle en tâchant de ne pas provoquer un grincement –ce lit était clairement trop vieux, trop petit et trop inconfortable pour qu'ils puissent y faire quoi que ce soit.

« Quoi ? Ne m'en veux pas, Mia… Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie ! Tu as bien remarqué quelque chose quand tu étais assise sur moi, après tout ! »

Sa bête tentative d'humour tomba à plat et il reconsidéra la situation, essayant de se mettre à la place de Mia. Il se répéta mentalement les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour la troubler à ce point, puisqu'elle le fixait, l'air abasourdi. Puis, il comprit, et l'embarras teinta ses joues d'un rouge vif qui menaça de l'enflammer.

« Oh… dit-il simplement avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses paumes, mort de honte. Tu… Tu pensais…

\- Les filles te tournent autour depuis des siècles ! s'écria-t-elle, un peu trop fort ce qui l'obligea à lui rappeler la situation d'un « Mia ! » réprobateur.

\- N'exagère pas. Elles ont commencé à s'intéresser à moi après l'été d'il y a deux ans, et c'est juste parce que j'avais pris dix centimètres… Mais elles ne m'intéressaient pas, d'accord ? Aucune d'entre elles.

\- Tu es un garçon ! »

Il haussa un sourcil, comme pour dire « Et alors ? » et elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Sans doute croyait-elle que tous les garçons pouvaient coucher avec toutes les filles qui tentaient de les draguer, qu'ils étaient contrôlés par il-ne-savait-quelles-pulsions hormonales… Il savait pertinemment que ça n'était pas le cas.

Son meilleur ami, Dermott Finnigan, sortait avec une Serdaigle de Cinquième Année depuis des mois, et ils n'avaient pas passé le cap –ils n'étaient pas prêts, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et au contraire, Eireen, la sœur jumelle de Dermott, avait eu plusieurs flirts très poussés qui, selon elle, « ne prêtaient pas à conséquences ».

Le fait était que lui-même n'avait jamais réellement eu l'opportunité de le faire. Il refusait catégoriquement de perdre sa virginité dans la Salle sur Demande, lieu où ses propres parents l'avaient fait vingt ans auparavant… -cette information lui avait coupé toute envie ! Et il n'avait honnêtement jamais été captivé par la moindre fille avant Mia. Ou, plus sérieusement, en dehors de Mia. Si, deux ans plus tôt, elle avait fait partie de ces bans d'étudiantes prêtes à tout pour lui faire plaisir, il aurait cédé sans la moindre hésitation.

« Tu es la seule fille qui m'ait jamais plu, Mia, admit-il tout bas avant de déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que ça t'embête tant que ça que je n'ai pas d'expérience ? Parce que, ce serait vraiment stupide… Je veux dire, j'ai embrassé des filles, et j'ai aussi…

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, coupa-t-elle avec un rictus de dégoût. Je ne veux aucune information sur ce que tu as pu faire avec d'autres filles ! »

Il retint un rire, incrédule. Il ne comprenait définitivement rien aux femmes. Elle était choquée qu'il n'ait jamais fait l'amour, mais s'agaçait qu'il ait pu faire autre chose ? C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux de la tête.

« Je croyais que… bredouilla-t-elle finalement, les joues roses d'embarras. Que toi, au moins, tu saurais quoi faire au moment de… On va être pathétiques, Julian !

\- Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est instinctif. On n'a pas besoin d'un manuel, ou d'un plan quelconque ! On en discutera au fur et à mesure, c'est tout. On ira à notre rythme. Et si c'est pathétique, on recommencera jusqu'à ce que ça ne le soit plus. »

Elle esquissa un bref sourire, avant d'acquiescer, l'air si soulagée qu'il en conclut qu'elle s'était imaginée le pire. A savoir que comme nombre de garçons de son âge, il ne s'intéresserait plus à elle _après_. Décidée à lui faire oublier ces sornettes –et Harper qui n'avait clairement pas dû relever le niveau de ce qu'elle croyait des garçons- il murmura :

« Et sinon, on fera comme Olivia pour le Quidditch. On y croira, et on s'entraînera beaucoup… D'ailleurs, j'ai de supers idées d'échauffements pour ce soir ! »

Elle fut secouée par un rire silencieux et revint se coller contre lui, hilare, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Métaphore sportive, et citation du prénom de ta cousine ! Il n'y a aucun doute, tu sais parler aux femmes ! »

Désarçonné, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et soupira, soudain contaminé par sa précédente angoisse. S'il n'était même pas capable de lui suggérer de faire des câlins d'une façon un minimum attrayante, elle n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort les concernant. Peut-être devait-il y avoir au moins quelqu'un d'expérimenté dans un couple pour que ça fonctionne ?

« T'as raison, on va être pathétiques »

Elle s'esclaffa de nouveau, avant de le ramener tout contre elle pour lui faire oublier ses sombres pensées. Elle l'embrassa si chaleureusement que ses angoisses disparurent, et lorsqu'elle lui rappela l'essentiel, il n'avait déjà plus la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait perturbé au départ et il ne voulait plus que recommencer à la toucher. Encore. Et encore.

« Mais on le sera ensemble, non ? C'est le plus important. »

* * *

Ash se débattait avec mille sensations qui lui brouillaient l'esprit, son cœur tambourinant comme pour s'échapper lui rappelant qu'il allait trop loin. Trop loin et trop vite. Et qu'il prenait un risque incommensurable en se laissant aller ainsi.

Mais les lèvres d'Olivia étaient douces contre les siennes, et si le loup paraissait près à s'évader hors de son enveloppe corporelle, il savait aussi pertinemment que c'était impossible, que c'était juste la potion qui lui donnait cette sensation étourdissante. Sa potion, et la jeune fille qui, blottie dans ses bras, le laissait agir sans le retenir. Sans même tenter de le ralentir ou de le repousser, alors qu'elle avait clairement une bonne centaine de raisons de le faire.

Ils ne sortaient même pas officiellement ensemble… Ils avaient des tas de choses à se dire encore... Ils n'avaient clairement pas assez d'espace pour faire quoi que ce soit à moins de vouloir tenter quelques acrobaties…

Elle n'avait aucune expérience.

Ce fut ce dernier point plus que les autres qui lui rappela que c'était à lui de gérer la situation, à lui de contrôler ce qu'il se passait ou non entre eux, car emportée comme elle l'était, elle pourrait bien le laisser faire pour le regretter ensuite. Et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'une chose aussi insignifiante créé un malaise entre eux alors que même son passé en semblait incapable.

Alors, aussi difficile que cela lui fut, il interrompit leur baiser et glissa ses mains contre celles d'Olivia qui furetaient sur son torse nu depuis cinq parfaites minutes. Elle fronça les sourcils, le souffle court, apparemment aussi frustrée que lui et il ne résista pas à la tentation. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'imposer une distance de sécurité nécessaire entre leurs corps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? bougonna Olivia d'une voix si naturellement suave qu'il eut l'impression de s'embraser une fois de plus. Pourquoi on arrête ? »

Elle avait les lèvres rouges de leurs baisers, les yeux brillants de désir et les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Et elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle… Sauf peut-être sur un balai, après une victoire. Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant aussi débraillée, et éprouva un étrangement sentiment de fierté bien masculine. Tous les autres pensaient d'Olivia qu'elle n'était passionnée que par une seule chose –le Quidditch- et que rien d'autre ne pouvait l'embraser. Et il était le seul à savoir que c'était faux. Il le pouvait aussi, il en avait la preuve sous les yeux, et il avait du mal à ne pas en profiter davantage.

« C'était en train de dérailler, Olive, lui expliqua-t-il sagement. Et ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Cette chambre me fait flipper et ce lit… »

Il baissa les yeux pour observer ses jambes qui dépassaient largement du matelas, tout comme celles d'Olivia qui s'emmêlaient aux siennes. Drago était supposé ensorceler les lits pour les agrandir, mais il avait étonnamment oublié de le faire après avoir accepté qu'Olivia et Julian dorment là. Elle lâcha un soupir de frustration qui fit monter et redescendre sa poitrine, et Ash ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer. Ses seins pointaient sous son pull, et il regretta de devoir être aussi sérieux. Il avait encore tant de taches de rousseur à compter…

« On devrait parler, grommela-t-il en ramenant la couverture sur lui –autant pour dissimuler la preuve de son excitation que pour les séparer encore un peu. Parler, c'est bien… (Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et il s'empressa d'ajouter :) Comment s'est passé le match ? »

Il s'en doutait, évidemment, mais l'expression d'Olivia lui fit l'impression d'un uppercut. Elle parut tout à coup si fragile qu'il ne parvint pas à conserver leur écart, et il la serra contre son torse en la sentant frissonner. Elle avait l'air déboussolée, furieuse, et si assommée de culpabilité qu'il se demanda comment lui remonter le moral. S'il avait lui-même vu son balai partir en flammes, il en aurait probablement perdu l'esprit. Être responsable de ce drame –leurs balais étaient ce à quoi ils tenaient le plus, l'un comme l'autre- ne devait certainement pas arranger les choses.

« J'ai été tellement… stupide ! gémit-t-elle, le visage enfouit contre son torse. Et arrogante. Et tellement… tellement…

\- Chut, souffla-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu n'avais aucune raison de croire que vous puissiez échouer, Olive ! Ces équipes d'Asie sont censées être nulles, tu…

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui est Ikkô Nakamura ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux dans la semi-pénombre, avant de l'obliger à se détacher de lui pour la regarder. Abasourdi, il fut incapable de répondre, et Olivia lâcha un petit rire sans humour avant d'hocher la tête, confirmant ce qu'il avait tout de suite compris.

Ikkô Nakamura, le petit prodige de quatorze ans qui avait déjà signé un contrat avec l'équipe nationale du Japon, qui prendrait effet dès son seizième anniversaire –âge de la majorité des sorciers dans ce pays. Ikkô Nakamura qui avait des contrats publicitaires par dizaines, et avait même posé auprès des derniers modèles de Zéphyr quelques mois plus tôt, s'offrant ainsi une promo d'envergure internationale. Ikkô Nakamura qui…

« Est-ce qu'il est aussi bon qu'on le dit ?! ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, impressionné.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, là ? rétorqua-t-elle, glaciale.

\- Combien de buts il a réussi à marquer ?

\- Quatorze tout seul. Une dizaine en soutien avec les autres joueurs.

\- J'y crois pas ! Merlin, c'est… Tu as joué contre Ikkô Nakamura !

\- Ouais. Et j'ai perdu. »

Il se tut immédiatement, pressentant qu'un commentaire sur la logique de cette défaite ne ferait pas bon ménage entre eux. Elle parut lire dans ses pensées, puisqu'elle lui fit les gros yeux, et il s'excusa d'une grimace contrite, avant de contenir son enthousiasme. Il jouerait au fan un peu plus tard, quand elle aurait digéré sa défaite.

« Vous allez faire comment, alors, sans balais ? demanda-t-il aussi tendrement que possible.

\- Le Ministère en a de rechange évidemment… Des Volovent d'il y a deux ans, ajouta-t-elle avec un mépris perceptible. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si on perdait les autres matchs à cause de ces stupides bouts de bois !

\- Peut-être que tes parents pourraient…

\- Mon père m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais pas y compter, ce soir. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, pendant que tu parlais avec Neal, et… Je crois qu'il pense que j'ai besoin d'une bonne leçon. Mais le tournoi… »

Elle frotta rapidement ses yeux, mais il put remarquer qu'ils étaient humides, et regretta soudain de ne pas pouvoir arranger les choses. S'il avait eu le moindre gallion à lui offrir –ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas- il se serait empressé d'aller lui acheter le balai de ses rêves. Merlin, elle était Olivia Weasley, la meilleure gardienne qu'il ait rencontrée de sa vie, et elle avait besoin d'avoir son propre balai, et un bien meilleur modèle qu'un banal Volovent !

« Je pourrais te prêter mon balai pour les deux prochaines semaines, proposa-t-il, la gorge nouée à cette idée –son Astéroïde 07 lui appartenait au même titre que sa baguette magique, et c'étaient là deux objets dont il aurait bien du mal à se défaire.

\- C'est le tien, Ash… Je ne te l'emprunterai jamais. Mais c'est gentil de le proposer. Je vais juste devoir faire avec, je suppose. Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre mon père de m'offrir mon cadeau d'anniversaire avec un peu d'avance cette année.

\- Ton anniversaire ? C'est quand ? »

Il trouvait cela étrange d'ignorer une date aussi importante à son sujet, alors même qu'il savait quel joueur de Quidditch elle préférait, et quelle équipe elle espérait rejoindre dans le futur. Et il songea brièvement qu'il devrait probablement lui faire un cadeau. Il s'était arrangé deux années de suite pour être « en pause » avec Maisie aux moments de son anniversaire, afin de ne rien avoir à lui acheter principalement, mais aussi pour éviter qu'elle se fasse des films à leur sujet. Mais Olivia… Il devrait lui offrir quelque chose. Merlin, il allait devoir _voler_ quelque chose.

« En août, lança-t-elle sans s'attarder, avant de se relever d'un bond sur le matelas. Eh ! J'ai une idée ! »

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il lui demande de quoi il s'agissait et s'empressa de tirer l'oreiller de sous sa tête, provoquant un « humpf ! » lorsqu'il se cogna contre le rebord de lit. Elle l'obligea à se lever à son tour et balança tous les coussins disponibles par terre avant de se mettre à pousser le matelas. Il comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir, et l'aida à leur fabriquer un petit lit confortable à même le sol, en faisant le moins de bruit possible malgré les rires qui les secouaient dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Finalement, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas posé par terre, et il s'allongea près d'elle, sur les coussins, sa tête toute proche de la sienne.

« Je peux te faire une petite place, proposa-t-elle, toute essoufflée.

\- Non, ça va aller… Je suis prêt à me sacrifier, comme DiCaprio dans Titanic. Sauf que je ne vais pas finir bêtement gelé, mais juste avec un sacré torticolis !

\- Quoi ? »

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule en riant, et elle en conclut qu'elle avait –une fois de plus- démontré son manque cuisant de culture moldue. Mécaniquement, elle se tourna sur le côté pour le regarder, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux trop courts, comme elle avait eu envie de le faire depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à sa caresse, et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger : avait-il été aussi détendue avec les autres filles ? Ou était-elle la seule à pouvoir le toucher ainsi ?

« Olive… chuchota-t-il, les yeux toujours clos. Je t'emmènerai au cinéma un jour.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Et je t'apprendrais à faire du skate. Et à jurer comme une moldue, parce que les insultes moldues sont carrément plus variées que les sorcières où il n'est question que de Merlin et de dragons ! Oh, et aussi, je te ferai écouter de la vraie bonne musique… Parce que les sorciers craignent à ce sujet.

\- Tu aimes ce monde-là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il a ses avantages. Et ses inconvénients. »

Elle savait de quels inconvénients il parlait, et la fureur qui s'était emparée d'elle une semaine plus tôt, à la lecture de sa lettre, resurgit aussitôt. Elle crispa sa main dans ses cheveux et il rouvrit les yeux. Elle sut qu'il avait compris les raisons de son expression meurtrière en le voyant sourire tristement, et se rapprocha de lui, sans plus se soucier du matelas pourtant bien confortable.

« Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça pour que tu partages ma colère, tu sais ? Je voulais juste que… Que tu me comprennes, et que tu saches à quel point je peux partir en vrille, parfois. Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

\- Je suis contente de savoir, l'interrompit-elle, refusant de l'entendre s'excuser. Et je comprends. »

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, et elle se blottit davantage contre lui, les yeux lourds de sommeil. La journée avait été longue, et elle sentait que son corps accusait le coup, même si son cerveau, lui, tournait encore à plein régime. Elle profita des bras qu'Ash avait enroulé autour d'elle, pour lui créer un petit cocon, et se laissa aller contre lui, prête à rejoindre Morphée. Il l'en empêcha d'une voix curieuse, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle écoutait le tambourinement trop rapide de son cœur sous son oreille.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? (Elle grogna pour seule réponse, et il dut le traduire par un « oui », puisqu'il continua :) Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas peur de moi… Que tu n'avais pas peur de ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, _en tout cas_. Ce « en tout cas », il voulait dire quelque chose, ou je développe des tendances paranoïaques ? »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, un si long moment qu'il se mit à s'agiter sous elle, tendu, et qu'elle l'apaisa d'une caresse contre son nombril, provoquant un soupir presque provoquant. Elle hésita une seconde, tentée par un mensonge, puis elle réalisa qu'elle aurait été bien lâche de lui cacher ce qu'elle éprouvait alors qu'il n'était réellement honnête qu'avec elle. Elle mit quelques secondes de plus à formuler ses pensées, et là, seulement, admit tout bas :

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Mais parfois, je… J'ai un peu peur de ce que tu… de ce que tu pourrais me faire. »

Il se crispa si violemment sous elle, qu'Olivia se redressa brusquement, inquiète. Les yeux brillants d'une émotion contenue, Ash répliqua, la voix rendue rauque par elle-ne-savait-quoi :

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je suis toujours conscient de mes actes jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant de me transformer, je te mettrai à l'abri avant même d'avoir eu le temps de voir la pleine lune, jamais je ne…

\- Non, Ash ! Pas de ça, précisa-t-elle rapidement.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu sais que je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment, jamais de la vie !

\- Je le sais.

\- Alors…

\- J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais me faire ressentir, corrigea-t-elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses paumes en jurant –un gros mot habituel assorti à l'usuel « Merlin ». Tu… Avant que tu m'embrasses, jamais un seul garçon ne m'avait même jeté un seul regard intéressé, d'accord ? Impressionné ? Effrayé ? Oui ! Intéressé par moi, Olivia, parce que je suis une fille ? Non.

\- Ce sont des crétins, commenta-t-il sans sourire, le regard éteint.

\- Merci, mais… Le fait est que ça m'arrangeait. Je veux dire… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais avec toi !

\- Tu t'en sors très bien. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, consciente qu'il essayait juste de la rassurer, sans pour autant prendre la peine de l'écouter, encore trop secoué par l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir peur de lui. Alors, elle l'incita à se rallonger, et fit de même, espérant que leur rapprochement lui rappellerait qu'elle n'allait pas le fuir. Puis, aussi explicitement que possible, elle lui raconta :

« Quand ma mère avait une vingtaine d'années, elle travaillait en Roumanie dans une réserve. Elle a eu un financement pour aller étudier les Pansedefer Ukrainien… C'est une race de Dragons, précisa-t-elle avant de reprendre : C'était une opportunité incroyable pour elle étant donné son âge, et elle était prête à partir.

\- Et ?

\- Et mon père est retourné en Roumanie après la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle est plus jeune que lui, tu as dû le remarquer, et il était parti peu après son arrivée à la réserve… Ils n'avaient fait que se croiser jusque-là, elle n'était pour lui que la petite étudiante qui allait probablement partir en courant dès la première brûlure. Mais elle était restée, et ils ont fait connaissance… Et elle a refusé le financement. Elle est tombée amoureuse de lui, il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, alors elle a préféré rester avec lui en dépit du reste.

\- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, Olive, admit-il en plissant les sourcils.

\- Ma mère n'a jamais dit clairement qu'elle regrettait d'avoir abandonné ce rêve. Ils ont une belle vie, tous les deux. Ils s'aiment vraiment, je n'en n'ai jamais douté. Et ils ont créé leur réserve à eux, ils sont revenus en Grande-Bretagne et ont pu se rapprocher de leur famille, et ils m'ont eue, moi… Mais quand ma mère parle de ces Dragons, Ash, je te jure qu'elle a l'air pleine de regrets.

\- D'accord, mais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça ? »

Elle se redressa et s'appuya sur ses coudes, puis s'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, déterminée à lui faire passer un message clair quant à cette relation dont elle ne savait pas réellement où elle mènerait, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser troubler ses projets.

« Je refuse d'avoir ce regard-là, celui qui hurle « j'ai manqué quelque chose d'essentiel à mon bonheur », dans quelques années, quand les gens parleront de Quidditch. Je refuse d'assister à une Coupe du Monde en me disant que j'aurai pu être à la place de la Gardienne et que pour des raisons stupides, j'ai laissé passer ma chance. Je refuse de me contenter d'un autre rêve, Ash, que ce soit pour mes parents, pour ma famille, pour un quelconque garçon que je rencontrerai dans un an ou dans dix… Ou pour toi. Je veux devenir la Gardienne d'une équipe nationale. Je veux gagner la Coupe du Monde. Et je veux avoir ma tête sur une Carte de Chocogrenouilles que tous les gens s'arracheront. Je veux cette vie-là, tu comprends ? »

Ash resta coi quelques secondes, puis un sourire franc courba ses lèvres avant qu'il ne hoche la tête. Une fois, puis une autre, sans la lâcher des yeux, la fixant si intensément qu'elle en éprouva un léger malaise, lequel s'évanouit lorsqu'il articula posément un « Oui », ferme et définitif.

« Je comprends, Olivia.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que je… Je me laisse distraire par tout ce que tu dis et fais, et je refuse de te laisser m'embrouiller et… Et tu me rends toute… Mielleuse et possessive, et toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais été avant que tu débarques ! Et…

\- Et tout ça, c'est normal aussi. Ça ne signifie pas que tu vas arrêter le Quidditch, pour autant, ou abandonner tes rêves, ou même les laisser t'échapper ! Et… Attends, pourquoi « possessive » ? »

Elle rougit brusquement avant de marmonner « Sienna » et il fronça les sourcils, l'air perdu. Elle aurait préféré qu'il déduise tout seul des raisons de sa jalousie, mais sans doute était-il aveugle, puisqu'elle dut lui expliquer :

« Tu as couché avec elle. Et elle est sublime. Et ce soir, elle te touchait si… naturellement ! Comme si elle en avait le droit ! Je veux dire… elle a le droit, évidemment, si ça ne t'embête pas, mais moi, ça me dérange ! Et je sais que c'est irrationnel et déraisonnable, mais ça m'a rendue jalouse.

\- Sienna est très tactile, c'est tout. Ça n'a rien de sexuel, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Et si quelqu'un devait être jaloux, ce serait moi.

\- Toi ?

\- Monsieur « je t'emmène faire un tour en tapis volant » ? Il se prend pour qui, Aladin ?! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et Ash laissa échapper un petit rire, alors qu'elle se mettait à baragouiner des explications au sujet du garçon en question, lequel était pratiquement mariée à une étudiante d'une autre école sorcière. Il finit par la faire taire en l'embrassant. Lorsqu'elle cessa enfin de tenter de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être jaloux après sa lettre, il marmonna :

« Je n'ai jamais été jaloux non plus avant. C'est aussi nouveau pour toi que pour moi…

\- Sauf que contrairement à moi, tu n'as aucun ex sexy avec qui te comparer.

\- J'ai couché avec Sienna une fois, Olive. Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire, et on est ami, maintenant. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle si vous discutiez…

\- Et tes Cheerleaders ?

\- Il n'y en a eu qu'une, précisa-t-il, amusé par la jalousie apparente qu'elle dévoilait tout à coup. Maisie. Et tu aurais envie de la frapper au bout de deux minutes de conversation si tu t'y essayais.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimais bien ?

\- Elle était sympa. Et facile, à tous points de vue. »

Il se demanda si l'honnêteté prévalait réellement sur le reste en la voyant blêmir, et s'empressa d'ajouter, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de s'appesantir sur ce sujet en particulier :

« Elle ne me demandais aucune réelle implication, et ça me convenait parfaitement.

\- Mais c'était ta première copine, non ? Tu as bien dû… la choisir pour une raison ! Il y a dû avoir quelque chose en elle qui te plaisait, en dehors de son physique de Vélane. »

Ash détourna le regard, et la conversation qui l'avait jusqu'alors plutôt amusé lui coupa brutalement le souffle. Il prononça plusieurs jurons dans son esprit, à la recherche d'une échappatoire quelconque, puis –en désespoir de cause- abandonna le cocon des bras d'Olivia pour se redresser d'un geste. Il s'éloigna des coussins et s'adossa au cadran du lit sans la regarder. Il la vit bouger, entendit les bruissements des draps et oreillers autour d'elle, et se demanda s'il pouvait mentir désormais.

S'il _voulait_ mentir.

« Ce n'était pas la première… », devina Olivia en un souffle.

Il secoua la tête, même si elle ne pouvait certainement pas le voir là où il était. Lui suivit ses mouvements lorsqu'elle se mit debout, apercevant sa silhouette en ombres chinoises, dessinée par la lumière de la lune qui les éclairait tant bien que mal à travers la fenêtre. Elle ne s'approcha pas de lui, et il l'en remercia mentalement avant d'avouer, les mots écorchant sa gorge lorsqu'il parvint enfin à les prononcer :

« Il y a eu une fille… Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Jessica ou Jennifer, ou un prénom du genre. C'était à une soirée, l'été d'il y a deux ans, et c'était la première et dernière fois que je buvais. Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

\- Oh… »

Ce petit son dévoilait un tel soulagement, mêlé d'un brin d'écœurement, qu'il faillit en rester là. Puis, il ferma les yeux, et prit conscience que le sujet reviendrait forcément s'imposer un jour ou l'autre, qu'il préférait lui en parler à elle au lieu de l'évoquer avec Théo ou quiconque d'autre… Et qu'il avait déjà fait le plus dur en y pensant. Alors il ajouta, si bas qu'il ne reconnut par sa propre voix.

« Et il y a eu Hope. »

Cette fois, seul le silence lui répondit, et il se demanda si elle l'avait entendu. S'il allait devoir redire son nom. Puis, Olivia finit par demander, la voix tendue même si elle tenta maladroitement de plaisanter :

« Et elle, je devrais en être jalouse ? »

Il comprit alors qu'elle l'avait parfaitement entendu, et qu'elle avait probablement perçu dans sa voix une émotion différente de celle avec laquelle il avait cité les autres –amusement pour Sienna, agacement pour Maisie, dégoût pour celle dont il ne se souvenait qu'à peine. Une émotion qu'elle était incapable d'analyser, sans doute, parce que lui-même doutait la plupart du temps de ce qu'il avait réellement ressenti pour Hope. Pourtant, il était sûr de lui quand il rétorqua, d'une voix aussi détaché que possible :

« Non. Elle est morte. »

Il perçut très distinctement le souffle d'Olivia qui se heurta un instant avant qu'elle n'inspire profondément. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prononce un bête « Je suis désolée » parce qu'il était presque sûr que c'était ce que les gens faisaient. Ou alors qu'elle se mette à le harceler de questions, ce qui lui ressemblait un peu plus.

Elle n'en fit rien. Après quelques secondes d'un silence où flottaient mille questions plus angoissantes les unes que les autres, elle s'avança simplement, évitant avec une aisance surprenante tous les obstacles entre eux. Puis, elle s'assit à côté de lui, étendit ses jambes tout contre les siennes, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Encore l'une de ces choses avec laquelle tu crains de me faire fuir ?

\- Non… Il en faut plus pour te faire peur, consentit-il à reconnaître. Mais ce n'est pas une histoire très sympa à entendre. Ou à raconter. »

Olivia resta silencieuse et laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule sans le lâcher, puis elle attendit, lui laissant le choix. Un choix qui, lui semblait-il, ne se posait plus réellement. Il n'hésita qu'à peine, conscient que s'il ne disait rien cette nuit-là, il devrait le faire plus tard et que même si son histoire avec Hope n'avait rien d'un secret, il devrait finir par la lui confier.

Il se demanda s'il devait commencer par tout ce qu'il avait vécu deux ans et demi plus tôt, puis préféra attaquer par le _vrai_ début, sans quoi jamais elle ne comprendrait. Si tenter qu'elle puisse comprendre…

« J'avais sept ans quand je l'ai rencontrée. (Il la sentit se tendre, et essaya de faire abstraction de cette première réaction de surprise.) Elle vivait dans un quartier chic de Sacramento avec sa mère et son beau-père. Monsieur Cassidy était maire, en route pour je-ne-sais-quelle élection, et apparemment, s'occuper des pauvres petits orphelins dans mon genre devait faire partie de son programme puisqu'ils ont décidé de devenir famille d'accueil. J'étais le troisième enfant qu'ils accueillaient, et ils étaient ma quatrième famille. Hope avait deux ans de plus que moi, et elle était… Parfaite. Gentille, toujours bien habillée et bien coiffée, de supers notes. Sa mère avait été reine de beauté, et Hope avait hérité de toutes ses qualités… J'ai essayé d'être jaloux, mais elle était tellement adorable avec moi que j'ai fini par perdre toute fierté. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire au souvenir du poids du sac d'école de Hope qu'il portait dès qu'elle descendait du bus scolaire jusqu'à la maison, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Et du baiser qu'elle plaquait sur sa joue en lui disant « Merci, Tyler ! » de sa voix chantante.

« C'était ma première amie. Dans les foyers, c'est difficile de créer des liens… Il y a une sorte de compétition constante, de fierté mal-placée, de… malaise. Et les enfants biologiques des autres familles avaient paru me détester dès le premier coup d'œil. Hope, non. Elle m'aimait bien. Elle essayait même de m'aider à faire mes devoirs, et ne me laissait jamais tout seul, même pas à l'école alors que tous ses amis me critiquaient ouvertement. J'ai cru, pendant les trois premières semaines, que tout irait bien, que j'avais enfin trouvé une famille qui voudrait bien de moi… Quand je me suis réveillé après une pleine lune dans le jardin, entièrement nu et plein d'écorchures, les Cassidy n'ont pas paniqué, contrairement aux autres familles –et à moi, puisqu'à l'époque, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui m'arrivait. Ils ont pensé que j'étais somnambule, et j'ai commencé à prendre un traitement. Tout a été parfait, encore quelques temps… »

Il se tut, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et Olivia serra sa main plus fort, comme pour lui insuffler un peu de courage alors qu'elle s'était mise à trembler, tout à coup.

« Un soir, Hope m'a proposé de venir regarder la télé dans sa chambre en cachette. On a regardé un film d'horreur en mangeant des barres chocolatées qu'elle avait chipé toute la semaine en prévision… On n'arrêtait pas de se cacher derrière nos oreillers pour crier de frayeur, mais on riait plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, on a entendu du bruit dans le couloir, bien plus tard, et quand Hope a réalisé que les pas venaient vers sa chambre, elle est devenue livide et m'a ordonné de me cacher sous le lit. Elle avait l'air… morte de trouille, alors j'ai obéis. J'ai reconnu les chaussons de Monsieur Cassidy, et… J'avais sept ans, je n'ai pas compris, pas vraiment, mais… Hope s'est mise à pleurer, et j'ai réagi d'instinct. J'avais ses jambes juste là, à quelques centimètres à peine, alors j'ai sorti la tête et je l'ai mordu. Aussi fort que possible, jusqu'à ce que je sente le goût de sang dans ma bouche et qu'il se mette à hurler. Madame Cassidy a débarqué, elle n'avait même pas l'air surprise et… Le lendemain, j'étais parti. »

Olivia releva la tête, et il lut la fureur dans son regard avant de la percevoir dans sa voix :

« Personne ne t'a cru ?!

\- Ils ont pensé que j'essayais de me venger d'avoir été rejeté. C'était un homme important, avec un casier blanc comme neige. Sa femme a dit que j'avais mal interprété les choses, qu'il avait entendu du bruit et qu'il avait voulu s'assurer qu'Hope allait bien… Qu'Hope faisait un cauchemar, qu'il essayait juste de la consoler… Tout ce qu'ils ont dit, sans même ciller, m'a fait douter. J'ai cru que j'avais tout imaginé, jusqu'à la peur dans la voix de Hope. Et je n'étais sûr de rien. Je savais juste qu'il avait essayé de lui faire du mal et que je l'en avais empêché et ça m'a suffi. J'ai tellement regretté ensuite de ne pas avoir insisté…

\- Tu avais sept ans. Tu ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre… »

Il acquiesça. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison, mais ça ne suffisait pas tout à fait à annihiler la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait toujours en pensant à Hope et à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire différemment. Ne pas parler davantage de ce qu'il avait vu à l'époque n'était que sa première erreur, les autres avaient suivi, bien longtemps après.

« Je l'ai revue ensuite, il y a deux ans et demi. Pas par hasard… J'avais été placé dans une autre famille, à Sacramento, et j'ai vu des affiches de campagne de Monsieur Cassidy. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, je crois que j'étais juste curieux, mais j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Cabel m'a… Cabel est un garçon que j'ai rencontré avant d'être enfermé, c'est lui qui m'a appris à faire du skate, ajouta-t-il pour qu'elle comprenne. Il m'a emmené en voiture devant la maison des Cassidy, et j'ai attendu qu'Hope apparaisse. Je l'ai reconnue dès qu'elle est sortie, elle n'avait pas du tout changé… Enfin, elle avait seize ans, donc forcément, elle n'était plus une gamine, mais elle avait toujours cet air de Miss-Parfaite irréprochable. »

Deuxième erreur, il était sorti de la voiture. Il ferma les yeux en se souvenant de l'immense sourire qu'elle lui avait envoyé en le reconnaissant, et de son étreinte qui lui avait fait presque mal. Puis, de l'air sombre de son regard qui lui avait fait comprendre, sans qu'elle ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot, que rien n'avait changé après son départ.

« On s'est mis à traîner ensemble, tous les quatre. Hope, Cabel, Sofia et moi.

\- Sofia ?

\- La gamine qui vivait avec moi dans ma famille d'accueil du moment. Elle avait à peine six ans et s'accrochait à moi comme du velcro… Elle… C'était d'elle dont je parlais tout à l'heure, la petite sorcière. (Olivia eut l'air désolée, et il comprit qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il éprouvait à ce sujet.) Quoi qu'il en soit, on était toujours fourrés ensemble, Cabel au volant, Hope avec ses billets qu'elle sortait de son portefeuille comme si l'argent poussait dans les arbres, Sofia avec son enthousiasme constant et moi avec mes plans foireux. On faisait bêtise sur bêtise, on passait des heures dans un parc d'attractions pas loin de là, on entrait par effraction dans les piscines municipales la nuit, dès qu'il faisait trop chaud, on agissait comme des gamins… C'était… C'était la première fois depuis mon entrée dans le monde magique que je me sentais réellement à ma place dans celui des moldus. »

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il sut qu'elle avait perçu le changement dans son ton, celui qui amorçait la fin d'une histoire qu'elle n'avait peut-être plus vraiment envie d'entendre. Et aussi vite que possible, comme on arrache un pansement, il continua à raconter :

« Hope a rapidement attendu plus de moi que mon amitié. Elle me touchait constamment, me tenait la main, me faisait la bise, frôlait mes lèvres en faisant comme si de rien n'était… Et ça me plaisait, je crois. Elle était belle, plus âgée, et j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle allait bien.

\- Mais ça n'était pas le cas…

\- Cabel nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser un jour, alors qu'on la raccompagnait chez elle. Quand je suis rentré dans la voiture, j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper. Il… C'est la seule personne qui ait vraiment connu Tyler-avant-Ash, tu vois ? Il a cinq ans de plus que moi, avait tenu le rôle de grand frère quand ça n'allait pas dans les foyers, avait cogné un de mes tuteurs après qu'il m'ait fichu une torgnole… J'avais tendance à l'écouter quand il me disait que je faisais une connerie, parce qu'il en faisait pas mal et qu'il les voyait arriver de loin. Mais quand il m'a dit que Hope était comme le triangle des Bermudes et qu'elle allait m'aspirer et m'entraîner dans des ennuis, j'ai trouvé la métaphore marrante et… Je ne l'ai pas écouté. J'ai continué à embrasser Hope dès qu'elle le voulait, puis on est allé plus loin quand elle l'a décidé, et… Même si aller jusqu'au bout me fichait une trouille monstre (Il lâcha un petit rire triste à ce souvenir, avant de compter : troisième erreur.), il a suffi qu'elle me le demande pour que je cède. On a couché ensemble plusieurs fois, elle finissait toujours par pleurer, et… Et je culpabilisais encore plus. Et il se produisait exactement ce que Cabel avait prédit. »

Ash laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, à bout de souffle, et elle lui laissa quelques minutes avant de l'inciter à continuer. Ce qu'il fit sans plus la regarder, le regard rivé au plafond de la chambre dans laquelle il aurait dû passer sa vie entière, sans jamais entendre parler de Hope, de Cabel, de Sofia ou de qui que ce soit de ce monde-là.

« Deux semaines avant la rentrée et mon retour à Salem, j'ai commencé à parler de l'école… Je le faisais plus pour Sofia qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais devoir partir et qu'elle allait se retrouver toute seule, mais que tout irait bien. Notre maison d'accueil du moment n'était pas incroyable, mais je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème avec ces parents-là, et j'essayais de lui expliquer qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur pire, et que dans quelques années, elle pourrait enfin mener la vie qu'elle était censée vivre. Je n'avais pas franchement pensé à Hope. J'étais… J'étais impatient de m'éloigner d'elle. Elle me rendait dingue. Je commençais presque à la haïr. Elle a commencé à être désagréable avec tout le monde, puis à me supplier de rester… Elle faisait des remarques cruelles à Sofia, critiquait ouvertement Cabel, et était toute gentille avec moi ensuite… Elle imaginait des plans où on pourrait tous vivre ensemble, et c'était surréaliste. Je veux dire… J'avais à peine quinze ans, aucun de nous n'avait le moindre diplôme, partir avec Sofia équivalait à un enlèvement, mais elle avait l'air de s'en moquer. Alors, j'ai fini par lui dire qu'elle perdait la boule et tout un tas d'autres choses horribles. »

Quatrième erreur. Il reprit le cours de sa respiration, difficilement, avant de conclure d'une voix faible, empruntant un raccourci dans cette histoire, refusant de s'y attarder davantage sans y être forcé, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Elle s'est suicidée. J'ai détruit la voiture de Monsieur Cassidy. J'ai passé une nuit en cellule. Neal est venu me chercher… Ils ont enterré Hope en racontant quelle fille incroyable elle était et quel brillant avenir se profilait devant elle, sa mère a fait mine de la pleurer alors qu'elle n'était clairement pas intéressée par Hope de son vivant, et ce cher Monsieur Cassidy est devenu Sénateur. Je n'ai pas revu Sofia parce qu'elle a changé de famille, ni Cabel parce qu'il en était à son énième séjour carcéral l'été dernier, et… Et voilà. »

Il se sentait vide et prêt à éclater tout à la fois. Il aurait pu ajouter que la première tentative de Hope n'avait pas fonctionné, et que c'était Sofia qui l'avait trouvée. Ou qu'il avait tenté une nouvelle fois de prouver les torts de Monsieur Cassidy sans que quiconque ne prête la peine de l'écouter. Ou qu'il était responsable de l'emprisonnement de Cabel qui malgré sa conditionnelle, avait fracassé la voiture avec lui. Il aurait aussi pu dire qu'il avait été incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Hope durant des semaines, à l'exception de cette soirée où il s'était soûlé jusqu'à perdre tout souvenir, qu'il avait détesté Neal pendant des mois, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Sofia qui vivait la même situation que lui et qu'il avait brièvement songé à aller se promener près de la maison des Cassidy par un soir de pleine lune où il aurait – _oups_ \- oublié de prendre sa potion.

Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Olivia, une fois de plus, sembla se contenter de ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui offrir, et elle devina sans doute le reste. Lentement, elle délia leurs doigts mêlés –il réalisa alors qu'il avait dû écraser sa main en lui parlant- et il craignit un instant qu'elle ne s'en aille… Une fois encore, il douta qu'elle puisse accepter ce nouveau pan de son histoire qui –si elle ne lui appartenait pas pleinement- avait néanmoins façonné nombre de ses décisions par la suite.

Au lieu de s'éloigner, elle grimpa sur lui, s'asseyant de sorte qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Si d'ordinaire, il aurait été excité par cette position et la facilité avec laquelle elle semblait avoir amorcé ce contact, il n'en fut rien cette fois. L'émotion l'étreignit néanmoins alors qu'elle posait son front contre le sien, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou. Son cœur se serra face à l'intimité de leur posture, et à la spontanéité de leurs rapports.

« Est-ce que c'est mal de la détester, juste un peu ? bredouilla-t-elle tout bas. Malgré les circonstances, malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu… est-ce que j'ai le droit de la haïr pour tout ça ?

\- Oui, répondit-il directement, parce qu'il avait retourné cette question dans sa tête un million de fois au moins. Je ne la déteste plus, mais je crois que tu as le droit.

\- Elle t'a fait du mal. Elle… Elle s'est servie de toi, a essayé de te manipuler, a…

\- Olive. Je sais tout ça, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me défendre, non plus. Je sais que rien de tout ça n'était vraiment de ma faute, même si j'avais l'âge de prendre des décisions bien plus sensées… Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour que tu me plaignes ou que tu joues à la Walkyrie ! »

Olivia baissa les yeux, et ravala les insultes qui lui montaient aux lèvres. Elle jalousait Sienna, pour tout un tas de raisons –d'ordres physiques pour la plupart. Elle méprisait quelque peu Maisie et ses manières. Se fichait cordialement de la fille dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom. Et haïssait irrémédiablement Hope Cassidy pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas effacer tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ni –apparemment- le consoler ou changer ses sentiments concernant ce passé trop lourd à porter.

Elle se demandait si elle n'avait fait que gratter la première couche de ses secrets, et si elle découvrirait pire au fil de temps, et si elle pourrait garder son calme les fois suivantes. Si toutes ces histoires, tous ces souvenirs finiraient par perdre de leur intensité au fil du temps. Si elle penserait un jour qu'il était banal qu'il ait vécu tout ça, ou si cela la choquerait toujours un peu, tout en la rendant malade de dégoût et de colère. Et si elle éprouverait toujours ce bref sursaut de fierté à l'idée qu'il s'en soit sorti sans perdre la tête ou se transformer en tueur en série. Puis, elle se demanda _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il lui racontait tout ça à elle, et laissa la question franchir ses lèvres :

« Alors pourquoi est-ce tu m'en as parlé ? »

Il esquissa un petit sourire un peu timide, et elle fut soulagée d'être assise, sans quoi elle aurait vacillé sur ses jambes en découvrant cette toute nouvelle facette de Ash… Une facette qui lui rappelait tant Jem que son cœur dégringola.

« Je voulais juste te faire comprendre que tout ça… (Il fit passer son index entre son torse nu et sa poitrine plusieurs fois.) C'est nouveau pour moi aussi. Ma soirée avec Sienna était… était…

\- Tu peux le dire, maugréa-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Très sympathique, s'esclaffa-t-il en atténuant clairement le terme qu'il aurait pu employer. Avec Maisie, c'était facile et un peu réconfortant de banalité après… Après Hope. Hope qui s'est clairement servi de moi comme d'un pansement, sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Mais _ça_ , toi et moi, c'est différent. Tu m'as _manquée_ , Olivia. Tu… Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est troublant ! Et agaçant ! Et que Maisie couche avec Hollywood ne m'avait pas fait ressentir le millième de ce que j'ai éprouvé quand tu as parlé de ce type dans ta lettre. Alors, on va être mielleux et possessifs ensemble tous les deux, mais ça ne changera rien au reste… Jamais. »

Elle aurait voulu le croire, mais déjà elle se sentait fondre sous ses belles paroles, et une part d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait jamais cru posséder se tortillait de plaisir. Elle en oubliait presque son balai transformé en charbon, son manque de sommeil et l'entraînement qui serait sans doute catastrophique le lendemain si elle ne dormait pas un peu. Elle le faisait passer avant… Et même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, que pour une nuit qui ne se reproduirait pas avant longtemps, cela suffisait à lui faire craindre le pire pour la suite.

Il parut lire dans ses pensées parce qu'il soupira, comme exaspéré, avant de se relever d'un bond, la soulevant sans même ciller. Elle s'inquiéta de le voir s'écrouler –ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille, et elle avait quelques kilos de muscles qui faisaient leur poids !- mais il lui accorda un petit sourire fière avant de la reposer sur ses jambes. Puis il la repoussa, l'obligeant à se tenir à un mètre de lui –ils n'avaient pas été aussi éloignés depuis des heures- avant de cracher dans sa main.

« Fais pareil.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je suis contre les pactes de sang, ajouta-t-il très sérieusement. Et je me demande si ça te contaminerait, après réflexion… Enfin bref ! Avec la salive, on ne risque rien. Crache dans ta main.

\- Je ne vais pas…

\- Olive, j'essaie de faire quelque chose de particulièrement ringard, là, tout de suite, alors je t'en prie, ne me complique pas la tâche et accepte ce bref instant de romantisme. Et puis, tu n'avais rien contre ma salive dans ta bouche, il y a une heure, alors... »

Elle ravala sa réponse –peu distinguée- et cracha dans sa paume avec une moue de dégoût. Elle avait bien « promis, juré, craché » avec ses cousins et cousines, mais elle n'avait alors que cinq ou six ans, et n'avait aucun problème avec l'idée de se traîner dans la boue. Mais lorsqu'Ash lui tendit la main, elle s'efforça d'oublier que ce qu'ils faisaient été dégoûtant, juste parce qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents, l'air très fier de lui, et si immature que cela la soulagea d'un poids après cette soirée.

« Tu es prête ?

\- Prête pour quoi ?

\- Olivia Weasley… Attends, tu as un deuxième prénom ? Je n'en reviens pas de ne pas savoir ce genre de choses !

\- Molly, soupira-t-elle, vaguement amusée par ce cérémonial.

\- Olivia Molly Weasley, je te promets que quel que soit le temps que cela durera entre nous, que ce soit une semaine ou un siècle, même s'il y a une chance sur deux pour que l'un de nous finisse par mourir en tombant d'un balai ou suite à une commotion cérébrale sévère… Mais je m'égare ! Je promets donc de ne jamais te faire passer avant le Quidditch. Et de te rappeler ton rêve dès que tu tenteras de me faire passer avant, ce qui serait la chose la plus stupide à faire dans ton cas ! Je te promets de t'aider autant que possible à avoir ta Carte de Chocogrenouille, de te dégoter un balai du tonnerre même si je dois braquer une banque pour ça, et de te rappeler dès que nécessaire qu'être mielleuse et possessive, ce n'est pas toi. Que toi, Olivia Molly Weasley, tu es la fille qui ne devrait jamais rien craindre, et que tu atteindras ton but avec ou sans moi, et que tu n'as certainement pas besoin de quiconque pour y parvenir. Je te promets de ne jamais te demander quelque chose qui aille contre ton rêve, ni de m'imposer entre toi et une équipe, un match, un souaffle, sauf si je suis sur le terrain avec toi… Auquel cas, je n'aurais aucune pitié. Et je te promets que lors de cette finale, dans quelques mois, je te massacrerai _enfin_ , même si tu me rends mielleux et possessif, parce que pour moi aussi, le Quidditch passera toujours en premier. Maintenant serre-moi la main, _Olive_. Et promets.

\- Promettre quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux. »

Elle resta bouche bée, croyant à une hallucination. Car il avait raison : c'était ringard et romantique, et au lieu de le penser sincèrement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émue par ses mots. Et par l'importance qu'il leur conférait, malgré les pointes d'humour qu'il y avait glissé comme pour ne pas se rendre trop ridicule.

Alors, elle décida d'être aussi sérieuse que lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui faire de vaines promesses, ou de répéter ce qu'il avait lui-même dit, car il avait évoqué ses craintes à elle, et non les siennes. Non, elle devait lui prouver autre chose. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver les mots qu'il fallait, et lorsqu'elle les prononça enfin et observa son sourire, elle fut certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

« Je te promets de continuer à ne pas avoir peur. »

* * *

Drago s'était installé sur le canapé depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, et incapable de trouver le sommeil, il avait fini par abandonner la partie. Désormais, il fouinait dans le salon, à la lueur d'une seule lampe, en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il cherchait à découvrir des différences dans ce sanctuaire, mais n'en trouvait aucune. Les mêmes photographies, les mêmes livres…

Curieux, il s'empara d'un vieil album photo, et son cœur se serra de ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir qu'il éprouvait toujours face aux souvenirs de la meilleure époque de sa vie. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en observant les premiers clichés qu'il avait pris de Jeremy, juste après sa naissance. Le bébé gigotait sur les photographies mouvantes, et Drago passa son doigt sur le papier glacé, comme s'il avait réellement pu le toucher.

Il ne fut pas réellement surpris d'entendre l'escalier grincer, alors qu'il souriait face aux premiers pas de Jem qui –entièrement nu- vacillait sur ses petites jambes en direction de la baignoire. Il releva les yeux sans refermer l'album et voyant Ash apparaître, et l'invita à entrer d'un sourire. L'adolescent avait enfilé un vieux bermuda pour dormir, et Drago se promit de lui offrir d'autres vêtements dès qu'il pourrait le faire sans craindre une réaction négative.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- J'ai le sang-chaud. Un truc de loup-garou.

\- Insomnie ?

\- Pas vraiment. Oli… Julian ronfle ! »

Drago esquissa un sourire railleur au lapsus de Ash, qui semblait moins apte à mentir après une telle journée et tant d'heures sans dormir. Il attendit que l'adolescent se soit écroulé sur le canapé, lui piquant son lit de fortune en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, pour finalement déclarer :

« Je vous ai entendu faire l'échange il y a plus de trois heures, Ash. (Le concerné releva la tête, et eut l'air si embarrassé que Drago eut pitié de lui.) On savait pertinemment comment ça allait finir… On a été jeunes, bien avant vous ! J'avais néanmoins espéré que vous preniez un peu plus de temps avant de briser votre parole, mais je suppose que les hormones passent avant les promesses.

\- Aïe… Écoute, c'était mon idée ! Si quelqu'un doit avoir des problèmes, c'est moi. Mia…

\- Elle a dû détester ça, j'en suis sûr, railla Drago avant d'éclater de rire. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai tendu l'oreille, prêt à intervenir au moindre dérapage. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez déménagé avec Olivia ?

\- Le lit était trop petit. On a préféré s'installer par terre… »

Drago hocha la tête, en comprenant que si la situation devait se poursuivre ainsi, ils devraient cesser de marcher sur des œufs et enfin faire des changements. A commencer par la chambre de Jem qui ne pouvait clairement pas accueillir un garçon de presque dix-sept ans. Mais songer à cela l'amena à se demander si Ash passerait tant de temps que ça dans cette maison, et à imaginer la réaction d'Hermione s'il osait bouger un seul bibelot de sa place.

Il n'eut pas le temps de visualiser toutes les options que Ash se redressa légèrement en se raclant la gorge, l'air soudain mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Drago referma rapidement l'album et acquiesça à vive allure, essayant d'étouffer le vif sentiment d'enthousiasme qui s'était emparé de lui tout à coup. Ash avait _besoin_ de lui, ce qui était un assez grand pas en avant pour qu'il le fête. Ash hésita un instant en tapotant du pied contre la moquette, apparemment angoissé, puis se lança :

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as de l'argent ?

\- Euh… Oui, admit Drago en fronçant les sourcils –il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela.

\- Mia dit que tu n'as plus aucun lien avec les Malefoy en général, mais Galaad a eu l'air de croire que t'étais riche, et du coup, je me posais la question et… Ok, ça paraît super bizarre !

\- Je fais un travail qui rapporte, mon grand, expliqua-t-il simplement sans se détendre, se demandant où Ash voulait en venir exactement. De plus, à la mort de ma mère, j'ai hérité de la fortune des Black. Et en effet, je n'ai plus aucun lien avec mon père et je ne verrais sans doute jamais la couleur d'un seul gallion du coffre des Malefoy. Bien que cela n'ait pas la moindre importance… Pourquoi cette question ? »

Ash se mit à tapoter le sol avec plus de ferveur, et Drago eut la surprise de le voir réellement embarrassé. Il allait insister pour obtenir une réponse lorsque Ash ferma les yeux et –comme pour ne pas voir sa réaction- articula le plus vite possible :

« Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter de l'argent ? »

Drago resta silencieux, définitivement troublé. Il avait cru que jamais Ash ne lui demanderait quoi que ce soit, et voilà qu'il avait besoin de gallions… Et même s'il était évident que la question lui coûtait, il avait fait le premier pas malgré tout, et Drago eut du mal à le croire. Certes, ce n'était que du matériel, mais c'était déjà quelque chose, et il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour prochain, Ash puisse lui demander son aide pour autre chose.

Il prit tant de temps à répondre, ressassant ses pensées et ses espoirs, qu'Ash rouvrit les yeux avec une grimace maladroite, avant de se lever d'un mouvement saccadé.

« Laisse tomber… C'est... Je n'aurais jamais dû te le demander.

\- Assieds-toi, Ash, proposa Drago avec un sourire rassurant. Ça va, il n'y a rien de mal à me demander quoi que ce soit. En fait, je suis content que tu l'ais fait.

\- Vraiment ? balbutia Ash avec une expression choquée. Parce qu'en général, les gens n'aiment pas trop ça…

\- Je ne suis pas « les gens », je suis ton père. »

Ash se figea puis, comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Drago regretta un instant ses paroles, avant de voir Ash hocher la tête, comme pour assimiler ce rappel. Un court silence pesa alors, Drago attendant des détails sur ce soudain besoin, et Ash finit par cracher le morceau, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, en fait… C'est pour Olivia.

\- Oh… Tu veux lui offrir un cadeau ?

\- Non ! rétorqua vivement Ash en carrant les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il n'était pas ce genre de petit-ami là, alors qu'il était évident que si. C'est juste… Cette histoire de balais… Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Qu'elle l'a bien mérité ! Mais on parle d'Olivia Weasley, là. Si tu veux que l'équipe de Poudlard gagne, et je sais que tu le veux, il faut absolument qu'elle ait un balai à sa mesure, tu comprends ?! »

Drago se laissa surprendre par un sourire : son fils était définitivement ce genre de petit-ami, en pire. Il lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne le croirait probablement jamais. Pourtant, aussi difficile que cela fut pour lui, il s'obligea à refuser en secouant la tête. Les épaules de l'adolescent s'affaissèrent, et Drago s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, Ash. Premièrement, ce serait injuste envers les autres joueurs. Et deuxièmement, ce serait un traitement de faveur qui pourrait faire un sacré tintamarre si les journaux et le comité l'apprenaient… Je ne peux pas offrir un balai neuf à une joueuse sans raisons valables, même si elle est la meilleure !

\- Et tu n'es pas assez riche pour offrir des balais à toute l'équipe ? proposa Ash avec un petit sourire en coin qui le fit éclater de rire.

\- Oh si, je le suis. Mais là encore, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je suis désolé, mon grand. »

Ash hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait cette décision, mais le petit éclat d'enthousiasme qu'il avait arboré jusque-là avait disparu. Et Drago, conscient qu'il prenait un risque, ne parvint pas à réfréner son envie de lui faire plaisir et, alors qu'une idée lui trottait déjà dans l'esprit, il demanda maladroitement :

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important pour toi ?

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua Ash, l'air vexé. Je ne te demanderais pas ça, dans le cas contraire.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver une solution, dans ce cas. »

Le sourire de l'adolescent réapparut et Drago en conclut qu'il lui faisait au moins confiance pour cela. Le « Merci » qui fusa fut cette fois un peu plus franc que celui de la veille, et Ash parut tout à coup si détendu qu'il comprit que c'était _ça_ qui l'avait empêché de dormir, et non un quelconque bruit qu'aurait pu faire Olivia dans son sommeil.

Ash se rallongea quelques secondes plus tard, et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, l'air épuisé. Drago aurait voulu lui demander s'il avait besoin d'autre chose, mais s'en tint là en se répétant qu'ils devaient avancer pas à pas… Il rouvrit l'album photo et se replongea dans ses souvenirs, non sans cesser de jeter des petits coups d'œil à Ash qui, perdu dans ses songes, ne semblait pas pressé de partir.

Drago ne comprit pourquoi qu'un long moment plus tard, alors que l'horloge du rez-de-chaussée sonnait quatre heures du matin. Ash avait cessé d'observer le néant pour le regarder lui, et l'air aussi mal à l'aise que lors de sa demande d'argent, il le questionna sur un sujet qui le perturba immédiatement :

« Est-ce que j'avais… Jem… Est-ce que Jem avait un petit nom ? Tu sais, l'un de ces trucs que les parents disent, comme quand tu appelles Mia, Mamia ?

\- Oui. Personne ne t'appelait Jeremy, à moins que tu ais fait un bêtise… Mia te surnommait Jemy, comme la plupart des enfants Weasley. Les adultes se cantonnaient à Jem. Et maman et moi… On t'appelait notre petit prince. »

Ash esquissa un sourire las, pas l'air le moins du monde surpris, et Drago comprit instinctivement d'où venait cette question. Il s'était _souvenu_. Un simple détail, peut-être, mais un détail tout de même, un de plus à ajouter à une courte liste qui lui donnait du baume au cœur et lui offrait un peu d'espoir. Et, sans doute pour éveiller autre chose en lui, il abandonna l'album pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque d'où il sortit un petit livre qu'il trouva à l'exacte place qu'il avait tenu des années auparavant.

Puis, se tournant vers l'adolescent, il lui tendit l'objet aux pages jaunies par le temps avec un petit rictus d'encouragement.

« Ça vient de là. Ton petit nom.

\- _Le Petit Prince_? lut Ash en plissant le front, avant de le feuilleter le livre, s'attardant sur les dessins du petit personnage blond. C'est un conte pour enfants ?

\- Et bien… Ta mère dirait que comme pour tous les romans du monde, il possède mille niveaux de lectures selon l'âge auquel on le lit, ou notre état d'esprit. Mais oui, à la base, il était destiné aux enfants. Tu… Jem lui ressemblait. Enfin, c'est ce que disait Robert. Ton… grand-père. C'était le livre préféré de ta grand-mère, et elle a commencé à t'appeler comme ça quand tes cheveux ont poussé, blonds comme les blés, tout ébouriffés. C'est resté, et ça a fini par devenir une plaisanterie entre nous tant tu paraissais… Toujours très grave. Comme lui. Tu peux le prendre, si tu veux. »

Ash le remercia d'un demi-sourire sans lâcher le livre des yeux. Drago se demanda s'il avait eu un autre flash, mais l'adolescent finit par lever la tête, l'air plus troublé que jamais. Et d'une voix étonnamment rauque, il lui posa une question à laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse, un problème qu'il était incapable de résoudre, le torturant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens de ça, et pas de vous ? »

* * *

Hermione buvait sa troisième tasse de café. A sept heures du matin, cela pouvait sembler beaucoup, mais elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, perturbée par les bruits qu'elle entendait de temps à autre –la plupart provenant de la chambre de Mia- et par la présence de Drago au salon. Plusieurs fois, elle avait quitté son lit, tentée d'aller le chercher pour… Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi en réalité.

Elle avait eu besoin de lui parler. Du foulard qu'elle portait autour du cou et qu'elle avait serré dans sa main toute la nuit. De ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Neal en le raccompagnant à la cheminée. De ce qu'ils s'étaient racontés avec Ash au beau milieu de la nuit –elle l'avait entendu descendre, et il n'était remonté qu'une bonne heure plus tard…

Mais elle se fourvoyait. Elle avait eu envie de le voir pour toute autre chose qu'une discussion. Elle avait voulu réveiller encore davantage leur passé qui semblait lui revenir en pleine figure dès qu'elle faisait un geste, retrouver ce qui fonctionnait si bien dans leur relation même quand tout le reste allait mal.

Elle avait réussi à se canaliser, mais pas à dormir. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se demandait si elle devait intervenir à l'étage et obliger les enfants –qui n'en étaient plus vraiment- à retrouver leurs lits, si elle n'était pas censée agir en adulte responsable alors même qu'elle se sentait dans le même état d'esprit qu'eux. A la seule exception qu'elle n'osait pas rejoindre celui auquel elle pensait.

Lequel venait juste d'entrer dans la cuisine, la main gauche passée sous son t-shirt occupée à se gratter le torse, lui laissant un aperçu du dit-torse, ce qui n'arrangea rien à son trouble. Baillant, il lui adressa un vague grommellement de « bonjour » en se dirigeant vers la cafetière, et elle eut une fois de plus l'impression que son passé s'amusait à lui donner des coups. Elle attendit qu'il ait avalé une première gorgée, celle qui avait le mérite de le ramener au commun des mortels, avant de répondre à son salut.

« Dure nuit ? s'enquit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se remémorer ce qu'il faisait _toujours_ après avoir bu son café, des années auparavant.

\- Après ça, je tiens à te remercier de ne jamais m'avoir obligé à dormir sur le canapé, même après toutes nos disputes… Ce truc devrait rejoindre le chevalet et le fouet au rang des instruments de torture. Je me damnerais pour un massage.

\- Je t'en ferais un si tu m'en fais un. »

Les alarmes se déclenchèrent dans sa tête aussitôt qu'elle entendit prononcer ces mots. Ces mots sortis de sa bouche. Prononcés avec sa voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu sortir une remarque aussi… _Pathétique_ fut le premier mot qui surgit dans son esprit, mais il ne suffisait pas à englober tout ce que la situation était.

Elle l'entendit s'étouffer avec une gorgée de café, observa le breuvage ressortir avec ses narines et elle grimaça en se levant d'un bond. Il recula en la voyant s'approcher, tendant la main dans sa direction comme pour lui signifier de rester loin de lui. Elle vit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, réaction à la brûlure certaine provoquée par la chaleur de la boisson et recula d'un pas, les joues brûlantes.

Elle n'avait aucune excuse. Elle avait peut-être la sensation que tout redevenait comme avant, mais rien ne lui permettait de croire qu'il pensait la même chose… Et encore moins qu'il souhaitait la même chose. Merlin, elle n'avait même pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait vécu ces dix dernières années. Aux dires de Mia, il n'avait jamais ramené la moindre femme ou du moins, il n'en avait présenté aucune à leur fille, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu se marier sans qu'elle le sache. Sans que ça la concerne même.

Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, même s'il ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que tout reprenne sa place, quel sens aurait-elle pu donner à leur relation ? Est-ce que ça signifierait qu'elle lui pardonnait de l'avoir abandonnée ? Qu'elle faisait une croix sur toute la souffrance qu'il avait causé en la quittant, en prenant Mia avec lui et en les éloignant l'une de l'autre ? Qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour ne pas la briser en mille morceaux de nouveau ?

« Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou tu viens de… ? balbutia-t-il en toussotant tout en se mouchant dans une serviette en papier. Tu…

\- Excuses-moi, c'était… Oublie, tu veux ! »

Il essuya ses yeux après avoir récupéré une autre serviette sur la table, et elle faillit sourire de le voir aussi perdu. Autrefois, il arborait la même expression lorsqu'elle prenait les choses en main, avant de reprendre le contrôle avec une fermeté qui la faisait rire. Cette fois, il secoua la tête, jura entre ses dents, puis s'installa à un siège en la fixant.

« Hermione…

\- De quoi as-tu parlé avec Neal, hier soir ? l'interrompit-elle courageusement en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, avant de porter sa tasse –vide- à ses lèvres pour se donner une contenance.

\- Quoi ?

\- Neal. Tu l'as raccompagné à la cheminée. Et je me demandais pourquoi. »

Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, si vite qu'elle l'imagina s'écrouler là, victime d'un court-circuit suite à ce changement de sujet. Pourtant, il finit par se reprendre, non sans lui adresser un énième regard lourd de sens qu'elle traduisit par un « On en parlera plus tard » qui la poussa à craindre le pire.

« Je l'ai remercié, finit-il par répondre sans la quitter des yeux. Pour avoir pris soin de notre fils pendant tant d'années. J'ai eu la sensation qu'on aurait dû le faire en entendant Ash dire qu'il avait toujours été là pour lui, hier soir. Ça m'a paru… La bonne chose à dire. »

Elle hocha la tête, tout embarras disparut pour laisser place à un mal-être bien différent, et elle abandonna sa posture pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle aurait voulu poser sa main sur la sienne, lui apporter le réconfort qu'elle-même mourait d'envie de ressentir, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« J'aurais aimé qu'on soit là, mais à défaut, je suis heureux qu'il ait eu quelqu'un sur qui compter…

\- Et jaloux, conclut-elle en lui souriant.

\- Et jaloux, admit-il avant de ricaner : C'est ridicule, je sais.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Ce qui l'est, par contre, c'est moi qui envie toutes les mères qu'il a subi pendant toutes ces années, juste parce que je pense qu'elles l'ont vu grandir, qu'elles ont été là pour lui et que parfois, peut-être, il les a appréciées. Il s'est peut-être même projeté, a imaginé que l'une d'elles l'adopte et devienne vraiment sa maman. Et ça me rend folle de savoir qu'il a pu vouloir d'une autre maman que moi, ce qui est… N'importe quoi ! La partie sensée de mon cerveau me répète en boucle que je délire. Mais l'autre gagne la bataille…

\- On va devoir finir par s'y faire, je suppose. Qu'il ait une cette vie-là, une vie à laquelle on n'appartiendra jamais vraiment et dont on ne saura peut-être jamais rien.

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir m'y faire, Drago. »

Et elle n'eut pas à lui prendre la main. Il le fit à sa place, mêlant ses doigts aux siens sans même sourire, comme pour bien lui faire comprendre que ce geste-là était purement platonique, et qu'il ne souhaitait que la réconforter.

Mais c'était vain, autant pour elle que pour lui. Il finit par s'arracher à son regard pour observer leurs deux mains jointes, distingua la trace laissée par son alliance sur l'annulaire d'Hermione, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas dû retirer sa bague aussi rapidement que lui. Il remarqua des tâches d'encre sur son pouce, et qu'elle s'était rongé l'auriculaire, comme elle le faisait toujours en période de stress, ce qui l'amusait à une époque –à côté, les ongles de ses autres doigts étaient ridiculement longs en comparaison.

Puis il abandonna la contemplation de leurs mains liées, reportant son attention sur son visage aux traits tendus, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit quelques minutes auparavant. « _Je t'en ferais un si tu m'en fais un._ ». Il se demanda si elle avait perçu la claire invitation sensuelle perçant dans sa voix… Ça n'avait pas sonné comme une plaisanterie un peu douteuse, ou comme une remarque balancée sans y penser –même s'il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi.

Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire, il le savait. Il pouvait se lever, l'entraîner avec lui, et la serrer contre son torse avant de plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne. Il pouvait même balancer le contenu de la table par-dessus bord et l'y installer pour la dévorer, _elle_.

Ils l'avaient déjà fait. _Avant_.

Il s'imagina à quoi cela ressemblerait, ce qu'ils ressentiraient, et à quel point ils seraient fichus si cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il mesura les risques, calcula sa marge d'erreur, et en conclut que céder à cette maudite pulsion qui résonnait toujours entre eux, malgré tout le reste, serait la chose la plus irraisonnable à faire vu leur situation. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire avant de pouvoir même l'envisager…

Elle parut arriver à la même constatation, puisqu'elle arracha sa main de la sienne avec un petit rire nerveux, avant de se lever. La voix un peu trop aigüe pour qu'elle n'ait pas éprouvé exactement les mêmes sensations que lui, elle attrapa leurs tasses et lança joyeusement :

« Encore du café ? »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour se détourner.

Et il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour la rattraper.

Sa main, qui avait apparemment décidé d'agir sans son accord, agrippa soudain sa taille qu'il tira trop brusquement vers lui. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention au bruit que firent les deux tasses en éclatant au sol, ni au halètement surpris qu'elle émit lorsqu'il la ramena contre son torse. Elle se retrouva presque assise sur ses genoux, et il ne prit pas garde à ses yeux écarquillés et à sa bouche qui s'entrouvrait déjà, prête à déverser il-ne-savait-quelles-paroles…

Qu'il se fichait éperdument d'entendre. Si elle voulait la même chose que lui, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en discuter. Si elle ne souhaitait pas, il était prêt à sacrifier quelques minutes de son temps à la faire changer d'avis.

Il avala ses mots à peine sortis de ses lèvres. Plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne, il glissa sa main contre sa nuque, retrouvant d'instinct des gestes qu'il avait mille fois répétés. Il l'obligea à ployer la nuque, renforçant leur baiser sans même lui laisser l'occasion de s'y réhabituer.

Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans les muscles de ses avant-bras auxquels elle se cramponnait désespérément, comme sous le besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il l'entendit gémir contre ses lèvres, et ne put retenir un sourire, irrépressible et fier.

C'était parfait. Comme avant. Exactement, comme avant. Il ne songeait tout à coup plus à tout ce qui pouvait dérailler, ni à tout ce qui l'avait déjà fait, à tout ce qui leur restait à régler et au mauvais tour que prendrait leur existence s'ils échouaient une fois de plus. Il ne pensait qu'à la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, et à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si seulement ils disposaient d'un peu de temps.

Il lui mordilla tendrement la bouche, avant de glisser une main contre sa taille, et la colla encore davantage à lui en savourant cette étonnante sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des lustres et qu'il peina à nommer.

Ce n'était pas juste de la satisfaction. Cela, bien d'autres femmes auraient pu le lui offrir.

C'était autre chose. Ça allait au-delà du pur plaisir sexuel. C'était…

Il la plaqua plus férocement contre lui, lui tirant un nouveau gémissement court.

C'était comme de rentrer à la maison. Comme si, pour la première fois depuis des années, il se trouvait à l'exacte place qu'il était censé occuper dans le monde.

L'émotion lui coupa le souffle, et il s'accrocha à elle encore davantage, craignant soudain qu'elle ne lui soit arrachée par un quelconque coup du sort, et qu'avec elle, le sentiment d'apaisement disparaisse.

Comme s'il s'était soudain découvert un don de prémonition, il entendit un vacarme soudain dans une pièce attenante, et il sentit Hermione se raidir dans ses bras. Il s'imagina la réaction des enfants s'ils les découvraient là, mais ne parvint pour autant pas à la lâcher.

« Drago, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. J'étouffe… »

Il desserra à peine son étreinte en rouvrant les yeux. Nez à nez, ils se fixèrent un instant, avant qu'un petit rire presque hystérique n'échappe à Hermione qui essuya rapidement une larme. Il en effaça une autre d'un baiser alors qu'un hurlement sonore résonnait dans la maison.

« Hermione ?! Drago ?! Vous êtes là ? »

La voix d'Harry les tira de leur trouble, et Hermione détourna enfin les yeux en essayant de se lever. Il l'en empêcha, la ramenant contre lui au moment même où la porte de la cuisine claquait contre le mur. A travers le voile nébuleux de ses pensées plus floues encore, elle entendit le juron d'Harry, suivi par un rire qui n'appartenait pas à son meilleur ami, et elle esquissa un sourire rassurant en direction de Drago.

« Tu peux me lâcher. »

Elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper violemment, puis il ferma les yeux en lui obéissant. Les jambes flageolantes, elle abandonna ses genoux pour se redresser et faire face aux deux hommes qui se tenaient sur le seuil. Harry, les joues rouges, aussi débraillé qu'il était possible avec son pyjama aux couleurs des lions et ses lunettes de traviole, parut prêt à poser une question. Mais Théo, avec un petit sourire en coin, le devança sans la moindre hésitation :

« On est en plein flash-back, là ?

\- Boucle-la, gronda Drago en se levant d'un geste brusque, l'air si tendu qu'il paraissait à deux doigts de céder net. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

\- Drago ! tenta-t-elle de le réprimander, ce qui le poussa pour une raison impossible à deviner à lui jeter un regard réfrigérant.

\- On a un problème. »

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui avait annoncé cela sur un ton qui l'inquiéta d'office. Elle sentit la main de Drago se poser dans son dos, en soutien à ce qui ne tarderait apparemment pas à leur tomber dessus, une fois de plus. L'air irrité de Théo même l'angoissa, alors que le psychomage s'approchait d'eux pour leur tendre un journal roulé. Elle reconnut les couleurs de la Gazette du Sorcier avant même qu'Harry ne déclare, une affliction certaine dans la voix :

« Quelqu'un a parlé…

\- Parlé ? Parlé de quoi ? »

Drago s'empara du journal avant elle, et le déroula si rapidement qu'elle mit quelques secondes de plus que lui à réagir à ce qui se déployait sous ses yeux. Elle se focalisa d'abord sur la photographie moldue. Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année fixait l'objectif sans sourire. Vêtu d'un t-shirt qui ne lui appartenait clairement pas, trop grand pour lui, il arborait un œil au beurre noire et un nombre effarant d'hématomes sur sa peau visible.

Et il était couvert de sang.

Elle sentit ses genoux céder sous elle, et Harry fut prêt d'elle tout à coup, prêt à la rattraper alors que les gros titres racoleurs défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle sentit Drago frémir de rage à ses côtés alors qu'il les prononçait à voix haute, et elle comprit qu'il en était fini de leur tranquillité toute relative. Leur histoire de ne leur appartenait déjà plus… Et le monde sorcier n'allait pas tarder à leur tomber dessus.

« _Le Retour de Jeremy Malefoy, loup-garou et meurtrier._ »

* * *

 **Note _** Et là... C'est le DRAME ! **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Contents d'avoir enfin une scène Julian-Mia ? (ça faisait longtemps ! xD) & avez-vous été surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'avait jamais... ? :P ; 2. Et Olivia&Ash ? :D Leur petit câlin vous a plu ? Et leurs promesses, pensez-vous qu'ils vont les respecter ? ; 3. Qu'avez-vous pensé de toutes ces révélations sur ses histoires passées, et... Sur Hope ? ^^ (Ce que certains d'entre vous attendez depuis un moment !) ; 4. Et voilà qu'Ash se met à demander des choses à son père ! :P Ça vous a plu ? ; 5. Hermione & Drago, Hermione & Drago, Hermiooone & Dragoooo ? (... Oui, c'est une question xD) ; 6. Et qu'imaginez-vous pour le prochain chapitre... ? ; 7. Est-ce que celui ci vous a plu ? :-) **  
**

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Un éternuement, des mains fouineuses, des craintes, un torchon, des souvenirs étouffants, des mensonges et des vérités, des conséquences, un aveu déterminant, une balançoire, des disputes, une victime ou un bourreau, des marshmallows, une explication point par point, un coeur en vrac, des menaces, des ratures, le passé, des larmes et une prise de conscience...

 **Des bisous !  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Uhm. _Je me fais toute petite, toute minuscule..._ Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer en fait, et que quand on m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas posté depuis le 19 Février -et après que j'ai capté qu'on était déjà le 12 mars xD- je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être le temps de se bouger les fesses ! Me revoilà donc ! (Et le prochain sera posté plus rapidement. ^^ Il est prêt à poster, je me suis avancée.)(Ouais, je vais faire du "2 chapitres postés d'affilé, puis plus rien pendant 3 semaines" j'ai l'impression xD)(Sachant qu'en général, les fins frustrantes arrivent pile quand je mets du temps à poster, héhéhé)...

Merci à tous pour vos nombreux reviews en tout cas, j'ai bien vu débarquer les fans du Dramione ! :P

 **Alexiane :** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D 1. Ah ah, un peu prise de tête quand même, ce sont des ados XD 2. Ouiiiiii 3 Et oui, tellement de Dramas de prévus, on va être honnêtes... 3. Et ouais, il sera toujours un peu hanté le pauvre p'tit loup ! (AhAh. XD) 4. On s'refait pas ! :P Et c'est le fils de Drago, après tout, il veut forcément des sous pour sa chérie ! 5. Ah ah, promis, y'en aura encore ! 6. Uhm... Tu pourrais être surprise ! :D ; 7. MERCIIII :D (Et ce qu'il faut que tu fasses c'est remplacer les noms des persos dans mes fics par des noms de roi &Co ! :P je suis sure que ça rendrait tes révisions plus efficaces !)

 **Marine :** Merci beaucoup :D Et cette fois, il a fallu attendre encore super longtemps, OUP'S. Et oui, trop de frustrations, pour les uns comme pour les autres... Drago, je pense qu'il aurait entendu un seul bruit un peu douteux, il se serait rué dans la chambre de sa fille xD Il était trop à l'affut ! Et oui, enfin, des bisous ! :P Explications du journal dans ce chapitre... Et j'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Romane :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! Et mouhaha, tu me connais depuis l'temps ! Si je peux faire une fin sadique, je ne m'en prive pas ! :D Drago, toujours mignon ? :P J'espère que tu le trouveras aussi parfait dans ce chapitre -moi, je l'aime !

 **Elonore :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Et oui, SHAME ! :P Le petit coup de mou, je l'avais senti à l'écriture aussi, que je te rassure :-) 1. Oui, trop cute ! Ah ah, t'inquiète, je fais pareil... ça fait un peu schizophrène, mais je le gère bien. 2. Tu... tu... tu... Je boude ! (Oui oui, il ne faut pas m'dire qu'Olivia &Ash ne sont pas ceux que tu préfères, c'est dangereux xD) 3. Pas de 3 ? :P 4. Non, mais le pauvre ! 5. Ah ah, forcément ! :D 6. Tu as bien raison... 7. Merciiiiiii :D

 **Sabou :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D Ah ah ah, non mais s'il était arrivé 5min plus tard, il aurait surement vu les fesses de Drago  & d'Hermione en fait :P donc, heureusement qu'il a surgi à ce moment là ! Et oui, il était temps ! Uhm... et disons que ce chapitre ne pas voir se rapprocher Drago&Hermione, mais qu'il est essentiel malgré tout question "rapprochement"...

 **Guest - _Garfield ?_ :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! Tu veux prendre un pistolet ? :O Mais pourquoi donc ? Le Petit Prince, je l'aime vraiment xD (Je l'avais lu petite, mais je l'ai relu en pleine écriture, et PAF ! illumination !) et la frustration, c'est fait exprès, mouhahaha ! 1. J'ai réalisé que Julian &Mia n'avaient pas eu de scène à eux depuis un moment, les pauvres ! :P Et vraiment surprise ? Parce que bon... C'est le fils d'Harry ! 2. Ash&Olivia ne sont clairement pas prêts à coucher ensemble, non ! Enfin, ce serait bien stupide xD ils ont encore tellement de choses à régler & discuter d'abord... Héhéhé, tu as raison, c'est louche :D 3. Et oui, une vie de M**** puissance 1000 XD (Et je fais partie de ces gens qui pensent que quoi qu'on vive, on n'a pas le droit de faire souffrir les autres juste parce qu'on souffre... Donc pas vraiment d'excuses pour Hope. Voilà. XD) 4. Ouiii ! :D La demande d'Ash prouve que sa relation avec Drago évolue ! 5. Ah ah ah, forcément :D Et bon, il faut encore qu'ils parlent un p'tit peu avant qu'on puisse envisager des relations plus... poussées ! :P 6. Qui te dit que tu te trompes, d'abord ? Et... Tu verras bien du coup ! :D 7. Merciiii ! (Et si c'est bien toi qui a reviewé toutes mes fics dernièrement, MERCI beaucoup ! :D ton enthousiasme m'a fait sautiller bêtement xD donc merci merci merci !)

 **Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Et euh... c'est ça qui est drôle ! :P De couper PILE quand ça vous embête le plus, mouhahaha ! Et le prénom d'Hope, c'est tout à fait volontaire ! (et ça fait bien prénom de fille d'ancienne Miss XD) Pour Drago  & Hermione, ils auront d'autres priorités dans ce chapitre...

 **NanaL3na :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! Et pour tous ces compliments :D Et oui, heureusement que j'ai évolué depuis mes premières fics, il faut l'avouer xD J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire autant !

Merci encore à tous ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne & normalement, ce n'est pas le cas xD

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture d'un chapitre un peu plus plombant que le précédent... u_u' J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 20**

* * *

 _Don't come closer or I'll have to go_

 _Owning me like gravity are places that pull_

 _If ever there was someone to keep me at home_

 _It would be you_

 **\- Eddie Vedder – Guaranteed -**

* * *

Ash se réveilla en sursaut, surpris par une brusque envie d'éternuer qui lui fit plisser tout le visage avant qu'il ne s'agite. Ouvrant les yeux, il comprit rapidement ce qui avait provoqué son réveil : les cheveux d'Olivia, qui n'avait clairement pas le sommeil léger, frôlaient son nez dès qu'elle bougeait… Ce qui arrivait toutes les trois secondes approximativement.

C'était la première fois qu'il dormait réellement avec une fille, toute une nuit –même si elle avait été courte- et il n'était pas impatient de renouveler l'expérience. Il aurait probablement des bleus à l'estomac, le coude pointu d'Olivia s'étant acharné à le piquer dès qu'il avait le malheur de changer de position. Non, franchement, ça ne valait pas le coup.

Puis, il constata que sa propre main avait profité de son sommeil pour trouver le sein d'Olivia qu'il englobait tout naturellement, comme s'il tenait son doudou, et un petit rire le secoua. Bon, peut-être que ça avait ses avantages finalement.

Lentement, il se redressa avant de se pencher au-dessus d'elle, prêt à l'embrasser pour la réveiller –ce qui serait toujours plus agréable que la façon dont lui-même avait été tiré du sommeil. Il n'en eut pas le temps. La maison s'éveilla brusquement, et il entendit les voix puissantes au rez-de-chaussée. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour qu'ils fassent tous un tel vacarme à une heure pareille, et il vit Olivia ouvrit les yeux avant de grommeler :

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Et qu'est-ce que ta main fait là, pervers ? »

Il s'esclaffa alors que –apparemment pas si gênée que ça par sa perversité supposée- elle se blottissait contre lui en maugréant à propos de l'heure, du froid, et des ronflements sonores qui l'avaient apparemment empêchée de dormir. Il hésita à lui dire que c'étaient ses propres ronflements qu'elle avait entendus, et que ça n'avait pas le moins du monde dérangé son sommeil. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pourrait plus toucher ses seins s'il osait formuler cette vérité.

Elle sursauta contre lui en entendant crier, et lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris auquel il répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. Un peu nerveux, persuadé qu'il était nécessairement la cause de la situation au rez-de-chaussée –que pouvait-il bien se passer qui ne le concerne pas, après tout ?- il abandonna leur câlin.

« Je vais aller voir, d'accord ?

\- Je te rejoins dès que mes yeux pourront rester ouverts… »

Il l'embrassa doucement, en essayant de ne pas se préoccuper de la tendresse qui lui venait tout naturellement avec elle, puis récupéra un t-shirt froissé qui traînait au pied d'une chaise. Il l'enfila d'un geste avant de quitter la pièce en baillant. Il était déjà pressé de retourner au lit, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait attendre le soir et son retour à Poudlard pour ça.

Une fois dans le couloir, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la chambre d'Amélia. Un juron se fit entendre depuis les pièces d'en bas et il grimaça. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de descendre, tout à coup, craignant ce qui pouvait bien provoquer tant de colère chez Drago –dont il avait reconnu la voix.

La tension dans son corps se dénoua lorsque la porte de Mia s'ouvrit et qu'elle passa la tête par l'entre brasure, l'air curieux. Elle sourit en le découvrant plantée là, puis quitta sa chambre en sautillant presque. Au moins, elle avait passé une bonne nuit. Il remarqua la rougeur vive de ses lèvres, et un suçon dans son cou et se demanda s'il n'était pas supposé dire ou faire quelque chose. Cogner Julian peut-être, ou le menacer ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'étaient supposés faire les frères ?

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-elle tout bas, comme pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

\- Aucune idée… J'allais voir, justement. Tu veux venir ? »

Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle accepte. Il était un peu trop nerveux et craignait le pire s'il osait rejoindre les adultes. D'ordinaire, quand ces derniers criaient, il était _toujours_ responsable de la situation. Peut-être que Drago avait repensé à leur discussion au sujet de l'argent, ou qu'Hermione…

« On devrait peut-être réveiller Julian et Olivia, d'abord ? Si papa trouve Julian dans mon lit, il va appeler les Aurors pour leur demander de le jeter à Azkaban tel que je le connais… »

Il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer que Drago savait pertinemment que Julian avait dormi –s'ils pouvaient appeler ça « dormir »- avec elle mais un bruit sourd retentit en dessous d'eux, et Mia tourna vivement les talons en direction de sa chambre.

« Vas y ! Je m'occupe de Julian ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Quel trouillard, il faisait ! Se morigénant, il abandonna le couloir aussi rapidement que possible avant de dévaler l'escalier pour se diriger vers les éclats de voix. Il ralentit un peu en s'approchant de la cuisine, et se crispa instinctivement en entendant crier :

« Des mensonges ! Je vais traîner ce torchon et tous ces pseudo-journalistes en justice pour calomnie ! »

Il se figea alors que la voix douce d'Hermione tentait d'apaiser Drago, puis s'efforça à avancer de nouveau, définitivement inquiet. Entendre parler de journalistes et de « torchon » avait éveillé en lui une envie de partir en courant, et il n'eut pas besoin d'entrer dans la pièce et de voir le journal que brandissait Drago pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Ils savaient.

Le monde sorcier entier savait désormais qui _il_ était. Et comme l'avaient craint Drago et Hermione quelques semaines auparavant, il était devenu un sujet d'article. Il les vit se tourner vers lui, tous, la même lueur de dégoût et de colère enflammant leurs visages et il ne put s'en empêcher. Il prit tout cela pour lui, comme un coup en pleine poitrine qui l'obligea à affronter la situation, s'il ne voulait pas s'écrouler bêtement.

Il vit la Une. Le « Numéro Spécial » qui clignotait vivement sur le côté, juste au-dessus d'une photo de lui qu'il n'avait jamais vue, mais dont il se rappelait pourtant. Elle avait été prise par un type de la police criminelle, lequel lui avait demandé d'enfiler un t-shirt pour dissimuler sa nudité, avant de commencer à lui poser des questions. A lui demander d'où venait le sang. Et comment son père d'accueil était mort. A lui suggérer sa culpabilité, alors qu'il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Il se rappelait du sang, mais il avait oublié les autres marques qui assombrissaient sa peau, et tout ce qui avait provoqué la colère du loup qui s'était acharné encore et encore sur le moldu.

Il cilla. Ses souvenirs heurtèrent son esprit férocement, jusqu'à ce qu'il interrompe le flux d'images plus violentes qui lui revenaient par à coup. Il se sentit trembler, et vit Hermione s'approcher de lui, prête à le consoler sans doute. Il recula d'un bond et elle se figea. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il ne pouvait juste pas supporter sa compassion en cet instant.

« Ash, chuchota-t-elle avec une tendresse qui lui serra la gorge. Tu…

\- Donnez-le moi. », ordonna-t-il d'une voix si glaçante qu'il eut du mal à croire qu'elle sortait de sa bouche.

Il vit Drago échanger un regard avec Harry et Théo qui, en retrait, paraissaient aussi perdus que lui. Le psychomage fit une grimace et secoua la tête, comme pour refuser, et Ash serra les poings.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis d'un psy, là, tout de suite ! Je veux ce journal !

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, intervint le psychomage avec sa voix de médiateur qui ne fit que l'agacer encore davantage.

\- Quand je voudrai connaître votre opinion, je vous la demanderai. Le. Journal. Maintenant. »

Drago poussa un bref soupir, avant de lui tendre la Gazette du Sorcier, faisant fi du « Dray, non… » de son meilleur ami. Ash lui arracha le journal des mains, et sans plus leur prêter attention, se mit à lire.

Ou du moins, à essayer.

Les mots se brouillaient sous ses yeux, profitant de sa fatigue et des émotions qui l'absorbaient pour saborder toute tentative de concentration. Il essaya tant bien que mal de s'accrocher à ceux qu'il reconnaissait. Son prénom. Celui de Jem. Il y avait même celui de Tyler. Le « loup-garou » qui se répétait à l'infini.

Puis, son regard passa sur un « Cassidy », précédé d'un « Sénateur moldu » qui parvint à déchiffrer à travers la soudaine migraine qu'il subissait. Il inspira profondément, et –après une longue minute- réussi à lire quelques phrases.

« _Le Sénateur moldu, Robin Cassidy, a perdu sa fille, âgée de seize ans à l'époque, et accuse le jeune Jeremy._ « J'ai su qu'il nous apporterait des problèmes dès que je l'ai rencontré. Il m'avait tout l'air d'être un danger pour lui, comme pour les autres, mais je n'ai pas pensé à ma sécurité, ni à celle de Hope _, nous raconte-t-il en retenant difficilement ses larmes_. Je tenais juste à faire quelque chose de bien. Mais Tyler Hanson* a manipulé et agressé ma petite princesse à de multiples reprises, jusqu'à la pousser au suicide. _». Il ajoute qu'après le décès de sa fille adolescente, personne n'a voulu l'entendre, et évoque_ « l'école spéciale pour les fous qui protège des assassins _»…_ »

Ash sentit un rire nerveux s'échapper de ses lèvres, et se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour craquer cette fois. Au vue du tremblement sévère qui le secouait désormais des pieds à la tête, il estimait ce temps à quelques minutes à peine.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer. Il lut les déclarations de quelqu'un qui expliquait « _ne pas être choqué par l'annonce de sa lycanthropie_ », ajoutant même qu'il avait « _toujours été un peu bestiale et que cela expliquait tout_ », qu'il était « _constamment violent, agressif et intenable_ ». Il reconnut Hollywood sans difficultés. S'en suivaient une foule d'interviews de gens qui apparemment, le détestaient ou le craignaient. Des moldus, pour la plupart mais aussi des sorciers… Il s'attendait presque à lire des mots venant Maisie qui aurait voulu profiter d'un petit quart d'heure de gloire mais si elle avait parlé de lui, il ne parvint pas à deviner quel « anonyme » elle pouvait être.

Puis il découvrit le prénom de Neal, quelques paragraphes plus loin. Au bord de la nausée, il employa les dernières forces qui lui restaient à déchiffrer :

« _Neal Radburn a, de toute évidence, développé une affection malsaine pour notre sujet. Il a payé ses cautions à de nombreuses occasions, l'a hébergé chez lui et n'a jamais clairement signalé sa lycanthropie aux autorités de l'école de Salem, qui devra désormais répondre de ses actes_. »

Ash laissa le journal tomber, comme s'il lui avait brûlé les doigts, puis ferma douloureusement les yeux. _Neal_. L'affirmation était fausse. Son professeur et ami avait évidemment parlé de son problème aux responsables de l'école, mais Neal avait eu raison la veille en parlant à Elisabeth : les gens avaient toujours besoin de quelqu'un sur qui reporter la faute. Les parents d'élèves seraient fous de rage d'apprendre qu'un loup-garou avait côtoyé leurs enfants sans qu'ils le sachent. Et ils accuseraient Neal. Et Neal… Neal, qui n'avait fait que l'aider, perdrait tout ce qu'il avait construit jusque-là.

Il enfouit son visage entre ses paumes, et ne repoussa pas Hermione cette fois, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à l'enlacer. Elle murmura un « Tout va bien se passer », un mensonge qu'il repéra de loin alors que toutes les conséquences de ces articles l'assommaient peu à peu.

Tout le monde savait la vérité désormais, même si elle était enrobée de mensonges. Tous les gens qu'il connaissait sauraient qu'il était un loup-garou. Qu'il avait déjà tué. Qu'il avait vécu des horreurs et provoqué ces mêmes horreurs parfois. Plus rien ne serait pareil.

Neal perdrait probablement son travail à Salem.

Et… Et il pouvait faire une croix sur le Tournoi de Quidditch. Il pouvait même faire une croix sur le Quidditch tout court, réalisa-t-il en laissant Hermione lui frotter le dos, doucement, en un geste qui n'apaisa certes pas son cerveau qui tournait à plein régime, mais qui détendit un peu son corps tremblant. Personne ne voudrait engager un loup-garou déclaré violent et ingérable dans un journal national.

« On va faire quelque chose, Ash, promit Drago en s'avançant à son tour. On va les obliger à publier un communiqué où ils se rétractent. On…

\- La plupart de ces choses sont vraies.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce qu'ils ont écrit. Ce ne sont pas des mensonges. Ils… Ils déforment la vérité, mais ça reste la vérité. »

Il lut le choc dans les yeux de Drago qui récupéra le journal et le parcourut une nouvelle fois des yeux, comme pour analyser les informations d'un point de vue différent. En pensant qu'il ne s'agissait pas tout bonnement d'un tissu de racontars et de fables, mais qu'il avait bien fait toutes ces choses dont on l'accusait, qu'il avait bien subi tout ce que les gens avouaient.

Ash éprouva un soulagement étrange en le voyant comprendre, _enfin_. Et il essaya de ne pas se focaliser sur l'autre émotion qui prédominait alors qu'Hermione se détachait légèrement de lui pour le regarder. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, préférant ignorer sa petite voix qui lui suggérait qu'il _voulait_ abimer cette relation, qu'il désirait –un désir malsain et incontrôlable- les blesser et les faire fuir, il ajouta, la voix aussi froide que possible :

« Tout ça, c'est vrai. J'ai vraiment volé toutes ces choses, j'ai vraiment cassé toutes ces autres, et j'ai vraiment fait souffrir tous ces gens… Et je ne peux pas mettre ça sur le dos du loup-garou, parce que la plupart du temps, j'étais conscient de ce que je faisais, et je voulais mal agir, je voulais causer du mal, autant qu'on m'en avait causé.

\- Ash, ne… intervint Théo en faisant un pas en sa direction, les mains tendues pour comme dompter un animal sauvage.

\- Non. Je veux qu'ils comprennent. Tout ça (Il désigna le journal que Drago tenait toujours.), c'est moi. Ce n'est pas Jem, c'est Tyler, et _moi_. Jem n'est pas là ! Et moi, je… je suis ce garçon qui a fait toutes ces choses que vous ne pourrez jamais effacer, même en parvenant à convaincre la Gazette de je-ne-sais-quoi. Je _dois_ vivre avec, et si vous… Si vous vouliez de moi, vous devriez vivre avec aussi. Et vous le regretteriez… »

Il éclata d'un petit rire sans joie, et ajouta en un murmure :

« Posez la question à Neal dans quelques jours… Je suis sûr qu'il regrette déjà. »

Il s'arracha à l'étreinte d'Hermione qui –stupéfiée- le fixait sans savoir quoi dire. Drago paraissait douter lui aussi, désormais, et Ash ne parvint même pas à leur en vouloir. Peut-être que personne ne pouvait gérer le désastre qu'avait été sa vie… Peut-être qu'Olivia était la seule à pouvoir l'assumer, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lui raconte quelque chose qui ferait déborder la coupe. Non, elle avait promis. Elle avait juré de ne _jamais_ avoir peur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il éprouva un vif soulagement en reconnaissant sa voix, et il fit volte-face. Olivia s'était arrêtée sur le seuil, Julian et Mia derrière elle. Ils se tenaient par la main tous les deux, et il était persuadé qu'ils souriaient encore bêtement quelques secondes auparavant. Ils le dévisageaient avec ce même inquiet identique, alors qu'Olivia s'avançait vers lui. Il faillit reculer. Et comme si elle le pressentait, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne d'un geste vif qu'il lui fut impossible d'éviter.

« Quelqu'un a parlé de Ash, annonça Harry en observant son fils, l'air de se demander ce qu'il fichait encore là, mais n'osant certainement pas aborder le sujet vue la situation. La Gazette du Sorcier a publié une édition spéciale ce matin…

\- Les journalistes vont camper devant la maison avant la fin de la journée, marmonna Théodore en s'installant à un siège. Ils vont continuer à déterrer tout ce qu'ils pourront trouver.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'il reste quoi que ce soit à dire ? répliqua Drago avec un petit coup d'œil en direction de Ash, comme s'il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire d'autre.

\- Il n'y a rien concernant Poudlard pour l'instant. Tu crois qu'il faudra combien de temps à un élève pour trouver quelque chose à raconter ?

\- Nicholas, soupira Mia en se mordillant les lèvres, nerveusement. Il va forcément parler, maintenant. Ou quelqu'un d'autre qui aura assisté à leur… Dispute.

\- Tu appelles ça une dispute, toi ? siffla Julian, l'air sombre. La prochaine balade à Pré-au-Lard est pour la semaine prochaine, non ? Je peux… Je vais prévenir Dermott dans une lettre, lui dire de faire attention, de ne parler à personne qui ait l'air de chercher des infos au sujet de Ash. Il transmettra aux autres Gryffondors, et…

\- Certains se ficheront de tout ça. Ils seront fiers de voir leur nom apparaître dans le journal et… »

Ash n'écoutait déjà plus. Il savait qu'ils ne trouveraient aucune solution : les gens finissaient toujours par parler, et les moindres détails de sa vie feraient la Une des journaux pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce que les gens se lassent et qu'un nouveau sujet fasse les gros titres… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait intéresser davantage que le retour du fils disparu d'un ancien Mangement devenu Directeur de Bureau et de cerveau du Trio d'Or ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la caresse des doigts d'Olivia contre son poignet. Juste à l'emplacement de son tatouage. Il se retrouva cloué au sol par la détresse perçant dans son regard, et il essaya de lui sourire. Il ne parvint qu'à grimacer, et sans se soucier des autres autour, elle le prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. Il n'attendait pas d'elle quoi que ce soit de plus que ce qu'elle lui offrait.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment aussi horrible que ça ? » entendit-il soudain dire Mia.

Il dégagea son visage des cheveux d'Olivia pour regarder sa sœur qui tendait la main vers le journal. Son corps se crispa si ardemment qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris d'entre un muscle claquer, et il n'eut pas le temps d'hurler son refus de la voir approcher le torchon que la voix d'Olivia résonna dans la cuisine :

« Non, Mia. »

Elle se tourna simplement, s'appuyant contre lui sans lâcher sa main, et Mia interrompit son mouvement pour hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Il aurait pu s'exprimer seul, mais il était curieux d'entendre l'explication d'Olivia, de constater une fois de plus qu'elle avait parfaitement lu dans son esprit.

« Ils sont déjà en train de le regarder comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un, déclara-t-elle froidement en désignant les adultes présents dans la pièce. Il n'a pas besoin que tu le fasses aussi. »

Ash devina aux expressions des gens qui lui faisaient face qu'Olivia devait arborer son regard de tueuse, celui qu'elle avait toujours sur le terrain et qu'elle semblait vouloir employer dès que cela le concernait désormais. Elle paraissait prête à le défendre face aux autres comme elle sauvegardait ses buts des souaffles, et il ajouta « protectrice » aux adjectifs « mielleuse » et « possessive ». Il aurait aimé en profiter davantage, mais il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« J'ai vraiment tué quelqu'un. »

Il savait qu'elle connaitrait le contenu des journaux avant la fin de la matinée, et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle apprenne cette information ainsi. Il se demanda si ce serait _ça_ , le secret de trop. A en croire les expressions de Julian et Mia, c'était en tout cas déjà bien trop à assimiler pour eux. Il aurait dû être sûr qu'elle n'était pas faite du même bois qu'eux, ne pas en douter une seule seconde… Il la sentit se figer, puis elle se tourna de nouveau pour lui faire face, l'air déterminé.

« Est-ce qu'il l'avait mérité ? demanda-t-elle, impassible.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans hésiter.

\- Bien. »

 _Bien_?

Elle lui adressa un sourire audacieux, un brin sinistre. Il en resta coi. Il avait eu raison en la rencontrant : elle n'était définitivement comme les autres filles. Elle n'était pas Hope qui savait toujours quoi dire ou faire pour qu'il lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Elle n'était pas Maisie qui était douée d'un talent indéniable pour le rendre fou de désir et de mépris tout à la fois. Elle n'était pas Sienna qui parvenait à le faire se sentir extraordinairement normal et à l'aider à oublier tous ces soucis.

Elle était… Elle, tout simplement. Elle n'ignorait rien, ne négligeait pas le poids qu'il portait, mais ne lui facilitait pas les choses non plus. Elle était prête à passer sur un meurtre, mais ne supportait pas qu'il se trouve des excuses pour fuir ou cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Elle ne pensait simplement pas comme la plupart des gens, et elle l'obligeait sans même s'en rendre compte, à faire la même chose.

Alors, même si c'était un mot qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire en parlant de ce qu'il avait fait à l'âge de neuf ans, même si tous les autres semblaient craindre l'horreur de ces actes, il se retrouva à répéter :

« Bien. »

* * *

La balançoire grinçait dès que l'adolescent bougeait un peu. Sans doute était-il trop lourd, ou l'objet était-il trop vieux, mais il n'osait pas se balancer réellement et gardait les pieds fixés au sol, comme son regard s'attardait sur la maison. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, Drago l'épiait. Il se demandait si Ash n'allait pas attraper froid, avec son vieux t-shirt et son short rapiécé, alors que le mois de mars tardait à amener le printemps. A moins que sa lycanthropie, comme il l'avait dit la veille, lui apporte un sang-chaud et un système immunitaire infaillible. Il faillit abandonner son point d'observation pour aller lui chercher un pull, mais resta là, les pieds vissés au sol par un poids qui refusait de quitter ses épaules.

« Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, marmonna soudain Théodore depuis sa chaise. Il est affaibli psychologiquement. Le moment est idéal…

\- Pour s'infiltrer dans son crâne sans sa permission ? rétorqua Harry avec une colère bouillante. Je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut faire quelque chose, mais _ça_? Je n'avais pas vécu la moitié de ce qu'il a vécu à son âge, et pourtant, la légimencie m'a fait l'effet d'un viol. Vouloir lui imposer ça aujourd'hui, ce serait simplement cruel !

\- Je dis simplement que…

\- Personne ne va lui lancer le moindre sortilège aujourd'hui, détermina Hermione d'une voix faible. Et je préférerais que vous vous en alliez, tous les deux.

\- Mais…

\- S'il vous plait. »

Drago abandonna la vision d'Ash qui ne cillait même plus pour considérer Hermione. Après qu'il ait ramené Olivia et Julian en Chine, il l'avait retrouvée là, assise sur sa chaise, l'air un peu perdue. Elle n'avait pas bougé en une heure, tout comme Ash qui semblait être passé en mode automatique dès qu'il avait dit au revoir à Olivia en lui jurant d'aller braquer une banque bientôt. Il s'était demandé si l'adolescent était sérieux, avant de se moquer de lui-même. Il devenait paranoïaque.

Depuis plus d'un mois, il voyait Ash –il avait presque honte de l'admettre- comme une victime. Il s'était mis en tête que l'adolescent avait subi mille horreurs, il l'avait accepté même. Il avait également admis qu'il avait dû se défendre, ce qui lui semblait la moindre des choses. Mais au fond, il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il ait pu faire autant de bêtises –le mot semblait bien faible en comparaison de ce qu'il avait lu quelques heures auparavant. Qu'il puisse avoir été le bourreau parfois, et non la victime…

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger : quelle part de vérité y avait-il dans tout cela ? Et qu'est-ce qui constituait « l'enrobage de mensonges » dont avait parlé Ash ?

Il devait le savoir. Et pour cela, il devrait affronter l'adolescent au bord de la rupture qui trainait dans le jardin sans leur décrocher un seul mot. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il devait s'y prendre, redoutant de le braquer encore davantage ou de ne pas trouver les mots qu'il fallait, de les éloigner encore plus après avoir cru que tout pourrait s'arranger…

Leur discussion nocturne lui semblait déjà à mille lieux de là, tout comme son baiser avec Hermione qui –à en croire son expression lorsqu'elle croisait son regard- ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

Avant que la Gazette du Sorcier n'apparaisse sous leurs yeux, il avait naïvement espéré que tout puisse aller bien pour une fois, que tout finisse par s'arranger. Il aurait dû se rappeler de ses propres conseils : l'espoir n'amenait jamais rien de bon.

« Harry ? lança Hermione à son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne puisse sortir. Est-ce que tu peux ramener Mia à Poudlard avant de t'en aller ? Et… Explique à Minerva qu'Ash et moi, nous allons rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu, mais que je serai là pour mes cours demain matin. »

Harry acquiesça gravement, déposa un bref baiser sur le front d'Hermione. Il le salua d'un hochement de tête, comme pour lui souhaiter bon courage, et disparut, suivit de près par Théo qui –en bon psychomage- ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de marmonner :

« Ne faites rien de stupide. Et n'essayez pas de le forcer à discuter, ça c'est mon boulot ! »

Drago résista difficilement à l'envie de lui préciser qu'il aurait dû changer de métier, vu la catastrophe qu'était devenue leur vie depuis peu. Mais il savait que ç'aurait été aussi inutilement cruel que ridicule, et il se contenta d'un regard sombre.

Le silence qui pesa dans la cuisine après leur départ s'alourdit encore davantage après que Mia soit partie à son tour, et ils restèrent muets, l'un en face de l'autre, la tension telle qu'ils s'en retrouvaient le souffle coupé, incapables de prononcer un seul mot.

Finalement, Hermione se leva, arborant ce qu'il appelait autrefois son expression de Lionne. Un brin sauvage, brave… Et aussi hypocrite que pouvaient l'être les Serpents.

« Tu peux t'en aller également.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en irais ? répliqua-t-il en essayant de ne pas se vexer.

\- Je vais aller discuter avec lui. Je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses gérer cette situation pour le moment. »

Elle aurait pu se contenter de le gifler, ou de lui lancer un sortilège Doloris. Cela aurait probablement fait moins mal que l'expression claire de désapprobation, mêlée de déception qu'elle lui décrocha avant de déposer sa tasse de thé dans l'évier, juste à côté de lui.

Il fut tenté de tourner les talons : il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle, pas après cette matinée et encore moins après leur étreinte. Mais il ne parvint pas à obéir à son instinct qui le poussait à battre en retraite une fois de plus. Il la rattrapa par le bras, lorsqu'elle fit mine de s'éloigner, et la tira vers lui en regrettant de ne pouvoir se contenter de rejouer leur petite étreinte matinale.

« Drago, soupira-t-elle comme s'il était le plus pénible d'eux deux. Je n'ai pas la force de parler de ça, maintenant, d'accord ?

\- De ça quoi ? Notre baiser ou notre fils ? Parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est _notre_ fils, Hermione. Le nôtre, à nous deux ! Et j'attends des réponses, autant que toi !

\- C'est ça le problème, Drago. Tu veux des explications. Tu attends de lui qu'il te raconte pourquoi il a fait ça. Tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est lui prouver qu'on est là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Et quoi qu'il fasse, c'est ça ? »

Elle essaya de reculer, mais il ne la lâcha pas. Il se fichait presque de lui faire mal, mais il desserra légèrement sa poigne en la voyant grimacer. Et, la voix aussi tranchante que possible, il déclara froidement :

« Il n'a pas besoin de ça, Hermione. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui trouve des excuses, qu'on le traite comme un bébé et qu'on cache le sujet sous le tapis en lui disant : « Ce n'est rien, mon cœur, papa et maman sont là ! »…

\- Bien sûr qu'il a besoin de savoir que…

\- Non ! On arrête ça. Il est là depuis des semaines, Hermione, et à l'exception de quelques détails, on n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait vécu avant d'arriver à Poudlard ! L'ignorer, lui pardonner, faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ça n'aide pas ! Ça ne fait que repousser à plus tard une discussion qu'on devra finir par avoir un jour ou l'autre… Comment veux-tu qu'on apprenne à le connaître si on passe notre temps à ne pas vouloir voir ce qu'il y a de sombre en lui ?

\- Il n'est pas mauvais. »

Elle bredouilla ces quelques mots d'une voix faible, et il se demanda si elle en était sincèrement convaincue, ou si elle en doutait tout à coup. Il aurait compris qu'elle le fasse : après tout, un enfant, aussi fort soit-il, ne pouvait pas sortir indemne de tout ce qu'avait subi Ash. L'amnésie, la lycanthropie, les violences et les abus, la découverte d'un autre monde auquel il appartenait mais dont il ne connaissait plus rien… Et la vérité pleine et entière.

Et Jem n'était pas fort, bien au contraire. Et Ash, quoi qu'il puisse en dire, était Jem. Une version différente, certes, mais au fond de lui, il devait rester un peu du petit garçon peureux et grave qui voulait sa maman au moindre bobo.

Que devait-il rester de lui, désormais ?

Drago n'avait aucune certitude, à l'exception d'une seule qu'il prononça en essayant tant que bien que mal de la réconforter, malgré l'agacement qu'il éprouvait à son encontre :

« Non, il n'est pas mauvais. C'est juste un garçon à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses et qui a fini par faire de mauvais choix. Mais pour le comprendre, on doit lui parler, Hermione.

\- Mais tu as bien vu sa réaction face à la Gazette ! se défendit-elle, les yeux soudain humides. Il… Il avait l'air au bord de la rupture. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal !

\- Moi non plus, mais comment veux-tu qu'il nous fasse confiance, qu'il nous confie ce qu'il ressent, si on n'est même pas capable de lui parler ? Si on ne dit rien, il va croire qu'on est incapable de gérer cette situation, comme il l'a suggéré tout à l'heure… Il va s'imaginer qu'on regrette de l'avoir parmi nous et qu'on préfère ignorer ces mauvais côtés, ce qui reviendrait à le renier tout entier. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Alors on doit le faire. On doit lui prouver qu'on est capable de vivre avec ça, avec ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il est. On doit lui prouver qu'on peut-être ses parents, Hermione. Les _siens_. Pas ceux de notre petit Jemy, mais ceux d'un adolescent avec un passé compliqué et des tas de bagages qu'on devra l'aider à trimbaler pour le restant de nos jours. »

Elle resta immobile l'espace d'une seconde, et il profita de son apathie pour essuyer les larmes qui lui glissaient sur les joues. Elle le laissa faire, preuve qu'elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour réaliser qu'il ne la maintenait plus et qu'elle pouvait donc lui échapper. Puis, après quelques secondes de ce qui sembla être une intense réflexion, elle finit par hocher la tête, et avec un petit sourire qu'elle tenta de rendre courageux, elle murmura :

« Allons le lui prouver alors… »

* * *

Ash ne sentait plus ses doigts. Ils étaient si crispés autour des cordes de la balancelle, et il avait si froid, que sa circulation lui semblait coupée aux extrémités –ses orteils et son nez ne se portaient pas mieux que le reste. Et lorsqu'il les vit sortir de la maison, _enfin_ , il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de les rejoindre au lieu de jouer au fier.

Ils se tenaient par la main, et s'il avait souhaité insinuer un brin de romance à ce geste, leurs mines angoissées ne l'y aurait clairement pas aidé. Alors il essaya de ne pas avoir d'espoirs à ce sujet, conscient qu'ils avaient bien d'autres priorités à l'heure actuelle – _lui_ , en vérité- et qu'il était ridicule de les imaginer se retrouver. Naïf, même.

« Coucou, murmura Hermione lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas.

\- Salut, répondit-il bêtement sans les lâcher des yeux, se sentant un peu bête assis là alors qu'ils étaient debout, à s'imaginer des choses qui ne se produiraient probablement jamais.

\- Est-ce que tu as froid ? On pourrait rentrer, et se faire une bonne tasse de thé !

\- Je déteste le thé. »

Sa confession choqua tant Hermione qu'il se sentit sourire, et Drago s'esclaffa à son tour un instant plus tard, sans doute aussi amusé que lui par l'évidente consternation de l'enseignante. Elle avait davantage contenu ses émotions en lisant le journal, ce qui était pour le moins hallucinant. Peut-être que Fox avait eu raison, finalement : les anglais étaient drôlement bizarres dès que cela concernait leur boisson favorite !

« Un chocolat chaud, alors ? proposa Drago avec un rictus un brin moqueur en direction d'Hermione. Avec des marshmallows ? »

Ash se redressa légèrement. Comment Drago pouvait-il savoir que c'était la seule boisson chaude qu'il appréciait –le café était une horreur- et qu'il n'aimait rien davantage que de la guimauve trempée dedans ? Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, l'homme ajouta en souriant :

« C'était ton péché mignon, quand tu étais petit. »

Ash s'attendait à ce qu'il se corrige, à ce qu'il efface son lapsus et prononce le nom de Jem pour les différencier. Il ne le fit pas. Et, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, il en ressentit un vif soulagement qui le poussa à accepter cette invitation.

Étrangement, ce fut Drago qui prépara le breuvage, alors qu'Hermione sortait les marshmallows d'un sachet sans doute acheté rien que pour lui en prévision de ce moment. Assis à table, il les observa se mouvoir dans la cuisine sans jamais se frôler, dégageant l'un comme l'autre une tension telle qu'il sentit tout étourdi. Ils agissaient avec un naturel déconcertant, après tant d'années de séparation, et il se demanda s'il serait un jour capable d'agir ainsi avec quiconque, d'avoir une réelle intimité avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui, quelqu'un qui saurait absolument tout de lui, jusqu'aux déplacements qu'il ferait pour préparer un chocolat. Sans doute pas, quoi qu'il lui en coûte de l'admettre.

Drago se servit finalement un café –Ash le lui aurait bien déconseillé vu qu'il était déjà à bout de nerf- et Hermione s'installa avec une tisane et l'espace de quelques minutes, ils restèrent simplement assis là, à boire, dans un silence qu'il ne trouvait même pas réellement pesant. C'était familier, tout simplement, et il trouvait cela absurde d'y songer.

L'instant passa alors que Drago posait la Gazette du Sorcier à plat sur la table, entre leurs mugs à moitié vides. Ash enfourna un dernier marshmallow, redoutant déjà le moment où il aurait l'appétit coupé, et cela ne tarda pas. D'une voix qui ne flancha pas, Drago pointa son index sur le journal et assura :

« On va le lire ensemble, tous les trois. Et tu vas nous raconter.

\- Qu-Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il bêtement en lâchant sa cuillère dans la tasse, choqué qu'ils veuillent en savoir davantage.

\- Point par point. Tu vas nous dire ce qui est faux, et ce qui ne l'est pas, et tu vas nous expliquer les circonstances dans lesquelles se sont produits ces événements. »

Ash se demanda s'il n'était pas en plein cauchemar. Il sentit toutes couleurs déserter son visage et conclut qu'il allait être malade au moment même où Hermione posait sa main par-dessus la sienne et la lui serra courageusement.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout analyser aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Mais on pourrait au moins commencer, profiter d'être tous les trois sans personne pour nous interrompre ou pour commenter ce que nous nous dirons.

\- Et sache qu'aucun mot ne quittera cette pièce, ajouta Drago sans hésiter. Dis-toi qu'on est sous serment, ou couverts par le secret médical avec lequel Théo nous rabat les oreilles depuis deux semaines ! »

Cette remarque lui tira un sourire, avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Il regrettait presque sa balançoire gelée maintenant, mais il n'avait plus moyen de retourner en arrière. A moins de s'en aller en courant, mais il ne se le pardonnerait jamais sans doute… Et Olivia encore moins quand elle apprendrait quel trouillard il avait été. Une petite voix lui suggéra de faire honneur à sa maison, et il se demanda quand il avait commencé à considérer Gryffondor comme une part de son identité à laquelle il devait prouver son appartenance.

Puis, il décida que s'ils pouvaient affronter sa peur d'entendre tout ce qu'il avait à pire, peur qu'il sentait s'échapper de tout leur être, il pouvait faire de même et parler. Alors il hocha la tête, circonspect malgré tout, l'esprit embrouillé de doutes.

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

* * *

Mia franchit le seuil de la Salle Commune des Serpentard sans vraiment avoir conscience des murmures qui filaient sur son passage. Elle sentait bien que les gens la dévisageaient plus que d'ordinaire, mais elle s'en fichait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se demandait comment se procurer un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et comment elle allait pouvoir cacher ensuite qu'elle l'avait lu.

Elle traversa la Salle Commune pour se faufiler dans son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit, le cœur en vrac. Elle aurait voulu écrire une lettre à Julian, mais l'ayant quitté seulement deux heures auparavant, elle-même aurait trouvé cela exagéré. Néanmoins, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et il lui semblait le plus apte à comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti le matin même en entendant Ash annoncer qu'il avait tué quelqu'un sans éprouver le moindre remord.

Elle mordit son oreiller pour s'empêcher de hurler la colère qu'elle ressentait en repensant au regard vide qu'il lui avait décroché ensuite. C'était comme s'il se fichait éperdument de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de lui. Et elle avait beau deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un masque comme seuls les Malefoy pouvaient en créer, elle n'en était pas moins furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Mia se redressa d'un seul coup pour découvrir que Sienna était assise sur son lit, à quelques pas seulement d'elle, un magazine sur les genoux. Elle devait être là depuis le départ puisqu'elle la fixait comme si elle avait perdu la tête et qu'elle s'inquiétait que cet état puisse être contagieux. Tout en s'inquiétant un peu, en bonne amie qu'elle était.

« Tu as lu la Gazette ? demanda Mia en réponse, les yeux écarquillés par son besoin d'informations.

\- Euh… Oui. Comme tout le monde. Tu n'as pas senti ces regards sur toi en rentrant ? Et les messes-basses ? Et ce sifflement strident dans tes oreilles, comment tu peux l'ignorer ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Je suis enfermée ici depuis le petit-déjeuner, marmonna Sienna en jetant son magazine par terre. Dès que je suis entrée dans la Grande Salle, les gens se sont mis à chuchoter sur mon passage. J'ai pensé « Ok, c'est vrai que je suis particulièrement canon avec ce rouge à lèvres », mais je trouvais ça un peu excessif quand même ! Et là, cette garce de Kylie m'a lancé « En fait, Sienna, j'espère que tu as passé des tests après t'être fait prendre par cet animal, tu pourrais avoir des puces ! » et j'ai…

\- Elle a dit quoi ?! balbutia Mia, au bord de la nausée : était-ce vraiment ce que les gens diraient de Ash désormais, qu'il était un animal ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne parlera plus pendant un moment, maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai dû avoir l'air suffisamment choquée pour que toute la salle le remarque parce que le copain de Julian…

\- Dermott ?

\- Lui-même. Il m'a apporté la Gazette à ma table avec un air tout penaud, et voilà ! Je suis devenue la fille qui a couché avec un loup-garou, et ça a suffi à me rendre ultra intéressante aux yeux de tout le monde et dégoûtante pour la plupart… Un élève de première année s'est mis à pleurer sur mon passage ! Je crois qu'il craignait que je le contamine. Du gros n'importe quoi. Enfin, imagine donc ce qu'ils vont dire sur toi maintenant… »

Mia se laissa retomber sur le matelas, sonnée. Elle aurait peut-être dû se préoccuper des racontars, de tout ce que les gens marmonneraient sur son passage désormais mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait. Qu'ils parlent, elle s'en fichait ! Mais il n'était pas question qu'ils s'en prennent à Ash à son retour, et qu'ils le poussent à se sentir encore moins humain qu'il ne semblait l'être parfois.

« Est-ce que Ash va bien ? l'interrogea Sienna en un murmure angoissé, prouvant sans peine à Mia que sa meilleure amie tenait à son frère bien plus qu'aux garçons qu'elle avait fréquenté avant lui.

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Et toi ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je… J'aimerais lire la Gazette. Tu crois que je peux en trouver une quelque part ?

\- J'ai brûlé l'exemplaire de Dermott, avoua la jeune Zabini avec un rictus désolé. Une pulsion subite. En fait, je n'ai même pas réussi à le lire jusqu'au bout…

\- C'est si affreux que ça ?

\- J'avais l'impression de le trahir. »

Mia s'empourpra, consternée de ne pas se sentir coupable plus que cela. Sa curiosité dépassait de loin ses autres sentiments : elle voulait savoir la vérité au sujet de son frère, sans quoi elle passerait tout le reste de sa vie à s'interroger… Elle aurait aussi pu attendre qu'il partage son histoire avec elle, mais elle craignait que cela n'arrive jamais. Il était tellement secret. Ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'elle ne s'en doutait jusque-là, même si au lieu du masque de perfection qu'elle s'imposait consciemment, lui forçait son personnage d'adolescent bougon et incompris.

« Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir des exemplaires dans la Salle Commune, finit par admettre Sienna, apparemment consciente qu'elle n'allait pas respecter les vœux de Ash.

\- Merci, Sin. Tu… tu ne le diras à personne, d'accord ? »

Sienna fronça les sourcils, puis hocha gravement la tête, une nette désapprobation dans le regard. Mia n'en attendait pas moins d'elle, et elle en aboutit à la conclusion qu'à partie de ce jour-là, elle devrait toujours partager un peu sa meilleure amie avec Ash.

Rapidement, elle embrassa cette dernière, autant pour la remercier de son silence que pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait été son amie en premier, puis quitta le dortoir en se préparant à subir des quolibets. Cela ne manqua pas.

Dès qu'elle revint à la Salle Commune, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Quelques-uns exprimaient clairement leur répugnance à la regarder, alors que d'autres paraissaient compatissants, comme si elle venait de subir un décès dans sa famille. Elle ne préférait même pas réfléchir à ce qui était pire.

En soupirant, elle se dirigea vers le groupe de Septième Année installés au centre de la pièce, sur les canapés les plus confortables et les mieux situés, et elle se cala entre eux, sans se soucier de ce qu'ils pourraient bien dire de son arrivée très remarquée.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait une Gazette à me prêter ? » les interrogea-t-elle sans ciller, déterminée à ne pas se laisser troubler par leurs expressions moqueuses, à la limite de la cruauté.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse d'être à quelques mois de quitter Poudlard. Elle n'aurait à supporter leurs commentaires qu'un cours laps de temps, et pourrait même leur sortir leurs quatre vérités avant de s'en aller. Si elle en trouvait l'audace.

Elle croisa le regard narquois de Nicholas parmi les autres, et haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui demander ce qui le rendait si fier, alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre raison de l'être.

Elle avait toujours eu quelques difficultés à vivre leur relation, et pendant tout le temps que cela avait duré, elle avait cru que le problème venait d'elle, qu'elle était responsable de ne rien ressentir, de ne rien attendre de plus… Elle savait désormais qu'il n'en était rien : c'était Nicholas le problème et pas elle, et lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'esclaffer alors qu'un élève plus jeune se mettait à hurler en une parfaite imitation d'un loup, elle se demanda comme elle avait pu perdre tant de temps avec lui.

Elle reporta son attention sur le gamin qui avait crié, et son sourire joyeux s'effaça sous le regard assassin qu'elle lui décrocha. Puis, en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère, elle interrogea de nouveau les étudiants de sa classe, en l'attente d'une réponse.

Rapidement, l'une d'entre eux lui tendit un exemplaire de la Gazette et Mia décela un éclair de sympathie dans ses yeux. Sans la remercier –elle avait peur de se mettre à les insulter si elle prenait le risque d'ouvrir la bouche- elle tourna les talons et fit quelques pas.

Puis, changeant brusquement d'avis, elle fit volte-face et –sans regarder les autres- se plaça devant Nicholas dont le sourire s'affaissa légèrement.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler, toi et moi ? le somma-t-elle sans ciller. Seul à seule. »

Un des garçons pouffa avant de faire un geste grossier, mais Mia ne lui jeta pas un regard, malgré le frémissement de rage qui lui parcourut l'échine. Nicholas hocha la tête sous son air sérieux, puis –comme pour tenir la face devant ses copains- lui fit une petite courbette avant de lui faire signe de passer devant.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers un coin vide de la pièce, bien consciente que tous les observaient et que chacun de ses mouvements était analysé à la loupe. Elle n'attendit pas qu'Harper lui demande ce qu'elle voulait, impatiente de prendre le contrôle de la situation… Contrôle qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement eu en sa compagnie.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui a parlé aux journalistes ? »

Il parut surpris, et secoua la tête avant de ricaner, trop incrédule pour mentir :

« Ton père a été plutôt clair, Mia. Si je la ferme, j'aurai mon stage au Ministère l'été prochain, avec un poste à la clé. Est-ce qu'il pense que c'est moi ? Parce que…

\- Peut-être, mentit-elle en se retenant de sourire : Merlin, avait-il toujours été une telle mauviette ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais à te rappeler la promesse que tu lui as faite… Au cas où il te viendrait à l'idée de parler de Ash dans le futur.

\- Eh, j'étais pas tout seul dans cette salle, tu te souviens ?! Si quelqu'un parle de ce qu'il m'a fait, ça ne sera pas nécessairement moi ! J'ai promis de ne rien dire, mais si ton père ose encore me menacer, ou exercer des pressions, je…

\- Qui parle de menaces ? On discute, Harper, c'est tout. »

Il lui adressa un regard médusé, et elle éprouva un brusque sursaut de fierté face à sa surprise. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus la faible Mia aisée à manipuler, et qu'elle était bien plus forte qu'il l'avait cru. Elle voulait lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'il laisse Ash tranquille, et ne lui apporte pas encore d'autres problèmes. Et elle avait réussi.

Son euphorie s'évanouit brusquement alors qu'il la scrutait. Puis, il secoua la tête avec un petit ricanement bref, et elle l'entendit railler amèrement :

« T'es une grande malade, en fait. Toute ta famille… Vous êtes tous totalement barrés. Avec tes airs de petite Sainte, tu as l'air de bien t'amuser ! (Il pointa du doigt son cou et elle se souvint brutalement du suçon fait par Julian la nuit précédente.) Et ton frangin, un vrai psychopathe, pas vrai ? Qui aime bouffer des gens pour le petit déj', et manipuler de pauvres moldues innocentes ! Mais ça doit être dans votre sang, après tout… Entre votre mère folle à lier et votre père bon pour Azkaban, on ne peut pas vraiment vous en vouloir.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'entendit-elle bégayer.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas encore lu le journal, pas vrai ? Bonne lecture, Mia ! Au moins, un de vous deux sait lire ! »

Il tourna les talons avec un dernier petite rire, et elle resta plantée là, le journal froissé dans son poing serré. Elle percevait les regards des étudiants sur elle, entendait leurs commentaires qu'ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de murmurer, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Aucune Mia ne pouvait affronter cette situation. Ni la petit Mia courageuse qui était incapable de ressurgir désormais, paralysée par l'humiliation. Ni la parfaite Mia qui ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle posture.

Elle sentit la présence de Sienna avant de la voir, et elle se laissa entraîner vers leur dortoir sans plus prendre la peine de chercher la force de le faire.

* * *

Ils commencèrent par le plus facile. Drago avait pris un crayon, et Ash songea qu'il agissait ainsi pour lui montrer qu'ils avançaient, que cette discussion aurait une fin alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas attaqué les sujets vraiment importants. Hermione lui tenait la main, Drago crispait les doigts autour de la mine et il rayait chaque phrase dès qu'ils avaient fini de l'analyser.

Le petit encadré qui déclarait sans détour qu'il était favorisé par rapport aux autres étudiants au sujet de ses difficultés scolaires fut le premier à être recouvert de gris. Il avait admis profiter de la situation, parfois, et qu'accepter d'être aussi assisté par les professeurs de Salem avait probablement fait plus de mal que de bien à ses problèmes d'écriture. Hermione parut presque fière qu'il l'admette, et il en conclut qu'elle allait s'acharner encore davantage lors de leurs leçons.

Puis, Drago se pencha sur le sujet « Neal », qui semblait le tournebouler plus qu'il ne le méritait, et Ash en conclut que la supposée « affection malsaine » l'inquiétait. Le rassurer fut facile, car il n'y avait jamais eu d'immoral dans sa relation avec Neal et qu'il refusait que quiconque s'imagine le contraire.

« Quand il m'a récupéré à la prison, j'ai cru… J'ai cru que c'était un de ces gars louches pendant quelques minutes, du genre que j'avais déjà rencontré dans certains foyers ou dont d'autres garçons et filles parlaient. Parce que c'était facile de trouver une raison à son intérêt pour moi, et que je ne voyais pas qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui donner envie de m'aider si ce n'était un truc tordu ! avoua-t-il avant de sourire. Il m'a ramené chez lui, j'étais presque prêt à le massacrer parce que j'avais appris à me défendre et que Neal… Il avait l'air d'un mec pas franchement doué pour la baston ! Il m'a fait asseoir sur le canapé, s'est assis sur la table basse du salon pour me faire face, et m'a dit clairement des mots dont je me souviendrais probablement toujours : « Je sais que tu as connu des hommes dangereux, je sais que tu ne t'es pas retrouvé derrière ces barreaux par hasard et que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour te défendre. Et je veux que tu sois sûr de ne jamais rien avoir à craindre de moi. Je ne bois pas. Je ne me drogue pas. Je ne cogne pas même quand je suis en colère. Et je ne te toucherai jamais. »… Il n'a pas menti. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de tordu entre nous, même si c'est drôlement facile de croire le contraire. »

Drago acquiesça et eut l'air si éperdument soulagé qu'Ash ne fut pas surpris de voir Hermione tendre la main vers lui aussi. Ash observa leurs doigts joints, puis continua à raconter pour préciser :

« En fait, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'a toujours poussé à s'occuper de moi, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question. J'ai toujours supposé qu'il avait eu une enfance du genre de la mienne, mais son père est mort il y a deux ans et il est allé à l'enterrement. Il a donc une famille, même s'il n'en parle jamais et qu'à l'exception de cette occasion, il n'a jamais eu l'air de se préoccuper d'eux… Je crois que ce sont des moldus, mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui poser de questions. Je déteste qu'on parle de mon passé, alors j'évite de fourrer mon nez dans les histoires des autres ! »

Drago n'ajouta rien, se contentant de rayer le petit paragraphe concernant Neal, avant de passer à la suite, les épaules un peu moins crispées qu'auparavant. Ash suivit son regard alors qu'il lisait rapidement le reste de l'article, et attendit la suite, à la fois mort de trouille et impatient d'y arriver.

Ça pouvait être facile de dire la vérité sur certains sujets. Neal, sa dyslexie, le loup et sa potion… Autant de sujets qui –s'ils pouvaient les angoisser un peu- n'avaient pas la primeur de leur intérêt, parce qu'ils connaissaient des fragments de ces histoires. D'autres ne l'inquiétaient pas outre-mesure : il pouvait se défendre des accusations de nombre de délateurs –Hollywood l'avait toujours provoqué et sa potion n'aidant pas… Quant aux histoires vraies, il pouvait aussi trouver des excuses, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, et lorsque Drago leva les yeux vers lui, l'air bouleversé, il comprit qu'ils allaient s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses.

« Ce… Sénateur ? Est-ce que l'histoire avec sa fille est vraie ? »

Ash ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de se rappeler qu'il avait discuté de cela avec Olivia la veille et qu'il avait survécu. Il n'avait même plus pensé à Hope, ces douze dernières heures, il pouvait donc être rassuré : elle n'allait pas revenir le hanter.

« Oui, et non. » murmura-t-il donc avant se lancer.

Il leur raconta la même chose qu'à Olivia, à quelques détails près. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'imaginent que Hope l'avait fait souffrir, il survola donc le côté personnel de l'histoire, préférant s'appesantir sur ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son beau-père que sur ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de leur cacher quoi que ce soit, mais il était certain que cela ne leur aurait rien rapporté. Pourtant, ils parurent lire entre les lignes et combler les blancs : il put lire la compréhension dans leurs yeux quand il expliqua comment Hope était morte, et Drago sembla tenté de poursuivre la discussion, ce qu'Hermione empêcha d'un seul regard.

Ils semblaient communiquer plus aisément que la plupart des gens de sa connaissance : il leur suffisait de se regarder pour partager tout un tas d'informations qu'il avait bien du mal à saisir… quand il en était seulement capable. Il observa Hermione piquer le crayon à Drago pour rayer le passage concernant les Cassidy, et elle prit la suite, en un organisme bien huilé. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à les imaginer, assis à cette même table, prêt à faire avouer un quelconque crime à l'un de leurs enfants chahuteurs.

« La voiture cassée, c'était donc cet… ce Cassidy, gronda-t-elle, ayant apparemment bien des difficultés à employer le terme « homme » pour le définir. Et les autres arrestations ? »

Ash grimaça, un peu mal à l'aise cette fois. Pour les vols et les bénins délits, il n'avait absolument aucune excuse, à moins qu'avoir voulu s'amuser un peu et obtenir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais eues sans cela en soit une… Pour des gens apparemment très aisés –pour ne pas dire riche dans le cas de Drago- il imaginait très bien que ce soit compliqué à appréhender. Pourtant, tout en tapotant nerveusement du pied sous la table, il s'empressa d'expliquer :

« La plupart du temps, c'était juste pour… m'occuper ? Je passais devant un magasin, je voyais un truc cool et je savais que personne n'allait me l'offrir, et qu'à moins de vendre l'un de mes reins, je n'allais certainement pas pouvoir me l'acheter. Du coup, j'entrais dans la boutique, je chipais le truc –des vêtements, des bonbons, jamais des choses trop chères- et je partais aussi discrètement que possible. J'ai été arrêté quelques fois, surtout les étés après Salem. Quand on est petit, les gens font moins attention. A l'adolescence, c'est toujours plus compliqué, surtout quand on a cette tête ! s'esclaffa-t-il sans prêter attention à leur flagrante désapprobation qui le poussa néanmoins à ajouter fièrement : Mais j'ai été arrêté quoi, quatre fois ? Sur tous les vols, c'est plutôt un très bon score ! »

Il s'attendait à les voir se mettre en colère, il avait presque voulu provoquer cette réaction même s'il le regrettait tout à coup. Mais Hermione secoua simplement la tête en se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, alors que Drago ne se retenait pas.

« Et dire qu'on s'imaginait que tu volais par besoin… Et c'était un jeu ?!

\- Pas toujours, admit Ash en haussant une épaule. Il m'arrivait de voler de la vraie nourriture, comme quand j'étais chez les Fitzpatrick. Ils avaient tendance à oublier ma présence, du coup… Oh et y'a eu Miss Dixie ! Elle, elle pensait que le Diable entrait par ma bouche dès que je disais un gros mot, et j'en disais pas mal. Du coup, elle m'interdisait d'ouvrir la bouche en sa présence, ce qui m'empêchait de manger devant elle… Je piquais des trucs chez le voisin d'en face dès qu'elle allait se coucher. C'est lui, je crois, le premier à avoir appelé les flics pour moi. Et j'ai dû changer de foyer. »

Les sourires s'étaient effacés, et il regretta de leur avoir donné tant de détails. Puis, Hermione lui serra la main plus fort par-dessus la table en courbant les lèvres de manière à lui offrir un semblant de rictus rassurant qui ne fit que l'assommer davantage. Ils disaient vouloir savoir, mais il n'était pas certain qu'ils puissent tout encaisser.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Drago lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'affirmer franchement :

« Pas facile. Mais pas insurmontable non plus. On peut continuer ? »

Ash acquiesça, et ils vinrent finalement à la partie de l'article si brillamment illustrée par la photographie. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un autre coup d'œil, et il constata avec soulagement d'à quel point tout ça lui semblait loin. Presque irréel. Le reste… Le loup, Hope, les arrestations… Tout ça faisait encore partie de lui, et il avait conscience qu'il n'oublierait jamais vraiment. C'était arrivé à Ash.

Mais c'était Tyler qui regardait l'objectif. Tyler était comme Jem. Faible. Un gamin perdu dans un monde de grandes personnes, un gamin qui subissait des drames sur lesquels il n'avait aucune prise, un gamin qu'il n'était plus vraiment, même s'il devait vivre avec le poids de ce qu'il avait vu et fait.

Un poids qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie d'évoquer. Mais Hermione lui serrait toujours les doigts, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle ne partirait jamais et même s'il avait du mal à y croire, du mal à accepter qu'elle puisse s'attacher à _lui_ , malgré tout ce qui n'était pas Jem… Il voulait le faire. Il devait prendre le risque, parce que sans cela, il ne valait pas mieux que le trouillard Jemy et le malléable Tyler.

Alors il ouvrit la bouche et les mots s'en déversèrent sans qu'il prenne la peine de les soupeser, de les enrober pour que l'histoire sonne moins macabre que la vérité. Pour cela au moins, il ne voulait rien cacher.

« J'avais neuf ans. Ça faisait un peu de quatre ans que j'étais dans le système, et les Niven étaient ma onzième famille. Ou peut-être la douzième… J'avais arrêté de compter, à ce moment-là, et je changeais si souvent de maison que je ne savais jamais ce que j'allais trouver en ouvrant les yeux le matin. Elle avait un petit boulot comme secrétaire, je crois, ou un truc du genre. Et lui… Son dossier disait qu'il était « travailleur indépendant », mais la seule chose qu'il faisait, du matin au soir, c'était boire. C'était l'été, et du coup je n'avais même pas moyen de me réfugier à l'école pour la journée, même si l'école… et bien, disons que ce n'était pas l'endroit où j'étais le plus à l'aise. Mais ç'aurait été mieux que de vivre avec eux.

\- Ils étaient violents, conclut Drago et Ash le soupçonna d'avoir lu son dossier, ce qui ne le troubla qu'à peine.

\- Pas au début. Il criait beaucoup, ou me lançait des objets dessus quand il trouvait que je prenais trop de place ou que je faisais trop de bruit… Il lui faisait la même chose à elle, ou à cet immonde clébard qui me mordait dès que je l'approchais. Les seuls moments où ils étaient sympas, c'était quand l'assistant social passait nous rendre visite. Et je savais que c'était pour recevoir leur chèque ensuite. Mais j'avais l'habitude. Je jouais le jeu, parce que je me disais que je pouvais toujours tomber sur pire. Sur un type comme le père de Hope, par exemple, mais qui préférait les petits garçons ! Ça… ça m'obsédait littéralement. Du coup, si je devais aller à l'hôpital pour me faire faire quelques points de suture après avoir reçu une bouteille en pleine tête, quelle importance ?

\- Ash…

\- J'avais toujours peur que ce soit pire. »

Il n'osait pas les regarder. Il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait lire dans leurs yeux. Cette pitié, cette compassion, cette affection… Autant d'émotions qu'il était incapable de gérer pour ne pas les avoir connues assez tôt, ou pour ne pas s'en souvenir. Alors, il poursuivit, sans prêter attention aux ongles d'Hermione qui s'enfonçait dans la chair de sa paume, traçant des demies-lunes sur sa peau pâle.

« Un soir, environ deux semaines après que je sois arrivé, ils se sont disputés. J'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal en cinq secondes… J'avais déjà rencontré des drogués et elle avait l'air défoncée. Elle criait, elle hurlait même, et ils s'injuriaient tous les deux en se balançant des trucs à la tête. Elle a fini par partir en claquant la porte et en menaçant de le tuer, et on ne l'a plus revue. L'assistant social a débarqué quelques jours plus tard, et il a suggéré de me mettre dans un foyer collectif, le temps que les choses s'arrangent, mais Niven a dit que ça allait, qu'il pouvait s'occuper de moi sans elle, que de toute façon, elle passait ses journées au boulot et que ça ne changerait rien. Il avait encore plus de besoin de son chèque maintenant qu'elle ne ramenait plus d'argent, je suppose… »

Il fit une courte pause, le temps boire un peu. La gorge sèche, il avala difficilement la fin de son chocolat désormais froid, avant d'attaquer la suite.

« Il s'ennuyait. Il ne pouvait plus crier sur elle, alors j'avais droit à encore plus d'insultes, à encore plus d'objets volants… Et plus il s'ennuyait, plus il buvait, et plus il buvait, plus il devenait imaginatif. Il a commencé à se passer des objets et à utiliser ses mains. Il me claquait en passant près de moi, l'air de rien, comme pour jouer, mettait son pied devant moi pour me faire tomber… Ou il entrait brusquement dans la chambre, et hop ! une gifle, comme ça, comme si de rien n'était ! Il trouvait ça drôle, et il rigolait. Sauf quand il était vraiment ivre. Il passait des claques aux poings. »

Il entendit Hermione hoqueter, et il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir pleurer. Alors il accéléra le débit, sans plus se soucier de savoir s'ils comprendraient les mots dont il dévorait les syllabes à moitié, pressé d'en finir.

« Je voulais lui faire du mal. Je voulais me venger. J'y pensais tout le temps. Jusque dans mon sommeil. Et puis… Et puis, un matin, je me suis réveillé sur la moquette du salon, et j'étais couvert de sang. Son sang. Et il était là, allongé à côté de moi dans son marcel couvert de tâches. Non. Dans ce qui restait de son marcel. Et il n'y avait plus… Il n'y avait plus que des morceaux de lui. Et… et le chien léchait le sang sur un os rongé de sa main. Et… il ressemblait à… à un morceau de viande… Et j'avais du sang dans la bouche… Et je… »

Tout lui revint par saccades, si brutalement qu'il eut l'impression de sentir le goût cuivré du sang sur sa langue à la place du chocolat, et il se leva d'un seul mouvement. Il perçut le sursaut d'Hermione lorsqu'il arracha sa main de la sienne avant qu'il ne se précipite vers l'évier. Par-dessus les gargouillis de sa gorge alors qu'il se penchait, il entendit les chaises racler contre le carrelage alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

Drago murmura quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre, alors que le contenu de son estomac se répandait dans la vasque. Puis il sentit une main apaisante se poser contre sa nuque, fraiche, légère, familière. Hermione. Un tissu humide glissa contre son front et il perçut la présence de Drago à sa droite. Il aurait dû se sentir étouffé, ainsi encerclé, mais ses jambes flageolaient tant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rassuré par leur contact. S'il tombait, ils le rattraperaient. Au moins pour cette fois.

« Respire, mon grand, chuchota Drago d'une voix tourmentée.

\- Stop, parvint-il à articuler alors que les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Stop !

\- C'est fini. On arrête là, d'accord ? C'est fini... »

Il hocha la tête, un merci au bord des lèvres, avant de sentir son estomac se soulever de nouveau, et il les laissa lui caresser le dos en un geste apaisant qu'il eut l'impression de reconnaître. Il se laissa finalement retomber et Drago passa son bras autour de lui en glissant au sol avec lui. Hermione humidifia une autre serviette qu'elle passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se mettait soudain à grelotter.

« Je suis désolé… », balbutia-t-il, sans trop savoir de quoi il s'excusait exactement.

D'avoir été malade. D'avoir rendu les yeux d'Hermione rouges et humides. D'être responsable de la nouvelle ride d'angoisse sur le front de Drago. Ou alors pour tout le reste peut-être.

Ils savaient, _eux_. Ils savaient pourquoi il s'excusait. Alors Drago caressa tendrement son front sans qu'il soit capable de le repousser, sans qu'il en ait même la moindre envie, Hermione lui reprit la main, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais lâchée. Et ils partagèrent ce regard, celui qui le rendait presque jaloux, celui qui se passait de mots.

Celui qu'ils lui traduisirent, quelques secondes plus tard, le même sourire aux lèvres. Un rictus plein de compassion, et d'affection. Mais sans pitié. Un rictus compréhensif et épuisé. Un rictus qui valait peut-être bien tout ce qu'il venait de revivre.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Ash.

\- Vous n'avez pas signé pour ça, hein ? soupira-t-il en reniflant. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de…

\- On est tes parents. On est ta famille. C'est ce que font les membres d'une famille entre eux, répliqua Hermione avec assurance. On parle, même si c'est parfois compliqué et triste, et que ça nous fait souffrir. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, et Ash comprit qu'elle ne disait pas cela que pour lui. Qu'elle souhaitait aussi rappeler quelque chose à Drago qui détourna les yeux pour se focaliser sur lui, un mince sourire aux lèvres :

« On continuera plus tard, d'accord ? On ira à ton rythme, et on abordera les sujets que tu veux… Même les trucs sympas ! Dis-moi qu'il y a des trucs sympas ! »

Il fit mine de le supplier et un rire secoua Ash, malgré les nouvelles larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Mais il réussit à acquiescer. Oui, il y en avait.

Il y avait Hope qui l'entraînait à une soirée huppée pour choquer ses parents, Cabel qui lui apprenait à faire du skate, Sofia qui se mettait sur la pointe des pieds avant d'entrer dans les manèges des grands. Il y avait la mère de Cabel qui lui remplissait toujours son assiette jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mal au ventre, ses connaissances du skate-park qui faisaient mine de l'ignorer quand il revenait après l'année scolaire tant qu'il n'avait fait au moins une figure qui vaille la peine, et cet assistant social dépassé qui débordait pourtant tant d'enthousiaste qu'il en était à mourir de rire. Et il y avait certaines bêtises qu'il pourrait probablement leur raconter un jour sans s'inquiéter de les choquer, parce qu'ils auraient déjà entendu le pire.

« Ouais… Y'a des trucs sympas, jura-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Des tas. »

Mais ils ne surpasseraient jamais les pires. Et Drago et Hermione n'étaient pas Olivia. Ils avaient peur, il le lisait dans leurs yeux : peur de ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, peur de ce qu'ils devinaient, peur de ce qu'il venait de leur raconter. Ils n'avaient pas peur de _lui_ , pas vraiment. Mais cela viendrait, sans doute.

Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Drago fronça les sourcils avant d'annoncer d'une voix étonnamment tendre, une voix qu'Ash l'imaginait sans soucis utiliser pour parler à un enfant ayant besoin d'être rassuré… Un enfant comme lui, avant. Comme lui, maintenant.

« Tout ça, ça ne changera rien. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Ce qu'on apprend aujourd'hui, ce que tu nous raconteras demain… On veut savoir tout ça pour te connaître toi, d'accord ? Pour te comprendre. Pour savoir qui tu es. Toi, pas Jem.

\- Je ne serai jamais lui… »

La poigne d'Hermione se resserra et il s'efforça à la regarder, même si les larmes qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux lui donnaient la sensation d'être un monstre de la pire espèce. Et, alors qu'il s'attendait à l'entendre démentir cette affirmation, à lui jurer que retrouver ses souvenirs arrangerait tout comme ils semblaient le croire, elle sourit et répliqua :

« Sans doute pas, non. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est tant mieux.

\- Qu-Quoi ? »

Il se tourna vers Drago qui lâcha un petit ricanement un peu défait, si triste qu'il se demanda ce qu'il venait de manquer parce qu'il était évident qu'il avait loupé un épisode. Ou peut-être plusieurs. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et hocha la tête, comme pour l'approuver, avant de revenir vers lui.

« Jem… Il n'aurait jamais pu survivre à tout ce que tu as vécu. Pas sans tout ce que tu as apparemment subi entre temps, pas avec ses souvenirs sans doute. Il n'aurait jamais tenu le choc en restant ce qu'il était enfant. Il se serait fait dévorer tout cru par ce monde ci, et il n'aurait jamais pu s'en remettre non plus… Il avait de nombreuses qualités, des qualités qu'on ne doute pas que tu aies encore. Mais survivre, sans nous ? Non. Il en aurait été incapable. »

Ash resta stupéfait. Depuis le jour où il avait appris la vérité, il avait eu la sensation que Jem était une version meilleure de lui-même, un garçon tel qu'il ne le serait jamais, tel qu'il ne voulait simplement pas être. Et au fond, il avait bien senti qu'il aurait dû souhaiter le contraire, au moins pour s'adapter. Et voilà qu'ils lui disaient… Merlin, qu'essayaient-ils ne lui faire comprendre, exactement ?

Comme si son incrédulité se lisait sur son visage, Hermione ajouta, un sourire brisé aux lèvres :

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour survivre, et tant pis si parfois c'était mal ou même illégal. Tu es là, maintenant, et c'est ça qui devrait compter. C'est ça qui _compte_. Ton passé, il doit juste nous servir de base pour la suite… Mais tu es avec nous, maintenant, et tu es libre de devenir ce que tu veux être, qui tu veux être. Quel qu'il soit. Si ce n'est pas Jem… Si… »

Elle effacera une larme qui avait filé sur sa joue, et Drago, sans doute conscient qu'elle n'arriverait pas à finir sa phrase, conclut à sa place, la voix si faible qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre. Mais il avait déjà compris.

« Si ce n'est pas Jem, on apprendra à l'accepter. »

* * *

 **Note _** *petits coeurs partout* *saupoudrés de paillettes et de licornes* et... ENFIN ! Vous avez pris autant d'temps que ça à l'capter, bande de... de... de... NAH ! u_u' (Sinon, je m'entends généralement bien avec les petites voix dans ma tête, oui oui.) **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Qui a trouvé le réveil trop meugnon entre Ash&Olivia ? (malgré la main perverse xD) ; 2. Qui a envie d'aller défoncer chaque journaliste de la Gazette à coups d'balais & de batte de Quidditch et tout le tralala ? ; 3. Même s'il n'y a réellement aucune surprise dans ces révélations, qu'avez-vous pensé des histoires de Ash ? ; 4. Qui a envie d'aller cogner Nicholas jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? (ça fait beaucoup de gens à tuer après lecture de ce chapitre en fait...) ; 5. Et qui a poussé un "enfin" à la fin de ce chapitre ? ; 6. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? :-) **  
**

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Des hurlements de loups, de l'acné, un Incident, un goûter, de l'argent, des secrets, de la suspicion, un idée qui ne plait pas à tout le monde, des pulsions incendiaires, des pieds dans l'plat et des choses à plat, un aveu qui coûte cher, des sanglots, trois petits mots, des cauchemars, le Monstre, des sursauts et une promesse impossible à tenir.

 **L'instant Pub _** Ah ah, ça fait longtemps ! :D Une amie à moi s'est lancée dans la publication d'une Dramione que je lis & corrige & qui est absolument géniale ! Elle donne -comme tout bon Dramione qui se respecte !- envie de lever les yeux au ciel face à Hermione & des pulsions que je ne nommerai pas dès que cela concerne Drago... =P Elle s'appelle **PARCHEMIN** & est écrite par **Yagaelle**. Et si vous avez la flemme de chercher, elle est en premier dans mes favoris actuellement ! Je vous la conseille grandement ! Enfin, non, je la conseille à ceux qui sont gentils et bien élevés... _Les manchots, oust oust oust !_ Voilà, c'est dit ! =P

 **Des bisous !  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Voilà, voilà, le chapitre est arrivé ! Un peu plus tardivement que ce que j'avais estimé au départ, mais je voulais m'assurer que les manchots ne retrouvent pas miraculeusement leurs mains... u_u' (Les miracles n'existent pas.) Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage ! ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de recevoir vos messages, vos hypothèses, vos fangirlages-intensifs xD Merci Merci Merci !

 **Marine :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D Ah ah, contente d'avoir fait ta journée -mais quelle idée de travailler le dimanche :P Et oui, Ash se dévoile enfin un peu plus... Et réalise qu'il a bien raison de leur faire confiance ! ah ah, Nicholas mérite tellement plus qu'un coup d'poing ! :-) Et Olivia est toujours géniale, voyons :P

 **Romane :** Merci beaucoup ! :D et merciii ! Et oui, trop d'envie de câlins avec ce petit, il a trop besoin d'affection... Enfin, heureusement qu'ils réagissent aussi bien ! là, c'était du "ça passe ou ça casse" en fait. Une mauvaise réaction aurait causé des drames. Ah ah, tant que ce n'est pas moi qu'on veut tuer ! :D

 **Piloute87 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Et bienvenue du coup ! Pour tes premières questions -mémoire de Ash, identité du/de la/des Kidnappeur(s), les révélations se rapprochent ! Pour les couples, des perturbations sont à prévoir ! :D J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Garfield :** Merciii ! Pour ton review  & pour tous les autres que je lis avec un immense sourire stupide (ça fait bizarre de recevoir des reviews sur des vieux trucs & tu m'as donné envie d'en relire certains !). 1. Et oui, le fils de Drago ne peut qu'avoir les mains qui se promènent :P ; 2. Ah ah ah ! Pour moi il y a Journalistes & journalistes... J'imagine les journalistes dans HP comme certains des journaux moldus -trucs à sensations, people & cO ! Même s'il doit bien y avoir avec une conscience, je l'espère ! ; 3. Oui, l'important c'est à qui il le dit ! ça les rapproche :D ; 4. PTDR pour Nicholas, ça risque pas de s'arranger... ; 5. Ils le comprennent plus ou moins que Jem n'existe plus... C'est l'accepter qui demande encore un peu de boulot. ; 6. Uhm... je pense que dans les prochains chapitres, tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu plus d'actions & de l'obtenir ! :P Merci encore ! (Et si tu as un moyen de me faire connaitre ton adresse mail ou si tu as twitter, ce serait super ! que je puisse répondre à tes nombreux reviews sur les autres fics... ^^)

 **Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Et oui... On arrive -avec ce chapitre d'ailleurs- dans la dernière partie de l'histoire... Avec révélations  & actions & trucs-pas-rigolos (remarque, cette histoire n'a pas été ma plus joyeuse jusqu'ici xD) J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Alexiane :** Merci ! :D 1. C'est le fils de Drago en plus, t'imagines bien que les hormones... XD 2. Mouhahaha ! 2. Non, mais je suis très gentille avec Ash, non ? Et euh... il ne reste pas 19 chapitres hein ! oO' Il en reste... 8 ! (enfin 9 en comptant celui là.) Mais non, ça ne va pas être une promenade de santé, clairement pas. 4. Je ne suis pas étonnée :P ; 5. Ah bon ? ; 6. Euh... alors il est possible que la suite te plaise très moyennement. Et pour tes hypothèses, réponse dans ce chapitre ! (Mais ils mangent pas de chocolatine en angleterre, voyons !) Merci encore !

Une fois de plus, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne... Et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui devrait vous faire ressentir tout un tas de choses ! :P

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 **\- Pink – Just give me a reason -**

* * *

« Je veux mourir ! »

Ce fut sur ce charmant commentaire plein de positivisme qu'Ash débarqua dans la salle qui n'était pas censée avoir quoi que ce soit de « commune ». Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait songé au départ, avant de réaliser que Mia, Sienna et de trop nombreux adultes s'y invitaient sans l'avoir prévenu au préalable.

Après une telle journée, il aurait bien apprécié un peu de solitude. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait vaguement songé à sécher les cours… Pour être honnête, il s'était caché à l'infirmerie pendant celui de Potions : il n'était clairement pas prêt à subir quoi que soit en compagnie des Serpentards. Ce n'était pas vraiment par lâcheté –du moins tâchait-il de s'en convaincre- mais il avait voulu s'éviter la tentation de trancher des têtes.

Au petit-déjeuner, le matin même, il avait eu à subir des regards effrayés ou menaçants. Les gens chuchotaient quand il passait près d'eux, ou écarquillaient les yeux comme des biches pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Il avait eu l'impression d'être projeté dans le passé, à l'époque où tous le soupçonnaient d'être un jeune sociopathe à enfermer.

Ses nouveaux amis –le terme « connaissances » aurait été plus approprié- de Gryffondor n'avaient pas fait cas de toute cette attention, et avaient discuté avec lui comme si de rien n'était. Il avait même eu droit à quelques sourire de nombre de Poufsouffle, et une étudiante de Serdaigle avait roulé des yeux dans ses orbites en entendant un gamin imiter le hurlement d'un loup –ce n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier à faire cette blague. Puis, elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil, l'air de dire « Quel bande de crétins ! », ce à quoi il avait répondu d'un simple sourire.

Ces réactions l'avaient un peu soulagé : au moins, ils ne le prenaient pas _tous_ pour un monstre. Mais que la plupart des étudiants de Première Année fuient en courant dès qu'ils l'apercevaient, et que les Serpentard –dans leur quasi-totalité- se mettent à le traiter comme un animal…

Le loup n'avait clairement pas apprécié. Et lui non plus, s'il devait l'admettre. Il avait eu envie de grogner toute la journée, de montrer les dents, de mordre, de cogner, et de faire toutes ces choses dont la Gazette l'accusait d'être capable. Cela n'aurait pas servi sa cause, et aurait probablement aggravé la situation pour tout le monde. Il s'était donc contenté de se cacher, ce qui le fichait encore plus en rogne que tout le reste.

A l'exception de ce que faisaient subir les Serpentards à Mia, laquelle était écroulée sur le canapé de la salle, le visage enfouie dans un coussin, clairement pas préparée à être ainsi ostracisée. Lui en avait eu l'habitude, sans compter qu'il avait plus ou moins imaginé toute sa vie le moment où les gens apprendraient la vérité sur sa lycanthropie et son histoire dans le monde moldu. Mia, elle, n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

Et même s'il mourait d'envie d'être seul pour écrire une lettre à Olivia et insulter tous ces idiots pas même fichu de faire la différence entre un loup-garou et un chien –l'un d'eux lui ayant lancé un bâton, il les soupçonnait d'être encore plus bêtes qu'un strangulot- il se retint.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle, avant de poser ses chevilles sur ses cuisses, et il attendit qu'elle exprime clairement ce qu'elle éprouvait. Parce qu'il avait franchement du mal à croire qu'elle puisse vouloir mourir pour quelques remarques stupides faites par des gens encore plus stupides.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla-t-elle, la voix à moitié étouffée par le coussin. Comment tu peux supporter qu'ils te regardent comme ça et qu'ils te traitent comme si tu n'étais pas humain ?! Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ? »

Il ne l'était pas. A l'intérieur, le loup se déchainait, prêt à sortir les griffes et à mordre tout ce qui passerait sous ses yeux. Il ne le contrôlait que si difficilement que l'idée de prendre sa potion lui faisait peur –il savait qu'elle exacerberait encore davantage ses émotions, et qu'il devrait rester enfermé toute la soirée, la rage au ventre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : la pleine lune approchait dangereusement, et ce n'était pas le moment d'oublier de la boire. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Mia sans lui faire peur, alors il se contenta de marmonner fièrement :

« J'ai l'habitude, ça ne me fait plus grand chose.

\- A cause de ce que tu as fait ? »

Il esquissa un sourire triste. Elle avait lu la Gazette. Il n'avait pas réellement cru pouvoir l'en empêcher, mais qu'elle ait si vite cédé le rendait un peu triste. Sans compter qu'après sa discussion de la veille avec Drago et Hermione, il ne se sentait pas physiquement capable de retenter l'épisode des confessions. Il avait besoin d'une pause, d'éloigner les monstres et les cauchemars, pas de les évoquer encore. Il marmonna cependant un « Oui » qui –l'espérait-il- suffirait, et la sentit bouger. Mia s'agita jusqu'à s'allonger sur le dos, les yeux légèrement rouges, et elle lui adressa un petit sourire désolé.

« Je… Je n'ai pas tout lu. Et je n'ai pas tout cru, non plus, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, persuadé que les journalistes avaient l'air sacrément crédible avec leurs témoins et leurs études soi-disant sérieuses.

\- Le « affection malsaine » qu'est censé ressentir Neal pour toi m'a suffi ! J'ai parlé à Neal seulement une ou deux fois… Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il n'y a rien de malsain chez lui. Il en a presque l'air ennuyeux ! »

Ash ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire face à cette description de Neal qui, si elle n'était pas très flatteuse, n'était pas fausse non plus. Un bref sourire éclaira de visage de Mia, apparemment fière d'avoir réussi à le dérider, puis elle demanda d'une voix un peu faible :

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non… Je sais ce que c'est d'être curieux. Mais on va attendre un peu avant que je démêle le vrai du faux avec toi, si tu veux bien. La discussion d'hier m'a achevé pour au moins une semaine. »

Elle acquiesça avec une certaine impatience et il en conclut que si elle comprenait, elle était aussi ravie qu'il ne l'ait pas clairement envoyé balader. Mais il préférait discuter sérieusement avec elle, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, que de la laisser croire en des mensonges.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, chacun plongé dans des pensées qui trouvaient pourtant échos les unes avec les autres, sans qu'ils en aient entièrement conscience. Puis, refusant qu'ils broient du noir, Ash tenta de relancer la discussion. Une discussion sans aucun lien avec les Serpentard trop pleins de préjugés, avec la Gazette et leurs mensonges, et avec toutes leurs vérités aussi. Mais un sujet qui l'intriguait malgré tout.

« Théo… Il a trompé sa femme ? »

Mia fit une petite grimace embarrassée, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sienna apparut en claquant la porte, apparemment de mauvaise humeur elle aussi. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva assise à côté de lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule, et un bref malaise s'empara de son corps alors qu'il imaginait la réaction d'Olivia si elle les voyait ainsi.

 _Merlin_. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il à penser à elle alors qu'elle était à des milliers de kilomètres, à craindre une réaction hypothétique à une situation qu'il ne trouvait personnellement pas dérangeante ? Il refusait d'être ce genre de garçon, mais son corps réagit pour lui. Il se crispa si violemment que la tête de Sienna tressauta sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne se redresse, les yeux plissés.

« C'était quoi, _ça_?

\- Rien, mentit-il avec un petit sourire. Ça va. »

Il entendit Mia étouffer un rire, et il en conclut qu'il avait perdu la main en matière de dissimulation. Sienna lui fit les gros yeux, l'air prête à lui tirer les vers du nez, de grès ou de force et même s'il avait l'impression de trahir Olivia en l'admettant, il bougonna :

« Olivia est jalouse.

\- Hein ?

\- Olivia n'apprécie pas que tu sois aussi tactile. Du coup, j'ai pensé à sa réaction si… Bref, laisse tomber ! Met ta tête où tu veux ! »

Il observa les extrémités des lèvres de Sienna se soulever, doucement, comme si elle se préparait à laisser éclater un rire un peu fou. Mais soudain, le pied de Mia virevolta jusqu'à heurter la poitrine de sa meilleure amie et Ash se tourna vers elle suffisamment vite pour capter son regard menaçant. Le sourire de Sienna s'effaça difficilement, et même si elle mourait explicitement d'envie de commenter la soudaine disparition de sa fierté masculine, elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'éloigna de lui vivement, avant de s'installer par terre, du côté de Mia dont elle se mit à caresser les cheveux.

« Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- De Théo, murmura Mia avant de recommencer à grimacer. Ash a compris, pour… Tu sais.

\- Forcément. Galaad a été plutôt limpide ! »

Ash esquissa un sourire en voyant les joues de Sienna s'embraser à la seule énonciation du prénom du garçon, et Mia fit de même. Il s'imagina un instant que Sienna puisse avoir le béguin pour Galaad depuis l'enfance, mais la jeune fille le détrompa en s'adressant à Mia :

« D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu me dire qu'il avait grandi !

\- Hum… ça ne me paraissait pas réellement nécessaire, rétorqua sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, on avait quoi ? Dix ans ?

\- Neuf. C'était avant… L'Incident.

\- Ok, les filles, j'ai besoin de détail, intervint Ash qui ne supportait pas de ne rien comprendre à la discussion qu'il avait pourtant lui-même instaurée.

\- Galaad était petit, trop maigre, et il commençait à avoir de l'acné, expliqua Sienna avant de plisser le nez, l'air dégoûté. Oh, et il y avait ces lunettes ! Affreuses !

\- Pas sur lui, sur l'Incident ! »

Sienna fit la moue, clairement déçue de ne pas pouvoir discuter des changements physiques de Galaad. Ash lui fit signe qu'elle pourrait très bien aborder le sujet plus tard, priant pour ne plus être présent à ce moment-là –il avait besoin de parler avec des garçons, avant de virer totalement chochotte- et interrogea Mia du regard. De toute évidence, c'était elle qui était la plus proche des Nott.

Mia parut hésiter, quelques secondes, puis elle quitta sa position allongée pour s'asseoir correctement. Il se faisait l'effet d'être une commère, mais il était curieux de comprendre ce qui avait bien se passer entre le père et le fils pour qu'une telle animosité soit détectable alors qu'il les connaissait à peine.

« Ok, déclara finalement Mia avant de se lancer : Sache tout d'abord que Théo ne voulait pas se marier. C'était un mariage arrangé.

\- Pardon ? Un… Attends, elle se passe en quel siècle cette histoire ?!

\- Papa aussi avait déjà une fiancée, lui apprit-elle sans sourciller. Il l'a plaquée pour maman. Enfin, il a déchiré le contrat et y a mis le feu ! C'est plus courant que tu le crois.

\- Et puis, c'est mon père qui l'a récupérée, conclut Sienna avec un sourire. Donc tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- Attends… Drago était fiancé à ta mère ? »

Sienna et Mia échangèrent un sourire conciliant et il se fit l'effet d'être un imbécile. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu de telles histoires, sauf dans les romans historiques plein de gens nus qu'avait adorés une de ses mères d'accueil.

« Il n'a pas encore compris où il est tombé, s'esclaffa Sienna avant d'embrayer. Ton père, Drago, était fiancé à Pansy, ma mère. Il a rompu avec elle et pour sauver l'honneur, mon père l'a épousée. Fin de l'histoire, il n'y a rien de bizarre là-dedans ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Théo n'a pas eu la chance de pouvoir échapper à ses fiançailles…

\- Le nom de Greengrass –la mère de Galaad- avait été trainée dans la boue avec la fin de la guerre. Du coup, ils ont accéléré les choses pour éviter que Daphnée et Astoria aient à subir trop de racontars… Le nom Nott est respecté, ils n'ont jamais frayé avec les Mangemorts. Daphnée et Théo se sont donc mariés. Et ils ont eu un héritier aussi vite que possible. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ne se parlaient pas…

\- Mon père dit tout le temps que le mariage de Théo ressemblait à un très joli vase vide, grimaça Sienna. Parfait vu de l'extérieur, mais tout aussi creux !

\- Jusqu'à l'Incident. »

Elles firent une pause, et il se rendit compte qu'il était accroché à leurs lèvres. Son psychomage avait l'air d'avoir une vie plus passionnante que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Pas qu'il ait perdu trop de temps à inventer une existence en dehors de leurs séances à Théodore… Mais tout de même ! Il fusilla les filles du regard, résigné à mettre fin à leur pathétique suspens, et Mia poursuivit :

« J'avais neuf ans, Galaad douze, et on passait des vacances ensemble. Mon père, son père, et nous deux. Théo a demandé à papa s'il pouvait s'occuper de nous quelques heures, il est parti de son côté et on… En fait, je ne me souviens même plus à quoi on a passé l'après-midi. Mais quand on est retourné à l'hôtel, on a vu Théo embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Et Galaad l'a vu aussi.

\- Attends, elle ne dit pas le plus intéressant ! s'écria Sienna en trépignant sur place. Ce quelqu'un d'autre était…

\- Un homme.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Papa n'a même pas eu l'air surpris, soupira Mia en secouant la tête. Je crois qu'il savait très bien pourquoi il devait surveiller Galaad… On a dû rentrer plus tôt que ce qui était prévu. En tout cas, Galaad est rentré dans une rage folle, Daphnée a appris la vérité et même si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, elle a joué à l'épouse outrée et ils ont divorcés.

\- Le vase était cassée ! commenta tragiquement Sienna.

\- Galaad est parti vivre avec sa mère, et il passait ses étés en Grèce quand il était à Beauxbâtons, mais ses relations avec Théo sont plutôt conflictuelles… Depuis qu'il est majeur, ils ne s'adressent la parole que quand c'est vraiment nécessaire. Je suis sûre que Théo a été soulagé d'avoir une excuse pour le faire venir et le revoir avec ton retour… »

Mia paraissait plaindre Théo, et Ash avait du mal à le comprendre. C'était Théo qui avait trompé sa femme, et Galaad l'avait surpris. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère, même après tant d'années : il était bien placé pour comprendre que la rancune était une émotion tenace…

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Sienna se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« Le monde sorcier est en retard pour tout un tas de choses, Ash. Théodore n'osait pas avouer ouvertement qu'il était gay, alors… Il a fait son possible pour être heureux, même si c'était en secret et qu'il savait que cela blesserait tout le monde.

\- Quand même…

\- Il a perdu la moitié de ses patients après que l'histoire se soit propagée, soupira Mia en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de toute se demander, après toutes ces années, comment les gens pouvaient être aussi bêtes. Tu ne peux pas le juger ! Les gens… Les sorciers… Ils le traitent comme ils te traitent _toi_. Vous êtes dans la même situation, même si les autres ne vous excluent pas pour les mêmes raisons. »

Ash détourna les yeux. _Génial_. Elle arrivait même à le convaincre de compatir avec les ennuis de Théodore Nott, maintenant ! Pas de doute, sa sœur était douée. En les comparant, elle lui interdisait de critiquer la façon dont Théo avait géré la situation, et il se retrouva à bêtement hocher la tête.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de préciser que Théo aurait quand même pu agir différemment que la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup. Il se retourna, prêt à hurler que cet endroit n'était pas un moulin, mais se stupéfia en croisant le regard du principal sujet de leur discussion.

Mia bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle était surprise en train de faire des bêtises et Sienna enfouit son visage dans ses paumes en pouffant. Ash leva les yeux au ciel : elles n'étaient pas discrètes, vraiment pas. Théo leur lança un coup d'œil curieux, puis demanda, le sourire aux lèvres :

« J'interromps quelque chose ? Parce que c'est l'heure de notre séance, Ash. »

L'adolescent se contenta d'un grognement pour réponse, alors que les filles –ces lâcheuses- se précipitaient vers la sortie sans un seul regard pour lui. La porte se referma si vite qu'il n'eut même pas l'occasion de leur dire au revoir, et Théo se tourna vers lui, suspicieux.

« De quoi parliez vous ? »

Ash se demanda s'il valait mieux mentir, ou admettre qu'il en savait désormais bien plus sur son psychomage-psychopathe. Et la décision s'imposa d'elle-même : il se fichait bien que Théo soit embarrassé, après tout.

« De vous. », articula-t-il donc un peu trop sèchement.

S'il s'était attendu à un mouvement de recul ou un rictus embarrassé, il n'avait clairement pas prédit que Théo lui sourirait en hochant la tête, apparemment pas troublé du tout. La réaction des filles avait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais Ash comprit surtout que Théo avait depuis longtemps accepté cette partie peu glorieuse de son histoire et qu'il n'avait aucun mal à en parler. Et jamais il ne regretta tant de ne pas être aussi aisément capable d'assumer son propre passé que lorsque Théo s'assit en face de lui pour affirmer :

« D'accord. N'hésite pas à me demander des précisions si tu en ressens le besoin, je suis quand même le mieux placé pour parler de moi ! »

* * *

Jamais Ash n'avait été aussi heureux de voir une semaine de cours se terminer, et son soulagement en apprenant qu'il allait passer un nouveau week-end dans la maison des Malefoy lui donna presque envie d'hurler à la lune. Ce qui aurait excité tout le monde ! Il se retint, prépara ses affaires aussi vite que possible après son dernier cours du vendredi, et fila vers le bureau de la Directrice pour utiliser le réseau de cheminée.

Il savait qu'Hermione n'avait pas tout à fait fini sa journée, et que Mia avait encore un cours de Runes à subir. Il s'impatientait d'avoir droit à quelques heures de solitude, loin de Poudlard et de ses rumeurs, loin de Théo et de ses séances interminables qui ne menaient à rien, loin des cours avec Hermione qui donnaient un nouveau sens au mot « migraine ».

Il comprit que la solitude n'était pas pour tout de suite en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine alors qu'il sortait de l'âtre. En soupirant, il balança son sac à dos par terre avant de suivre le son de la radio qui passait une chanson totalement niaise sur l'amour impossible entre un sorcier et une moldue.

Drago lui décrocha un sourire en le voyant apparaître sur le seuil, et Ash y répondit sans avoir à s'y forcer. Il n'eut même pas le temps de demander à l'adulte pourquoi il était là qu'il vit un bol fumant sur la table. L'odeur des marshmallows et du chocolat lui titilla les narines, et il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui lui fit signe de s'installer.

Le petit garçon en lui sautilla de joie à l'idée que quelqu'un, après tant d'années, ait pu lui préparer un goûter. Jamais un seul parent d'accueil ne lui avait offert quoi que ce soit sans qu'il ait à demander… Puis, il se méfia, parce que c'était ainsi qu'il réagissait toujours aux bonnes choses : et si Drago voulait parler ? Non, pas sans Hermione. A moins que…

« Installe-toi, mon grand, lança Drago en fronçant les sourcils avant de préciser, un sourire dans la voix : C'est gratuit ! »

Un petit ricanement embarrassé franchit les lèvres de Ash qui s'empressa de s'asseoir avant de plonger sa cuillère dans le bol. Affamé, il se ficha de se brûler la langue et engouffra le chocolat à vive allure sans voir la moue amusée de Drago, en face de lui.

« Merci, prononça-t-il entre deux bouchées. C'est trop bon !

\- Heureux que ça te plaise. Désolé d'avoir débarqué sans prévenir, mais je voulais parler avec toi avant qu'Hermione rentre… Et je serais absent demain pour assister à quelques matchs, du coup, il fallait que je te vois aujourd'hui.

\- Ok… »

La suspicion revint en bloc, et un marshmallow se bloqua dans sa gorge avant qu'il parvienne à le faire passer avec un peu de chocolat en plus. Puis, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il attendit patiemment que Drago lui explique ce qu'il voulait.

« Que penses-tu de l'argent, Ash ?

\- Quoi ?

\- De l'argent, en général. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Euh… baragouina Ash, avant de comprendre que c'était une question sérieuse. Que ceux qui en parlent le mieux sont ceux qui en ont le moins ? Et que ceux qui disent qu'il ne fait pas le bonheur n'en ont jamais manqué ? Et… Attendez, c'est à propos du balai d'Olivia, c'est ça ?! »

Drago acquiesça et Ash se sentit sourire. Si le sujet revenait dans la discussion, c'était forcément que Drago avait trouvé une solution, n'est-ce pas ? Impatient d'en savoir plus –Olivia n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre du modèle qu'elle subissait à l'entraînement dans ses lettres- il se pencha en avant. Drago parut sur le point de rire, puis un éclat d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne prononce :

« Si tu avais de l'argent -et c'est une question hypothétique, d'accord ?- qu'est-ce que tu en ferais ?

\- Je… J'en sais rien, admit Ash en haussant les épaules. Quand j'étais gamin, j'aurais eu plein d'idées ! Mais là… Je n'ai besoin de rien, je crois. J'offrirais son balai à Olivia, et peut-être que je rembourserais Neal pour tout ce qu'il a eu à payer ces dernières années. Et je m'achèterais sûrement un truc à moi ! Pas un balai, j'adore le mien. Non… (Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de claquer des doigts, ravi.) Des places pour le prochain match des Chardonnerets de Fitchburg cet été ! Ouais ! Carrément ! Je ferais ça ! »

Drago le fixa intensément et Ash –qui avait jusque-là pris cette question pour une blague telle « Et si tu gagnes trois millions à la loterie, tu fais quoi ? »- se demanda si ce n'était pas vraiment plus sérieux que ça. Il n'imaginait pas vraiment Drago Malefoy lui offrant des piles de gallions, même pour gagner son affection, mais qu'en savait-il, au fond ?

« Tu as fini ton chocolat ? demanda finalement Drago en souriant, apparemment convaincu par ce qu'il lisait dans son expression.

\- Euh… Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- On va aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, toi et moi. Et on passera à Gringotts.

\- A quoi ?

\- C'est la banque des sorciers d'ici. »

Ash acquiesça, comme si toute cette discussion avait un sens et qu'il comprenait très bien ce qu'ils allaient faire à Gringotts. Puis il suivit le mouvement lorsque Drago se leva. L'homme ensorcela leur vaisselle qui se nettoya et se rangea toute seule, avant de le conduire vers la cheminée dans laquelle Ash n'avait pas imaginé entrer aussi vite. Saisissant la Poudre de Cheminette, il ne put s'empêcher de demander des précisions :

« On va les braquer ?

\- Pas vraiment, s'esclaffa Drago avant de soupirer. Ecoute… Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? Comme je suis en train de le faire avec toi, alors que ça va sûrement m'apporter des ennuis.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Disons que j'apprécierais que ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi reste entre nous, jusqu'à ce que je puisse en discuter calmement avec Hermione, d'accord ? »

Ash se figea et sa gorge se noua. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir à Hermione, il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire le moindre secret, surtout pas maintenant. Mais Drago le regardait avec une certaine impatience dans les yeux, et il réalisa qu'il était aussi excité que lui à l'idée de ce qui les attendait, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

Alors il hocha la tête, en faisant fi de son malaise, et Drago lui accorda un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à un « merci », avant de prendre de la Poudre de la Cheminette à son tour.

« Alors, allons-y ! »

* * *

Assise à table, son assiette pleine d'un repas préparé par Drago –qui s'était contenté de vider les barquettes du traiteur- Hermione contemplait sa famille, en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Ash tripotait son assiette en évitant son regard, Mia grignotait du bout des lèvres, apparemment morte de fatigue, et Drago lui souriait machinalement dès qu'elle le regardait. _Suspect_.

Quand elle était rentrée, en compagnie d'une Mia définitivement désespérée par les réactions occasionnées par l'article, et qu'elle avait constaté l'absence de Ash et de Drago –qui lui avait promis d'être présent- elle s'était immédiatement affolée. Mais ils étaient rentrés, alors que le soleil se couchait, et le sourire éclatant de l'adolescent l'avait rassuré. Ils avaient des paquets plein les bras, des cadeaux de Drago sans doute, et même si Mia avait fait remarquer à son père qu'il lui « devait une séance shopping », ils étaient tous de trop bonne humeur pour la prendre au sérieux.

Puis, Ash avait commencé à être mal à l'aise alors qu'ils s'installaient pour dîner et avait eu du mal à évoquer son après-midi. Il lui cachait définitivement quelque chose. _Ils_ lui cachaient des choses. Drago lui avait pourtant promis qu'ils seraient honnêtes l'un envers l'autre… Elle lui adressa une énième œillade curieuse, et l'entendit soupirer un « Plus tard » qui fit sursauter Mia sur son siège.

Hermione abandonna la partie, déterminée à se focaliser sur sa fille à fleur de peau. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de poser la moindre question que l'adolescente se redressa sur son siège et –sans lâcher son père des yeux- déclara gravement :

« Je suis prête à travailler au Ministère, l'année prochaine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre idée, alors…

\- Mia, non, répliqua Drago en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour me faire plaisir. Je veux que tu trouves quelque chose qui te rende heureuse, je te l'ai dit. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils : apparemment, il n'avait pas fait que lui offrir une robe la semaine précédente, mais ils avaient sérieusement abordé le sujet de la suite de ses études.

Elle aurait préféré que Mia, après cette année, fasse une petite pause. Elle estimait sérieusement que sa fille en avait besoin, et que se lancer dans un travail qui ne lui plaisait pas ne ferait que la perdre davantage… En vérité, elle pensait même qu'une réelle thérapie puisse aider Mia à avancer et à se retrouver.

Mais évoquer cela à haute-voix devant Drago comportait trop de risques. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle exprime son opinion sur la façon dont ils avaient géré la situation avec Mia, douze ans auparavant. A l'époque, ils s'étaient contentés de demander à Théo de parler à la fillette une fois ou deux, sans s'attarder sur le fond du problème –la culpabilité évidente éprouvée par l'enfant, et les moyens qu'elle employait pour se faire pardonner d'une chose dont elle n'était pourtant pas responsable. Trop perdue dans ses propres soucis, elle n'avait même pas tenté d'aider sa fille… Mais Drago, lui, aurait pu le faire par la suite. Sans doute n'y avait-il pas pensé tout seul, et elle craignait qu'il ne prenne mal le moindre commentaire sur ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour Mia.

Et si elle proposait à Mia de prendre une année sabbatique, comme elle l'avait plus ou moins fait l'année l'obtention de ses ASPICS malgré toutes les occupations qu'elle avait en parallèle, Drago deviendrait fou.

« Tu pourrais prendre une année sabbatique. »

Hermione sursauta. Est-ce qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute, au moment même où elle songeait devoir les retenir ? Non, ça n'avait pas été sa voix, et à en croire le regard soudain sombre de Drago, ce n'était pas la sienne non plus. _Ash_. Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise qu'il ait fini par ouvrir la bouche au lieu de bouder, et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Y'a des tas de gens qui le font. Tu pourrais… Je ne sais pas, moi ! Voyager ? Essayer de faire tout un tas de trucs inutiles comme apprendre à coudre, ou collectionner les timbres ou… Enfin, je ne sais pas, tu ferais ce que tu veux !

\- Ce que je veux ? répéta Mia, comme si ces mots n'avaient pas le moindre sens.

\- Hum hum, approuva-t-il avec un grand sourire enthousiaste. Les moldus le font souvent. Tu pourrais visiter plein de pays, apprendre à parler une autre langue, ou t'intéresser à des choses improbables parce que tu en aurais le temps… Je veux dire : on ne prend jamais le temps de faire des choses inutiles, parce qu'on a déjà du mal à tout caser en une journée. Tu prendrais ce temps-là, et peut-être que tu saurais ce que tu veux faire ensuite. Et sinon, je t'engagerai ! Tu seras mon agent quand je serais devenu une superstar du Quidditch, ça te dit ? »

Mia s'esclaffa en hochant la tête, et ils se serrèrent la main avec des mines trop sérieuses, comme pour sceller un pacte qu'Hermione doutait de les voir tenir. Elle croyait en Ash, il avait l'air suffisamment déterminé pour jouer professionnel dans le futur, mais elle n'imaginait pas Mia en train de le suivre avec des contrats ! Elle ne ressemblait pas suffisamment à son père pour ça.

Le père en question les fixait, l'air un peu soucieux, et Hermione comprit qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette option. Elle lui lança un sourire par-dessus la table, l'incitant à ne pas envenimer la situation : ils en discuteraient plus tard entre eux, puis avec Mia. Elle ne voulait pas que Ash soit une fois de plus pris à parti –il prendrait toujours celui de sa sœur, elle n'en doutait pas. Drago soupira, mais ne fit aucun commentaire en se remettant à manger.

Hermione suivit la conversation entre les deux adolescents, sans trop y prêter d'attention, consciente qu'une discussion avec Drago s'imposait. Depuis leur baiser, ils n'avaient abordé qu'un seul sujet : Ash. Elle savait pertinemment que passer le week-end ensemble –même s'il partirait travailler quelques heures le lendemain- amènerait à une certaine remise en question.

Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il lui cachait –ce que Ash lui cachait… Ils devaient aborder le sujet « Mia » pour se mettre d'accord –ils avaient trop longtemps ignoré leur rôle de parent en ce qui la concernait, l'un comme l'autre. Et ils devaient parler du baiser. Elle aurait préféré se contenter de pratique, mais son cerveau lui criait qu'il s'agissait d'une idée particulièrement stupide.

Parler. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire désormais.

* * *

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Mia et Ash disparaître à l'étage, plongés dans un interminable débat au sujet de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ils avaient apparemment hérité de la passion maternelle pour ce fichu bouquin qu'il avait dû voir tous les matins et tous les soirs sur la table de chevet d'Hermione pendant des années. Il admettait qu'il avait parfois été tenté de le brûler.

Ils avaient réussi à passer une bonne soirée, malgré les sujets abordés et ceux –bien pires- qu'ils n'abordaient pas. Hermione lui avait jeté des œillades suspicieuses à intervalles réguliers, se doutant qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, bien qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait… Merlin, merci ! Il n'était clairement pas pressé d'aborder le sujet, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils en discuteraient le soir même.

Après le repas, ils s'étaient installés au salon pour parler, et il était désormais assez tard pour qu'il simule l'épuisement. Hermione était sous la douche, il lui suffisait donc de s'allonger sur le canapé puis de faire mine de s'endormir. Elle n'oserait pas le réveiller, il le savait.

Mais il resta sagement assis là, à l'attendre, se répétant encore et encore la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites de ne plus se cacher quoi que soit… Quel que soit le risque qu'ils avaient de se faire du mal. Et là, il était assuré de lui en faire. Au fond, il s'impatientait d'avoir cette discussion, conscient qu'elle remettrait tout en question pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Pour eux.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se tendre irrépressiblement en l'entendant rentrer. Elle avait enfilé un peignoir pelucheux par-dessus son pyjama, craignant sans doute de le mettre mal à l'aise –ou de l'être elle-même après la façon dont il avait réagi en étant seul avec elle, une semaine auparavant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait dessous, se rappelant parfaitement de chaque courbe de son corps qu'il avait connu par cœur.

Il avait beau s'angoisser, il ne parvenait simplement pas à ne pas la désirer.

Elle lui accorda un petit sourire un peu nerveux, puis s'installa sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de lui. Voilà qui était clair… Ils restèrent silencieux, quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne se lance, lui signifiant en quelques mots ce qu'elle avait déjà maintes et maintes fois prouvés par des gestes au cours de la soirée.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser _ça_ se reproduire, Drago. Je crois que le moment n'est pas bien choisi, dit-elle avec une assurance telle qu'il sut qu'elle avait répété son petit discours avant de lui en faire part. Ash pourrait être troublé par la situation, ne pas la comprendre, se faire des idées à notre sujet. Quant à Mia, elle serait perturbée elle aussi. Elle a beau être une adulte aux yeux de la loi, tu sais pertinemment qu'elle reste cette petite fille qui a été particulièrement touchée par notre divorce et qui espère qu'on se remette ensemble un jour, toi et moi. … Elle n'a pas besoin de ça, maintenant. Elle a assez de choses en tête.

\- Et toi ? répliqua-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Quoi, _moi_?

\- Tu as parlé des enfants, qui n'en sont plus et qui géreront très bien la situation, je n'en doute pas. Mais tu n'as pas dit ce que tu penserais de ça. Est-ce que ça _te_ perturberait ? Est-ce que _tu_ te ferais des idées ? Est-ce que _tu_ souhaiterais qu'on se remette ensemble ? »

Il s'en voulut d'avoir osé même le suggérer en la voyant blêmir. Peut-être y était-il allé un peu fort, mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette tension entre eux. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait, ce qu'elle désirait… Elle avait peut-être provoqué la situation quelques jours auparavant avec cette histoire de massage, mais il était évident qu'elle peinait à en assumer les conséquences.

Lui-même ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. _Elle_ , sans doute, mais dans quelles limites ? Il ne pensait qu'à l'embrasser, à lui faire l'amour, mais il devait admettre que ça n'avait jamais changé, malgré toutes les années. Ce n'était pas nouveau, ni irrépressible. Il lui suffisait de penser à autre chose, de se rappeler de tout le reste, et l'envie passait… Avant de revenir de plus belle.

Pourtant, il était particulièrement sensible à l'idée de reformer un couple, une famille, et cela c'était le retour de Jem –de Ash- dans leur vie qui l'avait provoqué. Et il devait savoir si elle ressentait la même chose.

« On ne pourra jamais se remettre ensemble, Drago… bredouilla-t-elle en relevant la tête, la lèvre tremblante. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait ? Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait reprendre notre histoire après tout ça ?

\- Je ne parle pas de la reprendre, Hermione. Je parle de la recommencer. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il lui avait clairement fait part de ses sentiments, alors qu'il s'était juré de la laisser admettre ses siens en premier. Etait-il devenu fou à lier ? Il pouvait bien se moquer d'elle et de sa façon de lui faire des propositions douteuses sans réfléchir. Il venait de faire pire.

« Je… Je crois qu'on devrait parler de Mia, chuchota-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- D'accord. »

Le message était limpide, et il l'accepta sans dévoiler à quel point cela le bouleversait. Il savait ce qu'elle éprouvait. Il le lisait dans ses yeux, dans la façon dont elle le regardait dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce… Et il ne pouvait pas ressentir tout ça, lui, l'homme qui avait passé plus de dix ans à enfermer ses émotions dans une boite, si elle ne ressentait rien. C'était impossible. Mais si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, il n'avait aucun moyen de la forcer. Et sans doute le détesterait-elle dans quelques heures…

« Je crois que la proposition de Ash a du sens. Mia devrait travailler sur elle-même, apprendre à se connaître…

\- Tu t'es transformée en hippie ? rétorqua-t-il sombrement. Elle a dix-huit ans, elle ne peut pas juste… Ne rien faire !

\- J'ai passé une année sans travailler après la guerre, et avant de travailler au Ministère, lui rappela-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et je ne faisais pas _rien_. J'aidais à la reconstruction de notre monde, je soutenais de nombreuses associations d'aides aux victimes, je participais à des débats au Ministère visant à…

\- On venait de vivre une guerre, Hermione. J'ai passé cette année-là à cuver sur mon canapé en me demandant pourquoi j'avais fait les choix que j'avais fait et en souhaitant mourir ! On avait une excuse !

\- Mia a perdu son frère, puis l'a retrouvé. Elle s'est perdue elle-même, et elle est clairement en train de se chercher. Si quelqu'un à des excuses, Drago, c'est elle ! On n'a jamais pris le temps de s'occuper d'elle, Drago. Moi parce que j'étais détruite en mille morceaux, et toi parce que tu croyais que le fait d'être une Malefoy faisait d'elle une personne suffisamment insensible pour qu'elle ne souffre pas… Que comme toi, elle parviendrait à conserver le masque sans se blesser. Elle a besoin de temps. Sinon, elle va juste continuer à faire ce qu'elle fait actuellement. Elle va tout faire pour nous faire plaisir, faire passer les désirs de tout le monde avant les siens, et finir par disparaître complétement ! »

Il soupira en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, nauséeux. Elle ne l'accusait pas clairement, mais il savait que ç'avait été à lui de gérer la situation. C'était lui qui aurait dû aider Mia. Mais elle avait raison.

A l'époque, Mia paraissait aller bien, elle agissait comme toutes les petites filles du monde, même si elle pleurait plus souvent. Il avait cru que ça passerait, qu'elle oublierait même. Et quand elle avait commencé à changer, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Elle était plus calme, plus malléable, et il pensait qu'elle agissait ainsi juste pour le soulager et lui simplifier la vie. Puis il avait noté quelques modifications réelles dans son comportement et avait mis ça sur le compte du divorce. Et ensuite, il avait été simplement trop tard.

« Elle pourrait… Elle pourrait très bien suivre une thérapie avec Théo et…

\- Pas Théo, coupa-t-elle en secouant fermement la tête. Elle le connaît, elle ne pourra pas lui parler comme elle le ferait avec un inconnu.

\- Très bien, comme tu veux ! Enfin, comme elle veut… Elle est majeure, on ne peut pas la forcer !

\- Si. »

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, l'imaginant soudain traîner Mia par les cheveux jusqu'au cabinet d'un psychomage farfelu. Elle esquissa un sourire, en écho à ses pensées, puis ajouta pour s'expliquer :

« Ça pourrait être une condition. Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle cherchera du travail ou des cours à suivre si nous le lui demandons, et qu'elle ne fera rien sans notre accord… Elle le pourrait évidemment, avec le coffre qui l'attend à Gringotts (Drago déglutit douloureusement à l'énonciation de ces mots.), mais elle ne le fera pas. Nous pourrions lui dire que nous respecterons sa décision quelle qu'elle soit, à condition qu'elle accepte de discuter avec quelqu'un.

\- Tu veux qu'on lui permette de ne rien faire pendant des mois ?

\- Non, je veux que _tu_ le permettes. Dans mon cas, c'est déjà fait, même si je te répète qu'elle ne fera pas _rien_. Tu connais notre fille, Drago. Elle est incapable de ne rien faire ! Ce n'est simplement pas dans son caractère. Mais… Elle adorait voyager avec toi pour ton travail, tu sais ? Elle m'envoyait toutes ces cartes postales dès que vous partiez quelque part, et elle avait toujours un tas d'anecdotes à raconter ! Et elle aime apprendre. Je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera de quoi faire malgré son temps libre, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs ! Nous devons lui faire confiance, Drago, lui prouver qu'elle peut prendre ses décisions toute seule sans qu'on soit sur son dos à la pousser, pas toujours consciemment, à faire ce que nous pensons bon pour elle…

\- Et ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu en train de faire ?

\- Pour la thérapie, oui. Parce que je pense que nous en avons _tous_ besoin. »

Il grimaça. L'idée de s'installer sur un divan pour raconter les petits malheurs de son existence lui donnait plus ou moins l'envie d'aller se cacher sous la couette. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour lui dire ce qui clochait dans sa vie, il le savait parfaitement. Il avait perdu son fils, lequel était revenu sous la forme d'un adolescent traumatisé par une vie désastreuse et qui n'avait aucun souvenir de lui. Il avait une fille parfaite en apparence qui était apparemment proche de l'implosion. Et il avait une ex-femme qu'il désirait de chaque fibre de son corps alors que son cerveau lui hurlait de ne prendre aucun risque. Quel psychomage pourrait trouver des solutions à tout ça ?

Il secoua la tête, exaspéré à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir raison malgré tout. Elle ne pouvait le forcer à participer à ce qu'il estimait être une perte de temps, mais sans doute visait-elle juste au sujet de Mia… Et qu'est-ce que c'était qu'une année après tout ?

« Je vais y réfléchir, promit-il en un soupir. On peut attendre encore un peu avant de lui en parler, je suppose…

\- Oui, et j'en discuterai avec Théodore pour qu'il nous conseille quelqu'un. »

Il acquiesça, contrit. Il redoutait un peu la réaction de Mia, craignant qu'elle ne prenne mal ce chantage, mais il ne put s'en préoccuper dans l'immédiat, ni même lui exprimer son inquiétude. Hermione carra les épaules, prit une profonde inspiration comme si elle-même pressentait ce qu'amènerait ce sujet ci, puis lui asséna le coup final en exigeant :

« Maintenant, dis-moi ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, Ash et toi. »

L'angoisse d'Hermione décupla lorsque le visage de Drago devint exsangue, et elle se mit à craindre le pire. Elle lui faisait confiance, bien sûr, du moins en ce qui concernait leurs enfants –entre eux, c'était une toute autre affaire- mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le soupçonner du pire.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune imagination pour ce genre de choses, et préféra lui poser directement la question. Il était évident qu'ils avaient fait les magasins, mais c'était tout à fait innocent et n'aurait pas occasionné à un tel embarras chez l'adolescent.

« Nous… murmura Drago, interrompant ses pensées. Nous sommes allés à Gringotts.

\- D'accord. Et ? insista-t-elle sans comprendre, avant de questionner : Tu lui as offert un cadeau ridiculement cher ? Ou tu l'as mis mal à l'aise en lui posant trop de questions ? Il avait l'air gêné… Vous me cachez quelque chose, et…

\- C'est moi qui lui ait dit de ne pas t'en parler. Je voulais le faire, le plus délicatement possible. Mais… (Il lâcha un rire sans joie.) Il n'y a aucune façon de dire ça sans que tu le prennes mal. Hum… Tu te souviens qu'à la naissance de Mia, puis à celle de Jem, je leur ai ouvert à chacun un coffre à Gringotts ?

\- Oui, évidemment, acquiesça-t-elle en se remémorant les conversations houleuses qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai conduit Ash au sien. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ratait quelque chose, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, parce qu'il avait forcément dû…

« Tu veux dire que tu lui as ouvert un coffre ?

\- Non…

\- Alors, tu l'as fait après son retour, quand tu as commencé à croire qu'il était Jem ?

\- Non. Je… Je n'ai jamais fermé le coffre de Jem, Hermione, révéla-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je… J'ai failli le faire, quand j'ai fait une croix sur tout espoir de le retrouver. J'ai voulu mettre son argent dans le coffre de Mia. Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je… Je crois que j'avais encore un peu d'espoir, malgré tout et…

\- Attends. Stop. »

Il se tut immédiatement, comme conscient qu'un seul mot de se part la mettrait définitivement dans une rage folle. La colère affluait déjà, pourtant, menaçante, irrépressible.

« Dis-moi au moins que tu as cessé d'alimenter ce coffre, articula-t-elle sèchement.

\- Non. »

Elle se leva d'un bond, incapable de rester assise alors qu'il lui semblait que son esprit bouillonnait sous cette nouvelle information. Une petite voix lui suggérait de se calmer, que c'était positif après tout, qu'Ash avait certainement une petite fortune et qu'il l'avait bien mérité, même s'ils devraient tous veiller à ce qu'il ne dilapide pas inutilement tout cet argent. Mais… Mais il y avait ce que cet aveu leur coûtait à tous les deux, et ce qu'il supposait.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Hermione…

\- Pourquoi ?! hurla-t-elle en se plantant devant lui, la gorge serrée. Pendant les douze dernières années, tu n'as jamais cessé de me faire culpabiliser, de me dire qu'il était mort. Mort, Drago ! Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de conserver le coffre d'un enfant que tu croyais mort ?! »

Il se leva à son tour, refusant apparemment d'être diminué dans cette discussion nécessaire, inévitable. Il essaya de l'approcher, mais elle recula, refusant son contact, et en un soupir, il admit :

« Parce que j'espérais qu'il ne le soit pas. C'était absurde, et douloureux, et dès que j'allais déposer des gallions dans ce foutu coffre, je… Je finissais généralement par pleurer comme un idiot, ou… Par faire des choses stupides. C'était le seul minuscule espoir que je m'autorisais. Ces quelques minutes… C'étaient mes quelques minutes à moi, Hermione. Celles où j'avais le droit d'avoir mal. Celles où je me permettais à croire qu'un jour, il puisse entrer dans ce coffre et voir que je ne lui avais pas tourné le dos, moi non plus. »

Elle essuya ses larmes, s'acharnant à ne pas voir les siennes. Parce qu'il lui avait menti, toutes ces années. Qu'il l'avait laissée souffrir seule, alors qu'il souffrait aussi, et que ce n'était pas ainsi que leur couple était censé fonctionner à l'époque.

« Tu m'avais dit… bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle haï d'être aussi faible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre, bon sang ?! »

Son cri se répercuta sur les murs du salon, et –en un sursaut de discernement- elle s'empara de sa baguette pour ensorceler la pièce, les coupant du monde. Elle refusait qu'Ash et Mia assistent à ça. Si elle redoutait de leur faire subir une relation parentale potentiellement explosive, ce n'était pas pour qu'ils les voient se hurler dessus.

Drago parut comprendre son geste, puisqu'il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un léger bourdonnement s'élève autour d'eux, preuve que le sortilège faisait effet. Puis, un peu plus bas malgré la rage manifeste qui se dégageait de ses paroles, il reprit :

« Tu dépérissais. Tu devenais totalement obsédée par l'idée que Jem puisse être là, quelque part, à notre portée. Tu ne t'occupais plus du tout de Mia ! Tu ne me parlais plus que de Jem, Hermione. Et tous ces gamins que tu pensais être lui… Par Merlin, quand Harry m'a envoyé ce courrier alors que j'étais à Dubaï avec Mia, pour me raconter que tu avais totalement perdu la tête et harcelé une mère de famille juste parce que son fils ressemblait à Jem… Tu étais devenue dingue, Hermione. Je préférais que tu souffres et te résignes au lieu de te voir te faire subir tout ça, jour après jour, de te voir faire subir ça à Mia, de subir ça moi-même !

\- Je voulais juste qu'il…

\- Je sais, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant de nouveau, et elle ne recula pas cette fois. Il m'a manqué aussi. Chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour pendant les douze dernières années. Il m'a manqué à en mourir. C'était mon fils aussi, Hermione, mais tu… Tu as oublié que j'étais là, que Mia était là. On aurait dû faire front ensemble, se battre pour conserver un minimum de normalité dans notre vie, rester une famille… Au lieu de ça, tu as décidé de t'accaparer toute notre souffrance. J'ai perdu Jem, il y a douze ans. Mais je t'ai aussi perdue toi. J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour Mia, Hermione. Elle n'avait pas besoin de te voir dans cet état. Et moi je n'en avais tout simplement plus la force… »

Il avait pris son visage aux creux de ses mains, sa voix brisée l'obligeant à écouter ces mots qu'elle refusait d'entendre, à considérer les choses de son point de vue… A cesser, juste l'espace d'une petite seconde, de le haïr pour son départ, pour son absence, pour ce qu'elle a toujours considéré comme un abandon.

Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir, elle savait qu'à l'époque, ils souffraient tous. Mais leur avait-elle offert l'opportunité réelle de le montrer ? Ou avait-elle, comme il le disait, choisi inconsciemment d'être le centre du monde, de point de mire de toute leur douleur ?

Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle se rappelait de sa peine à elle, elle se rappelait de Mia, blottie entre eux dans leur lit, incapable de dormir seule… Et elle se souvenait de Drago, lui répétant encore et encore d'abandonner, de lâcher prise, de cesser de s'accrocher à un mirage qu'il poursuivait secrètement lui-même. Elle se rappelait de ses crises de larmes interminables qui la secouaient aux pires moments, des murmures apaisants qu'il avait longtemps proférés avant de se mettre en colère.

Il avait tenté de l'aider, elle le savait. Mais elle lui en avait toujours voulu de ne pas avoir essayé plus fort, plus longtemps, et d'avoir fui du jour au lendemain, sans –avait-elle cru- y réfléchir réellement. Elle s'était imaginé qu'il avait mis fin à leur mariage sur un coup de tête, parce qu'il ne l'aimait simplement plus et que c'était plus facile de fuir que de se battre… Et elle s'était trompée.

Il caressa ses joues du bout de ses pouces, essuyant ses larmes en faisant fi des siennes, et elle prit conscience de ses propres mains qui s'accrochaient vainement à ses bras comme pour le retenir. Il appuya son front tout contre le sien, et ferma les yeux avant de soupirer, la voix rauque :

« J'ai fait ce qui me semblait le mieux, Hermione. J'ai toujours fait ce qui me semblait être le mieux. Et je suis tellement désolé que ça n'ait pas suffi… »

Elle fut incapable de lui répondre. Elle aurait dû lui dire ces mots qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, qu'il avait fait de son mieux et que c'était suffisant, malgré tout. Mais elle ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche. De violents sanglots s'acharnaient à quitter sa gorge, et elle les ravala, encore et encore, des larmes plein les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le corps tremblant sous le choc des excuses qu'il venait de lui faire.

Des excuses qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais eu conscience d'attendre, et qui retirèrent tout à coup un poids qu'elle n'avait pas réellement réalisé supporter.

C'était trop, soudainement. Trop rapide, trop violent, trop tout simplement. Elle ressentit le besoin d'être seule comme une nécessité, malgré ses lèvres qui tendaient instinctivement vers les siennes, souhaitant exprimer des choses qu'elle était incapable de formuler, malgré ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses bras comme pour laisser leur marque.

« J'ai… J'ai besoin de… »

Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien, une douleur sans doute semblable à la sienne ternissant ses traits parfaits. _Trop_. Elle recula d'un pas et la douleur se renforça. Elle aurait dû accepter, cette fois, de la partager avec lui, d'accepter la sienne, de le soutenir comme il semblait la soutenir… Mais elle recula encore en secouant la tête.

« J'ai besoin de quelques… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Elle observa son visage qui se figeait, le masque l'emportant encore une fois sur l'homme avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle lut la colère dans son expression, et quelque chose de plus, des regrets qui la poussèrent à sortir en courant presque. Elle gravit les marches tout aussi vite, passa devant les portes closes des chambres de ses enfants endormis et se précipita dans la sienne.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte qu'elle rabattit tout doucement, et se plia en deux avant de fondre en larmes. Elle parvint à faire quelques pas, secouée par des sanglots. La culpabilité, la souffrance, les remords… Tout cela lui revenait soudain, comme autant de coups qu'elle ne parvenait plus à encaisser.

Elle entendit la porte se rouvrit dans son dos, et fut heurtée par un tel soulagement qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait toujours espéré qu'il la suive. Qu'il n'abandonne pas cette fois, même si ça faisait mal, même si elle le détestait tout à coup d'être parti alors qu'il espérait encore et d'avoir pris Mia avec lui alors qu'il l'aimait encore.

Il l'obligea à se retourner, une fois de plus, et elle s'efforça de ne pas détourner le regard cette fois. Puis, aussi subitement que le soulagement l'avait prise par surprise, elle eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle lorsqu'il gronda :

« Je te déteste. Je te hais à un tel point que je pourrais… Tu ne peux pas fuir, comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! Est-ce que tu comprends au moins ce que j'essaie de te dire, Hermione ? »

Les mains serrées sur ses épaules, il la secoua, sans vraiment lui faire mal, mais trop violemment tout de même.

« J'essaie de réparer les choses entre nous, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?!

\- Pourquoi, si tu me détestes ? rétorqua-t-elle sans parvenir à mettre la moindre goutte de colère dans sa voix.

\- Mais parce que je t'aime ! »

Il cracha ces mots comme il avait dit qu'il la haïssait. Avec dégoût et amertume, comme s'il lui coûtait de les prononcer, de les éprouver. Et sans la lâcher, il soupira tout bas, prêt à s'effondrer lui aussi.

« Je t'aimais. Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai probablement toujours.

\- Drago… murmura-t-elle sans même savoir quoi dire, juste pour l'interrompre, juste pour ne pas l'entendre.

\- Mais tu n'étais plus mon Hermione, celle que j'avais épousée, celle que je pouvais réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour faire l'amour, celle qui chantait des tubes anglais des années 80 sous la douche, celle qui prenait soin de nous. Le Drago que j'étais avec toi n'aurait jamais pu supporter tout ça. Alors j'ai été forcé de redevenir celui que j'étais avant de t'aimer, le détestable Drago qui t'a fait souffrir… Et je sais que tu ne me feras probablement plus jamais confiance, et je sais aussi que c'est stupide de faire ça, parce qu'on est… brisés, et qu'on le sera sans doute pour toujours. Mais tu as tort. On peut faire ça, tous les deux. Parce que… C'est la seule chose qui nous reste de nous. »

Elle s'était appuyée contre lui, instinctivement, et elle ne cilla pas quand il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle goûta à ses larmes mêlées aux siennes sur ses lèvres, sans réellement répondre à son baiser, trop stupéfiée pour le faire.

Puis, il agrippa ses hanches furieusement et l'incita à se rapprocher davantage, collant son bassin au sien, la poussant à réagir, quelle que soit cette réaction. Elle mordit violemment sa lèvre, et lorsqu'il recula en jurant, elle déclara :

« Je te déteste aussi.

\- Je sais.

\- Et je…

\- Je le sais aussi. »

Il caressa sa joue, avec une tendresse qui lui tira de nouvelles larmes. Puis, l'attirant vers le lit qu'ils avaient partagés tant d'années auparavant, il lui accorda ce petit sourire en coin qu'il ne parvint pas à rendre aussi flamboyant que d'ordinaire.

Et alors qu'une petite voix tout au fond d'elle l'incitait à rester sur ses gardes, à se rappeler qu'il avait passé plus d'une décennie à lui mentir, il la recouvrit de la sienne, l'obligeant à abandonner. A s'abandonner.

« Mais je t'aimerai toujours plus que je ne te déteste… »

* * *

Ash se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant contre ses tempes, l'estomac nouée, il eut du mal à retrouver son souffle alors que –pour la énième fois en une semaine- un cauchemar le poussait à bout. Des cauchemars qui, il le savait, avaient été ramené à son esprit par les trop nombreuses discussions du week-end précédent… Ainsi que par les séances avec Théo qui –s'il semblait avoir abandonné le côté magique de la thérapie pour le moment- essayait sincèrement de lui tirer des confessions.

Cette fois, c'était l'image de Hope, allongée sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, les poignets ouverts, baignant dans son sang. Il entendait les cris de Sofia résonner à ses oreilles, suivis par ses lourds sanglots qu'elle essayait d'étouffer alors qu'il lui hurlait d'appeler les secours.

Il ferma les yeux, enfouis son visage dans ses paumes moites, et inspira profondément pour chasser le passé. Il essaya de se focaliser sur tout le positif de sa vie actuelle, celle sur laquelle il devait compter. Il ne pouvait penser au silence radio de Neal et de ses amis de Salem, ou sur le Quidditch auquel il pourrait ne plus jamais jouer, alors il s'appuya sur Poudlard et tous les gens qu'il y avait rencontrés.

En tête, il y avait Olivia et ses lettres –où elle critiquait tant les garçons qu'elle rencontrait qu'il se doutait qu'elle le faisait rien que pour lui. Mia qui se laissait un peu plus aller chaque jour en sa compagnie. Sienna qui parvenait à le faire rire dès que les étudiants de Poudlard se mettaient à le charrier, rien qu'en levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione, toujours là, toujours si maternelle qu'il se sentait tout petit avec elle, sans pour autant se sentir faible.

Et Drago. Drago qui lui avait ouvert le coffre au nom de Jeremy Théodore Malefoy sans même hésiter. Il lui avait dit de se servir, mais de se rappeler que cet argent était censé tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les moyens de vivre par ses propres moyens. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas beaucoup de gallions au début de sa carrière, à moins d'un miracle, et il savait aussi que cet argent était une bénédiction et qu'il ne pouvait pas le dilapider. Alors il avait pris de quoi payer le balai d'Olivia, et quelques pièces en plus au cas où –il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir des gallions « au cas où » alors qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais eu une mornille nécessaire !

Drago l'avait ensuite entraîné dans un tas de magasins, et avait dépensé ses propres gallions sans compter. Ash était désormais l'heureux propriétaire de plus de vêtements qu'il n'en avait jamais possédé dans toute sa vie, et de plein de trucs dont il n'avait sûrement aucune utilité… L'argent aidait clairement au bonheur, et il était prêt à écrire une thèse sur le sujet.

C'était là-dessus qu'il devait se concentrer. Sur ça, et sur rien d'autre.

En soupirant, il se rallongea sur le lit, le cœur battant toujours trop vite. Il se répéta plusieurs fois le prénom d'Olivia, parce que c'était le moyen le plus rapide d'éloigner les cauchemars sans faire fuir le sommeil. S'il pensait Quidditch –la première chose qui le rendait heureux- il se retrouvait à trépigner dans son lit, brûlant d'envie de jouer. Olivia… Il ferma les yeux, essaya de retrouver le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et canalisa toutes ses pensées sur elle.

Il se sentit sourire alors qu'il l'imaginait recevoir le balai qu'il lui avait acheté. Un assistant de Drago le lui apporterait dans la matinée, et il n'avait aucun mal à deviner son expression. Elle serait heureuse, grâce à lui, et il songea brièvement que les gallions dépensés valaient bien le bonheur qu'elle éprouverait.

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il avait été apaisé par cette image, il sentit un frisson grimper le long de son échine. Il rouvrit les yeux, brusquement, et son cœur se serra si violemment qu'il se crispa tout entier. Il eut l'impression soudaine que le loup se réveillait, prêt à mordre pour le défendre, alors qu'il ne voyait aucune menace. Son souffle se heurta dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui parcourut soudain son corps, sans la moindre raison valable.

Son instinct semblait vouloir lui hurler quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas avant d'entendre une latte du plancher de la chambre grincer.

Il se redressa, tel au automate sur le matelas et tendit naturellement la main vers sa baguette, prêt à éclairer la pièce pour découvrir le monstre qui se tapissait dans l'ombre et qui devenait soudain trop réel.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle aussi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux dans la pénombre, surprise par la peur viscérale qui semblait s'être emparée d'elle soudainement. Peut-être avait-elle fait un cauchemar… Elle ne se souvenait plus.

Puis elle sentit le corps brûlant à côté d'elle, et un bref sourire éclaira son visage. A la lueur de la lune, elle observa le torse nu de Drago qui se soulevait paisiblement à chaque respiration. Elle se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser à l'emplacement de son cœur, et il grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil avant de se détourner.

Consciente qu'elle ne dormirait plus, le corps trop tendu par son réveil, elle abandonna le lit. Elle récupéra la chemise chiffonnée de Drago par terre, et l'enfila avec un petit sourire. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentit mal à l'aise. Ça avait été… Parfait, instinctif, naturel. Familier sans être ennuyeux. Tout neuf, flamboyant, malgré la connaissance intime qu'elle avait eu de son corps des années auparavant.

Elle caressa le tissu de sa chemise, tentée par l'idée de le réveiller pour recommencer, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il le désire autant qu'elle. Un peu plus tôt, ils avaient l'un comme l'autre laissé éclater leur frustration et la colère qu'ils éprouveraient toujours un peu l'un pour l'autre. Désormais… Ils n'auraient plus cette excuse. Ils ne pourraient plus se cacher derrière la passion pour passer leurs nuits ensemble.

Et ils devaient penser aux conséquences. Sur Mia et Ash, sur eux-mêmes.

Elle soupira en s'éloignant de lui. Non, ils devraient parler, ils devraient résoudre leurs problèmes… Ils devraient faire quelque chose de concret qui ne se termine pas dans un lit. Peut-être que leur fille n'était pas la seule à avoir besoin d'une thérapie.

Elle quitta la chambre, et essaya d'oublier que Drago dormait dans son lit. Elle se ferait une tisane, puis l'y rejoindrait une fois calmée. Mais pour se détendre, elle devait se rappeler de ce qui l'avait réveillée aussi durement.

Elle se rappelait rarement de ses cauchemars, sauf à l'époque de la disparition de Jem où elle revivait en boucle les courtes secondes qui défilaient au ralenti du moment où elle avait réalisé qu'il n'était plus là.

La gorge nouée, elle avança dans le couloir et fronça les sourcils en voyant de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre de Jem. Il devait être tard, et Ash dormait lorsqu'elle était montée se coucher, poursuivie par Drago. Peut-être avait-il fait un cauchemar lui aussi ?

Elle ne prêta pas attention au frémissement qui parcourut son corps lorsqu'elle approcha de la porte, prête à frapper. Ni à l'étrange sensation qui embourbait son esprit tout à coup. Elle se contenta de toquer, persuadée qu'Ash allait lui ouvrir la porte, l'air ensommeillé… Voulant se persuader que son réveil n'avait rien à voir avec lui, que le cauchemar était dans sa tête. Que son instinct se trompait.

Mais il n'ouvrit pas, et lorsqu'elle le fit après avoir patienté quelques secondes, elle comprit qu'il n'était plus là.

La fenêtre était ouverte. Le lit défait. Mais il n'était plus là.

Sa baguette magique était par terre, à moitié tombée sous le lit. Le sac à dos qui ne le quittait jamais disparaissait sous les piles de paquets que Drago et lui avaient rapportés de leur balade secrète. Le balai qu'il adorait était appuyé contre le mur. Mais il n'était plus là.

Ses jambes avancèrent d'elle-même, alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Son cerveau tentait de lui hurler quelque chose. Son cœur se serrait si fort qu'il aurait pu se casser, lui semblait-il. Et son corps tremblait tout à coup.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tremblait ?

 _Tout allait bien._

Elle chercha partout, le moindre recoin où il aurait pu se cacher.

 _Il était petit._

Il était si petit.

 _Il pouvait se cacher._

Il pouvait être sous le lit.

Oui, sous le lit.

 _Elle se pencha, mais il n'était pas là._

Et pas dans le placard non plus. Et pas derrière les rideaux. Et…

 _Et il n'était plus là._

 _Il n'était nulle part._

Alors elle l'appela. Elle cria son nom pour qu'il l'entende et qu'il cesse cette affreuse partie de cache-cache. Et elle hurla encore plus fort sans prêter attention au bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, aux larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, à son cœur qui lui faisait mal. Si mal.

Elle ne sentit pas les bras qui l'enserraient tout à coup. Elle ne comprit pas ce que Drago disait. Il répétait son prénom, lança quelque chose qui sonnait comme un ordre à une fille qui se tenait sur le seuil tout à coup. Elle voyait son regard passer d'un coin de la chambre à un autre.

Elle sut que son cœur lui faisait mal, à lui aussi.

Et parce que c'était de sa faute, toujours de sa faute, encore de sa faute, elle s'entendit sangloter.

« Je suis désolée… Je l'ai perdu… Je l'ai perdu… Drago, je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolée…

\- Chut, murmura-t-il doucement contre son oreille. Ça va aller, Hermione.

\- J'ai perdu Jem, Drago… Je l'ai lâché des yeux juste une seconde, je te le jure… Mia était avec lui… Et… »

Elle sentit son étreinte se resserrer, et il détourna les yeux avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle l'entendit renifler, puis prendre une profonde inspiration, et elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit de mal. Et s'il lui en voulait vraiment. Et si ça irait, comme il venait de le promettre. Et si…

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de pointu se glisser sur sa nuque. Et une formule magique soufflée du bout des lèvres contre son oreille. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et elle eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, mais Drago ne la lâcha pas.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle, et elle ne parvint plus à garder les yeux ouverts alors qu'il l'allongeait doucement sur le sol, si tendre qu'elle sut qu'il ne la laisserait tomber. _Jamais_. Mais il l'avait déjà fait, non ? Non, jamais… Pas son Drago.

Et, juste avant que le néant ne l'accueille à bras ouverts, il prononça une phrase qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre, même si une petite partie de son esprit lui soufflait la vérité.

« On va le retrouver, Hermione… On le retrouvera toujours. »

* * *

 **Note _** *s'en va en courant, très très vite, très très loin, en fuyant les tomates  & les balles* **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Avez-vous été surpris des révélations concernant le passé de Théodore & sa relation avec son fils ? (Vous vous doutiez qu'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, évidemment, mais...) ; 2. Etes-vous heureux de l'évolution de la relation Drago-Ash qui avance enfin ? ; 3. Qu'imaginez-vous pour le futur de Mia ? -elle a besoin d'aide pour savoir quoi faire de sa vie (elle n'a pas encore compris que j'ai déjà tout décidé pour elle xD)... ; 4. Uhm... Drago & Hermione ? Révélations de Drago ? Réactions d'Hermione ? Ce qu'il se passe après ? -non, je ne sais plus faire de phrases complètes à ce niveau là du chapitre... ; 5. Et... La fin ? A quel point avez-vous envie de me tuer ? Et qu'imaginez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ? ; 6. Est-ce celui-ci vous a plu ... ? (J'attends les insultes & les menaces de morts là en fait. xD) **  
**

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Une quasi pompomgirl, de la douleur, du froid, de la solitude, un poids mort, une petite voix, une prière, la réalité d'un cauchemar, de la peur, le temps qui presse, des barreaux, un délire, une victoire et une défaite, du découragement, de l'amertume, un livre de coloriage, des ombres et des heures, un aveu, _Poggy_ , un Gryffondor et un Coupable.

 **Des bisous !  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Tada ! Et un chapitre posté à l'heure, UN ! :D (C'est pour vous remercier d'avoir été si enthousiastes sur le dernier chapitre -oui, c'était pour me gronder, mais y'a pas d'soucis xD)(Et en vrai, c'est aussi parce que j'ai eu le temps de m'en occuper ce week-end pour une fois...)

Petites réponses aux non-inscrits :

 **Marine _** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! :D Ah ah, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et oui, Ash &Mia sont vraiment frère&soeur maintenant. Drago aime bien garder des secrets, je crois :P et merci pour la scène Drago/Hermione, elle n'a pas été facile à écrire ^^ Et qui a fait ça ? Réponse un peu plus bas ! :P (Et Olivia, un peu plus bas mais plus haut... euh... c'était pas clair xD)

 **Meredith96 _** Merci beaucoup ! :D Ah ah, et c'est fait exprès le suspens ! :D et réponse dans ce chapitre... ;-)

 **Romane _** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D Ah ah, parce que c'est plus rigolo les drames que le tout va bien tout le temps !? Tu auras plein de réponses dans ce chapitre, alors j'espère que ça te plaira :D Et non, je n'allais pas ENCORE vous frustrer sur le Dramione, quand même... ç'aurait été bien trop cruel ! (oui, la suite l'est, mais... là, ç'aurait été frustrant !)

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, mais comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à m'étriper dans le cas contraire !

Je vous souhaite à tous une... uhm... excellente n'est peut-être pas le mot envisageable... Je me contente donc de vous souhaiter de bien lire ! xD

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 22**

* * *

 _When your dreams are fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I want to hide the truth_

 _I want to shelter you_

 _But witch the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 **\- Imagine Dragons – Demons -**

* * *

 _« Ash,_

 _Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! (Je pourrais presque faire la pom-pom-girl pour toi, là tout de suite ! Mais j'ai encore ma fierté, quand même…)_

 _Ce balai est absolument parfait ! (Évidemment, puisque c'est le mien !) Tu savais qu'il a été élu meilleur modèle pour les gardiens dans le dernier Quidditch Mag ? Il paraît qu'il a une capacité de freinage hors du commun, et qu'il peut faire douze tours à la seconde ! Tu y crois ça ? Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier, mais promis je vais être toute mielleuse et possessive et sans peur la prochaine fois qu'on se verra !_

 _Je dois filer sur le terrain, maintenant. Je suis pressée de l'essayer, tu n'imagines même pas ! (Ou peut-être que si...)_

 _Olive_

 _P.S : J'espère que tout va bien depuis ta dernière lettre ! Je t'écris après le match. Et tu me manques… Et je t'embrasse. »_

* * *

 _Plic Ploc. Plic Ploc. Plic Ploc._

Ash entrouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer aussitôt. S'il avait pu parler, il aurait sans doute poussé un juron sous l'effet du lancinement qui traversait son crâne. Mais sa tête n'était pas la seule chose qui le faisait souffrir. Tout son corps lui semblait engourdi, gelé alors même qu'il n'avait jamais froid, et si douloureux que l'idée même de bouger lui donnait envie de hurler.

Les yeux clos, sa poitrine se soulevant péniblement à chaque inspiration, il essaya de prendre la mesure de la situation.

Il était allongé sur une surface dure et plane. Du bêton sans doute. Il le sentait crisser sous la pulpe de ses doigts qui tremblotaient, frottant et frottant encore le bitume. Et de ce qu'il avait aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt, il était plongé dans la pénombre –à moins qu'il ne soit soudain devenu aveugle, ce qui n'aurait eu aucun sens. Et il n'entendait pas d'autre bruit que celui des gouttes d'eau, tombant sans doute sur des tuyaux au vu du son creux qui se propageait autour de lui.

Et il était seul.

De cela, au moins, il était persuadé.

Il poussa un soupir qui se répercuta dans ses côtes, avant d'entamer l'étude de son propre corps. En dehors de la douleur sourde qu'il éprouvait, il était presque certain d'avoir un problème à la jambe gauche. Il ne sentait plus vraiment son pied, qui lui paraissait plus transi que le reste. Cassé, conclut-il en serrant les dents. Et il y avait sa tête, le sang qui pulsait précisément au niveau de sa tempe. Mauvais coup. Une bosse en prévision. Probable commotion cérébrale.

La dernière fois qu'il avait dû s'ausculter ainsi, il avait atterri dans un hôpital moldu où un gentil monsieur en blouse blanche l'avait soigné. Cette fois, il était seul, mais néanmoins capable de se rassurer : il n'avait aucune blessure mortelle, à moins que le coup porté à sa tête soit traître… Il s'en remettrait.

S'il sortait un jour d'ici.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, espérant ainsi se motiver à ouvrir les yeux et à se rendre réellement compte de la situation. Il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose. Il savait qu'il dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Non, dans celui de Jem, que Drago avait enfin accepté d'agrandir par magie. Et il avait fait un cauchemar, à propos de Hope. Puis, il s'était réveillé et…

Le cauchemar était devenu réel. Il avait essayé d'attraper sa baguette, mais un sortilège avait soudain bloqué son bras. Son corps était devenu tout mou, alors qu'il se débattait pour rester conscient, et… Il avait vu quelqu'un se pencher sur lui, même s'il n'avait pas pu distinguer clairement les traits de son visage, sa vision se troublant. Il avait senti son corps se soulever du matelas, flottant au-dessus du reste, puis il avait perdu connaissance.

Avant de se réveiller là, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux moments.

Il gronda, accusant cette malchance insensée qui le poussait à être enlevé aux Malefoy non pas une, mais deux fois. L'espace d'un instant, il songea à ce qu'ils avaient dû éprouver en ne le trouvant pas dans son lit au réveil, et sa gorge se noua.

Et s'ils pensaient qu'il était parti ? Qu'il les avait fuis, tout simplement ?

 _Non_.

Il inspira encore, chassant ses sombres pensées. Ils le chercheraient. Ils le chercheraient toujours. Mais il était presque un adulte désormais, et il n'allait pas bêtement rester allongé là, stoïque, en l'attente de son potentiel bourreau.

C'était un sorcier, de toute évidence. Mais qui ? Sans doute quelqu'un qui avait lu l'article le concernant, et qui souhaitait se venger de quelque chose… Ou un anti-lycanthrope ? Ça devait bien exister après tout, songea-t-il en serrant les dents avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Un nouveau juron franchit ses lèvres. Il ne faisait pas tout à fait noir. Et il n'était pas aveugle. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par un petit rectangle lumineux au fond de la pièce –pas très grande apparemment- où il se trouvait. Une lucarne. Minuscule et trop haute. Il ne pourrait pas sortir par-là.

Doucement, il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser, prenant garde à chacun de ses mouvements, mesurant chaque réaction de son corps avant de s'assurer que son examen était correct. Sa cheville était cassée, il en était désormais sûr alors qu'il la traînait comme un poids mort au bout de sa jambe. Circonspect, il leva la main pour toucher sa tempe où une croûte de sang se formait déjà sur une large plaie qui surmontait une bosse impressionnante. La commotion cérébrale se faisait de plus en plus probable, mais il avait des problèmes plus immédiats à régler.

Sortir d'ici.

Il parvint à se mettre debout, s'appuyant uniquement sur sa jambe droite, et –les yeux plissés par la douleur- observa les lieux. Hauts murs voutés. Pierres humides. Chaînes accrochées au mur par d'énormes anneaux.

Il se retrouvait soit dans l'antre d'un tordu sexuel. Soit dans un cachot, comme ceux près des salles de Potions de Poudlard. Il sentit un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres : il aurait presque préféré la première option, bien moins inquiétante que l'idée d'être enfermé là pour être réellement torturé…

Doucement, il fit quelques pas, bien décidé à faire le tour de la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de sortir. Il y avait des barreaux dans un coin. Sans doute servaient-il de porte, et il se traina vers eux dans le but d'éprouver leur résistance. Il était fort. Ils avaient l'air vieux. Peut-être pourrait-il…

Il n'eut le temps que d'enrouler ses mains autour d'eux, mais pas de tirer dessus. Une petite voix résonna soudain dans la pièce, se répétant en écho tout autour de lui. Une petite voix qui lui fit l'effet d'un uppercut en plein plexus, lui coupant le souffle, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux.

Une voix d'enfant, à quelques pas derrière lui.

 _Sa_ voix d'enfant.

* * *

« Hermione ? Hermione, mon amour, ouvre les yeux… »

Drago s'était penché au-dessus d'elle, n'en pouvant plus de la voir aussi amorphe alors qu'autour d'eux, les minutes semblaient aussi interminables qu'elles passaient trop vite. Jamais nuit ne lui avait semblé aussi longue, et alors que le soleil avait fini par se lever enfin sur ce que les Aurors appelaient désormais « La scène de crime », Drago avait décidé de faire revenir Hermione parmi eux.

Même si Harry le lui déconseillait à grands renforts d'œillades assassines, tout en gérant les opérations et les trop nombreux sorciers qui avaient envahis leur maison. Même en dépit des conseils de Théodore qui, arrivé une heure auparavant, semblait insister pour lui jeter un sortilège plus puisant, visant à la plonger dans une sorte de sommeil dont elle ne se réveillerait que s'ils le souhaitaient. Même alors que Mia, recroquevillée à quelques pas de lui, assise contre le mur du salon, le regard vide, fixait sa mère, apparemment morte de trouille à l'idée que l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient retrouvée, quelques heures plus tôt soit… Prolongé. Non, pas définitif, il refusait même de l'envisager. Juste prolongé.

Il espérait simplement que le choc lui ait fait perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace, et qu'il s'agisse d'une crise de panique et d'angoisse que ces quelques heures de sommeil magique aient pu apaiser. Sans quoi n'imaginait-il même pas la suite… Sans doute la confierait-il aux bons soins de Théodore. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Il avait d'autres priorités, après tout, des priorités qu'elle approuverait.

Il devait retrouver Ash. Ils devaient le retrouver aussi vite que possible.

Mais avant cela, il devait s'assurer qu'Hermione était toujours Hermione, et qu'il n'allait pas devoir envisager une mesure drastique à ce qui se déroulait dans son crâne.

« Hermione ? S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux. »

Il l'entendit pousser un petit gémissement terrorisé à travers son sommeil nébuleux, et il caressa tendrement son front. Il se fichait éperdument des regards sur lui, en particulier ceux d'Harry et Théo qui avaient probablement remarqué qu'elle portait sa chemise, et qu'il était torse nu à l'arrivée des premiers Aurors sur les lieux. Elle se recroquevilla contre cette main qui la câlinait et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Faites que tout aille bien, s'entendit-il prier à voix basse, alors qu'il n'avait jamais prié de sa vie. Faites qu'on retrouve Ash. Et qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle se remette… Qu'on se remette tous. »

Soudain, les paupières de son ex-femme papillonnèrent et un soupir de soulagement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne croise son regard perdu. Elle battit des cils plusieurs fois alors qu'il s'efforçait à sourire vaillamment. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne s'y tromperait pas. Il avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, les traits défaits, la peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire –ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit… Et sa peur se lisait sur son visage aussi aisément qu'on pouvait le faire des mots sur les pages d'un livre.

« Drago… balbutia-t-elle en se redressant doucement. Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle tourna la tête, croisa le regard d'Harry qui s'était avancé, l'air aussi frustré qu'anxieux, et elle sembla parcourir tout leur salon d'un seul coup d'œil. Les Aurors qui montaient et descendaient en se hélant rapidement les uns les autres, Théodore qui faisait les cent pas en grommelant mille gros mots à la minute, et leur fille qui –prostrée- ne semblait attendre d'elle qu'un seul geste pour se précipiter dans ses bras.

Il perçut l'exact moment où elle comprit. Qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, que tout ce qu'elle avait vu la veille était bien réel… Que le cauchemar était réel, tout simplement. Un petit hoquet de stupeur franchit ses lèvres, et –comme il s'y était attendu- elle s'effondra. Son corps fut soudain secoué de mille sanglots irrépressibles, et les Aurors quittèrent la pièce comme un seul homme, à l'exception d'un Harry aux yeux humides. Théo s'approcha furieusement du canapé, en grommelant :

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas la réveiller ! Elle n'est pas en état de supporter ça. »

Drago le fusilla du regard. Parler d'Hermione comme si elle n'était pas là n'allait certainement rien arranger. Sans se soucier des autres, il rejoignit Hermione sur le canapé, la ramenant contre son torse pour l'enlacer. Elle enfouit tout naturellement son visage dans son cou, et il sentit peu à peu le col de son t-shirt se tremper des larmes qu'elle ne songeait même pas à retenir. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, traçant des cercles apaisants en lui murmurant des promesses qu'il se savait incapable de vraiment tenir.

« J'ai perdu Jem... » bredouilla-t-elle soudain, et il sentit son corps se tendre.

Et si elle se croyait encore là-bas ? A l'époque de la première disparition de leur fils ? A l'époque où tout allait encore bien entre eux, où Mia n'était qu'une petite fille, où… Il croisa le regard alarmé de sa fille qui se recroquevilla davantage dans ses propres bras, puis celui de Théodore qui serrait sa baguette si fort qu'il voyait ses articulations blanchir.

« Je ne peux pas perdre Ash, ajouta-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle. Je ne peux pas… »

Il expira brutalement, alors que Théo reculait d'un pas, vacillant presque sous la disparition du plomb qui avait jusque-là cloué ses pieds au sol. Leur soulagement était tel que malgré la situation, l'air vicié sembla tout à coup plus respirable.

« Tu ne l'as pas perdu, s'entendit-il murmurer contre ses cheveux. On va le retrouver, une fois de plus.

\- Ramène-moi mes garçons, Drago, je t'en supplie… »

Il aurait voulu le lui promettre, mais quelque chose dans l'expression défaitiste d'Harry l'en empêcha. Ils étaient tous conscients que les heures filaient à toute allure, atténuant peu à peu les chances de retrouver l'adolescent vivant. Car à moins qu'il s'agisse d'un enlèvement banal, ce dont ils doutaient tous, le coupable –ou les coupables, avait précisé un Auror hautain- était le même que bien des années auparavant. Quelqu'un qui leur avait échappé une fois, et qui pouvait très bien recommencer.

Harry avait suggéré que la personne responsable ait pu lire l'article concernant Ash une semaine auparavant et s'inquiéter qu'il parle et le dénonce, ignorant qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de tout cela jusque-là.

A cela, Théo avait répliqué que s'ils l'avaient laissé fouiller dans le cerveau du garçon, ils n'en seraient pas là. Ils auraient eu leurs réponses auparavant et n'en seraient pas à devoir trouver un coupable sans la moindre information valable de la part de sa victime. Drago avait failli lui coller son poing dans la figure avant de se calmer : ils étaient tous à fleur de peau, et chacun gérait la situation comme il le pouvait.

A l'exception de Mia.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille prostrée. Elle portait toujours sa chemise de nuit et ses cheveux s'emmêlaient autour de son cou comme autant de tentacules prêtes à l'étrangler. Elle avait l'air au bord du désespoir, et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait la rassurer. Il se souvenait encore de la fillette apeurée qui s'accrochait continuellement à lui à une autre époque, bien différente de celle qui semblait incapable de l'approcher.

Théodore suivit son regard et fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de l'interroger silencieusement. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, incapable de savoir comment réagir à ce manque cuisant de réaction de sa fille. Elle avait paru effroyablement calme, comme déconnectée de la réalité en constatant la disparition de Ash. Et si lui-même avait été trop focalisé sur Hermione et son état angoissant, Mia avait géré d'une main de maître la situation, prévenant les Aurors, expliquant la situation… Avant de s'éteindre d'un seul coup pour s'asseoir là, sans plus bouger.

Hermione se cramponna soudain à lui plus fort et il partagea un regard avec son meilleur ami, l'incitant à s'occuper de Mia. Sans doute était-il le plus qualifié pour le faire, et lui craignait de lâcher Hermione et de la voir voler en éclat.

Il se sentait coupé en trois parts égales, alors qu'il se devait de faire un choix inqualifiable : soutenir Hermione, aider Mia ou chercher Ash. Heureusement, d'autres pouvaient l'aider, ce qu'il avait fièrement refusé des années auparavant.

« Est-ce qu'on peut discuter, Hermione ? chuchota tendrement Harry avant de s'asseoir à leurs côtés pour poster une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Est-ce que ça peut attendre ? répliqua Drago, protecteur.

\- Je crains que non. Le temps presse, Drago, on en est tous conscients. Et Hermione est la première à être entrée dans la chambre… Elle a très bien pu apercevoir quelque chose ou même quelqu'un, et… »

Hermione secoua la tête, tout doucement, et Drago fusilla Harry du regard, agacé. Il avait beau savoir que l'Auror ne faisait que son travail –raison pour laquelle il avait voulu qu'il intervienne en premier sur les lieux- il refusait de le voir malmener une Hermione désespérée. Pourtant, cette dernière finit par se tortiller contre lui, les cils bordés de larmes qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur.

« Il… Il n'y avait rien, déclara-t-elle sans flancher, malgré l'émotion persistante dans sa voix. C'était… comme la dernière fois… Il était là, et une seconde plus tard, il n'y était plus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es levée ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ou…

\- Mauvais pressentiment, je suppose… (Elle lâcha un petit rire sans joie en secouant la tête.) Si Trelawner m'entendait ! J'ai fait un cauchemar. Enfin je crois… Je me suis levée avec cette sensation d'avoir eu très peur, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Et j'ai voulu aller boire quelque chose et… Il y avait de la lumière sous la porte.

\- Alors tu es entrée.

\- Il dormait quand je suis montée. J'ai cru qu'il avait fait un cauchemar lui aussi, ou qu'il était malade ou… Je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste voulu savoir s'il allait bien. Et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai… J'ai su… Je… »

Elle porta brusquement sa main à sa gorge, et Drago la ramena contre lui en adressant un regard lourd de sens à Harry. Elle ne savait rien de plus qu'eux. Son cauchemar n'en n'était probablement pas un, néanmoins, son instinct ayant probablement perçu une menace que lui, profondément endormi, n'avait pas ressenti. Il déposa un bref baiser contre son front et elle trembla contre lui, les yeux rouges.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle encore. Je suis…

\- Tu n'es pas responsable, Hermione.

\- J'aurais dû lancer des sortilèges de protection autour de la maison dès que la Gazette est parue, et j'aurais dû…

\- Arrête, gronda-t-il en relevant son menton. Tu n'es pas responsable. Ni aujourd'hui, ni la première fois, est-ce que tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas toi la responsable ! Ce sont ces gens, ou ce type ou même cette femme dont on ne sait rien !

\- Mais…

\- Non, Hermione. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Il plaqua un bref baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'obligeant par la même occasion à se taire, puis se redressa sans prêter attention au regard ahuri d'Harry qui quitta rapidement le canapé, comme pour ne pas être de trop. Hermione esquissa un bref sourire, un rictus de façade qui s'évanouit aussi sec lorsqu'un sanglot retentit à travers à pièce.

Il se tourna vers Mia, instinctivement, conscient qu'elle était la seule personne présente qui ait pu émettre un tel son, un hoquet si contenu qu'il en eut mal. Il sentit Hermione bouger contre lui, prête à faire ce qu'il avait préféré repousser à plus tard, jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop tard justement : consoler leur fille.

Cette dernière ne leur en laissa pas le temps. D'un bond, elle se redressa sur ses pieds avant de quitter la pièce en courant. Le bruit de ses pas claquant dans les escaliers les sortit tous de leur torpeur, mais ni Drago, ni Hermione n'eurent le temps d'atteindre la sortie que Théo se dressa devant eux, un petit sourire las posé sur les lèvres :

« Je m'en occupe, soupira-t-il en se composant un masque si professionnel et apaisant que Drago s'y serait fait prendre sans l'angoisse assombrissant le regard sombre de son ami. Je vais essayer de lui parler… Restez-la tous les deux et réglez la situation.

\- Je devrais peut-être… bredouilla Hermione à sa suite.

\- Ce dont elle a réellement besoin, c'est de voir Ash. Je vais tenter de la raisonner, mais on sait pertinemment tous les trois, que rien ne la rassurera davantage que de revoir son frère en bonne santé dans les plus brefs délais… Alors, discutez avec Harry, cherchez le responsable. Je m'occupe de Mia. Elle n'aura sûrement pas envie de vous ajouter un poids de plus pour aujourd'hui, et s'efforcera de jouer à la parfaite petite Malefoy avec vous. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui lui parle. »

Il enlaça brièvement Hermione, lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille, puis fit volte-face pour disparaître à son tour. Hermione qui tremblait trop sur ses jambes, s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé, les larmes ne cessant de couler sur ses joues, alors que Drago poussait un profond soupir, espérant ainsi se défaire de l'angoisse qui lui brûlait la gorge. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de se tourner vers Harry pour entamer une sérieuse discussion que la cheminée laissa passer une puissante fumée où apparut une silhouette.

La situation l'y poussant, Harry s'interposa entre eux et le nouveau venu avant de distinguer les traits fatigués de Neal Radburn. Drago se demanda un instant ce qu'il fichait là –il ne devait pas être plus d'une heure du matin à Salem- qu'Harry posa la question à voix haute, l'air suspicieux. Ils avaient évidemment prévenu nombre de gens, ne souhaitant pas que l'information leur parvienne déformée par les journalistes qui connaitraient toute l'affaire avant la fin de la journée. Mais pas Neal. Ils l'avaient totalement oublié, et Drago s'en voulut alors que l'enseignant s'expliquait, blême d'angoisse :

« Le Psychomage Nott m'a envoyé un courrier par réseau de cheminée il y a une heure. Je l'ai trouvé i peine dix minutes et… Est-ce que… Il a vraiment disparu ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione et la réponse dut être aisément décelable sur son visage puisqu'il recula d'un pas, accusant le coup avant de prononcer mille jurons bien moldus. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, réalisant tout à coup que cette habitude qu'avait Ash ne provenait peut-être pas de son époque dans des foyers.

« Merci d'être venu, soupira-t-il finalement, invitant ainsi Neal à rester. On allait… On allait commencer à discuter. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider ?

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut, promit Neal en s'avançant sans prêter attention au regard menaçant de Harry, qui n'était pas le plus confiant des hommes. Le temps presse.

\- En effet, confirma l'Auror avec un rictus. On ne sait pas combien de temps ceux qui le retiennent l'estimeront utile, ou ce qu'ils lui feront subir en attendant, ni… »

Harry se tut immédiatement en voyant Neal secouer la tête, l'air éberlué. Drago s'interrogea momentanément sur ce que l'Américain pensait d'eux tout à coup, puisqu'il laissa défiler son regard sur Hermione, puis sur lui, apparemment de plus en plus choqué. Sa mâchoire se crispa un instant, puis, la voix vibrante d'une rage difficilement contenu, Neal gronda :

« Dites-moi que vous avez veillé à ce qu'il prenne sa potion !

\- Qu-Quoi ? »

Drago se dressa immédiatement, percevant le trouble évidant dans la voix d'Hermione qui perdit davantage de couleurs, devenant tout à coup exsangue alors qu'elle comprenait quelque chose qui lui échappait encore. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ni en quoi la potion d'Ash était essentielle à l'instant alors qu'il pouvait très bien se faire tuer. Neal, furieux comme jamais, répondit de lui-même en un grognement rauque :

« La pleine lune, c'est ce soir ! Alors dites-moi qu'il a pris sa potion ! »

* * *

Hallucination. Il devait forcément être victime d'une hallucination, preuve que la commotion cérébrale qu'il soupçonnait était désormais assurée. A moins qu'il ne soit en plein cauchemar, et prêt à se réveiller dans son lit. Non, celui de _Jem_.

Il refusa de se retourner. Il resta bêtement là, les mains s'accrochant aux barreaux non pour les casser comme il l'avait précédemment escompté, mais pour s'y retenir. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix.

Il était seul dans cette cellule, seul et désœuvré, et il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'ajouter à cela un fantôme. Surtout pas si c'était le sien.

« _Ne reste pas là. Le méchant monsieur va t'attraper…_ »

Ash courba l'échine, la nausée au bord des lèvres. L'hallucination persistait. Ou le cauchemar qui prenait tant de temps à se terminer. Il se cramponna plus fort encore.

 _Ne te retourne pas._ Retourne-toi _. Ne te retourne pas._

« _Il va te faire du mal s'il t'attrape. Sauf si t'es gentil… J'arrive pas à être trop gentil. Je pleure trop._ »

Ash rouvrit les yeux. Mâchoire serrée, il s'efforça à contrôler le tremblement de son corps, et s'obligea à affronter ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Qu'il s'agisse d'une hallucination ou d'un cauchemar, y faire face devrait mettre fin à cette torture.

Cette voix… Il s'en souvenait. La voix geignarde et vacillante d'un petit garçon qui réapprenait à parler, après des mois plongé dans le silence. Ce n'était qu'une machination de son esprit tordu qui créait des visions réalistes. Ça ne tiendrait pas.

Il lâcha les barreaux, et se retourna doucement, prenant garde à déporter son poids sur sa jambe valide. Il devait admettre s'être attendu à découvrir du vide, une ombre peut-être. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi prouvant qu'il n'avait clairement pas assez d'imagination ou de souvenirs de Jem pour créer une illusion ayant sa voix _et_ son visage.

Il se trompait.

 _Il_ était là.

Jem.

A quelques mètres, juste sous la lucarne. Assis, les membres mous, l'air vouté. Les rayons du soleil tombaient à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait, baignant ses cheveux d'un blond terni par la crasse d'une lueur presque divine, telle la couronne d'un petit prince. Il était maigre, bien plus proche du garçon découvert dans le monde moldu que de celui qui souriait sur les clichés des Malefoy. Et ses yeux grands ouverts…

Ash détourna les siens, le souffle court. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment ce regard là ? Plein de douleurs et de supplications indistinctes, d'espoirs vains alors qu'il faisait face à une réalité plus vaine encore ?

« _Tu dois pas pleurer. Ça va le rendre pas content du tout. »_

Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé. Les mots qu'Ash entendait se contentaient d'être énoncés, sans pour autant lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Pitoyable hallucination.

Ash se laissa retomber contre les barreaux de la grille, son regard brouillé par les larmes fixées sur l'enfant qui le regardait sans ciller. Un enfant qui n'était pas là. Un enfant qu'il voulait voir disparaître. Alors il lui ordonna, la voix vibrante d'une souffrance qu'il était incapable de réfréner, d'une souffrance qui n'avait rien de physique :

« Va-t'en !

\- _Je peux pas_.

\- Va-t'en…

\- _Si t'es là, je suis là_. »

Ash ferma les yeux, et ramena ses genoux contre lui pour les serrer très fort, en un geste qu'il était bien conscient d'avoir fait des milliers de fois, bien des années auparavant. Un geste qui était censé lui épargner quelques douleurs, quelques humiliations… Mais certainement pas celle qui insistait.

« _Tu dois retrouver maman et papa et Mimi,_ murmura Jem sans faire un geste. _Tu dois nous sauver._ »

Ash ravala la morgue qui lui montait aux lèvres. _Merci, petite hallucination, de me donner des conseils aussi utiles. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé moi-même. Tu sais comment faire peut-être ?_ pensa-t-il amèrement, le visage toujours calé contre ses genoux pointus.

« _Tu dois être gentil._

\- Quoi ? »

Ash bégaya ce mot tout en se sentant effroyable stupide à parler ainsi dans le vide, dans ce cachot humide. Au lieu d'essayer de trouver un moyen de s'en aller, il écoutait les délires de son propre cerveau commotionné.

« _Rappelle-toi,_ répondit la petite voix. _Tu dois être gentil. Tu dois pas demander maman. Tu dois pas être en colère s'il la traite de… de… du mot méchant. Tu dois pas demander la maison. Et tu dois l'appeler papa. Tu te souviens, Jem ? Tu dois l'appeler papa ! »_

Ash redressa la tête. L'hallucination n'avait pas bougé. Son regard était fixé sur lui, il ne cillait toujours pas, mais il paraissait si réel qu'il aurait pu s'y faire prendre. Et soudain, alors même qu'il s'acharnait à trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de cet enfant maudit, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais réellement le faire.

Il se redressa aussi rapidement que possible malgré ses blessures, et enroula ses doigts autour des barreaux, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je dois l'appeler papa… » s'entendit-il murmurer dans la pénombre, les yeux écarquillés par sa soudaine prise de conscience.

Alors que les mots lui revenaient, se formant sur le bout de sa langue avec la sensation étrange d'avoir été répétés mille fois, ses souvenirs des quelques dernières semaines le rattrapèrent d'un seul coup.

Les mots d'une Olivia confiante sur un terrain de Quidditch, le goût persistant d'un jus de fruit sur sa langue, les couleurs vives d'un costume officiel, l'étreinte d'une vieille femme au parfum trop enivrant…

Ces sensations qui l'étouffaient toujours en présence de Mia, d'Hermione et même de Drago… Ce mélange d'affection et de besoin de protection qu'il éprouvait pour Mia, cette envie stupéfiante de se laisser aller, de se faire materner qu'il ressentait toujours en compagnie d'Hermione, et plus encore ce sentiment doux-amer, cette envie de rendre fier tout en concurrence que lui faisait vivre Drago.

Son cerveau ne se souvenait peut-être de rien. Sa mémoire était peut-être brisée, éparpillée, floue. Mais son corps… Son corps, lui, se rappelait. Les sensations, les goûts, les odeurs, les sons.

Il était _déjà_ venu ici.

Il avait _déjà_ touché ses barreaux.

Et l'hallucination n'en était pas vraiment une.

C'était un souvenir.

C'était un flash.

* * *

Olivia bondit de son balai en poussant des cris de victoires, vite étouffés par l'étreinte puissante de son cousin et sa cousine qui hurlaient plus fort encore. Elle ne lâcha pourtant pas l'objet, et le ramena contre sa poitrine dès qu'elle fut libérée du câlin de Julian qui enlaçait un autre de leurs coéquipiers surexcités.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de l'équipe Indienne qui, défaite, marchait hors du terrain, les jambes étrangement arquées. Elle sentit un fou-rire la guetter, mais le retint, magnanime. Ils avaient été d'une affligeante nullité, clairement peu habitués au vol sur des balais… Elle comprenait que le confort des tapis leur manque, mais cela n'excusait pas tout. Et certainement pas leur incapacité à garder des souaffles.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle aurait pu grommeler au sujet de cette effroyable perte de temps. Certes, le match avait duré à peine une demi-heure, bien que Samantha ait été plus occupée à rigoler en voyant les joueurs de l'équipe adverse tomber de leurs balais qu'à attraper le Vif d'Or… Mais même subir l'interminable n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher de flotter sur un petit nuage.

Lorsqu'un homme très sérieux était apparu, une heure à peine avant le match, pour lui tendre son balai flambant neuf, elle n'y avait pas cru. Puis, le petit mot de Ash, qui se constituait d'une courte ligne, l'avait rendue euphorique. « _Promis, je n'ai pas braqué la moindre banque…_ », avait-il simplement écrit, et un sourire s'était installé sur ses lèvres, prêt à y rester. Que le balai soit absolument parfait pour elle n'était qu'un bonus. Un excellent bonus.

Puisqu'aucun joueur adverse n'avait l'air menaçant, elle avait passé le match à l'étrenner, le testant tant et si bien qu'elle avait dû être une distraction bienvenue à l'ennui mortel de cette demi-heure pour tous les spectateurs.

Elle suivit le rythme de ses coéquipiers en quittant le terrain, entendant nombre de gens dans les gradins hurler son nom. Elle avait fait son petit effet, sans aucun doute. Elle souriait encore en atteignant les vestiaires, écoutant les piaillements impatients des autres joueurs de son équipe et de son cousin qui comptait les points qu'ils venaient d'amasser, leur permettant ainsi de rattraper de l'échec monumental de la semaine précédente.

A moins de perdre le dernier match de cette manche, ils pourraient poursuivre l'aventure. Elle était impatiente de rentrer à Poudlard, de croiser Ash, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures avant qu'il reparte pour Salem. Sans doute pourrait-il faire des allers-retours, et ils trouveraient bien l'occasion de se voir pour discuter. Et s'embrasser.

Elle mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres à cette pensée, alors qu'autour d'elle, les bruits de la victoire s'évanouissaient tout à coup.

Elle fourra rapidement son maillot dans son sac à dos, sans trop se demander ce qui leur prenait. Sans doute avaient-ils épuisés leur stock de joie pour la journée. Elle s'apprêtait à retirer son débardeur moite de transpiration quand elle entendit prononcer son prénom.

Elle reconnut la voix alors même que son possesseur n'avait rien à faire là, et elle se retourna d'un bond pour affronter le regard sombre de son père. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était vraiment présent, à des milliers de kilomètres de là où il était supposé être –avec sa mère, ses dragons, et toutes ces occupations. Elle songea un instant qu'il était venu voir le match, mais à en croire sa mine désolée, il n'était pas là pour la féliciter.

« Papa… bredouilla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Julian, Livie, Sam, vous pourriez sortir quelques instants ? Il faut qu'on parle. »

Julian acquiesça rapidement, sans se démonter, l'air si sérieux qu'Olivia se mit à craindre le pire. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perçu le sentiment d'urgence teinté de peine qui avait fait trembler la voix de son père.

Son père qui dominait des dragons cinquante fois plus grands que lui, et sa femme plus petite mais bien plus effrayante quand elle s'y mettait. Son père qui, comme elle, comme sa mère, n'avait jamais peur de rien. « _Si j'ai peur des dragons, Livie, ils le sentent… Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir peur._ » lui répétait-il sans cesse à l'époque, instaurant en elle le trait de caractère qui lui permettait désormais d'embrasser le garçon le plus effrayant de la terre.

C'était cet homme-là qui avait peur.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il sorte, s'empressa de rattraper ses affaires sans faire attention à sa tenue, et fila à sa suite, rapidement entourée par Samantha et Julian qui paraissaient aussi angoissés qu'elle.

Son père les conduisit à quelques mètres, là où la foule ne se pressait pas, et –comme elle s'y attendait de sa part- il n'essaya pas de les préparer davantage. Il ne leur promit pas que tout se passerait bien avant même de dire que tout allait mal. Il ne leur donna pas de vaines explications sur le déroulement de ce qui se produisait pour arranger les choses. Il se contenta de prononcer, son regard rivé au sien :

« Ash a disparu.

\- Quoi ?! cria Sam, les yeux écarquillés. Attends, il est encore parti ?!

\- Non, répondit Olivia à la place de son père. Non, il… Il n'a pas pu partir. Il ne serait jamais parti.

\- Pas de son plein gré, non, confirma son père en s'approchant d'elle, comme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Apparemment, celui ou ceux qui lui ont fait du mal la dernière fois… On suppose qu'ils ont vu son nom dans le journal, qu'ils s'inquiétaient de ce qu'il pourrait dire et qu'ils ont préféré s'assurer que… »

Elle n'écoutait déjà plus.

Ash avait été enlevé. Ash était seul, quelque part, à subir elle-ne-savait-quoi, à craindre le pire, à souffrir, à… Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux tout à coup, et elle entendit Julian reprendre son souffle à côté d'elle. Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, mais elle se dégagea d'un geste furieux.

Il avait été enlevé. Encore. Et il souffrait encore.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un câlin. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être réconfortée. Et elle n'avait pas davantage besoin d'entendre de naïves promesses qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir l'assurance de tenir.

« Livie, tous les Aurors sont sur le coup, d'accord ? Et Ash est fort. S'il s'en est sorti à l'époque, il s'en sortira maintenant ! Tout le monde le recherche, absolument tout le monde…

\- Je veux aider, annonça Julian en levant la tête.

\- Non, tous les trois, vous restez ici. Vous jouez au Quidditch, vous en entraînez… Et je vous tiendrais au courant à la moindre avancée. Je ne voulais pas que vous appreniez la nouvelle dans les journaux, et… Livie ? »

Elle avait tourné les talons. Il voulait qu'elle _joue_? Les poings serrés, elle s'éloigna d'eux aussi rapidement que possible, alors que les images du corps de Ash lui revenaient par à coup. Toutes ces marques, toutes ces cicatrices… Certaines venaient de son existence dans le monde moldu, mais d'autres étaient antérieures. C'était ces gens qui les lui avaient faites. Ces gens qui le détenaient de nouveau, qui lui effacerait peut-être ses souvenirs, sa personnalité, tout ce qui faisait de lui Ash. Et Jem. Et Tyler. Ce qui faisait de lui, _lui_ , justement.

« Livie ! »

Elle entendit les pas de son père derrière elle, mais se refusa à s'arrêter, accélérant le pas jusqu'à se mettre à courir. Elle essayait de ne pas penser au pire. Elle essayait très fort de ne pas imaginer son corps, sans qu'une respiration soulève son torse, sans que ses joues s'enflamment quand elle se collait contre lui, sans qu'il se crispe lorsqu'ils allaient trop loin… Mais elle le voyait malgré tout, elle laissait cette image se graver sur sa rétine, presque trop réelle.

« Livie, arrête ! » s'écria son père en lui saisissant le poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner.

Elle se fichait désormais qu'il la voit pleurer. Elle s'attendit presque à un sourire taquin, un « Alors on pleure, maintenant, Livie ? » un peu moqueur, comme quand elle tombait enfant et qu'il lui disait d'être courageuse. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à l'étreinte qui lui coupa brusquement le souffle. Il l'attira contre son torse et elle se laissa faire, l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne chuchote :

« On va le retrouver, Livie… »

Alors elle se dégagea, le repoussant si violemment qu'elle entendit distinctement le grondement sourd qu'il laissa échapper en encaissant le coup. Et, la voix déformée par la colère, elle répliqua :

« Ouais, évidemment ! Vous avez tous si bien réussis à le retrouver la dernière fois !

\- Olivia, soupira-t-il en se massant le ventre. Tu sais pertinemment que la situation est différente.

\- Oui, t'as raison ! Cette fois, il peut se défendre… Et j'espère que ce soir, il le fera.

\- Ce soir ?

\- La Pleine Lune, se contenta-t-elle de sourire. J'espère qu'il les tuera tous. »

Les yeux de son père s'écarquillèrent, et elle faillit se mettre à rire en prenant conscience qu'ils avaient probablement tous oublié la pleine lune. Et ses conséquences si Ash n'avait pas sa potion sous la main avant que la nuit tombe.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de les lui expliquer et tourna les talons une fois de plus, persuadée qu'il ne chercherait plus à la rattraper. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour songer à ces conséquences.

Et pour échapper à cette petite voix qui lui rappelait que Ash, aussi fort soit-il, ne pourrait en subir davantage sans se perdre entièrement. Sans qu'elle finisse par le perdre.

* * *

Des dizaines de parchemins parsemaient le sol du salon des Malefoy, obligeant chaque Auror qui parcourait la pièce à garder les yeux baissés afin de prévenir d'une quelconque chute. Ou pire, de l'écrabouillement de l'un des précieux rouleaux du Ministère de la Magie. L'ambiance morose s'était transformée peu à peu, alors que les heures défilaient indubitablement, insouciantes quant à l'angoisse qu'elles apportaient à toutes les personnes présentes, Drago en tête.

Installé sur le canapé, une Hermione de plus en plus défaite assise près de lui, il se saisissait des parchemins les uns après les autres. Harry lui avait ordonné de travailler et au même titre que quelques Aurors, il devait chercher des erreurs, des soupçons, des idées même. Il avait sous les yeux mille documents datant d'une époque à laquelle il aurait voulu ne plus jamais repenser, époque qui semblait se répéter inlassablement en lui pour atteindre son apogée en ce jour. Il lisait l'interrogatoire de Blaise, lequel se trouvait au Ministère, tout comme lui, avec lui, au moment de la première disparition de Jem. Ils avaient tous été interrogés. Tous. Et rien ne clochait.

Hermione analysait elle aussi les interrogatoires de leurs proches, lâchant des soupirs à la fois soulagés –elle n'avait clairement pas envie d'apprendre qu'une personne qu'elle aimait puisse lui faire subir ça- et dépités à chaque fois qu'elle finissait sa lecture.

Neal faisait de même, les yeux fixés sur les photographies. Harry l'avait chargé de se remémorer chaque chose qui lui avait paru étrange durant ces dernières années, chaque visage qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver à Salem, chaque personne qui avait semblé s'intéresser à Ash de près ou de loin. Ainsi, lorsqu'après d'interminables heures, il releva la tête et s'enquit, la voix calme, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui :

« Ce Ronald Weasley… ? »

Drago sentit Hermione se tendre. Elle était peut-être bien moins proche de Ron que de Harry désormais, mais ils avaient survécu ensemble à bien trop d'épreuves, ils avaient été bien trop liés, pour qu'elle ose l'imaginer coupable de quoi que ce soit. La fureur qui teinta les joues pâles de Harry confirmèrent ce qu'il pensait également de cette situation, et Drago s'empressa d'intervenir :

« Et bien quoi ? Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?

\- Non, pas comme pour l'entendez, admit Neal avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer une certaine animosité la semaine dernière… Au début, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de rancœur entre les Weasley et vous, mais vous sembliez proche de tous les autres. Se pourrait-il qu'il vous en veuille pour quelque chose ou…

\- Je lui ai piqué Hermione, sourit Drago avant de secouer la tête en entendant Hermione soupirer. Non, en fait. Ils avaient déjà rompu quand on a commencé à se fréquenter, mais il ne m'estimait pas capable de la rendre heureuse… Vu la façon dont les choses se sont finies entre nous, je n'ai pas pu le détromper. Je suppose qu'on ne sera donc jamais les meilleurs amis du monde !

\- Je vois qu'il est Auror sur le dossier qui le concerne, et qu'il était en mission au moment de l'enlèvement, mais il n'y a aucun détail. Et on est d'accord, la plupart du temps, les enfants sont enlevés par des membres de leur famille, ou par des proches, et il avait des raisons de vous en vouloir, et…

\- Non, coupa Hermione, les yeux plissés. Ron s'était marié à l'époque, il avait un enfant, notre relation commençait même à être de nouveau réellement amicale… Il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

\- Mais il est Auror ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui répondit, apparemment déjà lassé de cette interruption qui lui semblait parfaitement inutile :

« Ron est une fois de plus en mission. En Afrique, très exactement, où il doit démanteler un réseau de ventes d'objets de magie noire… Il m'a envoyé un message dès qu'il a su pour me demander s'il devait rentrer, et si Hermione allait bien. J'ai refusé, parce que ce dossier est très important et qu'il y travaille depuis des semaines sans compter que nous sommes déjà suffisamment sur ce cas et que nous prenons déjà trop les choses à cœur… Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en rajouter avec Ron, et ses regards désapprobateurs dans leur direction ! »

Il désigna Drago et Hermione d'un regard pas plus sympathique, avant de se tourner vers Neal qui abandonna le parchemin concernant Ron, avant de basculer la tête en arrière, découragé. Drago comprenait exactement ce qu'il éprouvait. Il savait pertinemment qu'Harry n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Il avait envoyé la moitié des Aurors qu'il avait sous la main à la recherche d'une piste autour de la maison, mais le coupable ayant sûrement transplané, ils ne trouveraient probablement aucun indice valable. Ils avaient néanmoins découvert que plusieurs sortilèges avaient été employés dans la chambre de Jem, dont un visant à l'endormir et un autre à le faire léviter. Pour le reste…

Drago se doutait qu'Harry essayait simplement de leur occuper l'esprit, de les obliger à se sentir utiles au lieu de les abandonner à leur triste sort. Il se doutait également que l'entreprise de recherches dans les vieux dossiers qu'ils avaient entamée ne mènerait qu'à d'autres désillusions.

Mais il s'y accrochait malgré tout. Parce qu'il s'agissait de leur seul espoir dans l'immédiat. Parce que s'il abandonnait, Hermione le ferait sans doute également, et qu'elle se remettrait à pleurer, ce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter. Parce que Ash avait besoin de lui, et qu'il avait besoin de savoir qu'il essayait au moins, à défaut d'être réellement utile… Et parce qu'il voulait s'accrocher au mince espoir de remarquer quelque chose qui leur avait échappé à tous onze ans auparavant.

Car c'était exactement ce qu'ils faisaient : ils espéraient trouver un détail, une microscopique erreur de la part de leur ennemi commun, quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Ils s'agrippaient au rêve insensé de distinguer en quelques heures ce qu'une dizaine d'Aurors acharnés n'avaient pu découvrir en des mois d'enquête.

Et ça avait beau être vain, aucun d'eux n'était prêt à arrêter.

En soupirant, il se saisit donc d'un autre parchemin, celui de Théodore. Il savait que son meilleur ami était toujours à l'étage avec sa fille, et lorsqu'il y songeait, un bref éclat de culpabilité l'assaillait avant de disparaître : il ne pouvait s'en préoccuper à l'instant. Théo avait eu raison : la priorité était de retrouver Ash, le reste pouvait attendre, quand bien même l'idée de savoir sa fille en proie à la souffrance lui donnait envie d'abandonner son exercice sans but pour la rejoindre et la rassurer. Pour lui répéter mille fois qu'elle n'était responsable de rien, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se reprocher quoi que ce soit.

La discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec Hermione, dix ans plus tôt lui semblait-il, lui revint tout à coup, et il se promit de cesser de tergiverser. Dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé Ash –il refusait d'employer le terme « si » à ce stade- il lancerait l'ultimatum de la thérapie à sa fille, comme il aurait dû le faire bien des années auparavant. En ce qui le concernait, il avait juste besoin de savoir ses enfants heureux. Ce serait _ça_ son meilleur moyen de guérison.

 _Ça_ et elle.

Il lui jeta un rapide regard en coin. Elle portait toujours sa chemise, même si elle avait enfilé un vieux pantalon de jogging par-dessous après son réveil. Ses yeux bouffis et cernés s'emplissaient de larmes qu'elle chassait courageusement dès qu'elles menaçaient de déborder. Il la voyait porter la main à sa poitrine, de temps en temps, comme victime d'une douleur insurmontable. Et elle tripotait son annulaire, celui où elle avait longtemps porté son alliance, en un geste familier et instinctif visant sans nul doute à la rassurer. Ses mouvements étaient trop rapides, trop saccadés, et il la sentait si proche de craquer tout à coup qu'il attendait presque que cela arrive… Au moins pour que l'épée de Damoclès qui semblait toute prête à lui transpercer le crâne disparaisse et qu'il en finisse.

Mais il était aussi soulagé qu'elle tienne le coup, soulagé qu'elle gère la pression malgré sa détresse évidente, soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas perdu la tête comme il l'avait cru. Soulagé qu'elle soit toujours Hermione, _sa_ Hermione, battante persévérante et prête à tout, quitte à être broyée ensuite dans la tourmente.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle tienne encore longtemps. Il n'était même pas sûr de tenir davantage lui-même. Il ne pouvait que s'imaginer son fils adolescent, à la lueur de la lune, prêt à se transformer en une créature qu'il ne voulait pas être et à dévorer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il souhaitait presque que tout cela se produise, et qu'Ash apparaisse au petit matin, le lendemain, sauvage mais indemne.

Mais il avait lu l'angoisse dans le regard de Neal à cette idée, et il avait compris, tout comme lui, que les fragments d'humanité auxquels Ash tenait tant s'effondreraient sous un nouveau crime, aussi salutaire soit-il.

« Monsieur le Directeur ? »

La voix d'un Auror le tira de ses mauvaises pensées, et il redressa la tête avant de comprendre qu'il n'était pas le Directeur auquel le jeune homme s'adressait. Harry abandonna son dossier du regard pour sourire à son collègue, et ce dernier parut tout à coup bien embarrassé, avant qu'un autre Auror toussote derrière lui, sans nul doute pour le pousser à dire quelque chose.

« Les gars et moi, on voudrait juste s'assurer que… Quoi qu'on trouve, on ne tentera rien ce soir.

\- Pardon ? »

La voix de Harry, d'ordinaire toujours cordiale lorsqu'il s'adressait aux gens avec lesquels il travaillait, s'était empli d'un soupçon d'amertume… Et de beaucoup de dégoût. Un dégoût qui transparut sur son visage alors qu'il jaugeait l'Auror probablement tout nouveau à son poste.

« Et bien, il va se transformer et… On en a tous discuté, expliqua-t-il en insistant longuement sur le « tous ». Cette mission n'entrerait même pas dans l'exercice de nos fonctions en temps normal. Et ce gamin, il sera capable de se défendre tout seul une fois transformé en monstre, non ?

\- En loup-garou, précisa Harry sans ciller. En loup-garou, Davis.

\- Ouais… C'est ça… Enfin, on se disait tous qu'on ne pouvait pas aller risquer nos vies ce soir ! On est peut-être entraînés à se défendre contre des sorciers et tout ça, mais… Un loup-garou ? On n'a pas étudié ça à l'I.A.F.A., on n'est pas formés pour ça !

\- Vous êtes formés pour protéger la population, Davis.

\- On n'est pas ces types de la Police Magique ! répliqua le jeune homme avec mépris.

\- Non, vous avez raison. Eux n'hésiteraient même pas, alors même qu'ils n'ont pas été davantage formés à cela que vous. Quoi qu'il en soit… (Harry se tourna vers les autres, une lueur de désapprobation claire dans le regard.) Je ne forcerai aucun d'entre vous à intervenir si la situation venait à s'améliorer cette nuit. Comme je ne me forcerai pas à vous proposer des cas trop dangereux lors de vos prochaines missions… Puisqu'il semble que vous avez choisi ce travail pour la gloire de l'uniforme et non pour ce qu'il représente. Que ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés par cette mission quitte cette maison. Vous avez gagné quelques jours de congés non-rémunérés, Messieurs.

\- Mais…

\- Ce sera tout, Davis. »

L'Auror parut sur le point de se défendre, mais l'un de ses collègues apparut près de lui pour le tirer vers la sortie, suivi par tous… A l'exception d'un autre homme plus jeune encore qui poussa Drago à s'interroger : d'où sortaient donc cette bande de bras cassés ? De toute évidence, les sorciers présents sortaient tout juste de l'Institut d'Apprentissage des Fonctions d'Auror, aucun n'avait la moindre expérience. Harry croisa son regard et répondit à son accusation mentale d'une grimace contrite. Il n'avait apparemment rien eu de mieux sous la main… A moins qu'ils soient tous en train de fouiller le jardin.

« Merci d'être resté, Fergusson, soupira finalement Harry en direction du seul Auror restant. Vous aurez le privilège de choisir votre prochaine mission…

\- Mon oncle est un loup-garou, commenta simplement le jeune homme sans sourire, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de son parchemin. Et j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans. »

Drago se redressa sur son siège alors qu'Hermione, qui avait suivi la discussion sans respirer, reprenait brusquement son souffle. Harry se dirigea vers l'Auror sans perdre un instant et lui arracha presque le parchemin des mains avant de se mettre à le survoler, ses yeux se fixant à peine sur une phrase avant d'en saisir une nouvelle, ses sourcils se fronçant tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par se rejoindre au milieu de son front.

Et Drago comprit que celui qu'il avait pris pour un autre trop jeune Auror incompétent venait peut-être de sauver la vie de son fils lorsqu'Harry se tourna vers eux, apparemment sous le choc.

« Je… Je crois que je sais où il est. »

* * *

Mia avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots, sans pour autant parvenir à les rendre parfaitement silencieux. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle entendait un Auror dans la chambre d'à côté, la chambre de Jem… Et elle percevait la présence de Théodore, juste à côté d'elle, assis sur une chaise qu'il avait faite apparaître depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait pas dit un mot pour le moment, alors qu'elle pleurait sans s'arrêter, et elle finit par hoqueter, la gorge nouée :

« Tu vas ju-juste rester assis là à me re-regarder ?!

\- Oui. S'il le faut. Je ne fais pas partie des psychomages qui estiment que parler vaut mieux qu'une bonne crise de larmes. Evidemment, parler est mieux, ensuite, mais si tu dois pleurer d'abord…

\- Je ne veux pas parler. »

Il posa une main apaisante sur ses cheveux qu'il caressa doucement, et elle se rappela de leurs rares séances à une époque où elle était trop petite pour comprendre à quel point elle avait besoin de lui parler. Des séances qui ne lui tiraient que des sanglots, avant qu'elle lui ordonne de le ramener à son père. Elle hurlait et battait des pieds en hurlant qu'elle « voulait son papa », et il finissait par céder, craignant qu'elle finisse par se faire mal. Il n'avait réussi à lui tirer plus de quelques phrases… Et elle ne comptait pas lui dire quoi que ce soit de plus désormais.

Elle avait beau l'aimer de tout son cœur –il était sûrement l'adulte sur lequel elle comptait le plus en dehors de ses parents durant l'enfance- elle ne lui faisait pas confiance à ce sujet. Il répéterait ce qu'elle dirait à ses parents et…

« Mia ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette discussion que nous avions eue peu après la disparition de Jem, la première fois ? Pas durant nos séances, une conversation toute bête. Tes parents étaient avec les Aurors, et j'étais resté avec toi en attendant qu'ils reviennent…

\- Non, bredouilla-t-elle en relevant doucement la tête, essuyant ses joues humides. Je ne me souviens pas.

\- C'était les heures suivant la disparition de Jem. Tu as toutes les raisons de ne pas t'en rappeler. Quoi qu'il en soit… On était assis là, tous les deux, dans ce couloir du Ministère. Tu t'étais effondrée de sommeil à force de pleurer, je te tenais sur mes genoux, et quand tu as ouvert les yeux, la première chose que tu m'as demandé c'est si quelqu'un avait trouvé ton livre de coloriage…

\- Je n'ai pas demandé Jem ?

\- Non. Tu as demandé ce livre. Et en effet, un Auror l'avait trouvé et me l'avait tendu, avec ta boite à crayons… Tu les avais fait tomber par terre quand ta mère a commencé à paniquer, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui… »

De cela, elle se souvenait. Elle avait rêvé ces courtes minutes des millions de fois par la suite, durant des années… Elle se souvenait du livre aussi. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était assise, en train de colorier le dessin d'un lézard sur un rocher pour son père, et que sa mère avait débarqué en souriant. Puis elle avait demandé où était Jem, et lorsque Mia avait levé le doigt pour le pointer vers les jouets qui trainaient dans un coin… Il n'était plus là. Et les cris avaient commencé.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait du livre ? (Elle secoua la tête.) Tu me l'as pris des mains, si violemment que tu m'as coupé avec l'angle de la couverture… Et tu t'es mise à en arracher chaque page, une à une, en criant que tout était de ta faute. Puis ton père est revenu, et tu t'es arrêtée de pleurer net. Tu te souviens de ça ? J'ai essayé de t'en parler, après, et… Tu n'as jamais rien dit. Tu n'as jamais expliqué _pourquoi_ tu pensais que c'était de ta faute. »

Mia détourna les yeux, un nouveau sanglot menaçant de l'étouffer, et renfonça son visage dans l'oreiller pour clore la discussion. Elle n'avait aucune intention de lui expliquer. Elle refusait de l'entendre dire à quel point c'était stupide de se sentir coupable, parce qu'elle était consciente que cela n'avait aucun sens, qu'elle se faisait du mal pour rien. Elle en était consciente douze ans auparavant. Elle en était consciente, maintenant.

Mais Jem avait disparu un jour, alors qu'elle était avec lui. Et Ash avait disparu, alors qu'elle aurait dû être avec lui. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas se sentir fautive ? Comment aurait-elle pu croire qu'une part de la responsabilité de ses disparitions ne lui revenait pas ?

« Un jour, il faudra bien que tu en parles à quelqu'un Mia… »

Un jour, peut-être, admit-elle silencieusement en fermant les yeux. Mais pas aujourd'hui…

* * *

Ash observait les ombres se déplacer par la lucarne, tâchant de se rendre compte des heures qui venaient de passer. Ils étaient encore en début d'après-midi, et il refusait de s'angoisser à l'idée de rester là toute la nuit. Une nuit qu'il pressentait aussi sombre que sa cellule. Il n'avait pas complété une transformation depuis si longtemps qu'il peinait presque à se souvenir de ce qu'il éprouverait alors… Ses souvenirs des pleines lunes étaient toujours si flous, morcelés. Heureusement, sans quoi aurait-il frôlé le désespoir en cet instant. Malheureusement, parce qu'il craignait encore davantage ce qu'il ne pouvait contrôler avec exactitude.

Et ce jour-là, il était évident qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ni la situation, ni le flash qui se poursuivait sans qu'il parvienne à le distinguer réellement de la réalité –quel était le degré de présent dans ce qu'il vivait à l'instant ? Voyait-il sa cellule à travers ses yeux d'enfant ?

Il n'avait pas encore osé s'approcher de Jem. De l'illusion qu'il représentait à quelques pas de lui. Il avait désormais trop mal à sa jambe, qui s'engourdissait davantage à chaque minute qui passait. Du moins était-ce l'excuse qu'il se donnait : il craignait qu'un contact avec Jem le fasse disparaître, que l'hallucination ne puisse persister s'il s'y confrontait délibérément.

Alors il restait assis là, contre les barreaux, sa contemplation des secondes interminables s'interrompant par instant pour se perdre dans l'illusion qu'il n'était pas tout à fait seul. Pathétique. Il avait passé la moitié de son existence seul, mais l'idée de l'être dans cet endroit lui fichait une trouille monstre.

« _Olivia aurait pas peur, elle, même pas ici._ »

La voix de Jem lui tira un minuscule sourire. S'il avait douté que l'enfant soit une vision créée par son propre cerveau, cette remarque qu'il était lui-même en train de former aurait achevé de le lui rappeler.

« Non, tu as raison, admit-il tout bas.

\- _Moi, j'ai peur. »_

Ash hocha tout simplement la tête. Il comprenait. Jem n'était pas vraiment là. L'enfant qu'il voyait à quelques pas de lui n'était que le souvenir d'un instant précis –après de nombreux mois passés dans ces cachots, vu sa maigreur, mais avant qu'il subisse le pire : la morsure du loup-garou. Il avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. S'il avait pu changer quoi que ce soit au passé, il l'aurait soulevé par-dessus sa tête pour le hisser jusqu'à la lucarne et le faire fuir… Mais aucune magie n'aurait pu provoquer un tel miracle.

Et alors qu'il songeait à tout ce que Jem avait dû subir, tout ce qu'il s'imaginait, tout ce que ce flash tâchait de lui rappeler, il se demanda s'il pourrait lui-même vivre pire. Si son bourreau, dont il peinait tant à se souvenir du visage, parviendrait à trouver un moyen définitif de le briser. Alors, tout bas, il avoua à son fantôme :

« Moi aussi, j'ai peur. »

Les mots lui vinrent tout naturellement, alors même qu'il les avait retenus si longtemps, et il soupira en regardant de nouveau Jem qui hocha la tête à son tour, toujours sans ciller, comme en miroir de ses propres réactions. Il ferma alors les yeux, refusant de voir davantage le temps qui s'écoulait inlassablement, le rapprochant de ce qu'il pressentait être la nuit la plus longue de sa vie, et il essaya de rassurer.

Sans pour autant y parvenir.

Il ne sut combien de minutes exactement il avait passé la tête ainsi basculée en arrière, appuyé contre les barreaux d'une cage qui avait été trop longtemps la sienne, mais il sentit son corps se tendre avant même que les premiers bruits de pas ne le tirent de sa torpeur.

Ils semblaient éloignés, même si c'était dur à dire avec l'écho que provoquait indubitablement les profondeurs de ces lieux. Mais ils se rapprochaient, assurément. Traînants, lourds, comme ceux d'une personne blessée, âgée ou malade. Ash rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et se redressa péniblement, refusant d'être en position de faiblesse lorsque son geôlier apparaitrait. En serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un grondement de douleur au moment où son pied gauche s'appuyait sur le sol, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Jem.

Il n'était plus là.

Il était seul.

Ash sentit son souffle s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors que la panique lui enserrait tout à coup le cœur. Son rythme cardiaque se transforma en un tambourinement trop rapide, ses battements se chevauchant presque.

Il avait déjà été seul en ces lieux. Il ne pouvait pas être seul de nouveau. Il…

Son regard se figea.

A l'endroit même où s'était tenu Jem quelques instants auparavant, il y avait un nounours. Une peluche d'une trentaine de centimètres, à laquelle il manquait des morceaux, sans doute rongés par l'humidité et le temps. Une peluche qu'il reconnut, comme sous l'effet d'un nouveau flash qui ne le désarçonna qu'à peine.

Le souvenir d'un commentaire d'Olivia, sur l'ours en peluche qu'il avait traîné partout durant son enfance, le fit vaciller sur ses jambes alors que les pas se rapprochaient.

Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, ni de se soucier du mal qu'il faisait à sa jambe déjà brisée. Faisant fi de la douleur qui se répercuta à chaque pas, il courut vers l'ours en peluche et l'attrapa par une patte avant de se précipiter vers la lucarne. Il chassa l'attraction soudaine qui le poussait à prolonger le contact, alors qu'un mot résonnait soudain à son esprit : _Poggy_.

Il ne se demanda pas _pourquoi_ il agissait ainsi, pourquoi son stupide instinct décidait que se préparer à affronter la cause de tous ses malheurs avait moins d'importance que de sauver la vie d'un nounours moisi. La vie d'une créature inanimée d'ailleurs, ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exaspérer. Mais comme si le fait que la peluche ne soit pas réellement vivante ne comptait pas, il s'acharna à la faire passer par la lucarne minuscule. Et il se sentit sourire en voyant les derniers rayons de soleil frapper le ventre rebondi –seule partie qu'il apercevait de là où il se tenait- du jouet de son enfance.

Il n'avait rien pu changer pour le passé, mais au moins avait-il le pouvoir de changer d'avenir. Même en commençant par un vieil ours moribond. Reprenant courage, il se tourna vers les barreaux et l'éclat de lumière qui commençait à apparaître, provenant sans doute d'une baguette magique. Et, inspirant profondément, il essaya de se convaincre de mille choses qu'il avait préféré oublier jusque-là, mais dont il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin qu'à l'instant.

Il était le fils d'une des plus braves sorcières du monde.

Il avait rejoint la maison de Godric Gryffondor, qui même s'il avait été aussi arrogant qu'insupportable, était avant tout paré d'un courage à toutes épreuves.

Il sortait avec la fille la plus effroyablement indomptable qu'il ait connue de toute sa vie.

Et il avait survécu en à peine douze années à plus de choses que les gens n'en subissaient généralement dans toute leur vie.

Il était sorti de cet endroit vivant, des années auparavant, et même s'il n'en avait aucun souvenir précis pour le moment, il refusait de ne pas réitérer son exploit.

Alors il se redressa, serra dents et poings sous la puissance de la douleur qui faisait jaillir trop d'adrénaline en lui, et attendit sans dévoiler sa peur. La peur qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Il carra les épaules, releva le menton, et attendit de voir apparaître son cauchemar.

Il eut un bref mouvement de surprise en voyant poindre la baguette, trop proche du sol pour que son ennemi mesure plus d'un mètre cinquante. Puis, les ombres du « Lumos » dessinèrent une silhouette si horriblement voutée qu'Ash fronça les sourcils.

L'homme –s'il s'agissait bien d'un homme- se tenait accrochée à une canne qui lui arrivait presque à l'épaule, puisqu'il se tenait si mal qu'il en était presque plié en deux. Un rideau de cheveux d'un blanc translucide et emmêlés servait de cachette à son visage qu'Ash ne pouvait voir sans s'approcher.

Ce qu'il fit, un instant plus tard, alors qu'un râle s'extirpait de la gorge de l'inconnu qui toussa à s'en cracher les poumons avant de grogner :

« Viens ici, mon garçon… »

Ash obéit. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine à l'approche de l'homme et le parfum qu'il dégageait, trop fort, comme s'il s'était aspergé pour couvrir l'odeur de son propre cadavre, lui brûla les narines.

Il se souvenait de cette fragrance, et son cœur se souleva avant qu'il n'avale sa salive.

Il aperçut le tranchant d'un nez aquilin. Et la courbe d'une lèvre fine tordue en une grimace. Et il chassa l'émotion qui l'étreignait alors qu'une affreuse idée lui venait à l'esprit. Cet homme… Il ferma momentanément les yeux en une prière vaine, avant de se rapprocher davantage.

L'homme était vieux, aussi vieux que le monde semblait-il. Pour qu'un sorcier atteigne un tel niveau de déchéance physique, il devait avoir certainement plus de cent cinquante ans… Ou être très malade.

Ash refoula l'étrange sentiment de compassion qui s'insinua en lui, trop bref pour qu'il prenne la peine de s'y attarder, puis il se crispa encore davantage en entendant le tintement des clés contre les barreaux.

Il se tenait prêt. Il pouvait combattre le vieil homme, même avec sa jambe cassée. Il pouvait s'emparer de sa baguette avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il le pouvait s'il s'approchait suffisamment et que le vieillard baisait sa garde… Il pouvait le faire, et il le ferait.

Mais alors que la porte des cachots s'ouvrait enfin, il se rappela des conseils de l'illusion de Jem. Et il fit la première chose qui lui avait inculqué son instinct de survie jusqu'alors. Il s'acharna de patience. Et il devint le plus obéissant des garçons du monde.

« Papa. »

Le mot franchit aisément la barrière de ses lèvres, bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait fait s'il s'était adressé à Drago. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, qu'il jouait un rôle, qu'employé en cet instant, ce mot ne signifiait rien.

Cela lui venait tout naturellement alors que l'homme le rejoignait, la tête redressée, l'éclat de ses dents apparaissait alors qu'il souriait. Il _souriait_. Ce mot, prononcé ainsi, le rendait… Heureux.

Ash essaya de ne pas se tendre alors qu'il s'avançait encore, et il se répéta mentalement les conseils qu'il avait appliqués durant toute son enfance alors que tant d'hommes et de femmes différents l'approchaient pour lui faire du mal.

Il jouait, comme il avait joué toute sa vie pour la sauvegarder.

Il s'adaptait. Il s'adaptait, non pas comme il avait toujours cru savoir le faire…

Mais comme Jem, quatre ans et demi, petit garçon frêle et désespéré, le lui avait appris, bien des années auparavant, pour survivre.

Comme Jem, _lui_ , avait dû le faire.

* * *

« Je ne m'étais pas occupé de son interrogatoire, expliqua Harry en tendant un parchemin à Drago. Je ne l'avais même pas lu… Personne ne le soupçonnait ! Je veux dire, on sait tous à quel point il a pu être mauvais pendant la guerre, mais… _ça_ ?! Il était déjà vieux, n'avait jamais tenté de prendre contact avec vous, semblait même répugné par… »

Drago ne l'écoutait plus. Il sentait la présence d'Hermione, à côté de lui, tremblante et fragile. D'instinct, il passa un bras par-dessus son épaule avant de la ramener vers lui, le regard figé sur le nom qui apparaissait en haut du parchemin. Son nom. _Malefoy_.

Hermione posa une main sur la sienne alors qu'il se mettait à trembler lui aussi, et il l'entendit prononcer, la voix brisée :

« Ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens…

\- Non, absolument aucun, confirma Harry avant de se pencher vers lui, Neal s'approchant à son tour. Quand as-tu cessé de voir ton père, Drago ? »

Drago ferma les yeux, la gorge nouée, alors que mille souvenirs lui revenaient par saccades. Il se souvenait de la maladie de sa mère, des mois qu'elle avait passé alitée, crachant du sang, vaincue par une maladie sorcière rare à laquelle personne n'avait jamais trouvé de cure. A la fin, elle ne se rappelait même plus de son propre nom. A la fin, il était devenu incapable de passer plus de dix secondes dans la même pièce qu'elle tant elle ne ressemblait plus à la mère qu'il avait aimée.

A la fin, il était déjà à moitié amoureux d'Hermione Granger, si douée pour le réconforter, si douée pour le comprendre, si douée pour lui pardonner ses erreurs passées et sa culpabilité présente.

Il avait attendu pourtant. Que sa mère soit enterrée, que son père paraisse de nouveau capable de vivre seul. Puis il avait entamé la discussion la plus compliquée de sa vie, tout à fait conscient qu'il disait adieu à son père, définitivement.

Lucius avait crié, vociféré, proféré mille menaces qui –à l'époque- lui avaient paru surréalistes. Il avait brûlé son testament sous ses yeux, l'avait déclaré mort, lui avait ordonné de disparaître. Et Drago avait obéit, sans un regret.

Par la suite, ils ne s'étaient croisés que quelques rares fois. A des dîners chez les Nott, les Zabini, ou chez d'autres illustres familles d'un milieu duquel il se détachait. Ou devant la tombe de sa mère, les premières années avant que Drago ne cesse de s'y rendre.

Les dernières fois, son père lui avait paru malade, éteint, comme une coquille vide. Mais il avait refusé de s'en préoccuper, refusé de s'obliger à être un bon fils pour un si mauvais père, refusé d'entraîner Hermione, alors enceinte, dans cet univers qu'il avait quitté avec tant de soulagement.

« Drago ? murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue d'un baiser, le ramenant dans ce présent pas plus agréable.

\- Tu étais enceinte de Mia. C'était quelques semaines avant sa naissance, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère.

\- Avait-il l'air toujours en colère contre toi ? s'enquit Harry avec une douceur qui ne lui avait jamais été adressée jusqu'alors.

\- Il… Il m'a demandé si le bébé était un garçon ou une fille. Je lui ai répondu que ça ne le concernait plus. Et j'ai juste tourné les talons. Je refusais qu'il sache quoi que ce soit de plus. L'idée qu'il soit même au courant de la grossesse d'Hermione, alors que tous les journaux sorciers l'avaient annoncée, me rendait malade. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une quelconque prise sur nos vies, et je… »

Il sentit sa voix se briser alors que son regard se posait de nouveau sur le parchemin. Sur ces quelques phrases griffonnées par un Auror apparemment peu consciencieux, retranscription des paroles de son père à l'époque de son interrogatoire, quelques jours seulement après l'enlèvement de Jem.

« _Je ne comprends pas mon fils. Il est devenu si désobéissant, vous savez ? Je n'ai pas élevé mon fils comme ça… C'est cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! C'est elle qui l'a rendu si faible, si dépendant d'elle. Il l'appelle constamment ! Je ne peux pas le supporter ! Je ne peux pas croire que mon fils soit devenu un tel pleurnichard ! Je ne peux pas le supporter…_ »

Cette litanie durait plus d'une page, alors même que l'Auror tâchait de l'interroger au sujet de ses activités lors de la disparition de Jem, le discours de son père ne variait pas d'une plume. Il l'accusait, répétait à quel point il était faible et désobéissant, à quel point il voulait cette « Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ». Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que l'Auror abandonne, et suggère en note de fin de page que « Lucius Malefoy avait probablement perdu la tête et qu'il n'était clairement pas en état d'orchestrer un enlèvement. ». Et pourtant…

« Il parle au présent, murmura-t-il finalement, constatant tout haut ce qu'ils avaient tous remarqué à la lecture de ce discours incohérent. Il dit que je l' _appelle_ constamment, que je _veux_ la voir, que je _suis_ récalcitrant… Il…

\- Il dit « mon fils », il ne prononce jamais ton prénom. », ajouta Hermione, si blême qu'il sentit une nouvelle angoisse sourde lui torpiller les entrailles.

Il avait passé ces onze dernières années à penser qu'il aurait pu faire des centaines de choses différemment pour éviter le drame qui avait séparé sa vie en deux : l' _avant_ et l' _après_. Il avait aussi passé son temps à penser qu'au final, il n'aurait pas pu prévoir ce qui s'était passé, qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit, que la disparition de Jem n'avait été qu'un horrible hasard, qu'un quelconque fou avait kidnappé son fils comme il aurait pu prendre un autre enfant, n'importe lequel…

Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Si son propre père était responsable, quelle qu'en soit la raison, alors il était à moitié coupable lui aussi. Parce qu'il aurait pu tenter de renouer le contact, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, demander de ses nouvelles parfois… Parce qu'il aurait pu, mille fois au cours de ces dernières années, comprendre qui avait fait du mal à son fils. Il aurait pu le savoir. Il aurait _dû_ le savoir.

Alors, quand Harry ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, confirmant ce qu'il savait déjà, il ressentit pour la première fois la morsure de la culpabilité avec l'assurance de ne jamais pouvoir s'en défaire. L'assurance que jamais, jamais, il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

« Il ne parle pas de toi, Drago… Il parle de Jem. »

* * *

 **Note _** Doudidoudidoudida douda douda... **  
**

**Petites questions _** 1\. Qui veut faire des câlins à Olivia -qui gère enfin les lettres... même si celui qui devrait les lire ne les reçoit pas ? ; 2. Qui veut faire des câlins à Ash qui se retrouve une fois de plus dans la situation la plus catastrophique qui soit ? ; 3. Qui veut faire des câlins à Drago qui s'effondre presque, à Hermione qui s'écroule un peu plus et à Mia qui ne sait plus tenir le masque ? ; 4. BREF, qui veut faire des câlins à tout l'monde sauf au psychopathe qui fait du mal encore et encore ? ; 5. Qu'avez-vous pensé des scènes concernant Ash & Jem ? ; 6. Qu'envisagez-vous pour la suite ? Vont-ils le retrouver avant qu'il se transforme ? Pourquoi IL a fait ça ? Est-ce que Ash va s'en sortir, et si oui, dans quel état ? ; 7. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu... ? xD

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Des certitudes, de la soumission, un cadavre, des cendres, une guérison, une contamination, des têtes-brûlées, une potion, une oie, la pénombre, une promesse, des flammes, un corps, un oubli qui coûte cher, des voix, de la chair, une fuite et un petit mot qui change tout.

 **Des bisous !  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Tadaaa ! Presque à l'heure... Presque ! Je profite des vacances pour être sérieuse... ;) **  
**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, encouragements & autres ! :D Et petites réponses aux non-inscrits !

 **Marine :** Merciii ! :D Et là, ça a été un peu plus long, mais bon... Et pour la raclée, réponse dans ce chapitre ! =P Et tu es plutôt forte pour les devinettes xD Et euh... tu risques de m'en vouloir en fait, je crois !

 **Julie B :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Ah ah, j'assume totalement, c'est ce qui fait tout le sel d'une histoire après tout ! Et ouais, ils devraient tous voir des psy après tout ça... u_u' Et uhm... je ne parierai pas là-dessus si j'étais toi :P

 **Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! :D Et oui ! Je suis contente que certains aient deviné ! Le pourquoi arrive dans ce chapitre ! (Et pour la folie, on peut dire ça oui xD)

 **Romane :** Merciii ! :D Et cette chanson 3 (En fait, franchement, je crois que celui qui écrit les chansons d'Imagine dragons c'est un Ash-Moldu xD -comme tu le vois, c'est encore une de leurs chansons dans ce chapitre... -je suis un petit peu fan ! :P) et merci merci merci pour tous ces compliments ! Et j'espère que c'était du "bon" étonnement ;)

 **Alexiane :** Merciii beaucoup pour le review :D Et merci merci ! (J'avoue que j'aime écrire... "lentement", donner plein d'détails  & tout, mais qu'à un moment, faut laisser la place à l'action ^^) 1. WHAT ?! xD (Ton "et même plus" m'a faite buguer, j'avoue :P Mais je comprends !)(Si j'étais lesbienne, je voudrais une Olivia tant qu'à faire hein xD) ; 2. ça serait franchement pas mal oui, s'il pouvait enfin être en sécurité... u_u' ; 3. Et oui, Mia a vraiment besoin d'aide... et surtout de s'en rendre compte ! ; 4. Héhé ! ; 5. Euh... bah ça va durer un peu là ! :P Et oui, y'a toute une explication derrière toute cette histoire ! (Elle sera en partie dans ce chapitre, mais pas tout à fait.) ; 6. Réponses dans ce chapitre donc ! ; 7. Merciiii ! :D

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ! :D (Et à tous les autres, NAH !)

Et bonne lecture de ce chapitre tordu...

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 23**

* * *

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster, a monster_

 _I'm turning to a monster_

 _A monster, a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger_

 **\- Imagine Dragons – Monster -**

* * *

En pleine lumière, il était facile de savoir qui était l'homme auquel Ash faisait face. Il avait suffi qu'ils atteignent le palier du rez-de-chaussée pour comprendre. Ces yeux gris, ce sourire, ces cheveux d'un blanc surnaturel qui succédait au blond surnaturel… Ash avait l'impression de voir une version vieillie et décharnée de Drago. Il avait l'impression de se voir, _lui_.

Lorsque l'homme avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, un rictus fou posé sur ses lèvres, Ash avait presque attendu un flash, mais heureusement cela ne lui était pas venu. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait vu dans le cas contraire, ce qu'il aurait dû subir de nouveau. Pas plus qu'il ne se permettait de penser à ce que Lucius Malefoy attendait de lui.

Si sa mémoire lui faisait toujours défaut, son instinct –et les conseils de son hallucination enfantine- lui permettait de garder un certain cap, et il s'efforçait d'obéir à ce que l'homme attendait de lui. De la soumission, évidemment et –semblait-il- une affection qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Là… soupira soudain de vieillard avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Reste là, mon garçon. »

Ash acquiesça docilement alors que Lucius s'éloignait de lui en trainait des pieds, apparemment peu soucieux de le voir se sauver. Sans doute à cause du sortilège qui lui liait les mains, les emprisonnant l'une contre l'autre tant et si bien qu'au moindre mouvement brusque, ses poignets se retrouvaient striés de microcoupures atrocement douloureuses. Au moins savait-il d'où provenaient certaines de ses cicatrices désormais.

Il suivit Lucius du regard, sans bouger. Évidemment, il connaissait l'existence de son grand-père. Mia en avait parlé, Olivia aussi, et Drago une semaine auparavant en évoquant son coffre. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que l'homme puisse être aussi vieux… Une odeur doucereuse de détachait de lui, affleurant à chaque mouvement, dépassant presque les litres de parfum dont il s'était de toute évidence aspergé. Une odeur de mort, une odeur de maladie.

Mais il fut pris d'un doute en découvrant l'immense pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était peut-être pas Lucius qui dégageait des effluves nauséabonds. C'était ce lieu tout entier.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de la fortune des Malefoy et du Manoir dans lequel il avait l'assurance d'être depuis quelques heures, il s'était imaginé… Et bien, tout sauf ça. Ce bric-à-brac innommable, de sol recouvert de crasse, ces meubles cassés, cette poussière qui se soulevait à chacun de ses pas. Et ce parfum qui lui soulevait le cœur, une odeur de sang, de putréfaction, de mort.

« Mais c'est quoi, ce délire ? » s'entendit-il marmonner alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, sa cheville craquant une énième fois sous le poids de son corps.

Il y avait du sang sur tout un pan de mur. Il en émanait une désagréable odeur de fer, malgré sa couleur qui prouvait qu'il était sec. Et juste en dessous, une forme indistincte composait une espèce de montagne de vêtements déchirés depuis longtemps.

Sa curiosité fut telle qu'il réalisa qu'il avançait avant même de décider de son prochain mouvement. Le parfum de mort venait de là. Ash porta ses deux mains liées à son visage pour échapper à l'odeur, et fit un pas en découvrant le cadavre. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Des os, maintenus ensemble par des morceaux de tissus disparates qui menaçaient de disparaître au premier coup de vent. Il était là depuis longtemps de toute évidence. Des années. Une douzaine années, si ce que lui hurlait son instinct était vrai.

Il reculait d'un pas lorsque Lucius réapparut, toujours aussi vouté, le regard fixé sur lui avec un émerveillement qui le laissait abasourdi. L'homme ne semblait pas vouloir lui causer le moindre mal, il semblait même curieusement heureux d'être avec lui. C'était à ne rien y comprendre.

Le regard de Lucius se posa sur les ossements et un éclat de fureur éclaira son visage. Ash s'éloigna davantage du corps, soucieux de ne pas le mettre en colère inutilement, et Lucius parut offrir à son geste une portée qu'il ne saisit pas tout à fait. Il pencha la tête sur le côté –ses os craquèrent sous le mouvement- et sourit. Il lui manquait quelques dents. Ash recula encore.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Drago, il ne peut plus te faire de mal maintenant…

\- Qui… Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Ash sans relever l'erreur commise par le vieil homme qui n'avait clairement plus toute sa tête.

\- Celui qui t'a transformé en monstre, évidemment. Celui qui t'a enlevé à moi… Quelle immonde créature, quel vilenie que ce Fenrir ! Il aimait tant les petits garçons… J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Il a voulu faire du mal à mon Drago, et il a réussi. Alors qu'il commençait à devenir si gentil… Tu devenais… Il… Drago, il… »

Lucius se mit alors à balbutier, et Ash se rapprocha doucement de lui alors que les semblants d'informations qu'il venait d'obtenir tournoyaient dans son esprit. Le cadavre était celui d'un certain Fenrir, un loup-garou apparemment, qui l'avait enlevé ? Enlevé à Lucius ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une métaphore à sa transformation ?

Mais le vieil homme semblait ne plus savoir où il en était, et Ash, conscient qu'il détenait toutes les réponses, aurait voulu le saisir par les épaules et le secouer jusqu'à découvrir tout ce qu'il savait. Fenrir, qui qu'il soit, était mort. Et ils étaient seuls dans ce Manoir, ils étaient les seuls à _savoir_.

Il faillit se mettre à rire, nerveusement. Deux personnes au monde connaissaient la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé tant d'années auparavant. Lui, qui ne parvenait pas former un seul souvenir correct. Et Lucius Malefoy… Qui ne savait même pas qui il était.

« Mais tout va s'arranger maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé… »

Ash fronça les sourcils. _Retrouvé_? Par Merlin, que s'était-il passé exactement ? Il était évident que Lucius l'avait enlevé cette fois, à moins que le fantôme de Fenrir n'ait des dons impressionnants, mais à l'époque… Il se mettait à en douter, alors que Lucius se mettait à hocher la tête, un rictus d'aliéné brisant les rides de son visage grisâtre. Quel que soit la maladie qui troublait ses facultés, elle s'en prenait aussi à son corps.

Puis, comprenant que l'homme attendait une réponse de sa part, Ash cessa de l'observer pour répondre, la voix tendue par le doute :

« Tout va s'arranger, _papa_? »

Cette fois, le mot lui laissa une saveur de cendres de sur la langue. Si. Il était responsable. C'était de lui dont Jem avait parlé. C'était lui le monstre de ses cauchemars de l'époque. Lui, et pas Fenrir qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air très sain non plus –quelle était cette histoire d'aimer « tant les petits garçons » exactement ? Il n'osait même pas envisager ce que cela laissa sous-entendre… Mais l'un des monstres était mort. Et l'autre était faible. Il pouvait l'avoir. Il lui suffisait juste de…

Il avala difficilement sa salive alors que Lucius sortait une fiole de la poche de sa cape. Son sourire s'illumina encore davantage, et Ash se mit à redouter le pire. Qu'allait bien pouvoir imaginer le cerveau de ce fou ?

Et que devrait-il faire pour se défendre, sans pour autant le blesser trop grièvement ou le tuer ?

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Pas s'il voulait obtenir des réponses, pas s'il voulait enfin comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il en arrive là. Alors il carra une fois de plus les épaules, prêt à subir le prochain coup.

Et malgré toute l'assurance qu'il avait d'être prêt à tout pour s'en sortir en ayant une connaissance approfondie de ce qu'il avait vécu, il sentit son corps trembler lorsque Lucius brandit la fiole dans sa direction :

« Je vais te guérir de ton mal, mon Drago. »

* * *

L'après-midi touchait dangereusement à sa fin lorsqu'ils obtinrent enfin les informations qu'ils attendaient tous depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. En réalité, cela ne faisait qu'une trentaine de minutes, mais chaque seconde comptait désormais, alors que le soleil menaçait de finir sa course derrière l'horizon et d'être remplacé par la pleine lune. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps. Et ils en perdaient encore davantage à attendre des confirmations dont ils n'avaient besoin que pour des questions de paperasse.

Harry avait semblé prêt à s'en passer, mais un autre Auror lui avait rappelé qu'en cas d'incident pendant l'intervention, ou de mort du suspect, ils pourraient avoir bien des problèmes, quelle que soit la particularité de la situation.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir avec nostalgie de l'adolescent de Gryffondor qui se fichait bien des règlements.

Pourtant, lorsque le jeune Fergusson débarqua en courant dans la maison, des papiers plein la main, ce fut pour leur offrir des détails dont ils avaient bien eu besoin pour appréhender le cas dans son ensemble.

Drago avait soupçonné son père d'avoir perdu la tête en lisant sa déposition : il semblait confondre les mots, les gens, ne savait plus de qui ou de quoi il parlait, s'imaginait clairement des choses… Il avait cru que l'âge, pourtant pas si important que cela pour un sorcier, avait joué dans cette déchéance, ainsi que la solitude d'un homme qui avait vécu entouré toute sa vie.

« Il a contracté la même maladie que Madame Malefoy ! s'écria Fergusson en brandissant des parchemins qu'il avait apparemment réussi à obtenir.

\- Comment avez-vous pu récupérer ce dossier aussi vite ?! l'interrogea Harry avant de soupirer en comprenant. Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas volé ces parchemins, Fergusson ! On ne plaisante pas avec Sainte-Mangouste, ils ensorcèlent tous leurs dossiers, et ils mettront votre tête à prix s'ils s'aperçoivent de quelque chose !

\- Ma tante est patiente là-bas. Elle est un peu kleptomane, ça n'étonnera personne.

\- Vous avez décidemment une famille très intéressante, commenta Neal en secouant la tête. Est-ce qu'on peut revenir au dossier de Monsieur Malefoy, maintenant ? »

Fergusson hocha la tête avec enthousiaste. Il avait l'allure d'un jeune chiot impatient de faire ses preuves, et il semblait être sur la bonne voie pour le faire, Harry paraissait suffisamment impressionné pour l'écouter sans plus l'interrompre alors qu'il débitait des informations comme une machine :

« Monsieur Malefoy a été ramené à Sainte-Mangouste par un certain Monsieur Goyle qui l'aurait trouvé effondré inconscient le 25 octobre 2002 chez lui.

\- C'est le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère… soupira Drago en se laissant tomber sur son siège.

\- Ils lui ont diagnostiqué un Stade 2 d'Alihostelle, qui est une maladie dégénérative qui provoque… Aoutch… Une souffrance intolérable, un racornissement des os, ainsi que l'étiolement des organes, un vieillissement accéléré, et des lésions cérébrales sévères causant des hallucinations, des délires psychotiques et des amnésies. En général, les patients meurent au bout de quelques mois, mais la maladie de Monsieur Malefoy est restée en sommeil pendant plus d'un an, puisqu'il a forcément été contaminé par sa femme. Et ensuite, elle a mis des mois à réellement avoir un impact sur sa santé… Les Guérisseurs estiment qu'il est à ce jour le malade ayant survécu le plus longtemps.

\- On aurait tous préféré qu'il s'abstienne, gronda Drago en serrant les poings. Il en est à quel stade, désormais ?

\- La dernière fois qu'il a pris rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste, il avait atteint le dernier stade. Le 5ème. C'était il y a plus d'un an. Techniquement, il n'est même plus censé pouvoir marcher, mais là encore, il défit toute logique et même s'il s'épuise vite, il semble capable de vivre presque normalement… Les Guérisseurs estiment que son cerveau a été plus atteint que son corps. Ils lui ont conseillés l'internement, l'estimant incapable de vivre seul sans être un danger pour lui-même, mais il a refusé. Et voilà… Il ne se rend peut-être même pas compte de ce qu'il fait ! »

Drago adressa un regard enragé au jeune Auror qui grimaça, désolé. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin que quiconque trouve des excuses à son père. Il se souvenait très bien de la maladie de sa mère, et plus encore des crises d'hystérie qui la secouaient continuellement… Et des périodes calmes entre les deux. Son père avait pu enlever Jem sous l'influence de sa maladie, cette première fois comme ce jour-là, mais il avait bien dû avoir des périodes de lucidité entre temps. Il aurait pu leur ramener leur fils, il aurait pu confesser son crime… Et il ne l'avait pas fait.

Drago était impatient de lui faire face désormais, et de lui faire payer toutes ces années de souffrances et de drames qu'il avait engranger, que ce soit par rancœur ou par la faute de sa supposée folie.

« Si Lucius est diminué physiquement, c'est une assez bonne nouvelle, annonça froidement Harry. Ash a très bien pu se défendre, même sans sa baguette… Il est fort, et même s'il a oublié sa potion dernièrement, il n'a pas pu le faire tous les jours, ce qui le rend encore plus solide, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu veux encore attendre ?! gronda Drago en se relevant d'un bond. Tu te fiches de moi, pas vrai ?

\- On ne peut pas foncer tête baissée, Drago.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu as fait pendant toute ton adolescent et on peut dire que ça t'a plutôt réussi !

\- On n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui nous attend là-bas ! On ne sait même pas si Lucius est seul, tu t'en rends compte ?! Ton fils a été transformé en loup-garou à l'époque de sa captivité, ce qui sous-entend qu'il y a peut-être un autre lycanthrope au Manoir Malefoy à l'heure actuelle ! En plus de ça, il me paraît plutôt évident que ton père n'aurait jamais pu planifier un enlèvement il y a onze ans, pas seul ! Et encore moins aujourd'hui !

\- En fait, il pourrait, intervint Fergusson d'une petite voix. Il a des sursauts de conscience, c'est écrit là. Et…

\- Taisez-vous, Fergusson.

\- Oui, M'sieur. »

Drago et Harry se mesurèrent du regard pendant une interminable minute avant qu'Hermione ne renifle, coupant court à leur dispute. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, remarquant que pour la énième fois depuis son réveil, elle s'acharnait à lutter contre des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher de couler. En une seconde, Drago se tenait près d'elle pour l'enlacer, alors qu'Harry se figeait, incapable de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit pour réconforter sa meilleure amie qui se mit à bredouiller :

« Ton père est devenu fou, Drago… Fou… On ne sait même pas ce qu'il a pu faire d'Ash après toutes ces heures… On ne sait même pas s'il… s'il est encore… Si... »

Drago la serra plus fort, déposant un baiser sur son front avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, soucieux de la protéger, mais craignait de lui donner de faux-espoirs en proférant des promesses qu'il n'était pas assuré de tenir ensuite. Il aurait voulu lui jurer que Ash allait bien, mais toutes les informations qu'il avait entre les mains désormais laissaient suggérer le contraire.

Elle avait raison. Son père avait pu être surpris par une crise quelconque et jeter un sortilège trop puissant à leur fils. Il n'osait l'imaginer, il refusait de visualiser un avenir où il affronterait le corps sans vie de l'adolescent… L'idée de le perdre de nouveau, définitivement, si peu de temps après l'avoir retrouvé… Il n'y survivrait pas. Aucun d'eux ne le pourrait.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait que les choses s'accélèrent. A chaque minute qui passait, les raisons de croire le pire se multipliaient, et dès que la lune serait ronde dans le ciel, elles atteindraient des sommets… Il adressa un regard sombre à Harry par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, et ce dernier poussa un profond soupir avant de s'agenouiller près du canapé.

« Hermione ? »

Quittant son giron, Hermione se détourna pour observer son meilleur ami qui lui adressa un faible sourire en lui prenant la main.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit le jour où on a abandonné l'enquête ? Que tu sentais que Jem était toujours vivant, quelque part, et qu'on n'avait pas le droit de cesser de le chercher ?

\- Oui, admit Hermione du bout des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse, l'espace d'un instant, et Drago se mit à craindre le pire. Puis, son visage s'éclaira et elle hocha la tête, presque férocement, faisant naître un irrépressible sourire sur ses lèvres, ainsi que sur celle d'Harry qui murmura :

« Très bien. Alors on va te le ramener… Je vais jouer les têtes-brûlées une fois de plus, s'il le faut. Je voudrais juste une confirmation, d'accord ? Quelque chose de tangible sur laquelle appuyer notre intuition, afin de nous protéger en cas de pépin et…

\- Chef ? lança Fergusson d'une petite voix. Uhm… J'ai peut-être ce que vous demandez ! Enfin, si j'ai le droit de parler, maintenant ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis acquiesça en se relevant. Fergusson redressa le menton, et avec cet air fier que seul un jeune Auror arrogant pouvait arborer, il déclara :

« Je ne crois pas que l'enlèvement ait été orchestré il y a onze ans… Je pense même que c'était un parfait hasard !

\- Intuition ou fait, Fergusson ? »

Le jeune homme tendit le parchemin qu'il tenait fermement depuis quelques minutes, et souriant de toutes ses dents, leur apprit joyeusement :

« Le jour de l'enlèvement de Jeremy, Lucius Malefoy avait rendez-vous avec le spécialiste d'une clinique privée… Et devinez où ? »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La liquide d'une couleur violette soutenue remplissait dans la fiole que Lucius Malefoy agitait sous ses yeux, comme s'il espérait ainsi le rassurer. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le bouchon était couvert d'un bon millimètre de poussière, et l'élixir stagnait presque. Il n'avait jamais été suffisamment attentif en cours de potions pour savoir si de tels produits pouvaient se périmer, mais il n'était pas du tout motivé à servir de cobaye pour s'en assurer.

« Du Tue-Loup, évidemment ! s'enthousiasma Lucius en souriant de nouveau. J'en avais préparé pour toi, avant que… Il pensait que tu lui appartenais pour ça, tu sais ? Il croyait qu'à cause de sa morsure, tu étais à lui… Mais tu es à moi ! Et je vais te protéger, maintenant ! Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, personne ne t'en fera…

\- Je… Je ne peux pas prendre ça, bredouilla Ash en reculant d'un pas. Le Tue-Loup, je n'y réagis pas très bien. »

Le sourire affable de Lucius disparut d'un seul coup et Ash fit un bond en arrière en voyant la baguette magique du sorcier se pointer sur lui. Un juron lui échappa lorsque sa cheville céda sous lui et il s'effondra par terre. Ses mains ensorcelées s'entremêlèrent et les liens invisibles lui entaillèrent profondément la peau, lui tirant un cri.

« Tu n'es pas obéissant ! »

Le cri de Lucius le poussa à se recroqueviller par terre, en un geste instinctif pour se protéger. Il avait déjà vécu ça, il le savait. Il le sentait du plus profond de chaque cellule de son corps alors que roulé en boule sur le sol, il écoutait les battements de son cœur tambourinant contre ses tempes. Et, spontanément, il attendit en silence que l'instant passe, que Lucius se calme, qu'il redevienne l'homme presque gentil qu'il semblait être… Dès lors que tout se déroulait comme il le souhaitait.

Dans le cas contraire, Ash pressentait que la situation deviendrait vite incontrôlable, et la cause de toutes les marques présentent sur son corps avant même qu'il n'atterrisse dans le monde moldu lui semblait désormais évidente.

Alors il resta figé par terre, parce qu'il avait besoin d'autres informations, et qu'il avait besoin de gagner du temps. Quelqu'un finirait bien par comprendre… Quelqu'un viendrait le chercher… Il n'avait pas besoin de se sauver tout seul. Pas encore.

Il n'avait plus la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, mais il ne devait pas être plus tard que seize ou dix-sept heures. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que la pleine lune ne fasse son effet sur lui… A moins qu'il prenne la potion que Lucius tenait toujours dans ses mains qui tremblotaient par à coup. A moins qu'il soit forcé d'ingurgiter ce produit que son corps ne supportait simplement pas.

« S'il te plait, papa, s'entendit-il murmurer alors. Ne m'oblige pas à boire ça…

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, mon garçon. Je ne peux pas te laisser te transformer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ash n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter que la prise de la potion ne changerait rien. Son corps fut brutalement soulevé du sol et il se retrouva les bras liés au-dessus de sa table, ses jambes secouant le vide à un bon mètre du marbre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! hurla-t-il, terrifié par la soudaine perte de contrôle de son propre corps.

\- Ce qui doit être fait, Drago. Je ne peux te laisser devenir un animal, n'est-ce pas ? Imagine donc à quel point tu t'en voudrais si tu me faisais du mal… Imagine donc le poids qui pèserait sur ta conscience…

\- Et la vôtre, de conscience, pauvre malade ?! »

Il se stupéfia, éberlué par les mots qui avaient quittés ses lèvres sous l'effet de la peur. Lucius releva doucement la tête et sa nuque forma alors un angle anormalement droit, qui n'avait rien d'humainement possible. Ash avala difficilement sa salive alors que le regard fou du vieillard se posait sur lui, puis un sourire qui n'avait plus rien d'affable, ni même de finement malveillant courba ses lèvres. Et il agita imperceptiblement sa baguette, geste qui –comme tous les autres- semblait lui coûter énormément.

Ash sentit sa tête partir en arrière, son cou ployant si douloureusement qu'il émit un gargouillis de souffrance avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre en grand sous l'effet d'un autre sortilège. Il essaya de secouer la tête, de refermer la bouche, d'avoir une quelconque influence sur son corps qui ne répondait plus à ses ordres… En vain.

Il crut un instant qu'il allait s'étouffer, mais sa langue se tendit, collant à sa lèvre inférieure, tirant si fort sur ses muscles qu'il dut refouler ses réflexes nauséeux. Puis, il vit la potion qui volait près de lui, et il comprit.

Il s'acharna sur ses liens, ou du moins tenta-t-il de le faire, mais prisonnier du sortilège, il ne pouvait plus que subir les souhaits de son cher bourreau. La fiole s'approcha de sa bouche, et bascula vers lui. La potion Tue-Loup s'écoula directement dans sa gorge, sans même qu'il ait besoin de l'avaler, telle la nourriture d'un animal destiné à l'abattoir.

Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, menaçant de l'étrangler, et il dut l'ingurgiter, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il les sentit couler sur ses tempes pour se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que les dernières gouttes s'épuisaient contre ses lèvres.

Son corps retomba alors, et il resta prostrée par terre, le corps secoué par des haut-le-cœur et des frissons incoercibles.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Drago. Tu dois être obéissant. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu ne l'es pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne voulais pas être méchant, mais tu dois apprendre… »

Il ne savait pas ce qui était supposé arriver, mais il pressentait que cela n'aurait rien de plus agréable que le gavage en règle qu'il venait de subir. Un sortilège s'enroula alors autour de sa cheville blessée, et il fut tirée par elle sur quelques mètres. Il enfonça profondément ses dents dans ses lèvres, s'empêchant ainsi de hurler de douleur alors qu'une porte en bois s'ouvrait subitement en grinçant. Il essaya tant bien que mal de redresser la tête pour voir où le conduisait Lucius, qui paraissait tout à coup moins voûté, rendu presque extatique par le désir de cette punition qu'il se mettait à craindre.

« Tu sais que je fais ça pour ton bien, mon garçon… Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe t'a rendu si faible… Tu dois réapprendre à être un homme. Et les hommes écoutent leur père. »

Il sentit la caresse des doigts glacés de Lucius contre sa joue et il frémit de dégoût alors que le sortilège se remettait en marche. Il glissa encore sur quelques mètres, avant d'être brusquement soulevé et envoyé par l'entre brasure de la porte ouverte.

« Juste quelques heures, Drago… Et j'attends des excuses. »

La porte claqua sur ces mots et Ash se retrouva encerclé par la pénombre. Il tendit les bras autour de lui, mais n'eut pas à les déplier pour mesurer la largeur de la pièce. Un placard, sans doute. Un placard qui sentait le renfermé, et la peur. Il frôla le mur du bout de ses doigts, peinant à retrouver son souffle et à retenir ses larmes.

Et il sentit la présence de Jem, prêt de lui. _En lui_.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait assez de place pour deux dans ce placard.

Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche du petit garçon mort de trouille qui y avait été enfermé à de trop nombreuses reprises.

* * *

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

La voix d'Harry résonna si violemment dans la maison que tout le quartier dut être informé de son opinion –définitive, apparemment. Il fixait Drago comme s'il était devenu fou, et son regard oscillait entre Hermione et lui, avec un air épouvanté. Finalement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Neal qui paraissait aussi déterminé que Drago à faire de sa vie un enfer. Alors il répéta, une veine battant furieusement sur sa tempe, menaçant d'exploser.

« Vous ne viendrez pas !

\- Je viendrai, répliqua Drago avant d'embrayer, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de dire un mot de plus : La plupart des Aurors sont partis ! Vous n'êtes plus que quatre, et le soleil va se coucher dans moins d'une heure, ce qui signifie sans doute que certains d'entre eux ne voudront même pas s'occuper de la situation avant demain matin… Et je refuse absolument de laisser mon fils là-bas une nuit de plus, est-ce que m'entends ? Alors je me fiche de ce que tu veux, de ce que tu décides, ou de ce que tu penses savoir être le mieux… Que ce soit avec ou sans toi, je vais aller chercher mon fils. Maintenant. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione qui paraissait une fois de plus au bord des larmes. La situation était catastrophique, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse évoluer aussi rapidement, et il n'était clairement pas prêt à intervenir. Il avait prévu d'organiser une réelle mission de sauvetage, de faire intervenir plusieurs Aurors confirmés au cas où Lucius ne soit pas seul, et peut-être même d'employer quelques sortilèges déconseillés aux sorciers moins entraînés que lui. Il n'avait certainement pas choisi de se retrouver avec trois Aurors tous juste sortis de l'I.A.F.A., incompétents pour la plupart, et du père de la victime, ainsi que de son professeur dont il ne connaissait pas le niveau en magie défensive.

« Je connais Ash, expliqua soudain ce dernier, résolu. Je l'ai déjà vu se transformer. J'ai récupéré un flacon de sa potion, et je suis prêt à prendre des risques pour la lui faire avaler si nous arrivons à temps… Dans le cas contraire, je devrais être capable de le contenir bien mieux que ces imbéciles en uniforme, parce que je l'ai déjà fait avant.

\- Vous êtes un civil !

\- Un civil qui a passé les cinq dernières années à s'occuper d'un garçon qui n'a tué personne sous sa surveillance, Monsieur Potter. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Harry poussa un soupir, avant de se tourner vers Hermione, l'air de dire « Vas-y, à ton tour, dis-moi donc en quoi tu es si indispensable ! ». Mais Drago ne laissa pas le temps à son amie d'ouvrir la bouche et l'entraîna par la main, l'obligeant à le suivre à quelques pas de là.

Hermione n'offrit pas à Drago l'opportunité de dire un seul mot, et déposa un bref baiser contre ses lèvres, lui coupant le sifflet, avant de chuchoter :

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire…

\- Vraiment ? soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux, appuyant son front contre le sien, l'air au bord du désespoir.

\- Tu vas me dire que c'est trop dangereux. Tu vas me dire que je suis trop faible, que je serais un poids davantage qu'un soutien pour vous…

\- Mais ?

\- Il n'y a de « mais ». Tu auras raison. »

Il rouvrit les yeux, l'air surpris, et plongea son regard d'un gris orageux dans le sien, comme pour comprendre ses pensées. Elle voyait se refléter sa colère et sa souffrance dans ses yeux, comme elle pressentait que ses émotions se lisaient dans les siens, affleurant à la surface, prêtes à déborder.

Mais contrairement à elle, il les gérait encore suffisamment pour être utile, pour employer sa baguette en sachant exactement quels sortilèges lancer, pour garder la tête froide au moins tant que leur fils ne serait pas en sécurité… Et ce qu'il adviendrait de Lucius ensuite, elle s'en fichait bien. Elle voulait juste qu'il disparaisse. Azkaban, la mort, peu lui importait, tant qu'ils obtenaient justice.

Elle ne tenait plus debout. Elle ne résistait que par la faute de l'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps, lui donnant des coups de fouet dès qu'elle se laissait aller à penser au pire. Rien d'autre ne la retenait de s'allonger sur le sol pour s'effondrer, pour laisser les ombres qui l'encerclaient déjà s'emparer définitivement d'elle, comme avant.

Elle ne pouvait pas les suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas venir avec eux. Elle avait besoin que Drago se focalise sur Jem, sur Ash, sur leur fils quel que soit le nom qu'il porte. Elle avait besoin qu'il le lui ramène. Elle avait besoin que leur enfant rentre enfin à la maison. Qu'il aille bien. Qu'ils aillent tous enfin bien…

« Promets-moi que tu me le ramèneras, Drago. Promets-le-moi. »

* * *

Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher sur le côté. Son estomac se souleva et il parvint à vomir, régurgitant un peu de la potion qui lui violentait le ventre, provoquant en lui une douleur telle qu'il s'y cramponna en retenant ses cris.

Il s'installa sur le côté et se roula en boule, le front moite de sueur, des frissons de fièvre parcourant son échine alors que son corps s'acharnait à combattre les effets du Tue-Loup. Il ne parvenait même plus à arrêter de pleurer. Il n'essayait même plus. Tous ses muscles, chaque fibre de son corps, jusqu'aux cheveux trop courts qui crépitaient sur sa nuque… Tout lui semblait la proie des flammes, tout semblait prêt à le consumer et à lui faire crier grâce. Alors à quoi bon jouer au garçon courageux ?

Il sentait le loup griffer ses entrailles, impatient, tiraillé entre deux envies bien distincte : celle de fuir, et celle de rester et de se battre. Ash doutait d'être capable de l'un ou de l'autre.

La potion allait le tuer. Il mourrait là, mi-homme, mi-bête, seul, baignant dans son propre vomi, hanté par le fantôme d'un gamin qui, lui, avait réussi à survivre.

« _Je sais que ça fait mal, mais tu dois te battre…_ chuchota soudain cette petite voix dans sa tête.

\- T'en sais rien… T'en sais rien… »

Il grelottait désormais, tendant vers l'inconscience qui le guettait, paisible et accueillante. S'il devait continuer à souffrir ainsi, s'évanouir était l'option la plus plaisante. Néanmoins, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre à Jem, même s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir prononcé ces mots à voix haute. Jem ne savait rien de la douleur du Tue-Loup, du combat infini entre la bête et lui… Il n'en savait rien encore. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui donner des conseils sur un sujet qui ne le concernait pas.

« _Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens._

\- Non…

\- _J'ai toujours été là, Jem. J'ai toujours été là, Tyler. J'ai toujours été là, Ash. Et je serais toujours là._ »

Ash rentrouvrit les yeux. Il aurait aimé voir le visage de l'enfant en cet instant, mais cette fois, le flash n'avait rien de réaliste… Il était trop fatigué pour invoquer davantage qu'une petite voix et des propos sans importances qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens. Car Jem n'avait pas toujours été là. Pas plus que Tyler. Pas plus que lui. Ils avaient partagé ce corps, ces pensées, ces peurs, mais ils avaient eu, chacun à leur tour, droit à quelques années seulement. Ils n'avaient rien de plus en commun qu'une enveloppe corporelle et des histoires trop sombres à raconter.

« _Et le loup._ »

Ash sentit ses lèvres se tordre, avant que son corps ne soit secoué par une nouvelle crampe qui menaça une fois de plus de le faire tendre vers le néant qui l'attendait. Mais il résista quelques secondes de plus, juste pour faire comprendre à Jem qu'il avait eu raison.

Car oui, ils partageaient ça aussi, tous les trois. Ce corps qui ne leur avait jamais appartenu qu'à moitié. Quelques semaines sans doute pour Jem. Une nuit, chaque mois, pendant cinq interminables années pour Tyler. Et chaque seconde de chaque jour pour Ash ensuite.

« Oui, Jem. Et le loup… »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris être un lycanthrope, il soupçonna qu'une transformation était peut-être la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. La seule chose qui puisse le sauver, alors que ni Jem, ni Tyler, ni lui n'était en état de le faire…

Le loup était le plus fort des quatre.

Alors, fermant les yeux, il cessa pour la toute première fois de sa vie de le combattre. Et le laissa prendre le contrôle de ce corps qu'il n'était plus capable de défendre seul.

* * *

Ils n'étaient que six. Cela pouvait sembler beaucoup pour combattre un seul homme apparemment diminué –tant physiquement que mentalement- mais Drago pressentait que ce ne serait pas encore assez… Peut-être parce qu'Harry était le seul Auror armé d'une solide expérience et d'un instinct à toute épreuve. Peut-être parce qu'il était lui-même prêt à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir. Peut-être parce que Neal paraissait si crispé qu'il risquait de casser sa baguette. Ou peut-être parce que l'un des Auror avait sorti sa baguette cinq minutes auparavant… Et qu'il la tenait toujours dans le mauvais sens.

« Drago, c'est toi qui nous guide, chuchota Harry en revenant vers eux. Il n'y a aucun sortilège de détection sur la propriété, mais il y en aura sans doute dans le Manoir. Dobbs, Capper, je veux que vous restiez ici jusqu'à ce que je vous fasse signe que la voie est libre… Fergusson, vous veillez à la sécurité du Professeur Radburn. Drago, tu ne me quittes pas d'une semelle. Si tu meurs, j'aurais des comptes à rendre au Ministère, ainsi qu'à Hermione, alors tu obéis, compris ? »

Drago haussa un sourcil pour seule réponse et Harry parut s'en contenter, puisqu'il soupira avant de s'avancer vers le Manoir, baguette en main, marchant plié en deux pour se faire aussi petit que possible malgré le sortilège de désillusion qu'il leur avait auparavant lancé.

Drago le suivit, sa baguette pointée devant lui, et d'un geste de la tête il lui désigna la façade Ouest du Manoir. Ils avaient longuement discuté avant de se préparer, si bien que leur plan –certes plein de défauts- était clair pour chacun d'entre eux : Ash était probablement maintenu dans l'un des cachots, et c'était à l'ouest que ces derniers se situaient. Ils devaient le repérer avant tout, lui faire passer sa potion –le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et la pleine lune apparaitrait dans le ciel d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes au plus tard- et lui expliquer la suite. Ils se faufileraient ensuite dans le Manoir, les Aurors –menés par Harry- se chargeraient de Lucius et de quiconque l'aiderait, et Neal et lui iraient chercher Ash.

Il aurait voulu demander à s'occuper de son père, mais il était le seul à connaître suffisamment le Manoir pour retrouver Ash dans le dédale de couloirs qui parcouraient les souterrains. Harry lui avait promis qu'il obtiendrait des aveux, des explications, et qu'il pourrait même le voir face à face ensuite. Il avait également juré qu'il détournerait le regard si Drago se sentait l'envie de commettre un crime quelconque, ce dont il lui était étonnamment reconnaissant.

Mais pour le moment, le besoin de voir Ash vivant était bien plus primordial à combler qu'une vengeance.

Ils s'avancèrent, les uns à la suite des autres, dans un silence de plomb seulement brisé par les bruissements des arbres qui faisaient sursauter Fergusson, et par les cris de rares oiseaux bravant le froid. Arrivés au coin du Manoir, Harry mit quelques secondes avant de leur dire d'avancer, veillant à ce que la voie soit libre. Au ras du sol, une dizaine de lucarnes longeaient la façade du bâtiment, certaines envahies par le lierre, d'autres recouvertes d'herbes sauvages. Drago s'apprêtait à se pencher sur la première lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose, au niveau de la quatrième lucarne.

Une petite forme, juste déposée dans l'herbe, attira son regard et sans prêter attention à l'œillade furieuse d'Harry, il se précipita vers l'objet, faisait fi de tout instinct de survie. Mais les derniers rayons orangés du soleil s'étaient accrochés à l'ours en peluche qu'il reconnut à plus d'un mètre, et s'empara de _Poggy_ en sentant un sourire courber ses lèvres, irrépressiblement.

Le nounours sentait la moisissure et le renfermé, était troué à de multiples endroits… Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de l'ours de Jem. Harry parut le reconnaître à son tour et un fin sourire plein de nostalgie apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne se penche pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers la lucarne.

« Ash ? chuchota-t-il dans la pénombre avant de pointer sa baguette vers l'espace restreint. Lumos ! »

Drago sentit son pouls s'accélérer à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient sans qu'Harry ne dévoile la moindre émotion. Puis la mâchoire de l'Auror se crispa et il gronda :

« Il n'est pas là…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'est plus là ! Par le gland de Merlin !

\- Il était forcément là à un moment ou à un autre, répliqua sagement Drago en montrant la peluche à Harry. C'est forcément lui qui l'a placé là. Qui d'autre l'aurait fait ?

\- Mais il a été déplacé… Sûrement à l'intérieur du Manoir, dans un endroit qu'on ne connaît pas !

\- Il va se transformer avant qu'on parvienne à le retrouver, commenta Neal, livide.

\- Pas si on se dépêche. »

La voix de Fergusson les tira de leur conciliabule défaitiste, et Drago s'empressa de réagir et de les attirer vers l'une des nombreuses portes du Manoir. Sans lâcher la peluche, il ensorcela la poignée, qui grinça dès qu'il l'abaissa avant qu'un sortilège d'Harry la fasse taire. Puis, d'une bourrade, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors reprit le contrôle des opérations.

Doucement, les uns à la suite des autres, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Harry envoya un sortilège d'alerte aux Aurors restés en arrière, les prévenant, comme convenu, de trouver une autre entrée afin d'encercler leur cible du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, malgré leur peu d'effectif, puis referma doucement la porte.

Côte à côte, Harry et Drago avancèrent, suivis de Neal et de Fergusson. Aucun d'eux n'osait baisser sa baguette, ils se tenaient sur leurs gardes au moindre craquement, au moindre son inquiétant, au moins souffle d'air. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point ils étaient nombreux dans une si vieille demeure.

Drago parcourait les lieux de regard, attentif à chaque détail. Il avait du mal à reconnaître la maison de son enfance, la maison où il avait passé la moitié de sa vie, où il avait –malgré tout- eu quelques bons souvenirs. Auparavant, elle était remplie d'objets luxueux, toujours parfaitement tenue propre par des elfes de maison, et à défaut d'être un véritable foyer, il s'y était pourtant senti à sa place.

Elle tombait en ruine, désormais. Les araignées semblaient se faire un plaisir d'envahir chaque recoin, la peinture s'effritait, le papier peint se décollait, les meubles semblaient à peine tenir debout… Du moins, ceux qui restaient. La plupart du mobilier avait disparu, ou été poussé le long des murs, dégageant de trop nombreux espaces sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre quelles raisons avaient poussés son père à laisser les choses se flétrir ainsi.

Ils parvinrent au salon principal, la pièce la plus vaste du Manoir, celle dans laquelle il n'entrait qu'à l'occasion des multiples soirées organisées par ses parents, où chaque chandelle semblait parée d'une lueur quasi divine et où aucun mot n'était prononcé plus haut qu'un autre. Il s'y ennuyait tant. Il ne reconnut rien.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le vide sidéral des lieux où plus un seul tableau n'ornait les murs, ni sur l'absence totale de lumière du jour –les rideaux épais occultant les fenêtres. Son attention se focalisa sur l'autre bout de la pièce, sur la petite bougie qui flambait, posée à même le sol, et sur l'homme presque bossu qui se tenait à côté d'elle, assis sur une chaise à haut dossier, un verre d'alcool dans sa main tremblante et desséché.

Et il oublia le plan.

Il oublia sa promesse à Hermione de ramener leur fils en priorité.

Il oublia l'assurance qu'il avait de parvenir à se contrôler.

Il oublia tout pour ne se concentrer que sur la pulsion soudaine qui bourdonna dans son corps, ce besoin de causer du tort, de blesser comme il l'avait été, de faire payer au centuple une souffrance qu'il était bien difficile de quantifier.

Il lâcha Poggy. Il serra sa baguette plus fort. Et il fit un pas en avant, rapidement suivit d'un autre.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il courait avant d'entendre ses pas heurter le marbre. Il n'entendit pas réellement le cri d'Harry dans son dos, ni les mouvements que ses trois compagnons firent pour le suivre –pour l'arrêter, ou pour l'aider, il n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait.

Son père n'eut le temps que de lever la tête. Il lut la douleur dans ses yeux gris si semblables aux siens, il distingua les trop nombreuses plaies sur son visage parcheminé par une extrême vieillesse qui n'avait rien de naturelle, mais il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter. Il ne le souhaitait pas.

Son corps heurta celui de Lucius et la chaise partie en arrière. Il entendit son père pousser un hurlement étrange, semblable à celui d'un bébé apeuré, mais rien n'aurait pu l'attendrir. Ni la petite voix si semblable à celle d'Hermione qui le poussait à se préoccuper de son fils avant tout, ni la sienne qui lui hurlait qu'il s'en prenait aux vestiges d'un homme qui n'existait plus vraiment… Rien.

Alors il plaqua une main contre le cou de son père, remarquant que seule une peau fine et sèche comme du papier recouvrait désormais les os et les muscles du vieillard. De l'autre, il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le visage de l'homme qui avait ruiné sa vie.

Une première fois en le poussant à suivre un exemple auquel il ne croyait pas.

Une deuxième fois en le privant de ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Une fois de trop en lui enlevant son fils et en provoquant tout ce qui avait suivi de cette absence.

La gorge nouée, il entendit Harry prononcer son prénom, comme pour l'apaiser, lui rappeler qu'il le regretterait s'il agissait sur le coup de la fureur. La main qui serrait sa baguette ne trembla pas.

Il voulait voir les derniers éclats de vie disparaître des yeux de son père. Il voulait le voir s'éteindre comme il avait vu la lumière s'évanouir des yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'il l'avait quittée, dix ans plus tôt. Il voulait lire la peur dans son regard, comme il la lisait continuellement dans ceux de son fils. Il voulait percevoir cette même détresse, cette même douleur qu'il percevait chez sa fille. Il voulait l'entendre supplier comme il avait supplié pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, lui permette de retrouver sa vie.

Mais avant toutes ces choses, il voulait obtenir des réponses.

« Pourquoi ?!

\- Drago…

\- Pourquoi ?! cria-t-il plus fort, couvrant la voix étranglée de son père avant de desserrer légèrement sa poigne afin qu'il puisse parler. Pourquoi me l'as-tu pris ? Pour te venger, c'est ça ? Pour briser ma nouvelle vie ? Pour…

\- Drago, ce n'est pas le moment, jura Harry en posant une main sur son épaule. On doit le retrouver ! Le soleil est couché ! La pleine lune…

\- Pourquoi, père ?! »

Il sentit Harry se tendre dans son dos. Il perçut les bruits d'une cavalcade, preuve que les incompétents Aurors débarquaient à leur tour, avec une discrétion qui lui tira un frémissement. Puis, plongeant son regard dans celui de son père qui paraissait incapable de se fixer sur quoi que ce soit, il attendit une réponse. Une réponse qui n'était pas du tout celle qu'il attendait.

« Comment as-tu fait pour sortir du placard ? »

Il ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Il était fou. Dément. Sénile. Et jamais Drago n'obtiendrait la moindre réponse de sa part.

Il entendit Harry hurler « Un placard ! Cherchez un placard ! » derrière lui, et il sentit qu'ils se mettaient tous à partir dans tous les sens, ouvrant et fermant chaque porte en criant le prénom de Ash, celui de Jem, les deux à la fois.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

Sa main se serra plus fort autour du cou de son père. Et il l'entendit prendre une inspiration, grâce à un instinct de survie qui ne l'abandonnait pas, malgré le peu de vigueur qui restait en lui. Drago espérait que ce serait la dernière. Et il serra plus fort encore. Sans le lâcher des yeux.

« J'espère que ce qui vous attend sera mille fois plus douloureux que chaque seconde passée dans ce corps qui tombe en miettes, père. J'espère que vous souffrirez autant que j'ai… »

Sa poigne se desserra d'un seul coup, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lucius se mit à tousser, crachant du sang qui gicla d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mais Drago ne le regardait plus. Il tourna la tête. Croisa le regard écarquillé de frayeur de Fergusson. Puis celui d'Harry qui s'était littéralement stupéfié et dont la baguette tremblait désormais dans une main moins assurée.

Et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé au moment où le son se répéta. Plus fort. Plus violent. Plus à vif que jamais.

Le hurlement d'un loup.

* * *

 _Fuis._

Cours.

 **Brise.**

 _Tu te souviens, Jem ? De la première fois, de comment ça avait fait mal ? De comment il t'avait dit que ça irait mieux, après ?_

Non. Et je ne veux pas me souvenir.

 **Je veux me venger.**

 _Là-bas… Vers la gauche. Pour sortir, c'est vers la gauche !_

Je sais, mais…

 **Je veux le tuer.**

 _Non !_

Si.

 **Je vais le tuer.**

* * *

Drago se redressa d'un bond sur ses pieds en entendant un craquement sourd à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il distingua une porte, une porte qui avait jusque-là été cachée par le siège de Lucius, et qui se brisa en deux.

Drago recula de plusieurs pas, s'éloignant de son père toujours étendu sur le sol, et il perçut la présence de Neal près de lui, suivi de peu par Harry et un Fergusson blême de terreur. Les deux autres s'étaient terrés il-ne-savait-où après que l'un d'eux ait poussé un cri à faire rougir une fillette de six ans.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Fergusson en reculant encore alors que la porte disparaissait sous des coups de ce qui semblait être un bras couvert de poils.

\- On ne peut pas le blesser, répondit Neal sur le même ton. On doit… On doit essayer de l'ensorceler, de le stupéfixer peut-être et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un seul mot que les derniers morceaux de la porte volèrent à travers la pièce, laissait apparaître une silhouette inhumaine, aux membres étonnamment longs et recouverts de poils d'un blond qui n'était pas s'en rappeler la couleur des cheveux de son fils… Puis la silhouette se modifia, des craquements sourds retentissant à travers la pièce silencieuse, chaque os trouvant place dans ce nouveau corps qui évoluait peu à peu.

Drago oublia momentanément de respirer alors qu'un hurlement de douleur s'échappait de la gorge tendue de la créature à mesure que la transformation s'exerçait. Ils auraient peut-être dû intervenir en cet instant où il aurait été incapable de se défendre, mais ils étaient tous figés, stupéfaits par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Finalement, il ne resta plus face à eux qu'un loup. Si grand et mince malgré la puissance évidence qui se dégageait de ses muscles que Drago en resta pantois. Son pelage épais d'un blond presque blanc était marqué par autant de cicatrices que la peau de son fils, troublant la continuité de son poil couleur de neige. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, inconscient tout à coup du danger que le loup-garou représentait.

Il le lui rappela une seconde plus tard.

Le loup s'avança, ses babines retroussées sur des crocs d'une extrême blancheur et Drago sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses avant-bras. Il ne parvint pourtant pas à lever sa baguette en direction de son fils, car aussi bestial soit-il en cet instant, il restait son fils, et il refusait d'envisager de le blesser d'une quelconque façon.

Mais Ash ne bougea pas. Il resta ainsi figé sur ses quatre pattes en se léchant consciencieusement les babilles, ses yeux détaillant la pièce avec un calme de façade qui ne le trompait guère. Il le voyait trembler sur ses pattes, il sentait presque le grondement derrière les crocs.

Puis, un rire retentit à travers le salon, et l'air sembla soudain vicié, irrespirable. Ils se tendirent tous les quatre, incapables de détacher leur regard du loup qui tourna la tête vers l'homme qui s'était mis à rire.

Drago vit son père qui se redressait, plié en deux sous le poids d'une décennie de maladie et de souffrances, et s'avançait, inconscient, vers la créature qui ne cilla pas. Lucius finit par l'atteindre et posa une main sur son dos, glissant ses doigts dans son pelage comme il aurait pu câliner un chien.

« Mon fils… dit-il en riant toujours, avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Tu es venu sauver ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Bien… Tue-les ! »

Le loup suivit du regard le doigt maigre que Lucius pointa sur eux, de toute évidence trop fou pour avoir conscience de la situation précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un loup-garou n'avait absolument aucune humanité au moment de la pleine lune, et aussi tentant que ce soit de croire qu'Ash ressentirait un quelconque lien filiale entre eux, il savait aussi pertinemment qu'ils avaient de bonnes chances d'être morts dans les dix minutes.

Ash les observait désormais, l'air de se demander s'ils étaient suffisamment intéressants pour être mangés. Puis son regard se tourna de nouveau vers Lucius qui souriait en s'appuyant contre lui. Et Drago prit conscience d'un détail qu'il avait jusque-là ignoré alors même que Neal bredouilla, la voix tremblant d'incompréhension :

« Ses yeux… Ses yeux, ils… »

Ils étaient toujours gris. Ses pupilles n'étaient pas dilatés, ses yeux n'étaient pas ceux d'un loup. Ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient restés les siens.

Il le comprit avec un temps de retard. Il entendit Neal crier un « Ash, non ! » qui n'eut aucune conséquence. La gueule du loup s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et la main que Lucius avait si inconsidérément posée sur son dos se retrouva enserrée dans une puissante mâchoire.

Ils perçurent tous le craquement sonore que fit l'os en se brisant sous ses crocs de la créature, suivi du cri strident du vieillard qui tâcha de reculer.

Trop tard.

Aucun d'eux ne parvint à bouger. Harry laissa tomber sa baguette et Fergusson détourna les yeux. Et si Neal avait de toute évidence comprit bien avant eux ce qui allait se produire, il était apparemment incapable de l'arrêter. Incapable aussi de cesser de l'observer.

Drago ne cilla pas en voyant Lucius basculer en arrière. Pas plus qu'il ne réagit lorsque le loup appuya ses lourdes pattes sur le torse secoué de sanglots et de cris de son père. Il ne dit rien alors que la créature ouvrait sa gueule et mordait le visage émacié du vieux sorcier, arrachant le peu de peau qui restait sur ses os, s'acharnant sur son cou d'où s'écoulèrent bientôt des fleuves de sang, grondant et grognant tel un animal alors que la colère qui l'habitait était si indubitablement humaine.

Il se contenta de rester figé sur place, le cœur au bord des lèvres, des larmes brouillant sa vue à l'idée que son fils soit conscient de ce qu'il faisait…

Ou qu'il ne le soit pas complétement, et qu'il se réveille une fois de plus, le lendemain, le corps recouvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien.

* * *

 _Il avait du sang dans la bouche. Et de la chair. Et d'autres choses auxquelles il refusait de penser. Et il essayait de s'arrêter, mais il perdait le contrôle. Il sentait ses pensées être éclipsées par les_ siennes _._

 _Il devait partir, avant que le loup ne gagne entièrement ce combat._

 _Il s'efforça d'arrêter de mordre, malgré le plaisir évident que le loup y prenait, et il recula, s'emmêlant dans ses pieds. Non, ses pattes._

 _Il se tourna vers les quatre hommes qui l'observaient, figés dans la même expression stupéfaite, de dégoût, de peur… De regrets._

 _Le loup les voulait, eux aussi. Le vieillard n'avait que la peau sur les os. Il voulait davantage._

 _Ash s'entendit gronder._

 _Des baguettes se pointèrent sur lui, mais il était évident qu'aucun d'eux ne parviendrait le moindre sortilège à temps si le loup les attaquait._

 _Il fixa un instant son attention sur l'homme le plus grand. Le seul dont les larmes avaient coulé. Le seul que même le loup n'envisageait pas réellement de poursuivre._

 _Et il fit ce qu'il devait faire._

 _Il garda le contrôle suffisamment longtemps pour s'éloigner d'eux, pour ne pas leur faire le moindre mal. Il se mit à courir avant même de les atteindre, passa près d'eux sans prêter attention à leurs mouvements de reculs, et traversa les lieux à la recherche d'une sortie que Jem se fit un plaisir de lui indiquer._

 _Alors il courut plus vite, sans faire attention aux cris qui résonnaient désormais dans son dos, et il quitta la maison pour atterrir dans un immense jardin. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, et fit comme le loup voulait. Ça ne prêtait pas à conséquence, après tout…_

 _Il hurla à la lune._

 _Puis il précipita vers les limites de la propriété, impatient de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre ces gens qu'il aimait et l'animal qu'il serait pour encore quelques heures de plus._

 _L'animal qu'il serait toujours un peu._

* * *

Les heures avaient semblé longues avant que Drago puisse enfin passer le seuil de la maison qu'il avait quittée auparavant. D'interminables heures qui –il le savait- lui feraient faire des cauchemars.

Ash avait disparu seulement quelques minutes après que les cris, puis gargouillis de Lucius, aient été remplacés par des râles. Puis par le silence. Il avait traversé la pièce, sans paraître réellement s'intéresser à eux, son regard déjà un peu moins humain que précédemment. Il s'était échappé dans la forêt, hurlant à la lune, et ils n'avaient pas pu se décider à partir à sa recherche. Ils savaient tous à quel point il pouvait désormais être dangereux.

Harry avait pris quelques minutes avant de joindre des Sorciers d'Elite de la Police Magique afin qu'ils constatent le décès, prennent la mesure de la situation qui n'avait plus aucune raison d'être prise en charge par des Aurors, et l'aident à fouiller la maison.

Ils avaient trouvé un corps. Il les avait entendu pousser des jurons en découvrant le cadavre rendu méconnaissable par le temps passé. Un sortilège leur avait permis d'apprendre son identité : Fenrir Greyback. Il était mort, tué par un Avada, en mars 2009, soit environ neuf mois après la disparition de Jem. Et seulement quelques jours après qu'il ait réapparu dans le monde moldu.

Drago avait eu beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il était incapable de comprendre le cheminement des actions qui avaient été perpétrées en ces lieux. Il savait désormais que c'était Greyback qui avait mordu son fils. Il y avait songé dès que le nom de son père avait été prononcé : le loup-garou et lui avaient côtoyés les mêmes cercles… Et Greyback avait une passion effroyable pour les enfants. Rien ne lui procurait plus de joie et de plaisir que l'idée de mordre les êtres les plus innocents.

Lucius n'avait probablement pas apprécié de voir son nouveau fils, le supposé remplaçant parfait du sien qui l'avait si lâchement abandonné, se transformer en une créature qu'il méprisait.

Mais ensuite ? Qu'avait fait Greyback pour finir ainsi ? Et comment Jem s'était-il retrouvé à l'autre bout du monde ?

Ces questions resteraient probablement sans réponses, à moins qu'Ash puisse retrouver la mémoire. Ce qu'il se mettait à redouter plus qu'à souhaiter.

Il avait vu les cachots dans lesquels son fils avait passé tant de mois, et l'intérieur du placard dont il avait surgi, comprenant que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il y été enfermé. Rien d'étonnant à ce que son fils préfère passer du temps à voler dans les airs qu'entre quatre murs.

Il n'avait pas envie que de nouveaux souvenirs viennent troubler le garçon, qui avait déjà suffisamment d'horreurs à supporter. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce dont il se rappellerait, et le poids que cela ajouterait sur ses épaules déjà bien lourdes. Il priait même pour qu'Ash n'ait pas le moindre flash concernant la soirée qu'il venait de vivre. Lui-même redoutait déjà de vivre avec.

Son épuisement, son désespoir et sa rancœur parurent se lire sur ses traits alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, alertant tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et les faisant apparaître, comme par enchantement, dans le hall.

Théodore se figea au pied de l'escalier en l'observant, comprenant sans doute que les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées selon leur plan. Mia derrière lui, les yeux si rouges qu'elle n'avait pas dû cesser de pleurer de la soirée, se laissa tomber sur les marches.

Et Hermione qui ne tenait debout que par miracle, lâcha prise. Il l'avait pressenti, et il se retrouva à ses côtés pour la retenir avant qu'elle risque de se faire mal. Il la serra contre son torse en caressant ses cheveux et se mit à lui expliquer, aussi vite que possible pour la rassurer, craignant qu'elle ne s'imagine le pire :

« Il a eu le temps de se transformer…

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? s'inquiéta Théo en s'avançant vers lui, sans doute soucieux de le voir revenir seul.

\- Oui, il n'a… Il a tué Lucius. »

Hermione se crispa dans ses bras, et il supposa que –comme lui- elle craignait que le poids de ce nouveau crime pèse sur la conscience de Ash indéfiniment. Quand bien même estimaient-ils tous qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense, comme avec son tuteur moldu, des années auparavant, Ash ne le verrait peut-être pas ainsi.

« Il s'est enfui ensuite. Il n'a pas fait un geste vers nous. Il s'est contenté… de fuir. Aux premières heures demain matin, nous partirons tous à sa recherche. Même vous, si vous le souhaitez…

\- La forêt qui entoure le Manoir est vaste, Drago, commenta Théodore avant de secouer la tête, Mais comment peux-tu savoir s'il y sera encore demain ? (Le voyant froncer les sourcils, il ajouta :) Les loups-garous sont rapides, il pourrait probablement traverser tout le comté avant que le soleil ne se lève…

\- Alors nous fouillerons tout le comté. »

Théo acquiesça vigoureusement, avec un petit sourire, et il se tourna vers Mia qui paraissait à la fois soulagée et toujours défaite, comme davantage perturbée par ce qui se passait dans sa tête qu'autour d'elle.

« Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Mia, retourne te coucher, nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces demain si nous devons parcourir tout le pays à pieds ! »

Drago le remercia d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui semblait bien mieux respirer désormais. Il attendit que Théo et Mia aient disparu, chacun de leur côté, pour lui offrir ce qu'il avait jusque-là caché dans son dos –pas sciemment, en vérité, mais parce qu'il l'avait accroché à sa ceinture, là où l'objet le dérangerait le moins.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose au Manoir…

\- Est-ce que c'était si horrible que ça ? répondit-elle tout simplement en le contemplant. Tu as l'air…

\- Je ne sais pas. Oui, et non. »

Elle posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et il oublia momentanément le reste. L'ours en peluche qui avait bien besoin qu'Hermione opère de sa magie sur lui –elle avait pu retirer tâches de peinture, de nourriture, de morve, et de boue de lui tant de fois… Et le sommeil réparateur dont ils avaient tous besoin. Et il chuchota, tout bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre :

« C'était horrible parce que j'ai failli tuer mon père ce soir. Si Ash ne s'était pas transformé, je l'aurai fait… Et je ne le regrette même pas. Je regrette de ne pas avoir réussi, de ne pas avoir eu le temps, de ne pas avoir évité à notre fils ce nouveau crime. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir serré mes doigts autour de son cou.

\- Drago… Tu… Tu avais toutes les raisons de vouloir le tuer.

\- Mais j'ai oublié notre fils pendant ces quelques minutes. Si je l'avais fait, peut-être aurait-il pu prendre sa potion à temps, et…

\- Drago, stop ! Qu'avons-nous dit à propos des « si » ?

\- Ils ne mènent à rien.

\- Exactement.

\- Mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins horrible, de savoir que c'était Ash, et pas un animal, et qu'il avait peut-être conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Et… (Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.) Et ce n'était pas si horrible que ça de voir notre fils en loup-garou, parce que j'ai réalisé qu'il était toujours lui et que cette forme ne changeait absolument rien à mon amour pour lui, quoi qu'il en soit…

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Vous en doutiez, tous. »

Elle embrassa doucement ses lèvres comme pour s'excuser, et il la serra plus fort contre son torse sans prendre la peine de renforcer leur baiser. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus que de l'assurance de ne pas être seuls.

« Tu veux voir ce que j'ai trouvé, alors ?

\- Évidemment… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son expression se transformer à la découverte de l'ours en peluche. Elle s'illumina littéralement, et il se demanda à quels souvenirs elle songeait à l'instant, alors même qu'il en avait des milliers de Jem, le nounours à la main, dans la tête. Puis elle fronça le nez de dégoût en remarquant dans lequel il était et il faillit éclater de rire en l'entendant soupirer :

« Je vais devoir nettoyer ce jouet pour la centième fois… »

* * *

Il s'était débattu, longtemps, jusqu'à grappiller quelques miettes de conscience au loup qui ne souhaitait que mordre et courir en hurlant. Il n'était pas capable de le contrôler, mais au moins parvint-il à pousser son instinct à vouloir se rendre au seul endroit où il souhait lui-même aller.

La lune menaçait de disparaitre lorsqu'il atteint de vraies villes, et il ferma les yeux sur ce que le loup faisait aux gens qui croisaient leur route. Il ne tuait pas. C'était la seule règle. Mais pour le reste, il s'en donnait à cœur joie… Il n'osait même pas imaginer la chasse au loup qui s'en suivrait dans ces villes qui n'étaient habituellement jamais envahie d'animaux sauvages.

Il parvint à retrouver son propre corps que le loup lui céda avec ravissement aux première lueurs du jour. Entièrement nu, traînant sa jambe de plus en plus douloureuse derrière lui, il parcourut quelques rues jusqu'à passer devant la vitrine d'une boutique pour homme. Il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie : il la brisa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait enfin retrouvé une apparence suffisamment correcte pour pouvoir se faufiler dans une gare.

Il lui semblait que sa conscience s'était déconnectée, tant il n'éprouva pas la moindre culpabilité à voler son ticket à une vieille dame distraite. Il demanda à le changer pour la direction qui l'intéressait, et parvint même à récupérer un peu de monnaie avec laquelle il s'empressa d'acheter les bonbons les plus sucrés qui existent, impatient de faire disparaître le goût du sang de sa bouche.

Il évita son reflet. Il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Il ne voulait pas voir les traces que le loup avait laissées sur son corps. Et il ne voulait certainement pas penser à ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi.

Il lui fallut une heure à peine pour trouver la maison. Il faisait encore sombre, un brouillard bien anglais ayant envahi les lieux, et il ne perçut aucune lumière à l'intérieur. Soit ils dormaient, soit ils étaient partis… Le chercher sans doute.

Il sauta par-dessus la balustrade, ignorant la douleur de sa jambe. Puis courut jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche de sa chambre. Cette fois, il ne se corrigea pas : c'était _sa_ chambre. Le loup se faisait peut-être silencieux, mais Jem refusait de se taire. Il avait donc sans doute le droit de s'approprier ses affaires.

Silencieusement, il grimpa à l'arbre, serrant les dents lorsque sa jambe faiblissait, poussant ses limites bien au-delà de ce qu'un être humain était habituellement capable de supporter. Et, sans faire le moindre bruit, habitué à l'exercice de la fugue, il crocheta le loquet de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir.

Rien n'avait bougé. Comme si cette journée, cette nuit, n'avaient pas existées.

Merlin, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour revenir à leur soirée du vendredi soir… Pour se chamailler avec Mia, écouter Drago et Hermione discuter, de la suspicion dans la voix. Il était prêt à subir la pression qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée de mentir à Hermione au sujet de l'argent, juste pour revenir à ces quelques heures qui –imparfaites- constituaient pourtant son dernier bon souvenir.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu. Peut-être pas retourner dans le passé, évidemment, mais accepter l'avenir qu'ils semblaient tous prêts à lui offrir. Ils lui pardonneraient, parce que c'était ce que faisaient des parents. Ils le rassureraient, aussi. Et ce serait facile, si facile de les laisser faire…

Il secoua la tête, comme pour lui-même, et décida de s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait décidé alors que la petite voix de Jem prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il était arrivé à un point de non-retour, il savait qu'après cette nuit, plus rien ne serait comme avant… Et il avait besoin de s'en sortir seul.

Il récupéra son sac à dos par terre. _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ était déjà dedans, ainsi que ce livre que lui avait offert Drago et qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de lire : _Le Petit Prince_. Et il y avait sa lampe torche, dont il refusait de se séparer. Il en aurait l'utilité. Il y fourra quelques vieux vêtements, refusant d'utiliser ceux que Drago lui avait offert deux jours auparavant. Pas encore. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé ce bazar. Il prit sa baguette, qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Il n'aurait pas le droit de s'en servir, pas tout de suite, mais dans quelques semaines…

Finalement, il y accrocha son balai. De cela, au moins, il pourrait se servir.

Il coupa ensuite un rouleau de parchemin en trois morceaux, sur lesquels il griffonna quelques mots qui, il l'espérait, suffiraient à expliquer sa décision sans pour autant leur donner trop d'espoir. Il les replia, sans se soucier des trop nombreuses fautes qu'il avait dû faires, tant par empressement que par fatigue, et nota les noms de leurs destinataires avant de les poser sur son lit.

Il s'empara de ses affaires, et déposa le tout sous la fenêtre. Il était prêt à déguerpir. Il aurait offert son âme aux Détraqueurs pour une douche, pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de crasse, de sueur et de sang qu'il trainait partout avec lui. Mais ç'aurait été trop risqué. Il n'était probablement pas seul dans la maison.

Cependant, il ne parvint pas à contrôler son envie de s'en assurer… Pire, son besoin de les voir même si eux ne le voyaient pas. Il savait pertinemment que c'était stupide, mais il était dans le couloir avant même d'avoir pu songer à se contenir.

Il sentait leurs présences, jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, sans doute encore trop animal pour se contenter de facultés humaines. La porte de la chambre de Mia était entrouverte, et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Pelotonnée sous sa couverture, elle était recroquevillée et même dans ses rêves, semblait vivre une réelle torture. Il l'entendit pousser un petit gémissement de peur et regretta de ne pouvoir la rejoindre pour la rassurer. « _Je suis là, je vais bien… On est là tous les deux._ » aurait-il pu dire. Elle aurait probablement été la seule à comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Il tourna les talons, résistant à cette tentation-là, et se faufila jusqu'à la chambre parentale d'où il avait entendu des sons qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Il se sentit rougir en s'en rappelant, et se demanda brièvement si cette réaction était réellement la sienne.

Ils étaient là. Ils lui tournaient le dos, tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la position de la cuillère, chacun de leur membre si parfaitement collé qu'Ash esquissa un sourire. Au moins étaient-ils ensemble cette fois. Il pria Merlin pour que cela ne change pas avant qu'il puisse… Il ferma les yeux à cette pensée qui l'angoissait plus que tout le reste et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose.

Hermione serrait un objet contre elle, et il le reconnut sans aucune difficulté. _Poggy_! La voix de Jem résonna dans son crâne et il dut se raccrocher au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il avait conscience d'imaginer cette voix, à moins que tous ces changements de personnalités aient fini par le rendre schizophrène, ce qui aurait bien ironique. Mais il ne parvint pas à la faire taire pour autant.

Jem était avec lui. Et Jem voulait ce fichu nounours.

Lui aussi le voulait, en vérité. Il avait éprouvé un tel choc en le voyant, et –pire- en le touchant qu'il se demandait curieusement ce qu'il ressentirait en prolongeant le contact. En acceptant le flash que l'ours avait à lui offrir. Alors il n'hésita pas.

Il retint sa respiration, effrayé à l'idée de les réveiller, qu'ils le surprennent là, prêt à prendre la fuite. Et tout doucement, il s'avança vers le lit. Drago poussa un grognement dans son sommeil, marmonnant un « Ash, non… » qui lui serra la gorge.

Et si Drago le voyait comme un monstre, désormais ? Non, il avait senti la ferveur de son affection dans son regard, malgré l'horreur à laquelle il venait d'assister. Non, il ne le dégoûtait, ni ne l'effrayait. Il ne pourrait le supporter.

Il s'agenouilla doucement à côté d'Hermione, ses yeux à la hauteur des siens –clos- et réfléchit au meilleur moyen de récupérer l'ours sans la réveiller. Il fut percuté par l'image d'un dessin animé qu'il adorait étant petit, et s'imagina pouvoir remplacer l'ours par autre chose… Construire un plan sur un cartoon n'était peut-être par l'idée du siècle, mais il n'avait pas mieux, et le temps pressait. Il s'empara rapidement d'un petit coussin sur la causeuse placée sous la fenêtre, et fit l'échange aussi vite que possible, la main dont il se servit pour toucher l'ours recouverte par sa manche tirée tant il craignait ce contact et ce qu'il provoquerait.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre contre ses côtes, mais Hermione ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il faillit partir en arrière sous le coup de la surprise. Elle avait les yeux entrouverts. Il jura mentalement sur sa maudite curiosité qui allait le perdre, avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment réveillée. Elle referma les yeux, se blottissant davantage dans les bras de Drago en soupirant un prénom.

Le sien. _Ash_. Pas Jem.

Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer.

Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait… Il voulait rester avec eux, oublier les images qui lui revenaient. Lucius, les cachots, Fenrir, le placard. Et Jem. Et cette petite voix qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter, cette petite voix qu'il avait entraînée avec lui hors de la bulle du Manoir et qui l'envahissait peu à peu… Cette petite voix qui lui rappelait qu'il avait expliqué à Mia qu'un jour, ils devraient tous choisir ce qu'ils voulaient être. Cette petite voix qui lui rappelait que Drago et Hermione lui avaient promis qu'ils seraient là pour lui, qui qu'il choisisse d'être.

Cette petite voix qu'il devait apprendre à contrôler afin de pouvoir faire un choix sans se perdre.

Alors quand Hermione murmura son prénom une nouvelle fois, il ne résista pas à la pulsion qui le poussa vers elle, malgré tout. Cette pulsion qui obéissait aux désirs de Jem, comme aux siens, parce qu'ils l'aimaient autant l'un que l'autre désormais.

Il s'agenouilla de nouveau, effleura son front d'un baiser et chuchota dans la pénombre, sans que les mots ne peinent à franchir ses lèvres :

« Rendors-toi, maman… Tout va bien. Je reviendrais vite. »

* * *

Ce fut le soleil qui réveilla Hermione ce matin-là, et après une nuit pleine de cauchemar et d'un dernier très étrange et beau rêve, elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler d'où elle était, d'à qui appartenait le corps collé contre elle, et ce qui l'avait poussé à serrer un coussin contre elle.

Un coussin ?

Elle se redressa d'un bond sur le lit, réveillant Drago qui poussa un grognement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Si elle l'avait regardé, elle aurait constaté qu'il avait l'air épuisé, et que ses cauchemars à lui avaient dû être bien plus sanglants que les siens. Mais elle ne lâcha pas le coussin du regard alors qu'il grommelait :

« On y va, Hermione, pas la peine de me presser… J'ai juste besoin d'un café et on part à sa recherche.

\- Non… s'entendit-elle chuchoter alors que les brumes de ce qu'elle avait pris pour un rêve lui revenaient tout à coup. On… On ne le trouvera pas.

\- Quoi ? »

La voix de Drago, auparavant pleine de sommeil et d'impatience se teinta d'agacement, et elle se tourna vers lui, des larmes plein les yeux, en lui tendant le coussin.

« Il est parti…

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Hermione ? »

Elle se demanda quand il cesserait de la regarder avec cet air inquiet, comme s'il redoutait qu'elle perde la tête à tout moment. Sans doute jamais, à moins qu'elle lui prouve, jour après jour, qu'elle allait bien… Ce qui ne se produirait certainement pas maintenant, parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien justement.

« Il est venu. Il a pris Poggy… »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil en direction du coussin, et un éclat de compréhension flamba dans son regard. Rapidement, il regarda l'heure : il était encore tôt, si tôt que Ash, sous sa forme humaine, n'avait pas pu aller bien loin… Il se précipita hors du lit en criant le prénom de leur fils, mais Hermione ne bougea pas, figée dans sa contemplation du coussin alors que les mots qu'elle avait cru imaginer lui revenaient, gonflant son cœur de regrets. Et d'espoirs.

Regrets de ne pas s'être réveillée, de ne pas avoir compris qu'il était vraiment là, de ne pas avoir su le retenir. Et espoirs, parce qu'il l'avait _dit_. Ash, pour la première fois, ne l'avait pas appelée Hermione, avait abandonné la façade qui semblait le recouvrir tout entier, lui avait offert une surprenante perspective.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?! cria Drago en revenant dans la pièce, aussi frustré que perdu. Pourquoi, Hermione !?

\- J'ai cru que je rêvais. »

Il cessa de s'agiter, et elle le vit fermer les yeux, sans doute pour faire barrage à ses larmes avant qu'elle ne le submergent.

Elle sut qu'il regrettait lui aussi, de ne pas avoir senti la présence de leur fils dans la pièce, de s'être endormi tout simplement… Et elle ne put garder son espoir pour elle.

Alors, malgré la douleur qui lui brisait le cœur à l'idée qu'il soit là, seul dehors, peut-être blessé, et certainement malheureux, elle sourit, parce que quelque chose avait changé. Et que ce changement-là apportait les nouveaux espoirs d'un avenir auquel elle n'avait jamais réellement osé rêver jusque-là.

« Il m'a appelé « maman », Drago… »

* * *

 **Note _** *coeurs dans les yeux* **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Qui aurait envie de tuer Lucius ? -s'il n'était pas déjà démembré sur le sol de son manoir ? XD ; 2. Est-ce que vous avez aimé toutes les explications sur le Pourquoi Du Comment ? -j'ai conscience que certaines parties de l'histoire sont encore floues, mais vous aurez les réponses que vous attendez, ne vous inquiétez pas ! :) ; 3. Pensez-vous qu'ils vont tous se remettre de cette histoire maintenant ? ; 4. Et plus important que ça... Est-ce que Ash va s'en remettre, et revenir ? Et quand ? Comment ? ; 5. Qu'imaginez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ? ; 6. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? :)

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Un oubli, du sang, une forêt, des souvenirs, un petit fantôme, une étreinte matinale, une certitude, une histoire, un voleur, un avenir, une pensée trop obsédante, une gentille grande soeur, de la fatigue  & de la faim, un anniversaire, un rhume, une dispute, une fracture, et un choc !

 **Des bisous !  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Uhm Uhm. Je suis un peu en retard -oui, j'avais été trop sérieuse ces dernières semaines, il fallait bien que je bug à un moment ou à un autre... Mais en vrai, j'ai la meilleure excuse du monde : je me suis remise à l'écriture  & je me suis un peu laissée emportée. Comme toujours quand je suis en crise, l'idée même de m'arrêter pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre est... une quasi torture xD Mais me voilà ! J'ai juste dû me donner un sacré coup de pied aux fesses.

Merci à tous en tout cas pour vos reviews & autres messages ! Comme toujours, ils me motivent énormément :D

Petites réponses aux non-inscrits avant de vous abandonner à la lecture de ce chapitre pas très joyeux -mais quand même plus cool que le précédent, rassurez vous ! :P

 **Marine :** Merciii :D Ah ah ah, que je te rassure, j'ai dû m'arrêter après avoir écrit la scène du "maman"  & j'ai dû sangloter bêtement sur mon ordi pendant 10 minutes... (J'étais sûrement choquée d'avoir enfin réussi à lui faire dire ce petit mot.) Hermione&Drago, réponse dans ce chapitre ! :D Pour les retrouvailles, pas tout de suite... Ash a d'abord un puzzle à reconstruire & il tient à le faire tout seul. :) Pour Fergusson, je vois qu'il a marqué tout le monde ah ah ! Et je m'occupe de la statue ! :P

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup :D Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas responsable des actions de mes personnages, tout le monde le sait ! Et Ash... il veut juste essayer de comprendre qui il VEUT être, sans être influencé par ce qu'il imagine que les autres attendent de lui...  & aussi, disons qu'il a une petite voix dans sa tête qui refuse se taire... :) Pour ce chapitre, je confirme, c'est pas la fiesta partout u_u'

 **Romane :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! :D Ah ah ah, bah c'est une fin sadique, comme j'aime :D Mais pas vraiment, il l'a appelée Maman, on sait tous ce que ça signifie... Laissons lui juste un peu de temps à ce petit ! :D Les petits mots dans ce chapitre (enfin, plus ou moins...)  & cette chanson est tellement parfaite ! (Bon, celle de ce chapitre ci me hante aussi 3)

 **Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ;) Et le petit M n'est pas là pour rien, tu sais ? :P M ne signifie pas uniquement Lemon, mais aussi de potentielles violences  & scènes "gores"... Et en ce moment je suis plutôt dans des OS :) (Sous le cendres restera ma dernière fic longue ^^)

 **Marion 43 :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Et rooooh, ne pleure pas ! Allez, sèche tes larmes  & profite de ta lecture !

Merci encore à tous -blablabla j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne blablabla sinon blablabla comme d'habitude ! :D Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 24**

* * *

 _Spent your life collecting so you can never forget_

 _Treasured moments become lost treasures when you can't recollect_

 _Everyone keeps asking are we okay_

 _The truth is we're not but I don't know what to say_

 **\- MS MR - All the things lost -**

* * *

 _J'ai tout oublié._

 _Je crois qu'avant, je savais tout un tas de choses._

 _Et puis quelqu'un m'a ouvert le cerveau. Et m'a attrapé par les chevilles, m'a soulevé comme ça, la tête en bas pour que les mots en tombent…_

 _Alors les mots ont disparu. Et les noms aussi. Même le mien._

 _Je veux ma…_

 _Je veux…_

 _Je..._

 _C'est qui, « je » ?_

* * *

Ash se réveilla en sursaut, son corps nu et tremblotant, tant par la faute du froid glaçant qui givrait jusqu'à ses os que par le poids troublant de son nouveau souvenir. Lentement, il se redressa en position assise, sans prêter attention aux feuilles qui crissaient sous lui ou aux hululement d'une chouette curieuse à quelques mètres de là.

Seule l'humidité poisseuse qui marquait ses mains l'intéressait.

Du sang évidemment.

Au fond de lui, il espéra qu'il s'agisse de celui d'un animal. Il avait pris tant de précautions en s'enfonçant dans la forêt quelques jours auparavant : cette partie des bois était protégée par il-ne-savait-quelle réglementation au sujet de la chasse, et aucun campeur ne serait venu se perdre aussi loin… Aucun moldu en tout cas, car le réseau devrait être inexistant.

Quant aux sorciers, il aurait fallu qu'il manque de chance. Tomber sur un autre loup-garou venu là pour protéger le monde de la créature qui sommeillait en lui aurait été un comble. Et n'avait-il pas assez subi d'épreuves ?

Lentement, il porta ses doigts à ses narines et, comme pour tester le loup, comme pour chasser _l'autre_ , il huma le parfum de fer qui lui souleva l'estomac. Il revit, l'espace d'une seconde, le regard sans vie de son tuteur, dix ans auparavant. Celui que le loup, dans un excès de fureur et de soif, avait massacré jusqu'à le rendre méconnaissable. Il se souvint de la sensation curieuse, mélange de peur et de soulagement, qui avait serré son cœur lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux pour découvrir le corps.

Puis, il entendit de nouveau les hurlements stridents de Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'il… _Non !_ Lorsque le loup l'avait tué. Il perçut distinctement le bruit qu'avaient fait ses os en cédant sous la puissance de sa mâchoire, le déchirement de sa peau sous ses dents, et ses cris. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus parler. Puis le râle, encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il meurt.

Ce furent ses souvenirs qui firent monter la bile à ses lèvres, comme toujours. Habitué, il n'eut qu'à se pencher sur le côté pour ne pas souiller son corps déjà recouvert de boue et d'hémoglobine. Il observa le mince filet de sang qui se mêlait aux vestiges de son dernier repas et s'obligea à détourner les yeux.

Pourquoi se souvenait-il ?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis des jours, depuis des semaines, et même si la seule réponse valable lui déplaisait grandement, il ne pouvait l'oublier aussi aisément que le reste. Après tout, ses souvenirs de ses transformations d'enfant ne le troublaient en rien puisqu'il n'en avait aucun. Il se rappelait juste de ses réveils nuageux et des inquiétudes que cela faisait naître en lui –et parfois, malheureusement, chez les autres.

Mais ce qu'il faisait sous son autre forme… Et bien, ses souvenirs avaient toujours appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre : au loup. Ce dernier les gardait jalousement pour lui, et cela lui convenait très bien ainsi.

Jusqu'à Lucius Malefoy, apparemment.

Il se souvenait de tout, dans les moindres détails. Le regard d'Harry Potter qui s'était terni de peur et d'un éclat de pitié impossible à réfréner. Ceux de l'autre Auror qui avait tendu sa baguette vers lui, oubliant tout à coup que c'était _lui_ , la victime, que c'était _lui_ qu'ils étaient venus sauver. Celui de Neal, cerné d'angoisses. Et celui de…

 _Papa_.

Drago.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et chassa cette pensée avant qu'elle ne submerge la part la plus humaine de lui. Aussi lentement que possible, il se hissa sur ses pieds et grimaça en sentant sa cheville se tordre sous son poids. Ses os lui semblaient fragiles, presque friables, et il se demanda si le loup n'en n'avait pas un peu trop fait cette nuit-là… Après ses années d'emprisonnement, il n'aurait même pas pu lui en vouloir, mais sa jambe était encore fragile, et sans une potion ou un sortilège, il redoutait que la situation ne s'arrange jamais.

Il se repéra d'instinct dans la forêt en essayant aussi fort que possible de ne penser à rien. Évidemment, cela ne fonctionna qu'à moitié et –s'il parvint néanmoins à éviter les sujets les plus affreux- il se laissa tenter.

 _Olivia_.

Il revit son petit rictus fier lorsqu'elle arrêtait un souaffle, et sentit presque la caresse de son souffle haletant contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'avait touchée quelques semaines auparavant. Et pour la première fois depuis son réveil –pour la première fois depuis des jours, pour être honnête- il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle lui manquait.

Non. Elle _leur_ manquait.

Leurs sentiments envers les autres étaient peut-être partagés, mais au sujet d'Olivia, ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord : ils l'adoraient.

Il parvint à retrouver son sac à dos un bon quart d'heure plus tard, accroché à une branche suffisamment haute pour ne pas attirer les charognards, et le récupéra sans se départir de son sourire. Sa température était telle qu'il enfila d'abord ses vêtements aussi sales que lui malgré la faim qui lui tordait le ventre. Il glissa même ses pieds dans ses bottes, sans prendre la peine de les lacer, avant de se laisser tomber au pied de l'arbre pour se mettre à fouiner. Il se dégota une dernière barre de céréales qu'il avala en trois bouchées, et contempla avec dégout l'eau stagnante au fond de sa dernière bouteille.

Il allait devoir bouger. Quitter son refuge au milieu des bois. Trouver quelque chose à manger. Voler quelque chose, plus certainement. Et prendre des décisions.

Certains loups-garous vivaient ainsi, il le savait. Au jour le jour, sans personne sur qui compter, sans personne à quitter lorsqu'ils se transformaient.

Lui… _Eux_ … Eux n'en étaient pas capables. Ils voulaient rentrer à la maison.

Mais quelle maison ?

Ash grelota, malgré la chaleur de sa veste, et il se laissa dominer, juste un instant. Il cessa de se tenir sur ses gardes, de le tenir à distance, et obéit à _son_ instinct.

Il enfouit ses mains dans le sac à dos, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

L'une d'elle se serra autour du manche de ce qu'il savait être une lampe torche. « _Et c'est parti pour une semaine lumineuse !_ » entendit-il résonner gaiement à son oreille. Puis, il perçut le rire léger d'un enfant. _Lui_.

L'autre…

Il sortit sa main du sac à dos, le regard fixé sur la bille qui servait d'œil à l'ours en peluche qu'il avait, à une époque, considéré comme son confident. L'un de ses bras pendait négligemment au bout de quelques fils qui menaçaient de céder parce qu'il s'était énervé la semaine précédente et qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour se défouler. Il lui manquait aussi un œil - _avant_ , suggéra une petite voix qui ajouta tout bas : _C'est Mia_!

Ash sentit ses yeux lui piquer.

Il n'aurait jamais dû l'emporter. Il n'avait plus quatre ans ! Il n'était plus Jem ! Il… Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et il le regrettait depuis le jour où, l'angoisse vrillant son crâne, il s'était enfin laissé aller à réellement toucher l'ours en peluche.

Il avait eu raison dans les cachots, _Poggy_ avait énormément à lui apprendre, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer le flot d'images qui avait heurté son cerveau, si violemment qu'il s'était évanoui sous la douleur qui enflait dans son crâne. Il avait eu la sensation que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui ouvrir la tête pour y ajouter des choses, les fourrant brusquement, sans se soucier du manque de place.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, la plupart du temps les souvenirs étaient flous, déformés par le temps sans doute et aussi l'âge qu'il avait à l'époque. Mais cela avait suffi à le perturber, et à rendre Jem extatique. Il y avait tant de flashs à leur sujet…

 _Papa et maman._

Monsieur Malefoy et Mademoiselle Granger.

 _Papa et maman !_

« La ferme ! » cria-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il aurait voulu balancer la peluche au loin, l'abandonner là au milieu de nul part et s'en aller, aussi loin que possible. Ou non… Ash l'aurait voulu, peut-être. Jem ne voulait pas. Et le loup n'avait aucun avis sur la question, endormi, paisible, en l'attente de son prochain moment de gloire, de sa prochaine pleine lune.

Jem voulait se rouler en boule par terre en serrant l'ours contre lui pour qu'il efface tous ses soucis. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient tous les trois, Ash lui obéit.

Peut-être parce que le câlin d'un être inanimé valait mieux que rien dans cette forêt sombre, après des semaines d'une solitude qui ne l'avait jusque-là jamais tant éprouvé…

Ou peut-être juste parce qu'il en avait besoin. Parce qu' _ils_ en avaient besoin.

Parce que malgré la douleur que lui provoquaient les souvenirs qui s'échappaient de Poggy dès qu'il le touchait, il n'était jamais rassasié de ces flashs de l'époque bénie où il était parfaitement heureux.

* * *

 _Il faisait beau pour un jour de novembre, si beau que maman a couvert de crème tout ce qui dépassait de mes vêtements, m'en tartinant le visage comme si j'étais un vampire. Papa a rigolé, m'a soulevé par-dessus sa tête, et m'a dit que j'étais blanc comme un fantôme._

 _Puis il s'est moquée de ses petites manies de moldue, mais pas méchamment, plutôt comme s'ils partageaient une plaisanterie… Il lui a dit qu'il y avait des sortilèges pour protéger des coups de soleil, et elle a levé les yeux au ciel avant de mettre un peu de crème sur mes oreilles._

 _Et puis, comme toujours quand papa et maman étaient trop concentrés sur moi, Mia a tout fait pour attirer leur attention._

 _C'était son anniversaire, et maman disait toujours que ce jour-là, on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait ! Mia a voulu qu'on aille au zoo voir les pandas, et papa a bougonné… Il n'aimait pas aller dans des endroits moldus, mais maman, Mia et moi, on adorait le zoo de Londres._

 _Papa a dit qu'il pensait que quelqu'un devrait penser à ouvrir un Zoo de créatures Sorcières, et j'ai trouvé ça trop génial comme idée. Mia l'a dit avant moi. Elle a dit « T'as les meilleures idées du monde, papa ! », et elle l'a tiré si fort pour aller voir les pandas qu'il a dû lâché ma main._

 _J'avais Poggy dans l'autre._

 _Maman m'a vite rattrapé pour ne pas me perdre. Elle avait toujours peur de me perdre… Elle disait que des gens méchants s'en prenaient parfois aux enfants, alors qu'il fallait que je reste tout à côté d'elle, ou de papa, quand on était dans des endroits avec des moldus._

 _Je crois que c'était juste quelques semaines avant que je disparaisse. Je crois que c'est jour-là que j'ai attrapé le premier rhume de la saison. C'était un rhume qui allait me conduire chez le Pédiamage._

 _Je n'étais même pas dans un endroit avec des moldus. J'étais entouré de sorciers, et je croyais que je n'avais rien à craindre…_

* * *

Hermione entrouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de la chambre de ses quartiers de Poudlard. Elle resta là, à moitié bercée par le sommeil, durant quelques longues minutes, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle éprouverait exactement ce matin-là à l'idée de la journée qui l'attendait… Et de Ash qui avait disparu depuis maintenant plus d'un mois.

Parfois, l'idée même de s'habiller et de se tirer du lit revêtait des allures de torture. Elle devait tenir le coup toute la journée, devant ses élèves, sourire parfois à ses collègues, et jouer à l'adulte heureuse et tout à fait saine d'esprit qui n'avait pas passé la moitié de sa nuit à sangloter.

D'autres, elle était presque impatience de sortir de sous la couette, d'abandonner ses pensées trop sombres pour avoir des occupations normales, une vie normale. Elle écoutait cette petite voix qui la rassurait, lui disant qu'Ash allait bien, qu'elle l'aurait senti autrement. Et elle se blottissait quelques minutes de plus contre le torse dur de Drago en se répétant mille fois le « maman » prononcé par son fils. Et sa promesse de vite revenir.

Drago finissait irrémédiablement par se réveiller, lui accordait un sourire un peu triste, puis quittait le lit pour se préparer à aller travailler.

Parfois, quand elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, elle se demandait pourquoi il apparaissait sur le seuil de ses appartements tous les soirs, pour en repartir tous les matins à la même heure, réglé comme une horloge. Ils ne discutaient qu'à peine, il l'embrassait parfois, n'attendait rien de plus d'elle… Ils se rassasiaient simplement de leur présence à l'un et l'autre, heureux sans doute de ne plus sentir cette fureur entre eux, cette culpabilité, ces ressentiments.

Ils n'avaient pas tout réglé. Mais leurs sentiments –le manque de Ash, la peur pour Mia, l'angoisse face à cet avenir incertain- les liaient malgré tout… Qu'ils ne parlent ni ne se touchent vraiment n'y changeait rien. Ils étaient ensemble, ils se soutenaient comme ils avaient auparavant été incapables de le faire.

Elle le sentit s'éveiller. Son torse se souleva sous le grognement matinal qu'il émit, l'air de dire « Pourquoi il faut se réveiller et aller travailler, par Merlin ?! », et elle sentit ses bras se serrer autour d'elle, comme tous les matins. Il embrassa doucement le sommet de son crâne, comme tous les matins. Huma ses cheveux, comme tous les matins. Et murmura un vague « Bonjour » comme tous les matins.

Mais au lieu de se détacher d'elle, et de quitter le lit comme s'il avait un Feufolet aux trousses, il resta là, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, son cœur battant très fort contre son oreille.

« C'était la pleine lune la nuit dernière, annonça-t-il finalement d'une voix affligée. J'avais pensé… J'espérais qu'il revienne avant. Il s'est forcément transformé.

\- Je sais. Je suis sûre qu'il a pris toutes ces précautions afin de ne blesser personne, Drago. Il doit se terrer quelque part, en attendant…

\- En attendant quoi ? »

L'agacement perçait dans sa voix cette fois, et Hermione sut qu'il repensait à la courte note qu'Ash leur avait laissée. Après avoir constaté la fuite de leur fils, Drago avait fini par fouiner dans sa chambre, espérant y trouver un objet auquel il tenait, priant pour qu'il ait une raison de revenir et qu'ils puissent l'attraper. Au lieu de ça, il avait remarqué les trois petits morceaux de parchemin. Un pour Olivia. Un pour Mia. Un pour eux.

Ils avaient espéré y trouver des explications. Drago imaginait qu'Ash avait fui en craignant qu'ils ne jugent ses actes de la nuit précédente, qu'ils aient été choqué par la mort de Lucius ou il-ne-savait-quoi de ce genre. Hermione, elle, pensait que le problème était plus profond que ça. Qu'il l'ait si soudainement appelée « maman » la troublait bien davantage que la fuite du garçon, ainsi que le fait étonnant qu'il ait quand même pris le risque de revenir, et qu'il ait semblé si triste de devoir partir en lui promettant d'être bientôt de retour.

Le mot ne leur avait offert aucune indication. Il ne contenait que quelques phrases qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur : « _Je ne peux pas rester pour le moment. Je suis désolé. Je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai._ ». Ce message n'avait aucun sens. Celui de Mia n'en avait pas davantage, même si leur fille avait paru le comprendre… Quant à celui d'Olivia, l'adolescente avait préféré en conserver le contenu pour elle-même, ce qui poussait Hermione à croire qu'elle seule avait eu la primeur de quelques détails de plus. Drago avait bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais la Gryffondor avait été catégorique : rien de ce qui était écrit ne les concernait. Personne ne la croyait.

Elle avait eu l'air trop en colère, trop frustrée, trop perturbée tout simplement pour qu'Ash ne lui ait rien confié de plus… Elle était comme Drago qui ne supportait plus d'attendre, comme Mia qui semblait se flétrir un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Comme tous ceux qui croyaient qu'Ash les avait définitivement abandonnés.

Hermione, elle, n'y croyait pas. Il reviendrait. Quand il serait prêt, quand il le pourrait, quand il se sentirait capable de le faire, heureux de le faire. Elle voulait qu'il lui revienne entier, sans y être poussé par la culpabilité ou les remords. Elle voulait qu'il revienne pour eux, parce qu'il les aimait, parce qu'ils lui manquaient.

Et elle savait qu'il reviendrait, parce qu'il l'avait appelée « Maman », et parce qu'il y avait juré de le faire. Alors, calant son visage dans le cou de Drago, elle lui murmura cette même promesse, comme si la répéter pourrait la rendre plus vraie.

« Il reviendra, Drago… Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra. »

* * *

 _Olive a demandé pourquoi Poggy s'appelait Poggy, et même si elle pleurait, j'avais compris. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle était tombée depuis le haut du pommier de Mamie Molly, en fait, et que sa jambe faisait un angle bizarre… Julian et Mia ont couru jusqu'au terrier, mais moi, je ne suis pas parti. Parce qu'Olive ne pleurait jamais d'habitude, même quand elle se cognait très fort._

 _Alors je lui avais demandé si ça allait, et c'était une question très stupide, du coup elle n'a pas répondu. Elle m'a tiré la langue et j'ai voulu partir, mais elle m'a dit de rester et de lui raconter une histoire. Mais ma tête était toute vide de voir Olive pleurer, alors je n'ai pas su quoi dire._

 _Puis elle m'a demandé pourquoi Poggy, alors j'ai raconté._

 _J'avais eu Poggy à ma naissance. De Papi et Mamie. Il s'appelait Teddy à l'époque, c'était écrit sur son collier, mais Mia l'a volé pour une de ses poupées et du coup, il n'a plus eu de nom pendant longtemps. C'était quand je ne parlais pas encore._

 _D'abord j'ai dit « maman », après j'ai dit « papa », et puis « Mimi » pour Mia. Et après j'ai dit Poggy._

 _Poggy pour Hippogriffe. Ça a été dur à dire à Olive, parce que ce mot ne voulait pas bien sortir de ma bouche, comme de la bouche de papa et maman. Comme de la bouche de Tonton Harry quand il se moquait de papa._

 _Quand j'étais encore plus petit, papa et Tonton Harry ne s'entendaient pas beaucoup, mais ils faisaient de gros efforts –ça, c'est maman qui le disait. Mais Tonton Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de raconter des histoires où papa n'était pas très gentil, ou très fort comme il l'est devenu après quand il est devenu notre papa, à moi et Mia. Et il y avait l'histoire de Buck l'Hippogriffe. Elle était très rigolote parce que Tonton Harry faisait une imitation de papa. Alors je demandais « Poggy » tout le temps. Et Poggy est devenu Poggy, l'ours._

 _Papa a essayé de me faire changer de nom, mais je n'ai pas voulu. Ou j'étais trop un bébé pour comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas le nom de Poggy, peut-être…_

 _Olivia avait arrêté de pleurer. Et elle m'a dit que j'étais nul pour raconter les histoires._

* * *

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Ash qu'il recommencerait à voler pour se nourrir, il aurait juré sur les plus puissants sorciers –de Merlin à Dumbledore- qu'il n'en était pas question.

Il s'était imaginé, à l'âge de presque dix-sept ans, continuant ses études, puis perçant dans l'univers compétitif du Quidditch… Il n'aurait certes pas eu beaucoup d'argent au départ, mais il avait appris à se contenter de peu. Puis, il serait devenu une star internationale et les propositions de publicités pour des balais ou des tenues auraient déferlé sur lui, et il aurait baigné dans les gallions.

Et un mois plus tôt, il se tenait devant les portes d'un coffre rempli d'or à son nom. Enfin, à celui de Jem… Il se rattrapa un peu trop tard, conscient que ses deux personnalités bien distinctes se brouillaient davantage à chaque seconde.

Sauf dans ce genre de moment, évidemment, où Jem avait la trouille et pas lui.

Il avait enfilé le sweat-shirt le plus large qu'il possédait –le seul en vérité- et avait réussi à fourrer plusieurs paquets de trucs à grignoter dans ses poches. Il aurait tout donné pour un bon morceau de viande cuite à point ou des pommes de terre en purée.

Malheureusement, vivre dans la forêt avait ses inconvénients : il n'avait aucun moyen de s'offrir de la nourriture qui soulage réellement son appétit. Il avait bien tenté d'avaler le contenu froid d'une boite de conserve une semaine auparavant, mais il avait été incapable de la manger jusqu'au bout, le contenu à la fois gluant et pâteux se collant à l'intérieur de son œsophage.

Alors il se contenta de bonbons, de paquets de chips, de viande séchée, et de tout ce qu'il pouvait glisser dans ses poches sans que quiconque le remarque.

Heureusement, le magasin du petit village où il s'était arrêté était vide. Le vendeur, un adolescent à peine plus âgé que lui, était sorti fumer, son portable collé à l'oreille. Ash grimaça en songeant qu'il allait probablement se faire renvoyer dès que son supérieur remarquerait le vol.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de la caméra de vidéo-surveillance, et passa rapidement dessous, sa capuche bien placée sur sa tête.

Il avait clairement des capacités en matière de pillage. Il pourrait survivre ainsi pendant des années s'il le fallait. Il bouscula légèrement le vendeur en sortant, et s'excusa avec un petit sourire aimable avant de tourner les talons, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches pour retenir tout ce qui aurait pu en tomber.

Il put de nouveau respirer correctement une fois au bout de la rue. Il sentit un irrépressible sourire lui monter aux lèvres, et il repoussa l'assaut de fierté mal-placée qu'il éprouva tout à coup.

Il atteignit la forêt une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir traversé tout le village dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom, ainsi que quelques fermes. Il récupéra son sac qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulé sous des fougères, puis se remit en route en grignotant un paquet de bonbons qui lui colora la langue en bleue.

Finalement, il se laissa tomber sous un arbre et ouvrit son sac à dos pour en sortir sa nouvelle lecture. Il avait enfin fini _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ une semaine auparavant, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter mentalement cinq sujet de disputes potentielles à avoir avec Mia au sujet de la maison Serpentard –c'était si facile de l'agacer !

Depuis, il avait lu _Le Petit Prince_. Six fois. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir, de s'attarder sur les mots, de chercher à les comprendre… Il ne lui avait fallu d'une dizaine de minutes pour réaliser que Jem le connaissait par cœur. Et que par conséquent, lui aussi désormais.

Cependant, il ne s'en lassait pas. Peut-être était-ce la solitude évidente du petit prince de l'histoire dans lequel il se reconnaissait, ou tout simplement le fait qu'il lui rappelle tant de souvenirs, mais il s'accrochait désormais au minuscule livre comme il s'attachait à Poggy.

A cause de l'autre présence en lui, qui grossissait, grossissait, l'engloutissait… Sans qu'il tâche réellement de l'en empêcher.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une phrase, et un sourire grimpa de nouveau sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois. Il se promit de la lire à Olivia dès qu'il la reverrait, même si elle était furieuse contre lui, parce qu'elle la comprendrait.

 _Mais si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Je serais pour toi unique au monde, tu seras pour moi unique au monde._

Oui, il n'avait aucun doute. Elle comprendrait. Elle avait toujours compris.

* * *

 _Olive et moi, on était allongés sous le lit de Mamie Molly et Papi Arthur pour échapper à Mia et Julian._

 _Ils avaient décidé d'être Roi et Reine du Château Fort la semaine juste avant. Ils voulaient que je sois leur elfe de maison, et qu'Olive soit leur Folle. On ne savait pas trop en quoi c'était censé être drôle, mais j'étais prêt à le faire… Mia avait sa tête de Malefoy, comme disait papa, et Julian la regardait en souriant, avec sa tête de « Oh les amoureux » comme disait Galaad quand il venait à la maison. Quand il avait cette tête-là, Julian disait oui à toutes les mauvaises idées de Mia… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se disputent et se boudent pendant des heures entières !_

 _Olive a dit qu'on ne voulait pas jouer. Elle a pris ma main, et on est parti sous le lit. Mamie Molly gardait toujours le secret de notre cachette. Elle leur interdisait même de rentrer dans la chambre. Alors on restait cachés là, jusqu'à ce que maman ou papa vienne me chercher pour rentrer à la maison. Olivia, elle, elle restait dormir souvent et j'étais un peu jaloux de ne pas être un Weasley._

 _Ce jour-là, Olive a voulu qu'on joue à un jeu. Elle l'a appelé « Quand tu seras grand » et je suis presque certain qu'elle l'a inventé parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très très sûre quand elle l'a dit. Après, elle m'a expliqué les règles, et ça ne ressemblait pas à un vrai jeu comme les Petits Dragons ou le Gallionpoly._

 _Elle a commencé : « Quand je serais grand, je serais… »_

 _Et j'ai vite répondu, parce qu'il ne fallait pas réfléchir trop, c'est elle qui l'avait dit, mais je crois bien que c'était juste parce qu'elle ne réfléchit jamais trop Olive : « Comme papa ! »_

 _« Non… Tu dois dire ce que tu veux être au travail. Tu veux travailler au Ministère, toi ? » Elle a dit ça avec une grimace et j'ai su que ce n'était pas une très bonne réponse. Alors j'ai vite secoué la tête, et j'ai essayé de trouver une bonne idée pour qu'elle soit impressionnée._

 _« Éleveur de dragons ! »_

 _« Mais non, tu peux pas. T'es trop un froussard. Faut pas avoir peur pour s'occuper des dragons, sinon ils te mangent ! »_

 _J'ai écarquillé les yeux et elle a secoué gravement la tête avant de décider pour moi. Elle était un peu comme Mia, parfois. Elle aimait bien parler à ma place. Mais ça m'embêtait moins qu'avec Mia, parce qu'elle essayait d'être gentille en le faisant._

 _« Tu pourrais être un papa. »_

 _Je n'étais pas trop sûr que ce soit un travail, mais j'ai dit oui avec la tête. Et j'ai attendu qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle voulait elle._

 _« La meilleure joueuse de Quidditch de tout le monde entier jusque dans le ciel ! »_

 _Et j'ai été un peu triste parce qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait alors que moi, j'allais être un papa, apparemment… parce que je ne pouvais pas élever des dragons, parce que j'avais tout le temps peur._

 _J'aurais voulu être comme Olive et n'avoir jamais peur de rien. Mais j'étais juste moi. Et j'avais peur tout le temps._

* * *

Olivia renvoya le souaffle à Gemma Higgs qui l'attrapa avec une grimace lorsqu'il heurta son estomac. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas contrôlé sa force, et sa coéquipière en pâtissait. Heureusement qu'elle avait désormais pris l'habitude de recevoir quelques coups un peu traîtres : elle ne se laissa pas décontenancer et fila vers les buts adverses pour tirer. Elle marqua au moment même où sifflait l'arbitre du match, et le commentateur hurla dans son micro :

« Et Samantha Weasley a attrapé le vif d'or ! Poudlard l'emporte ! »

Olivia observa ses coéquipiers qui se précipitaient les uns sur les autres en hurlant de joie alors que l'équipe Indienne se réunissait pour se réconforter de leur défaite. Elle avait entendu dire qu'ils avaient perdu leurs précédents matchs, et qu'un autre échec signifierait la fin de leur aventure dans ce tournoi. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'ils soient déçus, par conséquent, mais bien moins l'absence de son propre enthousiasme.

Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien joué de sa vie, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Peu importait qu'elle soit un peu trop violente en renvoyant les souaffles aux poursuiveurs de son équipe, qu'elle tente des figures de plus en plus dangereuses qui poussaient les spectateurs à hurler de frayeur, ou même qu'elle se soit blessée quatre fois en moins d'un mois rien qu'à l'entraînement.

Elle avait obtenu le statut de meilleure gardienne du tournoi : le Quidditch Mag avait fini par s'intéresser à cette Coupe du Monde Junior, et elle était la seule joueuse de Grande-Bretagne à faire partie de leur Top. Ils avaient dégoté une drôle de photo d'elle en Première Année, et l'avait mise à côté de son nom, associée à une description qui aurait pu la faire rougir. Tout le monde n'avait parlé que de ça ensuite, et elle voyait bien que certains joueurs des équipes adverses approchaient de ses buts avec circonspection désormais, ce qui la faisait presque rire.

Elle respirait Quidditch.

Elle vivait Quidditch.

Elle pensait…

Elle pensait Ash.

Elle rejoignit la terre ferme à cette pensée et sans se préoccuper de ses coéquipiers qui s'attendaient apparemment à un câlin de groupe –à l'exception d'Harper qui avait malheureusement réintégré l'équipe- quitta le terrain. Elle ne passa même pas par les vestiaires, et se dirigea directement vers le château, refusant de s'attarder pour que Samantha fasse une remarque sur son « caractère de strangulot » ou que Julian essaie de la faire parler à coups de sourires adorables et de taquineries.

Il lui fallut à peine dix minutes pour rejoindre son dortoir vide. Tous étaient encore sur le terrain, et elle fut soulagée d'être enfin un peu seule. D'un coup de pied, elle se débarrassa de ses bottes de Quidditch et enleva rapidement sa tenue humide de transpiration avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Elle le détestait. C'était définitif, irrémédiable, et superbement agaçant que cette décision de le haïr ne change rien. Son prénom tournait toujours en boucle dans sa tête, même quand elle était sur un balai et stoppait les souaffles avec la facilité d'un robot bien huilée, même quand elle s'entraînait durant des heures sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que son corps hurle grâce, même quand elle dormait.

Non, en fait, c'était pire quand elle dormait. Son subconscient ne le haïssait malheureusement pas, et elle passait ses nuits à faire des rêves où Ash l'embrassait tendrement, ou la touchait absolument partout, ou… Elle grommela de frustration dans son oreiller, alors que les souvenirs d'un autre rêve l'envahissaient, un rêve où, assis devant elle, sans la toucher, il l'observait intensément en comptant. Ses tâches de rousseurs, supposait-elle.

Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, le cœur battant, le corps moite, et le cerveau tout tourneboulé par le réalisme de ce qu'elle n'osait pas vraiment appeler « fantasme ». Et tout ça, c'était de _sa_ faute.

Avant, elle ne rêvait que de Quidditch. Elle se voyait survoler des terrains sans fin, rattraper des souaffles ou d'autres objets qui n'avaient rien à faire sur un terrain, elle se sentait même parfois tomber et tomber encore, jusqu'à d'énormes cercles de but dans lesquels elle glissait. C'était farfelu, certes, mais bien plus centré sur l'avenir qu'elle poursuivait.

Ash ne faisait pas partie de son avenir, lui. Il passait son temps à fuir, à disparaître aux moments où ils s'y attendaient au moins, alors que tout pouvait s'arranger. Elle n'avait jamais eu de temps à perdre pour les garçons, et celui-ci semblait être le pire de tous. Un vrai gouffre qui la faisait sombrer et sombrer encore.

En soupirant, elle se réinstalla sur le dos et fixa le plafond pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de céder à l'envie qui la tortillait depuis son arrivé dans son dortoir. Se penchant sur sa table de chevet, elle fit ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus faire : elle extirpa la pile de lettres de Ash, jusqu'à sortir celle qu'elle lisait quotidiennement.

Elle avait essayé de le brûler. Mais elle avait malencontreusement oublié quel sortilège employer. Et elle avait essayé de le jeter dans les toilettes, mais avait été incapable de viser correctement. Et elle avait essayé de le déchirer, évidemment, mais… Non, elle n'avait aucune excuse. Elle était simplement incapable de s'en séparer.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire ces mots. Elle les connaissait par cœur. Mais elle laissa néanmoins son regard parcourir les lettres qu'il avait tracées, butant sur les mots, s'accrochant aux fautes… Essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de fuir, alors qu'ils auraient pu le soutenir, tous, l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente de nouveau lui-même.

Au lieu de ça, il la poussait à mentir à sa famille, à leurs amis. Il la poussait à s'éloigner de Julian qui semblait si touché par sa disparition, par le biais d'une Mia qui n'avait plus rien de la Parfaite Mia, ni davantage de la Peste Mia. Il la poussait à s'isoler, finalement, avec ses idées plein la tête et cette rancœur qui ne concernait que lui.

Alors, elle lut.

« _Je n'imagine pas à quel point tu seras furieuse contre moi à l'idée que je sois parti, une fois de plus… »_

Une fois.

 _« Des souvenirs me sont revenus hier, dans cet endroit affreux où j'ai vécu des choses affreuses, où j'ai fait des choses affreuses… »_

Puis une autre.

 _« C'est comme si mon esprit s'était coupé en mille morceaux. Certains sont à Jem, d'autres à Tyler, d'autres au Loup… et j'essaie de ramasser les morceaux qui m'appartiennent, mais je m'embrouille et je prends ceux des autres aussi. »_

En essayant très fort de se mettre à sa place. En échouant lamentablement, une fois de plus.

 _« Je croyais savoir qui je suis, mais je n'en ai plus la moindre idée maintenant… »_

Parce qu'elle était Olivia Weasley, et qu'elle n'avait jamais peur. Alors que lui, Ash, Jem, ou qui qu'il soit n'avait que ça.

* * *

 _Mia avait décidé d'être gentille ce soir-là. Enfin, pas vraiment décidé, mais papa l'avait grondée après qu'elle m'ait encore traité de bébé pendant le repas parce que je refusais de manger mes haricots verts. Alors, je crois qu'elle s'en voulait un tout petit peu, ou qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner._

 _Elle a joué avec moi dans ma chambre. Elle a même accepté que je touche les cheveux de sa poupée préférée si je faisais très très attention. Et puis, on a fait la bataille avec des oreillers et quand maman a dit que c'était l'heure d'aller au lit, elle a bien voulu qu'on se brosse les dents en même temps au lieu de me fermer la porte de la salle de bain en plein sur le nez._

 _Et elle a tenu à raconter l'histoire du soir. Elle ne lisait pas encore très bien, mais maman l'aidait pour les mots compliqués. Elle devait mettre son doigt sous les mots pour ne pas perdre le fil, et du coup, elle cachait tous les dessins._

 _Évidemment, j'ai fini par le dire, et elle s'est mise en colère, et elle est redevenue la méchante Mia. Maman ne l'a pas grondée. Pas tout de suite. Je crois qu'elle attendait que je me défende tout seul, mais je n'ai rien dit du tout, et elle a soupiré._

 _Puis, elle a demandé à Mia de refermer le livre, et de l'écouter très très attentivement. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il fallait que j'écoute moi aussi, alors que c'était Mia qui faisait des bêtises, mais j'ai obéis._

 _Maman nous a expliqué que papa et elle avaient été des « enfants uniques », qu'ils avaient grandi tout seul, et que du coup, ils ne savaient pas toujours pourquoi on se chamaillait Mia et moi, mais qu'il fallait que ça s'arrête._

 _Elle a dit à Mia qu'elle comprenait que ce soit un peu embêtant parfois d'avoir un petit frère, surtout quand ce petit frère était si différent d'elle, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à être patiente._

 _Elle m'a dit à moi que je devais arrêter d'attendre de papa et d'elle qu'ils me protègent tout le temps, que je devais apprendre à dire « Non » à Mia, que je devais être un grand garçon maintenant._

 _Et puis elle a dit un mensonge, alors que maman ne ment jamais ! Elle a dit : « Un jour, quand vous serez plus grands, toutes ces petites disputes vont paraitrons très stupides… ». Et elle nous a demandé d'aller nous coucher, alors que j'essayais de m'imaginer plus vieux, comme papa, et copain avec Mia. Mais c'était trop dur._

 _Je crois que Mia, elle, elle a réussi à imaginer ça dans sa tête, parce qu'elle m'a fait un bisou sur la joue en sortant du lit. Elle était redevenue la gentille grande sœur…_

 _Et je devais essayer d'être un petit frère moins embêtant, je crois._

* * *

Ash glissa. Encore. La forêt avait été rendue boueuse et quasiment impraticable par une pluie torrentielle qui s'était abattue sur lui la nuit précédente. Il s'était réveillé une fois trempé et frigorifié et avait commencé à penser au plaisir d'un bon lit et d'une couverture chaude. Mauvaise idée.

Pour se réchauffer, il avait pris la décision d'aller faire un tour dans une ville, une plus grande que les petites bourgades dont il se contentait d'habitude. Là, il était passé devant l'enseigne mondialement connu d'un fast-food et avait senti son estomac se tordre de faim.

Après un mois et presque dix jours passés à gambader dans la forêt, sans réelle nourriture à se mettre sous la dent, il commençait à sentir son corps accuser le choc. Même le loup, qu'il sentait de plus en plus en lui malgré l'absence de la pleine lune semblait prêt à s'échapper pour dévorer le premier morceau de viande –vivant ou non, animal ou non…- qu'il croiserait.

Il avait faim. Il était fatigué. Et ses émotions étaient exacerbés par la solitude, le manque, et ses souvenirs qui lui revenaient vivement dès qu'il s'approchait de Poggy, ou qu'il fermait les yeux. Il entendait alors la voix de Jem, lui contant de vieilles histoires d'avant qu'il se fasse enlever… Ou parfois d'après.

Il se réveillait le sourire aux lèvres, ou des larmes plein les yeux, un cri à l'orée de sa bouche.

Jem se taisait au moins quand il était réveillé, et il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était dû au fait qu'il n'ait plus rien à dire, ou que sa commotion cérébrale se soit résorbée d'elle-même… Ou peut-être était-ce simplement que comme avec le loup, il n'avait plus besoin de parler.

Il était là, cela suffisait amplement. Il était là, une partie indissociable de lui-même, avec laquelle il avait toujours vécue sans le savoir et qui ne disparaitrait jamais vraiment. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il ne le souhaitait pas.

Ses souvenirs lui causaient parfois du mal, même rendus flous par les années, mais ils existaient au moins. Et la plupart d'entre eux lui rappelaient à quel point il avait été aimé, choyé, désiré à quel point il l'était encore sans doute, même maintenant, même avec ses défauts et ses problèmes.

Mais se sentait-il capable d'affronter la situation, de leur dire à tous qu'il se souvenait, qu'ils pouvaient l'appeler Jem, s'ils le voulaient ?

Certainement pas. Peut-être jamais.

Il avait songé à tout cela, son regard écarquillé sur le M lumineux qui scintillait au-dessus de sa tête et il avait regretté de ne pas avoir la moindre pièce, le moindre billet sur lui.

Puis, il s'était éloigné très vite avant d'être tenté de faire une bêtise, et s'était figé face à un stand à journaux. Ses yeux s'étaient instinctivement posé sur la date qui ornait chaque Une et il avait senti son estomac se tordre, mais pas de faim.

Le 23 avril.

Il avait dix-sept.

Il s'était imaginé passer son anniversaire de mille et une façon ces derniers mois. Son dix-septième anniversaire, le plus important du monde sorcier, celui qui faisait de lui un adulte autorisé à utiliser la magie…

Il avait d'abord imaginé une fête surprise organisé par Fox à Salem. Puis, après sa rencontre avec sa famille, les fantasmes étaient devenus un peu différents. Il aurait eu des piles de cadeaux. Il le savait, il avait vu le souvenir de son quatrième anniversaire.

Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait à gambader de forêt en forêt, de village ridiculement petit à ville ridiculement grande, seul, affamé, sale, à moitié fou lui semblait-il. Il faisait des câlins à un ours en peluche, après tout. Et il lisait le même livre encore et encore, parfois à voix haute pour se rassurer. Et il prenait sa lampe torche et murmurait tout bas dans le noir « Et c'est parti pour une autre semaine lumineuse ! », tout seul, comme un imbécile.

Il avait dix-sept ans.

Et c'était l'anniversaire le plus pourri qu'il ait jamais passé de sa vie. Le premier anniversaire où il connaissait sa réelle date de naissance. L'anniversaire qui faisait supposément de lui un homme.

Alors il s'était souvenu qu'il avait le droit de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était la règle d'anniversaire. Et même si sa mère –il y pensait sans plus se rattraper désormais…- n'avait certainement jamais pensé à faire de cette règle quoi que ce soit d'illégal, lui l'avait fait.

Il avait été facile de bousculer quelqu'un dans la rue et de piquer son portefeuille. Il avait vu Cabel le faire mille et une fois, au moins. Il avait été aussi simple ensuite de commander le plus énorme burger du menu.

Il avait été bien moins facile de le digérer, le poids des remords lui serrant la gorge. Alors il avait emballé ces restes et les avait fourrés dans son sac à dos, avant de retourner dans la forêt.

Et il avait glissé, une fois, puis une autre, sa cheville cédant sous lui trop souvent pour qu'il contrôle ses pas. Il avait glissé une fois de plus jusqu'à s'étaler de tout son long dans la boue, tête la première. Il avait ouvert la bouche, comme pour crier, et s'était retrouvé avec de la terre mouillé sur la langue.

Et il avait craqué.

Il se retrouva là, recouvert de boue de la tête au pied, son sac à dos seul émergeant comme la carapace d'une tortue. Il se souleva rapidement, donna un inutile coup dans le vide, puis se mit à pousser tous les jurons qu'il connaissait en battant ridiculement l'air autour de lui. Insultant la boue, les arbres, la foutue pluie et ce ciel maudit, hurlant et vociférant sur la forêt qui l'avait jusque-là protégé de tout et qui –lui semblait-il- se détournait désormais de lui.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans les bois, il se permit de penser à tout ce qu'il était en train de manquer, de rater…

Il pensa à Olivia, qui avait dû dégommer toutes les équipes du Tournois ces dernières semaines, et qu'il aurait eu tant de plaisir à entendre en parler, avec l'enthousiasme dont elle faisait toujours preuve à ce sujet.

Il pensa à ses parents qui devaient se faire un sang d'encre, et qui –l'espérait-il- parvenaient pourtant à se soutenir l'un l'autre, ce qui prouvait que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues, ils pouvaient encore rattraper le temps perdu.

Il pensa à Mia qui devait se débattre avec ses deux personnalités, comme il se débattait avec les siennes, et qu'il aurait dû pouvoir aider au lieu de la laisser subir ça toute seule, parce c'était son rôle de frère, il le savait.

Il pensa à Julian et à tous les amis qu'il s'était fait à Poudlard. Puis il pensa à Salem, et à tous ceux qui lui manquaient de là-bas. Neal avait dû se faire virer par sa faute, sans quoi aurait-il répondu à ses dernières lettres, et il devait le détester désormais et regretter de s'être occupé de lui toutes ces années. Mais il était là au Manoir, aussi, et ça ne cadrait pas vraiment… Et ses amis, ils avaient lu les journaux, et ils le craignaient peut-être tous désormais. Même Fox qui –même s'il savait qu'il était un loup-garou- n'avait probablement pas imaginé le reste. Le pire.

Alors il pensa au Quidditch. Il avait raté trois matchs, trois matchs auxquels il aurait dû participer. Hollywood avait dû le remplacer, évidemment. Et puis, après tout, il aurait sûrement été interdit de jouer, même s'il avait été à Salem… Il était le cruel et incontrôlable loup-garou des journaux après tout. Son dernier crime avait dû faire la Une. Quel parent accepterait que leurs rejetons jouent face à l'immonde créature qu'il était ?

Il sentit les larmes qui piquer les yeux, et il résista à cette stupide envie de sortir Poggy de son sac à dos. Parce qu'il était un adulte, et que se terrer dans les souvenirs –joyeux pour la plupart- que lui procurait Poggy n'était pas une solution.

Cependant, il n'en voyait aucune autre.

Tous l'attendaient à Poudlard, et il était mort de peur à l'idée de les affronter.

Plus rien ne l'attendait à Salem.

Il n'avait nulle part où aller.

Mais il savait, au plus profond de lui, de tout son corps fatigué et de sa tête morcelée, qu'il était désormais temps de rentrer.

* * *

 _J'avais le nez qui coule. Mia n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'étais dégoûtant, et de grimacer dès que maman tournait le dos. J'avais de la fièvre, je crois, et j'étais fatigué de faire la queue devant la dame de l'accueil. Alors maman a dit à Mia de me prendre la main, et qu'on pouvait aller s'asseoir dans la salle pour attendre qu'elle ait les résultats du Pédiamage._

 _Je me suis assis avec Poggy. Mia s'est installée sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Et elle a sorti son livre de coloriage. Elle faisait ça pour papa, et elle était très méticuleuse –c'était maman qui l'avait dit- pour ne pas déborder._

 _Je m'ennuyais, alors je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien me prêter un dessin pour que je colorie moi aussi. Elle a dit « Non ! », que j'allais tout gâcher avec mes griffonnages de bébé. J'ai senti mes yeux piquer._

 _Mia, c'était une super trop géniale grande sœur. Mais pas tout le temps. Elle était comme papa, elle voulait toujours que tout rentre bien dans des cases –ça aussi, c'était maman qui le disait. Et moi, je n'entrais pas bien dans la case de son petit frère je crois, parce que je n'étais pas trop comme elle et papa. J'étais plus comme maman. Sensible, disait papa. Un gros pleurnicheur, disait Mia, alors que maman, elle ne pleurait jamais._

 _Mais moi, si. Tout le temps. Et ça l'embêtait Mia, beaucoup. Alors elle a soupiré, comme si j'étais vraiment très agaçant pour elle, et elle a dit que j'allais encore lui attirer des problèmes si maman me voyait pleurer. Mais c'était de sa faute, si je pleurais, alors je m'en fichais._

 _Puis elle m'a dit d'aller jouer avec tous les jouets qui trainaient dans un coin pour tous les enfants malades. Je lui ai rappelé que maman avait dit qu'on devait rester tous les deux. Et elle m'a encore traité de bébé, avant de jurer qu'elle allait me surveiller._

 _Mais je ne voulais pas bouger. Je voulais rester à côté d'elle, faire un coloriage pour papa, et que maman revienne très vite._

 _Alors elle a levé les yeux au ciel, comme papa fait tout le temps, et elle dit que j'étais qu'un gros peureux, et que j'étais trop nul._

 _J'ai pleuré pour de vrai en sautant de mon siège et pour prouver qu'elle avait tort, je suis allé vers les jouets. Mais avant, je lui ai dit :_

 _« J't'aime plus ! »_

 _Comme toujours quand elle était une trop mauvaise grande sœur._

 _Je ne savais pas que c'était les derniers mots qu'elle entendrait de moi. Je ne savais pas qu'elle croirait que je les pensais pour de vrai._

* * *

Mia aimait goûter le parfum salé de la peau de Julian après un match. Elle aimait glisser ses lèvres contre son cou, embrasser sa chair tendre, et l'entendre pousser un petit grognement qui ressemblait presque à celui d'un lion assoupi. Elle aimait aussi sentir les doigts du garçon se faufiler dans ses cheveux, et elle aimait encore plus le sourire nonchalant qui ne trompait personne lorsqu'il la regardait.

Elle aimait nettement moins qu'il finisse toujours, imperturbable, par la repousser. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, une fois de plus, et même si elle lisait la frustration sur son visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Elle avait naïvement cru que cette énième victoire de Poudlard le mettrait suffisamment de bonne humeur pour qu'ils puissent se câliner indéfiniment, bien à l'abri dans la Salle sur Demande où ils passaient désormais tout leur temps. Mais il la fit rouler sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent allongés sur le côté l'un en face de l'autre, et il caressa sa joue avec une tendresse qui transperça quelque chose dans sa poitrine.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, comme toujours, comme si ce n'était pas la seule phrase qu'il prononçait désormais pour commencer leurs discussions, comme tout le monde avec elle.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement, refusant de se laisser de nouveau prendre au jeu des confessions. Enfin, ça allait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu me repousses. _Encore_.

\- Mia…

\- Non, ça va, je ne suis pas du tout vexée ! »

Elle roula des yeux dans ses orbites, comme pour illustrer ses propos, puis bascula pour se mettre sur le dos, refusant de le regarder davantage. Elle pressentait déjà la question qui suivrait. Une question qui lui donnerait envie de partir en courant, parce qu'elle sous-entendait mille choses qu'elle n'était pas prête à admettre.

Elle l'entendit pousser un juron. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'agaçait parfois, quand elle se comportait… Et bien, comme l'ancienne Mia. Celle qui boudait quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle le désirait. Elle trouvait cela ironique que tous passent leur temps à la pousser à devenir ce qu'elle devait être, et que ses réactions les embêtent autant ensuite.

« Est-ce que tu as repensé à la conversation que tu as eue avec tes parents ? demanda-t-il tout bas, tel un disque rayé qui se répétait et répétait encore, imperturbable à ce qu'elle répondait toujours.

\- Cette conversation qui sous-entend que j'ai besoin d'aide, comme si j'étais folle ou je-ne-sais-quoi ?

\- Sienna m'a raconté que tu avais pleuré en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. »

Elle se figea. Sienna avait… Quoi ? Abasourdie par un sentiment de trahison, elle se redressa d'un bond sur le matelas et quitta le lit qu'ils faisaient toujours apparaître. Attrapant son pull qui trainait par terre, elle l'enfila prestement, bouillonnant d'une rage indistincte dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis, sans dire un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Julian l'attrapa par le bras, et l'attira vers lui, le regard sombre. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de ses yeux lorsqu'il l'observait un mois et demi auparavant. Ils pétillaient de désir et d'une affection telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais lue dans les yeux d'un garçon. Ils la faisaient se sentir belle, et parfaite et…

Il ne la regardait plus comme ça. Il y avait toujours de l'affection, c'était évident que ce soit dans son regard ou dans la tendresse avec laquelle il la touchait toujours, avec un tel respect, comme s'il craignait de la casser, qu'elle se sentait frémir rien que d'y penser.

Mais il y avait le reste. Ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de ses parents, de Théo qui semblait la poursuivre quand il n'était pas Merlin-sait-où, de Sienna même… Et des professeurs, et de tous les élèves de Poudlard en général. La Directrice l'avait démise de ses fonctions de Préfète en chef pour « une durée indéterminée » après qu'elle soit tombée dans les pommes durant une ronde, prétextant qu'elle en faisait trop et qu'elle devait se reposer.

Ses professeurs semblaient tous impatients de lui offrir des délais avant même qu'elle ne prenne le moindre retard sur ses cours –ce qu'elle ne faisait absolument jamais. Et plus personne n'osait faire de remarques à son sujet, du moins pas devant elle, ce qui était une grande amélioration après l'affreuse semaine qui avait suivi la parution de l'article.

Tous l'observaient, néanmoins. Comme si elle allait s'écrouler, perdre la tête, comme si elle était folle à lier ou au bord de la rupture nerveuse. Ils semblaient tous attendre quelque chose… Même Julian. Julian qui la fixait désormais, la mâchoire étrangement crispée, et qui finit par soupirer, la voix tendue à craquer :

« Je veux juste qu'on parle, Mia.

\- Va parler à Sienna. Apparemment, tu prêtes attention à ce qu'elle raconte, non ?

\- Parce que tu ne me dis absolument rien ! répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton.

\- Bien sûr que si… Je te l'ai dit pour mes parents et leur stupide idée de thérapie !

\- Oui, pour que j'abonde en ton sens et que je me lance dans une mission « Sauvons Mia de ses cruels parents, Merlin les foudroie de s'inquiéter pour elle ! »… (Elle resta bouche bée, stupéfaite par le mordant dans sa voix, l'exaspération qui y perçait.) On ne parle pas, Mia. Tu m'entraines dans cette salle, tu me sautes littéralement dessus ce qui, oui, est très agréable, mais… Écoutes, si je voulais d'une relation de ce genre, je serais sorti avec une autre fille. Mais c'est toi, ma petite-amie. Et je veux que tu me parles, que tu me dises que ça ne va pas au lieu de me mentir, que je puisse… Je veux t'aider, d'accord ? »

Elle essaya de s'éloigner, mais il la maintint contre lui, lui interdisant le moindre mouvement brusque. Il la tenait, au propre comme au figuré, et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il la lâche et qu'il la laisse partir.

Elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle ne voulait de l'aide de personne. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait que c'était stupide, qu'elle était ridicule à se comporter ainsi… Mais l'autre voix était plus forte. Assurée. Puissante après avoir pris tant d'années à se hisser au sommet.

Elle méritait d'avoir mal. Elle méritait d'être triste. Elle méritait la brûlure de la culpabilité qui la faisait pleurer sans raison, qui l'abrutissait de cauchemars, qui la faisait se perdre un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Tout était de _sa_ faute. Personne ne pourrait effacer ça. Ni Julian, ni un stupide psychomage.

« Je t'en prie, lâche-moi…

\- Mia…

\- S'il te plait ! »

Il soupira, puis obéit en fermant les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas la voir sortir, comme s'il craignait de ne plus la revoir. Mais elle avait besoin de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de lui tout simplement. Il était capable, en la serrant très fort, de rassembler toutes les parties d'elle et de les maintenir au moins l'espace de quelques minutes. Alors, refusant de le perdre, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue et chuchota :

« On se voit plus tard, d'accord ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête, et elle le sentit trembler. De colère, sans doute. Ou de dépit.

Mais il la laissa partir, sans rien dire de plus, sans même la regarder. Et malgré son soulagement à l'idée d'échapper à tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, elle se demanda si c'était réellement une bonne chose.

* * *

 _J'avais très froid. Et chaud aussi. Et mal partout. Et mon cœur battait trop fort jusque dans ma gorge, et ça me donnait envie de vomir et de pleurer. Et je voulais de nouveau maman et papa, alors que j'avais promis de ne plus les appeler._

 _Alors je serrais Poggy contre moi, pour qu'il remplace papa et maman, et je m'empêchais de pleurer, même si ça faisait mal. Très mal._

 _Je les entendais crier, tous les deux. Mon papa qui n'était pas mon papa, et le monsieur qui faisait peur. Quand il était venu dans la maison toute sale la première fois, il avait dit en me regardant qu'il avait « envie de me croquer ». Je ne pensais pas qu'il disait ça pour de vrai._

 _Mais si._

 _Et je saignais beaucoup depuis qu'il m'avait croqué. Et ça avait mis Papa qui n'était pas papa très en colère. J'avais peur de ce nouveau papa, mais j'avais encore plus peur de l'autre monsieur. Alors j'espérais qu'il allait le chasser et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir. Mais je l'ai entendu crier quelque chose de bizarre._

 _« C'est à moi ! »_

 _Je croyais qu'il parlait de moi. Mais j'étais encore plus sûr qu'il se trompait. J'étais à papa et maman, moi. Pas à lui. Ni au Papa qui n'était pas papa, non plus. Juste à papa et maman._

 _Je voulais papa et maman, tout de suite._

 _Mais c'est le Monsieur-qui-mord qui est entré en marchant très vite. Il m'a pris dans ses bras en riant et j'ai fait tomber Poggy. Alors j'ai crié, et j'ai pleuré que je voulais Poggy, et il a ri encore plus fort en disant que je n'avais pas besoin d'un nounours._

 _Mais Poggy n'était pas qu'un nounours, c'était mon ami, le seul qui connaissait tous mes secrets, alors j'ai essayé de pousser le méchant monsieur et j'ai tendu les bras vers Poggy. Et j'ai crié encore plus fort, à m'en casser la gorge, en devenant tout rouge._

 _Je voulais Poggy. Je voulais Maman. Je voulais Papa. Je voulais Mia. Je voulais Papi et Mamie. Je voulais…_

 _Il en avait assez que je me débatte, alors il m'a hurlé dessus avant de me lancer sur son épaule, comme un sac. J'ai continué à appeler Poggy, même quand on est passé devant Papa qui n'était pas papa, qui était tout figé comme un morceau de viande dans le frigidaire, même quand on a quitté la maison pour aller dans la forêt._

 _Je l'ai appelé parce que j'avais peur quand le Monsieur-qui-mord s'est transformé en un très grand loup._

 _Je l'ai appelé quand ces longues dents se sont refermées sur ma jambe._

 _Je l'ai appelé encore alors que tout devenait noir._

 _J'ai continué à l'appeler jusqu'à ce que ma voix soit toute cassée._

 _Jusqu'à ce que je sois tout cassé à l'intérieur de ma tête et que j'oublie Poggy, papa, maman, Mia…_

 _Moi._

* * *

Il transplana, seul et sans surveillance pour la toute première fois. Il avait eu un petit sursaut de doute en prenant sa décision, mais il s'était rappelé des cours de transplanage qu'il avait eus avec Fox et les autres, quelques mois auparavant, avant le Tournoi et le reste. Il était naturellement doué pour ça, c'était un instructeur qui l'avait dit. Et certes, il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer l'examen, mais quelle importance ?

Il transplana, avec son sac à dos et son balai, toujours crasseux de boue, de transpiration, et d'une désagréable odeur de graillon qui lui collait à la peau. Il apparut dans une petite rue adjacente à la maison qu'il cherchait. Il faisait beau, au moins, ici, et le soleil lui recolora la joue en quelques secondes à peine avant qu'il se mette en route.

Il n'avait qu'une dizaine de pas à faire, mais jamais chemin ne lui avait semblé aussi interminable. Il savait que la maison n'était pas vide : il y avait une petite lumière allumée à l'étage, et après tout, c'était samedi.

Il doutait pourtant de pouvoir trouver ce qu'il recherchait ici.

Mais il avait fui suffisamment longtemps, et le loup semblait confiant. Il pouvait faire confiance à son instinct, il pouvait se faire confiance. Alors il avança rapidement, sans se laisser le temps de changer d'avis et appuya vivement sur la sonnette. Une fois, puis une autre, craignant de rebrousser chemin s'il avait le temps de le faire. Il se fichait d'être impoli. Il savait qu'on lui pardonnerait.

Et quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte, il cessa de respirer, tremblant à la fois d'incertitudes et d'impatiences.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, laissant apparaître la personne dont il avait eu le plus confiance pendant les plus paisibles années de sa vie. Il lut la surprise sur son visage, puis le doute alors qu'il clignait des yeux comme pour chasser une hallucination. Puis, il sourit, et Ash bredouilla bêtement :

« Salut, Neal… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Neal Radburn, l'homme qui évitait habituellement tout contact, le ramena contre son torse pour le serrer contre lui, si fort qu'il lâcha un « Humpf ! » en relâchant son souffle.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! grommela-t-il à son oreille. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?! Et… Dans quel état est-ce que tu es ?! »

Neal interrompit leur étreinte pour le regarder, passant de sa botte gauche délacée –il évitait de la serrer autour de sa cheville cassée- à ses vêtements répugnants de saleté. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire un brin de toilettes avec sa baguette avant de venir, mais il ne connaissait aucun sortilège de ce genre… Il n'avait jamais rien écouté en cours de Magie Domestique –cours dont les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient heureusement jamais entendu parler.

« Ash… Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu tout ce temps ? »

Ash sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Neal s'était inquiété, c'était évident –le câlin impromptu en était la preuve absolue. Comme conscient d'avoir dépassé les limites qu'il s'imposait lui-même, Neal recula d'un pas, son visage froissé par l'angoisse. Et Ash s'empressa de frotter ses yeux avant d'hausser les épaules. Puis, avec un petit sourire maladroit, il marmonna :

« J'ai campé… Sans tente, et sans réchaud, et sans tous ces trucs de moldus… Je te déconseille cette expérience ! »

Sa bête tentative d'humour tomba à plat, mais Neal esquissa quand même un vague sourire moqueur, avant de l'inviter à entrer. Ash sentit le poids qui pesait jusque-là sur son estomac disparaître d'un seul coup, et il se sentit plus léger que depuis bien longtemps en passant le seuil d'une maison où il avait tant de souvenirs.

Ces quelques semaines passées avant sa Première Année, véritable bénédiction après la prison. Ces quelques semaines qu'il avait fallu à Neal pour l'apprivoiser, pour qu'il cesse de trembler, pour qu'il comprenne qui il était –ou du moins, quelle était cette part de lui qui s'échappait une nuit par mois… Et tous les week-end qui avaient suivis, les soirées de pleine lune, les après-midi où il venait se réfugier là quand tout allait mal.

Cet endroit n'était peut-être pas réellement sa maison, mais sur cette partie du globe, c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Alors, quand il aperçut l'homme qui sortait du salon, il eut un bref mouvement de recul. Parce qu'il était impossible qu' _il_ soit là, déjà, et qu'il n'ait pas davantage de temps pour digérer ces dernières semaines, pour se reposer, pour… Trop abasourdi pour comprendre qu'il se trompait totalement sur les raisons de sa présence ici, il sentit ses poings se serrer, mais ce fut d'une voix éberluée et non furieuse qu'il prononça son nom :

« Théodore ? »

* * *

 **Note _** Ah ah ah, t'inquiète mon p'tit loup, il n'est pas du tout là pour toi xD **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Qu'avez-vous pensé de la nouvelle existence de solitude de Ash ? Envie de lui des câlins pour le réconforter ou de lui en coller une de faire subir ça aux gens qui l'aiment ? ; 2. Les petits souvenirs de Jem vous ont-ils plu ? ; 3. Heureux qu'Hermione & Drago partagent leurs nuits ? (A défaut de partager autre chose xD); 4. Qui veut faire des câlins à Mia & Julian ? (Bah oui, il en mérite aussi... Vraiment ! Il en prend plein la tronche, le pauvre...) ; 5. Heureux qu'Ash retrouve la civilisation à la fin de ce chapitre ? Et que fait donc Théodore là, dis donc ?! :P ; 6. Qu'imaginez vous pour le prochain chapitre ? ; 7. Celui ci vous a-t-il plu ? (Je sens votre frustration d'ici !)

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Des explications qui ne surprennent personne, un secret de plus, du boulot, de la frustration, un testament, un récurage en règle, du bacon, un besoin de réponses, une guerre à mener, des câlins, des infos, un E, un sortilège  & un mensonge -ou deux.

 **Des bisous !  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou tout le monde ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'ai été sage, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre... ^^ **  
**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews -vous avez été peu nombreux, j'essaie de ne pas bouder, mais c'est dur hein ! =P

 **Marine -** Merciiii :D Oui, ça fait du bien qu'il se rappelle un peu... Pour Mia  & Julian, tellement, tellement de peine. Mais ça va plus loin que juste Ash, sa disparition est juste la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Théo&Neal, réponse tout de suite ! :D Et pour les retrouvailles, c'est pas de suite !

 **Meredith96 -** Merci beaucoup ! :D Théo  & Neal, c'est maintenant, héhé :D

 **Romane -** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D Et oui, un peu déprimant ce dernier chapitre... Et pour Jem, c'est exactement ça. Le choc l'a fait éclaté en mille morceaux... Neal &Théo, tout de suite ! Ash est aussi curieux que tout le monde.

 **Guest -** Euh... Merci ? :P C'était un point mystère ? un message secret ? aaah, que s'est-il passé ? XD

Merci encore à tous & je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! -pas taper-

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 25**

* * *

 _It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all_

 _The opposite of love's indifference_

 _Pay attention now, I'm standing on your porch screaming out_

 _And I won't leave until you come downstairs_

 _So keep your head up, keep your love_

 _Keep your head up, my love_

 **\- The Lumineers – Stubborn Love -**

* * *

Ash aurait bien voulu que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, lui explique ce que le Psychomage Psychopathe faisait dans la maison de Neal. Il aurait vraiment voulu comprendre pourquoi Neal, qui n'invitait jamais personne chez lui et ne semblait avoir de liens avec personne à l'exception de quelques collègues et de ses étudiants, avait même accepté que cet homme entre chez lui. Et il aurait vraiment voulu savoir pourquoi Théodore Nott lui souriait désormais, débordant d'enthousiasme et d'affection, alors que Neal était blême.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Vous saviez que j'allais venir ? Vous avez lancé des sorts dans le quartier pour m'attraper ou… »

Neal ferma les yeux, clairement gêné par il-ne-savait-quoi, alors que Théodore passait nerveusement sa main contre sa nuque. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que Théo, habituellement tiré à quatre épingles dans ses tenues chics, portait un jean qui appartenait clairement à Neal –il était un peu trop court- et un t-shirt bien moldu. Et que ses cheveux, d'ordinaire parfaitement coiffés, étaient tout ébouriffés. Et que ses lèvres…

« Oh… Pu… rée ! Vous… Vous êtes… »

Il se tourna vers Théo pour le fusiller du regard quand il fit mine d'avancer, et fit volte-face afin d'affronter le regard indécis de Neal. Son professeur, son ami, son mentor. D'accord, Théo était gay, il le savait depuis que Sienna et Mia lui avaient raconté l'histoire de « Pourquoi Galaad déteste son père », mais Neal ?! Certes, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une femme. Il ne l'avait jamais davantage vu avec un homme. Enfin, Neal ne fréquentait absolument personne, alors il aurait tout aussi bien pu fantasmer sur les Centaures, à ce qu'il en savait…

Il n'en revenait pas qu'il ait pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important. Lui, à l'exception de quelques détails de sa vie qu'il gardait sous-silence par dégoût de ses actes ou de ceux des autres, ne lui aurait jamais dissimulé une telle information sans raison. Et il n'en trouvait absolument aucune.

Puis, il observa davantage Neal qui paraissait… Terrorisé. Il se stupéfia littéralement, sous le choc de cette émotion qu'il n'avait auparavant lu sur les traits de son professeur que lors des soirs de pleine lune. Il se souvint du discours de Sienna lorsqu'il avait songé que Théodore Nott avait été horrible avec sa femme. Le monde sorcier était en retard sur un tas de choses, et Neal n'avait pas caché son homosexualité qu'à lui, mais à tous les autres aussi. Parce qu'il avait eu peur.

« J'en reviens pas que… J'ai été élevé dans le monde moldu, tu te rappelles ? gronda-t-il finalement, ne pouvant retenir cet étrange sentiment de trahison qui lui tiraillait la poitrine. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais arrêter de te parler ? Ou que j'allais le répéter à tout le monde ? Ou…

\- Non, bien sûr que non, réagit Neal en s'avançant vers lui, secouant virulemment la tête comme pour le rassurer. Écoute, Ash… Les gens ont toujours trouvé notre relation à toi et moi anormale. Que crois-tu qu'ils auraient pensé en sachant ça en plus ?

\- On s'en fout de ce qu'ils auraient pensé ! Je suppose qu'il y a quand même deux ou trois personnes suffisamment intelligentes dans ce monde pour faire la différence entre être gay et être un pédophile, non ?! Et puis… Comment c'est possible que personne ne le sache ? Tu… Tu avais déjà vingt-cinq ans quand tu m'as récupéré à la prison, tu ne vas pas me dire que…

\- J'étais encore en phase de déni, à l'époque. Je sortais avec des femmes. »

Théo se racla la gorge, comme pour dissimuler un ricanement, et Ash vit les joues de Neal s'enflammer. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Si Neal devenait tout rougissant en la présence du Psychomage Psychopathe, il se devrait de faire quelque chose. Puis Neal ajouta, mal à l'aise :

« Je ne sortais pas vraiment, en vérité. Et la phase de déni a duré un peu plus longtemps que ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était compliqué ensuite et… Inutile de me mettre dans l'embarras, ou d'ajouter des problèmes en plus à notre vie pour quelque chose qui n'existait pas vraiment.

\- Alors quoi ? Le Psycho a débarqué et, paf, tu as décidé d'assumer ? »

Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Théodore qui avait presque une dizaine d'années de plus que Neal, quelques cheveux gris sur les tempes, un mariage et un fils de vingt ans dans les pattes et une incapacité viscérale à se mêler de ses propres affaires. Il allait falloir que quelqu'un lui explique comment cet homme-là pouvait provoquer quelque chose de positif en Neal Radburn, jeune trentenaire parfait sous tous rapports qui ne vivait que pour son travail. Et pour lui.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…

\- Et on n'a jamais quitté la maison ensemble, ajouta Théodore sur un ton un brin condescendant. Donc pour ce qui est « d'assumer », il y en a encore du travail. Quoi qu'il en soit, on est content de te revoir en vie, Ash ! »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Oh non, ils n'allaient certainement pas s'en sortir comme ça tous les deux, et changer de sujet. Il voulait savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison, et s'il devrait coller un coup de poing à Théo en cas de problèmes. Mais Neal paraissait au bord de l'implosion et lui adressa un petit regard presque suppliant, malgré la pointe de défit qui y perçait.

« On en reparlera plus tard ? demanda alors Ash, simplement.

\- Oui, si tu y tiens… »

Et sans Théo, espéra Ash en soupirant. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que Neal savait exactement quel genre d'homme était Théodore Nott –le genre à mentir, à tromper sa femme, à avoir un fils le haïssant, et à vouloir ouvrir le cerveau des gens avec des sortilèges effrayants… Et puis, quitte à fréquenter un homme, Neal aurait pu trouver bien mieux. Il n'était pas certain d'être tout à fait objectif, néanmoins, et préféra garder son avis pour lui.

De plus, il avait des problèmes plus essentiels à gérer. Il avait escompté trouver Neal seul, avoir le temps de récupérer un peu avant d'affronter le reste du monde, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de faire avant quelques jours. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait face au meilleur ami de son père, lequel paraissait prêt à alerter le pays entier de son retour.

Pas question.

« On va devoir ajouter un autre secret que votre relation à cette maison, déclara-t-il donc franchement, son regard fixé sur Théodore.

\- Pardon ? »

Il faisait peut-être confiance à Neal à ce sujet, son mentor n'allait jamais le trahir même s'il tenterait par tous les moyens de le faire changer d'avis. Mais pas question de croire Théo capable de la même compréhension.

« Je ne peux pas que vous alliez prévenir tout le monde que je suis là.

\- Ash… commença Neal en s'avançant davantage.

\- Non ! C'est toi que je suis venu voir ! C'est à toi que je voulais parler, pas à _lui_! cracha-t-il en pointant un index accusateur sur Théodore qui parut tout à coup désolé. Je… Je sais que vous voulez leur dire que je vais bien et tout ça, mais pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps, est-ce que vous pouvez le comprendre ?! »

Neal passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux en grommelant des jurons moldus qui le firent presque sourire, mais il finit par hocher la tête. Ash savait qu'il le ferait. Et il se tourna vers Théo, en l'attente d'un refus catégorique qui entraînerait nécessairement une dispute entre les deux adultes. Il doutait peut-être d'énormément de choses, mais maintenant certain que Neal ne le détestait pas, il était sûr d'avoir un défenseur à ses côtés.

Théodore parut réfléchir quelques secondes, mais il finit par hocher la tête et un intense soulagement déferla sur Ash qui se sentit sourire. Le rictus s'effaça une seconde plus tard lorsque le Psychopathe ajouta, en bon psychomage qu'il était :

« Mais nous allons devoir en parler. »

* * *

Drago était censé travailler. Il avait une montagne de paperasse à remplir, un millier de dossiers à gérer, allant de sujets aussi passionnants que les restrictions budgétaires de la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, aux plaintes déposées par plusieurs écoles de sorcelleries du monde qui trouvaient le fonctionnement du Tournoi Junior trop compétitif. Sans compter la dizaine de demandes qu'il avait reçues quelques jours auparavant de nombreux établissements qui s'impatientaient de lancer le vote au sujet du lieu de la phase finale du Tournoi, pressés de découvrir s'ils auraient la chance d'être choisis.

Cependant, au lieu de résoudre tous ces problèmes et de se focaliser sur son travail qui comptait pourtant énormément pour lui, Drago somnolait. Ou rêvait, plus certainement. Les yeux dans le vague, il pensait à Hermione et à la façon dont elle s'était collée à lui ce matin-là. Jamais il n'avait tant regretté de devoir partir pour le Ministère, tant il avait été pris par le brusque désir d'enfin aborder le sujet qui le tourmentait.

Ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble depuis la fuite de Ash, toutes sans exception, même quand il devait se lever à l'aube ou qu'il avait voyagé toute la journée. Il la rejoignait irrémédiablement, prenait une douche, enfilait un pantalon qu'il avait fini par laisser là-bas, puis se glissait à ses côtés sous la couette et… Voilà. C'était tout.

S'il avait aisément compris pourquoi faire davantage était irréfléchi au départ, il devait admettre que la frustration commençait à lui faire perdre l'esprit. Ils avaient déjà recouché ensemble après tout, et ils pouvaient très bien recommencer, alors pourquoi –par le gland de Merlin !- ne parvenait-il pas à faire le premier pas ?

Certes, tout n'allait pas bien dans leur vie. Ash n'avait pas réapparu, Mia paraissait au bord de la dépression nerveuse, et Hermione n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Lui-même se sentait parfois à deux doigts de la crise de nerf, et il avait déjà perdu deux assistants lassés de ses sautes d'humeur. Enfin, un était parti. Il avait gracieusement viré l'autre après l'avoir fait pleurer.

Mais entre eux, les choses semblaient… Logiques. Familières. Rassurantes. Il était toujours en colère contre elle, parfois. Et quand le mot « gallions » ou « Gringotts » surgissait au détour d'une conversation, il lui semblait qu'elle avait envie de lui crier dessus. Mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à dire sur ces sujets, qu'ils devaient simplement laisser le temps faire son œuvre, apprendre à se pardonner peu à peu, même si cela prenait des mois. Ou des années.

Rien de tout cela ne l'empêchait de la désirer comme un fou. L'abandonner ce matin-là avait été plus difficile que les autres jours. Peut-être à cause de l'heure trop matinale, ou de sa poitrine plaquée contre son torse, ou du parfum qu'il connaissait par cœur de ses cheveux après sa douche de la veille… Ou peut-être parce qu'il était un homme qui dormait avec une femme avec laquelle il avait été marié, qu'il aimait, et qu'il était normal de vouloir davantage que des câlins platoniques.

En poussant un grognement de frustration, il enfouit son visage entre ses paumes avant de se morigéner. Il devait travailler. Il était peut-être Directeur de Bureau, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se reposer sur ses lauriers –il avait un supérieur, malgré tout, et il devrait lui rendre des comptes en cas de problèmes.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'emparer de sa plume que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il invita son sauveur à entrer –il n'était pas contre une distraction de plus aux fantasmes qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit- et sourit à sa secrétaire qui lança cordialement :

« Un certain Monsieur Vaisey voudrait vous voir, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Qui ?

\- Il n'a pas rendez-vous, mais il affirme que c'est très important. »

Intrigué, Drago s'empressa de lui demander de faire entrer l'inconnu, et sa secrétaire obéit vivement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. En fronçant les sourcils, Drago observa l'homme qui lui faisait face. Âgé d'une soixantaine d'années au moins, aussi petit que large, sa bouche ornée d'une énorme moustache d'une couleur indéfinie, Monsieur Vaisey s'inclina bien bas avec un air un peu honteux.

« Monsieur Vaisey, je présume, dit simplement en Drago en se levant pour lui serrer la main –il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse la révérence. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

La paume du vieil homme était moite et Drago s'essuya discrètement sur son pantalon avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, et Drago s'attendait presque à entendre un discours de comptable sortir de sa bouche, un plaidoyer insensé au sujet d'une quelconque erreur financière faite par son bureau.

« Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai longtemps essayé de vous joindre, mais avoir un rendez-vous avec vous est… Impossible. A moins d'être le Ministre lui-même, je suppose. Et je commençais à perdre un peu patience, avec toute cette histoire, cette mauvaise publicité pour l'agence et…

\- Excusez-moi, mais quelle histoire ? Et quelle agence ? »

L'homme releva légèrement la tête, une étincelle d'embarras dans le regard, et quand il finit par parler, ce fut pour prononcer les derniers mots que Drago aurait jamais pu imaginer :

« Je suis le mandataire du testament de Lucius Malefoy, et je suis à la recherche d'un certain Jeremy Théodore Malefoy, votre… Fils ? »

* * *

Ash sortit de la petite salle de bain de Neal, une bonne heure après y être entré. Heureux de pouvoir prendre son premier vrai bain –les trempettes dans des rivières ne comptaient pas- avec shampoing et savon depuis plus d'un mois, il avait savouré chaque minute. Il en avait également profité pour piquer un rasoir dans le placard sous le lavabo de Neal, et s'était débarrassé de la barbe clairsemée qui avait envahie ses joues. Puis, n'y résistant pas, il avait également coupé ses cheveux ras, non pour retrouver l'apparence qu'il avait _avant_ , mais parce qu'avait besoin de se sentir propre de la tête aux pieds et que ses cheveux, malgré mille shampoings, lui semblaient toujours aussi crasseux.

Finalement, il enfila un t-shirt trop large qui appartenait à Neal en prenant conscience des kilos qu'il avait perdus, et un short qui appartenait aussi à son mentor et tombait bien trop bas sur ses hanches. Il aurait besoin d'apprendre des sortilèges s'il voulait gérer ce genre de situations. Néanmoins, il espérait récupérer quelques vêtements à lui rapidement.

Se grattant la tête en essayant de s'adapter à son absence de cheveux après des jours à ressembler à un Yéti, il revint au salon où Neal et Théodore, assis côte à côte sur le canapé, paraissaient en plein conciliabule houleux. Il se racla la gorge pour leur signaler son arrivé et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, avec des sourires embarrassés qui prouvaient qu'il était le sujet de leur discorde.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'installer que Théo écarquillait les yeux, son regard figé sur sa cheville dont le volume n'avait pas diminué.

« Merlin, que t'est-il arrivé ? s'écria-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Je me suis réveillé comme ça, au Manoir. Et… Je ne suis pas docteur, du coup… »

Théo lui fit rapidement signe de s'asseoir avant de se rapprocher de lui pour jauger des dégâts. Ash grimaça au contact de ses doigts sur sa chair douloureuse et l'homme prononça quelques jurons tout en le traitant d'imbécile. Il sortit finalement sa baguette et jeta un sortilège sur sa cheville avant de faire apparaître une bande qu'il enroula serrée autour de son os.

« Il faudra mettre quelque chose dessus… J'irai acheter de quoi la guérir complètement tout à l'heure. Je n'en reviens que tu marches dessus depuis plus d'un mois ! Tu aurais pu…

\- Je sais. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, c'est tout.

\- Si, tu l'avais, répliqua froidement Théodore en se levant pour retourner s'installer près de Neal. L'un de tes parents se serait fait un plaisir de guérir cette blessure, Ash, et tu le sais pertinemment. »

Neal lui adressa un regard sombre et Théo se renfonça dans le canapé avec un rictus amer. Apparemment, il devrait subir deux réactions totalement différentes et fournir quelques explications qu'il aurait préféré remettre à plus tard. Neal l'aurait probablement laissé s'écrouler sur le canapé pour une bonne sieste, avant de lui fournir suffisamment de nourriture pour le rassasier jusqu'à Noël, mais Théo attendait un récit complet de ce qu'il avait fait durant un mois. Il ne pouvait y échapper, pas s'il voulait rester ici. Et par Merlin, il ne voulait que ça. Alors il se lança, sans chercher à dissimuler l'essentiel :

« Je me suis rappelé. »

Théo se redressa d'un mouvement sec, comme un jouet mécanique dont on aurait remonté le ressort, alors qu'un bref sourire soulagé éclairait le visage de son professeur.

« Quand ? Comment ?

\- Et bien… ça a commencé au Manoir. J'ai eu des flashs en touchant les barreaux des cachots, ou les murs du placard dans lequel il m'a enfermé, et… Je sais que ça va vous paraître dingue, et que vous mettrez ça sur le compte de ma probable commotion…

\- Attends, quelle commotion ?! »

Ash tendit la main vers sa tempe. La bosse avait depuis longtemps disparu, mais il restait une légère trace jaunâtre et une épaisse cicatrice qu'il avait longuement examinée face au miroir, quelques instants auparavant. Théo crispa ses doigts autour de sa baguette, et Ash en conclut qu'il allait devoir ingurgiter pas mal de potions afin de les rassurer, et peut-être voir un Guérisseur.

« J'ai vu Jem, finit-il par admettre tout bas, sans les regarder, craignant de lire la pitié ou l'angoisse dans leurs regards. Je sais qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, que ce n'était qu'une illusion créée par mon esprit, une sorte de moyen pour moi de… D'accepter ou de… Je n'en sais rien, en fait. Mais j'avais conscience que c'était faux, je ne suis pas devenu fou.

\- Personne ne dit que tu es fou, Ash, coupa Théodore sans le lâcher des yeux, tentant de toute évidence de lire dans son esprit comme il avait tant espéré y parvenir quelques semaines auparavant. Tu étais dans une situation effroyable qui a probablement dû provoquer une sorte de flash-back sur le long terme, je dirais… Peut-être que ça a été exacerbé par ta blessure, mais j'en doute. Est-ce que tu as continué à voir Jem, ensuite ?

\- Non. Mais… Je l'entends. Enfin… C'est plutôt comme s'il me parlait, comme… Comme quand on se parle à soi-même, vous voyez ?

\- Mais il a la voix que tu avais, étant enfant.

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? »

Ash haussa les épaules, nerveusement. Il s'était attendu à ce que les deux adultes s'empressent de le conduire dans la clinique sorcière la plus proche, mais Théodore paraissait juste curieux, cependant que Neal écoutait attentivement ce qu'il disait, sans réellement être anxieux. Alors, il avoua :

« Il me raconte des choses. Sur avant, quand j'étais Jem.

\- Il te rappelle des souvenirs…

\- Oui. Parfois plusieurs d'un seul coup, jusqu'à ce que j'ai la sensation que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser, et à d'autres, il reste silencieux pendant des jours. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment là, que c'est juste… Comme le loup. Une version de moi qui se réveille parfois subitement et…

\- Si tu le sais, tu n'es pas fou, sourit Théo avant de secouer la tête, comme émerveillé : Le cerveau humain me fascinera toujours autant. Le tien… Le tien semble battre des records ! »

Ash se demanda s'il devait rire que l'homme trouve son état mental fascinant, ou s'en inquiéter. Il n'avait étonnamment pas la moindre envie d'avoir une autre discussion au sujet d'une possible infiltration dans son cerveau pour l'aider à comprendre ce qui clochait exactement chez lui, et il espérait que la conversation suffirait. Apparemment, ce fut le cas puisque Théodore s'empressa d'ajouter, après quelques secondes de réflexion :

« Je crois que cette… hallucination, qu'elle soit visuelle ou auditive, a simplement été créée pour t'aider à accepter tes souvenirs en douceur. Tu l'entends de moins en moins, n'est-ce pas ? (Ash hocha simplement la tête en se mordant l'intérieur des lèvres à défaut d'avoir autre chose sur quoi dévier son stress.) Plus tes souvenirs te reviennent, moins la présence de l'illusion a d'utilité. Je suppose qu'il finira par entièrement disparaître de lui-même. A moins que tu souhaites que je…

\- Non ! Merci, mais… On va laisser mon cerveau se gérer tout seul, si vous voulez bien ! »

Théodore parut surpris alors que Neal se mettait à rire, aussi discrètement que possible, et Ash sut qu'il avait parfaitement compris les raisons de son stress. Et de tout ce qui en avait découlé. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas du psychomage, lequel avait clairement quelques difficultés à saisir ses pensées alors qu'il avait pourtant travaillé pour cela. Peut-être ne répondait-il pas au schéma de ses patients habituels. Ou peut-être était-il trop proche de ses parents pour envisager les choses de son point de vue à lui…

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? A cause de ses flashs ? Tu croyais perdre la tête et…

\- Non. Je… »

Il se tut, à la recherche de mots à imposer sur son explication, et Théodore se mit à tapoter le bras du canapé, comme il le faisait à Poudlard lors de leurs séances, l'air impatient. Neal posa tout à coup sa main sur son genou, comme pour l'inciter au calme, et Ash esquissa un sourire en percevant la surprise du psychomage, lequel avait probablement imaginé que l'enseignant éviterait tout contact en sa présence. Neal parut se rendre compte de la portée de son geste, puisqu'il enleva vivement sa main avant de s'éloigner d'un seul coup. Mais il avait réussi : Théo était désormais bien trop distrait pour insister.

Néanmoins, Ash savait qu'il devait répondre. Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi il avait fui. C'était juste compliqué à formuler, trop personnel aussi pour être partagé avec une personne qui n'avait pas son entière confiance.

Il avait beau savoir que Théo essayait de l'aider, et se souvenir désormais de ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour l'homme à une époque –il l'admirait, l'adorait, le trouvait drôle et toujours patient, ce que son père n'était pas nécessairement- il n'arrivait pas à oublier que le psychomage avait voulu lui faire revivre ses pires souvenirs.

Mais il s'obligea à mettre ses incertitudes de côté. Ses parents lui faisaient confiance. Mia lui faisait confiance. Et désormais, même Neal lui faisait confiance. Alors il avoua :

« Les semaines à Poudlard ont été un peu… compliquées. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de rester moi, et celle de leur faire plaisir à tous en redevenant un peu Jem. J'ai coupé mes cheveux pour ça, c'était ridicule.

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est une réaction normale, l'interrompit Théodore avant que Neal ne lui fasse les gros yeux, l'incitant à se taire.

\- Quand j'ai commencé à me rappeler de toutes ces choses, j'ai bien senti que ça allait être plus dur de rester moi… Que j'allais peut-être avoir certains comportements bizarres, que Jem allait me pousser à agir d'une certaine façon, à faire des choses pour lesquelles je n'étais pas vraiment prêt. Je crois que j'ai eu peur que Jem gagne. Qu'il prenne le dessus. J'ai cru que ce serait plus facile de me rappeler, d'apprendre à vivre avec tous ces souvenirs, si j'étais seul, sans personne pour… pour…

\- Avoir certaines attentes de ta part, conclut Neal avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Oui. Je voulais savoir qui je suis, sans que personne ne me pousse dans une direction ou dans une autre… »

Mais ça n'avait marché qu'à moitié, il en était tout à fait conscient. Être loin des gens ne les faisait pas disparaître, ne les effaçait ni de ses pensées ni de son cœur. Tous ses souvenirs à leur sujet n'avaient fait qu'exacerber ses sentiments, tous ses flashs à prendre conscience qu'il les aimait, avec ou sans Jem.

Les deux hommes parurent comprendre qu'il avait en partie échoué, puisqu'ils ne lui posèrent par la moindre question à ce sujet. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha par Théo de commenter, quelques secondes plus tard, l'air un peu las :

« Tu sais, quand tu as disparu, c'est Ash qu'ils ont cherché, pas Jem. Ils ont appris à t'aimer, _toi_. Et ils auraient pu… Non, nous aurions tous pu t'aider à traverser cette épreuve ! Au lieu de ça, tu t'es caché pendant plus d'un mois, aggravant tes blessures et…

\- Et comprenant que je peux être les deux, trancha froidement Ash.

\- On aurait tous pu t'aider à le comprendre ! »

Ash s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il se trompait, justement, qu'il avait eu besoin de vivre cela tout seul, sans influence extérieure, que cela avait servi à quelque chose même si ça avait blessé un tas de gens. Neal ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Théo, l'obligeant à le regarder en face, et expliqua sans ciller :

« Quand on a l'habitude de se débrouiller seul, demander de l'aide est pire que tout ce qu'on peut bien subir à côté. »

Théo poussa un bref soupir exaspéré avant de secouer la tête, comme s'ils avaient eu cette conversation mille fois, puis finit par lâcher en grommelant, presque boudeur :

« Ok, mais je trouve ça ridicule, malgré tout… Surtout qu'ils t'aiment, Ash ! Ils t'aiment vraiment. »

Ash avait beau le savoir, l'entendre réchauffa ce qui restait encore de glacé en lui après des semaines de solitude. Et un faible sourire, qu'il tenta maladroitement de contenir, courba ses lèvres avant qu'il ne le retienne.

Neal, apparemment conscient qu'il avait besoin de davantage de temps avant d'entamer une discussion au sujet de ses parents et de ses sentiments à leur sujet, s'empressa de se lever, concluant ainsi la conversation.

« On continuera plus tard. Je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim !

\- Je pourrais manger un dragon tout entier, admit Ash en hochant la tête alors que son ventre, ayant sans doute perçu qu'il était concerné, se mettait à gargouiller.

\- Petit déj américain ?

\- Avec tout le bacon que tu as ! »

Neal fila vers la cuisine et Ash, redoutant de se retrouver seul avec le Psychomage Psychopathe, se leva d'un bond pour le suivre. Il entendit le ricanement moqueur de Théodore, mais l'ignora pour rejoindre Neal qui s'était déjà mis à sortir les aliments du réfrigérateur.

« Tu peux sortir trois assiettes, s'il te plait ?

\- Alors, le psy reste, hein ? »

Neal haussa les épaules, puis le fixa comme pour dire « ça dépend de toi », et Ash attrapa rapidement trois assiettes pour seule réponse, tirant un sourire à l'adulte. Le sourire s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'il mettait du beurre dans la poêle.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on doit avoir une discussion, toi et moi ?

\- A quel sujet ? grimaça Ash, pressentant le pire.

\- Le loup-garou. Ce que tu as fait au Manoir. Comment tu as passé la dernière pleine lune ?

\- Non… Enfin, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je n'ai fait de mal à personne la dernière fois. Je me suis transformé le plus loin possible de toute civilisation, j'étais quelque part en Irlande du Nord, et je me suis assuré qu'il n'y avait eu aucun blessé ou disparu le lendemain…

\- Bien.

\- Et… Et j'aimerais rencontrer ton ami. Celui qui a préparé ma potion. »

L'idée lui était venu après sa dernière transformation, lorsqu'il avait réalisé que le loup était toujours là, qu'il sentait sa présence alors qu'il ne prenait même plus sa potion et que par conséquent, il n'était plus supposé être toujours un peu envahi par sa part animale.

Neal fronça un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, et Ash bredouilla, se sentant un peu bête à l'idée de prononcer ces mots à haute voix :

« Je crois que la potion… Elle a changé quelque chose. Définitivement. En moi. Qu'elle fonctionne en partie, même si je ne la prends plus… Enfin, ce mois-ci, je ne me suis pas senti entièrement moi-même comme ça aurait dû être le cas sans la potion. »

Neal le fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, l'air inquiet, puis finit par se rattraper en entendant le bacon grésiller. Il s'empressa de retourner à sa cuisine, les épaules étrangement tendues, et Ash se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se faire. Il refusait d'ajouter des angoisses à Neal. Il en avait tant subi par sa faute.

« Neal…

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé. Pour… Pour ce qu'ils ont dit dans la Gazette du Sorcier à ton sujet. Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas répondu ensuite ? »

Neal poussa un profond soupir, avant de remplir les assiettes. Mais au lieu de les emmener au salon ou d'interpeler Théodore afin qu'il les rejoigne, il se tourna vers Ash, l'air soudain aussi fatigué que vieilli.

« Je n'ai pas pu te répondre. Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas responsable des âneries que ces gens ont écrites ! Mais le Conseil d'Administration de l'école a pris des mesures après que l'article ait commencé à arriver jusqu'ici… Ils ont reçu des dizaines de lettres de parents en colère, et ils ont dû faire un choix.

\- Ils t'ont renvoyé, c'est ça ? »

Neal hocha la tête, le regard brillant étrangement, et Ash ressentit un brusque sursaut de rage et de culpabilité que son mentor sentit, évidemment, puisqu'il s'empressa de chuchoter :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Enseigner n'est clairement plus une option. Pas ici, en tout cas. Donc… Je n'en sais trop rien encore. M'angoisser pour toi a été ma principale occupation ce mois-ci.

\- Je connais l'autre, ajouta Ash en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de pointer du doigt le salon où les attendait sagement Théodore, patient.

\- Je vendrais probablement la maison s'il le faut. Mais puisque tu es de retour, je suppose qu'on va rester là encore quelques semaines… Jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à rentrer chez toi. Car tu comptes bien rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? (Ash acquiesça, sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.) Bien. Mais en attendant, tu vas devoir reprendre les cours !

\- Pas question. Ça n'a aucun sens pour moi d'y aller ! Ils t'ont viré à cause de ce que je suis ! Ils vont me priver de Quidditch ! Ils vont me pointer du doigt ! Pas question, je laisse tomber ! »

Neal lui adressa le regard le plus assassin à sa disposition, et Ash comprit que l'ami, que le mentor, venait de disparaître, et qu'il allait devoir subir son professeur.

« Premièrement, Ash, tu n'as que seize ans…

\- Dix-sept. Aujourd'hui.

\- Oh… Joyeux anniversaire ! On devrait faire quelque chose pour… Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne vas pas abandonner les cours. Je refuse, et les Malefoy seront de mon avis, que tu gâches ta vie sur un coup de tête ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Ash leva les yeux au ciel. Génial. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester dans cette fichue forêt finalement, avec son libre-arbitre et son ennui pour seule compagnie. Pourtant, il finit par faire « oui » de la tête, en signalant à grand renfort de soupir à quel point ça le rebutait. Puis, voyant que Neal n'ajoutait rien, il ronchonna :

« Et deuxièmement ? »

Le visage de Neal s'éclaira d'un bref sourire avant qu'il annonce joyeusement, l'air un brin extatique :

« Qui a dit qu'ils pouvaient t'empêcher de jouer au Quidditch ? »

* * *

Drago resta stupéfait une bonne dizaine de secondes, sous le choc des mots que venait de prononcer cet homme qui, quelques minutes auparavant, lui semblait juste être un nouveau caillou dans la chaussure que représentait cette journée. Mais ce n'était pas un simple caillou. Plutôt une montagne toute entière qui venait de lui tomber dessus, le broyant littéralement.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous pourriez répéter ? répliqua-t-il bêtement, essayant de comprendre comment le nom de son père pouvait être réuni à celui de son fils dans une phrase aussi énigmatique.

\- Monsieur Lucius Malefoy s'est adressé à notre agence il y a une quinzaine d'années, afin d'être certain que… vous… que vous ne puissiez…

\- Que je n'hérite pas d'un seul gallion, ni d'une seule pierre du Manoir Malefoy.

\- Oui, c'est ça, admit rapidement Monsieur Vaisey. Le fait est que la fortune de votre famille était supposée revenir à plusieurs personnes différentes, telles que les filles Greengrass ou encore un certain Fenrir Greyback dont j'ai appris le décès récemment.

\- Alors pourquoi cherchez-vous mon fils ?

\- Votre père a modifié les clauses de son testament il y a une dizaine d'années…

\- Douze années, n'est-ce pas ? appréhenda Drago.

\- En effet. Je tiens à vous préciser que… Nous n'étions au courant de rien ! Nous n'avons appris la vérité que par le biais des journaux, il y a quelques semaines, comme tout le monde. Votre père avait toujours l'air tout à fait sain d'esprit lorsqu'il venait nous voir. Épuisé, certes, et parfois un peu… Absent. Mais sain d'esprit ! Je vous assure que dans le cas contraire, je…

\- Arrêtez. »

L'homme se tue immédiatement et Drago essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas se mettre en colère. Il n'était qu'un messager, il n'avait probablement pas dû croiser son père plus d'une fois ou deux, il n'était responsable de rien… Mais l'entendre se dédouaner ainsi, alors même que tous connaissaient l'histoire de son fils et de sa disparition, et qu'un seul soupçon au sujet de son père aurait pu le sauver, l'achevait tout simplement. Toutes ces années, le nom de Jeremy avait été écrit sur le testament d'un homme n'ayant supposément aucune relation avec lui, et personne ne s'était posé la moindre question. Cela le rendait fou de rage.

« De quoi Ash doit-il hériter ? demanda-t-il finalement, la gorge nouée.

\- Ash ? Oh… lâcha Vaisey en rougissant vivement. Et bien, je suis supposé en parler avec lui, mais…

\- Si vous lisez les journaux, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon fils a disparu le lendemain de la mort de mon père. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouve actuellement, et je voudrais une réponse à cette question, que vous soyez ou non autorisé à me la donner. Je n'hésiterai autrement pas à proférer quelques menaces à votre encontre, ainsi qu'à celle de votre agence qui n'a pas songé une seule seconde à transmettre des informations relatives à un enlèvement d'enfant aux autorités compétentes pour un client à moitié fou. »

Il vit l'homme déglutir, et fut heureux de constater que sa propre voix n'avait pas tremblée. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'un tel discours n'avait pas franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, et le poids de son nom lui sembla tout à coup plus léger. Jusqu'à ce Vaisey, apparemment terrifié, ne murmure une réponse :

« De tout. Il hérite de tout. »

* * *

Après une journée entière à somnoler sur le canapé du salon de Neal, Ash parvint à trouver le courage d'affronter le monde extérieur. Il aurait bien passé une ou deux semaines de plus à se gaver de bonnes choses en discutant avec Neal de tout ce qu'il avait manqué durant son absence, mais il sentait qu'il était de trop. Et que Théodore commençait à s'impatienter de le voir suivre ses conseils –aller en cours, retrouver une vie normale, reprendre sa place…

Ash doutait que cela soit entièrement possible. Neal lui avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers, le travail abattu par Drago, lequel avait prouvé aux nombreux organisateurs qu'interdire l'accès au Tournoi à un joueur sous-prétexte de sa lycanthropie était une « porte-ouverte à la discrimination ». Qu'ils créaient ainsi « un précédent indélicat et rétrograde ». Et que faire « preuve de faiblesse face à la pression du public était indigne d'hommes de pouvoirs ».

Néanmoins, l'adolescent ne pouvait se surprendre à y croire. Les Ministres des Sports et leurs correspondants seraient peut-être en accord avec sa participation, mais le Directeur de Salem… C'était une toute autre histoire. Ash doutait même qu'il puisse retourner en cours après le ramdam qu'avait fait l'article et le renvoi de Neal. Il avait littéralement abandonné les cours pendant plus d'un mois, ses notes auparavant étaient à peine passables, et il n'attirait que des problèmes. Trouver un motif d'expulsion ne serait qu'une broutille à ce niveau.

Neal lui avait précisé que le Directeur n'avait aucun droit de le renvoyer, que refuser l'accès d'une école à un lycanthrope pouvait attirer bien des problèmes à son dirigeant, mais Ash préférait ne pas se faire trop d'illusions. Pour ça, et encore moins pour le Quidditch.

Il ne s'était pas entrainé depuis des semaines, son corps accusait le coup d'un mois de malbouffe, et Hollywood l'avait probablement remplacé avec joie. Revenir ne se ferait pas simplement. Loin, très loin de là…

Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'il se dirigea vers le terrain, ce jour-là, au lieu de l'école. Il ne se battrait pour aller en cours qu'en ayant la certitude de pouvoir jouer, sans quoi réintégrer Salem n'aurait pas la moindre utilité autre que celle de se torturer. Voir Hollywood rouler des mécaniques à l'entraînement, subir les regards noirs de ses anciens amis –lesquels le haïssaient probablement désormais…. Tout cela ne vaudrait pas la peine.

Les poings fermement ancrés dans ses poches, il s'avança vers les gradins, un peu trop stressé pour ne pas se sentir trembler. Il avait repris sa potion le matin-même et les effets secondaires ne s'étaient pas fait attendre. A fleur de peau, il espérait que tout se déroule bien, sans quoi provoquerait-il une bagarre avant même d'avoir pu plaider sa cause.

L'équipe s'entraînait, comme il l'avait prévu. Il fut néanmoins surpris de constater que tous les joueurs de Salem étaient présents sur le terrain, jouant les uns contre les autres. Ils avaient dû engager un nouveau Poursuiveur puisqu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'un des garçons. Ils formaient deux équipes bien distinctes et se pourchassaient avec acharnement. Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres lorsque Fox marqua en poussant un cri de guerre, et il se rapprocha encore un peu pour mieux voir son ami.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux joueurs pour remarquer sa présence. Ash distingua un énorme sourire sur le visage du Minus. Zeke hurla un « J'y crois pas ! » qui se répercuta sur tout le terrain. Smoke même parut heureux tout à coup, ce qui se dévoila par un bref rictus qui s'affaissa aussi vite qu'il apparut. D'autres parurent plus suspicieux, Hollywood en tête. Ce dernier lui adressa un doigt d'honneur avant de se mettre à lancer son souaffle dans les airs, comme pour mieux ignorer sa présence.

Et Fox, lui, sans plus prêter attention au jeu, vola vers le sol en menaçant de se briser le cou. Il sauta de son balai avant même d'être à moins d'un mètre de l'herbe et se précipita sur lui en braillant, provoquant un irrépressible fou-rire de la part de Ash. Son meilleur ami lui sauta dessus, menaçant de le faire tomber, et il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Il se laissa étreindre, alors que ses autres coéquipiers rejoignaient la terre ferme, et Fox finit par le lâcher en rigolant.

« Le Grand Méchant Loup est de retour !

\- Le Grand Méchant Loup, sérieux ? répliqua Ash en essayant vainement d'avoir l'air agacé par ce nouveau surnom.

\- J'ai proposé de t'appeler Jacob, mais personne n'a compris la référence… »

Ash haussa un sourcil. S'il reconnaissait habituellement d'où provenaient les délires cinématographiques de Fox qui avait la chance d'avoir un parent moldu, cette fois, il était totalement largué. Fox grommela une injure à l'adresse de son « abominable grande sœur », et Ash décida qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie de savoir de quoi il parlait.

Fox n'eut heureusement pas le temps de lui expliquer qu'il se retrouva embarqué dans une multitude de tapes viriles sur l'épaule, de questions bien trop personnelles et de remarques parfois sibyllines au sujet de sa condition de créature. Il ne prit conscience de la disparition d'Hollywood qu'en le voyant débarquer, suivi de peu par l'entraîneuse Birdie et le Directeur Condor.

« Je savais bien que j'aurais dû le tuer discrètement quand c'était encore possible, grommela Fox en prenant Ash par les épaules. On ne te lâche pas, mec… »

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être de cet avis puisque la plupart des joueurs se rapprochèrent de lui, prêts à le défendre. Ash se demanda momentanément s'il n'était pas au beau milieu d'un rêve, mais le regard assassin du Directeur le poussait à envisager sérieusement la réalité de la scène. Néanmoins, le soutien de ses coéquipiers suffisait amplement à lui faire garder confiance. Il ne devait pas être le seul à ne pas pouvoir supporter Hollywood puisque nombre des joueurs le fusillèrent du regard quand il se rapprocha.

Hollywood, apparemment peu perturbé par leur réaction, jeta à Ash un sourire moqueur avant de railler :

« J'ai pensé que l'un d'entre nous devait se comporter avec maturité, pendant que vous jouiez aux lesbiennes, Fox et toi ! »

Ash sentit sa mâchoire se serrer, et ses poings firent de même, bien que fermement enfoncés dans ses poches. Il savait parfaitement que le câlin de Fox allait leur attirer quelques moqueries, mais le choix du commentaire d'Hollywood lui fit l'effet d'un coup en plein ventre alors qu'il pensait à Neal. Et il culpabilisa tout à coup alors que lui revenait mille souvenirs de ses taquineries envers son coéquipier Blondie et ses shampoings, ou même envers Zeke, toujours très tactile. Lui-même avait sorti plus d'une bêtise à ce sujet. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir envie de démolir le visage d'Hollywood.

« Ash ! »

Le cri de Birdie le coupa dans ses pulsions meurtrières. S'il s'était attendu à un accueil glacial, il fut surpris de sentit la jeune entraîneuse l'enlacer brièvement. Elle lui tapota finalement la joue, de l'émotion plein les yeux, et il s'empourpra légèrement. Voilà qui était embarrassant…

« Nous sommes tous tellement heureux de te revoir ! Tu nous as manqué sur le terrain, tu sais ? Et nous étions tous inquiets pour toi, après tous ces articles, et… Désolée, je m'emporte. On est vraiment content que tu sois là. »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir que Condor s'approchait à son tour, bien plus circonspect que sa collègue montée sur piles. Le regard menaçant qu'il lui décrocha en le fixant fit comprendre à Ash qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, mais il ne cilla pas. Carrant les épaules, il essaya de se souvenir de la posture qu'employait Drago Malefoy quand il entrait dans une pièce où il pressentait qu'il ne serait pas accepté et qu'il devrait se faire respecter.

« Directeur Condor, dit-il simplement sans sourire, aussi glacial qu'il pouvait l'être sans se montrer impoli. J'allais justement me rendre dans votre bureau afin de discuter de la suite…

\- La suite ?! Vous… Vous… Vous êtes… Vous êtes renvoyé ! »

Ash faillit sourire, mais se retint férocement. Il avait failli oublier que Neal, avant d'être renvoyé, s'occupait toujours de tout à place de ce simulacre de Directeur incompétent. Face à Neal, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu la moindre chance de se faire entendre. Face à Condor… Il pouvait le dévorer tout cru. Métaphoriquement parlant, évidemment.

« Renvoyé ? Impossible, voyons. Le Décret de 2008 visant à classer le Loup-garou comme Être et non comme Créature dès lors que cela concerne son éducation ou son droit d'accès à un emploi rémunéré vous interdit formellement de me renvoyer sous ce prétexte. Bien évidemment, vous pouvez toujours essayer… Mais cela entrainerait une foule de complications. Et de la paperasse. Paperasse que vous êtes désormais seul à pouvoir remplir, je crois ? Et puis… Imaginez donc la mauvaise publicité que cela ferait _encore_ à l'école ! »

Ash entendit Fox ricaner à côté de lui. Il sentait les regards curieux de ses coéquipiers le vriller. Et il y avait Hollywood qui, un air ahuri presque offensant sur le visage, paraissait aussi choqué que furieux. Birdie, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents. Il remercia mentalement Neal de lui avoir expliqué si clairement la situation le concernant, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais pu rester aussi calme, et haussa un sourcil railleur en direction du Directeur, en l'attente d'une réaction.

« Vous… Vous…

\- Oui ? »

Cette fois, Fox ne fut pas le seul à pouffer sous l'intonation moqueuse de Ash. Condor, brusquement conscient du public qui n'était pas de son côté, se tassa légèrement sur lui-même avant de tenter –maladroitement- de reprendre le contrôle de la situation :

« Dans mon bureau ! »

Il tourna les talons, s'attendant apparemment à ce qu'Ash le suive. L'adolescent hésita une courte seconde, mourant d'envie d'agacer le Directeur encore davantage. Mais Birdie lui fit les gros yeux, l'incitant à ne pas trop exagérer, et Ash se mit en route, encadré de l'entraîneuse et de Fox qui ne le lâcha pas et brailla sans hésiter :

« Entraînez-vous sans moi, les gars ! »

Le silence pesa un instant sur leur petit groupe, mais Ash réalisa bien vite que nombre des étudiants qu'ils croisaient paraissaient étonnés de le voir. Étonnés, mais pas inquiets. Neal lui avait certes expliqué que les articles de la Gazette avaient fini par se montrer plus conciliants à son égard –en grande partie parce qu'il avait tué Lucius Malefoy et que le niveau de haine public à l'encontre de cet homme explosait tous les compteurs. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que cette information puisse avoir du poids aux États-Unis, bien moins touchés par la guerre contre Voldemort que la Grande-Bretagne.

« Après le renvoi de Neal, murmura tout à coup Birdie, après qu'une étudiante ait souri à Ash avec tendresse, Le Wizard Times a publié plusieurs articles au sujet des Loups-Garous… Une sorte de contre-enquête aux bêtises publiées par la Gazette du Sorcier, sans doute dans le but de remonter leurs ventes. Des interviews de loups-garous, des gens bien sous tout rapport pour la plupart, et une étude sur le nombre de lycanthropes présent aux États-Unis et sur le nombre de leurs victimes connues. Ils ont prouvé que les sorciers tuaient plus de leurs congénères que les loups-garous !

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Oui ! Tu te souviens probablement de cette enquête, il y a quelques années, au sujet de ces disparitions de jeunes sorcières dans le Michigan ? Et bien, le coupable avait tué plus de trente-six jeunes femmes avant d'être appréhendé ! Trente-six en moins de deux ans. C'est le nombre de victimes faites par des loups-garous dans tout le pays sur les vingt dernières années… Les vampires font plus de victimes, les accidents de transplanage aussi, les incidents de potions… En bref, ils ont démontré que les loups-garous sont loin d'être le fléau évoqué par la Gazette. Évidemment, il y a eu tout le reste, tout ce qu'ils ont raconté sur toi et ton enfance, mais l'un des loup-garou interviewé est un guérisseur et psychomage chevronné, une sorte de génie scientifique… Et bien, il a expliqué qu'après tout ce que tu as vécu, c'est une chance que tu t'en sortes aussi bien. Que certains sorciers tournaient plus mal que ça parce que leurs parents ne leur avaient pas offert assez de chocogrenouilles ! »

Ash leva les yeux au ciel. Il espérait bien que non ! Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à Hollywood qui, malgré l'enfance choyée qu'il avait eue, ne semblait heureux qu'en blessant les autres ou à Nicholas Harper, lequel avait apparemment tout ce qu'il pouvait bien souhaiter, mais avait toujours l'air insatisfait de son sort. Peut-être que le Wizard Times avait raison, il était relativement sain d'esprit. S'il oubliait les petites voix dans sa tête, le loup qui le poussait à commettre tant d'erreurs, et sa trouille bleue d'aller discuter avec ses propres parents.

« Certains étudiants auront certainement peur de toi, évidemment. On ne peut pas l'empêcher. Laisse-leur le temps… Et puis, une fois que tu seras redevenue une des stars de l'équipe, ils t'aimeront déjà bien davantage !

\- Alors… Vous croyez que ça va aller ? »

Il aurait préféré paraître uniquement confiant, mais en fut incapable. Il savait pertinemment que de nombreux obstacles se dressaient encore sur sa route, et qu'il ne pouvait les ignorer. Birdie parut comprendre qu'il attendait une réponse honnête, et elle n'essaya pas de lui dissimuler la gravité de la situation.

« Et bien… Outre cette histoire de loup-garou qui ne peut pas réellement t'empêcher de jouer puisque le conseil des sports sorciers lui-même accepte ta participation au tournoi, je suppose que ta longue absence ne va pas jouer en ta faveur. Tu es censé conserver une certaine moyenne minimum pour jouer. Et tu auras besoin de t'entraîner énormément pour retrouver le niveau, et ton contact avec les autres joueurs.

\- Salem a une chance de participer à la finale, alors ?

\- Les trois prochains matchs seront cruciaux pour l'équipe. Il faudra en gagner deux au moins, et certaines équipes d'Australie et de Nouvelle-Zélande sont particulièrement douées. Mais l'équipe est forte, et… C'est possible.

\- Mais je ne pourrai pas participer à ces matchs-là.

\- Non, admit Birdie avec un sourire désolé. Ce serait injuste pour les autres, et tu le sais… Mais tu vas reprendre l'entraînement dès que Condor aura accepté ta réintégration à l'école ! Tu vas devoir travailler très dur si tu veux participer à la Finale… Si Finale il y a pour nous, bien entendu.

\- Donc, je vais devoir m'acharner à avoir des notes passables, rattraper mon retard en cours, m'entraîner quotidiennement… Tout ça sans être sûr de pouvoir jouer, au final ? »

Birdie acquiesça, et Ash poussa un soupir. C'était le programme le moins réjouissant qu'il ait entendu de sa vie, mais il devrait s'en contenter. Birdie lui tapota doucement l'épaule, comme pour compatir, avant de filer vers le Directeur qui les fusillait du regard, sans doute impatiente de plaider sa cause. Fox donna finalement un léger coup de coude à Ash pour attirer son attention, et le jeune homme s'empressa de se tourner vers lui en demandant :

« Alors sinon, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

\- Des tas de choses, mon petit loup, des tas de choses !

\- On peut éviter ce genre de surnoms pourris ? grimaça Ash en levant les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, ça craint… Et raconte. Il est possible que Condor m'envoie jusqu'en Papouasie d'un mauvais sort d'ici quelques minutes, alors donne-moi des infos ! »

Fox parut réfléchir quelques secondes, et Ash le soupçonna d'entretenir le suspense, mais d'avoir répété ce discours bien des fois jusque-là. Réagissant toujours pile au bon moment, il écouta Fox lui raconter comme Smoke avait cogné Hollywood après la publication de la première Gazette, qu'une fête de Zeke avait été envahie par des professeurs après qu'ils aient mis le feu aux vestiaires –lieu de la dite-fête, que leur mois en Afrique avait été bien moins sympa que celui en Angleterre malgré la chaleur et l'ambiance bien plaisante.

Il apprit également que l'équipe avait dû être restructurée après sa disparition, et qu'ils fonctionnaient désormais différemment en fonction de leurs résultats. Salem avait perdu le dernier match, et nombre des élèves estimaient le Minus responsable, puisqu'il avait empêché Hollywood de marquer à de multiples reprises sans le faire exprès… Fox précisa qu'Hollywood se la jouait tellement solo que tout le monde en avait assez.

Puis, avec un grand sourire qui fit comprendre à Ash qu'il n'avait attendu que d'en arriver là, Fox lança joyeusement :

« Et il y a Maisie ! Elle t'a défendu comme une tigresse après la publication de la Gazette. Si elle n'avait pas été en train de lécher les amygdales d'Hollywood cinq minutes avant, j'aurais presque pu croire… Attention… (Il porta la main à son cœur avec un air trop ému pour être réaliste.) Qu'elle avait des sentiments ! Je l'ai dit ! Des sentiments pour toi !

\- Ah ah ah, rétorqua froidement Ash en souriant.

\- Je te jure ! Bon, d'accord, quand on a tous réalisé que tu étais reparti en Angleterre –d'ailleurs, merci d'avoir dit au revoir, enfoiré !- elle s'est précipitée dans les bras d'Hollywood pour obtenir le réconfort de sa b…

\- Fox ! gronda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Condor et Birdie qui venaient d'atteindre le bureau.

\- Quoi ? Bref, elle a passé des semaines à faire des choses innommables et sexuelles avec lui ! Mais quand elle a compris qu'il était l'anonyme con de l'article, elle t'a soutenu, l'a plaqué et est devenue une sorte de fervente défenseuse de la cause animale…

\- Je suis l'animal, dans l'histoire ?

\- Ouais ! Enfin, je préférais te prévenir, histoire que tu ne sois pas surpris d'être happé par ses longues jambes et son décolleté dès qu'elle apprendra ton retour…

\- Super.

\- Tu as décidé de te faire moine ? »

Fox lui jeta un regard, abasourdi par son manque flagrant d'enthousiasme. Apparemment, il s'était attendu à ce que la nouvelle lui fasse plaisir, mais l'idée de devoir subir l'attention permanente de Maisie risquait plutôt de lui causer des sueurs froides. Il se contenta de sourire à son meilleur ami, espérant que ce dernier comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de retenter quoi que ce soit avec Maisie. Son intérêt pour elle s'était fané à la seconde même où ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, et son corps tout entier ne semblait se passionner que pour une seule personne, désormais. Comme si le fait d'y penser faisait clignoter son prénom sur son visage, Fox écarquilla les yeux et murmura tout bas, presque avec révérence :

« Olivia ? Toujours ?! »

Ash sentit ses joues s'enflammer et Fox éclata de rire, attirant l'attention d'un Condor qui s'impatientait à quelques mètres de là. Ash se contenta de faire les gros yeux à son ami, lequel résuma simplement la situation en quelques mots qu'il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir lui-même :

« Alors là, mec… T'es foutu ! »

* * *

Adossée au mur, à quelques pas de la porte fermée de sa salle de Runes, Mia fixait le parchemin qu'elle avait dans la main, les yeux écarquillés, la poitrine douloureuse. Elle ne parvenait simplement pas à détacher son regard de ce devoir, sur lequel elle avait planché pendant des heures durant le week-end. Ce devoir qu'elle avait apparemment loupé en beauté, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien compris à cette matière de toute façon, et qu'elle était à l'heure actuelle encore plus incapable de la déchiffrer.

Elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer et essaya d'inspirer à fond afin de se calmer, mais elle ne parvint qu'à lâcher un hoquet douloureux. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir auparavant vide, et essaya rapidement de se donner contenance. Elle ne comprit que c'était inutile que lorsqu'il l'interpela :

« Mia ? Tout va bien ? »

Julian s'approcha plus vite, jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras où elle tâcha difficilement de ne pas fondre en larmes. Doucement, il la serra contre lui en déposant des baisers contre ses cheveux, et elle se laissa aller contre son torse en essayant de rassembler ses idées pour ne pas craquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'angoisse.

Qu'il s'inquiète tant pour elle lui causa un nouveau coup au cœur, et elle se détacha légèrement de lui pour lui montrer son devoir. Il lâcha un juron en découvrant l'énorme « P » majuscule de sa piètre note en haut du parchemin, et –contrairement à ses condisciples qui avaient tenté de lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave- il comprit l'importance que cela avait pour elle.

« C'est rattrapable ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Non… Enfin, il faudrait que j'ai un E à tous mes prochains devoirs. Et aux ASPICS. Ce qui est aussi probable que de tourner la tête, là, tout de suite, et de découvrir Ash au bout du couloir. »

Il caressa tendrement sa joue, comme pour lui assurer son soutien, comme pour lui rappeler que lui était là. Encore. Et toujours. Quoi qu'elle dise. Quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle avait bien conscience de le traiter comme un moins que rien depuis des semaines, qu'à chaque minute où elle se sentait mal, elle s'arrangeait pour qu'il se sente mal également… C'était aussi malsain qu'instinctif. Il était le seul à la soutenir sans trop en faire, le seul à se contenter d'être présent sans répéter le mot « psychomage » à tout bout de champs. Le seul, tout simplement, à être là où elle voulait qu'il soit.

Jusqu'à cet instant précis.

« Peut-être que tu devrais abandonner ce cours. Tu suis deux cours de plus que le nombre obligatoire. Tu as le droit de laisser tomber celui-ci… Tu détestes les Runes ! Et tu as bien assez de choses en tête en ce moment, pour en plus te focaliser sur un truc aussi inutile !

\- Ce n'est pas inutile.

\- Vraiment ? Alors, tu penses que tu auras besoin de savoir ça pour ton travail, plus tard ? Mia, sois réaliste, tu dois essayer d'en faire moins, sans quoi tu vas perdre la boule…

\- Sympa, merci. »

Elle lui arracha le parchemin des mains, et tourna furieusement les talons. Il ne mit qu'un millième de secondes avant de lui emboiter le pas, et elle accéléra, refusant de s'arrêter pour entendre ses excuses –elle ne doutait même pas qu'il lui en ferait.

Il n'était pas le premier à lui donner ce conseil. Quelques jours auparavant, le Professeur McGonagall même l'avait poussée à diminuer le nombre de ses cours pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel, sur ce qui lui permettrait d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats et les possibilités d'avenir les plus éclectiques. Même son père, Monsieur « Tu dois toujours faire de ton mieux » lui avait dit qu'elle devait apprendre à se reposer, sans quoi elle ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'aux ASPICS.

« Mia, par les Boules du Dragon, arrête ! gronda Julian en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer contre lui. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, d'accord ? Je sais très bien à quel point tes examens comptent pour toi, les notes, la réussite… Je le sais, ok ?! Mais est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine que tu te mettes dans des états pareils ?!

\- Figure-toi qu'on n'a pas tous un nom prêt à nous ouvrir toutes les portes, répliqua-t-elle sans y penser. Ni une capacité à se foutre totalement du futur, comme tu le fais, Julian !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'as pas ouvert un seul bouquin ces dernières semaines, tu ne penses qu'au Quidditch alors même que tu m'as admis que tu ne voulais pas faire carrière dans ce sport, et les ASPICS sont dans un mois à peine ! Tu te fiches peut-être de ce que tu vas faire de ta vie, mais ce n'est pas mon cas !

\- Je ne m'en fiche pas ! cria-t-il à son tour, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop haussé le ton précédemment. Sauf que contrairement à toi, j'ai conscience qu'il y a des choses plus importantes ! Je me défonce pour le Quidditch parce que j'aime ça, pas parce que je suis le joueur le plus doué du monde ! T'as déjà fait un truc pour ça, Mia ? Par plaisir ?! »

Mia recula d'un pas, et récupéra son bras en tirant d'un mouvement sec qui le désarçonna légèrement. Elle lut un éclair de culpabilité dans son regard, juste avant qu'il ne passe ses mains sur son visage comme pour se cacher. Les joues brûlantes, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, consciente que la barrière de ses larmes était prête à céder. Mais auparavant, elle attendait des excuses. Alors, peut-être envisageait-elle également de lui en faire…

« Excuses-moi, Mia, soupira-t-il en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'était… Je n'en peux plus, d'accord ? Je… J'essaie vraiment d'être le petit-ami le plus compréhensif de l'univers, en ce moment, et de te laisser tout le temps du monde pour te rendre compte que tu ne vas pas bien. Mais là, je suis à deux doigts de sortir une pancarte avec écrit « Mia, tu as besoin d'aide » parce que je…

\- Oh ! Comme c'est mignon ! »

Julian s'interrompit d'un seul coup et fusilla du regard le vide juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Mia. Elle savait parfaitement qui était apparu derrière elle. Nicholas. Nicholas qu'elle fuyait depuis son petit discours dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Nicholas qui s'amusait constamment à mettre Julian dans des positions dangereuses au Quidditch, Nicholas qu'elle n'avait jamais autant détesté que lorsqu'elle vit Julian blêmir.

« Dégage, Harper, gronda-t-il en serrant les poings.

\- Je suis dans un couloir. J'ai le droit d'être là. Et puis… Vu le niveau de décibels employés, je dirais que vous aviez envie que quelqu'un vous entende ! Je suis là pour être l'arbitre, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Harper, je ne plaisante pas. Bouge de là. »

Il avait glissé sa main dans sa poche, sans doute à la recherche de sa baguette, et Mia soupira, exaspérée. Elle en avait assez de tous ces garçons qui paraissaient prêts à la protéger d'Harper comme s'il était la réincarnation de Voldemort, pour mieux l'abandonner ensuite. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'il allait faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait dit « Je n'en peux plus »…

Ash avait frappé Nicholas. Et il était parti, sans penser à elle une seconde.

Julian voulait apparemment employer la magie. Et la quitter.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, y mettant autant de colère que possible, et il fronça les sourcils, incertain, au moment même où Nicholas rétorquait :

« Allez, Potter, je serais de ton côté ! Moi aussi, j'ai été frustré par cette allumeuse ! Et moi aussi, je pense sérieusement qu'elle a besoin d'être ausculté par un profes… »

Mia ne put pas ce qui avait exactement provoqué sa réaction. Le « allumeuse » qu'elle avait entendu dans une autre situation, bien des mois auparavant, qui avait éveillé en elle un morceau de sa personnalité qu'elle croyait perdue à jamais. Ou le reste de sa phrase, qui sous-entendait quelque chose qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre, et certainement pas de sa part.

Quoi que ce fut, elle fit volte-face sans même en avoir réellement conscience, sa baguette magique fermement installée dans ses doigts serrés. Le sourire arrogant de Nicholas vacilla, et elle murmura la formule magique sans y penser, sans hésiter, sans que sa conscience ne puisse se réveiller à temps.

« _Sectumsempra_! »

Le corps de Nicholas partit en arrière sous la force du maléfice, et son corps tout entier fut soudain couvert de sang. Son sang. Qui s'échappait par des dizaines de plaies qui apparaissaient sur sa chair, trempant ses vêtements et son visage.

Elle entendit Julian crier quelque chose, mais un bruit sourd dans ses oreilles l'empêcha de le comprendre. Il fut soudain prêt de Nicholas, à genoux à côté de lui, sa baguette en main, incapable de trouver un seul sortilège pour le guérir, parce qu'ils n'apprenaient _jamais_ ce genre de choses en classe.

« Mia ! Bouge ! hurla-t-il en la regardant. Va chercher un professeur !

\- Je… Je suis…

\- Mia, maintenant ! »

Elle n'eut pas à bouger. Le Professeur McGonagall apparut au bout d'un couloir, en pleine conversation avec le Professeur Londubat qui se figea, sous le choc. La Directrice ne mit qu'une seconde à réagir, et elle s'approcha vivement d'eux, son regard assombri par le désarroi.

« Neville, demandez à Pompom de préparer un lit, s'il vous plait ! ordonna-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation. Monsieur Potter, éloignez-vous… »

Julian recula jusqu'au mur et Mia le vit déglutir, l'air si perdu qu'elle prit soudain conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait employé un sortilège qui, à défaut d'être impardonnable, était néanmoins considéré comme un puissant maléfice. Elle l'avait utilisé sur un étudiant. Un garçon qu'elle avait embrassé, avec lequel elle était sortie pendant des mois. Un garçon qui n'était peut-être pas le plus adorable qu'elle connaissait, mais qui n'avait clairement pas mérité d'être ainsi blessé. Un garçon qui…

Le Professeur McGonagall faisait défiler sa baguette magique sur les plaies de Nicholas, le guérissant peu à peu. Mia sentait le regard de Julian sur elle, mais elle ne parvint pas à le regarder. Elle fixait juste le corps allongé par terre, le cœur serré à l'idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle ne pouvait pas être cette fille. Cette fille dangereuse et impulsive. Cette fille qui blessait tous les gens autour d'elle sans réfléchir. Cette fille que la petite Mia ne serait jamais devenue. Cette fille que la parfaite Mia n'aurait jamais choisi de devenir.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! » siffla soudain la Directrice sans interrompre ses sortilèges.

Mia n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. La voix de Julian s'éleva avant la sienne, impérieuse, sans la moindre nuance de doute pour la faire vaciller :

« Il a dit des choses affreuses. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid. »

Minerva releva la tête un bref instant, suffisamment pour observer la baguette de Mia tenait toujours devant elle comme un bouclier, suffisamment pour lire dans l'expression déterminée de Julian qu'il continuerait à mentir quoi qu'elle dise ou fasse. Elle lâcha un bref soupir, aussi las qu'exaspéré, avant de se lever, sa baguette faisant voleter délicatement Nicholas à un mètre de sol.

« Très bien. Je vais conduire Monsieur Harper à l'infirmerie. Puis je vous retrouverai tous les deux à mon bureau. Suis-je assez claire ? »

Julian prononça rapidement un « Oui, Professeur », mais Mia ne put que hocher la tête. L'enseignante lui adressa un regard triste où perçait nettement une certaine déception, avant de disparaître, le corps couvert de sang de Nicholas flottant à quelques pas devant elle.

Mia ne les observa pas davantage. Le cœur battant, elle se tourna vers Julian qui la fixait, si blême qu'elle se demanda un instant s'il allait être malade. Elle remarqua qu'il était couvert de sang sous les genoux, et que ses mains ne valaient guère mieux. Et elle distingua une lueur de doute dans ses yeux chocolat lorsqu'il s'approcha.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle lâcha un petit gloussement hystérique qui se transforma si vite en sanglot qu'elle ne parvint pas à se réfréner cette fois. Julian traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore pour la serrer contre lui, en murmurant mille réconforts vains alors qu'elle se sentait craquer. Une petite voix lui souffla que ça ne faisait que commencer, et elle se raccrocha plus fort à la solide carrure qui l'encerclait.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? bredouilla-t-elle contre son torse. Tu n'aurais pas dû… Elle… Elle va te priver de Quidditch… Ou elle…

\- Chut…

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû mentir, Julian… C'était totalement stupide… Je… Je vais dire que c'était moi, d'accord ? Et je… »

Il déposa un rapide baiser contre son front pour la faire taire, avant de l'éloigner de lui, ses mains rouges laissant des traces de sang sur ses vêtements sans qu'elle songe même à le repousser. Elle décela une nouvelle émotion dans son regard lorsqu'il la regarda cette fois, et elle ne put la nommer assez vite pour deviner ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Et quand on aime, on fait des trucs totalement stupides. Et ça, ça l'était peut-être plus que tous les autres trucs débiles que j'ai fait dans ma vie. Mais je t'aime. »

Elle se figea entre ses bras. Si ses mains ne l'avaient pas maintenues, sans doute aurait-elle tourné les talons avant de fuir à toutes jambes. Mais il l'obligeait à rester là. A entendre ces petits mots se répéter encore et encore dans sa tête. Ce « Je t'aime » qui fut soudain couvert par le bruit assourdissant d'une petite voix qui se mit à psalmodier :

« _J't'aime plus_. ». « _J't'aime plus_. ». « _J't'aime plus_. ».

Et elle resta stupéfiée, sans bouger, sans même ciller, alors que l'expression de Julian se teintait de désespoir et d'embarras à mesure que s'égrainaient les secondes, imperturbables.

Et elle savait ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû dire « Moi aussi, je t'aime. », parce qu'elle était presque certaine de le ressentir. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement. Pas la moindre idée de _pourquoi_ cette fichue petite voix continuait à couvrir la sienne. Pas la moindre idée sur rien.

Elle battit des cils, sentit des larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues, puis ses mains qui se détachaient tout à coup de ses épaules alors qu'il la contemplait, l'air si perdu que sa culpabilité doubla de volume.

Et peut-être était-elle condamnée à faire souffrir tout et tout le monde, puisque les seuls mots qui parvinrent à quitter sa bouche mirent fin à la seule bonne chose qu'elle avait encore dans sa vie.

« Pas moi. »

* * *

 **Note _** ... (Là, je sais même plus quoi dire en fait.)(Quoi que si : Pas de pastèques, je vous en supplie ! xD) **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Qui avait compris depuis le départ ce qu'il se tramait entre Neal & Théo ? (J'avais mis quelques micro-indices xD Théo était super soulant...) ; 2. Que pensez-vous de cette histoire d'héritage ? Comment Ash va-t-il réagir à votre avis ? ; 3. Soulagés qu'Ash puisse jouer au Quidditch ? Salem va atteindre les finales, à votre avis ? ; 4. Qui veut faire un énoooooorme câlin à Julian ? (Bon, à Mia aussi hein, mais on va être francs là, Julian il en BAVE le pauvre !) & qui était un peu content quand même que Nicholas se fasse sectumsemprer ? XD ; 5. Qu'imaginez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ? ; 6. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? :D

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ De la colère, des oreilles qui trainent, des histoires de potion, une question d'adaptation, un baiser bien baveux, une prise de conscience, un Roméo, une discussion, un appel au secours, un Minus, des rumeurs et une vérité, une présence perturbante, un pardon  & une décision.

 **Des bisous !  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Bonjour à tous ! -me voilà encore à osciller entre deux chapitres postés vite, puis gros blanc... Ralala ! Promis, le prochain sera posté dans une semaine ! (enfin, dans 8 jours je pense. Grand Week-end, toussatoussa...)

Mais en attendant... Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! -j'espère une fois de plus avoir répondu à tout le monde !

 **Romane -** Merci beaucoup pour le review :D j'espère que tu t'en es sortie pour ton partiel quand même ? Ce chapitre ci est un peu dans le même genre que le précédent (à la base, c'était un seul chapitre, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour résumer & il était trop long...) Pour Mia&Julian, oui, c'était la partie moins rigolote ! Encore plus de retrouvailles Ash-Passé dans ce chapitre -avec une personne dont on aurait pu se passer ! & pour l'instant, il le reprend pas officiellement le Quidditch donc ça reste secret :) (Et ton review avait bien été pris en compte, mais feufeu buguait le jour où j'ai posté...

 **Marine -** Merciiii :D Mia, sur le coup elle ne ment pas vraiment... elle est juste incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressent à l'heure actuelle, c'est juste le bazar dans sa tête. Et les retrouvailles, pas dans ce chapitre... Mais très vite ! :P

 **Meredith96 -** Merci beaucoup :D Et oui, totalement d'accord pour Mia & c'est prévu ! Mais ça prend du temps d'améliorer les choses & de soigner plus de 10 ans de "je vais pas bien mais je fais très bien semblant"... u_u'

Bonne lecture à tous de ce dernier chapitre avant dernière partie...

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 26**

* * *

 _I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday._

 _And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way._

 _I wish that you could see your scars are linked of beauty._

 _I believe that today it's okay to be not okay._

 _Hold on, Hold on_

 _Cause I've been where you are before,_

 _And I have felt the pain of losing who you are,_

 _And I have died so many times but I am still alive._

 **\- Christina Perri – I Believe -**

* * *

Drago claqua la porte derrière lui, comme il le faisait depuis deux jours désormais, abasourdi par l'incompréhension, la colère et la frustration. Il lança un « C'est moi » en se débarrassant de son manteau et se dirigeait vers le bar pour se servir un Whisky-Pur-Feu quand il remarqua enfin la présence d'une personne qui n'avait rien à y faire sur le canapé. Harry, un verre à la main, lui adressa un bref sourire narquois et Drago poussa un soupir.

Il fuyait vers Poudlard dans l'unique but de ne croiser personne de sa connaissance en dehors du travail –où il n'avait pas le droit de jouer les ermites, malheureusement. Et voilà que Potter, le plus grand curieux qu'il connaissait, s'incrustait dans son paradis de calme et de manque. Il s'efforça à lui décrocher un rictus pouvant passer pour une salutation, et Harry haussa un sourcil sans se laisser prendre, avant de demander :

« Mauvaise journée ?

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un bon lundi, toi ? répliqua froidement Drago en s'emparant d'une bouteille.

\- Le mien était très intéressant. Je suis venu pour vous en parler… Mais Hermione était sous la douche quand je suis arrivé et n'en est pas encore ressortie. Quant à toi, tu as filtré toutes mes chouettes aujourd'hui au Ministère.

\- Je suis un homme occupé, Potter. Je ne peux pas passer mes journées à répondre à tes mots doux.

\- Pour un homme qui passe toutes ses nuits avec sa femme, tu m'as l'air sacrément sur les nerfs. Il y a un problème ? »

Si sa première réplique transpirait d'humour, la question était sérieuse, et Drago se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil faisant face à Harry avant de boire rapidement plusieurs gorgées. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la salle de bain, d'où s'échappait une petite musique et la voix d'Hermione qui chantait trop fort par-dessus, il esquissa un petit sourire. Elle avait recommencé à chantonner une semaine auparavant. Et d'ordinaire, il se plantait devant la porte pour l'écouter, plein d'une nostalgie qu'il peinait à dissimuler dès qu'elle réapparaissait.

Ce soir-là, ce son lui permit uniquement de comprendre qu'il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Ainsi, s'efforçant à la franchise, il chuchota :

« Un homme est venu me parler de l'héritage des Malefoy, samedi. Au Ministère.

\- Ton père avait donc changé d'avis avant de mourir ? Tu hérites de tout ? s'étonna Harry, qui l'avait entendu grommeler à ce sujet à de nombreuses reprises à l'époque où Hermione et lui se débattaient pour s'en sortir, l'accès à l'argent de sa mère ayant été soumis à certaines conditions qu'il ne remplissait pas encore à l'époque –telle qu'avoir eu un fils.

\- Non…

\- Non ?

\- C'est Ash. Enfin… Jeremy Théodore Malefoy qui hérite de tout. »

Harry se stupéfia et l'expression qu'il arbora devait être plus ou moins semblable à la sienne deux jours auparavant. Puis il se tourna vers la salle de bain et fit un signe en sa direction, comme pour demander si Hermione était au courant, et Drago secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour aborder le sujet. En rentrant, le samedi soir, il avait été trop tourneboulé par la situation. Et la veille, Mia avait dîné avec eux, et ils avaient parlé d'elle tout le restant de la soirée. Il n'avait pas osé en rajouter à leur angoisse de voir leur fille aussi stressée par tout –de ses examens qui approchaient à son avenir qu'elle refusait d'envisager clairement.

« Pourquoi ? siffla Harry avant de secouer la tête. Peu importe, tu dois lui en parler ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce dingue de tout léguer à Jem ?!

\- Il était en plein délire psychotique constant, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Dis-moi que tu es venu nous parler de choses positives, je t'en prie… Sans quoi, il est possible que je me pende avec la première corde que je trouverai.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un sortilège pour ça, remarqua simplement Harry.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie ! »

Drago lui répliqua d'une œillade assassine et Harry s'esclaffa avant d'expliquer qu'il préférait attendre le retour d'Hermione pour en discuter, mais qu'en effet, la situation s'arrangeait pour le mieux. Rassuré, Drago se renfonça dans le fauteuil avec sa bouteille et la vida d'une traite sans se soucier du regard du brun sur lui. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, enfin, finisse par jouer les espions, comme il savait si bien le faire dès que cela concernait la vie de sa meilleure amie :

« Est-ce que tout se passe bien, entre Hermione et toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Des détails, peut-être ? Je veux dire… Quand on est arrivé chez vous, après la disparition d'Ash, il était plutôt évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous, et maintenant, tu vis pratiquement ici, et pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement heureux.

\- Mon fils est je-ne-sais-où. Ma fille perd la tête, si bien que j'envisage de plus en plus sérieusement de la conduire de force chez un psychomage, quitte à lui faire rater ses examens de fin d'année s'il le faut. Tous les pays participant au Tournoi veulent accueillir la semaine des Finales fin juin, et personne n'est d'accord sur celui qui serait le plus amène d'offrir une prestation de qualité à l'événement. Mes collègues me surnomment « Vous-Savez-Qui » depuis près de trois semaines, ce qui a poussé le Ministre à me convoquer ce matin pour me demander de me calmer avant que je me retrouve avec un procès pour harcèlement moral sur le dos. Oh ! Et lorsque mon fils réapparaitra, si tenté qu'il le fasse, je devrai lui expliquer que l'homme responsable de toutes les souffrances de son existence lui offre des centaines de milliers de gallions et le Manoir dans lequel il l'a torturé. Alors, dis-moi, Harry, pourquoi devrais-je être heureux exactement ? »

Harry resta bouche bée quelques secondes, puis finit par ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussi sec. Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une banalité de circonstance à répliquer, et ajouta, glacial :

« Et même si tout va bien entre Hermione et moi, nous n'avons absolument aucun rapport plus intime que quelques étreintes, et ça commence sérieusement à me rendre fou ! Ce qui n'arrange absolument pas le reste !

\- Il suffirait de demander, tu sais ? »

La voix d'Hermione le fit sursauter et Harry devint aussi rouge que son blason, embarrassé d'être surpris dans une telle discussion, coupable de l'avoir entamée même. Drago, s'imposant un air nonchalant, s'empressa de reporter sa bouteille à ses lèvres. Puisqu'elle était vide, il ne fit que se donner une posture stupide, alors que la réponse d'Hermione tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il suffisait donc de _demander_?

Il offrit à Harry le regard le plus noir de sa composition, prêt à le faire déguerpir au plus vite pour _demander_ justement, mais le traître ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Se levant, il alla enlacer Hermione qui lui accorda un bref sourire avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je dérange, peut-être ?

\- Jamais, répliqua-t-il sans y penser, avant de reprendre contenance : Harry souhaitait nous voir… »

Hermione interrogea Harry d'un regard, et son ami la poussa à s'asseoir avant de faire de même. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil –le plus proche du sien, ne put s'empêcher de noter Drago. Et Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour annonça :

« Aucune charge ne sera retenue contre Ash pour la mort de Lucius. »

Drago en lâcha sa bouteille qui roula sur le sol avant de s'arrêter contre son pied. Hermione porta sa main à ses lèvres, sous le choc, et Drago s'empressa de saisir son autre main dans la sienne, en signe de réconfort. Harry leur avait juré qu'Ash n'aurait pas à subir davantage, que la légitime défense serait nécessairement retenue, mais il avait aussi expliqué que cela prendrait du temps. Si Ash avait tué Lucius en étant pleinement humain, la question ne se serait même pas posée –il aurait été déchargé de toutes responsabilités, suite à ce qu'il avait subi entre les mains de ce fou, pas une mais deux fois.

Mais sous son autre forme, les choses étaient nettement plus compliquées. Les gens détestaient les loups-garous, les craignaient, les méprisaient. Ils n'appréciaient rien de plus que de les voir enfermés comme les animaux qu'ils les croyaient être, surtout en Europe où la situation peinait à avancer à ce sujet. Drago avait craint qu'Ash, à son retour –si retour il y avait- ne soit forcé de s'expliquer, de s'excuser même. Il ne l'aurait jamais supporté.

« Les preuves contre Lucius étaient trop flagrantes pour être éludées, expliqua Harry en leur souriant, aussi soulagé qu'eux. Ils ont pensé que sa maladie ne pouvait pas tout excuser au moment où un Guérisseur est venu leur expliquer que Lucius avait de longues périodes de conscience, et qu'il aurait pu se repentir à mille reprises. Et y a les documents que tu m'as transmis, Hermione. »

Cette dernière sourit à ce commentaire, et Drago se souvint tout à coup qu'elle avait donné à Harry une copie du dossier concernant la potion de Ash et ses effets.

« Ils ont beaucoup aidé, ajouta Harry avant d'annoncer : D'ailleurs, le Ministère est assez intéressé par la Potion que prend Ash. Ils estiment qu'elle pourrait être moins physiquement éprouvante pour le corps humain des loups-garous et…

\- Neville a partagé le dossier avec tous les gens du milieu qu'il connaît, l'interrompit Hermione en broyant la main de Drago dans la sienne. Personne n'a encore vraiment réagi. Apparemment, les ingrédients sont aussi coûteux que difficiles à se procurer, et cela pourrait en retenir plus d'un.

\- J'ajoute ça à la liste de tout ce qu'on doit à Neal Radburn, je suppose ? remarqua Drago avec une grimace.

\- Je doute que ce soit remboursable, Drago…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Harry avec enthousiasme, Si le Ministère est intéressé et qu'ils trouvent un fabriquant de Potion qui accepte d'étudier la potion et de réduire ses effets secondaires au minimum, ils financeront le projet. »

Hermione se stupéfia, et Drago put presque entendre les cliquetis de son cerveau. Il imaginait parfaitement les rouages se mettant en place alors qu'elle prévoyait tout ce qu'elle devrait faire dès le lendemain matin pour organiser parfaitement l'opération, et tout le bénéfice que pourrait en tirer, non seulement leur fils, mais aussi les lycanthropes du monde sorcier.

« Vous voyez, les choses s'arrangent, s'amusa Harry en se redressant. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant.

\- Merci, Harry. »

Hermione se leva pour l'enlacer, et Harry se laissa étreindre avec un petit clin d'œil en direction de Drago, lequel n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements pour se lancer. Il attendit néanmoins que la porte d'entrée se soit refermée derrière le brun pour se tourner vers Hermione, un rictus qu'il espérait séducteur aux lèvres –il n'avait pas eu d'entraînement dernièrement, il pouvait donc avoir rouillé.

Apparemment, puisqu'elle ne réagit pas du tout comme il l'avait escompté. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, comme amusée par sa tentative, puis lança d'une voix glaçante :

« Est-ce que tu vas me parler de l'héritage de ton père, maintenant ? »

* * *

Après des semaines sans avoir à suivre un quelconque rythme à l'exception de celui de ses propres envies ou des demandes de son estomac, Ash fut surpris de constater à quel point il s'adaptait vite. Il était presque heureux de retrouver ses bonnes vieilles habitudes scolaires. Certes, il ne comprit absolument aucun mot prononcé par le Professeur de Charmes, mais ce n'était pas nouveau et il tint exactement dix-huit minutes avant de se mettre à dessiner des petits bonhommes bâtons dans un coin de son parchemin. Cela lui valut sa première punition de la journée, ainsi qu'une sortie un peu tardive de la classe… Ce retard causa finalement le premier drame de sa journée.

Maisie était adossée au mur, juste en face de la porte. La jambe gauche repliée, la pointe du pied coincée derrière ses fesses –dans une splendide tentative visant à lui rappeler sa souplesse, sans doute- elle lui accorda le sourire le plus indécent qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Malgré lui, son corps eut un sursaut de réaction incontrôlable et il maudit sa potion et ses fichues hormones d'adolescent de dix-sept ans qui le privaient de conscience. Il ne put retenir davantage son regard, qui passa des cheveux blonds soleil de Maisie à ses jambes plus bronzée de jamais, sans oublier un bref passage en direction de sa poitrine rebondie.

Il pouvait bien la mépriser pour son comportement, il ne pouvait lui enlever sa plus incroyable qualité : elle était absolument magnifique, de sa pointe de ses ongles vernies à celles de ses cheveux, sans la moindre fourche. Malheureusement, elle le savait.

Son sourire se renforça et elle se détacha du mur pour lui sauter littéralement dessus en criant son prénom. Ce qui aurait pu être émouvant s'il avait voulu de son câlin, et même sacrément romantique s'ils avaient vécu dans une comédie des années quatre-vingt-dix. Ou absolument parfait si elle s'était appelée Olivia Weasley.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour la repousser. Il s'obligea galamment à la rattraper –il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser s'étaler au sol- et s'apprêtait à la reposer par terre quand elle plaqua son visage contre le sien. Les lèvres entrouvertes pour parler, sa langue fut brusquement happée par celle de Maisie, et il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle… Fouillait sa bouche. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots. Merlin, est-ce que ça avait toujours ressemblé à _ça_?

L'espace d'une nanoseconde, il fut tenté d'approfondir l'expérience afin de s'en souvenir plus clairement, parce qu'il semblait improbable qu'il ait pu trouver cela excitant. Mais Maisie se calma d'elle-même et leur baiser ressembla tout à coup bien plus à ce qu'il avait tant apprécié chez elle.

Aussitôt qu'il y songea, une bref piqûre de culpabilité le ramena à la réalité et il recula la tête. Un « Plop » ridicule retentit à la séparation de leurs lèvres et Ash fut pris par une furieuse envie de rire, qu'il parvint heureusement à réfréner.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Ash ! » soupira Maisie avant d'essayer de l'embrasser de plus belle.

Il sourit en se rappelant à quel point ces mots avaient eu leur importance lorsqu'il les avait prononcés pour Olivia, et Maisie, le prenant apparemment pour elle, émit un gloussement qui le mit au supplice. Plus jamais, se promit-il en la reposant aussi délicatement que possible.

« Salut, Maisie, dit-il finalement, avec autant de courtoisie et de détachement que possible.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! Et tous ces articles, et ces mensonges ! J'ai essayé de leur expliquer à quel point tu étais un garçon bien, tu sais ? Mais ils ne voulaient absolument pas l'entendre ! Ils voulaient juste avoir des détails affreux à son sujet et…

\- C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir essayé de me défendre. »

Il lui sourit, et elle s'empressa de se rapprocher de lui, comme si un simple rictus pouvait signifier qu'il était prêt à remettre le couvert. Ce qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde tenté de faire, n'en déplaise à son corps bouillonnant d'excitation. Il la repoussa une fois de plus, imposant entre eux une certaine distance de sécurité, et ajouta :

« Mais tu n'étais pas forcée de le faire.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu étais mon petit-ami, après tout…

\- Je crois plutôt qu'à ce moment-là, tu étais avec Hollywood, précisa-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Oh, tu sais bien que ça ne voulait rien dire ! Comme toi et cette Anglaise ! »

Songer à Sienna lui provoqua un rire, et il se demanda comment il avait pu se mettre dans une telle situation en aussi peu de temps. Sortir avec Maisie, coucher avec Sienna, rompre avec Maisie, devenir ami avec Olivia, devenir ami avec Sienna, tomber a… Il interrompit rapidement cette pensée, refusant même de l'envisager alors qu'il avait bien d'autres choses à régler auparavant.

« En fait, coucher avec Sienna a sûrement été l'une de mes meilleures idées. Ça m'a permis de comprendre que ça ne marchait pas entre toi et moi… Et que ce n'était pas entièrement de ta faute.

\- Hein ?!

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que je sortais avec toi parce que tu es… Tu es un cliché ! Je veux dire, tu es belle et parfaite et tu sembles sortir d'un téléfilm.

\- Merci, pouffa-t-elle, apparemment sans comprendre.

\- Mais le fait est que t'es une fille gentille, au fond. Sauf que ça ne me suffit pas.

\- Comment ça, « ça ne te suffit pas » ? J'ai plaqué Hollywood pour sortir avec toi ! Je t'ai défendu !

\- Et je t'en remercie. Mais je ne suis pas revenu pour te voir ou pour régler quoi que ce soit te concernant. Le fait est que toi et moi, ça n'a jamais eu aucun sens, aucun but, aucun intérêt. Et que tu peux embrasser super bien et être encore plus douée pour d'autres trucs, mais… Il faut que j'arrête de faire les choses juste parce qu'elles sont agréables ou faciles, maintenant. »

Il ne réalisa qu'il avait très mal formulé ses pensées qu'en la voyant rester bouche bée à l'énonciation de sa dernière phrase. Peut-être que le mot « facile » n'était pas un terme à employer lors de certaines occasions.

« Je ne veux pas dire que tu es facile ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter nerveusement. Je veux dire que nous l'étions ensemble, et que ça ne m'intéresse plus…

\- Alors quoi, tu veux une relation compliquée, maintenant ?! répliqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, apparemment furieuse.

\- Et bien, « compliquée _»_ n'est pas le mot, mais… »

Il hésita une seconde, à la recherche d'une explication convenable qui ne la blesse pas, et Maisie le toisa, ce qui était un véritable exploit vu qu'elle faisait vingt bon centimètres de moins que lui. Il essaya de mettre des mots sur ce que lui faisait ressentir Olivia, et il finit par sourire en avouant :

« J'ai besoin d'un challenge. J'ai besoin de ne pas savoir exactement ce que ça va donner, tout en me disant que ça pourrait aller super loin si je faisais les choses correctement… J'ai besoin que ce soit… »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes de plus, sans plus se soucier du regard noir de Maisie sur lui, et bredouilla malgré lui, presque embarrassé de l'admettre –qui plus est devant elle :

« J'ai besoin de quelque chose de réel, Maisie. Toi et moi, on était un super beau couple sur papier, mais on n'avait absolument rien à se dire… Je ne sais même pas si t'as un rêve dans la vie ou si tu manges les olives sur une pizza. Je ne sais absolument rien sur toi qui ne m'ait pas été utile de connaître à un moment ou à un autre. Et ça, c'est de ma faute. Alors, je suis désolé, mais ça ne va pas fonctionner entre nous… »

Il s'efforça de lui sourire, prêt même à lui sortir le banal « Restons amis » si cela pouvait l'extirper de cette situation plus rapidement, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire. La paume de Maisie s'aplatit sur sa joue en un claquement sonore et elle hurla, si fort qu'il eut l'impression momentané de perdre un tympan :

« Et dire que j'ai plaqué Roméo ! Sache qu'il est un bien meilleur coup que toi, espèce de malade ! »

Puis, elle tourna les talons en pleurant et il resta figé là, se demandant s'il avait définitivement perdu un soutien à la cause animale avec ses bêtises trop franches –il n'aurait pas pu dire qu'il avait des troubles de l'érection depuis sa nuit au Manoir après tout ? S'il était vraiment si nul que ça –il ne le saurait probablement pas avant un bon moment… ?

Et finalement, en se laissant tomber contre la porte, il fut pris d'un fou rire en se posant la question la plus essentielle de toutes : le vrai prénom d'Hollywood était vraiment Roméo ?!

* * *

Hermione aurait voulu faire comme si de rien n'était, se laisser prendre par le sourire de Drago et par le commentaire qu'elle avait entendu en quittant la salle de bain un peu plus tôt. Elle aurait voulu fêter comme il se devait l'assurance de la liberté de leur fils. Elle aurait voulu céder à cette pulsion battante au creux de son ventre, pulsion dont il était la seule cause depuis des jours –des semaines, pour être tout à fait honnête.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas s'ils devaient bâtir quoi que ce soit ensemble. Pas qu'ils devaient avancer un jour au lieu de stagner, pétris d'angoisse pour leurs deux enfants perturbés, constamment en fuite –qu'elle soit physique ou psychique ni changeait rien, ils fuyaient l'un comme l'autre. Pour cela, ils devaient se dire la vérité. Toujours. Chose qu'ils avaient été incapables de faire à une époque, et qu'elle estimait primordiale désormais.

« Alors, quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?

\- Je n'ai pas voulu te le cacher, murmura-t-il d'une voix triste, et elle le crut. Samedi soir, j'étais encore trop chamboulé et je voulais t'exposer la situation aussi clairement que possible. Alors, j'ai voulu attendre hier soir, mais…

\- Mia, conclut-elle en s'installant sur le canapé avant de lui tendre la main. Viens, asseyons-nous pour en parler. »

Il esquissa un bref soupir soulagé, et elle se blottit contre lui dès qu'il fut assis. D'une voix frémissante de rage, il lui expliqua toute la scène, allant jusqu'à détailler l'apparence du vieux bougre qui lui avait annoncé à la nouvelle. Quand il arriva à sa réaction, elle le sentit frémir et déposa un bref baiser par-dessus son pull, juste au niveau du cœur. Ce geste les stupéfia, l'un comme l'autre, tant il leur rappela une autre époque pourtant révolue depuis longtemps. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, avant de soupirer :

« J'ai imaginé la réaction de Ash si…

\- Quand, l'interrompit-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Quand il reviendra. Tu sais, quand je lui ai montré son coffre, il a eu l'air d'un gosse planté devant les vitrines des grands magasins moldus à Noël… Il était émerveillé, impatient, et… presque effrayé. Il avait l'air de se demander s'il y avait réellement droit. Mais il savait que ces gallions lui appartenaient, que je les avais conservés pour lui pour tout un tas de bonnes raisons. Alors que ça…

\- Il va détester chaque mornille de ce coffre.

\- Et il déteste déjà chaque mur de cette maison. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, plongés chacun dans leurs pensées qui –s'ils les avaient partagés- les auraient troublés de par leurs nombreuses similitudes. Finalement, Drago admit tout bas, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende :

« J'ai songé un instant qu'on puisse simplement ne rien lui dire…

\- Mais ce sera son choix, Drago. On ne peut pas consciemment l'en priver. Peut-être qu'il aura besoin de ces gallions un jour, peut-être qu'il trouvera un bon moyen de les utiliser. Peut-être même qu'il sera heureux de les avoir et d'avoir cette maison, et de pouvoir la détruire, pierre par pierre, à chaque fois qu'il en ressentira le besoin. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons lui laisser l'opportunité de voir ce coffre, Drago. Et d'accepter qu'il lui appartienne, avec tout ce poids que cela entraînera. »

Drago ferma les yeux, et elle caressa tendrement sa joue. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi il songeait, perdu là dans les méandres de leur passé. Il se souvenait d'à quel point il avait eu du mal à se défaire des chaînes de l'héritage des Malefoy, impatient d'échapper à son père, au Manoir, à tout ce que cet endroit supposait… Et à quel point il avait souhaité que leurs enfants n'aient jamais à vivre avec le moindre lien en rapport avec ce passé. Il avait escompté que le nom Malefoy, avec leur Manoir et leur signes d'appartenances à l'aristocratie disparaitraient avec ses souvenirs. Désormais, il n'avait même plus l'assurance que ce soit le cas.

« Drago…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. Il a survécu à tant de choses. Il survivra à cela aussi.

\- J'aurais juste voulu…

\- Je sais. Et à l'avenir, nous ferons tout notre possible pour lui éviter la moindre souffrance, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas aussi facile… Il devra vivre avec ses souvenirs toute sa vie, cet héritage n'est qu'une preuve matérielle de plus à tout ce qu'il a vécu. Il y a bien pire dans sa tête. Et c'est de cela dont nous aurons à nous inquiéter. »

Drago esquissa un sourire, et elle comprit qu'il était déjà en train de la taquiner mentalement de faire ainsi des plans.

« Et comment ferons-nous ? s'amusa-t-il en baissant les yeux pour la regarder.

\- Nous remplacerons les mauvais souvenirs par des bons… »

Il hocha la tête, plus sérieusement cette fois, et elle lut dans ses yeux l'instant précis où son intérêt changea de cap. Il contempla brièvement ses lèvres avant de remonter pour plonger dans son regard, et elle se demanda si un jour, tout pourrait redevenir exactement comme avant, sans cette tension sous-jacente, sans les doutes qui les entravaient l'un et l'autre. S'ils pourraient se lancer en confiance, sans tergiversions aucune, sans même qu'il ait besoin de poser la question qui suivit :

« Est-ce qu'on peut commencer maintenant pour nous ? A remplacer les mauvais souvenirs par des bons ?

\- Non…

\- Non ? s'étonna-t-il, l'air perdu, avant de plisser les yeux, menaçant et un brin vexé. Tu as dit que j'avais juste à demander !

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Alors, pourquoi…

\- Il n'y a pas à remplacer quoi que ce soit entre nous, Drago, répondit-elle avant de déposer un bref baiser tout contre ses lèvres. Il y a eu des années de bons souvenirs contre des mois de souffrances et des années d'absence… Mais le bon surpassera toujours le mauvais, quoi qu'il me coûte de m'en rappeler. »

Drago appuya délicatement son front contre le sien, et ils restèrent figés un instant, conscients que cette fois, les choses seraient différentes. Que rien, absolument rien, ne pourrait les empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout, de traîner au lit le lendemain, et d'essayer de vivre au jour le jour jusqu'à ce que cela devienne si extraordinairement facile qu'ils auraient la sensation que tout était comme avant.

Il plaqua avidement sa bouche contre la sienne, et elle avala son souffle haletant en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. L'incitant à se rapprocher davantage, elle bascula en arrière, l'attirant contre elle. Prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser, il s'allongea au-dessus d'elle en glissant sa main sous son pull, lui tirant un soupir irrépressible.

« On peut passer les préliminaires, Drago, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres, le faisant rire.

\- Non. On fait les choses bien ! »

Il l'embrassa plus fougueusement encore et elle gémit, impatiente, lorsqu'il taquina sa poitrine du bout des doigts. Il n'eut pas le temps de progresser davantage. La seule chose qui pouvait les arrêter en cet instant se produisit : quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Laisse tomber ! grommela-t-il contre sa bouche.

\- La plupart des gens que je connais ont le mot de passe, répliqua-t-elle en s'agitant. Si c'est Harry qui a oublié quelque chose, il va nous surprendre… Pousse toi, je me débarrasse de lui en dix secondes, promis ! »

Poussant un grognement de frustration, il bascula sur le côté, et elle se leva rapidement en arrangeant sa tenue, conscience qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses lèvres trop rouges. S'efforçant de contenir le sourire ridicule qui était collé à son visage, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

Le sourire s'évanouit de lui-même dès qu'elle croisa le regard rouge de Mia. Sa fille se précipita dans ses bras en tremblant si fort qu'Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre que la serrer, alors qu'elle entendait Drago arriver dans son dos. Il referma rapidement sa porte pour leur accorder toute l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin, son regard s'écarquillant à mesure qu'il observait leur fille. Elle constata en même temps que lui qu'elle avait des tâches de sang sur ses vêtements, et elle le vit blêmir avant de s'approcher pour les envelopper toutes deux dans ses bras.

Ils la laissèrent sangloter, serrée là entre leurs corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par ne lâcher que des hoquets privés de larmes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de trembler. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure, la voix si vrillée de désarroi qu'ils eurent du mal à la comprendre :

« J'ai besoin d'aide… »

* * *

Ash quitta le réfectoire précipitamment alors que résonnait la première sonnerie. Sa première matinée de cours lui avait paru interminable finalement, et alors même qu'il s'était promis de faire des efforts, il était déjà envahi furieusement par l'envie de sécher et d'aller se balader. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait réintégrer l'équipe, agacer Hollywood, jouer avec Fox et ses amis, et participer au Tournoi, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Ses habitudes ayant la vie dure, il se retrouva néanmoins à courir comme un dératé parce qu'il avait oublié un cours qu'il séchait invariablement depuis le début de l'année. Il arrivait dans le couloir menant à sa salle de classe quand il entendit un cri qui l'arrêta net. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte qui se refermait déjà sous l'effet de la dernière sonnerie, et comprit qu'il était fichu. Il aurait pu se précipiter encore, mais cela signifierait faire abstraction du hurlement qui résonna depuis l'extérieur… Et s'il était capable de beaucoup d'efforts, il avait ses limites.

En poussant un soupir de dépit pour l'énième heure de retenue qu'il allait obtenir ce jour-là, entamant un nouveau record, il tourna les talons pour s'approcher d'une fenêtre. Il mit quelques dizaines de secondes à repérer d'où venait le bruit. Il était trop focalisé sur le sol, à la recherche d'un élève quelconque, et il lui fallut un moment pour lever la tête, en désespoir de cause.

Ses yeux lui firent l'effet de sortir de leurs orbites sous le spectacle qu'il finit par découvrir. De l'autre côté du bâtiment, à une fenêtre, deux étudiants sans doute guère plus jeunes que lui s'amusaient à suspendre dans le vide un autre élève par la seule puissance de leur magie –souvent défaillante chez des adolescents hilares. La tête en bas, la victime hurlait dès que l'un d'eux relâchait son attention, menaçant de le lâcher et de le laisser s'écraser vingt mètres plus bas.

Il ne fallut à Ash qu'une seconde de plus pour se décider. Sa baguette en main, il se précipita vers les escaliers, se rapprochant de chaque fenêtre qu'il croisait pour s'assurer que la situation ne dégénérait pas. Merlin, où était Neal quand il avait besoin de lui ? Une telle chose ne se serait jamais produite du temps où le Directeur Adjoint gérait encore les rondes des professeurs assistants lors des cours, alors qu'ils se contentaient sûrement de boire du café dans leur salle, désormais.

Une fois dans la cour, il accéléra le pas et traversa les lieux aussi vite que possible avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre. Il avait fait des blagues à ses coéquipiers pendant des années, ils l'avaient tous fait. Les plus jeunes en avaient subi de belles, également. Mais il y avait une différence entre farce et cruauté, et ils ne l'avaient jamais dépassée. Même Hollywood n'aurait sûrement pas osé provoquer une situation capable de dégénérer aussi vite.

Il apparut dans le couloir où les deux rigolos s'esclaffaient grassement, et il s'empressa de ralentir. Signaler sa présence ferait prendre trop de risques à l'étudiant en danger. Lentement, il se dirigea vers une fenêtre et tendit sa baguette vers le garçon, de toute évidence plus jeune que les deux autres vu sa carrure. Il murmura une formule, prêt à concentrer toute sa magique dès que la vigilance des deux imbéciles leur échapperait, et cela ne tarda pas.

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de crier. Au lieu de tomber, il se souleva dans les airs, passa à travers la fenêtre ouverte, bousculant ainsi ses deux tortionnaires qui poussèrent un hurlement de frayeur très aigüe sous le coup de la surprise. Ash faillit éclater de rire en s'avançant. Ils tâchaient tous de démêler leurs membres, et il attrapa le garçon-volant par le bras pour l'aider, laissant les deux autres dans la panade.

Il lâcha en juron en reconnaissant Keegan Crowley, le Minus qui l'avait tant agacé quelques mois auparavant et qui –blême- sanglotait désormais bruyamment, tremblant de tous ces membres.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ?! s'écria l'un des autres, un Junior de quatorze ans maximum, qui se releva pour le jauger. Tu te prends pour qui, espèce de…

\- Mec, tais-toi ! siffla l'autre en le tirant par le coude. C'est lui. Le loup-garou ! »

Si Ash n'avait pas été aussi furieux, sans doute aurait-il éclaté de rire en observant les deux garçons terrorisés qui pâlirent d'un seul coup avant de bredouiller mille mots à la seconde. Sans doute des excuses, qui n'auraient pas dû lui être adressées à lui. Finalement, sans plus leur prêter attention –il espérait les croiser avec Fox et les autres pour leur ficher la trouille plus tard- il tira Keegan par le bras pour l'éloigner.

Il attendit d'avoir mis le plus distance de possible entre les imbéciles et eux avant de se pencher vers le garçon qui tremblait toujours en reniflant.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouais… bégaya-t-il simplement en s'essuyant les yeux de la manche de son sweat trop grand.

\- Ils sont dans ta classe, ces deux abrutis ?

\- Non, celle au-dessus. Ils m'ont chopé quand je sortais des toilettes. Ils… Ils m'ont dit que j'étais tellement nul sur un balai qu'il valait mieux que j'apprenne à voler sans. »

Sur ces mots, il fondit de nouveau en larmes et Ash prit conscience qu'il serait sans doute le pire père du monde si jamais, par un quelconque coup du sort, il le devenait. Il n'avait absolument aucune patience avec les pleurnichards. Et s'il savait une chose au sujet des enfants, c'était bien qu'ils pleuraient tout le temps ! Et aussi qu'ils sentaient rarement bon.

Agacé, il saisit Keegan par les épaules et le secoua brutalement, si bien que les sanglots s'interrompirent d'un seul coup sous l'effet d'un hoquet étonné qui lui permit d'en placer une :

« Arrête de larmoyer, t'as pas trois ans.

\- J'ai… J'ai eu peur.

\- Ouais, j'aurais eu peur moi aussi, à ta place.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Uhm, deux abrutis pas capables d'inventer une meilleure blague pour seule barrière magique entre une chute mortelle et ma tête ? Ouais, j'aurais eu la trouille de ma vie ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour pleurer. Ils vont penser que t'es incapable de te défendre tout seul, maintenant. »

Keegan battit rapidement des cils et Ash lui trouva l'air d'un personnage de dessin animé. Puis, s'acharnant de patience, il s'efforça à se souvenir qu'il avait été exactement comme lui à une époque. Et qu'il avait eu un Drago pour lui apprendre à rallumer la lumière. Un Cabel pour lui apprendre à se défendre. Un Neal pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Il devait juste être un peu des trois, désormais.

« Écoute, t'es doué en magie défensive ? »

Le Minus haussa stupidement les épaules –ce qui signifiait sans doute « non »- et Ash comprit tout à coup pourquoi ce geste exaspérait tant les adultes qui le côtoyaient. Merlin, c'était effroyable ! Poussant un soupir de martyr, il grommela pour lui-même.

Il allait définitivement rater tout son cours, écoper d'une punition, et être convoqué dans le bureau de Condor avant la fin de la journée.

Puis il se souvint qu'il n'était pas revenu que pour le Quidditch ou le soutien de Neal, mais aussi pour faire une croix sur nombre d'éléments de sa vie à Salem, pour conclure correctement ce qu'il avait commencé. Et peut-être n'en avait-il pas eu totalement conscience, mais il avait bien entamé quelque chose avec Keegan lors de leur séjour à Poudlard.

Alors peut-être que les réprimandes d'un homme dont il se fichait éperdument étaient un faible prix à payer pour faire ce qui lui semblait juste.

* * *

Olivia avait mis des heures à le retrouver. Elle avait parcouru chaque couloir, chaque tour, chaque recoin du château en se demandant pourquoi les garçons auxquels elle tenait s'acharnaient à disparaître. Au moins avait-elle l'assurance que Julian soit encore à Poudlard, puisqu'en ce qui concernait Ash, il aurait aussi bien pu être dans un igloo au Pôle Nord à fabriquer des cadeaux avec les lutins du Père Noël à ce qu'elle en savait.

Finalement, elle le vit, assis tout en haut de la plus haute tour, une jambe de chaque côté du parapet. Son cousin fixait le ciel devenu sombre dès la fin du deuxième match de la troisième manche du Tournoi. Un match auquel il n'avait pas pu participer, remplacé par un batteur de Serdaigle moyennement doué qui avait heureusement pu tenir le rythme malgré le peu de temps de préparation dont il avait disposé.

« On a gagné ? demanda Julian en tournant la tête vers elle, ayant sans doute entendu sa respiration devenue haletante à force de courir partout à sa recherche.

\- Oui, on les a laminés ! On va participer à la Finale, maintenant. Quoi qu'il arrive ! »

Il esquissa un petit sourire rassuré, et elle s'avança jusqu'à se mettre dans la même position que lui pour lui faire face. Durant toute la semaine, elle avait tenté de se retrouver seule avec lui, afin d'avoir sa version de l'histoire, celle dont elle doutait tant, celle qui lui –leur même- avait attiré tant d'ennuis.

Le lundi précédent, il n'était pas apparu à l'entraînement –elle avait été furieuse-, ni au dîner dans la Grande Salle –et elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Puis, la rumeur avait enflé, avec autant de détails sanguinolents que possible afin de raviver correctement la guéguerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qui n'avait pourtant pas besoin de ça.

Nicholas Harper était à l'infirmerie. Julian Potter et lui s'étaient battu en duel de Sorciers face à la pauvre Amélia Malefoy. Voilà tout ce qu'elle avait clairement entendu répéter par tous. Les détails, eux, semblaient bien moins réalistes : Harper embrassait Mia, ce qui avait causé la colère de Julian, Julian avait perdu la tête après son dernier match où il avait reçu un cognard, Mia menait une double vie, était enceinte de Nicholas, ou de Julian –ou des deux, dans une version très étrange du récit offert par une Serdaigle…

Elle n'avait pas cru un seul mot de leurs histoires. Julian n'était pas particulièrement violent, et il n'aurait jamais employé un maléfice pour se défendre. Il était plus du genre à désarmer son adversaire avant de se servir de ses poings, sachant à quel point la magie pouvait causer du tort.

Puis Julian était revenu dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, alors que la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà couchés, et l'avait prévenu qu'il ne jouerait pas la dernière manche du Tournoi, qu'il serait remplacé. Mais qu'heureusement, il aurait le droit de participer à la semaine de matchs de finale s'ils arrivaient à qualifier l'équipe. Il n'avait rien expliqué de plus, et à voir sa mine défaite, elle n'avait même pas osé poser de questions.

D'ordinaire, elle aurait perdu la tête à l'idée de devoir former un autre joueur aussi rapidement, de devoir apprendre à jouer avec un inconnu en plein milieu des matchs si essentiels… Cette fois, elle s'inquiétait bien davantage pour son cousin, pour Mia qui avait mystérieusement disparu de Poudlard, pour Sienna qui paraissait si perdue, seule à la table des Serpentards qui l'ignoraient presque tous. Pour tous ces gens qu'elle aimait. Ou que Ash aimait. Et à qui –elle n'en doutait plus- il avait fait suffisamment de mal pour provoquer tout cela, inconsciemment.

« Est-ce que tu peux me raconter, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle finalement, son attention toute entière fixée sur Julian, alors que l'angoisse de perdre le Tournoi avait disparu pour quelques temps.

\- Te raconter quoi ?

\- La vérité. Tout ce que les gens disent… ça m'a l'air de beau ramassis de bêtises et de rumeurs idiotes ! Je te connais, et je connais un peu Mia aussi. Elle ne t'a certainement pas trompé avec Harper, et tu n'as sûrement pas employé un Endoloris sur lui, sinon tu serais déjà à Azkaban, Potter ou non ! »

Un microscopique sourire tordit les lèvres de Julian, et elle fut prise d'une envie de l'enlacer qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé avec lui depuis des années. Depuis que Rodeur, le chien des Potter, était mort quand Julian avait dix ans et qu'elle l'avait retrouvé caché dans le jardin pour que personne ne le voit pleurer. Cette fois, pas plus que la dernière, elle ne parvint à contenir cette pulsion. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'à l'époque face à une situation contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien, peut-être parce qu'il avait les yeux si cernés, les traits si fatigués, qu'elle se demandait s'il avait mangé quelque chose ou dormi ces cinq derniers jours… Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'avant qu'elle rencontre Ash –ou retrouve Jem, selon le point de vue- son cousin était encore la seule personne au monde à laquelle elle pouvait se confier.

« C'est Mia qui a lancé le _Sectumsempra_ , murmura-t-il tout doucement alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle. C'est elle qui l'a fait, et… Je me suis dénoncé à sa place. »

Olivia se détacha suffisamment de lui, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Elle avait entendu parler de ce sortilège mille fois, dans les histoires de son Oncle Harry –elle se souvenait qu'il l'avait employé contre Drago, d'ailleurs, ce qui l'avait toujours surprise. Elle savait à quel point il était violent, à quel point il causait du mal… Et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Mia capable de l'utiliser.

« Elle… Elle a fait quoi ?

\- On était en train de se disputer elle et moi, et Harper est arrivé. Il a fait des réflexions stupides, j'ai essayé de lui dire de partir, et là… Mia a sorti sa baguette d'un seul coup, et une seconde plus tard, il était par terre, couvert de sang et…

\- Julian, chuchota-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te dénoncer. McGonagall aurait pu te faire renvoyer !

\- Elle sait très bien que je n'ai rien fait.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu été puni ?! Attends, c'est pour ça que Mia n'est pas revenu en cours ?! Elle a été virée ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas voulu démordre de ma version, Harper était trop choqué pour parler… McGonagall a bien dû punir quelqu'un, même si elle a été super sympa vu la situation.

\- Et Mia ? »

Julian poussa un profond soupir et Olivia se sentit soudain nauséeuse en voyant le regard de son cousin se brouiller de larmes qu'il ne contenait que par miracle. Il haussa les épaules, puis finit par bredouiller :

« Hermione… Elle m'a dit que Mia était rentrée à la maison pour quelques jours, qu'elle reviendrait la semaine prochaine, mais qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. (Il lâcha un petit rire sans joie avant de railler.) Se reposer ?! Elle a besoin de bien plus que de repos. Elle… Elle ressemblait à… Tu étais sûrement trop petite pour te rappeler, mais tu te souviens de cette journée après la disparition de Jem, quand on est tous allé chez les Malefoy en apportant plein de nourritures et…

\- Oui. Ça ressemblait à un enterrement. Je n'arrêtais pas de demander si Jem était mort. Papa n'arrivait pas à m'expliquer… Tout le monde avait l'air triste.

\- Et tu te souviens de Mia ? »

Olivia se souvenait de tous les vêtements noirs, des visages trop pâles, des larmes. Et elle se souvenait de Mia, assise sur un fauteuil du salon, les yeux dans le vide. Les adultes essayaient de lui parler, mais elle ne répondait pas, et Drago avait fini par la mettre au lit en disant qu'elle était épuisée. Olivia se rappelait de ne pas avoir compris pourquoi Mia avait besoin d'une sieste à onze heures du matin. Le lendemain, ses parents lui avaient expliqué clairement la situation, et elle avait eu très envie de se cacher sous la couette pour échapper aux monstres, elle aussi.

« Elle ressemblait à cette Mia-là… confia finalement Julian en un souffle. Je… Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, et j'ai eu l'impression de lui avoir littéralement envoyé un doloris en pleine poitrine tant elle a eu l'air… Paumée d'un seul coup. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, elle est partie en courant et… Voilà. C'est fini. Maintenant, elle se _repose_. »

Il insista une fois de plus sur ce mot en reniflant et Oliva se demanda si elle pouvait dire quelque chose pour le réconforter. Sans doute pas. Sans doute n'y avait-il rien à dire dans ce bazar insoluble, sans doute étaient-ils finalement trop jeunes pour tout régler… Les adultes auraient su quoi faire, peut-être, à moins que personne ne sache finalement.

Alors elle se contenta de serrer les doigts de Julian plus fort en pensant à Mia qui avait préféré fuir, et à Ash qui avait fait de même bien plus tôt. Et elle se demanda si leurs fugues allaient arranger les choses un jour, ou s'ils ne faisaient que les aggraver un peu plus à chaque faux-pas.

Et elle se demanda si elle pourrait pardonner à Ash son départ aussi aisément que Julian semblait pardonner le sien à Mia.

* * *

Ash résista à la tentation de s'échapper de l'école cinq jours exactement, mais après avoir vu l'équipe –son équipe- vaincre ses adversaires sans lui, et grâce à l'aide d'un Hollywood plus doué que jamais, il n'y tint plus. Il passa par une fenêtre, accroché à son balai et voleta jusqu'à la maison de Neal, l'esprit tourbillonnant d'une multitude d'angoisses et d'espoirs.

Il avait passé cette première semaine de cours à se débattre avec ses pensées trop nombreuses, à accumuler les devoirs trop compliqués, à s'entraîner jusqu'à en avoir mal partout et à supplier mentalement Merlin de lui offrir quelques minutes de repos au moins. Malheureusement, il devait tenir un certain rythme, retrouver un niveau scolaire correct et atteindre des sommets en matière de Quidditch afin de prouver qu'il avait toujours sa place dans l'équipe.

Heureusement, la plupart de ses amis le soutenaient. Fox en tête, mais également Zeke, Smoke –qui haïssait apparemment Hollywood autant que lui- et Keegan. Le Minus s'était accroché à lui durant les jours ayant suivi son bref enseignement de « comment envoyer un bon coup de poing à ceux qui t'embêtent ». Et Ash ne s'étonnait même plus de le voir dès qu'il tournait la tête, traînant dans son sillage. Il avait constaté qu'il s'était amélioré sur un balai, c'était déjà ça, et espérait au moins qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble une ou deux fois.

Au contraire, certaines filles, sans doute contaminées par Maisie, le fuyaient désormais comme s'il était atteint de la Dragoncelle. Il aurait pu s'en vexer s'il n'avait pas eu bien d'autres problèmes à résoudre et s'il avait été intéressé par ce qu'elles pouvaient bien penser de lui. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le nombre de personnes dont il prenait en compte l'opinion avait peut-être augmenté l'espace de ces derniers mois, mais la plupart ne vivait pas sur ce continent.

Doucement, il glissa au sol avant de sonner à la porte, l'ouvrant sans attendre de réponses. Il était tard, mais Neal n'avait jamais été du genre à se mettre au lit à vingt heures, et il était presque sûr de le trouver là. En braillant un « C'est moi ! », il se dirigea vers le frigidaire d'où il extirpa de quoi se faire un sandwich et une canette de soda.

« Bonsoir, Ash ! »

Il se retourna à peine, salua Théodore –qu'il avait totalement oublié, il devait l'admettre- d'un geste vague de la main, et ouvrit sa boisson. Il se demanda un instant s'il s'habituerait un jour à la présence de cet homme-ci dans la maison de Neal, où il avait toujours été libre d'aller et venir… Est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il dérangeait désormais ?

Le sourire de Théodore lui affirma le contraire alors que le psychomage le suivait du regard pendant la préparation de son casse-croute, l'air distrait.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide…

\- Je connais cette maison mieux que vous, rétorqua Ash avant de mordre une tranche de pain de mie.

\- Je sais. Tu voulais voir Neal ? Il est sous la douche, mais je peux aller le chercher. »

Ash haussa simplement les épaules. Il pouvait attendre. Il avait juste besoin de savoir si Neal allait bien –il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable du chômage soudain de l'enseignant. Et s'il avait des pistes pour l'après. Et surtout où ses pistes le conduiraient.

Lorsqu'il avait imaginé son retour, puis son avenir, il avait toujours été persuadé que Neal serait là, à Salem, dans cette petite maison qu'il connaissait si bien, prêt à l'accueillir en cas de pépin. C'était peut-être injuste et égoïste, mais songer que Neal puisse partir dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas sa place l'angoissait… Alors que lui-même ne vivrait pas à Salem éternellement, et que cela n'avait jamais été son plan.

« Comment s'est passé cette première semaine ? demanda Théodore en s'approchant pour sortir un paquet de chips du placard. Tiens, ça manquait…

\- Merci. Je… C'était une semaine un peu bizarre, et franchement trop remplie, admit-il du bout des lèvres. C'est comme si on essayait de caser mon mois d'absence dans ce mois-ci. Les cours, le Quidditch…

\- Ça fait beaucoup. »

Ash acquiesça silencieusement, et Théo grimaça. Apparemment, il n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui, et cela réconforta un peu l'adolescent. Comment étaient-ils censés communiquer désormais ? Était-il toujours son patient ? Devenait-il son filleul ? Ou… Comment se comporter avec l'amant du seul adulte auquel il avait fait confiance jusque-là ?

Théo ne paraissait pas le savoir davantage, puisqu'il se racla nerveusement la gorge, sans savoir quoi dire. Ash préféra grignoter son sandwich et le silence régna momentanément sur la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'adulte semble trouver les mots qu'il fallait. Des mots qui poussèrent Ash à s'esclaffer.

« C'est bizarre comme situation, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un peu, ouais… Enfin… Je ne sais pas trop comment c'est censé se passer maintenant.

\- Je ne suis plus ton psychomage, si cela peut te mettre plus à l'aise, soupira Théodore avant d'avouer : Je crois que ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné entre toi et moi sur ce plan-là, mais si un jour tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je pourrai t'adresser à un confrère ou…

\- Non, ça va. Je crois que ce n'est pas trop mon truc, en fait. Je sais que les gens disent que c'est plus facile de parler à un inconnu, un étranger, quelqu'un qui n'est pas impliqué, mais… (Ash réfléchit une seconde, songeant à Olivia, à Drago, à Hermione, et murmura :) Pour moi, c'est le contraire. Et j'ai besoin que ça aille à mon rythme, aussi.

\- J'ai voulu aller trop vite.

\- Un peu, ouais. »

Théodore s'excusa d'un rictus, l'air un peu penaud.

« Tu sais, ça a été de très longues années pour nous tous… On attendait tous des réponses, et je crois qu'on a tous espéré que ça aille à un rythme que tu étais toi, incapable de suivre, avec ton passé, tes expériences. Et j'en suis désolé. J'étais un parrain plutôt cool, par contre !

\- Je sais. »

Un bref sourire éclaira le visage de Théo, qui parut perdre quelques années soudainement. Et Ash s'empressa de raconter, enthousiaste à l'idée d'évoquer l'un de ses souvenirs, heureux de pouvoir le partager avec quelqu'un qui pourrait confirmer qu'il ne fantasmait rien, que tout avait été réel :

« Je me suis souvenu de mon quatrième anniversaire. Enfin, ce n'est pas clair, comme la plupart de ces souvenirs, mais… Je me suis rappelé que tu m'avais offert une version illustrée pour les enfants du livre « Les animaux fantastiques ». Et que je n'arrêtais de regarder l'hippogriffe et criant « C'est Poggy ! » et papa a… Enfin… Drago. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu étais un traitre et…

\- Oui, ça le rendait dingue cette histoire avec Buck ! Il avait l'impression qu'on s'était tous ligué contre lui pour qu'il ne puisse jamais l'oublier. Il pensait même que tu étais dans le coup ! Enfin, pour sa défense, c'est vrai que tu étais absolument obsédé par les hippogriffes.

\- Je les trouvais trop cool… Je me disais qu'ils ressemblaient à un mélange bizarre entre plusieurs créatures, comme si on avait assemblé les meilleurs éléments pour faire un seul animal. Et maman m'expliquait à quel point c'était dur de les approcher, et qu'il fallait être très patient. J'étais sûr que j'y arriverais. »

Il sourit en se rappelant qu'il s'imaginait que Mia, elle, n'y parviendrait jamais, elle qui voulait toujours tout, tout de suite, et qu'il était très fier de se sentir capable de quelque chose d'impossible pour sa grande sœur. Il prit conscience que Théo le fixait lorsque celui-ci murmura :

« C'est de plus en plus facile, n'est-ce pas ? De les appeler « papa » et « maman », de le penser.

\- Oui. Et non. Enfin, parfois je n'ai même pas besoin d'y réfléchir… Et à des moments, je m'imagine en face d'eux et je me demande ce que ça me ferait de les appeler comme ça pour de vrai. Et c'est… Un peu effrayant, en fait.

\- Je comprends. Cela viendra… Laisse le temps au temps, pas vrai ? »

Ash hocha la tête au moment même où il entendit une porte claquer dans la maison. Neal avait dû quitter la salle de bain, et il ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre. Alors, sans plus attendre, il se pencha légèrement en direction de Théodore et lui demanda à toute vitesse :

« Est-ce que ça va aller, pour Neal ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répondit Théo sans comprendre –ou en mentant très bien.

\- Pour le travail. Il… Il adorait vraiment son travail, et je suis tellement désolé de…

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Neal ne t'estime pas du tout responsable de la perte de son emploi, d'accord ? Et en fait, il n'aimait pas son travail tant que ça. »

Ash haussa un sourcil railleur, ne croyant pas un seul mot qui venait de sortir de la bouche du psychomage. Exaspéré, il se rendit compte qu'au cours de quelques minutes, il avait eu l'impression de discuter avec une personne normale et pas un psycho-truc adepte des sortilèges tordus aspirateurs de souvenirs. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne mentirait pas.

« Ash, crois-moi.

\- Il a toujours eu l'air de…

\- Écoute. Imagine-toi une seule seconde travailler dix-huit heures par jour, faisant le travail de quelqu'un d'autre, un travail pour lequel tu serais rémunéré une misère et pour lequel tu n'obtiendrais aucune reconnaissance ! Non, ok, ça c'est faux. Il adorait s'occuper de toi, et de tous ces autres gamins un peu paumés ou ayant des vies compliquées… En fait, il aurait dû devenir psychomage ! Enfin bref, tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'est pas si triste que ça d'avoir perdu son travail, même si c'est angoissant comme situation.

\- Financièrement.

\- Et psychologiquement. Neal a passé ces dernières années à se tuer à la tâche. Il s'ennuie très vite.

\- Vous pourriez le distraire, railla Ash, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, déclenchant un ricanement chez Théodore qui répliqua, provocateur :

\- Je m'y emploie, Ash. Je t'assure que j'y passe tout mon temps.

\- Ok, là ça devient dégueu !

\- C'est toi qui a commencé. »

Ash ne put maintenir sa façade de faux-dégoût plus d'une seconde avant de rire, et Théodore fit danser ses sourcils, un brin indécent. Un bref instant, il eut l'impression de se retrouver à la place de Drago, discutant avec Théodore et Blaise, bien des années auparavant, lançant des petites réflexions déplacées qu'Hermione rabrouait en passant, aussi mortifiée que divertie. Puis, entendant une autre porte se refermer et les pas se rapprocher, il insista une dernière fois :

« Mais ça va aller ?

\- Pour l'instant, le principal pour lui, c'est toi. Il veut rester ici tant que tu n'auras pas pris de décision claire et que tu n'auras pas fini ton année…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il reste pour moi, siffla Ash entre ses dents, refusant que Neal laisse passer une opportunité de travail qui puisse lui plaire juste par sa faute.

\- Il le fera, que tu le veuilles ou non. Sans compter qu'il lui sera impossible de travailler à la direction d'une école aux États-Unis après cette histoire… S'il voulait le faire, il faudrait qu'il la créée lui-même !

\- Mais…

\- Ash ! »

La voix de Neal l'interrompit et Ash se leva d'un bond avec un petit sourire gêné. Neal ne parut pas s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il lui sourit avant d'interroger Théodore du regard, un regard signifiant clairement « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » et auquel l'autre homme répondit d'un bref acquiescement.

« On parlait Quidditch, mentit-il même sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Tu détestes le Quidditch, répliqua Neal en fronçant les sourcils avant de remarquer le bazar de sa cuisine. Et, nom de Dieu, Ash ! Je t'ai déjà dit de prendre une assiette !

\- Désolé, grimaça l'adolescent en dévorant les dernières traces de son crime.

\- Mais Ash adore le Quidditch, intervint Théodore en se levant. Sur ce… Je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous.

\- Tu peux rester. »

La proposition de Ash fit sourire les deux adultes qui échangèrent un regard avant que Théodore ne secoue la tête. Puis, avec un clin d'œil, il expliqua :

« J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Après toutes ces distractions… »

Ash s'étouffa presque avec sa bouchée, retenant un éclat de rire alors que le psychomage tournait les talons et disparaissait, l'air infiniment fier de lui. Neal secoua la tête, l'air désespéré, et maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Aucune pudeur ! » suivi d'un « Je ne pourrai jamais quitter cette maison avec lui… ». Ash dissimula difficilement son hilarité alors que Neal se mettait à nettoyer derrière lui, sa baguette magique s'agitant alors qu'il rougissait.

« Désolé pour… _ça_ , soupira-t-il finalement en montrant l'endroit où avait disparu Théo.

\- Y a pas de mal… J'étais surpris qu'il soit là. »

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire remarquer et le visage de Neal s'enflamma davantage. Avec un petit sourire gêné, il s'installa à table à son tour et lui piqua quelques chips sans dire un mot. Ash, craignant de l'avoir vexé, s'empressa de baragouiner des explications :

« C'est juste que t'as toujours été seul ici et que je ne t'avais jamais vu avec quelqu'un et du coup…

\- Je sais. Ça me surprend plus ou moins à chaque fois que je le vois, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Alors, il habite là ?

\- Non ! s'écria Neal en secouant la tête avant d'ajouter : Plus ou moins… Enfin, il n'habite pas avec moi, mais il passe tout son temps là depuis un mois. Il disparaît pour ses rendez-vous, pour aller voir…

\- Mes parents.

\- Oui. Surtout ces derniers jours. Il veille à ce qu'aucune information te concernant ne filtre. Mais sinon… Oui, il est là. »

Un léger sourire tordit ses lèvres à ses mots, et Ash interrompit le cheminement de pensées qui l'avait conduit à se demander si cela dérangeait Neal. Apparemment pas. Soulagé, il songea qu'au moins, Neal n'était pas seul. Qu'au moins, il avait encore quelque chose qui fonctionnait dans sa vie, quelque chose qui vaille la peine… Quelque chose qui ne soit pas lui.

« J'ai discuté avec mon ami, lança Neal tout à coup, l'air impatient de changer de sujet. Au sujet de ta potion. Il pourrait te rencontrer le week-end prochain, il est très curieux d'examiner les changements que tu as l'impression de vivre… Je pourrais t'y conduire, et te ramener. Je sais que tu peux te déplacer seul, évidemment, mais…

\- Je serais content que tu viennes.

\- Génial. Et je ne sais pas si Théo te l'a dit, s'il t'a posé la question, mais il se demandait si…

\- Il peut venir aussi, s'il veut, accepta Ash en haussant les épaules, peu perturbé par la possibilité d'une discussion publique au sujet de sa lycanthropie qui n'était plus privée depuis longtemps.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir… Il voudrait pouvoir discuter avec toi. Au sujet de tes souvenirs et… »

Ash serra les dents. Voilà qui expliquait le brusque changement d'attitude de Théodore. Il n'avait pas voulu être sympa, se rapprocher de lui pour le bien de Neal, ou tout simplement pour le sien. Il avait simplement espéré le manipuler afin qu'ils recommencent à envisager cette maudite thérapie et…

« Il ne veut plus être ton psychomage, ajouta brusquement Neal, comme conscient de sa fureur.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Il aimerait juste comprendre clairement comment et pourquoi tes souvenirs te sont revenus. S'il y a eu un réel élément déclencheur ou si les flash-back se sont multipliés à cause de la situation ou… Il n'y aurait ni manipulation, ni magie d'aucune sorte. J'ai bien insisté à ce sujet quand il a commencé à m'en parler. Mais ton cas est particulier, tu ne peux pas l'ignorer. Cela intrigue Théodore, et il aimerait comprendre.

\- Donc… En gros, je vais devoir subir des tests bizarres de ton pote-potion, et analyser mes sentiments ou je-ne-sais quelle connerie avec ton amant-psychopathe ?! »

Neal lui adressa un regard qu'il comprit aisément. Il se comportait en crétin, et il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Ash n'eut pas l'occasion de défendre ou d'expliquer son émotion que Neal répliqua froidement :

« C'est toi qui voulait rencontrer mon « pote-potion », comme tu le dis si bien. C'est _toi_ qui veut comprendre pourquoi ton rapport au loup a changé et comment. Et je pense que savoir pourquoi tes souvenirs te sont revenus te serait également bénéfique. Si le fait que Théodore soit mon amant –je ne m'attarderai pas sur le psychopathe, nous en rediscuterons plus tard…- te dérange, dis-le clairement, et on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ash resta muet, sans ciller, juste une seconde. Parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans le bureau de Neal tout à coup, prêt à se faire remonter les bretelles comme à de trop nombreuses reprises, et que cela le rassurait de voir que Neal était toujours… Neal, tout simplement. Que cela, au moins, n'avait pas changé.

Et aussi parce qu'il se demanda soudain s'il allait survivre à ces quelques semaines sans devenir fou. S'entraîner davantage qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour être à la hauteur et récupérer son poste afin de participer au Tournoi le plus important de sa vie –jusque-là, espérait-il. Travailler en classe afin d'obtenir des notes correctes qui lui permettraient non seulement de jouer, mais d'aller en Septième année dans quelques mois au lieu de bêtement redoubler. Profiter de ses amis, garder du temps pour Keegan qui n'avait pas à subir ce qu'il avait lui-même subi d'humiliations s'il pouvait l'en empêcher.

Comprendre le loup.

Comprendre Jem.

Boucler la boucle, tout simplement. Faire ce pour quoi il était revenu à Salem, au lieu de foncer là où il souhaitait réellement être, quelles que soient ses peurs qui l'entravaient.

Il savait que ce serait dur. Peut-être pas autant que ces quelques semaines de solitude, avec pour seule compagnie une petite voix dans sa tête et un vieil ours en peluche… Mais dur quand même. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix s'il voulait avancer vers l'étape suivante, qu'il devait le faire.

Qu'il voulait le faire, prouver qu'il n'était pas le fils d'Hermione Granger pour rien, prouver qu'il était bien un Gryffondor, même s'il fuyait parfois. Se prouver à lui-même et au reste du monde qu'il en était capable. De jouer, de réussir, d'affronter le reste.

Alors il brisa le silence, et de sa voix la plus assurée, il déclara gravement :

« Non, c'est bon. Je vais le faire. »

* * *

 **Note _** Fin non sadique... Avant la dernière partie -de trois chapitres xD- avant la fin ! **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Est-ce que Maisie vous manquait ? :P (Bon, c'étaient ses adieux, que je vous rassure, on ne le verra plus ! OUF !) ; 2. Heureux qu'Ash prenne enfin un peu sa vie en main ? -il boucle la boucle de son existence en temps qu'ancien lui... & il le fait aussi bien que possible ! ; 3. Que pensez-vous que Neal pourrait faire maintenant ? :D ; 4. Hermione & Drago cesseront-ils un jour d'être interrompus ? (Bon, on va pardonner à Mia quand même ce coup-ci...) ; 5. Qui veut encore faire un câlin à Julian ? Et pensez-vous qu'Olivia pardonnera son départ à Ash ? ; 6. Qu'imaginez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ? (C'est assez facile à deviner, mais un petit indice : on sautera quelques semaines... ^^) ; 7. Est-ce que chapitre vous a plu ? ^^

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ un Château dans le ciel, une petite voix prudente, une psychomage, un discours qui n'en finit pas, un revenant, un dandinement, un remplaçant, un récit tant attendu, un dernier sujet à aborder, un vain comptage des dragons, et un chantage.

 **Des bisous !  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Tadaaaaa, un chapitre posté tôt ! -pas pour vous remercier hein, j'aurai plutôt envie de vous envoyer des bananes (ou des pastèques, parait-il que c'est plus efficace !) mais breeeef ! Merci aux rares qui ont pris le temps de reviewer & Rien aux autres ! (Je ne parle bien évidemment pas de ceux qui reviews habituellement mais du nombre toujours plus hallucinant de manchots absolus... Pour le dire poliment ! ^^) **  
**

 **Romane :** Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreux reviews, ah ah !  & oui, plus que trois chapitres et un épilogue... Uhm, là c'est pas de ma faute, c'est Mia qui a interrompu le câlin non mais ! Vive Théo ! Pour le Quidditch, on en parle dans ce chapitre, mais c'est pas tout d'suite tout d'suite la Grande Finale ! (enfin, le match final en tout cas, mais avant y'a les demi & quarts... & ça, c'est parti !) & oui, on va sauver Mia ! Et au revoir Maisie !

 **Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ;)

 **Marine :** Merci beaucoup :D Il serait temps pour Drago &Hermione ! Pour Mia, quelques infos dans ce chapitre, mais pour Julian... un peu de patience. & Ash, il accepte... tout doucement, et en faisant une croix définitive sur son passé :) & pour le reste, réponse dans ce chapitre en fait !

Merci encore & bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 27**

* * *

 _Our love is a river long_

 _The best right in a million wrongs_

 _I know I'm coming back to you_

 _And I'm happy, nothing's going to stop me_

 _I'm making my way home_

 _I'm making my way_

 **\- Tom Rosenthal – Go solo -**

* * *

Jamais le surnom « Le Château dans le ciel » n'avait semblé si approprié. Il flottait là, se déplaçant à peine sur lui-même aux bourrasques du vent qui tempêtait forcément à une telle hauteur, à quelques kilomètres du Mont Roraima, au Brésil.

Lorsque Ash le vit apparaître sous ses yeux, alors qu'il volait dans sa direction sur son balai, son sac à dos accroché à l'épaule, il eut le souffle coupé. Qu'un palace de cette taille soit capable de tenir sur du vide, comme soutenu par les nuages, dépassait tout entendement. Jamais magie ne lui avait semblé si surréaliste. Il savait que _l'Academia del Brujerìa_ avait durant plus de deux siècles trouvé sa place au sommet de la Montagne qu'il venait de survoler, avant que des moldus adeptes d'alpinisme se retrouvent à s'y promener et qu'ils doivent déménager. Ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin, évidemment, mais plus personne ne pouvait les déranger dans le ciel… A part quelques avions, peut-être, s'inquiéta Ash avant d'observer ses amis.

Ils paraissaient tous aussi surpris que lui, à l'exception de Smoke qui –comme toujours- était blasé de tout. Même Hollywood, Monsieur « J'ai tout vu, j'ai tout vécu » semblait médusé. Il fallait admettre que le spectacle valait le coup d'œil.

Cette citadelle aux couleurs vives, comme sortant de nulle part sur le ciel bleu azur, détonnait franchement de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusque-là. Sans compter cet étrange bâtiment, sans doute rajouté à la hâte qui allait probablement les accueillir. Et le stade démesuré qu'il percevait à peine à cette hauteur.

« C'est incroyable ! hurla Fox en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, la voix à demi-happée par une rafale –nombreuses à cette altitude. Et toi qui était impressionné par Poudlard ! »

Ash se contenta d'un sourire. Poudlard l'impressionnerait toujours pour une multitude de raisons que Fox ne pourrait jamais réellement comprendre. Poudlard aurait toujours plus d'importance que n'importe quelle école de magie qu'il pourrait bien visiter dans sa vie.

Pourtant, il appréciait la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir être avec son équipe ce jour-là. Neal manquait à leur petite troupe, même si Birdie le remplaçait très bien. Et s'il n'était là qu'à titre de remplaçant, cela valait déjà mieux que rien… Sans compter que Keegan avait déjà prévu de se faire porter pâle pour le premier match, et Fox pour le second, afin qu'il ait l'opportunité de jouer. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pu compter sur Hollywood pour une telle promesse, il ne fallait pas rêver ! Mais il jouerait deux matchs au minimum, à moins qu'ils soient directement éliminés, et cela était déjà miraculeux.

Les dernières semaines avaient passés à la fois trop vite et si lentement qu'il lui avait mille fois semblé que le temps se jouait de lui. Les heures de cours étaient interminables, malgré tous les efforts et progrès qu'il pouvait bien faire. L'entraînement n'avait pas été plus aisé les premiers jours, en grande partie parce qu'Hollywood tâchait continuellement de le déconcentrer et y parvenait trop bien, mais aussi à cause de son corps qui accusait le coup de sa fugue.

Et il y avait eu le reste. C'était le reste qui l'avait empêché de dormir parfois, le reste qui avait tourneboulé tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru à son sujet, au sujet de sa lycanthropie un peu particulière… Le reste qu'il avait pu définitivement mettre de côté après de trop nombreuses heures de conversation avec un inventeur de Potions farfelu, un psychomage très intrigué, et un Neal qui se rongeait les sangs.

C'était le reste qu'il devrait affronter une toute dernière fois ce jour-là.

Il inspira profondément alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous d'une sorte de plateforme plantée-là, liant le Château au reste du monde. En posant le pied sur la surface de pierre, il observa les alentours, remarquant les joueurs des autres équipes qui étaient arrivés un peu avant eux et s'entretenaient avec des organisateurs. Il savait très bien ce que son regard cherchait. Il avait vu la liste des écoles qualifiées. Et il savait qu'elle serait là.

Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se préoccuper d'elle maintenant. Que le plan de Théodore était précis, et qu'il ne pouvait s'en détourner. Le premier match de la Finale se déroulerait le lendemain, et il avait des choses à faire avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur le Quidditch.

« Elle n'est pas encore là, chuchota tout à coup Fox à son oreille. Birdie vient de signer la feuille de présence, Poudlard n'est pas encore arrivé… »

Ash le remercia d'un sourire et raya cette possible distraction de sa liste. Olivia pouvait attendre. Avant toute chose, il devait trouver ses parents et mettre enfin un terme à toutes ces histoires.

Il devait tout leur expliquer.

* * *

« C'est magnifique ! »

Hermione esquissa un sourire ravi en contemplant la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Lorsque Drago lui avait proposé de l'accompagner au Brésil, elle avait longuement douté qu'il s'agisse d'une décision raisonnable. Elle avait encore quelques copies des BUSES et ASPICS à corriger d'ici la fin de la semaine et laisser Mia seule à la maison lui avait paru aussi égoïste que nécessaire. Elle avait beau avoir amené son travail avec elle –Drago travaillerait bien, lui- et avoir fait promettre à une Sienna prête pour une semaine entière de soirées pyjama de l'avertir au moindre problème, elle avait eu du mal à accepter.

Mais Théodore avait insisté, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, alors qu'Harry la poussait à coups de « Tu as bien besoin de quelques vacances ! ». Même Drago avait paru enthousiaste de l'emmener avec lui et de changer un peu d'air. En vérité, elle pensait surtout qu'il avait craint de devoir s'éloigner d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours.

Elle sentit ses bras l'enlacer par derrière alors qu'il déposait un nuage de petits baisers contre sa nuque, et elle se laissa aller contre lui, sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Et une fois de plus, une petite voix dans sa tête chantonna un « Attention ! » persifleur alors même qu'une autre –étonnamment semblable à celle de Drago- promettait que tout irait bien. Elle ne prêtait plus attention à l'une ou à l'autre. La prudence lui venait tout naturellement. L'espoir également. Mais elle combattait les deux, quotidiennement, autant pour le protéger lui de ses craintes devenues absurdes, qu'elle de ses rêves vains.

« Est-ce que ça signifie que tu es heureuse d'être là ? demanda-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Très. Même si…

\- Mia s'en sortira très bien toute seule. Et tu sais ce que la Psychomage Smethwyck a dit : on ne doit pas tomber dans l'excès inverse et passer notre temps à la harceler sous-prétexte de culpabilité de n'avoir pas réagi plus tôt…

\- Tu réalises que tu viens de répéter au mot près son discours ? se moqua-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Cette femme est maligne. Elle sait appuyer là où ça fait mal… Et Mia avait l'air d'aller bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hésita une seconde avant de répondre. En effet, Mia avait plutôt l'air en forme lorsqu'ils l'avaient quittée un peu plus tôt. Mais leur fille avait toujours été douée pour paraître heureuse, et elle craignait malgré elle que le masque ne l'emporte maintenant qu'elle allait mieux.

« Elle est angoissée pour ses résultats aux ASPICS.

\- Tu l'étais toi aussi, à son âge.

\- Et elle n'a toujours pas pris de décision concernant l'année prochaine… Tu vas continuer à travailler très dur, sans compter toute l'organisation du Tournoi qu'il va falloir mettre en place, et la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch dans deux ans ! Tu seras extrêmement occupé. Je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard, moi. Et Mia ne pourra pas rester toute seule à la maison, ce serait idiot, elle s'ennuiera et…

\- Hermione, stop, l'interrompit-il avait de poser un baiser dur contre ses lèvres. Premièrement, Smethwyck m'a dit qu'elles évoquaient ensemble quelques pistes concernant l'année prochaine et que Mia ne restera certainement pas à la maison sans rien faire… Elle a admis qu'elle perdrait la tête à force de relire les mêmes livres et de voir juste nos visages –je l'ai un peu mal pris, d'ailleurs. Deuxièmement, pourrait-on, juste pour ces quelques jours, ne parler ni de Mia et de son avenir, ni d'Ash et de son absence ? Parler de rien d'autre que… De Quidditch, de tes copies à corriger, et qu'à quel point je suis un merveilleux amant ? »

Elle lâcha un petit ricanement et il prit un air offensé qui ne trompa personne avant de sourire. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, et elle finit par hocher la tête. Elle ne pourrait pas empêcher à ses pensées de tourbillonner, à son angoisse de lui couper parfois le souffle momentanément, mais elle pouvait faire ça. A l'exception d'un détail…

« Tu sais à quel point le Quidditch m'ennuie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le sais, mais je t'ai invitée comme étant ma compagne, ce qui signifie que nous allons parfois devoir sortir de cette chambre et nous mêler à des dignitaires étrangers qui eux, sont précisément là pour parler Quidditch !

\- S'ils savaient quel merveilleux amant tu es, ils se lasseraient vite de ce sujet de discussion. »

Elle sourit de voir son visage s'illuminer. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas en réaction à ce commentaire ridicule –elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de le rassurer sur ce point- mais juste parce qu'elle plaisantait avec lui, ce qui lui venait de plus en plus naturellement. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, sans doute en blaguant sur son envie de confirmer ce qu'elle avançait au sujet de ses dons, mais ils furent interrompus par un bruit à la porte.

« Le devoir nous appelle, grommela Drago en soupirant. Un grand discours de bienvenue est prévu et je dois y assister… Tu veux venir ou tu préfères rester ici ? »

Hermione se contenta de lui prendre la main pour réponse, avant de l'attirer vers la porte. Elle avait beau être fatiguée et toujours un brin stressée, elle n'allait certainement pas s'éloigner de lui aussi vite. Et au moins avait-elle une excuse pour visiter les lieux et poser mille questions.

« En fait, est-ce que tu savais que cette école était sur la montagne autrefois ? lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Avant que les moldus se mettent à vouloir découvrir le pays et furètent un peu trop.

\- Non, je ne savais pas… »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, consciente que si elle s'ennuyait à mourir quand ils parlaient Quidditch, elle l'assommait elle aussi de ce genre d'informations qu'il estimait inutiles. Alors elle ajouta, juste pour le plaisir :

« Je l'ai lu dans un livre. »

Et, comme une machine bien huilée, après des années sans le dire, il marmonna, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux :

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

* * *

Ce discours n'en finirait jamais. Le Directeur Calderon, debout sur une estrade, s'adressait à eux depuis ce qui semblait être des heures à Olivia. Voir des siècles. Après avoir utilisé un réseau de Portoloin qui les avait déposés au pied d'une montagne en pleine jungle, volé pendant presque une heure pour rejoindre une fichue plateforme magique, et à peine eu le temps de déposer leurs affaires dans un dortoir, elle s'était attendue à un peu de calme.

Elle aurait voulu grignoter un morceau, puis s'installer dans son lit et visualiser tout ce qu'elle devrait faire le lendemain au premier match des Huitièmes de Finales. Au lieu de ça, un étudiant Brésilien avait surgi pour les conduire jusque dans une immense salle remplie à craquer de joueurs de Quidditch de son âge, et d'hommes et femmes adultes aux mines sérieuses. Ministres, directeurs, entraîneurs… Qui qu'ils soient, ils n'étaient pas là pour plaisanter.

Elle-même était particulièrement sérieuse, en grande partie parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'un seul échec leur voudrait l'élimination. Le lendemain, Poudlard affronterait une équipe d'Afrique du Sud et s'ils perdaient, ç'en serait fini du Tournoi. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer, au lieu d'écouter le bla-bla de bienvenu d'un homme bedonnant.

« Arrête de t'agiter ! siffla Julian entre ses dents. Tu me stresses ! »

Elle lui fit les gros yeux, consciente que même sans ça, il était de toute façon particulièrement nerveux. Il n'avait pas pu participer aux derniers matchs, et même s'ils s'étaient tous entraînés ensemble, l'ambiance était entièrement différente lorsqu'il y avait un enjeu réel. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne perde pas la face, sans quoi –cousin ou non- elle se verrait dans l'obligation de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Inspirant profondément, elle essaya de faire le vide en elle, de ne plus prêter attention à la voix sirupeuse de leur hôte, ni aux murmures des joueurs qui –comme elle- commençaient à s'ennuyer. Elle laissa son regard parcourir la foule, s'arrêta un instant sur Hermione et Drago qui –au fond de la pièce- n'avaient pas l'air d'écouter un traitre mot du discours de bienvenue, trop occupés à discuter. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se remettre à son observation.

Elle croisa le regard du jeune prodige japonais, Ikkô Nakamura, qui la fixait. Il lui adressa un immense sourire avant d'agiter la main en sa direction et elle faillit se mettre à rire. De toute évidence, il se souvenait d'elle et paraissait impatient de l'affronter de nouveau. Alors elle lui fit un petit geste de la main à son tour, et il pointa du doigt son nouveau balai, qu'elle ne lâchait jamais malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour celui qui le lui avait offert. Puis, il leva le pouce, l'air d'approuver son choix, et Olivia prit conscience qu'elle aussi était impatiente de jouer de nouveau contre lui. Dans ce tournoi… Ou dans des années.

Puis Ikkô se fit rabrouer par son entraîneur qui plaqua violemment sa main contre son cou avant de se mettre à parler à toute vitesse, et Olivia détourna rapidement le regard.

Elle n'avait pas affronté l'équipe Brésilienne auparavant, mais ils étaient impressionnants. Gigantesques, aussi larges de muscles que hauts, elle imaginait sans peine des balais cédant sous leur poids. Ils avaient l'air plus âgés pour la plupart, presque adultes déjà, et elle avala difficilement sa salive à l'idée de recevoir des souaffles envoyés par de tels spécimens.

Elle reconnut d'autres équipes sans trop de difficultés, parfois parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à eux quelques semaines auparavant, d'autres parce que l'un de leurs joueurs avaient été dans l'article sur les futures stars à suivre du Quidditch. Elle sentait certains regards sur elle, comprenait qu'ils la reconnaissaient elle aussi. Alors elle carra les épaules et essaya d'avoir l'air aussi impressionnante que sur la photo en regardant droit devant.

Elle devait penser Quidditch. Respirer Quidditch. Vivre Quidditch. Pas de peur. Uniquement de la concentration pleine et entière. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire. Elle…

Elle se stupéfia. Droit devant elle, à égale distance entre son équipe et l'estrade, son regard se posa sur une tignasse d'un blond presque blanc, une tignasse trop longue sur une carrure aussi mince que solide, aussi grande qu'elle. Elle se sentit vaciller, et Julian la rattrapa vivement par le coude avant de se pencher vers elle, l'inquiétude déchirant ses traits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Ash… Il… »

Elle le désigna d'une seule œillade et elle vit la colère illuminer les traits de Julian. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi il en voulait à Ash : à cause de Mia, parce qu'elle avait tant souffert de sa disparition et qu'elle avait fini par craquer… Il estimait Ash responsable, alors qu'elle songeait que la situation était loin d'être aussi limpide. Elle n'excusait pas Ash, mais se doutait que Mia avait vécu trop longtemps en étant parfaite pour que le masque tienne éternellement. Ash n'était qu'un prétexte. Julian serra les poings et grommela, un peu trop fort :

« Il n'a rien à faire là ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Il était à Salem, tout ce temps ? Il ne manque pas d'air de se pointer comme ça, de venir jouer comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, comme si tout le monde ne s'inquiétait par pour lui ! Mon père est prêt à relancer les recherches depuis des semaines, et cette espèce de…

\- Arrête ! Tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Ne lui trouve pas d'excuses, Liv.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. J'ai autant envie d'aller lui coller un coup de balai que toi ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment. On doit penser au Quidditch, tu te souviens ? »

Julian se crispa, son regard vrillé à la nuque de Ash qui s'était penché pour discuter avec un Fox qui baillait d'ennui. Il paraissait prêt à se ruer sur le garçon pour lui envoyer des mauvais coups, et elle le comprenait bien.

Elle-même se débattait avec cette étrange pulsion qui la poussait à se précipiter sur lui. Pour lui crier dessus, pour le frapper, pour lui demander pourquoi il avait disparu, parce qu'elle ne se contenterait jamais de ses excuses. Et pour l'injurier d'oser réapparaitre à l'instant précis où elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça, à l'instant précis où le Quidditch était la seule chose qui pouvait compter…

A l'instant précis où sa présence ne pouvait en aucun cas la détourner de son but. Mais risquait pourtant de le faire.

* * *

Hermione poussa un profond soupir avant de s'allonger –s'écrouler aurait été un terme plus juste- sur l'immense lit de leur chambre, et Drago lui adressa un petit sourire en coin en refermant la porte dans son dos.

« Tu as vu la chambre du Ministre des Sports Russe ? demanda-t-il en se débarrassant de sa cape. Deux fois plus grande que la nôtre. On devrait se plaindre…

\- Quel snobinard, tu fais, le taquina-t-elle en retirant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied. Dis-moi qu'on peut manquer le dîner et jouer les ermites pour la soirée. Je dois avancer dans la correction des copies, et si je dois subir encore une seule conversation au sujet de l'intérêt d'un boutenchoc, je risque de m'évanouir ! Sérieusement, comment quiconque peut douter qu'il s'agisse d'une faute ?

\- C'est un sport de contact, rétorqua-t-il simplement, sans s'attarder, conscient qu'elle n'attendait pas réellement une réponse de sa part. Je vais devoir faire une apparition, au moins le temps de boire un verre, mais tu peux rester ici… J'invoquerai un quelconque prétexte en rapport avec mes talents d'amant, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se caler contre lui dès qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le lit à son tour. Mécaniquement, il se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, et sans qu'elle sache trop _pourquoi_ elle ressentait tout à coup le besoin de l'admettre, elle s'entendit murmurer :

« Parfois, ça me paraît fou.

\- Quoi donc ? s'enquit-il sur le même ton.

\- Toi, moi. Nous. Je me retrouve là, je me dis : « C'est parfait ! »… Et ensuite, je me mets à penser qu'on est peut-être en train de commettre une belle erreur, qu'on va se faire du mal dès que la situation se compliquera, et qu'on en souffrira encore plus, et que Mia aura de la peine et que Ash en aura lui aussi et… Et alors je réalise que c'est idiot de penser comme ça, et que je devrais me consacrer à ce « C'est parfait ! » qui résonne en boucle dans ma tête quand je suis avec toi, mais…

\- Mais tes angoisses refusent de se taire.

\- Exactement. »

Il se redressa légèrement sur un coude, relevant son visage jusqu'à pouvoir le pencher au-dessus du sien. Il lui sourit, l'air si calme, si sérieux, qu'elle sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir à leur tour.

« La situation ne se compliquera peut-être jamais. Peut-être qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu jusque-là, notre vie ne sera qu'une accumulation d'instants parfaits… Ou alors, peut-être qu'on parviendra à se battre ensemble, cette fois, comme on le fait depuis plus de deux mois. On ne peut pas savoir. Et je refuse de me poser la question.

\- Je voudrais juste que tout se passe bien, maintenant.

\- Alors tout se passera bien, promit-il sans vaciller. Merlin, Hermione, comment pourrait-on vivre pire que ce qu'on a déjà subi ?! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Vu comme ça, il était assez évident qu'il avait raison : rien ne pire ne pourrait leur arriver que la perte de leur fils –deux fois- et ses conséquences. S'ils y avaient survécu, peut-être réussiraient-il à dépasser toutes les épreuves que la vie placerait sur leur route, désormais.

Elle glissa doucement sa main derrière sa nuque, l'incitant à se rapprocher, et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse du monde, sans ajouter rien de plus. Ils n'en avaient pas réellement besoin. Il plongea avec délectation dans leur étreinte, jusqu'à que quelqu'un frappe à la porte, brisant la quiétude de l'instant.

« Sûrement l'un des organisateurs, ronchonna Drago en se levant d'un bond. Je vais dire que je ne me sens pas très bien, et demander à ce qu'on nous apporte à manger ici, d'accord ?

\- Mais… Et ton travail ?

\- J'assisterai au match et à toutes les activités et conversations à mourir d'ennuie demain ! Ce soir, je suis tout à toi. »

Elle sourit simplement, approuvant ce programme, et le contempla alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la porte. Si elle avait été du genre à croire aux signes, elle aurait fini par se poser des questions : ils étaient si souvent interrompus dans leurs câlins qu'il semblait évident qu'un dieu quelconque n'approuvait pas leurs retrouvailles… Mais elle n'y croyait pas. Elle ne se fiait qu'à sa propre opinion, et elle savait qu'elle avait raison d'espérer, malgré ses doutes.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire prometteur avant d'ouvrir la porte, prêt à jouer les mourants et elle le vit se stupéfier littéralement. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se redressa sur le matelas afin d'apercevoir la personne sur le seuil, mais Drago cachait la vue. Alors elle se leva au moment même où une voix murmurait un « Salut » un peu emprunté. Une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

Se précipitant hors du lit, elle courut presque jusqu'à la porte, se télescopant à Drago qui la rattrapa vivement par la taille, les yeux éberlués de surprise. S'il n'avait pas paru aussi stupéfait, aussi ahuri, sans doute se serait-elle cru victime d'une hallucination.

Mais il était bien là, à un mètre à peine d'eux, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son jean, les cheveux de nouveau trop longs, les traits plus ciselés que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il lui sembla immédiatement changé, bien qu'elle ne parvienne pas à pointer du doigt les réelles modifications qui la troublaient. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Et il y avait son expression alors qu'il les contemplait.

« Je… bredouilla-t-il en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je voulais juste… Merlin, j'avais préparé tout un discours et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfoncer davantage. D'un mouvement, elle le ramena contre elle, se fichant éperdument qu'il puisse la repousser, certaine qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il se crispa un bref instant dans ses bras avant de se laisser aller, et elle sentit ses grands bras à la fois trop minces et trop forts l'encercler. Elle sentit que Drago les poussait à l'intérieur pour refermer la porte, les séparant du reste du monde qui n'avait pas besoin d'assister à ces retrouvailles.

« Comment… »

La voix de Drago flancha légèrement, et Ash se détacha d'elle pour lui sourire. Pour leur sourire à tous les deux. Il paraissait si nerveux qu'elle ne parvint pas à rester éloigné de lui. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant alors qu'il leur confiait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais partagées avec personne et le sourire se renforça avant qu'il n'explique :

« J'ai demandé à Théo de s'arranger pour que j'ai un moment avec vous. J'avais besoin de vous parler, et je voulais que ça se fasse dans un endroit neutre où on pourrait juste… Laisser tout ça. Et du coup, il m'a dit qu'il s'arrangerait pour que ma… pour qu'Hermione vienne aussi ici, et je n'ai eu qu'à demander où était votre chambre à l'un des organisateurs. Très serviable, mais pas très à cheval sur la vie privée ! »

Elle sentit le regard de Drago sur elle, et elle n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour comprendre que –comme elle- il ressassait ce « ma » qui avait précédé son prénom. Ce « ma » qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul mot.

« Théo savait donc où tu étais ? demanda-t-il pourtant, avançant comme toujours sur un fil dès que cela concernait l'adolescent. Et… Attends, tu es ici pour jouer ? J'ai vu la liste des joueurs, tu…

\- Je suis remplaçant. Ils ne mettent les noms que des titulaires sur des parchemins officiels. Et Théo… Ouais. Il savait où j'étais. Pas tout le temps, juste quand je suis rentré à Salem parce qu'il était là ! Ne soyez pas en colère contre lui, d'accord ? Il a fait ce que je lui ai demandé ! Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez au courant, pas tant que… Pas tant que tout ne serait pas clair. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas tout réglé pour que je puisse vous raconter et…

\- Nous raconter quoi ? »

Ash resta silencieux une seconde, la mine sombre. Puis il déglutit et Hermione se mit à craindre le pire, à imaginer que peut-être, Drago avait eu tort quelques minutes auparavant : peut-être y avait-il pire que de perdre leur fils deux fois… Mais il finit par affronter leurs regards et conclut simplement :

« Vous raconter absolument tout. »

* * *

Ash avait imaginé ce moment mille fois au moins ces trois derniers mois. De ses premières nuits dans la forêt, aux instants de sommeil volés entre ses révisions et ses entraînements, en passant par les discussions qui semblaient le préparer à celle-ci. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il puisse se sentir si troublé par leur présence maintenant qu'il savait, qu'il se souvenait, qu'il se rappelait de les avoir aimés… Qu'il les aimait.

Il accepta la proposition de Drago de boire quelque chose, et s'installa avec eux dans le petit coin salon de la chambre. Puis il sirota sa Bièraubeurre avec une lenteur démesurée, bien conscient des regards qu'ils portaient sur lui et plus encore de leurs mains liées sur la causeuse. Théodore lui avait vaguement appris qu'ils étaient constamment ensemble, mais lui-même avait l'air de douter du sens du mot « ensemble ». Le voir de ses propres yeux confirmait pleinement ce qu'il signifiait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur la joie que cette nouvelle provoquait en lui. Drago, comme toujours trop impatient, se racla la gorge avant de poser la seule question qui –à elle seule- pouvait lancer la discussion qu'il avait tant redoutée :

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

\- J'avais besoin de davantage de temps, répondit Ash en posant son verre.

\- Du temps pour quoi ? Tu… Tu as disparu au pire moment, Ash, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? gronda Drago en le fixant, l'air aussi désespéré que furieux. On venait de vivre vingt-quatre heures d'enfer, et voilà que tu décides de t'en aller ?! C'était…

\- Très égoïste. »

Sa confirmation fit taire Drago d'un seul coup, et Ash jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione qui paraissait à la fois inquiète et trop curieuse pour qu'il hésite davantage. Il avait répété cette conversation. Il en avait même offert des bribes à Fox en s'entraînant devant le miroir de leur salle de bain commune, lui apprenant ainsi des choses qu'il avait prévues de garder pour lui au départ. Il avait récité nombre d'informations à Neal et à Théodore. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez juste… M'écouter ? »

Sa voix se brisa d'un seul coup, et il se sentit rapetisser d'office. Merlin, il n'y arriverait jamais s'il commençait comme ça ! Hermione lui accorda un large sourire en hochant la tête et il accepta tout naturellement la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il avait besoin de ce contact rassurant autant que du regard à la fois torturé et inquisiteur de Drago.

Alors il plongea, sans plus réfléchir, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas prêter attention à leurs réactions, sans réellement y parvenir.

« Je me souviens de tout. »

La main d'Hermione se serra brutalement autour de la sienne, et il entendit très distinctement la brusque inspiration de Drago. Déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, il baissa les yeux et, comme s'il était sur le terrain et qu'il devait se concentrer sur le souaffle, il fit abstraction du reste. Il fixa le bout de ses chaussures et raconta sans plus trembler.

« Je me souviens d'absolument tout ce qu'il est possible de se rappeler. Concernant les années avant mon enlèvement, c'est souvent flou, mais c'est dû à l'âge que j'avais à ce moment-là… J'ai de nombreux souvenirs, mais ils me paraissent très lointain, un peu comme ceux d'un vieux film que j'aurais vu et oublié. Certains sont plus clairs, et je les ressens si intensément qu'ils me font mal. »

Il sentait leur trouble, alors que pour la toute première fois, il incluait clairement son passé dans ses mots. Il n'avait pas dit « l'enlèvement de Jem » ou « l'âge qu'avait Jem »… Il avait abandonné ses distinctions depuis bien trop longtemps désormais pour les inclure avec eux dans l'espoir vain de protéger sa fierté ou son cœur.

« Je me souviens de vous. De l'histoire de la lampe torche, de l'explication du surnom de Poggy, de la main de maman que je n'avais pas le droit de lâcher, de papa qui me bordait même s'il rentrait tard du travail, du Petit Prince que vous me lisiez tour à tour… Des déjeuners du samedi au Terrier, de la cabane dans le jardin, des parties de cache-cache et de Mia qui me pinçait… (Il esquissa un sourire, irrépressible.) Je me souviens d'un tas de détails inutiles. »

Il regretta l'emploi du mot « inutile » à la seconde même où il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Non, rien de tout cela n'avait été inutile. Chaque souvenir lui avait permis de reconstituer le puzzle complet de son existence, des relations qui les liaient les uns aux autres. Eux, Mia, mais aussi les Weasley et les Potter, ses grands-parents moldus qu'il adorait tant à une toute autre époque… Tout formait désormais un tableau complet dans son esprit, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir besoin de l'exprimer pour qu'ils le comprennent. Pas davantage qu'il trouva nécessaire de se corriger. Il se contenta donc d'ajouter :

« Et des choses plus importantes qui ont suivi. »

Son sourire s'évanouit, et ce fut d'une voix bien plus tendue qu'auparavant qu'il murmura :

« Je me souviens de l'enlèvement. Je me souviens de Mia m'engueulant parce que je l'embêtais. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'elle, mais elle m'a mis au défi en quelque sorte alors… J'ai fini par aller jouer. »

Les ongles d'Hermione s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, mais il n'y prêta pas garde et continua. Il ne faisait que commencer. Il effleurait à peine les pires horreurs du bout des lèvres.

« Il s'est approché de moi quelques minutes après que je me sois installé. Il m'a appelé Drago, et j'ai trouvé ça rigolo puisque c'est le prénom de papa… Et il a dit que je n'étais pas allé voir maman depuis trop longtemps, et qu'il fallait que j'arrête de faire des bêtises. Il m'a pris par le bras, m'a soulevé, et j'ai cru qu'il m'emmenait voir maman. _Ma_ maman, pas… (Il entendit Drago pousser un juron.) J'ai commencé à avoir peur quand on a transplané et qu'il m'a emmené dans un cimetière. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler en me montrant une tombe, et je ne comprenais pas la moitié des choses qu'il me disait. Je sentais juste qu'il était en colère. Alors j'ai commencé à pleurer, à dire que je voulais rentrer à la maison… Et il m'a ramené à _sa_ maison. »

Il entendit Hermione renifler et il se demanda comment elle aurait réagi s'il avait admis tous les détails. Qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de l'appeler, qu'il avait supplié, et que quand il s'était mis à pleurer, ç'avait été de honte parce qu'il s'était fait pipi dessus et qu'il avait pensé : « Mia va se moquer quand elle verra que j'ai sali mon pantalon. » et « Papa ne va pas être content. ». Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il y avait des détails avec lesquels il pourrait vivre seul.

« Au début, je crois qu'il n'a vraiment pas compris qui j'étais… Ou plutôt qui je n'étais pas. Il me traitait bien, mais sa patience était extrêmement limitée et je pleurais constamment. Ça le mettait dans une colère folle. Alors il m'enfermait dans un placard, et je pleurais encore plus. Quand j'obéissais, ça allait bien, alors j'ai pris l'habitude d'obéir… Je le laissais m'appeler Drago. Je devais l'appeler papa… »

Drago se leva d'un mouvement brusque et Ash ferma les yeux plus fort, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre son père, son _vrai_ père, faire les cent pas dans la pièce pour évacuer sa fureur. Les doigts d'Hermione caressèrent doucement sa main, et il se remit à parler, à toute vitesse, refusant de s'attarder davantage que nécessaire sur Lucius Malefoy et ses lubies.

« Je crois que ça a duré quelques mois comme ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment la notion du temps. Les journées étaient interminables, j'étais trop souvent dans les cachots et dans le placard pour tenir le compte des jours et… Même si ça avait été le cas, je comptais à peine jusqu'à vingt, alors à quoi ça aurait servi ? Je m'accrochais à Poggy comme un forcené, j'étais le garçon le plus obéissant de l'univers, et j'attendais que vous veniez me sauver. J'ai réussi à sortir deux fois. La première, il m'a rattrapé sur le seuil de la maison. La deuxième, j'ai réussi à m'aventurer jusqu'à la forêt… Mais j'ai eu peur une fois dans les bois et je suis rentré tout seul, ce qui l'a rendu très heureux. Il passait d'une humeur à une autre, pouvait être tendre un instant et me menacer de mille morts la suivante… Il m'appelait Drago quand tout allait bien, ou « mon fils », « mon garçon ». Dès que ça n'allait plus, je devenais le « Sale sang-mêlé », le « petit bâtard »…

\- Il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait, gronda Drago sans s'arrêter.

\- Oui. »

Il avait mis quelques semaines à le comprendre alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient par saccades, mais il en était désormais certain. Lucius avait eu de brefs sursauts de lucidité, moments où il devenait plus cruel que d'ordinaire, où il semblait le mépriser et où il prenait un plaisir évident à l'humilier. Que cela dure quelques minutes durant lesquels il lui hurlait dessus ou des jours où il le privait volontairement de nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit si faible qu'il ne tenait plus debout, il avait su.

« Parfois, il y avait des gens dans la maison, soupira-t-il après un trop court silence. Je les entendais marcher, parler, boire… Il avait l'air de tenir le change dans ces moments-là, il paraissait presque normal. J'étais soigneusement enfermé, il ne me présentait à personne évidemment. Jusqu'au jour où l'un de ses amis s'est installé au Manoir… Il m'a dit « Fenrir restera juste quelques jours, Drago. Reste loin de lui, il a toujours une faim de loup. ». Et je me suis demandé pourquoi je devais avoir peur, parce que je n'étais pas de la nourriture… Mais j'ai obéis, et je me suis fait aussi petit que possible.

\- Mais il t'a vu.

\- Oui. Il m'a retrouvé dans le placard où Lucius m'avait enfermé après que j'ai fait un cauchemar. Je m'étais réveillé en criant que je voulais maman, et il m'a puni. Fenrir Greyback a eu l'air exalté quand il m'a vu. Je les ai entendu parler avec Lucius ensuite, Fenrir l'a menacé d'alerter quelqu'un, et j'ai cru que j'allais enfin pouvoir m'en aller, mais j'ai vite compris que c'était des menaces en l'air… Il était content de pouvoir rester, de passer du temps avec moi. »

Il perçut très exactement l'instant où ils comprirent ce qu'il sous-entendait, et l'air devint tout à coup si irrespirable qu'il s'empressa de leur expliquer, même si cela éveillait en lui un dégoût tel qu'il s'en sentait malade :

« Il ne m'a jamais touché. Enfin… Il me prenait sur ses genoux, me caressait les cheveux. J'avais l'impression d'être un jouet. Il me mettait mal à l'aise, il me faisait peur. Plus peur que Lucius qui était devenu tout à coup mon protecteur dans la maison. Il ne me laissait jamais seul avec Fenrir, même pas une seconde.

\- Mais Greyback t'a transformé, chuchota Hermione, comme si son interruption ne comptait qu'à moitié puisqu'elle était formulée à voix basse.

\- Oui, mais longtemps après son arrivée. Avant qu'il me morde, les choses avaient déjà commencé à changer. Je suis tombé malade. », avoua-t-il en s'efforçant à rouvrir les yeux.

Cette part ci, il avait besoin qu'ils la comprennent. Il avait besoin qu'ils sachent à quel point la situation s'était compliquée, rendue inextricable par un détail dont il n'avait pris pleinement conscience que récemment.

« Au début, on a cru que c'était une sorte de rhume. Je vivais dans une maison glaciale et humide. Je manquais de force après des journées sans manger. Ç'aurait été logique que je finisse par attraper quelque chose… »

Il releva la tête pour affronter leur regard, et pria pour ne pas avoir besoin de le formuler à haute-voix. Pour que l'un d'eux, n'importe lequel, réalise qu'il n'avait pas eu la grippe. Drago s'arrêta net en l'entendant s'interrompre, et un éclat de compréhension alluma son regard brusquement. Ash le vit reprendre son souffle, puis s'affaisser péniblement, prenant dix ans d'un seul coup.

« Il t'a contaminé…

\- Quoi ? bredouilla Hermione en se tournant vers Drago, avant de revenir vers lui. Attends, tu… L'Alihostelle ? Comment…

\- Ils l'ont vite compris, je crois, coupa incessamment Ash, refusant d'évoquer la façon dont il l'avait appris aussi tôt. Je n'en suis pas certain, cette période était très floue dans mon esprit. Je délirais de fièvre, j'avais si mal partout qu'il était impossible de me déplacer sans que je me mette à hurler… Je voulais mourir. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais incapable de penser ou de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Tout ce à quoi je m'étais raccroché pendant des mois semblait disparaître… »

Il ne prit conscience du tremblement qui parcourait son corps qu'en voyant Hermione se lever. Elle s'installa tout près de lui, passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules, et il ne songea pas une seconde à la possibilité de la repousser. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un avant d'en venir à la suite. A la fin.

« Et c'est là que Fenrir Greyback a dit à Lucius qu'il pouvait me sauver.

\- Te sauver ? railla Drago avant d'éclater en un rire presque hystérique. Bien sûr ! La morsure d'un loup-garou est une malédiction, pas un moyen de guérison !

\- Mais les loups-garous ne tombent jamais malades, rappela doucement Ash, la voix fébrile. Ils sont insensibles à la plupart des maux moldus comme sorciers. Parfois, ils attrapent des virus sous leur forme de loup, mais sous leur forme humaine, c'est pratiquement impossible… Mais évidemment, même pour échapper à la pire maladie du monde, aucun sorcier n'acceptera de se transformer en loup-garou. Si on m'avait laissé le choix, j'aurais probablement refusé moi-même.

\- Mais mon père… Il…

\- Il a refusé. »

Il vit Drago froncer les sourcils, alors même qu'il était persuadé qu'il l'avait soupçonné. Lucius Malefoy faisait partie de ces nombreux sorciers estimant que la mort valait mieux que la lycanthropie. Jamais il n'aurait accepté que celui qu'il estimait être son fils soit transformé en une ignoble créature. Mais Fenrir Greyback ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

« Il m'a mordu sous forme humaine alors que Lucius avait le dos tourné… Il a dit qu'il adorait encore plus croquer les enfants avant la Pleine Lune, et que j'étais à lui désormais. Lorsqu'il l'a expliqué à Lucius, ça l'a mis dans une rage folle. J'avais l'impression d'être un os que se disputaient deux chiens aussi enragés l'un que l'autre. Mais Fenrir était le plus fort, et la veille de la pleine lune, il m'a conduit jusqu'à la forêt et m'a mordu… »

Il se tut, incapable d'aller plus loin, non parce qu'il ne le souhaitait pas ou de se sentait pas en état de continuer, mais parce qu'il ne le pouvait simplement pas. Il s'agissait là de son tout dernier souvenir clair, avant un océan de pensées et de voix qui s'entortillaient, incompréhensibles, effrayantes…

Il était presque sûr d'avoir failli mourir cette nuit-là. Il était si faible, plus que jamais. Il se souvenait qu'il pouvait compter les cotes, qu'il sentait sa peau tendre sur ses os à chaque inspiration, que sa peau lui semblait si brûlante qu'il la grattait jusqu'au sang en pleurant. Il n'aurait jamais dû survivre à la morsure, son corps n'aurait jamais pu tenir face à un nouveau choc, une nouvelle souffrance. Au lieu de ça, c'était son esprit qui avait cédé le premier. Et son corps était revenu sans lui.

« Tu ne te souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est produit après, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, admit-il avec un sourire las. Mais je crois que ça vaut mieux. On… Neal a pu découvrir que la lune était pleine environ une semaine avant que je réapparaisse dans le monde moldu. On suppose donc que j'ai juste oublié cette semaine ci. Je pense… J'imagine que Fenrir n'avait pas prévu que je survivre. Qu'il voulait juste faire un test en quelque sorte. Je crois que quand il m'a entrainé dans la forêt, il n'avait pas imaginé devoir me ramener au manoir ensuite. Ni se confronter à Lucius.

\- Mais comment… Qui t'a emmené aux États-Unis ? demanda Hermione, l'air aussi perplexe que lui.

\- Fenrir, je pense. Lucius… Quand il m'a repris, il a dit qu'il m'avait cherché, que Fenrir m'avait enlevé à lui. Je doute qu'il ait pu m'envoyer ailleurs pour s'acharner ensuite à me récupérer. Ça n'aurait aucun sens.

\- Rien de ce qu'il a fait n'a de sens, répliqua Drago en s'asseyant à son tour, les traits tirés. Même si tu as sans doute raison… Mais quels étaient les intérêts de Greyback là-dedans ? Et pourquoi être reparti au Manoir ensuite ?

\- Peut-être qu'il m'avait juste déposé là-bas, qu'il prévoyait de venir me récupérer ensuite, qu'il comptait aller tuer Lucius pour qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin ? Ou peut-être qu'il trouvait ça drôle d'envoyer un gamin lycanthrope, un Malefoy en plus, dans le monde moldu ? Ou peut-être qu'il a simplement paniqué… Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais. »

Le silence pesa un instant, et la frustration qui se dégageait de Drago était telle qu'Ash comprit qu'il chercherait forcément des explications, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il espérait pouvoir l'en empêcher : il voulait –pire, il avait besoin- de mettre tout cela derrière lui. Et il ne le ferait jamais si d'autres continuaient à s'interroger, à espérer des réponses aux rares questions qu'il leur restait. Mais sans doute n'était-ce pas le moment d'aborder ce sujet-ci, sans doute pourrait-il le convaincre d'abandonner plus tard. Après.

« C'est pour ça que je suis parti. A cause de tous ces souvenirs qui s'embrouillaient dans ma tête… J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau Jem tout en restant moi. Comme si deux personnalités différentes se combattaient en moi, m'obligeant à faire un choix entre elles…

\- Tu sais pertinemment qu'on t'aurait soutenu quoi que tu décides, mon grand, l'informa Drago sur un ton un brin paternaliste, à la fois déçu qu'il n'ait pas accepté de vivre cela avec eux, et compréhensif.

\- Je le sais, mais inconsciemment… J'avais besoin de vivre ça seul, de comprendre. Le fait est que finalement, je n'ai pas pu résoudre tout ce qui me tourmentait tout seul, que j'ai eu besoin d'aide au bout d'un moment…

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es retourné voir Neal.

\- Ne soyez pas vexés ! s'écria Ash en les regardant tour à tour. Ça n'avait rien de… Je ne l'ai pas choisi parce que j'ai plus confiance en lui ou que je l'aime plus que vous ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Mais c'était plus facile comme ça… J'avais des questions au sujet de ma lycanthropie et je savais qu'il pourrait me mettre en lien avec quelqu'un qui saurait y répondre. Et évidemment, ça me paraissait plus simple de l'affronter lui seul au lieu de vous tous, et de vivre avec les conséquences que ma fuite avait pu avoir sur vous, sur Mia, sur… Sur Olivia, aussi. C'était lâche. Mais j'en avais besoin. Et finalement, j'ai eu raison parce que Théo était là-bas et… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant Drago froncer les sourcils, et Hermione arborer une expression étrange. Merlin ! Il réalisa tout à coup qu'au cours de ses conversations avec le psychomage, il n'avait pas le moins du monde pensé à lui demander si quiconque était au courant de sa relation avec Neal. Certes, Neal tenait apparemment à ce qu'elle reste secrète pour le moment –même si quelques semaines auparavant, ils étaient allés jusqu'à la boite aux lettres ensemble, un miracle ! Mais Théo aurait très bien pu se confier à Drago… Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas.

« Attends, que fiche Théo à Salem exactement ? demanda-t-il soudainement, suspicieux.

\- Euh… Alors ça, c'est une question à laquelle je ne vais pas répondre, si vous voulez bien. »

Les deux adultes partagèrent un regard, et Ash sut qu'ils avaient compris. Heureusement, ils ne demandèrent ni détails, ni confirmation, et il s'empressa de reprendre le cours de ses explications, refusant de s'attarder davantage sur un secret qui ne lui appartenait pas.

« J'ai pu discuter avec Théo de mes souvenirs, de la façon dont ils étaient revenus. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi et comment ils avaient pu ressurgir tout à coup. Il a fini par dire… Je ne sais plus quel terme exact il a employé. D'après ses explications, il pense qu'à un moment, j'ai vécu un choc de trop. Il soupçonne ma transformation d'être responsable du traumatisme, vu que c'est le dernier souvenir clair dont j'ai pu me rappeler pour l'instant… Selon lui donc, mes souvenirs, ce qui faisait de moi Jem, se déportait au fur et à mesure sur autre chose, comme pour protéger mon mental, pour ne pas souffrir de ce qui se produisait.

\- Sur autre chose ?

\- _Poggy_ , confia Ash en souriant à l'idée de ce qu'ils diraient quand il admettrait avoir l'ours en peluche dans son sac à dos depuis. Je m'y accrochais à ce moment-là, et c'est comme si je m'en étais servi de pensine, sans pour autant parvenir à garder une infime trace de ce que ressentais… Théo pense qu'aucun sortilège n'aurait pu me faire atteindre ce niveau d'amnésie à l'exception d'un oubliette, ce qui rendait improbable les flashs que j'ai eus par la suite. Mon cerveau était comme déconnecté, pendant tout ce temps, relié à Poggy… Et mes seuls souvenirs n'étaient que des fragments d'instants, des réminiscences jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans ces cachots de nouveau. Avec cette fichu peluche.

\- Mais ces flashs…

\- Mon corps. Mon corps se souvenait, mes cinq sens, sur-développés par la potion, parvenaient à récupérer des instants trop fugaces pour constituer un tableau complet. C'est comme si chaque souvenir avait été un puzzle. J'avais conservé une pièce de certains d'entre eux… Et les autres étaient avec Poggy, en quelque sorte.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as récupéré, murmura Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui… J'ai immédiatement senti qu'il y avait quelque chose à tirer de lui ! »

Il s'empourpra au souvenir de la façon dont il avait appelé Hermione cette nuit-là. Le mot lui venait si naturellement en pensée qu'il pourrait très bien dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres sans même qu'il y songe un instant. Il pourrait les appeler « Mes parents », leur dire « papa » et « maman », mais l'idée lui semblait bizarre malgré tout. C'était trop rapide. Trop soudain. Trop définitif. Comme si, une fois qu'il aurait utilisé ces petits mots tous simples, les premiers qu'il avait prononcés en babillant comme un bébé, il serait leur fils plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Comme consciente de son trouble, Hermione lui caressa de nouveau la main pour le ramener au présent. Ils étaient patients avec lui, il l'avait presque oublié pendant toutes ces semaines à s'angoisser de leurs réactions face aux découvertes qu'il avait faites.

« Quand tu disais que tu avais des questions au sujet de ta lycanthropie… »

L'intervention de Drago le fit sourire. Apparemment, ils lisaient dans ses pensées, qu'il les appelle par leur prénom n'y changeait rien. Pourtant, l'air curieux de Drago ne le rassurait pas complétement. Il aurait voulu discuter de ce qu'il avait fait au Manoir quelques mois auparavant… Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce point précis resterait dans le passé, éternellement. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait leur cacher tout ce qui concernait le loup-garou, puisque cela le concernait si personnellement. Et rapidement, il expliqua :

« J'ai rencontré l'homme qui a créé ma potion, Doric… J'ai ressenti quelques différences en moi après la Pleine Lune où… Enfin, j'ai eu l'impression que le Loup était devenu plus fort en quelque sorte, mais que j'avais aussi davantage de facilité à le contrôler, comme si on était parvenu à un arrangement lui et moi. Il a été d'accord pour me rencontrer, même s'il est très occupé. Il m'a fait faire des prises de sang, ce que Neal avait refusé à l'époque parce que j'étais déjà suffisamment angoissé comme ça… Et il a pu comprendre pourquoi j'étais différent.

\- Pourquoi tu ne supportes pas le Tue-Loup, conclut Hermione avec un rictus encouragent.

\- Oui. C'est à cause de l'Alihostelle.

\- Attends, je croyais que le fait d'avoir été contaminé par Greyback t'avait guéri !

\- Non, pas vraiment. Disons que je n'ai plus aucun symptôme, mais que la maladie est toujours là. En sommeil. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Il a plaisanté en disant que si on trouvait un remède à la lycanthropie de mon vivant, je serais le seul à être forcé de le refuser ! Parce que si je ne suis plus un loup-garou…

\- Tu mourras d'Alihostelle. »

Ash acquiesça avant de lâcher un petit rire sombre. Quand Doric lui avait expliqué les effets de la maladie, bien plus en détails que ne l'avait fait Neal lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de Lucius, Ash s'était senti devenir nauséeux. La lycanthropie valait mieux. Il préférait mourir comme un loup-garou que vivre quelques années sans une once d'humanité et de conscience.

« Apparemment, l'un des ingrédients de la potion Tue-Loup crée une réaction chimique qui entre en confrontation directe avec l'Alihostelle… C'est pour ça que ça ne fonctionne pas, et pour ça que je suis malade quand je la prends.

\- Malade ? Attends, Neal avait dit que tu avais mal réagi, mais…

\- J'ai été malade au Manoir, après que Lucius m'ait forcé à en prendre. »

Il murmura cette phrase si vite, comme pour s'en débarrasser, qu'il espéra qu'ils ne s'attarderaient pas dessus, qu'ils n'en parleraient plus. Il redoutait que Drago se mette en colère autant qu'il craignait de lire une trace de dégoût ou de regrets dans ses yeux. Il avait tué son père, après tout. Il l'avait tué de la plus ignoble des façons, en y prenant presque plaisir. Il refusait que cela entraîne un quelconque trouble, une distance entre eux. Il serait incapable de l'envisager.

Alors il croisa les doigts très fort de sa main libre, et Hermione caressa tendrement ses cheveux en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Drago par-dessus sa tête. Il l'entendit soupirer, comme s'il devait se contenir, puis –d'une voix plus enthousiaste que ne le méritait le sujet- il demanda :

« De quels changements parlais-tu ?

\- Pardon ? bredouilla Ash, troublé.

\- Tu disais que tu sentais des modifications par rapport au loup-garou… Puisque tu as toujours été atteint d'Alihostelle, qu'est-ce qui a changé dernièrement ?

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr… Et bien, ça a commencé ce soir-là. (Un court silence les testa, mais Ash s'empressa de le rompre.) J'ai eu l'impression que le loup me contrôlait autant que je le contrôlais. Et je me suis souvenu de ce que j'avais fait pendant… quand j'étais sous mon autre forme. Ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. »

Il sentit Drago se crisper et regretta d'avoir dû leur fournir cette information. Il se souvenait d'avoir tué son grand-père, le dingue qui l'avait enlevé à sa famille, à sa famille… Il se souvenait des regards d'Harry, de Neal, de son père. Il se souvenait de choses qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il oublie.

« Comment est-ce que possible ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche. Tu aurais dû être totalement inconscient de tes actes ! Les loups-garous fonctionnent comme ça… Et tu as toujours fonctionné ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Penses-tu que le tue-loup ait pu…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit-il précipitamment, soucieux de la voir si inquiète. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de la nuit où Neal m'en avait fait prendre ! Ça n'a rien à voir. En fait, Doric pense que la potion, _ma_ potion, a pu altérer profondément la nature de ma lycanthropie après tant d'années à la prendre. Qu'en offrant cette part de liberté au loup, c'est comme si… Comme si le loup avait voulu me renvoyer l'ascenseur, vous voyez ? Il aimerait avoir davantage de temps pour se pencher sur la question, mais il pense que je verrais ce qui se passe vraiment au fur et à mesure, si prendre ma potion quotidiennement est utile ou si je peux contrôler le loup différemment ou…

\- Il pense que tu pourrais ne plus la prendre ?

\- Il voudrait que je prenne le risque, mais je n'y suis pas prêt pour le moment. »

Il leur adressa un bref regard, un peu inquiet qu'ils le poussent à tester sa lycanthropie à ce point, ce qu'il se refusait totalement. Doric avait eu l'air de vouloir l'éprouver, savoir jusqu'où sa potion était capable de les mener, si la potion qu'il avait créée n'allait pas finalement plus loin que le Tue-Loup classique, s'il n'était pas plus proche d'un remède que quiconque l'avait jusque-là cru possible. Ash refusait d'être un cobaye à un créateur de potions fou, comme il n'avait pu l'être avec un psychomage pas si psychopathe que ça.

« Nous comprenons, lui promit Drago avec un petit sourire. Et si un jour, tu changes d'avis… On sera là pour t'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un à l'approche de la Pleine Lune.

\- Sans compter que tu ne seras peut-être bientôt plus le seul à pouvoir tester les facultés cachées de cette potion… »

Ash se redressa d'un mouvement brusque en adressant un regard interrogateur à Hermione. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il avait toujours été le seul loup-garou du monde à avoir besoin de _sa_ potion, la sienne, qui avait été fabriquée pour lui.

Il ne fallut à sa mère que quelques minutes pour lui expliquer l'intérêt que portait le Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne à sa Potion. Au cours des dernières semaines, elle avait pu s'entretenir avec de nombreux potentiels candidats à la recherche, des créateurs de potions acharnés qui s'impatientaient d'obtenir l'appui et le financement d'un Ministère pour un tel projet. Trouver ensuite quelques lycanthropes prêts à tester la potion et ses modifications serait la prochaine étape, et elle ne lui demanda même pas s'il était volontaire.

La réponse aurait été « Non », un « Non » massif et définitif. Il avait déjà bien assez à faire, et il avait déjà pris bien trop de chemins sinueux dans la vie pour se retrouver à tester d'étranges produits sans être certain de leur effet. Et Drago, comme Hermione, semblaient pleinement le comprendre.

« Alors… Je suppose que Doric pourra se proposer lui aussi, c'est sa potion après tout ! Il a toujours dit qu'il ne travaillait pas dessus à cause du manque d'intérêt des laboratoires et des manques de financements. Je suppose que ça change tout, pas vrai ?

\- Tu pourras en parler à Neal la prochaine fois que tu le verras, il lui transmettra le message. Et de toute façon, le Ministère semble souhaiter le contacter et avoir plusieurs créateurs à sa disposition. Ils veulent que le projet avance vite. Après tous ces articles atroces sur les loups-garous publiés par la Gazette du Sorcier…

\- Les anglais devraient lire le Wizzard Times, répliqua sèchement Ash avant de soupirer : Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà… C'est tout.

\- Merlin merci », commenta Drago avec un petit sourire.

Peut-être que comme lui, ils avaient été impatients de tout mettre à plat, de mettre fin à l'angoisse latente que laissait les secrets et les non-dits entre eux. Mais il lui restait une dernière chose à avouer, quelques mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés en les pensant jusque-là, mais qui –il le pressentait- feraient partie intégrante de son vocabulaire désormais :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être parti… »

* * *

A moitié assoupi, Drago sentit Hermione se coller contre son torse nu, ses pieds glacés de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre se collant à ses tibias, lui tirant un grognement. Elle s'excusa d'un doux baiser au niveau de son cœur et il la ramena contre lui en refermant les yeux.

La conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec Ash le hanterait, il en était persuadé, toute la nuit. Il avait du mal à comprendre comme un garçon ayant survécu à tant de choses pouvait être aussi sain d'esprit. Il culpabilisait toujours de ne pas avoir su le protéger. Il redoutait les effets qu'auraient la potion sur lui sur le long-terme, autant qu'il craignait les souvenirs qui le tortureraient éternellement. Et il se demandait ce qui les attendait encore désormais… Avec Ash, avec Mia.

Il espérait le meilleur, tout en imaginant le pire. Ash n'avait rien dit au sujet du futur, s'attardant uniquement sur le passé et sur ce qu'il avait découvert durant son absence. Il n'avait même pas parlé du Tournoi, et encore moins de ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Les cours étaient terminés, s'ils n'avaient pas été tous présents pour les matchs de la finale, Ash aurait probablement été en route pour le monde moldu, prêt à passer un été de plus dans un foyer. Il était libre d'aller où il souhaitait… Et il n'avait rien dit.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Hermione releva doucement la tête vers lui, appuya son menton contre son torse pour le regarder.

« Il ne nous a pas parlé de ce qui se passerait la semaine prochaine…

\- Non, il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Et tu ne lui as parlé de l'héritage de Lucius.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Tu penses que j'aurai dû ? »

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire triste, confirmant son impression. Ce jour-là, Ash était venu pour leur raconter une histoire, _son_ histoire. Et il n'avait pas été de leur intérêt de parler de l'après, pas à ce moment-là.

« Demain, peut-être… »

Il acquiesça simplement. Oui, demain peut-être. Ils avaient encore les quelques jours du tournoi pour mettre les choses au clair, avant… Avant il-ne-savait-quoi. Il refusait de penser que Ash puisse décider de retourner dans le monde moldu, puis à Salem pour sa dernière année d'études. Mais il était majeur désormais, et ils n'avaient pas le droit de le priver de son libre arbitre, quoi qu'il leur en coûte.

« J'irai chercher Mia demain… », murmura doucement Hermione, la voix un peu plus faible, preuve qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

Il embrassa son front pour seule réponse, alors que le visage coupable qu'Ash avait arboré lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de Mia un peu plus tôt. Il avait demandé de ses nouvelles, tout naturellement, l'air un peu inquiet malgré tout. Il avait semblé s'imaginer qu'elle lui en voudrait, qu'elle serait furieuse contre lui, et ils s'étaient empressés de le détromper. Malheureusement, ni Hermione, ni lui, n'avait envisagé de lui mentir. Et Ash avait eu l'air si désolé qu'il avait immédiatement promis de ramener Mia aussitôt que possible.

Ils avaient eu besoin d'explications. Leur fille les méritait aussi. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter cette confrontation, autant pour son fils que pour sa fille devenue si fragile.

* * *

Olivia se retourna dans son lit pour la sempiternelle fois, s'injuriant mentalement de ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil alors même qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Mais le décalage horaire était tel qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir. Elle voulait s'entraîner, aller jouer, aurait même accepté une partie de Quodpot, le jeu de balais stupide que les Américains affectionnaient tant selon Ash… Mais dormir, non. Son cerveau était trop sous pression, son corps trop tendu, et son horloge interne bien trop mécontente.

Elle entendit un ronflement sonore à quelques mètres de là, et se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil au lit de Sam. Au moins, sa petite cousine n'avait aucun problème, elle ! En soupirant, elle rabattit la couette sur sa tête en essayant de compter les dragons.

Un Pansedefer Ukrainien… Un Cornelongue Roumain… Un Norgévien à Crête… Un Noir des Hébrides… Un Vert Ga…

Un petit bruit la fit sursauter dans son lit et –fronçant les sourcils- elle dégagea son visage de sous la couverture. Sam ronflait toujours. Gemma s'était endormie avec un livre sur la tête. Et Sunny menaçait de tomber de son matelas, ses jambes et ses bras pendant dangereusement hors du lit. Rien n'avait bougé.

Le bruit de répéta et cette fois, elle se leva d'un bond. Si des petits malins d'une autre équipe s'amusaient à les déranger pour une quelconque raison –bizutage, trouble du sommeil…- ils allaient avoir affaire à elle. Sa baguette en main, elle se précipita vers la porte, prête à employer des sortilèges pour faire déguerpir quiconque se trouverait là. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et… Rien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Liv ?! rouspéta Gemma depuis son lit. Ferme la porte, y'a trop de lumière !

\- Désolée. »

D'accord, elle était donc victime d'hallucinations sans doute. Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, et fit volte-face, prête à rejoindre son lit. Elle se stupéfia avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre.

Derrière l'immense fenêtre de sa chambre, d'où elle avait une vue surprenante sur le ciel et absolument rien d'autre vu la hauteur, Ash la fixait. Assis sur son balai, il voletait sans la lâcher des yeux, puis il lui accorda ce petit sourire en coin qui la rendait si stupidement mielleuse et possessive, et son souffle se heurta dans sa poitrine.

Il lui fit signe de venir lui ouvrir et elle croisa ses bras sur son buste en secouant la tête. Même pas en rêve. Agissant lentement de façon délibérée, elle se dirigea vers son matelas, s'y installa calmement et se remit au lit, faisant fi du tambourinement lancinant de son cœur contre sa poitrine.

Elle resta allongée sans bouger, espérant qu'il s'en aille et n'insiste pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de _ça_ maintenant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'explications, d'excuses ou de promesses qu'il ne tiendrait probablement pas. Elle avait besoin de ne penser qu'au Quidditch, et à rien d'autre.

Le bruit se répéta. Évidemment. Elle prit son oreiller et le cala sur sa tête, espérant atténuer le son de ses tapotements intempestifs contre la vitre. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre et rapidement, ses coéquipières ne purent l'ignorer.

« Liv, grommela Samantha depuis son lit, le regard rivé à la fenêtre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ash est devant la fenêtre.

\- Je sais, merci. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, apparemment prête à ouvrir au garçon ce qui reviendrait autant à un détournement évident du règlement qu'on leur avait remis un peu plus tôt qu'à une infâme trahison familiale. Olivia sauta de son lit d'un seul bond et se dressa entre la fenêtre et Samantha, lui adressant un regard noir qui n'impressionna apparemment pas sa cousine, habituée à pire.

« Liv, il va finir par se rompre le cou s'il reste là pendant des heures. Et tu sais bien qu'il ne partira pas. Ne joue pas les trouillardes !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu viens de me traiter ?! »

Samantha se contenta d'un sourire avant d'imiter une poule, provoquant un rire rauque de l'autre côté de la vitre. Olivia se retourna juste une seconde pour le fusiller du regard, mais là encore, cela resta sans effet. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'ils se liguent ainsi contre elle, et une idée lui vint brusquement à l'esprit, plus agaçante encore.

« C'est toi qui lui a dit où était notre chambre ?

\- Là, tu vires parano, ma vieille ! Allez, Liv, va lui ouvrir… Tu sais très bien que tu n'arriveras pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit de toute façon. Et s'il nous empêche de dormir, les filles et moi, on sera hyper nulles demain ! »

Olivia, bien consciente d'être manipulée, observa sa cousine qui repartait se coucher, apparemment persuadée d'avoir réussi son coup… Ce qui était bien évidemment le cas. En maugréant, exaspérée par sa propre faiblesse, elle rejoignit la fenêtre et l'imbécile heureux qui se cachait derrière. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot –un « Dégage » aurait fait l'affaire- qu'il lança joyeusement :

« Prend ton balai et suis-moi.

\- Pas question.

\- Allez, Olive, s'il te plait. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle haussa un sourcil railleur, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il était un peu tard pour ça et qu'il n'avait pas bien choisi son moment. Et il esquissa un sourire un peu plus crispé. Comme toujours, il lisait dans ses pensées aussi aisément qu'elle lisait dans les siennes.

Celles de Ash lui semblaient être un réseau inextricables d'un million d'idées trop vagues pour qu'elle puisse les saisir. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas deviner bien avant qu'il ne lève sa baguette, ce qu'il menaçait de faire. Il pointa l'objet sur son balai qui –appuyé sur son lit- ne semblait attendre qu'une opportunité de partir en balade, et d'un rictus, menaça :

« Si tu refuses, je te pique ton balai…

\- T'as quel âge, déjà ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de murmurer un « Accio » et son traître de balai se précipita vers lui sans qu'elle puisse arrêter sa trajectoire. Il le rattrapa d'un mouvement expert et Olivia le contempla un instant de trop, se demandant pourquoi il lui semblait tout à coup si différent… Il avait l'air plus sûr de lui, en un sens. Mais aussi bien plus jeune qu'il n'avait jamais semblé l'être durant les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Et elle sut qu'il avait gagné, avant même qu'il ne lui montre son balai en souriant de toutes ses dents, fier de son coup. Avant même qu'il ne cherche à lui faire du chantage. Avant même qu'il ne murmure les quatre petits mots qu'elle avait eu tant besoin d'entendre.

« Tu m'as manqué, Olive. »

* * *

 **Note _** Bah j'espère bien, non mais ! **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Alors qu'imaginez-vous pour les prochains matchs ? Quarts, demi... et Finale ultime ? Jusqu'où iront nos deux équipes à votre avis ? ; 2. Pensez-vous que Mia va s'en sortir ? Et que le retour d'Ash va la faire avancer ? ; 3. Heureux pour Drago&Hermione ? ; 4. Avez-vous été surpris de certaines révélations du discours de Ash ? et soulagés d'enfin arriver aux retrouvailles ? :D ; 5. Comment celles d'Olivia&Ash vont se dérouler à votre avis ? ; 6. Qu'imaginez-vous pour les deux prochains/derniers chapitres ? ; 7. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? :)

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Une vue digne d'une comédie romantique, un fantasme, de la culpabilité, une déclaration, du froid, une prise de conscience, trois petits mots, des projets qui en chamboulent d'autres, des gallions, deux matchs, une obsession et un souaffle.

 **Des bisous !  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou à tous ! :D -encore dans les temps cette fois ci, c'est un miracle ! Merci à tous pour vos nombreux reviews :D (Je devrais donner des coups de pieds plus souvent -enfin bon, il reste 1 chapitre + épilogue, alors je vais me contenter de vous faire confiance pour que vous le fassiez de vous-mêmes... xD) **  
**

 **Meredith96 :** Merci beaucoup pour le review ! Réactions d'Olivia & Mia dans ce chapitre, alors j'espère que ça te plaira...

 **Margaux :** Merci beaucoup ! Et bienvenue parmi les non-manchots :P (Et tu sais, un simple "je suis toujours ton histoire avec plaisir", ça fait déjà beaucoup même quand tu ne sais trop quoi dire... ^^ L'important c'est juste de laisser une trace.) Du mal à les cerner ? :) Pourquoi donc ? Ah ah, je ne sais pas si la fin de cette fic pourrait être considéré comme complètement happy ou bad ending en fait... Mais j'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :D ( & à bientôt j'espère !)

 **Marine :** Merciiiii ! :D Oui ! ça fait du bien d'enfin les voir réunis & qu'ils mettent enfin les choses à plat définitivement... Avec Liv, tu me diras si tu as trouvé ça mignon alors ah ah ! Pareil pour Mia :) Et pour l'épilogue, un très très très léger bond dans le temps... Mais vous devriez avoir quelques infos quand même :) J'espère que ça te plaira.

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup :D Et merci aussi de t'être lancée  & ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera très bientôt complète :D Et j'espère que ça te plaira alors & que tu ne regretteras pas de t'y être mise :D

 **Romane :** Merci beaucoup pour ton (tes... xD) reviews ! Mais voyons, je ne pouvais pas mettre tant de retrouvailles dans un seul  & même chapitre, ç'aurait été trop gentil... J'aime être un peu sadique quand même ! Merci merci merci :D Oulààààà, si tu as déjà oublié l'alihostelle c'est inquiétant xD C'est la maladie de Lucius donc c'est lui qui l'a contaminé ;) Et allez, encore deux semaines avant de dire au revoir... !

 **Lily :** Merciiii :D Et bienvenue alors ! Merci Merci ! Je suis très heureuse que les histoires que tu as lues de moi jusque là t'aient plu :) Et non, pas d'autres projets de fanfictions... Sous les Cendres sera ma dernière longue fic en tout cas -mais tu dois encore avoir de la lecture ! :D

 **Fanny :** Merci beaucoup ! (Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu as dit ce qu'il fallait !) Et Olivia n'est pas si violente voyons ! xD (bon, je pense que si en vrai...) et tu n'attendais la conversation que depuis 2 chapitres ? Pas depuis plus encore ? :P Pour le Quidditch, réponse dans le prochain chapitre -même si...

Merci encore à tous :D Et j'espère vraiment n'avoir oublié personne une fois de plus... xD

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 28**

* * *

 _And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight_

 _But my hands been broken, one too many times_

 _So I'll use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude_

 _Words thy always win, but I know I'll lose_

 **\- Tom Odell – Another Love -**

* * *

La vue était digne d'une comédie romantique stupide, et Ash espérait presque qu'Olivia, malgré sa flagrante irritation, y soit sensible. Évidemment, la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu le moindre film, ce qui l'empêcha certainement de constater ce qu'il avait lui-même sous les yeux. Il l'avait entraînée jusqu'au toit du palace brésilien, et le ciel tout entier semblait s'exposer sous leurs yeux. Ils volaient si haut au-dessus du sol que les nuages ne pouvaient leur cacher les étoiles, ils flottaient tout simplement à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessous d'eux, dissimulant les lumières encore allumées de l'école.

Et il y avait la lune, encore ronde quelques jours auparavant, qui semblait presque lui sourire, penchée là, accrochée au ciel d'encre.

Il voyait les deux terrains de Quidditch encerclés de gradins mouvants. Côte à côte, ils offriraient aux spectateurs d'assister à deux matchs à la fois, jusqu'à la grande finale. Les délimitations semblaient vagues, la chute serait probablement mortelle… Enfin, il avait entendu dire qu'un filet invisible protégerait les joueurs en cas d'incident, mais il avait prévu de ne pas lâcher son balai. S'écraser à des dizaines de kilomètres dans une jungle ne le tentait pas le moins du monde.

Il chassa ses idées morbides pour jeter un coup d'œil en coin à Olivia qui, assise sur les tuiles rougeoyantes, regardait droit devant elle sans ciller. Il put déceler les frissons sur ses bras, et –en un geste qu'il n'aurait sans doute fait pour personne d'autre- retira sa veste pour la poser sur ses épaules. Elle n'eut pas la moindre réaction, et il poussa un bref soupir défait.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle boude un peu. Après tout, il était _encore_ parti. Mais elle était la seule à qui il avait pris le temps d'offrir une réelle explication, la seule qui aurait pu –aurait _dû_ \- comprendre les raisons de son départ. La seule, semblait-il, à refuser volontairement de le faire.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle lui saute dans les bras pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ou autre fantasme créé par son esprit surexcité par sa présence. Mais n'aurait-elle néanmoins pas pu être au moins un peu heureuse de le voir ?

« Olive…

\- C'est Olivia. », corrigea-t-elle froidement.

Il se laissa tomber près d'elle, autant pour contrôler la force avec laquelle ses jambes avaient flanché à l'énonciation de cette réponse que pour se rapprocher. Pour créer un contact avant qu'elle ne parvienne définitivement à saper la confiance qu'il avait envers elle –envers _eux_.

« Écoute, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, murmura-t-il après un court silence trop lourd. Mais j'avais toutes les raisons de partir et tu le sais, je…

\- Non.

\- Quoi, non ?

\- Non, tu n'avais aucune raison valable de t'en aller encore, répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu as décidé de partir parce que c'était facile, parce que fuir te vient naturellement, et parce que tu es un trouillard, c'est tout. »

Il resta stupéfait quelques secondes de trop. Par la rage perçante dans sa voix, bien plus profonde qu'il n'avait osé l'envisager. Par ses mots et tout ce qu'ils sous-entendaient –être traité de trouillard par la fille la plus sublimement brave qu'il connaissait lui fit physiquement mal. Et pire que cela, par l'émotion qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Il avait prédit son agacement. Il avait prédit sa colère même. Il avait prédit sa déception, encore plus.

Il n'avait pas une seule seconde prédit sa douleur. Il se retrouva un instant incapable d'y faire face, de réagir, de dire un seul mot, parce qu'il n'était simplement pas préparé à cela.

Il l'avait blessée. _Elle_. La forte, la courageuse, l'invincible Olivia Molly Weasley.

Non, pas invincible, de toute évidente. Il se morigéna de ne pas avoir songé que son départ puisse lui faire du mal. Il avait imaginé les réactions de Drago, d'Hermione, de Mia –même si rien n'avait pu le préparer à celle de sa sœur, finalement. Il savait à quel point il les blesserait en s'en allant, mais avait été sûr qu'ils s'en sortiraient, que ça n'aurait au bout du compte pas tant d'importance…

Olivia, c'était toute une autre histoire. Peut-être parce qu'elle était si franche, si féroce en apparence. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui plaisait tant pour toutes ces raisons qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir le reste –sa naïveté, sa fragilité dès que cela les concernait.

Elle était la fille qui semblait prête à venger chaque souffrance qu'on lui avait causé, et il s'en voulut instantanément d'être celui qui la faisait souffrir en échange.

« Quel sombre abruti je fais, grommela-t-il en enfouissant son visage entre ses paumes avant de les retirer aussi vite. Je… Je suis désolé, Olive.

\- Super. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je vais retourner me coucher. Peut-être que tu l'as oublié, mais nous avons tous des matchs importants à jouer demain, alors… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire mine de se redresser. D'un mouvement à la fois aussi vif que brutal, comme s'il rattrapait un souaffle sur le terrain, il l'agrippa par la taille et la cloua littéralement au toit. Furibonde, elle plaqua ses mains contre son torse pour le repousser, mais ne parvint pas à le faire bouger d'un millimètre.

« Lâche-moi, sombre abruti ! »

Il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, mais les ombres dans ses yeux n'avaient pas disparu. Il avait besoin de les faire s'en aller, autant qu'il avait eu la nécessité d'exprimer chaque pensée qui l'avait torturé durant ces dernières semaines à Hermione et Drago, à ses parents.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, d'accord ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait de peine. »

D'accord, si elle voulait la jouer comme ça, il pouvait très bien le gérer. Ou du moins s'y essayer. D'un geste tendre, il repoussa une mèche d'un roux vif qui s'était échappée à cause du vent et il la sentit frémir, malgré la veste trop large qui l'entourait. Les ombres étaient toujours là, mais au moins avait-il l'assurance que cela fonctionnait toujours au moins. Que cela _fonctionnerait_ toujours.

« Tu as raison, j'ai eu peur quand j'ai commencé à me rappeler de tout, admit-il tout bas. Mais… C'était énorme, Olive. J'avais l'impression de devenir dingue. J'avais toutes ces images qui me tourneboulaient le cerveau, et ces sensations aussi qui faisaient valdinguer tout ce que j'avais ressenti pour ma famille jusque-là… Tout allait trop vite, si vite que je n'arrivais pas à suivre le mouvement, comme si… Comme si je chutais d'un balai en plein match, à deux mètres de toi, et que tu ne me rattrapais pas cette fois. »

Il la vit blêmir légèrement et ses tâches de rousseur parurent tout à coup si vives qu'il fut tenté une fois de plus de les compter du bout des lèvres. Merlin, il avait eu de meilleurs fantasmes que ça avant de la rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ? Mais celui-ci lui convenait pour le moment… Même s'il était bien conscient que le moindre contact de ses lèvres sur elle lui tirerait un très mauvais coup.

« Lâche-moi… », chuchota-t-elle de nouveau.

Cette fois, il obéit. Il pressentait qu'elle ne tenterait pas de s'en aller, à moins qu'il ne devienne naïf. Elle se redressa, retrouvant une posture plus correcte à l'instant même où ses mains quittèrent sa taille, et il regretta un bref instant d'avoir rompu le contact en la voyant redevenir maitresse d'elle-même.

« Olive…

\- Arrête. Je… Je comprends pourquoi tu es parti, mais… Tu aurais dû rester.

\- Il m'a fallu du courage pour partir, bredouilla-t-il bêtement, espérant que cela changerait l'opinion soudain bien négative qu'elle semblait avoir de lui. J'aurais voulu rester, avec _eux_ , avec toi, mais j'avais besoin de vivre ça tout seul.

\- Alors en plus d'être un trouillard, tu es égoïste. »

Il lâcha un petit rire sans joie. Sans doute avait-elle raison. Sans doute avait-il agi de manière irréfléchie et insensible. Mais après tant d'années à vivre seul, à ne pas avoir à se soucier de quiconque d'autre que lui, qui aurait pu réellement lui en vouloir ?

Même elle ne le pouvait pas apparemment, puisqu'elle ajouta vivement, la voix tendue à se briser :

« Désolée. Je… Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu as provoqué en t'en allant !

\- J'en ai une vague idée.

\- Vraiment ? Alors tu sais que tout le monde t'a encore cherché ? Que tout le monde s'est encore inquiété ? Que ta mère a dû quitter sa classe en plein cours en réalisant qu'elle allait fondre en larmes ? Que Mia a failli tuer Nicholas Harper, que Julian a été viré de l'équipe pour cela pendant plus d'un mois parce qu'il a décidé de s'accuser à sa place ? Qu'ils ont rompu ?

\- Non, je… »

Personne ne lui avait parlé de la rupture, ni d'à quel point Mia avait déraillé. Et l'envie de voir sa sœur fut tout à coup si puissante qu'associée à la soudaine brûlure de la culpabilité qu'elle réveillait en lui, il eut du mal à respirer.

« Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai été incapable de jouer le match suivant ta disparition ? Incapable, Ash ! Je… J'étais là, sur le terrain, et j'étais si furieuse, si en colère, si… »

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en voyant les siens briller de quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu trop à des larmes. Une litanie de « Non, non, non » résonna brutalement à son esprit, alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait inconsciemment brisé sa promesse. Il l'avait poussée à faire passer le Quidditch après lui.

Et si cela avait pu avoir le moindre sens romantique, si cela avait pu constituer une preuve quelconque de ses sentiments pour lui, ça n'aurait pas eu la moindre importance : leur relation ne pouvait simplement pas fonctionner comme celles des autres. Leur couple, si tenté qu'il existe encore, ne pouvait passer avant leurs rêves ou les en détourner d'une quelconque façon.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à rattraper le moindre souaffle, face à des poursuiveurs si pathétiques qu'un gamin de cinq ans aurait dû en être capable ! cracha-t-elle, comme toujours furieuse de s'être laissée faiblir. Si on n'avait pas eu tant de points d'avance, si les autres équipes n'avaient pas été aussi nulles, on aurait été éliminés du tournoi ! Éliminés parce que je… J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à toi. Toi, qui pouvais être blessé, seul, mort même à ce que j'en savais ! J'aurais pu perdre un tournoi important pour moi, essentiel même, à cause de toi ! A cause de… nous. »

Il s'efforça à rouvrir les yeux pour la regarder, et eut la confirmation qu'il redoutait tant. Elle pleurait. A cause de lui. A cause d'eux. Il avait involontairement tout fichu par terre, et il lui semblait que réparer ce qu'il venait de briser –sa promesse, tout simplement- prendrait bien davantage de temps qu'il n'en avait, sur ce toit, à l'abri du reste du monde. Il aurait voulu lui faire d'autres promesses, lui jurer qu'il ne partirait plus désormais, que tout serait normal après ce tournoi, et qu'il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de la détourner de son rêve. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'être sûr de pouvoir tenir cette promesse, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il désire. Alors il resta silencieux alors qu'elle poursuivait, comme pour l'abattre :

« Et je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute, en fait. Je devrais être assez forte pour rester concentrée quoi qu'il arrive ! Et je l'étais ! Je l'ai toujours été avant que tu débarques et que tu… Tu as tout changé, d'accord ? Et tu passes ton temps à le faire, et je n'arrive pas à gérer tout ce que ça entraîne. Alors si je suis censée ressentir ça, constamment, si ça doit me rendre angoissée, distraite et toutes ces autres choses qui m'ont fait perdre ma concentration ces derniers mois, je… »

Il attendit le couperet, l'ayant vu venir depuis de longues minutes déjà. Le « Je ne peux pas être avec toi. ». Il avait longtemps cru que son passé les briserait, qu'elle prendrait peur à cause de toutes ces valises qu'il traînerait toute sa vie parce que lui-même continuait à les craindre… Il s'était imaginé qu'elle fuirait mille fois entre sa lettre de confessions trop intimes et ses nombreux aveux lors de leur dernier week-end passé ensemble.

Mais au final, c'était lui qui la faisait abandonner. Pas son passé, pas les drames qui avaient jalonnés son existence. Lui. Lui et ses décisions. Lui et ses peurs. Lui et ses besoins stupides. Lui tout seul. Il ne pouvait accuser personne, ni reporter la faute sur elle… Il aurait pu dire qu'elle était trop folle de Quidditch, évidemment, mais comment aurait-il critiqué ce qui faisait d'elle, _elle_ , justement ? Ou accuser le reste du monde, son passé de l'avoir poussé à prendre ces décisions.

Il s'était cependant promis d'agir en adulte désormais. De cesser de fuir, de se mentir à lui-même, de faire de mauvais choix. Il l'avait fait trop tard, peut-être. Et il était fichu désormais, parce qu'aucune fille ne pourrait lui faire sortir Olivia Weasley de la tête avant des années, à moins d'un sacré miracle.

« Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais tu m'entends, être amoureuse. »

Il se figea. _Quoi_? Le mot retentit dans sa tête alors qu'il se répétait ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Amoureuse_? Bêtement, il s'entendit répliquer, comme si sa bouche prenait le contrôle de son cerveau aux abonnés absents.

« Parce que tu es amoureuse ?

\- J'étais. »

Elle redressa le menton en un signe de défit, l'incitant à déclarer le contraire ce qu'il s'efforça de ne pas faire. Parce qu' _elle_ , Olivia Molly Weasley, était amoureuse de lui. Elle n'avait pas dit l'aimer, ç'aurait paru aussi prématuré qu'inquiétant à ses yeux.

Hope lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait été incapable de lui répondre, figé par la peur de ce que ces mots pouvaient bien signifier de contraintes et d'espoirs. Maisie l'avait dit une fois ou deux aussi, comme mécaniquement alors qu'ils couchaient ensemble, comme si ces mots n'avaient de sens que si on leur en offrait.

Mais ce « amoureuse » lui paraissait… Parfait. Sans trop d'attentes, sans trop de restrictions, sans trop de quoi que ce soit. Il visait juste, précis, complet. Et il lui donnait envie de sourire, parce qu'après des semaines à répondre à toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête –à son sujet, au sujet de Jem, du loup, de sa famille…- une seule était restée :

« _Que se passe-t-il entre Olive et moi ?_ »

Elle avait été sa « meilleure copine », dans une vie qui lui semblait encore bien distante. Il avait eu à cœur de lui prouver sa valeur, de la faire rire quand elle se blessait, de lui révéler tout ce qu'il ne pouvait habituellement dire qu'à Poggy.

Elle était devenue… Sa concurrente autant que sa confidente, son amie autant que sa petite-amie. Elle était devenue la fille à laquelle il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser pendant des semaines, quel que soit son degrés d'épuisement, quoi qu'il lui en coûte de regrets.

Et s'il ne pouvait penser qu'il l'aimait sans se sentir un peu nauséeux, _ça_ , il pouvait le dire.

Il sentit un sourire grimper sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'empourprait sous son regard. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque, mais au pire des cas, seule sa fierté souffrirait, et peut-être la bulle d'espoir qu'il sentait enfler dans sa poitrine.

Il ne savait pas grand chose au sujet du sentiment amoureux, mais il était presque sûr qu'il ne disparaissait pas d'un seul coup. Que sa réaction au contact de son corps, comme la rougeur délicate sur ses joues prouvaient qu'elle avait beau être furieuse contre lui, qu'il l'avait peut-être blessée, mais que cela ne changeait absolument rien au reste.

Alors, sans pouvoir contenir l'enthousiasme naïf qui perçait dans sa voix, il clama en souriant :

« Oh ! C'est dommage… Parce que moi, je le suis. Amoureux de toi.

\- Hein ? »

La réponse était faible, ridicule, totalement à côté de la plaque. Olivia savait qu'elle aurait dû dire tout autre chose d'un peu plus construit, même pour dévoiler sa surprise. Un vrai mot, peut-être ? Un « Pardon ? », un « Quoi ? » même aurait fait l'affaire. Et si elle avait été dans un roman, elle aurait probablement répliqué d'un « Plait-il ? » d'une classe folle, mais désuète qui aurait poussé Ash à croire qu'elle se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ça aurait dû être le cas, d'ailleurs. Ne serait-ce que pour effacer l'affreux sourire qu'il avait désormais accroché à sa bouche, mais aussi parce qu'elle s'était promis d'être forte et déterminée. Que quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire, elle suivrait ses bonnes résolutions.

Elle était bien partie, pourtant. Se rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait éprouvé après son départ, avant qu'elle ne se mette à jouer si mécaniquement qu'elle en effrayait tous les joueurs, l'avait aidé à tenir le choc, à lui en vouloir encore. Malgré son sourire qu'elle voulait embrasser, malgré sa tignasse de nouveau longue dans laquelle elle voulait passer les doigts, malgré son envie, quasi-irrésistible, d'écouter tout ce qu'il avait à dire, d'entendre un récit complet de chaque minute qu'il avait passé loin d'elle.

Mais maintenant…

« Je suis amoureux de toi, répéta-t-il avant de rire, comme si lui-même trouvait cela aussi déplacé qu'incroyable. Et si tu osais en douter, c'est aussi la première fois de ma vie que je dis ça à quelqu'un, Olive. Encore une première fois. Et encore avec toi. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle avait prévu de le gronder encore, de l'accabler même parce qu'elle savait qu'ainsi, il préférerait la fuir –il était doué pour ça, après tout. Elle avait des milliers de choses à lui dire, des milliers de choses qui n'étaient ni gentilles, ni romantiques… Aucune ne paraissait convenir à cet instant. Absolument aucune.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû admettre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui –enfin, _avait été_ , se corrigea-t-elle. Elle aurait mieux fait de n'inclure aucune note positive dans son discours, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il s'y raccrocherait.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû le suivre sur ce toit.

Rester dans son lit, visualiser le match du lendemain, se répéter qu'elle allait s'en sortir, que tout irait bien… Voilà comment c'était censé se passer. Mais comme toujours, il avait tout chamboulé. Et désormais, elle n'arrivait plus à décider de si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Mauvaise, lui hurlait sa tête.

Excellente, s'enthousiasmait le reste.

Mais sa bouche, elle, restait résolument silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle entendait ses promesses tourner en boucle dans sa tête, elle s'entendait lui raconter l'histoire de sa mère qui avait abandonné l'un de ses rêves, elle entendait sa propre voix qui répétait encore et toujours qu'elle devait penser Quidditch, respirer Quidditch, vivre Quidditch.

Cette petite voix qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire taire. Cette petite voix qu'elle refusait de laisser s'en aller…

Il parut comprendre qu'elle ne répondrait rien, qu'elle en était incapable, et le sourire faiblit un peu avant de se reformer, un peu moins réel, un peu plus Malefoyen aussi. Son envie de savoir ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines lui coupa le souffle, mais elle resta muette, parce que s'intéresser à lui prouverait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'admettre.

« Tu me répondras quand tu voudras, d'accord ? »

La voix d'Ash ne flancha pas. Il avait l'air si nonchalant, comme si attendre une réponse à une déclaration était tout à fait normal, qu'elle eut soudain envie de le pousser pour le faire tressaillir –sans doute l'aurait-elle fait si la possibilité d'une chute n'avait pas été mortelle. Il se releva d'un mouvement, rattrapa son balai et grimpa dessus, l'air bien plus sûr de lui désormais.

Peut-être que sa réponse se lisait sur son visage, après tout. Peut-être la pourchasserait-il éternellement jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'admette. Ou peut-être lui laisserait-il tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui serait pire.

« Tu t'en sortiras pour redescendre toute seule ? »

Si elle avait laissé passer cette histoire de veste, malgré son envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas si fragile, elle n'allait certainement pas répondre à cette question qui sous-entendait qu'elle n'était pas capable de s'en sortir sans aide. Il rit sous son regard furibond, et l'espace d'une seconde, ce fut comme si rien n'avait changé. Il la testait, il la cherchait… Et elle tombait dans le panneau, sans le moindre regret.

« Question stupide ! », sourit-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

D'un coup de pied, il s'éleva dans les airs et tourna autour d'elle un instant, comme un oiseau prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Sans doute savait-il qu'elle ne se laisserait pas prendre pas le rôle de la proie bien longtemps, puisqu'il finit par s'éloigner. Et la laissant là, aussi seule et perdue qu'elle l'avait été durant sa trop longue absence, il disparut sur quelques mots qui firent grimper un irrépressible sourire sur ses lèvres :

« A bientôt sur le terrain, Olive qui n'a peur de rien ! »

* * *

Ash tremblotait dans sa tenue de Quidditch, frigorifié. Les avantages de jouer sur des terrains délimités seulement par magie –tels que la magnifique vue, ou le côté surréaliste du jeu sans réel sol sur lequel s'appuyer- avaient été rapidement effacés. Une demi-heure de jeu contre Fuoco Fatuo, l'équipe italienne, avait suffi à Ash et ses coéquipiers pour constater que la hauteur créait bien des désagréments, le premier étant qu'à une telle altitude, il faisait si froid qu'il s'était senti rabougrir de seconde en seconde. Il avait même momentanément regretté que Keegan se soit fait porter pâle pour qu'il puisse jouer à sa place…

Ou du moins l'avait-il grommelé après cette difficile demi-heure de jeu, avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre le contrôle de ses doigts gourds pour marquer quelques buts. La victoire éclatante de son équipe l'avait d'ores et déjà qualifiée pour les Quarts de Finale, et ils avaient tous été transporté d'enthousiasme en quittant le terrain. Ils ne savaient pas encore quelle équipe ils affronteraient ensuite, mais Fox priait pour qu'il ne s'agisse ni du Japon –qui avait éliminé l'équipe Sud-Africaine en douze minutes de jeu, après avoir marqué cinq buts sans en encaisser un seul- ni des Wizzall Black, l'équipe Néo-Zélandaise invaincue jusqu'alors.

Avant de pouvoir jouer, ils avaient assisté à deux matchs en parallèle, dont un où Poudlard avait littéralement broyé l'équipe des Iles Salomon. Impressionné, il avait suivi des yeux une Olivia qui ne faiblissait jamais, quelle que soit la puissance des souaffles qui fonçaient sur elle. Il l'avait vue grimacer parfois en réceptionnant la balle, mais elle se reprenait si vite qu'il était probablement le seul à remarquer qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir mal.

Il redoutait presque d'avoir à l'affronter sur le terrain depuis leur conversation nocturne. Il lui semblait qu'ils devraient d'abord régler leurs problèmes personnels avant de pouvoir se faire face, mais sans doute l'ignorerait-elle jusqu'à la fin du Tournoi… Et s'ils se retrouvaient à jouer l'un contre l'autre, il prévoyait un bain de sang.

« Ash ? T'es bleu, tu sais ? »

Il esquissa un sourire grelottant à l'adresse de Fox qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. En arrivant au Brésil, il avait été ravi de découvrir l'incroyable lieu où se déroulerait le Tournoi. Désormais, il regrettait amèrement les terrains au sol et la chaleur.

« T'étais pas censé faire… tu-sais-quoi ? » ajouta son meilleur ami quelques minutes plus tard.

Ash jeta un coup d'œil au cadran brisé de sa montre –il avait reçu un cognard dessus une heure auparavant, et n'avait pas encore pris le temps de la réparer. Son poignet, bleu, semblait aussi amoché que l'objet, et il mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à s'en détourner pour lire l'heure. Évidemment, il était en retard. Il était _toujours_ en retard.

« Je file, grimaça-t-il avant de quitter les gradins où il s'était installé, le temps de jauger la concurrence. Tu me raconteras... Et observe bien le grand brun là ! Le poursuiveur. Il a l'air traitre.

\- Je note. Bon courage, mec ! »

Ash lui tapota l'épaule en remerciement avant de filer en direction du château. Pour se faire, il dût prendre son balai –sans quoi aurait-il été forcé de grimper dans l'un des étranges véhicules créés pour faire la navette entre l'école et le terrain, et il refusait d'entrer dans ce qu'il appelait désormais « Le Phallus Géant ».

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine minute pour retrouver le couloir qu'il avait parcouru la veille, et en arrivant à la porte, il prit conscience de la tension dans son corps et de l'énorme nœud qui remplissait sa gorge. Il inspira plusieurs fois, conscient de l'importance du moment. Il n'avait simplement pas le droit de se planter. Pas avec elle. Il pouvait l'aider, il pouvait arranger les choses, il en était persuadé, mais pour cela, il devait… être parfait, tout simplement. Ce qu'il n'était et n'avait jamais été.

Il s'efforça courageusement à toquer à la porte, priant pour ne pas dire de bêtises, ni détériorer encore davantage une situation déjà compliquée. Il entendit des voix derrière le battant et carra les épaules, prêt à encaisser le choc que son père, que Drago, lui avait prédit la veille.

Ce fut ce dernier qui apparut, un petit rictus un peu nerveux serrant ses lèvres. Il s'effaça pour le laisser passer, et parut pousser un soupir de soulagement en le voyant entrer. Comme s'il avait craint qu'il ne tourne les talons et disparaisse… Sans doute imagineraient-ils tous le pire un moment, après toutes les frayeurs qu'il leur avait faites.

« Désolé pour le retard, je me suis laissé distraire par les matchs…

\- Je t'ai vu jouer, répondit simplement Drago, apparemment fier. Ce but au moment même où l'attrapeur a eu le vif d'or aurait dû être compté !

\- Va expliquer ça à ce crétin d'arbitre, bougonna Ash en réponse avant de déclarer : L'important, c'est qu'on ait gagné. Je suis pressé d'être au prochain match…

\- Alors lequel de tes coéquipiers va se faire porter pâle cette fois ?

\- Fox, pour que Keegan puisse jouer aussi… On n'a pas encore envisagé la suite, par contre. Si on arrive en Finale, je suppose qu'aucun d'eux ne voudra me laisser sa place, et je comprendrai.

\- On a plus qu'à prier pour qu'Hollywood fasse une mauvaise chute, alors… » railla Drago avec un sourire mauvais.

Ash retint un rire. Il y avait pensé, en effet, et c'était la seule option qu'il espérait désormais. Néanmoins, il leur restait un match de quart de finale à gagner. Et un autre de demi-finale s'il y parvenait. La chute d'Hollywood devrait attendre. Le sourire de Drago s'effaça finalement alors qu'il l'entrainait vers l'autre bout de l'immense pièce.

Ash sentit un poids tomber sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut le regard las de sa mère, mais il focalisa rapidement son attention sur la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, assise sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils du coin salon. Elle fit volte-face un instant plus tard.

Il vit ses yeux d'un brun semblable à celui de leur mère s'écarquiller de surprise, et l'émotion visible qui l'étreignit se répercuta en lui comme un boomerang.

Mia avait maigri. Dix bons kilos qui n'avaient pourtant pas été superflus auparavant semblaient s'être évaporés, et ses traits tirés par la fatigue rendaient ses pommettes saillantes. Ses yeux paraissaient trop grands pour son visage. Et elle-même lui parut brusquement si frêle qu'il se sentit de nouveau grand frère au lieu de petit. Ses cheveux, trop longs, formaient un chignon défait au-dessus de sa tête, et ses vêtements devenus trop larges pendaient aussi lamentablement que ses quelques mèches fuyantes autour d'elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'elle atterrissait contre son torse. Instinctivement, il ramena ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant alors qu'il la sentait trembler si fort que sa seule option lui semblait être de l'enlacer davantage. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux, la laissant pleurer tout son saoul, ignorant la vague de culpabilité qui menaçait de le faire vaciller. Il ne pouvait plus penser à lui, désormais, pas en cet instant où elle seule comptait.

« Mia, ça va… chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, avant de la repousser suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage. Je suis là, tu vois.

\- Ils… Ils ont dit que tu te souvenais… »

Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot qu'il peina à comprendre, et il hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement leurs parents d'avoir préparé le terrain. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à tout lui expliquer, même s'il estimait qu'elle méritait bien d'avoir droit à quelques informations supplémentaires de sa part. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui en offrir qu'elle murmura soudain, les sanglots brisant sa voix :

« Tu dois me détester maintenant… »

Il en resta coi, quelques secondes, et vit Drago et Hermione échanger un sombre regard à quelques pas de là. Pourquoi aurait-il dû la détester ? C'était à elle de lui en vouloir. C'était lui qui avait disparu, avait provoqué tant de drames dans sa petite vie… C'était lui, la cause de son mal-être, et certainement pas le contraire.

« Mia… De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? répondit-il donc, espérant qu'elle trouverait une explication qui ne le pousse pas encore davantage à culpabiliser.

\- De… De moi. J'étais horrible avec toi, et c'est de ma faute ! Tu aurais le droit de me détester ! Tu peux le dire, tu aurais raison ! Je me déteste ! Je… Je suis tellement désolée, je… »

La voix céda, comme un fil tendu finalement tranché, et il lui sembla la voir rapetisser à vue d'œil. Il ne parvint pas immédiatement analyser ses mots, préoccupé avant tout par l'état dans lequel elle était –physiquement décharnée, mentalement fêlée. État dont il était de toute évidence la cause, quoi qu'elle puisse dire.

Puis il comprit.

Sous le choc, il resta là, ses bras naturellement serrés autour d'elle, à se demander comment il avait pu passer à côté, comme les nombreux flashs de son passé ne l'avaient pas immédiatement conduit à la conclusion qu'il venait de faire. Merlin, avait-elle passé toutes ces années à s'en vouloir pour _ça_?

Nerveusement, il passa sa main sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever les yeux. Il tremblait lui aussi, conscient qu'il se devait de peser ses mots, de les choisir avec précision, et qu'à la moindre erreur, il lui ferait encore plus de mal. Ou pire, qu'elle ne le croirait pas.

Alors il commença comme il aurait aimé qu'elle le fasse si les rôles avaient été inversés. Car quoi qu'il ait bien pu se passer dans leurs vies, quel qu'ait été leurs existences bien différentes, ils souffraient exactement de la même façon. Culpabilisant pour des choses dont ils n'étaient pas responsables. Bourrés à craquer du besoin viscéral d'être compris malgré tout, pardonnés même. Et partagés entre ce qu'ils avaient été, ce qu'ils auraient dû être, ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Identiques malgré leurs différences. Comme avant.

« Je me souviens que tu passais ton temps à me donner des ordres, que tu me pinçais, que tu te moquais de moi… (Il entendit Drago jurer, mais n'y prêta pas garde.) Je me souviens de la petite dictatrice que tu étais avec nous tous, et de mon besoin malgré tout cela de te faire plaisir. Je me souviens que tu voulais toujours attirer l'attention de papa, que tu ne supportais pas qu'il s'intéresse plus à moi, que tu étais d'une jalousie maladive.

\- Ash, chuchota Hermione en s'avançant, mais il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de l'interrompre.

\- Et je me souviens des spectacles de marionnettes que tu faisais avec des peluches au pied de mon lit. Et de toi me racontant des histoires, parfois pour me faire peur, mais pas que. Et du coup de poing que tu avais envoyé à Galaad un jour après qu'il se soit moqué de moi parce que je m'étais fait pipi dessus après qu'il ait essayé de me faire peur. Je me souviens que tu me défendais constamment contre les autres, comme si tu voulais être la seule à pouvoir m'embêter. Je me souviens à quel point tu réussissais à vite te faire pardonner quand tu réalisais que tu m'avais vraiment fait de la peine. Et tu sais de quoi je me rappelle aussi ? »

Elle secoua la tête, tout doucement, et il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues blêmes.

« Je me souviens à quel point je t'aimais, quoi que tu puisses me faire subir. Et je me souviens d'à quel point j'étais en colère contre toi quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais plus et qu'à quel point j'avais envie de ravaler ces mots après en m'éloignant parce que maman répétait constamment… Tu te souviens ?

\- Qu'on est frère et sœur, et que même en étant très fâchés, on ne devait jamais arrêter de s'aimer.

\- Oui, exactement, sourit-il en y repensant. Merlin, Mia… Je ne le pensais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé.

\- C'est de ma faute… bredouilla-t-elle sans cesser de pleurer.

\- Non. C'est de la faute de Lucius Malefoy. De Fenrir Greyback. Et… Et sûrement un peu de la mienne, gamin stupide de quatre ans et demi qui a suivi un inconnu alors qu'il avait les parents les plus méfiants de l'univers. Mais _ta_ faute ? Non, certainement pas.

\- Mais je… »

Il lui fit les gros yeux et elle se tut, lâchant un son à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et le rire, et il se demanda comment elle avait pu vivre avec ce poids pendant tant d'années. Et pire, s'il pourrait réellement l'en débarrasser en lui répétant constamment qu'elle n'était pas responsable, parce qu'il était évident qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Il se souvenait du jour de sa disparition, de la colère qu'il avait éprouvée à son égard, des mots qui avaient dépassé sa pensée. Même à l'époque, il s'en était rendu compte, sans doute parce que chaque dispute entre ses parents se concluaient par un « Je t'aime », même s'il était assorti à des noms d'oiseaux. Qu'à l'époque, les « Je t'aime » étaient prononcés au moins une fois par jour, par son père, par sa mère, par Mia et même par lui.

Alors, sans plus hésiter, conscient qu'il avait autant besoin de le prononcer qu'elle de l'entendre, il s'acharna à effacer les derniers mots que Jeremy Théodore Malefoy avait dits à sa grande sœur. Il n'était peut-être pas capable de les dire à Drago ou à Hermione, il n'aurait peut-être jamais l'occasion de le faire avec Olivia… Mais Mia les méritait, plus que quiconque. Et au fond, il les méritait peut-être un peu lui aussi.

« Je t'aime, Mia. »

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de leurs parents. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire, Drago ayant du travail –il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se contenter de trainer dans sa chambre continuellement- et Hermione une pile de copies à corriger. Installés dans le petit coin salon, ils avaient réussi à se faire servir un tas de choses à grignoter, et Ash essayait de ne pas fixer trop durement Mia qui n'avait clairement pas d'appétit.

Elle évoquait les cours à Poudlard depuis une bonne demi-heure, et il parvenait à l'écouter avec attention, s'attardant sur des détails auxquels il n'avait jusque-là pas prêté la moindre attention. Sans doute était-ce stupide de s'angoisser autant qu'elle au sujet des ASPICS alors même qu'il avait loupé en beauté ses examens –il en aurait la certitude quand il recevrait ces notes, évidemment, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Contrairement à elle, il se fichait un peu de ne pas réussir à obtenir une moyenne incroyable. Pour jouer au Quidditch, il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, même si Hermione le convaincrait probablement du contraire sans trop de difficultés.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pratique à m'avoir comme frère ? l'interrompit-il alors qu'elle déblatérait des propos sans queues ni têtes au sujet de son examen d'Histoire de la Magie.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Je suis nul en cours, et dyslexique. Ce qui signifie que tu seras toujours la tête de la famille ! Toujours ! »

Il répéta ce mot d'une façon volontairement dramatique et sourit en l'entendant rire. Au moins parvenait-il à la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle avait toujours les yeux un peu humides, et il lui semblait qu'elle était à fleur de peau, sans doute de façon continuelle désormais. Drago et Hermione avaient dit qu'elle « voyait quelqu'un », expression à traduire par un évident « faisait une thérapie », et il se demandait si cela changeait quelque chose, sans pour autant oser poser la question.

« J'espère juste avoir de bonnes notes, conclut-elle finalement avec un petit rictus embarrassé. J'ai passé les sept dernières années à m'acharner en cours… Je refuse d'envisager un échec pour quelques semaines compliquées.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as réussi, l'encouragea-t-il. Après tout, tu es Amélia Malefoy, et… Hermione Granger est ta mère !

\- La tienne aussi, je te rappelle.

\- Ouais, mais je suis déjà super doué sur un balai ! On ne peut pas tout avoir ! »

Elle leva brièvement les yeux au ciel avant de l'interroger sur le fonctionnement du tournoi, et il s'empressa de lui expliquer comment il avait pu s'incruster dans l'équipe. Pour la Finale, Birdie avait pris la décision étrangement contestée de remodeler l'équipe en fonction des performances des joueurs durant les manches précédentes, mais également selon leurs notes. Ratz, par exemple, s'était trop laissé perturber par le tournoi pour poursuivre, alors que Blondie, lui, avait perdu tous ses moyens sous la pression et l'importance du jeu. Parmi les juniors, le constat avait été plus douloureux encore, et Birdie avait fait de son mieux pour constituer une bonne équipe. Malheureusement, en ce qui concernait le poste de Poursuiveur, ils étaient quatre à faire l'affaire : Hollywood, Fox, Keegan et lui. Il avait été absent trop longtemps, avait commis trop d'erreurs, pour qu'elle le choisisse en priorité. Sans le soutien de Fox et Keegan, sans doute n'aurait-elle jamais accepté de l'envoyer en Finale.

« Et dans ce cas, tu serais venu nous voir en Angleterre ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, comme si cela allait de soi.

\- Oui, je suppose… Je ne sais pas quand, mais j'aurai fini par le faire. Avoir une date butoir a juste rendu les choses plus faciles, admit-il en détournant le regard, honteux du manque flagrant de cran qu'il démontrait en ce qui concernait sa famille. Plus… réelles, je suppose.

\- Et… qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

Elle le regarda, de l'angoisse plein les yeux, et il faillit se mettre à promettre mille choses qu'il n'avait pas l'assurance de pouvoir jurer. Certes, il avait déjà une idée précise de ce qu'il voulait faire de l'été qui se profilait, d'où il espérait le passer, et avec qui… Mais il s'était juré de leur en parler à tous les trois, de leur dire comment il imaginait la suite désormais et quelles limites il préférait conserver. Ensemble. Pas juste lui et Mia.

« Je… Je préfèrerais qu'on en discute avec pa… avec… avec nos parents, si tu veux bien.

\- Oh… Bien sûr. »

Il lut la déception dans ses yeux et s'empressa de lui prendre la main avant de la serrer, essayant par ce simple geste de la rassurer, alors même qu'elle semblait tout à coup prête à s'effriter. Il se demanda où était passée la Mia Malefoy qu'il avait rencontrée à son arrivée à Poudlard quelques mois auparavant, et à quel point cette Mia-là avait été un masque et comment il aurait pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Puis, il songea brièvement que même leurs parents étaient passé à côté, ou du moins qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour arranger les choses. Sans doute n'en aurait-il pas été davantage capable.

« Uhm… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, après ? Enfin, si j'ai le droit de poser la question, évidemment !

\- Je… Smethwyck, ma psy, elle… Elle m'a proposé plusieurs pistes assez sympas à envisager. Pour faire court, elle pense que j'ai trop de mal à me défaire du masque de la fille parfaite que j'ai porté pendant plus de la moitié de ma vie, et que papa et maman, quoi qu'ils puissent faire ou dire, sont une partie du problème. Enfin, ce n'est pas de leur faute ! C'est moi ! C'est moi qui me mets une pression incroyable sur les épaules, et qui m'acharne à satisfaire tout le monde... Elle pense que partir pourrait me faire du bien. »

Il se stupéfia à ces mots. _Partir_? Elle voulait partir ? Mais partir où et combien de temps ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, précisément, alors même que… Il ravala les millions des questions qui s'acharnaient contre la barrière de ses lèvres, la laissant poursuivre à son rythme alors même qu'il maudissait cette satanée Smethwyck qu'il ne connaissait pourtant même pas.

« Elle dit que passer du temps ailleurs, seule, sans le regard de papa et maman ou de quiconque que je tente instinctivement de rendre heureux pourrait me faire du bien, pourrait me permettre de découvrir… Qui je suis ou qui je veux être. »

Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer alors même qu'un sursaut de culpabilité lui sautait au visage. Merlin, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout. N'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'il avait voulu faire ? Et n'avait-il pas décidé de s'en aller exactement pour les mêmes raisons ? Certes, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'un psychomage pour le lui dire, il avait pris sa décision seul, mais cela ne rendrait pas les choses plus faciles. Il aurait été égoïste de lui demander de rester, de la pousser à faire exactement ce qu'elle avait fait toute sa vie : s'oublier pour les autres. Pour lui. Alors il se contenta de sourire et demanda, en essayant de chasser le poids qui lui pesait soudain sur l'estomac :

« Et donc, tu partirais où et quand ? Et… pour faire quoi ?

\- Elle a pas mal de contacts un peu partout dans le monde, elle a énormément voyagé et elle pense que le mieux pour moi, pour le moment, ce serait de ne pas trop créer d'attaches, de me focaliser sur moi au lieu des autres… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle connaît tout un tas de gens, que ce soit dans le milieu médical, ou botanique, sans compter des journalistes, des écrivains, des hommes politiques aussi, même si je dois avouer que je préfèrerai éviter ce genre de boulot ! Elle m'a dit qu'il me suffisait de choisir quelque chose, un truc qui pourrait m'intéresser et paf ! Son nom suffira à ouvrir des portes. Je ne serai sûrement que l'assistante d'assistantes, je servirai des cafés ou découperai un million de bulbes pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison, mais…

\- Tu serais ailleurs. Occupée. Et…

\- Et je découvrirais le monde ! C'est à la fois… enthousiasmant et effrayant ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui… »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais il ne mentait pas. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle éprouvait. Il ressentait exactement la même chose à l'heure actuelle. Un mélange de joie, d'impatience, d'espoirs, et de peurs plus étourdissant que les montagnes russes. Mais ses raisons n'auraient pu être plus différentes. Elle redoutait de partir. Il redoutait de rester.

« Alors, tu as des pistes précises, ou…

\- Elle m'a donné une liste de plusieurs noms et postes que je pourrais tenir quelques semaines ou quelques mois selon mon intérêt. Il y en a un qui m'intéresse, mais c'est… C'est en Équateur, et il y a la barrière de la langue et tout ça. C'est dans une école. Ils manquent de professeurs, et elle connaît le Directeur. Je n'enseignerais pas, évidemment, je serais juste là pour aider, mais… Je crois que ce serait un milieu intéressant. Si je pouvais, je vivrais à Poudlard !

\- Ok, on est donc sûrs que sous le masque, il y a quand même une petite intello !

\- Eh ! gronda-t-elle avant de faire mine de le frapper. J'aime l'ambiance, c'est tout ! Tu es à l'aise sur un balai, moi je le suis pour… Apprendre ou… Je n'en sais trop rien. Je crois que ça ne me dépayserait pas trop. Ce serait bien pour commencer. »

Il comprenait trop bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. N'avait-il pas fait un long arrêt à Salem, le seul endroit où il s'était senti à sécurité, sur la route qui l'avait conduit jusque-là ? Il acquiesça donc, avec un enthousiasme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Il était heureux pour elle, évidemment. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle s'en irait. Son plan incluait sa présence. Et il n'avait aucun droit de l'obliger à suivre ce plan. Il n'avait simplement pas le droit d'être égoïste à ce point, peu importait ce que ça pourrait bien lui coûter, et à quel point cela modifiait l'image qu'il s'était faite des mois à venir. Alors il l'interrogea, lui demandant des détails sur ce fameux poste.

Pourtant, presque malgré lui, alors qu'il l'écoutait parler, il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger sur un point qui le troublait un peu trop et qu'il avait jusque-là évité. Au départ parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en parler devant leurs parents, et ensuite parce qu'il craignait un peu sa réaction.

Mais l'idée de son départ le poussa à céder à sa curiosité, à envisager tous les effets que cela aurait sur lui, comme sur le reste des gens qui tenaient à elle. Il y avait Sienna, évidemment. Et aussi le garçon si éperdument amoureux de sa sœur qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que son départ provoquerait en lui. Un garçon qui n'était manifestement pas au courant des projets de Mia et qui ne les apprécierait certainement pas.

« Et Julian, est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? »

* * *

Drago avait l'habitude des soirées mondaines, des discours grandiloquents des hommes politiques et autres situations qu'il avait appris à subir avant même de savoir marcher. L'aristocratie anglaise n'avait rien à envier à la politique internationale, mais heureusement être devenu un adulte avait ses avantages, le principal étant qu'il finissait toujours pas trouver un moyen de fuir tout ce beau monde.

Cette fois, il prétexta avec un sourire goguenard qu'il devait rejoindre son épouse dans sa chambre. Le ministre qui lui faisait face, et qui venait d'un quelconque pays dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'alors, lui fit un clin d'œil et le laissa s'échapper, sans savoir qu'il n'avait pas d'épouse. Juste une Hermione. Et c'était bien suffisant.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le poussait à quitter les lieux –en dehors de son overdose de discours politiquement corrects. Il avait laissé Hermione et les enfants seuls depuis plus d'une heure et il lui tardait de les rejoindre. Il parcourut les couloirs sans trop voir où il allait, mais n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

« Ash ?! s'étonna-t-il en voyant apparaître l'adolescent. Tu t'en vas déjà ?

\- J'étais censé rejoindre Fox et les autres à _la cantina_.

\- Oh. Uhm… très bien. Alors…

\- Je peux rester si tu veux ! »

Ash haussa doucement les épaules en faisant cette proposition, et Drago fut brièvement tenté d'accepter, avant de se morigéner : il se refusait d'envahir la vie de l'adolescent. Il secoua donc la tête avant de demander, un peu maladroitement :

« Peut-être que je peux t'accompagner… Je te laisserais seul avec tes amis, bien entendu, mais j'aimerais qu'on puisse discuter un moment, toi et moi. Sans ta mère et Mia, si ça te convient. »

Ash fronça brièvement les sourcils, l'air troublé par cette précision, puis il acquiesça et referma la porte derrière lui. En silence, ils avancèrent dans le couloir, avant que Drago ne parvienne à lancer la conversation, redoutant d'aborder le sujet qui l'avait conduit à suivre son fils. Il évoqua Mia, et Ash parut à la fois inquiet et soulagé, comme si l'état de sa sœur le troublait autant qu'eux. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Drago finit par s'arrêter net.

Ash se figea à son tour et lui adressa un regard surpris, se demandant apparemment ce qui n'allait pas. Drago jeta un coup d'œil rapide alentour, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls en cas de réaction violente de la part de l'adolescent –il n'allait certainement pas laisser quiconque écrire des atrocités sur son loup-garou de fils une fois de plus. Et finalement, il se lança :

« C'est à propos de Lucius. »

Ash recula d'un pas et enfouit violemment ses mains dans ses poches, comme pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait instinctivement formé des poings, prouvant par là qu'il était loin d'avoir mis cette histoire derrière lui. Puis, sans lui laisser l'occasion d'expliquer la situation, il gronda, comme si le loup s'acharnait soudain à parler à sa place :

« Je suis désolé que tu ais assisté à ça.

\- Assisté à quoi ?

\- A sa mort. Je… J'aurais préféré que tu ne me vois pas comme ça. Et que tu ne me vois pas faire ça. Mais le fait est que c'est moi, et je n'y peux rien ! Alors…

\- Ash, arrête ! Ce n'est pas du tout de cela dont je souhaitais te parler. »

L'adolescent lui adressa un regard à la fois suspicieux et plein d'espoirs et Drago se demanda si ce n'était pas justement le sujet qu'ils auraient dû aborder avant tout. Poussant un bref soupir, il se tourna vers une porte-fenêtre, à quelques mètres de là, et fit signe à Ash de le suivre. S'ils devaient discuter de cela, mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque de se faire surprendre.

A l'extérieur, l'air frais des hauteurs sembla apaiser Ash qui s'appuya à la rambarde en inspirant à fond, l'air nauséeux. Sans doute ses souvenirs le hanteraient-ils toujours un peu, mais Drago refusait qu'il se laisse aller à croire qu'il était jugé pour cet acte en particulier. Ainsi, pesant ses mots avant autant de douceur que possible, il annonça :

« Avant que tu te transformes, mes mains serraient le cou de mon père. (Ash se crispa, mais ne releva pas les yeux.) J'étais prêt à le tuer. J'étais conscient de ce que je faisais. Je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Mais… Je voulais qu'il meurt. Le fait est que sans ton intervention, j'aurais son sang sur les mains, et je crois que les choses auraient été bien plus faciles ainsi. Je regrette que tu l'aies tué. Non pas parce que cela me dégoûte, ou que je pense que tu as commis une erreur… Mais parce que j'aurais voulu être celui qui a débarrassé le monde de sa présence. J'aurais voulu te venger, venger notre famille, me venger. Tu comprends ? »

Ash détacha son regard de l'immensité du ciel, et se tourna vers lui, étonnamment blême. Puis il hocha la tête, une fois, puis une autre avant de détourner les yeux, comme incapable de soutenir son regard. Alors, enfin, Drago admit ce qui l'avait poussé à demander ce conciliabule avant tout.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as demandé de l'argent pour Olivia ?

\- Oui… acquiesça Ash avec un rictus, apparemment embarrassé.

\- Et de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de l'héritage des Malefoy ? »

Cette fois, Ash le regarda de nouveau, ayant sans doute senti une nouvelle tension dans sa voix alors qu'il imaginait déjà la réaction qui s'en suivrait. Ash hocha la tête une fois de plus, cette fois sans parler, et Drago se lança, avec l'impression d'être sur le point d'asséner une nouvelle claque à un garçon qui en avait déjà trop subi.

« Tu hérites de tout.

\- Pardon ?

\- La fortune du coffre Malefoy. Le Manoir. Il… Il t'a tout légué. »

Ash resta stupéfié et Drago s'approcha d'un pas, se demandant s'il n'aurait finalement pas dû compter sur la présence d'Hermione avant de se lancer dans cette discussion. Sans doute aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle soit là, afin d'apaiser Ash comme elle semblait si aisément le faire. Une grimace étrange déforma le visage de l'adolescent, et Drago craignit soudain qu'il ne craque, qu'il ne s'effondre en pleurs ou…

Ash éclata de rire. Un rire sans joie, un peu fou, passablement hystérique. Un rire qui fit apparaître des larmes aux coins de ses yeux et une rougeur furieuse sur ses joues. Un rire qui sembla sortir sous une impulsion de stupeur plus que par humour. Puis, entre deux hoquets, il parvint à articuler :

« Tu te fiches de moi, pas vrai ?!

\- Non…

\- C'est une putain de blague ! Il… Je… »

Le rire se tarit, et Ash parut nauséeux tout à coup. Il inspira profondément, la tête penchée en arrière, et frotta brusquement ses poignets en un mouvement étrange que Drago essaya de ne pas analyser, conscient qu'il ne ferait que s'énerver davantage inutilement.

« Je n'en veux pas, gronda finalement le jeune homme entre ses dents serrées. Je ne veux pas d'une seule mornille venant de lui.

\- C'est une grosse somme, mon grand. Une somme colossale même.

\- Je ne veux pas être riche, pas comme ça, pas grâce à lui. Je… Je n'en veux pas. T'as qu'à le prendre, toi ! De toute façon, il me prenait pour toi, alors !

\- C'est ton nom qu'il a mis sur son testament, Ash, expliqua calmement Drago, essayant d'apaiser la fureur évidente qui se dégageait du garçon. Enfin, celui de Jem. A ce moment-là, il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Alors il a juste décidé de venir me torturer un peu plus outre-tombe ?! C'est une blague, ce n'est pas possible, je… Donne-le à quelqu'un, fais-en ce que tu veux, je n'en ai pas besoin ! »

Drago hésita une seconde. Une petite voix lui suggérait de ne pas insister davantage, mais il savait pertinemment que le sujet devrait être évoqué une fois de plus un jour ou l'autre. Il n'avait absolument aucune légitimité sur le coffre Malefoy, son père s'en était assuré. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour en débarrasser Ash, à moins de braquer Gringotts. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'abandonner.

« Le fait est que je ne pourrais pas gérer cette histoire, même si je le voulais, Ash. C'est à toi de le faire. Si tu veux le redistribuer, l'offrir à des associations peut-être ? Quoi que tu souhaites en faire, tu vas devoir prendre ces décisions tout seul, en tout état de cause…

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je… Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toute cette histoire, d'accord ?! Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas juste ! Il est mort ! Il ne devrait pas avoir encore l'opportunité de débarquer dans ma vie comme ça et… »

Ash lâcha un juron et envoya un inutile coup de pied sur la rambarde. Il semblait pressé de s'échapper, de se défouler sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et Drago regretta momentanément de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir un moyen d'y parvenir. Puis, le jeune homme inspira profondément et se redressa d'un seul coup, comme pour mieux affronter la situation. L'air glacial, il demanda :

« On parle de combien exactement ? Des centaines de gallions ? Quelques milliers ?

\- Des centaines de milliers, admit Drago sans exagérer. Je n'ai pas le chiffre exact, mais la dernière fois que je suis allé dans le coffre, il y a… une vingtaine d'années maintenant, c'était astronomique. A moins qu'il ait tout dilapidé, il y a assez pour vivre plusieurs vies sans faire très attention.

\- D'accord. Je… Je suppose que je pourrais le donner à des gens.

\- Et le Manoir ? »

Ash ferma douloureusement les yeux, et Drago comprit qu'il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait vécu entre les murs de ce lieu maudit en le voyant ravaler difficilement sa salive.

« J'aimerais le détruire brique par brique, pierre par pierre…

\- Je t'aiderai avec joie, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Drago. Cependant, sache que l'endroit à plusieurs siècles d'histoire derrière lui, et que nombre de sorciers pourraient te traiter de fou à cette idée…

\- J'ai combien de temps pour me décider ?

\- Toute la vie. »

Il disait vrai. Ash pouvait très bien laisser le coffre là où il était, sans s'en préoccuper. Il pouvait laisser le Manoir subir les années, les intempéries, des envahisseurs même. Mais il savait aussi que l'existence même de ce poids suffirait à alourdir les épaules déjà chargées du jeune homme qui voudrait mettre cette histoire derrière lui au plus vite.

Ash se laissa retomber contre la rambarde, comme assommé, et Drago regretta un instant d'avoir abordé le sujet, tout en étant conscient qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'éviter éternellement. Puis, l'adolescent acquiesça, comme pour lui-même, comme pour se donner le courage d'envisager une option raisonnable, d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Et enfin, la voix pleine d'un mélange assourdissant de regrets et de colère mêlées, il finit par murmurer :

« Je te donnerais ma réponse avant la fin de l'été. »

* * *

Si l'idée de faire se dérouler deux matchs en parallèle jusqu'aux demi-finales avait paru être une excellente idée à Ash la veille, ce jour-là, il maudissait cette organisation qui le torturait. Tout avait commencé une heure auparavant, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'en plus de jouer contre l'équipe Américaine d'Hartford –équipe qui les battait continuellement aux tournois nationaux- il allait devoir subir les réactions déchainées du public brésilien.

En effet, sur le terrain d'à-côté, l'équipe Brésilienne jouait. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'entendre crier et huer sans rapport avec les actions du match qu'il s'acharnait à gagner, il devait aussi subir une pression dont il aurait souhaité se passer.

L'équipe du Mont Roraima affrontait Poudlard.

Il avait observé l'entrée sur le terrain des joueurs qu'il connaissait si bien. Harper, qu'il aurait bien voulu dévorer à la prochaine pleine lune, Julian qui paraissait si désespérément à côté de la plaque… et Olivia, toujours aussi déterminée, toujours aussi forte. Elle lui avait adressé un regard sombre depuis son poste avant que les deux arbitres ne sifflent simultanément le début des matchs.

Il avait mis quelques secondes de trop à entrer dans le jeu, et ne parvenait simplement pas à cesser de lui jeter des coups d'œil à intervalle régulier. Il lui suffisait de s'approcher de son côté du terrain pour se laisser distraire. Avant tout parce qu'il lui avait dit être amoureux d'elle et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réagi, plus de vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Mais aussi parce qu'il pouvait lire la douleur sur son visage lorsqu'elle rattrapait les souaffles.

Elle ne semblait pas blessée. Les joueurs brésiliens étaient juste monstrueux. Leurs balais semblaient prêts à céder sous leur poids, et s'il n'avait pas eu la certitude absolue que le monde sorcier n'était pas particulièrement friands des anabolisants et autres drogues, il se serait posé des questions. La force avec laquelle les poursuiveurs envoyaient les souaffles en direction d'Olivia lui provoquait des sueurs froides.

« Oh ! hurla soudain Hollywood en lui fonçant dedans. T'as oublié pour quelle équipe tu joues, abruti ?! Arrête de mater, et concentre-toi ! »

Ash s'efforça d'obéir, parce que pour une fois qu'Hollywood disait quelque chose d'intelligent, il se sentait bien obligé de le faire. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Keegan qui semblait un peu perdu tout à coup, et le poussa à rentrer dans le jeu, comme il se devait de le faire.

Il parvint à marquer deux buts après s'être enfin réveillé. L'équipe d'Hartford était douée, mais ils s'étaient tous améliorés durant le tournoi : Keegan était rapide comme une flèche et capable de se faufiler partout, Hollywood, aussi insupportable soit-il, se défendait très bien sur un balai, et lui… Il n'avait jamais accumulé autant de points qu'au cours des derniers mois.

Il était conscient qu'Olivia l'avait bien aidé : elle s'entrainait comme une folle furieuse, mais parvenait à des résultats plus que probants, et sous ses conseils –ou plutôt ses ordres s'il devait être honnête- il avait fait des progrès.

Y songer l'obligea à lui jeter un énième regard en coin. Elle venait de laisser passer un souaffle et paraissait aussi furieuse que mal à l'aise. C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il la voyait transpirer autant : son visage était rougi par l'effort et ses cheveux collaient à sa peau alors qu'elle peinait à retrouver son souffle.

Il reçut un cognard dans le bras et s'efforça à se reconcentrer, essayant de ne pas songer à l'état dans lequel elle se trouverait si Poudlard perdait le match. Soutenu par leur public, l'équipe brésilienne semblait suffisamment exaltée pour aller contre les pronostics évidents.

Il commença à avoir froid alors que la nuit envahissait le terrain. Il laissa son regard s'accrocher à la lune, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de marquer un énième but. Il priait pour que Zeke attrape le vif d'or, afin qu'ils en finissent : il n'avait pas envie de passer une heure à dégeler ses doigts, comme la veille.

Une clameur s'éleva soudain, sans doute en réaction à un événement sur le terrain d'à-côté et il espéra que l'attrapeur Brésilien n'avait pas mis fin au match. La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, le score était bien trop serré pour que Poudlard l'emporte.

Il ne mit qu'une seconde à comprendre que les cris n'étaient pas des cris de victoire, mais d'horreur.

Et une de plus à focaliser son attention toute entière sur les buts qu'était censée protéger Olivia.

Olivia qui n'était plus là.

Il vit un éclair roux dans la pénombre de la nuit, bas, bien trop bas pour qu'elle ait encore son balai avec elle. Bien trop bas pour que ce soit normal.

Bien trop bas pour que quiconque de sensé puisse s'imaginer interrompre sa chute.

* * *

 **Note _** *fuis pour éviter les pastèques !* **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Avez-vous aimé les retrouvailles entre Ash & Olivia ? Et non, un "je t'aime" c'était trop tôt les concernant ah ah... :P ; 2. Pensez-vous qu'Olivia va vite pardonner à Ash ? :P ; 3. Soulagés des retrouvailles entre Ash & Mia ? 4. Pensez-vous qu'elle va aller mieux désormais & que pensez-vous de ses projets d'avenirs ? ; 5. Que va faire Ash de ses millions à votre avis ? :) ; 6. Est-ce que vous voulez me tuer pour cette fin ? :P Et qu'envisagez-vous pour la suite ? ; 7. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? :D

 **Dans le prochain (et dernier) épisode** _ Une chute, de la douleur, un truc de Gryffondor, des résultats, une famille, des larmes, de la peur, de la gêne, de l'injustice, des conditions, un remake, une star, une finale, une discussion difficile, un vœu, et un discours. :)

 **Des bisous !  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici donc, à l'heure une fois de plus, pour ce chapitre -le dernier et le plus long- qui j'espère... Vous plaira.

Mais avant tout, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! & réponses aux non-inscrits... -une fois encore, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde & n'hésitez pas à me signaler mes oublis ! **  
**

 **Romane :** Merci beaucoup :D Ah ah, ne t'inquiète pas pour l'Alihostelle, c'est pas grave ^^ En même temps, ma dernière phrase dit que personne de SENSÉ ne penserait à la rattraper... et si on a un personnage pas très sensé dans cette histoire, c'est forcément Ash :P Mais pour l'après, réponse un peu plus bas... Mia est toute fracassée, mais oui, son projet pourrait la sauver ! Ash 3 Et pour les gallions... réponse bientôt ! (dans l'épilogue en fait.) Et j'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner.

 **Margaux :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Ah ah, pour le romantisme, je compatis ! (bon, et même si on enlève le côté romantisme, disons que si personne ne la rattrape, elle va finir en mode crêpe-humaine-morceaux-gluants alors... bon... faut bien que quelqu'un se bouge les fesses ! :P) Pour Mia, je la comprends tellement aussi... Et pour Julian, réponse dans ce chapitre. :) Par contre, les gallions, non -et puis, il a encore une année d'école à subir, lui, il ne peut pas partir comme ça ! Pour le coup, il se ferait tirer les oreilles... (Le côté moins sympa d'avoir des parents.)

 **Marine :** Merciii :D Et oui, c'est presque la fin... Olivia, elle est têtue, c'est une Weasley -avoir un héroïne Weasley, quelle idée ! ils sont exaspérants. Mia/Julian, réponse dans ce chapitre... :) Tu peux compter sur Ash pour agir de façon totalement stupide  & inconsciente -histoire de prouver qu'il n'a pas atterri chez les Lions par hasard. Pour l'épilogue, je ne spoile pas, donc tu verras bien ! :P & je ne répondrai pas non plus à ta question suivante xD (Je sais je sais, je suis exaspérante aussi...)

 **Fanny :** Merci beaucoup ! Ah ah, mais les fins sadiques y'a que ça de vrai ! Et évidemment que je le mérite, non mais ! 1. Olivia mode glaçon, évidemment. 2. On y croit, On y croit ! ; 3. Je suis ravie que ça t'a plu ! ; 4. Oui, avec du temps... ^^ ; 5. Pour les gallions, réponse dans l'épilogue ! ; 6. :P ; 7. Merci ! Ah ah, promis tu vas être apaisé dès le début de ce chapitre ! (Et ne t'inquiète pas, le site bug souvent en fait  & du coup les reviews mettent un moment à apparaitre...)

 **Fan de Mia :** Pleuré ?! mais pourquoi !? Merci beaucoup pour ton review ;)

 **Julie :** Merci beaucoup ! :D J'avoue qu'ils en auront tous bavé ces petits... Pour tous ces petits couples, réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira :P Mais oui, pour Mia, besoin d'un peu plus de temps encore...  & non, plus de projets ! Fini, fini !

 **Meredith96 :** Merciii ! Ah ah, réponse à tout ça dans ce chapitre -mais j'assume le sadisme.

Merci encore à tous & bonne lecture de ce chapitre... :)

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Chapitre 29**

* * *

 _I, I will be King_

 _And you, you will be Queen_

 _Though nothing will drive them away_

 _We can beat them_

 _Just for one day_

 _We can be heros_

 _Just for one day_

 **\- David Bowie - Heroes -**

* * *

Elle tombait.

Il lui semblait qu'elle virevoltait sur son balai, prête à arrêter le souaffle qui fonçait sur elle, une seconde auparavant. Elle avait dû perdre connaissance. Elle avait dû… Elle était morte peut-être, parce que malgré la sensation de chute qu'elle éprouvait, elle ne parvenait à s'accrocher à rien.

Ses bras et ses jambes fouettaient le vide. Et ses yeux ne percevaient qu'un noir si intense et profond que même la nuit ne pouvait le créer.

Elle ne criait pas.

Elle tombait juste.

Et si elle n'était pas encore morte… Cela viendrait sans doute.

Elle n'avait même pas rattrapé ce souaffle.

* * *

C'était comme une chute. Son balai fermement serré entre ses doigts et ses jambes, il se laissait tomber à la verticale afin d'aller le plus vite possible. Il entendait toujours les cris dans son dos, quelqu'un hurla même son prénom, les sifflets des arbitres retentissaient, stridents. Il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

Son regard était accroché au peu de couleurs qui tranchaient sur le ciel noir –cheveux roux, tenue d'or. Il laissa sa paume frôler le plat de son Astéroïde 07, l'incitant ainsi à aller plus vite.

Il n'allait pas la laisser tomber. Jamais.

Le temps semblait se fractionner, durer à l'infinie alors qu'il n'avait dû se passer que quelques secondes depuis qu'il avait réalisé que quelque chose clochait. Mais c'était toujours comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Les pires moments se déroulaient toujours au ralenti, comme pour le torturer un peu plus.

Enfin, il eut l'impression de se rapprocher d'elle. Il allait devoir lâcher son balai pour l'attraper. Lâcher son balai et s'y maintenir par la seule force de ses cuisses alors que la gravité toute entière menaçait de le faire tomber à son tour. C'était risqué, stupide, insensé…

Nécessaire.

Il attendit la dernière seconde, et jamais son entraînement au Quidditch ne lui avait semblé aussi utile que lorsqu'il vola près d'elle, enfin. Son regard eut le temps d'accrocher mille détails : le sang qui recouvrait son visage, sa mâchoire qui semblait totalement déboitée, ses yeux clos.

Et il lâcha son Astéroïde.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, il la ramena contre son torse, et une seconde plus tard, cramponnait une main tremblante et moite autour du manche de son propre balai pour le redresser. Il eut du mal à le faire, tant par la faute de l'adrénaline qui semblait engourdir ses sens, qu'à cause du nouveau poids que devait supporter l'objet. Mais il réussit finalement à se repositionner à l'horizontal, et se figea, incapable de faire un mouvement de plus.

Il flotta là, dans le vide du ciel, le cœur au bord des lèvres à l'idée des risques qu'il venait de prendre. Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Il…

Le souffle d'Olivia caressa le creux de son cou, et il se rappela du pourquoi de tous ces risques. Ce _pourquoi_ respirait encore entre ses bras, alors qu'il aurait pu s'écraser à des centaines de mètres en bas.

Lentement, précautionneusement, il la fit bouger et son corps flasque éveilla une peur subite en lui. Mais elle respirait. Difficilement semblait-il. Son nez formait un angle bizarre, sa mâchoire inférieure ne cadrait plus du tout avec le reste de son visage, et elle saignait abondamment. Mais elle respirait.

Elle respirait.

Il repoussa doucement les mèches de cheveux qui collaient déjà au sang, puis la redressa contre son torse, prêt à remonter aussi vite que possible pour que quelqu'un puisse la soigner. Il n'eut pas le temps de le faire qu'une foule de personnes –joueurs et arbitres- apparurent. Il entendit des cris soulagés, des jurons –Julian le premier- et plusieurs exclamations de reproches.

Il avait peut-être bien perdu la tête, tous semblaient le croire.

Mais au moins ne l'avait-il pas perdue, _elle_.

* * *

Olivia entendait les cris autour d'elle. Des cris de joies et de colère mêlées, le tumulte des discussions… Elle sentait son parfum, ses bras autour d'elle qui la serraient fort comme pour ne jamais la lâcher, son souffle haletant contre sa joue.

Il l'avait rattrapée.

L'air fouetta soudain son visage, mais elle ne parvint pas à rouvrir les yeux. Il lui semblait qu'elle manquait des choses. Un instant elle volait, et au suivant elle percevait le balancement de ses pas alors qu'il marchait précipitamment. Les voix changeaient aussi.

Elle avait dû perdre connaissance. Encore.

Et elle avait mal. Merlin, qu'elle avait mal. Une puissance migraine tambourinait contre ses tempes, son visage lui semblait si douloureux qu'elle n'osait imaginer les dégâts. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Et aspirée une fois de plus vers la douceur de l'inconscience…

Il la lâcha. Juste l'espace d'une seconde. Elle atterrit sur une surface moelleuse, et sentit ses mains serrer l'une des siennes. D'autres voix s'entremêlaient autour d'elle. Mais elle n'entendit que l'une d'elles, caressante à son oreille.

« Allez, Olive… Reste avec moi. »

* * *

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, et Ash ne se retourna pas, ignorant sciemment les allées-et-venues des quelques Guérisseurs présents pour le Tournoi, ainsi que des adultes qui rouspétaient. Malheureusement, celui qui venait d'entrer ne se laisserait pas négliger aussi aisément. Ash se crispa en entendant la voix de son père, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière.

A la porte, Drago, Hermione et Mia se chamaillaient avec un Guérisseur qui s'agaçait de la présence d'autant de gens dans la petite salle. Drago carra les épaules, pointa un doigt en sa direction, et se mit à parler, si vite qu'Ash ne prit pas la peine de le comprendre. De toute évidence, il était furieux… Ou juste très inquiet à en juger du visage exsangue qu'il arborait.

Finalement, le Guérisseur se décala pour les laisser entrer et Ash attendit le couperet qui ne tarda pas à tomber.

« Tu as perdu la tête ?! »

La voix de Drago résonna dans la salle et tous interrompirent leur travail. Ash les fusilla du regard, les incitant à reprendre leurs activités –Olivia avait bien besoin de soins, après tout- puis se tourna vers son père, sans lâcher la main de la jeune fille évanouie.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi, admit-il avec un petit rictus conciliant. J'ai agi d'instinct, c'est tout.

\- Ton instinct aurait pu te tuer ! répliqua froidement Drago, avant qu'Hermione ne pose une main apaisante sur son bras. Tu… Tu aurais pu tomber, comme elle, et personne n'aurait pu vous sauver ni l'un ni l'autre ! Tu aurais dû laisser un sorcier compétent la rattraper d'un sortilège ou…

\- Ou attendre que le soi-disant filet de protection censé s'étendre sous le terrain se décide à faire effet ?! »

Si Drago voulait jouer la carte de la colère, il pouvait aussi très bien le faire. Il n'aurait jamais eu à réagir si les « sorciers compétents », comme il disait si bien, avaient fait correctement leur travail. Drago parut embarrassé, un millième de secondes, puis il hocha la tête, comme pour dire qu'il comprenait. Et Hermione se rapprocha à son tour.

« C'était aussi stupide que courageux.

\- Un truc de Gryffondor, hein ? »

Elle lui embrassa tendrement le front, et Mia le serra rapidement contre elle à son tour, avant de lui accorder un petit sourire un peu nerveux. Elle avait les yeux humides, et il culpabilisa instantanément de lui avoir causé une telle frayeur alors qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. A croire qu'il s'amusait à provoquer des drames.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, murmura-t-il donc, essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur ce que pouvait bien représenter ses excuses. J'ai juste… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber. »

Drago lui sourit, l'air narquois, et il se demanda soudain quel genre de père il serait à ce sujet en particulier. Les filles… Olivia. Sans doute un peu moqueur, sans doute un peu fouineur. Sûrement très agaçant. Ash lui fit donc les gros yeux, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas se laisser torpiller aussi aisément, et Drago parut fier de relever le défi.

« Ton petit sauvetage t'a coûté ta disqualification, Ash…

\- Parce que j'ai interrompu le match ?!

\- Parce que tu es allé sur un autre terrain que le tien, pour intervenir dans un match qui n'était pas le tien, quittant ainsi ton propre match, expliqua Drago avec une petite grimace. Je peux essayer de parler pour toi, mais je doute que cela fonctionne. Fox a repris son poste pour le moment, en tout cas.

\- Et le match de Poudlard ?

\- Ils jouent sans gardien… C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes, désormais. »

Ash se tourna brièvement vers Olivia, toujours inconsciente, et espéra naïvement qu'elle le reste suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il n'ait pas à lui annoncer la nouvelle lui-même. Elle allait être si… Triste ne suffisait pas. Désespérée, non plus. Aucun mot existant ne parviendrait à rendre compte de son état d'esprit, sans doute devrait-il en inventer un nouveau.

« Tu as été incroyable, commenta soudain Mia en observant Olivia à son tour. Quand le Poursuiveur Brésilien lui a lancé ce souaffle en pleine tête, j'ai cru… »

Il revint à elle, soucieux d'entendre sa voix faiblir. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu peur pour lui, finalement, mais pour Olivia. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la brutalité du choc que le public avait eu à voir.

« Joao Mora a été renvoyé du terrain, annonça froidement Drago, apparemment furieux. C'était un coup en traitre, il a voulu la désarçonner.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il imaginait que cela fonctionnerait aussi bien, intervient doucement Hermione, dans l'espoir sans doute de le pousser à rester calme. Il avait l'air aussi paniqué que les autres en la voyant tomber… Si tu n'avais pas réagi… »

Personne ne l'aurait fait. Au moins sa potion servait-elle à quelque chose finalement : il avait l'esprit suffisamment affuté, le corps étonnamment réactif. Il avait agi plus rapidement que quiconque aurait pu le faire, et sans cela, Olivia se serait retrouvée dans un bien pire état. En soupirant, il se retourna vers elle.

Un Guérisseur venait de passer une pommade visqueuse le long de son nez qui se mit à gigoter. Un flash de cette vieille série moldue avec une sorcière qui agitait le bout de son nez lui revint, et il faillit le mettre à rire. Olivia poussa un gémissement de douleur chétif à travers son lourd sommeil, et il serra ses doigts plus fort, espérant ainsi lui transmettre un peu de son courage.

« Il faudrait que vous vous éloigniez un peu, jeune homme, lança finalement un guérisseur en lui adressant un regard d'excuse. Nous avons besoin de toute la place possible pour nous assurer qu'elle n'a pas d'autres blessures ailleurs… »

Ash se contenta de secouer la tête. Ils avaient peut-être besoin d'espace, mais il n'allait certainement pas la lâcher. Ils pouvaient très bien lancer des sortilèges, lui faire avaler d'horribles potions, avec lui à côté. Le guérisseur poussa un bref soupir avant de plaquer ses mains sur le visage d'Olivia –une sur son front, comme pour la maintenir en place, et l'autre sur son menton.

« Tournez la tête, au moins. »

Cette fois, Ash obéit. Et en entendant le craquement sourd de la mâchoire d'Olivia qui se remettait en place, il ferma même les yeux en tressaillant.

La main de Drago se posa doucement contre son épaule. Celle d'Hermione se mit tout naturellement à lui caresser le dos en un geste apaisant qu'il reconnaissait désormais aisément. Et Mia se glissa tout près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente si bien entourée qu'il en oublia la peur qui creusait un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Le souvenir des heures passés à l'hôpital moldu après la tentative de suicide de Hope lui revinrent. Puis les dizaines de fois où il avait dû se trainer jusqu'aux hôpitaux les plus proches parce qu'il avait été blessé par un quelconque tuteur momentané. _Seul_ , encore et encore.

Il se laissa aller contre les mains qui le soutenaient, s'efforçant de chasser le bref instinct qui le pousserait sans doute toujours à soupçonner le pire. Ils étaient là. Ils ne laisseraient pas seul, comme il se refusait à _la_ laisser seule. Il devrait juste s'y faire, il devait s'y habituer. Et cela prendrait sans doute du temps, mais… Ce temps, il l'avait désormais.

Il devait juste accepter d'y croire.

* * *

Olivia battit des cils. Autour d'elle, tout était si lumineux et bruyant qu'elle se demanda un instant si elle était encore sur le terrain, abasourdie par les hurlements enthousiastes du public.

Puis… Non. La lumière provenait de bougies qui flottaient au plafond d'une salle blanche, se reflétant sur ce dernier comme pour lui donner l'impression d'être entourée par leur éclat. Et les voix étaient celles des guérisseurs. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous la pression de doigts contre ses lèvres et sentit un liquide gluant et glacé glisser sur sa langue. C'était amer et dégoûtant, et elle essaya de tout recracher avant qu'un homme n'ordonne :

« Avalez, ça devrait soulager la douleur. »

Alors elle obéit. Pomfresh lui avait déjà fait prendre de pires potions après tout, elle en avait l'habitude. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle se blessait. Même si…

L'image du souaffle heurtant son visage surgit à son esprit et elle sursauta sur le lit, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part du Guérisseur. Et la chaleur qui enserrait sa main lui sembla tout à coup plus brûlante encore. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et l'étrange sentiment qui lui laissait un désagréable poids contre son corps, l'empêchant de respirer correctement et faisant monter des larmes à ses yeux disparut d'un seul coup.

« Ash… s'entendit-elle murmurer, si bas que sa voix ne ressembla qu'à une courte inspiration.

\- Salut, toi.

\- Tu… Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle essaya de rassembler les fragments de mémoire qui lui revenaient encore, et elle se mit à trembler, si fort que ses dents claquèrent brutalement et qu'elle eut l'impression que ses os s'entrechoquaient. Elle vit une expression d'angoisse pure serrer les traits de Ash, et la voix du guérisseur qui tâcha de l'apaiser :

« C'est le choc, ne vous inquiétez pas… Physiquement, tout va bien. Quelques heures de repos, une ou deux potions pour résorber entièrement la commotion et atténuer la douleur, et elle sera comme neuve ! »

Ash remercia le guérisseur d'un sourire avant de se pencher sur elle. Olivia ferma les yeux alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front. Cela aurait dû l'aider à se sentir mieux, mais elle se sentait sombrer. Tomber. Son corps subissait l'appel de la gravité et elle chutait, encore et encore jusqu'à…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? bredouilla-t-elle alors qu'il se rasseyait, le regard sombre.

\- Un imbécile a ciblé ta tête. Tu as basculé. Et… Tu es tombée dans le vide.

\- Mais… Après ?

\- J'ai décidé de tester mes compétences d'attrapeur. »

Il souriait, mais pas de son vrai sourire. C'était un rictus crispé, tamisé de frayeurs et d'autres émotions qu'elle peinait autant à analyser que les siennes. Elle se souvint alors de l'étrange sensation d'être tirée en arrière qu'elle avait éprouvée au cours de sa chute. Elle tenta de reconstituer le cours des événements, mais tout semblait à la fois trop flou et trop à vif.

Elle se rappelait aisément des regards brûlants que lui décrochait Ash depuis l'autre terrain, et d'à quel point il la troublait. Et il y avait aussi les souaffles, lancés avec ferveur, qu'elle avait bien du mal à rattraper –elle aurait pu mettre cela sur le compte de Ash, mais ç'aurait été un mensonge… Les Poursuiveurs Brésiliens n'étaient ni rapides, ni particulièrement agiles. Mais ils comptaient sur une force brute à laquelle elle n'avait jamais été confrontée jusqu'alors. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle en arrêtait un, son corps entier subissait un choc. Que le poids de la balle se répercutait dans chacun de ses os, qu'elle devait contracter l'ensemble de ses muscles.

Son visage, malheureusement, n'avait pas pu encaisser. Elle porta ses doigts à son nez, qui avait été cassée plus d'une fois, puis le long de sa mâchoire qui lui semblait douloureuse, et se demanda un instant à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler.

Puis, alors que le fil des événement peinait à se tisser dans son esprit, elle prit conscience de ce que le sauvetage de Ash sous-entendait.

« Tu… tu as quitté ton terrain ! »

Elle-même décela une nuance de reproches dans sa voix, et Ash parut soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Il haussa les épaules, et sans réagir à sa remarque, s'empressa de marmonner :

« Hermione est allée prévenir tes parents de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Ils devraient être là d'ici quelques heures. Et Drago, il est parti s'assurer que le match se poursuivait sans encombres. Mia est sortie prendre l'air, je crois qu'elle a commencé à se sentir mal avec tout ce sang et…

\- Tu as quitté ton terrain. Tu as abandonné le match.

\- Fox me remplace.

\- Mais… Et toi ?

\- J'ai été disqualifié. »

Il prononça ces quelques mots sans ciller, le regard rivé au sien. Il semblait la provoquer, attendant qu'elle le traite d'imbécile ou de bien pire, et une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Parce qu'il avait été stupide, vraiment, pour un bon millier de raisons qu'elle peinait à formuler à l'instant.

Mais il l'avait sauvée. Elle se sentait tomber, encore et encore. Elle imaginait son corps finissant sa course contre des pierres, des branches, ou elle ne savait quoi encore. Elle s'imaginait éclatant au sol comme la coquille d'un œuf et… Elle trembla de plus belle, et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à lui caresser les cheveux.

Alors au lieu de le morigéner, elle s'entendit soupirer, sans colère ni regrets. Avec une tendresse qu'elle était incapable de réfréner, avec mille remerciements cachés.

« Tu avais promis de faire passer le Quidditch avant moi… Et que je ferais pareil. Comment tu vas faire pour me mettre une raclée en finale, maintenant ?

\- On va dire que ma promesse ne tient plus en cas de mort imminente, d'accord ? » répliqua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et renifla, prenant tout à coup conscience des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue alors que mille pensées plus effrayantes les unes que les autres lui venaient. Elle essaya de les essuyer, mais d'autres coulaient aussitôt.

« J'ai brisé ma promesse, moi aussi… »

Elle fut surprise d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche, de réaliser qu'elle avait été capable de l'admettre à haute-voix devant tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et devant lui. Lui qui était le seul à pouvoir comprendre, et qui cessa instantanément de respirer alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré.

Elle était tombée mille fois au moins. Durant des entraînements, pendant certains matchs. Elle avait eu des bleus, des commotions, des entorses, des fractures. Elle avait passé des nuits entières à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour se remettre, avait souffert parfois.

Mais jamais, pas une seule fois, elle n'avait éprouvé l'étrange sentiment qui lui compressait la poitrine.

Elle se recroquevilla sur le matelas, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, se sentant à la fois honteuse et stupide de craquer ainsi alors qu'elle allait bien. Mais elle avait beau se répéter que ce n'était rien, que la sensation de chute finirait pas disparaître, rien n'y faisait… Elle tombait, tombait, tombait encore, entourée par le vide.

Elle entendit Ash marmonner quelque chose et s'accrocha à sa voix. Un Guérisseur lui répondit d'un « Non » sec qui provoqua une brève et inutile dispute. Ash paraissait trop déterminé pour se contenter d'un refus.

Elle sentit soudain des bras l'encercler, et le poids du corps de Ash sur le matelas, près d'elle. D'une main, il la ramena contre lui, sans prêter attention aux critiques des Guérisseurs qui les entouraient. Lentement, il lui caressa les cheveux et le dos, et elle se cramponna à lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, et sans plus se soucier de l'humiliation qu'elle éprouverait sans doute une fois calmée, s'entendit avouer, la voix fêlée :

« J'ai eu peur… »

* * *

Julian quitta le terrain en courant, se fichant éperdument de la raclée qu'il venait de prendre, du score minable sur lequel il quittait le tournoi, et de ses coéquipiers morts d'angoisse –Sam- ou furieux –Harper. Son balai à la main, il parcourut les couloirs, demandant à chaque personne qu'il croisait s'il était bien sur la route de l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'un étudiant un peu trop joyeux ne lui indique le chemin dans un anglais approximatif.

Alors il courut de plus belle, jusqu'à atteindre un couloir, jusqu'à croiser le regard creux de la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait cru voir là. Adossée au mur, occupée à se ronger les ongles, Mia releva la tête en l'entendant débarquer. Elle se redressa d'un seul coup, comme une marionnette dont on aurait tiré les ficelles, et lui adressa un petit sourire nerveux alors qu'il se rapprochait, bien plus lentement.

S'il avait écouté son instinct, il se serait précipité sur elle, sans même réfléchir. Parce qu'elle semblait avoir besoin d'un câlin. Et parce qu'il avait lui-même réellement envie, qu'il savait que le contact apaiserait le tumulte de son esprit.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux, juste une seconde, pour voir Olivia tomber. Et c'était là une image qu'il n'oublierait certainement jamais, mais qu'il aurait tout donné pour effacer de son esprit. Une image que Mia aurait pu éloigner.

Mais il n'amorça pas le moindre contact.

Dès l'instant où elle était revenue à Poudlard, une dizaine de jours après l'incident avec Harper, elle avait semblé déterminée à le fuir. Elle lui disait « bonjour » s'ils se croisaient, mais jamais rien de plus. En vérité, il avait bien davantage discuté avec Sienna toutes ces dernières semaines, et n'avait pu compter que sur elle pour avoir des nouvelles de Mia.

« Elle va bien. »

La voix de la jeune fille, un peu plus tremblotante que d'ordinaire, le tira de ses pensées, et il la remercia d'un sourire, alors qu'elle poursuivait, apparemment aussi mal à l'aise que lui :

« Ils l'ont soignée, et elle devrait être sur pied après une bonne nuit de repos. Ash est avec elle.

\- Merci. Tu crois que je peux y aller ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'air, c'est pour ça que je suis sortie.

\- Ok… Alors… On se voit plus tard ? »

Elle acquiesça et il lui décrocha un énième sourire embarrassé avant de se faufiler par la porte entrouverte de l'infirmerie. Il se sentait si stupide. Il aurait pu lui demander comment elle allait, on instaurer un début de conversation, ou…

Il se figea sur le seuil en découvrant la scène : Ash et Olivia, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un lit trop petit, peu soucieux de la présence des Guérisseurs agacés. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'Olivia pleurait, et se rapprocha aussi vite que possible, malgré le poids qui lui pesait désormais sur l'estomac. Il oublia Mia et ce qu'elle lui faisait toujours ressentir, préoccupé par les larmes de sa cousine qui semblait toujours si forte.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en se figeant près du lit, tout à fait conscient du caractère idiot de sa question.

Ash tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, et lui accorda un rictus un peu gêné. Julian, qui lui en avait voulu au long des derniers semaines –d'avoir fui, abandonné Mia, provoqué tout le reste- essaya de chasser sa rancœur. Après tout, sans lui, Olivia aurait été dans un bien pire état.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue tomber, il avait eu simplement peur que la force du souaffle ait pu la blesser trop durement. Après tout, des joueurs mouraient sur les terrains de Quidditch. Cela se produisait de temps à autres, rarement, mais suffisamment souvent pour que cette idée lui trotte à l'esprit dès que l'un de ses coéquipiers se blessait.

Mais il n'avait pas craint pour sa chute. Après tout, il était supposé y avoir un filet protecteur à une trentaine de mètres au-dessous d'eux. Pour les balles –ils en auraient perdues dans le cas contraire- mais aussi pour les incidents qui se produisaient parfois durant des matchs.

Il avait réalisé trop tard que rien ne la stoppait. Qu'elle était tombée de plus de trente mètres. Il avait réagi de longues secondes trop tard, alors même qu'Ash s'était déjà précipité, comme poussé par un quelconque instinct qui lui avait soufflé que le pire pouvait se produire.

Il pouvait le détester d'avoir disparu, le tenir pour responsable de tout ce que son départ avait causé… Mais il ne pouvait ni lui coller un mauvais coup comme il avait prévu de le faire, ni l'insulter. Pire, il s'efforça d'être suffisamment adulte pour murmurer :

« Merci. J'ai réagi avec un Poudlard Express de retard… Est-ce que…

\- La pression, expliqua Ash sans lâcher Olivia qui paraissait inconsciente de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. L'adrénaline qui retombe, je suppose. Ça va aller. Ma mère est allée prévenir ses parents, ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

Puis, caressant les cheveux roux et poisseux de sang de Liv, Ash la poussa à se décaler un peu, et lui murmura quelques mots. Julian entendit son prénom, et il en conclut qu'Ash prévenait Olivia de son arrivée.

Sa cousine finit par relever les yeux vers lui, et il fut pris d'une envie furieuse et impromptue de rire : avec ses yeux bouffis et son visage couvert de sang et de larmes, elle ne se ressemblait simplement pas. Il passa de l'autre côté du lit pour avoir de la place, et elle se redressa sur le matelas en reniflant. Il l'étreignit doucement, et expira de soulagement à la sentir encore si forte malgré son émotion évidente.

« Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il en l'observant.

\- Un peu, admit-elle d'une voix vacillante. La tête et… Partout en fait. Et je n'arrive pas à arrêter de trembler.

\- Le contrecoup, intervint un guérisseur avec un regard sombre à l'adresse de Ash qui ne quittait pas le lit. Elle a besoin de repos. J'aimerais que vous quittiez tous cette pièce.

\- Non ! »

Le ton d'Olivia s'était fait féroce, comme celui qu'elle employait d'ordinaire sur le terrain pour leur donner des ordres. Julian se sentit sourire en voyant le Guérisseur reculer d'un pas, et Ash ne se priva pas d'un ricanement narquois. Olivia fusilla le pauvre homme du regard, puis sans plus se soucier de son opinion, se tourna vers Julian et s'enquit, la voix tendue :

« On a perdu, pas vrai ? »

Il fut brièvement tenté de lui mentir, ou de changer de sujet, mais s'en empêcha. Il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme une pauvre fillette fragile sous-prétexte qu'elle était blessée et qu'elle sanglotait une minute auparavant. Elle restait Liv, sa cousine sans peurs, toujours prête à prendre des risques et à foncer dans le tas. Sa cousine qui s'était battue pour qu'ils en arrivent là… Et qui serait furieuse qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin.

« Oui. Sam a attrapé le vif d'or, mais ils avaient trop de points d'avance… On aurait été incapable de gagner sans toi, avec autant de retard. Je suis désolé, Liv. »

Olivia hocha la tête d'un geste saccadé, puis détourna les yeux, comme pour qu'il ne la voit pas craquer. Ash caressa doucement ses cheveux en l'entraînant contre lui, et Olivia se laissa faire, sans protester, sans grommeler qu'elle allait bien ou qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un câlin, comme elle l'aurait habituellement fait.

« C'est injuste, soupira-t-elle tout bas.

\- On leur fera regretter leur victoire l'année prochaine. », répliqua Ash, pétrifiant.

Jamais il n'avait tant ressemblé à Drago, et Julian prit tout à coup conscience de détails qu'il avait jusque-là ignoré, trop perturbé par l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa cousine. Ash avait l'air plus calme, étrangement satisfait malgré la colère froide qui se dégageait clairement de lui à l'idée de ce que venait de subir Olivia. Et Ash avait appelé Hermione « ma mère ».

Merlin, qu'avait-il manqué ? La présence de Mia aurait dû l'intriguer, évidemment, ainsi que celle de Ash au tournoi, il devait bien l'admettre. Il se demanda ce que tout cela signifiait, autant pour Drago et Hermione que pour la jeune fille à laquelle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser.

Et pour Olivia qui fronça tout à coup les sourcils, et répéta le mot le plus important de la menace de Ash, un mot que Julian lui-même essayait d'analyser :

« _On_? »

Ash se figea et parut tout à coup embarrassé, comme s'il en avait trop dit et essayait désormais de revenir en arrière, de ravaler ce mot, de lui donner un autre sens que celui qu'il avait réellement. Puis, comme certain qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir mentir, détourner la conversation, ou s'en sortir aussi aisément, il acquiesça.

« On.

\- _On_ , comme dans… Nous ? Nous deux ? répéta Olivia en le fixant si intensément qu'Ash se tortilla de malaise.

\- On comme dans… l'équipe de Poudlard, je suppose.

\- Mais tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de Poudlard. »

Julian dut mordre sa lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Soit le coup reçu par sa cousine avait déplacé quelques neurones, soit elle était trop têtue pour admettre avoir le moindre espoir. Ash esquissa un bref sourire, puis haussa les épaules avant d'avouer :

« J'en ferais probablement partie l'année prochaine… Si la Capitaine des Gryffondors accepte de me laisser ma chance, et que je suis qualifié pour le tournoi ensuite, évidemment.

\- Tu… Tu reviens ? »

L'amusement de Ash disparut tout à coup, et Julian recula d'un pas. Il se sentait soudain de trop, et aurait adoré disparaître à l'instant. Il détourna les yeux et croisa le regard écarquillé de Mia qui, sur le seuil, observait la scène, apparemment aussi choquée que pleine d'espoirs. Il pria pour qu'Ash n'en vienne pas à les décevoir, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, et tendit l'oreille pour entendre sa réponse :

« Oui. Je rentre à la maison. »

* * *

Céder sa place à Charlie et Nora frustra Ash à un tel point qu'Olivia dut presque le pousser à l'extérieur de la pièce pour qu'il accepte de la laisser. Sans doute était-ce aussi stupide que ridicule, mais il avait aimé ces brefs instants où elle s'était laissée aller contre lui sans la moindre hésitation, où elle lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour se reposer sur lui. Il savait que cela ne se reproduirait pas avant une décennie ou deux, et s'en sentit un peu désolé.

Il avait beau trouver l'indépendance et la force d'Olivia aussi rafraichissantes que plaisantes, il n'en avait pas été moins rassurant de voir qu'elle pouvait avoir autant besoin de lui qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Elle l'avait brièvement serré contre elle avant qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Leur conversation était loin d'être finie. Il avait à peine eu le temps de lui faire part de ses projets que les Weasley avaient surgi, suivis de peu par Hermione. Mia, à l'entrée de la pièce, lui avait accordé le plus merveilleux des sourires et il en avait supposé qu'elle était au courant de sa décision elle aussi.

Lui qui avait escompté attendre la fin du Tournoi pour leur en faire part se retrouvait obligé d'accélérer le mouvement. Et puis, le Tournoi avait pris fin pour lui au moment même où il avait quitté le terrain pour rattraper Olivia après tout. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'attendre.

Dans le couloir, Hermione l'enlaça doucement, et il se laissa aller à son étreinte, soulagé par sa présence. Mia, elle, ne la lâchait pas des yeux, en attente d'une confirmation sans doute, et il chercha tout naturellement Drago du regard. Il voulait leur parler à tous les trois, ensemble.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est… Drago ? »

Le « papa » ne franchit pas ses lèvres, hésitant à leur frontière comme pour mieux résonner dans sa tête. Hermione lui sourit, apparemment consciente de ce qui venait de se produire, puis secoua la tête avant de proposer :

« Mais on peut aller le chercher, si tu veux.

\- Oui. Ce serait bien… »

Mal à l'aise, il se mit à avancer en direction des terrains, là où son père était supposé être, encadré par Hermione et Mia qui semblaient attendre quelque chose de lui. Quelques mots pour les rassurer, peut-être, ou une quelconque promesse comme celle qu'il avait faite à Olivia auparavant. Il resta muet.

Ils retrouvèrent Drago en pleine discussion avec celui qu'Ash reconnut comme étant le directeur de l'établissement dans lequel il se trouvait. En pleine dispute aurait sans doute été le terme juste. Furieux, Drago hurlait sur l'homme qui ne se gênait pas pour lui répondre aussi férocement, et Ash se sentit sourire en entendant son père jurer.

A ce qu'il comprit, le sorcier censé jeter les sortilèges de protection sur le terrain avait mal fait son travail, ce que le directeur excusait d'un « Il ne pouvait pas savoir que les joueurs Anglais ne savaient pas tenir sur des balais ! ». Il sentit ses poings se serrer, d'instinct, et croisa le regard furibond de Drago.

Il n'avait plus à se lancer seul dans les batailles. Son père semblait très bien gérer celle-ci. D'un ton à la fois condescendant et exécrable –un ton qu'Ash s'empressa de vouloir calquer- il exprima froidement son opinion au directeur blême, avant d'expliquer que son école serait évincée du prochain Tournoi s'il n'obtenait pas compensation.

Ash s'imagina un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une rondelette somme d'argent, avant de comprendre que Drago demandait des excuses publiques. Le Brésilien tourna les talons en jurant, et Drago resta figé, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Il va le faire ? S'excuser ? s'enquit Ash en s'approchant.

\- Oui, je peux t'en assurer. Et son école n'aura plus jamais l'occasion d'accueillir un quelconque événement officiel, ce qui les affaiblira considérablement pour le prochain Tournoi…

\- Tant que j'ai l'occasion de leur mettre la raclée, peu importe. »

Drago lui lança un sourire fier, puis se tourna vers Hermione qu'il embrassa doucement sur la joue avant d'enlacer Mia. Puis il demanda des nouvelles d'Olivia, apparemment surpris qu'Ash ait accepté de quitter l'infirmerie, et l'adolescent s'empressa de bougonner qu'on ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix.

« Et bien, puisque tu as un moment avant de retourner à son chevet, peut-être pourrions-nous aller manger un morceau ?

\- En fait… intervint Ash avant de soupirer, plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait envisagé jusque-là. J'aurais besoin de vous parler. A tous les trois. Seuls. Si… si ça vous convient évidemment. Je sais que la journée a été longue et un peu fatigante et…

\- Ça nous convient ! »

Le cri de Mia lui tira un regard surpris de ses parents et Ash ne put réfréner un ricanement. Sa sœur savait pertinemment de quoi il souhaitait parler, et de toute évidence s'impatientait. Drago fronça brièvement les sourcils en les observant, puis finit par hocher la tête après avoir échangé une œillade curieuse avec Hermione.

« Je vais demander à ce qu'on apporte de quoi manger dans la chambre. Nous pourrons discuter là-bas. »

Ash le remercia d'un sourire nerveux, et suivit le mouvement, le cœur serré, l'esprit fourmillant de mille pensées qu'il avait du mal à saisir. Enfin, il y était. Il avait passé des heures à formuler chaque projet, chaque idée, bien distinctement dans sa tête, les rangeant même par ordre de priorité, les répertoriant comme pour n'en oublier aucune.

Mais elles s'échappaient toutes. Et seule restait l'appréhension de ce que serait désormais sa vie. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu de famille, n'avait eu à se soucier que de lui… Et ce qu'il avait vécu avec les Malefoy jusque-là avait été constitué de plus de drames que d'instants heureux. Il savait cependant que la vie ne ressemblait pas toujours à ça, que s'il s'en donnait la peine, son existence pouvait devenir plus paisible et satisfaisante que tout ce dont il n'avait jamais osé rêvé.

Il ne pouvait certes pas redevenir tout à fait l'enfant qu'ils avaient perdu… Mais il pouvait retrouver cette vie qu'il avait été forcé d'abandonner.

Il lui suffisait juste de dépasser ses craintes et ses doutes, de les exposer comme le lui avait conseillé Théodore durant l'une de leurs conversations, et de laisser les problèmes se résoudre d'eux-mêmes, au fil du temps.

Il avait néanmoins passé trop d'années à ne dépendre que de lui pour ne pas avoir peur de se reposer sur les autres. Même s'il savait pertinemment que les autres en questions étaient prêts à tout pour lui.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Drago leur fit signe de s'installer, et disparut brièvement, avant de ressurgir avec quelques elfes de maison qui disposèrent des plats sur la table basse. Il croisa le regard agacé de sa mère à la vue des créatures étonnamment plus rachitiques qu'à Poudlard, et le nom de la « S.A.L.E » surgit tout à coup à son esprit sans qu'il parvienne à réellement le comprendre. Il se promit de lui poser la question plus tard, pendant que Drago s'asseyait à son tour.

« Alors, de quoi souhaitais-tu nous parler ? »

Il surprit l'éclat d'angoisse dans les yeux de Drago, et observa sa main qu'il avait mécaniquement nouée à celle d'Hermione. A côté de lui, Mia semblait trépigner sur place, et il ressentit un tel flot de panique qu'il en vint à prononcer la dernière chose qu'il avait à l'esprit –un simple détail comparé à tout le reste.

« Je veux continuer à m'appeler Ash. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui paraissait aussi étonnée que lui par cette entrée en matière. Mia plissa le nez, et sa grimace la fit tant ressembler à la petite peste Mia qu'Ash sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine, le poussant à ajouter :

« Je veux revenir. Je veux revenir et…

\- Tu veux qu'on continue à t'appeler Ash, conclut Drago avec un petit sourire. Mais tu veux revenir.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? s'enquit posément Hermione, l'air à la fois pleine d'espoir et circonspecte.

\- Oui. Je… J'y ai énormément réfléchi et… J'ai un million de conditions. Enfin, pas des conditions ! Non, je ne veux pas dire que je ne reviendrais que si vous acceptez mes… mes… plans ! Je reviendrai quoi qu'il arrive ! Je rentrerais à la maison tout de suite si vous le vouliez… »

Il entendit Drago répéter « à la maison », aussi abasourdi qu'Hermione, et il se sentit soulagé de les voir tous aussi perdus que lui. Au moins n'était-il pas le seul à se sentir dépassé par cette situation. Au moins n'était-il pas le seul à craindre de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui ne convenait pas. Incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il pria pour que l'un d'entre eux désamorce cette situation embarrassante.

« Alors… Quelles sont tes conditions ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

Ash lui sourit, la remerciant silencieusement d'être intervenue, puis il tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver les mots qui avaient pris la fuite, abandonnant son esprit avant qu'il ait pu les prononcer. Et dire qu'il avait révisé son discours avec Théodore quelques jours auparavant…

« Avant tout, j'aimerais pouvoir avoir une chambre qui ne me rappelle constamment le Jem de quatre ans. Je sais que… Je sais que la maison est un peu un mausolée, sauf que vous savez tous que je ne suis pas mort alors…

\- Nous ferons toutes les modifications nécessaires, accepta Drago avant de désigner Mia. Ta sœur a déjà entamé quelques changements durant ces dernières semaines.

\- C'est une façon polie de dire que j'ai fichu un beau bazar, précisa Mia en souriant. Ce sera tellement génial de t'avoir à la maison !

\- Hermione ? »

Ash regarda sa mère. C'était son approbation qu'il désirait, la sienne et celle de personne d'autre. C'était la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu seule, l'endroit où elle avait conservé tous ses souvenirs et dressé une sorte d'autel en l'honneur de son fils. Il ne pourrait simplement pas y vivre, même l'espace d'un été, s'il craignait constamment de bouger un bibelot. Elle avait légèrement blêmi, mais elle hocha courageusement la tête avant d'annoncer :

« J'avais déjà prévu de déménager ta chambre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Depuis… Depuis la nuit où tu es parti, cette idée me trotte dans la tête. Je savais que tu reviendrais, ou du moins je l'espérais. Je n'allais tout de même pas te forcer à dormir dans ce lit trop petit, avec tous ces jouets. Tu n'es plus un bébé. »

Ash se demanda brièvement si elle penserait toujours la même chose en sachant qu'il avait tapoté la tête ronde de Poggy ce matin-là en lançant un ridicule « Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! ». Il n'avait peut-être plus besoin de tous les jouets qui prenaient la poussière dans sa chambre, mais Poggy aurait droit à une petite place.

« Je suppose qu'on pourrait s'en occuper cet été alors, proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Et à la rentrée ?

\- Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de retourner à Salem ensuite. Neal n'y travaille plus, et je suppose que j'aurai bien l'occasion de revoir Fox et les autres plus tard… D'ailleurs, parlant de ça, j'espère que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je fasse quelques allers-retours de temps en temps. Cet été, et après… En dehors des périodes de cours, évidemment ! Fox, certains amis, Neal… Ils font partie de ma vie, vous comprenez ? Je ne pourrais pas faire une croix sur eux, même si je le voulais. Et je ne le veux pas. »

Il s'adressait à Drago cette fois. Il avait aisément senti la distance qu'imposait son père avec Neal, même s'il l'acceptait. Cet écart, signe indicible de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait, poussait Ash à imaginer que Drago espérerait sans doute que Neal disparaisse de leur existence. Ça n'arriverait jamais. Ils s'éloigneraient peut-être, mais Neal aurait toujours une importance primordiale dans sa vie, quoi que Drago puisse bien en penser. Ce dernier, apparemment conscient que cette demande le concernait exclusivement, réagit bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé… Et bien plus facilement :

« J'ai comme l'impression que Neal fera partie de nos vies dans tous les cas, Ash. Que tu lui parles ou non. Et je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. »

Ash fronça les sourcils, et Drago lui fit un clin d'œil. Il savait. Pour Neal et Théodore. Il faillit demander comment il était au courant, si Neal avait enfin accepté que Théodore en parle autour de lui, et ce que cela avait entrainé par la suite… Mais Drago secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Le secret devait donc le rester, encore au moins un peu, même face à Mia et Hermione qui –il en était certain- n'auraient jamais été désobligeantes à ce sujet.

« Il y a autre chose ? »

Ash faillit secouer la tête. Ces points précis étaient les plus essentiels, ceux dont il avait parlé avec Théodore. Le reste, semblait-il, les détails qui se présenteraient au cours des jours, des semaines, et des mois qui les attendaient, pouvait bien patienter encore un peu. Néanmoins, il se sentit presque obligé d'ajouter quelque chose qui lui parut tout à coup essentiel :

« Je suis majeur.

\- On le sait…

\- Je suis un adulte, techniquement parlant. Et je… Je l'ai toujours plus ou moins été. J'ai toujours pris mes décisions tout seul, sans me préoccuper des autres, et… un peu égoïstement, sans doute. J'espère que je vais réussir à changer ça. En tout cas, je le fais plus ou moins bien depuis quelques semaines. Enfin bref… J'aimerais que vous le fassiez aussi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas que mon retour change quoi que ce soit pour vous, que vous vous mettiez à chambouler vos vies pour moi… Je n'en sais rien, mais peut-être que vous (Il désigna Hermione et Drago d'un geste.) aviez prévu de passer votre été à Poudlard, pour profiter d'un peu de solitude ! Et je sais que toi… »

Il se tourna vers Mia, celle que cela concernait avant tout. Il lisait l'espoir dans ses yeux, cette envie presque brutale qu'elle ressentait, celle de les voir à nouveau former une belle et grande famille. Cette envie qui menaçait les projets qu'elle avait évoqués la veille avec lui. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra très fort, avant d'annoncer :

« Si tu décides de rester pour moi, je m'en irai.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Tu as besoin de ça. De partir, peu importe où ça te mène. Et je sais que là, tu es en train de t'imaginer à quel point notre été à tous les quatre pourrait être formidable, et tu te dis sans doute qu'en restant en Grande-Bretagne, tu pourrais venir me voir à Poudlard les week-ends, et que tout irait bien… Mais je t'interdis de laisser tomber.

\- Mais je…

\- Non. Interdit, Mia. Je serais toujours là dans six mois, dans un an, dans dix… Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je ne m'en irai pas cette fois. Ou peut-être que je voyagerai aussi, pour le Quidditch, mais tu sauras toujours où je suis, tu pourras toujours venir me voir. Mais tu le feras pour toi. Pas pour moi. »

Il vit des larmes naître dans ses yeux, mais ne se laissa pas attendrir. Il refusait d'être la cause, une fois de plus, de sa peine. Il avait, en disparaissant, provoqué mille réactions en chaîne dont elle semblait avoir été la principale victime. Elle avait eu raison quelques mois auparavant, en le traitant d'égoïste au beau milieu de leur premier repas en famille. En lui disant qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser se préoccuper de lui, d'eux, avant de s'occuper d'elle.

« Je veux rester avec vous, bredouilla-t-elle simplement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir tout de suite, admit-il. Tu as tout un tas de choses à organiser de toute façon… Et des adieux à faire. Mais je vais te donner une date butoir. Une date à laquelle tu partiras, ou je partirai.

\- C'est… Injuste ! Et ridicule !

\- Non, c'est juste que je refuse d'être une fois de plus celui qui fait de ta vie ce qu'elle n'est pas supposée être ! Hermione reprendra le boulot, Drago aussi, j'irai en cours… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?! Tu ne vas pas nous attendre, être là uniquement quand on a besoin de toi… C'est ça qui serait injuste et ridicule ! »

Mia s'apprêtait apparemment à protester, malgré les larmes qu'elle avait dans les yeux, mais Hermione intervint à son tour. S'approchant du canapé, elle s'installa près de Mia et la prit par l'épaule. Puis, embrassant doucement son front, elle murmura :

« Ash a raison, ma puce. Si tu restes avec nous, tu sais pertinemment que rien ne changera. Et les choses doivent changer. La chambre de Jem, la maison, nos relations… Et toi. Nous avons tous des efforts à faire pour que tout se passe bien, et tu sais que rester ne fera que repousser l'inévitable.

\- Et tu es une sorcière, rappela Drago en se relevant à son tour. Tu pourras transplaner quand tu auras réellement envie de nous voir, tu pourras tous écrire tous les jours si tu le souhaites… Mais tu as besoin de ce temps pour toi. Seule. »

Mia secoua la tête, prête à refuser, même s'ils se liguaient tous contre elle. Ash ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. D'un ton péremptoire, il lui rappela ce qu'il aurait bien voulu qu'ils oublient tous, tout en sachant que cela n'arriverait jamais. Espérant que cela suffirait à lui faire comprendre que parfois, être égoïste était la seule option valable, la seule chose à laquelle on pouvait se raccrocher, la seule chose qui puisse lui permettre de se trouver :

« Comme j'en ai eu besoin. »

* * *

Olivia posa ses pieds nus sur le sol glacé de l'infirmerie, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait entendu du bruit. Ce même bruit qu'elle avait perçu deux nuits auparavant, autant dire des siècles après tout ce qu'elle avait eu à supporter depuis. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à subir encore, sans pour autant parvenir à le regretter tout à fait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, s'assurant que la pièce était bien plongée dans la pénombre et qu'aucun Guérisseur zélé ne s'apprêtait à la gronder d'avoir quitté son lit. Puis elle repoussa les rideaux et sourit au garçon qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Cette fois, elle n'hésita pas avant de l'ouvrir.

Ash lui sourit, l'air à la fois penaud et sûr de lui, et lui montra ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Son balai. Celui qu'elle avait cru perdu après sa chute, et qui n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Elle éclata de rire en le prenant et il murmura un « Chut ! » en désignant l'infirmerie.

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? demanda-t-elle tout bas. Je croyais qu'il s'était brisé en mille morceaux au pied de cette maudite montagne…

\- Système automatique d'atterrissage, vanta Ash en haussant les sourcils, l'air impressionné lui-même. Je m'en suis souvenu quand mon père m'a dit à quel point c'était dommage d'avoir perdu si vite un si beau balai… Il m'a fallu trois heures pour faire l'aller-retour et le retrouver. Il était coincé dans des branches, et tous les accio du monde n'ont pas suffi à le déloger de là. Alors j'ai dû jouer au moldu.

\- Merci.

\- Tu pourras me remercier mieux que ça. En privé. »

Elle se sentit revenir quelques mois en arrière, après la bagarre avec Hollywood, lorsqu'il lui avait fait cette même proposition, celle qu'elle avait si maladroitement acceptée sans y songer. Elle se souvint d'à quel point elle avait été vexée lorsqu'il s'était dit « soulagé » de ce quiproquo. Et elle se rappela de tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Alors elle murmura :

« Je pourrais.

\- Dis-moi qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, cette fois, la taquina-t-il, son parfait petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Prête-moi ta veste. »

Le changement brutal de sujet parut le désarçonner, mais il obéit sans hésiter, les sourcils néanmoins si froncés qu'elle l'imagina prématurément ridé. D'un seul mouvement qui tira dans ses muscles douloureux, elle enfila le vêtement, puis se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il l'arrêta brutalement en posant sa main sur son bras, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Tu joues à quoi ?!

\- On remonte sur le toit. Et on recommence.

\- Quoi ?

\- On remonte sur…

\- J'ai compris ! Je ne suis pas sourd ! répliqua-t-il, la voix tendue par ce qu'elle soupçonna être un mélange percutant de fureur et d'angoisse. Mais il n'est pas question que tu montes sur ton balai dans ton état ! Et… Tu as besoin de temps ! Tu aurais pu mourir aujourd'hui !

\- Merci de me le rappeler. Mais je vais bien, je t'assure. Et ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'aller sur ce toit… »

Il secoua vivement la tête, et elle comprit le problème sans même qu'il ait besoin de le formuler. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et posa sa main par-dessus la sienne. D'un geste impérieux, elle la retira de son bras, et plongea son regard dans le sien, priant pour qu'il ne montre pas aussi buté et autoritaire que ces idiots de Guérisseurs trop prudents.

« J'ai besoin de monter, Ash. Je ne veux pas avoir peur. Je n'ai pas peur de voler, tu te souviens ?

\- Et de tomber ? rétorqua-t-il méchamment.

\- Tu es avec moi, murmura-t-elle tendrement. Tu me rattraperas, pas vrai ? »

Il parut sur le point de répondre qu'elle pouvait bien se débrouiller toute seule, que si elle était suffisamment stupide pour grimper sur un balai quelques heures seulement après son accident, ça n'avait pas à être de sa responsabilité. Elle lut tout cela dans ses yeux, comme elle pouvait lire les mots sur les pages d'un livre. Et elle sut précisément à quel moment il capitula, à quel moment il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien dire ou faire pour l'empêcher de voler… Et surtout qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Accroche-toi à moi en grimpant. Et si tu te sens mal, tu me le dis, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Elle acquiesça, et obéit. S'il lui suffisait de poser sa main dans la sienne en montant sur son balai pour le rassurer, elle le ferait. Il resta tout prêt d'elle lorsqu'elle s'envola, et elle laissa l'air glacé de la nuit fouetter ses joues avec délice. Il lui fit signe de se poser dès qu'ils atteignirent le toit, mais elle fit quelques tours avant de le rejoindre, lisant sans peine la panique dans ses yeux. Panique qu'il formula aussitôt qu'elle fut assise.

« Tu me fais peur.

\- Tu me fais peur, toi aussi, lui rappela-t-elle en un souffle. Je suppose qu'on est fait pour se faire peur, toi et moi… »

Il resta coi une seconde, puis il éclata de rire, amusé par cette nouvelle description de leur relation, qui n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être étrange. Finalement, il se tourna pour lui faire face, et murmura, comme pour lui apprendre un secret qu'elle connaissait pourtant déjà :

« Je reste…

\- Tu restes, confirma-t-elle en tâchant difficilement de contenir son enthousiasme à cette idée.

\- Ça me fait presque aussi peur que toi.

\- Alors ce n'est pas si effrayant que ça…

\- Moins que ce que j'imaginais, admit-il en souriant tristement. Pas assez pour me faire fuir à nouveau… Jamais. »

Sa promesse se perdit dans le baiser qu'elle déposa contre ses lèvres. Tout doucement, presque trop chaste, définitivement insatisfaisant. Il gronda lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, et s'agrippa à sa taille, l'attirant de nouveau vers lui.

« C'était pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Juste un merci…

\- Tu peux faire mieux que ça. »

Elle pouvait. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, sans plus se soucier du reste. Il restait, c'était l'essentiel. Et elle ne l'embrassait plus pour le remercier, mais parce qu'elle en avait envie.

Elle frissonna sous le contact des doigts taquins qu'il glissa contre sa colonne vertébrale, par-dessous son pull. Elle s'appuya contre lui, naturellement, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Elle parvint à murmurer qu'elle lui en voulait toujours, et il répliqua froidement qu'elle pouvait bien continuer si elle ne cessait pas de l'embrasser.

Et elle obéit.

Elle lui expliquerait le lendemain qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer son été en Roumanie, loin de lui. Elle lui expliquerait le lendemain qu'elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire regretter sa bêtise d'avoir abandonné son match –même si l'excuse du sauvetage était plus que valable, elle devait l'admettre. Elle lui expliquerait le lendemain que le Quidditch passerait toujours avant et qu'il avait intérêt à s'en souvenir.

Elle lui expliquerait le lendemain qu'elle n'avait pas réellement peur de lui, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était le seul à comprendre son rêve. Et qu'il l'aiderait toujours à le poursuivre.

Mais pour cette nuit, elle voulait juste profiter de la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de ses bras autour de son corps, et de ce sentiment à la fois agréable et douloureux qu'il faisait naître dans sa poitrine.

Un sentiment qui ne dépasserait peut-être jamais ce qu'elle éprouvait quand elle montait sur son balai et interceptait des souaffles… Mais qui pourrait bien l'égaler un jour.

* * *

Installée sur un siège étonnamment confortable, Mia suivait le match d'un regard distrait, peu soucieuse de savoir qui gagnerait vraiment du Brésil ou du Japon. L'équipe Brésilienne semblait soutenue par la quasi-totalité du public qui lui était évidemment acquis. Mais dans la loge où elle se trouvait, en compagnie de ses parents, et de plusieurs membres de l'équipe de Poudlard, ainsi que de celle de Salem, entraînés là par un Ash surexcité, les choses étaient bien différentes…

Olivia exécrait tout naturellement les joueurs Brésiliens, en particulier la grosse brute qui l'avait faite tomber de son balai deux jours auparavant, et tous semblaient de son côté. Ash soutenait le Japon, impressionné par leur joueur vedette. Lorsque le jeune homme avait marqué son premier but, environ trente secondes après le début du match, Ash s'était écrié, un peu enivré –que ce soit des Whisky-Pur-Feu ou d'Olivia, personne ne le savait vraiment :

« Je veux être comme Ikkô Nakamura quand je serai grand ! »

Ce à quoi Olivia avait rétorqué, apparemment amusée :

« Il a trois ans de moins que toi, imbécile. »

L'insulte avait été absorbée par un baiser, et Fox avait fait mine de vomir avant que leur père intervienne, rappelant Ash à l'ordre d'un commentaire à la fois acerbe et complice dont il avait le secret. Ash n'avait pas cessé d'embrasser Olivia avant que leur mère ne se racle la gorge et leur ordonne de cesser ces « démonstrations un peu trop humides ». La gêne avait suffi à les séparer, même s'ils ne cessaient de discuter –ou plutôt de se chamailler.

Elle les observait du coin de l'œil, lorsque le match l'ennuyait –ce qui se produisait bien plus souvent qu'elle n'osait l'admettre. Sans son frère ou Julian sur le terrain, le Quidditch n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

Malheureusement, tout comme son frère, Julian était dans la loge, à quelques mètres d'elle. Assis sur un siège tout proche du sien, il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et semblait totalement alpagué par le match. Il souriait dès que l'équipe Japonaise marquait des points et jurait avec ses coéquipiers dès que le Brésil faisait de même.

Il trépignait sur place, comme la plupart des joueurs présents, alors que le match se prolongeait. Seule sa mère et elle semblaient ennuyées par ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Elle préférait mille fois les actions de la loge.

Ses parents qui se frôlaient inconsidérément et échangeaient des regards trop langoureux. Olivia et Ash qui se cherchaient tant et si bien que le ton montait à chaque désaccord pour leur simple plaisir. Fox qui sautait dans tous les sens à chaque but de l'équipe Japonaise, tout en draguant effrontément une Sam hilare incapable de le prendre au sérieux. Celui qu'Ash appelait « Minus » en riant, et qui restait près de lui, et semblait craindre qu'il disparaisse.

Et Julian.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, le jeune homme tourna la tête pour la regarder et lui jeta un petit sourire un peu triste avant de reporter son attention sur le match.

Elle savait qu'il s'agissait là de l'une des dernières occasions qu'elle avait de lui parler. Après la finale, ils fêteraient la victoire des gagnants lors d'une soirée, un quelconque ministre offrirait une coupe à l'équipe, et ils rentreraient tous chez eux le lendemain. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir le revoir sans aller chez les Potter directement, ou sans se mettre dans l'embarras.

Merlin, elle ne savait même pas s'il vivrait encore chez ses parents cet été-là, ou s'il comptait prendre un appartement quelque part… Elle n'avait même pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie, puisqu'ils n'en avaient jamais sérieusement discuté. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il obtienne ses ASPICS –pas plus qu'elle-même d'ailleurs.

Il releva la tête et elle prit conscience qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Elle se tourna vivement, les joues brûlantes, et se demanda ce qu'elle était censée faire. La peste Mia toujours partante pour les bêtises aurait foncé sans réfléchir. La parfaite Mia aurait sans doute fait de même, consciente qu'elle lui devait des explications et qu'elle devait mettre un point final à cette histoire. Leur histoire.

Sauf qu'aucune Mia ne souhaitait réellement le faire.

Elle sentit sa présence près d'elle, comme la nouvelle tension dans la pièce alors qu'il se penchait pour murmurer :

« On peut sortir discuter deux minutes ? »

Elle resta figée, l'espace d'un instant. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ash qui plissa le front avant de lui sourire, comme pour la rassurer, comme pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait le faire. Qu'elle devait le faire. Alors, elle se tourna vers Julian et acquiesça. Lorsqu'il lui tendit la main, elle hésita pourtant à la prendre, troublée à la seule idée d'un contact entre eux.

Elle s'obligea à être brave, et mêla ses doigts aux siens, faisant fi du frisson de plaisir qui grimpa le long de son dos. Il la tira pour l'aider à se lever et, sans la lâcher, l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Elle croisa le regard sombre de sa mère qui esquissa un sourire si tristement identique à celui d'Ash qu'elle en fut presque soulagée. Ils lui faisaient confiance, tous les deux. Ils la croyaient assez forte pour faire ce qui devait être fait…

Elle n'avait plus qu'à y croire elle-même.

Hors de la loge, le bruit était assourdissant. Des milliers de gens hurlaient à se briser les cordes vocales à chaque action, et il y en avait tant alors que les joueurs s'impatientaient de remporter la victoire, que l'ambiance continue menaça de la rendre sourde.

Julian grimaça, puis –observant les lieux- s'empressa de la conduire vers une autre loge. Chaque école qualifiée y avait eu droit, mais certaines équipes perdantes avaient déjà quitté les lieux, et nombre d'entre elles étaient désormais vides. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la loge au nom d'Hartford, puis lui fit signe d'entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Le silence lui parut aussi assourdissant que tout le bruit, et elle pria pour qu'il l'interrompe. En vain. Il fixait leurs mains liées qui se balançaient entre eux, accrochées l'une à l'autre comme pour ne jamais se lâcher. Elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer et, dans un bref espoir d'atténuer la douleur dans sa poitrine, elle essaya de combler le vide qu'elle éprouvait désormais en pensant à lui.

« Alors… Tu fais quoi, l'année prochaine ? »

Il releva les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire avant de secouer la tête, comme s'il n'en revenait pas qu'elle puisse poser une question aussi banale dans un moment pareil. Pourtant, il finit par lui répondre, la voix étonnamment rauque :

« Je commence l'entraînement d'Auror en octobre.

\- Oh… Je… Je ne savais même pas que tu voulais devenir Auror ! »

Elle n'était pourtant pas entièrement surprise. Elle se souvenait encore de l'enthousiasme débordant avec lequel il interrogeait Harry lorsqu'il revenait du travail, quand ils étaient petits. Ses yeux brillaient, et il semblait impatient de sauver le monde lui aussi.

« J'avais choisi mes options pour ça, mais je n'avais aucune certitude. Tu avais raison, tu sais ? Je… Je ne m'angoisse pas vraiment pour l'avenir. Auror est un choix facile, naturel, et je sais que si ça ne me plait pas, j'abandonnerai sans même y réfléchir, que mes parents me soutiendront quoi que je fasse, que je pourrai essayer autre chose encore et encore…

\- Je n'avais pas voulu…

\- Ce n'est rien, Mia. Je suppose qu'on est différent à ce sujet, c'est tout. Tu t'angoisses bien assez pour deux, non ? »

Il sourit, et elle savoura ce « deux » qui semblait former un tout qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment. Qu'ils n'avaient été que trop brièvement. Il parut lire sur son visage son envie de se soustraire tout à coup à cette discussion, et il demanda doucement :

« Et toi ? Tu as pris une décision, finalement ? »

 _Oui_ , elle l'avait fait. Le matin même, elle avait envoyé une lettre à Smethwyck, lui expliquant ce qui l'arrangeait le plus après en avoir discuté avec Ash et ses parents. Elle s'offrait un peu plus d'un mois avec eux, à profiter de la présence de son frère parmi eux, du couple nouvellement formé par ses parents, de leur vie qui semblait enfin retrouver le chemin qu'elle aurait toujours dû suivre.

Alors elle acquiesça, et elle sentit sa main se crisper autour de la sienne. Elle vit l'angoisse troubler les traits parfaits de son visage avant qu'il ne s'oblige à sourire, et elle hocha de nouveau la tête alors que sa vue se brouillait.

« Je pars pour la Tasmanie au début du mois d'août. Je vais y rester un mois.

\- Ok… dit-il simplement en fronçant les sourcils avant de lâcher un petit rire incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en Tasmanie ?

\- Ma psychomage connaît un botaniste qui étudie des plantes magiques qui ne poussent que là-bas. Il a besoin d'une assistante avant de présenter le résultat de ses recherches à un congrès de Botanique à la fin du mois d'août. Apparemment, il n'est pas très organisé et il aurait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse rassembler ses notes et ses idées. C'est comme ça qu'elle m'a présenté le boulot.

\- Mais… Tu ne t'intéresses même pas à la Botanique. Tu as abandonné ce cours en Sixième Année. »

Elle aurait aimé être capable d'ignorer l'assurance dans sa voix, cette certitude qu'il avait de la connaître par cœur… Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le détromper, mais il avait raison : elle détestait la botanique, la nature et tout ce qui allait avec, des insectes à la terre. Il la connaissait. Il l'avait toujours connue.

Elle se contenta donc d'ajouter, en essayant de ne pas prêter garde à sa réaction, en tâchant même de ne pas l'attendre.

« C'était le seul job qui me permette d'avoir du temps pour moi à côté, afin que j'apprenne les bases de l'espagnol pendant mon temps libre. Et le seul qui me permette d'être en Équateur au début du mois de Septembre, pour la rentrée. J'y resterai un an. Et ensuite… Ensuite, je verrais bien ! »

La main de Julian lâcha la sienne. Elle l'observa qui pendouillait, désormais inutile au bout de son bras. Et elle le regarda lui qui, le regard tout à coup perdu, recula d'un pas, l'air aussi sonné que si elle lui avait envoyé un cognard dans la tête.

« Tu pars pour un an ?! s'écria-t-il après trop court silence, qui ne lui permit pas de recomposer le masque d'assurance qu'elle s'était promis de porter. Tu… En fait, c'est quoi ce délire de voyages, d'un seul coup ?! La Tasmanie, l'Équateur, ça sort d'où ?

\- J'ai besoin de partir quelques temps, murmura-t-elle sans ciller.

\- Partir ? Alors… Alors tu te contentes juste de t'en aller ? Mais… Pourquoi ?! »

Sous le poids de son regard, toutes les explications de Smethwyck, d'Ash, de ses parents, toutes ses propres certitudes s'évanouirent, et elle haussa les épaules en chassant ses larmes qui avaient fini par couler.

Pressentant ses doutes, il se précipita sur elle et la saisit par les épaules, le regard subitement plein d'espoirs, comme lorsqu'elle avait accepté de le suivre, plein d'envies et de rêves qu'elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir suivre. Sauf que ce n'était ni ses envies, ni ses rêves. Et qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de vivre pour un autre, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

« Alors tu n'es pas obligée de partir, s'exclama-t-il en remontant ses mains contre sa nuque avant de les glisser dans ses cheveux. Tu peux rester, Mia. On… On prendra un appart tous les deux, et tu réfléchiras à ce que tu veux faire de ta vie pendant que je suivrais l'entraînement d'Auror. J'en aurai probablement marre au bout de quelques jours, et on pourra réfléchir ensemble à l'avenir. »

Elle les imaginait très bien, tous les deux, même si ce plan n'avait rien d'idyllique. Elle avait envie d'y croire avec lui, de se projeter comme il semblait capable de le faire… Mais elle en était incapable. Elle ne voyait que ce qui clochait. Elle serait frustrée de ne rien faire, ils se disputeraient comme ils l'avaient fait quelques semaines auparavant dans le couloir avant que Nicholas intervienne. Ils se sépareraient, et se détesteraient sans doute.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, bredouilla-t-elle donc, la gorge nouée. Je… J'ai besoin de temps pour moi, pour aller mieux…

\- Je peux t'aider à aller mieux ! »

Il chassa ses larmes du bout des pouces avant de poser brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de fondre entre ses bras, aussi aisément qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Il renforça leur étreinte avec un tel désespoir qu'elle comprit qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Et certainement pas comme ça.

Elle glissa ses mains entre eux, l'incitant à se reculer et il obéit sans pour autant la lâcher. Elle lut la supplique dans ses yeux, mais elle le repoussa, instaurant une distance nécessaire entre eux alors qu'elle aurait voulu se blottir dans ses bras et ne plus jamais les quitter.

« Tu ne peux pas, Julian… Je dois m'en sortir seule.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Et tu le sais ! C'est… Merlin, Mia, regarde Ash et Liv ! Il ne va pas mieux que toi, et ma cousine n'est clairement pas la personne la plus compatissante ou compréhensive de la planète, et pourtant…

\- Ash ne sait peut-être pas qui il est, l'interrompit-elle doucement, Mais il sait qui il veut être. Et Olivia, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Je ne peux pas en dire autant. Je suis cassée, Julian… Et j'ai besoin de me réparer toute seule. »

Il secoua la tête, comme prêt à riposter et à trouver de nouveaux arguments pour la faire fléchir, mais elle en avait mille pour le contrer. Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'en formuler un seul, et glissa ses mains dans les siennes pour les déloger de son cou, puis elle fit un pas en arrière, et un de plus. Il ferma les yeux et elle supplia tous les saints qu'elle connaissait de ne pas voir une seule larme sur son visage.

« Tu… Tu mérites une fille qui puisse répondre à tes « Je t'aime », Julian. Et cette fille, ce n'est pas encore moi. Tu vas me manquer, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais ce serait inutilement stupide et douloureux de… d'essayer encore. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

\- Je peux attendre, bredouilla-t-il sans la regarder. Un an, ce n'est pas si long… »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'attende, elle ne voulait pas qu'il perdre des mois, des années de sa vie, à espérer qu'elle reviendrait et que tout serait comme avant. Elle ne savait ni quand elle reviendrait, ni qui elle serait réellement à ce moment-là. Comment aurait-elle pu envisager une relation dans le futur alors qu'elle était incapable d'imaginer ce qu'elle serait elle-même ?

« Si. Il peut se passer des millions de choses en un an. Et je refuse que tu m'attendes, je refuse de t'imaginer tout seul à tenir une promesse que je… Que je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir que tu tiennes. Je ne peux même pas jurer que je serai là dans un an… Ni même deux. Tu mérites mieux, Julian. »

Il rouvrit subitement les yeux, et elle trembla de les découvrir humides. Elle recula encore, comme pour le mettre à distance, comme si c'était réellement possible. Il lâcha un petit rire sombre, sans joie, en la voyant faire, et répliqua, corrosif :

« J'aimais la Mia de six ans qui me torturait. J'aime la Mia fragile que tu es devenue. J'aimerai toutes les Mia que tu pourras être… Comment est-ce que tu peux dire que je mérite mieux, si c'est toi que je veux ? »

Elle recula encore, incapable de lui répondre, incapable de trouver un seul mot qui puisse mettre fin à cette torture. Alors elle fit la seule chose possible, la seule chose à faire. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je suis désolée, Julian… »

Elle ouvrit la porte, priant pour qu'il la rattrape, priant pour qu'il n'en fasse rien. Elle aurait juste voulu que ce soit plus facile, qu'il comprenne… Qu'il lui pardonne. Sans doute était-ce vain d'espérer qu'il le puisse, aveuglé par ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle et par ce qu'elle lui refusait –un mince espoir.

Elle se tourna vers lui une dernière fois, la vue brouillée par ses larmes, et le contempla quelques secondes de plus, consciente qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute plus avant longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Et elle sortit, incapable pourtant d'ignorer les quelques mots qu'il confessa alors qu'elle le fuyait pour la toute dernière fois. Ces quelques mots qui semblèrent la poursuivre, malgré les hurlements soudain de la foule, et qui résonnèrent en elle longtemps après qu'elle l'ait quitté.

« Mon vœu, c'était toi… »

* * *

Ash n'en revenait simplement pas. Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'immense salle qui accueillait la fête de la victoire du Japon contre le Brésil pour se rendre aux toilettes, il n'avait clairement pas imaginé croiser la star de la soirée devant les lavabos.

Ikkô Nakamura était en train de se laver les mains lorsqu'il remonta sa fermeture éclair, et il y eut un instant de flottement quand leurs regards se croisèrent dans le reflet des miroirs. Ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvé face à face sur le terrain.

L'équipe de Salem avait réussi à poursuivre jusqu'aux demi-finales, avant de se faire éliminer par le Japon, sans grande surprise, mais il avait été disqualifié avant cette étape, ce qu'il regrettait étonnamment. Se faire laminer par un tel prodige aurait été bien plus impressionnant à raconter que « ma copine est tombée de son balai et je lui ai sauvé la vie »… Sauf à ses petits-enfants sans doute, qui adoreraient entendre l'histoire de « Comment j'ai sauvé votre grand-mère ». Un frisson désagréable parcourut sa nuque à cette idée et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas un peu trop bu pour envisager un tel programme. Il avait plus de chance d'affronter un jour Ikkô sur un terrain de Quidditch que d'avoir des petits-enfants avec Olivia Weasley !

« Bonjour ! »

La voix d'Ikkô, singulièrement aigüe, résonna dans la petite salle de bain, et Ash s'empressa de lui sourire joyeusement. Il se sentait un peu ridicule d'être aussi impressionné par la présence d'un gamin de quatorze ans qui était certes plus doué que lui sur un balai, mais qui n'en restait pas moins un Minus, comme Keegan.

« Salut, répondit-il donc simplement, en essayant de ne pas hurler « Je suis ton plus grand fan ! », achevant ainsi son humiliation.

\- Toi être garçon qui tombe ? demanda le jeune Japonais en se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi avoir amour pour la fille ?

\- Pardon ? »

Cette discussion n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il se contente de dévoiler son admiration finalement, au moins se seraient-il compris. Puis, Ikkô ajouta en touchant ses cheveux.

« Rouges. Elle tombe du ciel !

\- Oh ! Olivia !?

\- Oui ! s'extasia Ikkô en hochant la tête à toute allure. Toi pas avoir réfléchi. Toi tomber pour elle.

\- Uhm… Oui, admit Ash en sentant ses joues s'empourprer –il avait suffisamment entendu parler de son sauvetage pour les cinquante années à venir. Elle… Elle en vaut la peine. »

Ikkô fronça les sourcils, comme s'il n'avait pas compris, puis –après un instant de réflexion- hocha la tête avec un sourire encore plus immense. Contrairement à Olivia qui était aussi étonnante sur un balai qu'ailleurs, Ikkô Nakamura n'avait rien de plus que n'importe quel adolescent dégingandé quand il n'avait plus un souaffle dans les mains. Mais contrairement à ce qu'Ash avait imaginé –sans doute aveuglé par les publicités et la notoriété du garçon- il était plutôt sympathique.

« Toi pas avoir peur d'elle ?

\- D'Olivia ? Et bien, ça m'arrive… Elle est très impressionnante.

\- Oui. Pas facile de battre elle. Elle me faire un peu peur. Toi très brave !

\- Merci… Je crois. »

Il n'était pas certain qu'Olivia apprécierait de faire peur à quiconque, et il se demanda s'il n'était pas de son devoir de la défendre, ou de dire qu'elle n'avait rien d'un monstre. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer quelques garçons bien plus éméchés que lui, et Ikkô lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître.

Ash le suivit quelques instants plus tard et se faufila dans la salle pleine de monde, à la recherche d'un visage qu'il connaissait.

Il remarqua un couple qui se bécotait contre un mur, à quelques mètres des toilettes, et reconnut Fox et Samantha. Au moins, son meilleur ami s'était trouvé une distraction pour la soirée, il doutait qu'il s'agisse de davantage tant ils formaient un couple improbable –ils étaient aussi naïfs et indécis l'un que l'autre.

Sur la piste de danse, ses parents dansaient l'un contre l'autre, et il les observa quelques secondes, savourant l'intense satisfaction qui lui titilla la poitrine à les découvrir aussi proches. Puis il vit Mia, et l'angoisse prit de nouveau le dessus. Assise sur une chaise, à l'écart des autres, elle sirotait une boisson sans doute alcoolisée en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient, immuables, sur ses joues.

Il hésita un instant à aller la rejoindre, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Elle lui avait bien signifié son besoin de solitude lorsqu'elle était réapparue à la fin du match, secouée par les sanglots.

Julian n'était pas revenu, et Olivia avait fini par aller le chercher pour découvrir qu'il avait quitté les lieux, profitant du départ de quelques diplomates. En poussant un soupir, il se dirigea vers le bar et se heurta soudain à la carrure gigantesque d'un joueur Brésilien apparemment furieux. Il reconnut rapidement Joao Mora, l'idiot qui avait failli tuer Olivia, et serra les poings en regrettant de ne pas avoir pris sa potion avant de venir, sans quoi elle aurait pu lui servir d'excuse à ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Cogner.

Le Poursuiveur lui adressa un simple regard mauvais, avant de tourner les talons, une bouteille –certainement pas la première- à la main. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de le pourchasser qu'il sentit une présence hautement plus importante près de lui. Il fit volte-face et croisa le regard vaguement amusé d'Olivia qui se moqua clairement de lui :

« Tu allais vraiment t'attaquer à ce type ? Il fait deux fois ta taille !

\- Je suis plus fort.

\- Mais bien sûr que tu l'es, mon petit loup !

\- Je vais tuer Fox ! ronchonna-t-il en glissant ses mains contre sa taille, avant de commenter : Jolie robe.

\- Tu t'étais plaint de ne pas m'avoir vue avec… C'est celle que je portais pendant ce bal stupide en Chine. En fait, c'est la seule robe que j'aie ! »

Il laissa son regard parcourir le léger décolleté que la tenue dévoilait, et se demanda s'il n'allait pas opter pour l'achat d'un million de robe identique avec la fortune dont il ne voulait pas. Voilà qui aurait eu le mérite de régler le problème.

Elle parut sentir son changement de moral, et elle enroula son cou de ses bras avant de déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres.

« Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas ce soir. Demain, peut-être ?

\- Demain. »

Il était certain qu'elle le lui rappellerait s'il osait l'oublier, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Ce soir-là, il voulait juste profiter des quelques heures qu'ils avaient encore à passer ensemble avant qu'il ne retourne à Salem pour la dernière fois. Il y récupérerait ses affaires, et puis…

« Tu rentres à la maison demain, pas vrai ? murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Oui… »

Elle posa son front contre le sien, et semblait toute prête à le rassurer lorsque le brouhaha des conversations s'interrompit. A l'autre bout de la pièce, quelques sorciers s'étaient installés sur l'estrade qui avait accueilli le discours de bienvenue du Directeur du « Château dans le ciel ». Ash reconnut son père parmi eux, et attira Olivia contre lui avant de s'approcher.

Il comprit rapidement que les cinq hommes présents étaient les directeurs de bureaux des sports sorciers de plusieurs pays, des ministres même, et se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à dire. La coupe avait été remise à l'école Japonaise au début de la soirée, et Ash avait imaginé que le reste de la fête ne serait qu'accumulation de musiques sorcières ignobles et danses plus ridicules encore.

Il tendit l'oreille alors que celui qu'il reconnut comme étant le Secrétaire des Sports Américain s'installait sur le devant de la scène. Ce dernier s'exprima succinctement sur la réussite qu'avait été cette version test du Tournoi, avant de lancer d'une voix vibrante d'enthousiasme :

« Je laisse la parole à mon confrère, l'investigateur de ce projet, le Directeur du Bureau des Jeux et Sports Magique de Grande-Bretagne… Monsieur Drago Malefoy ! »

Ash se figea alors que les applaudissements retentissaient tout à coup, et sentit Olivia rire contre lui alors que Drago s'avançait au beau milieu de l'estrade. Il parut chercher quelqu'un des yeux, et Ash ne comprit qu'il s'agissait de lui qu'en voyant son père lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Tu savais que c'était son idée ? lui demanda Olivia avant de secouer la tête. Apparemment non… »

Ash lui décrocha un petit sourire troublé, avant de reporter son attention sur la scène. Drago attendit que le silence soit total, avant de se lancer, d'une voix si forte et assuré qu'Ash se demanda brusquement s'il serait un jour capable d'égaler cet étrange magnétisme :

« Merci à tous. Ce projet m'est venu il y a plus de quatre ans maintenant. Quatre ans de recherches, d'études, de supplications pour des financements, de discussions en des dizaines de langues que je n'avais jamais entendues jusqu'alors… Et de paperasse ! Merlin, la paperasse ! (Quelques rires parcoururent la foule avant que Drago ne secoue la main comme pour les chasser.) Ces six derniers mois ont été particulièrement intenses pour nous tous, ministres, directeurs, professeurs, étudiants… Et joueurs, évidemment. Mais cette version d'essai, à quelques détails près, a été un franc succès que nous serons tous prêts à réitérer dès l'année prochaine ! »

Ash sentit Olivia se mettre à vibrer littéralement alors que des exclamations enthousiasmes s'élevaient autour d'eux, et il enfouit son visage dans son cou pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle était incorrigible, définitivement. Et il ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit de vouloir la changer.

« Néanmoins, nous allons devoir incorporer quelques modifications bénignes… Et d'autres beaucoup plus importantes. Après de longues discussions avec mes nombreux confrères, nous avons estimé préférables de limiter le nombre de matchs, ainsi que les déplacements des équipes. Le Tournoi se déroulera donc sur deux années… »

Olivia poussa un juron très moldu qu'il était presque certain qu'elle lui avait piqué et il éclata de rire, alors qu'elle grommelait, sans plus prêter attention au discours de son père :

« Deux ans ?! Ok, c'est décidé, je vais redoubler ma Septième Année !

\- Eh, c'est la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch que tu vises, Olive, tu te rappelles ? railla-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre son torse.

\- Mais… C'est injuste ! J'aurais au moins dû aller jusqu'en finale ! Quel est l'intérêt de jouer ce Tournoi stupide l'année prochaine si ce n'est pas pour participer à la dernière étape, ensuite ?

\- Aider Poudlard à atteindre les finales, peut-être ? Soutenir les joueurs plus jeunes ? L'esprit d'équipe, tout ça… »

Elle bascula la tête en arrière et lui fit les gros yeux, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son hilarité. Elle lui balança son coude dans le ventre, comme bien des mois auparavant, et il l'embrassa pour la calmer –ce qui ne fonctionna qu'à moitié- avant de reporter son attention sur l'estrade où Drago énumérait les nouveautés du Tournoi.

Il n'en revenait simplement pas que ça ait été _son_ idée. Il avait cru qu'une bande d'hommes politiques s'étaient soudain mis à déblatérer sur les dons de leurs joueurs, ou il ne savait quoi encore, et qu'ils avaient décidé de prouver qui était le meilleur. Au lieu de ça…

Il sentit le regard de son père sur lui, et lui décrocha un simple sourire.

Il devrait sans doute le remercier plus tard, d'avoir eu cette idée qui avait chamboulée sa vie. Ou plutôt _leurs_ vies. Celles de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas vraiment six mois plus tôt et sans lesquels il aurait été incapable d'envisager l'avenir désormais.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'Olivia, sans lâcher son père des yeux alors que l'homme exprimait si aisément ce qu'il éprouvait lui-même.

Quelques doutes quant à la suite. Un soupçon de peur qui ne parviendrait pas à l'arrêter pour autant. Et l'espoir grandissant, l'étouffant presque, que les six derniers mois n'aient été qu'un test avec tous les défauts, tous les tourments et tout ce que cela comportait d'erreurs…

Un test avant des années qu'il se surprenait à imaginer idylliques, quand bien même était-ce naïf d'y croire. Il y aurait des maladresses, évidemment. Quelques incidents, sans doute. Et peut-être un drame ou deux… Mais il leur suffirait de corriger le tir, au fur et à mesure que les problèmes se présenteraient.

Ils avaient des années devant eux pour rendre ce Tournoi parfait.

Et en souriant à son père sur l'estrade, répondant tout naturellement à l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux si semblables aux siens, il comprit qu'aucun d'eux ne pensait plus vraiment au Quidditch.

* * *

 **Note _** Tadaaaaaaaa... **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Rassurés que je n'ai pas trop amoché Olivia ? -même si, elle a eu PEUR ! J'ai cassé Olivia Weasley... u_u' ; 2. Heureux qu'Ash ait enfin admis ses projets d'avenirs & qu'ils soient tous décidés à former une famille ? ; 3. Pas trop déçus de la tournure du Quidditch ? -il n'aurait clairement pas été réaliste qu'ils l'emportent... (ça l'était déjà moyennement que Salem atteigne la finale en vrai xD) ; 4. Uhm... Julian & Mia ? (Oui, je vais me contenter de ça. Je vous en supplie, ne me haïssez pas !) ; 5. Comment pensez-vous que va se dérouler leur existence désormais ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour eux tous ? & qu'attendez-vous de l'épilogue ? ; 6. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? :) (J'attends les pastèques après la question 4...)

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ Un réveil, un été, des portes ouvertes, de la distance, une blague qui tombe à plat, une lettre, de la paperasse, trop de rouquins, un télescopage, un quai, un bâton, une carte d'identité, et de la justesse... :-)

 **Des bisous !  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


	31. Epilogue

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger. O.C. & O.C. multiples...

 **Genre _** Romance/Famille/Suspens.

 **Rating _** M. -Oui, direct cette fois... On ne va pas se voiler la face.

 **Disclaimer _** L'Univers  & les Personnages Adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne prends en compte ni le tome 7 (l'épilogue) ni les dernières informations données par l'auteure -au sujet de son école américaine, par exemple...

 **Note de l'Auteur _** Coucou à tous, avec quelques jours de retard cette fois... Mais pas tant que ça ! J'aurai tenu le coup sur le fin :) Merci à tous pour vos reviews & plus personnellement à... **  
**

 **Margaux :** Merci beaucoup ! Ah ah, forcément c'est dur de s'en rappeler xD Ne t'inquiète pas, elle le fera marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vieux & tout tremblants :P Julian&Mia, MERCI ! (Je fais genre que je n'ai pas lu ta dernière phrase, mouhaha.) & ne t'inquiète pas, je fais pareil quand je parle d'eux. Et oui, enfin Ash réalise ce qu'il est & veut être. EN-FIN. ça aura juste pris 30 chapitres. Et tu verras bien dans l'épilogue ! :)

 **Marine :** Merciii ! Je n'allais pas abimer la pauvre Liv quand même. Julian&Mia... Réponse plus bas. Pour le reste, évidemment, ce serait trop méchant sinon d'avoir pris tant de temps à les réunir pour les briser d'un seul coup.

 **Fanny :** Merci beaucoup :D Pour Julian&Mia... BREF. Et non, c'est ma dernière fic. Si je poste, ce sont des OS ou des courtes histoires -type la "suite" d'Ellarosa sinon je finirai par me faire tuer ah ah ! Sinon, non... C'est la dernière.

Merci encore à tous & bonne lecture de cette fin...

* * *

 **Sous les Cendres**

 **Épilogue**

* * *

 _Life's like a road that you travel on_

 _When there's one day here and the next day gone_

 _Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

 _Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

 _There's a world outside every darkened door_

 _Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

 _Where brave are free and lovers soar_

 **\- Rascal Flatts – Life is a Hightway -**

* * *

Comme tous les matins depuis deux mois déjà, Ash fut réveillé par le bruissement léger de sa couverture qui se froissait au pied de son lit. Comme tous les matins depuis deux mois déjà, il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour percevoir très distinctement la présence de celle qui l'observait assidûment. Et comme tous les matins depuis deux mois déjà, il fut pris d'une furieuse envie de rire tout en s'acharnant à ne pas ronchonner par pur mauvais esprit.

Il fit mine de dormir, quelques minutes encore, la laissant savourer ces instants de calme avant de lui rappeler que c'était tordu et un peu angoissant d'agir ainsi. Puis, finalement, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil était déjà levé, mais ses rayons peinaient à traverser les persiennes. Cela n'empêcha pas Ash de contempler l'environnement auquel il avait pu s'habituer durant l'été.

Les murs d'enfance de Jem avaient été recouverts de photos –dont la plupart étaient récentes, de posters de films et de musiciens moldus, ainsi que de quelques affiches mouvantes de Quidditch. Les meubles, différents, croulaient sous son manque d'organisation que les adultes de la maison s'efforçaient pourtant de canaliser. Il avait peu à peu laissé ses marques, et la pièce qui semblait prête à accueillir l'esprit d'un enfant de quatre ans quelques mois auparavant avait fini par ressembler à tous les sanctuaires d'adolescents du monde… Au grand désespoir de celle, qui, assise à ses pieds, le fixait douloureusement.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, une migraine terrassante –vestige de la dernière pleine lune- lui vrillant les tempes, Ash s'efforça à dissimuler l'amusement dans sa voix lorsqu'il grommela :

« Mam', est-ce que tu me regardais _encore_ dormir ? »

Un bref sourire éclaira les traits reposés d'Hermione Granger, lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur sa cheville –assise là, elle ne pouvait pas lui caresser le front comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire, ni le serrer contre elle en une étreinte à la fois étouffante et réconfortante.

« Non, mentit-elle finalement, obligeant Ash à user de ce haussement de sourcil hautement Malefoyen que même l'amnésie n'avait pu effacer de sa mémoire autrefois défaillante. D'accord… Peut-être que je te regardais dormir. Je voulais juste te réveiller, et je me suis laissée avoir !

\- Encore, rouspéta-t-il, sans pourtant parvenir à lui en vouloir.

\- Encore. »

En se redressant, il étira ses muscles encore endoloris par sa dernière session d'entraînement en compagnie de Fox. Son meilleur ami lui avait rendu visite quelques jours plus tôt, et ils avaient profité des nombreux sortilèges entourant la maison pour jouer au Quidditch, ce qui –après de longues vacances- s'était avéré plus ardu qu'il ne le croyait.

« Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Sept heures. Ton père tenait à ce qu'on puisse prendre le petit-déjeuner tranquillement… Et je crois qu'il est un peu déprimé à l'idée que tu t'en ailles. »

Ash fit la grimace, comme embarrassé par cette marque d'affection, alors même qu'il éprouvait tout à fait la même chose.

L'été avait passé à toute vitesse. La première semaine, il avait craint de s'ennuyer dans cette petite vie trop rangée, sans ses amis et le monde moldu qu'il connaissait si bien… Puis, ils avaient commencé à aménager la maison, changeant de ci de là quelques meubles, ajoutant de nouvelles photos aux anciennes, créant peu à peu un environnement tout à fait différent. Il avait également insisté pour avoir une connexion internet, incrustant un peu de son monde de moldu dans le monde bien sorcier de ses parents exaspérés –Drago, surtout, il devait être honnête. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient des sorciers, portaient des robes et avaient des chaudrons qu'ils devaient vivre comme des sauvages !

Mia était restée tout le mois de juillet, comme convenu, et ils avaient pris un plaisir manifeste à arracher les papiers peints enfantins de leurs chambres respectives. Un sortilège aurait suffi, mais le faire à la main avait été hautement plus jouissif. Il l'avait aidée à faire ses bagages, à organiser ses voyages, et même si elle avait beaucoup pleuré, elle lui avait paru impatiente de s'en aller au moment des adieux.

En son absence, il s'était imaginé que le mois d'août serait interminable. Drago travaillait beaucoup à l'organisation du Tournoi 2.0 comme Ash le surnommait, et Hermione avait passé énormément de temps au Ministère de la Magie, discutant avec l'organisme qui se chargeait d'étudier sa potion. Ils lui laissaient l'espace qu'il avait si ardemment souhaité… Et qu'il avait fini par détester.

Heureusement, il pouvait transplaner pour rejoindre Fox, ou rendre visite à Sienna qui accusait difficilement le coup de l'absence de Mia. Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant…

Il avait mis une bonne semaine à le leur avouer, et ils avaient eu l'air soulagés l'un comme l'autre qu'il demande à faire davantage de choses en famille.

Hermione l'avait entraîné faire ses courses de rentrée, et il avait dû reprendre les leçons avec elle. Drago, lui, l'avait emmené à de nombreux matchs, dont celui des Chardonnerets de Fitchburg, son équipe fétiche, pour lequel son père avait apparemment acheté des places alors même qu'il était encore à Salem.

Finalement, le Premier Septembre avait pointé son nez beaucoup trop vite, et l'idée de devoir quitter la maison dans laquelle il avait passé son été le désolait un peu. Évidemment, il continuerait à voir Hermione tous les jours à Poudlard, et il était persuadé que Drago s'inviterait à l'école aussi souvent que possible –pour lui, comme pour sa compagne… Mais les choses seraient différentes.

« Tu as faim ? demanda doucement Hermione, apparemment consciente du trouble qui l'habitait.

\- Je vous rejoins dans deux minutes… »

Elle se leva et embrassa tendrement son front avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la porte grande ouverte, comme elle le faisait toujours. Il ne la ferma pas. Elle semblait craindre qu'une porte close cache son absence, et il avait pris l'habitude d'être aussi présent que possible… Il interrompait ses activités, quelles qu'elles soient, pour aller dans le salon si elle s'y trouvait. Il disait avoir faim dès qu'elle mettait un pied dans la cuisine. Il faisait plus de bruits qu'il n'en avait jamais fait auparavant. Il prouvait son existence par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, juste pour lire le soulagement dans ses yeux dès qu'il apparaissait. Cela aussi lui manquerait, étrangement.

Évidemment, il était aussi impatient de retourner à Poudlard, comme un réel étudiant cette fois. Il avait obtenu des notes très moyennes à ces derniers examens, et il savait que le niveau était bien plus élevé à Poudlard qu'il ne l'était à Salem, qu'il devrait faire des efforts. Il serait également forcé de passer les épreuves de sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondors, puis dans celle de Poudlard lorsque le Tournoi commencerait.

Et il retrouverait Olivia.

Quittant son lit, il enleva rapidement le t-shirt trop grand qui appartenait à son ancienne vie. Ses nouveaux vêtements étaient déjà fraichement pliés dans l'énorme malle au pied de son lit, recouvrant des piles de manuels flambants neufs et le matériel le plus cher qu'il ait jamais possédé.

Il enfila la tenue qu'il avait préparée la veille, un simple jean et un t-shirt aux couleurs de l'Équipe Nationale de Quidditch qu'il avait pu voir jouer une semaine auparavant. Lorsqu'il en parlerait à Olivia, elle deviendrait certainement verte de jalousie…

Ils avaient échangé des lettres durant tout l'été, et il avait même pu accrocher une photo d'elle sur l'un des murs de sa chambre. A côté d'un dragon endormi faisant dix fois sa taille, elle posait, son balai dans ses mains, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Au dos, elle avait écrit : « Rien de mieux que d'avoir un monstre aux trousses pour battre des records de vitesse ! », ce qui l'avait fait rire avant qu'il ne remarque le bandage roussi sur son bras.

Il était pressé de la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de ses fichues lettres qui –au lieu de les lier davantage- lui avaient semblé les éloigner. Il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à l'écrit, et il analysait toujours trop ce qu'elle lui envoyait.

Elle avait l'air si heureuse en Roumanie, oscillant entre les dragons et l'équipe de Quidditch avec laquelle elle s'entraînait quotidiennement… Et puis, elle n'avait cessé de parler d'un certain Petre qui était apparemment une star du Quidditch dans son pays. Il avait passé le mois d'août à se demander si elle essayait de le rendre jaloux –cela fonctionnait- ou si elle était parfaitement insensible… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il lui manquait.

Frustré rien qu'en pensant à elle, il enfila rapidement ses chaussures en regardant autour de lui. Il aurait probablement dû récupérer quelques clichés sur le mur –celui d'Olivia, un ou deux de Mia et de Sienna, ou encore le portrait familial qu'ils avaient fait juste avant le départ de sa sœur. Il n'en fit rien, refusant de changer quoi que ce soit à la chambre dans laquelle il avait passé les semaines les plus apaisantes de sa vie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Poggy qui le fixait, le regard vide, depuis sa place attitrée sur la table de chevet. Il avait posé la lampe torche juste entre les pattes de la peluche, et il hésita un moment à prendre l'une ou l'autre.

Au lieu de ça, il referma sa malle d'un coup sec, et la tira jusqu'au couloir avant de poser son balai dessus.

Il n'avait plus besoin de Poggy pour lui rappeler qui il était. Il n'avait plus besoin de sa lampe torche pour se souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul dans le noir.

* * *

« Et après, tu oses me dire que c'est moi, l'angoissée ?! »

Le rire d'Hermione retentit dans la cuisine alors même qu'Ash passait le seuil. Il sourit en voyant Drago se glisser derrière elle et déposer un baiser contre sa nuque, avant de murmurer quelque chose qui la fit rougir puis se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Il avait suffisamment assisté à leurs câlins pour ne plus en être embarrassé, mais il y avait certaines chose qu'un garçon refusait de voir concernant ses parents.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? » s'enquit-il en s'écroulant sur sa chaise.

La table ployait presque sous les victuailles, et une pile de paperasse trônait du côté de Drago. Il essaya de ne pas zyeuter dessus, et ouvrit un paquet de marshmallows qu'il renversa dans sa tasse de chocolat, sans prêter attention à la grimace maternelle, laquelle estimait qu'il était bien trop tôt pour ingurgiter autant de sucre.

« De toi, répondit simplement Drago avant de bougonner, agacé : Elle trouve que j'ai des réactions disproportionnées concernant cette journée et ton départ… Elle a tendance à oublier qu'elle pourra te voir tous les jours à Poudlard et t'avoir à l'œil !

\- Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à l'embarras d'avoir une mère comme prof ! plaisanta-t-il en s'emparant d'un toast. Trop tard pour retourner à Salem ? »

Le sourire de Drago se fana, et Hermione lâcha sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse pleine de café, lequel déborda sur ses mains, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de douleur à cause de la chaleur. Ash grimaça, et ajouta rapidement :

« Trop tôt pour en rire ?

\- Il sera toujours trop tôt, répliqua froidement Drago avant de lui désigner un parchemin roulé au milieu de la table. Ça vient de Mia, elle est arrivée ce matin ! »

Ash lâcha vivement sa tasse pour récupérer la lettre de sa sœur. Cette dernière avait l'interdiction –plus ou moins respectée jusque-là- de leur envoyer trop de courrier. Elle pouvait évidemment prendre de leurs nouvelles, mais avait quelques limites à respecter. Sa dernière chouette datait de plus de deux semaines déjà, et il avait craint qu'elle ne tienne pas sa promesse de lui envoyer quelques mots avant la rentrée. C'était mal la connaître que d'en avoir douté…

« _Ash,_

 _Cette lettre est sans doute la millième que je t'écris… Les autres sont toutes parties au feu quand j'ai réalisé qu'elles n'avaient pas d'autres buts que de m'inquiéter pour vous tous, au lieu d'obéir aux ordres de Smethwyck et de me focaliser sur ma petite personne. A moi toute seule, je suis sûrement responsable de la pénurie de parchemins en Tasmanie !_

 _Je suis arrivée près de Palanda il y a quatre jours maintenant, et je dois t'avouer que m'éloigner de la serre étouffante d'Hobart m'a rendue infiniment heureuse. Si j'avais dû noter encore un seul nom latin d'une fleur dont tout le monde se fiche, j'aurais fini par m'empoisonner avec l'encre de ma plume !_

 _Malheureusement, l'école se situe au beau milieu d'une forêt et je me retrouve donc une fois de plus cernée par un million de plantes qui ont au moins le mérite d'être dans leur habitat naturel. Je risque de mourir de chaud –mon sang anglais refuse de vivre dans un environnement aussi brûlant mais les gens sont accueillants et tentent de me mettre à l'aise. Mon espagnol n'est pas excellent, même s'ils prétendent le contraire et s'extasient dès que je formule une phrase entière._

 _Les élèves devraient arriver au cours de la semaine, et je suis impatiente d'avoir de quoi m'occuper. En attendant, je passe mon temps à lire et tente de me lier d'amitié avec les professeurs –dont la plupart n'ont pas plus de trente ans ! L'une d'entre elles, Arianna, m'a demandé de lui apprendre l'anglais en échange de quelques cours d'espagnol, et un autre, Leonardo, semble vouloir m'apprendre tout autre chose… Je ne dirais qu'un seul mot : jamais !_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que je pourrais me plaire ici. Je t'envoie une photo au cas où tu serais tenté de fuir la grisaille écossaise pour me rejoindre… Tu me manques, Ash. Et maman et papa aussi._

 _Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la rentrée, pour le Quidditch et… (Tu vas en avoir besoin, pas vrai ?) avec Olivia._

 _Je t'aime, Jemy._

 _Mia. »_

En souriant, il retourna le parchemin pour observer le cliché de la forêt Équatoriale. Elle se tenait juste au milieu, debout sur un rocher, et la vue semblait resplendissante derrière elle. Il lui apparut qu'elle avait repris quelques kilos et elle était si bronzée qu'elle ne se ressemblait presque plus. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi blonds, et son regard… Il y manquait toujours quelque chose. Il détacha la photographie pour la tendre à ses parents et faillit éclater de rire en voyant les quelques mots qu'elle avait griffonnés sur le parchemin et caché sous le cliché.

« _P.S : Je crois que te demander de vos nouvelles est interdit à la Nouvelle Moi, mais j'espère que vous allez tous bien… Que maman et papa te choquent toujours en s'embrassant devant toi, et que tu n'angoisses pas trop à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard ! N'hésite pas à m'écrire, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Je rentrerai au moindre problème ! »_

Il replia soigneusement le parchemin et le glissa dans la poche de son jean. Il rejoindrait bientôt la boite où il conservait chaque lettre d'Olivia, et celles –plus rares- de Mia, ainsi que la carte postale envoyée par ses grands-parents maternels depuis New-York, et le cliché de Neal pris par Théodore en Grèce, où ils passaient leurs vacances.

Il écouta ses parents commenter l'apparence de Mia, l'air toujours aussi tourmentés en ce qui la concernait, puis récupéra la photo qu'il rangea dans sa poche également avant d'attaquer son petit-déjeuner.

« Il y a deux ou trois choses à régler avant que tu t'en ailles, déclara Drago une fois qu'il eut fini. Quelques papiers à signer… »

Ash repoussa son bol, et hocha mécaniquement la tête. Il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Il avait eu à griffonner sa signature au bas de mille parchemins au cours des dernières semaines. Dès qu'il avait fait son choix, les éléments s'étaient emboités si parfaitement qu'il n'avait pu que se laisser porter par le courant… Et même s'il était pressé d'être débarrassé de la somme colossale qu'il refusait assurément de considérer comme sienne, il n'en était pas moins agacé d'avoir tant de choses à faire pour ne plus y penser.

Il observa la pile de feuilles que Drago poussa vers lui, et se demanda comment il aurait pu s'en sortir sans son aide, sans son soutien indéfectible alors qu'il estimait clairement qu'il agissait trop vite. Même s'ils comprenaient tous qu'il ne veuille pas conserver la fortune des Malefoy et le Manoir, ils semblaient penser qu'il était prématuré de prendre la moindre décision.

« Tu dois signer ici, pour que le coffre soit transféré au nom de Neal, déclara son père en pointant l'index sur un morceau en bas du parchemin. Et ici, pour renoncer à tous droits que ton nom pourrait t'apporter sur les gallions s'y trouvant.

\- Le chiffre là, c'est… _ça_? s'étonna Ash en observant le montant exorbitant auquel il disait adieu.

\- Tu peux encore changer d'avis. Ta mère et moi sommes les seuls à savoir, tu peux très bien…

\- Non, ça va ! Je ne saurais même pas quoi faire de tous ces gallions, même en dix vies. »

Ash n'hésita pas plus longtemps et signa le parchemin, suivi d'une dizaine d'autres qui semblèrent dégager peu à peu un poids de ses épaules. Il savait pertinemment que nombre de gens auraient accepté sans hésiter le coffre, comme une sorte de compensation à ce qu'il avait subi. Mais Ash savait aussi qu'à chaque mornille qu'il aurait dépensée par la suite, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de penser : « Ça, c'est lui qui te l'a payé ! »… L'idée le rendait malade.

Il n'avait mis que quelques semaines à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas distribuer ces gallions à n'importe qui. Il y avait bien des associations sorcières, des tas même : de l'aide aux victimes de la guerre au soutien aux malades de la Dragoncelle, en passant par la S.A.L.E… Mais il avait voulu que cette somme lui permette de faire quelque chose d'utile. Quelque chose qui ne compensait pas ce que lui avait vécu, mais ce que d'autres vivaient encore.

Il n'avait pas exagéré, quelques mois auparavant en expliquant à sa grand-mère désespérée que Neal n'avait eu aucune raison de se douter de son histoire. Il n'était simplement pas le seul enfant sorcier à avoir été dans une situation invivable. Né-moldus, abandonnés, orphelins, cracmols même… Ils étaient des dizaines, des centaines même sans doute, dans le monde à avoir besoin de quelqu'un. A avoir besoin d'une maison. D'une famille.

Et il avait de l'argent dont il ne voulait pas. Il avait un Manoir dans lequel il ne pourrait jamais vivre.

Il avait Neal Radburn, le seul homme au monde qu'il savait capable d'en sauver quelques-uns, comme il l'avait sauvé lui.

Alors il signa, encore et encore, se débarrassant de chaque gallion, de chaque noise, de chaque mornille et de chaque mur, de chaque pierre, de chaque brin d'herbe. En souriant à l'idée de ce qu'aurait pensé Lucius Malefoy à l'idée qu'une bande d'enfants, sang-de-bourbe ou sans pouvoirs, aménagent dans son précieux Manoir.

« Quand préviendras-tu Neal de ce qui l'attend ? » lui demanda soudain Hermione, un sourire dans la voix.

Ash étouffa un rire. Son professeur avait été incapable de retrouver un emploi jusque-là, et l'apparition d'une photo de lui et Théodore dans un journal à potins anglais n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus dans la maison Grecque du psychomage, et Ash se doutait que Neal devait commencer à désespérer. Cela ne le rendrait sûrement pas plus heureux à l'idée du travail monstre qui l'attendait, et qu'Ash lui offrait plus ou moins contre son gré. Mais il s'en sortirait, Ash n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

« Et si on laissait le notaire lui faire la surprise ? »

* * *

Ash se mit à haïr la Grande-Bretagne environ cinq minutes après avoir traversé le mur séparant le monde moldu de la voie 9¾. Il y avait tant de rouquins sur ce quai qu'il ne cessait de tressaillir, croyant voir Olivia à chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction du train. Son père, qui marchait à côté de lui, avait évidemment remarqué son manège et ne tint pas plus longtemps sans se moquer de lui. Il pointa son index vers l'avant d'un wagon et s'exclama :

« Oh, ce ne serait pas Olivia par hasard ? »

Ash tomba dans le piège et fit volte-face, si vivement qu'il manqua de se tordre le cou. L'individu que son père avait accidentellement –ou non- confondu avec Olivia était un gamin de douze ans aux cheveux bien plus oranges que ceux de la jeune fille. Il fusilla Drago du regard, et ce dernier eut l'audace de paraître désolé, ce qui ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il réitère son insupportable plaisanterie. Ash s'y fit de nouveau prendre, et cette fois, ne put s'empêcher de gronder :

« Sérieux, papa !? »

Le « Papa » franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans la moindre difficulté, comme toujours lorsque Drago agissait aussi… Bêtement, le taquinant avec l'aisance d'un père. Pourtant, l'homme sourit tout à coup, comme s'il venait de lui faire le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, et Ash détourna les yeux.

Si appeler Hermione « maman » lui était désormais tout à fait naturel, même s'il prononçait parfois tout aussi simplement son prénom, il éprouvait davantage de difficultés en ce qui concernait Drago. Peut-être par la faute d'un autre Malefoy qui avait dénaturé le mot « papa » des années auparavant, ou peut-être simplement parce que leur relation se tissait plus difficilement depuis le début…

Il était tout à fait conscient que cela causait de la peine à son père, qu'il considérait pourtant comme tel, et même si ce dernier ne lui en portait apparemment pas rigueur ni ne le pressait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu. Tout en pensant qu'il devait se laisser le temps, peu importait ses sentiments.

Avec une grimace, il reporta son attention sur son père qui lui souriait toujours, une émotion évidente brillant dans ses yeux, et Ash attendit un commentaire qui ne vint pas. Drago, quelques secondes plus tard, se contenta de soupirer :

« Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que tu ressens là, tout de suite… Je m'en veux presque de te taquiner.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? Et… Avec maman, ce n'est pas pareil ?

\- Et bien, ça l'était, admit Drago en souriant de plus belle. Les premiers mois, il y a vingt ans. Maintenant, c'est différent.

\- Moins bien ? s'inquiéta Ash, qui n'avait pourtant pressenti aucun problème insurmontable entre ses parents, malgré quelques chamailleries et quelques moments difficiles évidents après tant d'années.

\- Mieux. Mille fois mieux. »

Rassuré, Ash faillit demander des détails. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être _mieux_? Certes, il n'aurait pas dit non à l'angoisse en moins, celle qui lui brouillait l'estomac à l'idée que deux mois aient suffi à Olivia pour abandonner l'idée d'être avec lui. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour la croire capable d'avoir décidé, sans le consulter, qu'il la distrayait trop de son but ultime. Ou –mais cela lui ressemblait moins- pour avoir craqué sur le fameux Petre, grande star du Quidditch Roumain. Merlin, il ne savait même pas que la Roumanie avait une équipe nationale !

« Le doute finira par s'en aller, déclara doucement Drago en lui souriant dès qu'il fronça les sourcils, apparemment fier d'avoir pu deviner ce qui le troublait. Enfin… Je suppose.

\- Tu n'en es pas sûr ?

\- Ma relation avec ta mère a été assez compliquée pour que le doute soit toujours là. Et toi… Disons-le franchement, mon grand, tu n'as pas choisi la fille la plus facile de l'univers ! »

Ash étouffa un rire, alors même que Drago lui faisait signe de se retourner. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucune malice dans ses yeux, et Ash décida de le croire, quitte à récolter une autre humiliation.

Mais elle était bien là, à quelques mètres de lui. Elle serrait Samantha dans ses bras, ses parents derrière elle, et formait avec sa famille une bande de rouquins qu'il n'aurait jamais pu confondre avec d'autres.

Il l'observa de loin, les pieds rivés au sol, remarquant mille différences entre la jeune fille qu'il avait quittée deux mois plus tôt au Brésil, et celle qu'il retrouvait là. Il ne s'agissait que de détails. Elle était si bronzée que ses tâches de rousseur semblaient plus difficiles à distinguer. Et elle avait coupé ses cheveux qui frôlaient à peine ses épaules.

Il vit Sam la bousculer, puis le désigner du doigt, et sa gorge se noua d'un seul coup. Il s'attendit naïvement à ce que des remords s'installent dans le regard d'Olivia, qu'elle s'apprête à discourir sur l'importance du Quidditch qui prévaudrait toujours sur le reste –y compris lui.

Le doute s'évanouit à l'instant même où elle se tourna vers lui. Ses joues se colorèrent vivement et un immense sourire fendit ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers lui. Elle lui rentra littéralement dedans, menaçant de le faire tomber, et il la rattrapa par la taille in extrémis. Il gémit de douleur à la suite de ce télescopage un peu trop brutal, mais n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre davantage que sa bouche trouva un autre intérêt.

Il sentit ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle se collait à lui, et la rapprocha instinctivement, l'attirant contre son torse dans un naïf espoir de les unir davantage. Il songea brièvement que c'était impossible, à moins de la déshabiller immédiatement, avant d'entendre un ricanement très agaçant près de lui.

Merlin, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de partir par réseau de cheminée avec sa mère…

S'efforçant de mettre fin au baiser, il ralentit le rythme avant de la repousser légèrement, puis fusilla Drago d'une œillade avant de prendre conscience des trop nombreux regards posés sur eux. Ceux des Weasley, apparemment choqués, comme ceux de quelques étudiants qui se mirent à murmurer des commérages en les fixant.

« Merlin ! marmonna Olivia en appuyant son front contre son torse. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de faire ça…

\- M'embrasser langoureusement devant la moitié de l'école et ta famille ?

\- La ferme.

\- Eh, je n'y suis pour rien si tu ne peux pas résister à mon incroyable charisme. »

Elle releva la tête, le temps de lui tirer la langue, et il faillit éclater de rire tant cela lui rappela le souvenir, profondément enfoui en lui, d'une fillette déjà trop vive. Il caressa tendrement sa joue, et elle lui fit les gros yeux avant de bougonner :

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voulais pas que quiconque s'imagine que je te fasse une faveur au moment des sélections pour l'équipe, crâneur !

\- Ce sera le cas ?

\- Non. Tu es juste plus doué que les Poursuiveurs de l'an dernier… Tu embrasses peut-être bien, mais pas au point de ne me faire courir le risque de perdre des matchs en acceptant un gros nul dans l'équipe !

\- J'ai de la chance d'être doué, alors, railla-t-il avant de la lâcher. Ta famille arrive… »

Elle esquissa un sourire en le voyant aussi embarrassé, et il la pinça, instinctivement, comme Jem l'avait fait mille fois. Un éclair passa dans le regard d'Olivia, une nostalgie fêlée par l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour lui, Ash, sans son alter-égo.

Et il se demanda si ce serait toujours ainsi. S'il devrait toujours un peu partager certaines de ces réactions, certains sentiments, avec le petit Jem… Puis, alors qu'Olivia s'appuyait doucement contre lui, sans se soucier de Jem, de Tyler, de quiconque en dehors du lui complet qu'il avait fini par devenir, il décida que ça n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance.

* * *

C'était un spectacle qu'il aurait dû admirer mille fois déjà. Ce quai qui disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée. Son père qui, droit comme un I, l'observait partir, les traits un peu tirés, l'air presque malheureux. Il aurait dû voir ça à six reprises, et comme tout ce qu'il avait manqué, il ne le retrouverait jamais vraiment. Le vivre une fois ne comblait pas entièrement le vide.

« Tout va bien ? »

La voix d'Olivia l'obligea à détourner le regard du quai qui s'évanouissait au loin, et il hésita une seconde avant de répondre. Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Il avait aimé ces quelques semaines d'été où seule sa famille nouvellement retrouvée avait compté. Il avait aimé vivre ainsi, un peu coupé du reste, sans avoir à se préoccuper de grand chose. Et maintenant…

Olivia se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur la banquette de la cabine, et le poids qui avait soudain pesé sur sa poitrine se fit plus léger. Alors il esquissa un sourire, et chassa ses stupides préoccupations dont il ne pouvait rien faire de productif. Il devait aller à l'école après tout, et il voulait y aller : jouer au Quidditch, traîner avec Olivia, se faire quelques nouveaux amis même peut-être… Il n'avait jamais été du genre à rester enfermé dans une maison sans rien faire !

Il aurait pu exprimer ce qu'il avait brièvement ressenti avec la jeune fille qui le fixait, l'air soucieux, mais il se contenta de s'appesantir sur tout autre chose, sur un léger doute qui ne le quitterait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas abordé de front.

« Maintenant, oui… On n'est pas doué pour les relations longue-distance, c'est tout. »

Elle ne parut pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, et après avoir hésité un instant, il admit tout bas, pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre –même si Sam, assise en face de lui, tendait curieusement l'oreille :

« Petre…

\- Et bien quoi, Petre ? répliqua-t-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux, puis de s'esclaffer : Petre Popa. Est-ce que ce nom te rappelle quelque chose ?

\- Est-ce que ça devrait ?

\- Son arrière-grand-père, Ivan Popa, a participé à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en 1809. Petre a quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans, et il était très célèbre à son époque ! Il t'a vu jouer contre Czerkou pendant la première manche du Tournoi, et il pense que tu as énormément de potentiel. Même s'il dit aussi que tu ne devrais pas t'occuper des filles à ton âge, parce que… (Elle mordilla sa lèvre, retenant apparemment un fou-rire.) Un joueur de Quidditch ne devrait s'intéresser qu'à un seul bâton entre ses jambes : son balai ! »

Ash écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire, une grimace aux coins des lèvres. Il n'avait certainement jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant de sa vie, et il ne verrait plus jamais son balai de la même façon.

« C'est… Effroyable, commenta-t-il finalement avant de l'embrasser. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée. »

Il lui sourit, et elle se blottit contre lui un instant, sans se soucier de sa cousine et des étudiants qui passaient dans le couloir et leur jetaient des œillades curieuses. Puis, sans grande surprise, elle ne tint pas en place plus longtemps et se redressa, un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres :

« Il m'a aidé à préparer un plan d'entraînement absolument incroyable ! J'irai réserver le terrain dès qu'on arrivera à Poudlard afin d'avoir droit à une heure sur place par jour, deux le samedi… Et il m'a transmis une feuille où il a noté tous les points qu'il pense que tu devrais travailler pour t'améliorer, alors je pensais qu'on pourrait reprendre nos sessions dans la salle sur demande, non ? Oh ! Il m'a aussi donné quelques conseils, évidemment, et même s'il pense qu'on devrait se focaliser sur le Quidditch, toi et moi, il estime aussi qu'on s'est très bien trouvé !

\- Ravi d'avoir l'aval d'un joueur de Quidditch centenaire, commenta Ash en essayant de ne pas rire.

\- Il n'a pas tort ! Je suis gardienne, tu es poursuiveur... C'est absolument parfait pour s'entraîner ! »

Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Merlin, il était fichu. Pas seulement parce qu'elle comptait faire de lui le meilleur Poursuiveur du monde, semblait-il, à coups d'entraînements ou de séances de tortures… Mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la fuir pour autant.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'ils étaient parfaits pour tout un tas d'autres choses que l'entraînement, qu'ils auraient pu se servir de la Salle sur Demande pour tout autre chose que le Quidditch. Mais il resta silencieux, et la laissa continuer à discourir sans s'interrompre –même pas pour respirer- sur tous les projets qu'elle avait faits pour eux.

Ils concernaient tous des Souaffles, des terrains et des coupes, mais il était absolument certain qu'il parviendrait à la distraire.

Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni même demain, mais un jour.

Il n'osa pas formuler ces objections à haute voix, néanmoins, conscient qu'elle aurait pu mal les comprendre. Il aimait sa passion pour le Quidditch, il aimait qu'elle soit aussi focalisée sur son rêve, et qu'elle refuse que quoi que ce soit l'en détourne… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il puisse souhaiter le faire : ce n'était pas le cas. Il voulait juste, peut-être un peu, lui faire aimer tout ce qu'il y avait à côté de _ça_.

Alors il préféra changer de sujet, et lui dévoiler la seule chose qu'il lui avait caché de tout l'été. Il lui avait parlé des gallions et du Manoir, et de son projet concernant Neal. Il lui avait parlé de l'absence de Mia qui le troublait sans qu'il puisse vraiment l'admettre. Il lui avait parlé de tout…

Sauf du plus important à ses yeux.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer… »

Curieuse, Olivia se tourna vers lui aussi vivement que s'il avait prononcé le mot Quidditch. Sans doute avait-elle été alarmée par la tension de sa voix, ou par il-ne-savait-quoi de son expression, et il s'empressa de la contenter. Il glissa la main dans la poche de son jean, d'où il sortit son tout nouveau portefeuille. Il y avait désormais quelques gallions, ainsi que la photographie mouvante de Mia qu'il avait reçu le matin même et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de ranger ailleurs. Et il y avait ce petit bout de papier dur, qu'il extirpa difficilement de son cocon, et lui tendit en tremblotant un peu.

Olivia s'en saisit vivement, et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la pièce d'identité sorcière. Et ce qui y était écrit. Un grand sourire vint troubler ses traits, alors qu'elle murmurait gravement :

« Ash Jeremy Théodore Malefoy. Ash…

\- Mon père a accepté, avoua-t-il en un rictus embarrassé. Je crois qu'il a abandonné l'idée de m'appeler de nouveau Jem un jour. »

Il crut lire un éclat de nostalgie dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur la carte d'identité toute neuve. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'étonnamment, il l'entendit rire. Elle releva la tête vers lui, l'air un peu narquois, et lança joyeusement :

« Tu sais que tous les grands joueurs de Quidditch ont un surnom, pas vrai ? (Il hocha la tête, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.) Et bien, j'ai trouvé le tien… Ash Jeremy Théodore !

\- Un peu long, commenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A.J.T.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'agité ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son enthousiasme, alors qu'il trouvait ce surnom pas très positif à son égard. Certes, il était toujours vif, incapable de rester en place plus de cinq minutes et rendu un peu fou par sa potion, mais quand même… Il allait lui proposer autre chose –comme Le Brave ou l'Incroyable, au moins ! Mais il finit par acquiescer en sa direction. Après tout, il avait encore le temps avant de devenir un grand joueur de Quidditch, quelqu'un trouverait bien mieux un jour !

« Enfin, l'important c'est que tu restes Ash, pas vrai ? Juste Ash… » murmura-t-elle finalement en calant sa tête contre son épaule, la carte toujours en main.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au papier où s'exposaient toutes les informations qui faisaient de lui une vraie personne aux yeux du monde sorcier. Ces trois prénoms qui signifiaient tant. Son nom de famille qu'il acceptait désormais réellement comme sien. Sa date de naissance qu'il pourrait enfin fêter chaque année.

Et la plus récente des photos de lui.

Un cliché où il n'avait pas l'air aussi adorablement parfait que le petit Jemy. Où il ne semblait pas aussi détruit que le petit Tyler. Où il n'y avait ni sang, ni œil au beurre noir. Où il n'était pas aussi paumé qu'Ash avait toujours paru l'être.

Un cliché où il était _lui_. Eux.

Jem. Tyler. Le loup. Plus _juste Ash_. Non.

Juste lui.

* * *

 **Note _** :) **  
**

 **Petites questions _** 1\. Heureux qu'Ash se soit enfin trouvé & que tout se passe bien avec toute sa petite famille ? ; 2. Pensez-vous qu'un jour, si Olivia&Ash se retrouvent à distance une fois de plus, ils arriveront à ne pas tout faire foirer ? XD ; 3. Qu'imaginez vous pour leur vie, carrière dans le Quidditch, toussatoussa ? ; 4. Pensez-vous qu'un jour Mia&Julian se retrouveront ? que Mia rentrera bientôt ? que Julian deviendra Auror ? ; 5. Qu'Hermione & Drago finiront par se marier de nouveau & vivront heureux pour toujours ? :P ; 6. Est-ce que tout cette histoire vous a plu finalement ?

 **Dans le prochain épisode** _ ... Oup's. Mais si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce que j'imagine pour la suite de la vie de tout ce beau monde, j'ai posté un petit article sur le blog -lien sur ma page de profil. Évidemment, vous pouvez aussi faire comme si ça n'existait pas  & imaginer votre propre suite dans votre tête :D C'est comme vous voulez ! Mais je sens votre frustration du "non happy-end 20 ans plus tard avec la marmaille d'ici" donc... xD

BREF, Merci encore à tous de m'avoir soutenue tout au long de cette histoire -pour certains... les autres je ne vous aime toujours pas ! Je n'ai plus d'autres projets de longues fics désormais, et je n'en aurai pas d'autres -du moins, je l'espère, autrement ça veut dire que je me foirerai en beauté en m'essayant à autre chose & je n'ai pas envie ^^ Cependant, j'écrirais sûrement des OS de temps en temps pour ne pas entièrement abandonner ce monde... Et surtout un petit Three-Shot pour conclure Ellarosa qui attend depuis des années maintenant d'avoir la fin qu'elle mérite. Mais quand ? Pfffiou, je ne peux pas le dire ! Un jour peut-être. Merci donc de m'avoir suivie. Merci.

 **Des bisous !  
**

 **Bewitch_Tales.**


End file.
